Tout est une question de temps
by Darboria
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous, lecteurs, vous retrouviez à Hogwarts ? C'est la question que se pose Manon. Comment faire sa place dans un monde qu'elle croit connaître et déjouer les machinations qui entourent ses nouveaux amis ? Entre aventures, politique, romances et amitiés... Sous-titre de la fic : "comment jouer avec le plus de clichés possibles..." A partir du 5è livre, AU
1. 3 novembre 1995

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fic publiée ici ! (publiée tout court d'ailleurs...)

Tout est parti d'un rêve. Je lis tellement de fanfictions que j'en rêve. Et une fois, je n'ai pas rêvé des aventures des personnages de Harry Potter, mais j'ai rêvé que j'y étais, moi ! Quand je me suis réveillée, mon premier réflexe a été de me dire : "faut que j'en parle à Blanche !" (ma meilleure amie). Et cette histoire est née comme ça.

C'est une sorte de méta-fan-fiction : une fanfiction sur les fan-fictions. Vous retrouverez non seulement des éléments du canon, mais aussi beaucoup beaucoup de choses issues des fan-fictions. C'est normal, volontaire, et dans la mesure du possible, j'essaierai de vous donner des exemples des fan-fics qui m'ont inspiré telle ou telle idée.

C'est une aventure, une épopée, une comédie, un drame, une romance... Plein de choses. Il devrait y en avoir pour tous les goûts !

 **Petits tics personnels :** je lis énormément en anglais. Les noms propres seront donc en anglais, ainsi que les noms des créatures qui n' "existent" qu'en Grande Bretagne (les Détraqueurs seront les Dementors, par exemple).  
Je suis assez maniaque sur le réalisme des informations données, vous allez vite vous en rendre compte. Les poids et mesures ne seront pas en kilos et mètres, par exemple, mais en livres et pouces...

 **Publication :** il y aura un chapitre par semaine, tous les lundis, sauf exceptions (vous serez prévenus en avance). Les chapitres sont de longueurs très variées, et ce rythme permet de faire un compromis.

Il y aura 131 ou 132 chapitres (un des chapitres sera ouvert à discussion le moment venu, pour savoir si vous avez envie de le lire ou non).

A la louche, la publication de la première partie durera donc jusqu'en juillet 2018.

 **Avertissements :** l'histoire est M parce qu'il y aura de la violence et des thèmes adultes. Rien de graphique, vous ne verrez pas de scènes citronnées ici. Tout juste un peu acidulées ;) Mais il y a du langage parfois choquant, et des choses que je ne ferais pas lire à ma petite soeur si elle avait moins de 16 ans, donc M. Je placerai des avertissements plus précis sur les chapitres concernés.

Egalement, certains clichés que je vais utiliser ne plairont pas à tout le monde... En vrac, il y aura du _bashing de personnages_ (désolée si votre préféré en fait partie, mais ce n'est qu'une histoire ;) ), une jolie _Marie-Sue_ et ses petits copains super!un-peu-tout-ce-que-vous-pourrez-imaginer, des évocations de _sexualité_ (hétérosexualité, homosexualité, violences sexuelles...) et de _violence_...

Et enfin... **le disclaimer** : bien entendu, l'univers de Harry Potter, ses personnages, lieux et événements ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling et aux entreprises auxquelles elle a bien voulu céder une partie de ses droits.  
A cause de la nature-même de cette fic, je dois également préciser que de nombreux thèmes non canons ne sont pas les miens, mais viennent de fan-fictions.

Manon est à moi, par contre (hin hin)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

 _ **20 août 2008**_

 _Manon était perdue dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit donc pas la sonnette insistante quand elle commença à traverser la voie du tramway._

 _Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête à gauche pour vérifier que la voie était libre, mais c'était déjà trop tard : elle était engagée, et la sonnette piéton s'était transformée en coups de klaxon et en hurlements de freins. Le tramway arrivait sur elle._

 _Elle resta immobile, incapable de réagir. Son cerveau s'était brusquement tu. Elle sentit une violente douleur dans tout le côté gauche quand le véhicule la percuta, puis elle décolla du sol, et atterrit violemment quelques mètres plus loin, tête la première._

 _Elle sombra dans le noir._

 **Vendredi 3 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître absurde d'écrire un journal en utilisant le nom de sa meilleure amie, mais voilà, depuis deux jours que je suis ici, la première réaction que j'ai eue quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, et celle que j'ai régulièrement quand j'essaie de réaliser vraiment ce qui m'arrive, c'est : Oh la vache, faut absolument que je raconte ça à Marie ! Et donc, comme je ne sais pas _quand_ je vais pouvoir te raconter ça, et surtout, que je ne veux pas oublier le moindre petit détail à te raconter, j'écris ce journal en m'imaginant qu'un jour, tu le liras.

Tu as du constater la date, en haut. Novembre 1995. Et tu dois demander ce qui me passe par la tête. Il y a trois jours, j'ai eu un accident de tram. Le 20 août 2008, vers dix heures du matin. Enfin, accident de tram... J'ai voulu traverser, j'ai pas vu le tram, et il m'a foncé dedans. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder avant de traverser...

Et, quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais pas dans un hôpital, bardée de tubes en tout genre, avec divers membres dans le plâtre... Non, pas du tout...

J'étais à poil... _à poil_ , en plein milieu d'une salle _immense_ et remplie de monde en train de manger. Tous habillés en noir, avec des bougies qui flottaient en l'air... Chaleureux... J'ai paniqué, honnêtement. Comment réagirais-tu si tu te retrouvais _sans rien du tout_ devant des centaines de personnes ? Typiquement le cauchemar devenu réalité.

Et là, un mec d'une quinzaine d'années se précipite vers moi, enlève sa robe noire (il avait des fringues en dessous, le veinard) et m'enveloppe dedans. Il émanait... je sais pas... Il donnait l'impression que la seule chose qui comptait pour lui en ce moment, c'était de me rassurer et de me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre. Et ma belle, il avait de ces yeux... Verts, absolument magnifiques ! Pas comme mes sœurs où leur vert est mélangé à du marron et du gris, si bien qu'on ne sait pas vraiment quelle couleur sont leurs yeux. Non, un beau vert émeraude, pur. Si je prends un feutre vert foncé et colorie ses iris, j'ai le même résultat...

Il m'a serrée contre lui et j'ai ressenti encore plus fort son envie de me rassurer. Il n'avait rien dit, c'était juste ce... qu'il émanait, je ne vois pas d'autre mot possible. Et curieusement, ça a marché : je me suis calmée. Je n'étais plus _à poil_ devant tout le monde, et sa présence était vraiment réconfortante.

Un vieil homme s'est approché de nous. Il avait une robe de couleur bleu pétant, avec des étoiles argentées et dorées partout. Aïe, mal aux yeux... Il avait aussi une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux blancs, et des yeux très bleus qui semblaient pétiller. Il avait un sourire chaleureux, un peu comme ton grand-père favori sauf que... ce qui se dégageait de lui, ce n'était absolument pas de la chaleur. Certes, il y avait de la curiosité, ce qui était normal : je venais d'apparaître nue au milieu de leur repas, venant de nulle part... mais il y avait également de l'ambition, la soif de contrôle, la manipulation, le calcul... Pas une belle âme, et très loin de ce que son sourire disait. J'ai eu peur de lui.

Le garçon a du le ressentir, parce que son envie de me rassurer s'est faite plus forte, et il m'a serrée davantage contre lui. Le vieux ne s'est pas approché plus près, mais il s'est tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre :

« Severus, apporte une Potion de Sommeil. »

(C'est écrit en français, mais ils parlent en anglais. Je suis gentille, je pense à toi qui ne parles pas anglais, et j'écris tout en français... Mais par contre, les noms propres resteront en anglais. Ce sont des noms propres, après tout...)

J'étais encore sous le coup de la panique, et je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'est que maintenant que je t'écris et que j'ai fait le tri dans mes pensées que je peux vraiment te dire ce qui s'est passé. Toujours est-il que quelqu'un d'autre s'est approché. Un grand gaillard tout en noir, avec de longs cheveux raides et graisseux, une expression sévère. Mais son... aura n'était pas aussi sévère. Il avait l'air lui aussi curieux, mais il n'y avait pas tout ce côté négatif que dégageait le vieux. Juste cette curiosité et la volonté de faire son devoir. Il a donné une fiole au garçon, qui me l'a fait boire.

Et je me suis endormie.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. Je me suis dit que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, un drôle de rêve, mais pas si étonnant quand on connaît mon obsession de ces dernières semaines pour tout ce qui comporte la moindre mention à _Harry Potter_.

J'avais un mal de crâne affreux, et j'avais l'impression que si j'ouvrais les yeux, ils allaient cramer avec la lumière du jour. Sans trop bouger, de peur d'avoir mal, j'ai fait un rapide point : je peux tout sentir, tout va bien. À part ce foutu mal de crâne.

Il y avait deux personnes qui discutaient (en anglais toujours, mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera le cas pendant un moment, alors je vais arrêter de le dire, et considère que tant que je ne précise rien, ce sera de l'anglais).

« … Venue de nulle part ? a fait une voix de femme, surprise.

–Oui, Poppy. Et son pouvoir est important. »

Une voix d'homme, douce.

« Une empathe, a repris la femme. Cela fait des années que je n'en avais pas vu.

–Cette jeune fille me donne l'impression d'être une voyageuse, a fait la voix de l'homme, clairement songeuse.

–C'est-à-dire, Albus ?

–Une personne ayant voyagé entre deux dimensions spatiales ou temporelles, a expliqué la voix d'homme patiemment. Et vu sa réaction à son arrivée, ce n'était pas volontaire. Je me demande ce qu'elle sait de notre monde.

–Si elle vient d'une autre dimension, il est probable qu'elle ne sait rien.

–Cela est bien possible, a admis 'Albus'. Sa réaction dans la Grande Salle était plus qu'étrange. Cette confiance envers le jeune Harry, et sa méfiance envers moi.

–C'est une empathe, a affirmé la femme. Elle a du reconnaître que Mr Potter ne voulait que l'aider. Vous, vous l'observiez déjà avec votre esprit cherchant à comprendre les implications, et ça a du l'effrayer.

–C'est sans doute ça, Poppy, a répondu l'homme presque joyeusement. Harry a-t-il cherché à la voir ?

–Oui. Avec Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, bien entendu, a bougonné 'Poppy'. Je leur ai dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas la perturber davantage, et que les visites étaient pour l'instant restreintes tant qu'on n'en saurait pas plus sur elle.

–C'est parfait, Poppy. »

J'ai entendu 'Albus' s'éloigner. Tu auras reconnu les noms, et cette fois-ci, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle, moi aussi. Les noms des personnages du monde de _Harry Potter_. Honnêtement, j'ai hésité entre le fait que finalement, je n'étais pas encore réveillée, et le fait que quelqu'un avait profité de mon inconscience pour me faire une super blague.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais dans une infirmerie. Je ne peux même pas appeler ça un hôpital : il y a une trentaine de lits en métal alignés face à face contre deux murs, des tables de chevet entre chaque lit, mais aucun appareil médical en vue. Un peu comme une infirmerie de colonie (je sais que tu n'as jamais été dans une colonie, mais je pense que tu peux imaginer. Sinon, l'infirmerie des films _Harry Potter_ est assez fidèle.).

L'infirmière, appelons la Madame Pomfrey en attendant que la blague soit levée, s'est approchée de moi, et m'a vue avec les yeux ouverts :

« Ah, Miss, vous êtes réveillée ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur ! Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

J'ai hésité. Est-ce que quelqu'un qui me ferait une blague ne saurait pas mon nom ? Mais après tout, si la blague voulait être crédible, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse semblant. Alors j'ai joué le jeu, espérant la prendre en défaut plus tard :

« Manon.

–Manon. Ce n'est pas un nom anglais.

–Je suis Française.

–Ah, très bien. »

Elle avait l'air soulagée. Peut-être par le fait que je ne venais pas d'une dimension si lointaine que je ne comprendrais pas l'anglais ou la géographie de base de notre planète. Je ne sais personnellement pas si je suis dans une autre dimension ou non, mais toujours est-il que géographiquement et linguistiquement, je ne serai pas perdue...

« Et de quoi vous souvenez-vous avant d'arriver ici ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

–Ici où ? Où suis-je ?

–Vous êtes à présent dans l'infirmerie de Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie et de magie de Grande Bretagne. Vous êtes Française : êtes-vous scolarisée à Beauxbâtons ?

–Non, j'ai répondu rapidement avant de demander : En quelle année sommes-nous ?

–Pardon ? s'étonna sincèrement l'infirmière.

–Je me réveille dans un endroit inconnu pour moi, dans lequel je n'ai aucune raison d'être. Je crois que ma question n'est pas si illégitime. »

Je sais, je babille et donne l'impression de me justifier. Mais c'est aussi un peu ce que je ressentais. Je n'étais pas en confiance, et sans doute que parler me permettait de gagner du temps pour que j'ai enfin les infos nécessaires à la bonne compréhension de ce qui se passait. Et sans doute aussi que ça me permettait de manifester un peu ma nervosité, et tant pis si c'était un peu arrogant ou agressif.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être d'ailleurs particulièrement vexée ou outrée par mon ton ou mes paroles, puisqu'elle a répondu facilement :

« Nous sommes le 1er Novembre 1995. »

Alors là, je dois t'avouer, j'ai été sur le cul. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient poussé la blague aussi loin que donner une date crédible. Elle a du voir ma surprise, parce qu'elle m'a demandé :

« Quelle est la date dont vous vous souvenez ?

–Vous le savez parfaitement... » j'ai répondu lentement, à la fois méfiante et impatientée.

Je commençais à en avoir marre. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureuse de ne rien avoir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer de moi.

« Miss Manon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous a amené ici, et d'où vous venez. Il nous faudrait quelques réponses pour qu'on puisse vous aider. »

Et là, j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter du tout. Elle ne dégageait que sérieux et professionnalisme. Et un peu d'inquiétude à mon sujet. Pas du tout les émotions que j'imagine de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il me fait une blague (d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que je panique à l'idée de percevoir aussi facilement les émotions des autres ?). Et je ne connais personne qui aurait fait une telle blague. Je dois être dans un rêve. Oui, un rêve, c'est pas mal... En plus, je rêve d'être à Hogwarts ! C'est génial !

Alors, j'ai joué le jeu, et j'ai soupiré :

« La dernière date dont je me souviens, c'est le 20 août 2008, je viens de Lyon, en France. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, et je ne pratique pas la magie. »

Ce qui est bien, avec les rêves, c'est qu'on a moins peur quand on voit l'infirmière sortir une baguette magique pour lancer quelques sorts sur soi. Elle a froncé les sourcils :

« Vingt-et-un ans, vous dites ?

–C'est l'anniversaire que j'ai fêté il y a deux mois, oui. Presque jour pour jour, d'ailleurs. »

Elle a fait apparaître un grand miroir en pied à côté de mon lit (j'aime la magie !) et m'a aidée à descendre du lit pour que je me place devant.

Oh le choc !

Je n'ai pas vingt-et-un ans. En tout cas, pas dans ce rêve. J'ai quoi... quinze ans, seize ans ? Et... honnêtement... je n'ai jamais été aussi belle de ma vie. On m'a mis un pyjama blanc, pantalon et chemise. Et je vois bien que je suis mince. Pas maigre, mais mince, mince comme en bonne santé, quoi. J'ai soulevé le bas de la chemise, et j'ai vu que toutes les traces de vergetures étaient parties. J'ai un joli ventre tout plat, tout doux, tout uni. En serrant la chemise, j'ai vu une jolie poitrine, pas celle qui pend parce qu'elle est trop importante, mais une jolie bien ferme, bien ronde. Bonnet B, maximum. Certainement pas mon gros D habituel. J'ai de jolies fesses, bien rondes et bien fermes elles aussi, pas les énormes trucs que j'avais avant. Les cuisses sont minces, sans vergeture ni peau d'orange. Les bras n'ont plus l'air énormes. Plus de double menton.

Et le visage... En soi, il n'a pas tant changé : les boucles brunes, les yeux marrons, la forme des yeux, les sourcils épais, les lèvres sombres, le nez rond, quelques tâches de rousseur... Tout est là. Mais la peau est nette, sans les traces des boutons d'adolescence, sans les pores, sans rien, parfaite. Je n'ai plus les dents du haut en avant, et ça change toute ma bouche : elle a l'air plus douce, moins pulpeuse, la lèvre du bas a l'air moins boudeuse. Et ma dent cassée ne l'est plus. Les dents du haut, alignées avec celles du bas, sont moins importantes, plus proportionnées. Et parfaitement blanches.

Eh, j'aime ce rêve : je suis canon !

Je me tourne vers Madame Pomfrey, qui m'observe attentivement :

« Ça fait du changement, j'ai dit lentement.

–C'est-à-dire ?

–C'est moi, sans être moi. Le moi de vingt-et-un ans est obèse. Ce n'est pas une affirmation à la légère d'une fille qui se trouve trop grosse : ma balance affichait en moyenne quatre-vingt-quinze kilos. Je dois en peser au moins trente de moins à présent.

–Cent dix-neuf livres, » a acquiescé Madame Pomfrey.

Aaaahhhh ! Les sorciers britanniques ont visiblement oublié de passer au système de mesure international en même temps que leurs camarades non-magiques... Et je ne connais absolument pas les conversions en kilos, mètres et tout... Je sais que je devrais, je les ai apprises l'an dernier, mais c'est le genre de choses que j'oublie sitôt les partiels passés... Apparemment, j'aurais du garder ça en mémoire...

« Je suis désolée, j'ai balbutié. Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ça correspond en kilos. Un peu moins de soixante, c'est ça ? »

Elle m'a regardée un moment, avant de sourire :

« Française, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-elle dit, gentiment moqueuse. Les Nés-Moldus ont souvent le même problème en première année. Cela fait cinquante quatre kilos. »

Je l'ai regardée avec des yeux ronds :

« Même quand j'avais quinze ans, je faisais vingt kilos de plus que ça. J'ai toujours été ronde. Et... Plus maintenant. Et ma peau est plus belle, aussi. Même adulte, j'ai gardé les traces de l'acné adolescente, j'avais des cicatrices légères de boutons sur les côtés du visage. Rien qui ne puisse disparaître avec un peu de fond de teint, mais là, je n'en ai même plus besoin. Je n'ai plus eu une peau aussi parfaite depuis le début de l'adolescence. C'est moi, mais en plus sain, nettement plus sain. Est-ce que vous avez un sort pour donner mon âge ?

–Quinze ans et cinq mois, a répondu l'infirmière sans hésiter.

–Ça explique l'absence des cicatrices, j'ai dit en tirant sur la chemise pour dévoiler l'avant de l'épaule à travers le col. Chirurgie, j'ai ajouté en voyant son regard. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, enfin, en mars l'année de mes quinze ans, c'est-à-dire en mars prochain selon votre sort, on a détecté un cancer, et j'ai été opérée pour que je puisse guérir. Rien de méchant, enfin, une fois traité, mais ça m'a laissé une grosse cicatrice là. »

J'ai tracé du bout du doigt l'emplacement habituel de la grosse cicatrice sur le plat à l'avant de l'épaule gauche, puis la petite plus discrète un peu plus haut sur le cou :

« Et là. Vous pensez que je serai à nouveau malade dans quelques mois ?

–Je n'en sais rien, Miss. Vous me dites que votre corps a beaucoup changé en plus de rajeunir. Peut-être que la maladie ne sera pas là.

–J'espère, j'ai soupiré. Ce serait bête d'être ici et de ne pas en profiter à cause d'un foutu cancer...

–Vous savez où nous sommes ? a dit l'infirmière, surprise.

–Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai répondu en hésitant. On dirait un rêve, en fait. J'ai eu un accident de circulation, je n'ai pas vu un tram arriver, et il m'a fait décoller. Et pouf, me voilà ici. Alors est-ce que c'est vraiment magique et que j'ai fait une sorte de voyage spatio-temporel ou est-ce que c'est un rêve, je n'en sais rien. Mais Hogwarts est connu de tout le monde, en 2008. Sauf que personne ne croit en son existence. C'est le lieu d'une série de romans, qui parlent de magie. Hogwarts, dans ces romans, est une école de magie, la meilleure de Grande Bretagne. Et il s'y passe... des choses intéressantes... à partir de 1991. Nous sommes en 95, vous dites ?

–C'est cela.

–Est-ce que ces livres sont vrais ? Est-ce que l'an dernier, il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ici ?

–Oui.

–Et... »

Je me suis interrompue. Je dois garder à l'esprit qu'en effet, la possibilité d'un voyage spatio-temporel est vraisemblable. Après tout, je n'ai jamais connu la magie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'existe pas. Après tout, la magie n'est pas censée être connue de ceux qui ne la pratiquent pas. Je veux dire, peut-être que ce drôle de truc qui m'arrive est _réel_. Peut-être que je suis réellement à Hogwarts, soit dans le passé, soit dans une réalité alternative...

Mais si c'est le cas, je dois garder à l'esprit que les personnes qui y sont actuellement ne savent pas ce qui se passera, en 96, 97, 98... et ainsi de suite. Je ne dois pas montrer ce que je sais, parce que si c'est réel, cela risque de faire du mal. Plus de mal que de bien, si je me vantais de connaître l'histoire avant qu'elle ne se déroule.

Surtout que la question essentielle est : _quelle histoire ?_ J'ai lu les livres, certes, mais rien ne dit qu'ils sont vrais. Ce sont des livres pour enfants non-magiciens, beaucoup de choses ont du être passées sous silence. Et puis, même les films divergent déjà un peu des livres, sans parler des fan-fics qui, même si elles sont basées sur le même univers, ont tendance à explorer des voies complètement différentes. Et même si ces fictions ont été écrites pour le plaisir, certaines des questions que ces fan-fics soulèvent sont trop pertinentes pour que je me permette de dire n'importe quoi. Quelle est la réalité de ce monde ?

« Est-ce que je suis magicienne ? » j'ai donc seulement demandé.

Madame Pomfrey m'a observée. Elle a compris que j'avais changé ce que je voulais dire. Mais elle a simplement répondu :

« Oui. Vous êtes sorcière. Et empathe. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

–Je peux percevoir les émotions des gens ? »

Voilà qui explique bien des choses.

« C'est ça. Il vous serait utile d'apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir si vous voulez supporter la vie en collectivité. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'elle, je ne sentais que sa curiosité et son inquiétude quasi-maternelle, mais j'imagine ce que ça peut donner au milieu d'une foule.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? j'ai demandé.

–Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, va vous inscrire ici et vous accorder une bourse pour que vous puissiez vous acheter votre matériel et quelques vêtements. Il estime que si vous êtes apparue ici en ce moment, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

–Je comprends.

–Vous serez intégrée en tant qu'étudiante, a continué l'infirmière. La directrice adjointe, le Professeur McGonagall, ne va pas tarder à arriver pour vous parler de vos options. Elle va aussi vous apporter un livre pour que vous puissiez maîtriser votre pouvoir d'empathe. Vous ne commencerez les cours que lorsque ce sera le cas.

–Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. »

Elle m'a observée un moment, et j'ai senti son inquiétude s'accroître.

« Vous prenez les choses trop calmement.

–J'ai du mal à réaliser, j'ai reconnu. Hogwarts, du fait de la célébrité des romans, ne m'est pas un endroit inconnu, mais je n'avais jamais considéré que c'était un endroit qui pouvait _vraiment_ exister. Je vais accuser le coup dans quelques heures, sans doute. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon manque de réaction, c'est normal chez moi. Soit je réagis comme ça, soit je suis complètement hystérique.

–Cela me semblerait plus normal. »

J'ai souri. Je ne suis pas exactement du genre à devenir hystérique... Et certainement pas devant quelqu'un. La dernière fois que j'ai craqué devant quelqu'un, c'était devant mon père, pour mon premier jour de chimio, il y a cinq ans... Je suppose que quand elle partira, je vais avoir le temps de réfléchir et sans doute de paniquer un peu, mais de là à perdre complètement mes moyens... J'aime trop contrôler mes émotions pour cela.

De plus, même si je n'en avais jamais vu, j'ai toujours fondamentalement accepté l'idée que la magie existait. Tu le sais, je ne lis pratiquement que de la fantasy, je n'écris quasiment que ça aussi, et mes livres qui ne sont pas des romans parlent de contes de fées, d'études sur les êtres fantastiques et les mythologies des diverses civilisations. Au fond, je suis tout à fait préparée à faire face à ce genre de chose...

« On verra plus tard comment je réagirai, j'ai fini par dire.

–Recouchez-vous, en attendant, a conseillé l'infirmière. Vous m'avez demandé si vous étiez magicienne. Vous ne l'êtes normalement pas ?

–Pas à ma connaissance, j'ai répondu en obéissant.

–Je demanderai au Professeur McGonagall de vous accompagner dans l'achat d'une baguette magique alors. »

Elle est repartie vers son bureau, et je suis restée toute seule. À présent, j'avais l'esprit bien réveillé.

Donc, certitude, je suis à Hogwarts, en 95, cinquième année de Harry Potter. Je suppose qu'il serait plus sain pour ma raison de continuer à croire que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, mais... bon, c'est tordu, je sais, mais tu sais que je ne sais pas fonctionner simplement... Dans les rêves, le personnage principal (ici, moi) ne sait pas qu'il rêve... Est-ce que le fait que je me pose cette question : _est-ce que je rêve_ ne veut pas dire justement que _je ne suis pas_ en train de rêver et donc d'accepter tout simplement ce qui m'arrive comme une réalité onirique ? Est-ce que le fait que je me pose cette question doit confirmer que tout ça est d'une certaine manière bien réel ? Bon, tu as quatre heures pour répondre à cette question, sans calculatrice... Perso, ça fait deux jours, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse...

Mais en attendant, pour ma santé mentale, je suis partie du principe que tout ça est _réel_. À part le fait que je suis à Hogwarts et que j'ai rencontré Poppy Pomfrey et d'autres adultes de la littérature potterienne, tout est extraordinairement _cohérent_ et _normal_. Il n'y a pas de saut temporel comme il peut y en avoir dans les rêves, j'ai faim, j'ai des besoins naturels, je m'ennuie, je me pose des questions philosophiques, je remets en cause la réalité de ce que je vis... Et comme je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Kant (tout ce qui est hors de notre perception n'est pas réel, tu te souviens ?), ben on va partir du principe que tout ça est réel et que je suis vraiment à Hogwarts en train de vivre cette drôle d'aventure.

D'où le journal, que j'ai demandé à Pomfrey. Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas tenu, mais là, je crois que c'est typiquement le genre de circonstances qui justifient l'utilisation d'un journal...

Alors maintenant qu'on a accepté que c'est réel, on reprend ce qui m'est arrivé depuis le début :

Je suppose que le garçon qui m'a inspiré confiance à mon arrivée, c'est justement Harry Potter. Les yeux verts et l'esprit chevaleresque. L'homme en noir et aux cheveux gras, à l'esprit pratique et professionnel, Snape, évidemment. Le vieil homme qui m'a effrayée, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Rien à dire, j'ai détesté ce qu'il dégageait. Et si je suis une empathe qui détecte d'une manière ou d'une autre les émotions des autres, c'est que le vieux est vraiment le manipulateur que j'ai cru percevoir.

Ce qui m'amène à la réflexion suivante : dans quelle mesure puis-je faire confiance aux livres ? Dans les livres, Dumbledore est certes manipulateur, mais reste avec un objectif noble, et ses manipulations ne sont que les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à cet objectif. Mais là, ce sont des ambitions personnelles, et non altruistes, que j'ai perçues. Est-ce que ces fan-fics décrivant Dumbledore comme un manipulateur finalement peu digne d'être qualifié comme leader du clan de la Lumière sont plus proches de la réalité du monde dans lequel je me trouve ? Entre deux extrêmes du très bon et altruiste Albus et du bâtard Dumbledore quasiment égal à Voldemort, il y a tout un éventail de possibilités, et il faut que j'en sache plus.

Surtout que... dans les livres... _je_ ne suis pas là. C'est idiot à dire, mais c'est un fait. Il n'y a aucun personnage qui arrive avec sa connaissance même partielle du possible futur de la guerre contre Voldemort et de la destinée de Harry Potter. Or, même s'ils ont souffert, Harry et ses amis, dans les livres, ont réussi. Dans quelle mesure puis-je influencer ce parcours ?

Et dans quelle mesure cela va-t-il influencer _mon_ avenir ? En 95, j'avais huit ans. Encore quelques années, et je découvrirais l'univers de Harry Potter. Est-ce que les livres vont être changés, suite à mon intervention ? Est-ce que dorénavant, tout le monde saura qu'il y a une Manon qui est arrivée d'on ne sait où pour jouer avec le temps ?

Et qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Est-ce que je suis là temporairement, le temps d'effectuer je ne sais quelle mission donnée par le destin, puis je repartirai comme si de rien n'était dans mon univers confortable de Manon Descosses, sans magie et obèse ? Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue après cet accident ? Est-ce que je suis morte et la magie ou je ne sais quel être supérieur me donne une deuxième chance en m'envoyant ici ? Est-ce que je suis dans le coma et je vais revenir à moi en ayant l'impression d'avoir vécu une super aventure et en me disant « oh, génial, il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Marie ! » ?

Voilà, je commence à réaliser... Bon sang, je suis dans une situation délicate... C'est moins drôle, tout d'un coup...

Bon, laisse ces pensées déprimantes de côté. Pour l'instant, je suis ici, j'ai à nouveau quinze ans, je suis bien foutue, et je fais de la magie... Autant en profiter, et on va éviter de tout foutre en l'air. Ce sera déjà pas mal. Connaissant mon aptitude à mettre mes gros sabots dans les plats en porcelaine, c'est mal barré...

Bon, discussion philosophique terminée, continuons sur ce qui s'est passé.

McGonagall est arrivée. Elle est vraiment aussi sévère que ce que dit tout le monde. Grande, mince, très droite, chignon que toutes les danseuses étoiles envieraient... Mais elle a une aura chaleureuse, autoritaire, certes, mais attentive. Elle me donne l'impression d'être fiable. Je comprends pourquoi les Gryffindors l'aiment tant malgré sa sévérité et leur tendance à jouer les têtes brûlées. On dirait une grand mère qui ne gâte pas trop ses petits-enfants, mais qui reste à leur écoute si besoin. Ça doit pas être évident, n'empêche, de gérer les états d'âme de centaines d'enfants qui sont trop loin de leurs parents pour se confier à eux.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle.

–Bonjour Professeur.

–Vous savez qui je suis ? s'étonna le professeur.

–Madame Pomfrey m'a dit que le Professeur McGonagall viendrait me rendre visite. Je suppose que c'est vous. »

Ne pas se trahir, ne pas se trahir...

« En effet, a répondu la femme d'un ton approbateur. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

–Manon.

–Avez-vous un nom de famille, Manon ?

–Oui, mais... Je ne sais pas si je suis dans une réalité alternative, et donc si je peux donner mon nom de famille, ou si je suis dans le passé, et dans ce cas, la vraie petite Manon de 1995 n'apprécierait pas d'avoir un homonyme...

–Je comprends, a fait McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres, apparemment pensive. Le nom de votre mère, peut-être ?

–C'est une idée. Manon Nestral.

–Bien. Miss Nestral, donc. Votre accent indique que vous êtes Française ?

–C'est ça, j'ai répondu avec un sourire. Mais je suis quasiment bilingue et l'immersion dans un milieu anglophone est certainement tout ce qui me manque pour le devenir complètement. Je n'aurai pas trop de difficultés à suivre vos cours, à part peut-être le vocabulaire technique qu'il me faudra apprendre.

–Aviez-vous connaissance de la magie ?

–Oui et non. Je viens d'une réalité où Hogwarts est le lieu principal d'une série de romans. Sept romans, racontant l'histoire de quelques sorciers à une époque charnière de leur histoire. Dans quelle mesure ces romans racontent la vérité, je n'en sais rien, mais s'ils sont un minimum vrais, j'ai un tout petit peu de culture générale magique. Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué la magie, et je n'étais pas empathe avant d'arriver ici.

–Alors le livre que je vous apporte vous sera utile, affirma le professeur. Albus a terminé la procédure d'inscription et débloqué votre bourse d'étude. Vous la conserverez tant que vous aurez des résultats acceptables vous permettant de passer en année supérieure. Nous ne tolérons pas les redoublements avant les OWLs.

–En quelle année vais-je être admise ?

–À cause de votre âge, ce sera la cinquième. L'année des OWLs, justement. Vous sentez-vous le courage d'effectuer en une année ce que les autres font en cinq ? »

Je dois reconnaître, j'ai eu envie d'afficher un gros sourire : j'aurais bien aimé condenser le collège et le lycée en deux années, cela aurait rendu l'apprentissage nettement plus stimulant. Mais est-ce que les cours ici sont plus denses ? Je n'en sais rien. Après tout, cela reste quand même un enseignement destiné au plus grand nombre, et il faut donc que la majorité des sorciers puissent passer leurs OWLs avec une moyenne acceptable. Peut-être pas les quatre-vingts et quelques pour cent de notre bac, mais tout de même. Cela reste leur diplôme de base avant qu'ils se spécialisent là où ils réussissent le mieux. Si je travaille sérieusement (hum hum, aucun commentaire, merci), cela devrait être faisable. Et bon sang, je vais apprendre la magie ! Si c'est pas une belle motivation, ça ?

« J'ai le courage, en effet, j'ai finalement répondu. Ça a été mon rêve à l'époque où j'étais au collège.

–Bonne élève ?

–Euh... Sans travailler, y compris pendant les leçons parce que je m'ennuyais, j'avais entre soixante-quinze et cent pour cent de réussite selon les matières. Je suppose qu'en travaillant et avec ce challenge qui va me motiver, je devrais arriver à avoir au moins soixante pour cent ? Cela correspond à votre A, n'est-ce pas ?

–C'est bien ça, a répondu le Professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Bien, nous vous laissons jusqu'à Noël pour voir comment vous vous en sortez. Si à Noël, vous n'avez pas entamé le programme de deuxième année en rattrapage, nous verrons des solutions de secours.

–D'accord.

–Faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez terminé ce livre et maîtrisé votre pouvoir. Nous irons alors acheter des robes et votre baguette. Je m'occupe en attendant de récupérer vos livres.

–Merci. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir les livres de première année dès que vous les aurez ? Ça me permettra de commencer au moins la théorie, et de me changer de lecture si celle-là devient trop pesante, avant que j'en sois dégoûtée.

–D'accord, a approuvé le professeur. Ensuite, dès la troisième année, les élèves ont la possibilité de choisir au moins deux options parmi une liste déterminée : Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Étude des Moldus, Divination, Arithmancie, et Runes. Y a-t-il déjà quelque chose qui attise votre curiosité ? »

J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Apparemment, cet Hogwarts se rapproche pas mal de celui des livres : les options sont les mêmes. Je suppose que les matières principales doivent l'être également. Donc, quoi choisir ?

« Étude des Moldus n'a aucun intérêt, j'ai dit sans hésiter. Je viens d'un futur qui a un gros écart technologique avec 1995. Même si votre cours est à jour, je vais avoir l'impression de vivre un beau retour en arrière. Inutile. Bon sang, vous n'avez sans doute même pas encore Internet ! »

McGonagall m'a regardée bizarrement, mais n'a pas insisté.

« C'est quoi exactement, l'Arithmancie ? »

Parce que je connais deux versions : officiellement, l'Arithmancie est à la numérologie ce que les équations à deux inconnues sont aux opérations simples de calcul... Mais beaucoup de fics en font tout autre chose...

« C'est ce qui permet de définir de manière scientifique un sort, a répondu le professeur. On utilise pour cela des formules arithmantiques, qui donneront des résultats précis et fiables, si ce n'est un peu complexes.

–Avec des chiffres ?

–En effet.

–Alors non, j'ai décrété. Je suis une littéraire, trop de chiffres me donnent le tournis. Divination... Je suis empathe, j'espère que je n'ai pas également de don de vision... »

Et lire dans les feuilles de thé n'a jamais été mon _credo_. À part pour plaisanter dans une soirée arrosée...

« Il ne vous reste plus que Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Runes, » m'a annoncé le Professeur.

J'ai réfléchi et j'ai souri :

« Ça me va : je découvre les créatures qui habitent le monde magique, et j'apprends enfin les runes, moi qui en avais toujours eu envie mais avais eu peur d'apprendre n'importe quoi si je me formais toute seule. Ces deux options me vont.

–C'est noté. Je vous inscris également dans ces deux cours et vous apporterai les livres de troisième année. Bienvenue à Hogwarts, Miss Nestral. »

Et je n'ai vu personne d'autre de la journée qu'elle lorsqu'elle est repassée plus tard m'apporter des livres de première année (troisième année pour les Runes et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques) et une tenue de base complète, et Madame Pomfrey qui surveille si je vais bien et m'apporte mes repas.

Et voilà donc où j'en suis, deux jours plus tard. J'ai fini de lire le livre sur l'empathie. C'est un drôle de pouvoir, proche de la Légilimancie dont on parle dans les livres, sauf que ça ne concerne pas les pensées, mais les émotions et sentiments, que les Occlumens ne pensent d'habitude pas à bloquer aussi bien que les pensées. D'où sans doute le fait que j'ai réussi à _lire_ Dumbledore et Snape.

Pour maîtriser l'empathie, il faut que je maîtrise l'Occlumancie, que j'apprenne à barricader mon esprit, non pas pour que personne ne puisse y entrer, mais pour que les émotions qu'ils dégagent ne me parviennent pas. Heureusement, c'est une discipline assez simple pour un empathe. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera face à une foule, mais j'y arrive déjà bien face à Madame Pomfrey.

Pour me... euh... changer les idées ? j'ai commencé à lire les livres de première année. Je sens que l'Histoire de la Magie ne sera pas mon fort. On va juste faire en sorte de ne pas être complètement larguée.

Le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est aussi inutile que sa réputation dans les bouquins. Je l'ai lu en deux heures, et tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que la magie est divisée en magie blanche et en magie noire (moi qui déteste cette vision simpliste des choses, je suis servie : où est le gris ?) et qu'il faut toujours tenter de négocier une discussion à l'amiable plutôt qu'engager un combat. Comment négocier, aucune idée, ce doit être l'objet du cours de la deuxième année, sans doute... Aussi inutile que mes cours d'introduction au marketing en première année de fac (« le marketing sert à mieux vendre un produit en utilisant différents canaux pour atteindre le client »... Mais encore ?)... Sincèrement, tu me vois face à un sorcier qui a l'intention de me tuer et lui dire : « Ah, attendez, il y a certainement possibilité qu'on tombe d'accord sur autre chose que me blesser ou me tuer, non ? » Franchement... J'espère que je n'ai pas suffisamment perturbé l'histoire pour que Harry fonde son petit club, ce sera quand même plus intéressant...

J'ai lu la liste des sorts du cours de Sortilèges, ils sont amusants et inoffensifs, me reste plus qu'à les pratiquer. Même topo pour l'Herbologie : les plantes n'ont pas l'air compliquées mais il me faudra les avoir sous les yeux pour vraiment retenir leurs particularités.

La Métamorphose a l'air plus délicate, j'ai à peine commencé.

L'Astronomie a l'air prise de tête (à comprendre : il y a des choses à apprendre par cœur et d'autres à calculer), mais c'est nouveau, donc je devrais pouvoir m'y intéresser.

Les Potions ont l'air d'être un des cours les plus délicats (avec la Métamorphose) : je ne pense pas qu'il faille apprendre les recettes par cœur, mais par contre, les utilisations des ingrédients, pourquoi les couper ainsi et pas autrement, les ajouter à ce moment-là, la température du feu, touiller dans un sens et pas dans l'autre, et pendant un certain nombre de tours... ça, ça a l'air chaud... Je pense que je devrai me débrouiller dans la préparation brute s'il s'agit de suivre pas à pas une recette (quoique, j'ai toujours réussi à planter d'une manière ou d'une autre au moins une étape des recettes de pâtisserie, et je ne suis pas sûre que les potions autorisent la même marge de manœuvre que les tartes aux pommes), mais la théorie a l'air très complexe, et au moins aussi importante pour que les Potions aient vraiment de l'intérêt.

Bref, pour vraiment commencer, ne me reste plus qu'à avoir une baguette dans les mains, et ce sera parti...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, premier chapitre de lancement, Manon arrive à Hogwarts !

Dans la mesure du possible, mes futures "notes de l'auteur" seront en fin de chapitre, sauf mention extrêmement importante.

Et j'ai un petit jeu à vous proposer : saurez-vous trouver tous les clichés de fanfics qui se glissent dans les chapitres ? ;)

 **MAJ du 02/10/2017** : Je mets à jour toute ma fic pour corriger les fautes qui traînent et les incohérences. A chaque bas de page, vous verrez la date de mise à jour si elle a été effectuée, et si une modif importante a été faite, je le préciserai. Ce n'est pas le cas dans ce chapitre.

 **MAJ du 11/12/2017** : cette histoire se développant de plus en plus, certains lecteurs ont un peu de mal à s'y retrouver. J'ai donc mis à disposition un forum sur ce site, avec toutes les infos (fiches persos, différents concepts présentés) à disposition : **www(point)fanfiction(point)net/forum/Compagnon-de-lecture-de-la-fic-Tout-est-une-question-de-temps/208440/** Sa consultation n'est pas indispensable, c'est vraiment en fonction de vos besoins. Le lien est également accessible à tout moment à partir de mon profil. Cependant, puisque ce forum est construit en fonction de l'avancement de ma publication, je vous conseille très _fortement_ de lire la notice "A lire avant de commencer à naviguer sur le forum" pour vous éviter les spoilers tant que vous n'êtes pas à jour par rapport à la publication.


	2. 5 novembre 1995

Tant que les douze coups de minuit ne sont pas passés, il est lundi ! :) (vous allez vite découvrir que je suis la reine des excuses foireuses ;) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dimanche 5 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Voilà ! J'ai passé le test de Dumbledore concernant la maîtrise de mon empathie (et heureusement, ça veut dire que je ne perçois plus son aura négative si je n'en ai pas envie. Et je n'en ai pas envie...), et donc j'ai eu l'autorisation d'aller avec McGonagall acheter mes vêtements et ma baguette.

J'ai donc découvert Diagon Alley.

C'est absolument fascinant ! Tu adorerais voir ça ! C'est une sorte de rue qui est restée dans le Moyen-Âge, avec des maisons à colombage dont les étages s'avancent sur la rue, mais plein de vie et de couleurs, et sans la saleté qui fait la réputation des rues de cette époque. Et les magasins... C'est absolument fantastique ! La librairie a des livres qui bougent tout seuls, l'animalerie a des animaux de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, l'apothicaire a plein de drôles de produits dont tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir la composition...

J'ai maintenant une garde-robe modeste, mais complète, avec des vêtements civils (on a fait un tour dans le Londres normal pour ça) et trois robes d'école, toutes noires et qui descendent jusqu'au sol, ainsi que trois uniformes : chemise blanche, jupe plissée grise, pull gris, collants blancs, cravate pour l'instant blanche mais qui s'harmonisera aux couleurs de ma future maison, chaussures vernies noires... L'écolière anglaise, quoi. Sans oublier le bonnet, les gants et l'écharpe indispensables pour affronter l'hiver écossais.

Et j'ai une baguette magique ! Hihihihi ! Oui, je sais, on dirait pas franchement une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans, ni même une adolescente de quinze ans (à part les filles lobotomisées qu'on peut voir plus ou moins souvent), mais bon, quand même... Une _vraie_ baguette magique ! Tu m'excuseras sans doute mon moment de sévère régression intellectuelle. Charme et plume de phoenix. Il m'a fallu une quinzaine de baguettes avant que je trouve la mienne. Et Ollivander (oui, c'est vraiment lui qui tient la boutique) était fasciné par le fait que le cœur de ma baguette soit une plume de phoenix. Heureusement, aucune allusion au fait que ce soit le même phoenix qu'une... deux autres baguettes. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Enfin, j'ai maintenant la panoplie. Et je me suis acheté également un cahier plus grand pour faire mon journal, le livret gentiment donné avant-hier par Madame Pomfrey ne va pas faire long feu si je continue à t'écrire des romans.

Là, je suis de retour à Hogwarts, je suis dans la salle de classe de McGonagall, elle m'a demandé d'attendre ici que le dîner commence, pour que je sois Répartie. Je me laisse un peu de temps pour écrire, avant de profiter de sa présence si elle accepte, pour attaquer la Métamorphose, maintenant que j'ai une baguette.

Je te laisse. Quand je reprendrai, j'aurai une Maison ! Je me demande où je vais être. J'espère juste pas Ravenclaw, je n'aimerais pas être parmi des étudiants à fond dans leurs études, avec fiches et planning de travail et de révisions... Je ne supportais déjà pas ça au lycée et à la fac, ce serait dommage que je sois à Hogwarts et que je voie le même genre de personnes...

Bon, ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour ne rien faire, au travail Manon !

* * *

Re,

Comme tu vois, j'ai changé de style d'écriture. Sur les conseils de McGonagall, je n'écris plus qu'à la plume, pour m'entraîner pour la prise de notes en cours. Ça fait quand même drôle de se dire que je vais retourner à l'école. Bon, étant à la fac, je ne l'ai jamais quittée, mais le rythme n'est pas le même dans le secondaire et dans le supérieur. Je vais devoir arrêter d'être une touriste, dommage...

J'ai été Répartie, au dîner tout à l'heure. Ma maison, je te la donne en mille : Gryffindor ! Si je veux jouer les trouble-fête dans le déroulement des choses, c'est juste parfait ! Là, je suis dans le dortoir, tout le monde s'est couché, et après mon travail de cet après-midi, je me suis accordé la soirée pour faire connaissance et me reposer.

Le Choixpeau est vraiment un artefact étrange. Avec non seulement un esprit, mais des émotions, de la sagesse, de l'empathie (au sens commun, pas magique) pour les élèves qu'il Répartit... C'est fascinant.

 _« Bienvenue, voyageuse._

 _–Merci. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un artefact magique puisse avoir des émotions. »_

Il a semblé amusé. Un vieux chapeau rapiécé amusé... Franchement...

 _« Je suis bien plus qu'un simple artefact, voyageuse. Donc, tu as des connaissances à la fois très étendues et très imparfaites de notre monde._

 _–En effet._

 _–Et tu comptes aider tes camarades du mieux que tu peux._

 _–Dans la mesure du possible, oui._

 _–L'empathie est un art délicat. Je ne t'envie pas, voyageuse. Tu es intelligente, je suis sûr que tu sauras faire la part des choses._

 _–Merci._

 _–Bien, maintenant, dans quelle maison te répartir ? Tu as des atouts pour chacune d'elles. L'ambition de Slytherin, la loyauté infaillible de Hufflepuff, l'intelligence de Ravenclaw, la force de Gryffindor... »_

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne peux que faire confiance en l'expérience du Choixpeau. Il a du le sentir, car il a dit, avec ce qui ressemble à un sourire mental :

 _« Merci, jeune voyageuse. Bien, nous allons écarter Ravenclaw. Tu aimes la culture et l'intelligence, tu aimes lire, mais tu n'étudieras que si ça t'intéresse, et même si finalement tes centres d'intérêt sont très larges pour ce monde, cela correspond peu à l'état d'esprit de Ravenclaw. Pas Hufflepuff non plus, ta loyauté est certes sans faille une fois que tu l'as accordée, mais tu n'as pas leur esprit travailleur et tu as un trop grand dédain des règles. Entre Slytherin et Gryffindor, j'hésite d'avantage. Tu as du courage et un grand sens de l'honneur, valeurs proches de Gryffindor, mais tu ferais une parfaite Slytherin : tu es ambitieuse et déterminée à atteindre tes objectifs, tu n'hésites pas à utiliser les moyens nécessaires pour cela, et tu accordes une place très importante à la réflexion et l'intelligence. Cependant, même si tes caractéristiques Slytherin sont plus importantes, cela ne va pas t'aider d'être chez les Serpents pour mener à bien ta mission. La plupart de ceux qui comptent aujourd'hui sont à Gryffindor, et tu as besoin d'avoir leur confiance, ce qui sera pénalisé si tu es à Slytherin. Je vais donc faire une exception pour toi, voyageuse, et te mettre dans une maison qui n'est pas la tienne, pour que tu puisses faire ce pour quoi tu es ici. En attendant la sixième année, tu seras donc à... GRYFFINDOR ! »_

Bon, ben maintenant, débrouille-toi avec ça pour comprendre ce qu'on attend de toi... Je me doutais en arrivant ici par _accident_ que ce n'était pas anodin et que j'avais certainement un rôle à jouer. De là à parler de _mission_... Et ce que j'ai moins aimé, c'est que le Choixpeau a l'air parfaitement conscient de ce qu'on attend de moi. Et bien sûr, en vieil artefact rempli de sagesse millénaire, il n'a pas jugé bon de m'en dire plus. A moi de mettre mes gros pieds dans les plats...

En attendant, j'ai reçu mon emploi du temps, ça va, il n'est pas trop chargé. Il ressemble plus aux emplois du temps britanniques, qui terminent assez tôt leurs journées, qu'aux emplois du temps français, où les journées de cours peuvent aller parfois jusqu'à 18h. Là, on commence tous les jours à 9h, on a une heure pour déjeuner, entre 12h et 14h, selon le nombre d'heures de cours le matin, et on reprend pour terminer à 16h, sauf de temps en temps pour une option (le lundi pour moi, mais je termine le jeudi à 15h...). On a quoi, sept heures de cours à tout casser, si la journée est complète, ce que je n'ai qu'une seule fois dans la semaine (demain, d'ailleurs...).

J'ai déjà rapporté des points à Gryffindor, d'ailleurs. En attendant le début du dîner, j'ai travaillé la Métamorphose sous la surveillance du professeur McGonagall. Et il se trouve que je n'ai pas trop de difficultés avec la compréhension des concepts magiques, apparemment. J'ai avalé plusieurs chapitres de la première année en deux heures, exercices pratiques compris. On a également rapidement testé les Sortilèges, et elle m'a conseillé Neville Longbottom en tuteur pour l'Herbologie. Ce soir, j'ai rapporté cent trente cinq points à Gryffindor... (il y avait aussi des points pour la maîtrise de l'Occlumancie) De quoi me ménager un accueil chaleureux chez les lions...

J'ai aussi fait « connaissance » avec mes camarades. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, avant-hier, c'était bien Harry (Potter) qui m'avait aidée à mon arrivée. Et... oh mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Tu y crois, toi ? Je reconnais qu'un mec est beau ! Rien à voir avec Radcliffe en cinquième année, honnêtement. Je comprends mieux les passages des livres, et les fan-fics, qui disent qu'il a du succès auprès des filles.

Tu m'étonnes !

Rien que ses yeux, déjà. Et puis il a ce sourire, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se rend compte de l'effet de son sourire. Il est petit, un peu plus petit que moi, avec des cheveux noirs un peu en pétard (ça ressemble un peu à la coupe de Radcliffe dans le troisième film, en à peine mieux maîtrisée). Quand tu les regardes, tu as juste envie de passer ta main dedans pour voir s'ils sont aussi doux et légers qu'ils en ont l'air. Il est maigre, surtout par rapport aux autres garçons de l'année, mais ça se voit qu'il est musclé, et taillé pour la vitesse et les réflexes. Ses mains sont fines, presque des mains de fille. Mais bon, c'est surtout son visage, avec ses traits fins, ses yeux et son sourire, qui marque...

J'ai du monter mes boucliers mentaux à fond pour me protéger des pensées des filles autour de moi. Même Hermione, pourtant réputée pour être plus... réservée que les autres, dans les livres et les films, du moins, ne résiste pas...

Hermione (qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à prononcer à l'anglaise, _her-ma-yo-ni_ ) aussi, d'ailleurs, est mieux _en vrai_. Watson est une très belle fille, je ne dis pas, et je crois que la plupart des gens la trouveraient plus belle que Hermione, plus en accord avec les canons de beauté, mais je préfère la vraie Hermione. À la fois plus douce et plus forte. Moins... naïve, même si Watson correspond finalement pas mal, question charisme. Mais c'est une actrice, qui n'a pas vraiment vécu ce qu'a vécu Hermione, et ça se voit, je trouve, dans leurs attitudes.

Les cheveux de Hermione sont vraiment broussailleux. C'est une masse de frisottis. Elle doit avoir un mal fou à se coiffer ! À part ça, c'est une très belle fille, avec un très joli visage, intelligent et chaleureux, des yeux marron plus clairs que les miens, mais tout doux, et des formes très féminines. Je suppose que si on ne parle pas davantage de son physique dans les livres, c'est parce que c'est le rat de bibliothèque, et que du coup, on oublie que sous la tête bien pleine, il y a aussi un corps. Et puis les robes de Hogwarts ne nous mettent pas franchement en valeur, faut le reconnaître. Elle fait ma taille et a l'air un peu plus mince que moi (j'ai encore du mal avec l'idée que je suis maintenant une mince...). Mais elle est comme ma sœur Cathy : suffisamment mince pour rentrer dans du S (voire XS pour Cathy), mais avec des formes là où il faut, loin de la platitude mannequin. Une jolie brune, donc.

Ron est une bonne surprise. Je ne suis pas fan de Grint, physiquement parlant (je ne le connais pas, je ne vais pas juger sa personnalité), et comme je ne suis pas fan du Ron des films, que j'ai plus vus que je n'ai lu les livres, je n'ai eu aucun mal à garder Grint en tête, avec lui (surtout quand il tire la gueule lorsque le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe de Feu). Et donc, j'avais du mal à comprendre que lui aussi ait du succès, dans les livres.

Et finalement, ça se comprend. Il a le visage nettement moins... rustre en vrai, plus soigné. Et il a moins l'air d'un gorille également. Il est effectivement grand, avec de larges épaules, un peu dégingandé, comme s'il a du mal avec la longueur de ses membres, mais certainement pas un gorille pour autant. Je ne le qualifierai pas de beau, mais il est moins... il est mieux que dans les films. Si tu ajoutes ses exploits aux côtés de Harry qui en font un « héros », je comprends que certaines filles soient intéressées. Peut-être que Grint s'améliorera dans les derniers. Par contre, c'est effectivement une grande gueule, à s'empiffrer à table, à parler fort, sans manières... Bon sang, si tous les Weasley sont comme ça, les repas en famille doivent donner la migraine.

Neville n'est pas la boule maladroite des films. Il est d'une taille moyenne, un peu plus grand que moi, pas très rond, plus massif que Harry, ou même que Ron, mais sans aucune agressivité. Un gentil ours. Il a tout de suite accepté de me servir de tuteur en Herbologie, d'ailleurs. C'est un blond aux yeux bleus, et il a un joli sourire, même s'il n'est pas aussi séducteur que celui de Harry. C'est un aimant à filles, mais d'une autre façon : tu as envie de te laisser séduire par Harry (je me demande d'ailleurs s'il le sait et si oui, s'il en profite), mais Neville, tu as envie d'en faire ton ami, le genre d'ami câlin en qui tu as toute confiance et qui restera malheureusement pour lui toujours un ami à cause de sa gentillesse.

Lavender ressemble plus à ces reines de beauté des lycées des séries américaines, le genre _cheerleader_ qui se balade en toute saison en petit haut et mini jupe. Un peu artificielle, c'est vrai, mais qui n'a pas l'air trop idiote, mais une vraie commère. J'ai vu quelques photos de l'actrice en costume sur Internet, et ça correspond bien au personnage, même si elles ne se ressemblent pas vraiment. C'est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un teint de porcelaine et des formes très... développées pour son âge. Elle le sait parfaitement et sait en jouer. Je trouve que sa robe d'école lui sied bizarrement mieux qu'à Hermione ou moi, elle a sans doute du la retailler discrètement pour la mettre en valeur. Mais elle n'est pas vulgaire pour autant, et je l'imagine très mal donner un surnom idiot du genre « Ron-Ron » : elle fait un peu « reine du lycée », qui se la joue un peu bêcheuse et distinguée et « Ron-Ron » est à mon avis trop... _vulgaire_ pour elle...

Parvati correspond plus ou moins au mélange film-livre : c'est une belle fille, qui assume ses origines indiennes dans son style, et une adolescente de quinze ans pleine et entière. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombent au milieu du dos, un joli visage, et des formes moins développées que celles de Lavender (ce qui n'est pas très difficile : même par rapport à une adulte, Lavender serait considérée comme bien en formes...). Sujets de conversation avec Lavender : les mecs, les mecs, les ragots de l'école, et encore les mecs. Pas mal de Harry, dedans, d'ailleurs... Apparemment, son geste du début de semaine envers moi fait l'objet de pas mal de discussions.

J'ai d'ailleurs appris ce qui s'était vraiment passé, du point de vue des élèves. Harry était sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs, Umbridge l'avait convoqué là pour le provoquer. Mauvaise idée de provoquer Harry Potter le jour de Halloween, mais bon... Je suis apparue de nulle part, comme si j'avais transplané directement dans la Grande Salle. Et apparemment, mon empathie fonctionne dans les deux sens, parce qu'ils ont tous ressenti ma panique. Et Harry, étant le plus proche et avec toujours son esprit chevaleresque, a décidé d'intervenir pour me calmer, pour que cette vague de panique paralysante cesse. Dumbledore a ordonné à Snape de me faire boire une Potion de Sommeil, et me voilà embarquée dans l'infirmerie. C'était il y a cinq jours (le 31 octobre au soir), et forcément, entre mardi soir et ce soir, il y a eu le temps d'y avoir des rumeurs.

Beaucoup sont plus ou moins exactes. Ils ont compris que pour que j'apparaisse directement dans la Grande Salle, alors qu'on ne peut pas arriver par quelque moyen de transport que ce soit directement à l'intérieur du château, il y a de la magie puissante à l'œuvre, et pas forcément de la magie humaine. Ajoute à ça le fait que j'étais complètement nue et visiblement pas de façon volontaire, et ils ont compris que j'avais voyagé sans y avoir été préparée. Et ils se doutent que je viens de plus loin que Diagon Alley. L'empathie a été plus ou moins comprise aussi, même si je n'ai entendu personne en parler directement. Ils croient que sous le coup de l'émotion, j'ai dégagé mes propres émotions dans une sorte d'accident magique. Normalement, les accidents magiques sont provoqués par la magie du sorcier qui intervient pour le protéger. Je me demande comment le fait de dégager ma panique peut servir à me protéger, mais bon.

Et ce soir, Dumbledore a répondu aux rumeurs en me présentant comme une voyageuse dimensionnelle. Ça pète un peu, comme titre, hein ? En gros, son discours n'est pas que je viens d'un futur proche et de France, mais d'une autre dimension, parallèle à celle-ci, qui présente suffisamment de points de concordance pour que je sois présentée comme Française, mais je ne suis pas vraiment de ce monde, ce qui explique mes connaissances parfois exactes, parfois totalement fausses, sur la magie. Il a également précisé que je n'étais pas magicienne avant parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie dans ma dimension. Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait alors pu intervenir pour me faire voyager, je n'en sais rien, ce sont les théories de Dumbledore, et en attendant, ça me permet d'être plus ou moins tranquille : il n'y a aucune notion de _futur_ là-dedans, et de connaissances sur ce qui va se dérouler.

Ces explications sonnent également comme des consignes pour moi : je dois me faire discrète, ne dire à personne que je viens d'un potentiel futur, et surtout ne pas parler de mes connaissances, quelles qu'elles soient. Ces « consignes » me dérangent : Dumbledore ne sait pas ce que je sais. Sauf si Pomfrey lui a fait remonter ce que j'ai dit, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, puisqu'ils ont besoin de réponse. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas suffisant pour demander une telle prudence. J'ai peur qu'il ait profité de mon sommeil provoqué par cette potion pour fouiller un peu dans mon esprit...

Je deviens parano, à présent... C'est finalement peut-être pas si bon que ça de partir du principe que tout ça est réel : ça demande de réfléchir beaucoup plus aux implications des choses...

Mais j'avais de toute façon l'intention d'être prudente : ce n'est jamais bon de proclamer qu'on vient du futur et qu'on sait ce qui va se passer, surtout quand _on ne sait pas_.

Alors même si j'ai bien noté les explications de Dumbledore comme consignes à suivre pour ma part, j'ai préféré pour l'instant mettre ça de côté, en attendant que j'en sache plus, et profiter de mon tout premier repas dans la Grande Salle.

C'est... grandiose. Et je ne dis pas ça en tant que fan du monde de _Harry Potter_. N'importe qui trouverait ça grandiose. C'est une démonstration de richesse et d'opulence : la quantité de nourriture sur les tables, leur qualité également (pas de steaks frites ou de pâtes baignant dans un jus graisseux ou de purée à l'eau, mais des plats en sauce, des rôtis, des légumes divers et variés, plein de desserts...). C'est très... rustique, mais en même temps, ça foisonne tellement que ça donne une impression de grandeur et de richesse. Un peu comme un banquet médiéval, en fait. Sauf que visiblement, c'est comme ça qu'ils mangent tous les jours, ici.

Et l'ambiance. C'est une école, un pensionnat, avec près de trois cents enfants entre onze et dix-huit ans. Donc ça fait du bruit, ça rit, ça se chamaille, il y en a qui jouent en même temps qu'ils mangent, qui font leurs devoirs, qui pratiquent leur magie, qui entretiennent de passionnantes discussions sur je ne sais quel sujet... C'est... drôlement excitant, en fait. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu dans une colonie.

J'ai fait attention à faire connaissance avec tous les Gryffindors de mon année, et à les laisser me connaître un peu. Ils m'ont parlé avec enthousiasme du château et de ses merveilles (les escaliers qui bougent, les tableaux qui parlent), leurs cours préférés (pour beaucoup, les Sortilèges, avec le petit professeur Flitwick), leurs cours détestés (à égalité : Potions et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à cause de leurs professeurs)... J'ai découvert Hogwarts non pas à travers les livres ou une nouvelle fan-fic, mais à travers les yeux de ceux qui y vivent, c'est absolument passionnant.

J'ai gagné également le tutorat de Hermione. Il m'a suffit de demander si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à rattraper mon retard, et tout le monde m'a unanimement dirigée vers elle, et même si elle a rougi, elle a accepté. Elle a par contre insisté pour que Harry soit mon tuteur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il a accepté aussi.

Donc, topo : je suis en cinquième année à Gryffindor, même si d'après le Choixpeau, je suis une Slytherin, je vais devoir rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre les quatre années précédentes pour passer mes OWLs à la fin de l'année, et j'ai en tuteurs Hermione principalement, avec l'aide de Harry en DCFM et Neville en Herbologie. Et j'ai apparemment une mission... Tu reconnaîtras que ça se présente pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour m'aider, je compte vérifier ces théories que j'ai vues dans certaines fan-fics selon lesquelles l'Occlumancie permettrait également d'organiser son esprit de manière plus efficace, et donc de se souvenir beaucoup plus facilement et efficacement. Si c'est vrai, je vais continuer à travailler dessus, ça va nettement m'aider. Sinon, je vois bien venir l'overdose de connaissances d'ici Noël.

Bon, dodo. Demain, j'ai ma première journée de cours. Potions, DCFM, Herbologie et Runes. J'ai hâte !

En attendant, je vais lire la potion pour demain, histoire de me préparer un peu au carnage...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Merci pour les retours sur le premier chapitre, les reviews, les follows et les favoris ! C'est super encourageant !

Et voilà, Manon est Répartie, à Gryffindor, en attendant d'être à Slytherin. Pour la baguette et la maison, j'ai mis ce que j'avais obtenu en m'inscrivant à Pottermore (quand c'était encore une communauté où on pouvait être Répartis et avoir sa baguette...). Même si, finalement, Slytherin nous va finalement très bien, à toutes les deux ! ;)

De nouveaux clichés sont apparus, mais lesquels ? :D

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

PetitePlume : et voilà, Manon a rencontré à nouveau Harry ! :) Oui, Manon peut anticiper certains événements, mais d'autres seront des surprises. Je fais partie des auteurs un peu sadiques (je crois que ma meilleure amie insisterait pour supprimer le "un peu" ;) ), et je ne peux donc pas te promettre moins de morts que dans les livres. Ce sera différent, ça par contre, c'est certain ! :) Merci pour ta review !

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

 **MAJ du 02/10/2017** : correction de fautes et suppression d'une phrase inutile dans le discours du Choixpeau sans modification de sens.


	3. 6 novembre 1995

**Lundi 6 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Tout d'abord, je te dois mes plus profondes et mes plus plates excuses concernant Snape. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, c'est un gentil, même si c'est un gentil certainement capable de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à celui qui osera lui dire qu'il est gentil... Je me réserve encore sur la partie « héros », il prend beaucoup trop de plaisir à traumatiser ses élèves pour ça, et ça _n'est pas_ un comportement acceptable, mais je ne conteste plus ni sa loyauté, ni son intégrité. Promis.

Il ne m'a fallu qu'un seul cours pour m'en rendre compte : sous son apparence cruelle se cache quelqu'un de profondément blessé et triste. Il me fait de la peine, personnellement. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui, à défaut de passer sur ses anciennes rancunes, reste quand même droit dans ses bottes vis-à-vis de ses valeurs, et ce ne sont pas des valeurs qui font peur.

Et sa réputation n'est pas aidée par son apparence physique. Les élèves qui l'associent à une chauve-souris ont raison. Rickman fait presque trop propre, en fait. Je me demande comment ça se fait que cet obsessionnel des potions ne se rende pas compte du danger que représentent ses propres cheveux, si la graisse venait à couler dans une potion... Et son visage complètement inexpressif n'est pas très encourageant non plus (bon point pour Rickman, à ce sujet, d'ailleurs).

Du coup, on s'arrête à cette apparence, et on ne regarde pas ce qui se passe en dessous. Surtout qu'il fait tout pour repousser tout le monde, avec sa froideur et sa véritable agressivité envers tout élève n'étant pas à Slytherin. Je pense que sans l'empathie, j'aurais partagé l'avis des Gryffindors à son sujet.

Mais commençons par le déroulement de la journée. Dès le petit déjeuner, Hermione a tenté de me harceler de connaissances sur les potions. Elle s'inquiétait du comportement de Snape à mon égard. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, certes, mais c'était un peu fatiguant. Alors je lui ai montré que j'avais travaillé ma leçon : j'ai pu lui expliquer le rôle de pratiquement tous les ingrédients de la potion du jour, et même si je ne connaissais que ceux-là et qu'il y avait des erreurs, je pouvais toujours en dire plus que Ron, alors que lui suit les cours depuis plus de quatre ans. Curieusement, Harry n'a pas été mauvais à ce jeu-là, et il a même corrigé Hermione, à un moment. Du coup, Hermione, en voyant qu'il avait raison, s'est vexée, et s'est tue pendant tout le repas, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Harry m'a fait un clin d'œil, pour me dire que tout irait bien (à la fois pour Hermione et pour le cours).

En cours, Snape m'a mise avec Malfoy. Ron était catastrophé, Hermione réservée, mais Harry m'a chuchoté :

« Il est excellent _et_ c'est le chouchou. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. »

C'était logique : Snape n'allait pas gâcher la potion de son préféré en me harcelant. Tout au plus, Malfoy allait m'ignorer toute la leçon, mais au moins, je pourrais observer quelqu'un qui sait se débrouiller.

La partie qui m'a surprise, c'est le « excellent ». Dans les livres, on sous-entend par son comportement et celui des Professeurs que Malfoy est un élève entre passable et moyen, du même niveau que Ron, globalement, y compris en potions. Il y a juste cette allusion de son père au fait qu'il se fait devancer par une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui laisse peut-être comprendre que c'est exceptionnel que son fils ne soit pas premier. Et il y a certaines fan-fics qui poussent dans cette direction, et vont jusqu'à lui donner la deuxième place de leur promotion. Si c'est le cas, ça m'intéresse : dans la plupart de ces mêmes fan-fics, Malfoy ne devient pas un Deatheater.

Enfin, j'allais bien voir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je me suis installée à côté de Malfoy, qui avait déjà sorti son livre, et avait ramené les ingrédients de la potion (une potion de traitement de l'acné).

« Nestral. J'espère que tu vaux le coup. »

Son ton était froid, mais ça ne collait pas avec son aura, qui était juste curieuse et un peu méfiante, pas froide et méprisante. Tiens donc. L'apparence de glace de Malfoy ne serait donc que ça : une apparence ?

Tiens, au passage, Malfoy ne ressemble pas à Felton. Beaucoup plus élégant. Lui aussi, il est _beau_. C'est le type même de l'aristocrate élégant et distingué, et qui sait qu'il l'est. Felton a l'air décoloré (c'est sans doute le cas, d'ailleurs), mais chez Malfoy, ça se voit que c'est naturel : pas une seule trace de jaunâtre. Il a des yeux gris acier, qui sont aussi fascinants que les yeux verts de Harry. Si tous les deux décident de faire la course à la séduction des filles du château, j'ignore qui l'emportera. Surtout que même si Malfoy est plus grand, ils ont sensiblement le même gabarit élancé et musclé par le Quidditch. Pour l'instant, j'ai encore ma mentalité de vingt-et-un ans, et c'est la seule chose qui me retient de faire miam face à un garçon de quinze ans !

« On verra, j'ai simplement répondu. Tu acceptes que je te pose des questions pendant le cours ?

–Je te répondrai si elles ne sont pas stupides.

–Ça me va. J'ai lu la théorie sur les ingrédients, et sur la façon de les préparer, mais ça reste de la théorie. Tu me montres rapidement que je puisse vraiment t'aider ? Je suis généralement un bon commis. »

Il m'a regardée, méfiant. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'un Gryffindor lui réponde amicalement. Mais un, je ne suis Gryffindor que temporairement, et deux, je n'ai pas de préjugés sur les maisons. Il y a du bon et du mauvais dans chacune d'elles. Même si naturellement, l'ambition est le chemin le plus facile vers le mauvais, alors forcément, les Slytherins sont moins bien lotis.

Puis il a haussé les épaules, et m'a montré chaque ingrédient, en me les nommant, me faisant réciter leur utilisation, et en me montrant comment les préparer. Il m'a même fait un tableau pour les divisions des mesures de poids et de volume, parce que ces idiots n'utilisent pas une base 10 comme nous (un litre fait dix décilitres qui font chacun dix centilitres, idem pour les grammes), mais des divisions qui changent d'un système à l'autre. Je me moque des conversions, tous les moyens de mesure à notre disposition (sorts et instruments) sont adaptés à leur système, mais je n'aimerais pas faire une erreur parce que j'aurais cru qu'il y a dix _drams_ dans une once fluide... (il y en a huit, qui se divisent chacune en soixante _minims_ ). Et je ne connaissais pas ces termes avant, donc désolée, pas de traduction... Même si les _minims_ sont si petites qu'ils parlent aussi de gouttes ( _drops_ ). Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne soient pas perdus avec leurs Gallions, leurs Noises et leurs Mornilles...

Snape est passé plusieurs fois devant nous, il a bien vu qu'on avait du retard, mais il n'a rien dit. On a commencé à rattraper ce retard quand on s'est vraiment mis à la préparation de la potion. On a partagé la découpe des ingrédients, mais Draco a insisté pour que ce soit lui qui s'occupe du chaudron :

« C'est ton premier cours et c'est une potion de cinquième année. Fais d'abord des potions de base avant de toucher à _mon_ chaudron. »

Je n'ai pas insisté, il n'avait pas complètement tort. Euh... il avait même complètement raison... mais non, j'aime pas me faire rabrouer et ne pas pouvoir participer pleinement... Néanmoins, ça m'a permis de rester concentrée sur le pourquoi du comment de chaque ingrédient à tel moment ou en telle quantité.

On en était au quart de la réalisation quand j'ai remarqué que les instructions au tableau différaient des instructions sur le livre. Et Malfoy suivait celles du tableau. Les différences ne sont pas énormes : une température de feu légèrement différente (en Fahrenheit, évidemment, mais je ne cherche même pas à faire la conversion : on a un sort pour savoir la température qui donne un résultat en °F, et des instructions en °F, ça me suffit), un tour de plus ou de moins lorsqu'il s'agit de mélanger, une fraction d'once de plus ou de moins d'un tel ingrédient... Il y a ce genre de modifications mineures tout au long de la recette. Si on ne fait pas attention, c'est facile de croire que les deux sont identiques, et de suivre soit l'une, soit l'autre, et du coup, de rater sa potion parce qu'on n'aura suivi scrupuleusement aucune des deux recettes.

Alors, de la même façon que j'avais noté les instructions sur la préparation des ingrédients dans mon livre, j'ai noté les modifications.

« Il y a treize gouttes de bisope en moins pour rendre la potion plus tolérable pour les peaux sensibles ? j'ai demandé.

–Oui, a répondu Malfoy sèchement, concentré.

–Et les trois tours en plus, c'est pour mieux dissoudre la queue de salamandre ?

–Pardon ? »

Cette fois, il a levé la tête, surpris. J'ai expliqué :

« La recette au tableau te demande de chauffer ta potion à 255°F au lieu de 275°F dans le livre. Du coup, ta queue de salamandre se dissout moins bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et les trois tours en plus, c'est pour compenser ça ?

–Et pourquoi baisser la température du feu en premier lieu, Miss Nestral ? »

J'ai sursauté. Je n'avais pas entendu Snape approcher. J'ai étudié la potion, puis j'ai répondu, de la manière la plus assurée possible :

« Pour que l'essence de bisope ne devienne pas trop agressive et les ailes de libellule ne perdent pas de leurs propriétés.

–Dix points pour Gryffindor. Il y a enfin de l'espoir pour cette maison. »

Il y a eu un grand silence dans la salle de classe : c'était la première fois visiblement que Snape accordait des points à Gryffindor. Snape a semblé se rendre compte de la réaction des élèves, puisqu'il a ajouté, beaucoup plus sèchement :

« Si vous preniez la peine d'ouvrir _tous_ vos livres avant de venir en cours, vous seriez également capables de faire ce genre de constatation. Une _débutante_ l'a vu. Vous avez intérêt à me rendre des potions impeccables. »

Malfoy a ricané, mais il a continué à réaliser sa potion. Pour l'instant, elle se comportait exactement comme la recette au tableau le disait.

A la fin du cours, c'était la seule à avoir la couleur rose fluo qu'elle était censé avoir. Celle de Hermione était trop sombre, et celle de Harry, celle qui s'en approchait le plus après Hermione, trop claire.

« La prochaine fois, Nestral, c'est toi qui es au chaudron, » m'a dit Malfoy en rendant la potion.

Bon, me voilà prévenue.

A la fin du cours, j'ai attendu que tout le monde sorte pour aller voir le Professeur. Il commençait déjà à noter les potions, avec une grimace apparente en voyant les résultats.

« Euh, Professeur ?

–Miss Nestral. Vous avez travaillé votre théorie avant de venir...

–Votre réputation vous précède, Professeur, loin de moi l'idée de venir à votre cours sans me préparer, » j'ai répondu doucement.

Snape a ricané. Oui, je te jure, ricané.

« Professeur, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir mise avec Malfoy, ça a été très instructif, j'ai dit sincèrement avant d'enchaîner : Je voulais vous demander deux choses... La première, c'est, s'il est d'accord bien sûr, de continuer à travailler avec lui. Il a l'air bon et j'espère ne pas trop le ralentir. J'ai vu que sa potion était l'une des rares à avoir le résultat voulu.

–En effet, s'il est d'accord, c'est tout à fait faisable, a approuvé Snape. Il vous faudra continuer à travailler comme vous le faites déjà, cependant.

–Bien sûr. Et c'est l'objet de ma deuxième requête : je ne pense pas avoir de soucis à travailler la théorie seule, mais les Potions demandent de la pratique, et ce n'est pas en partageant un chaudron avec un élève de cinquième année doué dans ce qu'il fait que je vais beaucoup progresser. Je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses, sans aucun doute, mais je ne vais pas pratiquer autant que nécessaire pour pouvoir passer les examens sereinement à la fin de l'année. Et... J'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible qu'un soir par semaine, je puisse travailler les potions des années précédentes... Avec vous ou avec un tuteur en qui vous avez confiance. »

Snape m'a étudiée un long moment, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait refuser. J'imagine que ça devait être la première fois que quelqu'un hors de sa maison lui demandait un tel service. J'ai profité de son silence pour l'étudier, avec mon don d'empathie. Puis il a hoché la tête :

« Mr Malfoy ne dira pas non à des crédits supplémentaires. Venez ici les lundis soirs, entre 18h et 20h.

–Merci, Professeur. »

J'ai hésité. Le point que je voulais à présent aborder serait le plus délicat. Osera, osera pas ? Gryffindor en avant, ou la prudence Slytherin ? Bon, pour l'instant, je suis rouge et or, on fonce dans le tas, ça m'évitera d'être frustrée par mes impressions sans preuve... Quitte à prendre le risque de se mettre à dos un prof qui de toute façon n'aime pas les Gryffindors...

« Vous... Est-ce que vous êtes au courant que je suis empathe ?

–Oui, a répondu Snape (la réponse la plus énervante qui soit à ce stade de la conversation, tant elle donne peu d'informations...).

–Je... Je vois que vous avez de bonnes protections en Occlumancie, mais elles protègent vos pensées, et pas vos émotions. Et... Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance, et très professionnel et dédié dans ce que vous faites. Je suppose que vous n'aimez sans doute pas entendre ça, mais ce que vous dégagez, au moins pour un empathe, prouve que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

–Où voulez-vous en venir, Miss Nestral ? m'a interrompue le professeur Snape.

–Votre Marque des Ténèbres, Professeur, j'ai enchaîné, presque soulagée qu'il ait interrompu mon babillage. Elle ternit votre aura d'émotions. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus un Deatheater, et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous en débarrasser. Je... Est-ce que vous me permettez de l'étudier, un instant, avec mon don d'empathie, pour que je puisse la reconnaître quand je verrai les émotions qui y sont associées ailleurs ? Cela ne change en rien l'opinion que j'ai de vous. »

Je sais qu'en français, on dit _Mangemort_ et non _Deatheater_. Mais c'est un groupe de terroristes uniquement présents en Grande Bretagne (heureusement !). On ne traduit pas « _IRA_ » (l'armée indépendantiste irlandaise, qui doit faire aussi rage en Irlande du Nord, pour l'instant, d'ailleurs...), alors pourquoi on traduirait _Deatheater_?

De nouveau, long silence. J'ai bien cru que j'avais été trop loin. Puis il a demandé :

« Vous faites la différence entre _mes_ émotions et celles de la Marque ?

–C'est évident, Professeur, j'ai affirmé. Je suppose que vous seriez un Deatheater convaincu, ce serait plus délicat, mais vous n'en êtes pas un. Mais... Les émotions de la Marque sont confuses, principalement parce que vous la masquez en permanence. J'aurais juste besoin de la regarder un instant pour faire le tri et identifier la signature émotionnelle de la Marque.

–Comment un tatouage peut-il avoir des émotions ? a demandé Snape, et j'ai compris que la question tenait plus du test qu'autre chose :

–Ce serait un simple tatouage, Professeur, je suppose que vous n'auriez eu aucun mal à vous en débarrasser, j'ai répondu doucement. La Marque des Ténèbres est intimement liée à Voldemort. Je n'imaginais pas avant de vous rencontrer qu'elle puisse avoir ses propres émotions, mais c'est le cas. Cruauté, haine, possession, avidité... Il y a un peu de tout ça. »

Heureusement que Dumbledore et Pomfrey m'ont demandé d'étudier l'empathie et l'Occlumancie qui va avec avant de me joindre au reste de Hogwarts ! Entre ça et ce que je... euh... savais déjà via les livres et les fics, je pouvais être quasi-certaine de ce qui se passait.

« Vous voulez _voir_ ma Marque ? »

C'était évident qu'il était choqué par cette requête, même s'il parvenait très bien à ne rien afficher sur son visage. J'ai répondu, le plus innocemment possible (je _sais_ être innocente !) :

« C'est cela, Professeur. Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas, mais cela m'aiderait, si jamais je venais à rencontrer d'autres personnes qui seraient potentiellement des Deatheaters. »

À ma grande surprise, Snape a relevé sa manche gauche et m'a montré sa Marque. J'avais raison : dès que je l'ai vue, les émotions qui s'en dégageaient ont été beaucoup plus claires. Et bouh qu'elles sont pas belles... Ça doit pas être marrant de porter ça en permanence dans sa chair...

« Merci, Professeur. Et... Si je peux me permettre... J'ignore ce que vaut votre Occlumancie pour protéger vos pensées, mais vos émotions restent facilement lisibles. Il serait peut-être intéressant pour vous, vu votre rôle délicat, que vous appreniez à les protéger également. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous dire quand je ne parviens plus à les ressentir. »

Il a redescendu sa manche en m'observant, puis a hoché la tête :

« On fera ça. Et vous expliquerez un jour comment vous pouvez être au courant du fait que je porte une Marque des Ténèbres et ce qu'elle signifie. »

Ah... Apparemment, Dumbledore a parlé de mon empathie aux professeurs, mais pas du fait que je connaissais Hogwarts et leur société comme monde littéraire. Mais il ne m'a pas laissée le temps de lui répondre avant d'ajouter :

« À bientôt, Miss Nestral. »

Je sais quand je me fais congédier... Alors je l'ai salué et je suis sortie de la salle, pour me rendre au cours suivant.

Je suis contente : Snape est peut-être effectivement un crétin quand il s'agit d'être partial envers sa maison et saquer les autres, mais ça n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de fiable à plus grande échelle. Au moins une nouvelle certitude dans l'infinité de possibles ouverte par les fan-fics. Snape n'est pas un monstre sadique tel qu'il peut être décrit dans certaines de ces histoires. Je suppose que tu dois être ravie, te connaissant.

Passons au deuxième cours de la journée, deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et donc présentations avec la très chère Madame Umbridge. Dire que le cours ne s'est pas aussi bien passé doit être l'euphémisme de l'année. Elle doit à présent me détester encore plus qu'elle ne déteste Harry. Dire que je ne voulais pas trop me faire remarquer en entrant dans sa classe...

Je me suis installée à côté de Harry, justement. Comme le cours allait sans doute être... passionnant, on avait décidé ensemble de commencer le tutorat à ce moment-là. Après tout, quel meilleur moment pour étudier la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Personnellement, je n'avais rien à faire de l'estime d'Umbridge, et je crois que cela plaisait à Harry d'avoir un nouveau moyen de la provoquer, sans pour autant aller contre quelque règlement que ce soit.

Elle a donné un chapitre à lire à la classe, et Harry a sorti le livre qu'ils avaient eu leurs trois premières années, et qui se focalise surtout sur les créatures dites du mal : vampires, loups-garous, goules, zombies, et d'autres créatures moins connues comme les Hinkypunks (ne me demande pas leur nom en français, absolument _aucune_ idée. Ce sont des créatures des marais qui attirent les voyageurs égarés avec leur lumière. Un peu comme les marais que traversent Frodon, Sam et Gollum à un moment...)... J'ai commencé à le lire.

Le premier chapitre porte sur la classification des différentes créatures, en animaux, créatures intelligentes, créatures pouvant contaminer les humains... Vite avalé. Puis on passe à la première catégorie, les animaux. Avec des drôles de bêtes, toutes considérées par le Ministère comme dangereuses, à différents niveaux. Certaines n'occupent qu'une demi-page, d'autres plusieurs.

Par exemple, la Manticore. Sale bête, celle-là. Pratiquement impossible à tuer, apparemment : trop rapide pour les réflexes humains, la peau résistante à la plupart des sorts et armes... De grandes dents et une queue de scorpion venimeuse, pour en rajouter... Une créature digne de cauchemars, donc... Mais les notes de Harry, ajoutées dans la marge, disent que le plus gros point faible de la Manticore, c'est son propre venin. Il est particulièrement acide, et attaque sa peau, et empoisonne ses muscles aussi bien que ceux de ses victimes.

« Ça se trouve où, du venin de Manticore ? » j'ai demandé brusquement.

Harry a jeté un coup d'œil à ma lecture, et a souri :

« C'est un ingrédient de potions. Pas des potions autorisées à Hogwarts, évidemment. Mais même l'apothicaire de Diagon Alley en vend.

–Sauf qu'on n'a pas toujours ses ingrédients pour potions sur soi...

–Je n'ai pas _tous_ mes ingrédients sur moi, a répondu Harry, mais depuis la deuxième année, j'ai toujours des larmes de Phoenix, et depuis l'an dernier, avec la Manticore présente dans le labyrinthe de la Troisième Tâche, j'ai également toujours du venin de Manticore sur moi. C'est efficace sur la plupart des créatures, de toute façon. Ça me fait un anti-poison universel et un poison universel. »

J'ai regardé Harry avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaite. Ce n'est absolument pas un comportement auquel je m'attendais de ça part. Bon, on note : Harry se balade avec un poison et son contre-poison sur lui en permanence... Rassurant ?

« Et c'est cher ? j'ai demandé, au lieu de relever cette étrange attitude.

–Oui, très, a reconnu Harry. Mais les deux sont efficaces à très petites doses, et si ça me permet de sauver la vie de quelqu'un ou la mienne, ça en vaut la peine. Hermione m'oblige à porter une pharmacie de base sur moi. Sage précaution. »

J'ai secoué la tête avec un sourire, avant de demander :

« Et justement, dans cette pharmacie de base, on met quoi ? Je suppose que des pansements adhésifs et de l'eau oxygénée n'en font pas partie. »

Harry m'a fait une liste. Il y a effectivement des bandages et des pansements, et même de quoi faire une attelle, au cas où il ne serait pas possible d'en faire une avec la magie. Il y a différentes potions : quelques médicaments, du baume contre les brûlures, des antibiotiques et des antiseptiques... Hermione a ajouté au tout une liste de sorts sur un parchemin, pour que Harry puisse s'en souvenir au cas où. Et donc Harry a inclus les larmes de Phoenix et le venin de Manticore. Le tout dans une boîte réduite, pour ne pas prendre de place, et qu'il peut agrandir d'un sort ou d'une pression sur une rune que Hermione a gravée dans le couvercle. Ça fait partie des quelques objets qu'il a toujours sur lui, même s'il n'a pas mentionné la Carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité.

Drôlement prévoyants, ces adolescents... A leur âge, j'avais même du mal à me souvenir d'emporter un paquet de mouchoirs et du baume à lèvres en hiver...

« Ce cours ne vous intéresse donc pas ? »

Nous avons redressé la tête pour voir le professeur Umbridge juste à côté de Harry, avec son sourire mielleux. J'ai hésité un instant avant de lui répondre. Je venais de me rendre compte que Snape n'était pas un parfait crétin comme beaucoup le laissent penser dans leur version de l'histoire, alors peut-être que Umbridge n'est pas aussi terrible qu'elle le paraît, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien si. Elle est habillée toute de rose pelucheux, mais c'est la seule couleur que je peux lui donner. Son aura est absolument immonde. Non pas qu'elle soit un mage noir, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle touche vraiment à ce genre de magie. Mais elle est pleine de haine, de préjugés, de médisance, d'ambition, d'avarice, d'envie... C'est la plus moche aura que j'ai vue pour l'instant. Et surtout, surtout... Il y a quelque chose de parfaitement noir qui émane de son bras gauche...

Les fan-fics les plus virulentes envers elle ne sont apparemment pas si loin de la vérité : son bras dégage la même signature émotionnelle que la Marque portée par Snape...

Et là, conflit intérieur : est-ce que je laisse les choses couler et on attend qu'elle se dévoile toute seule ? Ou est-ce que je commence dès maintenant à mettre les pieds dans le plat ?

Finalement, j'ai opté pour une solution médiane : je ne l'ai pas dévoilée immédiatement, mais j'ai également décidé qu'elle n'aurait pas mon respect, en aucune manière.

« Excusez-nous, Professeur, j'ai donc répondu. C'est moi qui cherche à rattraper ce que j'ai manqué les années précédentes et vu que Harry est très bon en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il a été assez gentil pour m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas. »

Harry a souri. Il a parfaitement compris que je la provoquais en mettant en avant son niveau en classe.

« Les années précédentes ont le même livre que vous, Miss Nestral. Il est inutile de vous intéresser à d'autres sources non approuvées par le Ministère. »

J'ai fermé le livre et montré l'écusson du Ministère de la Magie sur la couverture :

« Ça tombe bien, ce livre est considéré comme une référence par le Ministère en termes de créatures du mal. »

Il y a eu des ricanements dans la classe. Le Professeur s'est impatientée :

« Contentez-vous de maîtriser le sujet du livre de cette année avant de vous intéresser à d'autres années.

–J'ai étudié votre livre, Professeur, j'ai répondu calmement. En entier. Je ne me permettrais pas de négliger votre cours si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je l'ai lu en deux heures.

–Et vous avez compris chaque chapitre ?

–Euh... J'ai beau avoir quinze ans, je ne pense pas être idiote, Professeur. Bien sûr que oui. »

Je rêve ou elle me prend pour une idiote, cette imbécile arrogante ?

« Bien, a-t-elle répondu avec un sourire presque carnassier. Détaillez-moi les techniques de négociations présentées dans ce livre ?

–Le problème de ce livre, c'est qu'il n'explique aucune technique de négociation, j'ai affirmé en faisant un effort pour garder mon calme. Tout ce qu'il explique, c'est qu'il faut négocier avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans un combat. Aussi louables que soient ces intentions, je n'en sais pas davantage, malgré une lecture approfondie de ce manuel, sur les techniques de négociation à utiliser en cas de situation potentiellement à risque.

–Peut-être dans ce cas feriez-vous bien de vous pencher à nouveau sur le chapitre treize, a-t-elle répondu avec son sourire mielleux écœurant.

–Le chapitre treize explique que la négociation doit être menée de manière civilisée et pacifique, afin de préserver les intérêts de chaque partie impliquée dans la situation potentiellement à risque, j'ai répliqué. Il n'explique pas comment je dois réagir si la partie potentiellement opposée à moi n'agit pas de manière civilisée, malgré toutes mes bonnes intentions.

–Si vous vous comportez de manière respectueuse et civilisée, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'autre partie n'en fasse pas autant. »

J'ai eu un rire clairement méprisant, qui a choqué certains élèves. Puis j'ai répondu :

« Vous vivez dans un monde où vous avez besoin d'un guide officiel des créatures du mal. Alors que vous refusiez de voir le retour d'un mage noir, soit, libre à vous et je ne discuterais pas vos opinions. Par contre, vous _ne pouvez pas_ refuser l'existence de créatures comme les vampires ou les loups-garous. Vous-même avez personnellement proposé des lois visant à affermir le contrôle du Ministère sur ces créatures et à limiter leurs droits. Alors j'imagine bien que certains d'entre eux sont des êtres tout à fait respectables, mais il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment une conversation calme et civilisée peut avoir lieu avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, ou un vampire assoiffé à n'importe quel moment de l'année. »

Je me suis emportée, je sais. Mais j'étais lancée, et tu me connais, quand je suis lancée... J'ai d'ailleurs continué :

« Alors votre foutu chapitre treize sur la bienséance lors de négociations est sans doute très utile dans les couloirs calfeutrés de votre ministère, mais je ne vois pas à quoi il sert en dehors. Ou alors, il faudra un jour que vous passiez la vitesse supérieure, et nous expliquiez quoi faire lorsque ça ne marche pas. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour _apprendre_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai senti la main de Harry sur mon bras, et lorsque je me suis tournée vers lui, je l'ai vu assez tendu. J'ai vite compris pourquoi : dans mon énervement, j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de mon empathie, et j'étais en train d'influencer tout le monde avec mes émotions.

J'ai respiré plusieurs fois profondément, et les boucliers sont revenus en place.

« Retenue, Miss Nestral, a dit le professeur calmement, absolument ravie.

–Pourquoi ? j'ai demandé froidement. Je n'ai fait qu'échanger des idées dans le contexte sécurisé de votre salle de classe, et sans sortir une seule fois des opinions autorisées par le Ministère de la Magie. À moins que vous ayez envie de nous dire que les loups-garous ne sont que des chiens de compagnie qu'on peut caresser dans le sens du poil ? Oh ! J'ai un autre exemple ! Comment fait-on pour négocier avec un Dementor ? Harry, une idée ? »

Le Dementor, c'est le vrai nom du Détraqueur. C'est une créature qu'on ne trouve qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Je comprends que le traducteur des livres ait traduit le nom pour que l'on comprenne mieux sa nature, mais en réalité, il n'y a pas de raison de le faire, puisqu'on n'en rencontre pas hors de Grande-Bretagne. On ne traduit pas _brownie_ (le lutin, pas le gâteau), _leprechaun_ ou _korrigan_ , pourquoi traduire _Dementor_ ?

Toute la classe s'est tendue, et cette fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon empathie hors de contrôle. Harry s'est contenté de froncer les sourcils, sans répondre. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il voulait éviter d'entrer dans la provocation ou parce qu'il avait deviné que j'avais une idée de ce que je voulais faire, mais ça m'allait très bien. Ce n'était pas sa réponse que j'attendais. Celle que j'attendais pour de vrai ne s'est d'ailleurs pas faite attendre :

« Les Dementors travaillent pour le Ministère et il n'y a pas lieu de se sentir menacé. À moins de se trouver à Azkaban. »

Pile poil ce que je voulais. J'ai récupéré le livre de Harry, l'ai ouvert au chapitre des Dementors :

 _« Les Dementors sont parmi les êtres des Ténèbres les plus difficiles à aborder. De part leur nature si éloignée de la nature humaine, il est quasiment impossible d'entretenir une relation basée sur la négociation ou l'échange avec eux. Leurs affinités vont clairement vers les autres créatures des Ténèbres, et seules elles auront la possibilité d'obtenir vraiment ce qu'elles veulent des Dementors, à condition bien entendu de remplir leur propre part du marché : le besoin naturel des Dementors en âmes pour se nourrir. »_

J'étais contente, ça correspondait pile à ce que j'avais lu à leur sujet dans les fan-fictions. J'aurais été bien embêtée si jamais j'avais lu qu'on pouvait les maîtriser via un sort ou avec telle ou telle promesse. J'ai parié sur le nombre de fan-fics qui racontaient l'impossibilité de les maîtriser, pari réussi, ouf !

« Donc, j'ai continué, sur un ton volontairement très professoral, si je comprends bien ce guide _approuvé par le Ministère_ , seules les créatures des Ténèbres peuvent négocier avec les Dementors. Comment donc notre cher Ministère de la Magie peut-il donc être si certain de l'allégeance des Dementors ? Aurait-il de ces créatures des Ténèbres en son sein ? Pourtant, il s'assure avec _tant de précautions_ qu'aucun vampire, lycanthrope, Vélane, ou quelque autre créature que ce soit, du mal ou non, ne puisse avoir un emploi. Cela veut-il donc dire que certains membres du Ministère, pourtant sorciers à part entière, sont considérés par les Dementors comme des créatures des Ténèbres ? Voyons... Quels sorciers pourraient être considérés ainsi ? Une idée : des Deatheaters ! Des Deatheaters au sein du Ministère ! Oh par Merlin ! Quelle scandaleuse idée ! Je vous en prie, Professeur Umbridge, en votre qualité de Sous-Secrétaire auprès du Ministre lui-même, rassurez-nous et prouvez-nous qu'il n'y a pas de Deatheaters au Ministère... Vous n'avez pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur votre bras gauche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, des exclamations choquées. Je les comprends. Mais je n'avais pas fini. J'ai pris un air inquiet :

« Professeur ?

–Comment _osez-vous_ ? s'est offusquée Umbridge.

–Je... Je suis désolée, Professeur, je ne voulais certainement pas douter de votre intégrité ! j'ai balbutié en prenant un air innocent et troublé (vive le théâtre et l'impro !). Mais en ces temps de médisance et de soupçons, vous comprenez bien que moi, qui viens tout juste d'arriver, je suis un peu perdue. C'est bien vous qui avez dit qu'on pouvait toujours venir vers vous si on avait un doute, n'est-ce pas ? Regardez, je suis de bonne volonté. »

J'ai enroulé ma manche pour montrer mon bras gauche.

« Je vous en prie, Professeur, rassurez-moi. Vous dites pouvoir contrôler les Dementors, mais ce que dit le livre _approuvé par vous_ dit que seules les créatures des Ténèbres le peuvent. Je veux bien faire toutes les retenues que vous voulez si je vous ai accusée à tort. »

Le Professeur s'est approchée de moi, menaçante :

« Je ne permettrais pas de tels discours dans ma classe. »

Sauf que je n'avais aucune intention de me laisser faire. Je _sentais_ la Marque sur son bras, et j'avais bien intention de l'exposer, à présent. Et j'ai continué, beaucoup plus froidement :

« Professeur, je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre : je ne fais que respecter à la lettre les consignes et les recommandations que vous avez données. Cependant, je veux bien concevoir que la confiance se fait à double sens. J'ai remonté ma manche. Harry, remonte la tienne, je t'en prie. »

Harry a obéi, et tout le monde a vu son bras, sans Marque, mais avec la cicatrice laissée par Voldemort lors de sa renaissance.

« Oh... Ce n'est pas encore parti... Voldemort sait ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ? j'ai simplement dit.

–Malheureusement, oui. »

Harry entrait à son tour dans le jeu. Je lui ai souri, et je me suis tournée vers Ron :

« Ronald, ton père travaille au Ministère. Remonte ta manche. »

Ron a obéi, aucune Marque, évidemment.

« Malfoy, ton père a malheureusement une sale réputation, remonte ta manche. »

À la grande surprise de tous les autres, il a remonté sa manche sans discuter. Je sentais dans son aura qu'il était amusé, même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer. Aucune marque.

« Hermione, tu es trop intelligente au goût de Madame Umbridge, remonte ta manche. »

Elle a obéi, curieuse et intriguée : aucune marque.

« Nott, ton père a aussi été mêlé au mauvais côté lors de la première guerre, remonte ta manche. »

De la méfiance, mais aussi de la certitude : il se savait innocent. Toujours aucune marque.

« Et vous, Professeur ? Je peux continuer avec tous les élèves, si vous voulez. Je maintiens ma proposition : si je me trompe, je suis en retenue avec vous jusqu'à Noël. Vous êtes Professeur, vous savez que cela veut dire que je serai renvoyée, parce que je n'aurais pas pu respecter les délais d'apprentissage fixés par le Professeur McGonagall. Cela me semble juste, n'est-ce pas ? »

La situation était extrêmement tendue, ce n'est pas peu dire. Tout le monde avait compris que si je mettais autant en jeu, c'était que j'étais certaine de ne pas me tromper. Umbridge commençait à perdre tout échappatoire. Elle a quand même essayé, cette idiote :

« Miss Nestral, je n'apprécie pas _du tout_ cette démonstration inutile et insultante. Vous _serez_ effectivement en retenue jusqu'à Noël. »

Et elle s'est tournée vers son bureau. Et là, je dois l'avouer, Harry m'a surprise : il s'est levé en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant directement sur le professeur :

« Relevez votre manche. »

Son ton était glacial. Honnêtement, j'étais heureuse d'être du même côté que lui, il était absolument terrifiant. Un môme de quinze ans, certes, mais qui dégoulinait de pouvoir et de volonté, et sa posture et sa façon de tenir sa baguette, droite et ferme, te rappelait sans te laisser le moindre doute qu'il avait déjà combattu, et qu'il avait survécu. J'espère que _jamais_ un jour je ne mériterai qu'il me regarde avec une telle froideur et une telle fureur.

« Mr Potter, rangez cette baguette immédiatement.

–Relevez votre manche, ou je le fais moi-même.

–Mr Potter, vous êtes dans une salle de classe et...

– _Petrificus Totalus._ »

Toujours la même voix froide et calme. Il venait de pétrifier un professeur sans hésiter le moindre instant et sans lever la voix. Question puissance, je n'en sais rien, mais question charisme, ça en jette un max.

Il a ignoré les exclamations des autres élèves, choqués de le voir attaquer un professeur et s'est avancé vers le bureau. D'un grand geste du bras, il a tout dégagé par terre, puis il a fait léviter le crapaud sur le bureau (ah oui : cette description ne lui convient physiquement pas. Le casting de l'actrice en vieille femme d'apparence souriante est très bon par rapport à la réalité, parce que c'est exactement ce dont elle a l'air : innocente en apparence, et toute sa malfaisance suintant de son aura. Mais sa voix compense, et elle a effectivement un bandeau avec un nœud dans les cheveux, comme dans les livres). Puis Harry lui a arraché la manche du cardigan et de la chemise avec un autre sortilège pour découper les vêtements juste en dessous du coude. Et, comme je l'avais prévu : la Marque est apparue.

La classe s'est mise à paniquer jusqu'à ce que :

« SILENCE ! »

Donc, non seulement du charisme, mais de l'autorité et de la voix... Ce garçon cumule les qualités, dis-moi. Tout le monde s'est instantanément assis. Il s'est tourné vers Hermione :

« Va chercher McGonagall et demande-lui de contacter Dumbledore en lui expliquant pourquoi. Il aura peut-être envie d'aller chercher quelques Aurors au passage. »

Hermione a obéi sans discuter, et a quitté la salle. Puis Harry s'est tourné vers moi :

« Jolie démonstration de dialectique et de... tentative de négociation selon les principes de ce fameux chapitre treize, mais comment savais-tu pour la Marque ? »

J'ai réfléchi à toute vitesse. Dumbledore n'a pas annoncé hier que je suis une empathe. Mais entre ce qui s'est passé à mon arrivée et ma presque perte de contrôle il y a quelques minutes, je sais que les gens ne vont pas tarder à comprendre. J'ai soupiré :

« Je suis empathe. Je perçois les émotions et sentiments. J'ai déjà appris à reconnaître la Marque des Ténèbres, elle a sa propre signature émotionnelle. Je ne pensais pas mettre cette connaissance aussi rapidement en application, mais voilà. Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter, mais je ne trouvais ça pas juste qu'une Deatheater matraque le cerveau des élèves sur le non-retour de Voldemort.

–Tu es d'accord avec Harry ? » a demandé Seamus.

J'ai senti toute sa méfiance et son incrédulité, et j'ai soupiré à nouveau :

« Je ne crois personne, je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours. Je trouve juste ça très hypocrite de la part d'un Deatheater de dire ''Non, non, vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, mon maître n'est pas de retour !''. Pour le reste, vous vous débrouillez. »

Puis j'ai affiché un grand sourire :

« Et en attendant, Harry vient de vous offrir une superbe démonstration du sortilège de Pétrification. C'était au programme des années précédentes ?

–Non, a souri Harry. J'ai appris ça pour le Tournoi de l'an dernier. »

Ah oui, évidemment. Il a du prendre une sacrée avance en DCFM avec ce tournoi, s'il voulait être à la hauteur de ses camarades en dernière année.

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall était là, rapidement suivie de Dumbledore, et de quelques autres adultes visiblement envoyés par le Ministère. La classe a été annulée et tout le monde a été renvoyé sauf Harry et moi. Harry parce qu'il avait quand même pétrifié un professeur, et moi, parce que c'était mon argumentation qui avait amené à exposer la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry n'a pas hésité à parler des _blood quills_ (Plumes de Sang ?), ces outils infâmes que cette grenouille a utilisé pour lui... faire faire des lignes.

Les Aurors ont semblé très intéressés par ma façon de ressentir la Marque. Puis, finalement, Dumbledore nous a renvoyés également tous les deux à nos études, pendant qu'il finissait de régler cette histoire avec les Aurors.

Bref, premier jour de cours, que dis-je, première _matinée_ de cours, je réussis à faire ramener des points à Gryffindor par Snape, et je fais renvoyer un professeur, qui finira certainement ses jours à Azkaban. Ça commence bien, tu ne penses pas ?

Dehors, dans le couloir, Ron et Hermione attendaient Harry. J'allais les laisser partir de leur côté quand Hermione s'est tournée vers moi :

« Tu veux qu'on profite de ce temps libre pour te faire travailler ? »

Les deux garçons ont râlé, mais j'ai souri :

« OK, à condition que ce soit la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

–Il nous faut une salle de pratique, pour ça... »

C'est là que j'ai eu une idée. Je suis certaine qu'elle me retombera dessus un jour où l'autre, mais en attendant, peut-être que ça les amènera à me faire confiance.

« J'ai l'endroit parfait. Vous pouvez m'emmener au septième étage ? »

Ils ont hésité, puis Harry a haussé les épaules, et nous a emmenés au dernier étage. Bon, à présent, j'avais le choix entre la tapisserie du livre ou le mur nu du film. On va commencer par la tapisserie, plus facile à trouver qu'un pan de mur parmi d'autres.

« On cherche la tapisserie de Barnabas le fou qui enseigne la danse aux trolls.

–Pardon ?

–Vous verrez. »

De nouveau, hésitation, puis exécution. C'est Ron qui a trouvé la tapisserie. Je leur ai demandé d'attendre, puis je suis passée trois fois devant en souhaitant une salle de travail pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et miracle : la porte est apparue !

Je l'ai ouverte, et c'était juste parfait : la pièce contenait des bibliothèques sur deux pans de mur, des mannequins avec des cibles contre un autre mur, et des coussins partout par terre.

« Wouah, c'est quoi cette salle ?

–La Salle sur Demande.

–Et comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivée il y a moins d'une semaine et que tu connaisses son existence ? » a demandé Hermione.

À mon tour d'hésiter. Puis je leur ai fait signe de s'installer sur les coussins et je leur ai expliqué d'où je viens, les livres sur Harry Potter (sans dire que le héros est Harry, mais en mentionnant juste qu'il y a un rôle important), l'univers littéraire qui s'est développé à partir de là, et comment tout le monde pense que ce n'est qu'une œuvre de l'imaginaire, comment moi-même je ne suis pas sûre d'être en train de faire un drôle de rêve dont je profite avant de me réveiller ou si vraiment il y a un monde magique caché des non-magiciens, dont je faisais partie jusqu'à ce voyage spatio-temporel, et que ces romans retracent l'histoire d'un conflit réel et récent, sous couvert d'une œuvre fantastique.

Hermione m'a demandé si je sais ce qui va se passer. J'ai hésité avant de répondre honnêtement : entre ce que les livres racontent et les fan-fictions qui soulèvent des points intéressants sur les vides des livres, sans parler du fait que dès mon arrivée, les livres à partir du cinquième sont devenus nuls... Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai un semblant de piste, une trame grossière, et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre que cela va se dérouler (comme les événements du Ministère de juin prochain par exemple).

Après tout, dans les livres, Umbridge restait jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et parvenait même à chasser Dumbledore du château, ce qui lui laissait le temps de commencer sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais Umbridge n'est plus là, et en plus, c'est une Deatheater, chose qui n'a jamais été dite dans les livres. Qu'est-ce que je peux donc déduire pour la suite ?

Et Harry m'a posé la question piège : est-ce qu'il y a quand même des axes, des schémas qui, même sans révéler l'histoire, reviennent trop souvent pour qu'on puisse les ignorer ?

Je les ai regardé tous les trois un moment. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me permettre de leur dire ?

Je peux faire confiance en Harry. Après tout, c'est lui qui est au centre de l'univers littéraire, et c'est lui qui subit les événements. J'ai lu des fan-fics le plaçant du côté du mal, mais ça ne correspond pas à _ce_ Harry. Dans ces fan-fics, il y a des signes annonciateurs : son placement dans une autre maison (Ravenclaw ou Slytherin, par exemple), l'amitié avec Ron et Hermione qui n'existe pas, au profit d'autres relations... Et puis l'état d'esprit, élément sans doute le plus fiable, et heureusement accessible à une empathe comme moi.

Harry dégage la volonté de se battre, de survivre à tout prix, et de protéger ceux auxquels il tient. Un système de valeurs solide, une morale forte, une intelligence poussée, mais basée sur la pratique, et non sur l'apprentissage brut. Gryffindor pur sang. Aucune médisance, aucun mépris, aucune colère permanente... De la tristesse et du désespoir comme ça ne devrait pas être permis chez un adolescent (sans doute la trace des Dursley et de ce qu'il a déjà traversé), mais rien de _noir_. C'est un adolescent qui a souffert, mais qui se bat pour que ces épreuves le rendent plus fort, au lieu de le briser ou de le tenter vers le mal. C'est fou ce qu'on peut découvrir avec une aura d'émotions, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce point, je soutiens complètement Snape : Harry affiche _toutes_ ses émotions sans les cacher, et en en étant fier. Trop honnête pour être noir.

Donc, je peux exclure toutes ces histoires où il se tourne naturellement vers le mal, et c'est tant mieux. Il peut encore changer de route si jamais quelque chose lui arrive et le brise vraiment, mais maintenant, c'est entre autres aussi à moi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est peut-être d'ailleurs cette fameuse _mission_ donnée par le Choixpeau. Si je dois soutenir quelqu'un ici, si ma mission consiste à ça, alors c'est lui que je dois aider. Il va devenir une sorte de... point central... dans ma tentative de démêlage de la vérité. Ça sera d'autant plus facile pour moi que c'est lui le personnage central des livres, et donc la focale ne change pas.

Mais qu'en est-il de Hermione et Ron ?

Hermione dégage aussi des ondes positives : loyauté, courage, force, intelligence. Elle correspond peu ou prou à la Hermione des livres et des différentes fan-fictions que j'ai pu lire. Je n'ai jamais rien lu qui la mette en porte-à-faux avec Harry. Peut-être parce que j'ai évité ce genre de fan-fics, mais même quand Hermione était du côté Deatheater (ce qui n'est pas le cas, elle n'a pas la Marque, ni la tristesse, le désespoir, l'envie de vengeance, la colère, la haine...), elle ne trahissait pas Harry. Cela semble se confirmer.

Ron. C'est le point délicat. Trop de fan-fics approfondissent sa jalousie et réfutent le couple improbable qu'il forme avec Hermione dans les derniers livres, et le placent soit en traître, soit en pion plus ou moins inconsciemment manipulé par Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai absolument pas confiance en Dumbledore. En étudiant Ron, je vois effectivement cette jalousie profonde envers Harry, mais en même temps, cette volonté de préserver leur amitié à tout prix. Cette volonté est teintée d'une ambition qui ne me plaît pas, très personnelle. Sans doute que ceux qui prétendent qu'il ne reste avec Harry que pour avoir une partie des projecteurs n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Il y a aussi la convoitise envers Hermione, la jalousie envers ceux qui l'approchent, y compris Harry, qui n'a pourtant aucun sentiment autre que fraternel envers elle (ce qui est réciproque, autant pour moi et mon romantisme qui aime les voir ensemble, d'ailleurs).

Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il lui suffira d'un rien pour se retourner contre eux, les abandonner ou même les trahir complètement. En l'état actuel, tant que je ne me suis pas assurée de la force de son amitié avec les deux autres, je ne peux rien dire devant lui.

Heureusement, j'ai une parade :

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, tant que vos esprits ne sont pas protégés. Il y a certaines personnes qui seraient curieuses de savoir ce que je connais, et qui n'hésiteront pas à piocher ces informations dans vos cerveaux si vous ne protégez pas votre esprit.

–L'Occlumancie, a dit Hermione.

–Exactement. Lorsque vous aurez tous les trois des protections mentales suffisantes, je pourrais vous en parler.

–Et toi ? Tu es protégée ? » a demandé Ron.

Je l'ai regardé. Il y avait de l'agressivité dans son ton et de l'impatience dans son aura. Il n'a pas apprécié de ne pas tout savoir tout de suite.

« Oui. Je suis empathe. Si je ne veux pas être assaillie en permanence par les émotions de tous ceux que je croise, je dois apprendre l'Occlumancie. Heureusement, pour un empathe, c'est assez rapide, vu que c'est une question d'équilibre mental. C'est ce à quoi j'ai passé mon temps entre mon arrivée et mon admission à Gryffindor.

–Tu pratiques la Légilimancie également ? a demandé Hermione.

–Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin avec l'empathie. Je ne connais pas vos petits secrets, mais je connais votre état d'esprit. Généralement, ça me suffit. D'ailleurs, je vais vous demander d'apprendre l'Occlumancie complète, celle qui bloque aussi l'émission des émotions. C'est plus compliqué, plus long, mais si je n'arrive plus à percevoir vos émotions, c'est que vos boucliers mentaux sont suffisamment puissants pour bloquer des attaques de Légilimancie. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que je vous en dirai plus. En plus, ça me laissera le temps de faire le tri entre tous ces possibles, et lorsque je vous en dirai plus, j'aurai des certitudes à vous donner.

–Ça prendra combien de temps ? a demandé Harry.

–Je n'en sais rien, j'ai reconnu. J'ai appris l'Occlumancie à la façon des empathes, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne pour vous. Selon de nombreuses versions, c'est une variation de la méditation, qui demande focus et concentration. Je n'ai jamais lu de version proposant une protection complète immédiate. Toutes partaient sur quelques semaines au moins. Je pense qu'il faut tabler au plus tôt d'ici Noël. Sauf si tous ces écrits se plantent aussi somptueusement qu'avec Umbridge. Après tout, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une Occlumancie différente pour les pensées et les émotions. »

Enfin, si, j'en ai lues avec des protections immédiates, mais elles incluaient généralement des artefacts ou des circonstances tellement extraordinaires que je n'y crois pas. Autant rester raisonnable, et si finalement c'est rapide, tant mieux, ce sera une bonne surprise.

Ron a paru catastrophé. Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça demande autant de temps et d'implication. Harry paraît accepter la situation. C'est nécessaire, et je suppose qu'il voit d'autres avantages à protéger son esprit. Hermione, elle, est comme d'habitude en avance sur ses deux amis :

« Est-ce que ça va aider Harry à se protéger de ses visions ?

–Je n'en ai aucune idée. Certaines versions disent que oui, d'autres non. D'une manière générale, les auteurs ont des avis très différents sur la relation entre Harry et l'Occlumancie. Certains affirment qu'il n'y arrivera pas, d'autres au contraire qu'il y parviendra rapidement. Les uns comme les autres ne sont pas d'accord sur l'efficacité de l'Occlumancie sur ce drôle de lien avec Voldemort.

–Tu sais la nature du lien ?

–Oui.

–Et tu sais comment le rompre ? »

J'ai hésité. En théorie, oui. Selon les livres, il doit mourir. Mais des fan-fics ont trouvé des échappatoires.

« Là aussi, il y a des versions différentes. Mon avis, qui vaut ce qu'il vaut : attendez de voir ce que donne l'Occlumancie avant de voir comment supprimer le lien. De toute façon, je ne vous en expliquerai certainement pas la nature tant que vous ne maîtrisez pas l'Occlumancie.

–La nature du lien. Tout le monde est d'accord dessus ?

–Oui, tout le monde est d'accord. »

Il y a eu un silence, pendant que tous les trois m'observaient. Puis Harry a soupiré :

« Je sens que lorsque je vais apprendre ce qu'est ce lien, j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.

–C'est probable.

–Est-ce que Dumbledore sait ?

–Oui.

–Et est-ce qu'il sait que l'Occlumancie peut être une solution ?

–Oui. En fait, si on respecte ce que racontent les livres, je prends juste quelques semaines d'avance sur lui. Dans les livres, tu apprends l'Occlumancie à partir de la rentrée de janvier prochain. Mais pas d'une façon adéquate. Je suis sûre que tu vas préférer ma façon de faire. Et, toujours dans les livres, ni Hermione, ni Ron, n'apprennent l'Occlumancie.

–Alors pourquoi tu veux que je m'y mette ? a râlé Ron.

–Parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Harry, et que cela me gênerait de raconter certaines choses à Harry qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de partager avec toi, parce que ton esprit n'est pas protégé.

–Mais dans tes livres, il n'y est pas arrivé !

–Mais dans d'autres histoires, il était encore meilleur que Dumbledore ou Snape, considérés comme les maîtres en la matière, à notre époque. J'ai un esprit positif et préfère parier sur la réussite de vous trois, plutôt que sur l'échec. »

Harry et Hermione ont souri, mais Ron n'était pas convaincu :

« Et tu fais plus confiance à des histoires écrites par n'importe qui qu'à des livres qui ont été officiellement publiés ?

–Oui. Tout simplement parce que sur les sept livres, je peux jeter les trois derniers. Si je respecte la chronologie des livres, nous sommes au milieu du cinquième. Or, dans ce cinquième livre, on ne parle pas d'une étudiante qui arrive en cours d'année, Umbridge reste toute l'année scolaire, et jamais on ne lui fait porter la Marque des Ténèbres.

–C'est sans doute ta venue qui bouleverse les choses.

–Sans doute, mais je viens du futur. Hermione, est-ce que tu as vraiment eu un Retourneur de Temps en troisième année ?

–Oui.

–Alors complète ma théorie bancale si c'est trop confus : je pense que les voyages dans le temps forment une boucle. Je viens de 2008, et je suis arrivée ici, en 1995, et j'ai une influence sur le déroulement des événements, quelle qu'elle soit, en bien, en mal, je n'en sais rien. Mais rien que le fait que quelqu'un, quelque chose, le destin, une entité, m'ait fait faire ce voyage dans le temps et l'espace, m'ait fait découvrir la magie, montre que je _dois_ avoir un rôle dans cette histoire. La chronologie en tient compte. Et pourtant, lorsqu'on sera en 2008, je voyagerai de nouveau en 1995, en ayant toujours lu tous les livres, vu tous les films, et lu bon nombre d'histoires relatives à cet univers, _sans avoir conscience que j'effectuerai un voyage dans le temps pour en faire partie_. Est-ce que ça vous semble cohérent ? »

Hermione a hoché la tête fermement. Harry semblait moins certain, mais il a quand même fait signe que oui. Sans doute que pour lui, c'est aussi abstrait que pour moi, mais qu'il en comprend instinctivement les grandes lignes. Ron, lui, a secoué la tête. Je me suis tournée vers Hermione :

« S'il te plaît, explique. Entre mon manque de connaissances réelles des règles du temps et mes faiblesses en anglais... Tu auras plus de chances que moi.

–Si tu veux. Commence à travailler avec Harry, pendant ce temps. »

Ouf ! Me voilà débarrassée des concepts délicats de l'espace-temps ! Harry aussi a semblé ravi, et il s'est dépêché de m'enseigner le sort de Désarmement, pendant que Hermione sortait plume et parchemin pour expliquer à Ron, schémas à l'appui.

Quand l'heure officielle du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'est terminée, j'avais appris quelques sorts, et Ron semblait avoir mal au crâne. Il a décidé qu'il était grand temps de passer à table.

L'Herbologie et les Runes ont heureusement été sans événement. J'adore ce qu'on y apprend : les propriétés magiques des plantes, voire des plantes magiques, et les runes, comment on les utilise aujourd'hui, et comment les traduire pour lire les anciens textes... C'est absolument fascinant. Et même si j'aurai beaucoup de travail en Runes pour rattraper les deux années passées, ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Neville a accepté de me servir de tuteur en Herbologie les dimanches matins. Et en Runes, Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin s'est portée volontaire pour me donner des cours. Elle a les mêmes résultats que Hermione, et ça permet à Hermione de se dégager un peu de temps.

Hermione a trouvé tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque un livre sur l'Occlumancie. Elle a promis de nous donner des cours une fois qu'elle aurait fini de le lire. Elle m'a déjà confirmé mes soupçons sur l'utilité de l'Occlumancie sur le traitement de la mémoire, et j'ai demandé à faire partie des leçons, pour que j'apprenne aussi cet aspect.

Lors du repas du soir, tout le monde ne parlait que de ce qui s'était passé pendant notre cours de DCFM. Je suis fidèle à notre tradition, tu vois : là où je vais, je me fais remarquer. Impossible de me fondre dans la masse.

Première journée d'école mouvementée, donc, pour un retour en fanfare en classe. J'espère que la suite ne me paraîtra pas ennuyeuse, hahaha.

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Et voilà, la première journée de cours est passée !

Pour Snape, c'est un cadeau pour ma meilleure amie. Je suis neutre par rapport au personnage. Je ne l'aime pas, pas je ne le déteste pas suffisamment pour ne pas être capable d'en faire un personnage positif. A voir maintenant si ça va durer ;) (j'adore trop embêter ma meilleure amie pour promettre qu'il n'arrivera rien à Snape ;) )

Et parler d'Allan Rickman quelques semaines après son décès... Même si je n'aime pas le personnage, on ne peut que reconnaître le talent de l'acteur...

Pour Umbridge, oui, ça semble rapide, mais elle n'avait pas sa place dans ma version de l'histoire.

Concernant Manon, vous êtes en train de découvrir son plus grand défaut : son arrogance. Son comportement face à deux professeurs est volontaire.

Les unités de mesure seront presque toujours exprimées en version "locale". Mais ce n'est pas parce que Manon ne connaît pas leur équivalent en système universel que je ne les connais pas ;) Vous pouvez convertir sur Google sans problème, les mesures seront toujours réalistes :)

De nouveaux clichés apparaissent ici, mais lesquels ?

Enfin, note associée : vous avez créé votre compte sur le nouveau Pottermore ? J'ai voulu faire ma curieuse et recommencer complètement la Répartition et l'attribution de la baguette... et ça change complètement... Me voilà à Ravenclaw (...) et avec une baguette de noisetier avec du ventricule de dragon...

Et vous, ça donne quoi, cette nouvelle version ?

 **MAJ effectuée le 02/10/2017** : fautes, et correction des infos données sur la Manticore


	4. 12 novembre 1995

**Dimanche 12 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Enfin le week-end ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! Là, on est dimanche soir, et j'ai enfin un moment à moi pour te raconter ce qui s'est passé cette fin de semaine.

Hermione a déjà terminé son livre sur l'Occlumancie, et nous fait travailler une heure par soir. Neville s'est joint à nous, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi on fait ça. Il dit que ça peut toujours être utile, même sans grands secrets à garder. Ron s'est moqué de lui en disant que ça l'aiderait pour sa mémoire.

J'ai _beaucoup_ de mal avec Ron. Rowling disait que c'était le personnage le plus facile à aimer, mais je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Déjà, dans les livres, et surtout les films, je trouvais son amitié bancale, et là, maintenant que je suis sur place, tous mes doutes se confirment : ce garçon est l'exemple typique du pseudo-sportif de lycée qui ne pense qu'à son sport et aux filles, et à la rigueur ce qui réunit les deux : la fête. Les études, c'est ringard, et travailler, ce n'est certainement pas digne de lui. C'est hallucinant. Je fais de beaux efforts pour ne pas me montrer trop mordante envers lui, je n'ai pas envie d'être la méchante à peine arrivée, mais Hermione et lui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, et je comprends que Harry ait envie de leur crier dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Harry est... sous tension. Je crois que c'est un bel euphémisme. Tu te souviens du début du cinquième livre où il était toujours en train d'aboyer sur tout le monde ? Ben voilà. Du coup, avec la complicité de Hermione, j'exerce mon empathie sur lui pour l'apaiser. Ça marche à chaque fois pendant un moment, puis il se remonte comme un ressort. Il faut qu'il parle, absolument. Il garde tout sur lui, et quand il n'en peut plus, il explose juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse recommencer à bouillonner dans son coin. Bref, pas très productif. Hermione et moi, on espère que j'arriverai à l'amener à un état d'esprit où il aura envie de se confier, enfin. Pas forcément à nous, mais au moins qu'il parle à quelqu'un.

Hermione aussi est tendue, mais pour d'autres raisons : elle s'est mise en tête de m'amener au plus vite les connaissances dont j'ai besoin, et a organisé un emploi du temps strict : le lundi soir, c'est donc potions, mercredi soir, on commence l'Astronomie une heure plus tôt (heureusement, je suis arrivée en hiver et il fait nuit beaucoup plus tôt qu'en France, en Écosse...), jeudi soir, c'est Runes avec Daphne, vendredi soir, c'est Métamorphose avec Harry et Hermione, dimanche matin, c'est Herbologie avec Neville, dimanche après-midi, c'est DCFM avec Harry (c'est le seul moment où il est sûr que sa capitaine Angelina ne mettra pas de séance de Quidditch improvisée).

Enfin, bref, tu vois le topo. Heureusement, Neville, Harry et Ron m'ont soutenue quand j'ai dit que je refusais de me consacrer plus que nécessaire à l'Histoire de la Magie. C'est-à-dire lire les livres du programme de mon côté. Je n'ai aucune intention de réussir la matière, de toute façon. Et je dis ça à une étudiante en Histoire... Mais l'Histoire de la Magie est très incomplète. J'ai feuilleté des livres et c'est assez effrayant... Déjà, aucun lien n'est fait avec l'Histoire non-magique. Il y a des guerres magiques qu'on peut facilement lier à des événements non-magiques : les événements qui ont précédé la chute de l'Empire Romain, les Croisades, la Guerre de Cent Ans, les deux Guerres Mondiales, et je ne te parle que de ceux que _je_ connais, je suis sûre que tu en trouverais beaucoup plus. Mais jamais les étudiants de Hogwarts n'entendent parler de tout ça.

Ensuite, je n'aime pas le traitement de la royauté. Je ne suis pas royaliste, mais la Grande-Bretagne _est_ un royaume, c'est comme ça, et ils ont une Reine qui dirige ce royaume. Mais les sorciers ne se considèrent pas comme des sujets de la Reine. Leur Ministre de la Magie, qui fait pourtant partie du gouvernement de la Reine, est considéré comme leur premier dirigeant. Ils laissent complètement de côté le fait que leur Ministre doit en référer au Premier Ministre (qui c'est, d'ailleurs, en 95 ?), qui doit lui-même en référer à la Reine. Si on écoutait les sorciers britanniques, les non-magiciens vivent dans un pays complètement différent, voire un autre monde... C'est assez hallucinant. Donc du coup, je refuse d'apprendre une Histoire aussi partiale. J'attends de voir si la France magique est aussi terrible, et si non, je commanderai des livres en France. Si oui, bah tant pis, je me passerai des récits des victoires tantôt écrasantes, tantôt justes, des sorciers contre les différents peuples magiques qui ont osé les menacer... Ah oui... Les sorciers n'ont jamais perdu une guerre, non plus, si on en croit les livres d'Histoire... Mais bien sûr...

Et j'ai décidé d'envisager les Sortilèges comme de la détente, donc on n'a pas organisé de cours en particulier, c'est quelque chose qu'on travaillera quand on en aura marre des devoirs ou qu'on aura du temps libre (et vu notre vitesse de travail, à Hermione et moi, ça va arriver plus souvent que le fait d'en avoir marre...).

J'ai également mon mardi soir et mon samedi de libre, officiellement pour faire mes devoirs de cinquième année. Ça fait drôle, d'ailleurs, de devoir faire des devoirs. On n'était jamais noté, au collège et au lycée, et je me contentais de faire les DM notés. Mais là, _tout_ est noté, je n'ai pas le choix. Et ce ne sont pas des exercices du type « exercice 4 page 3 », ce sont des dissertations, dont la longueur varie selon les profs. D'ailleurs, c'est amusant, ils comptent en longueur de parchemin utilisé et non en nombre de lignes ou de mots. Heureusement, je travaille vite, et généralement, je profite du temps d'étude entre le repas du soir et le cours de rattrapage de la soirée, et pour l'instant, je m'en sors. Je demande juste à Hermione de me corriger mes fautes d'anglais (avec interdiction de corriger le contenu en lui-même, je veux que ce soit _mon_ travail, et _mes_ erreurs desquelles je pourrais apprendre).

En tout cas, je suis à jour, plus que Harry et Ron, et hier après-midi, j'ai pu regarder leur entraînement sans culpabiliser : tous mes devoirs de cinquième année en cours sont bouclés, et j'avance bien dans les cours de rattrapage, dans lesquels ils sont assez sympas pour ne pas me donner de devoirs (Hermione a voulu, mais Harry a eu la gentillesse de s'énerver à ma place).

Harry a décidé de jouer les chevaliers servants, d'ailleurs. Il intervient à chaque fois que Hermione se montre un peu trop... enthousiaste avec les rattrapages, ou quand Ron se montre trop agressif.

Je suis fière de ma vitesse de rattrapage : j'ai quasiment terminé le programme de première année en Métamorphose et en DCFM (vu qu'ils ont surtout étudié les créatures, en première année), j'ai fait le premier trimestre en Sortilèges et en Herbologie. Mes Potions, c'est demain, donc on verra bien, même si j'ai avancé dans mes lectures du soir. En Astronomie, il me faudra de la pratique, mais j'ai déjà des connaissances de base en astronomie, d'avant mon arrivée ici, et ça m'aide bien : la moitié de la partie théorique est déjà bouclée, l'autre partie reposant sur les systèmes de calcul des révolutions des différents astres (aïe... rebonjour mon _très cher_ ami Thalès). En Runes, je m'amuse, donc ça avance bien aussi, j'ai le premier trimestre de la troisième année de bouclé (l'apprentissage de l'alphabet runique Futhark et la découverte des significations de chaque rune). En Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ça va vite : Harry m'a promis de me présenter Buck à Noël pour la partie pratique des hippogriffes. Ça a fait rire Ron, mais moins Hermione. Et on a sagement décidé de passer sur les Scrouts à Pétard de l'an dernier. On s'est focalisés sur le programme actuel, au lieu de ça.

Ah oui ! Hagrid n'est pas là. C'est Grubble-Plank, une femme, qui le remplace, et elle montre des créatures... inoffensives. Du coup, on a décidé de se concentrer dessus, et je n'ai pas de retard du tout dans ce cours. On a même décidé que je n'aurai pas de rattrapage, et que si j'ai envie de découvrir certaines créatures, ce serait au fil de ma curiosité (dragoooooons !)

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que scolairement, ça se passe très bien. Le challenge de cinq années en une est très stimulant. Les profs sont compréhensifs. Et les étudiants sont plutôt cools de ce côté-là.

Et sinon, pour la partie fun (ben oui, faut bien s'amuser !) : hier, je suis montée sur un balai ! À la fin de l'entraînement des garçons, Harry m'a proposé de tester le vol sur balai. Avec son Firebolt. Je dois te dire qu'en voyant la bête de course, j'ai sacrément hésité. J'ai beau avoir le permis, tu ne me mets pas une Ferrari dans les mains. Angelina Johnson, la capitaine, a compris mon souci, et m'a prêté son balai, moins puissant. Du coup, j'ai eu deux coachs personnels pour ma première séance de vol : Angie et Harry.

Bon, je ne serai jamais joueuse de Quidditch, mais c'est amusant. J'avais peur à cause de ma peur du vide, mon équilibre bancal dès que je ne suis plus sur mes deux pieds... Mais en fait, ça s'est bien passé. Le balai était très stable (forcément, il sert en matches, Angie ne va pas avoir un balai qui ne tient pas la route), et en fait, il y a des armatures fixées aux balais pour caler les jambes et les pieds (tu les vois dans les films), et ça aide vachement à se sentir en sécurité. J'ai juste eu peur quand Harry s'est amusé à faire un looping autour de moi, je ne l'avais pas vu venir et il m'a surprise, mais à part ça, ça s'est bien passé. S'il faut voyager sur balai, je saurai faire. Et je comprends la sensation de liberté décrite dans les livres. J'espère pouvoir recommencer et qu'en prenant confiance, j'irai plus vite, voire je ferai de mini-figures : virages serrés, montées ou descentes un peu moins douces, même si je ne ferai _jamais_ les piqués de Harry.

Bon sang, ce gars est un vrai malade sur un balai, même ses coéquipiers sont d'accord ! Sauf qu'ils ont l'habitude et qu'ils savent maintenant qu'il ne va pas se crasher, et ils le laissent faire. Après tout, ce sont apparemment ces figures qui lui permettent d'être un aussi bon Attrapeur. Il a voulu me faire une démonstration de haute-voltige et quand il a atterri, même Angie et Ron étaient un peu verts. Angie lui a crié dessus :

« TU NE ME FAIS JAMAIS ÇA PENDANT UN MATCH, TU M'ENTENDS ? »

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit capitaine : elle a de la voix ! Mais Harry n'a pas eu l'air impressionné, et s'est contenté de faire un salut, comme un artiste sur scène.

Moi, j'avais trouvé ça beau, au delà même de toute notion de danger. Je n'y connais rien, donc déjà les figures qu'il a réalisées pendant l'entraînement étaient dangereuses à mes yeux. Et à ce que je sache, il n'est pas suicidaire, donc s'il a fait ce qu'il a fait, c'était qu'il avait confiance en lui. Et c'était... magique, je trouve. Il donnait l'impression d'être dans son élément, complètement libre et heureux. Et les figures étaient belles aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Je comprends Angie qui ne veut pas qu'il fasse la même chose lorsqu'il y a un match en cours, avec deux équipes de sept joueurs sur le terrain, mais là, il avait le terrain pour lui tout seul, et il avait l'air plus libre qu'un oiseau. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

Quand il a rangé son balai, il m'a dit :

« Angie n'est pas drôle. Oliver m'aurait sans problème laissé faire ça. Vous, les femmes, vous êtes franchement trop protectrices, vous n'aimez pas les prises de risque... »

Son sourire et son regard m'ont montré qu'il plaisantait. Je lui ai donc montré que j'apprenais vite en lui lançant un sortilège pour lui piquer les fesses.

« Espèce de macho ! C'est moi, une femme, que je ne sais quelle entité a décidé de faire voyager pour te venir en aide, mon gars. Je suis peut-être morte dans ma réalité, et je suis en train de _tout_ risquer pour que tu aies ton _happy end_ ! On n'aime pas les prises de risque... _Non mais franchement_ [en français dans le texte]... »

Il a ri, et j'ai été incapable de rester en colère : c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi détendu.

Traite-moi de guimauve, de bisounours, tout ce que tu veux, mais j'ai été incapable de ruiner ça. Sans compter que ses yeux sont encore plus beaux quand il sourit.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, celui-là est plus court que les autres... Les chapitres vont régulièrement varier en longueur, certains ne feront que quelques centaines de mots...

Quelques commentaires sur Ron : je n'ai rien contre lui en tant que personnage. Il a son rôle et sa valeur. Je sais juste qu'avec la personnalité que je donne à Manon, elle aura forcément du mal avec lui. Même moi, j'aurais du mal avec lui si je devais le rencontrer "en vrai".

Donc j'ai décidé d'aller dans un des plus gros clichés des fan-fictions le concernant : l'adolescent paresseux, glouton et grossier. Je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout de ce cliché, je ne veux pas faire de Ron une caricature. Et ce ne sera pas vraiment du bashing non plus. Ron fait partie de ces personnages qui vont beaucoup évoluer entre ce chapitre où je l'introduis pour la première fois pour de vrai et la fin de l'histoire.

D'autres clichés apparaissent ici, certains presque aussi évident que Ron-paresseux...

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

PB : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà, tu as une partie de ta réponse concernant Ron ;) Un peu (beaucoup) de patience, et ça s'arrangera peut-être pour lui ;) Quant à l'amitié fraternelle avec Harry, l'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Manon, et exclusivement de son point de vue. Ce qui se raconte dans le dortoir des garçons ou dans les vestiaires, elle ne le sait pas ;) Et concernant Ron pervertissant Harry... tu auras une réponse indirecte dans 8 chapitres :)

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	5. 18 novembre 1995

**Samedi 18 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

j'ai assisté à mon premier match de Quidditch aujourd'hui ! Gryffindor contre Slytherin. Harry a gagné contre Draco. Draco l'avait mauvaise et a voulu l'attaquer physiquement, et les jumeaux Weasley ont voulu aider Harry quand Draco s'est mis à insulter leur famille. J'ai du utiliser toute mon empathie pour les empêcher de se battre. Heureusement, il n'y a plus Umbridge pour punir les Weasley et Harry.

Les jumeaux m'en veulent, d'ailleurs. Ils savent que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans le fait qu'ils n'aient soudain plus eu envie de se battre, et ils estiment que Malfoy _mérite_ la correction qu'ils voulaient lui donner. Sans doute, mais ce n'était sans doute pas nécessaire de se battre comme des chiffonniers devant toute l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Harry, lui, a compris, heureusement.

Sinon, le match était intéressant. L'ambiance, c'est de la folie. Les supporters sont déchaînés, quelle que soit l'équipe qu'ils soutiennent. Comme dans le livre, les Slytherins ont composé cette chanson idiote sur Ron et sa capacité à garder des buts. Le pauvre était tellement gêné qu'il en a perdu tous ses moyens, et Harry a sauvé le résultat de justesse en attrapant le Vif d'or.

J'ai voulu utiliser l'empathie pour aider un peu Ron, mais Hermione m'en a empêchée : ce serait de la triche. Cela la peinait autant que moi, mais j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire : c'est à lui d'apprendre à gérer son stress et la pression des matches. Et il a été tellement désagréable avec Hermione et moi cette semaine qu'il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup pour me convaincre.

Il a du mal avec la vitesse à laquelle j'apprends. Je crois qu'il est jaloux. Quand Hermione me fait réviser, je dis des choses qu'apparemment il ne sait pas, parce qu'il les a oubliées ou, plus vraisemblablement, parce qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de vraiment les apprendre, se reposant sur Hermione pour ses devoirs. Du coup, il me traite de je-sais-tout, d'intello, de pimbêche coincée et vantarde... Bref, des choses très agréables à entendre. Je n'avais pas vécu ça depuis le collège, et ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

Il a du mal avec l'Occlumancie, également. Hermione et Harry, même si pour l'instant ils n'ont aucune défense mentale, parviennent à entrer dans le bon état méditatif. Pas Ron. Il est tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que du Quidditch pendant plus de cinq minutes.

Il est exactement le genre de personnes que je méprise : celles qui se complaisent dans leur ignorance, et en sont fières, affirmant que tous ceux manifestant plus d'intelligence qu'eux ne sont que des idiots qui n'ont rien compris au _fun_ de la vie... Même Harry commence à en prendre pour son grade, parce qu'il m'aide en Métamorphose, en plus de la DCFM. Tout le monde sait que Harry a un don pour la DCFM, mais, à côté de Hermione, la Métamorphose était moins évidente. Et pourtant, il est très doué aussi.

Nous avons attaqué le programme de deuxième année, cette semaine, et c'est Harry qui m'expliquait un concept, pendant que Hermione faisait ses devoirs. Et Ron est intervenu, avec ses grands sabots habituels :

« Hermione, sors de ce corps immédiatement ! »

Harry a froncé les sourcils :

« Ron, c'est un principe qu'on apprend en _deuxième_ _année_ , et qui est la base de toute métamorphose sur un être vivant. Si tu ne comprends pas ça, tu ne peux pas pratiquer la métamorphose animée correctement... »

Le principe explique que toute métamorphose concernant un être vivant doit prendre en compte sa structure biologique essentielle. Au mieux cette structure biologique est comprise, meilleure et plus stable est la métamorphose. Par structure biologique, on entend qu'un mammifère est composé d'un squelette protégeant des organes, recouvert de muscles, de tendons et finalement d'une peau avec des poils. Idem pour les poissons, sauf que tu remplaces les os par des arrêtes et les poils par des écailles, et que tu prends en compte les branchies. Pour les oiseaux, faut penser aux os creux pour la légèreté de la structure, et les plumes bien entendu. Et ainsi de suite. Pas d'anatomie exacte de l'être vivant, mais juste quelques règles simples de biologie qu'on apprend en SVT en 6ème et en 5ème (si pas au primaire...).

Rien de bien compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quand même plus simple que les différents théorèmes qu'on apprenait en maths à la même époque... Il faut juste être un minimum rigoureux et logique, histoire de ne pas donner de plumes à un poisson, ou de ne pas donner des os pleins à un oiseau. Ou bien, lorsqu'on passe d'un animal à un objet, ne pas tenir compte que de son apparence extérieure, mais également de sa structure interne lors de la métamorphose. Harry dit qu'une fois qu'on a compris ça, on a compris toute la métamorphose de base concernant les animaux, et que le reste n'est qu'une question de volonté et de concentration.

D'ailleurs, il a tenu à me le prouver immédiatement en me faisant métamorphoser un rat en verre. Concentration, on n'oublie pas que le rat est un animal et que je ne dois pas métamorphoser que sa peau, mais également ses entrailles... (quand t'y penses, c'est un peu dégueulasse, la métamorphose...), et hop, formule, on touche de la baguette et... ho ! un verre en cristal, sans poil ni queue de rat !

Ron s'est levé en pestant et est allé retrouvé Dean et Seamus. Harry l'a regardé avec une certaine incrédulité et de la déception, mais il a repris son cours avec moi.

Ron m'en veut également parce que je m'entends bien avec Draco. Oui, il veut que je l'appelle Draco, mais uniquement quand on est seuls pendant le cours de soutien, monsieur a une réputation à tenir. Ça m'a fait rire, je le reconnais, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je suis déjà contente qu'il veuille bien s'entendre avec moi, bien que je sois à Gryffindor et que j'entre dans la catégorie des Nés-Moldus.

Le cours de Potions se passe très bien pour moi, d'ailleurs. Snape m'a bien mise en partenariat avec Draco, qui a accepté sans problème, et c'est bien Draco qui me donne cours le lundi soir. On a fait une potion qui permet de faire disparaître des furoncles, lundi dernier. Très glamour, je sais, mais super simple à faire. Il m'a dit qu'on ne ferait sans doute pas _toutes_ les potions du programme, juste celles présentant le plus d'intérêt pour l'apprentissage. L'essentiel est que je puisse faire au moins une potion par cours de rattrapage.

Draco est plutôt sympa avec moi. Je vais pas dire jusqu'à amical, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais pas méprisant ni insultant, et plutôt pédagogue. J'ai remarqué un truc amusant avec lui, d'ailleurs : il ne se moque jamais de moi, même quand je suis avec Harry, Hermione et Ron.

En fait, c'est surtout sur Ron, et un peu moins sur Harry et Hermione, qu'il se lâche. C'est Ron qu'il déteste vraiment, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Quand Harry et Hermione sont sans Ron, il n'est pas du tout agressif. Quand nous travaillons tous les trois par exemple à la bibliothèque alors que Ron a choisi de rester dans la salle commune, Draco pourra passer une dizaine de fois devant notre table, ou nous devant la sienne, il ne nous dira absolument rien. Et comme Harry n'est pas provoqué, lui non plus ne dira rien à Draco. Bref, un comportement neutre, à défaut d'être courtois. En cours de Runes, où ni Harry ni Ron ne sont là, ça va même un peu plus loin puisque Draco adopte le même comportement envers Hermione qu'envers moi : civilisé et agréable, à défaut d'être amical.

J'en ai parlé à Harry et Hermione (pas à Ron, tout ce qui touche à Draco l'énerve automatiquement, et impossible de discuter intelligemment...). Harry a eu l'air surpris, mais après réflexion, a reconnu que c'était vrai. Hermione, elle, affichait un petit sourire entendu, celui qui montre qu'elle sait des choses que nous ne savons pas, et que j'ai donc rapidement appris à connaître, vue l'étendue de ses connaissances par rapport à la nôtre... Harry l'a vu aussi, et a soupiré :

« Vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'on a encore manqué ?

–Rien du tout, a souri Hermione. Je suis juste contente de voir que la nouvelle Gryffindor est capable de voir au-delà des couleurs des maisons.

–Mione, ça va plus loin que la querelle Gryffindor-Slytherin, a répliqué Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Le père de Malfoy est un Deatheater, un de ceux qui s'est joint sans hésiter à la petite _surprise-party_ de Voldemort l'été dernier. Et on a d'excellentes raisons de penser que Malfoy junior suivra le chemin de son père.

–Est-ce que tu as déjà _vraiment_ discuté avec lui, Harry ? a répondu Hermione. Sans insultes, sans mépris, sans préjugés ?

–... Non.

–Tu sais quoi ? Un jour, j'ai parlé de biologie, avec lui. Il voulait savoir quelles étaient les connaissances moldues en matière de médecine et de génétique. »

Harry a ouvert de grands yeux, et j'ai du afficher ma surprise aussi, parce que Hermione a eu un petit rire :

« Oh, aucun échange d'opinions, mais n'empêche... On ne _peut pas_ avoir de telles connaissances en génétique sans avoir une idée des dégâts de la politique des Sangs-Purs à toujours se marier dans un bassin de gênes restreint. Il ne dira jamais rien qui aille à l'encontre de son image de Prince de Slytherin, parfait fils de son père et parfait représentant des idées des Sangs-Purs, parce qu'il a trop à perdre. Mais il a une tête, il sait s'en servir, et il sait chercher les idées là où elles sont. »

Harry et moi avons échangé un regard, puis Harry a demandé, en baissant davantage la voix :

« Tu veux dire que Malfoy... _Malfoy_... n'est pas qu'un sombre crétin ?

–Un sombre crétin ne serait pas aussi près de mes notes, Harry. C'est le deuxième de notre promotion, et je ne le bats que de quelques centièmes de points. Il a plus d'options que moi, puisqu'il a la Divination et pas moi. S'il a ce prestige dans sa maison, ce n'est pas _uniquement_ à cause de son nom de famille. »

Harry l'a dévisagée un instant, avant de murmurer :

« Tu le respectes.

–Je respecte les personnes intelligentes, et il en fait partie. Et Manon l'a dit : il n'est agressif envers nous que lorsque Ron est là. Lui et Manon doivent avoir comme point commun de mépriser ceux qui... négligent leurs études.

–Je ne méprise pas le fait qu'il néglige ses études, j'ai répondu avec un haussement d'épaules, je méprise le fait que son cerveau est partout, sauf là où il devrait être : dans son crâne.

–Hé ! s'est exclamé Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami que tu insultes !

–Je ne te demande pas de revoir tes amitiés, Harry, j'ai répondu calmement. Mais j'ai le droit de ne pas apprécier tous tes amis. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de Malfoy, mais j'ai en effet un mal fou à respecter les personnes qui refusent volontairement de se servir de leur cerveau. Et si en plus, ils insultent ceux qui veulent bien s'en servir... Disons que si Ronald ne change pas rapidement d'attitude envers moi, je ne vais pas tarder à adopter le même comportement que Malfoy envers lui. Ma patience a des limites. »

Harry m'a lancé un regard noir :

« Tout le monde n'a pas tes capacités de mémoire.

–Je le sais, j'ai soupiré. Crois-moi, je le sais... Je ne demande à personne d'avoir ma capacité de mémoire, ou l'intelligence de Hermione, mais juste d'accepter de se servir de ce qu'il a et de ne pas se rendre volontairement stupide. L'intelligence ne se définit pas en résultats scolaires. Ma meilleure amie a du avoir son bac, l'équivalent de vos NEWTs, en rattrapage, et elle est pourtant loin d'être une idiote. Elle devait avoir comparativement les mêmes résultats que Ronald, à l'époque. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu pour elle le mépris que j'ai pour lui : c'est une bosseuse, et elle est cultivée. On peut avoir une conversation avec elle qui dépasse le sexe et le Quidditch. Elle lit des livres qu'il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de lire, tellement ils sont considérés comme des classiques ardus. Je suis même certaine qu'elle a plus de vocabulaire que moi. Alors oui, on parle de mode et beauté, on parle de mecs, de nos histoires de cœur, on parle de nos profs à la fac, en essayant de savoir laquelle de nous deux a les pires... Mais on parle également de littérature, d'histoire, de musique, de théâtre, d'écriture, de nos études respectives... Je ne demande pas à Ronald d'avoir de bonnes notes en classe, je lui demande simplement de prouver que son cerveau est ailleurs qu'entre ses jambes. »

Désolée de t'avoir comparée à Ron, mais je voulais leur montrer que je me fous complètement de ses notes. Je leur dis aussi que c'est la première fois cette année en trois ans de fac que ce n'est pas l'anglais et les matières « business » qui repêchent mon allemand (ce sont mes notes en business allemand et version qui rattrapent ma grammaire et mon thème... hahaha) ? Que je n'ai jamais appris aucune des listes de vocabulaire qu'on a pu me donner alors que j'ai _choisi_ de faire des études de langues étrangères ?

Harry allait protester à nouveau, et j'ai repris avant qu'il en ait le temps :

« Est-ce que Ron aurait écouté ce que vient de dire Hermione sur Malfoy ? Ou est-ce qu'il se serait braqué dans l'idée que Malfoy ne peut être qu'un petit con prétentieux de Slytherin, en le démontrant à vive voix et forces insultes ? »

Harry a accusé le coup, puis a soupiré :

« Je vois... Est-ce que dans tes possibles, Malfoy est fiable ?

–Malfoy fait l'objet d'autant de controverses que l'Occlumancie pour toi. Je ne peux me fier qu'à ce que je vis ici.

–Et... Vous pensez toutes les deux que je devrais le respecter plus ? »

Hermione et moi avons échangé un regard, avant de sourire en même temps. Hermione a répondu :

« Oui, Harry. »

J'ai eu envie de le choquer un peu :

« Tu sais que dans certains possibles, c'est ton meilleur ami ? Une amitié encore plus solide que celle que tu as avec Ron ? »

Harry m'a regardée, stupéfait, et j'ai ri :

« Mais ce ne sont que des possibles... C'est à vous de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas ou non. Mais personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un peu d'ouverture d'esprit ne faisait de mal à personne. »

Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas parlé de ces fics qui ne se contentent pas d'une amitié, entre eux... Ha ha ha, quoi que, j'adorerais voir sa tête en apprenant ça. Rien que la découverte d'une possible amitié semblait difficile à accepter... Mais heureusement que c'est Harry, et pas Ron, et qu'il a toujours écouté ce que disent les autres, quels qu'ils soient : il a accepté ce qu'on lui disait, et a promis d'y réfléchir. Je suppose que ce ne sera pas facile de pardonner quatre ans de haine réciproque, voire même de s'excuser pour ses propres actes (Harry n'est pas tout blanc, dans leur relation de meilleurs ennemis...), mais au moins, l'idée commence à s'implanter.

Je n'ai en fait pas particulièrement envie que Draco et Harry deviennent amis. Enfin, si, ce serait sympa, mais ce n'est pas mon but en soi. Ce que je veux, c'est donner des raisons à Draco d'envisager une autre voie que celles des Deatheaters. Hermione a raison : c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui sait se servir de sa tête, et je suppose que s'il voit qu'il peut faire un choix, il pourra prendre le bon. Alors autant mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté en montrant à ces deux têtes de mule qu'ils peuvent peut-être hypothétiquement, même s'ils ne sont pas amis, être suffisamment civils l'un envers l'autre pour partager un but commun.

En tout cas, ça travaille Harry : la conversation a eu lieu mardi soir, et il n'a pas adressé une seule remarque désobligeante à Draco depuis, à la grande surprise de celui-ci et de Ron.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Merci pour les nouvelles reviews, les nouveaux ajouts dans vos listes de suivi ou de favoris ! :) Ça fait plaisir de voir des petits nouveaux s'ajouter chaque semaine !

On découvre deux autres personnages, qui en plus vous ont fait réagir dans les commentaires, donc ça tombe bien ! :)

Et mon premier dialogue, en dehors du chapitre introductif ! Blanche (aka "Marie" de l'histoire) me dit souvent que je manque de verbes de discours, j'ai essayé d'en rajouter, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça ne reste pas clair, j'ai du mal à savoir ce qui n'est pas évident en dehors de ma petite tête...

Concernant Ron, Blanche me dit qu'il lui rappelle beaucoup [Amélie], une de ses meilleures amies au collège, qui a été avec nous au lycée, et avec qui elle a étudié jusque sur les bancs de la fac. Je ne pense donc pas avoir trop forcé le trait avec lui, c'est juste un garçon qui a grandi presque dernier dans une famille nombreuse et a besoin sans doute de grandir un peu... Ça viendra pour lui, ne vous inquiétez pas :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

PB : Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! :) Tu voulais une entrée des jumeaux Weasley, les voilà ! :) Manon n'a pas de réaction négative envers eux, sans doute parce qu'elle ne les supporte pas à longueur de journée, et je ne me suis donc pas posé la question de leur éventuelle relation.

L'intransigeance (je préfère ça à "rigidité", même si je pense que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ;) ) de Manon, qui continue donc dans ce chapitre comme tu peux le constater, est un de mes défauts personnels poussé à son extrême. Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser, faire la fête, boire, et avoir mal aux cheveux un lendemain de soirée ! :) Et ce sera aussi le cas de Manon.

Harry, intéressé par Manon ? Haha, à voir... Ça va dans la lignée de ma réponse concernant Ron dévergondant Harry... Réponse dans 7 chapitres... Continue comme ça, et tu auras droit à un vrai compte à rebours ! :)

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	6. 19 novembre 1995

**Lundi 19 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

On a un nouveau professeur de DCFM. La semaine dernière, les cours avaient été annulés parce qu'on n'avait pas encore de remplaçant à Umbridge, mais voilà, c'est chose faite. Et devine qui c'est ? Remus Lupin ! Harry est ravi ! Beaucoup d'élèves le sont, d'ailleurs : c'est le meilleur prof qu'ils aient eu ces dernières années...

Et Harry est d'autant plus heureux que Lupin est venu avec son ''animal de compagnie'' : un gros chien noir... Je suppose que ça te dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Le chien est vraiment énorme, il ressemble à un Irish Wolfhound. J'ai demandé confirmation à Hermione : il s'agit bien de Sirius Black sous sa forme d'Animagus, et Lupin est bien un loup-garou.

Lupin ne ressemble pas trop à l'acteur qui le joue dans les films. Il est plus grand, plus costaud, même si pas plus épais. Il a des cheveux plus clairs, et son visage est nettement plus doux que dans les films. Il a une aura de bienveillance tout autour de lui, avec aussi de la tristesse, sans doute liée à sa condition et à son histoire (orphelin, ayant perdu ses meilleurs amis...).

A la fin du cours, Harry m'a présentée à lui, et on a conclu qu'on dînerait tous ensemble demain soir dans sa suite. Il est curieux de rencontrer une empathe, et de savoir ce que je sais en tant que _voyageuse_. Moi, je suis impatiente de faire sa connaissance et celle de Sirius.

Ah, et en rattrapage de Potions, Draco m'a demandé si j'avais un rôle dans le nouveau comportement plus mature de Harry envers les Slytherins. Je ne lui ai pas raconté toute la conversation (pas besoin pour lui de savoir que Hermione le respecte comme un des seuls (le seul ?) étudiants capables de la mettre en danger en haut du tableau, il a suffisamment d' _ego_ comme ça), mais je lui ai dit en substance qu'on avait toutes les deux amené Harry à réfléchir sur les raisons de sa mésentente avec Draco.

« Potter ? Réfléchir ? a ricané Draco.

–Harry ne saurait pas réfléchir, je ne serais pas capable de m'entendre avec lui, j'ai répondu sèchement. La question est aussi valable pour toi, d'ailleurs : pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec lui ?

–Parce que c'est Saint Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Peut-Pas-Faire-De-Mal, voyons... »

J'ai haussé les sourcils, stupéfaite. Puis j'ai simplement répondu :

« Ce qu'il vous manque, à tous les deux, c'est une bonne conversation de remise à plat, histoire que vous vous connaissiez un peu mieux et cessiez d'avoir tous ces préjugés idiots l'un sur l'autre.

–Bien sûr... Je comprends également pourquoi tu t'entends aussi bien avec Granger. »

Ça ne sonnait pas franchement comme un compliment, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je n'ai pas envie de le braquer. Harry fait des efforts de son côté, espérons que ça amène au moins Draco à se poser quelques questions. Même si apparemment, dans son esprit de Parfait Malfoy, la remise en cause de ses conceptions ne semble pas une priorité...

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Un chapitre très court (et oui, Manon ne peut pas toujours écrire des romans dans son journal ;) ) mais qui annonce deux nouveaux personnages que vous découvrirez donc davantage la semaine prochaine :)

Je profite donc de ce très court chapitre pour une petite explication :

J'ai eu plusieurs retours concernant Manon et sa personnalité.

Deux choses :

\- l'avertissement "Marie-Sue" au début de l'histoire la concerne. Ce sera donc l'héroine typique, belle, intelligente, puissante... Avec un défaut de taille : son arrogance. C'est conscient, voulu, et ça a un rôle dans cette histoire :)

\- quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je l'écrivais pour moi et ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la publier. Je ne me suis donc pas gênée pour prendre mes gros sabots concernant à la fois l'histoire en elle-même et le caractère des personnages. Quand j'ai pris la décision de publier, j'en étais déjà presque à la moitié de la première partie. J'ai tenté d'alléger les choses (oui, vous aurez tout à fait le droit d'en douter dans les prochains chapitres ;) ) et j'ai affiné le caractère de mes personnages. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas voulu tout réécrire, et certains passages manquent complètement de subtilité.

Manon notamment va en souffrir, puisqu'en tant qu'élément extérieur à la trame originale, c'est elle qui va amener, rapidement, beaucoup d'éléments, au point de parfois paraître comme _leader_ , alors que ce n'est pas le but voulu. Je n'ai pas réussi à supprimer cette impression lors de mes remaniements, puisqu'il aurait fallu pour ça que je supprime beaucoup de choses de mon histoire, ou alors que je l'étale encore plus...

Je vous demande donc juste humblement d'être patients avec moi. Tout ou presque a un but dans cette histoire, et je vous promets que le rythme très rapide du début sera ralenti quand j'aurai fini de poser le contexte que je veux à ma narration (début janvier 1996, dans le déroulement du temps).

Enfin voilà...

Merci en tout cas pour les retours que vous me faites, n'hésitez pas à continuer ;)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017** : Modification de la race de l'Animagus, qui correspond mieux à l'image que j'en ai (merci ma meilleure amie qui a eu une très bonne idée de mentionner un chien chasseur de loup ;))


	7. 20 novembre 1995

**Mardi 20 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

je reviens du dîner avec Lupin (qui veut d'ailleurs qu'en privé, je l'appelle Remus, comme Harry et tout le monde...) et les autres. Il y avait Ron, Harry, Hermione, les jumeaux, Ginny... Tous ceux qui ont déjà rencontré Sirius depuis son évasion, en fait.

Ils ont eu l'air surpris de voir que je savais que le chien de compagnie était Sirius, et je leur ai expliqué succinctement ce que j'avais déjà expliqué aux trois amis. Sirius a repris apparence humaine, du coup.

Oldman lui ressemble pas mal, en fait. La coupe ''Mousquetaire'' qu'ils lui ont donné dans le film correspond assez bien au style de Sirius. Il a juste l'air plus jeune que dans le film. Mais en même temps, dans le film, tous les Maraudeurs ont l'air d'avoir au moins dix ans de plus. Sans parler de James et Lily, auxquels on a donné une apparence de trentenaires bien tassés, ce qui correspond à l'âge de parents ayant un enfant de onze ans, mais pas à l'âge auquel ils sont morts (vingt et un an... mon âge en fait... Non, ce n'est absolument pas déprimant...). J'imagine que dans les films, ils ont tenu compte pour Remus et Sirius de leur passé compliqué, qui peut faire vieillir prématurément quelqu'un. Et le vrai Remus et le vrai Sirius n'ont effectivement pas la trentaine fringante. Même si on ne peut pas leur donner dix ans de plus que leurs trente-six ans, ils ont souffert et ça se voit sur leur visage.

Et Sirius, son séjour à Azkaban a laissé autant de marques émotionnelles que physiques. Ses émotions sont confuses, presque autant que lorsqu'il est en chien. Globalement, il a l'air heureux, sans doute d'être en liberté, à Hogwarts et non dans sa vieille maison familiale, loin de son filleul... Mais il y a une infinie tristesse également. Comme Remus. Ils en ont trop vu pour leur âge. Ils ont déjà vécu une guerre, dans laquelle ils ont perdu tous les deux des proches, de la famille, des amis. Et aucun des deux, malgré les quinze ans qui ont passé depuis, n'a pu s'en remettre : Remus a continué à vivre stigmatisé par sa condition de loup-garou et Sirius a été à Azkaban. Et même s'ils sont à présent dans un environnement plus paisible, les vieilles blessures ne sont pas guéries, et ils savent qu'une nouvelle guerre s'annonce, dans laquelle leur neveu adoptif ou filleul sera certainement en première ligne.

Nous sommes protégés à Hogwarts. Pas seulement physiquement, avec toutes les protections qui entourent l'école, mais aussi mentalement : nous sommes dans un pensionnat où la famille ne peut pas rendre visite, et les nouvelles de l'extérieur paraissent du coup très loin. C'est un peu comme un cocon douillet dans lequel on oublie qu'au dehors, la réalité n'est pas aussi belle.

J'avoue que j'ai pris un coup en rencontrant Sirius et Remus. Je _sais_ , avec tout ce que j'ai ramené comme connaissances, qu'on est à l'aube d'une guerre, que l'Ordre du Phoenix rameute ses troupes et cherche à limiter le recrutement de Voldemort... Absolument _toutes_ les fics que j'ai lues parlent de cette guerre, au passé, au présent, au futur, dépendamment du contexte de l'histoire, mais aucune n'y échappe. Il y aura cette guerre, qui a sans doute même déjà commencé, parce que là aussi, tout le monde semble d'accord pour la faire commencer en 1995.

Mais cela n'était qu'une réalité abstraite avant ce soir. Je suis arrivée non pas dans un monde où on pratique la magie et c'est marrant, je suis arrivée dans un monde qui au mieux se prépare à la guerre, et on m'a donné un rôle dans cette guerre. Prends-toi ça dans la face, Manon !

Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Harry maintenant, sa tension permanente. Il ne l'oublie pas, lui. Forcément, il a été aux premières loges pour assister au retour de Voldemort. Et ça doit profondément l'énerver, l'attitude complètement ignorante des élèves et des professeurs autour de lui, comme si tout continuait dans le meilleur des mondes, alors que des parents de ces mêmes élèves sont recrutés par Voldemort, par l'Ordre, sont assassinés parce qu'ils ont des idées trop opposées à celles de Voldemort... La réalité n'est pourtant pas loin, mais si distante en même temps.

Bref, je suppose que tu l'auras compris, je suis un peu déprimée ce soir. L'état de grâce, où tout est beau, tout est sympa, est terminé. Il est temps que je commence à faire quelque chose. A parler à Harry, pour commencer.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Manon retombe sur Terre :)

Bon, _toutes_ les fics ne parlent pas de cette guerre, mais on va dire que l'exagération est nécessaire pour que Manon reprenne contact avec la réalité. En espérant vous emmener dans cette réalité également ;)

En attendant, merci des retours que vous m'avez fait concernant le dernier chapitre, et plus particulièrement ma Note de l'Auteur. Je suis ravie d'apprendre que Manon ne vous effraie pas encore complètement :)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	8. 24 novembre 1995

**Vendredi 24 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Comme d'habitude, emploi du temps chargé. Et je ruminais ma réalisation de mardi soir. Je ne voulais pas continuer à noircir littéralement ce cahier de mes idées négatives.

Mais aujourd'hui... Le vendredi soir, c'est soutien en Métamorphose. C'est encore Harry qui s'en est occupé, et j'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'on travaille seuls dans la Salle sur Demande. J'avais besoin de lui parler, et je voulais qu'on soit tranquilles. Finalement, on n'a pas avancé sur la Métamorphose, mais par contre, je crois que sur le terrain de la confiance de Harry envers moi, pas trop mal.

J'ai commencé par lui expliquer ce que j'avais compris cette semaine, au sujet de ce qui se passe pour l'instant en Grande Bretagne :

« Mardi soir, en dînant avec Remus et Sirius, j'ai réalisé que j'ai beau _savoir_ qu'une guerre se prépare, et que ce ne sera pas joyeux tous les jours, je ne l'avais jamais réellement compris jusqu'à maintenant. Ici, on est dans un cocon, on nous fait oublier tout ça. C'est sans doute une bonne chose : nous sommes après tout des enfants, et ces conflits ne devraient normalement pas nous concerner.

–Sauf que Voldemort se fout que nous soyons des enfants, a répliqué Harry. Il a essayé de me tuer alors que j'avais un an.

–J'ai vraiment compris ça en voyant Remus et Sirius mardi. Tu sais que depuis que je suis là, j'essaie de te faire sortir de ta tension permanente, mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas compris _pourquoi_ tu étais dans cet état. Remus et Sirius portent encore à vif les cicatrices de la dernière guerre, qui n'ont pas pu cicatriser pendant ces quinze dernières années, et ils savent que de nouvelles vont apparaître dans les prochains mois, les prochaines années. Ce sont deux vétérans qui savent qu'ils vont repartir au combat. Qui savent que _tu_ vas devoir combattre. »

Harry a hoché la tête. J'ai continué :

« Je... Je sais également que si je suis ici, c'est que j'ai un rôle à jouer. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais j'ai pris conscience que je ne serai pas un de ces élèves qui restera dans la protection tranquille de Hogwarts, en sachant que sa famille n'est inquiétée par aucun des deux camps. Je voulais te faire savoir que maintenant, je comprends mieux ce que tu ressens.

–Merci. »

Ça a été dit en toute honnêteté. Je crois qu'il était vraiment content d'entendre ça. J'ai souri :

« Je veux aussi te faire savoir que je vais continuer à essayer de faire en sorte que tu te sentes mieux. Mais tu sais maintenant que ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de voir ce que tu ressens. C'est juste que tout le monde a besoin de se reposer. Pour l'instant, c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête. L'inaction, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus terrible. Je n'ai jamais été dans un conflit, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être impuissante en attendant que quelque chose se passe, et toute la frustration que ça peut générer. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce sentiment ne te dévore pas, que tu puisses garder les idées au clair, et que tu puisses continuer à avoir de jolis souvenirs et de jolies émotions. Tu en auras besoin plus tard. »

Harry a hoché la tête. Il semblait plus détendu. C'était comme si je venais de lui enlever un poids des épaules. Il m'a donné l'impression d'être soulagé que quelqu'un comprenne enfin ce qu'il ressentait, en partie du moins.

Dommage, parce que le sujet que je voulais aborder ensuite allait enlever ça.

« Pour agir, j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve la réalité, parmi tout ce que j'ai pu lire. Il y a certains points de l'histoire qui font consensus, comme ta cicatrice, mais d'autres qui font l'objet de... discordes...

–L'Occlumancie.

–En effet. Mais l'Occlumancie, même si elle a son importance, et sera peut-être un élément déterminant dans ta victoire, ne reste qu'un sujet annexe par rapport à certaines trames de l'histoire. Pour l'instant, je suis en train d'essayer de me positionner sur plusieurs sujets, plus ou moins liés, qui peuvent également tout changer, et déterminer qui sont tes alliés ou non. Certaines... situations, ou personnes, sont, selon les histoires, les meilleurs alliés qu'on puisse rêver, et dans d'autres, les pires ennemis, au même niveau que Voldemort, voire pire. »

Harry a haussé un sourcil surpris, mais n'a rien dit.

« Snape et Malfoy sont deux de ces personnes. Et sur le barème de '' _Gentil_ '' à '' _Complètement méchant_ '', ils sont finalement plutôt dans le vert, d'après ce que j'ai vu d'eux pour l'instant, même si seul le temps nous dira à quel point.

–Tu es certaine de leur fiabilité ?

–La seule chose dont je suis certaine à présent, c'est qu'aucun des deux n'est ton ennemi, au point de te vouloir du mal dans cette guerre. Snape te saque en classe, Malfoy dans les couloirs, mais ça reste des brouilles d'école, et ils me donnent l'impression de faire la part des choses entre des bagarres de lycée et les vrais combats. Ce qui finalement est déjà pas mal, au vu des autres incertitudes qui me restent.

–Chaque personne qui m'entoure fait l'objet d'incertitudes ?

–Non. Je n'ai jamais vu de situations où Hermione n'était pas ton alliée, par exemple. Même dans les histoires les plus tordues, elle t'est toujours loyale, et c'est ce qu'elle dégage ici. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute à son sujet. Remus et Sirius sont généralement de bons soutiens, mais il y a de ces histoires où ils sont utilisés par quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui les rend moins fiables. Pas de leur propre volonté, mais tant que je ne sais pas s'ils sont utilisés ou non, je ne peux pas me permettre de leur dire n'importe quoi.

–Ils ont trouvé que l'Occlumancie était une bonne idée, et ils ont décidé de s'y remettre. Ils avaient commencé, en tant que Maraudeurs, mais ne s'y étaient jamais mis sérieusement.

–Voilà qui les fait nettement remonter dans mon barème de confiance. »

S'ils décident de se mettre eux aussi à l'Occlumancie, c'est qu'ils savent quelque part que tous leurs alliés apparents n'en sont pas forcément, et c'est une excellente chose par rapport à leur liberté de décision. Je classe définitivement ça dans les bonnes nouvelles.

« Ron ? » a ensuite demandé Harry.

J'ai hésité. Un, je ne l'aime pas, et deux, c'est un des deux plus gros points de doute.

« C'est celui qui me fait le plus douter, pour l'instant, j'ai fini par avouer. Ron fait l'objet d'autant de controverses que Snape ou l'Occlumancie. De nombreuses histoires doutent de sa fiabilité et de la réalité de son amitié envers toi.

–Moi aussi, » a reconnu Harry.

Et bien c'est mal parti pour Ron, alors, si même Harry doute. J'ai soupiré :

« L'Occlumancie, c'est non seulement parce que c'est important pour vous de protéger vos secrets, mais c'est également un test pour lui, histoire de savoir s'il fait passer d'abord son amitié ou sa paresse à l'apprentissage.

–Il n'est peut-être pas bon Occlumens... a tenté Harry.

–Je pense que c'est le cas, en effet. Je n'ai jamais lu qu'il était doué dans ce domaine. Mais s'il voulait vraiment te soutenir, il aurait quand même la motivation pour essayer, non ? Après tout, pour l'instant, ni toi ni Hermione n'avez vraiment réussi à avancer, mais vous essayez, encore et encore, tous les soirs. Le fait qu'il n'y arrive pas ne devrait pas le frustrer, parce que vous non plus, vous n'y arrivez pas encore.

–Il a échoué au test ?

–Il est assez mal parti pour le réussir. Mais sa volonté à être vraiment ton ami n'est pas le seul souci que j'ai avec lui. Le reste n'est pas vraiment dépendant de lui, ou pas encore d'actualité, donc je ne t'en parle pas encore. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Harry a demandé :

« Dumbledore ?

–Qu'en penses-tu ? j'ai préféré demander plutôt que répondre à sa question.

–Je n'en sais rien, a-t-il avoué, clairement confus. Il m'évite, cette année, complètement. Alors que les années précédentes, il était toujours disponible. C'est quand même bizarre. Et sa décision de cet été aussi, de me laisser chez les Dursley et de ne me tenir au courant de rien.

–Par rapport à ça, je peux te répondre : il a peur de ton lien avec Voldemort.

–Pardon ?

–Tu vois Voldemort, tu perçois certaines de ses émotions. Et si l'inverse était également vrai ? Dumbledore a peur que tu trahisses involontairement certains secrets comme ça. »

Harry a ouvert de grands yeux, puis il a éclaté d'un rire sans joie :

« OK. Donc, il a peur que je trahisse les petits secrets de l'Ordre ? Il ne lui est pas venu à l'idée que si Voldemort envahissait mon cerveau, ce ne serait pas pour chercher les derniers plans de recrutement, mais là où je suis afin de me trouver et de me tuer ? »

En effet, voilà qui est possible. Ça n'a jamais été exploité dans ce que j'ai lu, mais c'est possible. Harry, sérieusement, dépêche-toi avec l'Occlumancie !

« Pourquoi il n'a pas pris la décision de m'enseigner l'Occlumancie ? a soudain demandé Harry. Pourquoi c'est toi, en arrivant ici, qui m'en parle pour la première fois ?

–Je ne sais pas. Le rôle de Dumbledore est le plus confus de tous, sans doute parce qu'il est aussi central que le tien. Et si je n'ai aucun doute sur ta volonté à détruire Voldemort et sur le fait que tu vas tout faire pour y arriver, le rôle de Dumbledore n'est pas aussi clair. Les histoires ne sont pas d'accord et lui accordent un rôle variable, toujours important, mais ayant des conséquences... différentes... Cela va du chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix gentil et quasiment figure de grand-parent pour toi, soutien infaillible et mentor parfait, jusqu'au manipulateur égoïste et abusif, carrément criminel dans ses intentions et la manière de les réaliser. Et entre ces deux extrêmes, tout est possible. Si le très gentil Dumbledore est à 100 sur l'échelle des gentils, et le très méchant à 0, les livres, qui sont pourtant la base de l'univers littéraire, ne le placent pas à 100. On va dire qu'il est à 75. Toujours un gentil, mais parfaitement capable de manipuler ceux qui l'entourent.

–Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

–Je n'aime pas son aura, j'ai répondu simplement.

–Tu as eu peur de lui quand tu l'as vu pour la première fois, a affirmé Harry.

–Et je maintiens cette première impression. Sur la même échelle, pour l'instant, je le place en dessous de 50.

–Un méchant ? s'est étonné Harry.

–Peut-être pas dans l'absolu, mais par rapport à toi, je pense que oui. Ce que j'ai vu est trop... calculateur, manipulateur, ambitieux, égoïste. C'est en premier lieu à cause de mes doutes sur lui que je vous ai demandé d'apprendre l'Occlumancie. »

J'ai observé Harry et j'ai vu qu'il enregistrait et travaillait tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Tu ne protestes pas. Je détruis votre fameux et si prestigieux directeur, celui qui a été le premier à te soutenir lorsque tu as annoncé le retour de Voldemort, et tu ne dis rien pour le défendre.

–Je suis assez en colère contre lui en ce moment, et ça me permet d'accepter qu'on ne croit pas aveuglément en son rôle de Chef de la Lumière. Tu m'aurais annoncé qu'il était l'égal de Voldemort, j'aurais protesté. »

J'ai eu un petit sourire. C'est encore possible. Rien pour l'instant ne me permet d'affirmer que Dumbledore agit vraiment pour le « _plus grand bien_ ». Rien ne me dit le contraire non plus, à part son aura.

« Tu penses que c'est possible ? s'est étonné Harry.

–Je n'en sais absolument rien, j'ai répondu honnêtement.

–Et comment pourrais-tu en savoir plus ? »

J'ai hésité.

« J'ai besoin de te poser une question extrêmement désagréable.

–Vas-y.

–Les Dursley. »

Harry a grimacé. J'ai inspiré profondément, et je me suis lancée :

« Les Dursley aussi ne font pas consensus. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que tu n'es pas heureux chez eux. Par contre, dans quelle intensité... Je ne veux pas que tu me racontes, si tu n'en as pas envie. J'ai juste besoin de savoir s'ils se sont contentés, tout aussi terrible que ce soit, de te négliger et de t'affamer, en te faisant travailler trop dur pour un enfant et en favorisant clairement Dudley, allant même jusqu'à le laisser te frapper... »

J'ai levé la main gauche pour la tendre devant moi, sur la tranche, puis j'ai placé la main droite en face, et je l'ai éloignée doucement, pour former un écart de plus en plus important entre les deux paumes :

« Ou si c'est pire que ça. Coups, violence, abus, mise en danger volontaire, destruction physique et mentale, situations où tu as frôlé la mort... »

Harry a regardé mes mains un moment, puis a placé une main contre ma main droite, et a continué à l'écarter. J'ai fermé les yeux. Le message était clair. J'ai remonté tous mes boucliers également. Je ne voulais pas percevoir la détresse que toute son attitude dégageait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait l'impression que j'ai pitié de lui, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça me fait simplement de la peine qu'on puisse traverser ça, et surtout, qu'on puisse en sortir aussi fort et gentil que l'est Harry. _Survivant_. Il porte bien son surnom...

« OK, j'ai dit après un long moment. Qui est au courant ?

–Je ne sais pas.

–Dumbledore te replace là-bas chaque année. Est-ce qu'il sait ?

–Je n'en sais rien. Quand je lui dis que c'est un enfer, il fait un vague signe de la main, comme si j'étais un adolescent rebelle qui croit que ses parents lui refusant d'aller en boîte sont des monstres sans cœur. Pour lui, ma tante est la sœur de ma mère, elle ne peut que m'aimer.

–OK. Et... je suppose que tu as des cicatrices... Quelqu'un les a vues ?

–Mes partenaires, mais je n'ai jamais répondu à leurs questions. Pomfrey aussi, sans doute, vu le temps que je passe dans son infirmerie. »

Ses partenaires ? Tiens ? Le vrai Harry serait moins timide envers la gent féminine que celui des livres et des films ? Remarque, ça expliquerait son attitude frôlant le flirt avec ses coéquipières de Quidditch ou avec moi.

« Mais jamais rien n'a été fait, donc je suppose que non, personne n'est réellement au courant, a dit Harry d'un ton las.

–Est-ce que Pomfrey t'a proposé des potions ou des crèmes pour tes cicatrices ?

–Non. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'infirmerie à cause d'elles, elle n'avait pas à me proposer de traitement. »

Il a semblé complètement détaché par rapport à la conversation. Cela ne fait pas un mois que je le connais, mais je sais que c'est un moyen pour lui de se protéger émotionnellement. Son Occlumancie émotionnelle personnelle, sauf qu'au lieu de m'empêcher de percevoir ses émotions, elle lui permet de ne pas avoir à y faire face.

Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il me raconte. Personne n'a jamais réagi. Alors que si c'est vraiment aussi grave que ce qu'il laissait entendre, - et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le croire -, quelqu'un aurait du faire quelque chose. Un instituteur de l'école primaire, un médecin, si tant est qu'il en ait vu avant de rencontrer Pomfrey, Pomfrey elle-même, Dumbledore, ces copines... Personne n'a rien fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que la médecine magique permet de faire disparaître n'importe quelle cicatrice non provoquée par la magie, Pomfrey ne lui a pas proposé de faire disparaître les siennes ? Pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte de l'enfer qu'il traversait ?

« Quand tu retournes chez les Dursley, l'été... Est-ce que ça se passe mieux, maintenant ?

–Les deux premiers étés ont été pires. Vernon s'était mis en tête que je ne devais pas revenir à Hogwarts. Mais après, il y a eu Sirius. Je leur ai dit que quelqu'un comptait maintenant avoir des nouvelles régulières de moi, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à venir les chercher lui-même s'il le fallait. Du coup, oui, ça va nettement mieux. Ça correspond à la version... soft que tu as donnée.

–Ignorance, négligence, malnutrition, travail abusif et coups par Dudley ?

–Non, Dudley a peur de moi. Mais le reste, oui, c'est ça. C'est un sacré progrès, je t'assure. »

Il m'a fait un petit sourire, comme s'il voulait me rassurer. Moi, je ne trouve pas ça rassurant du tout qu'il considère de la maltraitance comme un progrès...

« Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

–Pour quoi faire ? Quand j'en parle, Dumbledore m'ignore et me remet là-bas. »

Il a froncé les sourcils puis m'a regardée :

« Il vient encore de descendre dans ton barème, n'est-ce pas ?

–Il vient surtout de perdre sa plus belle chance de remonter. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose par rapport à ça.

–Ma priorité, c'est de faire en sorte que Voldemort me laisse tranquille toute l'année. Si on arrive à l'été prochain sans trop de mal, alors on en reparlera.

–Harry, pour que la boucle du temps soit bouclée, il faut qu'en 2008, le monde soit en paix, et il faut que la guerre ait été assez restreinte pour que rien ne paraisse dans les actualités non-magiques. Il y aura un _happy end_. A quel prix, je ne sais pas encore et on va faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus léger possible, mais tu vas réussir. C'est une certitude. Alors, comme de toute façon on doit attendre le premier mouvement de Voldemort, autant s'occuper en faisant en sorte que tu ne retournes pas chez les Dursley l'été prochain.

–Tu as une idée ?

–Oui. Mais j'ai besoin d'attendre les vacances de Noël pour ça. Et on va mettre tes oncles adoptifs dans la boucle. J'ai besoin d'adultes. »

Harry m'a regardé, puis a souri en se détendant :

« Tu crois vraiment que dans un mois, on pourra faire en sorte que je sois débarrassé des Dursley, protection magique ou pas ?

–Si seulement la moitié de ce qui a été écrit est vrai, dans un mois, on fout un bordel monstre qui choquera toute la bonne société magique britannique. Tu as envie de t'amuser un peu ?

–À ce point ?

–C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Sirius et Remus. Eux vont pouvoir me dire à quel point.

–Ils sont là tous les deux. Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

–Parce que tu as toujours besoin de maîtriser l'Occlumancie, et moi de rattraper mes cours.

–Mais on s'en occupe à Noël ?

–Promis. »

Bon, maintenant me reste plus qu'à tenir cette promesse, et espérer qu'il y ait effectivement une faille dans le placement de Harry chez les Dursley par Dumbledore. Mais je pense qu'il y en a une. Et puis, il suffira de prouver objectivement les mauvais traitements pour que toute la communauté sorcière s'émeuve et ordonne au Ministère de s'en mêler. Ça peut être un bon plan B, non ?

Manon stratège, on aura tout vu... Mais après tout, j'aurais du être à Slytherin... Et les Serpents sont connus pour leur capacité à comploter encore et encore, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, on attaque les choses difficiles. Ce n'est que le début, à partir de maintenant, ce sera assez chargé... Jusqu'à janvier 1996. Je vais mettre quelques chapitres légers ici et là, mais attendez-vous à recevoir pas mal d'informations.

Je vous rassure, je vais faire régulièrement des récapitulatifs en fin de chapitre sur ce qui est vraiment important, ou rappeler ce qui a été vu dans un chapitre précédent, quitte à donner l'impression de radoter à ceux qui ont une excellente mémoire (ou sont en train de lire cette histoire d'un coup... Bon courage, d'ailleurs ;) )

Aussi, vous avez déjà vu, et continuerez à voir, des affirmations du style "Je n'ai jamais lu dans aucune fic...". La plupart du temps, autant le dire franchement, c'est faux. J'ai lu des fics ou Hermione trahit Harry, ou Sirius et/ou Remus se fout(ent) complètement de l'existence du seul fils des Maraudeurs, et même une ou deux où Harry est _heureux_ chez les Dursley ! Je n'ai par contre jamais lu de fic ou Ron maîtrise l'Occlumancie ;)

Il y aura souvent des petits raccourcis comme ça, qui me permettent de simplifier un peu la trame. Je veux donner à Manon quelques points où elle n'a pas besoin de douter, pour mieux se concentrer sur les autres.

 **Recommandations :**

Tiens, pour une fois, je vais vous recommander deux fics :

\- An Aunt's Love, d'Emma Lipardi (en anglais), que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site, et qui est traduite en français (L'amour d'une tante). Petunia prend soin de Harry après la mort de Sirius. C'est une longue fic, avec beaucoup de personnages, qui donne l'impression d'être abandonnée jusqu'à ce que l'auteur publie soudainement un nouveau chapitre.

\- Blindness, d'AngelaStarCat, que vous trouverez également sur ce site, toujours en anglais. Harry n'est absolument pas maltraité dans cette histoire. Elle est en cours d'écriture et avance régulièrement.

Si vous avez des bonnes fics en français, je suis preneuse !

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

 **Mia ** : tu as commenté sur le premier chapitre, et du coup, je ne sais pas si tu as lu (ou liras) jusqu'ici. En tout cas, merci pour cette review ! Oui, j'essaie de glisser des touches d'humour ici et là. J'avoue que mon humour est très sarcastique et mordant, et j'espère que ça conviendra au plus grand monde.

Quant à la réflexion de Manon, c'est la plupart du temps justement un moyen de faire le point sur les clichés que je peux utiliser, les grands arcs scénaristiques qui sont bien connus des lecteurs avides de fanfics, mais beaucoup moins du commun des mortels (pauvres mortels... ;) ).

Blanche n'est pas une grande lectrice de fanfics HP, et c'est aussi pour elle que j'explique certaines choses qui me semblent évidentes :)

J'espère que cette histoire continue à te plaire, n'hésite pas à me laisser un coucou ! :)

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	9. 26 novembre 1995

**Dimanche 26 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui dimanche, c'est une bonne journée. J'ai eu rattrapage d'Herbologie ce matin, et DCFM cet après-midi.

Neville affirme que j'avance bien. On ne fait pas beaucoup de pratique, en fait (rempotage, et tout ça). Il me montre chacune des plantes qu'ils ont déjà étudiées, en me montrant en quoi elles sont particulières : comment prendre telle feuille pour ne pas qu'elle pique, telle fleur pour ne pas qu'elle morde, telle branche pour en extraire la sève, comment différencier ces deux plantes qui se ressemblent beaucoup, comment ne pas se faire empoisonner en s'occupant d'une autre... C'est très intéressant, et c'est évident que Neville est passionné.

Cet après-midi, ça a été la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. On a utilisé la Salle sur Demande, et Sirius et Remus ont voulu se joindre à nous, à la fois pour voir le niveau de Harry et le mien. Sirius a lancé un duel contre Harry, et même s'il a gagné, il a affirmé que peu d'adolescents auraient tenu aussi longtemps.

Remus m'a fait réviser tout ce que j'ai appris ces dernières semaines en matière de créatures. Il est d'accord avec Harry sur le fait que je connais le contenu de base du programme, et que c'est libre à moi de me renseigner davantage sur certaines créatures ou non, afin de faire la différence lors des examens ou par curiosité personnelle.

Du coup, on a commencé les sortilèges et les duels, le contenu de la quatrième année de Harry (la deuxième a été complètement inutile). Ils n'ont apparemment pas fait grand chose, ce qui m'a surprise : je m'étais imaginée que Barty Crouch profiterait de son infiltration pour les malmener, mais non. Harry connaît autant de sorts de défense parce qu'il a du s'entraîner pour l'épreuve du labyrinthe lors du Tournoi, l'an dernier, mais sinon, ils n'ont pas été beaucoup plus loin que l' _Expelliarmus_ lors de leurs leçons. Donc ça sera vite rattrapé.

Sirius veut former Harry au combat, et il a dit que si j'apprenais vite, il me formerait moi aussi. J'apprends vite, certes, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'être formée au combat. Mais ce sera peut-être nécessaire, alors j'ai accepté.

Et c'est là qu'est tombée _la_ bonne nouvelle de la journée : si on veut prendre cet entraînement sérieusement, il va falloir se mettre au sport. Ha ha ha... Je n'ai pas fait de sport depuis le lycée, et à l'époque, je me contentais de faire le minimum requis (et encore... vive les antécédents médicaux pour justifier le manque d'envie de briller dans certains sports...). Je _ne suis pas_ sportive.

Mais en même temps, ici, je suis mince. Le sport sera peut-être plus facile. Et surtout, j'aime bien cette nouvelle apparence, et ça me permettra peut-être de la garder. J'ai donc accepté aussi, même si c'était à contrecœur.

Sirius et Remus ont donc concocté un programme : tous les matins, avant le petit déjeuner, Remus nous fera faire une séance de sport de deux heures. Puis, tous les dimanches après-midi, à la place de mon rattrapage (je n'ai plus grand chose à rattraper de toute façon, et ce sera vite fait si on m'entraîne à me battre), ce sera l'entraînement au duel. Magique comme non-magique. Oui oui. Je vais apprendre à me battre, avec une baguette magique comme avec mes poings...

Je ne sais pas si je dois être enthousiaste et impatiente ou complètement effrayée.

J'ai accepté, à condition qu'on propose ça à tous ceux qui voudront se joindre à nous. Sirius a contré qu'il ajouterait alors une heure, juste pour le petit groupe très proche de Harry, ceux qui sont au courant que Sirius est présent au château, parce qu'il est meilleur que Remus au combat avec baguette magique, et que c'est après tout nous qui sommes les principaux concernés.

Et donc voilà. Une forme de DA est née, bien plus stricte et poussée que ce qu'on a vu dans les livres ou les films. Mais sans doute également bien plus profitable à Harry, et c'est l'essentiel.

Je n'ai quand même pas hâte de me lever demain à 5h pour courir. Bouh...

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

La première réaction de Blanche à la lecture de ce chapitre : "C'est pas juste un peu beaucoup ? [...] Tous les jours des heures de sport, c'est beaucoup pour des ados de 15 ans, non ?"

Oui, c'est beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. C'est digne d'un entraînement d'un compétiteur professionnel. Remus va vraiment les malmener, les pauvres... (mon côté sadique qui ressort :) ) A la place de Manon, je serais complètement effrayée, et hors de question que je sorte de mon lit pour faire du sport !

En toute honnêteté, ça fait partie des choses que j'expédie un peu en début d'histoire pour ne pas handicaper mes persos avec ça en plus du reste par la suite. Et ça colle parfaitement avec mon envie d'en faire des super-persos, dignes de la Marie-Sue qu'est Manon : en plus d'être belle et intelligente, elle sera bientôt au top de sa forme physique...

Aaaah, j'adore faire grimper mes personnages très haut pour mieux les faire chuter par la suite (toujours mon côté sadique qui s'exprime ;) )...

Sur une note plus positive : encore une fois merci pour les commentaires, les alertes et les favoris qui s'ajoutent chaque semaine ! Vos retours sont très intéressants, ça fait plaisir à lire !

 **Réponse aux guests reviews :**

Imashyphoenix : déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! :) Merci pour tes reviews ! Je réponds à toutes en même temps ici :

Comment Manon peut prêter foi aux fanfics ? Je pense que c'est un élément que je n'explique pas vraiment dans l'histoire. Manon y accorde autant de poids qu'aux livres, parce que j'ai imaginé que dans un monde où _Harry Potter_ a un succès phénoménal, les Nés-Moldus et les sorciers qui connaissent les ordis et Internet seraient peut-être tentés de raconter "leur" version de l'histoire, parce qu'ils pensent détenir la vérité, ou par simple envie de colporter des rumeurs. Parmi tous les auteurs de fan-fics, puisque dans cette histoire, le monde magique est bien réel, c'est juste impossible qu'aucun sorcier ne se soit laissé tenter...

De plus, à partir du 5ème livre, les livres "officiels" sont de toute évidence faux. Ça aurait pu énerver certains qui auraient alors tenté de raconter la vérité...

Donc elle part du principe que les plus grandes tendances des fanfics ont une part de vérité, car il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, comme on dit. A présent, tout le boulot pour elle est de déterminer cette part de vérité.

Et c'est pour moi l'occasion de m'amuser avec le plus de clichés possibles, soyons honnêtes :)

Ravie également de la rendre un peu plus humaine à tes yeux, et j'espère que tu n'as pas été le/la seul(e) à penser ainsi :)

J'ai donné à Snape et Draco une apparence moins agressive que dans les livres. Ils ne sont pas moins méfiants, manipulateurs, ambitieux, tout ce que tu veux, mais ce sont aussi de bons Slytherins avec une _excellente_ capacité d'adaptation :) Snape a compris que Manon connaissait vraiment l'existence de la Marque, sans tâtonner dans le vague. Il n'a pas brisé de secret ou de tabou.

Les coutumes magiques vont continuer à en prendre pour leur grade. Enfin, certains aspects de la culture magique... Disons que l'opinion de Manon sur le sujet va bientôt se préciser davantage.

Héhé, des Drarry, j'en ai lus pas mal aussi :) Mais bon, on va préserver la santé mentale de ces pauvres adolescents en plein développement (pour le moment ;) ).

J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews ! :)

PB : oh, je ne m'attends certainement pas à ce que tout le monde commente sur tous les chapitres ! Surtout qu'il y en a eu des très courts dernièrement. Je suis en tout cas ravie que l'histoire continue à te plaire !

Tu y tiens, à ce Harry dévergondé, hein ? :) Tu as eu les premières allusions dans le chapitre de la semaine dernière, et tu auras les premiers "faits" dans 3 chapitres !

Patience, patience ! ;)

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	10. 27 novembre 1995

**Lundi 27 novembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Je suis épuisée, et pleine de courbatures. Et on recommence demain. Je veux rentreeeeer !

Remus nous a coachés ce matin pour la séance de sport au réveil. Participants : Harry et moi, évidemment, mais aussi Hermione, Ron, Neville, les jumeaux, Angie, Alicia et Katie, qui voient aussi les bienfaits pour le Quidditch, et Ginny. Pour un premier matin alors qu'on a eu qu'un dîner pour proposer l'idée autour de nous, c'est quand même pas mal.

Finalement, on nous a proposé l'option sport matinal uniquement, ou sport + entraînement dominical. En sachant qu'on ne peut pas participer à l'entraînement du dimanche si on ne fait pas les séances de sport en semaine.

D'un certain côté, j'avais raison hier : c'est plus facile de faire des pompes et des étirements avec ces dizaines de kilos en moins. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je tiens plus longtemps à la course, ou que je suis moins fatiguée par la suite. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'on part tous de zéro, à part les joueurs de Quidditch : il n'y a pas de cours de sport dans le monde sorcier. Alors même si les escaliers de Hogwarts sont un bon exercice de step entre deux cours, ce n'est pas exactement ça qui va faire travailler notre endurance.

Et Remus est un loup-garou. Je crois qu'il a oublié que nous ne sommes que de pauvres adolescents réveillés trop tôt et encore quasiment à jeun (il nous a fait boire du jus de citrouille avant de commencer). Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai la semaine comme ça...

Du coup, j'ai eu plus de mal à suivre les cours de la journée. En Potions, je n'étais pas aussi réactive que d'habitude. Draco s'en est rendu compte, et s'est moqué de moi quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi. Gentiment moqué. Mais il a repris le contrôle du chaudron.

En cours de Défense, Remus a annoncé à toute la classe qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, les cours se focaliseront sur le duel. Il a parlé du groupe d'entraînement avancé, et s'il y a des volontaires, ils sont libres de se signaler auprès de lui avant Noël. Après, ce sera trop tard, ceux qui auront commencé dès le départ auront pris trop d'avance. Bon sang, les vacances sont dans trois semaines, il veut nous faire quoi pour qu'on prenne une avance si irrattrapable ?

En Herbologie, après le déjeuner, même Neville était moins attentif que d'habitude.

Et en rattrapage de Potions, Draco a joué les sauveurs. Je suis sûre qu'il est ravi que je lui doive une faveur : il m'a fait faire une potion contre les raideurs musculaires. Quand Snape a validé la potion, il nous a laissés l'embouteiller pour que je la partage avec tout le monde. Il a également accepté que Draco en refasse pour qu'on puisse en prendre les autres jours, en échange de points supplémentaires pour Slytherin et de crédits dans la moyenne de Draco. Draco a catégoriquement refusé de faire partie du groupe d'entraînement : ça n'est pas convenable pour un aristocrate de transpirer de bon matin, tu comprends ? Et puis, avec la silhouette de dieu qu'il a, inutile de faire du sport autre que le Quidditch. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est lui... Oui, Malfoy est gentil, mais il n'en est pas moins arrogant...

Snape a déclaré que Draco ne fera la potion que jusqu'à Noël. Si on en a encore besoin après trois semaines, c'est que l'entraînement n'est pas adapté, et ce n'est pas son travail de raccrocher les morceaux de ses élèves abîmés par un loup-garou. Là aussi, c'est lui qui le dit, pas moi. J'ai été surprise qu'il soit déjà au courant pour les cours de sport, mais Remus en a apparemment fait un club tout à fait officiel, et en a annoncé l'existence auprès des autres professeurs, avec la liste des participants, notamment sans doute pour expliquer notre baisse de régime, le temps qu'on se fasse à ce rythme digne de sportifs professionnels.

Bref, tous les deux, sous leurs airs de Slytherins indifférents et arrogants, ont accepté de nous aider à leur manière.

Mais la potion ne m'a pas soulagée aujourd'hui : il faut la prendre juste après l'effort, quand les muscles sont encore chauds. Donc, je suis courbaturée, et je me demande combien vont avoir le courage de se lever demain pour recommencer.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Ah, ça vous a fait réagir, ce sport ! Dites donc, il ne faut pas être aussi bloqués par l'idée de faire du sport, hein ? (dit celle qui utilise à fond le prétexte très vrai mais surtout très pratique de ses horaires de travail aléatoires pour ne pas s'inscrire à un club...)

Non, je ne suis pas inconsciente en mettant une telle quantité de sport. Ils vont souffrir et être épuisés, c'est vrai, mais c'est faisable.

Et non, je ne dis pas que ce sera facile pour Manon parce qu'elle est maintenant mince. Ce sera _plus_ facile que si elle était grosse, mais tout est relatif. Elle souffrira aussi du sport en étant mince... (comme mentionné d'ailleurs dans le chapitre ci-dessus :) )

Sinon, côté stats, on a passé deux paliers cette semaine : plus de 1000 lectures, avec un nombre grandissant de lecteurs chaque semaine, et 30 reviews, soit plus que mon âge ! :)

Merci beaucoup pour ce soutien ! Pour cette toute première histoire, sans faire partie d'une communauté autre que la grande famille des fans du sorcier à lunettes, je suis très heureuse. Et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire avec moi, et que vous serez toujours plus nombreux à le faire ! :)

 **Réponses aux guest reviews :**

imashyphoenix : Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire !

"on va préserver la santé mentale de ces pauvres adolescents" parce qu'ils ne s'imaginent sans doute pas que la moitié des fan-fics mettent Harry et Draco en couple (j'exagère à peine sur la quantité ;) ), et ça risque de leur faire bizarre de l'apprendre :)

J'aime bien Draco aussi, pour la raison que j'explique dans un chapitre précédent (méchant à l'école mais pas en dehors) et pour des raisons que j'approfondirai dans un autre chapitre plus loin, sans en dire plus pour l'instant pour ne pas spoiler.

Mais cette phrase peut te faire comprendre que Draco n'aura pas un rôle de figurant dans ma fic :)

PB : Merci pour cette review !

Bon, pour le coup, j'ai pas mal répondu avec ma note générale, mais vous êtes plusieurs à avoir réagi sur le sujet.

Quant à Harry... Hé hé hé :)

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	11. 3 décembre 1995

**Dimanche 3 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

pas de nouvelles pendant une semaine, je suis désolée ma belle ! Mais entre les entraînements du matin et les rattrapages du soir, je suis absolument claquée.

La potion contre le raidissement musculaire aide bien pour lutter contre les courbatures, mais ne permet pas d'être en forme. Et ici, pas de café pour tenir toute la journée. En purs Anglais, ici, c'est le thé, et uniquement le thé... Pfff.

Comme je l'avais imaginé lundi dernier, certains de ceux qui étaient là lundi ne sont pas revenus mardi. Ron et Ginny, pour ne pas les nommer. Mais il y avait des nouveaux, d'autres maisons principalement. J'ai fait la connaissance de Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith (bouh, aussi prétentieux que dans le livre), entre autres.

Vendredi, on était une quarantaine à faire du sport dehors, fin novembre, alors que le jour n'est même pas encore levé. Il y a de toutes les maisons (y compris Slytherin) et de tous les niveaux. Les profs nous laissent faire uniquement parce que Remus est là (et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, mais tous les profs ne sont pas au courant de sa présence).

Et aujourd'hui, c'était notre premier entraînement avancé. Et on n'a pas fait de magie _du tout_. Remus nous a expliqué qu'il est généralement plus rapide de chercher à éviter un sort que de s'en protéger avec un bouclier. Puis il a choisi Harry et lui a demandé d'éviter le plus longtemps possible les sorts qu'il allait lui envoyer. Harry a tenu trente-sept secondes. Mais Remus était content. Pour lui, ces trente-sept secondes où Harry n'a pas utilisé sa baguette pour se défendre lui auraient donc permis d'avoir sa baguette pour attaquer.

Puis il nous a fait passer chacun notre tour pour qu'il sache quel niveau de base on avait. Il s'agit plus de forme physique qu'autre chose.

Harry a gardé le meilleur score, le moins bon étant deux secondes (plusieurs n'ont pas réussi à échapper au premier sort). Et je suis contente, j'ai tenu douze secondes ! Remus m'a dit que j'aurai tenu plus longtemps si j'acceptais de tomber et de rouler. Harry est couvert de bleus à cause de ses échappées, je n'ai aucune envie de lui ressembler ! (oui, la fille superficielle en moi ressort au moment le plus inopportun, je suis comme ça...)

Du coup, il nous a fait travailler pendant trois heures dessus : savoir échapper à un sort en courant, tombant, roulant, se mettant sur le côté... Bref, tous les moyens possibles pour que son corps ne soit plus dans la trajectoire, sans qu'on se fasse (trop) mal.

Autant te dire que je suis é-pui-sée !

Ah, et sinon, Hagrid est revenu ! Je t'ai dit que les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient assurés par Grubble-Plank pour l'instant ? Il me semble que oui. Enfin... Hagrid est revenu avant-hier, et bien sûr, Harry et Ron ont aussitôt voulu le voir. Ils y sont allés avec Hermione, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir de la salle commune après le couvre-feu.

Je les ai attendus, je voulais savoir si ce que Hagrid allait leur raconter correspond au cinquième livre. Ils sont revenus il était minuit passée... Heureusement que je suis une couche-tard. Et donc je les ai cuisinés. Enfin... Je leur ai demandé si Hagrid était en bonne santé après son voyage chez les géants.

Grand silence, puis Ron a froncé les sourcils :

« Comment tu sais ça ?

–C'est dans le livre. Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai. Merci de confirmer. »

Harry et Hermione lui ont lancé un regard noir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment en colère que je sois au courant, mais plutôt que Ron lâche aussi facilement le morceau. J'ai eu un petit rire :

« Je ne dirai rien, votre secret est bien gardé. Bonne nuit ! »

Et je me suis levée pour aller me coucher. Après tout, je _suis_ claquée...

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà pourquoi Remus les fait autant souffrir le matin. C'est pour mieux enchaîner le dimanche après-midi... Il ne va rien leur épargner, à ces enfants :)

C'est le dernier chapitre concernant le sport, je vous rassure. Mais Manon est traumatisée par tant d'efforts physiques, on peut comprendre qu'elle en parle autant. Les prochains chapitres changent de sujet :)

Sinon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait d'indigestion de chocolats ce week end... ou alors si, et que vous en avez bien profité ;)

A lundi prochain !

 **Réponses aux guest reviews :**

PB : Contente de voir que tu es aussi sadique que moi ! :) Non, Manon n'a effectivement pas fini d'en baver, et oui, elle va manquer quelques cours (pas à cause du sport, mais bon...)

C'est marrant, je viens tout juste d'écrire le passage où Draco (et d'autres) en apprend plus sur _certaines_ tendances des fan-fictions :) Donc tu verras... dans un bon moment :)

Imashyphoenix : beaucoup de personnages sont abîmés dans les films, je trouve... Mais bon, c'est un choix que je comprends : soit on fait un film d'action à l'américaine et ça attire les foules et ça a plein de jolis effets spéciaux, soit on montre toute la profondeur d'un personnage, mais on risque de tomber dans un film plan-plan à la française... Z'ont qu'à lire les livres, ceux qui veulent en savoir plus, d'abord ! ;)

Non, je ne publierai pas plusieurs entrées de journal en une fois. Publier chaque date dans un chapitre différent est volontaire et étudié, et ça a aussi un rôle dans l'histoire. Ça donne des chapitres courts et qui n'ont pas l'air d'apporter grand chose, mais ça donne aussi de très longs chapitres où vous aurez certainement envie d'avoir plus d'une semaine pour les lire... C'est le jeu de cette histoire ! :)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	12. 5 décembre 1995

**Mardi 5 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

je suis fatiguée, je reviens d'un nouveau dîner dans les appartements de Remus, mais il fallait absolument que je te raconte... Rien de bien dramatique, ou de retentissant, juste les potins du château. Apparemment, tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant, ça fait même l'objet de nombreux paris auprès des jumeaux Weasley.

Depuis que je suis arrivée, je te dis que Harry est un gars super mignon, beaucoup moins réservé que dans les livres et tout. Il est charmeur quand il veut, il flirte même un peu avec certaines filles, dont ses camarades de l'équipe de Quidditch et moi. Il sait parfaitement jouer de sa réputation et de son sourire, cet idiot...

Et puis, vendredi dernier, il y a eu l'allusion à _ses_ copines. Sur le coup, et même en écrivant, j'ai pas réellement tilté, j'avais la tête aux Dursley et ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Et bien il se trouve que notre jeune Harry si maladroit avec les filles, que ce soit dans les livres, les films, et _toutes_ les fan-fics un tant soit peu crédibles que j'ai pu lire, et bien cet Harry-là, tu l'oublies. Complètement. C'est un vrai tombeur.

Le _crush_ sur Cho Chang en troisième année ? C'était sa première copine. Et quand je dis copine, c'est qu'il a vraiment conclu, avec elle.

Parvati Patil au Bal de Noël l'an dernier ? Il a également conclu. Apparemment, ça n'avait absolument rien du désastre raconté, pour lui, et ça les a bien fait rire, à table, quand je leur ai expliqué la version _officielle_ du Bal.

Et il y en a eu d'autres, apparemment.

Et ses camarades d'équipe, ce n'est pas que du flirt. Il ne sort réellement avec aucune d'elles, mais quand elles en ont envie (ou lui, d'ailleurs), et bien ça se passe. D'après lui, ces rencontres sont très éducatives.

Sirius était mort de rire en entendant ça. Il est fier de voir que son filleul suit sa voie plutôt que celle de son père, qui avait apparemment beaucoup de succès, mais n'en a pas profité longtemps, préférant se consacrer à sa cour envers Lily.

J'avoue que j'ai été presque choquée en apprenant ça de Harry. Pas choquée au sens que son comportement me choque en soi, c'est un garçon de quinze ans qui vit dans un pensionnat mixte et qui a de la chance d'avoir plein de filles sensibles à son charme. Quel garçon n'en profiterait pas, franchement ? C'est juste que ça ressemble tellement peu au Harry décrit dans la littérature officielle ou étendue... Quand il a du succès, il en profitera juste pour flirter, sans jamais conclure. Sans parler du Harry coincé des livres. Je leur ai raconté ça, et ça les a fait rire.

« Sérieusement ? a demandé Harry. Je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots en face de _Cho Chang_ ?

–Ben oui... Dans les livres, il t'a fallu _deux ans_ avant d'obtenir un baiser, qu'elle a du provoquer, en plus... »

Ils ont éclaté de rire, et Harry a secoué la tête, franchement amusé :

« Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont été pêcher ça ! Bon sang, j'ai quinze ans ! Si je ne m'amuse pas maintenant, je fais ça quand ?

–Je pense que... ce sont des livres pour enfants, après tout. Donc ça doit être des lectures approuvées par les parents. Et je ne pense pas que les parents du monde entier aient envie que leurs enfants s'imaginent que décidément, la vie d'un pensionnat anglais est bien animée... »

Nouveau rire, y compris de moi, avant que je continue :

« Et puis... Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas en vrai, mais le Harry des livres déteste l'attention qu'on lui porte en tant que Survivant, et c'est souvent ce trait de caractère là qui est conservé dans les histoires parallèles. Et je pense que sa discrétion par rapport aux filles est liée à ça : comment savoir si ces filles sont plus intéressées par Harry, et non par Harry Potter ?

–Oh, je sais bien que la plupart sont plus intéressées par Harry Potter que par Harry, a répondu Harry en riant. Mais bon, je ne cherche pas à avoir de relations suivies avec elles, non plus. Elles savent que ce sera juste un bon moment, qui généralement ne se répétera pas. Et celles avec qui ça se répète, c'est qu'elles s'intéressent plus à Harry qu'à Harry Potter.

–Dis-moi, Harrykins, a fait Fred, suivi par son frère :

–La liste n'a pas bougé depuis un mois.

–Je sais, a répondu Harry en haussant les épaules.

–Un mois sans nouvelle fille ? s'est étonné Sirius. Tu perds la main, _pup_. »

Sirius appelle toujours Harry _pup_ (chiot) et Remus _cub_ (terme plus générique pour le petit d'un mammifère, McGonagall parle souvent de ses Gryffindors comme de ses _cubs_ , ses lionceaux). Je trouve ça plus mignon que _chiot_ ou _louveteau_ , donc je laisse en anglais.

Les jumeaux, eux, appellent Ron _Ronniekins_ et Harry, du coup, _Harrykins_ , pour montrer le fait qu'ils le considèrent comme un petit frère. Ne me demande pas ce que veut dire exactement ce surnom, je n'en sais rien... Je suppose que c'est comme si on m'appelait _Manonette_... Oui, je sais, c'est complètement stupide, mais c'est l'idée du surnom.

Harry a eu l'air gêné. C'est marrant, quand on y pense. On parle de sa vie sexuelle très active, et il rigole, complètement à l'aise. Mais on dit qu'il n'a eu personne depuis un mois, ce qui ma foi n'a rien de particulièrement dramatique, et il rougit. Rien à dire, il se passe des choses amusantes dans les pensionnats anglais...

« La liste ? j'ai demandé.

–La liste des conquêtes de Harrykins... a répondu Fred avec un grand sourire.

–Vous gardez trace de toutes les filles qui sont sorties avec Harry ? je me suis étonnée.

–Oui, a répondu George.

–Par intérêt professionnel, bien sûr, a ajouté Fred.

–Sinon, comment savoir qui de Malfoy ou lui...

–... aura le plus de conquêtes à la fin de la septième année ? »

J'ai haussé les sourcils, puis j'ai eu un sourire :

« Vous êtes vraiment les _bookmakers_ de Hogwarts, donc...

–Le _business_ , c'est le _business_ , petite Manon, a souri Fred.

–Tu veux parier ? » a ajouté Fred.

J'ai éclaté de rire en secouant la tête :

« Oh non ! La vie sexuelle de Harry ne regarde que lui !

–Comme tu voudras... a répondu George.

–Tu sais où nous trouver si tu changes d'avis... a enchaîné Fred.

–En attendant, Harry, Malfoy te rattrape...

–Il serait temps que tu fasses bouger les choses. »

Harry s'est contenté de leur lancer un regard noir, et j'ai senti sa gêne, même si elle était à présent un peu mieux masquée. Ginny s'est moquée de lui :

« Oui, Lavender se demande quand tu vas enfin t'intéresser à elle.

–Ah non ! s'est-il exclamé, l'air franchement dégoûté. Je sais que je suis... euh...

–Volage ? Don Juan ? j'ai suggéré, narquoise, ce qui a fait rire Sirius.

–Euh... si tu veux... Mais j'ai quand même des principes. Lavender est mignonne, mais trop... artificielle, et surtout, je suis désolé, je n'aime pas dire du mal d'une fille, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle ne brille pas par son intelligence... Je ne saurais même pas de quoi parler avec elle !

–Inutile de parler, tu sais, pour se faire plaisir... s'est moqué Sirius.

–Je ne sais pas comment _toi_ , tu faisais avec les filles à ton époque, mais j'estime qu'un minimum de conversation, c'est le moindre des respects. Je ne veux pas tout savoir de leur vie ni avoir de débat philosophique, mais s'il s'agit juste de sexe, autant attraper la première fille qui passe et l'emmener dans un placard à balais. Reconnais que ça manque franchement de classe... »

Ron a ricané et Hermione lui a lancé un regard noir. L'un des jumeaux s'est penché vers Harry, presque conspirateur :

« Quelle conversation tu as avec la Reine de Glace ?

–Qui ? j'ai demandé, l'air de rien, même si je soupçonnais la réponse grâce aux fan-fictions, qui a été confirmée :

–Daphne Greengrass, a répondu Harry avec un sourire. Les cultures anciennes, surtout scandinaves. Franchement, c'est une tête en Runes Anciennes, c'est pas très compliqué à deviner.

–Tu as de la conversation sur les cultures scandinaves ? »

J'avoue que j'ai été stupéfaite. Je l'imagine mal parler de Valhalla, Thor ou Odin.

« Mais oui ! »

Harry s'amusait franchement, c'était évident. Même Hermione n'en revenait pas. J'ai insisté :

« Tu es capable d'avoir une _vraie_ conversation sur les cultures scandinaves ?

–Pas toutes. Uniquement la mythologie nordique. J'ai lu l' _Edda_ quand j'étais petit. En traduction en anglais moderne, je te rassure. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, absolument sur le cul. Il n'y a pas d'autres expressions. Harry a lu _le_ texte de référence sur la mythologie nordique.

« L' _Edda_ ? a demandé Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

–Tu ne sais pas ? s'est étonné Harry. Tiens, je savais que Manon connaissait, mais je pensais que toi aussi.

–Non.

–C'est un texte médiéval islandais, j'ai expliqué. Il a été écrit au treizième siècle. Et il fait figure de référence quand on parle de mythologie nordique, parce qu'il raconte, en vers, pratiquement toute l'histoire des dieux du Nord. C'est un peu comme lorsqu'on parle du _Lancelot-Graal_ pour la matière de Bretagne.

–Beaucoup plus facile à lire, d'ailleurs... » est intervenu Harry.

Ce qui est bien en Grande-Bretagne, et encore plus au milieu de sorciers, c'est que le terme « matière de Bretagne » n'a absolument rien d'ésotérique. Je me souviens du nombre de fois où j'ai du expliquer que c'est l'ensemble de textes qui parlent des légendes arthuriennes, au sens très large (puisqu'on y inclut souvent _Tristan et Yseult_ , par exemple, alors qu'ils n'ont rien d'arthurien). Je n'ose pas imaginer ma tête en le regardant. Puis j'ai secoué la tête :

« OK. Un texte ultra-classique, que la plupart des gens aujourd'hui, à part ceux des cercles intéressés, ne connaissent pas, soit. Deux, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

–Tu les as bien lu, non ?

–Oui, mais je n'ai jamais caché que j'aimais toutes les mythologies ! »

Harry a haussé les épaules. Hermione le regardait, visiblement en colère :

« Tu as lu le pavé que représente le _corpus_ du _Lancelot-Graal_ , mais tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à _Hogwarts: A History_ ? »

( _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , en version originale, qui est _vraiment_ le livre de chevet de Hermione...)

Harry a éclaté de rire, avant de répondre :

« Si, j'ai essayé. Mais le _Lancelot Graal_ et l' _Edda_ se lisent comme des romans. Ce sont de super aventures épiques. _Hogwarts: A History_ , c'est un livre d'Histoire. C'est beaucoup moins passionnant !

–Et où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces livres ?

–À la bibliothèque de ma ville. Dudley a une carte d'abonné, mais il la fuit comme la peste. Alors je la lui ai... empruntée. Il n'a jamais voulu révéler à Tante Pétunia que les bulletins de suivi d'emprunts ne le concernent pas. Il a toujours voulu se montrer plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache à quoi se rapportent la moitié des livres que je lis.

–Donc tu es toi aussi un rat de bibliothèque ? a grogné Ron.

–Je lis des _romans_ , s'est énervé Harry. Je ne te parle pas d'un traité de métaphysique ou de l'analyse de je ne sais quelle obscure magie ! Ces livres paraissent impressionnants parce que ce sont de grands classiques, écrits il y a plusieurs siècles. Mais quand on les lit en anglais moderne, ils sont faciles à lire, généralement.

–Il a raison. Ils sont même souvent plus faciles à lire que certains romans actuels. »

Tout le monde m'a regardée bizarrement, et j'ai souri :

« Réfléchissez : à l'époque, la plupart des histoires se transmettaient oralement. Il fallait que ce soit simple à retenir, pour être raconté avec le moins de modifications possibles. Les textes écrits pour rester par écrit étaient rares à l'époque. C'est plus facile de lire le _Lancelot Graal_ qu'un roman arthurien moderne. La trame de l'histoire est généralement beaucoup plus complexe, mais le style est beaucoup plus facile. »

Sirius a secoué la tête :

« Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment on peut passer des filles avec qui Harry couche à la littérature classique du Moyen-Âge...

–C'est facile, je me suis moquée. Après tout, c'est en parlant de littérature classique qu'il couche avec ces filles. »

Tout le monde s'est détendu : la réponse était dans un terrain beaucoup plus familier. Harry m'a souri. Sur le coup, on s'est compris, je crois.

Voilà pour les surprises de la journée : Harry Potter, Survivant de son état, est très beau, a un super charisme, un sourire ravageur et des yeux extraordinaires, est un Attrapeur hors-normes et un génie sur un balai, mais il parle de littérature classique pour séduire des filles, avec lesquelles il n'a _aucun_ problème de timidité...

Dire que je croyais que c'était lui qui avait bénéficié de la représentation la plus fidèle, dans les livres...

En tout cas, à la fin de la soirée, je n'étais pas la seule à revoir mon opinion de lui : Hermione le regardait avec une admiration toute nouvelle.

Ah, une dernière chose avant que j'aille me coucher : McGonagall m'a annoncé aujourd'hui à la fin de son cours que les différents profs me testeront sur mon avancée dans mes rattrapages ce samedi après-midi. J'ai hâte !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas particulièrement enthousiasmés, on dirait :) Je m'y attendais un peu, je l'avoue... Le problème d'avoir écrit cette histoire avant tout pour moi, c'est que tous les chapitres n'ont pas les ingrédients d'un _bon_ chapitre, même s'ils ont chacun leur importance...

Celui-là devrait vous plaire davantage, j'espère, et on quitte cette phase de chapitres courts pour aller vers des chapitres de plus en plus longs, à une ou deux exceptions près.

Enfin bon, je suis toujours heureuse de voir de nouveaux commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-ci ! :)

Mmh, je crois que le cliché principal est assez facile à trouver, non ? ;)

Il y a plein de fics où Harry se trouve l'âme d'un séducteur, et quelques unes qui sortent du lot parce qu'elles restent "crédibles".

 **Recommandations de fanfictions :**

Ma préférée dans ce cliché : The Return of the Marauders, de TheLastZion. Comme le titre le laisse penser, elle est en anglais (je suis désolée, je ne lis pratiquement qu'en anglais, j'aurai très peu de fics à vous recommander en français...). C'est une fic Harry/Ginny, mais bon, il aime flatter les filles :) Et il y a une Lily toujours en vie ! :)

Et il faudrait que je vous retrouve la fic Harry/Hermione/Luna qui malgré cet étrange _pairing_ fonctionnait plutôt bien, y compris dans la façon de raconter ce ménage à trois. Et il n'y avait rien d'explicite en plus, ce qui est plutôt rare dans ce genre de fics...

 **Réponse aux guests reviews :**

Adlyne : merci pour le retour ! puisque le chapitre était très court, il faut quand même qu'il ait des qualités :) Ravie que tu aies pu y trouver un peu d'humour :) Celui-ci devrait être dans la lignée :)

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017** J'en profite pour préciser que la fic avec le trio Harry/Luna/Hermione est  Faery Heroes, de Silently Watches, que je vous recommande toujours ;)


	13. 8 décembre 1995

**Vendredi 8 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Je suis impatiente : demain, je passe mes premiers tests ! Hermione a imposé à Harry et Ron un planning de travail pour leurs examens de fin de trimestre qui commencent la semaine prochaine, mais je l'ai menacée de la faire hospitaliser jusqu'à la rentrée des vacances si elle m'imposait la même chose. Apparemment, je progresse suffisamment vite pour que la menace porte ses fruits...

Du coup, pendant que je vais passer mes tests demain, le trio va travailler à la bibliothèque... Je plains les garçons. Hermione est adorable, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec elle, ça fait plaisir de pouvoir avoir des conversations intelligentes et poussées sur des concepts abordés en cours ou entendus quelque part. Mais quand elle se met en tête que c'est elle qui gère les plannings de travail de ses camarades, elle devient presque invivable. Bah, dans un peu plus de deux semaines, ce sont les vacances...

Ce soir, nouveau cours de rattrapage de Métamorphose qui n'en a pas vraiment été un. Hermione a imposé à Ron une session de rattrapage en la matière également, et Harry a réussi à inventer un prétexte pour qu'on ne travaille pas ensemble et qu'on puisse, lui et moi, s'isoler dans la Salle sur Demande.

Bon, on a un peu travaillé la Métamorphose. On a commencé le programme de troisième année. Et Harry pense qu'en continuant à ce rythme, on l'aura terminé avant les vacances de Noël. Je suis contente d'avancer aussi bien. J'ai un peu de mal dans les cours de cinquième année : certains concepts me semblent encore obscurs, tout simplement parce que ce sont des couches supplémentaires à des concepts vus les années précédentes. D'ailleurs, je commence déjà à beaucoup mieux comprendre les cours, grâce à ces rattrapages.

Bon sang, tu imagines ? Pratiquement à chaque fois que je t'écris, je te parle de cours, certains en particulier, ou les cours en général. Même au lycée, ça ne m'obsédait pas autant ! Mais il faut dire que c'est quand même fascinant : une potion qui change complètement de couleur parce que tu ajoutes un ingrédient ou touilles une fois de plus, des objets qui s'animent, les transformations incroyables... La magie a quand même quelque chose qui fait que pratiquement n'importe qui trouverait ces cours intéressants...

Sinon, comme ça commence à devenir notre habitude, on a profité du fait d'être tous les deux, Harry et moi, pour discuter. Cette fois-ci, on a commencé par les différences de caractère entre le vrai Harry et celui de la littérature.

Harry déteste vraiment l'attention qu'on lui porte en tant que Survivant. Il estime que ce n'est pas mérité. Ce sont ses parents qui se sont sacrifiés pour lui, et qui sont morts pour que lui survive. Et pourtant, c'est lui qu'on célèbre pour la chute de Voldemort.

Par contre, avoir l'attention parce que les filles le trouvent mignon, ou parce que c'est un bon Attrapeur, ou qu'il est doué dans une certaine matière, ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Ça, ça vient de lui. Il est quand même heureux d'une certaine manière d'avoir compris les travers de la popularité avec cette histoire de Survivant, ça l'empêche de prendre la grosse tête sur les autres aspects de sa vie.

Je trouve Harry beaucoup plus... humain en vrai que dans les livres. Dans les livres, c'est le héros, pas seulement au sens littéraire : le personnage principal dont on raconte la quête, mais aussi au sens où tout le monde le considère comme un héros, un demi-dieu.

D'une certaine manière, c'est également le cas de Hermione et Ron, dans les livres : jamais ils ne remettraient en cause l'idée que c'est à Harry de tuer Voldemort. Même si Hermione ne lui voue pas de culte de la personnalité, et le considère comme Harry et non Harry Potter, elle reste néanmoins convaincue que c'est lui le guerrier absolu qui vaincra le plus grand mage noir de leur époque. Et dans les livres, Harry correspond effectivement à cette image. Rien, dans le Harry littéraire, ne donne de raison à Hermione de douter de cette destinée.

Le vrai Harry est plus... nuancé. Il a conscience qu'il a sans doute un rôle plus important que les autres à jouer dans cette guerre, c'est indéniable. Mais au lieu de complexe du héros, je parlerais de complexe du chevalier. Il m'aide à m'intégrer, parce que c'est dans sa nature, mais n'estime pas qu'il a à me protéger à tout prix (et heureusement pour lui !).

Il a cette tendance malheureuse à se retrouver dans des ennuis qui ne le concernaient _a priori_ pas, mais il sait chercher de l'aide, et n'a pas particulièrement envie d'écarter les autres. Il serait plus du genre à estimer que tout le monde doit avoir sa chance de faire ses preuves, et que si lui y arrive, les autres le devraient aussi, s'ils y mettent du leur.

Il a un fort système de valeurs morales, mais n'en est pas rigide pour autant. Si le Harry des livres est trop timide pour aborder des filles, c'est aussi parce qu'il pense qu'il ne mérite pas leurs attentions. Le vrai Harry a une certaine conscience de sa valeur, et il a bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Et surtout, surtout, le vrai Harry est _beaucoup_ moins dépendant de l'intellect de Hermione que dans les livres. Je pense que l'auteur a essayé de faire un triptyque équilibré : Harry étant le cœur de lion, prêt à agir pour défendre la veuve, l'orphelin et l'opprimé, Hermione étant le cerveau, les connaissances, et Ron étant à la fois le stratège mais surtout la passion dont sont incapables les deux autres (Hermione parce que c'est un cerveau et Harry parce que c'est lui-même un opprimé).

Mais le vrai Harry est passionné, la vraie Hermione aussi. Elle est particulièrement énervante quand on parle de cours, c'est vrai, mais elle est aussi intarissable quand on parle des droits de chacun. Elle veut faire juriste, d'ailleurs, et je l'imagine parfaitement dans une plaidoirie qui prendra le jury ou une assemblée de législateurs aux tripes.

Harry, malgré ce qu'il a prétendu mardi dernier, n'a pas lu ces grands classiques que parce que ce sont des romans épiques. Il lit énormément, autant que moi (même si nous sommes tous les deux encore loin de la boulimie livresque de Hermione). Sauf que ses lectures sont partagées entre des récits de fiction ou mythologiques et des livres avec des applications très pratiques.

Savoir la théorie derrière l'Occlumancie ne l'intéresse absolument pas. Par contre, c'est lui qui a découvert comment créer un paysage mental, le niveau encore supérieur de l'Occlumancie, et l'intérêt que cela peut avoir.

Il m'a avoué d'ailleurs qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir pris les Runes et l'Arithmancie, en troisième année, au lieu de la Divination. Les deux matières ont des applications en Défense qui sont loin d'être négligeables : les Runes permettent de créer des protections qui fonctionnent de manière indépendante par rapport au sorcier qui les crée, et l'Arithmancie permet apparemment d'identifier rapidement un sort statique, ou différents types de magie.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas joint à moi quand j'ai commencé à travailler les Runes avec Daphne, alors ? je me suis étonnée.

–J'y ai pensé, mais... »

Il a longtemps hésité, avant d'avouer qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'afficher l'étendue réelle de ses connaissances. D'abord parce que chez les Dursley, cela était une cause valable pour une nouvelle punition, et puis, à Hogwarts, il a rencontré Ron, son premier véritable ami, et il a peur de le perdre s'il montre le même intérêt que Hermione pour les études.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, même si c'était un peu tristement : Harry préfère sacrifier des connaissances qui pourront peut-être un jour lui sauver la vie plutôt que de perdre un ami, qui est déjà sur le point de l'abandonner.

« Ron n'a aucun droit de te dire ce que tu as le droit d'apprendre ou non. Si tu penses que ça peut être utile, fais le. Ron a vécu suffisamment de choses avec toi pour comprendre que tu as besoin d'avoir toutes les armes possibles dans ton arsenal.

–Mais Hermione et toi maîtrisez déjà les Runes. Et Hermione maîtrise l'Arithmancie également.

–Et si tu te retrouves seul ? Apparemment, ça t'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de commencer quelque chose avec tes amis et de finir seul. L'été dernier, il t'aurait suffi de graver une rune dans une pierre pour avoir un bouclier contre la plupart des sorts. Bon, certainement pas l' _Avada Kedavra_ , mais ça t'aurait déjà permis de ne pas avoir à utiliser ta baguette pour un _Protego_ , par exemple. »

Harry m'écoutait à présent avec la plus grande attention. Bien.

« Si Ron n'est pas capable de comprendre que tu as _besoin_ de ce type de connaissances, alors c'est que ce n'est pas un vrai ami. Un vrai ami te dirait sans hésiter d'apprendre tout ce que tu veux apprendre, et t'y aiderait. Comme Hermione. Elle ne fait pas ça que parce qu'elle aime étudier. Elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi, et elle estime que tu as besoin de te préparer au mieux. Tu savais que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Remus et Sirius de t'entraîner ?

–Non...

–Tu sais, maintenant. Ron n'arrête pas de te lancer des piques sur le fait que c'est toi qui as affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois. S'il était cohérent, il comprendrait parfaitement pourquoi tu veux apprendre. »

Harry est resté un moment silencieux, puis m'a demandé :

« Tu penses que je peux me joindre à tes cours de rattrapage en Runes ?

–Oui. Daphne et moi avons presque fini le programme de quatrième année, et elle comptait me faire reprendre depuis le début histoire de s'assurer que tout est clair avant d'attaquer ce que j'ai manqué de la cinquième année. Et quand on en aura terminé, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de te donner des cours d'Arithmancie.

–Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

–J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les chiffres. Ils se mélangent, quand il y en a trop. Je suis une vraie littéraire.

–A ce sujet, pourquoi ça t'a autant surprise que j'ai lu l' _Edda_ ?

–Parce que ça colle très peu au personnage qui est fait de toi dans les livres. Et comme c'est le personnage qui change le moins, j'étais à peu près certaine d'avoir une idée de ton caractère. Et la lecture de ton propre chef, surtout de grands classiques, n'en faisait certainement pas partie, ou du moins, pas partie du Harry parfait archétype du Gryffindor que tu sembles être depuis que je te connais. Mais je cumule les surprises, avec toi, alors finalement, je crois que je vais devoir m'habituer à devoir faire ta connaissance comme avec tout le monde. »

Apparemment, ça lui a plu de découvrir qu'il n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais, parce qu'il a eu un grand sourire. Puis il s'est penché vers moi, charmeur :

« Et toi, Manon ? Qui es-tu ?

–Pardon ?

–Oui. On parle de Ron, de Hermione, de moi... Mais toi ? Finalement, à part le fait que tu viens d'un possible futur, que tu adores tout ce qui relève de la magie et de la mythologie, et que tu as lu beaucoup de choses sur notre monde, on en sait peu sur toi... »

J'ai hésité, puis j'ai souri :

« Harry Potter, n'essayez pas votre charme sur moi !

–Ça ne marche pas ? »

Euh... Si, ça marche très bien, je dois le reconnaître. Enfin, à toi, ma belle, je le reconnais. Ce garçon sait obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le lui dire.

« Il faut qu'on avance sur la Métamorphose...

–Allez, Manon ! Juste quelques petites choses !

–Si on termine rapidement, on pourra étudier les Animagi, j'ai tenté de négocier.

–Non, tu ne me tenteras pas avec ça..., il a décrété en secouant la tête. Tu as dit que tu étais plus âgée en vrai. Tu as quel âge ? »

J'ai soupiré. Pour les Gryffindors, on devrait ajouter « têtu » dans la liste des caractéristiques requises.

« Vingt-et-un ans. »

Il a ouvert de grands yeux.

« Sérieux ? Tu as six ans de plus que nous ?

–Physiquement... enfin, physiquement avant d'arriver ici. Mentalement, c'est une autre histoire. Ma meilleure amie et moi sommes persuadées qu'on régresse au lieu de vieillir... On parle de mecs, de beauté, de mode... des choses dont on ne s'est jamais occupées pendant le lycée.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce qu'on a eu toutes les deux d'excellentes raisons de mûrir plus vite que la plupart de nos camarades de classe. Du coup, l'adolescence nous rattrape aujourd'hui. Remarque, l'avantage d'être adolescente mentalement quand tu as vingt-et-un ans, c'est que tu n'es plus boutonneuse, et que si tu sautes sur un mec, rien de plus normal. »

Il a ri, puis a demandé :

« Tu es célibataire ? »

Ah... Comment répondre à ça... On va essayer la version courte :

« Oui.

–Et... tu as fait beaucoup de rencontres ?

–C'est quoi ces questions indiscrètes ?

–Tu sais que Ron bave sur Lavender, et que Hermione n'est sortie qu'avec Krum, et que moi, je cumule les histoires volontairement sans lendemain. J'ai bien le droit de savoir dans quelle catégorie tu es, non ? »

Bon, autant pour la version courte. Brusquement, il s'est penché vers moi et a appuyé ses mains sur mes genoux :

« Non, ne te mets pas en boule. »

Je me suis regardée, surprise. En effet, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais ramené mes genoux contre moi. Apparemment, aborder ma vie sexuelle (ou son absence) face à un garçon dont je sais qu'il me plaît est encore moins évident que je ne le pensais.

Harry me plaît, c'est certain. Tu me vois depuis un mois déballer ses qualités. Au début, j'espérais toujours qu'il s'intéressait à Hermione, parce que finalement, les histoires où il a la relation la plus équilibrée, c'est avec elle.

Mais à présent, je n'en suis plus aussi sûre. Il est trop sûr de lui, un trait de caractère qu'il n'a pratiquement jamais dans ce que j'ai lu, et s'il se met en couple avec Hermione, sa personnalité va écraser celle de Hermione, qui va se retrouver au rang de simple compagne chérissant son héros de petit ami. Et ça, ça n'est pas Hermione. Ils ont à la fois les mêmes valeurs et des caractères très différents. Elle ne pourra pas s'affirmer face à lui, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en aurait pas envie. Elle fait une excellente meilleure amie, sans doute aussi une bonne confidente, mais ça ne pourra jamais tourner en relation amoureuse.

Ginny voue effectivement un culte à Harry Potter, c'en est impressionnant, et voire même parfois gênant. Mercredi matin, au petit déjeuner, elle l'a harcelé de questions sur ses lectures, comme si, parce qu'il avait lu ces livres, c'était soudain devenu une lecture incontournable. Elle a un tempérament de feu, certes, mais toute sa personnalité disparaît face à Harry.

Et les autres filles... Harry couche avec elles, mais n'a pas de relation avec elles. Même Daphne, qui a pourtant du caractère et est intelligente, ne représente rien de plus pour lui qu'un moment en excellente compagnie.

Du coup, moi et mon petit cœur de guimauve, on se prend à se dire que c'est peut-être possiblement envisageable. J'ai quinze ans physiquement, et également de plus en plus, mentalement. Ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de maturité que mes camarades de classe. Enfin... Que Harry ou Hermione, par exemple. Y a pas photo, je serai _toujours_ plus mûre que Lavender ou Parvati.

Mais toujours est-il que je ne me sens pas comme une adulte au milieu d'adolescents. C'est assez effrayant, d'un certain côté... est-ce que ce sont eux qui sont finalement plus mâtures que leurs camarades non-magiques, ou est-ce que c'est moi qui ai pris un sacré coup au cerveau en même temps que j'ai rajeuni physiquement ?

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Harry est un garçon charmant et charmeur, et qui sait s'y prendre avec les filles, et que je ne suis pas plus immunisée face à son sourire que les autres.

Et _en plus_ , il fait suffisamment attention à moi pour voir mes signes de nervosité... Ahhh !

« OK, j'ai fini par dire. Je n'ai eu aucune histoire.

–Depuis quand ?

–Depuis toujours...

–Tu as vingt-et-un ans et tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ?

–Non. J'ai eu des coups de cœur, qui ne se sont jamais concrétisés. Je... Comment expliquer ça ? »

Bon sang, j'ai mis des années avant d'en parler à toi, et me voilà en train de devoir l'expliquer à un mec que j'ai rencontré il y a un mois...

« J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les émotions. J'ai une très grande conscience, trop sans aucune doute, de l'image que je dégage. Et je suis une maniaque du contrôle. J'aime contrôler ce que je ressens, comment je réagis aux choses, et j'essaie de faire en sorte que mon processus de pensée soit toujours basé sur la raison et non sur les émotions. Je ne me laisse pas aller. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

–Tu... Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne dois pas t'amuser beaucoup, si tu ne te laisses pas aller.

–Tu ne me vexes pas, parce qu'il y a du vrai, là-dedans. Je me laisse aller quand je suis seule ou avec un groupe restreint de personnes en qui j'ai confiance. Je m'amuse plus en écrivant une histoire qu'en faisant la fête comme une folle sur la piste de danse. Pour que j'accepte de faire la fête comme une folle, il faut que je boive. C'est la seule façon pour que je fasse tomber mes barrières. Et même dans ces cas-là, je cherche à garder un minimum de contrôle. Je ne suis pas du tout la fille bourrée qui va se frotter à tous les mecs un tant soit peu à son goût. En résumé, je suis une fille sacrément coincée et qui intellectualise beaucoup trop les choses. »

J'ai inspiré un bon coup, avant de continuer :

« Ajoute à ça des années collège pas marrantes, où j'étais bouc-émissaire parce que j'étais trop intelligente au goût de mes camarades de classe, pas franchement jolie fille, et que je refusais de rentrer dans le lot.

–C'est pour ça que tu supportes aussi mal les réflexions de Ron ? a dit Harry avec un air de réalisation sur le visage.

–En effet. Ça ramène de trop mauvais souvenirs. À l'époque, j'étais encore jeune et naïve, et une fois, deux fois, on a voulu me faire croire qu'un garçon avait de l'intérêt pour moi. J'y ai cru la première fois, et la deuxième fois, je me suis dit qu'ils n'allaient pas me faire le coup deux fois, et je lui ai laissé une chance, tout en étant quand même prudente. J'avais bien fait, parce qu'en effet, ils m'avaient refait le coup une deuxième fois. Or, mon plus grand défaut, c'est de ne jamais faire deux fois la même erreur.

–Ce n'est pas un défaut...

–C'est un défaut dans le sens où depuis cette époque, je n'ai jamais laissé s'approcher un garçon qui m'est plus ou moins inconnu. J'ai des amis garçons, mais il est hors de question qu'un type que je ne connais pas ou mal m'aborde et me drague. Enfin, il peut tenter, mais ça ne le mènera nulle part. Les seuls qui auraient leur chance sont ceux qui sont entrés dans mon cercle d'amis, parce que je sais qu'ils ne se moqueront pas de moi. Or, une fois dans le cercle d'amis, c'est très dur de passer en petit ami. Du coup, voilà. J'ai embrassé des gars, il y a eu du pelotage, mais ça n'est jamais allé plus loin.

–Tu as vraiment l'impression que tous les mecs qui veulent te séduire se moquent de toi ? »

Il avait l'air complètement abasourdi. Je peux le comprendre. Dit comme ça, ça paraît parano...

« Ne se moquent pas forcément de moi, mais au mieux considèrent que je suis une proie facile, qui n'osera jamais leur dire non, parce que après tout, c'est déjà bien gentil de leur part de s'intéresser à moi.

–Et pourquoi ils penseraient ça ? Tu es une jolie fille, tu devrais plutôt... je sais pas... te sentir flattée, non ?

–Je suis très belle ici. Et tu sais pourquoi je le reconnais aussi facilement et sans avoir l'impression de me vanter ? »

Harry a secoué la tête.

« Parce que ce n'est pas du tout mon apparence habituelle. La première réaction que j'ai eue quand je me suis vue dans le miroir à l'infirmerie, en arrivant ici, c'est : _oh mon dieu, je suis canon_ ! J'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Mes yeux sont les mêmes, les traits globaux du visage, les mains, la taille, la couleur de peau, les cheveux... Mais c'est à peu près tout.

–A ce point ?

–Pour avoir la Manon de vingt-et-un ans avant son voyage, tu ajoutes cinquante kilos à mon poids actuel. Tu mets tout dans le ventre, les hanches, les fesses, et aussi, mais moins, les seins. »

Harry a heureusement grandi dans le monde non magique, et comprend ce qu'est un kilo. Parce que je suis toujours incapable de faire la moindre conversion de kilos à livres... Il a ouvert de grands yeux surpris et m'a détaillée de haut en bas, cherchant sans doute à s'imaginer ce que je lui décrivais. J'ai continué :

« Tu épaissis le visage. Double-menton, bras plus gros, mollets énormes... Sans parler évidemment du ventre, des fesses et des cuisses. Je n'aurais jamais pu me... mettre en boule, comme tu dis, avec mon ancienne silhouette. C'était physiquement impossible. La peau était moins saine, aussi. Je n'étais plus boutonneuse, certes, mais j'avais encore des stigmates de ma peau d'adolescente. Et dur d'être aussi forte sans avoir de peau d'orange ou de vergetures. Je n'étais _pas_ belle. Et j'ai déjà entendu des mecs me dire que j'étais une idiote de refuser leurs attentions, parce que ce serait certainement les seules que je recevrais de la soirée. Alors forcément, dans ces conditions, tu apprends à te barricader. Et au lieu de les laisser faire leur plat et de me faire insulter quand ils voient que ça ne marche pas, je les rembarre dès le début. »

Harry est resté silencieux un moment, avant de dire :

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Hannah a refusé de sortir avec moi.

–Qui ?

–Hannah Abbott, chez les Hufflepuffs. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Je me souviens d'elle, à présent. Elle fait partie du groupe d'entraînement. C'est une fille ronde, très discrète et timide. Pas aussi forte que je l'étais, mais toujours plus que la plupart des élèves ici.

« Elle a du croire que je voulais lui faire une faveur en m'intéressant à elle.

–Ce n'était pas le cas ?

–Non ! s'est exclamé Harry, choqué. Elle est belle, à sa façon. Elle a un très joli visage, tout en douceur. Et elle a de l'humour. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle m'accepte en tant qu'ami et qu'elle se braque dès que je lui parle d'une relation. Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

–Elle est peut-être comme moi : j'ai toujours refusé les histoires d'un soir. J'ai toujours eu peur que si je me laissais aller avec un garçon, je m'accrocherais, alors que je savais que c'était inutile. J'ai toujours été fascinée par la légèreté avec laquelle certaines filles considèrent l'acte sexuel. Je comprends qu'elles envisagent ça de façon beaucoup moins compliquée que moi, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à considérer que le fait de coucher avec un garçon pouvait se résumer simplement au plaisir. Moi qui intellectualise tant, je n'ai jamais réussi à dissocier sexe et sentiments. J'ai toujours pu embrasser sans aucun souci, mecs, filles... Aucun complexe à ce sujet. Mais quand il faut aller plus loin, ça me demande une confiance que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir. C'est une attitude plutôt rare chez une personne adulte, je crois, mais pas chez une adolescente qui est encore pleine de rêves de prince charmant, et qui veut s'offrir entièrement à celui qu'elle aime. Hannah est peut-être comme ça. »

C'est tout à son honneur, Harry a prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre avec un sourire :

« C'est bien d'avoir encore ce genre de valeurs. Je vais la laisser en paix, alors.

–Tu la harcelais ?

–Non, je la taquinais juste un peu, une sorte de flirt. Comme ce que je fais avec toi, en fait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me laisses faire si tu as l'habitude de repousser tout le monde dès qu'ils commencent ?

–Parce que tu as toujours agi comme ça avec moi. Et au début, j'étais encore sous le coup de ' _oh mon dieu, je suis canon_ ', et ça ne m'a pas semblé... anormal. Bizarre, venant de toi et de l'image que j'avais de toi par les livres et tout, mais pas anormal, parce que en effet, en étant totalement objective, je ne suis pas vilaine. Dur pour ma modestie, mais bon... »

Harry a eu un petit rire.

« Et puis ensuite... J'ai fait un peu plus connaissance avec toi, et certains traits de caractère dont je me doutais déjà se sont retrouvés confirmés : tu n'es pas du genre à te moquer d'une fille, ou à sortir avec elle pour lui faire une faveur. Tu es trop... chevaleresque, pour ça. Et puis, ça ne reste que du flirt. Tu ne m'as jamais proposé quoi que ce soit.

–Tu aurais réagi comment si je l'avais fait ? »

Ah, question piège...

« Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas être moins méfiante qu'avant, mais une des causes de ma méfiance, mon apparence, n'est plus. Une autre cause, le fait que le garçon se moque de moi, n'a apparemment pas lieu d'être avec toi. Alors, en toute honnêteté, je ne sais absolument pas du tout comment j'aurais réagi. Je pense que j'aurais paniqué, tellement cette situation est inhabituelle. »

Il a éclaté de rire, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, même si je pense que ma réponse est assez proche de la réalité. S'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, je suis déjà trop hors de ma zone de confort pour que je réagisse bien. Ici, il y a possibilité pour qu'un garçon m'aborde en étant sincère, beaucoup plus en tout cas que dans ma vie habituelle. Et je ne sais pas comment réagir à ça... Tu vois, quand je dis que je ne suis pas plus mâture que les autres... Quelle fille de vingt-et-un ans normalement constituée serait paralysée parce qu'un garçon semble sérieux en lui proposant une relation, même si elle devait être brève ?

Bon sang, je sens que lorsque je vais revenir à la bonne époque, j'aurai droit à un bon suivi psychologique... Il me manque quelques cases essentielles dans mon développement...

« C'est marrant que tu acceptes de flirter avec moi si tu es si peu sûre de bien réagir si jamais je devais te proposer de sortir avec moi, » a soudain dit Harry.

Je l'ai regardé un moment. Il a raison. Puis j'ai réfléchi à ma réponse :

« Ça fait quelques mois que je flirte sans problème avec mes amis. Je prends peut-être petit à petit plus confiance en moi. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai juste cinq à sept ans de décalage avec tout le monde. Mais le fait de flirter avec toi n'a rien de nouveau ni d'incongru pour moi. Tu n'es pas le premier.

–Dommage... »

Nous avons ri tous les deux.

« Et donc tu flirtes, mais ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de passer à l'acte...

–J'y pense... j'ai reconnu sans problème. Et quand j'y pense vient un autre problème : quand tu as quinze, seize, dix-sept ans, et qu'après avoir flirté pendant quelques mois avec les gars de ton école, tu te retrouves finalement à avoir un rapport avec l'un d'eux, il sera peut-être surpris de découvrir que tu es vierge, mais ça n'a rien d'anormal à cet âge. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu peur de la réaction de mon potentiel amant, à mon âge.

–Ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu ne le feras pas.

–Je sais, et je déteste cette situation-là. Et si ça se trouve, c'est une crainte complètement idiote, mais aucun des mecs qui m'ont draguée ces derniers mois m'ont donné suffisamment confiance pour que je tente ma chance.

–Avec une attitude pareille, tu serais plus à ta place à Slytherin qu'à Gryffindor. »

J'ai eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais je _suis_ une Slytherin, petit lion ! J'ai préféré ne pas le choquer et me contenter d'une demi-vérité :

« Sans doute. Slytherin n'a d'ailleurs pas été écarté d'office. Mais si je suis extrêmement, voire trop, prudente en ce qui concerne mes affaires de cœur, je suis capable de n'importe quoi pour une cause que je trouve juste ou mes amis. Ce n'est pas parce que je me blinde dans un certain aspect de ma vie privée que je n'ai pas ma place à Gryffindor. Si je me blinde, c'est aussi parce qu'à un moment, j'y ai cru et j'ai foncé. Seuls les idiots n'apprennent jamais de leurs erreurs. »

Harry a hoché la tête. Être courageux ne signifie pas foncer encore et encore dans la même erreur en espérant qu'un jour, ça n'en soit plus une. Puis il a changé de sujet :

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es devenue amie avec moi parce que je suis Harry Potter, le personnage de tes livres ? »

J'ai réfléchi, avant de décider de dire la vérité :

« Oui et non. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi... Ton aura, j'ai ajouté en voyant sa surprise. Je pense que sans les livres, j'aurai peut-être mis plus de temps, je me serais d'abord rapprochée de quelqu'un de moins... charismatique, comme Neville, parce que c'est plus rassurant, d'une certaine façon. Toute ton attitude montre qu'on doit compter avec toi, que tu ne _peux pas_ être ignoré, en bien comme en mal. Et quand on arrive dans un endroit inconnu, surtout quand on est plutôt du genre à vouloir prendre ses marques avant d'agir, tu es exactement le genre de personne à éviter, alors même que tu es quelqu'un de super. Je pense que les livres m'ont aidée à être suffisamment familière de Hogwarts, de votre culture et du rôle que vous avez globalement chacun à y jouer pour que je passe l'étape de la prise de marque, et que je m'intéresse plus rapidement aux personnalités de chacun, et non ce que vous semblez être en apparence au vu de la hiérarchie implicite dans l'école.

–La hiérarchie implicite ? »

Visiblement, en effet, les Gryffindors n'ont pas vraiment le sens des relations sociales, s'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'un lycée est un des endroits les plus rigoureusement organisés qui soient.

Harry ne se rend absolument pas compte que sa réputation à Hogwarts ne tient pas que de son aura de Survivant, mais aussi et surtout de tout ce qu'il a fait depuis son entrée à l'école, que ce soit à Hogwarts même ou en dehors. Il ne se rend pas compte que si tout le monde a un avis sur lui, c'est parce que c'est en quelque sorte le roi de l'école, celui que tout le monde connaît, dont tout le monde connaît les moindres faits et gestes, et que personne n'ose affronter sérieusement. Même les Slytherins qui le détestent se contentent d'insultes, et ne sont jamais passés à l'action : ils savent parfaitement que tout le reste de l'école leur tomberait aussitôt sur le dos.

Même une nouvelle comme moi s'en rend immédiatement compte. Même sans le connaître auparavant, c'est une évidence : la plupart des rumeurs le concernent, les gens se retournent sur son passage, les filles gloussent, l'accostent, il peut flirter avec elles sans se faire rembarrer... Et il se fait acclamer à chaque apparition sur le terrain de Quidditch, histoire de parfaire le stéréotype du mec le plus convoité du lycée parce que c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot...

J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à l'approcher s'il n'avait pas été dans mon année et quelqu'un qui a si peu pris la grosse tête qu'il ne réalise même pas que tout le monde attend de lui qu'il ait certaines relations, et qu'une intello née-moldue, ou une étrangère venue d'on ne sait où, n'en font normalement pas partie.

Il a semblé prendre l'explication avec sérieux, et j'ai retourné la question, histoire de prouver mon argument :

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es venu vers moi ? Il n'y aurait pas eu cette histoire de voyageuse dimensionnelle, tu m'aurais adressé la parole ? »

Harry a souri :

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, maintenant. J'aurais mis plus de temps avant de te parler. Là, il y avait la curiosité de savoir d'où tu venais, et pourquoi tu es là. Et puis, en parlant, j'ai vu que tu es une chouette fille. Je l'aurais sans doute vu à un moment ou un autre, on est dans la même année, la même maison, après tout, mais j'aurais mis plus de temps si tu étais une nouvelle plus... banale. Ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai l'habitude que tout le monde me voit comme Harry Potter, et pas comme Harry, et j'ai tendance à observer les gens avant de leur parler. »

Nous nous sommes compris, donc. C'est amusant, quand même, ces discussions qu'on peut avoir. J'ai presque autant de facilités à parler avec lui qu'avec toi. Sauf que lui n'est pas connecté à mes neurones et ne termine pas mes phrases... Haha. Je crois que je vais prendre peur si ça arrive. Et qu'on n'a pas de discussions grivoises. Huh, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne un frisson... Pense à autre chose, Manon, vite !

En tout cas, on a continué à discuter encore un peu sur le sujet. Il a du mal à réaliser qu'il a ce statut dans l'école. En même temps, il en aurait vraiment conscience, il n'aurait plus exactement le même... prestige. Il a cette place aussi parce que les autres savent qu'il ne la veut pas. Les humains sont étranges, parfois...

Brusquement, on s'est rendus compte qu'on était en retard pour le couvre-feu. On s'est dépêchés de retourner à la salle commune, avec la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité.

Franchement, ce sont deux objets _extraordinaires_ ! La carte est absolument fabuleuse, sa version dans les films ne lui rend franchement pas honneur. C'est un curieux empilement de parchemins, un parchemin par étage, avec les découpes en fonction des tours, des cours et tout. C'est très étrange à voir, et de voir des bouts de papier passer d'un morceau à l'autre, pour signaler les escaliers, les passages secrets... Ça donne un peu le tournis, mais Harry dit que c'est une question d'habitude.

Et la cape... Quand tu la portes sur toi, tu vois tellement bien à travers que, sans le poids du tissu sur toi, tu oublierais complètement que tu es sous une cape. C'est assez déroutant de se dire que tu vois aussi bien quand tu es dessous, mais que personne ne te voit. Harry m'a d'abord montré comment il disparaissait, et c'est juste hallucinant. Tu ne vois absolument _rien_ , pas de mouvement d'air, de couleurs un peu floues ou quoi que ce soit. On est vraiment invisible quand on est dessous.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Gryffindor, les autres nous attendaient, un peu inquiets. Comme d'habitude, c'est Hermione qui s'est manifestée en première :

« Où vous étiez ? On se demandait s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! »

Nous nous sommes regardés, et on a éclaté de rire.

« Non, j'ai répondu. Nous avons été dans la Salle sur Demande pour travailler la Métamorphose, comme prévu.

–Et finalement, on a discuté et on a oublié l'heure. Du coup, j'ai montré la carte et la cape à Manon.

–Vous avez discuté de quoi ?

–De littérature, de sentiments et d'affaires de cœur. »

J'ai eu du mal à ne pas afficher ma surprise en entendant la réponse (très) franche de Harry. Apparemment, il a eu envie de se moquer d'eux. Et ça a très bien marché : ils nous ont regardés tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, comme s'ils se demandaient si on cachait quelque chose (une histoire de couple, par exemple... mais c'est juste un exemple pris au hasard, évidemment...).

Et... Désolée, ma belle, mais tu me connais. Quand on me tend une perche pareille, je ne peux qu'entrer dans le jeu, impossible de passer à côté. Alors je me suis tournée vers Harry, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, et j'ai dit :

« Merci d'ailleurs, pour cette... mmh… discussion. Je suis claquée, bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Et je suis montée dans mon dortoir sans attendre de voir leur réaction. J'espère que Harry n'a pas été gêné et qu'il acceptera de me raconter demain.

Et du coup, me voilà, en train de t'écrire, avec pas mal de temps, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu me permettre de te noter les conversations et tout.

Demain, donc, mes tests sur mes cours, et sans doute aussi un peu des réactions des autres.

Tiens, aujourd'hui, c'est la Fête des Lumières, chez nous. J'ai résisté à l'envie de mettre des bougies sur les fenêtres de notre dortoir. Même si je ne suis pas croyante, ça reste une jolie fête.

Même si c'est passionnant, la vie ici, et que je me fais des amis, et que je suis tout le temps occupée, mon chez-moi me manque. Je suis en permanence avec quelqu'un. Il n'y a que lorsque je suis à la salle de bain que je suis seule. Et je ne suis pas faite pour être tout le temps en société.

J'ai envie d'être toute seule un moment, juste pour lire, pour ne rien faire, pour rêver...

Heureusement, les vacances de Noël approchent. Avec l'ambiance morose à cause de Voldemort, même si tout le monde ne croit pas en son retour, les familles tiennent à avoir leurs enfants près d'eux, et les filles du dortoir s'en vont. Donc, dans quelques semaines, je serai toute seule pendant deux semaines. Et même si c'est triste de passer Noël toute seule, j'aurai au moins la tranquillité dont je rêve de plus en plus. Et dont j'ai de plus en plus besoin.

Et toi aussi, tu me manques. Normalement, quand je vis quelque chose de génial, tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle. Alors certes, j'écris dans ce journal comme si je t'écrivais un email ou te racontais une histoire. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

A demain ma belle ! Tu me manques, j'aurais adoré pouvoir te raconter tout ça de vive voix.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai _beaucoup_ hésité avant de publier ce chapitre. Les questionnements et raisonnements de Manon par rapport à sa vie sentimentale reflètent les questions que je me posais quand je l'ai écrit. Depuis, j'ai trouvé des réponses, et j'ai du coup hésité à laisser ce chapitre intact ou à le remanier.

Puis je me suis dit que j'ai passé littéralement des années à me poser ces questions. Je me les posais à 21 ans (l'âge de Manon), je me les posais encore à 27 ans (l'âge où j'ai écrit cette histoire). A 28 ans, j'ai ma réponse, et j'aimerais permettre à ceux qui peuvent aussi se sentir concernés de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps.

Donc, pour ceux qui sont à l'aise dans leur sexualité et leur vie amoureuse, la suite n'est pas pour vous, ou alors à but simplement éducatif.

La réponse qui me convient se résume en deux mots : asexualité et aromantisme.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre que si je ne "me laisse pas aller", comme dit Manon, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur ou parce qu'il "faut être amoureuse avant de coucher". C'est tout simplement parce que je n'en ressens pas l'envie.

Je n'ai jamais été attirée, physiquement et sentimentalement, par qui que ce soit. J'ai eu des _crushs_ parce que je ne comprenais pas que je pouvais avoir envie d'être avec un garçon sans que ça signifie avoir envie de lui, ou d'être amoureuse de lui. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que les garçons qui me draguent se moquent de moi ou me choisissent "par défaut" parce que moi-même n'étant attirée par personne, j'ai du mal, encore aujourd'hui, à concevoir qu'on puisse être attiré(e) par moi. Je suis d'ailleurs complètement aveugle à tout signe annonciateur d'une romance, que ce soit envers moi ou entre deux autres personnes... (ce qui fait de moi généralement la dernière personne au courant des derniers potins cul/cœur au boulot...).

Ma frustration venait principalement de la pression sociale : plus je vieillissais, plus je me disais que je n'étais pas normale, à voir mes ami(e)s se marier, avoir des enfants, ou continuer à cumuler des aventures, mais avoir au moins des affaires de cœur. Je me suis réellement demandé s'il ne me manquait pas une étape importante de mon développement psychique.

Il ne me manque aucune étape. L'asexualité et l'aromantisme ne sont pas des maladies mentales ou des déficiences hormonales.

Je n'ai pas fermé mon cœur aux autres, ni suis devenue une misanthrope ou une parano en puissance. A défaut de romance, ma vie amicale est très remplie, et comme une amoureuse, j'ai mes coups de cœur, mes déceptions, mes "ruptures"... J'ai même ma "relation stable" avec ma meilleure amie ! :)

Bref, je suis au fond une personne relativement normale, mais incapable de tomber amoureuse ou d'avoir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un.

Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi soulagée que le jour où j'ai découvert la notion d'asexualité. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi en paix avec moi-même depuis. S'épanouir dans une vie amoureuse (et donc sexuelle), c'est un _diktat_ social, et ça m'a fait énormément de bien de m'en détacher.

Attention, je ne dis pas "à bas les codes sociaux" et "vive l'asexualité" ! Je dis juste que si vous aussi vous avez l'impression de ne pas arriver à vous fondre dans les moules de l'hétérosexualité, l'homosexualité, la bisexualité et toutes les autres sexualités possibles, si l'expression "chaleur, chaleur" est juste ça, une expression, alors vous n'êtes peut-être pas allosexuel(le) (l'inverse de l'asexualité).

Et de même, je ne dis pas que je n'aurais _jamais_ de vie amoureuse ou sexuelle. L'identité sexuelle peut évoluer. Peut-être qu'un jour je tomberai amoureuse et j'aurai follement envie de lui (ou d'elle) (et je serai toujours considérée comme asexuelle, la demi-sexualité faisant partie de ce spectre). Mais en attendant, j'arrête de me mettre la pression et de me rendre malheureuse.

Je ne suis pas coincée, frigide, incapable de faire confiance, de lâcher le contrôle... Je n'en ai juste pas envie, et ça n'a pas besoin d'être plus compliqué que ça.

N'hésitez pas à vous renseigner sur Internet pour découvrir les différents aspects de l'asexualité et de l'aromantisme (ces notions sont aussi larges que l'allosexualité). J'ai personnellement découvert ces notions sur _Madmoizelle_ (magazine féminin en ligne assez engagé), et j'ai approfondi mes recherches sur _Aven_ , le forum dédié aux Ace/Aro (notre petit nom ;) ).

Voilà, on n'en parle jamais, sans doute parce que ce type de sexualité et de romantisme ne réclame pas de droits (ben oui, on est tout simplement célibataires...), et voilà donc une occasion d'en parler.

C'est à cause de (ou grâce à ?) ça qu'il n'y aura aucune scène explicite dans cette histoire. J'ai du mal à parler de ce que je ne connais pas et ne peux pas comprendre, et j'ai du mal avec l'explicite, vu ça ne m'intéresse vraiment absolument pas. Vous aurez par contre un peu d'érotisme. Je ne suis pas complètement insensible, hein ;)

De même, à force de me poser des questions sur moi-même, je n'ai jamais été fermée aux différentes orientations sexuelles, et il y aura de tout : des couples hétéros, des couples homos, des discrets et des plus extravertis... Ceux qui ont du mal à sortir de la notion d'hétérosexualité, vous risquez également d'avoir un peu de mal avec certains chapitres dans quelques semaines/mois...

Par contre, Manon _n'est pas_ asexuelle/aromantique. J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas une sexualité très fréquente, et beaucoup d'entre vous auront peut-être du mal à s'identifier à ça (certains de mes collègues étaient catastrophés quand je leur ai expliqué que je n'avais _jamais_ envie de sexe...). Donc Manon aura autre orientation sexuelle, et une autre explication à ses questionnements.

Vous la découvrirez plus tard, ça fait partie de l'histoire.

Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, merci beaucoup pour votre patience ! Je vous rassure, vous aurez très peu de passages aussi personnels (je ne crois pas qu'il y en a d'autres dans la première partie, en toute honnêteté). Mais j'ai été choquée par une fic qui expliquait que l'absence de désir sexuel d'un personnage était due à une anomalie hormonale, il fallait qu'une autre voix puisse se faire entendre ;)

 **Réponses aux guest reviews :**

Imashyphoenix : tu disais que le dernier chapitre était personnel ? :D Celui-là l'est encore plus ! ;)

En fait, dans les livres, on ne dit jamais qu'il est mignon. Rowling dit juste qu'il est petit, maigre, des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts, des genoux cagneux et "a fair skin", qui peut être traduit par une peau claire ou une belle peau, comme tu veux. Mais jamais il est dit qu'il est même "correct".

En fait, ce qui est chouette avec Rowling, c'est qu'elle donne les attributs principaux (taille, couleur de cheveux, d'yeux, certaines caractéristiques particulières (les genoux de Harry, les dents de lapin de Hermione, les tâches de rousseur de Ron...)) et le reste... libre à nous de l'imaginer ! :)

Après, notre imagination fait souvent de notre personnage préféré un "beau" personnage. Et j'ai décidé de faire de Harry un personnage sexy qui s'assume parce que c'est marrant :)

Et puis il faut bien qu'il décompresse, ce pauvre garçon ;)

alea : wow, ça, c'est de la review ! Oo Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, et que tu aimes ce que je fais avec mes personnages.

J'avoue ne pas aimer les "gentils naïfs"... Ça veut souvent dire qu'en parallèle, il y a des "méchants cruels", et je déteste cette vision manichéenne des choses. Je suis désolée pour ceux/celles qui l'aiment, mais ce sera répété plusieurs fois dans l'histoire, parce que j'ai donné à Manon ma vision de la dualité bien/mal.

Concernant les enfants, c'est quelque chose qui m'avait choquée dans les livres, mais surtout dans les films, principalement les derniers. Ils sont beaux, les scènes de batailles sont chouettes, bien filmées, et tout... mais ce sont des protagonistes de quinze à dix-sept ans, bon sang ! Je n'irais pas plus loin dans ma réponse parce que la note d'auteur doit paraître interminable à certains, et ça fait l'objet d'un chapitre, qui sera publié dans cinq semaines ;)

Pour la faille concernant les Dursley, c'est une piste, effectivement, et intéressante, mais pas celle que j'ai suivie :) La tienne est logique et sensée, mais j'ai utilisé un autre cliché pour cette histoire.

Harry/Ginny : il n'y a rien eu pour le moment. Est-ce qu'il y aura quelque chose plus tard, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas du teasing, je ne sais _vraiment_ pas. Ça dépendra de la direction que prennent ma deuxième et troisième parties :)

Les histoires de Ron et Hermione seront plus ou moins abordées par la suite :) Ron n'a eu pour l'instant personne et Hermione a eu juste Krum. Je l'imagine bien avoir eu des _flirts_ d'été lors de ses vacances en famille, mais dans ma tête, Krum a été le premier "vrai" copain, et pour l'instant le seul. Et ils sont séparés, même si j'imagine bien Hermione garder, comme dans les livres, un certain niveau d'amitié avec lui.

Merci encore pour cette super review, et j'espère à bientôt !

A lundi prochain tout le monde !

 **MAJ le 02/10/2017**


	14. 9 décembre 1995

**Samedi 9 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Journée chargée aujourd'hui, pour changer.

J'ai effectué mes tests avec les différents professeurs. On a tous été surpris des résultats, moi comprise. Bon, je vais passer pour une vantarde, mais tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas, alors voilà le détail :

J'ai passé chaque matière tour à tour, avec d'abord un test correspondant au niveau de fin de deuxième année (mi-chemin entre le début de la scolarité et le début de la cinquième année) et un test correspondant à ce que vont passer mes camarades de cinquième année la semaine prochaine.

Les notes sont selon le système décrit dans les livres :

\- _Outstanding_ / Optimal : O+ : 100 % ou plus ; O : 90 – 99 % ; O- : 85 – 89 %,  
\- _Exceeding Expectations_ / Efforts Exceptionnels : E+ : 80 – 85 % ; E : 75 – 79 % ; E- : 70 – 74 %,  
\- Acceptable : A+ : 65 – 69 % ; A : 55 – 64 % ; A- : 50 – 54 %,  
\- _Poor_ / Piètre : 40 – 49 %,  
\- _Dreadful_ / Désolant : 30 – 39 %,  
\- Troll : inférieur à 30%.

Dans les livres, ils ont simplifié en enlevant les + et les -. O, E et A sont des notes admissibles, et P, D et T sont des notes échouées. C'est possible d'avoir plus de 100 % grâce aux questions bonus. Je n'en ai pas eues aujourd'hui.

Donc, en ce qui me concerne :

Astronomie :  
je suis très fière de moi :  
Deuxième année : O (98 %)  
Cinquième année : O (90 %, tout juste !) Mes connaissances d'avant mon arrivée ici m'ont bien aidée, et le plus délicat a été d'apprendre à calculer les angles, et c'est le but des deux premières années, justement. J'ai du réapprendre à me servir d'un rapporteur et d'une équerre... (Les miens sont en bronze... On ne fait pas dans le plastique bas de gamme, ici, Madâme...) Les autres années servent principalement à approfondir ces calculs, pour ajouter plus d'éléments à la carte.

Défense contre les Forces du Mal :  
Harry a apparemment pris de l'avance sur le programme en m'enseignant quelques sorts de défense supplémentaires, et ça a fait la différence.  
Deuxième année : O+  
Cinquième année : E (76%)

Herbologie :  
Deuxième année : E (78%) J'ai mélangé quelques propriétés de fleurs... Sprout me dit que ça viendra avec la répétition et la pratique.  
Cinquième année : P (41 %) Pas vraiment surprenant : je n'ai pas vu les plantes qu'ils ont vu en début d'année, ni celles de la troisième et quatrième année.

Histoire de la Magie :  
euh... Comment dire... J'ai lu mes livres, c'est sûr. Mais je n'ai pas pris la matière avec sérieux. Tu connais mon point de vue sur l'enseignement de l'Histoire de la Magie ici. Je veux juste savoir en gros l'histoire générale, la trame globale, mais de là à aller dans les détails de chaque révolte de gobelins, non merci... On a déjà suffisamment potassé la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pendant quatre ans, je ne vais pas m'y remettre avec les Gobelins.  
Deuxième année : A (57%)  
Cinquième année : D (35%). Mais ça ne me désole finalement pas plus que ça.

Métamorphose :  
on a attaqué hier, avec Harry, le programme de troisième année. McGonagall ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on aille aussi vite, elle pensait que je serais entre la moitié et la fin du programme de deuxième année.  
Deuxième année : O+. Je n'en revenais pas, mais en même temps, j'aime vraiment la métamorphose : ce n'est pas du par cœur : quand on comprend les concepts, ça va presque tout seul, il faut juste ensuite de la concentration.  
Cinquième année : A (57%) Pas génial, mais en même temps, il me manque encore deux années à rattraper, donc je suis quand même contente.

Potions :  
Deuxième année : O (91%) La théorie s'est très bien déroulée, mais j'ai encore un peu la main lourde en pratique.  
Cinquième année : A- (52%). Je passe tout juste la matière, et ce n'est pas suffisant si je veux la continuer l'an prochain (Snape n'accepte vraiment que ceux qui ont eu O). Mais bon, là aussi, je suis contente d'avoir au moins une note passable, il me reste encore quelques mois pour progresser, et en un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai déjà fait la moitié du chemin.

Runes :  
Troisième année : O (92 %) La traduction entre deux langues qui ne sont pas ma langue maternelle a joué : j'avais compris le sens de la rune, mais je n'ai pas su l'exprimer correctement en anglais. Et j'ai oublié quelques potentialités sur certaines runes, mais rien de méchant. 92 % reste une excellente note.  
Cinquième année : P (43%). Mais ils ont commencé à voir cette année justement les enchantements liés aux runes. Daphne voulait être certaine que j'ai bien compris la base des deux premières années avant de me faire rattraper les trois mois de cours de cette année. Du coup, le prof n'est pas particulièrement surpris, et il me dit que normalement, en février, tout devrait être bon si je continue à travailler à ce rythme.

Soins aux Créatures Magiques :  
C'est une matière que j'aime, et qui n'est pas très compliquée. Et avec Grubble-Plank, la remplaçante de Hagrid, qui a été maintenue malgré le retour de Hagrid, elle est _sans risques_.  
Troisième année : O+  
Cinquième année : O (95%)

Sortilèges :  
Deuxième année : O+  
Cinquième année : A (63%). Je soupçonne Flitwick d'avoir été gentil et de ne m'avoir donné pratiquement que les sorts étudiés depuis mon arrivée, alors que les autres avaient déjà deux mois de travail derrière eux.

Donc, sur neuf matières, pour l'instant, j'ai six OWLs, certaines de justesse. C'est bien, non ? Avec encore un peu de travail, j'en aurai huit, et avec de bonnes notes (et avec un peu de chance, j'aurai aussi la neuvième...). Je suis fière de moi...

Et les profs aussi, au vu de leurs réactions. Quand j'ai passé les tests, ils ne m'ont pas donné les résultats tout de suite. Ça m'a pris quasiment la journée pour les passer, et j'ai fait celui d'Astronomie sous un ciel artificiel. Et on m'a présenté mes résultats ce soir, devant les profs rassemblés collégialement. Deux feuilles, une pour chaque niveau. McGonagall était visiblement fière que je sois Gryffindor, sur le coup. Qu'elle en profite pour les OWLs, ce sera Snape qui profitera de mes résultats de NEWTs... D'après eux, je pourrais même dépasser les résultats de Hermione, si je continue comme ça.

Personnellement, j'en doute. Je fais toujours au mieux de mes capacités, mais je ne vise pas la perfection absolue, comme Hermione. La preuve avec le cours d'Histoire. Rien que pour ça, ça m'étonnerait. Certaines questions étaient très pointues, certainement afin de différencier ceux qui sont bons de ceux qui sont vraiment doués, et je serai incapable d'y répondre sans étudier davantage que ce que le programme demande.

Quand je suis allée dîner, tout le monde m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé.

« Si on passe les OWLs maintenant, j'ai six OWLs sur neuf. »

Il y a eu un silence. Je voulais les choquer, et ça a marché au delà de mes espérances. Puis Harry a souri :

« Félicitations. Et ce sont des bons résultats, au moins ?

–Ceux qui correspondent à la deuxième année, ou troisième pour les Runes et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, sont meilleurs que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'ai tout passé, même l'Histoire. Pour ceux de cinquième année, qui correspondent aux tests que vous allez passer la semaine prochaine, c'est pas fameux, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des notes aussi justes, mais au vu des circonstances, c'est déjà excellent. Il ne me reste plus qu'à améliorer tout ça. Il n'y a que l'Histoire que j'ai franchement plantée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y attarder plus que ça, alors ce n'est pas grave.

–Montre tes résultats ! » m'a ordonné Hermione brusquement.

Je lui ai donné les deux feuilles et elle les a lues en silence. Harry et Ron se sont penchés chacun de leur côté pour lire en même temps. C'était amusant de voir leurs réactions surprises.

« Tes notes de cinquième année sont meilleures que les miennes... » a fini par dire Ron.

Ben tiens, quelle surprise, franchement. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas afficher mon mépris. Forcément qu'elles sont meilleures, je travaille mes cours au lieu de recopier mes devoirs sur ceux de Hermione... qui ne s'est d'ailleurs pas gênée pour lui dire :

« Manon n'a _jamais_ copié un seul de mes devoirs, y compris pour les cours de cette année.

–Mais il y a trop de travail, cette année ! » a râlé Ron.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai éclaté de rire, et ça a du sonner sacrément moqueur, parce que Ron m'a lancé un regard noir.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être une je-sais-tout comme Hermione ou toi !

–Si ta seule défense, c'est ça, au lieu de reconnaître que _moi_ , au moins, j'ai vraiment _essayé_ de travailler mes cours, c'est que tu n'es qu'un parfait crétin, Ronald Weasley. Tu as eu plus de _quatre ans_ pour étudier ce que j'ai étudié en un mois, alors que je suis Française, et que je n'ai aucune connaissance préalable de la magie. Mes notes de cinquième année n'ont absolument rien de merveilleux, et si tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux que ça alors que tu as eu quarante fois plus de temps, c'est que tu es un idiot. »

Il y a eu un silence. Là, je crois que je les ai encore plus choqués. Hermione a tenté de défendre son ami. Sa loyauté est absolument sans faille, je dois le reconnaître :

« Les OWLs n'ont rien de simple...

–Les OWLs sont là pour vérifier que vous ayez les connaissances essentielles dans les différents aspects de la magie. _Essentielles_. Il ne s'agit pas de décrocher un O pour chaque matière, mais au moins de la passer. Après, chacun a ses forces et faiblesses, et forcément que des notes seront meilleures que d'autres. Quand j'ai passé mon bac, l'équivalent non-magique français de vos NEWTs, j'ai eu des meilleures notes en français, littérature, philosophie, langues... parce que ce sont mes points forts. Mes notes en physique, chimie, biologie, ou maths étaient moins bonnes. Ce n'était pas grave. J'avais au moins les connaissances de base pour pouvoir avoir une vie d'adulte normale : je sais compter, gérer mes comptes, qu'il ne faut pas mélanger certains produits parce que sinon ça explose, et pourquoi un bateau flotte.

–Pourquoi un bateau flotte ? a demandé aussitôt Seamus.

–Je t'expliquerai après... j'ai promis. Mon point est que vos OWLs sont là pour vous assurer que vous saurez convenablement vous débrouiller dans chaque aspect de la magie, parce que vous pourrez être amenés à y faire face en tant qu'adultes. Après, que vous ayez de meilleures notes en Sortilèges qu'en Potions, et bien, tant mieux pour vous, vous ferez un métier qui demandera des sortilèges et non des potions. Mais au moins, quand vous serez chez l'Apothicaire, vous saurez que le Bubobulb a plus d'utilité pour vos maux d'estomac que vos problèmes de peau.

–Les OWLs sont aussi là pour faire le tri pour les étudiants qui continuent les années suivantes... a dit Hermione. Si tout le monde passe toutes les matières, le tri est inutile.

–En France, certaines écoles n'acceptent que les étudiants qui ont plus d'une certaine note dans telle matière. D'autres n'acceptent que les étudiants qui ont quatre-vingt pour cent de réussite en moyenne générale. Il y a d'autres moyens de faire le tri que simplement accepter tous ceux qui ont les connaissances de base. Snape le fait déjà en acceptant uniquement ceux qui ont un O à leur OWL. McGonagall et Flitwick n'acceptent que ceux qui ont eu E ou plus. Si vous avez un A, vous savez que vous avez les connaissances essentielles de base, mais ça ne suffira pas pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Avoir six OWLs sur neuf, dans ces conditions, ne me semble pas du tout insurmontable.

–Tu vas arrêter de travailler ? » a demandé Ron.

Je l'ai regardé avec tout le mépris dont je suis capable (et tu me connais, je suis capable de beaucoup de mépris).

« Je ne me contente pas d'un A, Ronald, quand je sais qu'avec un minimum de travail en plus, je suis capable de faire mieux.

–Tu veux avoir des O partout, comme Hermione. »

Visiblement, ce n'était pas un compliment, chez lui.

« Je serai déjà contente d'avoir au moins des E, en sachant que j'aurais toujours eu une seule année de cours au lieu de cinq. »

Trop subtil, apparemment, puisque Ron a ricané que je n'étais qu'une je-sais-tout. Je perds mon temps avec celui-là... J'ai donc repris mes résultats des mains de Hermione, et je me suis tournée vers Harry :

« Si on continue comme ça en Métamorphose, on pourra commencer à voir les Animagi à Pâques.

–Il faut qu'on arrête de... discuter alors... »

J'ai eu un grand sourire en me souvenant de notre petite provocation d'hier soir. Apparemment, ça avait très bien marché parce qu'il y a eu de nombreux regards entendus.

« Ce serait dommage... j'ai seulement répondu.

–Je suis d'accord. J'aime bien apprendre à te connaître. »

Et là, réaction stupide, forcément : j'ai un immense sourire. Il est du au fait qu'on se comprend et qu'on s'amuse tous les deux du double-sens de cette conversation, mais tous les autres ont compris que c'était parce que cette... prise de connaissance... était particulièrement agréable. Ça l'était, mais pas dans le sens dans lequel ils l'entendent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur Manon ? a demandé George.

–Qu'elle a une peau parfaite. »

Réaction stupide numéro deux : j'ai gloussé. Oui oui, Manon Descosses a gloussé. C'était juste _la_ réponse parfaite. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle Harry a répondu, je suis certaine qu'il s'attendait à cette question, et qu'il avait prévu la réponse depuis un moment.

Et j'ai éclaté de rire en voyant les autres, scotchés.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes, franchement, c'est génial ! »

Les jumeaux ont été les premiers à réagir :

« C'est juste qu'on aurait jamais imaginé que Harry et toi vous...

–Nous ?

–Enfin, vous... »

J'ai levé les sourcils, comme si j'attendais avec une curiosité impatiente la réponse. Je m'amusais de plus en plus.

« Que vous auriez... ce genre de... conversation... »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Harry. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de continuer à s'amuser. OK. M'en faut pas plus...

« Et pourquoi donc ? Nous sommes deux jeunes gens qui nous apprécions et avons décidé de faire plus ample connaissance... Bon, je dois le reconnaître, c'est Harry qui a pris l'initiative...

–Mais Manon a finalement été aussi intéressée que moi... On a complètement oublié de continuer ce cours de métamorphose.

–Ah non, pas vraiment. On était dans le sujet, après tout... Métamorphose humaine. »

Harry a à son tour affiché un sourire immense.

« Métamorphose humaine ? a répété Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

–Oui. Voyons, tu sais bien... Passer de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte, tout ça... »

Réaction stupide, mais des autres : les garçons qui m'ont reluquée de haut en bas. C'est un des rares moments où je regrette de ne plus être ronde. Je ne sais pas faire face à ce genre de regard. C'est presque... obscène. Je me suis sentie comme du bétail.

« Bon sang, faut vraiment que vous fassiez quelque chose, les gars... Si on ne peut plus rien dire sans que vous ayez le regard qui se balade...

–Faut avouer que tu es canon... » a fait Ron.

Je me suis assise, histoire que l'on ne puisse plus mater que le haut, et j'ai eu un reniflement méprisant :

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me le dire. Eh oh ! Ronald ! Ça se passe là-haut ! »

J'ai agité la main au niveau de mon visage. Je n'en revenais pas : le gars m'insulte de je-sais-tout et ne se prive pas pour me déshabiller du regard, le tout dans la même conversation. Son cerveau est entre ses jambes, c'est la seule explication possible.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas dit ça à Harry, hier soir...

–Non, en effet. Harry a suffisamment de bonnes manières pour que je n'en ai pas eu besoin. »

Et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est absolument vrai. On a parlé de ma perte de poids, du fait que je me trouvais bien plus belle, et jamais son regard n'a traîné où il ne faut pas. Il a juste regardé de haut en bas quand je lui ai dit que je pesais quasiment le double de ce que je pèse aujourd'hui, mais ça n'avait rien du regard... sexuel que les garçons avaient ce soir au dîner. C'était juste... de la curiosité, comme s'il cherchait à se représenter l'autre Manon.

« Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble... » a soudain dit Hermione.

Je l'ai regardée, surprise, puis j'ai échangé un regard avec Harry, avant de répondre :

« Non, bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Nous avons vraiment discuté. »

Et voilà. Les garçons venaient de me tuer tout mon plaisir à provoquer le groupe. Je me suis brûlée à mon propre jeu, dirait-on.

« Et il n'y a rien eu d'autre ? » a demandé Ron.

J'ai soupiré :

« Ronald, s'il y a quoi que ce soit entre Harry et moi, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois le _dernier_ au courant, meilleur ami de Harry ou pas.

–Tu sais que je pourrais être vexé d'apprendre que 'bien sûr que non', nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ? » a dit Harry tranquillement.

Sa remarque m'a détendue. Je crois que c'était son but. Il sait parfaitement pourquoi j'ai donné cette réponse, et il n'est pas du tout vexé, c'est évident. J'ai souri, prête à repartir dans la provocation. Hors de question que j'abandonne aussi facilement :

« Je te l'ai dit : OK pour s'embrasser, mais pas pour coucher... J'ai des principes moi aussi. »

Il a eu un petit rire. Seamus est intervenu :

« Vous avez vraiment parlé de sexe ensemble ?

–Oui, on a répondu en chœur, ce qui nous a fait rire.

–Toi, Manon, une fille, tu parles avec Harry, un mec, de sexe ?

–Euh, oui. Je crois que la réponse était claire, non ?

–Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de coucher ensemble ?

–Pas que je sache...

–OK... Je sais que Harry a son succès auprès des filles, mais toi... est-ce que tu es lesbienne ? »

Dire que j'ai été choquée par la question serait un euphémisme. Donc, si on parle de sexe avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé sans pour autant passer à l'action, il y en a forcément au moins un des deux qui est homo ?

« Et toi, est-ce que tu es un crétin ? a répondu Harry à ma place. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait de parler ensemble de nos vies amoureuses la rendrait lesbienne ? Et quand bien même on parlerait vraiment de sexe et de nos positions préférées, pourquoi devrait-elle être lesbienne pour qu'on ait ce genre de conversation ? Dans une conversation civilisée, deux personnes de sexe différent peuvent discuter de relations amoureuses sans qu'ils aient envie de se sauter dessus à la moindre allusion sexuelle.

–Mais Manon est juste super canon !

–Et alors ? C'est pas avec ses seins que je parle !

–Et _ça_ , c'est la raison pour laquelle Harry a plus de succès que toi... » j'ai déclaré froidement.

J'ai vu l'air approbateur des filles à la tablée, et j'ai su que la discussion avait à nouveau tourné en notre faveur. Ron a ricané :

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez vraiment encore aux belles paroles... Il mate autant que tout le monde, et on sait que vous aimez ça !

–Ronald Weasley ! » s'est exclamée Hermione, choquée.

J'ai vu Lavender et Parvati chuchoter entre elles, et j'ai deviné que très rapidement, toutes les filles de l'école seront au courant de ce qu'il vient de dire. Donc je n'ai pas hésité à ricaner à mon tour :

« Ronald, je peux te prédire un avenir de puceau au moins jusqu'à ta majorité. Fred et George, je peux parier dessus ? »

Il y a eu des rires moqueurs autour de la table, même de la part des garçons. Mais je n'avais pas terminé :

« Et pour les autres mecs qui pensent en priorité avec leur entrejambe, rien que le fait que Harry, et heureusement ce n'est pas le seul, ne nous montre pas qu'il mate, même s'il le fait, montre qu'il a conscience que nous avons une certaine sensibilité et que nous apprécions de ne pas être considérées comme des morceaux de viande. Si vous comprenez ça, vous avez déjà fait la moitié du chemin vers l'affirmation de votre si précieuse et ridicule virilité. »

À vivre dans un pays anglophone, je développe un vocabulaire de plus en plus riche, et je me fais plaisir à retrouver le plaisir de jouer avec les tournures de phrases, même dans une autre langue. Bon, ils ne sont pas francophones et n'ont pas l'air d'avoir une culture non-magique particulièrement étendue, donc je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils ont compris l'allusion à Molière, mais ça m'a quand même fait plaisir, c'est l'essentiel.

« Mais rien ne dit que la deuxième moitié sera plus facile... » a grondé Ginny.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai eu un grand sourire : c'était exactement ce que je voulais dire. L'ambiance s'est un peu détendue, et tout le monde a repris son dîner. Mais j'ai constaté que Ron était ignoré par les autres. De mon côté, c'est définitif : il ne sera jamais un ami. Il est... méchant.

À un moment, j'ai perçu une vague d'inquiétude, et j'ai croisé le regard de Harry quand j'ai cherché d'où ça venait. Tiens, voilà donc une nouvelle manière de communiquer. Je lui ai souri, et l'émotion a disparu, remplacée par un mélange de soulagement et de satisfaction. Puis l'émotion a diminué, pour se mélanger aux autres. Il a du voir ma surprise, parce qu'il a souri à son tour :

« J'ai essayé de faire le contraire de l'Occlumancie : pousser mes émotions au dehors. Je savais que tu les capterais si ça marchait. »

J'ai hoché la tête, et j'ai envoyé moi-même une vague de satisfaction, qu'il a perçue sans problème. En effet, nous avons une nouvelle façon de communiquer, sans utiliser la parole. Et nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous regarder pour ça.

Un moment, je me suis demandée si je devais en parler à Hermione. Mais finalement, j'ai renoncé. C'est égoïste et futile, mais j'aime bien cette complicité entre Harry et moi. Après tout, ici, j'ai quinze ans. J'ai le droit d'être futile de temps en temps, non ?

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour les détails très détaillés sur le début du chapitre. J'ai hésité à le laisser, puis je me suis dit : pourquoi pas, le chapitre n'est pas extraordinairement long. Ceux qui veulent retenir retiennent, les autres peuvent oublier. Mais ça fait partie de la personnalité de Manon, alors je l'ai laissé.

Ce qui est important à retenir, c'est que Manon retient très vite les concepts (rien d'étonnant), mais se débrouille aussi très bien en magie.

Et un peu de relationnel par la suite. Pour Ron, pas d'inquiétudes. C'est un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, pas de _bashing_ véritablement, mais Manon ne l'aime pas, et ça se ressent forcément dans ce qu'elle écrit. Mais il n'est pas plus stupide ou pervers qu'un autre adolescent :)

Merci pour les reviews pour le dernier chapitre, et surtout par rapport à mes explications/mon témoignage sur l'asexualité. Vos retours m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et je suis ravie de voir qu'un chapitre n'apportant _a priori_ pas d'éléments particulièrement importants à l'histoire peut vous plaire ou vous toucher.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alea : Encore une looongue review ! Oo Dommage que tu commentes en anonyme, ça pourrait donner lieu à un bel échange en MP :) Il y a pas mal d'éléments qui peuvent intéresser plus de monde, alors je vais quand même prendre le temps de répondre en fin de chapitre :)

Concernant le manichéisme, ce point de vue n'est pas propre aux fan-fics Harry Potter, me concernant. C'est un état d'esprit que j'applique aussi au quotidien : rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc :) Après, c'est intéressant de l'utiliser dans une fic comme celle-là parce que ça permet d'utiliser des clichés et des idées qui _a priori_ n'iraient pas ensemble. Et de mon humble point de vue, je trouve que ça permet aussi de donner une plus grande profondeur aux personnages :)  
Après, je n'ai rien particulièrement contre les fics manichéennes, mais leurs persos sont généralement prévisibles, et leur trame a donc intérêt à être béton pour compenser...

Les fan-fics, c'est un avantage et un inconvénient : on joue dans un univers qui n'est pas le nôtre, et que des milliers, des millions d'autres personnes connaissent. Il y a cette familiarité rassurante, mais c'est aussi un handicap pour l'auteur : un ou plusieurs des quatre piliers de la narration (l'univers, les personnages, la trame, le style) ne dépend(ent) pas de lui, et il doit s'assurer que les autres soient particulièrement bons pour faire une histoire solide, suffisamment différente de l'histoire originale pour qu'elle soit intéressante.

J'ai pris le parti de modifier l'univers un peu, mais pas complètement, les personnages également : un peu mais pas complètement, et mine de rien, je ne m'éloigne pas du postulat de base de l'histoire de Rowling : Harry doit vaincre Voldemort. Il ne me reste plus que mon style et les éléments de personnalisation que je peux apporter au reste... Dur dur...  
Si en plus je devais verser dans le manichéisme facile des gentils vs les méchants... ben je ne suis pas sûre que vous resteriez longtemps avec moi... ;)

En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ce que je fais de mes personnages te plait (et apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule :) ).

Concernant l'âge des personnages dans un univers de guerre... Oui, vraiment, tu prêches une convaincue, c'est vraiment ce que je vais exprimer dans un prochain chapitre :) Je ne développerai donc pas davantage ma réponse ici, mais sache qu'on partage effectivement le même point de vue :)

La faille de la protection de sang _aurait pu_ être exploitée dans cette histoire. Mais cette histoire est déjà suffisamment complexe comme ça, et je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter une couche... Il y a quelques idées comme ça que je n'ai pas voulu intégrer pour cette raison.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore laisse bébé Harry aussi longtemps dans les décombres de Godric's Hollow. La façon dont je le comprends (et c'est cette version dans cette histoire), Harry est retiré des décombres quelques minutes/heures après les faits, mais dans la nuit même, puis il passe la journée à Hogwarts où il est soigné et surveillé, et est envoyé le lendemain soir chez les Dursleys.  
Il passe quand même un certain temps en face du cadavre de sa mère, certes, et plusieurs heures dehors en pleine nuit dans un panier un 1er novembre, qui n'est pas la date la plus chaude de l'année (sortilège de réchauffement ?), ce sont en soi des événements traumatisants, mais je ne pense pas qu'il passe une nuit et une journée sans personne pour prendre soin de lui, le changer, le nourrir... Je n'aime pas Dumbledore, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de ça. Et ça ne colle pas à l'image que j'ai de lui voulant tout contrôler. Laisser Harry pratiquement 24h à Godric's Hollow, c'est donner autant de temps à des Deatheaters ou autres pour le trouver et l'enlever...

Enfin, concernant mon témoignage... je suis très heureuse des retours que j'ai eus, et je suis contente d'avoir finalement publié mon chapitre tel quel. Il y a très peu d'évocations de l'asexualité, de manière générale, alors voilà, si ça peut en éduquer quelques uns ou en aider d'autres, je suis contente d'avoir apporté ma petite pierre à l'édifice.

C'est curieux, d'ailleurs, ce silence par rapport à une tendance de la sexualité, alors qu'on trouve un trèèèès grand nombre de fics parlant d'homosexualité ou de bisexualité... A croire que tout ce qui intéresse les gens, ce sont deux personnes (ou plus) se donnant du plaisir de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables... :p

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017**


	15. 11 décembre 1995

**Lundi 11 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Désolée pour le coup de blues de vendredi, au sujet de la Fête des Lumières... Sans doute le mal du pays. Il s'est passé des choses intéressantes aujourd'hui, et ça va mieux.

Ce sont sans doute toutes ces incertitudes quant à mon avenir : est-ce que je vais rester ici, combien de temps ? Est-ce que je vais repartir ? Pour aller où ? Est-ce que je suis vivante, après cet accident de tram ? Est-ce que je suis dans le coma, et vous vous posez des questions ? Est-ce que je vais me réveiller rapidement, bien plus rapidement que le temps que j'aurais passé ici ? Est-ce que tout ça n'est finalement qu'une sorte de méga-hallucination ? Ces questions me travaillent un peu.

Mais bon, apparemment, j'ai des amis qui font attention à moi, parce qu'ils font tout pour me changer les idées. Draco m'a fait faire une potion de bonheur. Bon, elle ne crée pas le bonheur, elle donne simplement un sentiment d'euphorie pendant un moment. Même si elle n'est pas très compliquée à faire et correspond effectivement au niveau de troisième année, elle n'est pas au programme, et je sais que Draco l'a choisie volontairement, parce que j'avais l'air morose depuis vendredi soir. Bon, il ne l'a pas dit, sa fierté en aurait certainement souffert, mais c'est quand même étrange que, parmi toutes les potions au programme ou non, il choisisse celle-là, non ? Et Hermione m'a certifié qu'elle n'est plus au programme depuis des années, depuis que Snape est professeur (il doit avoir un problème avec la notion de bonheur...), donc ils ne l'ont pas faite lors de leur propre troisième année. Enfin bon, va dire à Draco Malfoy qu'il est gentil et que tu apprécies ses attentions... Suis pas socialement suicidaire, moi...

Sinon, Hermione m'a proposé de passer Noël avec elle. J'ai hésité : je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer chez elle, et ça repousse encore mon besoin de solitude. Elle a du comprendre parce qu'elle a précisé que j'aurai la chambre d'amis pour moi toute seule, et que ses parents continueront à travailler, sauf le jour de Noël même. Donc on ne sera que toutes les deux, et on ne peut pas dire que Hermione soit une fille envahissante. Alors j'ai accepté. C'est finalement un bon compromis entre vivre en société en permanence et être carrément seule pendant quinze jours pendant les fêtes.

Harry a semblé soulagé à ma décision, et il a aussitôt proposé Hedwig pour que Hermione puisse demander à ses parents leur accord. Lui va passer Noël au Burrow (le Terrier, dans la version française, là où vivent les Weasley), et il devait aussi s'inquiéter pour moi.

Comme par magie (hin hin), Hedwig est alors apparue. Ça nous a fait rire, Hermione et moi. La chouette de Harry semble toujours savoir quand il a besoin d'elle. Elle a attendu sur l'épaule de son maître que Hermione rédige sa lettre.

J'étais replongée dans mon livre, quand le rire de Neville, assis en face de Harry et moi, m'a fait lever la tête :

« On dirait que Hedwig lit ton livre. »

J'ai tourné la tête vers elle, et c'était vrai : elle avait le cou légèrement tordu pour pouvoir _lire_ le texte que j'étudiais (les Animagi. Je suis décidée à savoir en quel animal je peux me transformer, ça fait à mes yeux partie de l'expérience complète de Hogwarts). Elle m'a regardée, et j'ai perçu une émotion, comme si elle disait ' _Ben quoi_ '.

Les seuls animaux dont un empathe peut lire les émotions, d'après le livre que j'ai lu en arrivant ici, ce sont les familiers. Ce sont des animaux magiques, plus intelligents que la moyenne de leur espèce, et liés à un sorcier ou un mage, dont ils peuvent alors percevoir les émotions et les pensées. Cela expliquerait la façon dont Hedwig sait toujours quand Harry a besoin d'elle.

« Tu sais lire ? » je lui ai demandé.

Elle a hoché la tête. Je ne plaisante pas : cette chouette a hoché la tête ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, je sais que ça t'intéresse : elle est aussi belle que dans les films. Vraiment magnifique.

Harry était surpris :

« Hedwig vient de dire qu'elle sait lire ?

–Il semblerait. Viens sur mon épaule, beauté, on va faire un test. »

Hop, Hedwig est sur mon épaule. J'attrape un bout de parchemin, le place sur les pages ouvertes pour que seule Hedwig (et à la rigueur Harry s'il se penche) puisse lire, et j'écris :

 _Tu es un familier ?_

Nouveau hochement de tête.

 _Mais tu n'es pas complètement liée à Harry. Il ne te perçoit pas._

Cette fois, elle a fait non de la tête.

 _Tu sais pourquoi ton sorcier ne te perçoit pas ?_

Elle a hoché la tête et, à notre grande surprise, elle a décollé pour s'en aller de la Grande Salle, décidée à apporter une réponse.

« Hé ! Mais elle n'a pas attendu la lettre de Hermione.

–Elle revient. Apparemment, elle a besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose.

–Comment tu sais ça ?

–C'est un familier. Mais tu n'es pas lié à elle. Elle veut me montrer pourquoi. Comment elle va faire ça, je n'en sais rien, » j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

J'ai vu le regard de Harry, clairement dubitatif, et j'ai rapidement expliqué ce que je savais des familiers et de la capacité des empathes à percevoir leurs émotions presque aussi bien que celles de leurs maîtres humains.

Harry m'a regardée un moment, puis a décidé d'attendre. On ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon. On a continué notre petit déjeuner, et Hedwig est revenue une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un livre entre les serres, qu'elle est venue poser devant moi. Je m'attendais à un livre sur les familiers, et bien non, pas du tout : _An Introduction to Magical Locks and Bindings (Introduction aux verrous et liens magiques)_. Elle s'est posée devant moi, et a soulevé la couverture de son bec. Elle voulait me montrer quelque chose.

« OK, attends, tu vas abîmer le livre, et ça, c'est sacrilège. Je vais tourner les pages et tu me dis quand j'arrête.

–Tu fais confiance à un animal, tu le sais ? m'a demandé Neville.

–Oui, » j'ai seulement répondu.

J'ai ouvert le livre et commencé à tourner les pages, une par une, en attendant que Hedwig me signale d'arrêter. On en était au quart quand elle a posé une patte sur le livre ouvert. C'était le bon endroit.

La double page était un début de chapitre sur les verrous qui bloquent la puissance d'un magicien et se renforcent pour pouvoir évoluer avec la puissance grandissante du magicien. Ils étaient apparemment assez utilisés jusqu'au siècle dernier pour contrôler le pouvoir des enfants trop turbulents, mais leur usage a disparu au profit des verrous simples, qui finissent par disparaître quand la puissance de l'enfant devient trop importante, ce qui permet d'être certain qu'il possède tout son pouvoir avant d'entrer à l'école à onze ans. Ces verrous évolutifs sont d'ailleurs à présent illégaux.

J'ai levé la tête vers Hedwig :

« Quel rapport ? »

J'ai ressenti de l'impatience, et elle a décollé à nouveau. Elle n'a pas été très loin : le chat de Hermione, Crookshanks, était en train d'arriver, un livre attaché sur le dos. Ne me demande pas comment ce livre s'est retrouvé attaché sur son dos, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais le chat s'est arrêté devant moi, et le message était très clair : « Débarrasse-moi de ce livre ! ». Un autre familier dont je perçois les émotions.

Crookshanks est beau, à sa manière. Il est vraiment roux, presque orange vif, avec une belle fourrure épaisse. C'est vrai que son visage lui donne un air grognon, mais pas plus que certaines espèces de chat (je ne sais plus quelle espèce connue à poil long donne l'impression d'être un peu trop souvent entrée dans un mur... les persans, c'est ça ?). Par contre, c'est vraiment une grosse bestiole, beaucoup plus gros qu'un chat ordinaire. C'est étrange, parce qu'il est croisé Kneazle (Fléreur, je crois, en français, mais j'ai peur de dire une bêtise), une bestiole proche du chat, mais souvent assez petite. Les mystères de la génétique...

Du coup, j'ai récupéré le livre, qui parlait des familiers. Je l'ai posé sur ma pile (le livre sur les verrous magiques ouvert posé sur le livre parlant des Animagi également ouvert) et j'ai laissé Hedwig me guider jusqu'à la bonne page. A présent, j'avais l'attention de pas mal de monde, étonnés par le manège des deux animaux. Quand j'ai trouvé la bonne page, Hedwig a enfin été satisfaite, et est retournée sur l'épaule de son maître, tandis que Crookshanks ronronnait tranquillement dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

Le passage parlait des raisons pour lesquelles le lien entre maître et familier pouvait ne pas s'établir à double sens. Notamment, juste comme ça par exemple, lorsque le maître dispose d'un verrou magique qui bloque sa pleine puissance... Curieux, alors que Hedwig vient de me donner un livre sur les verrous magiques, non ? Donc, d'après Hedwig et un Crookshanks plus ou moins volontaire, ils seraient sensibles aux émotions de leurs maîtres parce que ce sont leurs familiers, mais l'inverse n'est malheureusement pas vrai parce que Harry et Hermione auraient un verrou qui bloquerait une partie de leur puissance magique. OK...

Bon, ne reste plus qu'à vérifier, n'est-ce pas ? On reprend le livre sur les verrous, et on cherche s'il n'y a pas un chapitre sur la façon de détecter un tel verrou (et si possible, tant qu'à faire, le désactiver). Chapitre trouvé, sort de détection également. Au boulot. Je me tourne donc vers Harry, qui me regardait avec une grande attention, curieux de savoir ce que veut sa chouette.

« Je vais te lancer un sort, qui n'a absolument aucun effet sur toi. C'est un sort de détection pour savoir pourquoi Hedwig perçoit tes émotions et pensées, comme tout bon familier, mais pourquoi toi tu ne la perçois pas. Tu permets ? »

Harry a haussé une épaule (l'autre était accaparée par Hedwig, elle aurait sans doute peu apprécié le traitement). Il semblait en apparence indifférent, mais je le sentais curieux et inquiet. Je lui ai envoyé une vague d'émotion rassurante, et son aura est devenue plus positive. Ah, j'aime l'empathie !

J'ai donc lancé mon sort, qui est revenu positif. Harry a un pourcentage non négligeable de sa magie bloqué par un verrou. Quel pourcentage et quel verrou, le sort ne le dit pas. Et les autres sorts me semblent trop complexes pour que je tente de les lancer sans préparation. D'ailleurs, le bouquin précise qu'ils ne devraient être utilisés que par des Guérisseurs. Ce n'est pas en deux mois que j'ai de quoi me montrer plus forte qu'un médecin formé et qualifié, n'est-ce pas ? Plus prudent pour tout le monde de les laisser faire leur job...

Je me tourne vers Hermione. Même demande, même accord, même résultat.

Pour une raison... mystérieuse, Harry et Hermione n'ont pas accès à l'étendue complète de leur puissance. Enfin, mystérieuse... Je connais peu de sorciers qui ont à la fois la compétence, le mobile et l'opportunité. Dans une série policière, ça fait le coupable parfait... Malheureusement, si c'est vrai, cela signifie que mes pires suppositions vis-à-vis de Dumbledore sont vraies. Et je n'en ai pas envie, honnêtement. Harry a suffisamment à faire avec Voldemort pour qu'en plus, il doive s'occuper de se débarrasser de l'emprise trop encombrante d'un vieux sorcier manipulateur qui ne se rend pas compte qu'il est temps de passer la main à une nouvelle génération.

« Alors ? » a demandé Harry.

J'ai hésité. Tout le monde était encore attentif. J'ai fermé mes trois livres, et j'ai simplement dit :

« Pas ici.

–Tu as ta réponse ?

–Oui. Je sais pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas y remédier. Il faudra attendre les vacances de Noël...

–Ça rentre dans le plan spécial dont tu m'as parlé ? »

J'ai hésité : en effet, ça peut _tout à fait_ rentrer dans le plan de libération de Harry des griffes de Dumbledore.

« Oui, ça rentre dedans. Et ça confirme qu'il est absolument nécessaire.

–De quoi tu parles ? a demandé Hermione.

–Cela concerne principalement Harry, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut en parler ou non. »

Harry a froncé les sourcils. C'était vache de ma part, je le reconnais : il ne sait absolument pas ce que je lui réserve. Néanmoins, et je l'en remercie, il a joué le jeu :

« Non, je n'ai pas encore envie d'en parler. C'est intime et personnel. »

Je lui ai envoyé une vague de soutien et de remerciement. Il me sortait d'un mauvais pas. Ron a cru bon d'intervenir :

« Et donc, puisque c'est si _intime et personnel_ , une fille que tu ne connais que depuis un mois est parfaitement au courant.

–Tout à fait, a répondu Harry avec assurance. C'est la seule, et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi.

–Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à me lier à mon familier pour une raison que vous connaissez... » a déclaré Hermione.

Ah mince ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Comment l'inclure sans éveiller les soupçons ?

« Comme je l'ai dit, il faudra attendre Noël pour que vous puissiez y arriver.

–Et... est-ce que du coup j'ai à voir avec ce fameux plan ?

–Non, pas du tout. Désolée... » j'ai ajouté en voyant la déception de Hermione.

J'imagine que ça doit être frustrant pour les deux meilleurs amis de Harry de me voir arriver comme une fleur et le monopoliser dans des... plans secrets... dont ils n'ont absolument aucune idée. Alors j'ai pris ma pile de livres et je me suis déplacée à côté d'elle. J'ai ré-ouvert le livre concernant les familiers et celui concernant le verrou à la bonne page, et j'ai montré les bons passages à Hermione. Puis j'ai montré la page du sort. Elle a écarquillé les yeux en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« Je vois... Et... Est-ce que c'est une surprise ?

–Pas vraiment, j'ai reconnu. J'avais espéré que ça ne soit pas ça.

–Et... On fait comment pour changer ça ? »

J'ai montré le mot ''Guérisseur'' dans le texte. Heureusement que Hermione est intelligente, elle a compris et hoché la tête :

« D'où Noël.

–D'où Noël, » j'ai confirmé.

Elle a hésité, puis a déclaré :

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez prévu, avec Harry. J'ai l'impression que moins j'en sais, mieux c'est pour moi comme pour vous. Mais je tiens à ce que mon lien avec Crookshanks puisse être complet.

–Il le sera avant la nouvelle année, je te le promets. »

Ouf, voilà une épine qui s'est enlevée toute seule de mon pied. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Hermione avait insisté pour savoir. Mais son calme et son renoncement ont incité tous les autres à faire de même. Si même la meilleure amie de Harry, celle qui tient à absolument tout savoir, ne veut pas savoir, il doit y avoir certainement de bonnes raisons.

Comme j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que c'est son habitude, Ron n'a pas voulu l'entendre de cette oreille :

« Comment peux-tu promettre une telle chose ? Tu ne connaissais même pas la magie avant d'arriver ici ! Tout ce que tu en savais, c'était à travers tes foutus livres !

–Ron ! »

Ça, ça venait à la fois de Harry et Hermione, choqués et un peu effrayés.

« Quoi ? Vous lui faites confiance parce qu'elle annonce... »

On ne saura jamais ce que j'annonce : Hermione a lancé un sortilège de Bloque-langue sur Ron et s'est levée pour se placer en face de lui, menaçante. Donc, Hermione trop gentille, t'oublie. Quand elle veut, elle est aussi redoutable que Harry. Tu as tout le côté lionne de Gryffindor qui ressort d'un coup.

« _Ronald Bilius Weasley_. Un mot de plus, et je ne me contente pas de te bloquer la langue, je te l'arrache ! Tu es notre meilleur ami, et on t'a confié des choses qu'on ne confierait à personne d'autre à cause de ça. Si jamais tu venais à trahir notre confiance en toi, je te jure que Harry n'aura plus rien sur quoi passer sa colère, je m'occuperai de toi avant. Alors tu arrêtes ta jalousie idiote, et tu la fermes. Est-ce que c'est clair, _Ronald_ ? »

Ton froid, air menaçant, yeux qui lancent des éclairs, baguette tenue droite mais pas bras tendu, juste d'une manière à la fois négligée-'' _je-maîtrise-parfaitement-la-magie_ '' et concentrée-'' _Déconne-pas-j'ai-le-sort-au-bout-de-la-langue_ ''. Vingt sur vingt en attitude pour impressionner et se montrer convaincante. Et vu le panel de sortilèges qu'elle connaît, je serais à la place de Ron, je ne m'amuserais certainement pas à la mettre en doute... D'ailleurs, il ne l'a pas fait : il s'est contenté de déglutir et de hocher la tête. Il suintait la peur, ce crétin. Un peu plus, et il se lâchait dans son pantalon... (oui, ça va, je ne l'aime pas, j'ai le droit d'être méchante avec lui...)

Hermione a semblé satisfaite, puisqu'elle est revenue s'asseoir, a agité négligemment sa baguette pour libérer la langue de Ron, et a refermé sereinement mes livres pour me les rendre.

« Je serai curieuse de lire le livre sur les familiers. Je peux l'emprunter ?

–Euh... Faut demander à Hedwig. »

Je me suis rendue compte de ma réponse en entendant tout le monde rire. Demander à une _chouette_ si on peut emprunter un livre. Hedwig a hululé doucement, comme si elle donnait son accord, et cela a relancé les rires à table. Même s'il y avait encore quelques regards qui traînaient, qui montraient que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas complètement oublié, l'ambiance était à nouveau plus détendue.

Harry n'est donc pas le seul à me protéger. D'une certaine manière, c'est rassurant et ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que j'ai du soutien, du vrai. Mais en même temps, c'est assez déstabilisant : je n'ai pas l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réaction autour de moi. En tout cas, pas que je sache.

Enfin bon, voilà pour le moment bizarre de la journée.

J'ai hâte que Harry et Hermione aient de nouveau leur puissance complète. Je compte faire en sorte qu'ils aillent tous les deux à St Mungo pendant les fêtes, histoire de faire disparaître ce verrou, mais également vérifier qu'ils n'ont aucun autre sortilège néfaste sur eux (compulsions diverses, blocage de souvenirs...). Si quelqu'un a pris la peine de limiter leur puissance, c'est fort probable. Et une fois qu'ils seront débarrassés de toute trace d'influence extérieure, on pourra passer à la suite, pour Harry : le rendre légalement autonome, par émancipation par exemple. Il faut que je vérifie si certaines théories abordées dans les différentes fan-fics sont valables.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, Manon commence à accumuler de plus en plus d'éléments, et se fait petit à petit, en même temps que vous, une idée sur ce qui peut bien se passer.

Vous avez à présent une perspective, comme Harry : les fêtes de fin d'année. Nous sommes le 11 décembre, elles approchent à grand pas.

Sinon, pour les quelques questions dans le chapitre (concernant Crookshanks, et les races de chat), ce n'est que de la rhétorique. Un Kneazle est bien un Fléreur, mais Manon n'a aucun moyen de vérification. Il y aura plusieurs fois des explications qui _vous_ sont destinées, glissées sous forme de questions.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Imashyphoenix : Haha, Manon n'est pas la reine du tact, mais Ron non plus. Forcément, ça clashe :)

C'est peut-être rare, les amitiés fille-garçon, et les complicités comme sont en train de développer Harry et Manon, mais bon, c'est quelque chose que j'ai déjà vécu plusieurs fois, alors je me dis que _tout_ ne peut pas être expliqué par mon asexualité, et que ça doit bien exister ;)

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017**


	16. 17 décembre 1995

**Dimanche 17 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

je n'ai pas écrit depuis une semaine, mais c'était un peu la routine ces derniers temps : on continue les cours et les rattrapages, et je piaffe d'impatience : dans trois jours, nous sommes en vacances !

Les parents de Hermione ont répondu ce matin : c'est tout bon, ils acceptent que je passe les vacances chez eux. Je ne serai pas toute seule !

À part ça, rien de fantastique ces derniers temps. Ron est toujours un crétin, je m'entends toujours très bien avec Harry et Hermione. Finalement, j'ai décidé de partager aussi avec Hermione cette communication par émotions. Comme elle a le même problème que moi : elle intellectualise trop, elle n'est pas aussi douée que Harry, mais on espère que ça aura quand même son utilité.

Sinon, côté filles... La magie a du bon, quand même. J'étais en train de me raser les jambes dans la salle de bain quand Parvati est entrée (elle et Lavender, même combat contre la pudeur !). Elle m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds, puis a décrété qu'il était temps que je découvre l'esthétisme façon magie. Tu savais qu'il existait plus de cent cinquante sorts pour s'épiler de manière permanente ou provisoire les différentes parties du corps ? Il y a même plusieurs sorts différents pour le maillot, dépendamment de l'aspect que tu souhaites lui donner ! C'est hallucinant ce que les sorciers peuvent bien inventer, quand même. Quoiqu'ils diraient bien la même chose en voyant certains de nos appareils.

Et du coup, on ne s'est pas limitées à ça, mais on a aussi parlé de soins du visage, du corps, des cheveux, le maquillage... Et rien à dire, je préfère la version magique, souvent beaucoup plus efficace. Quand un shampoing dit « boucles sans frisottis », tu as vraiment de magnifiques boucles toutes belles toutes brillantes comme dans les pubs à la télé. Et avec leurs produits, pas de problèmes avec l'humidité. Du coup, depuis quelques jours, je suis toute bouclée, comme d'habitude, mais sans aucun frisottis, c'est juste magnifique... Lavender voulait me faire faire une couleur pour soi-disant augmenter les reflets et apporter de la lumière, mais Parvati a failli l'assassiner en apprenant ça :

« Toutes les brunes sont jalouses de sa couleur ! Tu n'y touches pas ! »

Ouf ! Je les aime, moi, mes reflets naturels ! En plus, avec ce nouveau shampoing, non seulement je n'ai pas besoin de soleil pour que les reflets cuivrés soient visibles, mais en plus, maintenant, j'ai même quelques reflets dorés. Je suis d'accord avec Parvati : ce serait criminel d'y mettre des trucs artificiels dedans ! (tu sais que je suis amoureuse de mes cheveux...)

Il n'y a que le maquillage que je préfère en version non-magique : les sorcières ont tendance à faire du _color-block_ sur leur visage : rouge à lèvre pétant, fard à paupière fluo, blush rose néon... De vraies poupées Barbie. Sans compter les effets pailletés, étoilés, irisés qui, contrairement au maquillage non-magique, sont à prendre au sens littéral : un blush étoilé a vraiment de grosses paillettes en forme d'étoiles qui brillent par intermittence. Très peu pour moi, je garde mon maquillage non-magique. Hermione est d'accord avec moi, alors on se partage nos produits sur ce plan-là, tandis que Parvati et Lavender utilisent leurs propres produits.

C'est pour les ongles où on a eu le plus gros clash culturel : elles utilisent des sorts de couleur pour colorer leurs ongles. Et elles m'ont regardée bizarrement quand je leur ai demandé comment elles faisaient si elles voulaient faire des motifs. Du coup, je leur ai promis de ramener des vernis à la rentrée prochaine, et de leur montrer. Cours de _nail art_ dans les dortoirs des filles. On va s'amuser !

Voilà, c'était la minute _girly_ de la journée !

Vivement après-demain soir, ce sera les vacances ! J'ai déjà dit à Hermione que je ne ferai que les travaux donnés pour la cinquième année, pas de rattrapages ni de révisions. Ça va faire bientôt deux mois que je suis sur un rythme de malade, que je n'ai même pas connu l'année dernière alors que je cumulais fac et boulot, alors j'ai bien le droit à une pause. Heureusement, elle est d'accord : elle a autant envie que moi de ne rien faire de contraignant, de juste lire un bon roman au coin du feu avec du chocolat chaud et de faire nos dernières courses de Noël...

Du coup, ça s'annonce très bien !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Non, ce chapitre n'est pas totalement inutile :D

Déjà, c'est un journal, et on raconte forcément des choses futiles dans un journal.

Ensuite, ça me permet de montrer une Manon plus... normale, et plus humaine. Ça montre aussi ses efforts pour avoir des relations non seulement avec les personnages importants pour l'histoire, mais aussi tous ceux qui l'entourent, qui peuvent sembler des personnages ultra-secondaires pour l'instant.

Il y aura d'autres chapitres comme ça.

Prenez-les comme un moment de répit avant ou pendant un moment lourd... (non, je ne _tease_ pas du tout la suite ;) )

Sinon, aujourd'hui 2 mai, c'est l'anniversaire de la Bataille de Hogwarts. Alors forcément, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer ce que vivraient les personnages si réellement, en 2016, ils fêtaient le 18ème anniversaire de la Bataille qui a terminé la guerre... Certains éléments vont s'ajouter à mon histoire :)

Et qui va regarder _Harry Potter_ ce soir, en guise de "commémoration" ? :D

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

alea : Le mode anonyme fait surtout en sorte que je n'ai pas de moyen de retour. Avec ceux qui commentent en étant connectés, je peux utiliser les MPs, et épargner mes parfois très longues réponses à tout le monde :)

Je suis contente que les points abordés te plaisent. Ce sont mes impressions, opinions et points de vue, souvent, et j'essaie de combler les vides que je peux percevoir dans les livres. Sans critiquer Rowling, hein, elle a fait un travail absolument magnifique, et penser à tout combler en aurait fait quelque chose de beaucoup moins digeste ! A nous auteurs de fanfics de combler les vides qui nous titillent le plus, comme tu dis, et de laisser de côté ce que Rowling a déjà couvert et qui nous convient... ;)

Et pour tes questions, beaucoup ont déjà des réponses. En vrac :  
\- Molly va forcément faire une apparition, dans cette fic... Comment faire une fic sur les clichés sans introduire quelques uns sur Molly Weasley ? :)  
\- je ne parle plus des entraînements et des potions anti-douleurs, mais oui, ils continuent, et les doses baissent progressivement :)  
\- Luna apparaîtra bientôt ! :)  
\- Harry fait des cauchemars, ce sera de temps en temps abordé. Mais oui, on peut supposer que dormir dans le même dortoir que lui ne doit pas être évident...  
\- Pas de Quidditch ? Manon a assisté à un entraînement, et volé un peu sur un balai, elle a même assisté à un match ! Et le Quidditch reviendra plusieurs fois :)  
\- Pas de SALE (ou SPEW pour les puristes). J'avoue avoir complètement oublié ça... Je crois qu'il y a une allusion à un moment, vers Noël... Mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai complètement laissé de côté, involontairement. Mais en même temps, ils ont déjà suffisamment de pain sur la planche, les pauvres...  
\- Manon n'a pas encore eu affaire aux farces des jumeaux, ça viendra.  
\- Peeves... Euh... deuxième aveu d'oubli... Je ne crois pas qu'il existe vraiment, dans cette fic. Là aussi, il a peut-être fait une apparition à un moment ou un autre, mais rien de notoire...  
\- Les fantômes, les escaliers, les tableaux, les passages secrets... vont faire une apparition bien plus tard dans l'histoire. C'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup concentrée sur l'essentiel de l'histoire, il y a déjà pas mal de contenu comme ça... J'avoue avoir hésité à modifier ce chapitre pour les introduire plus tôt, puis je me suis dit qu'on n'en parle pas non plus tant que ça dans les livres, mais Rowling a 7 bouquins pour nous les faire découvrir... Pour l'instant, j'en suis encore loin ! ;)  
\- Hogsmeade (Pré-au-Lard) viendra peu après les vacances de Noël.  
\- Le Ministère et le _Prophet_ sont discrets pour le moment. Une autre lectrice avait déjà soulevé le point, et j'ai reconnu que c'était encore un oubli (comme quoi, cette fic est loiiiin d'être parfaite). Mais finalement, cet oubli fonctionne à mon avantage : on peut considérer que Dumbledore, après le départ de Umbridge, est parvenu à museler un peu le Ministère et donc le _Prophet_ (le journal est dans cette fic le bras médiatique du Ministère). Il lâchera les fauves un peu plus tard, et vous aurez droit à de chouettes articles :) L'histoire étant racontée du point de vue de Manon, elle ne réalise pas encore sa chance :D

Je connais très peu les runes, en vrai... J'aurais adoré les apprendre, par contre... Leur symbolique, leur langage, l'histoire qui va avec... Peut-être que j'apprendrai un jour ! :)

Imashyphoenix : haha, ravie de te faire sentir aussi privilégiée ! ;) Vi vi, on arrive à l'action, ça vient ça vient, petite impatiente :)

Le personnage d'Hermione (et bien d'autres) prendra en effet plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Manon a encore une relation très artificielle avec le monde magique. Elle n'est pas encore sortie de Hogwarts et n'a donc pas encore été confrontée à la "réalité" du monde magique. Pour l'instant, elle est encore dans son univers littéraire favori, et même si ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est sur place, ça doit manquer encore de "concret". Ça viendra.

L'empathie est un don rare, dans mon histoire. Des formes "allégées" sont possibles, comme avec la Légilimancie, mais c'est loin d'être fréquent. Elle est donc pour l'instant la seule empathe dans le château, et c'est suffisamment exceptionnel pour que ça fasse partie de ses qualificatifs publics ("la nouvelle, mais si ! tu sais ! l'empathe !")

Les adultes qui ne se rendent pas compte de la progression ultra-rapide de Manon, ce sera partiellement expliqué plus tard. Mais la principale raison est qu'elle a fait valoir un excellent niveau académique, et qu'elle bénéficie d'un bon réseau de tutorat, ce qui est connu de ses professeurs (ils savent qu'en étant dans la même année et même maison que Hermione Granger...) Manon n'est pas extraordinairement douée en magie, c'est juste une éponge lorsqu'il s'agit de théorie... Et la théorie est loin de tout faire, en magie ;)  
Et ils mettent sa rapidité à pouvoir pratiquer les sorts sur le fait qu'elle est en train de se rattraper avec des sorts qui sont d'un niveau moindre que la puissance normale d'un adolescent de quinze ans, et ne lui demandent donc pas trop de concentration.

Les verrous, Dumbledore, la maltraitance de Harry... Je ne te répondrais pas, tu verras avec la suite :)

A lundi prochain

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017**


	17. 18 décembre 1995

**Lundi 18 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

La nuit dernière a été très mouvementée. Harry et les Weasley sont partis. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, dans le cinquième livre, la vision de Harry avec Nagini qui attaque Mr Weasley ? Et ben voilà, ça s'est passé cette nuit.

J'ai beau être raisonnablement confiante sur le fait que Mr Weasley va bien s'en sortir (il s'en est sorti dans le livre, pourquoi il ne s'en sortirait pas en vrai ?), l'angoisse et la panique qui ont imprégné d'abord les garçons de cinquième année et surtout Harry face à sa vision, puis tous les Weasley m'ont réveillée et m'ont empêchée de retrouver la paix.

Et comme Hermione a le sommeil léger, elle a été réveillée par mon agitation, et on a été deux à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Heureusement, elle était plus calme et plus raisonnable que moi, qui avais vraiment du mal à me débarrasser des émotions des autres pour retrouver ma sérénité, et je me suis appuyée sur ce calme pour arriver à remonter mes défenses mentales et moi-même m'apaiser.

Mais, si je n'avais pas perçu la panique et l'angoisse de Harry, ni su ce qui se passait dans les livres, nous serions toutes les deux descendues ce matin au petit-déjeuner avec la surprise de ne trouver aucun Weasley ou Potter à l'horizon. Hermione, sur le coup, a été soulagée du fait que je l'ai informée, même si ce ne sont pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles : nous savons toutes les deux que nos camarades vont bien et que normalement Mr Weasley va s'en sortir.

Ne reste plus qu'à passer la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain, et nous serons en vacances. Nous espérons qu'on aura le droit d'aller rendre visite à tout le monde chez Sirius (la maison est sous Fidelius, je sais que je connaissais son adresse, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est assez perturbant, d'ailleurs.)

Bref, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, et de ne pas me reposer uniquement sur ce que je connais de l'histoire...

À bientôt avec plus de nouvelles ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Chapitre trèèès court, mais qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles je refuse de publier plus d'un chapitre à la fois.

Suspense, suspense :)

(oui, vous avez le droit de me traiter de sadique dans les commentaires).

Et prenez une grande inspiration, les prochains chapitres seront parmi les plus longs de cette partie.

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017**


	18. 20 décembre 1995

**Mercredi 20 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Premier jour de vacances, et nous avons déjà changé de destination. Nous sommes bien rentrées à Londres avec le Hogwarts Express, et ce sont bien les Granger qui sont venus nous chercher, mais à peine arrivées que Shacklebolt a débarqué et nous a emmenées fissa à Grimmauld Place (voilà le nom ! Maintenant qu'on m'a mise dans le secret, c'est tout bon ! Je peux l'écrire, mais tu ne pourras sans doute pas le lire, ou le retenir. M'en fous, c'est quand même moins frustrant pour moi !).

Les choses dans l'ordre.

Le Hogwarts Express. La grande locomotive rouge à vapeur, les nombreux wagons avec les compartiments... Tout ça, c'est vrai. C'est amusant. Je n'avais encore jamais voyagé dans un train à compartiment, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait un effet aussi... pittoresque. Enfin bon. C'est toujours plus confortable de voyager dans des compartiments quasi-individuels que dans des wagons collectifs.

Hermione et moi avons voyagé avec Neville et Luna Lovegood, dont j'ai fait la connaissance. Elle ne participe pas aux cours avancés de DCFM. Pour une fois, je trouve que l'actrice la représente parfaitement. De longs cheveux blond pâle qui tombent dans le creux du dos, des yeux gris clair qui semblent toujours regarder le monde d'un air émerveillé, et cette petite voix éthérée. Elle est curieuse, mais elle a une certaine perception des choses qui la rend... redoutable, d'une certaine manière. Alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée et que seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione savent d'où je viens vraiment, elle a annoncé d'une manière détournée que je venais d'un futur certain, et que j'avais des connaissances à la fois très étendues et incomplètes de leur monde et de ce qui allait se passer. Je crois que Neville, à force d'être avec elle (elle squatte les serres presque autant que lui) a compris ce qu'elle a dit, puisqu'il m'a regardée bizarrement pendant tout le reste du voyage.

Et le voyage en train de l'Écosse jusqu'à Londres, c'est long ! On en a pour sept heures de trajet ! Bon sang, c'est le temps que je mets en voiture pour aller rendre visite à ma famille en Belgique, pauses et bouchons compris ! Ce train a une voie pour lui tout seul, ne s'arrête jamais, a une distance deux fois moins longue à parcourir, mais met le même temps ! Ils mettent quoi dans la chaufferie de leur locomotive pour que ça avance aussi lentement ? A moins qu'on soit vraiment plus haut dans l'Écosse que je ne le pensais...

Enfin bon, on est enfin arrivées, et j'ai rencontré les parents de Hermione, dont j'ai appris les vrais prénoms. Parce que « Dan » et « Emma », dans les fan-fics, ça ressemble un peu trop étrangement aux prénoms des deux acteurs principaux, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ils s'appellent Wendell et Monica. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Ce sont les noms utilisés par Hermione, dans les livres, quand elle modifie la mémoire de ses parents : Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Sans doute que si ça devait se passer, Hermione chercherait à garder au moins quelque chose de familier malgré le sort complexe. Et quoi de plus familier que son propre prénom ? Ils sont tous les deux très chaleureux et accueillants, et Monica nous a promis une journée shopping entre filles pour épargner cette corvée à son mari.

Mais elle n'aura pas lieu : on était arrivées depuis quoi ? une heure ? quand Kingsley Shacklebolt a sonné à la porte. L'acteur ne rend pas bien compte de la carrure impressionnante de Kingsley. Déjà, on le voit souvent habillé de façon très... africaine, alors que le Kingsley qui a sonné à la porte était habillé d'un parfait costume noir, façon _Men in Black_. Et la carrure aussi, d'ailleurs... Franchement, il n'aurait pas le sourire facile, tu n'aurais pas envie de l'embêter _du tout_. Il a l'air d'une force de la nature, à se demander s'il a vraiment besoin d'une baguette magique pour arrêter les méchants. Mais il a une voix grave et chaleureuse, et ce sourire, qui aident à passer cette apparence impressionnante.

En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi Mr et Mrs Granger n'ont pas discuté quand il a dit que nous serions toutes les deux en parfaite sécurité avec lui le temps du voyage jusqu'à Grimmauld Place.

Si on doit y aller, c'est parce que tout le monde a rendu visite à Mr Weasley à l'hôpital, hier, et que les ados ont écouté les adultes discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec les Oreilles à Rallonge des jumeaux, et qu'ils ont entendu Moody dire que Harry était possédé par Voldemort. Ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, et dans son état d'angoisse, Harry n'a aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Foutu Dumbledore et ses secrets. Du coup, comme les ados Weasley savent que Hermione et moi avons une influence positive sur Harry, ils espèrent que notre venue le tirera de son isolement boudeur dans lequel il est plongé depuis leur retour de l'hôpital. Il a apparemment même refusé de se montrer pour manger.

Boudeur, c'est le terme qu'ils ont employé. Il ne leur est pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait culpabiliser d'être ainsi victime de Voldemort, et que son isolement était sa manière à lui de les protéger, aussi dérisoire que ce soit. Ça fait quoi... quatre ans et demi que Ron est censé être le meilleur ami de Harry, et il n'a toujours pas compris que Harry avait ce putain de complexe du héros ou du chevalier, qui le fait culpabiliser dès que quelque chose arrive à un de ses proches et qu'il y est plus ou moins impliqué, même s'il n'en est pas la cause ni le coupable.

Je vais m'arrêter là, sinon, tu vas lire ma colère pendant des pages, et je ne suis pas sûre que tu en aies envie...

Donc nous sommes toutes les deux arrivées avec nos valises toujours pleines à Grimmauld Place (je peux l'écrire, nananère !). Hermione était déjà venue l'été dernier, mais moi, je découvrais la maison. Et crois-moi, elle est encore plus lugubre que dans le livre ou le film. Elle pue la magie noire, la haine et les émotions négatives. Une vraie épreuve pour une empathe comme moi. Je dois absolument garder mes boucliers levés à fond pour pouvoir supporter l'ambiance. Si Dumbledore voulait annihiler les capacités magiques mentales de ses membres en choisissant cet endroit comme quartier général, c'est réussi. Honnêtement, l'humeur de Harry paraît presque joyeuse par rapport à la maison elle-même.

On a l'impression que toutes les lumières allumées ne suffisent pas à éclairer l'endroit. Il y a des toiles d'araignée de partout, la poussière est épaisse de plusieurs centimètres sur la plupart des objets, sans parler des tableaux et... trophées accrochés dans le couloir. Il y a effectivement des têtes d'elfes de maison, mais aussi des crânes divers et variés, et j'espère qu'aucun n'est humain. Les murs sont sombres et avec des lambris de bois noir, l'escalier super étroit, tout est étroit de toute manière, avec les hauts plafonds rendant l'espace encore plus serré, visuellement. C'est glauque, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Elle porte bien son nom, en tout cas (Grimmauld : _grim old_ , c'est-à-dire vieux et lugubre).

Mrs Weasley, que je rencontrais pour la première fois, nous a dépêchées dans la chambre des filles, où on va dormir avec Ginny, pour qu'on puisse poser nos valises. Puis j'ai décidé que non, on n'irait pas dans la cuisine prendre quelque chose à manger après un si long voyage (Hermione habite dans la grande banlieue londonienne, et on est venues par transplanage...), mais qu'on irait voir Harry tout de suite pour voir comment il va. Après tout, c'est pour ça que Hermione ne peut pas passer ses vacances avec ses parents qu'elle n'a pas vus depuis six mois (les quatre mois de cours, plus l'essentiel des vacances d'été, qu'elle a passées ici _pour sa sécurité_ ).

Elle m'a regardée sévèrement mais nous a laissées faire. Je crois que Mrs Weasley et moi ne sommes pas parties du bon pied.

Mais en fait, je crois aussi que je m'en moque un peu.

Je suis un peu en colère contre le fait qu'on estime tout à fait normal d'arracher Hermione à sa famille sans pratiquement demander leur avis. Quand j'ai demandé à Kingsley si je pouvais venir seule pour que Hermione puisse profiter de ses parents, il nous a dit que non, la consigne lui demandait de nous amener toutes les deux. La consigne... On se moque complètement de notre décision. Et non, une fois que Harry aura compris qu'il n'y est pour rien, il est apparemment hors de question qu'on retourne à Crawley (là où habite Hermione). Nous passerons Noël ici, à Grimmauld Place, avec Sirius, Remus, Harry et tous les Weasley. Sans compter bien entendu sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui seront de passage de temps à autre pour une réunion ou un repas...

Je peux donc dire adieu à mes vacances tranquilles, et Hermione à ses vacances avec ses parents.

Je sens qu'à la moindre remarque d'un des Weasley, je vais mordre...

C'est pour ça qu'il était essentiel pour moi qu'on voit d'abord Harry. On est là pour lui, après tout. On a croisé Ron qui nous a dit que Harry se cachait dans le grenier avec Buck. On a frappé à la porte. Pas de réponse. Mais la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, alors nous sommes entrées.

Je dois dire que Harry m'a fait de la peine quand je l'ai vu. Il avait l'air épuisé, très pâle avec de grosses cernes, et les genoux remontés contre lui, le menton posé dessus, et regardant obstinément un point du mur. Il avait pleuré, apparemment.

Sans même nous concerter, nous avons salué respectueusement Buck pour qu'il nous laisse approcher, et nous nous sommes assises chacune d'un côté de Harry. Hermione l'a pris par la taille et moi par l'épaule, et on s'est serrées contre lui.

« Allez-vous en, je suis dangereux... »

Bon sang, même sa voix était ruinée... Est-ce qu'il a mangé ou bu quelque chose depuis qu'il est arrivé ? Personne n'a voulu me le dire. Je pense que non.

« Tu n'es pas dangereux, et tu n'es pas possédé par Voldemort, j'ai dit fermement. Tu vois ce qu'il fait. S'il est en train de posséder Nagini pour monter une attaque, alors tu vois à travers Nagini.

–Comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

–C'était écrit. »

Harry a tourné brusquement la tête vers moi, furieux :

« Tu savais que ça allait arriver et tu n'as rien dit ?

–Non, je ne _sais_ pas ce qui va arriver. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est dans le livre que ça va forcément arriver. Et j'espérais également que l'Occlumancie t'en protégerait. Quoique, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un mal : tu as sauvé la vie de Mr Weasley.

–Après l'avoir attaqué !

–Non ! »

C'était presque un cri et ça l'a calmé tout de suite.

« Tu as _vu_ Voldemort l'attaquer, comme tu as vu Voldemort dans cette vieille maison avant qu'il ne retrouve son corps. C'est juste plus fort parce que maintenant, Voldemort a retrouvé toute sa puissance, et le lien que vous partagez est donc plus puissant également. Mais tu n'as _rien_ fait. Tu étais dans ton dortoir, pur spectateur de ce qui se passait. Et heureusement, parce que tu as pu prévenir tout le monde. Tu n'es _absolument_ pas fautif, de quoi que ce soit.

–Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas progressé en Occlumancie ? »

J'ai hésité en regardant Hermione. Elle a haussé les épaules.

« Ce qui t'empêche de te lier à Hedwig est un verrou sur ta magie. Je pense que c'est ça aussi qui bloque ton Occlumancie. Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire.

–Si je peux voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort, il peut voir à travers les miens.

–Logiquement et théoriquement, c'est vrai, j'ai reconnu. Encore faudrait-il qu'il le sache. Et... Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il découvre ici ? Que tu tiens aux Weasley et à Hermione ? Rien de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Que Sirius est vivant et que c'est ton parrain, le dernier membre de ta famille ? Pettigrew le lui aura dit. Que Remus est souvent ici ? Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis depuis l'école, ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Quant à l'adresse, elle est protégée par Fidelius. Je l'avais lue des milliers de fois avant d'arriver dans ce monde, et je l'avais complètement oubliée jusqu'à ce que Shacklebolt me montre le mot de Dumbledore. Il n'y a rien qui intéresse Voldemort ici. La seule précaution à prendre, c'est ne pas te faire assister aux réunions de l'Ordre jusqu'à ce que ton Occlumancie soit en place. »

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, Harry semblait se détendre. Il a appuyé la tête sur l'épaule de Hermione et fermé les yeux.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit de ça avant ? »

Hermione et moi nous sommes regardées. Elle a murmuré :

« J'ai raison de soupçonner Dumbledore de retenir des informations essentielles ?

–Oui, j'ai répondu honnêtement. Dans quelle mesure, je ne sais pas encore, mais on le découvrira vite. Tu te joins à nous ?

–Pour ce fameux plan ? Quel est le but ?

–S'assurer que Harry ait toutes les informations nécessaires à la prise de bonnes décisions, et s'assurer qu'il pourra prendre ces décisions librement. Entre autres, cela inclut défaire le verrou qui vous bloque tous les deux, et faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas besoin de retourner chez les Dursley tous les étés.

–OK. Comment ?

–Je ne sais pas encore. Je suppose qu'on va retourner voir Mr Weasley à l'hôpital ?

–Oui, a répondu Harry. C'est déjà prévu qu'on y aille demain.

–Parfait. Donc tous les deux, vous allez faire un check-up complet. Harry parce qu'il a besoin d'un dossier médical neutre et complet pour aller plus loin, et tous les deux parce que je crains que le verrou ne soit pas la seule vilaine chose que vous portiez...

–Comme ? a demandé Hermione.

–Des sortilèges de compulsion, de modification de mémoire, et d'autres choses de ce genre. On a besoin de savoir tout ça et de vous en débarrasser. Et si c'est possible, de savoir qui les a placés sur vous. »

Ils m'ont tous les deux regardée, un peu effrayés. Je crois que finalement, j'ai bien fait d'attendre le dernier moment avant de leur en parler. J'ai continué, comme si de rien n'était :

« Et donc, en fonction de ce qu'on obtient demain, on essaie de faire en sorte que d'autres fassent la même chose. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Ginny...

–Ginny ?

–Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir, je vous assure. »

Comment leur dire que Ginny est la « promise » de Harry, dans les livres, et que bon nombre de fan-fics, peu satisfaites de cette fin, ont transformé Ginny en manipulatrice ou en victime d'une relation non voulue ? Je n'ai pas vu Harry accorder la moindre attention particulière à Ginny, et ce que j'en ai perçu ressemble bien à une relation entre un garçon et la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, qu'il considère comme une sœur de cœur. Même si Ginny a parfois ce comportement stupide de fan-girl, Harry n'y semble pas du tout sensible. Je ne me vois pas leur annoncer à Hermione et lui qu'il est censé, d'après les livres officiels, être bientôt en couple avec elle.

« Et toi ? m'a demandé Hermione.

–Moi ?

–Ben oui. Tu es ici depuis deux mois, et depuis deux mois, tu fais partie des proches de Harry. Si quelqu'un cherche à le contrôler en contrôlant également son entourage, tu es peut-être aussi concernée. »

C'est pas idiot. Pas idiot du tout. Même si je n'ai pas l'impression d'être limitée en quoi que ce soit, entre mon empathie que je contrôle très bien et ma vitesse d'apprentissage de la magie, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai aucune compulsion, par exemple. Brr, rien que d'y penser, j'ai un frisson... J'ai hoché la tête :

« Je fais le check-up avec vous. »

Il y a eu un silence confortable, puis j'ai demandé :

« Ça va mieux, Harry ?

–Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller mieux ? Je suis dans les bras des deux filles les plus charmantes et les plus intelligentes de l'école.

–OK, tu es revenu à la normale... » a marmonné Hermione, alors que j'avais un rire.

En effet, il souriait. C'est un bon signe, non ?

« Prêt pour redescendre ? Ce serait pas mal que tu manges et boives quelque chose, tu es plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

–Oui maman. »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, mais au fond, j'étais soulagée : s'il plaisante à nouveau, c'est qu'il va vraiment mieux. Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces explications par rapport à son lien avec Voldemort, et le fait qu'on allait faire quelque chose par rapport à ça. Il a une solution à portée de main, maintenant, et ça doit quand même remonter le moral.

Nous avons tous les trois salué Buck, et nous sommes descendus dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était là : Sirius, évidemment, mais aussi Remus, les enfants Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Kingsley qui n'était pas encore reparti, et d'autres membres de l'ordre qu'on m'a présentés : Nymphadora Tonks qui est aussi fascinée par mon empathie que moi par sa métamorphomagie, Mundungus Fletcher qui est vraiment le petit homme répugnant décrit dans les livres, une grande femme du nom d'Emeline Vance et une autre qui s'appelle Hestia Jones. Je me souviens plus d'elles parce que ce sont des noms qui reviennent souvent pour les personnages en arrière plan de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais à part ça... Elles travaillent toutes les deux au Ministère, Vance au Service des Transports Magiques et Jones au Service de la Coopération Internationale. Mundungus, Kingsley et toutes les deux sont rapidement partis.

« Donc tu es la Française ? m'a demandé Mrs Weasley quand il y a eu moins de monde.

–Oui, je suis Française, et je m'appelle Manon. »

Je ne suis pas _la Française_ , avec tout le mépris dont sont capables certains Britanniques envers les Français, j'ai un prénom, et je vais à l'école avec tes enfants depuis deux mois, non mais ho ! Par provocation, je me suis tournée vers Hermione :

« Que devient Fleur Delacour, à ce sujet ?

–Elle semble se faire à la Grande Bretagne, et à certains sorciers en particulier, » elle a répondu avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux ont ricané, tandis que Mrs Weasley a reniflé avec mépris. Elle a continué :

« Et tu viens d'où exactement ?

–Voilà une question compliquée... Géographiquement, je viens de Lyon. Le Rhône, les Alpes, les sites historiques, les vignes, la ville... Très joli coin. Mais sinon... Je viens d'un possible futur.

–Quelle année ?

–2008.

–Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?

–Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment je suis venue ici, ni si c'est permanent ou si je vais repartir un jour. La grande inconnue de ma vie en ce moment. Alors on prend les choses comme elles viennent. C'est-à-dire que mon programme du moment est de profiter des vacances de Noël et de souhaiter un bon rétablissement à votre mari. »

Elle m'a observé un moment, puis a déclaré :

« Tu parles très bien anglais, pour une Française.

–Je fais des études d'anglais.

–Des études ? Mais tu n'as que quinze ans... a dit Remus.

–Ah... Le problème, c'est que... je suis née en 1987.

–Tu devrais avoir huit ans ! s'est exclamée Mrs Weasley.

–Non. Je viens de 2008... J'avais fêté mes vingt-et-un ans avant d'arriver ici. Ce voyage dans le temps m'a... rajeunie, va-t-on dire. Mais de manière étrange puisque en effet, il est évident que j'ai plus de huit ans.

–La magie est étrange, a dit Remus. Si tu as quinze ans, ici, c'est qu'elle a besoin que tu aies quinze ans...

–C'est mon raisonnement aussi. C'est juste étrange de se retrouver adolescente à nouveau, alors que j'étais en train de me préparer à mon premier long séjour à l'étranger... On va dire que j'ai changé de destination au dernier moment... j'ai ajouté avec un petit rire.

–Dis-moi, a soudain fait Fred. Si tu viens du futur, tu peux nous annoncer les résultats sportifs des événements à venir !

–Fred ! s'est exclamé sa mère. C'est de la triche !

–Mais ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ! a protesté George.

–Je suis d'accord avec votre mère, » j'ai répondu.

Ils m'ont lancé un regard noir, et Mrs Weasley m'a lancé un regard approbateur. J'ai souri :

« Et même si j'avais envie de le faire, je ne le pourrais pas : en 1995, j'avais en effet huit ans, beaucoup trop jeune pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Et je ne me suis jamais particulièrement intéressée au sport. Tout juste suffisamment pour suivre les grands événements dans laquelle la France a brillé ou un grand sportif est devenu une évidence... Et encore, je suis capable de vous indiquer la compétition dans laquelle il perd... Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça. »

Fred et George ont semblé déçus, mais pas Mrs Weasley. Je parie que je remonte dans son estime, ha ha... Fred s'est installé en face de moi :

« Allez... A quoi ça sert que tu sois là, sinon ?

–Sans doute à te permettre de vivre jusqu'à tes vingt-et-un ans. »

Je n'ai réalisé qu'après que le silence est tombé dans la pièce ce que je venais de dire. En plus, faut que je dise ça à _Fred_... (sont faciles à différencier, les jumeaux, avec leur aura d'émotions : Fred est plus « dominant », sociable, dynamique que George, plus réservé et tranquille, autant qu'un jumeau Weasley peut être réservé et tranquille...) Mrs Weasley s'est approchée de moi :

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Manon ? »

Ah tiens, quand on parle de la vie de ses enfants, je redeviens Manon... Je suis mauvaise langue, je sais... En attendant, faut que je réponde, en sachant que Molly Weasley est dans la plupart des fics une des plus ferventes admiratrices de Dumbledore, que je n'ai aucun élément qui prouve le contraire, et que donc tout ce que je peux dire pourra et sera retenu contre moi... pardon... sera remonté à Dumbledore. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il soit au courant de ce que je sais. J'ai haussé les épaules :

« Je pense que vu l'acharnement que vous mettez à ce que vos enfants n'assistent pas aux réunions de l'Ordre, vous êtes particulièrement consciente qu'on approche d'une guerre avec Voldemort. Regardez le nombre que nous sommes dans cette pièce. Si nous nous en sortons tous, nous sommes extrêmement chanceux. A nous de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que ma présence a à voir avec ça, même si je ne sais pas encore comment.

–Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? m'a demandé Remus.

–Principalement le fait que mon âge ne soit ni celui de mes huit ans de 1995, ni mes vingt-et-un ans de 2008, mais les quinze ans de Harry Potter. Pas dix-sept ans ou plus, ce qui m'aurait permis d'être majeure dans votre monde, ou onze ou douze ans, pour que mon apprentissage de la magie soit simplifié, mais quinze ans. Étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyez aux coïncidences quand la magie s'en mêle ? »

Il y a eu un silence, puis, à ma grande surprise, Remus a eu un léger rire :

« Je comprends mieux ton aptitude à la rhétorique, maintenant... Vingt-et-un ans. Tu as déjà un diplôme, je suppose ?

–En effet. Je viens de valider une licence.

–Dans une filière littéraire ?

–Oui, j'ai souri. J'étudie les langues étrangères.

–Donc tu as appris à jouer avec le sens exact des mots pour rendre un texte dans une langue au plus proche de son sens dans l'autre.

–En effet. J'ai toujours trouvé que les mots sont les meilleurs jouets que l'on puisse avoir. On peut en faire n'importe quoi : imagination, créativité, ou froide logique et argumentation... Tout est possible dès qu'on sait s'en servir.

–Et tu as appris à t'en servir.

–Oui.

–Et donc tu es capable de nous donner la réponse qu'on veut entendre sans mentir et sans révéler tes secrets.

–Oui. »

J'ai souri à mon tour. C'est ma plus grande fierté.

« Et c'est ce que tu viens de faire.

–C'est ce que je viens de faire. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Sirius a ri, beaucoup plus franchement que Remus :

« Tu pourrais faire de la politique !

–Ah non ! je me suis exclamée. Un politique n'hésite pas à mentir ouvertement si ça l'arrange. J'aurais trop mauvaise conscience ! »

Sirius a ri une nouvelle fois, mais Remus a continué à m'étudier :

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

–Dans la relative étendue de mes connaissances, oui.

–Tu sais qui joue également dans ton jeu ?

–Oui. Et je commence à bien connaître leur main également. Je compte m'occuper d'un des joueurs pendant ces vacances. Sa main est trop moche à mon goût.

–Et ton goût est-il dans l'intérêt de Harry ?

–Oui. Mon goût _est_ l'intérêt de Harry.

–Et... peut-on t'aider ? »

J'ai hésité. Normal qu'ils aient envie de m'aider si ça aide Harry. Mais est-ce qu'ils ont compris que l'intérêt de Harry n'est pas celui de Dumbledore ? J'ai haussé les épaules :

« Je vous dirai ça avant Noël. »

Hors de question que je trahisse le fait que j'aurai mes réponses demain.

« Quelles informations as-tu pour prendre ce genre de décision ? m'a demandé Mrs Weasley.

–Des informations que je ne peux pas rendre publiques avant quelques jours.

–Ne penses-tu pas que c'est aux adultes de prendre des décisions importantes par rapport à l'avenir de ce pays ?

–C'est amusant que vous disiez ça... Premièrement, j'ai beau avoir physiquement quinze ans, j'en ai toujours vingt-et-un mentalement. Je _suis_ une adulte, pratiquement de l'âge de Charlie. Deuxièmement, tout le monde semble penser que l'avenir de ce pays repose plus ou moins sur les épaules d'un garçon de quinze ans. Il serait temps que votre Ordre du Phoenix ait un peu de cohérence et accepte soit de décharger ce garçon de ce fardeau puisque apparemment, il est trop jeune, soit assume cette volonté bizarre de mener un adolescent en première ligne, et lui donne les clés de sa survie. »

La colère commençait à me monter au nez. L'hypocrisie de l'Ordre m'a toujours énervée dans mes lectures, sa façon de crier qu'eux seuls sont capables de lutter alors qu'ils se perdent dans autant de considérations politiques que le Ministère de la Magie et refusent d'utiliser quelque chose de plus violent qu'un _Stupefix_ , et sa manie d'écarter des prises de décisions les adolescents mêmes qu'il sacrifie volontairement au nom du « plus grand bien ». Et voilà qu'on me met en face de cette hypocrisie. Même sans l'amitié que j'ai pour Harry, je me serais énervée. Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que des adultes qui croient tout savoir et comptent sur des adolescents pour agir, en agitant deux trois fils pour dire : regardez, c'est nous qu'avons fait ça !

J'ai senti le soutien de Harry et Hermione et je me suis détendue. J'ai regardé Mrs Weasley droit dans les yeux :

« Je _suis_ une adulte, qui a décidé d'utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour assurer la survie des adolescents dont vous vous servez comme chair à canon. Vos fils et votre fille sont parmi eux, vous feriez bien de revoir l'ordre de vos priorités si vous voulez réellement protéger votre petite famille des dégâts de la guerre. Tant que vous n'aurez pas revu ces priorités, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous informer de quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas votre fille, et je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Et sur un plan plus personnel, j'estime plus que juste de vous faire manger le même pain que ce que vous donnez à ces adolescents. »

Je me suis levée pour quitter la pièce, mais Ron m'a retenue :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à ma mère comme ça ? Tu l'accuses de quoi, là ?

–De rien du tout, Ronald. Juste d'être un peu confuse entre le fait de vouloir à tout prix vous écarter des réunions de l'Ordre, alors qu'elle vous encourage presque lorsque vous vivez une nouvelle... aventure passionnante... Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être mère dans ce contexte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour accepter que vous vous battiez tout en vous refusant les armes dont vous avez besoin.

–Je n'accepte pas que mes enfants se battent ! s'est exclamée Mrs Weasley.

–Vous ne faites rien pour les en empêcher ! Vous pensez sincèrement qu'en les empêchant d'assister aux réunions, cela va suffire pour qu'ils restent sagement dans leurs dortoirs si une situation venait à survenir ? Bon sang, vous êtes une famille de Gryffindors, vous devriez savoir qu'ils sont incapables de rester immobiles s'ils sentent qu'ils peuvent aider. Faites en sorte qu'ils aident avec les bonnes connaissances, cela assurera plus facilement leur survie, plutôt que de les laisser vagabonder à l'aveugle !

–Ils ne devraient pas... vagabonder, justement !

–Non, ils ne devraient peut-être pas, mais ils le font quand même, parce qu'ils estiment que c'est leur devoir, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Avez-vous au moins fait en sorte qu'ils comprennent que des adultes s'occupent de la situation ? Non ! Est-ce qu'ils savent à qui ils peuvent se confier si jamais quelque chose leur arrive ? Est-ce que vous leur avez donné les moyens de contacter rapidement cette ou ces personnes ? Et par rapidement, j'entends plus rapide qu'un hibou ! C'est la cinquième année de Ron avec Harry, vous devriez savoir qu'ils n'ont pas pour habitude d'attendre patiemment, mais qu'ils vont préférer affronter eux-même le danger s'ils sentent que le temps est compté. Alors oui, merveilleux, vous avez ces mystérieuses réunions de l'Ordre dans lesquelles je suis certaine que vous discutez de choses passionnantes et essentielles pour la sécurité de votre monde magique, mais pendant ce temps, vous oubliez que vous avez tout un groupe d'adolescents qui préfère agir que discutailler sans fin. Et au lieu de les impliquer pour qu'ils apprennent à prendre des risques de manière raisonnable, voire stratégique, vous les laissez de côté et ils doivent faire comme d'habitude : compter sur eux-mêmes.

–Mais ils savent que nous sommes là !

–Non, justement, ils ne le _savent_ pas ! A chaque fois qu'ils se sont tournés vers un adulte, ça a mal tourné ou l'adulte s'est révélé complètement inutile ! En première année, ils préviennent McGonagall, qui les renvoie négligemment, et Quirrell trouve quand même son chemin jusqu'à la pierre. En deuxième année, qui les a cru au sujet du Basilic ? En troisième année au sujet de Sirius ? Et sur _qui_ Harry pouvait compter face à Voldemort dans ce foutu cimetière ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'ils espèrent compter sur l'aide d'un adulte après ça ? Et vous continuez à les maintenir à l'écart, soi-disant pour leur sécurité. Vous leur faites plus de mal que de bien ! »

Cette fois, ça n'a pas été pas une vague d'émotion, mais la main de Harry sur mon bras qui m'a incitée à me calmer. J'ai inspiré profondément, et j'ai repris, plus calmement :

« Je ne vous accuse de rien, sincèrement. Mais il serait temps que vous compreniez comment pensent vos enfants. Quand vous aurez vraiment à cœur les intérêts réels de vos enfants, et non ce que vous estimez être leur rôle dans cette guerre, alors je vous ferai confiance et nous pourrons mettre toutes les cartes sur la table. En attendant, je continue comme j'ai commencé : je cherche à donner à vos enfants quelques outils, et je me moque complètement si ces outils se retournent malheureusement contre vous. Vous avez eu des années pour leur montrer qu'ils peuvent vous faire confiance en toute circonstance. Si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Je me suis dégagée de la main de Harry, et j'ai quitté la pièce pour monter dans ma chambre.

Encore quelques minutes, et j'ai pris ce journal pour commencer à t'écrire. J'espère que ça va m'aider à me calmer. C'est la plus grande injustice de ce qui arrive à Harry et par extension à Ron et Hermione : des adultes bien-pensants qui pensent avoir toutes les réponses, sans prendre en compte la personnalité même de ces trois qui ont été _formés_ à devenir des guerriers.

Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, Harry et Hermione sont venus me rejoindre, avec un plateau de nourriture. Ils disent que Mrs Weasley est dévastée par ce que je viens de lui dire. Sirius et Remus essaient de la réconforter en lui disant que oui, elle est une bonne mère. Les enfants Weasley ont décidé de m'ignorer, ce qui me va très bien pour l'instant.

Là, nous sommes tous les trois dans la chambre des filles, je continue donc à écrire, Hermione lit le livre sur les familiers, et Harry celui sur l'Occlumancie avancée qui développe le concept de paysage mental. D'après lui, s'il parvient à ce niveau d'Occlumancie, il est certain qu'il parviendra à contrôler le lien entre Voldemort et lui. J'attends qu'il finisse sa lecture pour me synthétiser cette idée.

Bon, j'ai passé sur toi ma frustration. Désolée, mais en même temps, pas trop : comme je me souvenais de chaque mot que j'avais prononcé, j'ai pu tout te retranscrire, ce qui n'est finalement pas si mal. J'espère que ça portera ses fruits et que Mrs Weasley mettra les intérêts de ses enfants avant ceux de l'Ordre et donc de Dumbledore. Je n'aimerais pas forcer ses enfants à choisir entre elle ou Harry. Surtout que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que leur décision pourrait être. Naturellement, ils devraient choisir leurs parents, sauf que si Harry s'émancipe, ça va se faire dans le bruit, le sang et la boue (au sens figuré, hein...), et donc cela pourrait les amener à réfléchir.

Je suis impatiente de voir ce que vont donner les checks-up de demain. Il faut que j'arrive à parler à Sirius ou Remus discrètement pour leur demander d'en passer un eux aussi. Je ne doute pas de leur honnêteté, mais j'ai peur des compulsions. Je crois que je vais demander à Harry d'en parler à Sirius. Après ma tirade sur l'autorité de la figure parentale, rien de plus normal à ce que Harry ait envie de parler en tête-à-tête à son parrain. Oui, ça me semble pas mal. Et au moins, il saura que je ne soupçonne pas son parrain et son oncle, et que je suis juste inquiète pour eux.

Bon, faisons ça. Je te laisse, je vais parler à Harry, et je vais continuer ma lecture sur les Animagi.

* * *

Non, ce n'est pas un autre jour, juste plus tard dans la soirée. Sirius est venu nous voir pour me féliciter pour mon show, c'est ce qu'il essayait de dire à Molly depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais il aurait aimé que je le prévienne avant : un, pour prévoir le pop-corn (ça m'a fait rire, je l'avoue) et deux, pour qu'il se prépare mentalement à devoir affronter une Molly complètement bouleversée.

Il a insisté sur le fait qu'il me soutient tout à fait, Remus aussi, et que si un des joueurs dont nous parlions, Remus et moi, se trouve être Dumbledore, il faut le prévenir qu'il puisse se joindre à notre partie. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Harry de lui parler de ce qu'on a prévu pour demain.

Quand Harry est revenu, il a annoncé que Sirius et Remus sont au courant et passeront eux-même un check-up.

Bref, ça s'annonce à la fois passionnant, excitant et terrifiant. Sur ce, je te laisse vraiment pour aujourd'hui. Il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai envie de fermer ce journal avant que Ginny n'arrive (le journal est enchanté pour qu'il ne soit lisible que si c'est moi qui l'ouvre. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe quel sort ne suffira pas à en faire révéler le contenu. C'est pratique de ne pas avoir de préjugés sur la magie du sang...)

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Pratique, les jours fériés, pour poster plus tôt le chapitre hebdomadaire ! :)

Alors, avant que vous me lanciez des fruits pourris, non, je n'ai rien contre Mrs Weasley, et tout comme Ron, elle n'est fondamentalement pas un mauvais personnage dans cette fic. J'ai décidé de respecter le cliché de Molly complètement aveuglée par le personnage de Dumbledore, et qui ne remet donc absolument pas en cause ce qu'il professe.

Du coup, forcément, ça titille Manon, cet aveuglement irréfléchi, et Molly en prend pour son grade. Ça ne s'arrangera pas pour elle dans cette partie, mais non, il n'y aura pas de bashing sérieux envers elle (il n'y aura que trois personnages qui feront l'objet d'un bashing, dont Dumbledore, et deux autres que vous découvrirez plus tard...).

On voit aussi le point de vue de Manon concernant l'Ordre du Phoenix. Que je partage en grande partie, honnêtement. Une bonne partie de la tirade de Manon m'est venue après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois les films...

Concernant le prochain chapitre, j'hésite et j'aurais besoin de votre avis. Il est _très_ long, c'est le deuxième plus long chapitre de cette première partie. Il fait plus de 18 000 mots. A titre de comparaison, celui-là en fait environ 6600. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous le publie en une seule fois, ce qui correspondrait au rythme habituel, ou est-ce que, exceptionnellement, vous voulez que je le coupe en deux ?

J'attends vos avis :)

A lundi prochain !

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alea : Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! :)  
Pour Sirius, c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour émettre des suppositions ! :) J'essaie d'être fidèle aux principaux éléments de la trame, mais je n'hésite pas à m'en écarter quand ça m'arrange...

Il y aura plusieurs passages avec des éléments de la vie quotidienne, j'aime bien ça aussi... J'avoue que certaines de tes questions ne trouveront pas de réponse, mais tu en auras pour des sujets que tu n'as pas abordé... donnant-donnant ;)

Du combat sur balai ? C'est vrai qu'il y en a dans le septième livre, j'avoue ne pas y avoir encore pensé. Pourquoi pas. Pas dans la première partie, donc, puisqu'elle est déjà terminée.

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017** : suppression de la mention d'une pleine lune prochaine qui pourrait influencer l'humeur de Remus à l'annonce des résultats du check-up : la pleine lune de décembre 1995 a eu lieu en début de mois... Désolée pour ceux qui avaient lu cette mention et s'attendaient à une réaction explosive...


	19. 21 décembre 1995

**Avertissement :** ce chapitre contient des évocations de violence et de suicide. Rien d'explicite, mais si ça gêne certains, soyez prudents dans votre lecture.

* * *

 **Jeudi 21 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Journée forte en émotions aujourd'hui encore. Des bonnes nouvelles, des moins bonnes, des très mauvaises. De tout pour une journée tout sauf tranquille, quoi. Prépare-toi à un roman, et un roman riche en émotions...

Ça a bien commencé : nous sommes allés tous ensemble à St Mungo rendre visite à Mr Weasley. Le petit déjeuner a été pris dans le bazar à cause du monde, mais au moins, Mrs Weasley était gaie avec tout le monde, même avec moi. J'étais un peu appréhensive par rapport à son accueil, mais elle m'a considérée aussi chaleureusement que tout le monde. Hypocrisie ou véritable amélioration suite à mes paroles d'hier ? Seul le temps le dira.

Nous sommes allés en transports en commun non magiques à l'hôpital. Histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Si si, je te jure que c'était l'excuse officielle... Ils ne se sont pas dit que trimbaler toute une famille de sorciers rouquins complètement ignorants des coutumes non magiques serait encore plus visible que de transplaner en plein milieu de St James Park ? Il n'y avait que Harry, Hermione et moi qui étions à peu près au point (et encore, moi, c'était limite : les transports à Lyon n'ont _rien_ à voir avec ceux de Londres). Même les Aurors qui nous accompagnaient n'en menaient pas large (Moody et Tonks. Je t'ai déjà dit que l'œil magique de Moody est carrément flippant ? Non ? C'est fait. C'est carrément _flippant_...) Enfin, on est tous arrivés entiers à l'hôpital, sans se faire agresser ni par des Deatheaters, ni par les forces de l'ordre, ni par des hommes en blouse blanche. Un exploit, je t'assure...

St Mungo est un lieu proprement extraordinaire. On y entre par une vitrine abandonnée d'un magasin qui semble fermé depuis des lustres, dans une rue légèrement isolée des rues commerçantes. Et dès qu'on passe la vitrine poussiéreuse (on passe à travers, comme la barrière de King's Cross), on entre dans un bâtiment qui peut être n'importe quoi, sauf un hôpital. Tu oublies le blanc et les couleurs stériles qui te rendent encore plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà, les odeurs de désinfectants et médicaments en tout genre, les appareils médicaux... On se croirait presque dans le lobby d'un hôtel.

Il y a quelques affiches dans la salle d'attente qui indiquent qu'on est dans un lieu médicalisé (des affiches de prévention, sur l'importance du nettoyage d'un chaudron, d'une baguette bien entretenue, de l'étiquetage des potions...), et les malades, qui restent des malades, sorciers ou non (quoique, j'aimerais bien voir chez mon généraliste un patient qui attend qu'on arrête ses oreilles de sonner comme des klaxons à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe à côté de lui.), mais sinon, tout est en bois clair, en couleurs chaudes, en éclairages dorés.

Il y avait une hôtesse à l'accueil, très jolie mais pas très aimable. Débordée sans doute. Elle nous a rapidement indiqué où on devait se rendre. Dans les couloirs, pas de posters avec des paysages sauvages ou des copies d'œuvres d'art moderne, mais des portraits de Guérisseurs célèbres, avec une petite plaque en dessous qui explique pourquoi ils sont célèbres.

Ce qui est inutile, parce que comme ce sont des portraits sorciers, ils parlent, et ils t'affirment chacun d'entre eux que tu as forcément la maladie qu'ils ont appris à guérir, c'est une évidence telle que c'est étonnant que tu n'es pas encore allongé dans un lit de mort. Ça aurait pu être lugubre si Fred et George ne s'amusaient pas à leur répondre. Leur impertinence a un peu choqué leur mère, mais ça a permis de garder une ambiance détendue. Du coup, nous sommes arrivés de bonne humeur dans la chambre de Mr Weasley.

La visite ne s'est pas très bien passée, honnêtement. Tu te souviens du livre ? Mr Weasley avait tenté la médecine non-magique, et Mrs Weasley s'était énervée. Ben voilà. Du coup, à peine le temps de saluer Mr Weasley et de lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, nous sommes tous sortis. Et du coup, Remus a décidé que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour que son neveu adoptif fasse un bilan médical complet, et vienne qui voudra. Il a été parfait. Jamais on aurait pu soupçonner que l'initiative de voir un Guérisseur venait de moi. Hermione et moi avons suivi, par curiosité, bien entendu, parce qu'on n'a jamais vu de Guérisseur en action. Et après tout, un check-up pour nous aussi ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

Du coup, à part Moody et Tonks, qui sont allés boire un verre, tout le monde a suivi Remus. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement, parce que je veux savoir qui est sous l'emprise de Dumbledore ou non. Retour à l'accueil, qui nous indique un autre service, et là, le nom de Harry Potter fait des miracles (au plus grand dam du Harry Potter en question) et un Guérisseur (on a appris quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'appelait Gerald Milott) est _absolument_ ravi de nous accueillir tout de suite. Ça tombe bien, il a soudain toute sa matinée de libre, comme c'est merveilleux ! Il nous emmène dans une salle de consultation avec plusieurs boxes, et la privatise pour nous. Quel luxe, franchement.

Et là, Remus se tourne vers moi :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ?

–J'ai lancé il y a quelques jours un sort de détection, qui a indiqué un verrou bloquant la puissance magique de Harry et Hermione. Dans quelle mesure, je l'ignore, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se lier à leurs familiers. »

Mr Milott a froncé les sourcils et agité sa baguette, avant de prendre des notes et me faire signe de continuer.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour l'enlever parce que je ne suis qu'une cinquième année et que c'était bien indiqué dans le livre que c'était préférable que ce soit fait par des Guérisseurs confirmés. Du coup, je leur ai demandé d'attendre qu'on puisse venir ici.

–Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été voir Madame Pomfrey ? Elle est tout à fait compétente.

–Je n'en doute pas, mais du coup, je voudrais qu'on aille plus loin : sur tous ceux qui sont d'accord, et obligatoirement Harry, Hermione, Remus et moi, je veux que vous fassiez un bilan complet de tous les sorts d'influence possibles : compulsions, incitations, suppression ou altération de mémoire. Même chose pour de possibles potions. Et bien sûr, si les résultats reviennent positifs, ce dont je n'ai pas envie, mais je sais que j'obtiens rarement ce que je veux dans ce genre de situation, je voudrais qu'on remédie à tout ce que vous pourrez détecter. Et une fois ceci terminé, j'aimerais que Harry passe un bilan, médical cette fois, lui aussi complet. J'ai besoin d'un dossier médical complet et exact. Enfin, et c'est la partie sans doute la plus délicate pour vous en tant que Guérisseur, je veux que Harry, Hermione, Remus et moi-même puissions voir le résultat de chaque analyse concernant les sortilèges d'influence, même s'ils ne nous concernent pas.

–C'est-à-dire même s'ils concernent un de ces quatre jeunes gens ? m'a-t-il demandé en montrant les Weasley.

–Exactement.

–Vous avez raison, cela pose problème par rapport au serment que j'ai prêté. Il me faut absolument leur accord. Je ne l'autoriserai pas sans ça. »

J'ai consulté du regard Harry, Hermione et Remus qui ont hoché la tête.

« D'accord. »

Je me suis tournée vers les Weasley :

« Qui veut passer le test ?

–Pourquoi devrions-nous le passer ? a demandé George.

–Parce que quelqu'un a bloqué la puissance magique de Harry et de Hermione. Quelqu'un qui estime donc avoir suffisamment d'emprise sur Harry pour estimer également pouvoir manipuler ses proches. Tout le monde sait que Harry vous considère comme sa famille. Si manipulation il y a, vous êtes sans doute également concernés. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, je n'en serai que plus ravie. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, la preuve, je le passe aussi. Je fais ça parce qu'il est dans notre intérêt de savoir si nos décisions sont prises librement ou sous l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre.

–Et tu as une idée de ce quelqu'un ? a demandé Fred.

–Oui, mais tant que je n'aurais pas vu vos tests, je ne vous dirai rien.

–C'est compréhensible, a répondu George. OK, je fais le test, et tu as le droit de voir les résultats.

–Merci. »

J'ai été franchement soulagée. Si les jumeaux acceptent aussi facilement, c'était qu'ils sont sans doute honnêtes (dans la mesure où les jumeaux Weasley peuvent être honnêtes, évidemment) envers Harry, et prennent conscience de la situation.

George s'est installé sur le bord du lit et le Guérisseur a passé plusieurs minutes à agiter sa baguette autour de lui et à murmurer des sorts. Enfin, un parchemin est apparu. Mr Milott l'a attrapé, l'a lu et me l'a tendu sans faire de commentaire. Je suis allée vers Harry, Hermione et Remus pour qu'on découvre les résultats ensemble. Je t'ai ajouté la copie traduite dans ce journal.

 _(sur une feuille séparée agrafée au journal)_

 _George Gideon Weasley_  
 _Date de naissance : 1er avril 1978_  
 _Taille : 6ft_  
 _Poids : 158,7lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Excellent_

 _État de santé magique général : Excellent_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 85_  
 _Puissance générale : 100 %/100 %_  
 _Animagus : 100 %/0%_  
 _Occlumancie : 100 %/85 %_  
 _Légilimancie : 100 %/45 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : lien avec jumeau (voir état mental ci-dessous), ce qui a développé une Légilimancie naturelle._

 _État de santé mentale général : Moyen_  
 _Lien mental avec jumeau : 100 %/100 %_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 236 sur 4,5 ans_  
 _\- Protection envers Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Amplification de la volonté d'exploration et d'expérimentation jusqu'à prise de risque inconsidérée (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Amplification de la volonté d'indépendance envers les adultes (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Ronald Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Ginevra Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 1 an, arrêt depuis 2,5 ans)_  
 _Protection envers Ginevra Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 2,5 ans)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 27 sur 4,5 ans_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 0_

Et bien... On ne peut pas dire que c'est joli. Je me suis tournée vers George :

« Tu dois rester ici. Les résultats sont positifs.

–Je peux voir ?

–Ça ne va pas te plaire.

–Je veux voir. »

J'ai hésité, puis lui ai tendu les résultats. Il a lu le parchemin, et j'ai senti sa colère monter. Elle était également visible dans toute son attitude. Il a fini par hocher la tête :

« OK. Qui ?

–C'est possible de savoir qui a placé ces sorts ? j'ai demandé au Guérisseur.

–Non, mademoiselle, il y en a trop, a répondu Mr Milott. On peut seulement détecter les plus importants, dans ce cas là.

–Les sortilèges de mémoire sont moins nombreux, et je suppose qu'ils sont considérés comme plus importants que les sortilèges d'influence. »

Le Guérisseur a réfléchi, puis a hoché la tête :

« C'est à tenter. Jeune homme, restez tranquillement assis. »

George a obéi, et Mr Milott a recommencé à tourner autour de lui. Il utilisait beaucoup moins de sortilèges, mais les faisait durer plus longtemps. Il a fini par reculer :

« Il y a deux signatures magiques sur les sortilèges de mémoire. L'une est familière à la vôtre, ce qui laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'un de vos parents. Si je pouvais voir l'un des deux, je serais capable de déterminer lequel. L'autre n'a aucun lien familial avec vous, mais est particulièrement puissante. Seules deux personnes en Grande Bretagne ont cette puissance, et il est techniquement impossible que l'une des deux vous ait influencé pendant plus de quatre années. L'autre est invraisemblable, mais c'est la seule réponse logique.

–Qui ? »

Je connaissais la réponse avant qu'il ne la donne :

« Albus Dumbledore. »

Il y a eu des exclamations choquées de la part des enfants Weasley, mais aucune de la part de Remus, Harry, Hermione ou moi. Les jumeaux s'en sont rendus compte :

« C'est ce que vous soupçonniez.

–Oui, j'ai répondu honnêtement. Comment, quand, je n'en sais rien, mais qui, c'était pratiquement certain. Et j'ai une idée du pourquoi, mais on en reparlera plus tard, quand tout ceci sera terminé et qu'on sera de retour, sains, à la maison.

–D'accord. À toi, Fred. »

Fred a à son tour passé le test, et les résultats ont été sensiblement identiques à son jumeau, comme c'était prévisible, avec une très légère variation dans le nombre de sorts d'influence, trop minime pour être d'une importance quelconque.

En voyant que les deux jumeaux devaient être traités, Ron et Ginny ont accepté de passer le test. Ron est passé le premier en marmonnant :

« J'espère que ce verrou explique que mes résultats sont moins bons que ceux des autres... »

Je ne le pense pas, cher Ronald. Ton verrou n'est autre que ta paresse naturelle...

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_  
 _Date de naissance : 1er mars 1980_  
 _Taille : 5ft10_  
 _Poids : 154,3lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Excellent_

 _État de santé magique général : Excellent_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 62_  
 _Puissance générale : 100 %/100 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : aucune_

 _État de santé mentale général : Moyen_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 657 sur 4,5 ans_  
 _\- Amitié avec Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Diminution des sentiments de jalousie envers Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Diminution des sentiments de jalousie envers Hermione Granger (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Confiance envers Albus Dumbledore (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Ginevra Weasley (+répétitions, sur 3,5 ans)_  
 _\- Attirance envers Hermione Granger (+ répétitions, sur 1 an)_  
 _\- Amitié avec Manon Nestral (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _\- Diminution des sentiments de jalousie envers Manon Nestral (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 86 sur 4,5 ans_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 0_

Nous avons froncé les sourcils en nous attardant sur les deux parties essentielles. Autant résoudre la moins inquiétante de suite :

« Pourquoi il n'y a aucune ligne du style Occlumancie ou Animagus ? j'ai demandé.

–Ces résultats indiquent les pouvoirs disponibles chez le patient. S'il n'y a rien d'indiqué, c'est que le pouvoir en question n'est pas disponible.

–Ronald ne sera jamais capable d'apprendre l'Occlumancie ?

–Non, mademoiselle. Et au vu de son indice de Gend, cela n'est guère surprenant.

–Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

–C'est l'indice indiquant la puissance relative du sorcier, m'a expliqué Hermione. Il est basé sur une échelle de 1 à 400. 1, on est Moldu, 400, on est un très très puissant mage. La puissance grandit avec le sorcier, pour atteindre sa maturité vers seize dix-sept ans. C'est pour ça que les sorciers sont majeurs à dix-sept ans. Un sorcier adulte moyen a une puissance entre 70 et 90. Au delà de 90, on est déjà considéré comme un très bon sorcier. Au delà de 100, on peut déjà pratiquer un peu de magie sans baguette. Dumbledore est réputé avoir 115. Et au delà de 150, on est mage. Entre 150 et 400, ce sont différents niveaux de mages : mage normal, mage supérieur, archimage, mage élémental, ce genre de trucs qu'on ne voit qu'une fois par siècle. Merlin était un archimage, c'est à dire qu'il était entre 350 et 400. On pense que les Fondateurs de Poudlard en étaient aussi.

–OK. Donc Ron a encore un à deux ans pour grandir.

–La puissance ne grandit pas d'un coup, comme une poussée de croissance. C'est un rythme régulier et qui va en ralentissant. Il est déjà pratiquement à sa puissance maximale. Il va certainement atteindre 70, mais pas aller beaucoup plus loin.

–Oh... Je suppose que ça explique bien des choses. »

Hermione a haussé un sourcil, mais n'a fait aucun commentaire. Harry s'est contenté de pointer du doigt la partie des sorts d'influence. J'ai hoché la tête :

« Oui, en effet. On verra ce que ça va donner. Ronald, tu dois rester ici. Tes résultats sont positifs. Tu veux les voir ?

–Oui. »

Je lui ai tendu la feuille et ai observé ses émotions au fur et à mesure de la lecture : colère, frustration, jalousie, envie.

« Et si on fait sauter le verrou, l'indice va monter et je vais avoir d'autres pouvoirs ? » a-t-il fini par demander.

Le Guérisseur l'a regardé avec un air désolé.

« Non, monsieur. Il y aurait un verrou, votre véritable puissance serait indiquée, et le pourcentage accessible à côté. Il n'y a pas de verrou, et c'est bel et bien votre indice personnel. Veuillez-vous mettre de côté, je vais examiner votre sœur. »

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_  
 _Date de naissance : 11 août 1981_  
 _Taille : 5ft1_  
 _Poids : 105,8lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Excellent_

 _État de santé magique général : Excellent_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 74_  
 _Puissance générale : 100 %/100 %_  
 _Occlumancie : 100 %/0 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : aucune_

 _État de santé mentale général : Mauvais_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 758 sur 7 ans_  
 _\- Attirance envers Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 7 ans)_  
 _\- Amitié envers Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 3,5 ans)_  
 _\- Diminution du stress (+ répétitions, sur 8 mois, terminé depuis 2,5 ans)_  
 _\- Confiance envers un artefact déterminé (+ répétitions, sur 10 mois, arrêt depuis 2,5 ans)_  
 _\- Confiance envers Albus Dumbledore (+ répétitions, sur 3,5 ans)_  
 _\- Amitié envers Hermione Granger (+ répétitions, sur 2,5 ans)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 124 sur 7 ans_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 2_  
 _\- Désir naturel : 1 dose quotidienne sur 6 ans, arrêt depuis 4 mois, présence résiduelle : 85µL/L de sang_  
 _\- Amortentia : 1 dose quotidienne sur 4 mois, présence résiduelle : 164mL/L de sang_

Un silence choqué a accueilli ces résultats. Pauvre Ginny, bien loin de manipuler Harry pour l'attirer comme l'affirment bon nombre de fan-fictions, est presque davantage victime que lui. Elle a du passer ces sept dernières années à se faire laver le cerveau en s'entendant dire que Harry était le seul parti possible, le mari parfait, qu'il lui était prédestiné et que rien ne viendrait se mettre entre eux. J'ai franchement de la peine pour elle. Autant les résultats de Ron m'ont surprise, mais surtout déçue, autant là, je suis profondément choquée et attristée pour Ginny. Et je sentais la même émotion de la part des trois autres qui lisaient par dessus mon épaule.

Je me suis tournée vers eux, et en particulier vers Remus :

« Je ne sais pas comment annoncer ça. On ne peut pas lui donner le parchemin comme ça.

–C'est mon métier, jeune damoiselle, » est intervenu le Guérisseur, qui a repris le parchemin de diagnostic afin d'être certain de ce qu'il allait annoncer.

Il s'est approché de Ginny qui le regardait avec soupçon :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

–Nous avons détecté deux potions d'influence, dans votre organisme.

–QUOI ? »

Ça, ce n'était pas Ginny, mais les jumeaux, en chœur. Influence de protection ou pas, je n'en sais rien, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient choqués.

« Ces deux potions servent le même but. Des sortilèges d'influence les y aident. Vous connaissez peut-être le nom de ces potions : la potion de Désir Naturel, et l'Amortentia. »

Ginny a fermé les yeux, j'ai senti sa douleur quand elle a compris ce que cela signifiait. Sa honte, également. De la colère, et le terrible sentiment d'avoir été d'une certaine façon violée. C'est horrible comme sensation. J'espère ne jamais la ressentir personnellement, et j'espère trouver le moyen d'aider Ginny.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et a regardé Harry :

« Je suis désolée.

–Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Gin, tu n'y es absolument pour rien, a assuré Harry d'un ton réconfortant.

–Qui a fait ça ? a demandé Fred, grondant.

–Est-ce que Ginevra a été scolarisée avant d'aller à Hogwarts ? a demandé le Guérisseur.

–Non. Comme nous tous, nous avons été éduqués à la maison.

–Les premières doses ont été administrées il y a sept ans. Bien avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'école. Pareil pour l'Amortentia : cela a commencé pendant les vacances d'été. »

Les trois frères se sont regardés sombrement. Puis George a demandé :

« Et... On peut annuler les effets des potions ?

–Avec une telle durée et une telle régularité, ce sera difficile à dire. Ginevra, en plus d'un traitement pour le sevrage physique, je ne peux que vous recommander d'aller voir un psychomage. Entre les potions et les sortilèges, une partie de leur influence a du s'imprimer véritablement en vous, et il ne suffira pas de débarrasser votre corps de tout ceci. Il faudra également vous occuper de votre esprit.

–Est-ce que... » a commencé George, avant de consulter son frère jumeau du regard.

Fred est resté immobile un moment, tendu, avant de hausser les épaules. Alors George a repris :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire ce même genre de diagnostic sur notre père ?

–Sur Arthur ? est intervenu Remus, surpris.

–Maman a raconté à Ginny et Hermione, il y a quelques années, comment elle utilisait les filtres d'amour à Hogwarts. Je pense que si quelqu'un à la maison est responsable de la situation de Ginny, c'est elle.

–Et c'est elle qui racontait également tout le temps à Ginny les fabuleuses histoires de Harry Potter, et le merveilleux avenir qu'elle pourrait avoir avec un mari tel que lui... a continué Fred sombrement.

–Il est possible que papa... se soit montré involontairement... aveugle à ce qui se passait à la maison.

–Je vois, a simplement répondu le médecin.

–Il est pour l'instant hospitalisé dans l'aile Dai Llewellyn, à cause d'une blessure. Comme il est en permanence ici et pas maman, ce sera idéal pour l'examiner sans attirer l'attention de maman. »

Le Guérisseur a hoché la tête et pris des notes.

« Ce sera fait. Je recommande également pour Ginevra un bilan médical complet, qui fera ressortir également l'utilisation des potions et leur effet à long terme sur l'organisme. Si votre père, ou l'un de vous, y compris vous Ginevra, souhaitez faire quoi que ce soit pour obtenir réparation, ce dossier sera essentiel. Il aidera également un psychomage à savoir de quoi il retourne exactement.

–Faites-le, » ont dit les jumeaux en chœur.

Mr Milott a demandé à Ginny, qui a haussé les épaules. Elle était toujours sous le choc, et s'est complètement laissée faire. Il l'a examinée tout en remplissant un épais dossier qu'il a tendu à Remus, seul adulte.

« Si un adulte de sa famille peut prendre en charge la situation...

–Les jumeaux sont majeurs. Je leur fais confiance, en attendant qu'on puisse savoir ce qui se passe avec Arthur Weasley.

–Bien. Je sens que j'ai bien fait de vous réserver ma matinée. Mademoiselle, on va s'occuper de lever les sortilèges tout de suite, et je vais vous donner une ordonnance de potions qui aideront au sevrage de l'Amortentia. Pour la potion de désir, je ne peux plus rien faire, l'arrêt est trop ancien. Allongez-vous. »

Il a fermé le box sur lui, isolant sa patiente des autres visiteurs. Fred et George étaient toujours absolument furieux. Ron prenait la situation un peu plus calmement, mais je soupçonne les sortilèges d'influence. Ron est un crétin, mais ça reste un grand frère qui vient d'apprendre que sa petite sœur a été manipulée violemment quasiment toute sa vie pour croire en un amour qui n'existerait jamais. Personnellement, j'apprends qu'on a fait ça sur n'importe laquelle de mes trois sœurs, je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elles soient non seulement aidées, mais également vengées (et c'est volontaire que je ne parle pas de justice, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais ouverte à la moindre notion de justice dans ce cas...).

Je me suis tournée vers les jumeaux, et je leur ai proposé qu'ils soient pris en charge immédiatement eux aussi. Cela leur laissera le temps d'aller voir un psychomage et d'aller chercher les potions, et surtout de rassurer leurs parents, parce que le temps commence à devenir plus long que prévu. Je ne savais pas combien de temps serait encore nécessaire pour Remus, Hermione, Harry et moi, et s'ils peuvent rassurer les Weasley, Moody et Tonks, ce serait pas mal.

Les jumeaux ont hésité : comment annoncer la nouvelle du diagnostic de Ginny à leurs parents ? Alors Remus a proposé de passer aussi immédiatement, pour les accompagner et parler à Molly et Arthur.

Plan accepté.

Ils ont regardé chacun leur bout de parchemin, comme pour s'occuper, puis ont relevé la tête en même temps pour nous regarder, Harry, Hermione et moi :

« Quand on sera de retour à la maison, on veut cartes sur table.

–On le fera, a assuré Harry. Ron, tu en es ?

–Ah ? Vous vous souvenez de moi maintenant ? »

Il y a eu un silence _très_ tendu. Puis Hermione lui a mis une gifle :

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, ta sœur est en train de vivre l'une des pires épreuves qui soient : elle a été manipulée toute sa vie, à coup de récits, d'incitations, de sortilèges et de potions, et elle vient de se rendre compte que tout ce en quoi elle croyait n'est que du vent. Elle vient de perdre confiance en la personne qui lui servait de repère : sa mère, et elle est en train de se demander ce qu'elle ressent pour Harry. Elle doit se sentir salie, humiliée. C'est presque du viol. Alors _excuse-nous_ si nous nous inquiétons pour elle.

–Et moi ? Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi ? C'est marqué noir sur blanc que je suis faible en magie, et que notre amitié est basée sur des sortilèges. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?

–Ta _famille_ , Ron ! s'est exclamé Harry, furieux. Tu as une _putain_ de famille ! Tu as des parents qui t'aiment et qui t'attendent pour Noël. Tu as des frères qui t'énervent sans doute, mais vers lesquels tu peux te tourner si tu en as besoin. Et surtout, tu as une petite sœur qui a besoin de toi ! »

Harry s'est détourné pour commencer à partir, mais Remus et moi l'avons retenu :

« Ce n'est pas à toi de sortir, a dit Remus calmement. Tu n'as pas encore passé ton test ni ton bilan. Ron partira dès que le Guérisseur aura levé tous les sortilèges. Je suppose que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de se poser un moment tranquillement et de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui a été fait et ce qui se fera.

–Sauf que ce qui se fera, je n'en ferai pas partie ! s'est exclamé Ron. Je ne pourrai jamais maîtriser l'Occlumancie. Et tu l'as dit, Manon : pas d'Occlumancie, pas de secrets.

–Je l'ai dit, et je suis désolée, avec les résultats d'aujourd'hui sur vous quatre, je suis obligée de le maintenir. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ton esprit sera une porte ouverte à tous nos secrets, pour Dumbledore.

–Ce n'est pas contre moi, bien sûr... a grogné Ron. Tu dois certainement être ravie de te débarrasser de l'idiot.

–Premièrement, ta puissance magique ne définit pas ton intelligence. Heureusement, parce que cela voudrait dire que tous les non-magiciens sont des attardés, et c'est loin d'être le cas. Deuxièmement, tu es le meilleur ami de Harry, et je n'ai aucun jugement à porter dessus. S'il te fait confiance, c'est votre affaire, pas la mienne. Mais les secrets dont il est question me concernent également, et ma sécurité personnelle est en jeu. Et pour l'instant, tu ne m'as donné _aucune_ raison de te faire confiance. Alors non, je ne suis pas plus que ça ravie, mais tu ne seras pas accepté parmi nous.

–Ta sécurité personnelle ? a répété Fred.

–Certains de ces secrets ont _énormément_ de valeur. Certains n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer pour qu'ils ne soient pas dévoilés.

–Dumbledore ? »

J'ai réfléchi un instant : est-ce que le leader de la Lumière pourrait me tuer pour avoir informé Harry avant l'heure de cette histoire de prophétie et les Horcruxes ? Non, je ne pense pas. Par contre, pour avoir révélé sa duplicité, il aura certainement envie de faire en sorte que je disparaisse du paysage... Surtout si ses manipulations vont aussi loin que je commence à le penser.

« J'espère que non.

–Ce n'est pas un non ferme, a dit Remus.

–Non, je ne peux pas l'affirmer. »

Il y a eu un lourd silence ensuite, qui n'a été troublé que par le Guérisseur ouvrant le rideau du box où il a traité Ginny. Les jumeaux se sont précipité vers elle. Elle avait pleuré, et continuait encore. J'ai expliqué à Mr Milott notre changement de programme : traiter tous les Weasley, puis s'occuper complètement de Remus, avant de commencer avec Harry, Hermione et moi.

Il a compris que la situation l'exigeait, et il a accepté. Tour à tour, chacun des trois garçons Weasley s'est isolé dans un box avec le Guérisseur. D'abord Ron, qui est parti pratiquement tout de suite après. Heureusement, Remus a eu la présence d'esprit de lui faire faire un Serment Inviolable, qui couvre à la fois ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle, et ce que j'ai pu lui raconter par le passé, avec interdiction de révéler quoi que ce soit sans l'accord expresse des personnes concernées. À défaut d'Occlumancie, cela permettra de nous assurer qu'il n'ira pas courir dans les jupes de sa mère ou les robes de Dumbledore. Il a voulu protester, mais les jumeaux l'ont sérieusement menacé, et il a cédé.

Ensuite, les jumeaux, qui n'ont pas prêté de Serment Inviolable, mais ont juré sur leur magie (c'est presque pareil, sauf que la vie du juré n'est pas en jeu, et que c'est lui qui décide de la formulation du serment) qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'ils nous aideraient. Leur priorité va à Ginny et l'unité de leur famille, mais il est à présent hors de question qu'ils fassent confiance à Dumbledore ou même leur mère. Ginny a prêté sensiblement le même genre de serment. Puis ils sont partis également tous les trois, chercher les potions et trouver un psychomage.

Enfin, lorsque tous les Weasley sont partis, Remus s'est laissé examiner.

 _Remus John Lupin_  
 _Date de naissance : 10 mars 1960_  
 _Taille : 6ft3_  
 _Poids : 180,7lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Bon_  
 _Fatigue générale_  
 _Particularités physiques : lycanthropie_

 _État de santé magique général : Excellent_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 86_  
 _Puissance générale : 100 %/100 %_  
 _Occlumancie : 100 %/23 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : résistance naturelle partielle à toute forme de magie extérieure (due à la lycanthropie)_

 _État de santé mentale général : Moyen_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 2536 sur 24 ans_  
 _\- Confiance envers Albus Dumbledore (+ répétitions, sur 24 ans)_  
 _\- Haine envers Severus Snape (+ répétitions, sur 19 ans)_  
 _\- Volonté d'appartenir à la meute (+ répétitions, sur 17 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec James Potter (+ répétitions, sur 2 ans, arrêt depuis 15 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Sirius Black (+ répétitions, sur 2 ans, arrêt pendant 13 ans puis répétitions, sur puis 2 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Peter Pettigrew (+ répétitions, sur 2 ans, arrêt depuis 15 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Lily Evans-Potter (+ répétitions, sur 2 ans, arrêt depuis 15 ans)_  
 _\- Ignorance de l'existence de Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 12,5 ans, arrêt depuis 2,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance de Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 2,5 ans)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 569 sur 24 ans_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 1_  
 _\- Potion tue-loup : 3 prises par mois depuis 3 ans, dernière prise : il y a trois jours._

« Donc j'ai été volontairement écarté des Maraudeurs, a soupiré Remus. Pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'ils aient cru que c'était moi le traître. Tout ça pour que j'accepte de vivre parmi les loups-garous, alors que je n'en avais aucune envie... »

Harry s'est approché de lui pour montrer son soutien, et le Guérisseur leur a laissé un instant avant de demander :

« Prêt à lever les sortilèges ? Au vu du nombre de sortilège de modification de la mémoire, cela risque de vous donner mal à la tête.

–Ce n'est pas grave. Autant que cela soit fait. »

Le Guérisseur a fermé le box, nous laissant tous les trois seuls. Puis Hermione a déclaré :

« J'ai peur. »

Harry l'a prise par l'épaule :

« On reste ensemble, tous les trois, d'accord ? »

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant qu'on attendait que Remus soit... guéri. Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie, mais je ne vois pas d'autre terme. Libre ?

Quand Remus est sorti du box, il paraissait secoué, et j'ai senti sa colère et sa frustration par rapport à quelque chose pour laquelle il aurait aimé agir. Il s'est dirigé droit vers Harry qu'il a pris par les épaules :

« Je suis absolument désolé de t'avoir laissé chez les Dursley. J'ai essayé d'arrêter ça, mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Harry a ouvert la bouche, choqué. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ça. Remus a eu un petit sourire et l'a serré contre lui :

« Cela faisait partie de mes souvenirs supprimés, et je pense que c'est le cas chez toi aussi. Je suis désolé, cub. Sincèrement.

–Tu as essayé, Remus... Et tu es là maintenant.

–Je suis là, et avec ton parrain, on va faire en sorte que tu n'y retournes jamais, d'accord ?

–C'est le plan de Manon, » a répondu Harry avec un grand sourire.

Remus m'a regardée, surpris. J'ai souri à mon tour :

« Moi, j'ai des souvenirs. Et comme il ne le sait pas, il ne me les a pas enlevés. C'est effectivement ce que j'avais prévu pour ces vacances, avec ton aide et celle de son parrain.

–On a des informations qui faciliteront les choses.

–Je m'en doute. On en discutera tranquillement plus tard. Tu essaies de voir où sont les parents Weasley et leur dire à la fois de ne pas s'inquiéter pour nous et les préparer pour Ginny ?

–J'y vais. Il faut que je les trouve avant les jumeaux. À tout à l'heure. Ne bougez pas d'ici, c'est moi qui viens vous chercher.

–D'accord. »

Remus est sorti, et je me suis assise dans le box :

« À moi ! Je ne suis là que depuis deux mois, ça devrait être rapide. »

Ben tiens... En effet, c'est court, mais ça n'en est pas moins intense...

 _Manon Danièle Descosses_  
 _Date de naissance : 20 juin 1987_  
 _Taille : 5ft4_  
 _Poids : 119lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Excellent_  
 _Particularité : âge physique : 15 ans, malgré âge réel : 21 ans_

 _État de santé magique général : Mauvais_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 197_  
 _Puissance générale : 40 %/40%_  
 _Animagus : 0 %/0%_  
 _Occlumancie : 50%/35 %_  
 _Légilimancie : 75 %/45 %_  
 _Empathie : 50 %/50 %_  
 _Magie sans baguette : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Magie élémentale : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : mage élémental, empathe_

 _État de santé mentale général : Moyen_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 27 sur 2 mois_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Hermione Granger (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _\- Incitation à la paresse (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _\- Amitié avec Ronald Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 1,5 mois)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 0_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 0_

Ben dis donc... _Amitié avec Ronald Weasley_ ? Pas très efficaces, ces sortilèges d'influence. Et surtout, tentons d'ignorer le gros du diagnostic : je suis mage, et on m'a réduite au rang de sorcière, en réduisant également mon don principal, l'empathie, et quelques autres surprises. De la magie élémentale ! Trop cool ! Et en un peu moins de deux mois, déjà quatre types d'influence différents, juste pour m'éloigner de Harry.

J'ai montré les résultats à Harry et Hermione, qui ont ouvert de grands yeux. Puis Harry a éclaté de rire :

« Mage élémental. Tu m'étonnes que tu aies appris aussi vite ! Même avec le verrou, tu gardes la puissance d'une adulte accomplie, et sans doute également les instincts des mages. C'est pour ça que tu comprends aussi bien la métamorphose et les potions.

–Est-ce que vous pouvez briser ce verrou sans risque ? a demandé Hermione au Guérisseur.

–Oui. Ce que nous allons faire, c'est que je vais d'abord vous débarrasser des sortilèges d'influence, puis diagnostiquer vos deux amis. Déverrouiller la puissance d'un mage n'est pas sans... euh... danger pour l'environnement immédiat du mage, et il nous faudra aller dans une pièce spécifique.

–D'accord, j'ai acquiescé. Harry enverra un Patronus à Remus quand on aura terminé.

–Pardon ? a demandé l'intéressé.

–Tu ne sais pas qu'on peut envoyer des messages par Patronus ? »

Il a secoué la tête et j'ai souri :

« Si Remus n'est pas revenu d'ici là, tu vas donc apprendre.

–Pourquoi pas toi ?

–Parce que ton Patronus est le seul que connaît Remus. Je ne sais même pas quelle forme a le mien. »

Harry s'est plié à l'argument. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon : c'était lui qui avait refusé d'inclure le Patronus dans les cours de rattrapage de DCFM, en prétextant qu'on devait d'abord se concentrer sur l'essentiel ! Et Remus s'est lui aussi focalisé sur l'aspect physique de l'entraînement, et la parfaite maîtrise des sorts de base.

Je me suis tournée vers le Guérisseur :

« Allons-y. »

Il a fermé le box sur nous et m'a fait m'allonger sur le lit. J'ai trouvé que ses mouvements de baguette au dessus de moi me perturbaient. Je suppose que c'est ce que doit ressentir un chat en voyant quelque chose s'agiter au dessus de lui, et que c'est pour ça qu'il y donne des coups de pattes... Du coup, au lieu de donner des coups de mimine dans sa baguette, ce qui je suppose l'aurait énervé, j'ai préféré fermer les yeux.

Ça a été rapide. En même temps, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'influences à défaire. Je ne me suis pas sentie particulièrement différente. Juste un peu plus de confiance envers Hermione, et un plus grand attachement envers Harry. Il y avait donc bien un effet, même s'il n'était sans doute pas aussi intense que Dumbledore l'aurait souhaité.

En quelques minutes, j'étais libre, pour ainsi dire, et Hermione a pris ma place. Son diagnostic a été aussi surprenant que le mien :

 _Hermione Jean Granger_  
 _Date de naissance : 19 septembre 1979_  
 _Taille : 5ft5_  
 _Poids : 116,8lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Excellent_

 _État de santé magique général : Mauvais_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 206_  
 _Puissance générale : 35%/35%_  
 _Animagus : 0 %/0%_  
 _Occlumancie : 10 %/5 %_  
 _Légilimancie : 10 %/0 %_  
 _Magie sans baguette : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Magie analytique : 25 %/25 %_  
 _Magie élémentale : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : mage élémental, analyste mentaliste_

 _État de santé mentale général : Mauvais_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 985 sur 4,5 ans_  
 _\- Confiance envers Albus Dumbledore (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Dévouement envers les figures d'autorité (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Comportement distant avec les camarades de classe (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Manque de volonté d'apprentissage (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 4 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Ronald Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 2,5 ans, arrêt depuis 1,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Remus Lupin (+ répétitions, sur 2,5 ans)_  
 _\- Affection vis-à-vis de Ronald Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 1,5 ans)_  
 _\- Affection vis-à-vis de Viktor Krum (sort unique, depuis 1 an)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Manon Nestral (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 59 sur 4 ans_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 1_  
 _\- Amortentia : 1 dose quotidienne sur 4 mois. Présence résiduelle de 28mg/L de sang_

J'ai serré Hermione contre moi quand j'ai senti son bouleversement à la lecture de la dernière ligne. Elle s'est laissée aller un moment, puis s'est redressée en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle a demandé d'une voix ferme :

« Qu'est qu'un analyste mentaliste ?

–Ce sont deux spécialités magiques différentes, a expliqué Mr Milott. L'analyste est excellent pour enregistrer et classer des informations, et les associer de manière nouvelle. Les analystes sont d'excellents chercheurs, dans des domaines théoriques comme pratiques. Le mentaliste est le niveau supérieur au Legilimens, qui est un art de sorcier. Le mentaliste parvient, comme l'empathe d'ailleurs, à percer des boucliers d'Occlumancie normalement inviolables. Le mentaliste perçoit les pensées aussi bien que l'empathe les émotions. C'est sans doute parce que vous êtes mentaliste que votre Occlumancie et votre Légilimancie ne sont pas complètement verrouillées. Tout comme ça a été le cas avec Miss Descosses, dont l'empathie a empêché le blocage complet des facultés mentales.

–Descosses ? a répété Harry.

–C'est mon vrai nom, j'ai expliqué rapidement. Nestral est le nom de ma mère. Comme il y a actuellement une Manon Descosses et sa famille en France, j'ai voulu les protéger. »

Harry et Hermione m'ont regardée un moment, puis Hermione m'a souri et s'est redressée :

« Je comprends. Par rapport à l'Amortentia, est-ce que je dois suivre le même traitement que Ginny ?

–Vous devrez prendre le traitement de sevrage pour accélérer la purge de la potion dans le sang, a répondu le Guérisseur. Vous avez la chance d'être une mage avec de forts pouvoirs mentaux, et donc l'Amortentia n'aura certainement pas eu d'effet sur votre esprit. Si vous avez un doute, laissez votre amie observer vos émotions, elle saura le voir. »

J'ai hoché la tête : je ferai n'importe quoi pour aider Hermione. Puis j'ai souri :

« Toi les pensées et l'analyse, moi les émotions. Nous sommes complémentaires.

–En effet, a souri Hermione. Quelle surprise nous réserve Harry ?

–Je parie qu'il est archimage... » j'ai ricané.

Tous les deux m'ont regardée bizarrement, et j'ai levé les mains au ciel :

« Non, je n'en sais rien, c'est juste un pur pari ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un sorcier !

–Tu n'as aucune idée, en considérant les différentes possibilités que tu as découvertes ? s'est moqué Harry.

–Bon, OK. Si Hermione est mage, il est plus probable que tu sois mage également. Et généralement, dans les situations où Hermione est mage, tu es encore plus puissant qu'elle.

–Donc, en effet, c'est juste un pur pari. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais parier contre toi quand il s'agira de nous, OK ? »

J'ai eu un grand sourire, puis je me suis tournée vers Hermione :

« Allez, on te débarrasse de ces saletés, et on s'occupe de ce jeune homme. »

Hermione a eu un petit rire, et le box s'est fermé sur elle et le Guérisseur. Harry s'est assis à côté de moi sur le lit du box voisin. Je sentais qu'il était inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Je... Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que... que vos pleins pouvoirs soient débloqués avant que le Guérisseur ne s'occupe de moi.

–Pourquoi ?

–Est-ce que tu es sérieuse en disant que je risque d'être plus puissant que vous deux ?

–Ce sont des probabilités, Harry. Aucune certitude. Quand tu lances un dé et que le but du jeu est d'obtenir 2 ou plus, tu as 4 chances sur 6 d'y arriver. Mais tu en as également 2 où tu échoueras. C'est pareil ici. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ce que j'ai vu le plus souvent que c'est ce qui va se passer. Déjà, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas _tout_ lu. Et ensuite, parce que même si c'était le cas, ça ne reste que des histoires, des dizaines, centaines, milliers de variations à partir d'une simple série de bouquins. Qui sont faux. Forcément, ça ajoute du piment quand on fait du Harry Survivant un Super Harry, alors beaucoup ont écrit dessus. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'es. Tu ne vis pas dans un roman, c'est la vraie vie. Maintenant, dis-moi la vraie raison. »

Harry a hésité un long moment, avant de soupirer :

« Les Dursley. Et Dumbledore. Entre toutes les influences sur vous tous, et Remus qui me dit qu'il a essayé de me faire sortir de chez les Dursley, je ne suis pas sûr que je vais aimer les souvenirs qui vont être libérés. Ou du moins, je vais apprécier les souvenirs en eux-mêmes, parce qu'ils seront sans doute avec plus d'espoir que le reste de mon enfance, mais je ne vais pas aimer ce que leur suppression implique. J'ai peur de découvrir le niveau de contrôle de Dumbledore sur ma vie. »

Il a laissé passer un silence. J'avoue que je n'ai pas su comment réagir. C'était la première fois que Harry me confiait vraiment ses craintes. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire : à la place des mots, je l'ai serré contre moi en laissant apparaître mon soutien. Il s'est un peu détendu, avant de continuer :

« Je crois que j'aurais besoin de toi pour m'aider à gérer mes émotions, et de Hermione pour m'aider à rationaliser la situation, plutôt que d'exploser sous la colère ou le désespoir.

–Il n'y a pas de raison que tu éprouves du désespoir. Nous sommes là toutes les deux, et nous ne sommes pas les seules. Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est établir ton diagnostic. Et si ce que j'ai parié est vrai, on prévient direct Remus pour qu'il nous rejoigne. En l'attendant, on fait ton bilan médical complet, et quand il arrive, on déménage, on déverrouille nos pouvoirs, à Hermione et moi, et on s'occupe de toi. D'accord ? »

Harry a hoché la tête. Je l'avais senti se calmer au fur et à mesure de ma proposition, et il avait de nouveau l'esprit plus tranquille. On a attendu le retour de Hermione en silence. Cela a duré plus longtemps pour elle que pour moi, du fait du nombre d'années supplémentaires.

Et soudain, la porte de la salle s'est ouverte sur Remus, Molly Weasley, Moody, Tonks et curieusement, Shacklebolt. Remus a levé les yeux au ciel en nous voyant et a lancé :

« Je vous avais dit que je savais où ils étaient. Inutile de faire venir la cavalerie !

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'est exclamée Mrs Weasley. Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez nécessaire de passer la matinée avec un Guérisseur ?

–Vous avez vu vos enfants, Mrs Weasley ? a simplement répondu Harry.

–Non ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient avec vous !

–Je te l'ai dit, Molly, tes enfants sont sortis avant que je parte, a répondu Remus en essayant de garder son calme. Les jumeaux et Ginny sont allés à l'apothicairie et chez un autre Guérisseur. Je ne sais pas où est Ron.

–Je l'ai vu à la buvette, au dernier étage, est intervenue Tonks.

–Va le chercher, a ordonné Moody. Est-ce que les jumeaux et Ginevra savent où aller ensuite ?

–Je suppose que leur idée était de retourner vers leur père, en sachant que normalement, leur mère devrait être là-bas aussi, a soupiré Remus.

–Non, je ne suis plus avec Arthur parce que je me demande où sont bien passés mes enfants tout ce temps.

–On se calme ! est soudain intervenu le Guérisseur. Vous êtes dans _ma_ salle d'auscultation et ces enfants sont _mes_ patients. Est-ce que l'un de vous est le tuteur légal d'un de ces enfants ? Non ? Alors vous sortez faire votre raffut dehors ! »

Hermione est venue s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Harry. Je sentais qu'elle était encore plus bouleversée que lorsqu'elle avait vu le diagnostic. D'ailleurs, Harry l'a serrée contre lui.

« Ça va, Mione ?

–Mauvaises nouvelles ? a demandé Remus, inquiet.

–Hermione et moi sommes passées, j'ai expliqué. Nous avons eu toutes les deux de mauvaises surprises, mais les pires sont pour Hermione. Elles sont du même style que celles de Ginny. »

Le visage de Remus s'est assombri et il s'est tourné vers Hermione :

« Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

Je l'ai sentie réfléchir et analyser la situation.

« Oui, a-t-elle enfin dit. Il y a trois Aurors ici pour l'instant. Est-ce qu'il y en a un des trois en qui tu as une confiance _absolue_ par rapport à notre situation spécifique ?

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? a demandé Kingsley, inquiet.

–Je pense que King est pas mal. Vérifiez quand même les influences. Moody, Tonks, Molly, sortez. Tonks, écoute Moody et va chercher Ron. Molly, et si tu retournais auprès de ton mari vérifier que tes enfants n'y sont pas ? Moody, tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu n'essaies pas de savoir ce qui se passe dans cette salle. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de discuter, il a poussé tout le monde dehors et fermé la porte.

« Il y a moyen de s'assurer que cette conversation reste entièrement privée ?

–Le bouton rouge à côté de la porte, » a répondu le Guérisseur.

Remus a appuyé sur le bouton. La porte a scintillé un instant, et le bouton est devenu vert. Satisfait, il s'est tourné vers nous.

« Bien. J'explique la situation à King. Est-ce que l'un de vous doit encore être diagnostiqué ?

–Uniquement Harry.

–Oh. Alors attendez, Mr Milott, je vous en prie.

–Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai ma matinée pour vous, et cette histoire, bien que dérangeante, est de plus en plus passionnante. Cela me change des rhumes et des sortilèges ratés. »

Sa tentative d'humour a marché sur nous trois, qui avons souri, mais pas sur les deux adultes.

« OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » a demandé Kingsley d'une voix nettement plus insistante.

Remus a expliqué rapidement ce qui se passait, depuis mes premiers soupçons jusqu'aux résultats de ce matin. Kingsley l'a écouté en silence, puis a demandé :

« Qui est l'auteur ?

–C'est là où on va devoir te demander de passer toi aussi au dépistage. Je te fais confiance, King, mais je n'ai absolument pas du tout confiance en cette personne, et tu peux toi aussi avoir fait l'objet de ses manipulations.

–Pourquoi moi et pas Moody ou Tonks, alors ?

–Parce que tu es celui qui lui est le moins loyal.

–Vous soupçonnez Dumbledore. »

Remus nous a regardé, et j'ai hoché la tête :

« Nous avons à présent des preuves. Indirectes, mais le faisceau est trop grand pour que quelqu'un d'intelligent puisse fermer les yeux. Ça ne tiendra pas deux minutes face à un avocat doué, mais ce sont quand même des preuves.

–C'est pour ça que je veux aller plus loin, est intervenue Hermione. Je veux des preuves irréfutables.

–Et l'examen de Harry va en apporter aussi, » a terminé Remus.

Kingsley nous a regardé tour à tour, puis s'est levé :

« OK. Faites-moi passer ce test. J'espère que je vous fais perdre votre temps.

–Je l'espère aussi, » a répondu le Guérisseur en commençant son examen.

Le parchemin a fini par apparaître, et Mr Milott, puis Kingsley l'ont consulté.

« Alors ? j'ai demandé.

–Je ne suis pas net. Que fait-on ?

–Je peux vous enlever les différents sortilèges d'influence et de mémoire tout de suite.

–Faites-le. »

Ils se sont isolés dans un box et en sont ressortis quelques minutes plus tard. Kingsley était franchement en colère. Il a inspiré profondément avant de dire :

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire par faisceau de preuves. J'ai moi-même à présent quelques souvenirs... intéressants. Vous avez mon soutien.

–Merci, King, a dit Remus, soulagé. Alors, Hermione, Manon, qu'est-ce que ça a donné pour vous ? »

Nous nous sommes regardées, puis j'ai souri. J'ai senti l'amusement léger de Hermione en reconnaissant mon air qui annonçait de la provocation :

« Oh, ce à quoi on s'attendait : magie bloquée, pour moi aussi, et puis quelques influences. Bon, je ne suis là que depuis deux mois, alors rien de bien méchant.

–Tu as parlé de mauvaise surprise, tout à l'heure.

–Oui. Il se trouve que _quelqu'un_ a estimé nécessaire de bloquer soixante pour cent de mon pouvoir. Sans parler de mon empathie réduite de moitié, ainsi que l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie qui vont avec.

–Soixante pour cent ? a répété Remus lentement. Mais tu es une élève pourtant douée...

–Il se trouve que mon indice de Gend est normalement de... Ah, attends... Voilà ! 197. »

Les deux hommes m'ont regardée avec stupéfaction.

« Tu es mage ! s'est exclamé Kingsley.

–Voilà la mauvaise surprise. Je suis mage, plus spécifiquement mage élémental, avec bien sûr mon pouvoir d'empathe et ce que ça implique sur la magie de l'esprit.

–Es-tu certaine que tu n'avais absolument aucun pouvoir magique avant de venir ici ? » m'a demandé Remus.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Oh oui, j'en suis certaine. J'en ai suffisamment été frustrée pendant des années pour que je le sache.

« Et encore, ce n'est rien par rapport à Hermione.

–Quoi donc ? a soupiré Remus en se pinçant le nez.

–J'ai un indice de 206, a répondu Hermione. Bloqué à trente cinq pour cent pour le moment. Comme Manon, j'ai un aspect élémental, mais surtout, je suis analyste et mentaliste. Mais ce pouvoir a été encore plus réduit que Manon : je n'ai accès qu'à dix petits pour cent de mon Occlumancie et ma Légilimancie, et encore certainement uniquement parce que c'était impossible pour un sorcier de bloquer entièrement ce pouvoir.

–OK. Donc au tour de Harry, maintenant ? Il sera quoi, archimage ? » a déclaré Remus d'un air las.

Nous avons tous les trois éclaté de rire, et je me suis tournée vers les deux autres :

« Vous voyez ? Pas besoin de venir du futur pour faire ce genre de pari ! Vas-y Harry.

–Et pendant ce temps, Hermione va nous montrer en quoi sa situation est similaire à celle de Ginny, » a déclaré Remus.

Harry est allé sur le lit voisin pour se faire ausculter, et Hermione a tendu son diagnostic à Remus, qui a froncé les sourcils, avant de le tendre à Kingsley. Celui-ci a ouvert de grands yeux :

« Ben dis donc, _on_ était sacrément décidé à imposer certaines amitiés.

–C'était le cas avec les Weasley également, j'ai dit. Les sorts d'influence qui géraient qui on doit apprécier ou qui on doit maintenir à l'écart, on en a tous eu. La situation similaire, c'est l'Amortentia.

–Ginny Weasley a été soumise à de l'Amortentia ? s'est exclamé Kingsley.

–Je t'en parlerai plus tard, a dit doucement Remus. La situation est extrêmement délicate.

–Je commence seulement à comprendre à quel point, » a soupiré l'Auror.

Le diagnostic de Harry a été particulièrement long. Si long que j'ai même commencé à m'inquiéter. Puis le parchemin est enfin apparu, beaucoup plus long que pour nous tous. Le Guérisseur a pâli en le lisant, puis l'a tendu à Harry qui a fait une grimace, avant de me le donner. J'ai attendu que Remus et Kingsley viennent nous rejoindre avant de le lire. Ma belle, accroche-toi bien avant de le lire toi aussi...

 _Harry James Potter_  
 _Date de naissance : 31 juillet 1980_  
 _Taille : 5ft4_  
 _Poids : 99,2lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Mauvais_  
 _Nombreuses cicatrices apparentes : coups, blessures, coupures, fractures ouvertes non soignées, brûlures..._  
 _Nombreuses traces de fractures : bras, mains, jambes, côtes, omoplates..._  
 _Fractures mal remises : côtes, poignet gauche, cheville droite..._  
 _Retard de croissance du à une sous-alimentation chronique_  
 _Vision abîmée due à une sous-alimentation chronique_  
 _Résidus de poisons dans le sang : venin de Basilic (traité par larmes de Phoenix, inoffensif) inoculé par blessure, substances chimiques corrosives inoculées par infiltration cutanée._  
 _Particularités : traces évidentes de mauvais traitements répétés et prolongés, qui se sont espacés récemment, mais pas arrêtés. Traces de tentatives de suicide. Patient à surveiller de près._

 _État de santé magique général : Mauvais_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 361_  
 _Puissance générale : 20%/12%_  
 _Animagus : 0 %/0%_  
 _Occlumancie : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Légilimancie : 0%/0 %_  
 _Magie sans baguette : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Magie élémentale : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : archimage, double élémental_

 _État de santé mentale général : Mauvais_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 3895 sur 14 ans_  
 _\- Absence de résistance envers Petunia Dursley (+ répétitions, sur 14 ans)_  
 _\- Absence de résistance envers Vernon Dursley (+ répétitions, sur 14 ans)_  
 _\- Volonté de rester isolé émotionnellement (+ répétitions, sur 10 ans)_  
 _\- Diminution de la volonté de survie (+ répétitions, sur 10 ans)_  
 _\- Confiance envers Albus Dumbledore (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Dévouement envers les figures d'autorité (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Comportement distant avec les camarades de classe (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Manque de volonté d'apprentissage (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Amitié avec Ronald Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Envie de famille avec les Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Haine envers Draco Malfoy (+répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Méfiance envers les Slytherins (+répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Volonté d'assumer toute situation liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Hermione Granger (+ répétitions, sur 4 ans)_  
 _\- Tendance à la prise de risque inconsidérée (+ répétitions, sur 4 ans)_  
 _\- Tendance à la culpabilisation (+ répétitions, sur 4 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance de Remus Lupin (+ répétitions, sur 2,5 ans)_  
 _\- Mise à distance de Sirius Black (+ répétitions, sur 2 ans)_  
 _\- Attirance envers Cho Chang (+ répétitions, sur 1,5 ans, arrêt depuis 6 mois)_  
 _\- Acceptation de l'implication dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (sort unique, depuis 15 mois)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Fleur Delacour (+ répétitions, sur 8 mois, arrêt depuis 6 mois)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Cedric Diggory (+ répétitions, sur 8 mois, arrêt depuis 6 mois)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Viktor Krum (+ répétitions, sur 8 mois, arrêt depuis 6 mois)_  
 _\- Confiance envers Alastor Moody (+ répétitions, sur 15 mois)_  
 _\- Attirance envers Ginevra Weasley (+ répétitions, sur 6 mois)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Manon Nestral (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _\- Sentiment d'être possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres (sort unique, depuis 4 jours)_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence extérieure détectés :_  
 _\- Agressivité (cible : Vernon Dursley, sur 14 ans)_  
 _\- Indifférence (cible : Petunia Dursley, sur 14 ans)_  
 _\- Redirection du courrier vers Albus Dumbledore (cible : hiboux postaux, sur 14 ans)_  
 _\- Ignorance (cible : sorcier, sur 10 ans, arrêt depuis 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Agressivité (cible : Dudley Dursley, sur 12 ans)_  
 _\- Indifférence vis-à-vis de l'état de santé (cible : adulte ayant un rapport d'autorité sur Harry Potter, sur 10 ans)_  
 _\- Agressivité (cible : Severus Snape, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Indifférence vis-à-vis de l'état de santé (cible : Poppy Pomfrey, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 596 sur 14 ans_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 0_

J'ai du rester immobile un long moment après avoir lu ça, parce que Remus m'a arraché le papier des mains. C'est encore pire que je l'imaginais. Ce monstre a créé en Harry des tendances _suicidaires_ ! Il lui a coupé toute envie de se battre et de survivre, et il le place ensuite comme chevalier servant du monde magique britannique ! Il a voulu faire de Harry un véritable agneau sacrificiel ! Il a complètement façonné le monde autour de Harry pour que Harry ait l'impression que lui seul peut remplir la mission de mettre définitivement fin à Voldemort, si possible en y laissant volontairement sa propre vie.

« Ce type est un criminel. »

J'ai levé les yeux, surprise par la vague de fureur noire que je sentais. C'était Kingsley qui venait de parler, mais Remus partageait la même émotion.

J'ai enfin porté mon attention sur Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Ses émotions n'étaient pas belles (et comment auraient-elles pu l'être après avoir lu ça ?) : colère, fureur même, désarroi, désespoir, bouleversement, honte aussi, culpabilité évidemment... Je me suis levée pour m'approcher de lui. Une fois face à lui, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, et j'ai juste fais en sorte qu'il sente ma compassion (et non ma pitié, certainement pas de la pitié). Il m'a serrée fort contre lui, et je l'ai senti pleurer.

Et tu sais comment je réagis quand je vois quelqu'un pleurer. Peut-être une trace d'empathie malgré mon pouvoir bloqué. Je pleure aussi. Et ça n'a pas manqué. J'ai eu vraiment mal pour lui. J'ai toujours mal pour lui. Il ne suffira pas de lever les sortilèges divers pour que ça aille mieux. Ce garçon a vécu un véritable enfer, physiquement et psychologiquement. Et aucune des compulsions sur la liste ne lui demande d'avoir le courage et la générosité qu'il a aujourd'hui. Ça, ça vient de lui, vraiment, et c'est absolument fascinant qu'il en soit capable dans ces circonstances.

Je l'ai laissé pleurer contre moi un bon moment, en le berçant doucement et en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Je crois que je lui ai parlé en français, mais ce n'était pas les mots les plus importants, c'était le ton de ma voix et les émotions qu'elle véhiculait. Je n'avais pas l'impression de serrer un ami, ou même un garçon qui me plaît, dans les bras, mais sur le coup, c'était... un petit garçon, un petit frère, qui avait besoin du soutien d'une grande sœur, comme je pourrais le faire avec Laura ou Louise.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. Remus. Il était inquiet, je le sentais. Autant pour moi que pour Harry. D'ailleurs, il a essuyé une larme sur ma joue. Je lui ai souri pour le rassurer :

« Ça va. Je pleure dès que je vois quelqu'un pleurer. Foutue empathie. »

Remus a eu un petit sourire. Harry s'est redressé en m'entendant parler :

« Tu pleures ?

–Je l'ai dit, ça va. Ça t'a fait du bien, je le sens. Tu en avais besoin. Et moi aussi, dans un certain sens. Tu vas mieux ? »

Harry a pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il a pris l'habitude, ces dernières semaines, de me répondre honnêtement, quand je lui pose ce genre de question. Je sais tout de suite quand il me ment, de toute façon.

« Je crois, a-t-il fini par répondre. Il faudra du temps.

–Oui. Du temps et de quoi tourner la page. Tu es prêt à continuer ?

–Oui. Dis... On fait comme on a dit, hein ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. Ça me semble plus raisonnable, en effet. J'aurais certainement besoin de tout mon pouvoir pour contrôler ses émotions, au moins le temps qu'on puisse rentrer et qu'il puisse avoir tout le temps qu'il souhaite pour les exprimer.

Je me suis tournée vers Mr Milott :

« On voudrait faire passer le bilan médical de Harry maintenant, puis nous occuper ensuite de notre verrou, à Hermione et moi, et ensuite seulement nous occuper de Harry.

–Ça me semble sage, » a approuvé le Guérisseur.

Je me suis éloignée de Harry pour que le Guérisseur puisse remplir un dossier médical. Cela lui a pris un moment, et le dossier est finalement beaucoup plus épais que celui de Ginny. Remus l'a récupéré sans le lire. Puis le Guérisseur a annulé le sort de privauté sur la porte et nous a invités à le suivre pour qu'on puisse aller dans une salle plus adaptée au déblocage de nos verrous.

Nous sommes sortis de la salle de consultation, Harry entre Remus d'un côté, et moi de l'autre. Devant la porte nous attendaient tous les Weasley, mère comprise, ainsi que Moody et Tonks.

« Alors ? ont demandé les jumeaux en fronçant les sourcils en voyant nos expressions lugubres.

–Alors nous n'avons pas terminé, a répondu le Guérisseur. Il va nous falloir encore certainement une bonne heure.

–Quoi ? s'est exclamé Ron, choqué. Mais il est déjà midi ! J'ai super faim.

–Et si vous rentriez maintenant, a gentiment proposé Remus, afin de désamorcer la tension. Cela rassurera aussi ceux présents à la maison. Nous rentrerons quand nous en aurons terminé. Tonks et Moody pour vous escorter, et King et moi pour ces trois-là. »

Mrs Weasley a semblé vouloir protester, mais Moody l'a interrompue avant qu'elle ne dise un mot :

« On fait ça. Évitez de traîner. On n'est jamais certains de qui on peut croiser dans un lieu public.

–On transmet un message à Padfoot ? » a demandé George.

Remus nous a regardés, Hermione, Harry et moi, puis a hoché la tête :

« Dis-lui de prévoir la salle d'entraînement pour un entraînement libre, et de la blinder au maximum. Expliquez-lui ce qui se passe, mais insistez bien sur le fait qu'il doit préparer la salle, et non courir nous rejoindre. Ça nous sera nettement plus utile. Et demandez-lui de rencontrer Andromeda Tonks pour faire la même chose que nous. Avant notre retour si possible.

–OK. À tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce, il a entraîné son jumeau et sa petite sœur, et Moody les a suivi immédiatement, forçant les autres à enchaîner. Rapidement, plus de rouquins à l'horizon. Kingsley a alors demandé :

« Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

–Je vais devoir appeler des collègues, a expliqué Mr Milott. Je ne vais pas suffire à débloquer les verrous de ces jeunes gens.

–Ces collègues sont de confiance ? a demandé aussitôt Kingsley, avec toute son autorité d'Auror.

–Ils ont comme moi prêté serment de confidentialité, et St Mungo n'a jamais été particulièrement sensible à la... merveilleuse aura de Dumbledore. Vous ne rencontrerez personne ici qui ira lui rapporter ce qui se passe.

–Bien. Allons-y alors. »

Le Guérisseur nous a alors conduits à travers les couloirs et les étages, jusqu'à un sous-sol désert. En chemin, il a appelé deux de ses collègues, puis, après un coup d'œil vers nous, en a appelé finalement également trois autres. C'est donc avec une garde rapprochée de six Guérisseurs, un Auror sur les dents et un loup-garou certes humain mais furieux que nous sommes arrivés dans une grande salle d'une centaine de mètres carrés, entièrement nue.

Mr Milott s'est tourné vers nous :

« Cette salle est un caisson hermétique. Une fois la porte fermée, aucune magie ne peut entrer, aucune magie ne peut sortir. Vous voyez la cabine en verre, là ? »

Il nous a montré une petite cabine de deux mètres sur trois dans le coin à notre droite, seul élément perturbant le vide complet de la salle.

« Mr Lupin, Mr Shacklebolt, ainsi que les deux qui ne sont pas concernés, vont se mettre dedans. Trois d'entre nous également. Le dernier, ou la dernière, viendra avec nous trois Guérisseurs au centre de la salle. Nous allons d'abord nous occuper tour à tour de chacune de ces demoiselles, qui sont mages avec un indice avoisinant les 200. Une équipe de trois par personne. Pour Mr Potter, nous allons nous y mettre à six. Cela fait des siècles que St Mungo n'a pas enregistré la présence d'un mage aussi puissant.

–Quel niveau ? a demandé un de ses collègues.

–Archimage. Plus de 350. »

Il y a eu un silence, et j'ai senti l'admiration et le respect nouveau des Guérisseurs pour chacun de nous. Nous n'étions plus des gamins, mais des mages en puissance. C'est fou ce qu'un nombre à trois chiffres peut faire, quand même.

Je suis passée la première. Harry, Hermione, Remus, Kingsley et trois des Guérisseurs sont allés dans la petite cabine, et Mr Milott, deux de ses collègues et moi nous sommes placés au centre de la salle. Les trois Guérisseurs m'ont demandé de m'asseoir confortablement par terre et se sont placés debout, en triangle équilatéral (désolée pour la précision, mais trois personnes, à moins d'être en ligne droite, forment _toujours_ un triangle...) autour de moi. Ils ont commencé à incanter quelque chose dans une langue inconnue, une forme bizarre de latin. Peut-être juste le latin déformé qu'ils utilisent pour la magie. Et un cercle de lumière blanche est apparu autour de moi. Il est devenu de plus en plus lumineux, jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop et que je ferme les yeux.

Et j'ai ressenti une sensation trop bizarre. Je vais essayer de te la décrire au mieux, mais ce n'est pas évident. C'était comme si mon intérieur s'agrandissait, encore et encore. C'était vraiment une sensation à l'intérieur de moi, rien sur la peau ou quoi que ce soit. Impossible de définir où exactement c'était : je n'avais mal nulle part, et la sensation ne concernait pas directement mes organes, mes os ou mes muscles. Et cette chose a continué à s'agrandir et s'étirer en moi, jusqu'à ce que ça pète, comme un ballon de baudruche qu'on remplit d'eau jusqu'à ce que le plastique éclate et que l'eau se disperse. J'ai _senti_ la magie en moi, couler à flot.

Et c'est une sensation merveilleuse. Depuis, je n'arrête pas de recommencer à toucher ma magie. C'est l'avantage des mages par rapport aux sorciers : on _sent_ notre cœur de magie. C'est un peu comme un agréable compagnon qui est là en permanence pour te tenir chaud à l'intérieur. Tu sais qu'il est prêt à réagir à la moindre de tes volontés, mais en attendant que tu aies besoin de lui, il est là, comme une présence chantante, en toi. Une sorte de rivière de campagne, avec son doux murmure et sa prairie fleurie autour, qui devient à volonté un puissant fleuve parfaitement contrôlé.

Donc voilà, ma puissance est libérée. Ça a un effet euphorisant, et ça m'a mise de bien meilleure humeur, c'est une des belles choses de la journée.

Les Guérisseurs ont échangé leur place et Hermione a pris la mienne. Du coup, j'ai pu voir ce que ça donnait vu de l'extérieur.

Le cercle de lumière est beaucoup plus qu'un simple cercle. Tu vois des arcs de lumière en jaillir vers l'extérieur et disparaître. Il n'est pas uni, mais un peu chatoyant. Et vient l'explosion du verrou, la sensation d'élastique qui pète que j'ai eue. Le cercle a explosé en un immense vortex de lumière, et ça a étendu proprement les trois Guérisseurs par terre. Puis le vortex s'est rassemblé en une boule qui s'est dirigée vers Hermione et s'est glissée en elle. Voilà, elle a sa rivière, prête à devenir fleuve.

Comme moi, elle est restée un moment les yeux fermés pour savourer la sensation, et quand elle les a ouverts, les Guérisseurs étaient déjà debout.

« Moi aussi, je vous ai fait tomber ? j'ai demandé à Mr Milott.

–Oui, a-t-il répondu avec un rire. Nous ne nous y attendions pas vraiment, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que peu de mages, et généralement, personne n'est assez stupide pour mettre un verrou sur leur pouvoir. Du coup, on oublie les effets du déverrouillage.

–Pourtant, vous avez pensé à venir ici.

–Oui. Dès qu'un sorcier dépasse 100 en indice de Gend, c'est la procédure. L'explosion du pouvoir a tendance à souffler tout ce qui est composé de bois ou de verre. Cette cabine dispose d'un verre spécifique fabriqué par les Gobelins. Mais les Guérisseurs restent habituellement debout.

–Je me demande ce que ça va donner avec Harry. »

Le Guérisseur eut un nouveau rire en secouant la tête :

« Je préfère ne rien imaginer, ou je ne vais jamais oser aller me joindre au cercle. Bien, jeune homme, justement, si on s'occupait de vos influences et souvenirs ? »

Harry m'a regardée, franchement paniqué. Je me suis tournée vers Mr Milott :

« Je peux vous accompagner ?

–Ça ne va pas être beau à voir.

–Je vais de toute façon voir : cette salle est nue et cette cabine transparente.

–Bien, suivez-moi, tous les deux. »

Nous nous sommes rendus tous les deux au centre de la salle. Instinctivement, Harry s'est approché de moi et m'a serré la main. Il avait vraiment peur. Je me suis tournée vers lui pour le serrer contre moi :

« Ça va bien se passer. Et puis, penses-y : c'est hors de question que tu restes plus longtemps sous l'influence de ce type.

–Ouais. »

Harry s'est allongé par terre, et le Guérisseur s'est préparé. Je me suis assise à côté de Harry pour lui tenir la main.

« Ferme les yeux... j'ai murmuré de la voix la plus apaisante que je pouvais. Tu n'es pas tout seul, et c'est une libération. Tout va bien se passer. »

Euh, en fait... non...

Apparemment, les souvenirs revenus de Harry n'étaient pas joyeux joyeux, puisqu'il a essayé de se débattre en criant. Finalement, Remus et un autre Guérisseur sont intervenus pour le maintenir, et Hermione a essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir nouvellement débloqué pour l'aider à classer immédiatement les souvenirs sans s'y attarder pour le moment, et moi, j'essayais de contenir sa souffrance mentale et la remplacer par quelque chose de plus doux. C'était assez horrible à voir, en fait. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir quels souvenirs provoquent ce genre de réaction.

Quand ça a été terminé, j'ai à nouveau serré Harry contre moi pour le bercer à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à utiliser tout mon potentiel d'empathe pour étouffer temporairement ses émotions négatives. Il va devoir y faire face, c'est certain, mais on va attendre qu'il soit de retour à la maison pour ça.

Je me suis tournée vers les Guérisseurs :

« Est-ce que c'est raisonnable d'enchaîner directement avec le déblocage du pouvoir de Harry ?

–Oui, a répondu un des Guérisseurs. Vous l'avez ressenti : l'explosion du pouvoir a quelque chose d'apaisant et d'euphorisant. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien.

–Et cela lui permettra de débloquer son Occlumancie, a ajouté Mr Milott, et ça l'aidera à faire face à la situation. Pour l'instant, il est complètement désarmé. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai attendu que Harry soit calmé avant de le lâcher. Finalement, Remus, Hermione et moi sommes retournés dans la cabine auprès de Kingsley, tandis que Harry se rallongeait par terre en essayant de contrôler sa respiration, et que les Guérisseurs formaient un cercle autour de lui.

La lumière a cru encore plus vite, et les arcs étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, beaucoup plus violents. J'ai vu les Guérisseurs avoir de la peine sous la contrainte de la magie. Puis l'explosion est venue, et avec elle, un claquement assourdissant. J'en avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

Quand j'ai redressé la tête, tous les Guérisseurs étaient au sol et se redressaient péniblement. Le vortex de Harry était immense, encore plus grand et plus lumineux et plus violent que celui de Hermione. Puis il s'est rassemblé lui aussi en une boule qui est descendue vers Harry et est entrée en lui. J'ai senti la sensation de bonheur qui l'a envahi, de plaisir, voire même de jouissance.

Il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est orgasmique ! »

Tu vois, je n'exagérais pas en parlant de jouissance. L'exclamation est venue tellement naturellement à Harry qu'on a tous éclaté de rire. Il s'est relevé, et j'ai senti son euphorie disparaître petit à petit, pour faire place à une fureur noire et une douleur immense. Oh, plains celui qui se mettra en travers de son chemin... C'est-à-dire : plains-moi...

Je me suis avancée vers lui :

« Contrôle tes émotions, s'il te plaît.

–Tu crois que c'est facile ! »

J'ai reculé instinctivement. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait aussi agressivement.

« Non, je ne le crois pas. Je te demande juste de le faire temporairement, le temps qu'on aille dans un endroit où tu peux les exprimer. »

En même temps, j'ai balancé tout mon pouvoir d'empathe pour l'aider. Je n'avais peur que d'une chose, qu'il se serve de sa toute nouvelle puissance d'archimage pour se débarrasser de mon influence comme on se débarrasse d'une poussière. Heureusement, il a accepté l'aide et a repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Il était toujours extrêmement froid, mais c'était déjà plus gérable pour la pauvre petite empathe que je suis.

Remus a compris que la situation devenait urgente, que Harry était sur le fil du rasoir. Il a remercié du fond du cœur les Guérisseurs, a payé Mr Milott pour sa matinée d'examens (c'est-à-dire signé une autorisation autorisant l'hôpital à prélever les Gallions sur son compte), et nous nous sommes dépêchés d'aller à la cheminée publique dans le hall pour rentrer à Grimmauld Place, pendant que Kingsley se rendait à l'apothicairie pour récupérer les potions pour le sevrage de Hermione.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que j'utilisais la Poudre de Cheminette. Et tu sais qu'une de mes plus grandes peurs, à côté du noir et du vide, c'est le feu. Je cumule tous les clichés des peurs, moi, en fait... N'empêche : va avancer consciemment dans des flammes, toi ! Et en parlant en même temps, distinctement en plus. Elles ont beau être vertes comme un feu vert, c'est pas ça qui aide beaucoup psychologiquement à se dire que tout va bien. Et comme c'est moi l'empathe, personne pour étouffer ma peur et me donner la sensation que tout se passera bien... Et ce n'est absolument pas confortable. Tu as l'impression d'être ballottée pire qu'un sac de patates dans une 2CV sur un chemin de campagne plein d'ornières. Je me demande comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas eu des bleus avec cette histoire.

Enfin bon, je suis arrivée dans la cuisine de Grimmauld Place, où Sirius nous attendait avec impatience :

« Dromeda s'est occupée de moi. Comment va Harry ?

–Mal, j'ai grimacé. Cette fameuse salle est prête ?

–Prête et blindée. Qui l'accompagne ?

–Hermione, moi, et quelqu'un capable de conjurer rapidement des choses à détruire.

–OK, moi, donc. »

J'ai hoché la tête et regardé Hermione arriver. Elle s'est poussé juste à temps pour faire place à Harry, dont l'attitude trahissait toujours autant la colère : il était tellement tendu qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux lançaient des étincelles et ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées qu'il a eu de la chance de ne pas faire éclater de dent... Sirius l'a observé un instant, puis l'a pris par l'épaule et l'a entraîné vers un escalier qui descendait. Hermione et moi les avons suivis, et nous sommes arrivés tous les quatre dans une salle immense. Une grotte, en fait, avec les parois de pierre brute et mal taillée. C'est aussi grand qu'une cathédrale.

« La salle d'entraînement des Black, modulable à souhait, a annoncé Sirius. Protection complète pour empêcher tout accident magique de se faire ressentir à la surface. Mais l'essentiel n'est pas la salle. Comment tu vas, _pup_ ? »

Harry a explosé, presque littéralement. Je te marque tout en minuscule, parce que c'est compliqué d'écrire rapidement en majuscules, mais il a hurlé tellement fort que je me demande comment ça se fait que les autres au dessus n'ont rien entendu et que j'ai encore mes oreilles.

« Comment je vais ? _Comment je vais_ ? Je viens de découvrir que toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge, tout a été manipulé de bout en bout ! Même l'enfer chez les Dursley a été provoqué ! Même mes tentatives de suicide ont été provoquées ! Tout, absolument tout ! Je n'ai été qu'un bout de pâte à modeler entre les mains de ce putain de manipulateur ! De la chair à canon ! Un nom, un visage, et cette stupide étiquette de Survivant alors que son but est de me mener à ma mort ! Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Il a fait une pause en regardant autour de lui, et Sirius a compris : il a commencé à faire apparaître des pantins, que Harry détruisait un à un en continuant à hurler. Très allégorique, l'image du pantin détruit par Harry, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si les garçons s'en sont rendus compte sur le coup. Il a continué ainsi pendant une demi-heure, sans que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit. Aucun de nous trois ne parlait, c'était inutile : Harry n'était pas en état de nous écouter. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était attendre qu'il lâche prise et qu'il s'effondre. C'était seulement à ce moment là que Hermione et moi pouvions intervenir. Et Sirius continuait à conjurer des pantins partout dans la salle pour être détruits.

J'ai rapidement compris pourquoi il s'était désigné : en maître de la salle, il ne conjure pas réellement les pantins, mais ordonne à la salle de les créer. De la même manière, elle débarrasse les débris. Heureusement d'ailleurs : avec la quantité phénoménale de pantins que Harry a détruit, je ne suis pas sûre que le plafond pourtant très élevé (une cathédrale, je te dis) aurait suffit. Bois, métal, fumée... peu importe la matière du pantin, il les a détruits à coup de jets de lumière, sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette ou de formuler des sorts.

Et enfin, la voix cassée, il est tombé à genoux et a commencé à pleurer. Alors nous nous sommes tous les trois dirigés vers lui pour une étreinte collective dont il était le centre. Sirius avec tout son amour de parrain et son expérience de la souffrance, Hermione avec sa longue et fidèle amitié et son pouvoir de mentaliste, et moi et mon empathie, et mon amitié plus brève, mais tout aussi sincère. À tous les trois, nous avons essayé de répondre aux questions qu'il nous a posées, à briser le cœur. Essentiellement, elles tournaient autour de « pourquoi », « pourquoi moi », « qui suis-je finalement ». Nous avons décidé de répondre uniquement sur le plan émotionnel, et pas de donner encore les raisons de cette cruelle mascarade. La journée avait déjà été suffisamment riche comme ça. Et on n'est qu'au début de l'après-midi.

Finalement, pratiquement deux heures plus tard, nous sommes remontés dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était là. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'est _tout le monde_ : tous les Weasley sauf le père, Charlie et Percy, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre, dont McGonagall, Snape et... Dumbledore. Ils étaient en train d'attendre Sirius pour une réunion.

Harry s'est tendu en voyant Dumbledore, mais j'ai réussi à l'influencer suffisamment pour qu'il garde le contrôle. Avec un sourire forcé pour saluer tout le monde, il s'est dirigé vers les fourneaux pour se servir une assiette, et est sorti de la pièce sans dire un mot. Je dois dire que la pression sur mon pouvoir était suffisamment forte pour que je sois soulagée quand Harry a fermé la porte. Hermione et moi avons échangé un regard, puis j'ai également adressé un sourire à tout le monde, j'espère plus naturel :

« On se sert à manger et on vous laisse tranquilles.

–Non, a fait Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y assister. Allez chercher Harry, Miss Granger.

–Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Directeur, j'ai dit. Harry a eu une matinée particulièrement éprouvante et a besoin de se reposer. Pareil pour nous. Je suis sûre que l'un de vous sera assez gentil pour nous donner un compte-rendu au dîner ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

–Compte sur nous ! se sont exclamés les jumeaux en chœur.

–Merci beaucoup. Bonne réunion alors. »

J'ai rapidement composé avec Hermione un plateau avec nos deux assiettes et de la boisson pour trois, et nous sommes sorties de la salle.

« Tu sais où est Harry ? a demandé Hermione.

–Buck, » j'ai suggéré.

Nous sommes montées au grenier, et Harry était effectivement là. Son assiette était intacte, et il caressait l'hippogriffe d'un air absent. Il nous a regardées entrer et a eu un triste sourire.

« Vous ne voulez pas me laisser tout seul ?

–On veut juste s'assurer que tu manges un peu, et on te fout la paix, j'ai répondu. Nous sommes épuisées nous aussi.

–Désolé. Pour la contrainte, à l'instant. Je t'ai sentie m'aider. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi.

–C'est encore trop tôt, j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules. Tu y arriveras. En attendant, mange un peu. »

Harry a pris son assiette et a grignoté légèrement. Nous avons terminé notre repas en jouant avec Buck, et Harry et Hermione m'ont expliqué les particularités de l'hippogriffe. C'était surtout un moyen pour nous de penser à autre chose. Mais les hippogriffes sont des animaux fascinants : un sens du respect absolument incroyable, et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Si un hippogriffe s'attache à un humain, il sera prêt à tout pour le protéger. Mais les hippogriffes ne sont jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'ils volent. Pauvre Buck doit déprimer dans ce grenier.

C'était presque l'heure du repas du soir quand nous sommes descendus dans notre chambre, à Hermione, Ginny et moi. Finalement, Harry a arrêté de prétendre vouloir être seul. On s'est couchés tous les trois ensemble dans le lit de Hermione, et on a somnolé. Inutile de parler : je sentais leurs émotions à la surface, Hermione percevait nos pensées, et Harry était entre nous deux, avec deux paires de bras pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Tiens, je réalise : c'était la première fois que j'étais couchée dans un lit avec un garçon... qui me serre contre lui... prêts à dormir tous les deux... Et il y avait même une troisième personne ! Et pourtant, absolument rien de romantique dans cette histoire. J'y pense maintenant que je t'écris, mais même sur le coup, ça ne m'est absolument pas venu à l'esprit, que je peux pourtant avoir de particulièrement tordu. Sur le coup, c'était juste un moment nécessaire pour soutenir un ami. Et cet ami aurait pu être une fille, un mec, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. L'important, c'était que cet ami avait besoin de moi.

C'est Ginny qui est venue nous chercher, à l'heure du dîner.

« Maman demande si vous voulez manger avec nous.

–On arrive, j'ai répondu.

–Tu es sûre ? a demandé Hermione.

–Oui. Il le faut. On ne va pas snober tout le monde. Plus longtemps on restera isolés, plus dur ce sera pour se sentir à nouveau bien avec du monde. Alors on mange avec les autres. Si c'est trop dur, vous quittez la pièce. Mais au moins, vous aurez essayé.

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? a demandé Ginny.

–On est prêts à manger avec vous, mais pas encore à en parler. Attends demain. »

Ginny n'a pas insisté. Elle a compris que ça ne servait à rien. C'était évident que Harry, et dans une moindre mesure Hermione, étaient encore bouleversés. Et moi aussi, en conséquence. C'est bien pour soutenir les autres, l'empathie, mais faut avoir un sacré moral, à la base. Je tiens à eux donc je les soutiens, mais ce n'est pas franchement évident.

Nous sommes descendus dans la cuisine, où il y avait moins de monde. Mrs Weasley était aux fourneaux, évidemment, et les enfants Weasley étaient autour de la table, en train de discuter. Remus avait pris Bill à part, et je le soupçonne de lui avoir annoncé ce qui a été découvert sur Ginny, aux nombreux regards qu'il a jeté ensuite sur sa petite sœur et sur sa mère. Les jumeaux semblaient aussi boute-en-train que d'habitude, mais j'ai senti que ce n'était qu'une façade. Sirius participait à leur comédie pour la même raison : détendre l'atmosphère. Ginny et Tonks plaisantaient ensemble sur la métamorphomagie de Tonks. Tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient repartis. Heureusement. Moins de monde, moins de pression sur Harry et Hermione. Et par conséquent, moins d'émotions pour moi à gérer.

Nous nous sommes mêlés à l'ambiance. Mrs Weasley n'arrêtait pas de vouloir nous demander ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital ce matin, puis au sous-sol, mais à chaque fois, les jumeaux, Ginny, Sirius ou Remus intervenaient et changeaient de sujet de conversation.

Comme je m'y attendais, rien d'important n'a été dit lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. Les enfants Weasley en sont profondément frustrés. Eux qui s'attendaient à quelque chose de grandiose ont assisté à des palabres inutiles sur le pourquoi du comment de la vision de Harry. Ah si, on a appris que Snape devra donner des cours d'Occlumancie à Harry à la rentrée. Maintenant que Harry est archimage, il va pouvoir construire son fameux paysage mental, et j'ai bien envie de voir Snape s'y balader. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais on ne peut pas dire que les leçons d'Occlumancie du cinquième bouquin soient son plus grand moment.

À la surprise de Ron, qui s'attendait à une réaction choquée de la part de Harry, celui-ci s'est contenté de ricaner :

« Bien. Ils ont quoi... six mois et une attaque de retard ? »

Harry ou comment jeter un froid sur un dîner... Il a levé les yeux en entendant le silence et a continué :

« Vous vous attendiez à quelle réaction ? Ça fait depuis cet été que Dumbledore m'ignore complètement. Il savait que je risquais d'avoir ce genre de vision. Mais au lieu d'être honnête et de me proposer d'apprendre l'Occlumancie dès le retour de Voldemort, il attend que Mr Weasley soit attaqué... Et encore... Je me demande bien comment il s'imagine que je puisse apprendre l'Occlumancie.

–Pourquoi ça, Harry ? a demandé Bill.

–Parce que, à sa connaissance, je n'ai absolument _aucun_ pouvoir en Occlumancie. Je ne sais pas ce que vont contenir les leçons de Snape, mais Dumbledore sait qu'elles sont inutiles.

–Tu ne serais pas un peu défaitiste, mon chéri ? » a demandé Mrs Weasley.

Il s'est tendu brusquement, et j'ai lancé une onde apaisante. Elle ne sait pas qu'il sait tout des incitations et compulsions, notamment celles visant à le faire se sentir en famille chez les Weasley. Et elle ne _doit_ pas le savoir. Elle a drogué Ginny pendant des années, certainement sous les consignes de Dumbledore. Si elle est capable de faire ça à sa fille, elle est parfaitement capable de faire remonter au grand manitou de la lumière la moindre faille dans les verrous posés sur Harry.

« Je ne suis pas défaitiste, j'apprends déjà l'Occlumancie depuis près de deux mois, sans aucun succès. Normalement, depuis le temps, je devrais au moins avoir réussi à poser ma première brique de défense mentale. Mais non, rien. Donc je ne vois pas ce que les leçons de Snape vont apporter.

–Tu as appris tout seul de ton côté, il va t'apporter de la méthode.

–J'ai appris avec Manon et Hermione, qui sont un peu championnes en matière de méthode. Et chacune de leurs approches a échoué. Ce qui me console, c'est que Hermione est presque aussi mauvaise que moi.

–Hé ! »

Mais j'ai senti qu'elle n'était pas vexée, au contraire. S'il la taquine, c'est qu'il va un peu mieux.

« Et toi, Manon ? m'a demandé Mrs Weasley.

–En tant qu'empathe, heureusement que je me débrouille en Occlumancie, sinon je deviendrais folle avec toutes les émotions que vous dégagez en permanence. Mais Dumbledore le sait : c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je sache me protéger avant de m'inclure parmi les élèves. Sage décision. Je n'ose même pas imaginer recevoir en flot continu les émotions de près de trois cents adolescents en plein bouillonnement hormonal... Brrr... »

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire devant mon frisson exagéré, et ils ont oublié la pique de Harry. Mrs Weasley : 0, Manon : 1 !

Et ça a continué comme ça pendant tout le dîner. Après le dîner, j'ai entraîné Harry dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Forcément, en découvrant notre destination, Hermione nous a suivis.

« Harry, est-ce que tu maîtrises ton Occlumancie, maintenant qu'elle est débloquée ?

–Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore essayé. Pourquoi ?

–Parce que ton lien avec Voldemort s'est renforcé quand lui a récupéré tout son pouvoir. C'est possible qu'après aujourd'hui, votre lien soit encore plus fort. Il faut que tu maîtrises ton Occlumancie. Il va vouloir profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour savoir ce qui a valu cette déflagration de puissance aujourd'hui.

–OK, je comprends. Attends. »

Il s'est installé en tailleur dans le canapé et a fermé les yeux. J'ai vu toute son attitude se détendre. Harry n'a jamais eu de problème à entrer dans l'état méditatif nécessaire à la construction de l'Occlumancie. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à commencer la construction. Ce qui finalement était normal, à cause du verrou. Hermione l'a rapidement suivi dans sa méditation, adoptant quasiment la même pose. Je n'ai pas tardé à suivre leur exemple : mon propre pouvoir s'est débloqué et a considérablement augmenté, et j'avais passé mon temps depuis à surveiller les émotions de ces deux-là, donc je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir si mes boucliers fonctionnent toujours.

Ils ne fonctionnent plus, mais j'ai à présent le pouvoir supplémentaire en Occlumancie pour les renforcer. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques minutes pour maîtriser mon empathie à un niveau que je n'avais encore jamais atteint. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans cette époque, je suis _complètement_ libérée des émotions des autres. J'étais tellement habituée à recevoir quelques émotions par-ci par-là que je ne m'en rendais même plus compte.

Ce nouveau... silence est particulièrement agréable. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner face à des personnes ressentant des émotions fortes ou face à une foule émotive, mais en temps normal, me revoilà aussi hermétique aux émotions des autres que n'importe quelle personne normale. Et j'ai suffisamment de maîtrise pour décider de garder une certaine sensibilité aux émotions fortes de certaines personnes, si je veux. Je peux donc décider de rester ouverte aux émotions de Harry, Hermione et les autres, en leur laissant leur intimité émotionnelle normale, mais en étant disponible en cas de coup de stress ou autre.

Pour ce soir, j'ai décidé de bloquer tout le monde mais de rester complètement ouverte aux émotions de Harry et Hermione. Et curieusement, cet affinage de mon pouvoir rend leurs émotions beaucoup plus supportables pour moi. Pendant qu'ils méditaient, je sentais leurs émotions atténuées par la transe, et acceptées, ou effacées, par le développement de leur Occlumancie : ils commencent à pouvoir mettre de la distance avec ce qu'ils ont découvert aujourd'hui, et même s'il leur faudra du temps pour complètement digérer les choses, c'est le début de la reconstruction, surtout pour Harry. Avec un pouvoir comme le sien, il pourra continuer à fonctionner normalement, et pendant ce temps re-développer tranquillement son esprit et ses valeurs sur de bonnes bases.

Je savais que si Hermione et Harry travaillent sérieusement, et c'est généralement leur cas, ils en auraient pour plusieurs heures. Donc du coup, j'ai flâné dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque des Black.

Les Black méritent leur réputation de famille liée à la magie noire, franchement. Certains titres sont horribles, et je n'ai même pas ouvert les bouquins pour en voir le contenu. Et finalement, j'ai trouvé tout un rayon qui parle des mages et des différents types de mages. Il y a même un livre qui parle de mages disposant de pouvoirs mentaux comme l'empathie, l'analyse ou le mentalisme. Et un autre qui parle des pouvoirs élémentaux ! Parfait ! Je suis retournée dans mon fauteuil, face à Hermione et Harry en pleine pause méditatoire (ça se dit, ça ?), et j'ai commencé ma lecture.

J'avais bien avancé dans le livre concernant les pouvoirs mentaux quand Sirius est entré à son tour. Je crois qu'il était content que Harry soit en pleine méditation, ça lui a permis de parler plus librement sans risquer d'énerver son filleul. Il a regardé avec curiosité les titres des livres.

« Des pouvoirs de mage ? Cela concerne Harry ?

–Étrangement, non. Enfin, pas celui que je lis. Le livre sur les pouvoirs élémentaux nous concerne tous les trois. »

Sirius a rapidement compris ce que ça voulait dire :

« Hermione et toi êtes mages aussi ?

–Quasiment de même niveau, elle un poil plus puissante que moi. Harry n'est pas mage, il est archimage.

–Tu sais que ça signifie un indice de Gend au-dessus de 350 ?

–361 pour Harry, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et ils sont bons. L'avantage d'avoir débloqué le plein potentiel de l'Occlumancie, c'est que je peux à présent m'en servir pour ordonner mes souvenirs. »

Mon babillage a permis à Sirius de se reprendre.

« Et Hermione et toi ?

–On tourne autour de 200. Un peu plus pour elle, un peu moins pour moi. Elle est analyste et mentaliste, et moi, tu sais déjà que je suis empathe. J'ai une question au sujet de Harry.

–Pose-la.

–Est-ce que la famille Potter a une place particulière dans la société magique britannique ?

–Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

–Des soupçons. Trop d'histoires parallèles donnent à Harry un passé prestigieux pour que ce soit à ignorer.

–Les Potter sont traditionnellement à la magie blanche ce que les Black sont à la magie noire. Harry a effectivement un passé prestigieux. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui qu'on m'avait fortement invité à ne pas lui en parler. Est-ce que tu sais qui aurait ce genre d'intérêt ?

–Quelqu'un qui compte sacrifier la vie du dernier membre d'une très longue lignée, peut-être ? Cela serait peu pratique si ce membre découvrait son héritage et s'en servait pour s'affranchir. Harry peut s'émanciper ?

–Il peut. C'est Dumbledore qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?

–Oui. Si Harry est plus calme demain, il vous expliquera ce que Dumbledore a fait. Tu as du en comprendre l'essentiel, tout à l'heure, dans la salle d'entraînement.

–J'ai saisi qu'il s'était servi de Harry d'une manière totalement cruelle et très peu digne d'un chef de la Lumière. Ce qui est le rôle de Harry, d'ailleurs, en tant que Potter. J'ai retrouvé quelques souvenirs aujourd'hui, et j'ai peur de deviner l'étendue des dégâts.

–Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ? Le moindre son brusque les sortira de leur transe. »

Sirius a promis, et je lui ai donné le diagnostic de Harry. Je l'ai senti devenir de plus en plus furieux, jusqu'à ne plus arriver à contrôler sa colère. Je suis intervenue pour le calmer :

« L'apaisement est temporaire. Tu auras besoin de l'exprimer plus tard, comme Harry.

–Merci. Je ferai ça plus tard ce soir. Je vais demander à Remus de se joindre à moi, il est trop calme, ce n'est pas bon signe.

–Oui, je sens sa colère. Il a peur que le loup en lui ne prenne le dessus s'il lâche la bonde.

–Oui, il a ce genre de peur idiote. Merci... de m'avoir mis au courant. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment aider Harry. »

J'ai souri. C'était bien pour ça que je lui avais montré. Puis j'ai changé de sujet :

« Parle-moi des Animagi. »

Sirius a accepté avec plaisir la nouvelle direction de la discussion et on a passé des heures à échanger nos points de vue, basés sur la théorie pour moi et la pratique pour lui. On était encore en pleine conversation quand Harry est sorti de sa transe avec un sourire :

« J'ai un paysage mental. »

Sirius et moi avons du afficher la même surprise, parce qu'il a ri :

« Oui. Tant qu'à s'y mettre, autant s'y mettre sérieusement, non ? Et au moins, c'est une défense efficace également contre les mentalistes.

–Je suis à peu près sûr que Hermione est la seule mentaliste qui traîne en ce bas-monde, a dit Sirius.

–Je suis à peu près sûr qu'avant de découvrir que nous étions tous les trois mages, tu aurais affirmé qu'il n'y a qu'un seul vrai mage par siècle. »

Sirius n'a pas trouvé de quoi répondre et il a préféré changer de sujet :

« Alors, ce paysage mental. Ça fonctionne comment ?

–C'est un moyen d'organiser de façon extrême ton esprit. Chacun construit le paysage mental qui lui convient le mieux. Il faut que ce soit un univers dans lequel on se sent à l'aise. On en a le parfait contrôle, les seules règles qui existent sont celles qu'on autorise. Et dans cet univers, on construit différents... lieux, dans lesquels on organise ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ou même sa magie, si on veut. C'est ton esprit, tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton paysage.

–Tu l'as organisé selon quel modèle ? j'ai demandé, curieuse.

–Un petit château. Qui correspond à la maison dans laquelle j'habitais tout bébé. J'en ai de vagues souvenirs. Papa et maman étaient vraiment à l'aise, financièrement ?

–Oui, _pup_. On parle de tout ça demain. Ton paysage ?

–OK. Donc c'est une maison. Et il y a plusieurs personnes qui y vivent. Différentes facettes de moi : ma raison, mes émotions, mes différentes formes de pouvoir... J'ai découvert que j'ai une forme d'empathie. C'est une toute petite fille, donc je suppose que je ne dois pas être très doué. Et il y a quelqu'un enfermé en permanence dans les cachots.

–Ah bon ? Ta modestie ? je me suis moquée.

–Haha ! Non, la représentation de mon lien avec Voldemort. »

J'ai eu un grand sourire : Harry était parvenu à isoler l'influence de Voldemort et à la rendre complètement impuissante.

« Qui peut ouvrir la porte de ce cachot ?

–Le Général. Qui correspond à la partie de moi qui prend des décisions conscientes et actées. Il n'y a que lui qui a... la clé. Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte inconsciemment. Et bien entendu, impossible de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. En fait, si Voldemort s'amuse à regarder à travers le lien, il verra une sorte de vide intersidéral. Le néant. Tant que je n'ouvre pas la porte de mon côté, c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendra de moi.

–C'est génial ! je me suis exclamée. Tu es donc complètement libre de ce lien.

–Oui. Plus de rêves, plus de visions, plus de douleurs à la cicatrice, plus rien. »

Ça, c'est la super méga bonne nouvelle du jour. Maintenant, je peux dire ce que je veux à Harry, il n'y a aucun moyen que qui que soit trouve l'information si Harry ne le veut pas.

« Maintenant, reste plus qu'à faire croire à Voldemort que l'explosion de pouvoir de tout à l'heure, c'était en fait toi qui t'es libéré d'une manière ou d'une autre de ton lien. Comme ça, il ne se doutera pas que tu es mage, et il ne saura pas que le lien est toujours actif si _toi_ , tu le veux.

–Oui, mais comment ?

–Vous ne vous fâchez pas ?

–Vas-y.

–Snape. »

Ils m'ont observés tous les deux bizarrement, et j'ai levé les mains :

« Attendez, c'est parfait ! Il doit de toute façon te donner des cours d'Occlumancie.

–Est-ce que tu fais confiance à Snape pour ça ?

–Inutile de lui faire confiance. Tu vas lui faire croire que tu n'as aucun don en Occlumancie. Dumbledore ne doit pas être au courant que tu as libéré tes pouvoirs, et donc ces cours d'Occlumancie doivent être l'échec qu'ils devraient être. Et donc, tu dois le laisser entrer dans ton esprit de manière à ce qu'il croit qu'il n'est pas protégé. Et parmi les souvenirs sans valeur que tu vas essayer de lui montrer, tu vas lutter pour lui en cacher un : le processus de libération du lien. Et forcément, comme tu luttes pour le cacher, tu y penses, et donc il monte à la surface et Snape le voit. Et il peut dire à Voldemort sans mentir qu'il a découvert dans l'esprit de _cet idiot dégénéré de Potter_ qu'il a réussi à se débarrasser du lien, et comment il a fait. »

Les deux hommes m'ont observée, bouche bée. Puis Harry a souri :

« C'est absolument génial. Me reste plus qu'à imaginer un souvenir crédible et une porte d'entrée vers une partie prétendument sans défense de mon esprit.

–Voilà. Et garde cette partie en permanence active, avec des souvenirs récents sans importance. On ne sait jamais, s'il vient à l'idée de Dumbledore ou de Snape de te tester à l'improviste.

–Tu sais que je l'aime de plus en plus, cette petite ? » a dit Sirius à Harry.

Nous avons éclaté de rire. Forcément, ça a tiré Hermione de sa transe. Mais elle ne paraissait pas de mauvaise humeur. En fait, elle était juste en train de se familiariser avec ses pouvoirs. Elle n'a eu aucun souci à construire des défenses. Nous lui avons expliqué le principe du paysage mental, et l'avantage d'avoir une sorte d'esprit bidon dans lequel placer des souvenirs innocents à la disposition de tout Legilimens peu scrupuleux. Harry a promis de nous prêter son livre sur la procédure de construction d'un paysage mental.

C'est donc de meilleure humeur que je ne l'imaginais en sortant de l'hôpital que nous nous sommes séparés pour aller nous coucher. Normalement, l'autre avantage du nouveau système de défense mentale de Harry, c'est qu'il ne devrait plus faire de cauchemars, et ne devrait plus se sentir submergé par le poids de ses souvenirs. Il doit y avoir des salles dans sa maison consacrées aux souvenirs douloureux, dans lesquelles il n'est pas obligé de se rendre s'il ne se sent pas prêt. Ça tient un peu du déni, sans doute, mais ça va sans doute lui faire le plus grand bien, et l'aider à se reconstruire pour qu'il ait la force d'affronter ces souvenirs. Et à moi aussi, ça va me faire du bien, je dois le reconnaître.

Bon, il commence à se faire tard, et je t'ai écrit un vrai roman,comme prévu. Et je ne sais pas si demain sera mieux, avec la discussion qu'on doit avoir sur la réalité de la famille Potter, l'émancipation de Harry, et la mise au point de ce qu'on fait à l'avenir avec tous ceux de bonne volonté. Quel programme... Et dire que j'avais espéré compter sur les vacances pour ne rien faire...

Bonne nuit ma belle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Pfiou, voilà une journée très lourde en émotions et informations. Comme vous avez pu le constater, les partisans de la publication en une seule fois l'ont emporté ;) Rassurez-vous, les éléments importants seront rappelés si nécessaire.

Concernant les poids et mesures, respectivement en livres (lbs) et pieds (ft), ils n'ont pas grande importance. Manon ne connait pas leur équivalence en mesures universelles et ne les a pas traduites, mais vous pouvez vous amuser, si vous voulez, les mesures sont cohérentes ;)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alea : haha, je savais que le dernier chapitre allait te parler, après certaines reviews que tu avais laissées avant :)

Je n'avais pas pensé à l'amitié Hermione/Ginny comme ça, mais en effet, leur "super amitié" est plus un phénomène de fanfiction que du canon, et on ne le retrouvera pas ici. Pour d'autres raisons, bien que les tiennes soient tout à fait logiques et valables :)

Haha, gourmande ! Mais ton point de vue est majoritaire, alors voilà le chapitre en entier ! :)

Eh, tu as vu, j'arrive à faire des reviews de plus en plus synthétiques ! :) Je suis fière de moi :)

Imashyphoenix : C'est chouette, on a la même vision des petits chapitres, ça veut dire que j'y arrive, quelque part, je suis contente :)

Comment Manon peut porter ce jugement sur Molly ? J'avoue que c'est un manque d'informations données de ma part. Manon ne raconte pas absolument tous les détails de sa vie. Elle discute avec plein de personnes, dont Harry, Hermione... Ron beaucoup moins... Hermione a du lui parler de ses vacances d'été imposées à Grimmauld Place, et Harry et Hermione lui parler de Mrs Weasley. Avec l'attaque de Mr Weasley, Hermione a du donner également plus d'infos sur la famille.

Et il y a également effectivement ses préjugés. Elle essaie au maximum de s'en distancer, mais personne n'est parfait ;)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017** : corrections de fautes + reformulation des durées dans les diagnostics pour qu'elles ne sautent plus à cause des règles de formatage de Fanfiction. Les durées en elles-mêmes n'ont pas changé, et vous pouvez à présent toutes les lire ;)


	20. 22 décembre 1995

**Vendredi 22 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui, journée beaucoup plus tranquille. On n'a finalement pas eu la fameuse discussion promise hier : Hermione a insisté pour qu'on profite des vacances, et on a été faire nos dernières courses de Noël.

Harry portait des glamours (des petits sorts qui altèrent l'apparence pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse), et Padfoot également. Harry est devenu blond avec des cheveux lisses, et les yeux bleus, et sa cicatrice a disparu. Et ses lunettes ont été transformées en lunettes rectangulaires (que Hermione lui a demandé de garder, d'ailleurs, elles lui vont mieux que ses lunettes rondes). Comme la plupart des gens ne connaissent que ses caractéristiques principales (cicatrice, lunettes rondes, cheveux en pétard...), ça suffit pour le rendre méconnaissable.

L'altération de Padfoot est le travail de Hermione : c'est compliqué de changer l'apparence d'un Animagus sous sa forme animale. En fait, elle n'a pas fait d'altération directement sur Padfoot, elle a lancé un sort autour de lui qui fait que tous ceux qui ne sont pas insérés dans le sort le voient comme un Saint-Bernard, qui une des rares espèces de chien qui a le même gabarit que Padfoot. Harry voulait un Terre-Neuve, histoire de préserver la couleur, mais comme c'est Hermione qui a lancé le sort, c'est elle qui a eu le dernier mot. Il est pas aussi beau que Samie, la chienne de mes parents. En fait, il ressemble beaucoup à Beethoven, tu sais, les films ? Et Beethoven est moins beau que Samie, c'est sûr...

Mais du coup, on a pu tous sortir pour aller faire notre shopping, y compris Sirius qui était absolument ravi de passer la journée dehors. Après la journée d'hier, ça nous a tous fait du bien, je crois.

Je suis un peu... inquiète ? pour mes finances jusqu'à la fin de l'année : mes cadeaux de Noël ont mangé une bonne partie de ce qui restait de ma bourse après le paiement de l'inscription et les achats de rentrée. Je ne suis pas particulièrement inquiète pour la période que je vais encore passer à l'école : tout est déjà pris en charge, je vais juste être frustrée lors de nos week-ends à Hogsmeade, mais c'est surtout pour l'été prochain. Je n'ai certainement pas assez pour l'hôtel, ni une location (qu'il me faudrait meubler de toute façon), et je n'ai pas envie de vivre aux crochets des autres.

Il faudrait que je travaille, sans doute, mais comment chercher du travail alors que je suis dans un pensionnat au fin fond de l'Écosse ? Ne reste plus qu'à espérer que la recherche d'emploi se passe aussi bien en Grande Bretagne que sa réputation l'indique : genre tu rentres dans une boutique et on peut te prendre à l'essai immédiatement. Avec ma nouvelle apparence, en tout cas, j'augmente mes chances : plus de discrimination sur le physique. Et comme j'ai toujours vécu dans le monde non-magique, j'ai le choix entre les deux mondes... Ne reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à ne plus y penser jusqu'aux grandes vacances, histoire de ne pas stresser alors que je ne peux pour l'instant absolument rien faire.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, j'ai pu goûter à l'esprit de Noël façon sorciers. Ils fêtent Noël pour d'autres raisons, pas chrétiennes. D'ailleurs, pour les sorciers, ce n'est pas ''Noël'', mais ''Yule'', la fête du solstice d'hiver. Alors normalement, on aurait du le fêter hier ou aujourd'hui, mais avec le temps, ils se sont alignés sur le Noël des non-magiciens.

Comme pour les non-magiciens, la fête a perdu de sa signification originelle et c'est aujourd'hui une journée où on fait un bon repas en famille et on s'échange des cadeaux. Mais normalement, c'est la fête de la lumière lors de la nuit la plus longue de l'hiver, et il y a des rites, tous plus ou moins oubliés, qui ont lieu spécifiquement lors de cette nuit-là.

C'est dommage que les sorciers aient oublié ça. C'est quand même plus concret qu'une foi, un rite. Et il y avait de beaux rites, apparemment : de fertilité, de chance, d'espoir...

Mais aujourd'hui, les sorciers ne valent pas mieux que les non-magiciens sur ce point-là : un jour de grande boustifaille et de cadeaux... Je trouve ça encore plus triste que les chrétiens qui fêtent Noël sans fêter Jésus. Et pourtant, tu sais ce que je pense de la date de Noël, mais si c'est une question de foi, alors pourquoi pas. Moi, je ne l'ai pas, mais j'accepte que d'autres l'aient, envers quelque dieu que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, les explications de Remus sur le véritable sens de Yule ont dérivé sur la religion, avec les questions que nous avons posées, Hermione et moi. Et les sorciers n'ont pas de religion à proprement parler. Ils ont des figures qui sont un peu comme des idoles, comme Merlin, par exemple, mais il n'y a aucun dogme ou système qui prône l'existence d'un être (ou plusieurs) supérieur à tout.

Il y a la magie.

Mais ce n'est pas une religion, pas besoin d'avoir foi en la magie, puisqu'ils l' _ont_. Dans les anciens temps, les sorciers avaient des systèmes de croyance : les druides avaient le panthéon celtique, les sorciers autour de la Méditerranée avaient adopté le polythéisme grec ou romain… D'après Remus, il y a même certains théoriciens qui pensent que c'était une religion magique qui s'était étendue aux non-magiciens, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Secret Magique à l'époque.

Et aujourd'hui, les sorciers ne croient plus en rien. Tu vas me dire que je suis bien hypocrite de leur reprocher ça alors que je suis profondément athée, mais... La conversation m'a fait réfléchir sur mon propre système de croyances. Et oui, je suis d'accord, je ne crois pas en une entité supérieure, un dieu ou des dieux. En cela, je suis littéralement athée, au sens étymologique que je ne me reconnais aucun dieu.

Mais je crois effectivement qu'il y a quelque chose qui dépasse fondamentalement notre entendement, quelque chose qui participe à l'ordre de l'univers. Après tout, ce quelque chose m'a fait faire ce drôle de voyage dans le temps. Avant, je nommais ça simplement la magie. Aujourd'hui, je me demande si ce n'est pas quelque chose de plus. Mais toujours lié à la magie.

Peut-être que je me rapproche encore plus des anciennes croyances celtes qui croyaient que la Nature était à l'origine de tout : la vie, la mort, la magie. La nature (sans majuscule) en est le résultat. Les celtes ont nommé des dieux non pas comme des entités supérieures, mais comme des représentations des différents principes de la Nature. Pour eux, c'était cette Nature qui était au-dessus de tout : une force immuable, certainement pas un dieu ou un esprit, et pour laquelle nous, humains, sommes les stricts égaux des autres vies sur Terre.

Il faudrait que je fasse plus de recherches à ce sujet. Peut-être que les sorciers ont des sources plus complètes sur les druides et leur religion que les non-magiciens, qui en ont une vision plus romantique qu'historique.

Puisqu'on parle de religion, j'ai découvert que Hermione était catholique. Cela m'a amusée : les catholiques ont quand même mené une belle chasse aux sorcières, à l'époque. Et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas pire que les sorciers qui veulent se débarrasser de ceux d'origine moldue, comme elle. Et pourtant, elle _est_ sorcière, enfin... mage. Il y a des extrémistes partout. Donc le fait qu'elle soit magicienne ne remet pas en cause sa foi, tout comme le fait qu'elle ait des parents non magiciens ne remet pas en cause le fait qu'elle soit magicienne. Elle a un beau point. J'avoue que ça m'a fait réfléchir.

Pour Harry, les Dursley sont anglicans, mais il n'a jamais eu lui-même d'éducation religieuse au-delà de : « _tu as de la chance d'avoir un toit et du pain, remercie en la Providence d'avoir un oncle et une tante prêts à t'accueillir malgré tes tares !_ ». Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'adoptera jamais la foi chrétienne.

En tout cas, cette discussion et Hermione admettant avoir une religion l'a amenée à demander s'il est possible d'avoir une crèche, à côté du sapin. Il a fallu notre aide, à Harry et moi, pour faire comprendre aux sorciers ce que c'est, et encore, Mrs Weasley a strictement refusé cet objet « ridicule » dans une maison sorcière. Ce à quoi Harry a sèchement répondu que la maison en question appartient à Sirius, et que c'est à lui de décider ce qui y entre ou pas. Et Sirius, sous sa forme canine, a entraîné Hermione vers une boutique qui vend des crèches et des petits personnages.

Harry, Remus et moi l'avons aidée à choisir sa crèche, et Remus a insisté pour qu'elle soit traditionnelle. Finalement, elle a choisi une crèche en bois avec des personnages façon santons (mais pas fabriqués en Provence), uniquement ceux qui sont directement liés à la crèche : Jésus, Marie, Joseph, l'âne et le bœuf, et les Rois Mages.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, Hermione a placé sa crèche sur le buffet à côté du sapin, et a mis chaque personnage sauf le petit Jésus, en expliquant qu'on ne le mettra que le jour de Noël. Mrs Weasley a fait « _hmmpf_ ! » et lance un regard noir à la crèche à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant, mais n'ose rien faire : nous sommes chez Sirius après tout. Rien que pour cette réaction, je suis contente que Sirius ait accepté la demande de Hermione. Et je crois que c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il a accepté : il a un air bien trop satisfait quand il voit Mrs Weasley regarder la crèche de travers.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour la journée ! Quand je dis que ça a été plus calme qu'hier, je ne te mens pas !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Un petit répit après le chapitre de la semaine dernière et avant celui de la semaine prochaine.

Cependant, il n'est pas inutile du tout, parce que cette histoire de foi et de croyances va être évoquée à nouveau et va être de plus en plus importante au fil de l'histoire. Disons que j'amorce doucement le sujet ;)

La semaine prochaine, je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier mon chapitre le lundi : ma meilleure amie m'offre pour ce week end un séjour au Puy du Fou (j'ai hââââte ! ), et nous rentrons le lundi. Le chapitre est pré-chargé, alors dépendamment de mon état de fatigue et l'heure à laquelle nous rentrons, je prendrais peut-être le temps de le publier, sans répondre aux guest reviews qui seraient arrivées depuis jeudi, mais je préfère vous prévenir qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'exceptionnellement, il soit publié mardi...

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alea : ta review m'a super touchée ! Tu m'as fait rire au début, puis me sentir fière, puis tu m'as émue... tout ça en une review... et une deuxième la même soirée ! Oo

En tout cas, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu.

Andromeda Tonks est la mère de Nymphadora Tonks, la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. On la rencontre dans le septième livre, lors du passage des 7 Potters. Ça ne fait pas partie du canon, J.K Rowling se contente de dire qu'elle ressemble à Bellatrix et qu'elle va élever Ted Lupin à la mort de sa fille, mais beaucoup de fics en font une Guérisseuse, et j'ai gardé cette idée. Elle va revenir quelques fois dans ce rôle-là.

Pour Moody et Snape, en effet, je vais te dire que tu auras tes réponses dans la suite... :D Tu as le don pou pointer des éléments qui ne sont pour l'instant pas encore abordés, mais qui vont l'être plus tard ! :)

Pour Ron, j'imagine que l'interrogatoire de sa mère a du être... difficile, en effet, mais Manon n'est pas au courant, et elle n'en parlera donc pas. Et il fait 5ft10 (1m78), pour 154,3 lbs (70kgs) et non 5ft1 comme Ginny (effectivement 1m55). C'est plus qu'un adolescent de 16 ans moyen, mais ça reste dans la norme, et le poids et la taille sont proportionnels (je me suis servie de courbes de taille et poids médicales pour tous les personnages).

Concernant Ginny, non, je n'ai épluché aucune archive judiciaire. J'ai fait un peu de droit et les cas pratiques me prenaient déjà suffisamment la tête comme ça pour que j'en fasse _volontairement_! J'ai par contre lu des témoignages, et j'ai ma propre petite empathie. J'ai construit à partir de ça. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop à côté de la plaque. Par ailleurs, qui a dit que les rendez-vous chez le psychomage seraient cachés ? ;)

Même chose pour Harry. Et en effet, la reconstruction va être compliquée, pour lui et pour d'autres (dont Ginny). Je ne vais pas forcément en parler tout le temps. Comme dans la réalité, la vie continue, et on essaie de se reconstruire en continuant à vivre. Mais c'est un élément important de cette première partie, qui ne sera pas laissé de côté.

Concernant la puissance magique des différents personnages, tu peux imaginer que ça va être également un sujet brûlant que je ne vais donc pas développer ici. Pour Grindelwald, je ne me suis absolument pas posé la question, je ne saurais pas te répondre. Pour Voldemort, c'est abordé par la suite :)

Concernant le lien avec Voldemort et l'Occlumancie, je suis partie du principe que si Harry a souffert lors de la renaissance de Voldemort, et que dans le livre, Voldemort se rend compte à partir de l'attaque de Mr Weasley qu'il existe un lien avec Harry, il va forcément ressentir le déblocage des pouvoirs de Harry. Manon suggère en fait de faire croire à Voldemort que la "déflagration" qu'il a ressenti n'est pas Harry retrouvant ses pleins pouvoirs, mais Harry parvenant à se débarrasser du lien, ce qui crée forcément un choc pour les deux liés. Comme ça, Voldemort ne découvre pas tout de suite que Harry est un mage.

Comme tu peux le voir, je suis plus douée pour les réponses développées que pour les synthèses ;)

Merci encore pour ta super review !

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017**


	21. 23 décembre 1995

**Samedi 23 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

La Discussion a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Et ça a été mouvementé.

Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui ont insisté pour qu'on parle enfin. Alors nous nous sommes tous installés dans la bibliothèque. Enfin, tous... Tous ceux en qui Harry, Hermione et moi pouvons avoir raisonnablement confiance : Remus, Sirius, les jumeaux, Ginny, et même Bill, Fleur Delacour et Kingsley ont pu se joindre à nous.

J'ai été surprise par la présence de Fleur. Je savais que Bill et elle formeraient un couple, mais je ne savais pas que c'était déjà le cas dans le cinquième livre. Enfin bon, elle est là parce qu'elle est en couple avec Bill et s'entend bien avec Harry depuis le Tournoi l'an dernier, que Bill lui a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny et qu'en tant que Française, elle n'a pas été élevée dès le biberon à admirer la personnalité lumineuse de Dumbledore.

Elle est magnifique. Poesy n'est franchement pas à la hauteur. C'est une belle actrice, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de la beauté de Fleur. Elle a de longues boucles dorées, des yeux parfaitement bleus, un sourire extraordinaire, une peau impeccable et parfaitement unie, un corps à se damner et une grâce incroyable. Elle est parfaite, je te dis... Même Sirius ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder un peu trop souvent. Curieusement, Harry est complètement insensible à son charme. Il doit la trouver belle (c'est objectivement impossible d'affirmer le contraire), mais elle n'a pas l'effet sur lui qu'elle a sur Sirius, par exemple, ou sur Ron (je l'ai vu plus tard dans la journée face à elle, il est aussi ridicule que décrit dans le livre...). Peut-être que le fait qu'il est mage l'aide à avoir suffisamment de protections mentales pour ne pas être influencé par son Allure ?

Nous avons rapidement appelé Andromeda Tonks pour la tester, et tester Bill également. Aucun des deux n'a de verrou ou de potion dans son système, mais il y avait plusieurs sorts d'influence (Bill devait par exemple ignorer ses deux plus jeunes frère et sœur, Fleur ignorer Harry). Avait. Andromeda a tout enlevé, et a refusé de faire partie du groupe : elle tient à ne pas en savoir trop, elle a peur que cela perturbe son activité de Guérisseuse. Mais elle a promis qu'elle se tiendrait à notre disposition si on a besoin de ses compétences. Une fois l'indépendance de Bill et Fleur vis-à-vis de toute influence assurée, nous avons pu commencer la réunion.

Sirius s'est tourné vers moi :

« Ton idée, tes actions, ton programme.

–Merci du cadeau... j'ai grogné. Bon. Tout d'abord, je suis rassurée, parce que chacun d'entre vous peut pratiquer l'Occlumancie. Pour que tout se passe bien et que tout le monde soit en sécurité, j'insiste pour que tout le monde apprenne à monter des défenses mentales.

–Harry a dit hier qu'il ne pouvait pas, a déclaré Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

–Harry a dit hier que Dumbledore a la certitude que Harry ne peut pas et que les leçons avec Snape seront inutiles.

–Si Harry commence aussi à jouer avec les mots, s'est amusé Remus, je dois définitivement dire que tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui. »

J'ai souri et j'ai continué :

« Harry, comme Hermione et moi, est un Occlumens accompli. Les jumeaux ont déjà de bonnes défenses.

–Oui, nous avons vite compris l'intérêt qu'on ne sache pas à l'avance quelles farces on préparait, a commencé Fred.

–Sans oublier bien sûr le fait qu'on ne sache pas que nous sommes coupables, a terminé George.

–Bien sûr, ce serait dommage, j'ai souri. Vous pouvez aller encore plus loin dans ces défenses, votre pourcentage n'était pas au maximum avant-hier. Vous le ferez ?

–Nous le ferons, ont dit les jumeaux en chœur.

–Merci. Remus aussi a de faibles défenses. Tu les renforceras également ?

–Bien sûr.

–Sirius ?

–Je suis à quatre-vingt pour cent. Éducation Black oblige. Je vais faire en sorte d'être à cent pour cent.

–Merci. Et est-ce que tu peux apprendre l'Occlumancie à Ginny ? Elle a le potentiel mais n'a jamais appris.

–Bien sûr. »

Il a regardé Ginny, qui a hoché la tête. Je me suis tournée vers Bill et Fleur.

« Et vous ?

–Je vais suivre les cours de Sirius avec Ginny, a répondu Bill.

–Je suis Vélane, a dit Fleur. J'ai naturellement quelques défenses. Je vais les renforcer.

–Merci. Kingsley ?

–Je suis Auror, je suis à soixante-quinze pour cent de ma capacité. Je vais y travailler aussi.

–Parfait. Alors en attendant que vous soyez tous à fond dans vos défenses d'Occlumancie, nous allons simplement aujourd'hui aborder les points les moins dangereux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a déjà du pain sur la planche. D'abord, et en guise d'introduction, nos résultats, à Harry, Hermione et moi. »

J'ai posé sur la table de salon au centre du groupe nos trois diagnostics. J'avais hésité à mettre aussi ceux de Harry, lorsque j'en avais parlé à Hermione et lui avant la réunion, mais il a dit que de toute façon, le sujet des Dursley et sa vie là-bas serait abordé. Mes résultats et ceux de Hermione ont provoqué de la surprise, sans doute par rapport à notre puissance magique, mais ceux de Harry ont provoqué de la colère et de la peine. Quand j'ai récupéré les diagnostics, je n'ai pas attendu leurs réactions pour continuer :

« Je savais que Harry n'avait pas eu une chouette enfance chez les Dursley. J'ai appris il y a quelques semaines à quel point, et ce diagnostic montre que j'étais encore en dessous de la réalité. Remus, tu as le dossier médical de Harry ?

–Oui.

–Bien. Mon objectif pour ces vacances est de faire en sorte que Harry ne doive plus jamais retourner chez les Dursley, soit via une émancipation qui lui permettra de choisir un nouveau lieu de vie, soit par la nomination d'un nouveau tuteur qui lui trouvera un foyer plus adapté. Ensuite, il est évident que je veux que Dumbledore paie pour tout ça. Dans cette double optique, il nous faut accumuler des preuves des abus divers de Dumbledore sur Harry, qu'ils soient physiques, mentaux, légaux. »

À côté de moi, Hermione prenait des notes au fur et à mesure. Nous avions déjà déterminé une liste de ce qu'il nous fallait aborder, et j'ai donc commencé par le premier point :

« Nous avons le dossier médical de Harry, et les diagnostics établis avant-hier en base de départ. Bill, comment est-ce qu'on peut faire une étude des sorts placés sur la maison des Dursley ?

–Vous pouvez engager une équipe via Gringotts, pour ça. Pourquoi ?

–Parce que je veux vérifier la légitimité de la seule explication que daigne donner Dumbledore à Harry quand il demande pourquoi il doit retourner chez les Dursley chaque été : la protection de sang que sa mère lui aurait donnée en mourant, et qui coulerait dans la seule personne toujours en vie de leur famille : sa tante Pétunia. »

Bill a froncé les sourcils :

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie, mais je peux demander pour vous dès demain qu'on envoie une équipe d'évaluation chez les Dursley.

–Merci, a dit Harry. Indique aux Gobelins de prendre le paiement nécessaire sur mon compte. »

Bill a hoché la tête, et j'ai continué :

« À propos de compte : est-ce que Harry, en tant que titulaire, ne devrait pas recevoir un bulletin régulièrement ?

–Selon son contrat, au moins une fois par an, si ce n'est une fois par mois, a répondu Fleur.

–Je n'ai jamais rien reçu, a soupiré Harry. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander un rendez-vous avec un chargé de compte pour avoir des explications à ce sujet et faire un point sur ma situation bancaire ?

–Bien sûr... Je peux le demander pour toi, si tu veux.

–Pas si vite, je suis intervenue. Sirius, et si tu me répétais et développais ce que tu m'as annoncé avant-hier soir au sujet de la famille de Harry ? »

Sirius m'a regardée un moment, puis a soupiré :

« J'avais une compulsion sur moi qui m'empêchait de t'en parler, _pup_. Mais le nom de Potter est bien plus qu'un simple nom de famille.

–Harry n'est pas au courant ? s'est étonné Bill en ouvrant de grands yeux.

–Non, a soupiré Sirius. C'était mon rôle, en tant que parrain et en tant que Black, de le faire, mais j'en ai été découragé. Et visiblement, Dumbledore n'a pas estimé que c'était nécessaire à l'éducation de Harry.

–C'est criminel... a dit Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

–En effet, a reconnu Sirius.

–De quoi vous parlez ? s'est impatienté Harry.

–Harry, les Potter sont... sont une très vieille famille de magie. Une des plus vieilles qui soient en Grande Bretagne. Et une des plus nobles, aussi. C'est une famille... très riche en histoire et en prestige, et pas uniquement grâce à James ou à toi. Ça remonte à la fondation de votre famille, il y a des siècles. Tu es l'unique héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Famille des Potter. »

Et les majuscules s'entendaient parfaitement dans sa façon de prononcer cette expression. Hermione a cessé de prendre des notes, et a regardé Sirius, bouche bée :

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que deux familles qui possédaient une telle puissance...

–En effet, a souri Sirius. Les Black et les Potter. Chacun à la tête d'un courant magique : les Black représentants de la magie noire et du traditionalisme, voire du protectionnisme, et les Potter, représentants de la magie blanche et partisans du progrès et de l'égalité entre toutes les créatures magiques. Notre amitié, à James et moi, a enterré une guerre vieille de mille ans entre nos deux familles.

–C'est pour ça qu'on vous regardait d'un drôle d'œil, quand vous étiez ensemble ! » s'est exclamé Remus.

Sirius a éclaté de rire :

« Oui.

–Comment ça se fait que Remus, votre meilleur ami, ne soit pas au courant ? j'ai demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

–Remus sait parfaitement le prestige de nos deux familles, a répondu Sirius tranquillement, comme n'importe quel sorcier ayant grandi parmi des sorciers. Mais seuls les nobles savent véritablement la hiérarchie délicate entre eux, et les différentes alliances et oppositions qui les gouvernent. Surtout aujourd'hui, où les guerres sont uniquement politiques, et non plus sur les champs de bataille. Remus savait que ma famille était proche de la magie noire et que tout le monde sauf moi avait toujours été à Slytherin ou Ravenclaw. Il savait que les Potter tiraient leur fierté de leur aptitude à défendre la magie blanche et à appartenir à Gryffindor. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il connaît l'étendue réelle de notre héritage, à James et moi. Personne dans cette pièce, à part moi, et peut-être Fleur, elle-même noble en France, en a une véritable idée. »

Fleur a incliné la tête :

« J'ai été surprise de voir que Harry ne faisait pas appel aux privilèges Potter pour se sortir de la compétition, ou pour bénéficier d'une certaine aide lors des épreuves.

–Pardon ? est intervenu Harry, en colère.

–Les Potter sont une des deux plus puissantes familles de Grande Bretagne, a expliqué Fleur, et tous les nobles d'Europe le savent. De plus, les Potter ont un héritage magique qui en font une des plus puissantes familles européennes. Tu as des privilèges uniques liés à ta famille et à ton titre. Je crois que même le Ministre de la Magie de Grande Bretagne ne peut pas t'imposer sa loi comme il veut. »

Il y a eu un silence. Même moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Puis Hermione a demandé, curieuse :

« Et quelle place occupent les Delacour dans la noblesse magique française ?

–Plutôt élevée, a répondu Fleur en souriant. Nous sommes la branche magique de l'ancienne famille royale française. Les non-magiciens sont plutôt républicains, d'où notre système démocratique, en France, mais les magiciens sont encore assez royalistes, et ça apporte un certain prestige à ma famille.

–C'est pour ça que ta mère était aussi furieuse après la deuxième épreuve, l'an dernier ? a demandé Harry.

–Oui, a grimacé Fleur. Se servir de Gabrielle sans notre autorisation a causé un incident diplomatique assez grave. Seuls le prestige de Dumbledore au sein de la Confédération Magique Internationale et le fait que l'Héritier Potter n'a entamé aucune procédure ont empêché ma famille d'en entamer elle aussi. Nous aurions su que tu n'avais pas réagi parce que tu ne savais pas que tu pouvais réagir, nous aurions sans hésiter rendu cet incident beaucoup plus public. »

Harry l'a regardée un instant, puis s'est levé pour faire les cents pas. Je sentais son trouble, sa colère et son désarroi. Il se retrouve encore dans une situation qui le dépasse complètement. Puis il s'est arrêté pour se placer derrière le canapé qu'on occupait, lui, Hermione et moi, et il s'est appuyé des deux mains dessus avant de ricaner :

« Bien... Après Survivant, plus jeune Attrapeur de Quidditch depuis un siècle, pourfendeur de Basilic, Quatrième Champion d'un Tournoi qui ne devrait en compter que trois, homme à abattre pour Voldemort, et Archimage, me voilà propulsé super-noble... Quoi d'autre ?

–Tu es depuis deux ans le meilleur parti célibataire de _Witch Weekly_. » a annoncé Ginny d'une voix tranquille.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai éclaté de rire. Après l'énumération de Harry, ce classement typiquement issu d'un magazine féminin était tellement incongru... Rapidement, tout le monde a suivi, et ça nous a fait du bien. Harry s'est rassis entre Hermione et moi, plus détendu. Sirius a été le premier à reprendre son calme :

« Sérieusement, Harry... Je sais que ça fait beaucoup pour toi, et il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne peux que te soutenir moralement. Mais pour ton héritage de noble, je peux te former, et je ne suis pas le seul. Les Potter ont des alliés, comme les Longbottom ou les Bones, et ils seront encore plus en mesure que moi de te donner l'éducation parfaite pour que tu puisses faire face à ceci. Augusta Longbottom sera furieuse de découvrir que tu n'étais pas au courant. »

Harry l'a regardé, puis a hoché la tête :

« Je crois que je vais les contacter, alors. Augusta Longbottom est bien la grand-mère de Neville ?

–Oui.

–Et qui, chez les Bones ?

–Amelia Bones, a répondu Kingsley. Elle est actuellement à la tête du Département des Forces de l'Ordre Magique. Ma patronne. En plus de cette histoire de noblesse, elle sera parfaite pour te former aux rouages du Ministère et de la justice magique. »

Harry a hoché la tête, et j'ai vu Hermione prendre des notes. J'ai repris :

« En attendant de former Harry, est-ce que cet héritage peut avoir un intérêt dans la situation du jour, c'est-à-dire le libérer de la tutelle de Dumbledore ?

–Oui, a répondu immédiatement Sirius. Harry est le dernier de la lignée Potter, et il a plus de quinze ans. À titre exceptionnel, il a le droit de demander son émancipation et les pleins pouvoirs de son titre de Lord Potter.

–Comment ? a demandé Harry avec excitation.

–En allant à Gringotts et en prouvant que tu es le dernier des Potter, a répondu Sirius en haussant les épaules. C'est assez simple, ils ont des tests rapides spécifiques pour ce genre de requête.

–Mais le titre de Lord va entraîner des devoirs, également, pour Harry, je suis intervenue. Est-ce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui qu'il les découvre _avant_ de récupérer son titre ? »

Sirius a pris le temps de la réflexion, et a hoché la tête :

« Si, ce serait plus prudent. Avant d'agir, Harry, rencontre au moins Augusta Longbottom et Amelia Bones, elles te diront si c'est une bonne idée ou pas. Je pense qu'elles te diront oui, mais elles sont plus au courant des devoirs réels des Potter que moi, et vu les devoirs de ta famille, je préfère avoir leur opinion.

–D'accord, a répondu Harry facilement. Je vais essayer de les rencontrer entre Noël et jour de l'an.

–Parfait, j'ai souri. Et... Pour pouvoir être certains d'avoir un dossier solide contre Dumbledore, que je n'ai pas l'intention d'épargner... Est-ce que tu connais des avocats compétents, Sirius ?

–Les avocats de la famille Potter seront ravis de s'occuper de ça. Je peux vous retrouver leurs coordonnées.

–Ce serait même judicieux de les rencontrer en premier, est intervenu Kingsley. Ils vous diront les éléments dont ils ont besoin pour ce dossier, et ça vous évitera de multiples visites à Gringotts ou chez les Longbottom ou les Bones. »

Harry, Hermione et moi avons échangé un regard, et Harry a hoché la tête :

« Je leur envoie un message dès aujourd'hui pour essayer de les voir avant Noël.

–Vu ton nom de famille, ils pourront certainement te recevoir demain, » a ricané Sirius.

Harry a grommelé, mais il n'était pas vraiment de mauvaise humeur. J'ai souri et j'ai repris :

« Ils seront également capables de nous dire si les parents de Harry ont fait un testament ?

–Oui, sans doute, a répondu Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cette question ?

–Parce que dans de nombreux possibles, les Potter avaient un testament, avec une liste des gardiens potentiels pour Harry, et surtout la mention qu'il ne faut surtout pas le confier aux Dursley. C'est également une piste à vérifier.

–Des possibles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » a demandé Fleur.

J'ai rapidement expliqué mes origines et d'où viennent mes connaissances. Elle a ouvert de grands yeux surpris, puis a souri :

« Je comprends mieux le rapide bouleversement de la vie de Harry, alors qu'il était complètement ignorant de sa situation l'an dernier. Tu es le grain de sable dans l'engrenage. »

J'ai souri. C'est une métaphore qui me plaît. J'aime bien être l'élément perturbateur des projets qui ne me plaisent pas, pour une raison ou une autre.

« Exactement. Pour en revenir au sujet, on avance bien : une solide piste d'émancipation, avec juste des précautions à prendre pour ne pas plonger Harry dans une situation encore plus complexe qu'elle ne l'est, et un dossier à charge contre Dumbledore qui avance. Le but premier était d'offrir un nouveau foyer pour Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a une meilleure option qu'ici ? Parce que c'est franchement lugubre, désolée Sirius. »

Sirius a éclaté de rire, et a répondu :

« Aucun problème, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Il y a Lions' Rock, évidemment. »

Lions' Rock, ça veut dire le Rocher aux Lions. En entendant ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chantonner :

 _« C'est l'histoiiiiiire de la vie... »_

Tout le monde m'a regardée bizarrement, et j'ai eu un rire gêné :

« Désolée... Référence non-magique. _Le Roi Lion_. Les lions qui règnent sur la savane, et qui la dominent du haut de leur rocher. Ce rocher s'appelle comme ça...

–Non, m'a contredit Hermione. Il s'appelle _Lions' Pride_. »

 _La Fierté des Lions_ , si tu traduis. J'ai fait la grimace :

« Charmant... Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait eu des controverses sur la forme du rocher, avec ça... »

Les regards se sont fait encore plus interloqués, Hermione a eu une expression choquée (je viens sans doute de lui pourrir un _Disney_ oh combien innocent...), et Fleur a pouffé. J'ai senti qu'on allait me demander des explications, et j'ai enchaîné rapidement :

« Passons. Qu'est-ce que Lions' Rock ?

–La demeure ancestrale des Potter. L'un des domaines les mieux protégés du monde. »

Il y a eu un silence, et j'ai senti la tension monter chez Harry et Hermione. J'ai soupiré et décidé de mettre les pieds dans le plat. C'est ma spécialité, après tout :

« Si les Potter ont une demeure ancestrale aussi sécurisée, qu'est-ce que les parents de Harry faisaient à Godric's Hollow sous un simple Fidelius ? »

Nouveau silence, puis Sirius a regardé Harry dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolé, _pup_. De ne pas avoir été assez méfiant à l'époque. Cette histoire de diversion paraissait extrêmement convaincante, alors.

–Diversion proposée par Dumbledore, je suppose ? j'ai demandé.

–En effet...

–Pourquoi ? a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il a voulu m'offrir en pâture à Voldemort ?

–Harry, je suis intervenue, j'aimerais qu'on réserve ces explications à un jour où soit il y a moins de monde, soit tout le monde maîtrise absolument parfaitement son Occlumancie. »

Harry m'a regardée un long moment, avant de froncer les sourcils :

« Tu sais pourquoi...

–Je sais pourquoi. Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore irait jusqu'à faire sortir tes parents de leur domaine pour ça, mais oui, je sais pourquoi.

–Tu n'as aucune intention de garder ça secret ?

–Certainement pas envers toi, non, j'ai répondu immédiatement. Je veux juste que Dumbledore ne sache pas que tes connaissances viennent de moi. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'est accentué :

« Tu as peur des représailles ?

–Il a fait sortir tes parents de Lions' Rock, Harry, en sachant parfaitement que Voldemort était à leurs trousses. Il a forcé l'obtention de ta tutelle, et t'a confié aux bons soins des Dursley pendant une dizaine d'années. Il a bloqué nos pouvoirs, à Hermione, toi et moi, et toutes les personnes auxquelles nous avons demandé un diagnostic concernant de possibles influences ont eu pour l'instant un résultat positif. J'ai d'excellentes raisons de me méfier de lui. »

Harry a hésité, mais j'ai repris avant lui :

« Tu sauras, je te promets. C'est dans ton intérêt de savoir. Mais pas dans n'importe quelles conditions. Alors pour l'instant, on se concentre sur ton émancipation, et sur la mise à l'écart de Dumbledore. »

Il m'a regardée un long moment, avant de hocher la tête et de se tourner vers le groupe :

« Bien. Écrivons à mes avocats, qu'on fixe ce rendez-vous. Après Noël, j'irai rencontrer Lady Longbottom et Madam Bones, et ensuite, ce sera Gringotts. Et pour Lions' Rock ?

–Tes avocats pourront t'en dire plus, a assuré Sirius.

–OK. Bill, est-ce que cette évaluation peut-être faite avant demain ?

–Non, pas une évaluation officielle, a répondu Bill. Mais je peux en faire une informelle ce soir, afin qu'on sache dans quoi on s'avance, avant d'en établir une officielle à ajouter au dossier.

–Merci, mais ne te mets pas en danger pour ça, a aussitôt répondu Harry.

–J'irai avec lui, est intervenu Kingsley.

–Moi aussi, a ajouté Remus. A nous trois, nous serons en parfaite sécurité et Bill pourra travailler tranquillement.

–Merci, a dit alors Harry avec un sourire.

–Parfait ! je me suis exclamée. Bien, cette lettre ! Harry, ta plus belle plume et ta plus belle écriture ! Et... Comment on écrit à des avocats qu'on n'a jamais rencontré ? »

Les adultes présents nous ont aidé à construire la lettre pour les avocats de la famille de Harry, et Sirius a retrouvé leurs coordonnées. Hedwig est rapidement apparue une fois la lettre terminée, et est repartie avec un pincement affectueux envers son maître.

L'ordre du jour immédiat étant terminé, nous avons continué sur l'histoire de la famille Potter. Apparemment, même si Bill, Fleur, Kingsley et Remus sont au courant que les Potter sont nobles, il n'y a véritablement que Sirius qui sait vraiment l'histoire de la famille de son ancien meilleur ami et son filleul.

Les Potter sont apparemment une famille de combattants. Depuis des siècles, sans doute depuis leur fondation, ce sont des chevaliers-mages, défendant le monde magique contre les mages noirs et les injustices en tout genre. James aurait passé toute son enfance à perpétuer l'héritage familial en apprenant la magie de combat et le maniement de différentes armes, dont l'épée. Ça a fait rire Kingsley, qui a déclaré que les résultats spectaculaires de James lors de son admission à l'Académie des Aurors ne l'étonnaient alors plus.

Sirius a dit que même s'il était un peu déçu que Harry ne soit pas un vrai Maraudeur, il était quand même fier de lui, et que Harry était un vrai Potter : avec des prédispositions certaines en magie de combat, et une volonté d'apprentissage tournée vers la pratique et non la théorie. James a toujours mieux appris lorsqu'il étudiait hors des classes, c'était même la raison première de leurs farces, à Sirius et lui. Et Charles, le père de James (et donc grand-père de Harry), avait bien compris ça, et se contentait de vérifier chaque été le niveau de connaissances réel de son fils, plutôt que de s'attarder sur ses notes en classe, contrairement aux parents de Sirius. James, histoire de ne pas déshonorer les Potter, s'est juste arrangé pour avoir des notes convenables aux OWLs et aux NEWTs auxquelles il avait souscrites.

D'après Sirius, Harry suit exactement le même chemin : un parcours acceptable en classe, mais quand on le teste en situation réelle, il se montre d'un coup beaucoup plus doué, avec des connaissances plutôt... étonnantes pour un élève de son âge, que même Hermione n'a pas. Harry a voulu protester, mais Sirius l'a rapidement fait taire :

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu quels livres tu empruntes dans cette bibliothèque et à Hogwarts ? Ce ne sont pas des sujets étudiés en classe, et ce sont souvent même des sujets qui ne sont pas de ton niveau scolaire. Des paysages mentaux ? Tu t'es intéressé à ce sujet avant même que tu découvres que tu es archimage. »

Harry a rougi, mais n'a rien trouvé à répondre.

Selon Sirius, dans les très vieilles familles comme les Potter et les Black, certaines capacités deviennent presque héréditaires, comme la magie de combat pour les Potter, ou la magie noire pour les Black. Harry n'a pas à avoir honte d'étudier davantage sur le sujet. C'est ce qu'il est. Les différents adultes présents ont même promis que, quand la situation se sera un peu stabilisée, ils nous formeraient tous les trois dans leur domaine de compétence.

J'avoue que j'ai hâte.

En attendant, je me suis levée :

« Bon. On arrête de se cacher dans la librairie ? Si vous avez des questions, vous savez où nous trouver, de toute façon.

–Tu es pressée ? s'est moqué Harry.

–Oui, je veux faire quelque chose avec Hermione et toi. »

Harry a levé un sourcil, et j'ai compris que mes paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées et que par conséquent, elles _seraient_ mal interprétées.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête pour moi seul, et maintenant, tu veux inviter Hermione à te joindre à nous ? Je n'ai pourtant vu aucune compulsion à ce sujet.

–Idiot. J'ai fini le livre sur les Animagi. »

J'ai soudain eu l'attention de tout le monde, et j'ai éclaté de rire :

« Ne vous affolez pas, si je ne le propose qu'à Hermione et Harry, c'est parce que la méthode pour devenir Animagus est différente pour les mages et pour les sorciers. Vous autres, adressez-vous à Sirius.

–On peut regarder quand même ? a demandé Sirius.

–Si tu veux, j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules. On peut utiliser ta salle d'entraînement ?

–Oui.

–Hermione, Harry, intéressés ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se sont levés avec un grand sourire, et nous sommes tous les trois allés dans la salle d'entraînement des Black. Tout le petit groupe nous a suivi. Une fois dans la salle, je me suis tournée vers eux :

« Restez sur le côté. Vous verrez tout, mais je ne sais pas en quoi nous allons nous transformer, et généralement, les animaux choisis par les mages sont loin d'être inoffensifs. »

Seuls Harry, Hermione et moi sommes allés au centre de la salle. Je leur ai fait signe de s'asseoir par terre, puis j'ai commencé mes explications :

« Pour les sorciers, il faut prendre une potion qui donnera son animal, puis apprendre petit à petit à se métamorphoser, à force de méditation et de concentration. Chez les mages, c'est beaucoup plus rapide. Comme nous avons un lien plus intime avec la magie et avec notre esprit, c'est beaucoup plus simple : il nous faudra méditer pour chercher notre animal intérieur, puis après, comme pour les sorciers, forcer la transformation. Sauf que normalement, pour nous, cela ne devrait pas prendre des semaines, voire des mois, mais à peine quelques minutes : nous maîtrisons beaucoup plus profondément notre magie.

–Donc on commence par de la méditation ? a demandé Hermione.

–C'est ça. Nous devons, via cette méditation, trouver le cœur animal de notre être, et cela nous indiquera en quoi nous transformer. J'ai fait quelques recherches supplémentaires pour voir si nos pouvoirs spécifiques n'influenceraient pas la transformation. Ton analyse et ton mentalisme, Hermione, comme mon empathie, ne jouent aucun rôle. Mais nous avons tous les trois un pouvoir élémental, même deux pour Harry. Ça, ça joue : le pouvoir élémental et le cœur animal de notre être sont liés. Si on trouve l'un, on trouve également l'autre. Alors soit on cherche le cœur animal et on trouve notre ou nos éléments quand on trouve notre animal, ou soit on cherche notre élément et on trouve notre animal par la suite. C'est tout bon ? »

Harry et Hermione ont hoché la tête, et j'ai souri :

« A la découverte de notre animal intérieur, donc ! »

Et j'ai fermé les yeux pour entrer en méditation. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à entrer en méditation. J'avais essayé, en tant que Manon de vingt-et-un ans sans magie, mais je n'y étais pas arrivée à l'époque : la moindre pensée perturbait ma concentration, et en fait, j'essayais de me forcer de ne penser à rien et d'écarter toute pensée, ce qui est le meilleur moyen justement de penser à quelque chose. En fait, il ne faut pas refuser les pensées qui nous viennent, juste les laisser glisser. C'est un peu comme quand on voyage en voiture : on regarde la route devant soi, et on voit les maisons et les arbres sur le bas-côté, mais on n'y accorde pas plus d'importance que ça.

Là, ma destination, c'est mon moi animal. Quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais cherché à toucher. En fait, depuis que je parviens à ''maîtriser'' la méditation, je n'ai plus pratiqué la méditation ''sauvage'', celle qui permet juste de se laisser porter par les flots. Et c'est un état méditatif beaucoup moins évident à atteindre que l'état méditatif permettant d'entrer en contact avec son esprit, l'état nécessaire pour l'Occlumancie par exemple.

En fait, cela demande un bel effort de ne pas faire d'efforts... Mais j'ai fini par réussir à atteindre le bon niveau de méditation. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un environnement entièrement vierge.

Aucun son, aucune sensation.

Puis j'ai entendu un bruit sourd.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum boum..._

Les battements de mon cœur.

Et des couleurs sont apparues. Jaune, rouge, orange. Comme du feu ou de la lumière vive qu'on regarde à travers les paupières fermées.

J'ai continué à me laisser porter. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : trouver mon animal ou mon élément.

Mon animal ou mon élément.

Les couleurs se sont intensifiées, et ont pris des formes plus nettes. On aurait dit des arbres. De grands arbres serrés étroitement, toujours dans les mêmes couleurs, du jaune au rouge. Les arbres paraissaient en flamme, mais en même temps, j'avais la certitude qu'ils ne brûlaient pas. C'était ce qu'ils étaient : en flamme. Des arbres de feu. Le feu est mon élément ?

A peine ai-je eu cette réalisation que je me suis déplacée dans cet étrange univers. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je filais entre ces arbres de feu, sans jamais les toucher, louvoyant habilement entre eux, avec une vitesse et une dextérité dont jamais je ne me saurais crue capable.

Puis j'ai senti le sol sous moi. Je courrais, véritablement, au lieu de me déplacer de façon immatérielle.

Je courrais, ou plutôt je bondissais.

J'étais à quatre pattes.

Et je continuais à avancer à toute vitesse. Les sensations étaient moins subies, à présent, et j'avais l'impression de maîtriser ma course. Pourtant, je continuais à me déplacer à la même vitesse et la même agilité. Quel que soit mon animal, je vais l'aimer...

Enfin, je suis arrivée dans une clairière. L'herbe était verte et riche. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette étrange transe que je voyais une autre couleur que les tons rouge-orangé des flammes. Au centre de la clairière, un immense arbre. Le bois était brun sombre, les feuilles vert profond, et partout dans l'arbre, des rubis, qui étincelaient comme des flammes.

Je crois que j'ai atteint le centre sauvage de mon être, l'espace de calme absolu au milieu de la tempête de flammes.

J'ai avancé lentement vers l'arbre. J'étais toujours à quatre pattes, et je commençais à comprendre que j'étais sous ma forme animale. Je n'étais pas très grande : ma tête était à un mètre environ du sol. Je sentais de manière très précise le sol sous mes pattes, qui amortissaient chaque pas. Je marchais très silencieusement. Par curiosité, j'ai regardé une de mes pattes avant : une patte de chat, une _grosse_ patte de chat. De grand félin, sans doute. Avec des tâches brunes sur un pelage doré. Et de jolies griffes rétractiles. Avec les tâches, je sais que je suis un jaguar ou un léopard. Une panthère en tout cas. J'en saurai plus en me voyant.

Comme pour réaliser ce souhait, une silhouette est apparue derrière l'arbre, le contournant lentement. Une silhouette gracieuse, sur quatre pattes, avec un pelage tacheté et une longue queue.

Un léopard.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était bien ainsi : les léopards sont moins trapus que les jaguars, plus sur la vitesse que sur la force. Et peut-être plus adaptés à une femme...

Le léopard s'est approché de moi. Il faisait ma taille. Je me suis assise sur mes pattes arrières pour l'examiner. C'était un bel animal. Son pelage était effectivement plus doré que jaune, et ses tâches avaient autant de nuances de brun que mes cheveux. Les yeux avaient exactement la même couleur que les miens. Le plus fascinant restait la façon dont tout son pelage reflétait la lueur des flammes. C'était magnifique.

Il s'est assis à son tour et a soufflé devant lui. Et a craché quelques flammes. Comme un dragon. Les flammes se sont posées entre nous, et ont commencé à changer de couleur, du rouge, au jaune, au blanc. Leur chaleur augmentait. Et le léopard s'est relevé et s'est avancé vers les flammes, et y a donné un coup de patte. Les flammes ont disparu.

J'ai compris le message : même sous ma forme animale, j'ai un certain niveau de contrôle de mon élément. À moi de découvrir tout le potentiel que cela peut receler. Le léopard s'est éloigné de moi et a créé un mur de flammes entre nous. À travers, je l'ai vu s'éloigner, puis se tourner vers moi. D'un bond, il a commencé à courir, et au moment de franchir les flammes, a sauté en avant.

Et n'est jamais réapparu de l'autre côté des flammes. Au lieu de ça, je l'ai vu sortir de la barrière de feu qui entourait la clairière et s'avancer vers moi tranquillement. Je peux voyager à travers les flammes.

Génial, moi qui ai peur de la poudre de Cheminette...

D'ailleurs, mon élément est le seul des quatre éléments dont j'ai peur. J'ai peur du feu, alors que je ne crains ni la terre, ni l'air, ni l'eau. Mais mon élément est le feu. Comme s'il suivait mon fil de pensée (ce qui est possible, après tout, je suis en train de voyager dans mon subconscient le plus primaire), le léopard s'est approché de moi et m'a donné un gentil coup de tête. Puis il a soufflé quelques flammes sur mon visage.

Je suis brutalement sortie de ma transe, et j'ai retrouvé contact avec la réalité. La salle d'entraînement était de nouveau autour de moi.

Hermione était déjà sortie de sa transe et elle m'a regardée avec un sourire :

« Alors ?

–Alors je vais faire une jolie concurrence à Crookshanks, j'ai répondu avec satisfaction.

–Un félin ?

–Oui, un grand félin. Et toi ?

–Moi, c'est Remus et Sirius qui vont mettre leur queue entre leurs jambes... a ricané Hermione, avec une certaine fierté.

–Canin ?

–Oui. Tu maîtrises ton élément sous ta forme animale ?

–Oui, j'ai acquiescé. Si tu poses la question, je suppose que toi aussi ?

–En effet. L'eau. Et toi ?

–Le feu. Combien de temps je suis restée en transe ? »

Hermione s'est tournée vers le groupe qui était toujours assis près de l'entrée de la salle. Sirius a du comprendre son air interrogatif, car il a annoncé :

« Une heure et demie. Bon résultat ?

–Oui, j'ai répondu. On attend Harry avant de passer à l'étape suivante ?

–Vu nos résultats, je préfère, » a répondu Hermione.

Nous avons donc attendu Harry, qui était toujours plongé dans sa transe. J'avais imaginé qu'il aurait été le plus rapide de nous trois : il a toujours beaucoup plus agi à l'instinct que Hermione et moi. Et pourtant, nous avons attendu encore deux bonnes heures avant que monsieur ne daigne revenir à nous.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et moi avons commencé à exploiter notre élément respectif, en compagnie des autres. En fait, nous avons découvert qu'en tant que mages, nous pouvons maîtriser tous les éléments. Mais notre élément principal sera celui avec lequel nous aurons le plus d'affinités, et qui nous offrira quelques pouvoirs supplémentaires.

Par exemple, Hermione peut respirer sous l'eau, alors qu'il faut que je passe par une métamorphose partielle pour me faire apparaître des branchies pour y arriver. Elle maîtrise également plus subtilement les différents états de l'eau.

Moi, je peux effectivement voyager de flamme en flamme, y compris sous ma forme humaine. Et c'est nettement moins désagréable que la Poudre de Cheminette. En fait, c'est quasiment instantané : j'entre dans une flamme et je ressors de l'autre, aussi naturellement que si je passe à travers une simple barrière. Maintenant, le plus gros défi sera d'apprivoiser mon élément.

Enfin, Harry est sorti de sa transe, et il a affiché un sourire idiot, absolument ravi.

« Alors ? a aussitôt demandé Sirius.

–Alors j'ai largement ma place à vos côtés lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Remus ne me résistera jamais, même en loup-garou.

–Tu te transformes en quoi ?

–En jaguar des ombres. »

Il y a eu des sifflements admiratifs, mais j'ai froncé les sourcils :

« En quoi un jaguar des ombres est différent d'un jaguar classique ?

–Plus gros, plus rapide, plus féroce, a répondu Sirius. C'est comme comparer un loup et un chien. Donc ton élément, c'est les ombres ?

–Oui. Les ombres et la foudre. Et vous deux ?

–Loup des glaces, » a répondu Hermione.

De nouveau, un accueil étonné et impressionné. Je suppose que le même genre de comparaison vaut aussi pour elle. Harry s'est tourné vers moi :

« Léopard, avec pour élément le feu.

–Un léopard des flammes ?

–Peut-être... j'ai répondu en hésitant.

–Est-ce que en tant que léopard, tu peux aussi voyager à travers les flammes ? a demandé Sirius.

–Oui. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de tester en tant qu'humaine.

–Alors tu es un léopard des flammes. Tu n'as pas constatée que tu étais plus grande qu'un léopard classique ? »

J'ai réfléchi, révisant mes connaissances sur les léopards. Il avait raison : si ma tête se trouve à un mètre du sol, je suis très grande pour un léopard, surtout pour une femelle. J'ai hoché la tête :

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte dans ma transe. On se transforme ? »

Mon ton impatient a fait rire tout le monde, puis Harry a tendu la main vers le centre de la salle :

« Tu as eu l'idée, à toi l'honneur. »

OK. Puisque c'est comme ça. J'ai souri et je me suis rendue au centre de la salle. J'ai de nouveau cherché à atteindre mon centre sauvage, mais sans entrer dans un état méditatif. Je veux toucher le léopard en moi pour le libérer et forcer mon corps à se transformer. Et d'un coup, j'ai comme trouvé une bonde, et la transformation a eu lieu.

Pour te décrire ce qui vient, j'ai du faire appel à toute mon Occlumancie. Quand on se transforme, on perd de son humanité. Je comprends maintenant comment Padfoot a été utile à Sirius pour survivre à Azkaban. Tout est différent, les préoccupations complètement différentes. Et pourtant, la Manon humaine est toujours là, avec ses souvenirs, et quelques unes de ses émotions primaires. C'est comme ça que je me souviens, même s'il a fallu un gros effort d'Occlumancie.

Les couleurs sont plus nettes, les formes aussi. Le léopard a une vue bien plus perçante que l'humain, apparemment. Les odeurs et les sons sont plus forts, également. Et dans cette salle voûtée, ça résonne particulièrement. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte tant que j'étais humaine, mais en tant que léopard, les sons m'agressent.

Les envies ne sont plus les mêmes. La volonté d'impressionner ses amis a fait place à l'envie de se protéger dans cet endroit peu rassurant, si peu naturel pour un léopard. J'ai envie d'air, de forêt et de chaleur. A défaut d'air pur et de forêt, je peux avoir la chaleur : j'ai soufflé des flammes devant moi, des petits jets pour faire des boules de feu. Leur lumière est fascinante, et leurs déplacements m'intriguent. Je donne des coups de patte dedans pour les faire se balader. La chaleur est agréable, et rassurante. En jouant avec les boules de feu, j'oublie où je suis, j'oublie que je suis dans un endroit pas du tout adapté à ma nouvelle forme.

Puis un rire. Un rire masculin, mais très perçant pour mes oreilles de félin. Je relève la tête brusquement, et je sens la peur émaner du groupe d'humains, qui se calment et restent silencieux. C'est un soulagement. L'un d'eux s'avance vers moi, lentement, les deux mains ouvertes.

« Manon ? »

Manon.

Je sais que c'est moi. Ce garçon m'appelle.

Il émet une aura rassurante et amicale. Les auras d'émotions ne mentent pas, je le sais. Ce garçon ne me veut pas de mal. Je le laisse s'approcher de moi et reporte mon attention sur les boules de feu, qui commencent à s'éteindre. De quelques coups de patte, je les fais disparaître. Le garçon s'est arrêté à quelques mètres de moi. Je sens son hésitation. Pas vraiment de la peur, mais il se demande comment agir pour ne pas me faire peur à moi.

Pff... Je suis un léopard, je n'ai pas peur d'un humain. Néanmoins, pour lui montrer que je suis amicale envers lui tant qu'il l'est envers moi, je me couche sur le flanc, la tête levée et les oreilles droites. Une attitude à la fois détendue et attentive. Il semble le comprendre, car il reprend sa marche vers moi. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est assez prêt de moi pour me toucher, et s'agenouille.

« Tu es magnifique, Manon. »

Ma fierté de félin prend le dessus, et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer doucement les yeux en laissant échapper un ronronnement. Il a un petit rire. J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Il semble détendu, lui aussi, et son aura est tranquille, amicale, affectueuse. Il y a une étrange envie, un désir. Je penche la tête, et il sourit, un grand sourire d'humain. Un félin aurait montré ses dents ainsi, je l'aurai immédiatement attaqué, mais c'est un humain, et c'est ainsi que les humains montrent leurs émotions positives.

« Je peux te toucher ? » a demandé le garçon en tendant une main.

J'ai donné un coup de museau tout doux dans la main. Il n'a rien d'une menace, alors pourquoi pas ?

Il a posé sa main sur ma tête, entre les deux oreilles, puis l'a fait glisser dans le cou. Ses doigts se sont enfoncés dans ma fourrure. De nouveau, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai ronronné en fermant les yeux. Je suis un félin, que diable ! Et un félin aime les marques d'attention affectueuses. Les caresses ont continué, le long de mon cou, de mon épaule, de mon flanc.

J'ai entendu trois autres personnes approcher. Leur aura n'est pas menaçante non plus, juste curieuse, alors je les ai laissées faire. Il ne faudrait pas par contre que tous les humains viennent. Sans m'arrêter de ronronner, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour regarder les trois nouveaux humains : une jeune fille et deux hommes.

Hermione, Remus et Sirius. Et celui en train de me caresser, c'est Harry.

Hermione s'est agenouillée devant moi :

« Tu es vraiment très belle, Manon. Tu permets que je t'observe de plus près ? »

J'ai baissé lentement la tête pour montrer mon assentiment. Hermione s'est assise en tailleur à côté de Harry et a posé un carnet de notes à côté d'elle.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de gros félin, en tout cas pas de si près. Je peux examiner tes pattes ? »

J'ai posé une patte sur ses genoux. Elle dégage de la pure curiosité, l'envie de savoir, parce qu'elle aime savoir. Doucement, elle a pris ma patte, et l'a soulevée pour examiner le dessous, les coussinets et l'endroit où sont repliées mes griffes. Je l'ai sentie appuyer sur la jointure d'une de mes griffes, et elle est sortie par réflexe. Harry a lâché une exclamation :

« Par Merlin ! Inutile pour elle d'avoir des armes, avec ça !

–Oui, c'est un léopard. Ses griffes sont plus importantes que celles de la plupart des grands félins parce qu'elle en a besoin pour grimper dans les arbres. »

Elle a relâché la pression, et la griffe est retournée dans son fourreau de chair. Hermione a reposé ma patte, et s'est penchée vers ma tête.

« Je veux juste t'étudier, » a-t-elle annoncé d'une voix rassurante.

Je ne suis pas inquiète. Son aura n'a toujours rien de menaçant.

« Est-ce que tu perçois ses pensées ?

–Pas vraiment, a répondu Hermione. Son Occlumancie est plus faible, mais elle a l'esprit plus proche de celui d'un léopard. Ce que je perçois, c'est son humeur générale, ses besoins primaires. Pour l'instant, elle se sent bien et pas menacée. Je crois qu'elle a toujours une bonne partie de son empathie, parce qu'elle nous fait tout à fait confiance. »

En parlant, elle a prit mon visage entre ses mains pour l'observer. Elle a caressé doucement les oreilles, a suivi les contours de la mâchoire, puis m'a relâchée en souriant :

« Tu es comme dans la vraie vie : tu as l'air d'une gracieuse et innocente fille, mais tes griffes et tes dents sont prêtes à servir. »

Je lui ai donné un coup de tête amical et elle a eu un petit rire. Puis elle s'est levée :

« Nous allons faire un test, Manon. Tu as suffisamment de ton humanité pour nous faire confiance, nous laisser approcher et comprendre notre humour. Est-ce que tu as suffisamment maîtrise de toi pour supporter la présence d'un autre Animagus ? »

J'ai incliné la tête, curieuse. Jusque là, je pense que j'ai été un digne félin, maître de mes émotions et capable d'analyser le danger avant d'agir tête baissée.

« Sirius ? Tu te transformes ? »

J'ai senti la peur de Sirius, qu'il a exprimée :

« Tu es folle ? C'est un dangereux prédateur et je ne suis qu'un chien.

–Un cabot peureux, en plus, s'est moqué Harry. Manon est parfaitement détendue, elle n'a même pas arrêté de ronronner alors qu'elle comprend tout ce qu'on dit. Et tu as deux mages pour te protéger au cas où. »

Sirius a hésité. Je sens sa peur. Il n'a pas confiance en moi.

Alors je me lève, doucement pour n'effrayer personne, et je m'avance vers lui pour lui donner un coup de tête dans les jambes et me frotter doucement contre lui. Harry a eu un petit rire :

« Tu vois ? Même elle te dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. »

C'est en effet le message que je veux faire passer. Sirius me regarde un moment puis grommelle :

« Si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit, je veille à ce que tu deviennes le prochain repas de Remus.

–Hé ! » s'est exclamé celui-ci.

Mais la menace de Sirius n'est pas sérieuse, je le sens. Elle ne sert qu'à lui redonner du courage. Après un dernier regard, l'homme fait place au chien.

Les odeurs sont plus fortes, les émotions plus floues, plus basiques. Mais l'aura est la même : confiance, amitié, absence de menace, et cette infinie tristesse qui caractérise Sirius. Je m'assois pour lui montrer qu'il a la main. Ou la patte, comme tu veux. C'est lui qui a peur et a besoin d'être rassuré, pas moi.

Le chien s'approche de moi en reniflant, prudemment. De plus en plus proche. Puis il me touche. Son museau frôle mon visage, et je reste stoïque. Son odeur est assez désagréable, trop... canine, sans doute, mais c'est un ami, j'en ai conscience, alors je le laisse faire. Je tends juste mon propre museau pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas dangereuse. Puis je sens son envie de s'amuser, trahie physiquement par sa queue qui se met à s'agiter.

Sans prévenir, il me saute dessus.

« Padfoot ! » s'exclament les trois humains en chœur, la panique suintant de leur aura.

Mais je sais que... Padfoot ? Ah oui, c'est le nom de la forme animale de Sirius, n'est pas une menace, que c'est juste un chien, et qu'un chien est incapable de rester digne et sage comme un félin.

Bien, on va lui montrer que les félins aussi savent s'amuser...

Je me laisse tomber au sol, et nous partons dans une fausse bataille. Je ne sors pas mes griffes et nos morsures ne font que serrer à peine le pelage de l'autre. Mais Padfoot est peut-être un gros chien, ce n'est qu'un chien, face à un grand félin. Je suis un prédateur, un vrai, pas un toutou domestiqué.

J'ai rapidement le dessus, et Padfoot se retrouve plaqué au sol, tenu par mes deux pattes avant. Je lui donne un coup de museau amical et je me dégage pour lui permettre de se relever.

Il reprend apparence humaine, avec un grand sourire :

« Ah, ça change de Moony et de Prongs ! Il va falloir te trouver un nom, d'ailleurs !

–Et si elle redevenait humaine, avant ? » a suggéré Hermione.

Humaine ? Ah oui, je suis humaine, normalement. Tant pis, j'aime bien cette forme animale. Moins compliquée que la vie tortueuse d'une humaine. Mais je suppose qu'il faut revenir à la réalité... Alors je fais comme je l'ai lu dans ce livre : je force mon humanité à reprendre le dessus sur le léopard.

Et Manon l'humaine réapparaît.

J'ai été un peu déboussolée en redevenant humaine. La perte des sensations, mais le retour des émotions des autres, alors que je retrouvais mon empathie pleine et entière. J'ai remonté mes boucliers mentaux, et j'ai souri :

« C'est vraiment chouette ! C'est complètement différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais qu'on gardait davantage son humanité, en tant qu'animal.

–Non, a fait Sirius en secouant la tête. Mais pour un animal aussi dangereux, tu t'es bien comportée.

–Hermione a raison : j'ai gardé une partie de mon empathie en tant que léopard. Du coup, je savais que vous n'étiez pas des menaces. Mais je suis contente que pour cette première fois, il n'y ait eu que vous quatre à proximité immédiate, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi avec plus de monde.

–C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit, » a acquiescé Remus.

Nous sommes retournés près du groupe, qui me regardait avec enthousiasme :

« Alors ?

–Alors c'est franchement génial. Qui peut devenir Animagus parmi vous ? »

Les jumeaux ont levé une main enthousiaste, et Bill a ri en levant la sienne. Je me suis tournée vers Kingsley :

« Et toi ?

–Je suis _déjà_ Animagus. Déclaré, moi. »

Il s'est écarté, et un léopard a pris sa place.

« Il a l'air plus petit que moi, » j'ai dit en penchant la tête.

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire, puis Harry a répondu :

« Il _est_ plus petit que toi. C'est un vrai léopard, pas un léopard des flammes. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Kingsley ressemble davantage aux léopards classiques : son pelage est plus jaune et moins chatoyant, ses tâches avec moins de variations de couleur. Ses yeux par contre ne sont pas ceux d'un léopard : ils sont entièrement noirs, de la même couleur que ses yeux humains.

« Transforme-toi à nouveau, Manon ? » a demandé Fred.

J'ai hésité, puis j'ai haussé les épaules et me suis transformée à nouveau.

Les odeurs sont revenues. Comme je suis plus proche des humains, leur odeur me saute au nez. Et celle du petit léopard à côté de moi aussi. En effet, la différence de taille est flagrante : je fais pratiquement une tête de plus que lui. Son odeur est nettement plus agréable que celle de Padfoot, sans doute parce qu'elle est féline.

George a ri :

« Par Merlin, King, tu te fais dominer par une jeune fille ! »

Nous nous sommes retransformés tous les deux quasiment en même temps pour rire avec le groupe. Kingsley, humain, me domine de trente bons centimètres. Facile. C'est vrai que du coup, c'est étrange que ma forme animale soit plus imposante que la sienne.

« Bon, quel nom nous allons te donner, alors ? » a fait Sirius en m'étudiant.

Des noms ont fusé. Je crois que j'ai eu droit à tout : _Firepaws_ (Pattes de feu), _Fireclaws_ (Griffes de feu), _Firepurr_ (ronronnement de feu, merci Harry et ses moqueries), _Fire_ , _Paws_ , _Claws_ , _Purr_ (qui a failli l'emporter, jusqu'à ce que je rappelle l'arrogance naturelle des félins). Finalement, c'est Fleur qui l'a emporté avec _Flamme_ , en français dans le texte. Je trouve ça un peu ridicule, mais les surnoms des Maraudeurs ne sont pas fait pour sonner intelligent. Comme ça me correspond bien (mes origines et mon élément) et qu'en plus ça sonne exotique (c'est _français_ !), ça a été adopté quasiment immédiatement... Mais c'est toujours mieux que n'importe quel surnom comportant '' _purr_ '', et au moins, ça n'indique pas ma nature de félin (contrairement à _paws_ , _claws_ ou pire encore, _purr_...).

Puis ça a été au tour de Hermione. Comme moi, elle s'est rendue au centre de la salle et, après quelques instants de concentration, s'est transformée. En louve des glaces, donc. Et je t'assure que ces bêtes-là sont impressionnantes. J'ai beau savoir que c'est la gentille Hermione sous cette apparence, encore maintenant, alors que je t'écris ces lignes, j'ai du mal à m'approcher d'elle tant que je suis moi-même humaine...

C'est une grande louve d'un gris argent, près d'un mètre vingt au garrot, haute sur pattes, taillée pour la vitesse. Elle a une mâchoire redoutable et bien visible, pas cachée comme moi sous un museau carré et tout doux. Elle a une longue queue touffue, des pattes griffues, et de grandes oreilles pointues qui sont droites ou couchées suivant ses émotions. Seuls ses yeux sont doux, avec le brun cannelle qu'elle a en tant qu'humaine. C'est une bête assez effrayante, et il n'y a pas de ronronnements pour t'amadouer.

Comme avec moi, Harry a été le premier à s'avancer vers elle. Je l'ai laissé faire, malgré mon appréhension : il s'était bien avancé vers un gros léopard, sans que celui-ci l'attaque. D'ailleurs, la louve s'est couchée elle aussi, dans une attitude à la fois non menaçante mais attentive. Harry s'est approché d'elle et l'a caressée. A sa manière de fermer les yeux, il était évident qu'elle appréciait le traitement. Puis il s'est écarté et a demandé :

« Montre nous ton pouvoir. »

La louve l'a regardé, puis s'est redressée. J'ai senti l'air s'assécher alors qu'elle rassemblait l'humidité ambiante pour en faire une flaque sur le sol, sur laquelle elle a soufflé, et une immense plaque de verglas s'est formée. La louve s'est avancée dessus avec précaution, puis a du se rendre compte qu'elle ne glissait pas, puisqu'elle a fait d'autres pas plus légèrement. Puis elle s'est tourné vers Harry, comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

Harry ne s'est pas fait inviter deux fois, et il a avancé à son tour. Il a du cependant oublier que la louve est une louve _des glaces_ car il a voulu avancer avec la même aisance qu'elle... et s'est magnifiquement retrouvé sur les fesses. J'aurais juré voir la louve rire. Elle s'est approchée de lui et lui a donné un coup de langue sur le visage, avant de souffler à nouveau sur la plaque de glace, qui s'est transformée en eau.

Harry, en sentant ses vêtements se tremper, s'est redressé brusquement en criant. L'eau a complètement disparu, et l'air a retrouvé son humidité habituelle. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione était de retour, morte de rire.

Ils sont venus nous rejoindre, Hermione séchant Harry d'une main.

« Wouah, c'est une sacrée bête ! je me suis exclamée.

–Oui, a reconnu Hermione. Mais je suis contente, je garde une grande partie de mon intelligence humaine. Je n'ai pas ressenti autant d'animalité que j'en ai senti en provenance de Manon ou de Sirius.

–Sans doute ton pouvoir d'analyste ou de mentaliste qui te permet de faire plus facilement la part des choses, a suggéré Remus. Et du coup, tu supportes comment les autres Animagi ? On va commencer avec Sirius, c'est un autre canidé. »

Hermione a hoché la tête et s'est transformée immédiatement. Malgré son apparence effrayante, son attitude n'avait absolument rien de menaçant, même aussi proche de nous. Sirius l'a regardée un moment, et s'est transformé à son tour. Il est plus petit qu'elle, de trente bons centimètres. Ils se sont approchés l'un de l'autre, puis Padfoot a couché les oreilles en arrière en couinant légèrement.

« Ah oui, a fait Remus légèrement. Chez les loups, c'est une femelle qui dirige la meute. Et c'est évident que celle-ci est une alpha. À toi Manon. »

J'ai hésité : Hermione a l'air de parfaitement maîtriser son animalité, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je me suis écartée du groupe avant de me transformer à mon tour.

L'odeur provenant des deux animaux m'a assaillie immédiatement, et je me suis tout de suite sentie en danger. La louve des glaces est un prédateur aussi redoutable que moi, et son odeur de canidé ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance.

La louve et le chien ont du sentir ma méfiance, puisque la louve s'est figée, et le chien s'est avancé doucement vers moi. Il dégage une aura qui clame que c'est un ami et qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Ma méfiance a un peu diminué, et j'ai vu l'aura en provenance de la louve. Elle est inquiète, mais pas agressive. Juste curieuse.

Je me suis détendue. La louve ne me veut pas de mal, comme le chien et le léopard que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Et comme la forme humaine de la louve.

Je me suis approchée d'elle, doucement. Nous sommes deux prédateurs, et si l'une de nous prend peur, cela peut provoquer un désastre. La louve m'a laissée faire. Elle veut me montrer que je peux lui faire confiance. Nous avons fini par être à portée de museau l'une de l'autre. La louve a franchi le dernier pas en me donnant un gentil coup de museau dans le cou. C'est une amie, et elle ne me fera jamais de mal : c'est ce que son aura clame. Alors je lui ai donné moi aussi un coup de museau pour lui montrer que je la comprends.

Elle s'est éloignée de moi et a reformé la plaque de glace que j'ai vue quand j'étais humaine. Puis elle est remontée dessus.

Padfoot n'a pas hésité avant de la suivre, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup à glisser dans tous les sens. Comme tous les chiens, impossible pour lui de rester sérieux.

Je me suis approchée plus prudemment. Je fais confiance à mes coussinets et à mes griffes pour ne pas glisser, mais je me souviens de la glace qui devient eau. Je regarde la louve, qui m'attend immobile sur l'étendue gelée. Bon, on y va.

Oh que c'est froid ! Je secoue mes pattes énergiquement pour essayer de les débarrasser de la sensation glacée.

J'entends des rires derrière moi. Ils me stressent moins à présent. Je m'habitue à la présence des humains.

Mais cette froidure, non, pas encore. Je suis un animal du feu, pas de la glace. Mais si je souffle sur la glace pour la réchauffer, elle va se transformer en eau. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire...

Bon, on choisit l'eau. Je souffle sur la glace devant moi, et en effet, elle fond rapidement. Je vois la louve pencher la tête, curieuse. Je continue à souffler, et l'eau finit par s'évaporer. J'ai fait un trou sec et surtout pas gelé au milieu de son étendue glacée.

Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. J'y place rapidement toutes mes pattes, ravie de retrouver des sensations normales dans mes coussinets.

La louve se transforme en Hermione, qui affiche un grand sourire :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour affronter l'hiver écossais, toi ! »

D'un geste, elle fait disparaître son étendue glacée, et je redeviens humaine.

« C'est amusant, j'ai répondu, parce que normalement, je préfère le froid au chaud. On va voir ce que ça va donner ! »

Sirius a repris à son tour apparence humaine et s'est tourné vers moi :

« Tu es sacrément méfiante, sous ta forme de panthère.

–Je suis un chat face à deux chiens. Forcément que je suis méfiante. On va remettre les compteurs à zéro : à toi Harry ! »

Nous sommes tous les trois revenus vers le groupe, pendant que Harry se mettait à son tour au centre de la salle. Quelques instants plus tard, il a disparu pour laisser place à un _énorme_ jaguar noir. Aussi grand que la louve de Hermione, et beaucoup plus trapu qu'un léopard, entièrement noir, à part deux yeux vert émeraude et une forme d'éclair blanche sur le front.

« _Oh putain !_ » j'ai murmuré en français, et j'ai senti l'approbation muette des autres.

Le jaguar est taillé pour le combat : tout en muscles, puissant, pas aussi léger et taillé pour la vitesse qu'un léopard, et des pattes énormes, pleines de griffes bien aiguisées. Je parais presque gentille, à côté de lui.

Mais le jaguar me fait moins peur que la louve. J'ai toujours préféré les grands félins aux loups, et je trouve leur attitude plus facile à lire. Sans doute parce que moi-même j'en suis un, à présent. L'attitude du jaguar n'est pas menaçante, en tout cas. Il est un peu inquiet, déboussolé, mais pas agressif.

J'ai donc décidé de m'approcher de lui pour faire connaissance, comme Harry l'a fait avec Hermione et moi. Sirius m'a retenu par un bras :

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

–Mais oui ! Ça reste Harry. Et c'est un félin. Dans deux minutes, il ronronne, et je pourrai me moquer de lui à mon tour. »

Le jaguar a du comprendre qu'il faisait peur à tout le monde, car il s'est couché. C'est vrai qu'il paraît un peu moins impressionnant comme ça. Je me suis approchée tranquillement, veillant à ce que mon attitude ne soit pas agressive et qu'il n'y ait aucune peur dans mon aura. Je sais que Harry ne la perçoit normalement pas, mais les prédateurs sentent ce genre de choses.

Le jaguar m'a laissée m'approcher, et je me suis assise à côté de lui pour l'observer attentivement. Il a une tête plus carrée que la mienne, et ses oreilles sont également plus grandes. Sa queue est plus courte aussi, par rapport à son corps. En même temps, ce n'est pas un grimpeur, et il n'a pas besoin de balancier. J'ai tendu une main pour le caresser, et il est venu chercher la caresse. J'ai souri :

« Toi aussi, tu es magnifique. Une panthère noire... Je suis jalouse. Et forcément, il a fallu que tu gardes tes beaux yeux... »

J'ai plongé ma main dans sa fourrure pour le caresser et comme prévu, il s'est mis à ronronner. Sa fourrure est incroyablement douce. Tu as juste envie de te blottir contre lui pour profiter de cette douceur et de sa chaleur de félin.

« Je suppose que vu que tes éléments sont les ombres et la foudre, tu auras du mal à nous faire une démonstration, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le félin a baissé la tête en signe d'assentiment. J'ai souri :

« On passe de suite à l'étape suivante, alors. Je vais me transformer aussi. »

Je me suis relevée et me suis éloignée légèrement avant de redevenir encore une fois Flamme. A chaque fois, c'est un peu plus facile, et à chaque fois, je garde un peu plus contact avec mon humanité.

Le jaguar m'a regardée avec intérêt, absolument pas méfiant. Je me suis approchée de lui pour lui donner un coup de museau, et il a levé une patte sans griffes pour l'enrouler autour de moi et me faire tomber. Nous savons tous les deux qu'un combat serait inégal entre nous : il est fait pour ça, et il est beaucoup plus grand et plus lourd que moi. Je n'ai même pas essayé de résister, et me suis contentée de lui donner moi aussi des coups de patte pour le faire jouer un peu. Il n'a pas réagi. Il s'est contenté de me regarder faire, sans répondre.

J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il a peur de me faire mal en ne maîtrisant pas sa force. Mais je suis un félin, et je suis plus résistante et plus habile à me protéger que lorsque je suis humaine. Alors je me suis dégagée de sa patte qui me maintient au sol, et je me suis couchée _sur_ lui pour le mordiller dans le cou. Cette fois, il a répondu : il s'est retourné sur le dos pour essayer de me saisir avec ses quatre pattes, et je me suis dégagée vivement. Je n'ai pas la force, mais j'ai la vitesse.

Nous nous sommes mis face à face, tapis, prêts à bondir. Je sens l'inquiétude des humains derrière moi, mais je sens et je vois que le jaguar joue, comme moi : ses oreilles sont droites, sa queue s'agite paresseusement, et ses griffes sont soigneusement rentrées.

Je suis la première à perdre patience et à bondir sur lui. Il n'a aucun souci pour m'éviter, et d'un saut habile, il m'attrape en vol pour me plaquer au sol, ses deux pattes avant posées sur mon poitrail. Il me mordille le cou, me donne un coup de museau et se dégage pour me laisser me redresser.

Je me tourne alors vers les humains et lance une vague d'émotion joueuse vers Hermione. Celle-ci comprend le message et se métamorphose à son tour. La louve s'approche de nous, lentement pour être certaine qu'aucun de nous ne va mal réagir. Mais le jaguar n'a de toute évidence aucune difficulté à nous accepter. Peut-être parce que Harry nous a vues ainsi pendant un moment avant de se métamorphoser à son tour. En tout cas, il s'avance vers la louve et lui donne un coup de tête.

Ils font la même taille tous les deux, le jaguar nettement plus massif que la louve. J'ai l'impression d'être un chaton à côté d'eux. La louve accepte sans difficulté la salutation du félin, et commence à sautiller autour de lui.

Ces canidés, aucune élégance, même en jeu ! Mais la tentation est trop forte.

Rapidement, nous entamons un combat à trois. Le jaguar est plus massif et plus fort, mais est moins rapide que la louve et moi. Je suis plus petite que les deux, mais ma rapidité compense par rapport au jaguar, et je reste plus forte que la louve, qui est surtout une boule de nerfs (et de griffes et de canines... surtout de canines...).

« Ça suffit ! »

La voix nous immobilise tous les trois, et nous nous tournons vers les humains. C'est Remus qui a crié. Et il continue :

« Vous allez donner une attaque à certains d'entre nous à vous battre comme ça. Revenez ici et redevenez humains. »

Je me transforme immédiatement et je retourne vers le groupe.

Harry et Hermione m'ont suivie, et nous avons affiché tous les trois la même expression gênée. Puis j'ai dit :

« On ne craignait rien, vous savez. On ne faisait que jouer.

–Ceux d'entre nous qui peuvent se transformer en prédateurs, à savoir Sirius et Kingsley, le savent. Les autres ont beau l'entendre, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne sont pas inquiets. Sinon, je suis content que Flamme se sociabilise, Manon. J'étais un peu inquiet, au début.

–C'est de plus en plus facile à chaque transformation, j'ai reconnu. Je crois que mon empathie m'a joué un tour : comme je suis plus tournée vers les émotions, mes émotions et sensations animales ont pris le dessus. A présent, c'est à chaque fois un peu plus facile de garder mon humanité.

–Bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Harry, ressentis ?

–C'est génial ! On voit mieux, on entend mieux, et tout est plus fort.

–Tu n'as pas manifesté la moindre peur envers Manon puis Hermione.

–Je savais qui c'était. J'ai toujours gardé contact avec mon humanité, même si le jaguar est quand même très fort. Je suppose que tant que je suis calme, ça se passe bien, mais le vrai test sera quand je serai dans une situation stressante ou de combat.

–C'est possible. Ce sera d'ailleurs le cas pour vous trois, sans doute. Bien, trois Animagi de plus ! King, on compte sur toi pour ne rien faire remonter au Ministère ?

–Vous ne voulez pas vous déclarer ? s'est étonné Kingsley.

–Normalement, notre pouvoir d'Animagus est bloqué avec le verrou qui limite notre magie, j'ai expliqué. Donc si nous reconnaissons que nous sommes Animagi, nous reconnaissons que nous nous sommes libérés du verrou.

–Je vois. Je garde le silence pour le moment, alors.

–Merci. Maintenant, il faut un nom pour Hermione et Harry. Pour Harry, je propose _Blackpurr_ ! »

Harry m'a donné un coup dans le bras alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire. La vengeance était facile, je le reconnais.

Finalement, Hermione sera _Madam Icepaws_ (pattes de glace), et Harry sera _Messer Bolt_ (éclair), en rapport avec l'élément foudre qu'il maîtrise et sa marque en forme d'éclair.

Devant l'insistance des jumeaux, à présent impatients d'être Animagi eux aussi, Sirius a promis qu'il terminerait la potion avant la fin des vacances, et qu'il les entraînerait à leur retour à Hogwarts.

Nous sommes donc remontés dans la cuisine avec un petit peu d'avance pour le dîner, et de meilleure humeur que si nous avions simplement terminé sur la discussion de tout à l'heure.

Hedwig était déjà de retour, et nous avons découvert avec impatience la réponse du cabinet d'avocats. Ils acceptent de nous rencontrer demain. Bill a alors déclaré à sa mère que malheureusement, Fleur et lui ne pourront pas dîner avec nous ce soir, et ils se sont rapidement éclipsés avec Kingsley et Remus.

Je suis contente de les avoir mis dans la confidence, tous les trois, même si la présence de Fleur et Bill n'était pas prévue avant leur présence d'office à la réunion de tout à l'heure. Mais nous aurons besoin de leurs compétences, et même tout simplement d'adultes supplémentaires. Les jumeaux sont peut-être majeurs à présent, mais ce sont encore des étudiants, et Ginny, Hermione, Harry et moi sommes encore plus jeunes. Sirius ne peut rien faire visiblement parce qu'il est censé être en cavale, et Remus a cette étiquette de loup-garou qui lui colle à la peau.

Là, nous avons terminé le dîner depuis un moment. Ginny, Hermione et moi sommes dans notre chambre, chacune dans notre lit, et Harry est venu nous rejoindre. Je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Ron, mais il n'a pas envie de dire ce qui s'est passé. À tous les coups, Ron s'est montré jaloux et l'a accusé de tout faire pour le laisser à l'écart, lui, le pauvre meilleur ami qui a toujours tout fait pour le soutenir. Je sais que je suis mauvaise langue, mais que veux-tu... Je ne peux pas aimer tout le monde...

Pendant que je t'écrivais, Sirius est venu nous voir. Bill lui a envoyé un message, via Remus qui est rentré à Grimmauld Place sans encombre. Il a examiné les protections de Privet Drive et les résultats sont intéressants et dérangeants. Il veut nous voir avant qu'on aille demain chez les avocats, et il veut nous accompagner au rendez-vous. De toute façon, le rendez-vous est programmé dans l'après-midi, alors il lui suffit de venir le matin, et tout se passera bien. Enfin, j'espère.

En tout cas, tu sais tout ! Ça avance du côté de l'émancipation de Harry, et je suis un Animagus, une superbe panthère ! Madam Flamme à ton service, ma belle ! (et pas de blagues _Capitaine Flamme_ , je te prie !)

Bisous et à demain, je sens que j'aurai encore plein de choses à te raconter !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Finalement, j'ai pu publier mon chapitre le lundi, comme d'habitude ! :) Je suis en train de doucement redescendre de mon nuage Puy-du-Fou, et je fais en sorte que mon retour à la réalité soit le plus agréable possible avec cette fic :)

Ça fait un peu deux chapitres en un, pour une fois, avec deux événements complètement distincts : cette fameuse Discussion qui permet de mettre les choses sur la table avec tout le monde, Harry qui découvre son véritable statut dans la communauté magique, et nos trois mages qui sont à présent également Animagi. Vous les sentez venir, les Marie-Sue ? :)

La discussion me permet enfin de faire quelque chose que Blanche me demandait depuis le début de la bêta-lecture : impliquer les adultes ! :) A présent, Manon va continuer à apporter des éléments, mais elle ne sera plus seule décisionnaire.

Enfin, je crois que c'est le moment parfait pour reprendre notre petit jeu : quels sont les clichés présents dans ce chapitre ? (et ils sont trèèès nombreux).

 **Recommandations de fictions :**

Quelques fictions correspondent à certains clichés présentés :

\- L'animagus de Harry est _souvent_ une panthère noire. La première fic que j'ai lue avec ce cliché, et souvent citée en référence par d'autres fics est  Vox Corporis, que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site (en anglais, j'ignore si une traduction française existe). C'est aussi une de ces fics qui m'ont fait aimé la relation Harry/Hermione.

\- Harry Lord et utilisant son titre est aussi souvent utilisé, souvent pour en faire un Super!Harry. Un exemple : Angry Harry and the Seven, où un Harry découvre à 11 ans sa place dans le monde sorcier et décide de s'en servir. C'est une histoire avec pour relation centrale Harry/Daphné, et comme le titre l'indique, c'est en anglais.

 **Réponses aux guest reviews :**

Alea : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pensais pas que mon style même d'écriture pouvait vous amener à comprendre ce qui pourrait être important (ou pas) pour la suite. Surtout en sachant qu'à ce moment-là de mon écriture, je lançais encore plein de pistes en attendant de voir ce que ça allait donner (j'ai supprimé beaucoup de ces fausses pistes, mais pas toutes, faut vous titiller un peu aussi ;) )

Pour la magie à l'origine de certaines religions anciennes, c'est juste une idée comme ça, ça n'a évidemment rien de concret (puisque dans la réalité, la magie n'est pas reconnue comme existante...). Mais ça m'avait amusée de glisser cette "information" :).

La baguette en bois faisant le lien entre la nature et la magie ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il faille aller aussi loin. Le bois est juste un matériel disponible facilement, relativement peu coûteux et facile à travailler... Et les sorciers étant très conservateurs, ils gardent ce matériau plutôt que des composites plus modernes. Dans les philosophies qui seront présentées dans cette histoire, la baguette est même un frein. Mais je vais développer ça plus tard (tu dois commencer à avoir l'habitude de cette réponse ;) )

A bientôt

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017**


	22. 24 décembre 1995

**Dimanche 24 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une veille de Noël puisse être aussi chargée. Pour moi, le 24 décembre, c'est glandouille, et préparation du réveillon, et à la rigueur emballage des derniers cadeaux. Surtout si ça tombe un dimanche ! Et bien aujourd'hui, non. C'était business ! Et pas des plus agréables ! Mais c'était nécessaire : on avance encore dans l'émancipation de Harry, et c'est une très bonne chose.

Comme d'habitude, les choses dans l'ordre.

On a attaqué fort dès ce matin. Comme Sirius nous l'a annoncé hier soir, Bill a voulu nous voir avant le rendez-vous avec les avocats. Il nous a entraînés, Hermione, Harry, Remus, Sirius et moi, dans la bibliothèque. Les jumeaux avaient pour mission de prétendre que Harry était avec eux pour les aider dans leurs farces pour la rentrée à Hogwarts. Ginny, elle, a prétendu que Hermione et moi nous étions enfermées dans notre chambre avec elle pour une conversation de filles loin du raffut de tout ce monde à Grimmauld Place.

En fait, nous nous sommes installés dans la bibliothèque, endroit que fuit Ron parce qu'il y a des livres, et Mrs Weasley à cause de toute « cette magie noire », la poussière et parce qu'elle a trop à faire aujourd'hui dans la cuisine. Kingsley nous a rapidement rejoints, et nous étions au complet pour le rapport de Bill.

Et ce n'est pas joli, prépare-toi tout de suite.

Il y a bien des protections de sang sur la maison de Privet Drive. Ces protections sont effectivement destinées à protéger tous ceux qui y vivent de la présence des Deatheaters.

Mais, un, ces protections ne sont pas liées au sacrifice de Lily. Elles auraient pu être mises en place par n'importe quel sorcier, sans lien de sang avec Lily ou Pétunia, et elles auraient été aussi efficaces.

Deux, ces protections n'ont aucun besoin d'être rechargées annuellement, elles fonctionnent comme les boucliers habituels sur les maisons sorcières : une fois mises en place, elles se maintiennent toutes seules, même si en effet la présence d'un sorcier (et pas forcément celui qui a servi à la mise en place ou quelqu'un lié à ce sorcier) les aide à être plus stables plus longtemps.

Trois, elles ne protègent les personnes que lorsqu'elles sont à l'intérieur des protections, donc l'histoire de Dumbledore selon laquelle c'est nécessaire pour prolonger la protection laissée par sa mère sur Harry pour une année supplémentaire, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, en tout cas par rapport aux protections présentes sur Privet Drive.

Et quatre, ces protections sont jeunes (moins de quinze ans), et n'ont été alimentées que par le sang d'une seule personne, à l'époque un nourrisson, et donc si ça protège du Deatheater de base, ça ne protège certainement pas de Voldemort, et sans doute même pas des Deatheaters les plus puissants, ceux du Premier Cercle (Malfoy père, les Lestrange et compagnie). Or, Harry est le type même de cible qui vaut la peine qu'on déplace quelqu'un du Premier Cercle, voire Voldemort lui-même. En résumé, les protections ne servent pas à grand chose.

Mais, et c'est là que ça commence à devenir franchement glauque, ce ne sont pas les seuls sorts que Bill a trouvés à Privet Drive. Il existe un autre système de protection, destiné à protéger exclusivement les Dursley, cette fois, et qui s'alimente avec la magie de Harry. C'est pour _cette_ protection que Harry a besoin de retourner au moins un mois par an chez les Dursley. Pas pour sa sécurité à lui, mais pour celle de ceux qui l'ont tourmenté toute sa vie.

La protection a également l'effet pervers d'affaiblir Harry. C'est ce qui explique, en plus du traitement imposé par les Dursley et les différentes compulsions, qu'il soit aussi maigre et fatigué à chaque nouvelle rentrée. Cette... protection (je suis désolée, c'est la seule traduction que je vois pour le mot _ward_ qui est employé dans cette conversation, bien que ce soit tout sauf une protection) aide donc le verrou magique à rester en place, malgré la puissance grandissante d'archimage de Harry.

Je me souviens en effet à présent que c'était le seul d'entre nous à ne pas utiliser sa puissance magique au maximum autorisé par les verrous. J'étais bloquée à quarante pour cent et j'utilisais effectivement quarante pour cent. Harry, lui, était bloqué à vingt pour cent mais n'en utilisait que douze.

Il y a également d'autres sorts sur la maison, visant à renforcer les différentes compulsions posées sur Harry : l'agressivité des Dursley envers lui, l'indifférence de leurs visiteurs éventuels, la passivité de Harry, ainsi que différents boucliers repousse-sorciers ciblés (ils laissent passer ceux autorisés), et surtout, un bouclier de détournement du courrier. Tout courrier par hibou atteignant Privet Drive sans porter une signature magique spécifique se voit automatiquement redirigé vers un point précis, sans doute vers Dumbledore, qui autorise ou non Harry à recevoir ce courrier, et pose la signature magique permettant au hibou de franchir le bouclier avec la lettre autorisée.

À ces mots, je me suis souvenue de certaines fan-fictions, et j'ai demandé à Harry d'appeler sa chouette. Quand elle s'est posée sur l'épaule de son maître, j'ai demandé aux adultes de vérifier si Hedwig ne portait pas elle aussi ce genre de sorts. Un coup de baguette de Kingsley plus tard, et la réponse est tombée : Hedwig est contrainte d'apporter chaque courrier à destination de Harry à un autre destinataire, qui a le droit de refuser que le courrier en question parvienne jusqu'à son maître. Harry possédait également une compulsion de ce style, mais elle a disparu il y a quelques jours.

Et là, nous nous sommes posés la question : est-ce qu'il faut supprimer la compulsion de Hedwig ou non ? L'enlever semblerait normal, mais cela éveillerait également les soupçons de Dumbledore si Harry recevait du courrier sans qu'il le voit passer.

« Et... Il sait alors qu'on va voir les avocats de Harry, cet après-midi... » j'ai soudain dit.

Grand silence dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par le hululement outré de Hedwig. Je l'ai regardée : elle semblait choquée par mon accusation. Une chouette choquée, on aura tout vu. Harry a eu un petit rire :

« Elle est vexée que tu remettes en cause son honneur. C'est mon familier, et notre lien est plus fort que cette compulsion. Elle est assez intelligente pour maintenir son rôle, parce qu'il s'agit de me protéger, mais quand elle sent que c'est essentiel, comme l'échange d'hier, elle est parfaitement capable de passer outre la compulsion. »

Le soulagement a été palpable, dans la pièce. J'ai tendu une main pour caresser Hedwig :

« Désolée, Hedwig. Je ne savais pas, et je reconnais que tu es l'oiseau le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Donc, ça veut dire aussi que votre lien s'est enfin ouvert ?

–Oui, a souri Harry. Dès l'explosion de mon verrou, en fait, même si nous nous sommes vraiment intéressés à ce lien que plus tard dans la soirée, quand je suis allé me coucher.

–Et toi, Hermione, avec Crookshanks ?

–Aussi, a-t-elle répondu avec satisfaction. J'ai profité du soir, où tu écrivais dans ton journal et Ginny était occupée ailleurs, pour faire vraiment connaissance avec lui.

–Parfait. Donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, on peut laisser sans problème cette compulsion, si Hedwig est capable de la contourner ?

–Oui, a répondu Harry. Et si elle s'en sent incapable, parce que la compulsion est trop forte, elle est capable de me prévenir à temps. Nous avons profité de son vol vers le cabinet d'avocats hier pour tester la force du lien. »

J'ai haussé les sourcils, impressionnée par la prévoyance de Harry. Rien à dire, je préfère ce Harry intelligent à celui des livres qui subit plus que moins la situation. Puis je me suis tournée vers Bill :

« D'autres jolies surprises chez les Dursley ?

–Une dernière : apparemment, un des boucliers encouragerait les accidents magiques. »

Silence perplexe. Puis Remus a demandé :

« Comment c'est possible ?

–En combinant un bouclier d'instabilité magique avec un bouclier d'affaiblissement, comme c'est le cas. Et, bonne surprise, un des aspects du bouclier est d'enregistrer tous les accidents magiques ayant eu lieu à Privet Drive depuis sa création. »

Il a sorti d'un dossier un parchemin, avec une longue liste de dates et de faits, qu'il a tendue à Remus et Sirius. Les deux hommes l'ont lue en silence, avant de tendre la feuille à Kingsley, qui a froncé les sourcils :

« Les deux tiers de ces accidents concernent de la guérison spontanée...

–En effet, a répondu Bill d'une voix anormalement calme. Il semblerait que Harry, petit, avait compris que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de guérir. »

J'ai attendu la vague d'émotions en provenance de Harry, mais il n'y en a pas eu. Il était parfaitement sous contrôle. J'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Ce n'est pas une surprise pour toi.

–Non, a-t-il répondu honnêtement. Entre la libération des souvenirs effacés et mon Occlumancie à son maximum me permettant de me souvenir parfaitement, je le savais déjà. On peut considérer que c'est une chance, ce bouclier. Sans ces accidents magiques qui m'ont permis de guérir, j'aurais été plutôt mal en point. »

Son ton froid m'a fait plus de mal que le contenu de ses paroles. Aucun gamin de quinze ans, et personne d'aucun âge, ne devrait parler de ses propres souffrances avec un tel détachement. Ce n'est pas le détachement de quelqu'un qui a tourné la page, mais celui de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas, ne peut peut-être pas, y faire face. Qui en a trop vu, et en est presque blasé. On ne devrait pas être blasé face à la souffrance, surtout la sienne propre. C'est le début du chemin vers l'auto-destruction.

En plus, avec sa toute nouvelle Occlumancie, je suis incapable de savoir si c'est vraiment ce qu'il ressent ou si c'est une apparence qu'il se donne pour ne pas craquer devant nous. Je suis perdue avec Harry. Je connaissais l'ancien Harry, couvert de compulsions diverses, mais pas le nouveau Harry, qui est libre de ces influences et donc de vraiment ressentir la plupart de ses émotions. Sauf que maintenant, il sait aussi faire en sorte que je ne perçoive rien de ces sentiments. Et le fait qu'il mette un tel soin à m'exclure ne me rassure pas franchement. Même Hermione, pourtant la meilleure de nous trois en Occlumancie, laisse transparaître une partie de ses émotions.

Il a du sentir mon inquiétude, parce qu'il m'a fait un petit sourire, et j'ai senti une vague d'émotion rassurante. _Tout va bien_ , c'est le message. J'ai froncé les sourcils, et il a soupiré, avant de dégager ce qui ressemblait à de la patience. _Plus tard_. OK. Tant que j'ai une réponse un jour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? a demandé Bill.

–Une de leurs conversations silencieuses, a expliqué Hermione. Ils se servent de l'empathie de Manon pour communiquer, en plus des expressions physiques. Je parie d'ailleurs qu'un jour, ils pourront se passer des codes physiques et se contenter des émotions, s'ils continuent à se fréquenter autant. »

J'ai rougi et Harry a semblé gêné, devant le regard de tout le monde. Puis Harry a détourné le sujet :

« Il y a moyen d'avoir une liste officielle et non réfutable de toutes les protections qui se trouvent sur Privet Drive ?

–Les gobelins peuvent s'en charger. Contre paiement, bien entendu, a répondu Bill.

–Bien entendu, a soupiré Harry. Je vais essayer d'aller voir mon chargé de compte entre Noël et jour de l'an, j'en profiterai à ce moment-là.

–C'est une bonne idée.

–Et est-ce que tu as une liste temporaire qu'on pourra donner aux avocats cet après-midi ?

–Oui, bien sûr.

–Merci, a répondu Harry avec un sourire pour marquer sa reconnaissance. Tu veux nous accompagner, donc ?

–Je pense que ça peut être utile, pour expliquer certaines subtilités, a acquiescé Bill. Tous ces boucliers, dans des contextes bien précis, sont légaux. Ils auront besoin de savoir si les conditions requises sont remplies.

–D'accord, a approuvé facilement Harry. Et ça nous fera toujours quelqu'un en plus pour nous protéger, ça va rassurer tout le monde.

–C'est aussi l'idée. Bon, je vais dire à maman que je mange avec vous, avec Fleur.

–Ta mère a toujours du mal avec Fleur ? » a demandé Remus.

La conversation a pris une tournure plus légère, alors que Bill expliquait les difficultés que Mrs Weasley a à accepter Fleur. Pour elle, une belle Française est forcément une idiote. Surtout si elle est blonde. Sauf que Fleur est loin d'être une cruche. Rien que sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en est la preuve. Et hier, elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais elle a parfaitement compris la situation et sa gravité, et je suis certaine qu'elle a fait une analyse précise de la conversation une fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés seuls.

Elle est considérée comme une étrangère, ici, surtout à cause de Mrs Weasley et de Ginny (elle appelle Fleur _Phlegm_ quand elle n'est pas là). Du coup, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas l'encourager à prendre part aux conversations et aux repas. J'ai commencé à faire sa connaissance aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que je la connaîtrai mieux à l'avenir, et les autres aussi. Ce n'est pas juste que je ne sois là que depuis deux mois et que je sois mieux acceptée qu'elle.

Le déjeuner s'est bien passé. Mrs Weasley était tellement préoccupée par le réveillon qu'elle nous a à peine accordé d'attention. Et Sirius, normalement si prompt à lui rappeler que la maison est à lui et non à elle, ne l'a pour une fois pas sortie de ses considérations ménagères : cela nous permet de nous esquiver sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

J'accompagne Harry chez ses avocats car selon Sirius, mes « étranges connaissances » pourraient être utiles. C'est la première fois qu'on qualifie mes connaissances d'étranges, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si c'est un compliment ou non. Bill et Kingsley font office de sécurité, en plus des compétences de briseur de sortilège pour Bill et d'Auror pour Kingsley.

Bill et Kingsley ont prétexté du travail pour s'en aller, et moi, une séance de rattrapage en Métamorphose avec Harry pour nous isoler dans la bibliothèque. Dans laquelle nous ne sommes évidemment pas restés, mais au moins, personne ne nous cherchera. Nous sommes ressortis de la pièce sous la cape de Harry, et nous avons profité du départ de Kingsley pour sortir de la maison. Rapidement, il nous a fait transplaner avec lui devant le cabinet des avocats de Harry. Bill nous y attendait déjà, et il nous a suffit de nous faire annoncer pour être accueillis immédiatement dans une salle de réunion privée éclairée seulement par des torches, sans lumière du jour.

Les trois avocats de la famille Potter sont vieux, même selon leurs standards : ce sont des vampires. Ils travaillent pour la famille Potter depuis plus de trois siècles. D'après Kingsley, c'est une tradition sorcière d'attribuer le métier de juriste, d'avocat ou de conseil juridique à un vampire. Les meilleurs avocats sont _forcément_ des vampires. Et plus ils sont vieux, plus ils se font payer cher, évidemment.

Une autre tradition est l'alliance d'un cabinet avec une grande famille. Parmi les puissants de Grande Bretagne, ce cabinet ne sert que les Potter. Le reste de leur activité consiste en des affaires plus courantes et qui ne nécessitent pas de suivre une famille sur plusieurs générations. Cela leur permet d'éviter des conflits d'intérêt entre deux clients.

Les avocats de la famille Potter, travaillant depuis près de dix générations pour la famille Potter, sont redoutés dans le milieu judiciaire, et leur réputation n'est plus à faire, même s'ils se font un plaisir de prouver de temps en temps qu'ils continuent à la mériter. D'où leur chaleureux accueil à notre arrivée.

Notre message d'hier les a intrigués, et ils ont senti venir un gros dossier de la part de leur principal client. Ils n'ont pas été déçus. Pendant deux heures, nous nous sommes tous les quatre relayés pour leur expliquer la situation de Harry : mes soupçons, le verrou, les diagnostics, les souvenirs, les compulsions, l'état des protections chez les Dursley, le fait que Harry n'ait jamais été mis au courant de son héritage (à ce moment-là, les trois vénérables anciens que sont les avocats ont paru scandalisés, presque plus que lorsqu'on leur a raconté l'enfance de Harry), et enfin nos idées pour affranchir Harry : d'abord son émancipation en tant que Lord, puis l'éloignement de Dumbledore, avec d'éventuelles poursuites, ou une humiliation publique.

Quand nous avons terminé, les trois vampires sont restés un long moment silencieux, s'échangeant les documents que nous avons mis à leur disposition : le diagnostic de Harry, son dossier médical, l'état des protections de Privet Drive. Leurs émotions sont beaucoup plus difficiles à déchiffrer que les émotions humaines, mais j'ai senti leur professionnalisme absolu, mais également un intérêt sincère et euh… humain pour Harry. Ils le défendront bec et ongle, non seulement parce qu'ils sont payés pour ça, mais parce qu'ils en ont également envie. Ils ont été raisonnablement choqués par ce que nous leur avons raconté et ils sont tout à fait d'accord avec nous : cela doit changer.

Finalement, l'avocat de droite, Maître Dercy, le plus jeune (enfin, en apparence uniquement : il a l'air d'avoir environ vingt-cinq ans) est sorti de la pièce, tandis que le plus vieux (apparence d'une petite quarantaine d'années), Maître Juliet, au milieu, a mis ses doigts sous son menton avant de prendre la parole, très solennel :

« Mr Potter, votre famille est notre client privilégié depuis des siècles maintenant, et cela aurait suffi à nous faire prendre votre dossier. Cependant, nous devons reconnaître que nous y trouvons un intérêt personnel : cela fait depuis bientôt quinze ans, depuis la disparition malheureuse de vos parents, que nous cherchons à démontrer que Dumbledore n'est pas le sorcier qu'il prétend être. Nous étions certains qu'il avait joué un rôle plus ou moins direct dans la disparition de Lord James Potter et de sa femme, et vous venez de nous en apporter des preuves supplémentaires. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous permettre soit d'avoir un nouveau tuteur qui saura prendre en compte vos besoins réels, soit vous émanciper. »

Il y a eu un silence, pendant lequel Maître Dercy est revenu avec une grande pile de documents. Son aîné en a feuilleté quelques uns avant de reprendre :

« Nous comprenons donc que vous n'avez reçu aucune de nos correspondances, ces dernières années, interceptées sans doute par Mr Dumbledore ?

–Je n'ai en effet rien reçu, a répondu Harry.

–Bien. Sachez donc que vos parents nous avaient laissé une copie de leur testament. Si ce n'est pas une copie officielle, telle que celle qu'on pourra sans doute trouver à Gringotts, elle nous permet néanmoins de savoir dans quelle direction avancer. Notamment, vous aviez raison, Miss Nestral, Lord James et Lady Lily Potter ont désigné dans leur testament une liste de tuteurs. Malheureusement, chacun de ces tuteurs est dans l'incapacité d'assurer cette fonction aujourd'hui.

– _Aucun_ tuteur de la liste n'est disponible ? s'est étonné Kingsley.

–En effet, Mr Shacklebolt, a répondu Maître Corny. Le premier tuteur était évidemment Lord Black qui, du fait de son emprisonnement, a perdu d'office ce droit, et ne l'a pas récupéré, puisque son innocence n'a pas été prouvée. Ensuite vient la marraine de Mr Potter ici présent, c'est-à-dire Lady Longbottom.

–Augusta Longbottom ?

–Malheureusement non, sa bru, Alice. Or, vous le savez, sa situation actuelle ne lui permet pas de remplir cette fonction. Ensuite viennent Marius et Sandy Black, les parents de Lady Dorea Potter et grands-parents de Lord James Potter.

–Oh misère, a soufflé Kingsley.

–En effet, a déclaré doucement Maître Corny, avant de se tourner vers Harry : vos arrières-grands-parents ont été également assassinés, quelques jours après la chute de Voldemort. Ils ont malheureusement été victimes de l'engagement ouvert de votre famille contre le Lord Noir et de leur statut de non-magiciens : Cracmol pour Marius Black et moldue pour son épouse.

–Après la chute de Voldemort ? j'ai répété.

–Oui, Miss.

–Donc... Après la chute de Voldemort, Sirius Black est emprisonné sans procès, les Longbottom sont torturé jusqu'à l'incapacité mentale, et les arrières-grands-parents de Harry sont assassinés ? _Après la chute de Voldemort_ ? Je ne suis pas une adepte de la théorie du complot, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas un hasard présentant un peu trop de coïncidences ?

–Je suis heureux que vous le constatiez, Miss Nestral, puisque ce sont également nos soupçons, a déclaré Maître Dercy.

–De nombreuses familles ont été détruites après la disparition de Voldemort, a fait Kingsley.

–Non. Il y a eu dix-sept morts et tortures affectées aux Deatheaters entre le 1er Novembre 1981 et le 24 juin 1995. Les Longbottom et les Potter représentent six d'entre elles.

–Six ?

–Le couple Longbottom, leur fils et la mère de Lord Longbottom ont tous été torturés, même si seul le couple en porte encore physiquement les stigmates aujourd'hui. Il est intéressant aussi de constater que Mary et Edward Evans font également partie de ces morts, même si leur disparition a moins fait de vagues, du fait qu'ils soient moldus sans aucun lien avec une vieille famille sorcière.

–Mes grands parents maternels ? a demandé Harry d'une voix blanche.

–Tout à fait, a confirmé Maître Dercy sombrement. Nous arrivons à huit cas sur dix-sept qui concernent _directement_ Mr Potter et sa situation de garde. Tous ses potentiels gardiens, à part Petunia Evans-Dursley, ont été écartés violemment. Et le deuxième soupçon de Miss Nestral concernant ce testament est également fondé : il y a effectivement une mention indiquant qu'il est hors de question que le jeune Harry soit confié à sa tante, du fait de la haine de cette dernière envers la magie et tout ce qui peut la représenter, y compris et surtout son neveu. »

Un silence choqué a accueilli cette déclaration. Cette fois, l'Occlumancie soigneusement construite de Harry n'a pas résisté : il était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. J'ai tendu un bras par dessus mon fauteuil pour saisir le sien. Il m'a fait un sourire de remerciement et s'est servi de mon soutien pour reconstituer ses défenses et retrouver sa sérénité.

« Pourquoi le testament de mes parents n'a-t-il pas été respecté sur ce point ?

–Le testament de vos parents n'a pas été ouvert du tout, a répondu Maître Juliet. Mr Dumbledore a déclaré au Wizengamot qu'il était inutile de l'ouvrir tant que vous ne pouviez pas être présent, et il était hors de question, dans le contexte de chaos qui a suivi la chute du mage noir, de vous sortir de la cachette où vous étiez placé. Il a également déclaré qu'en tant que chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait bien entendu à cœur vos intérêts, et qu'en attendant la lecture de ce testament, il serait votre tuteur.

–Comment savait-il qui était sur la liste ?

–Un testament officiel se rédige toujours avec témoins, Harry, a expliqué Bill. Je parie que Dumbledore est un de ces témoins.

–En effet, a répondu l'avocat. Deux témoins pour ce testament : Mr Dumbledore et Lord Longbottom.

–OK. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le droit d'en réclamer l'ouverture à présent ?

–Tout à fait, Mr Potter. Il suffit d'en faire la demande officielle soit auprès du Wizengamot, soit auprès de Gringotts. Nous vous conseillons évidemment de vous tourner vers Gringotts.

–Que contient ce testament ?

–Nous allons en faire la lecture, je pressens que vous allez la trouver intéressante. »

Maître Juliet a eu un sourire machiavélique. Il est tout à fait ravi de la situation. Avec force gestes théâtraux, il a fini par ouvrir un rouleau scellé et a commencé la lecture :

 _« Nous, James Charles Potter et Lily Mary Evans-Potter, Lord et Lady Potter-Gryffindor, déclarons le présent document être notre testament officiel, et reconnaissons être sains de corps comme d'esprit lors de sa rédaction, le 1er septembre 1981. Ce testament remplace et annule toute version précédente. Une copie de ce testament, en plus de ses copies officielles déposées respectivement au Ministère de la Magie, auprès du Registre des Testaments et Héritages Sorciers de Gringotts, et dans notre propre coffre à Gringotts, est déposée entre les mains de nos conseils, Maîtres Corny, Dercy, et Juliet._

 _Bien, maintenant que le blabla légal est passé, attaquons les choses sérieuses. Évidemment, si ce testament est lu, c'est que nous sommes morts._

 _Dans ce cas, nous avons quelques précisions et rappels à effectuer :_

 _Premièrement, notre Gardien du Secret pour le cottage de Godric's Hollow n'est pas Sirius Black, Lord de son état (désolé, Padfoot), mais Peter Pettigrew. Si nous sommes morts, c'est de la faute de Peter et non de Sirius. Nous espérons que cette précision est inutile, mais sait-on jamais._

 _Ensuite, concernant Harry :_

 _Nous désignons comme tuteurs, et dans cet ordre :  
_ _Lord Sirius Black, parrain  
_ _Lady Alice Longbottom, marraine._

 _Si aucun de ces tuteurs potentiels n'est disponible, merci de voir en priorité avec Marius et Sandy Black, arrières-grands-parents, ou Edward et Mary Evans, grands-parents pour une tutelle alternative, en dernier recours. Nous vous aimons beaucoup, Marius et Sandy, Edward et Mary, mais nous préférons que notre fils soit éduqué en tant que sorcier. Dans tous les cas, soyez assurés que nous avons envie qu'il vous connaisse, et que vous puissiez lui raconter toutes les bêtises de ses parents quand ils étaient petits._

 _En absolument aucun cas Harry ne doit être confié à Petunia Evans-Dursley et son mari. Tous deux méprisent la magie et tous ceux qui la pratiquent, y compris s'ils sont de leur propre sang. Jamais notre fils ne doit leur être confié, même pour une journée._

 _Harry, enfin, sache que nous t'aimons très fort, et que nous aurions aimé être là plus longtemps pour toi. Nous espérons que tu grandiras aussi heureux et aimé que tu l'as été avec nous._

 _Concernant les legs :_

 _Nous léguons à Peter Pettigrew 30 Mornilles d'argent. Si ce testament est lu, c'est que tu nous as trahi._

 _Nous léguons à Remus Lupin, dit Moony, 1,000,000 Gallions. Ne proteste pas, ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes morts, et l'argent ne peut pas nous être retourné. Tu es un homme bon, Remus, et tu mérites de profiter de la vie. Et nous avons envie que Harry ait un oncle heureux._

 _Nous léguons à Lord Sirius Black, dit Padfoot, 1,000,000 Gallions, en espérant que ta famille retrouve rapidement raison et que tu n'en aies finalement pas besoin. En attendant, fais-toi plaisir, mais n'oublies pas que tu as à présent un filleul à t'occuper._

 _Nous léguons à Lady Alice Longbottom le contenu des serres Potter. Tu as les doigts encore plus magiques que ta baguette, et si nous te demandons de ne rien bouger des serres, nous t'en laissons le libre accès, en espérant que tu les fasses prospérer et que tu transmettes au moins une partie de ton savoir à Harry et Neville._

 _Nous léguons à Lord Frank Longbottom la collection d'armes Potter, afin qu'il puisse former Harry selon les traditions transmises depuis des générations dans nos deux familles. Je t'abandonne, Frank, tu es le dernier chevalier-mage, j'espère que tu sauras former la prochaine génération (et que Harry sera moins difficile que je ne l'ai été)._

 _Nous léguons également à Lord Frank Longbottom la régence du titre Potter, jusqu'à la majorité de Harry, avec toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour gérer le patrimoine familial, ainsi que l'utilisation de Lions' Rock._

 _Nous léguons enfin à Harry le reste de nos possessions, mobilières, immobilières, financières, et nobiliaires. Harry, tu es issu d'une grande famille. Normalement, je devrais te dire que tout cela n'est que du blabla inutile, mais j'aurais eu des années pour te faire entrer quand même ça dans le crâne. Malheureusement, je ne suis apparemment plus là, et je dois me contenter de ce testament : tu es le dernier d'une longue lignée de Potter, et il tient à toi de faire en sorte que le prestige de notre famille continue. Je suis sûr que tu seras éduqué de façon à ce que tu comprennes tout ce que ça signifie, et que Frank sera aussi ferme sur ton éducation nos pères l'ont été envers nous, et j'espère que tu seras un grand Potter. En attendant, sache que nous t'aimons fort, et que quoi que tu fasses, nous serons fiers de toi._

 _Concernant le titre de Lord : grâce à ce testament, le titre revient en régence à Frank Longbottom, et non à toi, Harry. Cela te laissera le temps de découvrir tout ce que ça implique. Néanmoins, il ne s'agit que d'une forme de régence, en attendant que tu sois en âge. En tant que dernier membre de la lignée, tu as le droit, dès tes quinze ans, de réclamer le titre, si tu t'estimes prêt ou que tu l'estimes nécessaire. Personne ne peut te refuser ce droit, pas même ton potentiel tuteur. Il te suffira d'aller à Gringotts demander la chevalière Potter. C'est une chevalière chargée de magie, et si elle t'accepte, tu devras assumer tous tes droits, mais également tous tes devoirs en tant que Potter. Ce n'est pas un choix à faire à la légère. J'espère que tu seras suffisamment bien entouré et conseillé pour faire ce choix en connaissance de cause._

 _Merci à tous pour votre attention, nous sommes désolés de ne vous laisser que des biens à la place de notre présence (vous en êtes peut-être ravis, remarque), et nous espérons que vous aurez tous une belle vie (à part Peter qui, si ce testament est lu, est un traître, qui dans ce cas mérite de souffrir autant que nos proches souffriront)._

 _Nous espérons vous revoir, dans très longtemps, dans l'au-delà._

 _Harry, nous t'aimons très fort._

 _James Charles et Lily Mary Potter, Lord et Lady Potter-Gryffindor._

 _Témoins lors de la signature :  
_ _Lord Frank William Longbottom  
_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore »_

A la fin de la lecture, Harry serrait fortement ma main, et je sentais toute son émotion. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour le protéger et lui assurer un bel avenir, et malgré toutes leurs précautions, un seul homme avait réussi à faire de sa vie un enfer.

L'avocat a roulé son parchemin, avant de le tendre à Harry :

« C'est une copie de notre copie, vous pouvez la conserver, si vous le souhaitez.

–Merci... a fait Harry en la prenant. Donc... Puisque j'ai eu quinze ans cet été, je peux aller n'importe quand à Gringotts réclamer mon titre qui me revient de droit ?

–C'est bien ça.

–Et cela fera bien de moi un majeur émancipé ?

–Oui. Un Lord en titre ne peut avoir de tutelle.

–Quels sont les droits et devoirs de ma famille ?

–Voilà une question particulièrement complexe et pour laquelle nous sommes malheureusement incapables de fournir une réponse complète, a répondu honnêtement Maître Corny. Nous pouvons vous renseigner sur les aspects légaux et politiques de votre titre, mais pas sur les aspects historiques.

–Dites toujours, a insisté Harry.

–Comme vous l'avez vu dans ce testament, vous êtes héritier d'une grande famille, la famille Potter.

–Sirius m'a dit que notre noblesse remontait au huitième siècle, et que nous avons hérité entre temps de nombreuses autres familles, ainsi que de grands noms.

–C'est tout à fait exact. Si votre titre est communément appelé _Lord Potter-Gryffindor_ , le titre complet est en réalité beaucoup plus long que cela. Attendez, nous allons vous le retrouver. Il est utilisé très rarement, généralement uniquement en présence de la Reine d'Angleterre.

–Cela arrive souvent ?

–Lord Charles Potter et son père, Lord Edward Potter, ont eu l'occasion d'être en sa présence quelques fois, mais Lord James Potter ne l'a jamais rencontrée, du moins pas en tant que Lord. Ah voilà. »

Maître Dercy a tendu à Maître Juliet un parchemin. Il a expliqué :

« Voici votre titre complet, tel qu'il est annoncé lors d'une introduction devant la Reine : _Lord Potter, Duc Potter et de Hogwarts, Héritier de Gryffindor et de Ravenclaw, Héritier de Slytherin et de Hufflepuff, Héritier de Merlin et de Viviane, Chevalier-Mage de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, Comte de Lions' Hill, Baron de Godric's Hollow et de Hogsmeade_. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Harry a fini par réagir :

« Vous savez que vous venez de prononcer les noms des quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts, ainsi que Merlin et Viviane ?

–Tout à fait, Mr Potter, a répondu Maître Dercy avec un petit rire. De part votre père, vous êtes héritier de Gryffindor et Ravenclaw, ainsi que Merlin et Viviane. C'est ce qui fait en grande partie le prestige historique de la famille Potter. De part votre mère, vous êtes hériter de Slytherin et Hufflepuff.

–Pardon ?

–Oui. Il se trouve que Lord Slytherin a eu deux alliances. De la première est née la lignée officielle et de la seconde, avec Lady Hufflepuff, est née une lignée plus discrète, officiellement uniquement héritière de Lady Hufflepuff. Elle s'est apparemment éteinte suite à trois générations de Cracmols vers les années 1400, mais lorsque votre mère a passé un test d'Héritage auprès de Gringotts, test obligatoire pour épouser un Potter, on a découvert que la lignée existait toujours. À la disparition de la lignée des Gaunt, lignée officielle, votre mère est devenue de manière reconnue l'héritière de Slytherin comme de Hufflepuff, vous transmettant ces deux titres. Ce qui fait de vous le premier Duc de Hogwarts. Normalement, vous auriez du être Duc Potter-Gryffindor, mais un accord entre les quatre fondateurs stipule que si un descendant rassemble les quatre lignées, il deviendra automatiquement Duc de Hogwarts. »

Il y a eu un long silence. Bill, Kingsley et moi attendions la réaction de Harry. Il a mis plusieurs minutes avant de prendre la parole :

« Oh _fuck_ ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Il s'est tourné vers moi, furieux :

« Oh, c'est pas drôle. Je te parie que _ça_ , tu n'as pas pu l'imaginer.

–Si, je l'ai contredit. Ça faisait partie des possibles. Mais ça me semblait tellement énorme, après les découvertes concernant Dumbledore, Ginny, ta magie, que je n'ai pas voulu y croire.

–Ça faisait partie des possibles ?

–Oui. En fait, ça hésitait entre deux possibles : tu es un des quatre héritiers et tu dois retrouver les trois autres parce qu'une étrange prophétie plane sur vous... Ne rigole pas, ça revenait assez souvent, et ce n'est pas encore exclu, la partie de la prophétie, je veux dire. Ou bien tu es seul héritier, et ça te donne des droits très intéressants à Hogwarts, ce qui peut être sacrément utile quand on a envie de se débarrasser d'un directeur prenant un intérêt trop prononcé dans ta vie privée. Il faudrait voir si c'est vrai, cette histoire de droits. »

Harry m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds, et s'est tourné vers les avocats quand Maître Juliet a eu un petit rire :

« Ce que dit Miss Nestral est particulièrement intéressant. En effet, dans le droit médiéval magique, toujours en vigueur aujourd'hui, les droits par l'héritage sont assez fréquents, et il est fort probable que les Fondateurs de Hogwarts aient prévu une liste de privilèges destinés à leurs héritiers respectifs, et étendus en cas d'un unique héritier commun. Nous savons par Lord Charles Potter que les Potter avaient déjà un droit de regard assez important sur le contenu des cours, ou le coût de la scolarité, par exemple. Un héritier unique doit certainement passer d'un droit de regard à un pouvoir décisionnel réel. Bien sûr, ce n'est que de la théorie, et je vous engage à rechercher la réalité de vos droits.

–Où ?

–Dans la bibliothèque des Potter, évidemment, » j'ai répondu.

Harry a soupiré, et je l'ai senti un peu dépassé par les choses. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un d'absolument pas préparé, ça doit faire beaucoup. J'ai pris le relais, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la nouvelle :

« Donc, Harry dispose d'un certain nombre de titres. Au niveau légal, cela lui donne quel pouvoir ?

–Cela veut dire qu'à lui seul, Mr Potter rassemble, en plus des cinq voix Potter, dues à son statut de duc, un certain nombre de voix, héritées d'autres familles, ou attribuées de manière honorifique aux grands noms de la magie, et donc également à leurs héritiers, a expliqué Maître Corny. Cela fait un total de soixante-quatorze voix. Aujourd'hui, la famille Potter représente à elle seule quinze pour cent des voix du Wizengamot.

–Je suppose que pour l'instant, c'est Dumbledore qui possède la main sur ces voix, et qu'elles l'ont aidé à faire passer les lois qu'il voulait, ces dernières années.

–En effet, les voix des Potter représentent souvent un poids décisif dans les prises de décision.

–Si Dumbledore n'a plus ces voix, de combien de voix dispose-t-il encore ?

–Une seule, celle du président du Wizengamot.

–Il n'y a pas de voix pour la famille Dumbledore ?

–Non, Miss. La famille Dumbledore n'est ni une noble, ni une ancienne famille. Le prestige du nom est très récent et uniquement du à Albus Dumbledore.

–Oh. Et... Si Harry assume son titre de Lord, il récupère automatiquement ses voix, n'est-ce pas ?

–C'est bien cela.

–Et est-ce que cela implique qu'il est obligé de siéger ?

–Soit de siéger directement, soit de nommer un représentant. La famille Potter est l'une des rares à être obligée d'être présente, directement ou indirectement.

–Quelles sont les autres familles ?

–Les Black, évidemment, les Longbottom, les Malfoy, les Bones, les Greengrass et les Abbott.

–Qui dispose des voix des Black, tant que Sirius n'est pas innocenté ?

–Les Malfoy, du fait du mariage entre Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy.

–De combien de voix disposent les Black ?

–Cinquante sept.

–Cela explique l'omniprésence de Lucius au ministère... Quelles sont les familles alliées des Potter ?

–Les Longbottom et les Bones, en premier lieu. Ces trois familles réunies représentent à elles seules un tiers du Wizengamot. Et d'autres familles sont souvent alliées à l'une de ces trois. Lady Augusta Longbottom ou Madam Amelia Bones seront plus au courant que nous à ce sujet.

–Nous avons déjà prévu de les contacter après Noël. Harry, des questions sur le Wizengamot ? j'ai ajouté en me tournant vers lui, estimant qu'il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour se reprendre.

–Est-ce qu'ils peuvent refuser mon émancipation ?

–Si vous prenez votre titre de Lord, non. C'est un droit inaliénable accordé à tout dernier héritier d'une des Nobles et Anciennes Familles. Ils auront le droit de réclamer un représentant pour vos voix au Wizengamot en attendant votre majorité par contre.

–Représentant qui pourra être imposé ?

–Uniquement si vous ne présentez personne. »

Harry a hésité, et j'ai serré sa main :

« Nous allons voir Lady Longbottom et Madam Bones à ce sujet. Les familles Longbottom et Bones sont des alliées de la tienne, ton père le mentionne dans son testament, Sirius l'a dit hier et Maître Dercy vient de le confirmer. Si elles t'inspirent confiance, l'une d'elles sera parfaite pour être ta représentante pendant les deux prochaines années. En plus, cela te laissera le temps de te former. »

Harry a réfléchi un moment, puis a regardé Bill et Kingsley. L'Auror a souri :

« C'est une décision raisonnable. Augusta Longbottom est une fine politicienne, très au fait de tout ce qui se passe dans le Wizengamot. Et elle a été très amie avec Charles Potter. Elle ne te refusera pas son soutien, et sera ravie de t'apprendre les arcanes du Wizengamot. Amelia refusera sans doute de te représenter, à cause de son poste au Ministère, mais elle acceptera de te soutenir et de te former.

–On va faire ça alors. Est-ce que mon titre de Lord a d'autres implications au niveau légal ? a demandé Harry aux avocats.

–Oui, a répondu Maître Juliet. Sur certaines lois, vous avez un droit de veto absolu.

–Pardon ?

–Vous êtes chevalier-mage de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. Ce n'est pas un titre fictif. Il n'y a plus que trois familles qui en sont : les Potter, les Longbottom et les Bones. D'où la très forte alliance entre ces trois familles. Malgré la disparition des pratiques chevaleresques, ces familles ont conservé l'intégralité de leurs droits et devoirs. De plus, les Potter et les Black disposent d'un statut particulier auprès de la Couronne Britannique, les Coordinateurs, ce qui donne aux Potter un poids supplémentaire au Wizengamot. Notamment, dans le cadre de certaines lois, celui de les refuser purement et simplement, et elles ne seront même pas proposées à votation.

–Quel type de lois ?

–Les lois structurantes du gouvernement magique, notamment. Les lois impliquant le Secret Magique. Les accords internationaux. Inversement, vous pouvez forcer la votation de lois qui n'ont pas été proposées selon le circuit habituel de formation des lois. Mais Lady Augusta Longbottom, Madam Amelia Bones et Lord Sirius Black seront plus à même de vous en dire plus à ce sujet. Sur l'aspect judiciaire, votre titre a également des implications. Notamment, l'application des Us et Coutumes de la Noblesse Magique.

–C'est-à-dire ?

–C'est-à-dire que vous bénéficiez d'un statut particulier au niveau de la justice. Vous avez le droit, dans une certaine mesure, de vous faire justice vous-même. Et en tant que Potter, cette mesure est assez importante. Seuls les Black ont une licence équivalente. Le seul droit que vous n'avez pas, c'est de mettre à mort quelqu'un. Vous avez le droit de condamner quelqu'un à Azkaban, de lui supprimer sa magie, ses droits civiques, sa fortune, ses titres, ses propriétés, mais pas de le condamner à mort.

–Je suppose que tout cela est encadré ?

–Bien entendu. Vous n'avez pas le droit de punir de manière disproportionnée, par exemple. Un des droits classiques du Lord d'une famille Noble est également de protéger l'honneur de sa famille et ceux qui en font partie. Cela veut dire que vous avez le droit d'accorder aux personnes de votre choix la protection des Potter, et elles deviennent aussi intouchables que vous-même. Il existe toute une foule de lois traditionnelles liées aux Lords et Ladies, et je ne peux que vous encourager à les découvrir. En tout état de cause, le fait de vous priver de la connaissance de votre héritage, de vos droits et devoir, et surtout de votre titre, est un crime selon ces lois, une grave atteinte à l'intégrité de votre famille. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de porter cette agression avérée contre la pérennité de votre famille devant le Wizengamot pour demander réparation.

–Ça devient intéressant.

–De même, la mise en danger volontaire ou involontaire d'un héritier au titre de Lord, la négligence dans l'éducation de ce dernier à ses futures responsabilités, ou l'ignorance volontaire ou involontaire des dernières volontés d'un Lord sont aussi considérés comme des crimes, bien plus graves que si cela était survenu à un commun, a ajouté Maître Juliet d'un ton léger, comme s'il n'annonçait pas du tout les charges qui pourraient peser contre Dumbledore.

–Est-ce que vous pourriez monter un dossier de tous les délits pénalement punissables qui ont été commis envers ma famille lors de ces vingt dernières années ? a demandé Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'on doit remonter à bien avant la mort de mes parents.

–Bien sûr. Enfin, sachez que votre parole fait office de preuve. On peut exiger de vous un serment sur votre magie de ne dire que la vérité, mais on n'a pas le droit de vous imposer du Veritaserum ou la visualisation de vos souvenirs, via une Pensine, par exemple. Il en va de même pour tous ceux qui bénéficient de la protection des Potter.

–C'est une information qui sera bien utilisée, je suis intervenue. Je vais former Harry à l'art délicat de ne pas mentir sans dire toute la vérité, sauf quand ça l'arrange.

–Formation nécessaire dans le bon exercice du titre de Lord, en effet. Enfin, sachez que sur le plan historique, vous disposez de certains privilèges administratifs non négligeables : vous êtes issu d'une famille de combattants, et on ne peut par exemple vous poursuivre pour l'utilisation de sortilèges Impardonnables dans le cadre d'un combat. Si l'ensemble des chevaliers-mages sont réunis pour mener un interrogatoire, on ne peut là non plus vous poursuivre pour l'utilisation de ces sortilèges. Vous n'êtes également pas obligé de faire enregistrer vos pouvoirs spécifiques : si vous êtes mage, avez la maîtrise d'une magie particulière, êtes Animagus... vous n'êtes pas obligé de le déclarer auprès du Ministère. Vous n'êtes pas concerné par la restriction de la magie chez les mineurs, et le Secret Magique est même allégé, dans certaines mesures que je vous invite à découvrir. Cela ne couvre que les personnes issues directement de votre lignée. Les personnes sous la protection de votre famille ne disposent d'aucun de ces droits. Dès la reconnaissance de votre titre de Lord, je vous invite donc à faire lever tout sortilège de traçage ou de pistage de votre signature magique, que ce soit sur votre baguette ou sur vous-même. Ce genre de sortilèges, normaux chez un sorcier, sont considérés comme une offense criminelle sur un chevalier-mage de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. »

Harry a haussé les sourcils, et j'ai senti son impatience à devenir Lord. J'ai souri :

« Vous annoncez les aspects positifs. Quelles sont les contraintes ?

–Au niveau légal, la représentation au Wizengamot, ce qui implique un suivi continu de l'actualité économique, judiciaire et politique, a répondu Maître Juliet. Au niveau judiciaire, l'interdiction de mise à mort et la nécessité de la mesure dans les demandes de compensation, ce qui nécessite une connaissance assez fine du système judiciaire. Au niveau traditionnel, nous ne saurions vous le dire. Nous supposons par contre que c'est là qu'elles sont le plus nombreuses. Je crois que seuls les Black, les Longbottom ou les Bones seraient capables de vous en dire plus à ce sujet. »

Harry a hoché la tête, acceptant la réponse, un peu calmé.

« Et au niveau patrimonial ? Est-ce que l'émancipation de Harry lui permet d'accéder à l'ensemble de son patrimoine, qu'il soit matériel ou financier ?

–Oui, a répondu Maître Dercy. L'ensemble des coffres et comptes seront mis à la disposition de Mr Potter, même si nous vous conseillons de conserver votre chargé de compte gobelin. Ils sont d'une extrême droiture, et vous êtes certain que tant que vous êtes poli avec eux, tout se passera extrêmement bien. Les Potter ont toujours eu d'excellentes relations avec les gobelins, cela devrait bien se passer. Au niveau des propriétés, c'est notre cabinet qui dispose des différents accès, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de vous les donner tant que nous n'avons pas la preuve que vous avez récupéré votre titre de Lord. Néanmoins, le fait que notre cabinet en ait assuré la gestion ces quinze dernières années nous permet de vous assurer que l'ensemble de vos propriétés est en parfait état, et Lions' Rock bénéficie toujours de ses meilleures protections. Nous-mêmes ne pouvons pas nous y rendre tant que vous ne rouvrez pas la propriété.

–Comment je vais faire pour m'y rendre, alors ?

–Avec votre chevalière de Lord, a répondu l'avocat sur le ton de l'évidence. Trois elfes de maison s'occupent pour l'instant du domaine, et nous donnent des rapports réguliers sur l'état de Lions' Rock.

–Sont-ils fiables ? »

Les avocats ont froncé les sourcils dans un bel ensemble.

« Bien sûr.

–Excusez ma question, mais je connais un elfe de maison qui a trahi la famille de son maître et un autre qui est suffisamment irrévérencieux pour prétendre que la maison qu'il gère est en bon état alors qu'elle est dans un état de délabrement avancé.

–Je ne sais pas à qui appartiennent ces elfes, est intervenu Maître Juliet, mais les elfes des Potter se sont toujours montrés particulièrement heureux dans la famille, et prêts à répondre à leurs devoirs. Nous leur faisons entière confiance dans l'exactitude de leurs rapports, et nous aurions même tendance à minimiser les aspects négatifs qu'ils annoncent, tant ils sont dévoués à la famille et veulent que tout soit parfait. »

Harry a semblé gêné devant la véhémence du vampire, mais celui-ci s'est adouci :

« Je suppose qu'ils seront ravis de faire votre connaissance, et de vous montrer ce que valent les elfes Potter. »

Harry a eu un petit sourire. J'imagine qu'il avait le même genre de pensée que moi : la réaction de Hermione en apprenant que Harry a des elfes de maison.

« D'autres questions ? a demandé Maître Corny.

–Oui, j'ai répondu. J'aimerais, si Harry est d'accord, qu'il prenne des potions pour rattraper son retard de croissance et effacer certaines traces physiques de son passé. Cela l'aidera également sans doute à se préparer pour l'avenir. Est-ce qu'il peut commencer maintenant ou souhaitez-vous d'abord confronter Dumbledore ?

–Non, ce sera plus efficace si des potions montrent l'écart entre ce qu'il a été et ce qu'il devrait être. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de commencer ce traitement au plus tôt.

–Tu es d'accord ? » j'ai demandé à Harry.

Celui-ci a pris le temps de la réflexion. Je l'ai senti en plein doute. Je suppose que d'un certain côté, il doit être ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser des marques laissées par le traitement des Dursley, mais de l'autre, cela fait partie de son histoire, et il y est habitué. Finalement, il a pris la décision qui me semble la plus sage :

« Je suis d'accord. King, on pourra faire un détour par l'hôpital en rentrant ?

–Bien sûr. »

Les trois avocats se sont consultés du regard avant de reprendre :

« Albus Dumbledore est une figure publique, tout comme vous, Mr Potter. Vous devez vous préparer au fait que toute cette histoire soit rendue publique, si vous souhaitez vraiment porter plainte contre lui.

–Je sais, et je le veux vraiment. Une déchéance publique est ce qui lui fera le plus de mal. Son image de leader parfait est ce à quoi il tient le plus.

–C'est vrai. Mais nous estimons honnête de vous prévenir que ce ne sera pas beau. De vils secrets, de part et d'autres, seront révélés. Ne pensez pas qu'une fois que vous aurez commencé à traîner son nom dans la boue, Mr Dumbledore restera les bras croisés.

–J'attends avec impatience qu'il se joigne à la bataille. Il ignore que j'ai encore quelques atouts dans ma manche. »

J'ai eu un petit sourire. Harry entre en mode guerrier. Il est décidé à se débarrasser de l'influence de Dumbledore, et nous savons parfaitement que si le titre de Lord lui permettra de s'émanciper légalement, lui donnant une certaine marge de manœuvre, il est toujours étudiant à Hogwarts, dont Dumbledore est le directeur et la figure de proue.

Harry m'a regardée avec un grand sourire, et j'ai compris qu'il me considère comme un de ces atouts. C'est... à la fois flatteur et dérangeant. Que quelqu'un compte autant sur moi ou sur mes connaissances. Bon, peut-être pas dérangeant, mais perturbant, oui, certainement. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me prenne pour une intello aux connaissances inutiles, et là, quelqu'un valorise ce que je sais. C'est une sensation étrange.

Les avocats ont semblé satisfaits par la déclaration de Harry, et ont promis de rassembler au plus vite un dossier contre Dumbledore. En attendant, Harry doit profiter de ces quelques jours de répit, et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il le fasse.

Nous avons pris congé et nous sommes allés à St Mungo. C'était extraordinairement calme, mais je suppose que c'est le calme avant la tempête des ''accidents'' qui surviendront lors des dîners de famille de ce soir ou demain. Nous avons retrouvé le Guérisseur Milott, qui a prescrit un traitement complet pour Harry, avec des potions pour lui permettre de rattraper son retard de croissance et ses différentes carences, des crèmes pour faire disparaître les cicatrices qu'il porte un peu partout, et enfin, il a demandé à ce qu'avant la rentrée, Harry revienne passer une nuit à l'hôpital : il faudra recasser les fractures mal guéries pour leur permettre de guérir complètement et proprement. Harry a grimacé à cette idée, mais il n'a pas refusé. Nous avons pris rendez-vous pour la nuit du jeudi 28 au vendredi 29.

Enfin, nous sommes rentrés à Grimmauld Place avec un paquet de médicaments récupérés à l'apothicairie (pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas le mot pharmacie, franchement, tellement plus simple...). Sirius nous a aussitôt attirés à part pour savoir ce qui s'est dit chez les avocats. Nous avons montré le testament, expliqué le contenu de la réunion... Sirius a eu un grand sourire, puis s'est éloigné dans la bibliothèque avant de revenir avec quelques livres :

« Les lectures habituelles de tout jeune futur noble sur l'étiquette de la noblesse magique britannique, les différents protocoles, et les lois traditionnelles. Tu en sauras plus sur les spécificités Potter avec la bibliothèque de Lions' Rock, mais c'est une bonne introduction. »

Harry a hoché la tête et a accepté la pile de livres. Puis il a raconté la visite à St Mungo. Enfin, Sirius a dit :

« Et maintenant ?

–Maintenant, j'espère que j'aurai droit à deux jours de vacances ! je me suis exclamée, ce qui les a fait rire. Gringotts peut attendre le 27, je crois. S'il y a une mauvaise surprise entre temps, on ira plus tôt, mais si ce n'est pas nécessaire, je pense que ça nous fera du bien à tous de profiter vraiment de Noël.

–Je suis d'accord, a acquiescé Sirius.

–Et le 27, on reprend le travail. Je compte raconter à Hermione et Harry les choses les plus importantes que je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme Dumbledore et de garder ces secrets parce que c'est... pour leur bien. Ah, histoire de te préparer, sache que ça concerne votre... mission au Ministère, ce pourquoi Arthur Weasley s'est fait agresser. »

Sirius a pâli.

« Tu es sûre ?

–J'en suis certaine. Harry serait au courant, on aurait pu agir de manière différente, et personne n'aurait eu besoin d'être sur place et aurait donc été cible pour une attaque.

–Ce... ce n'est pas une nouvelle légère.

–Elle est toujours plus légère que l'autre nouvelle que je prévois, et qui est la cause de _tout_ ce que Dumbledore a fait subir à Harry. Harry a prouvé depuis plus de quatre ans qu'il est parfaitement capable d'entendre tout ceci. »

Sirius a réfléchi un moment, puis a demandé :

« Dans les livres, est-ce que Harry est au courant ?

–Pas avant d'avoir payé un prix trop important que je refuse qu'il paie si je peux l'en empêcher. Il y a eu suffisamment de drames comme ça à cause du culte du secret de Dumbledore. Mettre Harry au courant est aussi le meilleur moyen de s'assurer que Dumbledore n'a plus d'emprise sur lui. Et Harry n'est pas seul. Ni Hermione, ni moi, ne le laisseront tomber. »

Sirius m'a observée un moment, puis a soupiré :

« Bien. Mais je veux assister à cette conversation.

–OK. »

Sirius m'a étudiée, comme s'il trouvait mon acceptation suspicieuse. Après tout, il est habitué à ce que ceux qui détiennent les informations capitales les cachent aux autres. Mais ce n'est pas ma politique. Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de rendre la prophétie ou les Horcruxes publics, mais je pense qu'au moins Harry a le droit de savoir, et ses proches qui veulent l'aider. Et Sirius est son parrain, le dernier membre de sa famille officielle, et il a le droit de savoir dans quoi j'entraîne son filleul.

Il a semblé trouver une réponse qui le satisfaisait sur mon visage, puisqu'il a eu un sourire plus détendu :

« Parfait ! Profitons pleinement de ces deux prochains jours, alors ! Et si nous allions voir ce que les jumeaux sont en train de concocter pour voir si on ne peut pas apporter nos lumières ? »

J'ai souri et accepté. Harry m'a retenue par un bras alors que Sirius s'éloignait :

« C'est si terrible que ça, ce que tu as à me dire ?

–Disons que je suis contente que ton Occlumancie t'empêche maintenant de faire des cauchemars basés sur ce qui te travaille. Profite de ces deux jours, Harry, je suis sincère : tu en auras besoin. »

Harry m'a étudiée à son tour, puis a soupiré et suivi son parrain.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé tranquillement : les jumeaux étaient en effet en train de mijoter un plan pour fêter la nouvelle année dignement à Hogwarts. Harry et moi avons apporté quelques informations pratiques, mais c'est surtout Sirius qui a participé. Il est enchanté de voir une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs hanter les couloirs de l'école.

Le dîner a été somptueux, Mrs Weasley s'est dépassée. Pas aussi raffiné que ce dont j'ai l'habitude lors des fêtes à la maison, mais excellent et généreux. L'idée que je me fais d'un bon repas de Noël, donc. Remus et Sirius ont apporté des pétards magiques, à faire éclater pendant le repas. Les livres en parlent lors des festins de Noël à Hogwarts, mais c'était la première fois que j'en voyais vraiment. Même les pétards de fête classiques, je n'en avais jamais vus. En fait, ça s'ouvre à deux, une personne pour chaque extrémité, et lorsque ça s'ouvre, avec une belle explosion de confettis, on se partage les cadeaux. Il y avait des chapeaux, des farces et attrapes, des gourmandises, des petits jeux : des pions pour le jeu d'échec façon sorcier, un jeu de carte pour la Bataille explosive, des billes qui ne s'arrêtent jamais de tournoyer sur elles-mêmes (elles m'ont donné un peu le vertige, d'ailleurs).

Il y avait du monde à table, Mrs Weasley, Bill et Fleur, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, et moi. Je crois que Mrs Weasley essaie de convaincre Bill que Tonks ferait un meilleur parti que Fleur. Elle rêve, honnêtement. Tonks est une fille géniale et pleine d'humour, mais Fleur est formidable. J'ai enfin eu l'occasion de faire vraiment sa connaissance pendant le repas.

Les Delacour étant une famille de la haute noblesse magique française, Fleur a grandi dans un cocon doré, gâtée à la fois par sa famille et sa nature de Vélane. Mais c'est une sorcière extrêmement douée, redoutablement intelligente, et à l'humour caustique, dont je commence à avoir l'impression qu'il est finalement plus français que anglais. J'adore sa répartie. Elle est à peine moins à l'aise que moi en anglais, et a un accent plus fort, mais Bill a veillé à ce qu'elle apprenne quelques idiomes qui, bien placés, sonnent _extrêmement_ bien dans la conversation. Il faut absolument que je les apprenne aussi !

Nous avons la même envie d'un bon repas à la française (on n'en peut plus de la viande trop cuite et des légumes cuits tous ensemble à l'eau ou à l'étouffée !) et nous avons réussi à convaincre Sirius que c'est nous deux qui cuisinerons le repas de demain soir. Mrs Weasley a boudé à la nouvelle, mais tout le monde s'est montré curieux et ça a donc été décidé. Harry a même décidé qu'il serait commis. Il est bon en cuisine (avec le traitement Dursley, pas étonnant), et a envie de découvrir les différences entre cuisine anglaise et cuisine française. Il va se préparer à un choc culturel !

On n'a pas encore choisi de menu, on a décidé qu'on verrait demain en faisant le marché pour voir les produits frais à disposition. Apparemment, les marchés sorciers ne ferment pas le 25 décembre. Donc, demain, lever à point d'heure pour aller faire un marché. Mais je sens que ça va être amusant. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ça !

Après le repas, nous nous sommes installés dans le salon pour terminer la soirée dans une bonne ambiance. Et voilà où je suis actuellement, en train de t'écrire, en parlant par intermittence avec Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius, Remus, Tonks ou les jumeaux. Du coup, ça m'a pris plus de temps que je ne m'y attendais pour t'écrire tout ça, mais c'était prévisible en ramenant ce journal dans le salon.

Bien, sauf événement, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vais profiter tranquillement de ma soirée.

Bisous ma belle, et bon réveillon !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Ça fait bizarre de souhaiter un "bon réveillon" en plein été... hahaha... Je ne suis pas très raccord au niveau des saisons, moi :)

Sinon, un gros morceau aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, ne retenez pas le détail, je rappellerai les infos importantes en temps voulu. C'est principalement pour montrer que le super héritage de Harry n'est pas gratuit, qu'il y a un raisonnement et une logique derrière, et des conséquences, évidemment...

Si ça vous amuse, je vous donnerai un jour la composition du Wizengamot telle que je l'imagine (j'ai le détail, faction par faction). On y reviendra un peu dans quelques semaines, de toute façon.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alea : Effectivement, le bois a des propriétés particulières selon le type d'arbre. J'ai respecté dans cette fic cet aspect de l'histoire. Mais à mes yeux, ce n'est qu'un lien ténu avec la Nature. La magie a un lien avec la Nature, les magiciens par contre... Enfin, la magie, les magiciens, leurs façons de pratiquer la magie, ainsi que leurs diverses croyances et philosophies seront abordées plus tard. Ce n'est pas pour ne pas te spoiler que je ne te réponds pas davantage, mais j'en ai fait quelque chose d'assez complexe, et il y a une bonne raison pour que j'amène tout ça progressivement...

Fleur noble et les magiciens français royalistes, c'est un clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie, qui est également royaliste :) Et ça m'arrange également pour cette fic ;)

Je suis toujours heureuse de trouver ton commentaire hebdomadaire !

A la semaine prochaine, donc !

Artena : Merci ! _Si_ la Bataille du Ministère a lieu, elle aura lieu comme prévu, au mois de juin... Un peu de patience, donc ;)

 **MAJ le 04/10/2017** : correction de fautes + correction concernant la liste des titulaires (Charles et Dorea Potter sont morts en 1977, pas en 1981 !) et l'origine des droits législatifs des Potter au Wizengamot (les explications concernant les Coordinateurs viendront en temps voulu, je vous rassure :) )


	23. 25 décembre 1995

**Lundi 25 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Tu ne devineras _jamais_ ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ! J'ai _super_ envie de te l'écrire tout de suite, mais en même temps, j'ai envie de garder du suspense. Je suis super excitée, ravie, sur mon nuage !

Je te dis tout de suite ou j'attends ? Je te dis tout de suite ? J'attends ?

Bon, je vais faire comme d'habitude, je vais te raconter les choses dans l'ordre. Comme ça s'est passé dans la soirée, on peut dire qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Ah ! Je suis impatiente d'en être là !

Dans l'ordre donc... Manon, reprends-toi, respire, tout va bien...

On commence donc par un lever très tôt... Je dirais bien aux aurores, sauf que l'aurore un 25 décembre en Angleterre est en fait une heure tout à fait décente. Là, j'étais debout à 4h du matin... Oui, _quatre heures du matin_... L'heure à laquelle je me couche normalement quand je suis chez moi...

Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Fleur, Bill et Harry. Nous avons décidé tous les quatre d'aller au marché aussi tôt parce qu'on sait que le reste de la maison va se lever tôt pour découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël (hiiii, je suis impatiente de te parler du mien !), et donc on voulait être de retour à temps pour les ouvrir avec les autres. Harry est là en tant que commis, et Bill comme sécurité. Le petit-déjeuner a été vite avalé, et le temps de poser quelques glamours sur Harry, nous voilà partis au marché alimentaire magique de Londres.

Il y avait déjà du monde : des sorciers, mais surtout des elfes de maison, qui faisaient les courses pour leur famille ou leur établissement, s'ils travaillent dans un hôtel ou un restaurant. Il y avait du monde donc, mais encore plein de choses sur les étals. Nous avons donné à Bill et Harry une leçon sur les courses de produits frais : comparer la qualité des produits, goûter, sentir...

Finalement, nous avons opté pour un chapon (nous avons trouvé de la volaille de Bresse !) à la crème de morilles fraîches, avec des pommes de terre, des carottes et du panais, le tout façon dauphine (je ne sais pas si on parle de carottes et de panais façon dauphine, mais on va dire que oui...) en plat principal, histoire d'avoir un aspect traditionnel. En entrée, nous avons décidé de montrer de la créativité : nous allons faire comme des boules de légumes soufflées (petits pois, carottes, poireaux, cèpes) et lorsqu'on versera un bouillon de légumes dessus, ça fondra et ça fera un velouté. Harry et Bill ont littéralement été scotchés par l'idée, et ils ne veulent pas me croire quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans. Et en dessert, nous avons décidé de mélanger tradition et créativité, avec une bûche pâtissière au chocolat (tradition) et fruits rouges (pas de saison, mais ça va apporter de la légèreté).

Enfin, pas de saison... Comme certaines grandes familles sorcières tiennent à avoir leurs fruits préférés à n'importe quel moment de l'année, des serres en font pousser même en hiver, et on a pu avoir des fraises et des framboises fraîches, presque aussi sucrées que si elles avaient poussé sous le soleil d'été. Et finalement, pour accompagner tout ça, quelques bons vins, où j'ai laissé Fleur choisir (moi, tant que c'est du blanc un peu sucré, je ne suis pas compliquée. Ou du Banyuls, mais après la liste de courses qu'on vient de faire, c'est un peu hors budget...).

Au dernier moment, en voyant l'étal d'un boulanger français, Fleur a décidé de prendre des pâtisseries et viennoiseries à grignoter tout au long de la journée, à commencer par le petit déjeuner. Mmmh, des croissants, ça m'avait manqué ! Apparemment, Fleur est une habituée de ce boulanger, parce qu'il l'a saluée en français et se sont mis à discuter en se tutoyant. Fleur, par la suite, nous a expliqué :

« Il est un peu cher, mais au moins, ses produits sont vraiment français, et pas pseudo-français adaptés au goût des Britanniques. Si on veut manger la nourriture d'un pays, autant manger ce qui se fait vraiment là-bas. »

Nous sommes donc rentrés chargés de victuailles, que nous avons tout juste eu le temps de ranger avant que les premiers ne descendent dans la cuisine. Nous avons sorti les pâtisseries que Fleur venait d'acheter, préparé du thé, du chocolat chaud et surtout, _surtout_ , du café !, et tout était prêt quand Remus, le dernier à se lever, est entré dans la cuisine.

Mrs Weasley a râlé devant l'absence de saucisses et d'œufs brouillés, mais elle était au fond ravie de ne pas avoir à cuisiner, pour une fois. Et c'est quand même plus facile de grignoter une viennoiserie en ouvrant ses paquets que d'avoir une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de haricots sauce tomate... (je ne m'y ferais jamais, au petit déjeuner anglais, d'ailleurs : comment est-ce qu'on peut manger ça _le matin_ ?)

Nous avons ouvert nos cadeaux. J'ai été surprise de découvrir que j'ai été gâtée. Après tout, je ne suis pas là depuis deux mois, il aurait été normal que l'on ne pense pas à moi ou alors qu'on se contente d'une boîte de confiseries ou de chocolats. Mais non, j'ai eu de vrais cadeaux ! J'avoue que j'ai été émue par ça, plus que par les cadeaux en eux-mêmes, même s'ils sont super.

C'est le premier Noël que je passe loin de ma famille. Vingt-et-un ans, et jamais un Noël sans mes parents et mes sœurs, avec le traditionnel repas de papa en grande pompe le 24 au soir, la mise des cadeaux sous le sapin avec uniquement maman, et le verre de Bailey's qui l'accompagne, la découverte de la _montagne_ de cadeaux le lendemain matin, l'éternel CD de chansons de Noël que papa met à fond pour nous réveiller... Certaines choses me tapent sur le système (ce CD par exemple), et puis il y a comme dans toutes les familles certains réveillons gâchés par une dispute.. Mais au fond, c'est Noël et ça se passe en famille. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ce n'est pas le cas. Pas de chansons de Noël, pas de famille, pas de gâteaux de Noël partout dans la pièce...

Mais j'ai quand même été gâtée. Des personnes ont quand même pensé à moi. En ce moment, une petite Manon de huit ans ouvre ses cadeaux en famille (qu'est-ce que j'avais eu, à huit ans, d'ailleurs ?), et moi, je découvre les miens avec des personnes que je pensais être des personnages littéraires il y a encore deux mois, et qui sont finalement devenues aussi importantes à mes yeux que ma famille ou toi. Étrange sentiment que de se sentir à la fois déracinée et chez soi...

Harry et Hermione ont du sentir ma nostalgie, car ils ont fait en sorte de m'impliquer dans la découverte de leurs propres cadeaux, histoire que je pense surtout aux miens, et pas à la situation. Oui, j'ai décrété deux jours de vacances, ça vaut aussi pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, côté cadeaux... De la part des garçons Gryffindor (Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville), j'ai eu un assortiment de sucreries façon sorcier : Dragées surprises de Bertie Botts, _Pumpkin Pasties_ (patacitrouilles, je crois), _Cauldron Cakes_ (gâteaux-chaudron, c'est une sorte de petit cupcake sauf que le glaçage n'est pas dessus, mais dedans, et déborde, comme une potion déborde d'un chaudron), Plumes en Sucre, _Bloodpops_ (ça se traduit par Sucettes de Sang, mais il n'y a pas de sang dedans, juste la couleur et il paraît un petit goût métallique), et autres confiseries à effet spéciaux, ainsi que des chocolats de chez Honeydukes.

Lavender, Parvati et Ginny se sont mises ensemble pour m'offrir un ensemble de cosmétique magique : maquillage, soins pour les cheveux, le corps, le visage... Un très joli panier, très complet, et plus proche de mes goûts en matière de maquillage que ce que Parvati et Lavender m'avaient montré. Elles ont tenu compte de notre ''débat'' à ce sujet. C'est vraiment touchant (sans aucune ironie).

J'ai reçu également un mystérieux petit paquet, enveloppé de vert sombre et d'argent, contenant uniquement un flacon vaporisateur et un petit mot : « _Toute belle sorcière se doit d'avoir son parfum idéal._ ». C'est tout. Mais entre le fait que ce soit donc une potion, la flatterie et l'absence de signature, je sais que c'est Draco. Comme Harry, il s'amuse à flirter légèrement avec moi, uniquement quand nous sommes seuls. Et il a toujours montré qu'il faisait attention à mon humeur, comme lorsqu'il a fait la potion de Bonheur, ou celle contre le raidissement musculaire, en cours de rattrapage. Ce parfum est un cadeau très personnel, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre vue sur moi. Je pense simplement qu'il a sa façon bien à lui de montrer ses amitiés : rien en public, mais en privé, il ne lésine sur rien.

J'ai vaporisé un peu de parfum sur le poignet, histoire de tester, et je dois reconnaître que c'est le meilleur parfum que j'ai jamais eu : il est à la fois léger, subtil, frais... Absolument pas capiteux ni prise de tête. Parfait... Ce parfum est tout simplement mon parfum idéal... Je ne sais pas comment Draco a fait, mais c'est particulièrement bien trouvé.

« Qui t'a envoyé ça ? m'a demandé Hermione en découvrant le flacon.

–Un admirateur anonyme. »

Elle a haussé un sourcil étonné, mais je crois qu'elle a compris que je sais parfaitement de qui ça vient.

« Je peux sentir ? »

J'ai tendu mon poignet, et elle a souri :

« Il te va super bien. Cet admirateur sait de quoi il parle.

–Je trouve aussi.

–Montre ? » a soudain demandé Harry en voyant notre manège.

De nouveau, j'ai tendu mon poignet. Sa réaction a été étrange : il a été surpris, l'odeur lui a plu, mais en même temps, il y avait une pointe de jalousie, très inhabituelle chez lui. Il a simplement demandé :

« Et tu ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé ?

–Ce n'était pas signé. »

Harry a eu un petit rire. Il me connaît maintenant suffisamment pour comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas signé que je n'ai pas deviné de qui ça venait. Mais il a compris également que je ne souhaitais pas en parler ouvertement. Je me suis contentée de montrer l'emballage et le mot. Hermione a gloussé :

« _Quelqu'un_ est plus attentif qu'il n'a envie de le paraître ?

–Il semblerait. C'est assez inattendu, je dois le reconnaître.

–D'avoir les attentions de ce _quelqu'un_ ? s'est gentiment moqué Harry. Il a raison, tu sais.

–Tant que ses attentions sont amicales, ce qu'elles sont pour l'instant, ça me va.

–Quelqu'un t'offre un parfum et tu trouves que c'est amical ? est intervenu soudainement Ron, un peu choqué.

–Oui, Ronald. Connaissant ce _quelqu'un_ , je sais que c'est pour lui une simple attention amicale, juste une manière de dire que cette amitié est plus vraie que les relations codifiées qu'il peut avoir par ailleurs. »

Harry et Hermione ont hoché la tête. Ils ont à présent parfaitement compris la signification du cadeau. Draco n'a aucune envie de sortir avec moi, il veut juste me montrer que pour lui, notre relation est plus personnelle que les rapports sociaux qu'il entretient avec beaucoup de monde. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir deux listes de personnes à qui faire des cadeaux : la plus réduite, sur laquelle il accordera son attention pour trouver quelque chose de personnel, et la plus importante, pour laquelle il achètera quelque chose en simple rapport avec l'intérêt qu'il est socialement acceptable de montrer.

Je suis contente d'avoir pensé à lui prendre quelque chose : un roman non magique. Assez inattendu, quand tu y penses, d'offrir quelque chose de non magique à un Malfoy, mais Draco aime beaucoup lire, et je lui ai promis que le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ avait son intérêt et qu'il oublierait rapidement que c'est une œuvre de littérature traditionnelle.

J'ai continué à ouvrir mes cadeaux. Remus m'a offert un livre retraçant l'histoire et la culture des druides, sur trois millénaires jusqu'à Merlin, dernier druide reconnu comme tel. La culture celte selon le point de vue sorcier... Exactement ce que je voulais !

Sirius m'a offert un jouet pour chat, assez massif, coloré, décoré de clochettes et de tissu, qu'un chat peut faire rouler, mordiller ou faire ses griffes dessus. J'avoue que j'ai regardé le cadeau avec un certain doute, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un petit mot :

 _« Ce jouet est un système d'alerte. En tant qu'humaine, si tu dis_ Aide _en le tenant, cela nous alertera immédiatement de ton emplacement et du fait que tu es en danger. Si tu dis_ Retraite _, cela t'amènera immédiatement dans un endroit sécurisé, qui est pour l'instant ici, à Grimmauld Place, mais que nous espérons rapidement être Lions' Rock._

 _Ce jouet fonctionne aussi avec ta forme animale : mords-le une fois en pensant à recevoir notre aide, et cela nous alertera, mords-le une deuxième fois en t'imaginant ici, et tu seras immédiatement transportée ici._

 _Il a été enchanté pour être indestructible, alors si ta nature de chat te donne envie de véritablement jouer avec, fais toi plaisir._

 _Enfin, ce parchemin est plus long que le message qu'il contient, car c'est autre chose qu'un simple mot. Sois Maraudeur, et tu comprendras._

 _Sirius. »_

J'ai vu que Harry a reçu un cadeau similaire, et Hermione un os à ronger. Sirius a de l'humour quand il s'agit de désigner des objets de sauvegarde... Il avait clairement l'air à la fois franchement amusé et moqueur quand j'ai agité mon jouet pour le lui montrer et que les clochettes ont tinté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? a demandé Ron.

–Un jeu pour chat. J'adore les chats. Une blague de Sirius. »

Ron n'a pas insisté, et n'a pas vu que Hermione et Harry ont reçu des cadeaux similaires.

Par contre, j'étais proprement intriguée par la dernière phrase de Sirius. Un parchemin qui est autre chose qu'un simple parchemin ? Être Maraudeur pour comprendre ? J'ai levé un regard curieux vers Sirius, qui m'observait pour voir ma réaction. J'ai hésité, puis j'ai murmuré :

 _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »_

Et là, magie ! L'encre a disparu, puis est revenue, formant un message complètement différent :

 _« Messers Moony, Padfoot, Prongs et Madam Stripes sont fiers de vous présenter la deuxième génération de la Carte du Maraudeur ! »_

Et en effet, sous mes yeux, apparaissait la même carte que celle que Harry m'avait montrée à Hogwarts. Pour l'instant, elle est quasiment vide parce que ce sont les vacances, mais j'imagine que lorsque nous serons tous de retour, il y aura à nouveau du monde sur la carte. Sirius s'est approché de moi :

« Elle a des fonctionnalités que l'ancienne n'a pas : tu peux désormais chercher quelqu'un en particulier, simplement en prononçant son nom et en touchant la carte avec ta baguette magique. Les codes couleurs, également : noir, c'est neutre, vert, ce sont tes amis que tu as identifiés comme tels, rouge, ce sont ceux que tu veux surveiller... Et enfin, elle prend en compte les salles que vous avez découvertes : la Chambre des Secrets, par exemple. Moony et moi avons offert à Harry nos travaux de recherche, si vous voulez encore perfectionner cette carte ou ajouter de nouvelles salles.

–Et la Salle sur Demande ?

–Elle doit être protégée par un sort qui la rend incartable, ou alors sa magie est trop particulière, car nous n'avons pas pu l'ajouter.

–Merci Sirius, c'est vraiment un super cadeau. _Méfait accompli_. »

La carte est redevenue une simple lettre, mais dont le contenu a changé pour être un innocent mot de Noël me souhaitant meilleurs vœux de la part de Sirius et Remus. Aucune allusion à ce que contient vraiment le parchemin, ni aux caractéristiques particulières du jouet pour chat.

De la part de Hermione, j'ai reçu un livre. Complètement vierge. Et un petit mot :

 _« Présente-toi au livre façon Maraudeur. Formule d'accès comprise. »_

OK... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore été imaginer ? J'ai donc murmuré au livre :

 _« Madam Flamme jure solennellement que ses intentions sont mauvaises. »_

Et sur la première page est apparu un texte, de la main de Hermione :

 _« Harry et Manon,_

 _Joyeux Noël, et bienvenue dans notre nouveau système d'échange d'idées !_

 _Non, Harry, je ne me suis pas permise de te harceler sur tes devoirs, ce n'est pas vraiment un agenda, mais simplement une couverture pour que ceux qui ne se doutent de rien continuent ainsi. D'ailleurs, quand il est en mode « outil d'échange », il est silencieux, alors pas de scrupules, tu n'auras pas de commentaires désagréables à chaque fois que tu t'en serviras (Ron, si, par contre, peut-être que ça le motivera à prendre_ enfin _sérieusement ses cours, avec les OWLs qui approchent...)_

 _Manon, ce n'est donc pas un journal, ni un livre à proprement parler. Mais ça semble moins suspect de t'offrir un livre que d'offrir un livre à Harry, désolée Harry._

 _J'ai également un livre de mon côté, et c'est dans mon livre que je vous écris ces lignes. Tout ce que l'un de nous écrira dans son livre apparaîtra automatiquement dans le livre des deux autres. Cela nous permettra de pouvoir échanger des idées discrètement, et surtout d'en garder une trace. Idées, trouvailles, références... Tout sera conservé, et nous pourrons tous les trois les consulter librement. Cela sera pratique cet été, lorsque nous serons séparés._

 _Je pensais m'en servir pour des recherches sur la magie avancée, comme la magie élémentale, ou les pouvoirs exacts de nos formes Animagus, ou encore nos pouvoirs particuliers : Harry a une légère forme d'empathie, et moi aussi, même si encore plus réduite, et Manon peut nous former. Moi, avec l'Occlumancie..._

 _Manon peut aussi partager ses connaissances plus discrètement, sans qu'on soit obligés de s'isoler à chaque fois tous les trois, ce qui finirait par sembler suspect._

 _Ces livres ne s'ouvrent qu'avec la formule que je vous ai donnée. La première ouverture du livre a aussi activé une reconnaissance de votre signature magique. Si quelqu'un prononce la même phrase, les deux autres livres recevront alors un message d'alerte informant que quelqu'un a tenté de forcer la sécurité des livres._

 _Voilà. J'espère que ce cadeau vous plaît._

 _Joyeux Noël à tous les deux._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Hermione. »_

Wouah ! Ça, c'est du cadeau ! Hermione mérite vraiment sa réputation de sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération : trois livres capables de retranscrire instantanément dans chaque exemplaire ce qui est inscrit dans l'un, et disposant d'une protection à l'accès... Très beau travail. Bon, on va tester ça immédiatement. J'ai demandé une plume à Hermione, et j'ai inscrit dans le mien :

 _« Joyeux Noël !_

 _Merci du cadeau, c'est vraiment de l'excellent travail._

 _Pour aller plus loin dans la sécurisation des livres, on peut y poser le même système que j'ai mis sur mes journaux : protection de sang. Non, ça ne nous demande pas de saigner à chaque fois, mais ça fixe plus durablement la signature magique, et il faut absolument que ce soit un être humain disposant de cette signature qui ouvre le livre, alors qu'un sort peut être trompé par un artefact (j'avais fait des recherches à ce sujet quand j'ai voulu protéger mes journaux. Vivre avec des sorciers, c'est amusant, mais ça demande d'aller beaucoup plus loin qu'un verrou et une cache sous un matelas pour protéger un journal...)_

 _Le livre dont je me suis servie :_ Simple Blood Wards for Everyday Use [ndla : Protections de sang simples pour le quotidien] _. Il est dispo à la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, dans la section NEWTs des Runes Anciennes. Ce n'est pas considéré comme de la magie noire._

 _En tout cas, félicitations, tu viens d'inventer un outil qui ne sera inventé par les non magiciens que dans dix ans... Je suis profondément admirative. »_

J'ai rendu sa plume à Hermione, qui a aussitôt vérifié dans son livre si quelque chose de nouveau s'y trouvait. Et en effet, elle y a trouvé mon petit mot. Cela marche parfaitement. Hermione vient d'inventer un bloc-note collaboratif...

Enfin, Harry m'a offert le _Lancelot-Graal_ , pas dans sa version traditionnelle que je connaissais déjà, mais dans sa version sorcière, beaucoup moins connue : les légendes de la Table Ronde racontées par des sorciers. Voilà qui devrait être intéressant, surtout quand on sait que ces légendes, quand on adopte le point de vue sorcier, ont tout d'historique.

J'ai rassemblé tous mes cadeaux devant moi, ravie : des gourmandises, des produits de beauté, des livres, un journal magique et collaboratif, une Carte du Maraudeur, un jouet pour chat qui fait aussi office d'objet de secours... J'ai été gâtée, vraiment.

Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai offert aux autres ? À Harry, les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Officiellement, parce qu'il aime ce genre de récits, mais aussi évidemment parce que cette histoire de Reliques est peut-être à prendre en compte.

À Hermione, des partitions. Je sais qu'elle joue du piano, et j'ai découvert que Harry, Sirius et Remus se sont mis ensemble pour lui acheter un piano magique : les touches sont les mêmes, mais le piano peut se rapetisser d'une simple pression d'une rune spécifique, ou se transformer en piano à queue, en clavier simple à poser sur une table... Sans jamais perdre de sa qualité acoustique et sans jamais se désaccorder. Dire qu'elle a été extatique en découvrant son cadeau est un euphémisme.

À Ron, j'ai pris des friandises en vrac chez Honeydukes.

Pour les jumeaux, ça a été un livre sur les sortilèges étranges et oubliés. Je l'ai feuilleté avant de l'acheter, et ces sortilèges ont surtout des effets comiques ou ridicules, et je me suis dit que les jumeaux sauraient quoi en faire.

À Ginny, j'ai pris un bracelet avec toute une collection de pendentifs qu'elle peut changer à volonté.

J'avais prévu de la cosmétique non-magique pour Parvati et Lavender, et j'ai bien fait, ça a fait écho à leur cadeau pour moi.

Et pour les garçons de la cinquième année, des friandises, en un peu moins grande quantité que pour Ron.

Pour Sirius, qui aime le cinéma depuis que Lily le lui a montré il y a des années, j'ai pris le film _Le Parrain_. Ça a fait drôle d'acheter une cassette vidéo, d'ailleurs. J'ai vu des étals annonçant le lancement d'un nouveau format vidéo : le DVD... Je ne savais pas que c'était si vieux, je pensais que ça datait du début des années 2000. Ben non, apparemment 1995, donc.

Pour Remus, j'ai choisi un livre qui présente les différentes religions du monde. Il est passionné par tout ce qui est historique, et il avait montré beaucoup de curiosité lorsqu'on avait parlé religion avec Hermione et Harry.

Et donc le livre du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ pour Draco.

Voilà, je crois que tu sais tout !

Ah non, tiens. Dans les cadeaux étranges et/ou inappropriés reçus par les autres : Ron a offert à Hermione un parfum. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il a été aussi agressif par rapport au parfum que j'ai reçu. Hermione l'a testé à son tour, puis m'a présenté son poignet sans me dire ce qu'elle pensait :

« Ça sent quoi ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

–Euh... Les livres neufs, de la pâtisserie toute chaude et une odeur plus masculine, comme de l'après-rasage. Ça me plaît beaucoup, Ron a bien choisi.

–Moi, je sens le vieux parchemin, l'herbe coupée et une odeur mentholée rappelant le dentifrice. »

Ah. Non, Ron n'a pas bien choisi. Deux sets d'odeurs différents, contenant chacun nos odeurs préférées. C'est la marque de fabrique de l'Amortentia.

« Et... Ça te plaît ?

–Je préfère ton parfum, plus subtil. »

Plus subtil également dans sa signification. Hermione a remercié légèrement Ron et a reposé le flacon. Je pense qu'il va rester plein un long, très long moment. Ce cadeau de Ron me dérange. Est-ce qu'il a eu l'idée lui-même, et dans ce cas, il est complice de l'empoisonnement de Hermione à l'Amortentia, ou est-ce que sa mère lui a mis le paquet dans les mains en lui disant qu'elle a trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Hermione, et qu'il l'a accepté parce que cela lui épargnait la peine d'en chercher un ?

Harry a du avoir le même fil de pensée, car son regard est allé plusieurs fois du parfum à Ron, en passant de temps en temps par Hermione ou Mrs Weasley. Si on ne faisait pas attention ou ne le connaissait pas mieux, on aurait pu croire qu'il était jaloux du cadeau offert par Ron, comme il aurait été jaloux du parfum que Draco m'a offert. Puis il a croisé mon regard, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ron, en dégageant nettement une aura de détermination et d'envie de savoir. Il va mener l'enquête.

Parfait. Entre nous trois, c'est celui qui éveillera le moins les soupçons de Ron. Il suffit d'une conversation de mec à mec le soir dans leur chambre. J'ai envoyé une vague d'émotions pour lui dire que je suis impatiente de connaître les résultats. Il a souri, toujours sans me regarder, et s'est penché vers Ron, un grand sourire amical sur le visage :

« Joli coup, mec. »

Ron s'est tourné vers lui et a eu un sourire timide :

« Tu crois que ça lui a plu ?

–Tu la connais, elle n'aime pas afficher ses émotions en public. Je pense que ça lui a plu, oui. »

Joli rattrapage du manque d'enthousiasme évident de Hermione. Harry a la situation en main. Voyons voir ce qu'ont reçu les autres ?

J'ai constaté que seules Fleur et moi n'avons reçu aucun tricot ni aucune gourmandise de Mrs Weasley. Tout le monde a reçu un pull, un bonnet, une écharpe, sauf nous deux. Mais Fleur s'est vengée en regardant d'un œil critique le bonnet et l'écharpe rouge vif de Hermione, en décrétant que seuls les Britanniques avaient assez peu de sens en matière de mode pour oser porter ces horreurs. Je dois avouer qu'en effet, jamais je n'oserai porter ça en public.

Ce n'est pas la couleur en soi (quoi que, rouge vif, franchement...), mais l'aspect général de la parure, informe et plein de mailles de travers... Mrs Weasley est censée tricoter depuis des années, bon sang ! Mais je crois que c'est volontaire de sa part : les autres vêtements offerts aux enfants Weasley et à Harry ont meilleure mine. Peut-être qu'elle a offert quelque chose à Hermione uniquement parce que Ron a des vues sur elle...

Hermione s'est tournée vers moi pour avoir mon avis, et je n'ai pu qu'avoir une grimace désolée montrant que j'étais d'accord avec Fleur. Fleur Delacour de 1995 et Manon Descosses de 2008 : même combat contre l'hideuse ''mode'' britannique. Et pourtant, Fleur est bien une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans de 1995... C'est-à-dire l'époque des choucroutes permanentées (heureusement, Fleur a gardé ses cheveux au naturel), du maquillage voyant (c'est vrai que dans ce contexte, le maquillage montré par les filles à Hogwarts paraît moins hors norme...), des vans, des couleurs flashy, voire fluo, des sacs bananes et de toutes les merveilles de l'époque. Et bien, même la mode en France de cette époque est moins laide que la mode britannique à la même époque. À se demander franchement ce qu'on reproche à la chevelure ''touffue'' de Hermione, dans les livres.

Mrs Weasley a du voir ma réaction, car elle a murmuré :

« Sale Française ingrate. »

Ah, merci... Je sens que notre relation s'améliore de jour en jour, dis-moi... Va falloir que je lui explique le sens du mot ''ingrat'' : je serais ingrate si je crachais sur un cadeau que j'avais reçu. Mais je n'ai rien reçu de sa part et me contente d'émettre un avis sur un cadeau reçu par une amie. ''Aucun goût'', à la rigueur, quoi que j'aurai bien ri, mais pas ''ingrate''. Et de toute façon, dès ''sale Française'', elle s'est décrédibilisée à mes yeux. Que de préjugés dans ces simples deux mots. Enfin bon, c'est Noël, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser dessus. Et j'ai toujours mon super moment à te raconter !

Donc, continuons. Le déjeuner a été particulièrement festif : quelques minutes avant de passer à table, Bill est arrivé, poussant son père dans un fauteuil. Mr Weasley a eu droit de sortir de l'hôpital. Il a tenu à remercier Harry, sans la vision duquel il ne serait certainement plus en vie, et a vite changé de sujet pour garder une bonne ambiance, ravi de revoir sa famille quasiment au complet.

Du coup, le déjeuner s'est passé dans une bonne ambiance. Nous avons passé un peu de temps à traîner à table, et en milieu d'après-midi, Fleur et moi avons fait sortir tout le monde de la cuisine : il faut commencer le repas du soir.

Nous avons commencé par le plus technique : l'entrée avec les boules de légumes soufflées qui doivent fondre avec le bouillon. J'avoue que je prenais des risques : je n'avais vu ça qu'en démonstration vidéo, et si je me souvenais des gestes, je n'étais pas du tout sûre d'y arriver. Heureusement, tout s'est bien passé, et mon bol de démonstration a arraché des « oh ! » admiratifs chez Fleur, Harry et Bill, qui s'est incrusté pour aider sa petite amie, en prétextant qu'après tout, les Weasley représentent la majorité de la tablée et qu'il ne serait pas juste qu'aucun Weasley ne participe à la préparation du repas. Fleur a trouvé ça adorable et a accepté sa présence.

Nous avons passé l'après-midi à cuisiner, dans une bonne ambiance. Harry, comme c'était tristement à prévoir, a une technicité hallucinante pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il a appris des choses à Bill et Fleur. Fleur a elle un sens de la perfection qui tourne parfois à la maniaquerie. Elle a tenu à ce que les dosages de la bûche soient parfaits : la pâtisserie est un art de la précision, pas de l'à peu près. Je suis gourmande et je me targue de ne pas trop mal me débrouiller dans une cuisine, mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas aussi méthodique que Fleur. Mais j'ai toute l'influence de mon père chef cuisinier et ma curiosité culinaire pour compenser. Finalement, j'ai autant de technique que Harry. Bill est un bon commis. Il reconnaît qu'il n'y connaît pas grand chose et a été content de nous décharger des corvées : éplucher les légumes, nettoyer les morilles...

Nous n'avons pas arrêté de plaisanter et de nous chamailler. Ça m'a beaucoup aidée à me familiariser davantage avec Fleur et à faire vraiment connaissance avec Bill. C'est un jeune homme calme, bon vivant, qui donne l'impression que rien ne peut l'ébranler ni l'énerver. En même temps, je suppose qu'avec son métier, c'est nécessaire d'avoir une nature aussi calme : entre les horreurs qu'il doit voir régulièrement et les gestes précis qu'il doit sans doute réaliser pour lever tel bouclier ou telle malédiction, il a besoin d'autant de sang-froid qu'un chirurgien, sans doute.

Mais il a le rire facile et répond aisément aux plaisanteries parfois dures de Fleur, sans se laisser démonter par l'apparente agressivité de sa petite amie. Il nous corrige à toutes les deux nos fautes d'anglais sans même y penser, ce qui rend le geste parfaitement acceptable : il n'a rien d'un Anglais hautain qui nous reproche de ne pas connaître parfaitement sa langue, il veut juste nous aider à nous améliorer.

Harry et lui ont aussi passé un bon moment à nous apprendre tous les termes culinaires en anglais. J'ai pris une sacrée leçon de vocabulaire aujourd'hui, très... imagée, d'ailleurs. Aucun de nous n'a vraiment de complexe en matière de discours, et du coup, nous avons eu une conversation assez... débridée. Harry, à un moment, a fait remarquer qu'il ne croirait plus jamais au préjugé des Français charmeurs et élégants en matière d'amour, gardant les propos grivois pour l'intimité. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que les grivoiseries n'ont rien d'amusant si elles ne peuvent pas être dites en public.

Héhé, je l'ai fait rougir avec ça ! Le mec a eu de nombreuses petites amies, n'a aucun souci avec les filles, les drague plus ou moins ouvertement même quand il n'a aucune envie de sortir avec elles, mais il rougit quand on parle un peu trop ouvertement de sexe. Si c'est pas mignon ?

Nous sommes sortis de la cuisine en début de soirée, pas avant que Bill n'ait posé de solides protections magiques sur nos préparations :

« Avec ma famille, on sait jamais, » a-t-il dit.

La confiance règne, dis donc...

Nous avons passé le reste du temps avant le repas avec tout le monde, avant que Sirius décrète qu'il était temps d'entamer le repas. Nous avons déménagé dans la cuisine. Le temps de mettre la table pour les entrées, Fleur et moi avons mis le chapon au four pour finir la cuisson que nous avons entamée cet après-midi. Puis nous avons apporté les bols contenant les boules de légumes soufflées à table, et avons posé à côté de chaque bol un petit pichet de bouillon.

Nous nous sommes placées au bout de la table et avons réclamé l'attention de tout le monde.

« Joyeux Noël à tous ! j'ai commencé. Fleur et moi avons décidé de faire un menu à la française, en mélangeant les deux grands courants de la cuisine française : la cuisine traditionnelle, que nous avons utilisée pour le plat principal, et la cuisine moderne, que vous êtes en train de découvrir. Honnêtement, je crois que c'est tellement moderne qu'en fait, aucun cuisinier ne l'utilise encore en 1995. »

Il y a eu des rires, avant que je reprenne :

« Mais en 2008, ça commence à devenir à la mode. Ce que vous avez devant vous, ce sont des boules de légumes soufflées. Un peu comme vos céréales du matin, en plus gros et en salé. Maintenant, prenez le petit pichet à votre droite. »

J'ai montré l'exemple et versé doucement le bouillon dans mon bol.

« Et vous versez le bouillon de légumes dans le bol. Si vous voulez voir de la magie, versez doucement. »

J'ai ri en prononçant ceci. Annoncer de la magie à des sorciers... Et pourtant, ça a marché : ils ont fait des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » en voyant les boules soufflées fondre et se dissoudre complètement dans le bouillon pour faire un velouté.

« Quel sort tu as utilisé ? a demandé Mrs Weasley.

–Aucun. C'est de la science. Tout bon cuisinier peut parfaitement faire ceci. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une technique qui commence à être connue en 2008, et en 2008, avant de venir ici, je n'avais aucune connaissance de la magie. La France est très bien placée à mon époque pour ce genre de cuisine expérimentale. C'est notre magie à nous. Dégustez pendant que c'est chaud ! _Bon appétit !_ »

Le velouté a eu un bon accueil. Test concluant, donc, même si je ne leur dirai jamais que c'était la première fois que je faisais ça. C'est amusant d'avoir l'image d'une cuisinière expérimentée. Je suis contente du résultat : ça avait du goût, mais ça restait léger. Juste une mise en bouche pour s'ouvrir l'appétit tranquillement avant le plat de résistance.

Le chapon aussi a eu du succès. Le défi pour Fleur et moi était de faire un plat à base de crème et de champignons qui ne soit pas trop lourd, et je crois que ce n'était pas trop mal réussi. Bien mieux réussi que ma première tentative lors d'un réveillon familial. Le goût acéré de Fleur et la technique de Harry ont bien aidé. Et moi, de toute façon, s'il y a des morilles fraîches, de la crème et de la volaille tendre et juteuse, ça ne peut être que bon. Suis pas très compliquée comme fille (dit celle qui a insisté pour la volaille de Bresse quand elle l'a vue sur l'étal).

La bûche a reçu un accueil plus mitigé. Le mélange fruits rouges-chocolat n'a pas plus à tout le monde. Les Anglais préfèrent la menthe avec le chocolat, voyons... Quelle faute de goût de mettre des fruits rouges ! Mais les quatre cuisiniers, nous avons savouré le dessert en repensant à notre préparation de l'après-midi : c'est ce plat qui a suscité le plus de commentaires plus ou moins osés, avec le chocolat fondu, les fruits rouges...

Hermione et Ron ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Harry rougissait dès que je me penchais pour lui prononcer à peine plus de trois mots à l'oreille. Je me suis magistralement vengée de ses flirts à Hogwarts, je dois dire (imagine moi avec un grand sourire satisfait).

Après le dîner, nous avons traîné un moment, avec un verre de digestif, et puis tout le monde a commencé à disparaître petit à petit dans sa chambre ou à rentrer chez soi (pour Bill et Fleur et Tonks). Finalement, il n'est plus resté que Sirius, Harry et moi. Je voulais ranger l'essentiel du repas avant d'aller me coucher. Je sais que Kreacher n'est pas un elfe de maison particulièrement zélé, et je ne veux pas que Mrs Weasley se sente obligée de tout ranger demain.

Quand j'ai menacé de faire travailler aussi les garçons quand ils ont continué à traîner dans la cuisine, Sirius s'est dépêché de dire bonne nuit et de s'en aller. Mais Harry est resté, et a commencé à me donner un coup de main. Nous avons travaillé en silence pendant un moment. En fait, le silence avec lui n'est pas particulièrement gênant.

Normalement.

Là, je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux plaisanteries que nous avons échangées pendant l'après-midi et la soirée. D'habitude, ce n'est que ça, des plaisanteries, du flirt léger, sans conséquence sur l'amitié qu'on commence à avoir. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé que ça avait une autre dimension. C'est peut-être moi qui me fais des idées, qui sait. Ou alors je me rends compte que ce que je ressens pour Harry n'est pas _que_ de l'amitié.

OK, OK...

Je suis en train d'écrire un journal, donc je ne vais pas rayer ce que je viens de marquer... Mais quand même : d'où est-ce que ça vient, cette phrase ? Harry est mignon, agréable, charmant, tout ce que tu veux, c'est pas pour autant que je dois craquer sur lui !

Passons... Je dois encore te raconter ce pourquoi j'ai pris mon journal tard un soir de Noël, et ça n'est que le début...

Parce que nous avions presque terminé, j'étais en train d'essuyer les derniers plats, quand Harry a brisé le silence :

« Manon ? J'ai... C'est Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai été surprise. Il semblait gêné, hésitant. J'ai haussé un sourcil :

« Euh, oui...

–Est-ce que... Je... J'aimerais que tu me fasses un cadeau. »

Hésitation disparue. Détermination. Il a décidé de se lancer, dans quoi que ce soit, et à présent, rien ne l'arrêtera. Gryffindor un jour, Gryffindor toujours !

« Dis-moi ?

–Je veux t'embrasser. »

Ah. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je lâche mon plat sous la surprise. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire, mais en même temps, je savais que mes oreilles ne m'avaient pas trompées : Harry m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser.

OK. Pose ton plat, Manon, tu vas le casser. C'est fou le genre de pensée idiote qui peut survenir dans un moment pareil. Mais Harry a du comprendre mon état d'esprit ( _vide, bug, au secours !, où sont passés mes neurones ?_ ), car il s'est avancé vers moi pour me prendre le plat et le torchon des mains et les poser sur la table à côté de moi. Le geste m'a fait reprendre mes esprits :

« Je suppose que si tu poses la question comme ça, c'est que tu n'imagines pas ça comme un bisou léger et sans conséquence ?

–Non. Ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie. Et plus le temps passe, plus je suis certain que je veux sortir avec toi. »

Oh. Je crois que c'est tout ce que mon esprit a accepté de former d'à peu près cohérent à ce moment-là. Sinon, c'était un mélange chaotique de peur ( _bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ ), d'incrédulité ( _il ne peut quand même pas être sérieux, si ?_ ), d'excitation (je crois que depuis le temps que je te parle de ses qualités, tu dois te douter qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent... Dommage qu'il faut qu'il fasse buguer mon cerveau pour que je m'en rende compte...), de panique ( _qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ ).

« Manon ? »

La voix de Harry m'a ramenée au présent, et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Grave erreur. Ses yeux me font fondre depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le meilleur moyen de perdre les quelques points de QI qui me restent...

« Manon, est-ce que tu veux être ma petite amie ? Je sais que... tu as des réticences à ce sujet, mais... Nous avons appris à nous connaître. Et... Je me suis dit que du coup... Tu aurais moins peur... »

Il a l'air inquiet à présent. Je suppose que mon absence de réaction doit y être pour quelque chose. Mais ses paroles ont remis mon cerveau en marche.

Deux questions se dégagent. Tout d'abord, est-ce que j'ai envie d'être la petite amie de Harry ? Réponse instinctive et quasi immédiate : oui. Harry me plaît, je serais la dernière des crétines si je disais le contraire. Autant physiquement que de caractère. On commence en effet à bien se connaître, même si on a encore des surprises sur le caractère de l'autre, mais je suppose qu'on en aura encore pendant des années. Je découvre encore des choses sur toi pratiquement à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Et surtout, j'ai confiance en lui. Il ne se moque pas de moi. Jamais il ne me proposerait ça s'il n'était pas un minimum sérieux. Il ne déclare pas m'aimer, il me demande juste de sortir ensemble. Comme deux ados de quinze ans, quoi.

Du coup, deuxième question : est-ce que j'ai moins peur en connaissant tout ça ? Réponse tout aussi immédiate : non. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un. C'est la grande inconnue. Et j'ai peur de trop m'impliquer, d'en faire trop, pas assez, à côté de la plaque, et finalement de tout gâcher, y compris notre amitié.

Mais je suppose que Harry doit avoir ce même genre de peur. Ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus habituel pour lui. Quand il sort avec une fille, c'est du (très) court terme et pratiquement uniquement physique. Il _sait_ que ça ne pourra pas être le cas avec moi, donc s'il me propose de sortir avec lui, c'est qu'il veut lui aussi s'impliquer émotionnellement. C'est aussi nouveau pour lui que pour moi.

C'est ce qui m'a décidée. Nous sommes deux à être hors de notre zone de confort. Il a osé faire le premier pas en venant vers moi. Je sais que _jamais_ , je n'aurais fait ce premier pas. Je suis trop adepte du _statu quo_ , même inconfortable, pour ça. Mais il l'a fait. A mon tour. J'en ai envie, vraiment. C'est juste ma sale habitude de tout intellectualiser qui me retient. Il faut que j'arrête ça, et que j'accepte de ressentir ce que j'ai envie de ressentir, sans immédiatement réfléchir aux possibles et éventuelles conséquences et implications qui ne surviendront sans doute jamais. Il faut que je me laisse vivre, que je lâche prise, de temps en temps.

Manon, tu dois apprendre à laisser ton foutu contrôle à ton cœur et non à ta raison. Nouveau mantra dans ma vie. Bon sang, qui aurait cru qu'une simple question, tout à fait normale dans l'expérience d'un adolescent, amène une telle remise en question ?

« Arrête-ça, tu me rends dingue... » a soudain fait Harry en posant son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je la mordillais... Et... Je rends _Harry_ dingue ? Sa voix est plus rauque, et oh ! que c'est sexy... Et son pouce est resté sur ma lèvre, la caressant doucement... Et ses yeux verts...

Adieu raison, bonjour émotions ! Émotions, Manon, Manon, émotions... Enchantée, j'espère que nous allons faire un joli voyage ensemble. Il y a quelqu'un pour nous aider à bien nous entendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Attendez, je l'embrasse et je vous présente...

J'ai déjà embrassé, je ne m'en suis jamais cachée. En même temps, à vingt-et-un ans, il y a quand même généralement plus aventureux, comme parcours sentimental. J'ai embrassé des mecs, des filles, des personnes complètement ivres, d'autres qui étaient impatientes de me déshabiller... Bref, je ne suis pas la plus expérimentée en la matière, mais je ne suis pas novice non plus.

Et bien, en fait, si. Un _vrai_ baiser, ça, j'ai jamais connu. Le mec qui n'a pas pour seul but de te mettre dans son lit ou de ne pas terminer la soirée tout seul, je ne connais pas. Le baiser qui véhicule vraiment quelque chose, et pas simplement ''juste pour rire'', je ne connais pas. Je commençais à croire que ces histoires de baiser somptueux, où tu sais, on fait véhiculer toute la tendresse et l'affection, et ça fait des feux d'artifice, des arc-en-ciel et des papillons... je commençais à croire que ces baisers-là n'étaient que des histoires.

Et bien pas du tout. Je ne dis pas que Harry est l'amour de ma vie, attention ! Mais c'est le plus beau baiser que j'ai jamais eu, et ce sont des émotions qui me plaisent quand il m'embrasse, et quand il me tient dans ses bras. Et la magie... Pas la magie du moment, mais la vraie, celle qui fait de moi une mage et que je sens pleinement depuis quelques jours, et qui semble... comment décrire ça ? vibrer ? ronronner ? au contact de Harry. C'est _très_ agréable...

Amoureuse ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que mes émotions ont encore quelques batailles à mener contre ma raison pour ça. Mais suffisamment bien pour sortir avec lui ? Oh, oui, certainement !

Puis il s'est écarté de moi. Pas beaucoup. Pas suffisamment pour enlever ses bras autour de ma taille, mais juste assez pour que je vois son sourire goguenard :

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

Il y a de belles injustices sur Terre... La faim dans le monde, l'impossibilité pour l'humanité d'être en paix sans un seul conflit quelque part sur cette Terre, le fait que tout le monde ne connaisse pas la beauté de la magie... Et le fait que Harry Potter garde ses esprits après m'avoir embrassée, alors que j'ai une peine infinie à rassembler mes quelques neurones qui n'ont pas encore cramé.

Mais le jour n'est pas encore arrivé où Manon Descosses restera complètement stupide face à un garçon, aussi beau et charmeur soit-il :

« Oui, idiot, c'est un oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? Ce qu'on peut faire avec des framboises et du chocolat ?

–Ça m'a un peu aidé, j'avoue. Pourquoi, ça te tente ? »

J'ai hésité. Je le reconnais, j'ai hésité. C'était _terriblement_ tentant. Bon sang, j'ai vingt-et-un ans de frustrations et d'imagination, les hormones d'une adolescente de quinze ans, et une magie qui semble rugir de plaisir à cette idée ! Et je sais que Harry est suffisamment expérimenté pour rendre les choses _particulièrement_ intéressantes. Mais vu le combat mental que j'ai déjà effectué pour un simple baiser...

« Ça me tente, j'ai fini par répondre. Mais je ne pense pas être prête. On garde l'idée pour plus tard ? »

Il a eu un sourire qui promettait qu'il n'oublierait certainement pas l'idée. Ça m'a donné un frisson. J'ai failli changer d'avis. Mais en même temps, ça a aussi son charme, de faire traîner les choses, de ne pas tout donner tout de suite. N'est-ce pas ?

Il m'a embrassée à nouveau, et cette fois, j'ai apprécié le moment sans perdre tous mes moyens. Puis il s'est écarté de moi et m'a lâchée, et nous avons fini de ranger la cuisine en silence. Cette fois, le silence était agréable. Pas la tension de tout à l'heure. On a juste apprécié la présence de l'autre. Puis on est montés en silence à l'étage où sont nos deux chambres. Sur le palier, il m'a serrée contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, et m'a embrassée dans le cou, avant de murmurer :

« Je tiens à toi, Manon. Vraiment. Alors... On va faire les choses à ton rythme. Je t'attendrai. »

Wow... Honnêtement, entre sa voix chuchotante et ses mains sur mon ventre, la tendresse que je sentais émaner de lui et sa magie qui enveloppait doucement la mienne, j'avais envie de lui dire qu'il n'attendrait certainement pas très longtemps. Il éveille des choses en moi que je ne pensais pas (ou plus) exister. C'est assez fascinant, en fait. Un peu plus, et je ronronnais... Mais je me suis contentée de tourner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser (ça, je vais mettre un moment avant de ne plus en avoir envie dès qu'il me parle comme ça ou me regarde dans les yeux...).

Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Merci ? C'est idiot : sans être une féministe absolue, j'estime que c'est le moindre des respects que de ne pas forcer sa petite amie dans un rythme qu'elle ne veut pas. Même si je suppose que ceux qui ont réellement ce respect ne doivent pas être si nombreux. Mais en même temps, j'étais touchée qu'il pense à le dire, et je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que ça me laisse indifférente.

Alors j'ai utilisé le moyen de communication qu'on utilise de plus en plus : les émotions. C'est idiot, quand tu y penses : je suis une empathe, je lis les émotions des autres, je communique avec Harry via des flux d'émotions, et je suis incapable de me laisser vivre avec ces émotions... On va essayer de changer ça.

En attendant, je lui ai fait sentir cette émotion, justement, et mon affection. Je _ne suis pas_ indifférente, loin de là. Sauf que pour une fois, je suis complètement à court de mots. Heureusement, il n'en a pas eu besoin. Il m'a souri, m'a embrassée rapidement et a murmuré :

« Bonne nuit et Joyeux Noël, Manon. »

Avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Harry...

Et donc me voilà, maintenant, dans mon propre lit, en train de te raconter tout ça, toujours sur mon petit nuage : je sors avec Harry et nous nous sommes embrassés !

Et pour une fois, je suis presque contente de m'adresser à un journal et non de vive voix. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te raconter tout ça en face à face. À ta question « Raconte-moi tout ! », je t'aurais certainement dit que c'était un peu maladroit, mais romantique à souhait, que le baiser était merveilleux, que je suis heureuse, et qu'il est un parfait gentleman, et tout ceci est vrai, mais comme tu le vois, ce n'est que la surface des choses. Dans ce journal, j'ai pu _tout_ raconter.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on dit qu'un journal vaut bien un suivi par un psy. On raconte des choses qu'on ne dirait à personne, et pourtant, je sais qu'un jour, je te ferai lire tout ça. Mais c'est quand même plus facile de l'écrire ici que de t'en parler. Peut-être qu'une fois que tu l'auras lu, j'en parlerai plus librement ?

En attendant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai envie de profiter de ce doux petit nuage. Bisous ma belle, et Joyeux Noël à toi.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Comme vous le constatez, je publie plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais techniquement, on est lundi, alors c'est bon :) Au moins, vous avez la preuve par l'exemple qu'en effet, 4h du matin est une heure normale pour aller me coucher... Dire que mon réveil sonne à 6h30... tout à l'heure...

Mais bon, aujourd'hui (lundi), c'est mon anniversaire (oui, le 20 juin, comme Manon, quel hasard dites donc ! J'ai repris la méthode Rowling : donner sa propre date d'anniversaire à son perso principal :) ), donc je reçois ce soir, et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre avant minuit. Le voilà donc ! :)

Concernant le chapitre en lui-même, ce n'était absolument pas prévu au début de l'histoire, mais à force de se rapprocher, avec un Harry séducteur, ça devait _forcément_ en arriver là, à moins de faire de Manon une asexuelle, ce que je ne voulais pas, même à la reprise de l'histoire après que je l'ai compris pour moi-même.

Et puis, ce n'est pas du romantisme pour du romantisme. Il y a un véritable intérêt à leur histoire. C'est sûr, ce sera prétexte à des moments guimauves, comme aujourd'hui, mais pas que.

Donc voilà... Pour l'instant, ils sont ensemble.

En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Concernant le menu de Noël : le plat principal est un plat que j'ai réellement réalisé, une année où mon père ne pouvait exceptionnellement pas préparer le réveillon. Il a vraiment été chef cuisinier, même s'il a changé de métier depuis longtemps. Il en a gardé un excellent savoir-faire, et on mange trèèès bien chez mes parents :). Pour l'entrée, j'ai vu ça il y a quelques années dans Top Chef : des aliments en apparence solides qui se dissolvent dès qu'on verse dessus quelque chose de chaud (un bouillon, un jus...). La variante simple, c'est la coque en chocolat qui se dissout lorsqu'on verse du chocolat chaud pour révéler le dessert caché dedans... Je ne l'ai jamais fait, par contre.

Enfin, concernant les cadeaux, c'est une accumulation de clichés de différentes fanfictions :D

Et petit clin d'oeil à BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, qui a posté la 100è review ! J'ai fait des cookies aujourd'hui pour mes collègues, je t'en envoie un virtuel !

Merci à tous d'ailleurs pour vos commentaires, favoris et suivis, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alea : Haha, oui, ce sera vraiment un super!Harry, et ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini :)

Pour les preuves concernant son état de santé, non, pas de photos. Je me suis dit que les rapports médicaux avant et après les traitements devraient suffire. Les photos n'auraient pas grand intérêt, parce qu'il n'a pas de bleus ou autres lésions de ce genre. Et les cicatrices sont documentées.

Il va y avoir au fil de la fic des infos sur l'évolution de l'apparence des principaux personnages. Pas que Harry, d'ailleurs, car tous sont des adolescents qui continuent de grandir.

Ma meilleure amie est royaliste, mais pas moi :) En fait, je me moque du régime d'état qu'on peut avoir, tant que ça reste dans le respect des citoyens (ce qui n'est pas tout le temps gagné, même en France...). Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, je l'adore, alors forcément, il y aura des clins d'oeil ici et là :)

Concernant Fleur, je ne l'imagine pas dans le livre comme uniquement superficielle ou arrogante. Je pense juste que l'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Harry, que c'est un adolescent de 14 ans face à une jeune femme de 17 ans. De plus, Fleur est parfaitement consciente de sa beauté (elle a bien raison ;) ), donc oui, je suppose que ça la rend arrogante, même si ce n'est pas son seul trait de caractère. Ce qui m'avait marquée, à la lecture du livre, c'était son chauvinisme, par contre... :)

Pour Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, je suis d'accord, je ne sais pas ce qui est passé dans la tête des scénaristes pour en faire des écoles non-mixtes :) Par contre, je suis du parti que ces trois écoles ne sont pas _les seules_ écoles dans chaque pays. Ce sera abordé plus tard :)

Pour Molly, tu as dit toi-même la réponse : tu verras dans les prochains chapitres :)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 12/10/2017**


	24. 26 décembre 1995

**Mardi 26 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Journée tranquille, aujourd'hui. Boxing Day ici en Angleterre, c'est-à-dire jour férié. Les gens normaux vont voir du foot, les sorciers du Quidditch, mais nous sommes restés au chaud à la maison, autour du feu du salon, avec du chocolat chaud, des gourmandises, et nos cadeaux d'hier.

Seul moment notable de la journée : le petit déjeuner. Quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine avec Hermione (je venais de lui dire que Harry et moi sommes maintenant ensemble, elle est ravie pour nous), je me suis installée comme d'habitude à côté de Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait envie d'afficher comme ça notre relation.

Je pensais mal : il m'a pris le visage par le menton, a murmuré « bonjour toi » avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Aucune ambiguïté possible. Pour la subtilité, on repassera.

Silence dans la pièce, puis Sirius a éclaté de rire :

« Et ben il était temps ! »

Ma surprise a du se voir, parce que tout le monde a ri. Les jumeaux se sont approchés de nous :

« Félicitations, il était temps, en effet...

–De faire baisser cette tension clairement sexuelle entre vous. »

Je les ai regardés un moment, incapable de réagir. J'ai senti la gêne de Harry à côté de moi, et j'imagine qu'il a du rougir. Puis j'ai éclaté de rire :

« Va falloir que vous révisiez vos leçons les garçons... Je ne suis pas exactement sûre qu'on puisse qualifier un baiser de comportement sexuel. Mr et Mrs Weasley, vous avez expliqué à vos enfants qu'il ne suffisait pas de s'embrasser pour faire des bébés ? »

Harry s'est nettement détendu à côté de moi, alors que tout le monde éclatait d'un rire moqueur.

« Manon Nestral ! s'est exclamée Mrs Weasley, choquée. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'une jeune fille doit avoir à table ! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Aucune envie de froisser la pruderie de la mère-dragonne de bon matin. Les jumeaux m'ont fait un clin d'œil avant de s'installer autour de la table eux aussi. Mais Mrs Weasley n'en avait pas terminé. Elle a posé une assiette de petit déjeuner complet devant moi (non ! des toasts et de la confiture, est-ce que c'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ?) et s'est penchée vers Harry :

« Harry, mon chéri, ce comportement n'est pas très délicat. As-tu pensé à la sensibilité de Ginny ? »

Un silence tendu s'est posé. Harry s'est raidi, et j'ai émis une vague rassurante pour qu'il se détende. Ça a fonctionné, car il a affiché un sourire poliment curieux :

« Ginny ? Pourquoi donc ?

–Tu sais bien qu'elle a toujours été sensible à ton amitié.

–Je ne retire pas mon amitié parce que j'ai une petite amie, a répondu Harry en ayant l'air de ne pas comprendre. Ginny, tu n'imagines pas que je vais t'écarter parce que je suis avec Manon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours ma petite sœur de cœur... »

Bien joué. Comment affirmer sans laisser aucun doute qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Harry ait de l'intérêt pour Ginny, sans froisser personne : il tient beaucoup à elle, mais simplement pas comme un amoureux.

« Je sais, Harry. Je suis contente pour vous, » a répondu Ginny avec un vrai sourire.

Je l'ai sentie un peu tendue, mais cette tension était tournée vers sa mère, et non vers nous. Au contraire, à notre encontre, je sentais de la satisfaction. Comme chez tous les autres, en fait. Le pire cliché qui soit : notre relation était évidente pour tout le monde, sauf pour nous. Sauf pour moi, surtout.

« Mais... a voulu protester Mrs Weasley.

–Maman, est intervenu Fred fermement. Ce sont leurs histoires. Laisse-les les gérer eux-mêmes.

–Mais je ne veux pas que mon bébé souffre !

–Ton bébé va très bien. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle a encore plusieurs grands frères qui s'occuperont de ceux qui la font souffrir. Mais ce ne sera pas Harry ou Manon. »

Le sérieux de son fils habituellement si plaisantin a du lui faire comprendre que la discussion ne tournerait pas à son avantage. Elle est retournée à ses fourneaux sans rien ajouter.

J'ai donné mon assiette à Hermione, et me suis servie de ce que j'aime, c'est à dire certainement pas de la viande ou encore pire, des haricots sauce tomate (ça, c'est non à n'importe quel moment de la journée).

Le reste de la journée a été franchement tranquille. Nous avons maintenu notre accord : deux jours de vraies vacances avant d'attaquer à nouveau les choses sérieuses. Du coup, j'ai passé ma journée blottie contre Harry dans le canapé du salon. J'ai commencé le livre qu'il m'a offert, le _Lancelot-Graal_ version sorcier. Et bien, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la version non-magique. Tu peux oublier une grande partie des considérations chrétiennes... Les faits ne se contredisent pas trop, mais leur interprétation et la façon de les raconter est complètement différente. Et les liens entre les personnages également.

Dans ce _Lancelot_ , Lancelot, justement, n'est pas le fils adoptif de Viviane, mais le fils légitime de Viviane et Merlin. Lorsqu'il s'est présenté à Arthur pour intégrer l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, il s'est présenté comme adopté parce qu'il savait qu'être l'enfant des deux puissants mages, quasiment considérés comme non-humains de par leur aura, ne serait pas à son avantage. Mais c'est leur fils, et c'est un mage, comme eux. Pas un sorcier, un mage, presque aussi puissant que son père.

Cette version s'annonce donc très intéressante. J'ai hâte de lire la suite.

Bon, sur ce, je retourne justement à ma lecture. Harry s'est allongé dans le canapé la tête sur mes genoux et apparemment, il est en train de s'endormir, et va falloir que je fasse un choix entre le réveiller pour continuer à t'écrire ou te laisser tomber pour le moment. Désolée, mais mon choix est fait : je suis une jeune fille complètement et absolument stupidement heureuse, et j'aime le voir comme ça. Je range donc ce journal. A demain sans doute !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Après les gros chapitres de ces dernières semaines, un petit chapitre léger. Et les premières retombées concernant la relation Harry/Manon.

Petit détail amusant : dans ce chapitre, Manon fait une obsession sur les haricots sauce tomate... Ce sont les fameux _baked beans_ anglais, qui ont été popularisés par la marque Heinz. C'est un des éléments classiques du petit déjeuner à l'anglaise, avec les œufs brouillés, les _hash browns_ (sorte de galettes de pomme de terre grillées ou frites), la charcuterie, les toasts... Je n'aime ni les haricots blancs, ni la sauce tomate, et donc le mélange est quelque peu ragoûtant pour moi... J'ai trouvé ça amusant de donner ce trait à Manon.

 **Réponses aux guest reviews :**

Alea : Oh, il y en aura certainement, des failles. Je suis très loin d'être parfaite... Après tout, même Rowling pensait aussi certainement son histoire complète, je suppose, et regarde tout ce qu'on peut trouver à lui reprocher (en tout bien tout honneur, hein ;) )... Et qui suis-je pour me mesurer à elle ?

Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris ton commentaire sur le royalisme. Oui, effectivement, ça fait sens avec la mentalité sorcière. Mais curieusement, dans ma version du monde sorcier, la Gande Bretagne magique, strictement parlementaire, même si c'est un système oligarchique de familles nobles, est plus à la traîne que la France magique royaliste... Et oui, ma meilleure amie a déteint un peu sur moi, même si elle n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'influences : j'aime déjà bien l'Histoire à la base :)

Je pense que l'image de Fleur dans le livre correspond à l'image habituelle des Français à l'étranger : élégants, mais hautains et arrogants (ce qui est également un peu l'image que je donne à Manon dans cette histoire).

Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, malgré le romantisme et les clichés ! Je ne suis pas très romantique non plus, et conter fleurette... ben c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. La guimauve, ça m'écœure rapidement ;)

Donc normalement, tu devrais y trouver ton compte :)

Bah, ce ne sont que mes 29 ans, j'espère qu'une pleine lune en plein solstice la nuit de mon anniversaire n'est donc pas un mauvais présage ;)

Guest : Merci pour cette review ! :)

Comme tu le vois, ils n'ont pas l'intention de se cacher ;)

Concernant l'histoire de l'Amortentia et la relation entre Ron et Hermione... ben, je vais faire comme avec Alea : tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ;)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 12/10/2017**


	25. 27 décembre 1995

**Mercredi 27 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

aujourd'hui, c'était le retour aux affaires, et... ça n'a rien eu d'agréable, autant être honnête tout de suite, même s'il y a eu des surprises... euh... surprenantes ? et pas forcément mauvaises en soi, voire même qui pourraient finir par devenir de bonnes nouvelles. Suffisamment de mystère en introduction, passons aux faits.

Ce matin, j'ai demandé à Sirius, Hermione et Harry de me retrouver dans la bibliothèque. Je voulais leur donner les derniers éléments que j'ai concernant leur histoire, les plus sordides.

« Sirius, j'ai besoin de ta confirmation sur ce point : est-ce que vous gardez au Département des Mystères une prophétie ?

–Oui.

–Une prophétie qui concerne Harry et Lord Voldemort ?

–Oui, a soupiré Sirius.

–Quoi ? s'est exclamé Harry. Votre _arme_ , c'est une prophétie ? Une _putain_ de prophétie ?

–Calme-toi, j'ai dit doucement, ce n'est que le début de la conversation. Sirius, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu sais à ce sujet ? Ça me permettra de savoir quels possibles sont les plus vraisemblables.

–Bon. Une prophétie a été faite peu avant ta naissance, Harry. En gros, elle déclare qu'un enfant bientôt à naître, au moment où elle a été dite, aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce à un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquera cet enfant comme son égal, et à partir de là, aucun d'eux ne peut vraiment vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un des deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre. »

Il y a eu un silence. Cela fait bizarre d'entendre la prophétie formulée ainsi, même si c'est exact. J'ai l'habitude de voir le texte exact de la prophétie, pas sa traduction en véritable anglais. Puis Harry a secoué la tête :

« Donc, une prophétie dit que Voldemort me marquera comme son égal, que j'ai le pouvoir de le vaincre parce que j'ai un pouvoir qu'il ignore, et que je devrais le tuer ou il me tuera ?

–C'est en gros ça.

–Pourquoi moi ?

–La prophétie donnait les conditions qui encadrent la naissance de l'enfant, et seuls deux enfants correspondaient : Neville et toi. Voldemort t'a choisi. Il t'a... _marqué comme son égal_ , faisant de toi le seul enfant de la prophétie.

–Marqué comme son égal ? La cicatrice ?

–La cicatrice n'est qu'une représentation physique de cette marque, je suis intervenue. La... _marque_ , si on peut appeler ça ainsi, va bien plus loin que ta cicatrice. Mais on y reviendra, c'est la deuxième partie de cette conversation. Continuons avec cette prophétie. Elle est donc stockée au Département des Mystères, et vous la gardez. Pourquoi ?

–Parce que Voldemort ne la connaît pas en entier. Il ne connaît que le début, qui annonce la naissance d'un enfant ayant le pouvoir de le vaincre, et la description des conditions. Il ne sait rien au sujet de ce pouvoir qu'il est censé ignorer, et sur le fait que l'un devra tuer l'autre. Il la veut donc en entier, parce qu'il espère savoir pourquoi Harry a pu le vaincre en étant tout juste un nourrisson.

–Mais... a fait Hermione. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de la garder ? Même si la prophétie ne le disait pas, Voldemort chercherait de toute façon à tuer Harry, ne serait-ce que parce que Harry l'a déjà mis en défaut trop de fois et que c'est insupportable pour lui. D'une certaine façon, c'est _ça_ , plus que la prophétie, qui obligera Harry à tuer Voldemort s'il ne veut pas être tué lui-même. »

Sirius l'a regardée un instant, stupéfait, puis a jeté un coup d'œil vers moi. Je dois reconnaître que je suis satisfaite de la déduction de Hermione. Comme le disent de nombreuses fan-fictions, un _Avada Kedavra_ reste un _Avada Kedavra_ , quelle que soit la personne qui le lance.

« Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore, a soudain dit Sirius.

–Non, j'ai répondu. Tant que Dumbledore est occupé à faire garder la prophétie et Voldemort occupé à vouloir la récupérer, aucun des deux ne s'occupe directement de Harry, et c'est très bien comme ça. En plus, cette histoire de prophétie au Ministère, si tout se passe bien, va amener une série d'événements qui vont forcer le monde sorcier à reconnaître la renaissance de Voldemort, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Tant que ces deux idiots placent plus d'importance dans cette prophétie que dans le reste, laissons-les faire, ça nous arrange.

–Tu ne crois pas en la prophétie ? s'est étonné Sirius.

–Je crois que certaines prophéties sont tout à fait réelles. Pas celle-ci. Je crois que si Voldemort n'en avait jamais eu connaissance, il n'aurait jamais cherché à éliminer un enfant de quinze mois, le marquant ainsi comme son égal et amenant une série de circonstances qui font que aujourd'hui, effectivement, l'enfant devenu jeune homme est plus ou moins obligé de tuer lui-même Voldemort s'il veut vivre sa vie. Je crois aussi que si Dumbledore n'avait pas mis un tel acharnement à faire en sorte que cette prophétie se réalise pleinement, Harry vivrait sans doute beaucoup plus heureux, et serait également parfaitement heureux de considérer que des adultes formés à combattre la magie noire sont parfaitement à même de détruire Voldemort s'ils veulent bien se bouger les fesses. Prophétie ou pas, si demain je balance un _Avada Kedavra_ à Voldemort, il sera aussi mort que si Harry Potter l'avait lancé. Mais Dumbledore a fait que tout le monde croit plus ou moins que Harry est une sorte d'élu, et que seul lui est capable d'affronter Voldemort et d'en sortir vivant. Enfin... Pour l'instant. »

Tous les trois m'ont regardée en fronçant les sourcils, puis Hermione a demandé, sévèrement :

« Pour l'instant ?

–Deuxième partie de la conversation, encore moins agréable, et liée à la première partie. La _marque_ de Voldemort comme son égal et le lien entre Voldemort et Harry sont issus de la même chose : ce qui se cache derrière cette fameuse cicatrice. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a fait mener une vie aussi misérable à Harry, tout en proclamant qu'une seule force est au dessus de tout...

–L'amour, a soufflé Harry en réalisant. Il croit que le pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas, c'est l'amour ?

–Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit, et je sais que Voldemort méprise en effet l'amour et ce que ça peut impliquer. Par contre, je ne pense pas que ce soit le pouvoir qui te permette de le vaincre. En tout cas, pas directement. Je pense que, en effet, ta capacité à aimer te donnera la motivation suffisante pour continuer à te battre, jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ce que Dumbledore pense aussi, et c'est ce qu'il veut. Et j'insiste, dans ce cas, sur le '' _jusqu'au bout_ ''. Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu survives à Voldemort. Il veut que soit tu le tues, et que cet effort te conduise à ta propre mort, soit que tu meures lors d'un affrontement final, qui laissera Voldemort suffisamment affaibli pour que Dumbledore puisse le tuer. Si Dumbledore t'a fait mener une vie aussi misérable en te matraquant que l'amour est au-dessus de tout et que ton devoir est de sauver le monde magique, c'est pour que tu sois _volontaire_ dans le fait de donner ta vie pour... la cause. Si tu n'aimes pas ta propre vie, mais que tu as suffisamment, trop peut-être, conscience de l'importance de ton rôle pour le monde magique, et que tu penses qu'au moins, d'autres personnes auront une vie à aimer, tu te sacrifieras volontiers pour leur laisser cette chance. »

J'ai vu Sirius et Hermione choqués par ce discours, mais j'ai surtout porté attention à Harry. Et j'ai senti son... approbation. Il a en effet ce système de valeurs. Il a en effet suffisamment connu de souffrances pour se demander s'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'il s'arrête là, si ça peut permettre au monde magique de vivre en paix. Après tout, il a _déjà_ tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Si on lui donne une noble raison pour le faire, il n'hésitera pas longtemps.

J'ai inspiré profondément pour maîtriser mes propres émotions. Il est hors de question que Harry continue sur cette voie-là. Il mérite plus que tout autre d'avoir une chance de vivre une vie heureuse, entouré de gens qui l'aiment et qu'il aime, qui le rendent heureux et qu'il aura envie d'accompagner plus loin.

Mon émotion a du transparaître, car il s'est approché de moi, inquiet :

« Eh, ça va ?

–Il est hors de question que tu fasses un putain de sacrifice inutile soi-disant pour le bien de tous ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça ! Bon sang, Harry, tu es un môme de quinze ans ! Il faudrait qu'ils s'en rappellent ! Tu n'es pas un dieu, ni un surhomme, et ils n'ont aucun droit d'exiger que ce soit toi qui les débarrasses de Voldemort ! Aucun ! Ils doivent faire autant que toi, si ce n'est plus ! Tu as déjà donné plus que ta part !

–Manon, calme-toi !

–Je me calmerai quand tu me promettras que _jamais_ tu n'envisageras de te sacrifier pour les autres.

–Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça.

–Jure-moi que tu feras tout ce qui est possible pour survivre à Voldemort.

–Je te le jure, a répondu Harry très sérieusement.

–Tu me jures que tu ne m'abandonnes pas ?

–Si tu ne m'abandonnes pas non plus.

–Je reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin, j'ai affirmé. Il est hors de question que je te laisse traverser ça tout seul.

–Alors je te jure de rester aussi avec toi.

–Tu n'es pas un _putain_ de héros, Harry. Tu as le droit de vivre et de te prévoir un avenir.

–Mon avenir est un peu assombri par Voldemort, pour l'instant.

–Par Voldemort uniquement. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te dire que toi seul peux l'affronter.

–Tu laisses Voldemort le dire ? s'est étonné Harry.

–Voldemort pense que tu n'es qu'un incroyable chanceux, dont la chance tournera bientôt. Il ne pense pas que tu es _le seul_ à pouvoir l'affronter. Pour lui, c'est Dumbledore qui a ce rôle. Un Dumbledore un peu trop ravi à mon goût de comprendre pour une fois qu'il y a une nouvelle génération en marche. »

Harry s'est levé pour me serrer contre lui :

« Manon... Je ne peux pas te promettre de survivre à cette guerre, alors que j'ai un psychopathe décidé à me tuer personnellement à mes trousses. Mais je peux te promettre que je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour pouvoir participer à l'après-guerre. Je veux avoir une chance de vivre au moins une année en paix. Je sais que j'ai encore un long chemin à faire avant de ne plus avoir envie de me sacrifier complètement pour les autres, mais je suis en route. Si tu ne m'abandonnes pas, avec Hermione, Sirius et tout le monde, je vais y arriver. Nous allons tous y arriver. D'accord ? »

D'accord. Ça me semble raisonnable, pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas lui demander plus. Il n'est libéré de ses différentes contraintes que depuis quelques jours, il a tout un système de valeurs, notamment la valeur de sa propre vie, à reconstruire. À moi aussi (et pas seulement moi) de faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que sa vie ne vaut pas moins que celle d'un autre, ou de plusieurs autres.

J'ai hoché la tête contre lui, puis je me suis écartée et l'ai regardé avec appréhension :

« Tu me promets que ce que je vais te dire maintenant ne changera rien à ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Harry a froncé les sourcils, puis a soupiré :

« Je promets.

–OK. Ton lien avec Voldemort, tu as compris ce que c'était, quand tu as construit ton paysage mental ?

–Une sorte d'entité extérieure qui s'est greffée à moi. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Il a en effet bien compris la nature d'un Horcruxe, même s'il n'a pas mis de nom sur le concept. Puis j'ai hoché la tête :

« C'est exactement ça. Assieds-toi... Voldemort... Voldemort est obsédé par l'immortalité, et par tous les moyens qui lui permettront d'y parvenir. Le moyen le plus efficace qu'il ait trouvé jusqu'à présent, ce sont les Horcruxes. »

Hermione a froncé les sourcils, ne sachant pas de quoi je parle, mais Sirius a pâli. Visiblement, lui, a compris.

« _Les_ Horcruxes ?

–Oui, _les_. Pour Hermione et Harry, et corrige-moi si je me trompe Sirius, un Horcruxe est un bout d'âme d'une personne placé dans un objet, qui sert alors de... sauvegarde. Une âme ne peut pas partir tant qu'un morceau est rattaché sur cette Terre. Avec un Horcruxe, le morceau principal peut donc être séparé de son corps, la mort ne sera quand même pas réelle, parce qu'il y aura ce petit bout d'âme, cet Horcruxe, rattaché ailleurs. C'est de la magie noire, très noire, qui demande notamment un meurtre de sang froid pour pouvoir réaliser un Horcruxe. Voldemort en a réalisé plusieurs. C'est l'un des _très_ rares points sur lequel absolument tout ce que j'ai pu lire concorde. Le nombre de Horcruxes, les objets qui les abritent, et leur emplacement. La seule mini-divergence, que Harry vient de supprimer, c'est l'avant-dernier Horcruxe.

–Moi ? a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

–Oui, toi. C'est la nature de ton lien avec Voldemort : tu as un morceau de son âme en toi. C'est ce qui te donne cette capacité à parler Fourchelangue, notamment. Ça a du aussi aider Dumbledore à poser le verrou, à l'origine : ce bout d'âme se nourrit de ta magie.

–C'est pour ça que Dumbledore veut que je meure ? Tant que je vis, cet Horcruxe également, et Voldemort peut revenir ?

–Et c'est là où je serais moins tranchée que Dumbledore, et où j'ai besoin des connaissances de Sirius, et sans doute de Bill et des gobelins. En effet, dans les livres, seule la destruction du conteneur de l'Horcruxe peut amener la destruction de l'Horcruxe lui-même. Voldemort ayant malheureusement choisi des artefacts particulièrement précieux, il a amené la destruction d'objets irremplaçables. Sans compter, dans les livres, ta propre mort.

–Mais... Tu as dit que j'avais connu un _happy end_ ?

–Et c'est là où ça commence à devenir particulièrement tiré par les cheveux, et que j'ai tendance à plus facilement croire les histoires alternatives. Lors de l'affrontement final, dans le livre, il t'aurait tué. Tu n'aurais pas cherché à résister, car tu viendrais d'apprendre l'existence de l'Horcruxe en toi, et après de très nombreux mois à chasser les Horcruxes, tu sais parfaitement ce que ça signifie. Donc, tu aurais été parfaitement volontaire pour ta propre mort, afin d'assurer un avenir au monde sorcier : tu étais le dernier Horcruxe, et après ta mort, Voldemort aurait de nouveau été un simple mortel. Tu te serais donc placé presque avec plaisir face à l' _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort. Mais... Tu as pour l'instant _deux_ âmes en toi : la tienne, et celle de Voldemort, aussi partielle soit-elle. Et, à ta... mort... la Mort aurait décidé de n'emporter qu'une seule âme avec elle : celle de Voldemort. A toi, elle t'aurait laissé le choix : continuer ta route vers la... prochaine grande aventure... ou continuer dans le monde des vivants. Tu aurais choisi le monde des vivants, et tu serais donc revenu parmi nous, bien vivant et débarrassé de l'Horcruxe. Voldemort, de nouveau mortel, aurait effectivement été tué par la suite, et voilà ton _happy end_.

–C'est en effet tiré par les cheveux... a fait Sirius, visiblement dubitatif.

–Surtout que... histoire de continuer plus loin dans cette voie, l'auteur précise qu'après la mort sacrificielle de Harry, les sorts mortels lancés par Voldemort n'auraient plus eu aucun effet. En se sacrifiant aussi volontairement, par amour des autres, Harry aurait offert _au monde magique dans son entier_ la même protection contre Voldemort dont lui-même bénéficie grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Dans les livres, donc, le pouvoir inconnu de Harry est donc effectivement sa capacité à aimer, jusqu'à se sacrifier pour les autres. »

Tous les trois m'ont regardée un moment, puis Harry a eu un rire sans joie :

« À quel moment, dans les livres, je me serai rendu compte que Dumbledore m'a fait grandir pour mieux me faire mourir ?

–Quand tu aurais appris pour le dernier Horcruxe, celui qui est en toi, c'est-à-dire quelques minutes avant ta mort.

–Et en apprenant ça, j'aurais accepté de mourir quand même ?

–Oui. C'est pour le plus grand bien, après tout, et dans les livres, tu adhères à ce concept.

–Et je ne hais pas Dumbledore pour ça ? m'a demandé Harry, de plus en plus dubitatif.

–Tu l'aurais si peu haï que tu aurais donné son nom à un de tes enfants.

–Tu plaisantes, j'espère...

–Absolument pas. L'épilogue. Le passage du livre qui a le plus fait hurler tous ceux qui aiment cet univers littéraire. Moi comprise. Personne n'a compris ce qui était passé par la tête de l'auteur avec cette histoire de prénoms, sans parler des couples... Dans cet épilogue, tes enfants se seraient appelés Albus, donc, mais aussi James et Lily.

–Mes enfants auraient porté le prénom de mes parents morts et de l'homme qui aurait voulu ma mort ?

–Mort, lui aussi, si ça peut te consoler.

–Pas du tout, je trouve ça terriblement glauque. Et très... égoïste aussi. Je suppose que pour avoir des enfants, j'ai une femme. Et elle n'aurait pas eu son mot à dire ?

–Ta femme aurait été plus que ravie de te laisser le choix dans le prénom de tes enfants. Après tout, tu es un véritable héros, qui as tant vécu, tu as bien le droit à ce... plaisir. Mais je suis contente que tu trouves ça glauque. Ça me rassure.

–Oui, c'est glauque. Je donne à mes enfants le poids des morts. Qu'on donne en deuxième ou troisième prénom le nom d'une personne chère, pourquoi pas. Mon deuxième prénom est le nom de mon père. Mais en premier prénom, l'enfant doit pouvoir se construire lui-même, et pas en fonction d'un proche disparu. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Au moins, quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que le vrai Harry n'appellera jamais son enfant James Sirius ou Albus Severus... C'est toujours ça de gagné. J'ai souri :

« Bien. Aucun scrupule à te révéler cet épilogue, alors.

–Qui est ma femme, dans l'épilogue ?

–Ne compliquons pas davantage une situation déjà compliquée, j'ai simplement répondu. On n'en a pas terminé avec cette histoire de Horcruxes. Donc, selon les livres, tu dois mourir, et être heureux de le faire pour le bonheur des autres.

–Mais certaines histoires parallèles ne sont pas d'accord.

–La _plupart_ ne sont pas d'accord. Même si elles ne sont pas d'accord sur la solution réelle, elles s'accordent à dire que ça, c'est franchement tiré par les cheveux, et qu'il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Sirius, c'est là que j'ai besoin de tes compétences. Est-ce que tu en sais assez sur les Horcruxes pour connaître un moyen de les détruire sans détruire leur contenant, surtout si le contenant en question est vivant ?

–Il faut que je fasse des recherches avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais de Bill et des gobelins ?

–Parce que de nombreuses histoires parallèles disent qu'en effet les sorciers n'ont aucun autre moyen que de détruire le contenant. Mais pas les gobelins. Cela inclut généralement un processus douloureux pour Harry, mais au moins, il s'en sort vivant. C'est aussi une piste à vérifier.

–Combien de Horcruxes Voldemort a-t-il réalisé ?

–Sept. »

Je les ai vu littéralement blanchir sous mes yeux, et j'ai eu un petit rire :

« Relax. Je sais ce qu'ils sont et _où_ ils sont. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

–Où ?

–Il y en a un dans cette maison.

–Pardon ? s'est exclamé Sirius.

–Appelle ton elfe et demande-lui de m'obéir aussi bien qu'il doit t'obéir. »

Sirius m'a regardée bizarrement, mais s'est exécuté. Kreacher est apparu, et Sirius lui a aussitôt ordonné de m'obéir scrupuleusement.

« Kreacher, j'ai commencé doucement. J'aimerais te parler de Regulus.

–De mon frère ? s'est étonné Sirius. C'était un misérable Deatheater !

–Deatheater, oui, misérable non. Kreacher, j'aimerais te parler de la mission que t'a donné Maître Regulus avant de disparaître. »

J'ai senti la surprise des trois autres quand l'elfe de maison s'est effondré en larmes devant moi :

« Kreacher a essayé de détruire le médaillon ! Kreacher a essayé, mais rien n'a marché ! Kreacher a échoué ! Kreacher est un mauvais elfe de maison !

–Non, Kreacher, tu es un bon elfe, tu as essayé, mais la mission que t'a donné Maître Regulus ne peut pas être réalisée par un elfe de maison. Il ne le savait pas, et pensait que tu y arriverais, mais tu ne peux pas y arriver. Tu as fait de ton mieux, j'en suis certaine. Et si tu allais chercher ce médaillon ? »

Kreacher a disparu dans un _pop_ et est revenu très rapidement, trop rapidement pour que Sirius, Harry ou Hermione aient le temps de me poser des questions. Il m'a tendu le médaillon de Slytherin. C'est un pendentif épais, avec une émeraude incrustée et sertie d'or. L'incrustation représente un serpent. C'est un très joli médaillon. Et il s'ouvre en deux, normalement. Enfin, il y a la trace de l'ouverture, mais nous ne l'avons pas ouvert. Déjà parce que ce n'est pas possible de l'ouvrir comme ça (je pense que la théorie du Fourchelangue se tient), et ensuite, parce que nous n'avons pas particulièrement envie de nous exposer à un Horcruxe sans moyen de le tuer, surtout après que j'ai expliqué aux autres ce qu'il faisait, dans les livres.

Harry a alors fait apparaître une boîte de plomb dans laquelle on a placé le médaillon, et l'a fermée hermétiquement. Cela semble bien fonctionner : dès le couvercle de la boîte fermée, je n'ai plus senti l'aura négative de l'Horcruxe (sensiblement la même que celle de la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras des Deatheaters).

J'ai fait raconter par Kreacher l'histoire de la rébellion de Regulus et comment ça l'a mené à sa mort. En voyant que nous avons envie de mener la mission de son cher maître à sa fin, il a commencé à nous montrer beaucoup plus de respect. J'ai invité Sirius à se montrer respectueux en retour, cela ne leur fera que du bien à tous les deux. Il avait l'air dubitatif mais a promis de faire des efforts. C'est déjà ça de gagné.

Le récit de Kreacher a aussi permis de les convaincre tous les trois de la réalité des Horcruxes. Sirius a promis qu'il fera des recherches à ce sujet, pour que nous sachions comment les détruire. Parce que bon, j'ai bien quelques pistes, via les histoires, mais comme d'habitude, rien de concret, de prouvé, de vérifié. Et surtout, Harry sait maintenant qu'il ne suffira pas de se pointer devant Voldemort et de tuer son incarnation actuelle : il suffira à Voldemort de trouver un autre Horcruxe et de retrouver à nouveau un corps à partir de là. Tant que les Horcruxes ne sont pas détruits, Voldemort est en effet plus ou moins immortel.

Bref, une matinée sérieuse et riche, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à l'après-midi. Nous avions prévu d'aller à Gringotts, mais il ne fallait pas que les personnes qui ne sont pas dans notre cercle de confiance soient au courant. J'ai donc prétexté avoir envie de passer seule l'après-midi avec mon tout nouveau petit-ami pour justifier le fait que nous sortons. Bill et Remus ont fait officiellement office de gardes du corps. Harry est sorti avec des glamours, bien entendu. Bill nous a assuré que les glamours seraient inefficaces face aux gobelins, et que ça ne pose donc pas de problèmes à Gringotts.

Bill et Remus nous ont transporté dans le hall d'accueil, et Bill a rapidement trouvé un guichet libre pour annoncer que Harry Potter était arrivé pour son rendez-vous avec son chargé de compte. Un gobelin nous a alors guidés dans les longs couloirs de la banque jusqu'à un bureau. J'ai trouvé étonnante la hauteur sous plafond de Gringotts, en sachant que les gobelins ne font que la moitié de notre taille. Tout est en marbre, en or, en métaux et pierres précieuses. Les gobelins affichent sans réserve leur amour des minerais précieux.

Le bureau dans lequel on nous a fait entrer est comme le reste de la banque : très haut de plafond, avec les murs et le sol en marbre blond veiné de rose clair, et des dorures de partout. Le bureau est en acajou, avec de confortables fauteuils du côté des visiteurs, et un grand fauteuil de cuir du côté du gobelin, dans lequel il paraît tout petit.

Le gobelin chargé des comptes des Potter est Griphook. Harry l'a tout de suite reconnu comme étant celui qui l'a guidé dans les entrailles de Gringotts la première fois où il est venu ici. Le gobelin a semblé impressionné par la mémoire de Harry et le fait qu'il daigne se souvenir d'un gobelin, et s'est montré plus chaleureux.

Les fictions ne mentent pas à ce sujet : les sorciers doivent effectivement être particulièrement méprisants envers l'espèce qui gère pourtant toute l'économie magique britannique, et les gobelins apprécient quand un sorcier se montre respectueux et les considère comme ses égaux. Heureusement pour lui, Harry n'a aucun préjugé typique des sorciers, et c'est tout à fait naturel pour lui de considérer que les gobelins sont effectivement une espèce différente, avec ses coutumes et sa façon de penser, mais en rien inférieure aux sorciers.

C'est donc de façon assez amicale que nous avons commencé à faire le point sur les comptes de Harry. Comme nous l'avons prévu entre nous, la première chose qu'a demandée Harry est la possibilité de récupérer son titre de Lord, plein et entier. Nous avons finalement décidé, après ce que je leur ai appris ce matin, que Harry récupérerait son titre quoi que ça implique, mais nous contacterons quand même Lady Longbottom et Madam Bones dans les prochains jours pour qu'il en sache plus. Comme il a plus de quinze ans, ça n'a posé aucun problème en soi. La seule question que nous avions était : est-ce que si Harry prend son titre de Lord, Dumbledore, en tant que tuteur, en sera informé ?

Griphook nous a regardé un moment, les uns après les autres :

« À votre question, je comprends que vous ne voulez _pas_ qu'il soit informé. »

Perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit informé tout de suite, nous voulons d'abord avoir le temps de monter un dossier complet contre lui. Et pour cela, il nous manque encore quelques preuves. J'ai expliqué la situation de Harry, notre volonté d'assurer son indépendance, pourquoi, l'attribution abusive du statut de tuteur à Dumbledore...

Les gobelins sont effectivement une nation neutre, et ils n'ont aucun intérêt à se mêler des conflits entre sorciers. Aucun intérêt, à part l'argent que peuvent demander certaines transactions que les sorciers veulent garder confidentielles. Heureusement pour nous, les Potter sont une famille respectée des gobelins, et les gobelins n'aiment pas Dumbledore, qui se montre comme extrêmement ouvert avec les non-magiciens et les autres espèces intelligentes, mais ne fait absolument rien de concret en leur faveur.

Griphook s'est donc montré plus que ravi de montrer qu'il est le chargé de compte des _Potter_ et non de Dumbledore au nom des Potter. Quand il a compris quel enfer a traversé Harry à cause de Dumbledore, il s'est montré furieux : on a touché à un héritier d'une vieille famille noble magique, qui plus est amie de longue date des gobelins.

Et surtout, on a touché à un _enfant_. Il y a de nombreuses fictions qui mettent l'accent sur le fait que les sorciers et/ou les gobelins trouvent extrêmement choquant qu'on puisse faire souffrir un enfant et le maltraiter. Apparemment, c'est vrai. Humain ou non, Harry, depuis notre rendez-vous chez Gringotts, est considéré non seulement comme un ami proche des gobelins du fait de son nom de famille et de son respect naturel, mais aussi comme un... protégé ? Ce n'est pas exactement le terme, parce qu'il n'y a pas de lien supérieur/inférieur. Mais l'idée est que ceux qui veulent faire souffrir Harry, à présent, le paieront au centuple.

Bill a été stupéfait par cette décision de Griphook. Il ignorait que les gobelins pouvaient choisir d'intervenir directement dans la vie d'un sorcier, ni même qu'ils pouvaient en avoir la volonté.

Donc Harry a gagné des alliés supplémentaires, et pas des moindres. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Et du coup, Griphook a accepté que Harry récupère son titre de Lord de manière discrète. Pour récupérer un titre, c'est tout un cérémonial, franchement ! Tu penses qu'il suffirait de se faire reconnaître comme héritier et de signer un papier ? Non ! On est dans un monde magique, et la reconnaissance doit aussi se faire au niveau magique.

D'abord, il y a eu la détermination exacte de l'héritage familial de Harry. Pas l'argent ni les possessions, juste les lignées dont il est l'héritier. Pour ça, il a fallu qu'il verse une goutte de sang dans un petit bol couvert de runes, réservé à cet effet. Un parchemin est apparu, de la même manière que les parchemins de diagnostic, avant Noël. Ce parchemin trace un arbre généalogique, mais abrégé, avec uniquement les premiers porteurs d'une lignée et les personnages magiques les plus importants, ayant laissé un héritage particulier.

Et... Ben disons que ça ne dépare pas avec le statut d'archimage de Harry. Je t'ai agrafé une copie traduite, Harry m'a autorisée à en avoir une parce qu'il sait que ce journal est confidentiel.

 _Harry James Potter_  
 _Né le 31 Juillet 1980 à Lions' Rock, Lions' Hill, Pays de Galle._  
 _Fils de James Charles Potter, né le 27 mars 1960 à Lions' Rock, Lions' Hill, Pays de Galle, et décédé le 31 octobre 1981 à Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles._  
 _et de Lily Mary Evans-Potter, née le 30 janvier 1960 à Cokeworth, Angleterre, et décédée le 31 octobre 1981 à Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles._

 _Ascendance et titres :_

 _Duc de Potter, Héritier de Merlin et de Viviane, Héritier de Godric Gryffindor et Rowena Ravenclaw, comte de Lions' Hill, Baron de Godric's Hollow, Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, par le sang (père) :_

 _Merlin – Viviane_  
 _Lancelot – Elaine_  
 _Galaad – Nimue_  
 _..._  
 _Lancelot Potter_  
 _..._  
 _Godric Potter, dit Godric Gryffindor – Rowena Ravenclaw_  
 _…_  
 _James Charles Potter – Lily Mary Evans_  
 _Harry James Potter_

 _Héritier de Salazar Slytherin et de Helga Hufflepuff, par le sang (mère) :_

 _Salazar Seldwyn dit Slytherin – Helga Hufflepuff_  
 _Henriett Hufflepuff-Seldwyn_  
 _…_  
 _Lily Mary Evans – James Charles Potter_  
 _Harry James Potter_

Et voilà. Harry est héritier par son père de deux Fondateurs de Hogwarts, par sa mère des deux autres, et par conséquent, il est le premier depuis la mort des Fondateurs à avoir le droit de porter le titre de Duc de Hogwarts, accompagné du titre de baron de Hogsmeade, qui fait en réalité partie des possessions des Fondateurs.

Sans compter l'héritage de la Table Ronde (Merlin, Viviane et compagnie) qu'il vaut certainement la peine d'étudier.

Remus n'était pas là lors de notre rendez-vous chez les avocats, et j'ai bien senti sa surprise à la lecture du parchemin. Nous lui avons raconté pourtant la visite, mais je pense qu'il ne nous croyait pas vraiment. Voilà, c'est fait. Une Détermination d'Héritage par les gobelins ne peut pas mentir. Harry est vraiment l'héritier des personnages les plus prestigieux de la magie britannique...

Ensuite, une fois cet héritage déterminé, il faut l'assumer. C'est là où c'est le plus long et le plus répétitif : il faut qu'il accepte chaque lignée, chaque héritage, un à un. Si dans la même lignée, plusieurs personnages représentent un héritage distinct (comme dans la lignée Potter, avec Merlin, Viviane, Lancelot, Galaad, Nimue, Godric Gryffindor et Rowena Ravenclaw), il faut qu'il accepte chaque héritage un à un.

Cela permet à la magie de reconnaître que Harry est non seulement un Potter, mais également de montrer qu'elle est d'accord sur le fait qu'il est le digne héritier de chaque personnage. Il est possible qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il soit l'héritier de tel ou tel personnage, apparemment. Le père de Harry a été désigné Héritier de Gryffindor et de Lancelot, mais Ravenclaw, Merlin et Viviane l'ont ''refusé'' (ce qui n'est guère étonnant concernant Merlin et Viviane, puisqu'il n'y a encore eu aucun héritier reconnu). Cela ne remet pas en cause l'héritage par le sang, juste l'héritage magique. Ses descendants pourront à leur tour prétendre à chaque héritage, et se voir acceptés ou non.

L'héritage magique est aussi important que l'héritage par le sang, j'ai appris. Le fait que James, le père de Harry, n'ait pas été reconnu héritier de Merlin, par exemple, ne remet pas en cause le nombre de voix au Wizengamot ou ce genre de droits, mais par contre, ça l'a privé de pas mal de connaissances. Les coffres de chaque personnage, à Gringotts, contiennent des artefacts inestimables et des livres ayant une plus grande valeur encore, et ils ne sont accessibles qu'aux héritiers reconnus.

Et le jour où Harry se mariera, ce sera le même manège pour sa femme, pour savoir si elle aussi peut mériter l'accès à ces connaissances. Lily, par exemple, à la grande surprise du couple, avait été estimée digne d'accéder aux connaissances de Ravenclaw, alors que James non.

Donc voilà, du coup, il faut assumer chaque héritage un par un. Et on commence par les lignées : Potter et Hufflepuff-Seldwyn (pas Slytherin, parce que la lignée de Slytherin est celle du premier mariage de Salazar, celle qui a donné la lignée des Gaunt, les ancêtres de Voldemort). À chaque lignée, une chevalière. C'est très simple : il suffit d'enfiler la chevalière. Si la chevalière s'adapte au doigt, c'est que c'est bon, Harry est l'héritier légitime (par le sang et magiquement) de la lignée.

Donc, on commence par la lignée dont il porte le nom : Potter. Une chevalière en or, avec un gros rubis dans lequel est incrusté un lion d'or. La bague paraît dix fois trop grande quand Griphook la sort de son coffret, mais quand Harry la passe à son annulaire droit, il y a un éclat de lumière en provenance de la bague, et elle s'ajuste. Harry est donc à présent Lord Potter. Pas Lord Potter Gryffindor, puisqu'il n'a pas encore été accepté par Gryffindor.

Puis la lignée dont il hérite par sa mère : Hufflepuff-Seldwyn. Une bague en argent également, avec une topaze, et un blaireau incrusté. Aucune trace de Slytherin dans cette chevalière. Harry l'a passée au majeur, et la bague l'a accepté.

Le voilà donc héritier de deux lignées, et à lui maintenant de prouver qu'il est aussi l'héritier magique de chaque grand personnage de ces lignées. Maintenant, s'il enlève ses bagues, c'est qu'il renonce à cet héritage. Heureusement pour lui, elles peuvent, selon sa volonté, disparaître complètement de ses doigts, non seulement visuellement, mais aussi au toucher. Elles sont en fait toujours là, mais de manière invisible.

Harry s'est dépêché de tester ceci, et a vu les deux bagues disparaître avec soulagement : ce ne serait pas très utile de demander d'être discrets auprès de Dumbledore si c'est pour afficher au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix son héritage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a aussitôt demandé à Bill, avant de continuer, de faire lever tout sortilège de traçage et de pistage, comme l'ont conseillé les avocats. Normalement, Bill n'a pas l'autorité pour faire ça, mais il a largement les connaissances pour. Et comme c'est demandé par Lord Potter, le Ministère ne peut rien lui dire. Alors il l'a fait.

Ceci accompli, il est temps de passer à la suite : assumer l'héritage (ou se le voir refuser...) de chaque grand personnage de sa lignée.

Griphook a immédiatement précisé que l'héritage des Fondateurs doit se déterminer à Hogwarts. Le château est conscient, et Harry doit entrer en contact avec lui, et lui demander de le conduire jusqu'à la salle où il pourra prouver qu'il est l'héritier magique de chacun des Fondateurs. C'est un premier test, et si Harry n'y parvient pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas l'héritier magique, juste par le sang, et qu'il n'a droit à aucun privilège des Héritiers des Fondateurs.

Du coup, j'ai demandé :

« Et Tom Riddle est l'Héritier magique de Slytherin ?

–Il ne nous est pas possible de le savoir. Lord Potter pourra sans doute le découvrir lorsque lui-même demandera à faire valoir son héritage à Hogwarts.

–Donc, tant que je n'ai pas fait valoir cet héritage, je ne suis pas... Duc de Hogwarts ni baron de Hogsmeade ?

–Si, parce que c'est un titre sans répercussions magiques, mais simplement financières et légales : même si les Fondateurs ne vous reconnaissent pas comme leur Héritier magique, vous êtes de fait leur héritier de sang, et cela vous rend propriétaire de Hogwarts et de Hogsmeade. Mais vous êtes simple propriétaire, avec usufruit complet pour le directeur de Hogwarts et les locataires des habitations et commerces de Hogsmeade. La principale conséquence est que vous n'aurez aucun accès à la magie des lieux : les protections qui entourent le château et le village, par exemple. En tant qu'héritier magique, vous aurez contrôle sur la magie propre aux lieux, et vous pourrez contrôler finement qui a accès ou non à Hogwarts, ou activer les protections magiques de Hogsmeade, qui sont assez semblables à celles de Hogwarts, et qui ont été désactivées à la mort des Fondateurs pour faciliter le commerce. »

Harry et moi avons échangé un regard surpris. Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de protections sur Hogsmeade. Même avec toutes mes lectures, c'est une nouveauté. Comme quoi, il reste encore des surprises.

« Bon, les Fondateurs, ça se fait à Hogwarts, j'ai dit. Et pour les autres ? Merlin, Viviane, Lancelot, Galaad, Nimue, et peut-être Elaine ?

–Elaine n'était que la femme de Lancelot, elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique, expliqua le gobelin. Mais en effet, tous les autres ont un héritage magique à transmettre, et il faut tester Lord Potter.

–Est-ce que, si Harry est l'héritier de Viviane et de Nimue, cela fait de lui l'héritier d'Avalon ?

–Non. Avalon est en France, et c'est la branche française de la famille de Morgane qui en est l'héritière. Cela lui en donne l'accès, mais il n'a aucun pouvoir de régence sur Avalon.

–Je croyais que Avalon était généralement situé à Glastonbury ? je me suis étonnée.

–Non, m'a contredit Griphook. A Glastonbury, c'est le Tor, qui est une porte vers Avalon. C'était une sorte de raccourci pour faciliter le voyage entre Camelot et Tintagel d'un côté, et Avalon de l'autre. Avalon est situé dans la Bretagne française.

–Sans vouloir vous vexer, comment cela se fait que vous soyez aussi au courant ?

–Cela ne me vexe pas, Miss. Les Gobelins, comme toutes les créatures, ont toujours été les bienvenues sur Avalon. Étant chargé des comptes des Potter, c'est-à-dire d'une famille proche de ce lieu, j'ai pris sur moi d'acquérir ces connaissances.

–Merci, a fait alors Harry. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il m'aurait fallu pour découvrir tout ça, et ça aurait été certainement accidentel. Maintenant, cela nous donne des pistes à suivre le jour où nous nous y intéresserons.

–Euh, j'espère que ça sera rapidement ! je me suis exclamée. Attends ! Avalon ! »

Harry a eu un rire :

« Je sais que c'est une partie de l'histoire britannique qui te passionne, voire la seule qui t'intéresse, mais pour l'instant, on doit se débarrasser de deux psychopathes. »

J'ai soupiré. Il n'a pas tort. On ne peut pas se permettre de se disperser pour le moment. Me reste plus qu'à espérer que je puisse rester assez longtemps pour satisfaire ma curiosité après la mort de Voldemort et la mise à l'écart de Dumbledore. Bon sang, ce serait quand même super frustrant d'apprendre que j'ai un accès à Avalon (en espérant que Harry soit assez gentil pour m'y emmener), mais que ma ''mission'' ici m'en empêche, et que je retourne soit en 2008, soit dans je ne sais quoi (si je suis morte) sans avoir pu satisfaire ma curiosité.

« Bon, réclame ton héritage, monsieur Lord Potter. Et t'as intérêt à te montrer digne d'au moins Merlin ou Viviane. Je veux mon accès à Avalon.

–Et qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui peux emprunter ce... Tor ?

–Ah non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Bon sang, dire que j'y suis allée... C'est frustrant. »

Harry a eu un petit rire, puis s'est tourné vers Griphook :

« Bon, allons-y, ou elle va être insupportable.

–Hé ! »

Même Griphook a semblé amusé. Ils se sont tous les quatre marrés à mes dépends... Je te jure, aucun respect pour la curiosité... Mais au moins, ça a détendu l'atmosphère après le poids de ces héritages prestigieux. Harry a tout de même cherché à se faire ''pardonner'' en m'embrassant rapidement et en mettant en avant dans son aura d'émotions toute l'affection qu'il a pour moi. C'est malheureusement redoutablement efficace : je me suis calmée, mais j'ai tenu à tenir sa main. J'ai l'impression que j'ai de plus en plus quinze ans, y compris mentalement...

Griphook a sorti un nouveau bassin d'un tiroir, plus grand et tout aussi chargé de runes.

« Ce bassin d'Héritage est lié à la magie protégeant les coffres de chaque membre estimé de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, ainsi que des mages de l'Ordre d'Avalon ayant un coffre à Gringotts.

–L'Ordre d'Avalon ? j'ai répété, surprise.

–Oui, Merlin, Viviane, Nimue, Lancelot, Galaad et Mordred, ici en Grande Bretagne. Le reste de l'Ordre est en France.

–Et comme pour l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, cela implique des droits et devoirs ? a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

–Surtout des pouvoirs, même si, en effet, des droits et devoirs y sont associés. Par exemple, on dit souvent que l'Héritier de Merlin doit maîtriser plus d'un élément.

–Harry en maîtrise deux, a déclaré Remus.

–Et bien c'est bien parti pour qu'il soit reconnu comme héritier magique de Merlin. L'Héritier de Viviane devrait avoir, selon les rumeurs, un pouvoir de Divination. On considère souvent que c'est Merlin le Voyant, alors qu'en réalité, c'était Viviane. L'Héritier de Nimue est souvent très à l'aise avec les magies de l'esprit. L'Héritier de Galaad est un bon Guérisseur, l'Héritier de Mordred est à l'aise avec la magie noire, et l'Héritier de Lancelot a souvent un don en magie de combat, que ce soit la défense ou l'attaque, sans distinction entre magie blanche et magie noire. La plupart des Potter ont été reconnus comme héritiers de Lancelot sans problème, ce qui leur donne cette réputation de chevaliers-mages.

–Est-ce que le fait d'être reconnu comme héritier magique peut _débloquer_ certains pouvoirs ? j'ai demandé.

–Très bon raisonnement, Miss. Oui, en effet. Lord Potter est déjà archimage, ce qui rend presque naturelle la maîtrise de deux éléments. Peut-être que s'il est reconnu héritier de Merlin, il aura accès aux huit éléments.

–Huit ? »

Ça, ça venait de nous quatre. Je connais quatre éléments, moi : feu, terre, eau et air. Mais c'est vrai que Harry ne maîtrise aucun de ceux-là : il maîtrise la foudre et les ombres. Il a du suivre le même fil de pensée que moi, parce qu'il a dit :

« Eau, feu, terre et air, évidemment, mais aussi foudre et ombres, ce sont les deux que je maîtrise, et je suppose que s'il y a les ombres, il doit y avoir la lumière. C'est bien ça ?

–C'est tout à fait ça, Lord Potter.

–Quel est le dernier élément ?

–La magie. »

Nous l'avons regardé avec de grands yeux, et le gobelin a affiché ce qui ressemblait à un sourire :

« Oui, dire ça à des magiciens peut sembler étrange. Mais vous maîtrisez _votre_ magie, pas _la_ magie. La magie qui coule naturellement dans la nature, les courants de magie tellurique, les auras de magie autour de chaque être vivant, qu'il soit animal ou végétal... Le pouvoir de Merlin, simple en apparence, les éléments, est en fait _très_ vaste et complexe. Nous, gobelins, maîtrisons par exemple naturellement la magie de la terre. Les Phoenix maîtrisent la magie du feu et de la lumière. Les centaures sont aussi des enfants de la terre. Les sirènes bien entendu des enfants de l'eau. Les licornes sont des enfants de la magie. »

Nous l'avons écouté religieusement. Pour moi, c'était presque une révélation. Évidemment qu'il existe de la magie à l'état brut, je n'avais jamais douté de ça. Mais _jamais_ je ne l'aurais considérée comme un élément à part entière. Si en effet Harry, en étant reconnu comme Héritier magique de Merlin, débloque l'accès à tous les éléments, il va devenir un _putain_ de magicien. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers britanniques placent Merlin sur un tel piédestal, alors que les autres mages qui l'ont entourés ont eux aussi des pouvoirs non négligeables.

« Du coup, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de magiciens qui sont héritiers magiques de Merlin... j'ai dit lentement.

–En fait, il n'y en a eu aucun, pour l'instant. Et les tests concernant les Héritiers de l'Ordre d'Avalon sont différents : nous ne testons pas uniquement leur descendance, c'est-à-dire les Potter pour la plupart d'entre eux, en Grande Bretagne du moins, mais tous ceux qui sont mages, et non sorciers.

–C'est-à-dire que je pourrais passer le test ?

–Vous êtes mage, Miss Nestral ?

–Oui. Mage élémental et empathe.

–Alors je vous recommande en effet une Détection d'Héritage générale, et les tests concernant l'Ordre d'Avalon. Vous êtes Française ?

–En effet.

–Alors il serait intéressant de vous tester, notamment pour Morgane. »

Oh. Qu'on teste Harry me paraît normal. Après tout, j'ai lu ça dans plusieurs histoires. Bon, pas l'Ordre d'Avalon, ni une telle ascendance, mais le tester comme Héritier magique de prestigieux mages n'a rien de nouveau pour moi, c'est juste plus... concret. Moi, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai soupiré :

« Dans ce cas, il faudra aussi que Hermione passe ces tests. Elle est mage également, avec la maîtrise de l'Eau, et elle est mentaliste. »

Griphook est resté silencieux un moment, puis a déclaré :

« Vous avez un entourage pour le moins surprenant, Lord Potter. Trois mages qui sont amis ? Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis les Fondateurs. »

Un long silence a succédé, alors que nous avons pris conscience de ses paroles. Depuis plus de mille ans, il n'y avait pas eu plus d'un mage par génération, s'il y en avait un. Et là, nous sommes trois. Trois mages, dont un archimage, Potter, héritier de sang de la plupart des grands noms de la magie arthurienne. Ça fait depuis quelques semaines, depuis le début de mon voyage, que j'ai arrêté de croire au hasard ou aux coïncidences. Il y a une raison au fait que trois mages soient en Grande-Bretagne et se connaissent suffisamment bien pour devenir amis. Et j'ai un peu peur de découvrir cette raison, en fait. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que se débarrasser d'un terroriste et d'un vieux fou manipulateur.

À ma grande surprise, de la part de Harry, j'ai ressenti du soulagement.

« Tu es soulagé ? je me suis exclamée.

–Depuis les Fondateurs, chérie, les Fondateurs. Tous les quatre ont la même importance, ce n'est pas un leader et trois suiveurs. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une responsabilité, quelle qu'elle soit... »

Alors, ça, je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois le prendre. Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? D'un certain côté, oui : cela veut dire que mon rôle ne se limite pas à donner un coup de main, aussi utile soit-il, à Harry, dans sa guerre contre Voldemort. Ça veut dire que j'ai mon propre rôle, ma propre importance, ma propre histoire peut-être. Ça veut dire aussi que ma mission n'est peut-être pas d'aider Harry, mais de me lier à lui et Hermione et qu'on fasse ensemble... quelque chose... Que donc, je ne vais pas partir à la fin de la guerre. Que j'ai un long terme.

D'où l'aspect ''mauvaise nouvelle''. Un, ça veut dire que je suis sans doute morte en 2008. Donc, si tu lis ce journal, c'est que... ben tu vas devoir m'enterrer (ou tu l'as déjà fait... À ce sujet, j'y tiens : incinération). Et puis, il y a ce... quelque chose... Quoi ? _pourquoi_ est-ce que trois mages sont présents en même temps dans le même pays, se connaissent et sont amis ? Pourquoi trois, pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? À la fois pour la Grande Bretagne, et pour nous également ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve maintenant, alors que nous avons quinze ans ?

Bref, ça semble une bonne nouvelle, mais ça soulève tout un tas de questionnements. Il faudra que nous en parlions à Hermione. Je suis douée pour me poser des tas de questions existentielles, mais pas forcément pour trouver des réponses.

« Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour expliquer qu'on a besoin de Hermione dans un rendez-vous en amoureux ? » j'ai demandé.

Nous nous sommes regardés, puis Remus a souri :

« On n'a pas besoin de dire qu'elle vient nous rejoindre. Elle a le droit de passer quelques jours avec sa famille, non ? Et cela fera du bien à Sirius de sortir un peu de la maison. Qui irait s'imaginer que Sirius Black est dans une maison moldue de la banlieue de Londres ?

–C'est une bonne idée, a reconnu Harry. Et tu lances ça comment ? »

Remus a simplement souri et sorti de sa robe un petit miroir carré, devant lequel il a prononcé distinctement : _Padfoot_. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de Sirius est apparu à la place du reflet de Remus.

« Hey, Moony ! Le rendez-vous en amoureux tourne en scène de ménage ? »

Nous avons ri, et Remus a rapidement expliqué la situation. Sirius a alors appelé Hermione (il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour ne pas que la conversation soit surprise) et de nouveau, Remus explique tout. Elle est très heureuse de passer quelques jours avec ses parents, ce que nous allons vraiment faire. Nous n'allons simplement pas dire à l'Ordre du Phoenix qu'elle n'y sera pas dans une heure, mais seulement ce soir.

Remus a été la chercher là-bas, et a promis à ses parents qu'elle serait de retour à temps pour le dîner, et qu'elle pourrait passer quelques jours avec eux. Et non, l'Ordre n'est pas encore au courant, mais il n'a pas son mot à dire : Dumbledore n'est pas le tuteur de Hermione. Remus a également promis de venir leur rendre visite demain après-midi, afin d'aider Hermione à tout leur raconter.

Donc, en moins d'une demi-heure, Hermione était assise à côté de nous, et parfaitement au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Sirius est chez ses parents, en train de profiter du jardin en attendant le retour des Granger.

« Donc, on teste Harry pour les différents Héritages magiques de ses ancêtres et de l'Ordre d'Avalon, et vous voulez que Manon et moi passions aussi un test d'Héritage, y compris pour les membres de l'Ordre d'Avalon ?

–Situation parfaitement résumée, Miss Granger.

–Alors allons-y. Comment testez-vous Harry ?

–Avec ce bassin, qui est relié à la magie protégeant les différents coffres que les membres de l'Ordre d'Avalon ont laissé à Gringotts. Si la magie autorise l'accès à ces coffres, c'est qu'il est reconnu comme héritier.

–Comme ça va se manifester ?

–Lord Potter obtiendra la clé des coffres qu'il est autorisé à accéder.

–Ça me semble simple. Harry, prêt à verser ton sang pour la connaissance ? »

Hermione est aussi excitée que moi, c'est évident. Harry a eu un simple rire, mais a laissé Griphook lui couper le bout du doigt une deuxième fois pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang dans le bassin de pierre.

Le bassin s'est enveloppé de lumière, et plusieurs clés sont apparues dedans, alors que le sang avait disparu. Griphook les a pris une par une pour les examiner :

« Celle-là, c'est le coffre de Viviane. Lancelot, c'était évident, puisque vous êtes un Potter. Galaad, pour celle-là. Nimue aussi. Et celle-là... Ha ! Merlin ! »

Il y a eu un _très_ long silence. Harry est donc le premier Héritier magique de Merlin depuis... ben toujours, en fait. Puis j'ai pris la parole, surtout histoire de penser à quelque chose :

« Et... Il a les clés, certes, mais... est-ce que ça en fait un héritier, comment dire... actif ?

–Non, Miss. Pour cela, il devra accéder à chaque coffre et récupérer à l'intérieur l'objet qui fera de lui l'Héritier. Cela change de mage en mage. On ne sait pas les objets concernant Viviane et Merlin, puisqu'il n'y a pas encore eu d'héritier pour le moment. Pour Lancelot, c'est une épée. Pour Galaad et Nimue, ce sont des fibules.

–Des fibules ? a répété Harry sans comprendre.

–Ce qui permet de fermer une cape, ça ressemble à une broche, j'ai expliqué (heureusement, le mot anglais est quasiment similaire...). C'est bien, ça permet d'avoir cet accessoire facilement sur soi, même si on est un homme.

–C'est sans doute ce qu'ils avaient en tête, a reconnu Griphook. Donc, il suffit à l'Héritier magique de récupérer ces objets, et de les porter, pour se faire reconnaître comme héritier par la magie, voire activer en effet certains pouvoirs. Avant de descendre aux coffres, nous allons immédiatement tester ces deux jeunes demoiselles. Nous commençons par Miss Granger. »

Griphook a ressorti le premier bassin, a piqué le doigt de Hermione pour en tirer une goutte de sang, et nous avons attendu que le parchemin se génère.

 _Hermione Jean Granger_  
 _Née le 19 septembre 1979 à Londres, Angleterre._  
 _Fille de Wendell Granger, né le 4 janvier 1958 à Londres, Angleterre_  
 _et de Monica Delevan-Granger, née le 3 décembre 1959 à Bristol, Angleterre._

 _Ascendance et titres :_

 _Héritière de Morgane La Fée, branche britannique, par le sang (mère)_

Court, mais intense, n'est-ce pas ? La née-moldue Hermione Granger est héritière d'une des plus puissantes magiciennes de l'Europe de l'Ouest. On n'en revenait pas, surtout Hermione. C'est Harry qui a été le premier à récupérer. Sans doute qu'après l'avalanche de titres dont il vient de faire l'objet, cela lui semble ridicule. Il lui a fait un grand sourire :

« Nous sommes de la même famille !

–Pardon ?

–Viviane et Morgane étaient de la même famille.

–Non, je l'ai contredit. Viviane a éduqué Morgane aux principes d'Avalon, et en cela, elle est souvent considéré comme la mère adoptive ou la tante de Morgane. Mais elles ne sont pas de la même famille. C'est un point qui a déjà été abordé dans le _Lancelot-Graal_ que tu m'as offert, donc je sais que c'est le point de vue à la fois sorcier et non-sorcier. »

Harry a levé les mains en signe de défaite, toujours de bonne humeur :

« Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire sur ce sujet. »

Je l'ai observé un moment, puis ai formulé ma pensée à voix haute :

« Je trouve toujours ta bonne humeur particulièrement suspecte.

–Ça commence à faire beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à assimiler depuis le début des vacances, a expliqué Harry. Et des choses pas très belles. Là, de découvrir que j'ai un bel héritage, au niveau magique tout du moins, et que je ne suis pas le seul, ça fait partie des meilleures nouvelles que j'ai reçues depuis le début de ces vacances. Alors, oui, c'est très égoïste, mais ça me rend de bonne humeur de voir que je ne suis pas tout seul à découvrir des choses sur moi. »

J'ai eu un sourire. Ça se comprend parfaitement. Le pauvre, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs depuis une semaine. Et à peine a-t-il le temps de se remettre d'une nouvelle qu'une autre lui tombe dessus. Même là, de découvrir qu'en effet, il est héritier des plus grands noms de la magie britannique, qui l'acceptent tous comme leur héritier magique, ça ne doit pas être forcément facile à accepter véritablement. Alors en effet, de voir que Hermione partage en partie ce ''fardeau'' doit d'une certaine façon lui faire du bien. Comme le fait qu'il ait parfaitement accepté que nous soyons mages, elle et moi.

« Bon, j'ai finalement dit. Ne reste plus qu'à voir si Morgane t'accepte, Hermione. »

Elle a fait une grimace, et j'ai senti son doute et son manque de confiance en elle. Morgane a mauvaise réputation dans le monde sorcier (à cause de son acceptation de la magie noire dans l'ensemble de la magie), mais ce serait quand même un honneur d'être considérée comme son héritière magique : Morgane disposait d'un savoir au moins aussi important que Merlin et Viviane, et c'est elle qui était à la tête de la légendaire île d'Avalon.

Griphook a repris le second bassin de pierre et a répété la procédure que Harry avait déjà suivie : quelques gouttes de sang au fond du bassin, de la lumière, et une clé. Hermione l'a regardée avec une certaine incrédulité. Griphook a pris la clé et l'a étudiée, et a déclaré :

« Ce n'est pas la clé du coffre de Morgane, mais celui de Nimue. Il semble que cela vous conforte dans vos pouvoirs en matière de magie de l'esprit.

–Il peut y avoir plusieurs héritiers pour un même magicien ? je me suis étonnée.

–Bien sûr, a répondu Griphook, visiblement surpris. Cet héritage ne se transmet pas par le sang, mais n'est attribué qu'à ceux que la magie estime le mériter. Dans ce cas, cela ne pose aucun problème que plusieurs mages soient héritiers d'un même mage en même temps. À votre tour ?

–Je suis Française, cela ne va pas poser problème ?

–Non. Gringotts existe aussi en France, et nous avons accès aux données françaises.

–Bon. C'est parti. »

De nouveau, goutte de sang dans le petit bassin, pour déterminer mon héritage. Honnêtement, je n'y crois pas trop : c'est déjà une surprise que je pratique la magie, et encore plus que je sois mage. Ce serait vraiment énorme que j'ai aussi un héritage quelconque. Un parchemin est apparu, que Griphook a lu rapidement avant de me le tendre sans faire de commentaires. Accroche-toi, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser, alors que ça fait plusieurs heures :

 _Manon Danièle Descosses_  
 _Née le 20 juin 1987 à Ajaccio, France_  
 _Fille de Clément Robert Descosses, né le 12 juin 1959 à Paris, France_  
 _et de Florence Diane Nestral, née le 1er août 1961 à Luxembourg-ville, Luxembourg._

 _Ascendance et titres :_

 _Prêtresse et gardienne d'Avalon, Héritière de Morgane La Fée, par le sang (père)_

Là, aussi, très court, mais plus, bien plus qu'inattendu. Moi, si fermement athée, qui déclare à qui veut l'entendre que je ne suis adepte d'aucune religion, me voilà prêtresse ? Allons bon... Elle a fumé quoi, la magie, avant de me donner les résultats de mon test ?

Apparemment, j'ai du me figer en voyant mon parchemin, parce que c'est Harry qui me l'a pris des mains pour le lire à son tour. Il a éclaté de rire avant de le tendre à Hermione, et ainsi de suite, les résultats ont circulé. Son rire m'a sortie de ma... transe ? mon déconnectage de neurones ?

« C'est impossible... » j'ai juste dit.

Et ça résume parfaitement ce que je pense. Je ne _peux pas_ être une prêtresse d'une religion oubliée, y compris et surtout par moi. Ça n'a aucun sens.

« Il semble que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour accéder à Avalon, apparemment... a dit Harry, toujours rieur.

–Attends, je ne suis pas encore héritière magique de Morgane.

–Pas encore, comme tu dis. Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois une prêtresse sans être reconnue par Morgane. On fait un pari ?

–Non. Ça ressemble trop au genre de situation qui sort complètement de mon contrôle pour que je parie. Je crains que tu aies raison. Allons-y. »

Griphook a avancé le second bassin, et j'ai fait verser quelques gouttes dedans. Quelques instants plus tard, quatre clés.

OK. De mieux en mieux... On ne panique pas. On attend de savoir à qui sont ces clés avant de paniquer. On attend, Manon. _On attend !_ Ah, je panique !

J'ai senti Harry me prendre par les épaules et me guider pour m'installer sur ses genoux. J'ai obéi comme une automate. Je crois que mon cerveau a complètement bugué à ce moment-là. C'est juste impossible. Je ne peux pas avoir découvert la magie à vingt-et-un ans, et découvrir que je suis mage, et découvrir que je suis descendante de Morgane la Fée, et découvrir que je suis prêtresse d'Avalon, quoi que ce titre veuille dire, et découvrir que _quatre_ mages de l'Ordre d'Avalon m'estiment digne d'être leur héritière. Bon sang, c'est plus que Hermione qui a toujours pratiqué sa magie !

Harry n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de me serrer contre lui en émettant une aura d'assurance et de confort. Il savait que je la percevrais et que j'en tiendrais compte. Et ça a marché. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai récupéré mes esprits. Je lui ai donné un petit coup dans l'épaule :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre à ces vacances...

–Je ne suis pas tout seul. Il y a Hermione, toi, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, les jumeaux, Ginny... Je ne suis pas tout seul, et toi non plus. Tu peux compter sur nous, tu le sais. »

J'ai hoché la tête. C'est vrai. C'est une nouvelle certes (d)étonnante, mais ils la prendront certainement mieux que le passé de Harry ou le rôle de Dumbledore. Et ils seront certainement aussi enthousiastes à m'aider à découvrir ce que cet héritage signifie qu'à aider Harry à s'émanciper, ne serait-ce que pour qu'eux-mêmes se changent un peu les idées.

J'ai eu un petit rire :

« Je te dirai bien que je prendrai des pincettes la prochaine fois que je te balancerai quelque chose, mais je ne crois pas avoir encore quelque chose de la plus haute importance à te faire découvrir. Au moins, maintenant, tu sais que je comprends ce que ça fait. »

Il a eu un petit rire et m'a embrassée rapidement, avant de me repousser sur ma chaise. Nous sommes toujours dans une banque, après tout. Puis il s'est tourné vers Griphook :

« À qui sont ces clés ?

–La première est celle de Morgane La Fée, pas pour son compte britannique, mais pour son compte en France, bien plus important. Nous allons informer la branche française de la banque de la présence de cette clé ici. Il y a peut-être un protocole à suivre auprès du gouvernement français, et eux seront au courant.

–D'accord, j'ai répondu, reprenant enfin le contrôle. Les trois autres ?

–Vous êtes également héritière magique de Viviane, de Nimue et de Galaad. »

Donc magie de l'esprit, guérison, et surtout :

« J'aurais peut-être du suivre les cours de Trelawney, finalement. »

Ça a eu au moins le mérite de faire ricaner Harry et Hermione, alors que Remus a secoué la tête avec indulgence. Je me suis tournée vers lui :

« C'est ta collègue. Tu sais combien son cours ne vaut rien ! On a le don de divination ou on ne l'a pas. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir.

–Moi non plus, a renchéri Harry.

–Ça viendra peut-être lorsque vous récupérerez les artefacts de Viviane, a dit Bill. Bien. Et si nous allions jeter un coup d'œil à ces coffres, et ensuite, nous pourrons nous pencher sur le patrimoine matériel de Harry ? »

Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'à la base, nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous découvrir de prestigieux ancêtres ou un lien avec une île légendaire, mais pour voir l'étendue réelle du patrimoine de Harry et si quelqu'un s'est amusé à y mettre ses pattes et à se servir.

Nous nous sommes donc rendus dans les galeries souterraines contenant les coffres de Gringotts. Nous sommes descendus très bas, beaucoup plus bas apparemment que ce que Harry avait l'habitude, d'après ce qu'il a dit. Puis nous avons atteint ce qui semble être le fin fond des galeries. C'est une sorte d'impasse, dans laquelle on trouve quelques coffres aux grandes portes. Je suppose qu'il y aurait de la poussière dans des grottes, elle serait épaisse de plusieurs centimètres. En tout cas, quelque chose donne l'impression qu'on ne vient pas souvent dans ce couloir.

Ah, autant te le dire tout de suite : je n'ai pas vu de dragon. J'ai demandé à Griphook s'il y a effectivement des dragons ici, et il m'a dit qu'ils protègent les coffres des plus importants clients actuels. Les coffres des magiciens de l'Ordre d'Avalon sont protégés par une magie si forte que la présence de défenses supplémentaires est inutile.

D'ailleurs, Griphook, Bill et Remus n'ont pas pu accéder au couloir. Seuls Harry, Hermione et moi, portant chacun nos clés, avons pu nous avancer vers les coffres. Il y en avait sept : Merlin, Viviane, Lancelot, Galaad, Nimue, Mordred et Morgane (son coffre britannique). Aucun nom sur les portes, mais des symboles, qu'on retrouve également sur les clés. Nous avons commencé par le coffre de Nimue, auquel nous pouvons accéder tous les trois.

Harry a mis sa clé dans la serrure et, après une hésitation, a ouvert la porte. Le coffre est grand comme une petite chambre (neuf à dix mètres carrés). Il n'y a pas d'argent ou d'or, mais des coffres remplis d'artefacts et des étagères couvertes de livres et d'objets mystérieux. Il y a également une table au milieu de la pièce, avec des fauteuils autour. Sur la table, une pile de parchemins.

Ces parchemins contiennent tous le même message, dans différents langages. Le plus ancien est en vieux breton, une langue brittonique parlée en Grande Bretagne avant l'arrivée des Saxons et des Normands, et qui a été oubliée au profit du français, du normand et du saxon. Ça se rapproche du britonnique de Cornouailles ou gallois. Ce qui m'a fait reconnaître la langue, c'est son écriture, en oghams, l'écriture traditionnelle des druides celtiques. Étrange de la voir couchée sur du papier, alors qu'elle est normalement gravée aux angles des menhirs dressés dans des lieux importants.

Puis viennent d'autres langues, uniquement des langues ayant existé à un moment ou un autre en Angleterre : vieux français, normand, saxon, vieil anglais... il y avait même un parchemin en latin !

Entre le parchemin en vieux français et celui en vieil anglais, nous avons pu déchiffrer le message original, pour lequel nous avons établi deux nouveaux parchemins : en français moderne et en anglais moderne.

 _« Héritier,_

 _Bienvenue dans ce coffre contenant mon savoir et les outils nécessaires à la pratique de la magie de l'esprit. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon héritage perdure._

 _Ces connaissances et ces objets te sont exclusivement réservés, à toi et aux autres héritiers de ma magie. Personne d'autre ne doit y avoir accès. Les livres contenus dans ce coffre doivent y rester. Des copies peuvent en être faites, à condition qu'elles soient protégées pour n'être lues par personne d'autre que toi, et doivent disparaître à ta mort. En aucun cas ces connaissances ne doivent être transmises à des personnes non dignes de porter mon héritage._

 _Les objets peuvent sortir de ce coffre, à condition que seul un héritier de ma magie s'en serve, et qu'ils reviennent ici à ta mort, pour être à la disposition du prochain héritier._

 _Le coffret sur cette table contient des fibules, destinées à afficher ton statut d'Héritier de ma magie. Elles ne permettent pas en soi d'activer certaines compétences réservées. Pour cela, il te faudra travailler, grâce aux livres présents ici._

 _Avant de te plonger dans ces connaissances, un devoir et une information :_

 _Traduis cette lettre dans ton langage courant, afin que les héritiers futurs soient eux aussi aidés lors de leur première venue._

 _Enfin, même si les mages de l'Ordre d'Avalon ont établi un accord_ ad aerternam _avec Gringotts, tu n'es pas obligé de passer par la filiale britannique de Gringotts pour accéder au couloir des Héritiers de l'Ordre d'Avalon. C'est la deuxième fonction de ta fibule : passer à travers les protections qui entourent la banque et ce couloir pour t'amener directement ici. Si tu es héritier de plusieurs d'entre nous, un seul artefact d'Héritage t'es nécessaire. A toi donc de choisir si tu souhaites afficher ton statut, selon les traditions et mœurs de ton époque._

 _Encore bienvenue dans les domaines étranges de la magie de l'esprit, et puisse ton Héritage t'être utile dans ta mission._

 _Nimue. »_

Il y a en effet un coffret sur la table à côté de la pile de parchemins, et à l'intérieur, de magnifiques fibules en argent. De vrais bijoux. Nous en avons tous les trois pris une. Hermione parce que c'est la seule magicienne dont elle est l'héritière, et Harry et moi parce que cela nous permettra sans doute de toujours avoir sur nous un artefact d'Héritage (puisque cela semble être le nom donné à ces fibules par Nimue) sans attirer l'attention.

Hermione a décrété que puisque c'est la seule magie dont elle est l'héritière, c'est elle qui se consacrera principalement à l'étude de la magie de l'esprit. Harry et moi avons facilement cédé : nous avons beaucoup d'autres choses à étudier également, et si ça peut nous décharger un peu, ça n'est pas plus mal.

Hermione s'est donc précipitée pour faire des copies de dizaines de livres, sur différents aspects de la magie de l'esprit, avec nos recommandations, à Harry et moi : les moyens avancés de protéger son esprit ou au contraire, de lire et de manipuler un esprit, l'empathie et les émotions, les esprits animaux et végétaux, les liens d'esprit comme les familiers, les possessions, les maladies mentales magiques... Beaucoup de choses à étudier, donc.

Nous n'avons pris aucun artefact, car nous ne savons pas à quoi ils servent, et nous savons que nous pourrons revenir ici à volonté, si jamais on se rend compte que l'on a besoin d'un.

Les livres sont dans diverses langues parlées un jour en Grande Bretagne. En fait, les livres les plus récents sont les traductions des livres d'origine, souvent écrits en oghams. Il est évident qu'on devra les apprendre afin de pouvoir étudier les vrais textes, mais en attendant, nous avons une base de travail.

Hermione a décidé de commencer sa lecture dans le coffre, s'installant dans un des fauteuils, pendant que Harry et moi continuons la découverte de nos héritages respectifs.

Harry et moi avons enchaîné avec Galaad, dont nous sommes tous deux héritiers. La médecine magique. Le coffre ressemble beaucoup à celui de Nimue : la même taille, des étagères et des coffres, une table au centre avec une pile de parchemins reprenant sensiblement le même message (nous avons laissé nos traductions en français et anglais moderne), et un coffret avec d'autres fibules, en bronze cette fois. Nous en avons récupéré chacun une, et nous avons commencé à étudier le contenu du coffre.

Qui dit médecine, dit potions et traitements, et de nombreux outils présents dans le coffre doivent servir à fabriquer des potions élaborées. Il y a également toute une armoire contenant des ingrédients précieux, voire disparus de nos jours, protégés par une sorte de stase. J'en connais au moins deux qui seraient verts de jalousie en découvrant ces trésors. De nombreux livres de médecine magique, les travaux de recherche de Galaad... Une vraie richesse.

Nous avons pris un livre sur les moyens de guérir les blessures par magie noire (le savoir s'est oublié : aujourd'hui, on considère qu'une blessure par magie noire ne _peut pas_ être guérie), un autre qui détaille les méthodes utiles pour survivre à des blessures lors d'une bataille ou d'un combat, et surtout, nous avons découvert quelques livres qui nous permettront peut-être de trouver une solution par rapport au Horcruxe qui se trouve à l'intérieur de Harry.

Enfin, nous avons découvert ce qui nous permettra sans doute de véritablement accéder à l'héritage de Galaad : la Guérison sans baguette, juste par la magie naturelle. En feuilletant quelques livres sur le sujet, nous avons découvert des schémas anatomiques. Si les connaissances de Galaad sont étrangement exactes par rapport à nos connaissances actuelles (il a vécu au septième ou huitième siècle, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la grande époque de la médecine en Occident !), il y a également des détails qui nous ont décidés à chercher des planches anatomiques de l'époque. Heureusement, nous en avons trouvé. Apparemment, Galaad a réussi à identifier où se trouve la magie en nous, et comment elle circule dans notre corps. Ça, aucun médecin moderne ne le sait, et je ne suis même pas sûre que les Guérisseurs le sachent.

Ensuite, deuxième coffre dont nous sommes tous les deux héritiers : Viviane, et sa Divination. Le coffre est un peu plus grand et plus encombré. Sur la table, un seul parchemin, couvert d'oghams. La plupart des livres sont aussi dans cette écriture, et ceux qui ne le sont pas sont clairement en vieux breton.

Viviane n'a pas eu d'héritier autre que nous, et tout le travail de traduction réalisé pour Nimue et Galaad n'existe pas encore pour Viviane. L'apprentissage à la fois des oghams et du vieux breton se fait de plus en plus pressant. Surtout que pour Viviane, pas de coffret contenant des fibules ou des bijoux. Un des artefacts reposant dans son coffre est l'artefact des Héritiers, mais tant que nous ne sommes pas capables de déchiffrer sa lettre, nous ne saurons pas lequel.

J'ai donc fait une copie de la lettre pour pouvoir l'étudier tranquillement. Cette lettre est d'ailleurs plus longue que les deux précédentes, et nous sommes certains que le message est plus personnalisé.

Dans le coffre de Merlin, apparemment le plus grand de tous, c'est le même topo : une seule lettre en vieux breton, et aucun livre actuellement exploitable. Harry est ressorti du coffre avec juste une copie de la lettre, nettement plus longue que celle de Viviane.

Enfin, Harry a terminé par le coffre de Lancelot, où il a passé beaucoup de temps. Il en est ressorti avec une besace remplie de livres réduits et allégés, et surtout une épée, et pas des moindres : Excalibur. C'est la seule épée de fabrication humaine dont les caractéristiques physiques et magiques sont supérieures aux épées des gobelins. Lancelot ne l'a jamais portée, mais après le départ d'Arthur pour Avalon, c'est sa lignée, dernière lignée à respecter les traditions celtiques dans une Grande-Bretagne de plus en plus chrétienne, qui a porté Excalibur, épée destinée uniquement à ceux qui protègent les valeurs et les croyances d'Avalon.

C'est une arme absolument magnifique, et même moi qui ne suis pas spécialement calée en armes, je la trouve belle. On dirait une épée de parade, avec sa lame étincelante, et sa poignée d'or et de rubis. Le creux au centre de la lame (la gouttière ?) est rempli de runes de protection de la lame et de son porteur, ce qui explique la réputation de l'épée d'accorder santé et invincibilité à celui qui est digne de la porter. Malgré son âge, elle est comme neuve. Et Harry nous a fait la démonstration de son tranchant : ce _n'est pas_ une épée de parade.

Son fourreau légendaire existe également, lui aussi en parfait état. Il est associé à une ceinture plus récente (elle n'a pas mille quatre cents ans, mais ''seulement'' mille ans) qui est bardée de sortilèges pour que lorsque le fourreau est passé à la taille du porteur légitime d'Excalibur, l'épée devienne invisible tant qu'elle est rangée. Invisible, indécelable, comme si elle n'existe pas du tout, jusqu'à ce que son porteur la sorte du fourreau.

Harry nous en a fait la démonstration, c'est juste incroyable. Ce n'est pas comme la cape d'invisibilité où si tu approches la main, tu peux toucher ce qui est sous la cape. Là, il n'y a... _rien_. Comme les bagues de Harry. Du coup, Harry va pouvoir la porter en permanence sans éveiller les soupçons et sans être gêné par son poids ou son volume. Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est l'épée qui est l'artefact de l'Héritier.

Ensemble, nous avons rejoint Bill, Remus et Griphook qui nous attendaient toujours à l'entrée du couloir.

« Bonnes découvertes ? a demandé Remus.

–Très, a répondu Hermione. Mais... Il faudrait qu'on apprenne les oghams et le vieux breton.

–Les oghams n'ont rien de compliqué, a expliqué Bill. Ce n'est qu'une forme d'écriture, plus facile et rapide à graver que des vraies lettres. Le vieux breton, par contre... Remus, tu connais quelqu'un qui le maîtrise ?

–Non. C'est une langue oubliée depuis longtemps. Griphook, les gobelins en ont la connaissance ?

–Non. Ils ne l'ont jamais eue. C'était la langue réservée aux praticiens d'Avalon, qu'ils soient druides, prêtresses ou bardes.

–Pourtant, les celtes l'ont parlée, non ? je me suis étonnée.

–L'ont parlée mais ne l'ont jamais écrite. Ce sont les membres de l'ordre d'Avalon qui ont créé la forme écrite de la langue.

–Génial... j'ai marmonné. Nous voilà donc avec deux héritages qui vont donc être extrêmement longs à découvrir. J'espère qu'on aura des pistes avec le coffre de Morgane, en France. Remus, tu penses que je pourrais y aller, cet été ?

–On va faire en sorte que oui. Gringotts se trouve à Paris ?

–Non, a répondu le gobelin. À Lyon. Nous avons une antenne à Paris, mais elle ne contient aucun coffre.

–Pourquoi Lyon alors que Paris est la capitale ? s'est étonnée Hermione.

–Parce que Lyon a été pendant des siècles la capitale commerciale de la France, j'ai répondu, et ce, dès l'époque romaine. Elle a même été capitale religieuse et politique à certains moments de son histoire. Le prestige de Paris est assez récent, il date du Moyen-Âge. Morgane et Gringotts précèdent cette époque. »

Hermione m'a regardée un instant, et j'ai souri :

« Je suis Française, j'aime l'Histoire dans ses grandes lignes, et je viens de Lyon, ai-je dit en guise d'explication. Je suis contente que Gringotts soit là-bas, je connais bien mieux Lyon que Paris.

–Alors vous trouverez facilement l'entrée du quartier magique de Lyon, dans le vieux Lyon, a approuvé Griphook. Je vous donnerai les accès quand nous serons de retour dans mon bureau. »

Sur ce, nous sommes remontés à la surface et nous sommes réinstallés dans son bureau. Tout de suite, Griphook m'a donné les coordonnées pour accéder au quartier magique de Lyon, qui porte le nom très local de _Traboules magiques_.

J'ai du expliquer le sens de ce mot à Hermione. Va décrire en anglais ce que c'est, toi... Je veux bien avoir fait encore des progrès, ces derniers mois, je n'ai jamais parlé suffisamment d'architecture urbaine pour être à l'aise. Enfin... Heureusement, aucun n'est suffisamment gastronome pour avoir évoqué les bouchons qui se trouvent dans ces traboules... Là, j'aurai crisé.

Et enfin, nous avons attaqué le but originel de notre visite : savoir ce que Harry possède et qui y a accès.

Pour faire simple, et pour te préparer un peu : Harry est la personne la plus riche de Grande Bretagne, et sans doute d'Europe. Ses différents comptes s'accumulent pour un total en centaines de _millions_ de Gallions, et en sachant qu'un Gallion correspond à cinq livres sterling...

Et ça, c'est juste les sous à proprement parler : ce qui dort sur ses comptes, ainsi que ses participations dans différentes entreprises du monde. On ne parle pas de son patrimoine immobilier : il possède des propriétés dans le monde entier, dont évidemment Lions' Rock, la demeure principale des Potter, mais aussi, du fait de son double héritage, Hogwarts et Hogsmeade, ainsi que des commerces magiques ou non un peu partout, dont à Diagon Alley ou dans les Traboules Magiques dont on vient de parler, des entreprises de différentes tailles et dans différents secteurs d'activité...

Et encore plus important : son patrimoine matériel : tous les objets et artefacts transmis par ses ancêtres depuis la fondation de la lignée, il y a mille quatre cent ans... Les livres, les armes, les bijoux, les artefacts magiques uniques et/ou disparus...

Les gobelins ne peuvent estimer que ce qui se trouve dans leurs coffres, et déjà avec la liste des objets présents à Gringotts, l'estimation dépasse la valeur des liquidités. Et de _très_ loin. Et donc on ne compte pas les objets présents dans les différentes propriétés Potter, à commencer par Lions' Rock. C'est ce véritable trésor qui fait la vraie richesse de la famille et assoit son prestige et sa réputation.

Le compte qu'il connaissait depuis ses onze ans, celui dont on parle dans les livres, n'est qu'une sorte de ''compte jeune'', qui limite le montant de ses retraits pour lui apprendre à gérer ses sous, et qui lui sert à payer l'école et ses fournitures, en plus de ses loisirs, jusqu'à sa majorité.

Chaque année, le montant contenu dans le coffre est restauré à son plafond maximum (dix mille Gallions, je te laisse faire toi-même la conversion en livres, puis en euros, ça fait tourner la tête...). Harry n'avait aucune crainte à avoir quant au fait de liquider son héritage avant sa majorité...

Même Remus a été surpris par cette découverte. Il savait que James était aussi à l'aise que Sirius, qui n'a jamais caché l'opulence de sa famille, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point.

Conformément à ce que nous avaient annoncé les avocats, le fait que Harry soit Lord lui donne accès à l'entièreté de son patrimoine, matériel, financier et immobilier, et il a tous les droits dessus. Il a donc immédiatement demandé si des mouvements autres que les rentrées d'argent dues aux dividendes des actions et aux loyers divers et variés ont eu lieu ces quatorze dernières années.

Et oui, il y en a eu. Le coffre qu'il connaît depuis son onzième anniversaire existe depuis la mort de ses parents, cela faisait partie des consignes qu'ils avaient laissées à Gringotts. Et avant même qu'il découvre l'existence du monde magique et que donc il puisse faire des retraits, il y avait eu des mouvements sur ce compte. Griphook a semblé particulièrement gêné en nous annonçant ceci :

« Votre tuteur est... était Mr Dumbledore. En tant que tel, il avait le droit de retirer de l'argent pour vous. Nous avons mis quelques années à comprendre que l'argent qu'il retirait ne correspondait pas à vos frais de garde. Nos soupçons ont été éveillés quand il nous a montré un document signé de la main de votre père lui donnant pleine et entière procuration sur _tous_ les comptes et coffres de la famille. C'est une pratique pour le moins inhabituelle. Et même si James Potter était connu pour ses frasques, il n'en restait pas moins un vrai Lord Potter, et il nous a semblé suspect qu'une telle autorisation soit délivrée, et surtout qu'elle ne soit portée à notre connaissance que quelques années après la disparition de Lord et Lady Potter.

–Qu'avez-vous fait ? a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

–Nous avons pour habitude de ne pas trop surveiller les coffres physiques des plus grandes familles, où nous nous assurons juste que seules les personnes autorisées y accèdent. Nous nous targuons de laisser une grande intimité financière à nos meilleurs clients, et n'agissons sur leur patrimoine que dans la mesure où ils nous l'autorisent, comme pour votre famille avec toute l'activité boursière. À cause de cette procuration et de ce titre de tuteur, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose pour empêcher Dumbledore de se servir ou d'établir des mouvements vers d'autres coffres. Cependant, nous avons tracé chaque mouvement, qu'il soit en votre faveur ou non.

–Et est-ce qu'il serait possible de consulter la liste de ces mouvements ?

–Bien sûr. »

Griphook a sorti une liasse de parchemins d'un dossier et a commencé à les feuilleter :

« Tout d'abord, il y a la liste des objets retirés de vos coffres depuis la validation de cette autorisation.

–Est-ce que j'en suis toujours propriétaire ?

–Oui. Mr Dumbledore n'a rien revendu, même si en tant que tuteur, il était en droit de le faire. Donc tout est toujours en votre possession, et on peut considérer ça comme un... prêt.

–Puis-je voir cette liste ? »

Griphook a tendu la liste à Harry, et nous l'avons lue par dessus son épaule. Il y a de nombreux artefacts précieux, des détecteurs en tout genre, des objets précieux, des meubles et des ustensiles... Je n'en connais pas beaucoup, mais Harry a pointé du doigt certains d'entre eux avec un petit ricanement :

« Ils sont à Hogwarts. Ce siège est le trône qu'il utilise dans la Grande Salle. Ça, c'est son pupitre, toujours dans la Grande Salle. Là, c'est le bureau qu'il utilise dans son bureau. La perche pour Fawkes. Des livres dont je me souviens d'avoir lu les titres dans son bureau... Et ainsi de suite... Son train de vie à Hogwarts est donc assuré par le contenu de mes coffres. »

Il a secoué la tête en posant la liste sur le bureau. Par réflexe, Hermione et moi lui avons chacune pris une main. Il a fini par se détendre :

« Nous allons mettre la duplicité de Dumbledore à jour. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que la destruction de son image publique lui sera... fatale, pour ainsi dire. Je suis certain que si on ajoute à ça la disparition mystérieuse des objets qui font son aura à l'école, cela le minera encore plus. Comment est-ce qu'on peut récupérer les objets de cette liste ?

–Contre paiement, bien entendu, nous pouvons récupérer vos objets sous vingt-quatre heures. Même ceux qui se trouvent à Hogwarts actuellement.

–Excellent. Alors préparez ça et faites-le quand je vous en donnerai le signal. Pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt et ça attirerait son attention sur nous, alors que nous ne sommes pas prêts. »

Griphook a pris des notes et a souri, d'un sourire carnassier, ravi de préparer une revanche sur celui qui l'a empêché de faire correctement son travail pendant des années :

« C'est noté, nous nous tiendrons prêts.

–Bien. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? »

Pas mal de mouvements d'argent, en fait, vers les comptes de Dumbledore et de ceux dont il voulait s'assurer une certaine... coopération. Les Dursley recevaient ainsi une sorte de frais de tutelle, tout comme Dumbledore lui-même. Harry a aussitôt demandé à arrêter ces paiements, et exigé une copie de tous les documents qui pourraient être nécessaires devant la justice magique et non-magique. Il veut que les Dursley soient jugés pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, mais devant la justice non-magique.

Je reconnais que je suis d'accord avec lui. S'ils s'en sortent avec une peine non-magique, aussi dure soit-elle, ça n'aura pas la dureté d'une peine à Azkaban. Et ils l'auront méritée. Ce ne sera pas un exemple parce qu'ils auront maltraité Harry Potter, le prétendu sauveur du monde magique, mais un enfant, leur neveu orphelin, confié à leur garde. Et ils ne méritent pas de bien s'en tirer. Pas après l'enfer qu'ils ont fait vivre à Harry.

Harry doit se reconstruire, après la destruction de toutes les influences et compulsions qu'il portait, et tourner définitivement la page Dursley en sachant qu'ils ont payé pour leurs crimes l'y aidera. Ça n'a rien d'une vengeance, mais juste l'application de la justice à laquelle ils semblent tant tenir. Je trouve en fait Harry particulièrement raisonnable.

Griphook semble le penser aussi, car il a aussitôt donné son approbation pour émettre les documents nécessaires.

Puis il a porté un coup plus dur encore à Harry :

« Il y a également un versement annuel, au 1er septembre, à partir de votre compte courant, de dix mille Gallions, pour le compte principal de la famille Weasley.

–Pardon ? » s'est exclamé Bill.

Griphook s'est contenté de lui tendre le feuillet de parchemin en guise de réponse. Bill l'a détaillé en fronçant les sourcils :

« Ce virement existe depuis dix ans et... le motif est ''compensation pour les bons soins prodigués envers Mr Potter par la famille Weasley''. Bons soins ? A dix mille Gallions ? Tu as passé combien d'étés chez nous, Harry ?

–Euh. Deux. Trois ensemble si on compte l'été dernier à Grimmauld Place. Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ? a-t-il demandé ensuite avec prudence.

–Tu sais ce que représentent dix mille Gallions ?

–Je sais que ça représente beaucoup de livres, mais j'ignore ce que ça vaut en terme de niveau de vie sorcier...

–C'est sans doute plus que le salaire annuel de Père. Alors à moins qu'on t'ait acheté un lit en or et des draps en soie pour tes visites au Burrow, c'est complètement disproportionné. Surtout quand on sait que ce virement existe déjà depuis dix ans...

–Sans vouloir insulter ta famille, Bill, est intervenue Hermione, mais on peut se demander alors où est passé cet argent... Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny ont des vêtements et des livres d'occasion, et quand Ron a demandé un nouveau balai pour son badge de préfet, Molly a dit que ça serait sans doute difficile.

–Je l'ignore également, a répondu Bill. Même la scolarité à Hogwarts ne coûte pas suffisamment cher pour que nous devions véritablement vivre en nous serrant la ceinture, avec une telle... allocation. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Harry a demandé, visiblement gêné :

« Ça te dérange si je supprime ce virement également ? Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait de participer aux dépenses, mais je préférerais que ce ne soit pas de manière disproportionnée ni sur un prétexte aussi vaseux.

–Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas, a soupiré Bill. Je comprendrais même que tu demandes remboursement.

–Je ne le ferais pas, a assuré Harry. Ta famille a toujours été là pour moi, même si je suis à présent... réservé pour certains membres. Je n'ai pas envie de pénaliser les jumeaux ou Ginny. »

Bill a hoché la tête, et j'ai senti sa gratitude. Il se fait du souci pour ses petits frères et sœur, et pour son père aussi.

« Bill, je suis intervenue. Normalement, ton père a du subir un test complet, comme nous, lorsqu'il était hospitalisé. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de savoir s'il a eu les résultats et ce qu'il en est sorti ? Si tu veux, tu nous accompagnes demain soir à St Mungo pour parler au Guérisseur Milott, c'est lui qui a du faire la procédure.

–Je vais parler à mon père, oui. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

–Bien, a approuvé Harry. Griphook, il y a encore autre chose ?

–Oui. Un versement annuel de cinq cent Gallions, à partir de votre compte personnel et vers un compte bloqué au nom de Ginevra Weasley. Ce versement est en place depuis dix ans également.

–Pour quel motif ma petite sœur recevrait de l'argent de Harry ? »

Griphook a hésité un long moment avant d'annoncer :

« Cela correspond à une des clauses du contrat de fiançailles entre Ginevra Weasley et Mr Potter, tel qu'établi par Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Ce compte est d'ailleurs bloqué jusqu'au mariage en lui-même, ou jusqu'à l'annulation du contrat. »

Le silence qui a suivi cette déclaration a été long, _très_ long. J'avais beau savoir que c'était un des possibles, surtout avec les manipulations effectuées sur Ginny, c'est quand même un choc d'apprendre qu'il y a un contrat de fiançailles qui pèse sur Harry, surtout quand il est mon petit ami depuis quelques jours.

D'ailleurs, Harry m'a si violemment serré la main que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait me la détruire. Il a mis beaucoup d'efforts à essayer de garder son sang froid. J'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que j'ai pu, et j'ai senti Hermione faire de même. Chacune avec notre pouvoir. Finalement, Harry a repris contrôle de ses émotions et a simplement dit :

« Et comment je fais pour faire annuler ce contrat ? Il me semble que Ginny et moi aimerions avoir une certaine liberté concernant nos unions futures.

–Je l'ignore, Lord Potter. Il faudrait sans doute étudier les clauses de ce contrat.

–En avez-vous une copie ?

–Oui. »

Il a fouillé dans sa pile de documents et en a sorti une liasse de parchemin. Harry l'a feuilletée rapidement, s'attardant sur les signatures à la fin, puis l'a rangée dans sa besace :

« Je regarderai ça avec Mr Weasley. Sans doute aura-t-il lui aussi envie de savoir dans quoi on a engagé son unique fille. Son nom n'apparaît nulle part, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit au courant.

–Ça m'étonnerait aussi, a dit Bill froidement. Père est contre les contrats d'engagement. On pourra s'en occuper ce soir ? Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre demain après-midi, et j'aimerai que Père soit au courant avant. »

Harry a hoché la tête, compréhensif. Décidément, la famille Weasley se prépare à une vraie déchirure. J'espère pour Harry que Ron n'est qu'un crétin, et qu'il n'a joué aucun rôle dans cette étrange tragédie familiale.

« Autre chose ? a demandé Harry.

–Oui, un dernier virement permanent : un virement annuel toujours, au premier septembre, de cinq cent Gallions, sur le compte personnel de Ronald Weasley.

–J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'annoncer un contrat de fiançailles... a déclaré Harry, sarcastique.

–Non, a répondu Griphook sérieusement. Ce virement existe depuis quatre ans et son motif est votre amitié.

–Est-ce que Hermione dispose d'un compte personnel avec un virement équivalent ?

–Non.

–Alors ce prétexte est bidon. Supprimez ce virement. Nous avons fait le tour ?

–Des virements permanents, mais il y a également toute une liste de retraits d'argent effectués sur vos comptes par Dumbledore. Nous ne connaissons pas l'utilisation de ces retraits.

–Quelle somme totale ?

–Plus de deux millions de Gallions.

–Pardon ?

–Retirés sur les presque quinze ans depuis la disparition de vos parents, a continué Griphook sans tenir compte de l'exclamation choquée de Harry, avec une intensification certaine depuis juin dernier.

–La re-formation de l'Ordre, a dit Remus. Il doit avoir besoin de fonds pour financer l'Ordre.

–OK. Donc son QG est généreusement fourni par Sirius, et je suis le principal financeur de l'Ordre ? a demandé Harry sur le ton de la colère. Il fournit un effort, lui, à part nous manipuler les uns et les autres ?

–Et si on en parlait à la maison ? » a suggéré Remus.

Harry a inspiré profondément, puis a hoché la tête. Après s'être calmé, il a demandé à ajouter la copie de tous ces documents à ceux à envoyer à ses avocats. Ainsi que la suppression de toutes les autorisations que Dumbledore pouvait avoir sur ses comptes. Cela a rapidement été accepté par Griphook.

Puis Harry a retrouvé le sourire, un petit sourire amusé qui présageait une mauvaise idée de sa part :

« Je veux que vous ouvriez un coffre pour Manon Descosses, mais qui doit apparaître au nom de Manon Nestral, et que...

–Quoi ? »

Il veut ouvrir un compte pour moi ? Mais il est fou ! Il m'a interrompue d'une main :

« Tu es une voyageuse, Manon, tu n'as _aucune_ autre ressource que ta bourse annuelle, et avec ton implication dans le foutoir que nous allons créer pour Dumbledore, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses en bénéficier l'an prochain. Tu le sais comme moi, je n'ai pas besoin de tout cet argent. Et tu es mage, héritière de grands noms de la magie... Tu as _besoin_ d'assurer un certain niveau de vie. Considère ça comme un prêt que tu me rembourseras quand tu seras adulte, si tu préfères. Mais en attendant, tu _vas_ avoir ce compte. Donc, Griphook, un coffre pour Manon Descosses, avec une somme de départ de dix mille Gallions, en retraits libres et le solde devra être remis à dix mille à chaque anniversaire de Manon, le 20 juin. C'est à partir de ce compte que Manon paiera sa scolarité. Vous faites la même chose pour Hermione Granger, avec un renouvellement à date du 19 septembre. Les frais pour Hogwarts seront aussi prélevés dessus. »

Hermione a voulu protester aussi et il s'est contenté de la regarder un moment dans les yeux. Elle a baissé les siens, et j'ai soupiré : si Hermione, son amie depuis plus de quatre ans, ne pouvait pas protester, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

Harry, en me sentant céder, a ricané puis s'est penché pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Comme si un baiser allait m'aider à faire passer la pilule, franchement ! A la rigueur, sur la bouche, je dis pas...

« Est-ce qu'elles auront besoin d'un chargé de compte ?

–Non, a répondu Griphook. Elles auront besoin d'un chargé de compte si elles passent leur coffre de la classe C, c'est-à-dire contenant uniquement de l'argent, à la classe B, c'est-à-dire pouvant aussi contenir des objets, ou alors si elles ouvrent un autre compte.

–Passez mon coffre en classe B, j'ai aussitôt demandé. Comme l'a dit Harry, je suis une voyageuse, je n'ai pas d'adresse sécurisée qui m'appartienne, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je sais que ce que j'entrepose ne sera accessible par personne d'autre que moi.

–Bien Miss. Vous aurez donc un chargé de compte afin d'assurer le suivi des entrées et sorties.

–Est-ce que j'ai le droit de vous demander d'être ce chargé de compte ? Je vais certainement souvent venir ici avec Harry, et cela simplifierait les choses si nous avions le même chargé de compte.

–C'est tout à fait possible, et je vous remercie de votre confiance. Cela va également accélérer la création de votre compte. Souhaitez-vous déposer des objets dès aujourd'hui ?

–Non, je ne les ai pas sur moi. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir les déposer avant la fin des vacances. »

Je pense à mes journaux. J'ai déjà plusieurs cahiers, et même si j'ai relativement confiance dans la sécurité que j'ai posée dessus, autant ne pas tenter le diable et les placer en sécurité.

Griphook m'a annoncé que mon compte sera ouvert dès demain, si je remplis tous les papiers aujourd'hui. Il y a autant de paperasse que dans une banque classique... Identité complète, associée à une signature avec une plume de sang, nom des bénéficiaires si jamais je disparais sans héritiers légitimes (j'ai choisi Harry. Après tout, c'est _son_ argent que je vais dépenser), ainsi que diverses questions concernant les caractéristiques du compte, des moyens de paiement (ils ont une carte de paiement, comme nous ! Pas besoin de me traîner partout avec un sac de Gallions !) et ainsi de suite.

Hermione a rempli les mêmes papiers, et Harry a signé ceux créant les deux nouveaux virements et l'officialisation de ce qui a été discuté cet après-midi.

Puis Harry a terminé en insistant sur le fait que tout ce qui s'était passé, y compris la découverte de nos héritages, doit absolument rester secret pour l'instant. Tout sera rendu public dans les mois qui viennent, certainement, mais en attendant, on aimerait pouvoir gérer nous-même à quel rythme les différents points abordés seront rendus publics.

Puisque nous ne demandons pas aux gobelins de mentir (il leur suffit de répondre aux personnes trop curieuses que les gobelins sont fiers d'avoir la confiance de leurs clients, et qu'ils ne trahiront pas ce qui peut se passer entre les murs de leur banque), Griphook a accepté sans problème.

Nous sommes donc repartis beaucoup plus chargés qu'à notre arrivée. Nous avons déposé Hermione chez ses parents, et nous sommes rentrés à Grimmauld Place, où Bill a aussitôt isolé son père pour parler avec lui.

Harry et moi nous sommes installés dans ma chambre. Cela nous fait bizarre que ni Sirius, ni Hermione ne soient là. Harry est en train de lire les livres qu'il a récupéré dans le coffre de Lancelot, et moi, je suis en train de tout te raconter. Ginny a été gentille : elle a compris qu'on n'avait pas passé une après-midi en amoureux, quoi qu'on ait annoncé à sa mère, et qu'on avait envie d'être tous les deux. Elle a donc rejoint ses frères aînés qui sont en train de s'amuser à inventer je ne sais quoi.

Du coup, pour t'écrire, je suis affalée contre Harry. C'est... bizarre, cette relation. C'est très agréable, et j'aime bien quand il me serre contre lui ou quand on est ensemble, comme ça, mais c'est aussi complètement déroutant. Harry est quelqu'un d'assez câlin et tactile. Chose assez surprenante quand on connaît son passé : d'habitude, les enfants battus sont plutôt réservés sur ce plan. Mais s'il n'est pas du genre à donner une accolade à ses potes, ou s'il se tend à chaque fois qu'un adulte veut le serrer dans ses bras (même Sirius ou Remus), il accepte tout à fait les étreintes de Hermione, et les cherche avec moi.

Et moi... moi, je ne suis pas tactile... J'ai tendance à me tendre dès qu'on veut me toucher. Même mes parents ne peuvent pas me faire de câlins sans que je me tende au début. Il n'y a que Louise avec laquelle je suis câline (elle a beau avoir neuf ans, c'est toujours un bébé pour moi...), et toi et Cathy et Laura avec lesquelles je serais à la rigueur bras dessus bras dessous dans la rue. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche quand je ne l'ai pas choisi : les tapes amicales, les coups sur les bras (genre « eh ! »), ou même toucher quelqu'un assis à côté de moi (à part mes sœurs).

Et maintenant, il y a Harry, qui cherche ces contacts. Il aime s'allonger sur moi quand je suis assise sur le canapé du salon, et il aime quand je viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux dans un fauteuil, ou contre lui sur le banc de la cuisine. Il aime me serrer dans ses bras, et je sais qu'il a envie de me caresser, parfois. Je sens son désir. Et même si je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui, même si j'apprécie réellement ces gestes, s'ils me font me sentir en sécurité, et me donnent l'impression que pour une fois, quelqu'un a vraiment envie de veiller sur moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tendre à chaque fois qu'il commence une étreinte.

Je sais qu'il l'a remarqué. Il n'a encore rien dit, mais il va sans doute m'en parler un jour. Et je serai incapable de lui fournir une explication. Je n'ai pas été battue, ni maltraitée par ma famille. Même si parfois j'aurais aimé plus de chaleur humaine avec mes parents, j'ai été aimée et choyée et gâtée. J'ai eu des amis, et si j'ai été souffre-douleur à l'école, ça a toujours été psychologique et verbal, jamais physique. Je n'ai aucune raison _logique_ de me braquer ainsi. C'est comme cette histoire d'émotions... Je n'ai aucune raison logique, dans mon histoire personnelle, qui explique pourquoi j'éprouve tant de mal à accepter mes émotions, et encore plus à les exprimer.

J'ai peur que cette distance involontaire gâche les choses avec Harry, alors que j'apprécie réellement être avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas comment le dire, l'exprimer, verbalement ou physiquement. Je ne sais même pas comment le ressentir. Bon sang... Je suis un vrai bordel.

Bon, je te laisse, je dois travailler sur la construction de mon paysage mental. Peut-être que ça va justement m'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et à mieux me comprendre.

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Haha, je n'en avais pas encore assez des révélations, en voilà des nouvelles ! :)

Je vous rassure, ce sont les dernières concernant ces pauvres jeunes gens :) Ils ont maintenant suffisamment de matière pour se dépatouiller tout seuls :)

Et au moins, Manon commence elle aussi à réaliser l'ampleur de la tâche qui s'annonce :)

Et désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus la semaine dernière que ce chapitre serait très long... :/

D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez qu'au début des chapitres, je fasse un rappel, comme dans les séries : "précédemment..." J'essaie de toujours resituer un contexte au sein du chapitre, mais je baigne tellement dans cette histoire que j'oublie que certaines choses évidentes pour moi ne le sont pas forcément pour vous...

Concernant la valeur du Gallion, j'ai pris la version "officielle". Je sais que certains fans ont fait des calculs très savants, notamment en utilisant le cours de l'or et la taille des Gallions (mentionnée dans le quatrième livre) pour expliquer qu'un Gallion vaut à peu près 80 livres sterlings, mais j'ai préféré ne pas aller dans cette voie-là. Déjà, parce que je ne vois pas les sorciers se balader avec des pièces de la taille d'un enjoliveur, et aussi parce que ça permet de remettre les choses un peu plus en proportion...

Donc un Gallion vaut 5 livres sterlings, et 10 000 gallions, ça fait 50 000 livres sterlings, soit 60 000 euros (à la louche). C'est pour ça que je dis que ça fait sans doute plus que le salaire annuel de Mr Weasley. Je ne le vois pas toucher le salaire d'un cadre et ne pas s'en sortir, même avec plusieurs enfants...

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

nyaaa : merci beaucoup pour cette review, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésite pas à me dire tes impressions :)

alea : le calme avant la tempête... haha, excellent feeling, comme tu peux le constater !

Et... je suis peut-être une sorcière... ou peut-être pas... qui sait ? ;)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 12/10/2017** : quelques erreurs + correction du nom des langues brittoniques (ce n'était pas du gaélique, uniquement parlé en Irlande et dans certaines régions d'Ecosse...), mais j'ai gardé quelques libertés historiques sur l'ancienneté de la langue et son écriture.


	26. 28 décembre 1995

**Jeudi 28 décembre 1995**

Ou peut-être 29...

Chère Marie,

Je suis à l'hôpital avec Harry. Rien d'inquiétant, enfin, je crois. Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé, c'est le rendez-vous pour qu'il ait la chance qu'on lui recasse les os pour qu'ils se ressoudent comme il faut. J'ai insisté pour l'accompagner et passer la nuit avec lui. J'ai mon empathie à fond pour l'aider à annihiler la douleur des multiples fractures et du Skele-grow, la potion qui aide à les réparer.

La nuit sera longue, et la potion agit mieux s'il dort. Le concepteur a du oublier que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas s'endormir avec un seuil de la douleur au-delà de 4 sur 10... (Harry dit qu'il est à 9) Et il ne peut pas prendre d'antidouleur ou de somnifères, bien entendu...

Heureusement, ça ne dure qu'une nuit. Et j'ai promis de veiller toute la nuit pour l'aider à accepter la douleur. Je ne peux pas la réduire : je suis empathe, pas mentaliste. Par contre, je peux augmenter son seuil de résistance. Qui est déjà particulièrement élevé, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail. C'est juste une concentration de tous les instants et je n'ai pas le droit de dormir.

Donc je m'occupe. J'ai amené de quoi lire (l'anatomie humaine selon Galaad, autant commencer quelque part) et ce journal.

Il s'en est encore passé des choses, aujourd'hui.

Hier soir, pendant le dîner, Arthur Weasley était particulièrement sombre. Bill lui avait parlé. D'après les quelques mots que nous a donnés Bill avant de rentrer chez lui, Arthur avait bel et bien de nombreux sorts d'influence sur lui. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait fait ces tests, et en qui avoir confiance après ce qu'il avait découvert. Alors il avait fait lever toutes les influences, mais n'avait rien dit à personne.

Le pauvre. Il a du se sentir vraiment seul. Au moins, nous, nous étions tous ensemble, même si c'était dur. Du coup, quand Bill lui a parlé hier, ça a été à la fois un choc par rapport à la nouvelle du contrat de mariage, mais aussi un certain soulagement : il commençait à savoir en qui il pouvait se confier.

Résultat, ce matin, il a tenu à mettre les choses au point. Nous nous sommes presque tous réunis dans la bibliothèque : Harry, Remus, moi, les jumeaux, Ginny, Kingsley et donc Arthur. Hermione et Sirius sont toujours chez les Granger, et Bill, Fleur et Tonks travaillaient ce matin. Nous avons mis au courant Arthur de l'essentiel de ce qui s'était passé depuis le début des vacances, les tests médicaux, les verrous magiques, le fait qu'on les a fait disparaître, la découverte des manipulations de Dumbledore sur tout le monde, les potions sur Hermione et Ginny...

Ah, à propos de potions sur Hermione, Harry ne sait toujours pas si l'Amortentia dans le parfum offert par Ron à Noël est volontaire de sa part ou non. Ron est persuadé que Harry a des vues sur Hermione (alors qu'il sort avec moi, mais bon...) et ne veut pas trop se livrer. Enfin... Harry sait être assez manipulateur quand il veut pour le faire parler, il a juste besoin d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus à ça. Et ça, je ne sais pas quand ça sera.

Donc, on a tout dit à Arthur. Il sait pour les Animagi, la magie élémentale, tout. Du coup, une fois tout le monde au même point, nous avons pu, Harry, Remus et moi, raconter ce qui s'est passé hier. Nous avons parlé de la prophétie et des Horcruxes, mais pas de celui qui est dans Harry. Inutile de les inquiéter. Nous nous sommes contentés de dire, quand Harry a expliqué que ses pleins pouvoirs lui ont permis de maîtriser l'Occlumancie, qu'il a réussi à isoler le lien avec Voldemort et qu'il ne compte pas rouvrir la cage tant qu'il ne sait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Au moins, ils savent qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de ce côté-là, et ça évite à Harry d'être regardé comme un mort ambulant.

Nous avons également raconté ce qui s'est passé chez les avocats avant Noël et à Gringotts hier. Tout le monde a été choqué des extrêmes auxquels s'est livré Dumbledore pour parvenir à garder le contrôle sur Harry. Mais les Weasley ont surtout été choqués en découvrant les versements sur leur compte familial, pour Ron, et le contrat de fiançailles avec Ginny.

Ginny a pâli en apprenant la nouvelle, et mon réflexe a été de la serrer contre moi. Elle aussi, elle découvre de vilaines choses depuis le début de ses vacances.

Les jumeaux, eux, ont été furieux :

« Et tu ne t'es rendu compte de _rien_ ? » ont-ils dit à leur père.

Celui-ci a soupiré et sortit un parchemin de diagnostic, presque aussi long que celui de Harry. Aucun blocage magique, une maîtrise moyenne de l'Occlumancie qu'il a promis à la fin de la réunion de perfectionner, mais surtout de très nombreuses influences et compulsions, qui ont fondamentalement dirigé sa vie : son refus de monter en grade au Ministère, le fait de laisser la gestion complète des comptes à Molly, de lui laisser toute autorité sur la famille également, pour préférer se consacrer à sa passion des objets moldus, la très habituelle confiance absolue en Dumbledore... Il y en avait énormément. Des souvenirs bloqués également, et surtout, surtout : trente années d'Amortentia dans le système, heureusement à très faible dose, mais suffisante pour assurer un amour plein et aveugle envers Molly.

J'avais bien vu les potions qu'il prend depuis son retour de l'hôpital, mais j'ai cru en l'explication qu'il avait donné : il faut continuer à absorber l'antidote pendant quelques semaines, le temps d'être certain que le venin de Nagini soit complètement évacué. Non, c'est de l'antidote à l'Amortentia.

Les jumeaux ont été complètement confondus. À vrai dire, c'était même particulièrement gênant d'être avec les Weasley à ce moment-là. Ils sont en train de vivre une vraie tragédie, et je ne sais absolument pas comment les aider. Et la position de Ron qui n'est toujours pas claire...

En tout cas, nous avons donc le soutien complet de Arthur, qui a décrété que seul lui, en tant que Chef de Famille, et Harry, en tant que Lord, avaient le droit de conclure un contrat de fiançailles entre un Weasley et un Potter. La tutelle ne donne pas ce droit à Dumbledore, et Molly n'a pas non plus ce droit en tant qu'épouse. Le contrat ne vaut rien.

Harry et Ginny ont été soulagés, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais Harry a quand même insisté pour que Ginny conserve le compte qui avait été ouvert, même si, du fait de l'annulation du contrat, il ne sera plus alimenté. La famille souffre suffisamment comme ça, Harry aurait l'impression de les punir encore davantage en faisant fermer ce compte pour récupérer les fonds. C'est donc à Ginny et Arthur de décider ce qu'ils en feront.

De la même façon, Harry a expliqué que si les versements annuels à la famille ont été arrêtés hier, il ne demandera pas à récupérer l'argent. Il sait que la plupart des Weasley n'y sont malheureusement pour rien, et il n'a pas envie de pénaliser toute la famille sur les actions d'une seule personne.

« Et Ron ?

–Les versements ont été stoppés également, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, a reconnu Harry. Pas de remboursement, c'est certain, mais ma décision finale dépendra de Ron : si c'est vraiment un ami, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais faire comme avec Ginny : il sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut de ce qu'il a déjà. Et si finalement, il se retrouve plus ou moins complice de votre mère ou Dumbledore, je vais faire agir mes droits de Lord pour demander réparation en faisant fermer le compte et en récupérant ce qui se trouve dessus. »

Les Weasley ont accepté cette décision, reconnaissant qu'elle est plutôt douce. Ils connaissent suffisamment bien le droit magique pour savoir que si Harry porte l'affaire devant un tribunal, Ron devra sans doute rembourser l'intégralité des sommes perçues, avec des intérêts pour le préjudice moral, d'autant plus importants que ce préjudice est porté à un un Héritier d'une Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille.

Puis nous avons discuté pour savoir comment, maintenant que nous avons _a priori_ toutes les informations possibles et imaginables (enfin, j'espère...), nous allons faire en sorte de changer les choses. Nous ne voulons pas encore attirer l'attention sur l'émancipation de Harry, pas tant que ses avocats n'ont pas blindé le dossier contre Dumbledore pour l'empêcher de revenir à la charge et également ruiner son image publique et son aura.

Arthur a alors décidé de parler du contrat de fiançailles. C'est normal qu'un père, découvrant un contrat de fiançailles sur sa fille, demande aux signataires des explications, et comme Dumbledore n'est disponible que lors des réunions de l'Ordre...

Il y a eu un silence, puis les jumeaux et moi avons eu la même réaction : nous avons éclaté de rire. Cela promet du grand spectacle !

« On a le droit d'assister à la réunion de tout à l'heure ? j'ai demandé.

–Oui, a répondu Fred.

–Ils ont compris que nous éloigner des discussions ne servait à rien, a continué George.

–Merci, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet.

–Faut-il prévoir...

–Le pop-corn ? » ont-ils demandé en chœur.

J'ai ri à nouveau, et cette fois, je n'ai pas été la seule. Si en effet, Arthur aborde cette question de contrat lors de la réunion, cela risque de faire des étincelles. Je me suis tournée vers Harry :

« C'est un excellent prétexte pour que tu commences officiellement à t'intéresser à ta situation. Tu peux demander pourquoi c'est Dumbledore qui a signé le contrat, s'il en a vraiment le droit et quelles sont les prérogatives d'un tuteur. Et pourquoi, s'il est ton tuteur, t'a-t-il laissé sans contrôle chez les Dursley. S'il s'intéresse à ton avenir au point de te chercher une femme avant ta puberté, ne devrait-il pas également s'assurer de ton bien-être actuel, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que tu sois toujours un parti valable ?

–Je suis Lord Potter, chérie, je suis un parti valable quel que soit mon état.

–Mais ça, tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Pour l'instant, officiellement, tu n'es que Harry Potter, avec la célébrité qui va derrière ton nom, mais sans aucune connaissance de tes titres, ta fortune et ta puissance politique et magique. Aucune mère n'accepterait de céder sa fille à une célébrité si cette célébrité est un risque pour sa fille, sans de solides garanties. Quelles sont ces garanties ? Harry, je _sais_ que tu es un Lord et que Mrs Weasley est au courant, mais toi, tu n'es pas censé l'être ! Tu es en droit de te demander quelles garanties Dumbledore a donné à Mrs Weasley qui est une bonne mère, qui aime tous ses enfants et tient à toi comme son propre fils. Toute la célébrité du monde ne suffirait pas à une bonne mère si le prétendant est un enfant battu, c'est-à-dire a plus de cinquante pour cent de chances de devenir violent à son tour. »

Harry a hésité, mais j'ai repris avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies de réponse. Je veux semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens présents. Si en plus, tu as une réponse, tant mieux, on pourra jouer avec pour pousser ce doute encore plus loin.

–Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Slytherin ? » a demandé Fred.

Euh... Parce que le Choixpeau veut que vous me fassiez confiance avant que je rejoigne ma vraie maison ? Non, mauvaise réponse. Demi-vérité, donc :

« Parce que toute ma manipulation va au service de mes amis, j'ai répondu sans marquer d'hésitation. Je ne fais pas ça par intérêt personnel. »

Ce qui est absolument vrai, au fond. Il y a eu un silence, puis George a souri :

« C'est pour ça que tu t'entends bien avec Malfoy. »

Ah bah oui, nous sommes deux Slytherins...

« Nous parlons le même langage, oui, j'ai souri. Je ne suis pas noble, mais je suis Française. L'anglais est la langue des affaires et du commerce, mais le français est la langue des négociations et de la politique. Si nous avons le monopole du discours amoureux, c'est bien pour une raison : nous sommes les meilleurs pour baratiner notre conquête. »

Ça les a fait rire, ce qui était un peu mon but. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient peur de moi, et de la possibilité que je les manipule autant que Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le cas (hors de question !) et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils commencent à le croire parce que je suis rapide à trouver des moyens de ridiculiser quelqu'un avec des mots. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis toujours plus rapide à défendre les autres que moi-même et que je n'hésite pas pour ça à me servir des mots...

Harry a du me sentir rassurée, car il m'a serré la main avec un petit sourire. Il a compris ce que je venais de faire. Il commence à me connaître de mieux en mieux, c'est effrayant. Je ne vais plus pouvoir jouer avec lui, maintenant... Enfin... Si, mais ce sera vraiment _avec_ lui contre d'autres. Comme ce que nous étions en train de prévoir pour la réunion.

Le déjeuner s'est passé dans une ambiance relativement tendue. Tout le monde était à la fois impatient et appréhensif par rapport à la réunion de l'Ordre, qui devait commencer juste après le déjeuner.

Pour la réunion... Prévois toi aussi le pop-corn, c'était franchement excellent. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te raconter ça que par mots et de ne pas pouvoir te montrer mes souvenirs, parce que franchement, c'était le spectacle promis...

La réunion a bien commencé. Il y avait du monde : tous les Weasley à part Charlie en Roumanie et Percy qui joue toujours les crétins au Ministère, Harry, Remus, Sirius et Hermione revenus pour l'occasion (ses parents sont au travail, de toute façon), Kingsley, Tonks, Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, quelques autres têtes, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, et bien sûr, en maître de cérémonie bienveillant, j'ai nommé le grand et majestueux et pétillant Dumbledore. Et ta dévouée, bien sûr.

Dumbledore à un bout de la table, trônant en seigneur, les yeux pétillants. Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est signe que sa Légilimancie tourne à plein régime. Il doit avoir de la peine avec tous ceux qui apprennent l'Occlumancie pour le moment.

Ah, à ce sujet, j'ai aussi un paysage mental, à présent. J'ai opté pour la beauté onirique d'un cercle de pierre, avec chaque pierre sa fonction, représentée par des runes. Il est protégé par une forêt riche en... dangers divers et variés, on va dire ça comme ça... Disons que ceux qui prennent le risque d'y entrer vivront sans doute un moment de pur cauchemar...

Sirius, en hôte des lieux, à l'autre bout de la table. McGonagall à la droite de Dumbledore, Harry à la droite de Sirius. Moi à côté de Harry, Hermione à côté de moi, Ron à côté de Hermione. Mrs Weasley à la gauche de Dumbledore, et son mari à côté d'elle, et Bill et Fleur, puis Tonks, et en face d'eux, on tombe sur les jumeaux, puis Ginny. Et quelques adultes de l'ordre. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui s'appelle Elphias. Ils ont des noms trop bizarres, ces sorciers britanniques.

Snape délivre un rapide rapport sur Voldemort : toujours aucune explication sur l'étrange phénomène du 21 décembre qui lui a fait perdre un instant connaissance. 21 décembre... La date où nous sommes allés à l'hôpital et où Harry a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. Ça en a fait perdre conscience à Voldemort ? Vraiment ? Ben dis donc, pour un mage noir, c'est vraiment une petite nature. Ou alors il n'aime tellement pas le plaisir que la sensation d'orgasme de Harry a été trop dure pour lui... J'aurais trop aimé être une petite souris voir Voldemort s'effondrer à cause d'une sensation de... jouissance... Quelle lavette, franchement.

Harry et Hermione ont suivi le même fil de pensée, car je les ai sentis avoir du mal à garder le contrôle sur leur amusement. On ne peut pas montrer qu'on sait _parfaitement_ ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort (un orgasme, hahaha). Franchement, ça a été dur de ne pas éclater de rire. Et là, maintenant que je t'écris, j'ai du mal à ne pas te mettre des smileys, des _lol_ et des _mdr_... Parce que, sincèrement, l'image de Voldemort succombant à un orgasme, ça me donne encore envie de rire.

Enfin bon. On se tait tous les trois, et personne ne semble faire le lien entre l'étrange comportement de Voldemort (s'évanouir comme une fillette... Je suis sûre que c'était son premier orgasme. Il devrait remercier Harry...), et la fureur noire de Harry ce jour-là. Le jour où les sorciers adopteront la logique et réfléchiront par eux-mêmes... Ce jour-là, personne ne pourra avoir l'emprise que Dumbledore a actuellement sur la société magique britannique.

Comme personne ne semble avoir d'idée, on passe au sujet suivant : l'attaque d'Arthur. Tout le monde affiche sa joie de le voir en bonne santé, et Dumbledore répète à Harry la nécessité de suivre des cours d'Occlumancie.

« Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas proposés plus tôt ? »

Ah, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon grain de sel. Dumbledore me regarde avec son regard de grand-père bienveillant, contredit par toute son aura d'émotions :

« Parce que j'ignorais ce qui pouvait se passer.

–Pourtant, vous avez délibérément évité Harry, depuis le retour de Voldemort. Vous ne l'avez même pas soutenu, à Hogwarts, face aux élèves et à Umbridge.

–Je ne dois pas marquer de préférence pour un élève, vous le savez bien, Miss Nestral, même si Harry a un rôle important à jouer.

–Vous venez de marquer une préférence. Vous m'appelez Miss Nestral alors que vous appelez Harry par son prénom. Pourquoi alors l'éviter complètement quand il réclame votre soutien ? Au tribunal cet été, puis à divers moments de l'année ? Pourquoi attendre l'attaque de Mr Weasley pour lui proposer des cours d'Occlumancie ?

–Miss Nestral, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous, mais ici, il vous faudra accepter que les adultes peuvent disposer d'informations qui ne vous sont pas nécessaires.

–Chez moi, on nous apprend à réfléchir par nous-mêmes, Monsieur, et on nous apprend pour cela à exercer notre esprit critique. Je ne remets pas en cause vos connaissances sans doute extrêmement plus profondes que les miennes, je souhaite juste savoir si vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir attendu que Mr Weasley passe près de la mort pour estimer nécessaire que Harry apprenne l'Occlumancie.

–Oui, Miss Nestral, j'ai une bonne raison.

–Laquelle ? a demandé Fred.

–Je vous demande pardon ?

–Vous venez de dire que vous avez préféré attendre que notre père soit mis en danger, a expliqué George.

–Pourquoi ? a demandé Fred.

–Les enfants, est intervenue Mrs Weasley, le Professeur Dumbledore a sans doute d'excellentes raisons, et ce n'est certainement pas poli d'exiger qu'il vous les donne. En tant que chef de l'Ordre, il a des responsabilités dont vous n'avez pas idée, et il est malheureux que vous trouviez toujours raison à discuter ses décisions. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Si on trouve toujours raison à discuter ses décisions, sans en accepter naturellement une seule, c'est qu'il doit y avoir matière à discuter. Personnellement, je n'ai ouvertement mis en doute que celle concernant l'Occlumancie, mais apparemment, je ne suis pas la première. Preuve si besoin est que tout ne tourne pas rond dans l'Ordre.

« Manon, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une _étrangère_ que tu peux te permettre de manquer autant de respect ! »

La diatribe de Molly m'a choquée, honnêtement. Comment peut-on avoir de tels préjugés ? Hors de question que je laisse une telle insulte sans réponse. J'ai affiché tout le sarcasme et le mépris que j'ai pu :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Française, mais parce que je suis _empathe_. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Snape a dit d'une voix neutre (et d'un visage tout aussi neutre) :

« Albus est un excellent Occlumens, votre don d'empathie ne peut pas fonctionner sur lui, Miss Nestral. »

Je l'ai regardé un instant : je lui ai dit à notre première rencontre que l'Occlumancie des pensées et l'Occlumancie des émotions sont deux choses différentes. D'ailleurs, il a tenu compte de mes paroles, parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à discerner ses émotions. Il est presque aussi doué que Hermione et Harry, à présent.

Il a soutenu mon regard, et j'ai senti de la détermination, et du soutien. Je sais que je n'ai perçu ces émotions que parce qu'il m'a _autorisée_ à les percevoir, en acceptant de me laisser le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai souri, en comprenant ce qu'il voulait : la vérité, et une occasion de montrer que Dumbledore n'est pas tant tout-puissant que ça :

« Le talent de Mr Dumbledore ne doit alors pas être suffisant contre un empathe naturel. Son aura est tellement forte que je dois monter toutes mes barrières mentales pour ne pas être assaillie par ses émotions. »

Héhé, pop-corn !

La tête de tous ces gens quand j'ai annoncé que leur si bien-aimé chef est un livre ouvert pour moi !

Dumbledore a tellement l'habitude d'occulter ses pensées et d'afficher un masque bienveillant en toute occasion qu'il en oublie de maîtriser ses émotions. Et pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? Les empathes sont rares, et sont généralement de bons Legilimens qui peuvent associer des émotions de base à des pensées.

Comme Voldemort et sa manie de savoir si on lui ment ou non. Il n'est pas empathe, il est juste capable de percevoir les minuscules signaux, y compris mentaux, qui annoncent un mensonge. C'est à cause, ou grâce, à lui que Snape est un si bon menteur : il a appris à la dure à masquer ces différents signaux. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il progresse très vite en Occlumancie émotionnelle : c'est déjà quelque chose qu'il fait instinctivement depuis qu'il a commencé à fréquenter les cercles intérieurs des Deatheaters.

Bon, si je me mettais sérieusement à analyser ses émotions, son Occlumancie de sorcier n'y résisterait pas, mais en temps normal, c'est plus que suffisant pour que ses émotions me restent cachées. Et je sais qu'aucun sorcier n'a désormais plus accès à ses émotions.

Dumbledore n'a jamais eu besoin de ça. On a toujours bu ses paroles, cru qu'il ne pouvait dire que la vérité. S'il affiche un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants, et un bouclier d'Occlumancie correct pour les sorciers, personne ne songera à vérifier ces infimes signaux d'émotion, et encore moins à utiliser l'empathie sur lui.

Il n'a donc jamais appris à maîtriser ses émotions, non seulement dans leur expression, mais également et surtout dans leur ressenti. Dumbledore est une vraie passoire pour tout bon empathe. Et je suis une _mage empathe_. Alors, forcément, l'Occlumancie de Dumbledore ne lui sert absolument à rien.

Là, alors que j'ai fini ma petite déclaration, j'ai senti de la colère, du déni, puis de la méfiance à mon égard, du doute, les certitudes qui vacillent (sans doute se demandait-il si finalement il aurait pas du poser un verrou plus puissant sur mon pouvoir), puis enfin de la détermination, la volonté d'en découdre, de prouver qu'il est au-dessus de moi, que je ne suis qu'une petite adolescente arrogante.

Son expression qui avait vacillé une fraction de seconde a retrouvé toute sa bienveillance de grand-père et il a agité la main :

« Ce n'est pas important. Au moins, on peut en déduire que même à mon âge, et même avec ma position délicate, on peut continuer à éprouver des émotions. »

Tout le monde a hoché la tête, sauf Harry, Hermione et moi. Je l'ai même secouée, incrédule : oui, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ces émotions sont bonnes. J'ai vu le regard de Snape posé sur moi, et j'ai croisé à nouveau ses yeux. De la compréhension, et de l'acceptation, légèrement à contrecœur, mais nécessaire. Apparemment, Snape vient de se rendre compte que son protecteur n'a pas forcément les meilleures intentions.

Mais même si je sais que les émotions ne mentent pas, j'attends de voir si ça va se transcrire en actes. Elles ne peuvent pas mentir comme les pensées, mais sont extrêmement volages et peuvent changer d'un instant à l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que Snape a un excellent contrôle qu'il n'est pas capable de faire volte-face. Il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois dans ses allégeances, il en est certainement aussi capable dans ses émotions. Désolée, ma belle. Pas méchant, certes, mais pas héros, et pas encore digne d'une confiance absolue. Il est de notre côté, mais ''notre côté'' se limite à ''opposé à Voldemort''. Je ne sais pas s'il soutiendra Harry face à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore a repris son ordre du jour : la protection de l'arme mystérieuse dans les tréfonds du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. De nouveaux tours de garde ont été établis, et j'ai de nouveau pris la parole, en m'adressant à tout le monde :

« Juste par curiosité, vous savez au moins ce que vous gardez ?

–Une arme, a répondu un des adultes sur le ton de l'évidence.

–Certes, mais encore ? Une arme magique, une arme bactériologique, une arme nucléaire ? Une arme rare et précieuse ? Une arme de destruction massive ? Vous savez pourquoi vous mettez vos vies en danger, au moins ?

–Moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux c'est, a répondu Emmeline Vance.

–Oh. Sans doute cette histoire de ''Plus grand bien'' que j'ai du mal à comprendre alors... Confiance aveugle, jetez-vous d'un pont si c'est utile à la cause, tout ça, tout ça... Continuez... Ça devient franchement intéressant.

–Pourquoi refusez-vous de faire confiance et de croire que certaines causes valent la peine d'être défendues à tout prix, Miss Nestral ? m'a demandé Dumbledore.

–Oh, je crois que je suis bien placée pour savoir que certaines causes valent la peine d'être défendues à tout prix, Monsieur. Après tout, je suis une _voyageuse_ , et j'ai accepté de perdre tous mes repères, toute ma famille, et tout espoir de rentrer un jour chez moi pour défendre un pays qui n'est même pas le mien face à un terroriste. Pourtant, je ne me plains pas trop, et je participe comme je peux. Par contre, je refuse de faire aveuglément confiance. Je veux bien croire que votre intelligence vous permet d'affirmer que l'arme... »

J'ai plus ou moins volontairement (plus que moins, pour être honnête) laissé échapper un ricanement à ce mot, et tout le monde a froncé les sourcils.

« … doit être protégée à tout prix, mais je pense qu'en savoir un peu plus sur la nature de cette arme mystérieuse ne ferait de mal à personne. Ne serait-ce que parce que si vous la protégez, c'est que vous estimez que des gens, apparemment des méchants, seraient intéressés par elle et auraient envie de la récupérer. Selon sa nature, ils vont procéder différemment, en nombre d'hommes, en précautions, en matériel si besoin... Si elle est massive, ils vont essayer de faire ça à des moments différents que si elle peut se glisser _incognito_ dans une poche, par exemple. Si elle est bardée de protections magiques, ils vont peut-être emmener des experts avec eux, qui ne sont donc pas des combattants, et ça va changer leur stratégie d'attaque... Personnellement, si on me demandait de garder quelque chose contre quelque chose d'autre, j'aimerais au moins avoir plus de précisions sur une de ces deux inconnues. Et non, l'étiquette ''arme mystérieuse'' d'un côté et ''Deatheaters'' de l'autre, ça ne me suffit pas. C'est comme si on me parlait de quelque chose de liquide d'un côté et de quelque chose de brûlant de l'autre. Ça ne donne aucune information. »

Il y a eu un silence, qui m'a permis de percevoir le :

« Elle est pire que Hermione... » de Ron.

Merci Ronald. Désolée si je n'ai pas pour habitude d' _avaler_ tout ce qu'on me donne sans réfléchir. J'ai laissé passer un silence, histoire d'être certaine que chaque personne a eu le temps d'assimiler ma tirade, et j'ai souri :

« Mais je n'étais pas là lors des dernières réunions de l'Ordre. Peut-être en avez-vous déjà parlé précédemment, et vous êtes parfaitement au courant de ce que vous protégez, mais vous ne souhaitez pas nous en parler parce que nous ne sommes pas impliqués dans sa protection, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement.

–C'est exactement ça, Miss Nestral, a aussitôt répondu Dumbledore avec un sourire. Vous comprendrez donc notre envie de discrétion.

–Parfaitement, Monsieur. Je ne souhaitais pas moi-même des précisions sur cette arme, juste satisfaire ma curiosité insatiable sur le fait que ceux qui la protègent savent ce qu'ils protègent.

–Ils ont toutes les informations dont ils ont besoin.

–Voilà donc ma curiosité satisfaite. Désolée, c'est ma première réunion, je ne suis pas encore très au fait des choses. »

Pop-corn, deuxième tournée !

De nombreux adultes n'ont pas semblé particulièrement satisfaits de me voir céder aussi vite. Ils n'ont qu'à sauver leurs fesses eux-mêmes, non mais oh ! S'ils n'ont pas le courage de s'opposer à Dumbledore, ce n'est pas mon problème. Moi, mon but du jour, c'est de semer le doute dans les esprits, et ça semble bien marcher.

Et accessoirement, de fournir spectacle et distractions aux jumeaux, à Harry, à Hermione et à Sirius. Je sens leur amusement comme si c'était le mien. Ils boivent du petit-lait. Et ça ne m'encourage _vraiment pas_ à tenir ma langue lors de la suite de la réunion.

On continue avec les différentes informations concernant le recrutement de Voldemort (il n'a pas réussi à convaincre les vampires, mais les loups-garous et certainement les Dementors sont à lui), et celui de l'Ordre (complaintes sur les blocages des fidèles du Ministre au sein des Aurors, et sur la campagne de désinformation intensive du Daily Prophet... Beaucoup de jérémiades pour dire qu'on est au point mort).

Et enfin, sujets libres : questions posées par les divers membres. Et là, je te le donne en mille, première question, d'Arthur lui-même :

« Que protège-t-on exactement au Département des Mystères, qui vaille la peine d'ajouter une garde supplémentaire aux protections déjà fournies par le département lui-même ? »

Pop-corn, troisième tournée ! Merci Arthur !

Arthur sait qu'il s'agit de la prophétie. Il le sait depuis ce matin. Ça l'a d'ailleurs rendu furieux de savoir qu'il a risqué sa vie pour une prophétie, surtout celle-ci. Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais rien expliqué. Il a juste déclaré, quand il a parlé de mettre en place des tours de garde, d'une ''arme extrêmement délicate qui changerait la face de la guerre si jamais elle venait à tomber dans les mains de Voldemort''. Tu parles, oui... Elle ne fera que confirmer l'envie de Voldemort de tuer Harry, voilà tout. Mais Harry est déjà en haut de sa liste à abattre. Ça ne change pas grand chose, finalement.

Dumbledore m'a lancé un regard noir, que j'ai soutenu avec une parfaite indifférence. C'est sa merde, pas la mienne. S'il était un peu plus honnête avec ses propres hommes, il ne serait pas pris en défaut par une simple question d'organisation stratégique.

« C'est un sujet très délicat, et pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne peux pas donner de réponse précise. Néanmoins, sachez que c'est une arme qui donnerait un pouvoir supplémentaire important à Voldemort. Et c'est quelque chose que nous voulons éviter, n'est-ce pas ?

–Cela ne nous aide pas, est intervenu Sirius. Le principe d'une arme est d'apporter un pouvoir supplémentaire à celui qui la possède face à ses ennemis. Vous êtes juste en train de nous donner la définition d'une arme.

–Tout a été pensé pour que vous soyez dans la situation la plus avantageuse possible en cas d'attaque, a assuré Dumbledore.

–Si vous me permettez, suis-je intervenue, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une grande différence entre les Deatheaters et l'Ordre du Phoenix : les Deatheaters suivent _Voldemort_ parce qu'ils ont foi _en lui_ et en sa capacité à apporter le monde auquel ils croient tous. A mes yeux, les membres de l'Ordre suivent _une cause_ : celle que chaque magicien est digne d'appartenir au monde de la magie, quelles que soient ses origines. Si Voldemort meurt, la menace des Deatheaters disparaît. Si vous disparaissez, croisons les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas, la cause doit pouvoir continuer sans vous. Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'avais cru penser que c'était ça. Or, en agissant ainsi, Monsieur, vous agissez _exactement_ comme Voldemort envers ses Deatheaters : vous leur demandez d'avoir une foi aveugle _en vous_ alors qu'ils doivent croire en une cause. »

Pop-corn, quatrième fournée !

On regarde le silence avant la tempête, choqué, puis la tempête exploser, les cris de protestation tout autour de la table, et l'œil du cyclone qui me regarde, furieux. Oh, comme j'aimerais savoir conjurer ces pop-corn pour le narguer encore davantage !

« Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ? m'a chuchoté Harry.

–Est-ce que j'ai tort ? »

Silence. Apparemment, non, je n'ai pas tort. Continuons donc à savourer mon pop-corn imaginaire.

En parlant de torts, est-ce que j'ai tort de m'imaginer que Dumbledore me hait sauvagement, à présent ? Après s'être pincé le nez pour se calmer, il a crié :

« SILENCE ! »

Le calme est revenu rapidement, mais pas aussi instantanément que quand Harry a voulu ramener le calme dans une classe de vingt élèves choqués de voir un de leurs professeurs afficher la Marque des Ténèbres. À mes yeux, ça veut tout dire : le doute a fait sa place. Héhé... Dumbledore : 0 – Manon : 1. Et mon pauvre, prépare-toi, ça ne fait que commencer...

« Merci de ne pas troubler davantage l'ordre du jour, a-t-il enfin déclaré quand le niveau sonore est redevenu acceptable. Miss Nestral, ces commentaires sont parfaitement inutiles, voire dangereux. Si vous n'êtes capable que de mauvais esprit, je vous saurai gré de ne pas participer aux prochaines réunions.

–Comme vous voudrez, » j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules, affichant une parfaite indifférence.

Mais j'ai vu le regard furieux que lui ont lancé certains : Sirius, Remus, les jumeaux, mais aussi et de façon surprenante McGonagall et Flitwick. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz chez les ultra-fidèles ? Et dire que la tempête ne fait que commencer...

« Une autre question ? a demandé Dumbledore.

–Nous n'avons toujours pas eu notre réponse au sujet de cette arme, » est intervenu Sirius.

Harry, c'est décidé, je l'aime, ton parrain ! Dumbledore m'a encore lancé un regard noir, comme si j'étais fautive de sa tentative d'évitement loupée. Mais je suis empathe, pas mentaliste. Contrairement à certains (suivez mon regard), je ne suis pas une pro des suggestions et influences diverses et variées.

Dumbledore a inspiré profondément, regardé tout le monde en se demandant nettement (en tout cas pour moi qui sentais son questionnement) s'il pouvait essayer une nouvelle pirouette, mais il a du conclure que non, car j'ai senti sa colère et sa lassitude. Pauvre chou, on ne fait même plus confiance en son intellect si développé...

« Cette arme doit rester secrète car elle est dangereuse même entre nos mains. Moins de monde sera au courant, plus sa puissance sera limitée.

–Une arme dont la puissance correspond au nombre de gens qui ont conscience de son existence ? a demandé Remus en fronçant les sourcils (contrairement à Sirius, lui non plus n'était pas au courant de la prophétie avant qu'on en parle hier. Les Potter doutant de son allégeance, ils ne lui en avaient jamais parlé avant leur disparition.)

–Exactement, a affirmé Dumbledore avec la force de celui qui ne ment pas. Et c'est pourquoi je suis désolé de vous maintenir dans le noir, mais c'est une absolue nécessité. »

Quelques uns ont semblé satisfaits de la réponse, mais d'autres ont continué à douter. Néanmoins, personne n'a insisté. Le but de la réunion n'est pas de le harceler à ce sujet. Au contraire, ce sera presque encore mieux quand la vérité sera révélée et qu'ils réaliseront son entêtement à les garder dans le noir pour... une prophétie inutile.

Il a senti l'absence de relance de l'assemblée, car il a soupiré, et j'ai ressenti son soulagement, avant de demander :

« Un autre sujet ?

–S'il n'y en a pas d'autres, j'aimerais aborder un point plus personnel, a commencé Arthur.

–En rapport avec l'Ordre ? » l'a coupé immédiatement Dumbledore.

Arthur n'est pas un idiot, loin de là. On l'a fait paraître comme tel, chef de famille impuissant face à sa femme au caractère bien trempé et face au mammouth que représente le ministère, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Il a effectivement cet air un peu... pas idiot, ni simple... mais pas particulièrement porté sur la réflexion intensive... qu'il a dans les films. Mais c'est assez trompeur. Je l'ai vu comme ça à l'hôpital, mais pas depuis son retour. Sans doute que les sortilèges d'influence y ont joué. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, Arthur peut à nouveau faire montre de son intelligence réelle.

Et là, en l'occurrence, il a compris en une fraction de seconde que s'il disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'Ordre, la réunion serait ajournée et Dumbledore partirait immédiatement, sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Et... ça peut avoir à voir avec l'Ordre. Après tout, cela concerne directement les machinations de Dumbledore au sujet de Harry.

« Oui, ça a un rapport avec l'Ordre, a-t-il finalement répondu avec assurance. Mais il serait sans doute préférable de limiter l'audience.

–Oh, je n'ai aucun secret pour ceux qui sont ici, » a répondu Dumbledore légèrement.

Arthur a eu un sourire que je ne peux qualifier que de carnassier. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui : aucun secret ? Ben voyons... Ma belle, prépare-toi le plus grand saladier de pop-corn que tu peux : le grand final de ce feu d'artifice commence.

Arthur a sorti sa copie du contrat de fiançailles entre Ginny et Harry. Molly l'a tout de suite reconnu et a pâli :

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

–Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, a répondu sèchement Arthur, un ton peu habituel chez lui. Ce qui a de l'importance, par contre, c'est pourquoi moi, en tant que chef de famille Weasley, je ne découvre que dix ans plus tard que ma fille a un contrat de fiançailles avec Harry Potter. »

Silence pesant, choqué, puis tempête, en la personne de Sirius, qui n'était jusqu'alors pas au courant de ce contrat. Oups ?

« _Qui_ a promis Harry à Ginny ? » a-t-il explosé.

Arthur l'a regardé un moment, en réalisant que personne n'a encore mis le parrain de Harry au courant du contrat, puisqu'il n'était pas là jusqu'au début de la réunion, puis a tourné le document jusqu'à la dernière page et a répondu calmement :

« Son tuteur devant la loi, Albus Dumbledore. Le contrat a été signé en 1985. »

Nouveau silence, et cette fois, c'est toute la tablée qui a explosé, à part Ginny, Harry, Hermione et moi. Je crois que Hermione était concentrée sur Ginny, et moi, j'étais concentrée sur Harry. Il avait beau être parfaitement au courant de la situation, il a découvert ce contrat hier, en a parlé ce matin avec Arthur, ils ont tous les deux décidé que le contrat est nul, ça n'empêche pas qu'il se sent extrêmement mal à l'aise, confus et en colère, de se voir manipulé ainsi.

Dumbledore les a étudié tous les deux, puis a ramené le silence :

« En effet, j'ai signé un contrat au nom de Harry. J'ai pensé que Miss Weasley, n'ayant qu'un an d'écart avec lui, et ayant grandi dans une belle famille de sorciers, serait un parti parfait pour lui.

–Pourquoi ne pas me laisser le temps de faire mes choix d'abord ? est intervenu Harry. En 85, je n'avais que cinq ans. J'avais encore largement le temps de grandir et de me choisir moi-même une compagne qui me conviendrait, non ?

–Tu t'entends pourtant très bien avec Miss Weasley.

–C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, a protesté Harry. C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi. Les Weasley sont une famille pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais épouser Ginny. Pourquoi m'imposer ce contrat ?

–Et surtout, avec quelles prérogatives ? est intervenu Sirius.

–Depuis la triste disparition des parents de Harry et ton emprisonnement, Sirius, je suis le tuteur de Harry, a expliqué calmement Dumbledore

–Ce qui ne vous donne pas le droit de conclure un contrat de fiançailles en son nom, a répliqué Sirius, presque en train d'aboyer. Votre seul devoir est de vous assurer que Harry ait une vie confortable et heureuse jusqu'à sa majorité. Ce qui se passe après ne vous regarde pas.

–Vous êtes mon tuteur ? s'est exclamé Harry, sans cacher sa colère. Vous êtes mon tuteur et vous n'avez _rien_ fait par rapport aux Dursley ? Alors que vous en aviez le pouvoir ? Vous avez préféré m'engager dans un contrat de fiançailles soi-disant pour m'assurer un avenir heureux plutôt que de vous assurer si j'étais heureux à ce moment-là ?

–Voyons, voyons, Harry, je suis certain que tu dramatises...

–Je dramatise ? »

Harry commençait à perdre le contrôle, et même malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour l'aider à s'apaiser, il s'est levé pour faire face à Dumbledore :

« Je ne _dramatise_ pas ! Savez-vous seulement dans quelles conditions j'ai vécu ? Vous êtes-vous intéressé à ce que je vivais jusqu'à mes onze ans ? Si vous saviez, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Et si vous ne saviez pas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à savoir ce que je devenais ?

–Harry, je suis certain que tu exagères. Tu es arrivé sans doute pas aussi heureux que je m'y attendais, ni aussi gâté, mais tu étais, et tu es toujours, en bonne santé...

–En bonne santé ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je suis resté en vie pendant dix ans uniquement à cause d'accidents magiques. J'ai passé des jours, voire des semaines, sans manger, et quand j'avais la chance de prendre un repas, il s'agissait généralement de ce que mon cousin daignait laisser. Et il y avait l'enfermement. Vous savez la taille que fait une armoire sous un escalier ? Vous imaginez-vous passer des semaines dedans, sans sortir une seule fois et sans rien voir ? Et les coups... Voulez-vous voir mon dos ? »

Il y a eu des exclamations choquées et je me suis levée à mon tour pour serrer Harry dans mes bras, en dégageant tout le réconfort dont je suis capable.

« Arrête, j'ai murmuré. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

–Je ne _dramatise_ pas ! a protesté Harry, plus faiblement.

–Je sais, Harry, je sais... Viens ici... » j'ai dit en le forçant à glisser son visage dans mon cou.

Il a résisté un instant, puis a cédé, me serrant à son tour fort par la taille. Je l'ai senti trembler : il faisait de violents efforts pour ne pas pleurer. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, respirant profondément pour renforcer mon empathie, à la fois pour me protéger de ses émotions, et pour lui envoyer les plus apaisantes des miennes.

Sirius s'est levé à son tour, et j'ai ressenti une colère froide chez lui, bien plus dangereuse que ses éclats de colère habituels :

« Puisque _vous_ aviez la tutelle de mon filleul pendant toutes ces années, expliquez-moi par quel ordre tordu de vos priorités vous signez en son nom un contrat de fiançailles que vous n'avez aucun droit de signer, alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous assurer qu'il ait une enfance saine, à défaut de heureuse, puisque apparemment, c'est trop demander ? »

Dumbledore n'a pas répondu, et j'ai senti la colère monter dans l'assistance. Puis Hermione a demandé, aussi curieuse que moi, et prête à lancer la comédie :

« Pourquoi un tuteur ne peut pas signer de contrat de fiançailles au nom de son pupille, si des contrats de fiançailles peuvent être signés ?

–Un tuteur ayant un pupille normal peut signer ce genre de contrat, mais Harry est un Potter. Seul un Potter peut signer un contrat pour un autre Potter. Seul James aurait pu laisser un contrat pour Harry, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, parce qu'il croyait en la liberté de choix et aux mariages d'amour. Même si c'était moi qui avais eu la garde de Harry, je n'aurais pas pu signer de contrat en son nom. Ce contrat ne vaut donc rien. Albus a du certainement oublier cette particularité du droit nobiliaire lorsqu'il a signé ce contrat. »

Merveilleux Sirius. Toute son éducation de noble Black ressort. Il vient d'annoncer à tout le monde que Harry est issu d'une famille noble, sans aller à l'encontre d'aucun des sortilèges d'influence qui l'empêcheraient normalement d'en parler. Et merveilleuse Hermione également, à noter _le_ mot important de la phrase :

« Nobiliaire ? Harry est un noble ?

–Bien sûr, a déclaré Snape en fronçant les sourcils, comme si c'était une évidence. Les Potter sont une des grandes familles de la noblesse magique. D'où croyez-vous que James Potter tirait son arrogance ? »

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de jouer la stupéfaction à ces paroles, et celle de Hermione était tout aussi naturelle. Mais elle comme moi n'avons pas réagi au contenu de ce que venait de dire Snape, mais au fait que c'était _Snape_ qui l'annonçait. A-t-il fait exprès ? Ou est-ce qu'en effet, c'était une évidence pour lui ? Aucune idée, et il a décidément fait trop de progrès en Occlumancie complète pour que je puisse le savoir sans me déconcentrer du soutien que j'étais en train d'apporter à Harry.

Harry s'est d'ailleurs brusquement calmé. Ça a du le choquer autant que Hermione et moi. Il s'est redressé, s'est rapidement passé la main sur le visage, et a déclaré d'une voix blanche :

« Je suis noble ?

–Visiblement, le manque d'intelligence est tout aussi héréditaire que l'arrogance, chez les Potter, a répondu Snape avec mépris. C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire.

–Et pourquoi personne ne m'en a _jamais_ parlé ? » a demandé Harry à la cantonade.

Silence, puis Sirius a répondu, en hésitant :

« Avant tes quinze ans, personne d'autre que ta famille ou ton tuteur ne peut aborder ce genre de question avec toi. Si, à tes quinze ans, c'est évident que ta famille ou ton tuteur manque à ses devoirs de t'éduquer convenablement pour assurer ta place de Lord, d'autres familles peuvent intervenir. J'ai voulu, après ton anniversaire, cet été, t'en parler, mais à chaque fois... quelque chose m'en empêchait, » a-t-il terminé, visiblement frustré.

Et la frustration n'avait rien de la comédie, même s'il jouait le jeu pour l'instant. Il s'en veut encore de ne pas avoir pu lutter contre les influences pour éduquer Harry comme il faut, ou au moins l'informer de son héritage. Harry a eu un geste d'impatience :

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu t'en empêcher pendant plus d'un mois ?

–Je ne sais pas, _pup_. Je te jure que j'ai voulu t'en parler, mais... je n'ai pas pu... »

Sa frustration se transformait en colère, et Hermione a réagi :

« Bill, est-ce que dans tes fonctions de briseur de sortilège, on t'a appris à détecter de possibles influences sur quelqu'un ?

–Bien sûr.

–Est-ce que tu pourrais vérifier que Sirius n'est soumis à aucune influence ? »

Bill a froncé les sourcils, se demandant clairement où elle voulait en venir : elle savait parfaitement que ça avait été le cas, et que l'influence avait été levée. Néanmoins, soupçonnant qu'elle avait un but, il s'est simplement exécuté.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Sirius, Dumbledore est intervenu :

« Allons, allons, ce n'est sans doute pas nécessaire de faire une telle tragédie. Sirius a passé des années très éprouvantes à Azkaban, et ceci explique sans doute sa confusion.

–Dans ce cas, le test de Bill ne donnera rien, n'est-ce pas ? » a répondu Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore a semblé vouloir répondre, mais Remus est intervenu :

« Vas-y, Bill. Sirius a l'air d'un chien fou, mais il a toujours eu extrêmement conscience de ses devoirs de Lord. Jamais il n'aurait laissé volontairement son filleul dans le noir. »

Bill l'a regardé un instant, puis s'est exécuté. Le sort qu'il a lancé était beaucoup plus court que celui que j'ai vu à l'hôpital. Mais de la même manière, un parchemin est apparu, et Bill l'a lu. Il a froncé les sourcils puis a déclaré à voix haute :

« Sirius a été soumis à de nombreuses influences ces vingt-cinq dernières années. Elles ont toutes disparues le 21 décembre dernier. Parmi elles, il y avait en effet le fait que Sirius ne devait jamais aborder avec Harry la nature de son héritage. »

Et encore une fois, silence puis explosion. Cette fois, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a ramené le calme, mais Sirius :

« Silence ! Bien. Puisque je peux à présent parler en toute liberté de son héritage à Harry, voici ce que nous allons faire...

–Sirius, il n'est pas... a commencé Dumbledore.

–Taisez-vous, Albus ! a aboyé Sirius. Mon filleul vient de vous accuser de négligence et de non-assistance à un enfant en danger. Il est de mon devoir, même si je ne suis pas son tuteur, de vérifier ces paroles. Harry, ce soir, tu iras à St Mungo et tu passeras des examens complets. Tu y passeras la nuit s'il le faut, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment. L'un de vous raconte des horreurs, l'autre dit que ce n'est pas vrai, et je veux savoir où est la vérité. »

Harry a hoché la tête en retenant un sourire : Sirius venait de lui donner un prétexte pour se rendre à l'hôpital pour son rendez-vous pris déjà depuis plusieurs jours. Sirius s'est tourné vers Dumbledore :

« Si jamais les allégations de Harry sont vraies, je vous jure que je vais tout faire, absolument tout faire, pour que déjà vous perdiez la tutelle de Harry, mais qu'en plus votre nom et votre image soient traînés dans la boue. Il est inadmissible de s'en prendre à un enfant, et il est inadmissible de s'en prendre à un futur Lord, surtout un Black ou un Potter. Vous êtes en train de jouer avec le feu, Albus, assurez-vous que vous avez bien pris toutes vos précautions. »

Sur ce, il a tourné les talons et a quitté la pièce. Cette fois, aucune tempête n'est venue troubler le silence, et Remus a fini par se lever :

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette réunion. Harry, nous allons organiser ton départ à St Mungo.

–Ce n'est pas nécessaire, est intervenu Dumbledore. Il suffit d'appeler Madame Pomfrey.

–Madame Pomfrey est sans doute extrêmement compétente, mais cela fait trop d'années qu'elle travaille à votre service, Albus. Je préférerai que Harry rencontre un Guérisseur de St Mungo, dont je serai sûr de la neutralité, a répondu Remus sans lever la voix.

–Et la sécurité de Harry ? St Mungo est un lieu public...

–Il sera accompagné, évidemment, a répondu Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Remus ?

–Oui, bien sûr que j'irai. Et... Qui est volontaire pour venir également ? »

Arthur, Bill et Kingsley se sont aussitôt portés volontaires.

« Vous n'avez aucune mission pour l'Ordre ce soir et cette nuit ? a demandé Remus.

–Non, a répondu Kingsley pour tous les trois. Et nous n'accepterons aucune mission... impromptue, » a-t-il ajouté en regardant Dumbledore froidement.

Le message était clair : Dumbledore ne pourrait pas tout d'un coup les charger d'une mission sans doute de la plus haute importance au dernier moment pour réduire la sécurité autour de Harry et faire annuler cette visite. Dumbledore a soupiré :

« Bien. Je vais vous accompagner également, alors.

–Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, Albus, est intervenue McGonagall. Vous ne ferez qu'attirer l'attention sur la présence de Mr Potter à St Mungo, et ce sera alors beaucoup plus dangereux pour lui que si vous n'étiez pas là. De plus, je ne crois pas que Mr Potter ait particulièrement envie que vous soyez là au moment où on va l'examiner. »

Dumbledore a voulu protester, mais McGonagall s'est tournée vers Harry :

« Acceptez-vous ma présence ? Cela rassurera certainement Albus. »

J'ai senti la colère de Harry : il se moquait bien de l'inquiétude de ''Albus'' ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de se rebeller alors qu'il venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, et il s'est contenté de hocher la tête :

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Et voilà !

La guerre contre Dumbledore est officiellement lancée, plus tôt que prévue, mais au moins, il y a toute une salle qui peut témoigner de ce qui s'est dit. À nous de faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux, maintenant.

Réunion ajournée dans le plus grand chaos, Dumbledore est parti extrêmement rapidement (a fui ?) de Grimmauld Place, rapidement suivi par l'équipe enseignante, qui semblait troublée, mais pas particulièrement encline à défendre leur directeur. McGonagall a promis qu'elle serait de retour juste après le dîner.

Arthur a enfermé toute sa petite famille dans le salon, et l'un d'eux a du jeter des sortilèges de silence car nous n'avons rien entendu. Hermione et Sirius sont repartis chez les parents de Hermione, en promettant à Harry de prendre de ses nouvelles demain. Remus s'est isolé dans la bibliothèque. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont partis.

Finalement, il n'est plus resté dans la cuisine que Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur, Harry et moi. Tonks fulminait au sujet de ce qui s'était dit lors de la réunion :

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de lui ! Il nous mène par le bout du nez. Et quand quelqu'un fait mine de réfléchir, il l'accuse de faire du mauvais esprit. Et ce contrat... Et ton oncle et ta tante, Harry... C'est inadmissible. Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Nous nous sommes tous regardés, puis Harry a soupiré :

« Demande à ta mère de venir ici quelques minutes, s'il te plaît. »

Tonks a froncé les sourcils, mais a obéi et a appelé sa mère par le feu de Cheminette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Andromeda entrait dans la cuisine :

« Rien de grave, chérie ?

–Rien de grave, Mrs Tonks, a souri Harry. La réunion de l'Ordre de cet après-midi a été... mouvementée, et votre fille a fait preuve d'une réaction... satisfaisante. Nous aimerions lui faire passer les tests.

–Les tests ? a répété Tonks. Quels tests ?

–La même chose que ce que Bill a fait tout à l'heure, j'ai expliqué, mais en plus complet. À ce sujet, Mrs Tonks, est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de nous enseigner, à Harry et moi, le sortilège pour ces diagnostics ? Cela nous permettrait de pouvoir les réaliser nous-mêmes sans devoir à chaque fois trouver un Guérisseur.

–Vous êtes trop jeunes pour pouvoir réaliser ce genre de sortilège.

–Vous seriez surprise, j'ai simplement répondu. Nous voulons simplement connaître la méthode de diagnostic. Si les résultats sont positifs, nous inviterons la personne à rencontrer un Guérisseur. »

Andromeda nous a regardé tous les deux, puis a soupiré :

« Bien. Je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez, mais si vous y tenez... Regardez-moi faire. »

Elle a pris volontairement son temps dans l'exécution du sortilège, en prononçant le sort à voix haute, afin de nous permettre de mémoriser les gestes et les paroles. Puis un parchemin est apparu et elle l'a lu. Sa colère a surgi brusquement :

« Qui a _osé_ faire ça à mon bébé ! »

Ah. Les résultats ne doivent pas être bons, donc... Tonks les a lu à son tour et a pâli.

« Par Merlin ! Si j'avais imaginé ça ! Il y a moyen de faire disparaître tout ça ?

–Oui, bien sûr, chérie. Nous pouvons avoir une chambre ?

–Prenez la mienne, j'ai répondu. Deuxième étage, première porte à gauche.

–Merci. »

Les deux femmes sont sorties à leur tour de la cuisine. J'ai soupiré :

« Bien. On sait maintenant d'où vient la loyauté extrême de Tonks, je suppose. J'ai besoin de m'occuper. On prépare le dîner ? Avec la discussion qu'il y a chez les Weasley, ça m'étonnerait que Mrs Weasley soit d'humeur à cuisiner ensuite. »

Fleur et Harry ont hoché la tête, et nous avons commencé à regarder dans les armoires ce que nous pourrions utiliser pour le dîner.

« Kingsley, vous dînez ici ?

–Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

–Bah, quand il y en a pour onze, il y en a pour douze ou treize. »

Nous nous sommes mis donc tous les quatre à cuisiner, Kingsley nous aidant dans la préparation. À notre grande surprise, Kreacher a tenu également à faire son devoir, en nettoyant soigneusement toute la cuisine qui, le temps de la préparation du repas, est devenue plus propre que jamais.

Visiblement, la discussion au sujet de la mission que lui a donné Regulus a effectivement eu l'effet positif mentionné dans les livres : il peste moins, il empeste moins, il est habillé proprement, et il fait son travail sans protester ni chercher de faille dans chaque ordre que nous lui donnons. Et c'est peut-être une illusion, mais j'ai l'impression que le comportement plus chaleureux de Kreacher réchauffe également un peu la maison, comme si elle se montre un peu plus accueillante maintenant que son elfe a décidé de nous donner une chance.

Le repas s'est passé dans une ambiance tendue, principalement à cause des Weasley. Apparemment, la "discussion" s'est _très_ mal passée, mais personne n'a accepté de nous en dire plus pour le moment. Nous avons rapidement terminé le repas, et Harry s'est préparé pour sa nuit à l'hôpital. J'ai insisté pour l'accompagner. Hors de question de le laisser passer la nuit tout seul à souffrir dans un lit d'hôpital. Il a dit qu'il avait plus ou moins l'habitude avec son historique à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Finalement, Remus a tranché : mon empathie pourrait se montrer utile. Na !

McGonagall nous a rejoints, et nous sommes partis quelques minutes après son arrivée. À l'hôpital, le Guérisseur Milott a été assez gentil pour installer Harry dans une chambre privée. McGonagall a été surprise en voyant que non, nous ne faisons aucun examen médical. Remus l'a prise à part et lui a expliqué que l'examen avait en fait déjà été fait, avant Noël, et que Harry a maintenant besoin d'être soigné. Il lui a donné les grandes lignes des résultats, et elle a semblé choquée :

« Si j'avais su... Quelle horreur...

–Vous saviez, Professeur, je suis intervenue. Vous n'avez pas pu être la Directrice de Maison de Harry pendant plus de quatre ans sans savoir.

–Miss Nestral, a répliqué le Professeur, en colère, et je l'ai rapidement interrompue :

–Je ne vous accuse d'absolument rien, Professeur. Je pense que vous saviez, mais qu'on a fait en sorte que vous oubliez que vous saviez, ou que vous y soyez indifférente. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de votre propre volonté. »

McGonagall m'a observée, puis a demandé :

« Vous pensez que moi aussi je fais l'objet d'influences ?

–Oui, Professeur. »

Elle a hésité, puis s'est tournée vers le Guérisseur pour demander si elle pouvait elle aussi passer un test. J'ai senti l'approbation de Harry. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu qu'elle se joigne à nous. Elle a quitté la pièce, et lorsqu'elle est revenue, presque une heure plus tard, elle était profondément choquée.

Harry était encore entre les mains des Guérisseurs, derrière des rideaux doublés d'un sort de silence, et j'ai presque été soulagée de la distraction qu'a provoqué le retour de McGonagall. Derrière ce rideau, les Guérisseurs étaient en train de lui casser les os ! Brrrr.

Apparemment, McGonagall a été victime d'influences et de compulsions sur les _quarante_ dernières années. Elle a été modelée pour faire le parfait bras droit de Dumbledore, celle qui dirigerait en réalité l'école alors que c'était lui qui était censé le faire. Celle qui accepterait toutes les manipulations sur ses élèves. En découvrant ceci, elle a été choquée, furieuse, honteuse également. Elle a l'impression que c'est un peu de sa faute, qu'elle a été trop faible pour résister.

Alors nous lui avons dit la vérité, au sujet de Harry, tout d'abord, mais également Hermione et moi. Notre puissance magique, nos pouvoirs particuliers. Presque tout a été expliqué. Sauf notre héritage, à Hermione et moi. Nous lui avons dit que malgré la puissance extraordinaire de Harry, il a été incapable de résister. Hermione et moi, également mages, avons aussi été victimes des manipulations de Dumbledore. C'est un sorcier, certes, mais c'est un puissant sorcier, avec de l'expérience. Et c'est très dur de résister à ça.

Elle a fini par se calmer. Et surtout, elle a promis de faire soumettre toute l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard, y compris Madame Pomfrey, à ce diagnostic. Madame Pomfrey avait signalé à plusieurs reprises les traces de maltraitance sur Harry à McGonagall, et pourtant, rien n'a été fait : les deux femmes ont vu leurs souvenirs supprimés, leurs soupçons effacés, et une nouvelle compulsion les invitant à se désintéresser de l'état de santé de Harry.

Nous avons accepté qu'elle révèle une infime partie de ce dont nous lui avons parlé ce soir à ses collègues (principalement le passé de Harry, sans parler de sa puissance magique), à condition qu'elle vérifie qu'ils aient un niveau acceptable d'Occlumancie au préalable. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Snape, ni pour Flitwick (à moitié gobelin, son esprit est naturellement protégé, et il est suffisamment professionnel pour avoir renforcé ses défenses. Je ne perçois pas ses émotions), mais d'autres pourraient se montrer moins fiables, contre leur gré ou non, face à Dumbledore.

Heureusement, elle a compris la gravité de la situation, et si ces secrets la dérangent un peu, elle en a compris l'utilité tant que Dumbledore n'est pas écarté de la vie personnelle de Harry, voire de Hogwarts.

Pendant la discussion, les Guérisseurs ont annoncé que Harry était prêt pour la nuit, et je me suis installée à côté de lui pour l'aider avec mon empathie. Il dort déjà, alors que je t'écris.

Les adultes sont en train de discuter à voix basse. McGonagall veut avoir une idée de ce qui va se passer avec le retour de Harry à Hogwarts. Après ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, et ce qui s'est passé à la réunion, elle répugne à rester les bras croisés. Je les laisse discuter entre eux. À présent, tous ceux qui sont là sont au courant d'autant de choses que moi, et même si j'écoute d'une oreille, j'ai envie de leur laisser une chance de prouver qu'ils peuvent agir en tant qu'adultes responsables, qui ne laissent pas une bande d'adolescents se débrouiller seuls dans cet étrange bordel qu'est le monde magique britannique actuellement.

Heureusement, ils sont libérés de leurs compulsions et influences, et parfaitement volontaires pour remplir ce rôle. J'écoute juste pour avoir une idée de ce qui se décide, et ne pas être déstabilisée au cas où.

Bon, je crois que je t'ai tout dit pour la journée.

Mouvementée, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va venir. Jusque là, on ne faisait qu'accumuler des preuves des manipulations de Dumbledore, mais à présent, on va devoir agir. Dumbledore sait qu'il est sur la sellette, et à mon avis, il va falloir s'attendre à des coups de théâtre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement hâte. Connaissant Dumbledore, ça va inclure de la souffrance, de l'humiliation, et certainement du linge sale lavé en public. Tout ce que je déteste. Mais si ça peut permettre à Harry d'être indépendant...

Pendant que Harry se préparait pour la nuit, on a déjà décidé que demain, s'il se sent en forme, on ira voir les avocats pour leur annoncer que Harry a récupéré son titre, et qu'il souhaite avoir accès à Lions' Rock. Avec de la chance, cela nous fera un havre de paix loin des manipulations de Dumbledore.

En attendant la prochaine journée, donc... Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Comme le dit ma meilleure amie, j'étais visiblement déchaînée en écrivant cette réunion :) J'espère que ce passage vous aura autant amusés que moi :)

J'ai hésité à faire un avertissement concernant le _bashing_ évident dont Dumbledore est victime, puis je me suis dit que vous me suivez depuis un moment, et que vous pouviez vous en douter ;)

Je profite de n'avoir pour une fois aucune réponse à des reviews anonymes pour vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, alertes, favoris... J'adore lire vos commentaires, y répondre en tentant de ne pas spoiler... Souvent, un simple commentaire de votre part peut illuminer ma journée ou ma soirée !

Alors... continuez ! ;)

Dites-moi ce qui vous plait, ne vous plait pas, dans ce chapitre, dans l'histoire en général... Ce que vous attendez de cette histoire aussi ! Car même si la première partie est déjà écrite, la suite peut encore évoluer !

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 12/10/2017**


	27. 29 décembre 1995

**Avertissement :** Le tout début de ce chapitre parle de la maltraitance et de ses conséquences. Si vous êtes sensibles à ce sujet, soyez prudents et survolez les trois premiers gros paragraphes.

* * *

 **Vendredi 29 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Je suis à Lions' Rock ! Et franchement, c'est absolument ma-gni-fique !

Comme tu peux l'imaginer, si je suis ici ce soir, c'est que la journée n'a (encore...) pas été de tout repos. Ce sont les vacances les plus épuisantes émotionnellement que j'ai jamais vécues.

Harry est sorti de l'hôpital en début de matinée, tous ses os en parfait état, parfaitement ressoudés, et un nouveau lot de potions pour rattraper ses carences diverses, renforcer ses muscles et ses organes et provoquer une crise de croissance. J'ai découvert que la maltraitance a non seulement des conséquences sur le psychisme d'une personne, mais également sur sa santé, au delà des fractures et diverses traces de coups. Ces marques ont à présent disparu de Harry : les os ont été soignés cette nuit, et depuis notre dernière visite à St Mungo, il avait demandé à Remus, le mieux à même de garder contrôle sur ses émotions, de lui tartiner la crème destinée à faire disparaître les cicatrices sur son dos et ses bras, pendant qu'il s'occupait tout seul de son torse. Aujourd'hui, donc, en apparence, c'est un adolescent tout à fait sain.

Sauf que... Et c'est là l'effet vicieux de la maltraitance et surtout, de la sous-alimentation sévère : ses organes en ont pris un sacré coup. Pour l'instant, tout va bien, mais il risque, d'ici quelques années, qu'un ou plusieurs de ses organes... lâchent, tout simplement. Les reins, à cause du manque d'hydratation, les poumons, à cause de l'atmosphère confinée et malsaine de l'armoire sous les escaliers, le foie, le pancréas, la rate, à cause des désordres alimentaires, le cœur, le cerveau, à cause des carences... Tous les organes présents dans la cage thoracique ou l'abdomen ont également été fragilisés par les coups et les ruptures des côtes. Bref, c'est une véritable bombe à retardement...

Heureusement, si on peut dire, tout ça a été constaté avant que Harry ne soit biologiquement un adulte, et il est encore temps de réparer les dégâts. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un adulte, il va devoir prendre différentes potions pour renforcer son corps et contrebalancer les manques de son enfance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un adulte, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement fini sa croissance, vers vingt-et-un, vingt-deux ans... Pendant plusieurs années, il devra prendre au moins une potion à chaque repas : compléments nutritionnels à chaque repas, renforcement musculaire tous les matins, et d'autres potions, qu'il doit prendre selon une fois par semaine, toutes les deux semaines, tous les mois... Au total, ce sont huit potions différentes qu'il doit prendre... Il les a toutes prises ce matin à l'hôpital, histoire de démarrer le traitement, et on lui en a donné suffisamment pour le prochain mois.

On lui a également donné ce matin une potion _Pepper-Up_ (Pimentine, dans les livres français ?) qui est l'équivalent sorcier des boissons énergisantes, en plus efficace mais moins dangereux pour la santé, pour qu'il puisse tenir toute la journée après la nuit éprouvante qu'il vient de passer.

Du coup, il a été en forme pour aller chez les avocats. Là, on les a prévenus de ce qui s'est passé hier, et ils nous ont affirmé que le dossier avance suffisamment bien pour que ce ne soit pas un problème. Harry peut faire reconnaître son statut de Lord, ils suivront avec tout ce qu'il faut. Ils semblaient même impatients de commencer. Bon sang, je n'aimerais pas les avoir dans l'autre camp, ils sont déterminés et plutôt féroces, même par rapport à des vampires !

Harry leur a également annoncé qu'il a récupéré son titre de Lord. Du coup, ils lui ont donné un coffret qui contient tous les accès aux résidences des Potter, ainsi que les procédures, si besoin.

Les avocats ont insisté : il faut officialiser l'acquisition de ce titre. Pour cela, il faut demander à Gringotts de lever la confidentialité, et il faut également publier le communiqué légal. Nous avons donc travaillé dessus pendant un moment avec les trois avocats. Au final, le communiqué annonce que Harry, ayant atteint ses quinze ans, a récupéré son titre de Lord comme il en a le droit. De fait, cela implique son émancipation, et dès à présent, il est un adulte aux yeux de la magie et de la loi.

Aucune allusion à Dumbledore et sa tutelle, aucune allusion à la _raison_ qui pousse Harry à demander son titre deux ans avant sa majorité. Le but est que ce silence attire l'attention plus qu'une longue déclaration, et que Dumbledore, en découvrant la nouvelle, soit le premier à faire des erreurs. Si Harry accuse Dumbledore directement, c'est à lui d'apporter les preuves. Par contre, si c'est Dumbledore qui réagit, c'est au vieil homme de prouver que Harry n'est pas en mesure d'assumer son titre. Et là, bon courage !

Après avoir rempli les différents documents et récupéré ce coffret, nous sommes donc allés à Gringotts, où Harry a demandé la levée du secret concernant son titre. Son ancien tuteur sera donc notifié, ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie, et son siège au Wizengamot sera à nouveau présent. La publicité de toute l'affaire est donc en marche.

Nous avons été également faire un tour dans le coffre principal de la famille Potter. Un des coffres parmi les plus anciens, et les plus protégés. Un de ceux gardés par un dragon... Pauvre dragon, d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis très très très longtemps et a été conditionné à réagir avec peur aux bruits forts. Il m'a fait de la peine, et je suis sûre qu'il a fait de la peine à Harry aussi, alors qu'il n'a pas forcément un historique agréable avec les dragons. Enfin...

Son coffre familial est immense. Vraiment. Presque aussi grand que la Grande Salle à Hogwarts. Et bien plein, avec des coffres débordant d'or de partout, des armoires remplies de livres, des étagères et d'autres coffres remplis d'artefacts divers et variés, plusieurs tables supportant des parchemins, des coffrets... Et des fauteuils pour étudier tout ça tranquillement. Remus a rapidement trouvé un coffret qu'il a donné à Harry :

« C'est un coffret rempli de bijoux particuliers. Les Potter sont des chevaliers-mages et ils savaient qu'en étant toujours aux premières lignes des différents fronts, ils exposaient leur famille à différentes menaces de vengeance, d'attaque... Et donc ils ont conçu, il y a quelques siècles, ces bijoux, pour les femmes qui bénéficient de la protection Potter. Cette protection est juridique, mais aussi physique et magique si elles portent un de ces bijoux : ils agissent comme boucliers contre la plupart des sorts d'attaque, créent un bouclier d'Occlumancie pour celles qui n'en sont pas capables, et créent également une protection physique : quiconque saisira de manière menaçante une femme portant un de ces bijoux recevra une violente décharge. Enfin, si tu portes la broche reliée à ces bijoux, tu seras informé si une des personnes bénéficiant de ta protection est en danger, et où elle se trouve.

–Seulement les femmes ? a fait Harry, surpris.

–Les hommes de la famille Potter apprennent à se battre dès l'enfance. Et ils sont généralement entourés d'hommes tout aussi compétents. Depuis quelques générations, les femmes apprennent également à se défendre plus radicalement que par le passé, mais les hommes Potter ont généralement eu l'esprit trop chevaleresque pour ne pas leur offrir cette protection supplémentaire. J'ai vu Lily porter en permanence un de ces bijoux dès le jour où elle a accepté de sortir avec James. Même si je suis certain qu'avec de l'entraînement, Hermione et Manon seront aussi redoutables que toi, surtout en voyant leur forme Animagus, cela peut être intéressant, surtout en connaissant la manie de Dumbledore de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. »

Harry m'a regardée. J'ai eu envie de sourire : il savait parfaitement que je serais la plus dure de nous deux à convaincre : ma fierté est très forte. Mais il y a du bon sens dans ce que dit Remus. Et même si mon pouvoir est débloqué, je ne suis pas de taille pour l'instant à affronter qui que ce soit. J'ai hoché la tête :

« Je préfère ce genre de protection à ce que j'ai lu dans les histoires parallèles.

–Ah bon ?

–Elles auraient exigé que tu me demandes en mariage. Et là, c'est simplement hors de question.

–En réalité, les anneaux de fiançailles et de mariage Potter bénéficient en effet de protections encore plus avancées que ces bijoux, a souri Remus.

–Non, j'ai répondu fermement. Ces bijoux feront parfaitement l'affaire. Merci d'y avoir pensé. »

Harry a ri et m'a embrassée rapidement, comme pour me provoquer de dire non aussi fermement contre des éventuelles fiançailles. Il n'est pas vexé, c'est l'essentiel. On sort ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine, bon sang !

Nous avons également trouvé, sur une des tables les plus proches de l'entrée, une lettre, destinée à Harry. Remus a reconnu l'écriture de James.

Harry s'est installé dans un fauteuil pour la lire en silence. J'ai vu ses yeux briller, son émotion, mais également de la surprise, de l'incrédulité, du choc. Puis de la colère, rapidement maîtrisée. Sans faire de commentaire, il m'a tendu la lettre :

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que malheureusement, ta mère et moi ne sommes plus là pour toi, et que tu effectues sans doute ta première incursion dans notre coffre familial. Lily a enchanté cette lettre pour que toi seul puisses l'ouvrir et que toi seul puisses la faire sortir de ce coffre._

 _Nous aurions aimé être là pour toi, te voir grandir et te voir heureux. J'espère que tu as trouvé une famille aimante à notre place, que Padfoot et Moony sont toujours tes oncles préférés, et que tu commences à en avoir plein la tête de tes futurs devoirs de Lord._

 _Nous aurions aimé pouvoir te dire tout ça de vive voix, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Ce n'est également pas possible de t'adresser les paroles suivantes via notre testament, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, que tu comprendras rapidement en lisant la suite._

 _Je t'écris de Godric's Hollow, nous sommes le 23 octobre 1981. Nous sommes cachés ici depuis trois semaines. C'est une prise de risque énorme de notre part de quitter la sécurité absolue de Lions' Rock, nous en sommes conscients. Heureusement, Lily a trouvé un moyen d'assurer ta sécurité, au cas où le pire devait survenir. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler, je la soupçonne d'avoir fait appel à de la magie illégale, mais si ça peut te sauver la vie, alors je la soutiens._

 _La raison de notre présence ici est un véritable coup de poker. Nous savons parfaitement que cet endroit est beaucoup plus risqué que Lions' Rock, mais nous voulons savoir pourquoi Dumbledore a tenté de nous convaincre du contraire. D'après lui, le Fidelius qui protège cette maison est beaucoup plus sûr que le système ancestral qui protège Lions' Rock, et qui ne répond qu'au Lord en titre, c'est-à-dire moi. Après des semaines de harcèlement, nous avons fini par lui faire croire que nous étions convaincus, et nous avons accepté de venir ici. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il se passe._

 _Nous commençons à avoir des doutes sur Dumbledore. Tu ne l'aimes pas. À vrai dire, tu as même peur de lui. Et pour nous, c'est significatif. Nous savons que tu es mage, et que tu es beaucoup plus sensible que la plupart des gens aux auras qui entourent les personnes. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore, mais ton instinct nous pousse à la méfiance. Ajoutons à cela son insistance à nous faire quitter Lions' Rock, alors même qu'une prophétie plane sur toi..._

 _Lily pense que Dumbledore veut se servir de toi comme appât, pour attirer Voldemort et enfin réussir à le détruire. La décision de quitter Lions' Rock et de se prêter à ce drôle de jeu a été prise avec difficulté, mais il faut que ce_ statu quo _cesse un jour. Il faut que nous parvenions à la fois à cesser la progression de Voldemort, et à afficher l'éventuelle duplicité de Dumbledore au grand jour._

 _Nous avons alerté nos conseils à ce sujet. Ils ont reçu une copie non scellée de notre testament, et nous avons leur avons transféré toute la gestion de notre patrimoine immobilier, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminée, ou, si le pire devait arriver, que tu sois en âge de toucher ton héritage._

 _Et si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que le pire est arrivé. Nous en sommes sincèrement désolés. J'espère au moins que cela aura porté ses fruits, et que Voldemort a disparu, et que Dumbledore te fiche la paix._

 _Il y a des choses importantes que tu dois savoir, et que même les Longbottom, les Bones, Sirius ou Remus ne pourront pas te dire._

 _Tout d'abord, concernant ta magie. Les mages sont fréquents, dans la lignée des Potter. Tu n'es pas le premier, et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier. Lions' Rock est conçu pour être la demeure des mages Potter, et elle te répondra certainement beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. N'hésite pas à en profiter, et je t'en prie, ne répète pas la folie de tes parents, ne quitte pas les lieux si jamais tu doutes de ta sécurité à l'extérieur !_

 _Ensuite, tu es, grâce à ta mère, non seulement héritier de Gryffindor et de Ravenclaw, mais également de Slytherin et de Hufflepuff. J'ignore dans quelle maison tu as été (ou tu seras) réparti, mais où que tu sois, je suis sûr que tu feras la fierté de cette maison. Siri te dira certainement d'éviter Slytherin à tout prix, mais si tu y es, alors sois un fier Slytherin. Mon propre père était un Slytherin, si ça peut te rassurer. On croit que tous les Potter ont toujours été à Gryffindor, mais ce n'est pas forcément vrai. Mon oncle William, l'héritier du titre jusqu'à ce qu'il le refuse, a bel et bien été à Gryffindor, mais mon père était à Slytherin, et il a été un excellent élève pour cette maison, et un excellent père pour moi, très doué pour la scène politique._

 _Là où je veux en venir avec cet héritage des Fondateurs, c'est que Hogwarts est ta deuxième maison, véritablement. Hogwarts te répondra certainement aussi bien que Lions' Rock. Père a toujours refusé de me montrer comment accéder à l'Héritage des Fondateurs, il avait peur que je m'en serve de façon abusive en tant que Maraudeur, mais je suis certain que tu trouveras dans son journal ou celui de nos ancêtres de quoi te guider dans ta démarche._

 _Enfin, il est important que tu découvres certaines alliances cachées de la famille._

 _Tout d'abord, Severus Snape. C'est un ami de ta mère, encore aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il l'aime, mais il la respecte trop pour l'afficher, et nous commençons, après des années de guerre à Hogwarts, à nous respecter suffisamment également pour que je lui fasse suffisamment confiance dans ses rapports avec Lily. Sirius serait proprement effondré s'il lisait ceci, j'en suis certain. Nous n'avons jamais affiché cette amitié, Lily et moi, pour protéger Severus._

 _Severus, tu dois certainement le savoir aujourd'hui, a été un Deatheater. Pourquoi il a choisi de le devenir, ce sera à lui de te le raconter, mais toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en est plus un. Il n'en a plus les convictions, et il est aujourd'hui un espion efficace pour l'Ordre du Phoenix dirigé par Dumbledore, mais également pour Lily et moi. C'est lui qui a transmis à Voldemort la première partie de la prophétie vous concernant, Voldy et toi, mais ce que Dumbledore ne te dira certainement pas, c'est que Severus a été contraint de le faire. D'ailleurs, il avait pour consigne de transmettre la prophétie en son entier, et est parvenu avec difficulté à n'en transmettre que la première partie. Puis il est venu droit chez nous nous en avertir, et nous avons ainsi découvert la compulsion placée par Dumbledore sur lui._

 _Quel jeu joue Dumbledore, je ne le sais pas, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de le savoir, sous peine de détruire tout ce qui m'entoure. Il le faudra, certainement, si je veux sauver ma famille. Mais il est important que tu saches que Severus n'a jamais voulu attenter à notre vie, bien au contraire. J'espère qu'en grandissant, vous continuez à vous voir, tous les deux, il sera un modèle complètement différent de Sirius et Remus, et complémentaire._

 _Ensuite, plus surprenant encore sans doute : les Malfoy, et plus spécifiquement Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils Draco, qui a ton âge. Je suppose que tu dois connaître Draco, surtout si tu es déjà à Hogwarts. Je suppose également que si tu as grandi comme le futur noble que tu seras, vous avez également eu l'occasion de vous croiser tout au long de votre enfance, lors des différents événements mondains. J'ignore complètement si Lucius et Narcissa ont fini par afficher leur amitié avec nous, et vous ont donc laissé devenir amis, Draco et toi._

 _Si ce n'est pas le cas, lis bien ce qui suit :_

 _Oui, Lucius est également un Deatheater, tout comme Severus. Et tout comme Severus, il est aussi peu convaincu par Voldemort. Il l'a été, mais il a heureusement une femme formidable qui lui a fait comprendre quelques vérités, et cela fait quelques mois que nous sommes amis, tous les quatre. Lucius et Narcissa sont les seuls, avec Severus, Sirius et Dumbledore, à savoir que tu es mage. Et avant d'accepter de venir ici à Godric's Hollow, nous avons fait promettre à Lucius et Narcissa de t'enseigner la magie noire, à partir de tes onze ans. Ils sont beaucoup plus compétents en la matière que Sirius, qui a des prédispositions certaines en tant que Black, mais a toujours refusé de s'y pencher. En tant que mage, tu_ peux _pratiquer la magie noire avec beaucoup moins de risques qu'un sorcier. Et surtout, ce sont les seuls sorciers que nous connaissons, Lily et moi, qui seront capables de t'enseigner ce qu'est_ vraiment _la magie noire. Et non, ce n'est absolument pas une magie de la mort. C'est Narcissa qui a aidé Lily à trouver la protection pour toi, qui fait que nous avons accepté de quitter Lions' Rock._

 _J'ignore dans quel monde nous t'avons laissé grandir sans nous. J'espère que ce que tu viens de lire n'est pas une découverte, cela voudra dire que tu as bien été élevé comme nous l'entendions. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et que tu viens d'apprendre certaines choses, alors nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir pris suffisamment de précautions pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien pour toi._

 _Si tu veux en savoir plus sur nous, et principalement sur ces derniers mois, tu trouveras à côté de cette lettre nos journaux, à Lily et moi. Lily les a enchantés pour que seul toi puisses les lire._

 _Nous t'aimons tous les deux très fort,_

 _et nous nous reverrons un jour..._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ton père,_

 _James Potter._

Wouah... Ça, c'est de la lettre...

Mise à part toute la charge émotionnelle évidente que cela doit représenter pour Harry, plusieurs choses à retenir :

Un, les Potter savaient parfaitement qu'ils marchaient dans un piège en acceptant d'aller à Godric's Hollow, et ils avaient des doutes plus que certains sur Dumbledore ;

Deux, la fameuse protection de Lily Potter dépasse le sacrifice altruiste. Il y a une vraie magie derrière, et certainement de la magie noire. Autant pour la force de l'amour que vante Dumbledore ;

Trois, ce n'est pas vraiment une découverte pour moi, mais plutôt une confirmation : Snape et ses rapports avec Lily. Bonne nouvelle : il semble avoir fait la paix avec James Potter, ce qui signifie que son comportement envers Harry est peut-être du à des compulsions, et cessera si McGonagall y met son nez. Et fais confiance à une Écossaise pour mettre son nez là où elle a dit qu'elle le mettrait. Un Écossais, c'est encore plus têtu qu'un Breton ;

Quatre, là, c'est une découverte : les Malfoy. Le comportement intelligent et ouvert de Draco n'est donc pas un accident généalogique, mais bien le résultat d'une éducation. Encore mieux que prévu. Reste à voir comment aborder ce sujet avec lui sans le braquer dans son image de Prince de Slytherin. Et reste à voir également comment Harry et Hermione vont réagir à cette nouvelle.

Harry, d'ailleurs... Je lui ai rendu la lettre en lui demandant :

« Tu veux la faire lire à Remus ? »

Harry a secoué la tête en lançant un regard d'excuse à Remus :

« Pas encore. Il me faut du temps pour digérer ce qu'elle contient, et je préfère d'abord en parler avec Hermione et Manon. »

Remus a souri :

« Je comprends. Tu sais que je suis là quand tu en auras besoin. Et je ne suis pas le seul. »

Harry a eu un sourire de remerciement, puis a replié la lettre pour la glisser dans son sac. Il a également récupéré les journaux dont parlait la lettre de son père. Avec la boite à bijoux trouvée par Remus, nous avons tout ce à quoi nous pouvons penser pour le moment.

Nous avons fait un détour par mon propre coffre pour que je puisse y déposer mes journaux déjà remplis, et j'ai eu du mal à ne pas sermonner Harry sur sa générosité excessive quand j'ai vu la montagne de Gallions entreposés (ben oui, dix mille, ça fait pas mal de piles qui brillent...).

Enfin, juste avant midi, nous sommes rentrés à Grimmauld Place. Sirius et Hermione étaient déjà là, impatients d'avoir des nouvelles. Nous leur avons raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis leur départ : McGonagall, les avocats, Gringotts, et surtout, Harry en bonne santé. Harry a abordé rapidement la lettre, mais a précisé qu'il n'en parlerait pour l'instant qu'avec Hermione et moi, et qu'on attendrait donc tous les trois d'être parfaitement seuls avant d'en parler sérieusement.

Au déjeuner, Fred a demandé à voix haute ce qu'avaient donné les examens de Harry. Celui-ci a fait la grimace, mais il faut jouer le jeu.

« C'est pas joli. Remus a une copie du dossier médical.

–Bien sûr que ce n'est pas joli, a répondu Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils : tu es petit et maigre pour ton âge, et tu as une vue affreuse.

–Et le tout est du à de très fortes carences alimentaires dues à une sous-alimentation persistante durant son enfance, j'ai répondu sèchement. Il y a également les différentes fractures mal guéries parce que jamais soignées, les cicatrices dues aux coups et aux blessures infligées par sa... famille ?... L'affaiblissement des organes et des muscles... Non, ce n'est pas joli.

–On peut faire quelque chose ? a demandé Tonks.

–J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital parce qu'ils ont du re-fracturer les fractures mal guéries, a expliqué Harry d'une voix soigneusement neutre. C'est apparemment nécessaire avant que je puisse commencer un traitement qui va me permettre de rattraper mes carences et le retard de croissance. Ils ont dit que c'était dangereux pour moi de continuer à grandir avec un squelette aussi fragilisé.

–Allons, voyons, Harry, tu n'es quand même pas fait de porcelaine, a protesté Mrs Weasley. Ce sont des Guérisseurs, forcément qu'ils auront tendance à aggraver les choses pour pouvoir appliquer leurs traitements. »

J'ai eu un soupir d'impatience et récupéré le dossier des mains de Remus. J'ai rapidement trouvé ce que je cherchais : la carte anatomique des différentes traces de fractures de Harry avant le traitement de cette nuit, classées par couleur : bien guéries (vert), mal guéries (rouge), pas guéries (noir). Le schéma est beaucoup trop rouge et noir à mon goût. Je l'ai copié et placé le nouvel exemplaire devant Mrs Weasley :

« C'est une copie, faites-en ce que vous voulez : brûlez-la, encadrez-la, c'est à vous de voir. Mais l'état de santé de Harry est en effet plus que préoccupant. Il a l'air d'aller bien, mais il n'a pas la résistance physique qu'il devrait avoir, ce qui le pénalise dans sa puissance magique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas de traces visibles qu'il n'est pas fragilisé. Il va falloir que vous ouvriez un jour les yeux : ce qu'a fait Dumbledore, soit par négligence, soit volontairement, est criminel. Dans le système non-magique, il serait condamné à la prison à vie.

–Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit responsable de ce dont tu l'accuses. »

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment peut-on être aussi aveugle et bornée ? J'ai inspiré profondément :

« Je vais me taire parce que sinon, je vais devenir vulgaire et insulter la mère de mes amis, et j'ai suffisamment de bonne éducation pour ne pas en avoir envie. »

Bon, je reconnais, pas encore suffisamment bien élevée pour ne pas mentionner que j'ai effectivement envie de l'insulter... Harry a pris ma main pour me calmer. C'est étrange comme c'est efficace, ce truc. Je me fais avoir à chaque fois.

« Des projets pour cet après-midi ? a demandé George pour changer de sujet.

–Oui, a répondu Harry. Ce matin, je suis passé à Gringotts pour récupérer mon titre de Lord. J'ai en même temps récupéré les accès à Lions' Rock, la demeure familiale des Potter. Apparemment, j'y aurais passé quelques mois, bébé, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai envie d'y aller pour voir.

–Et la sécurité ? » a demandé Mrs Weasley.

Remus, Sirius, Bill et Kingsley ont éclaté de rire. Puis Kingsley a déclaré :

« Lions' Rock est certainement l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Même Hogwarts n'est pas aussi bien protégé. Harry n'a absolument rien à craindre, là-bas. Surtout que c'est le Lord de la demeure. »

Kingsley est le « monsieur sécurité » de l'Ordre. Pas aussi parano que Moody, mais aussi efficace. Du coup, Molly n'a plus rien dit.

Après le déjeuner, Harry s'est rendu seul à Lions' Rock : Sirius a dit qu'il était fort possible que le domaine soit entièrement fermé à ceux qui ne font pas partie de la famille Potter, et Harry devra d'abord se faire reconnaître comme Lord, puis ouvrir les accès pour chaque personne qu'il souhaite voir arriver.

Pendant près d'une heure, nous avons attendu de ses nouvelles. J'étais vraiment en train de m'inquiéter. Puis il est apparu devant la porte de Grimmauld Place, souriant :

« C'est superbe comme endroit ! Désolé pour le temps, j'ai fait la connaissance de Tippy, et il a eu du mal à comprendre que je ne partais que pour revenir un peu plus tard. »

Sirius et Remus ont eu un petit rire. Au nom qu'il a donné, j'ai supposé qu'il s'agit d'un elfe de maison. Supposition confirmée par Sirius :

« Tippy s'est toujours montré extrêmement zélé envers la famille. Cela a du le frustrer de ne pas te voir grandir. Pauvre elfe. Il est tout seul ?

–Non, ils sont trois à s'occuper de Lions' Rock. C'est lui le chef. Il veut que je ramène du monde, il en a marre de voir la maison vide. Tenez. »

Il nous a tendu un bout de corde, suffisamment long pour qu'on puisse tous s'y accrocher.

« Tippy m'a aidé à faire ce Portoloin. Accrochez-vous, je vais nous emmener. »

Nous avons tous tendu la main pour toucher la corde, et il a déclenché le Portoloin. C'est aussi désagréable que la Cheminette, le Portoloin, même si ça secoue moins : cette sensation de crochet derrière le nombril n'est pas du tout confortable, et surtout, à l'arrivée, c'est le même atterrissage super glamour avec les membres dans tous les sens par terre. En l'occurrence, dans la neige, puisque Harry nous a fait arriver dehors.

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir qu'on arriverait dehors ! a râlé Hermione.

–Désolé, » a répondu Harry avec un sourire qui le contredisait.

Et personnellement, j'étais incapable d'être en colère contre lui : devant nous, au sommet de la colline, s'étalait un petit château médiéval, pas tout à fait historique, un peu comme Pierrefonds, en parfait état (d'où l'aspect pas très historique, même si la base est restée), avec ses murs blanchis et ses tourelles. Un petit Hogwarts (pas beaucoup plus petit). De nombreuses cheminées fument, et au balcon au dessus de la grande porte d'entrée, on a accroché la bannière des Potter : un lion d'or dressé sur ses pattes arrières sur un fond sanguine. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? C'est normal : c'est également la bannière des Gryffindors. Godric Gryffindor était un Potter, et il a donné son blason familial à sa maison.

Harry nous a conduits à l'intérieur. En chemin, il nous a expliqué qu'on était déjà sous les protections du château, qui vont un peu au delà de la colline. Tippy lui a dit qu'il y a un marquage pour la délimitation des protections, mais Harry n'a pas encore été voir : lui aussi a froid.

L'intérieur du château est chaud. Rien à voir avec les couloirs froids et venteux de Hogwarts. Ici, inutile de mettre sa cape pour passer d'une pièce à l'autre. Et c'est évident que c'est une habitation privée : pas de longs couloirs remplis de salles uniquement utilisées pour les cours, mais des sols couverts de tapis un peu partout, des fauteuils et des cheminées, des rideaux aux fenêtres (des vitraux, pour les fenêtres, d'ailleurs). C'est vraiment chaleureux.

Dans le hall, il y a un immense lustre qui pend du plafond, des tapis au sol, de très grandes fenêtres, des guéridons avec des fleurs ou des statues... À notre gauche immédiate et à notre droite immédiate, deux doubles portes. Juste au-delà, deux volées d'escalier, une de chaque côté, qui partent dans les étages. Et en face, une double-porte encore plus importante, avec la bannière Potter qui trône au dessus.

Je pensais qu'on irait là, mais Harry, Sirius et Remus se sont dirigés vers la gauche. C'est évident que les deux Maraudeurs connaissent les lieux. On a donc pris la double porte à gauche, et nous sommes entrés dans un grand salon confortable, qui rappelle un peu la salle commune de la tour de Gryffindor, avec ses canapés moelleux, ses fauteuils, ses petites tables et ses guéridons, l'immense cheminée, et les tapisseries au mur. Pas la _Dame à la Licorne_ , cette fois, mais des scènes d'extérieur, une partie de campagne, avec des seigneurs à la chasse, les dames réunies dans une clairière pour jouer de la musique et broder, et une scène de banquet en extérieur. Du coup, comme les tons de ces tapisseries sont plus... naturels, la pièce paraît nettement moins rouge que la salle commune des Gryffindors.

Nous nous sommes installés dans un cercle de canapés et de fauteuils, et un elfe de maison est rapidement apparu pour apporter des boissons et des gourmandises. Il ne portait pas de torchon, mais un véritable uniforme, avec le blason Potter sur la poitrine.

« Voici Tippy, a présenté Harry. C'est le majordome du domaine. Tippy, tu connais Sirius et Remus, même si tu ne les as pas vu depuis longtemps.

–Maître Sirius, Maître Remus, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! » a déclaré l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Tiens, il parle normalement. Ça peut te sembler bizarre comme remarque, mais ni Dobby, ni Kreacher, dans les livres, ne parlent normalement : leur grammaire est pauvre, simpliste, et ils ont des difficultés à prononcer comme il faut les noms propres. Le vrai Kreacher, même s'il prononce tous nos noms comme il faut, a effectivement une grammaire pauvre et une tendance à parler de lui à la troisième personne (comme un enfant qui n'a pas encore appris à s'identifier comme une personne à part entière, pas comme un sombre égocentrique). Ce trait des elfes de maison a été repris dans les fan-fics que j'ai lues. Du coup, c'est surprenant de voir un elfe de maison parler comme il faut.

Harry a continué les présentations :

« Voici ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Ma petite amie, Manon Nestral. Et des amis : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley et son amie, Fleur Delacour, les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, le père de tous ces Weasley, Arthur Weasley, et Nymphadora Tonks, qu'il faut absolument appeler Tonks. »

Au fil de la présentation, Tippy a posé ses yeux sur chacun de nous, et je suis certaine qu'il n'oubliera jamais nos noms. À la fin, il s'est incliné devant nous tous, et a déclaré :

« Bienvenue à Lions' Rock, amis des Potter. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant votre présence ici, appelez-moi. Souhaitez-vous une boisson chaude ?

–Du thé, ça sera parfait, a répondu Harry.

–Je peux avoir du chocolat chaud ? j'ai demandé.

–Bien sûr, Miss Nestral.

–Moi aussi, alors, » est intervenue Ginny.

Tippy s'est incliné et a disparu dans un _pop_. Quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau avec une théière et des tasses est apparu, et deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud. Mmh, j'aime la magie, et j'aime les demeures où on se fait servir. Je vais finir par être exigeante, tu vas voir...

Un silence confortable a plané quelques instants, puis Sirius a demandé :

« Alors, _pup_ , des projets ?

–Je comptais rester ici pour le reste des vacances, a avoué Harry. Ceux qui le veulent sont également les bienvenus. Manon, j'aimerais franchement que tu restes ici aussi. On a besoin d'en savoir plus sur notre magie, et on n'aura pas besoin de faire attention à ce qu'on fait ou on dit dès qu'on sort de la bibliothèque, ici. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai adressé un sourire moqueur à Sirius :

« Désolée, j'apprécie sincèrement ton hospitalité, mais rien que le fait de voir la campagne à travers les fenêtres me fait préférer Lions' Rock. »

Sirius a éclaté de rire :

« Oh, comme je te comprends ! Hermione, tu comptes rester ici aussi ?

–Non, j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec mes parents. Je ne les ai pratiquement pas vus l'été dernier avec l'Ordre, et encore ces vacances... Est-ce que je pourrais venir ici quand ils seront au travail tous les deux ?

–Bien sûr, a répondu Harry avec un sourire. Sirius ?

–Je continue à assurer la protection de Hermione.

–Je vais rester à Grimmauld Place, alors, a dit Remus. Et vous ? a-t-il demandé aux Weasley.

–Nous aussi, a répondu Arthur. La situation est délicate avec Molly et Ron, et elle ne ferait que s'aggraver si on vient s'isoler ici. C'est parfaitement compréhensible que Harry profite de sa demeure familiale, mais ce serait malpoli de notre part d'accepter l'invitation sans ma femme et mon fils.

–Au sujet de Ronald, je suis intervenue. Qu'en est-il ?

–Son comportement lors de la conversation d'hier a été révélateur, a répondu Bill avec une grimace. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit raisonnable de la part de Harry de continuer à le considérer comme un ami proche.

–Et il est au courant pour le parfum, a enchaîné Harry avec un soupir.

–Quel parfum ? s'est étonné Arthur.

–Ron m'a offert un parfum à Noël, a expliqué Hermione. Un parfum senteur Amortentia. Et nous nous demandions, tous les trois, s'il était au courant ou s'il avait simplement accepté un cadeau tout prêt de la part de Molly, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il offrait.

–Et il sait, a ajouté Harry. Pour lui, Hermione lui est destinée. Tout comme je suis destiné à Ginny. Il est persuadé que... Comment dire... Je suis incapable de savoir où j'en suis sentimentalement parlant, et que je suis convaincu d'avoir un _crush_ pour Manon _et_ Hermione, alors que mes vrais sentiments ne peuvent aller que pour sa sœur.

–Ah oui, ce serait un beau bordel... j'ai soupiré. Et il t'a vraiment dit tout ça ?

–Non, bien sûr. Je l'ai compris entre les lignes, et j'avoue avec l'aide d'un peu de Légilimancie.

–Donc c'en est vraiment fini de l'amitié, a commencé Fred.

–... Entre notre petit frère et Harry Potter ? a terminé George.

–Désolé, a répondu Harry. Mais il est effectivement ami avec Harry Potter, et pas avec Harry tout court. Et ce n'est pas le genre d'amitié dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant. S'il ne fait pas l'idiot, il restera un bon camarade de maison et peut-être dans quelques temps, quand il aura dépassé sa jalousie, on sera amis à nouveau. Ah, pour vous préparer : j'ai fait fermer le coffre dans lequel il recevait les versements à partir de mon compte, ce matin. »

Les Weasley ont accepté la décision sans faire de commentaire. Harry les avait prévenus. Il a respecté un moment de silence, comme pour dire adieu à cette amitié, puis a repris :

« Je compte profiter des derniers jours de vacances pour prendre contact avec Lady Longbottom et Madam Bones.

–Excellente idée, _pup_ , a approuvé Sirius. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider à découvrir tes devoirs de Lord Potter, ce sont elles.

–OK. Je leur enverrai un message tout à l'heure. Ensuite... J'aimerais que la famille de Hermione soit mieux protégée. Tippy m'a montré comment faire des Portoloins d'urgence qui leur permettraient de venir ici au cas-où, mais cela signifie que leur maison est déjà soumise à une attaque. Bill, Kingsley, est-ce que c'est possible de faire poser des protections magiques sur une maison moldue ?

–Uniquement si un sorcier y vit, a répondu Kingsley. C'est la maison de Hermione, donc tu as le droit de la faire protéger. Mais il y a tout un tas de paperasse à remplir au Ministère pour ça...

–OK. Ça va traîner en longueur, donc, avec l'amour que me porte le Ministère pour le moment.

–Tu serais surpris, a souri Kingsley. Il suffit de faire faire la paperasse auprès d'un gradé du Département des Forces de l'Ordre Magique. Et tu as le Chef des Aurors dans cette pièce. »

Harry l'a regardé un instant, puis a affiché un immense sourire, accompagné d'une vague de soulagement. Il s'est tourné vers Hermione :

« Tu es d'accord ?

–Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour protéger mes parents ! Merci de proposer de les abriter ici si besoin.

–Je vais proposer la même chose à chacun de vous, a assuré Harry. Vous êtes tous ici inscrits sur les registres de sécurité de Lions' Rock, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez, par le moyen que vous voulez, tant que je ne mets pas Lions' Rock en mode de défense complet.

–Quel est le niveau de sécurité ici pour l'instant ? a demandé Sirius.

–5 sur 10, d'après Tippy. Seules les personnes autorisées peuvent accéder au domaine, mais les moyens de communication, comme les hiboux, ou les appels par poudre de Cheminette, sont libres. Et même si vous êtes inscrit dans les registres, vous ne pourrez pas accéder à Lions' Rock si vous possédez un objet compromettant ma sécurité ou celle de mes proches sur vous. Et à la moindre tentative d'attaque, vous serez proprement expulsés des lieux, sans que j'ai à y faire quoi que ce soit.

–Les moyens de communication sont publics ? a demandé Remus.

–Oui. D'où le niveau de sécurité assez faible. Je remonterai ça à 7 quand je partirai pour Hogwarts : seuls ceux inscrits au registre pourront accéder à Lions' Rock et communiquer avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur du domaine. C'était le cas quand je suis arrivé ici tout à l'heure.

–Il n'y a pas de Fidelius ici ? j'ai demandé.

–Non, a répondu Sirius. Les protections de Lions' Rock n'ont pas besoin de Fidelius. L'endroit est incartable, et les différents boucliers combinés valent finalement plus qu'un Fidelius. Il doit y avoir quelques livres dans la bibliothèque ici qui expliquent le fonctionnement précis des défenses de Lions' Rock, sans compter l'elfe de maison en chef, qui est tenu de toujours être au courant de leur état.

–Comment ça se fait que les Potter aient une telle demeure, alors que les Black, de rang équivalent, ont un simple hôtel particulier en pleine ville ? a demandé Hermione.

–Nous avons également une demeure ancestrale, un vieux château en bord de mer. Nous n'y habitons plus depuis plusieurs générations. Et je n'y ai plus accès depuis que ma mère m'a rejeté de la famille, a reconnu Sirius. De toute façon, Black Manor a toujours été beaucoup moins bien défendu que Lions' Rock.

–Et tu ne pourrais pas t'installer ici, plutôt que de rester enfermé à Grimmauld Place ? a demandé Fred.

–Tant que l'Ordre y a son QG, non. Je dois protéger la bibliothèque des Black. »

J'ai soudain eu une illumination :

« Est-ce que justement, Dumbledore n'aurait pas choisi Grimmauld Place pour avoir accès à cette bibliothèque ?

–Pour quoi faire ? a demandé Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

–Les Black n'ont jamais caché leur affinité avec la magie noire. Si Dumbledore veut en savoir plus sur les Horcruxes, la bibliothèque des Black serait certainement un bon endroit où trouver des réponses... Ou bien sur les protections que Voldemort doit avoir utilisées pour protéger ses Horcruxes.

–Ce n'est pas idiot, a approuvé Sirius. Heureusement, la bibliothèque est protégée par des boucliers supplémentaires et Dumbledore n'y a pas accès. Mais je préfère quand même y rester, plutôt que de me fier entièrement à ces protections.

–Pourquoi tu ne virerais tout simplement pas l'Ordre de chez toi ? a suggéré Harry.

–Parce que Dumbledore serait quand même le Gardien du Secret de la maison, a répondu Sirius avec un soupir. Et malheureusement, aucun de nous n'est capable de remplacer ce Fidelius. »

Harry, Hermione et moi avons échangé un regard. Puis j'ai ricané :

« Heureusement que vous avez trois mages dans cette pièce, alors... »

Tout le monde nous a regardé, puis Sirius a souri :

« Heureusement. Remus, tu as un livre qui parle du sortilège ?

–Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, est intervenue Hermione. Le fautif est Dumbledore, pas l'Ordre. L'Ordre est même utile pour chercher à convaincre discrètement plus de sorciers que Voldemort est de retour, malgré la propagande du Ministère. Ce serait dommage de punir tout un groupe pour un seul homme. Quand Voldemort sortira de sa tanière, on aura besoin de l'Ordre pour le contrecarrer. Priver l'Ordre de QG n'est pas raisonnable dans ce contexte.

–Et... j'ai commencé, réfléchissant à voix haute. Si on écarte Dumbledore de la scène, complètement, il ne sera plus à la tête de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

–Je ne pense pas que l'Ordre le suivra toujours si nous rendons public tout ce que nous savons, a approuvé Remus. Minerva était son plus loyal agent, et n'a pas hésité une seule seconde quand on l'a mise face aux manipulations de Albus.

–Et dans ce cas... Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible de déplacer le QG ici ? Grimmauld Place reste la maison des Black, et le prochain Lord Black, tant que Sirius n'est pas innocenté, c'est Draco Malfoy. »

Il y a eu des exclamations choquées, et j'ai levé la main :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Draco le véritable danger, mais plutôt ses parents et sa tante. »

J'ai hésité à inclure les parents de Draco, surtout après la lettre de ce matin, mais pour l'instant, seuls Harry et moi l'avons lue, et nous n'avons que la parole de son père, disparu depuis quinze ans. Qui dit que finalement, Lucius n'est pas revenu à ses anciennes amours ? Alors en attendant d'avoir des preuves de son innocence, autant se méfier. J'ai continué, sans montrer mon trouble ni laisser le temps à Harry de réagir :

« Grimmauld Place est peut-être protégée par un Fidelius, mais ça ressemble quand même à une jolie faille de sécurité. Qu'est-ce qui sera le plus fort ? Le légitime Lord de la maison ou un Fidelius gardé par quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien de parenté avec les Black ? »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Sirius a demandé :

« Ça fait partie des possibles, n'est-ce pas ?

–Non, pas vraiment. Dans les différents possibles, ton statut de criminel en fuite met le titre en suspens, mais ne le dirige pas vers le prochain héritier. Et dans ces possibles, au cas où, tu as un testament qui désigne le prochain héritier. »

Sirius a hoché la tête pour montrer que c'était déjà le cas. J'ai continué :

« Je n'ai jamais lu Draco devenir Lord Black et avoir accès à Grimmauld Place. Par contre... j'ai hésité, avant de reprendre plus fermement : par contre, dans ces possibles, Kreacher et toi n'auriez jamais appris à vous respecter, et il n'aurait pas hésité à se tourner vers ceux qu'il considère comme de véritables Black, quitte à vous trahir, toi et l'Ordre.

–C'est pour ça que tu insistes autant sur le fait que je dois lui montrer de la considération ?

–Oui. Dans certains possibles, cette trahison aurait conduit à ta mort. »

Il y a eu un moment de silence, et j'ai inspiré avant de continuer :

« La maison est au diapason de Kreacher. Depuis que Kreacher te respecte en tant que maître, et est également plus respectueux envers tes invités, la maison est également plus... chaleureuse ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Kreacher fait mieux son travail. Depuis que Kreacher nous accepte, la maison nous accepte aussi. Et c'est en partant de cette idée que je me dis que si Kreacher peut nous trahir, la maison le peut aussi, et que donc c'est un endroit dangereux pour un QG d'une organisation luttant contre Voldemort. Tant que Dumbledore dirige l'Ordre, il ne voudra certainement pas en changer : c'est pratique, en plein centre de Londres, il en est le Gardien du Secret, ce qui veut dire qu'en théorie, il décide qui entre ou non, et il y a donc la bibliothèque. Mais le danger n'en reste pas moins important. Ici, on peut être sûrs qu'aucun Deatheater ne pourra y accéder. Si on veut abriter des personnes, une infirmerie... c'est quand même mieux. Et il y a la place, et le fait qu'il y a un extérieur. Mine de rien, pour ceux qui doivent rester ici un long moment, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça a de l'importance. C'est fou comme sortir la tête de chez soi de temps en temps fait du bien au moral, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

Il y a eu des petits rires, et je me suis tournée vers Harry :

« C'est chez toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

–Ça se comprend, mais c'est délicat à mettre en place : je dois inscrire chaque personne dans un registre pour leur donner accès à l'endroit. Et je n'ai pas envie de donner le même accès à Snape qu'à toi, par exemple.

–Le registre de Lions' Rock comporte des niveaux, a dit Sirius. Tu peux parfaitement décider qu'au niveau 5, le niveau actuel, tout l'Ordre a accès à Lions' Rock, mais si tu montes au niveau 7 ou plus, seules quelques personnes peuvent y accéder. J'ai vu James le faire. Seul le niveau 10 refuse tout accès.

–Aucun accès ? je me suis étonnée.

–Aucun accès, aucune sortie. Au niveau 10, Lions' Rock est en mode de défense intégral, et rien n'entre, rien ne sort. Seul le Lord peut passer les protections, à ce niveau. »

Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il imaginer que Godric's Hollow pouvait être plus sûr que Lions' Rock ? Ou sans doute mieux : comment espérait-il le faire croire au Lord Potter, ayant grandi avec l'histoire de la demeure, et sachant parfaitement la sécurité qu'elle représente ? Ce vieil homme est complètement bercé par ses illusions... Lily et James n'auraient pas voulu en savoir plus et n'auraient pas avancé volontairement dans ce qu'ils savaient parfaitement être un piège, personne n'aurait pu les déloger d'ici...

Harry a soupiré :

« Je vais y réfléchir, alors, et voir comment on peut faire ça sans ruiner la sécurité de Lions' Rock avec Tippy. Vous voulez faire le tour des lieux ? Je n'ai pas encore visité, et Tippy m'a promis de faire le guide. »

Tout le monde a accepté avec enthousiasme, même les deux Maraudeurs qui connaissent déjà l'endroit. Harry a appelé Tippy, et nous avons commencé la visite.

Le château paraît encore plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Au rez-de-chaussée, en plus du salon dans lequel nous étions, il y a une immense salle à manger, et la grande double porte en face de l'entrée donne sur une salle de réception qui peut faire office de salle de bal. Il y a également des petits salons plus intimes, des petites salles à manger et de réception, et un bureau qui ne sert qu'à recevoir et non à travailler (il est presque vide). De l'autre côté du château par rapport à l'entrée principale, il y a également la seule pièce véritablement privée du rez-de-chaussée, qui sert à la fois de salle à manger, de salon et de pièce de détente.

Les escaliers permettent d'accéder aux trois étages. Globalement, le premier est l'étage "public" : autres salons plus petits, chambres d'amis, le bureau du maître de maison (le vrai cette fois) et le premier étage de la bibliothèque, qui se prolonge aux étages supérieurs avec les livres les plus confidentiels. Justement, l'étage supérieur est l'étage privé, avec la chambre du maître, une dizaine d'autres chambres pour la famille et les amis proches, un autre bureau, une salle de travail, certainement pour les enfants pour étudier, une salle de jeux... Et enfin, le dernier étage est consacré au travail et à l'entraînement : les combles de la bibliothèque avec des livres très pratiques sur le combat, les potions, les enchantements... des salles d'entraînement du même style que celle qui se trouve chez Sirius, sans ressembler à des cathédrales, un laboratoire de potions... Les sous-sols contiennent les cuisines et les cachots.

Il y a également diverses dépendances tout autour du château : une écurie (avec ses chevaux, pris en charge par le seul être humain ayant eu accès ces dernières années au domaine, un non-magicien connaissant l'existence de la magie), des maisons pour accueillir certains invités désirant une plus grande indépendance (pratique quand on reçoit des créatures, par exemple, comme des vampires, des Vélanes ou autres...), mais également une infirmerie complète, et un centre de sport, avec une piscine qui peut se découvrir à la belle saison (il y en a une en Grande Bretagne ?). Un peu plus loin, on peut voir un terrain de Quidditch, ce qui a évidemment enthousiasmé les garçons et Ginny.

A mi-hauteur de la colline, on trouve une ligne de piliers de pierre couverts de runes, qui font tout le tour de la colline. Ils délimitent la partie la plus sécurisée du domaine, qui comprend tout ce que je viens de te décrire. Le reste du domaine est plus ouvert, non pas aux magiciens, mais aux non-magiciens et surtout aux créatures magiques. Cette partie, beaucoup plus importante en surface, comprend une forêt plus grande que la Forêt Interdite de Hogwarts, un petit lac desservi par une rivière vive et beaucoup de champs, cultivés par des non-magiciens, qui habitent à Lions' Hill, le village voisin, ou sur place. C'est une sorte de havre pour toutes sortes de créatures qui sont discriminées ou chassées ailleurs : les centaures, licornes, elfes, fées, lutins, naïades...

Tous les habitants de Lions' Hill, qu'ils pratiquent la magie ou non, ont connaissance de son existence, et savent parfaitement qu'au sommet de la colline se cache la demeure du protecteur des lieux, et que dans la forêt du domaine, ils risquent de rencontrer des créatures que le commun des mortels ne rencontre pas habituellement. Lions' Hill bénéficie d'ailleurs du troisième niveau de protection du complexe Potter. Le village a été fondé par les fermiers du domaine et les employés de ces fermes et du château, et le Lord peut parfaitement étendre les protections du domaine jusqu'aux limites du village, village inclus. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que cela n'a pas été fait, mais si besoin, Harry peut parfaitement appliquer le niveau de sécurité 10 sur l'ensemble de son petit comté, et ainsi sans problème assurer la vie quotidienne de tous ceux qui y vivent pendant quelques mois, puisque les champs, ainsi que les bêtes qui y paissent, sont placés sous le bouclier protecteur.

Nous avons tous été proprement impressionnés par cette nouvelle : cela demande une puissance magique incroyable. Mais apparemment, Lions' Hill est à un des nœuds de courants telluriques magiques les plus importants non pas du Royaume-Uni, mais d'Europe. C'est de là que vient la quasi-invulnérabilité de Lions' Rock. Tiens, ça fait plusieurs fois que je te parle de ces courants, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas un concept que j'ai découvert avec la littérature _Harry Potter_ , mais avec les concepts celtiques. Selon eux, et apparemment d'autres civilisations sont d'accord, la magie circule dans la Terre en suivant des courants. Un peu comme des fleuves, des rivières et des ruisseaux de magie qui parcourent la croûte terrestre. Parfois, ces courants se rencontrent et forment comme des lacs. On parle de nœuds. A ces endroits, la magie est plus forte. Les anciennes civilisations plaçaient leurs monuments sur ces lieux, riches en magie ambiante. Stonehenge ou le Tor, en Grande Bretagne, par exemple. Newgrange en Irlande. En France, Brocéliande, le Mont-Saint-Michel, l'île de la cité à Paris, la colline de Fourvière à Lyon... et plein d'autres lieux de part la France, l'Europe, le Monde. Lions' Rock en est un.

C'est là où aurait élu domicile Merlin, pour cette exacte raison. En Europe occidentale, le seul lieu plus puissant en magie est Avalon, en France. Quand Tippy nous disait que la famille Potter a toujours habité ici, ce n'est apparemment pas à la légère : la famille Potter habite à Lions' Hill depuis son fondateur, Merlin.

Tout ce que je viens de te dire (à part la théorie sur les courants magiques telluriques, dont je connaissais les bases), je l'ai découvert cet après-midi. Je me doutais de l'existence des nœuds, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y en ait autant. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose d'assez rare. Ben non. C'est une vraie toile d'araignée de magie, sous nos pieds. Seule l'importance de ces nœuds varie, et rend certains beaucoup plus intéressants que d'autres.

Voilà pour la présentation de Lions' Rock et les explications de base sur sa puissance. Une fois le tour du propriétaire terminé, tout le monde est reparti à Grimmauld Place, sauf Hermione et Sirius, qui sont retournés à Crawley. Harry et moi ne sommes pas restés longtemps à Grimmauld Place : juste le temps de faire nos valises et de saluer ceux qu'on voulait saluer, et nous étions de retour ici. Si nous sommes restés une demi-heure là-bas, c'est beaucoup.

Tippy m'a attribué la chambre voisine de la chambre de maître (qui est bien sûr celle de Harry). Ma nouvelle chambre est immense et lumineuse et luxueuse. Honnêtement, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un palace. C'est une vraie suite, que j'ai. Quand tu entres dans la chambre, tu n'entres pas dans une chambre, mais dans un salon. Avec un long canapé et des fauteuils autour d'une cheminée, une grande bibliothèque et un espace de travail. C'est plutôt grand, une quarantaine de mètres carrés, et pour l'éclairer, de hautes fenêtres à la française qui donnent sur un balcon. J'ai vue sur l'arrière du château, la forêt et le lac.

Pour aller dans la chambre à proprement parler, je dois emprunter un petit escalier, qui me mène dans une tourelle, une des nombreuses tourelles qu'on voit accrochées au château. La tourelle fait deux étages : le premier comprend la belle salle de bain étonnamment moderne et un dressing (pour l'instant vide, c'est déprimant). Et en haut, une chambre qui fait presque la taille de mon salon, avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une autre cheminée, des fauteuils, toujours avec la même vue, et le même décor chaleureux... L'ensemble est plus grand que la maison de mes parents, où nous avons pourtant vécu à six.

N'empêche, si ça, c'est une chambre "normale", je me demande à quoi doit ressembler la chambre de maître... Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être logée comme une reine, ici. Je m'étais étonnée du peu de pièces par rapport à la taille du château, mais forcément, s'ils comptent une suite complète de quatre pièces comme une simple chambre, ça change la donne.

Sinon, pour le côté bizarre : nous ne sommes que tous les deux ici, Harry et moi. C'est la première fois depuis... que je le connais, je crois, que nous sommes _vraiment_ tous seuls. D'habitude, quand nous sommes tous les deux, c'est parce que nous sommes isolés dans une pièce, et ailleurs dans le bâtiment (Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place), il y a nos amis. Là, non. Dans ce château, il n'y a que trois elfes et nous. Trois elfes à qui j'ai été présentée comme la petite amie de leur Lord et maître. Autant te dire qu'ils ne nous ont pas dérangés une seule fois, et nous ne les avons vus que lorsque nous les avons appelés.

Et à tous les deux, cette solitude nouvelle a fait de l'effet. Ici, sans visiteurs, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher ou de faire attention aux convenances. Non pas que nous nous refusions tout geste affectueux avant, mais bon, nous avons tous les deux la bonne éducation nécessaire pour ne pas nous peloter en public. Et ici, il n'y a pas de public. Et je découvre un nouveau Harry, sans doute celui que connaissent ses copines : beaucoup plus entreprenant, plus séducteur, même s'il ne fait toujours rien qui pourrait me choquer ou me rebuter. Il cherche plus souvent à m'embrasser, me toucher, me serrer contre lui...

Quand nous avons travaillé ensemble sur les lettres pour Lady Longbottom et Madam Bones, il n'arrêtait pas de me chatouiller avec sa plume ou de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue, dans le cou, vers l'oreille... Pendant le dîner, la conversation a été légère pour la première fois depuis des jours, et il n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner et de flirter, comme il le faisait déjà à Hogwarts, sauf que maintenant, ça prend un sens nouveau puisque nous _sommes_ ensemble... Après le dîner, nous nous sommes installés dans un canapé du deuxième étage de la bibliothèque, et il m'a fait m'installer contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, pour qu'on suive ensemble le même livre (les courants magiques telluriques, d'où aussi les notions que je t'ai données plus haut), et pendant que je tenais le livre, il avait les mains libres... et baladeuses. Il n'a rien touché hors-limite, il s'est contenté de mes bras et de mon ventre, mais c'est le contact le plus intime que nous avons eu pour le moment.

En fait, pour la première fois, j'ai eu aujourd'hui l'impression d'avoir un _petit ami_ et non une amitié améliorée. Et... c'est sans doute idiot à dire, mais j'aime ça. J'aime me blottir contre lui, être dans ses bras, ses baisers, ses mains qui se baladent sans jamais aller là où il ne faut pas, mais sont quand même tendres et câlines. J'aime cet Harry. Il me fait me sentir... désirée. Pas au sens physique, mais moral. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être seule. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un tient à moi, plus fort qu'une amitié. J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui, je peux me laisser complètement aller : si je suis triste, en colère, ou au contraire heureuse, il l'acceptera et sera là pour moi. Je ne suis pas seule. Et c'est une sensation complètement... bouleversante.

Je sais que tu es là, que nous avons notre amitié de cinq ans, que je peux tout te confier ou presque. Mais la différence est que toi, je sais que tu es là si j'ai besoin. Nous n'habitons même plus dans la même ville... Harry est là. Point. Ça n'enlève absolument rien à la force de l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, c'est juste quelque chose de nouveau.

C'est assez effrayant en même temps. J'ai toujours tout fait pour ne dépendre de personne. Indépendante jusqu'au bout des ongles. Avec ses avantages : la force de caractère que ça donne, le fait que je sois du coup assez volontaire pour apprendre en auto-didacte... et les inconvénients : même avec une meilleure amie avec qui j'ai l'impression de partager un cerveau et trois sœurs avec lesquelles je suis très soudée, je suis seule. Et Harry est en train d'exploser cette solitude. Il est en train de m'emmener dans quelque chose que je ne connais pas, que j'ai toujours eu peur de connaître, dans un certain sens. Et c'est aussi complètement inattendu. C'est logique, quelque part : si ça me surprend autant, c'est que je ne l'ai pas souhaité. Mais c'est aussi inattendu parce que je n'aurais imaginé que je puisse vivre ça ici, et aussi rapidement. Ça va faire deux mois complets que je suis là au premier janvier. En moins de deux mois, un mec de quinze ans a complètement explosé ma carapace que j'ai mis tant d'années à construire, et qui avait si bien marché jusque là.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Pour te donner une idée, il m'a fallu autant de temps pour écrire les six derniers paragraphes que le reste de la journée. Si tu étais là, peut-être qu'on aurait une de ces discussions profondément philosophiques et que j'y verrais plus clair. Tant pis, j'attendrais.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Concernant la dernière partie, c'est ce que je m'imaginais ressentir si jamais je devais avoir un petit ami un jour... Avant que je comprenne mon aromantisme. À l'époque, j'étais effectivement dans une sorte de carapace épaisse, de peur que quelqu'un découvre à quel point je me sentais différente et minable par rapport aux autres qui étaient capables de se laisser aller et d'avoir des relations.

C'est triste, mais ça m'est passé en apprenant que je suis aromantique. J'ai moins peur de moi-même, donc j'ai aussi moins peur des autres, en quelque sorte. Je me laisse plus aller dans mes amitiés, et je me sens nettement moins isolée. Je recommence même progressivement à être un peu plus tactile ! (progressivement, hein ! ne me demandez toujours pas de faire une câlin-party ! :) )

Comme quoi, se découvrir une petite case dans le monde bien ordonné de la société, même discrète, bien cachée et peu fréquentée, ça peut faire des miracles ;)

Cette petite note personnelle terminée, passons à la suite :

Les courants telluriques ne sont absolument pas mon invention, ni celle des fan-fics. C'est un concept millénaire. Pour certains, ce sont des courants d'énergie, pour d'autres, des courants magiques... Et effectivement, de nombreux lieux sacrés ont été placés à certains endroits à cause de ces "noeuds". Il existait des "sourciers" pour ces courants, comme il pouvait en exister pour l'eau, et quand ils sentaient un endroit de pouvoir, on pouvait décider d'installer là un lieu de culte plus ou moins important.

Concernant l'héraldique, Manon n'a que très peu de connaissances, et traduit donc directement ce qu'on lui dit. Pour les puristes (dont ma meilleure amie), je sais que la couleur "sanguine" n'est pas une couleur officielle. Normalement, le rouge est appelé "gueule", ou "gules" en anglais, ce qui aurait permis à Manon de retrouver le terme français pour son journal. Néanmoins, la couleur "sanguine" existe véritablement. Elle est entre "gueule" (rouge) et "pourpre". Une sorte de rouge sombre, sanguin, donc... De nombreux historiens considèrent cette couleur comme "ternie", marque d'un déshonneur, et c'est pour cela qu'elle serait peu utilisée. D'autres pensent que la couleur "sanguine" est la couleur originale, qui aurait ensuite donné "gueule" et "pourpre", selon qu'on renforce le rouge ou le bleu... Au risque de faire hurler les puristes, je suis partie sur cette dernière version pour ma fic, parce qu'après tout, c'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux ;)  
Mais sachez, chers historiens puristes qui peuvent me lire et qui ont envie de hurler "cépahisto !", je sais que je m'écarte de l'histoire officielle de l'héraldique, et je le fais en connaissance de cause, et voyez, je pense même à en avertir mes lecteurs qui seraient comme moi moins calés que vous ;)  
(Qu'est-ce que ma meilleure amie ne m'aura pas fait faire comme recherches pour une simple fic... :p )

Concernant la maltraitance et ses conséquences, là aussi, c'est réel. Mais c'est comme dire qu'un fumeur risque un cancer du poumon et de la gorge et je ne sais quoi encore : le risque est présent et réel, mais ce n'est pas dit que la personne sera malade un jour. Là, j'ai fait l'énumération de tous les risques possibles (et il m'en manque certainement d'autres, je n'ai jamais fait d'études médicales), mais sachez que tout enfant maltraité ne risque pas _tout ça_. Déjà, parce que chaque cas de maltraitance est différent, et que chaque personne a sa propre résistance aux événements.

Enfin, dernier point, concernant les métiers de Amelia Bones et Kingsley Shacklebolt :  
Dans mon histoire, au Ministère de la Magie, il y a le Département des Forces de l'Ordre Magique (DMLE pour _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ , ça fait partie du canon...), qui regroupe plusieurs services de protection des civils et des intérêts gouvernementaux, que ce soit au niveau opérationnel (l'équivalent de la police et de l'armée) ou judiciaire (la justice pure, hors ce qui est géré par le Wizengamot, dont les compétences seront détaillées plus tard dans l'histoire). Amelia Bones en est la Directrice. Je crois que dans les livres, elle est la directrice de la Justice Magique, j'ai donc étendu ses compétences, parce que dans de nombreuses fan-fictions, elle est chef des Aurors.  
Le service opérationnel a plein de services, mais les deux plus importants sont les LEOs ( _Law Enforcement Officers_ ), qu'on pourrait traduire comme officiers de police, et les Aurors, les super-flics, genre GIPN ou RAID. Shacklebolt se présente dans ce chapitre comme le Chef des Aurors, mais ce n'est pas exactement vrai : il est le chef _opérationnel_ des Aurors. C'est lui qui va décider de la répartition des équipes en fonction des missions existantes et il va aller sur le terrain. Il y a également un chef administratif, qui gère la formation et l'entraînement des Aurors, leur volume et horaires de travail, les rapports, les congés, la santé... La RH quoi... Shacklebolt lui rend des comptes, et ce chef administratif rend des comptes à Amelia Bones (qui est donc le N+2 de Shacklebolt, si vous suivez...).  
Le rôle des Aurors, LEOs, et même des Hit Wizards (le métier du père de Harry, dans ma fic), sera détaillé plus tard, ce n'est pas important pour le moment. C'est juste pour situer le contexte des responsabilités de chacun :)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 12/10/2017**


	28. 30 décembre 1995

**Samedi 30 décembre 1995**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, Harry est officiellement un Lord ! C'est paru aujourd'hui dans le _Daily Prophet_. Comme c'est une publication légale, ils n'ont pas pu changer un mot du communiqué produit hier chez les avocats. Mais ils ne se sont pas privés de faire leurs petits articles à côté expliquant que Harry cherche un nouveau moyen de se faire remarquer.

Ça va leur faire tout drôle : Harry en tant que simple garçon de quinze ans ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre ces diffamations, mais Lord Potter a une équipe d'avocats prêts à réagir à la moindre insulte publique... Nous étions en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner quand Hedwig est arrivée avec un courrier de leur part annonçant qu'ils envoyaient une lettre d'avertissement au rédacteur en chef : on n'attaque pas impunément un Lord du rang de Lord Potter, et il serait bon de se le rappeler. Ça nous a mis d'assez bonne humeur, je dois dire.

Avec ce courrier étaient venus deux autres, de Lady Longbottom et Madam Bones. Le courrier de Madam Bones étant le plus épais, nous l'avons ouvert en premier. Il y avait une lettre annonçant à Harry la bienvenue parmi les Lords de la communauté magique britannique, ainsi qu'une note plus personnelle annonçant qu'elle était ravie que la lignée Potter ait à nouveau un Lord et qu'elle se tenait à la disposition de Harry s'il avait besoin d'aide dans la découverte de ses nouvelles fonctions.

Madam Bones a aussi joint les documents dont a parlé Kingsley hier, signés et approuvés, donnant l'autorisation à Harry de faire protéger la maison des Granger au niveau de sécurité qu'il souhaite. Il a aussitôt envoyé l'attestation d'approbation à Griphook, en lui demandant s'il pouvait organiser le nécessaire, et de prendre l'argent sur son coffre, avec une majoration de vingt pour cent sur les frais normaux si c'est réalisé avant le jour de l'an. Il m'a aussi demandé de prévenir Hermione via nos livres de communication, afin qu'elle soit avertie de la nouvelle et ait le temps de prévenir ses parents que des sorciers et/ou des gobelins vont venir chez eux et pourquoi, pendant que lui termine la lecture de son courrier.

J'étais en train d'écrire ce mot pendant qu'il lisait la lettre de Lady Longbottom quand un avion en papier rouge a surgi de la cheminée pour se poser devant Harry. Nous nous sommes regardés sans comprendre, et Harry a aussitôt appelé Tippy. Celui-ci a compris aussitôt en voyant l'avion :

« C'est la transcription d'une Beuglante, maître Harry. Les protections de Lions' Rock redirigent automatiquement les courriers suspects vers une salle spéciale. Vous recevez alors une notification sur un papier rouge vous expliquant en quoi le courrier est suspect. Si c'est une Beuglante, vous en recevez la transcription complète, et la Beuglante est détruite.

–C'est génial ! je me suis exclamée. Pourquoi il n'y a pas ça à Hogwarts ?

–C'est au directeur de choisir comment le courrier est acheminé, Miss Manon.

–Je vois. Il n'a pas du estimer ce genre de protection nécessaire.

–Je ne sais pas, Miss Manon., » a répondu respectueusement Tippy.

J'ai souri à l'elfe. Il est parfaitement éduqué et assez à cheval sur le protocole. Il ne dira donc jamais de mal d'un sorcier, surtout occupant des positions aussi prestigieuses que Albus Dumbledore. Mais cette simple reconnaissance de son ignorance signifie qu'il est d'accord avec moi. Harry l'a remercié et a ouvert l'avion en papier. Il a froncé les sourcils en commençant à lire et m'a tendu l'avion :

« C'est pour toi. »

Ah ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une Beuglante ? Bon, petit jeu pour toi : _qui_ a la sale manie d'envoyer des Beuglantes dans les livres et les films ? _Qui_ ne me porte pas dans son cœur ? Et oui, la Beuglante vient de Mrs Weasley. Elle a un certain humour, Molly Weasley, il faut le lui reconnaître :

 _« Manon Nestral !_

 _Je t'ordonne de t'éloigner immédiatement de Harry ! Avec tes belles paroles et tes manières de pute, tu es en train de lui monter complètement l'esprit contre ceux qui tiennent_ vraiment _à lui ! Depuis que tu es arrivée, tout va de travers : Harry et Ron se disputent, Harry refuse de voir Ginny, Harry invente des histoires abracadabrantesques sur Albus Dumbledore, alors que celui-ci a toujours eu à cœur les meilleurs intérêts de Harry..._

 _Tu es en train de complètement nous faire perdre notre si gentil garçon, avec tes histoires venues d'on ne sait où._

 _Tu es un danger pour Harry, pour ses amis et ses proches, et pour la Grande Bretagne en général._

 _Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici !_

 _Sache que j'ai demandé à Albus de faire annuler ton inscription à Hogwarts. Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans le même établissement que mes enfants et Harry, ils ont déjà trop souffert de ta présence._

 _Repars vite d'où tu viens, et bon voyage !_

 _Molly Weasley »_

Enfin, je te dis que je trouve qu'elle a de l'humour... Je pense ça maintenant, ce soir, pendant que je t'écris. Ce matin, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, pour être honnête : j'étais choquée. Choquée qu'on puisse penser ça de moi, et l'exprimer avec une telle agressivité et méchanceté. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'effet qu'aurait fait une vraie Beuglante. Rien qu'avec la transcription, j'étais blessée.

« Tu l'as lue ? j'ai demandé.

–Non. Généralement, le contenu d'une Beuglante est typiquement du genre que le destinataire veut garder privé. »

J'ai hésité. Si je la montre à Harry, il va se mettre en colère, je le sais. Mais elle m'a vraiment fait mal. C'est idiot, je sais que Harry, Hermione et les autres ne partagent pas l'avis de _chère Molly_ , mais n'empêche, c'est loin d'être agréable de s'entendre dire qu'on n'est qu'une manipulatrice qui n'hésite pas à jouer de tous ses atouts, y compris son corps, pour parvenir à ses fins diaboliques.

Tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Je peux être cynique, mais je ne pense pas être méchante ou diabolique. Je suis trop coincée pour accepter le désir évident de mon petit ami, alors on ne peut certainement pas dire que je suis une _pute_ (désolée, c'est choquant au milieu de la lettre, mais _whore_ ne présente aucune ambiguïté dans sa signification).

Et moi manipulatrice ? Bon sang, j'ai toujours cru que j'étais au contraire le parfait jouet du manipulateur : naïve, me reposant trop sur mon intelligence pour me méfier de celle des autres... Je sais jouer avec les mots, c'est vrai, et je sais faire des discours, sans aucun doute. Je le sais depuis des années (depuis ma première année de fac, en fait, quand notre prof de rhétorique a été agréablement surpris par les discours que je lui rendais). Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis une sale manipulatrice avec un but caché et malsain...

J'accorde trop d'importance à cette Beuglante, je le sais. Molly Weasley a toujours eu tendance à réagir de manière extrême et bruyante, et son avis ne devrait pas m'importer. Allez Manon, ignore ça, et continue ton mot à Hermione, ou elle va voir les Gobelins débarquer chez elle avant d'en être prévenue.

J'ai posé la lettre à côté de moi, face écrite tournée vers la table, je me suis recomposée une apparence sereine, et j'ai repris la plume pour terminer le message à Hermione. J'étais en train de terminer quand je me suis rendue compte que Harry n'avait pas repris sa lecture de la lettre de Lady Longbottom et m'étudiait attentivement. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, il m'a demandé :

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Mrs Weasley ?

–Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas lue ?

–Je ne l'ai pas lue. Mais ton nom et le sien se détachaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit qui te perturbe autant ?

–Des propos sans importance. »

Harry m'a regardée un instant, et a rapidement tendu le bras pour attraper la lettre. Elle avait beau être juste à côté de moi, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. Foutus réflexes d'Attrapeur ! Il l'a lue en silence, mais j'ai senti sa colère monter à chaque ligne. Finalement, il m'a regardée à nouveau :

« Ce n'est pas rien, Manon. C'est une lettre d'insultes et de menaces.

–Elle peut vraiment me faire renvoyer de Hogwarts ?

–Je ne sais pas. Et si ça arrive, tu n'es pas dépourvue : tu n'as qu'à t'installer ici.

–Harry, je...

–Chut, m'a-t-il interrompue, presque brusquement. Tu m'as aidée bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tu as pratiquement à toi toute seule réussi à me sortir des griffes de Dumbledore. C'est toi qui nous as informés de ce qui se passait, toi qui as tenu à ce qu'on aille faire ce premier bilan à St Mungo, toi qui as continué à suivre chaque étape, jusqu'à la protection de Hermione ce matin-même. Il me semble de te laisser habiter la chambre que tu as pour le moment est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire en retour. »

Oh. En effet, vu comme ça... Tu m'étonnes que j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu des vacances épuisantes ! J'ai hoché la tête :

« Merci.

–Mais d'abord, on va faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas renvoyée, d'accord ? On reprend les cours dans une semaine, et je n'ai aucune envie de ne plus te voir pendant six mois. Il me semble que Lady Longbottom fait partie du Conseil des Gouverneurs de Hogwarts. Dans sa lettre, elle nous propose de la rencontrer, tous les deux, lors du déjeuner.

–Tous les deux ?

–Elle dit en _post scriptum_ que Neville est formel sur l'écriture de la lettre d'hier, que ce n'est pas la mienne, mais la tienne, et que du coup, ils savent que non seulement nous sommes au même endroit, mais en plus tu es parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe, donc autant te joindre à la conversation. Elle ajoute qu'un esprit féminin sera certainement le bienvenu. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil, mais j'ai aussi eu un petit rire, ce qui était sans doute le but de Harry.

Hermione et Sirius nous ont rejoints peu après le petit déjeuner. Hermione a reçu une lettre de Gringotts annonçant la venue de gobelins demain matin pour poser des protections sur sa maison. Harry lui a donné des Portoloins pour ses parents, et lui a fait choisir quelques bijoux dans la boîte à bijoux que Remus a trouvée hier.

« Est-ce que vous avez moyen de partager cette boîte, à Hogwarts ? nous a-t-il demandé.

–Nous partageons notre maquillage, nous pouvons très bien partager une boîte à bijoux, j'ai répondu.

–Parfait. Alors vous l'emmenez avec vous, et vous vous débrouillez pour porter en permanence un de ces bijoux. »

Il n'y aurait pas eu toute la dimension protectrice des bijoux, j'aurais refusé net : ce sont de _vrais_ bijoux, en vrai or, argent, pierres précieuses... Il y en a pour tous les goûts et pour toutes les occasions, et le seul point commun, c'est que tous ont une vraie valeur. D'ailleurs, ça aurait été du toc, ils n'auraient pas tenu au fil des siècles. Heureusement, on ne doit porter qu'un seul bijou pour que la protection soit efficace. Si on veut, on peut porter une parure complète, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Donc, aujourd'hui, j'ai un sautoir en perles de différents matériaux : des boules d'argent aériennes (c'est juste la coque, l'intérieur est vide, et la coque est composée d'arabesques, et n'est pas pleine), de l'onyx, des perles...

Hermione a décrété que puisque ce midi, Harry et moi, nous déjeunons avec Lady Longbottom, et qu'il faut à présent qu'on assure le standing d'un Lord et d'une mage (même si personne ne le sait encore), il est grand temps d'aller étoffer notre garde robe. J'avoue que j'étais impatiente. C'est la première fois que je vais faire du shopping avec ma nouvelle silhouette. Et plusieurs fois, j'ai envié le corps de Laura ou Cathy en me disant que si j'avais la même silhouette qu'elles, je me ferais plaisir, et que c'est bien dommage que Cathy ne se mette pas plus en valeur. Et bien, maintenant, j'en ai l'occasion, et j'en ai les moyens, grâce à Harry, alors autant en profiter.

Sirius nous a transportés dans le Londres normal, et Hermione a posé des glamours sur lui, et des légers sur Harry (il faut quand même qu'il puisse choisir des vêtements qui lui vont...). Et nous nous sommes donc fait plaisir. Harry n'a aucune garde-robe, comme moi : jusque là, il a hérité des vêtements de Dudley. Nous sommes donc entrés dans une grande boutique d'habillement en sachant que lui comme moi devions nous faire une garde-robe complète. Heureusement, Hermione a choisi une boutique plutôt haut de gamme, où des vendeurs accompagnent les clients personnellement, et où, soulagement, la mode ne ressemble pas du tout aux horreurs que j'ai pu voir avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

Harry et moi avons bien amusé Hermione et Sirius, et je suis sûre que les vendeurs qui se sont occupés de nous eux aussi se sont amusés. Harry n'avait jamais fait de shopping, et le pauvre était donc complètement perdu dans les essayages, les accords de vêtements... J'ai laissé le vendeur et Hermione le conseiller. Ce que j'ai vu chez les garçons est moins horrible que chez les filles, et tous les deux sauront l'habiller de façon élégante, mais au goût du jour.

Moi... Moi, je viens de 2008. Et même si je ne suis pas à la dernière mode, je n'ai pas le même sens de la mode que la plupart des adolescents de quinze ans de 1995. La vendeuse m'a d'abord fait essayer « la dernière mode dans la rue », et franchement... Non, hors de question. Du Skaï rose vif ! Tu y crois, toi ? Finalement, la vendeuse et moi sommes parvenues à nous comprendre. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle adore mes choix, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé les proposer à une adolescente. Bah si. Du coup, elle s'est amusée à me styliser encore plus, et _là_ , on a commencé à vraiment s'amuser !

Des jeans bruts, des pantalons de toile droits, des jupes plissées, d'autres amples et légères, des collants _unis_ et plutôt aux couleurs naturelles (à comprendre pas fluo), des blouses de différentes couleurs, cintrées pour la plupart, avec un joli col en V, des jolis pulls et des vestes, quelques t-shirts imprimés, des tenues de sport, des chaussures et des bottes à talons, d'autres plates, des ceintures de toutes sortes, des sous-vêtements ultra-sexy ( _yeah_ ! Mais seule Hermione a vu les essayages pour ceux-là, quand même...), des bijoux fantaisie mais quand même élégants, des écharpes, bonnets, gants, foulards... pour se protéger du froid... et un magnifique manteau en laine feutrée, bleu sombre, un peu style marine ou militaire, fermé à la taille par une ceinture, et de gros boutons dorés sur la longueur, et des petites épaulettes pour le style.

Le tout, en deux heures, montre en main. L'avantage d'un magasin qui rassemble tout ceci en un seul endroit, et une vendeuse payée à la commission qui en plus s'amuse. Des couleurs, mais rien qui pique aux yeux, des vêtements bien coupés avec lesquels je peux m'amuser à me mettre en valeur si j'en ai envie... ça va me changer des trois tenues hyper-sages achetées avec McGonagall à mon arrivée !

« Tu t'habilles comme une star... a dit Hermione en regardant ce que j'ai choisi.

–Pardon ?

–Ce sont les stars qui s'habillent comme ça, pas les gens normaux. »

J'ai regardé ce que j'avais choisi. Rien que du normal pour moi. Typiquement la façon de s'habiller d'une jolie adolescente citadine à notre époque. J'ai haussé les épaules :

« C'est comme ça que les filles de quinze ans ayant un peu de goût s'habillent en France.

–L'élégance à la française, a approuvé la vendeuse. Chic et _casual_ à la fois. »

J'ai souri. C'est le style que j'avais essayé d'atteindre, en effet. Apparemment, c'est réussi. La note est astronomique pour seulement deux heures de shopping, mais au moins, j'ai une garde robe.

Harry a pris nettement moins de vêtements. Pas parce que rien ne lui est allé ou lui a plu, mais parce que Hermione s'est souvenue que les potions vont lui donner une crise de croissance, en plus de sa croissance naturelle, et qu'il est donc idiot d'acheter trop de vêtements. Donc il s'est contenté de deux jeans, quelques chemises, t-shirts et quelques pulls, un manteau, les indispensables sous-vêtements, deux paires de chaussures, une tenue de sport et une tenue plus classe si besoin.

J'avais oublié cette histoire de croissance... Enfin, si je garde la même taille en tant qu'adulte, il me reste que cinq centimètres à prendre, il n'y aura peut-être que les pantalons qui ne m'iront plus, et encore...

Nous sommes tous les deux ressortis de la boutique avec une nouvelle tenue sur le dos. Jean pour tous les deux, mais enfin à sa taille pour Harry, blouse bleu canard et pull crème pour moi, et t-shirt vert et pull gris pour lui. Et la panoplie complète bonnet-gants-écharpe-manteau complètement fermé pour se protéger du vent.

Nous avons profité de l'heure et demie qui restait pour aller à Diagon Alley, avec Sirius sous sa forme de chien, cette fois, pour acheter des robes à porter hors de l'école. Nous ne sommes pas allés chez Madame Malkin, qui fournit habituellement les robes de Harry et Hermione pour Hogwarts, mais chez un tailleur plus haut de gamme, à la demande de Sirius. Une fois dans la boutique déserte, nous avons annulé les glamours sur Harry, et le tailleur s'est soudain montré très disposé à servir ''le jeune Lord et ses amies''.

L'heure et demie a été pleinement utilisée, et nous sommes sortis tous les trois avec plusieurs robes sur mesure et d'excellente qualité : des robes distinguées pour moi, une vert sombre, une bleu sombre et une noire, pour les occasions qui ne nécessitent pas de tenue de soirée mais quand même de l'élégance (par tenue de soirée, les sorcières entendent les robes de la même façon que nous, pas les robes de sorciers) et d'autres un peu moins formelles (vert sombre et noires) pour quand la situation exige que je m'affiche comme sorcière mais ne demande pas de _decorum_ particulier (pour aller au Ministère de la Magie, par exemple).

Hermione a choisi des robes dans les tons de gris, de noir et de rouge foncé, elle aussi des tenues formelles et d'autres plus... quotidiennes. Harry, lui, a deux robes de soirée (une vert sombre et une noire), une robe distinguée (gris anthracite) et trois moins formelles (une de chaque couleur).

Ces robes nous serviront principalement à ne pas être pris au dépourvu en cas d'invitation ou convocation de dernière minute, mais il est apparemment de bon goût de faire faire une tenue spécifique pour chaque événement auquel nous pourrions être conviés. Ce serait considéré comme un faux-pas de porter à un événement important une tenue déjà portée à un autre moment. Les sorciers sont parfois pires que les _people_ , franchement.

Mais j'ai l'impression que le tailleur nous a dit ça parce que ça l'arrange pour son _business_. Sirius a tempéré ses propos dès que nous sommes arrivés à Lions' Rock : s'il est en effet mal vu de porter une tenue strictement identique, un nouvel assemblage de vêtements existants passe très bien. C'est plus délicat pour les femmes avec les robes de soirée, mais pour les hommes, ce n'est pas aussi strict que le tailleur voulait le laisser penser.

Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de nous changer. Et sur le coup, je me suis félicitée du choix de ma garde-robe : Lady Longbottom nous accueille à déjeuner. Est-ce que je considère cette invitation comme venant de la part d'une amie de la famille de Harry, dont le petit-fils est notre camarade de classe, ou est-ce que c'est une Lady qui invite un nouveau Lord allié et son amie ?

Du coup, le '' _chic & casual_'', comme le dit la vendeuse, c'est juste parfait. Jupe longue, bottes montantes à talon, chemisier cintré et avec un col en V pas trop décolleté, ceinture large et visible, et le sautoir issu donc de la boîte à bijoux Potter. Une tenue que je pourrais porter pour aller boire un verre avec des potes, mais aussi pour aller au restaurant. Impeccable. Maquillage hyper discret (c'est une vieille dame, j'ignore comment elle perçoit le maquillage chez les adolescentes), parfum offert par Draco (désolée Harry, mais ce parfum est juste idéal), cheveux libres, la robe de sorcier la moins formelle (la verte) pour continuer dans la même lancée, et c'est parti.

Harry m'attendait dans le salon. Lui aussi avait choisi un juste milieu : un jean brut mais une chemise et également une robe de sorcier. Nous sommes donc assortis.

« Tu es superbe ! » m'a-t-il lancé avec un sourire.

J'ai rougi légèrement. Je sais qu'il le pense : j'ai senti son admiration en me voyant entrer. C'est quand même gênant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Toi aussi, » a été ma seule réponse.

Et c'était vrai : la chemise met en avant sa carrure élancée d'Attrapeur. Et le gris qu'il a choisi, loin de paraître terne ou sombre, fait juste... classe. Il a regardé sa montre et a déclaré :

« C'est l'heure. Tu passes la première ?

–Tu ne peux pas passer en premier et revenir me dire si le feu est allumé chez elle ? j'ai demandé avec un ton suppliant qui l'a fait rire.

–Je déteste autant que toi le voyage par Cheminette. On va souffrir tous les deux, ensemble, comme tout bon couple. Allez, Longbottom Manor. »

J'ai soupiré exagérément et pris une poignée de poudre de Cheminette que j'ai lancée dans la cheminée où ronflait un grand feu, et j'ai annoncé ma destination avant de m'avancer. Et bien sûr, une fois arrivée à destination, je me suis étalée sur le tapis... Je déteste ce moyen de transport... Je me suis poussée juste à temps pour voir Harry s'étaler par terre de façon aussi peu élégante. En effet, on souffre ensemble, comme tout bon couple...

Nous nous sommes époussetés (un autre inconvénient de la Cheminette...) et nous avons regardé où nous étions arrivés. Nous étions dans un grand hall, lambrissé de bois de chêne brun, avec un grand lustre, des tapis au sol, et la bannière des Longbottom : une armure et deux épées qui se croisent, couleur argent sur un fond azur. Les Potter affichent leur supériorité hiérarchique avec le lion, les Longbottom affichent leur statut de chevaliers-mages.

Lady Longbottom est entrée dans le hall. Elle m'a fait moins peur que je l'avais imaginé : elle est certes droite et assez stricte et brute dans ses manières, mais il y a une aura de bienveillance et de générosité autour d'elle. Ses manières sèches sont sa façon de se faire respecter dans une noblesse quand même assez patriarcale, mais elle reste une femme de cœur, et attentive au bonheur de ceux qui l'entourent, et sans doute en premier lieu son petit-fils.

« Lord Potter et Miss Nestral, nous a-t-elle salués. Bienvenue à Longbottom Manor. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation.

–Merci à vous de nous avoir invités, Lady Longbottom, a répondu Harry avec un sourire. Et je vous en prie, pas de Lord Potter... Je suis un camarade de Neville.

–Bien, Harry, a souri Lady Longbottom. Appelez-moi donc Augusta. Neville est déjà dans la salle-à-manger. Vous nous raconterez ces vacances, qui semblent avoir été mouvementées.

–C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, j'ai répondu en réprimant un ricanement. Plus elles avancent, plus je désespère d'avoir de vraies vacances avant la rentrée. »

Augusta Longbottom m'a lancé un regard, avant de nous conduire dans la salle à manger. C'est une grande salle, pouvant accueillir confortablement une vingtaine de convives. Le même chêne brun aux murs, les meubles de chêne clair, avec des assises couvertes de coussins brodés. Neville était en effet déjà installé, à la droite de la tête de table, et il s'est levé en nous voyant entrer. Il nous a regardés un moment, puis a souri :

« Quelle classe ! Ça vous va très bien. Vous comptez porter ce genre de vêtements à Hogwarts ?

–Quand nous ne devons pas porter l'uniforme, certainement, j'ai répondu. Même si dans un château avec tant d'escaliers et une salle commune au dernier étage, je crois que je vais me passer des talons.

–Neville m'a dit que vous venez d'une sorte de futur ? a demandé Augusta. Dois-je en espérer que les jeunes filles finiront par abandonner les frusques qu'elles portent aujourd'hui pour s'habiller avec un peu plus de goût ?

–En effet, j'ai souri. Il me semblait bien que Neville avait compris plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité des paroles étranges de Luna, dans le Hogwarts Express.

–Vous ne souhaitez pas faire savoir que vous venez du futur ?

–Je ne le souhaite pas particulièrement, non, j'ai reconnu. Je viens d'un futur disposant d'une certaine manière d'un bon nombre d'informations sur la Grande-Bretagne magique de votre époque, et... certaines sont vraies, d'autres sont fausses. Certaines sont encourageantes, d'autres proprement effrayantes. Dans tous les cas, c'est un savoir dangereux, surtout à cause des personnes présentes.

–Dois-je considérer que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans l'émancipation de Harry ici présent ?

–Elle en est le déclencheur, a répondu Harry avec un sourire. Néanmoins, avant d'aller plus loin dans la conversation, et pour la sécurité de Manon, j'ai une question... gênante à vous poser. À toi aussi, Neville.

–Allez-y, l'a invité Augusta.

–Je veux savoir où vous vous positionnez par rapport à Dumbledore.

–Vous voulez savoir si, dans un potentiel conflit entre vous et lui, je m'alignerai avec lui ou avec vous ?

–C'est exactement ça, a répondu Harry, plus affirmé.

–Les Longbottom sont des alliés de plusieurs siècles avec les Potter, a affirmé Augusta. Votre grand-père était un ami à moi, et votre père mon filleul, et quasiment un frère pour mon fils. Votre mère et ma bru s'entendaient également extrêmement bien, Alice est même d'ailleurs votre marraine. J'ai été particulièrement attristée par la disparition de vos parents, et ce qui nous est arrivé après la chute de Voldemort ne m'a pas rendue aveugle au point que je n'ai pas remarqué que tous vos gardiens potentiels ont été... écartés d'une manière ou d'une autre, au profit de Albus Dumbledore. Normalement, si les traditions de la noblesse et de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde étaient respectées, vous auriez du être confié à Amelia Bones ou à moi-même. Nous seules étions en mesure de vous apporter l'éducation dont vous avez besoin. La préférence aurait même été certainement pour moi, puisque j'ai la garde de Neville, qui reçoit lui aussi l'éducation des chevaliers-mages. Et pourtant, votre tuteur a été Albus Dumbledore. »

Elle a fait une pause, puis a repris :

« Je ne sais pas encore à quel jeu joue Dumbledore, mais s'il se trouve que ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt ou dans le nôtre, il est évident que je ne m'allierai pas avec lui. »

Harry m'a jeté un coup d'œil, et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait : est-ce qu'elle était sincère ? Oui. Parfaitement sincère. J'ai hoché la tête discrètement, et il a souri :

« Merci pour votre soutien, mais avec les découvertes de ces derniers jours, il fallait que je m'en assure. J'aimerais également... a-t-il commencé avant de s'interrompre et de reprendre dans une autre direction : Tout a commencé le jour où Manon a découvert que Hedwig est mon familier.

–Le jour où Manon a parlé avec Hedwig ? a demandé Neville avec un sourire.

–Exactement, a répondu Harry avec le même sourire. Manon a découvert que Hedwig est mon familier, mais que pour une raison inconnue, je n'étais pas lié à elle. Et Hedwig lui a apporté la réponse.

–C'était ça, ces livres ?

–Oui, j'ai répondu. Un livre sur les familiers avec les explications sur ce qui pourrait potentiellement bloquer le lien entre un familier et son magicien, et un autre livre sur les verrous et les liens magiques. L'association des deux, avec l'aide de Hedwig, m'a fait comprendre que Harry avait un verrou magique.

–Un verrou magique sur un héritier d'une ancienne et noble famille ? a dit Augusta en fronçant les sourcils.

–Ce n'est malheureusement que le début. J'ai découvert, grâce à Crookshanks, le chat et familier de Hermione, qu'elle aussi avait un verrou. Donc nous avons décidé de...

–Manon a décidé et nous avons approuvé, a rectifié Harry avec un sourire.

–Si tu veux, j'ai répondu sans insister. Donc, il a été décidé que nous irions pendant les vacances de Noël à St Mungo rencontrer un Guérisseur. »

À nous deux, nous avons continué les premières explications : d'où je viens, mes soupçons, la demande de tests complets, les résultats. Quand nous avons terminé, Harry s'est tourné vers Neville :

« Si tout s'était bien passé, nous aurions du grandir ensemble. Pourtant, nous sommes tout juste camarades, à Hogwarts. Nous nous entendons bien, mais ça ne s'est jamais transformé en amitié, alors que c'est évident que tu aurais fait un meilleur ami que Ron. Je n'avais aucune compulsion spécifique par rapport à toi, juste une qui m'incitait à m'éloigner de _tous_ mes camarades de classe sauf Ron. J'aimerais découvrir si toi aussi, tu n'as pas été influencé. Une Guérisseuse nous a appris, à Manon et moi, à lancer le sortilège de diagnostic. Est-ce que vous nous autorisez, tous les deux, à ce que nous testions Neville ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de vous tester, Augusta, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

–Et cela mérite un test, a affirmé Augusta. J'aurais du venir vous voir dès votre quinzième anniversaire prendre les choses en main concernant votre héritage.

–Oh... a seulement répondu Harry. Dans ce cas, si vous êtes d'accord, nous vous testerons tous les deux. »

Les deux Longbottom ont accepté. Harry s'est occupé de Neville et moi de Augusta. En effet, Augusta avait bien diverses compulsions, visant à éteindre son intérêt pour Harry, voire à restreindre l'enseignement de Neville. Neville, lui, a eu des résultats beaucoup plus surprenants :

 _Neville Frank Longbottom  
_ _Date de naissance : 30 juillet 1980  
_ _Taille : 5ft9  
_ _Poids : 154,3lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Excellent_

 _État de santé magique général : Mauvais  
_ _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)  
_ _Indice de Gend : 187  
_ _Puissance générale : 30%/30%  
_ _Animagus : 0 %/0%  
_ _Occlumancie : 0 %/0 %  
_ _Légilimancie : 0 %/0 %  
_ _Magie sans baguette : 0 %/0 %  
_ _Magie élémentale : 0 %/0 %  
_ _Particularités magiques : mage élémental, biologiste_

 _État de santé mentale général : Mauvais  
_ _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 765 sur 10 ans  
_ _\- Manque de confiance en soi (+répétitions, sur 10 ans)  
_ _\- Volonté d'isolement (+répétitions, sur 10 ans)  
_ _\- Confiance envers Albus Dumbledore (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)  
_ _\- Dévouement envers les figures d'autorité (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)  
_ _\- Comportement distant avec les camarades de classe (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)  
_ _\- Mise à distance avec Harry Potter (+ répétitions, sur 4 ans)  
_ _\- Mise à distance avec Manon Nestral (+ répétitions, sur 2 mois)  
_ _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 15 sur 4 ans  
_ _Potions d'influence détectées : 0_

Neville est donc mage. Et son verrou est encore plus fort que celui que nous avons eu, ce qui explique son niveau plutôt faible en classe. Quatre mages dans la même génération de sorciers... ça commence à faire beaucoup...

Neville a découvert ses résultats avec de grands yeux surpris. Même Augusta n'en revenait pas.

« Mage élémental ? a lu Neville à voix haute.

–Tu maîtrises un élément, j'ai expliqué. Vu ta passion pour l'Herbologie, je pense qu'on peut partir sur la terre, mais j'ai peur du feu, et c'est pourtant mon élément.

–Tu avais peut-être peur du feu parce que tu savais, au plus profond de toi, que normalement, tu aurais du le contrôler, et que tu ne le pouvais pas, » a proposé Harry.

Je l'ai regardé, stupéfaite. Mais c'est que son explication tient la route, dis donc ! Il a souri et poussé plus loin :

« Est-ce que tu as eu peur du feu, depuis ? Tu as commencé à travailler avec, et tout à l'heure, tu m'as même demandé s'il était possible que tu voyages par le feu plutôt que par la Cheminette... »

En effet. Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler avec, je n'en ai plus peur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais peur, puisque je le contrôle ? Je joue même avec, à présent (au sens figuré aussi, d'ailleurs...). J'ai souri :

« Donc, ça rend encore plus probable que ton élément soit la terre, Neville.

–Et biologiste ?

–Ça veut dire que tu as justement un don avec les plantes et les animaux, j'ai expliqué. Animaux à prendre au sens large : animaux classiques, créatures magiques ou non, humains... Tu sais ce qui les construit, et comment en prendre soin. Par extension, je suppose que tu ne devrais pas être trop mauvais en métamorphose du vivant, et en guérison.

–Je suis nul en potions.

–Je n'ai pas parlé de potions, mais de guérison, j'ai souri. Pas la guérison des Guérisseurs, mais la guérison des mages, la médicomagie. Nous avons tous les trois passé les tests d'héritage pour l'Ordre d'Avalon, et nous avons eu tous les trois au moins un résultat positif. Tu es mage, et tu es un futur chevalier-mage de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. Deux bonnes raisons pour que, une fois ton verrou supprimé, tu ailles à Gringotts demander à passer le test d'héritage pour l'Ordre d'Avalon. Peut-être qu'un de ses mages te choisira comme héritier. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu sois un héritier de Galaad. La guérison. Est-ce qu'il peut être un héritier de Lancelot aussi ? j'ai demandé à Harry.

–Bien sûr !

–Mais... L'épée ?

–La légende de l'épée dans la roche est vraie. Si j'ai pu l'en sortir, c'est que c'est bien moi qui dois la porter. Non, Manon, tu n'as pas accès au coffre de Lancelot, tu ne verras pas la roche ! » a-t-il ajouté en voyant mon expression.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Il a bien compris ce que je pensais.

« L'épée dans la roche ? a répété Neville. Comme Excalibur ? »

Harry a écarté sa robe de sorcier et porté sa main à sa droite. Une poignée d'épée est apparue, suivie de la lame complète et du fourreau.

« J'ai été désigné entre autres comme héritier de Lancelot. Ce n'est apparemment pas inhabituel chez les Potter.

–Non, a approuvé Augusta. Edward, Charles, William et James l'étaient aussi. Mais seul James avait réussi à tirer Excalibur du rocher. Et en effet, les Longbottom sont descendants d'une branche secondaire de la famille de Lancelot, et leurs fils en sont régulièrement héritiers. Franck l'était.

–Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore fait tester Neville ? j'ai demandé.

–Parce qu'il n'a pas encore montré les compétences adéquates, a répondu Augusta avec un soupir : je comprends mieux pourquoi, à présent. Nous irons tout à l'heure à St Mungo corriger ça. En attendant, si vous continuiez votre récit ? »

Harry a rengainé son épée qui a disparu à nouveau, et nous avons continué l'histoire de nos vacances, tout en profitant du repas de Lady Longbottom. Celle-ci et Neville posaient régulièrement des questions, mais elles n'étaient pas idiotes, et nous y avons répondu facilement avant de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Lorsque le repas s'est terminé, nous n'avions toujours pas fini de raconter. Augusta nous a emmenés dans un confortable salon, où nous avons encore parlé pendant deux heures, Harry et moi, avant d'enfin arriver au bout.

A la fin, il y a eu un silence, puis Augusta a soupiré :

« Bien. Je comprends beaucoup mieux la précipitation de Harry à récupérer son titre de Lord. En effet, je pense comme vous que cela devenait nécessaire, au vu des circonstances. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous accompagner jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement prêts.

–À ce sujet, a commencé Harry en hésitant, il est évident qu'à cause de ma scolarité à Hogwarts, je ne pourrai pas être tout le temps présent pour assumer mon rôle, notamment au Wizengamot. Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de représenter la famille Potter lorsque je ne peux pas être présent.

–En réalité, je comptais vous recommander une solution un peu plus drastique : vous remplacer à _toutes_ les sessions qui ne requièrent pas le Lord en titre, afin que j'applique à vous les mêmes leçons qu'avec Neville. En réalité, je ne suis que la Régente du titre Longbottom, Neville est dans la même situation que vous. Lorsqu'il est disponible, il assiste en tant que spectateur aux sessions du Wizengamot, afin d'observer ce qui s'y passe. Je sais que Amelia Bones fait la même chose avec sa nièce, dont elle est aussi la Régente.

–Oui. Susan et moi sommes souvent ensemble dans les loges des visiteurs, a acquiescé Neville. C'est beaucoup plus formateur que des leçons théoriques.

–Et donc vous me remplaceriez complètement jusqu'à ma majorité ? a demandé Harry.

–C'est ce que je vous propose. En sachant que _vous_ êtes le Lord. Vous pouvez reprendre le contrôle de la représentation quand vous voulez, même _pendant_ une session, si vous estimez que je ne vous représente pas justement.

–Sirius m'a dit que vous avez déjà représenté plusieurs fois ma famille, je vous fais confiance.

–Merci, a souri Augusta. Il nous faudra officialiser ça lors de la prochaine session du Wizengamot. Vous êtes tenu de vous y rendre pour vous y présenter.

–Quand est cette prochaine session ?

–Demain après-midi. Le Wizengamot se réunit toujours le dernier jour de l'année pour... la clore.

–Des choses que je dois savoir à ce sujet ? a demandé Harry, visiblement inquiet.

–Pas que je sache. Soyez poli, appelez quelqu'un par son titre, et ne vous emportez surtout pas, quoi qu'on vous dise. C'est une arène politique, et les joutes verbales sont fréquentes. Si vous vous sentez de taille, acceptez d'affronter votre interlocuteur sur ce terrain, mais je ne le ferais pas : ce sont des personnes qui manquent parfois de subtilité et d'intelligence, mais ils ont tous de l'expérience.

–Comment ça va se passer ? j'ai demandé.

–Comme la publication du communiqué a eu lieu aujourd'hui, l'introduction de Lord Potter sera certainement le premier point de l'ordre du jour de demain. Harry sera officiellement introduit. Comme il est tout de même mineur, même émancipé, on lui demandera de présenter un représentant. C'est à ce moment-là que vous me nommerez, Harry. Ensuite, vous vous installerez sur votre siège du Wizengamot pour le reste de la séance, avec la possibilité de participer et de voter. Les règles stipulent que si vous êtes présent, votre représentant ne vous représente pas, justement.

–Est-ce que... Où est-ce que je serai assis ?

–Entre le représentant des Bones et moi. Amelia si aucun point de l'Ordre du jour n'implique son service, ou Lady Abbott, si elle doit participer à la réunion en tant que Directrice de service. Normalement, les ordres du jour des clôtures d'année sont assez légers, il s'agit principalement de se féliciter de l'année écoulée si bien remplie et de se souhaiter une année à venir aussi fructueuse.

–Est-ce que je pourrai y assister ? j'ai demandé.

–Oui, bien sûr. Vous vous installerez avec Neville et Susan dans la loge des visiteurs.

–De quoi traite le Wizengamot exactement ? j'ai demandé. Dans certaines de mes lectures, c'est une sorte de tribunal, dans d'autres, c'est un organe législatif.

–Ce sont ses deux rôles, en effet. Le Wizengamot crée et applique les lois. Les procès avec le Wizengamot sont assez rares et concernent des cas plutôt graves, qui encourent la peine de mort ou la condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban. Dès qu'un cas concerne un Lord, l'affaire est également portée devant le Wizengamot.

–C'est pour ça que l'été dernier, je suis passé devant le Wizengamot ? a demandé Harry.

–En effet, même si c'était une absurde comédie, du fait que tout le monde avait conscience que vous n'avez pas été éduqué avec la connaissance de votre héritage, et que le Ministre a joué dessus. Je n'ai que très peu apprécié le comportement de Dumbledore à ce procès, d'ailleurs, à vous considérer comme un simple adolescent qui doit être traité devant un tribunal normal et non comme un futur Lord, qui doit en effet être jugé devant le Wizengamot, mais qui a également des privilèges dans l'utilisation de la magie. Jamais on n'aurait du vous poursuivre pour avoir lancé un Patronus. C'est un privilège de la haute noblesse que de considérer que si vous utilisez un sortilège évidemment conçu pour la défense, c'est que vous êtes effectivement en situation où vous avez besoin de vous défendre. Cette présomption ne doit pas être remise en cause. »

La conviction de Augusta était évidente. Visiblement, cette histoire de tribunal n'était pas encore tout à fait digérée. J'ai dévié le sujet :

« À quelle heure nous devons y être ?

–Vous allez venir avec nous, a décrété Augusta. Je vous attends ici, à Longbottom Manor, à 13h30. Harry, mettez votre robe la plus formelle, et veillez à ce que le blason Potter y figure bien. Vous êtes un Lord, à présent, et vous devez paraître comme tel. La première impression est très importante. Ensuite, demain soir, nous hébergeons le traditionnel réveillon des Longbottom. Toute la noblesse magique est invitée, et je suis certaine qu'on espérera vous y voir. Souhaitez-vous venir ? »

Harry a hésité, et Neville est intervenu :

« C'est beaucoup plus cool que le Wizengamot. Et tu ne seras pas le seul de notre âge. Je serai là aussi, et de nombreux autres héritiers également. Susan, Hannah et son grand frère Josue, Luna, Cormac, Blaise, Daphne et sa petite sœur Astoria... Tu n'as pas invité les Parkinson, les Malfoy et les Nott, cette année, Grams ?

–Certainement pas, a répondu Augusta avec une grimace. Les Rosier et les Avery non plus.

–Dommage, j'aime bien Eva Rosier, a soupiré Neville. Je sais Grams ! Pas de Deatheaters à Longbottom Manor, a-t-il ajouté précipitamment en voyant sa grand-mère prête à intervenir.

–Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais accepter votre invitation, a dit Harry. J'avoue que c'était la principale raison de mon hésitation : je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à croiser Lucius Malfoy ou Theodore Nott Senior dans une soirée mondaine après ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier.

–C'est compréhensible. Amènerez-vous une cavalière ? »

Harry m'a regardée avec un grand sourire. Ah non ! Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas aller à un bal ! Et je ne sais pas danser ! D'abord !

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'inviter ? j'ai dit d'une voix que j'espérais menaçante.

–Tu es ma petite amie, Manon, qui donc d'autre inviterais-je ?

–Harry Potter, arrête ton numéro de charme tout de suite, ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

–Et pourquoi tu refuses d'aller à une soirée festive ?

–Parce que je n'ai pas de tenue de soirée...

–Ça peut s'arranger facilement.

–Et que je ne sais pas comment agir au milieu de la haute société...

–Pas moins que moi.

–Et que je ne sais pas danser.

–Je peux t'apprendre.

–Pardon ? Tu sais danser ?

–Eh ! s'exclama Harry, un brin vexé. Tu as un Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers devant toi ! Évidemment que je sais danser ! Tu crois que Parvati aurait accepté de m'accompagner sans ça ? »

Oh misère... J'ai un petit ami qui sait danser et qui en plus est assez motivé pour me donner des leçons pour que je l'accompagne à une foutue soirée mondaine. Harry s'est penché vers moi :

« Manon, tu es mage. Quand ça se saura, tu seras invitée à ces soirées, que tu sois ma petite amie ou non. Alors profite d'être juste une cavalière tant que tu peux. »

Oh misère bis. Il a raison, le bougre... J'ai soupiré :

« Bien. Je t'accompagne. Mais tu m'apprends à danser et tu me prouves qu'on peut avoir une robe de soirée décente en moins de vingt quatre heures...

–Manon, on vit dans un monde magique... On ira t'en faire faire une cet après-midi ou demain matin. »

Oh misère ter... Je sens que je vais vraiment y avoir droit à cette soirée... Tu crois que si je me casse une jambe d'ici demain soir, je serai épargnée ?

Augusta et Neville nous ont encore donné quelques conseils pour le Wizengamot demain après-midi et le réveillon demain soir, et nous sommes partis, directement à Diagon Alley puisque nous étions encore en milieu d'après-midi. Direction le tailleur recommandé par Augusta (encore un autre, différent de ce matin).

Ce tailleur ne fait que des tenues qu'on pourrait considérer comme « haute couture ». Ce sont des robes de soirée, très très belles et très très classes, qui sont faites à l'avance pour pouvoir avoir tout ce qui va bien : broderies, parures... et ensuite, elles sont remodelées sur la cliente pour l'adapter à sa taille. Et grâce à la magie, donc, nous sommes repartis de la boutique deux heures plus tard avec une magnifique robe de soirée sur mesure sous le bras, de celles que j'aurais du commander des mois à l'avance dans une boutique normale, ainsi que les chaussures qui vont avec.

Une fois de retour à Lions' Rock, Harry m'a fait mettre les chaussures en question (très jolies, blanc crème, brillantes, un peu comme des escarpins, mais sans talon parce que sinon, ça me fait plus grande que Harry) et m'a emmenée dans la salle de réception. La grande et immense salle du rez-de-chaussée, avec ses grandes portes-fenêtres qui donnent sur la cour à l'arrière du château.

Là, leçon de danse.

Et crois-moi, danser avec des chaussures neuves, pas évident _du tout_ ! Au bout d'une heure, j'avais un mal de chien aux pieds. Harry a accepté (enfin ! tortionnaire !) que je me mette pieds nus, et on a continué jusqu'à ce que j'assimile complètement les pas de différentes danses : valses à différents temps, quelques danses typiques de la communauté sorcière... Cours encore plus intensif que lorsque j'ai voulu apprendre les danses médiévales avec ta compagnie... Et Harry n'a pas arrêté tant que je ne maîtrisais pas les danses.

Nous sommes allés dîner, et il a tenu à revoir une dernière fois les danses après le dîner, pour être certain que j'avais bien tout retenu. Et cette fois encore, avec mes chaussures... Bouh, je le préfère en prof de métamorphose ou de DCFM, moi... Et finalement, il a décrété que j'étais prête. Ah, quand même ! Il a remis une dernière danse, et cette fois m'a invitée galamment à le rejoindre. C'était une sorte de valse, celle que je maîtrise le mieux. Du coup, on a commencé à tournoyer, presque automatiquement.

Et là... ça s'est transformé en moment magique.

Ce n'était plus la leçon de danse, c'était juste nous deux, en train de danser ensemble sur la musique, l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder... À la fin de la danse, quand le cavalier doit soulever sa partenaire, il ne m'a pas relâchée après, et m'a serrée contre lui. Du coup, la danse est devenue une sorte de valse très... intime ? Les jambes ont continué à suivre le rythme, mais les deux bras de Harry étaient autour de moi et me serraient contre lui.

Et puis nous nous sommes embrassés. C'est le baiser le plus passionné que nous ayons échangé. Typiquement le genre de baiser qui, échangé sur un canapé, s'échauffe pour devenir de plus en plus brûlant. Mais là, nous étions au milieu d'une salle vide et immense. Alors la passion était là, et ça a commencé à chauffer un peu, mais ça n'a pas été très loin avant qu'on s'écarte à nouveau.

Il m'a souri et a dit :

« Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner demain soir. »

Et il s'est écarté pour aller éteindre la musique et nous sommes sortis de la pièce avant d'aller chacun dans notre chambre.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser de ce garçon : il s'amuse à souffler le chaud et le froid, et ça marche très bien. Je sais qu'il a envie qu'on aille plus loin, je le sens à son aura, à sa magie quand elle rencontre la mienne dans ces moments intimes, et quand il souffle le chaud, justement. Et puis, d'un coup, il va tout arrêter, et redevenir le Harry ami, et non pas petit-ami, avec juste un petit sourire qui dit : « un jour, on ne s'arrêtera pas là. ».

C'est... frustrant, d'un certain côté, qu'il soit autant sous contrôle, alors que moi, quand il fait ça, je deviens de la guimauve. Il sait _exactement_ ce qu'il fait. Je te parie que dans son esprit, il a même déjà prévu le jour et l'endroit où on fera l'amour pour la première fois. Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas vraiment en colère contre lui, ni effrayée. Il fait juste en sorte que des années de peurs finissent par disparaître petit à petit, jusqu'au jour où si je dis non, ce n'est pas à cause d'une panique mystérieuse ou d' _a priori_ inutiles, mais bien parce que je n'ai pas envie. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'en fait, j'en ai plutôt envie.

Enfin... Je vais retourner à mes frustrations pour cette nuit, il faut que je dorme, la journée de demain sera très longue. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai t'écrire demain, je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps entre le Wizengamot et la soirée, et je n'aurai certainement aucune autre envie que me coucher après la soirée.

Donc, bon réveillon, et à l'année prochaine ! (haha, même dans le monde sorcier, on fait ce genre de blagues stupides...)

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Etrange de publier un chapitre de Nouvel An en plein été, mais bon :)

Cathy et Laura (et Louise que j'ai déjà du mentionner ailleurs, je suppose) sont les pseudos que j'ai donnés à mes sœurs. Cathy est juste après moi, ensuite Laura. Dans l'histoire, en 2008, elles ont respectivement 20 et 18 ans (pour 21 ans pour Manon). Louise en a 9. Les pseudos sont pratiques, car ils me permettent de m'éloigner de la personnalité réelle de mes sœurs sans les trahir. Ça n'a pas grande importance dans cette histoire, mais dans l'éventuelle suite que je suis en train d'essayer de planifier, ça en aura.  
Et Cathy est réellement celle des trois grandes avec la plus jolie silhouette, mais celle qui a aussi mis le plus de temps à se mettre en valeur. À croire qu'elle n'attendait que l'amoûûr pour ça, car depuis qu'elle est en couple, c'est une autre femme ;)

Concernant le chapitre en lui-même, c'est le 28ème chapitre, et c'est seulement maintenant que je vous impose le shopping obligatoire des fics racontant un super!Harry... Considérez-vous chanceux ;)

Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, on découvre petit à petit le Wizengamot, le Ministère, le pouvoir de la presse, de la justice... Bref, on découvre la culture magique britannique en dehors de Hogwarts :) Même si parfois, ça peut sembler très (trop ?) pointilleux, j'ai essayé de faire à chaque fois les choses de manière digeste... N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce n'est pas le cas !

Augusta Longbottom parle de Edward, Charles, William et James Potter... Pour la petite explication, c'est Lord Edward Potter, père de Charles et William. Charles deviendra lui-même Lord, bien qu'il soit le second fils, vous en découvrirez la raison plus tard. James est le fils unique de Charles. Si on ajoute Harry, ça fait quatre générations d'hommes Potter. Comme chez les Weasley, il y a peu de filles dans cette famille. Pour avoir une idée du temps qui passe, Edward est de la même génération que Dumbledore.

Et enfin, un nouveau mage. Le quatrième... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec tous ces petits mages qui ne demandent qu'à être formés et éprouvés ? (*musique angoissante et rire machiavélique en fond sonore*)

 **Réponses aux guest reviews :**

Alea : Merci pour cette review !  
Et encore de nouvelles révélations ! :)  
Si, si, bien sûr que c'est risqué pour eux d'affronter Molly et Dumbledore. Mais... tu me connais, je crois, hein ? : réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! :p  
Haha aromatique ! Oui, je suis très parfumée, aussi ! :) Oui, sinon, je suis asexuelle et aromantique (ce qui est plus confortable que d'être asexuelle et romantique, donc tant mieux !). Et tu as raison, l'un n'entraîne pas l'autre, je connais une asexuelle romantique, d'ailleurs.  
Il donne envie, Lions' Rock ! Je me suis fais plaisir ! :) Après tout, c'est une vieille famille, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils n'aient pas un chouette domaine ! :)  
Le travail n'est pas aussi intense que ça en fait... j'imagine déjà beaucoup de choses en amont, et plein de choses que je vous précise en notes d'auteur ont l'air de faire l'objet d'une réflexion poussée alors que non, c'est juste une évidence dans mon petit univers... Au moment de l'écriture, j'écris d'abord au kilomètre, sans me préoccuper de l'exactitude de quoi que ce soit. Puis ce sera au fil des relectures que je vais peaufiner les détails et faire des vérifications.  
Beaucoup d'auteurs conseillent de tout écrire de bout en bout sans jamais relire, mais j'en suis incapable. Les chapitres que je vous poste ont déjà eu des dizaines de relectures, que ce soit pour l'ambiance, les "faits", des modifications pour les adapter par rapport à la suite (les avocats n'étaient pas des vampires, à la base, par exemple)...  
Mais ce n'est pas vraiment du travail, parce que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne... C'est un peu comme une frise, dont le dessin global avance assez lentement, parce que je suis en train de travailler les détails du début en même temps que je suis en train d'avancer le long de la frise.

 **MAJ le 19/10/2017**


	29. 1er janvier 1996

**Lundi 1er janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Bonne année ! Bon, je ne vais pas te souhaiter une bonne année 1996, vu que quand tu liras ce journal, elle sera terminée depuis un loooooooooooong moment. Mais bon, le cœur y est quand même.

Personnellement, mon année commence moyennement bien. Je suis toute seule dans ma chambre, j'aurais pu t'écrire hier soir, mais j'étais trop... bouleversée, je suppose, pour t'écrire. En résumé, la journée n'a pas très bien commencé, s'est considérablement améliorée, avant de s'effondrer au dernier moment. Donc je ne sais toujours pas quel bilan en tirer. Le réveillon le plus animé qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, en tout cas.

D'abord, donc, le Wizengamot. Augusta et Neville nous ont accompagnés au Ministère. J'avais ma robe verte d'avant-hier (pas besoin d'être formelle, je suis juste une visiteuse) mais Harry avait sa robe la plus formelle, avec l'écusson Potter bien visible sur sa poitrine. On n'a pas examiné nos baguettes ni demandé le motif de notre visite à l'accueil : les Longbottom et les Potter sont des Nobles et Anciennes Familles, on ne questionne pas un noble, voyons.

Ah, le Ministère est aussi grandiose que dans les films : une vraie ville souterraine, dont la place centrale est l'atrium, qui est l'étage le plus bas des étages administratifs. En dessous, on trouve les services opérationnels : les différentes brigades d'intervention dans différents domaines, le QG des forces de l'ordre, des Aurors et des tireurs d'élite, les salles d'interrogation et de séquestration, le Département des Mystères qui a un étage à lui tout seul, et une seule porte dans un couloir, et bien sûr, les salles de tribunal. Le Wizengamot siège dans la plus grande de ces salles. Tout est en effet décoré de carreaux brillants, avec des statues un peu partout à la gloire de la magie, des magiciens, de certains ministres... C'est assez impressionnant (et je pense que c'est un peu le but du bâtiment : impressionner).

Augusta et Neville n'ont pas paru du tout gênés par l'aspect grandiose du Ministère. Ils y viennent tous les deux régulièrement, et y sont habitués. Ils nous ont guidés, Harry et moi, jusque dans les tréfonds des sous-sols, dans l'immense salle d'apparat où siège le Wizengamot lorsqu'il n'est pas en tribunal. Neville m'a emmenée dans la loge des visiteurs, où nous avons retrouvé Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott. Je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parlé encore, mais elles font toutes les deux partie du cours de défense avancée de Remus.

« Harry et elle ont enfin compris qu'ils forment un joli couple, » a annoncé Neville en guise d'explication pour ma présence.

C'était donc vraiment évident pour tout le monde, apparemment. Susan et Hannah ont paru ravies par la nouvelle. Susan a eu une aventure avec Harry, et Hannah, comme je l'ai découvert le jour où on a parlé de mon histoire sentimentale, Harry et moi (il y a un mois environ... Dur de croire qu'il s'est passé tant de choses entre temps !), a toujours refusé les avances de Harry. Mais elles ont tout de suite compris que ce qui se passe entre nous deux est tout sauf une aventure d'un soir ou deux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, je n'en sais rien moi-même, même à l'instant où je t'écris ces lignes. C'est plus que de l'amitié, c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça de l'amour. En tout cas, pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais pensé à lui dire "je t'aime". On verra avec le temps. En attendant, le jeune Lord Potter doit faire son introduction dans la bonne société magique britannique.

Le Wizengamot est entré et s'est installé. Les communs sont en robe pourpre et les nobles en robe noire. Les cinquante plus importantes familles nobles ont un siège permanent. Parmi le reste de la noblesse, dix représentants sont élus pour une durée de dix ans par toutes les familles nobles sauf les cinquante disposant d'un siège permanent. Les communs sont également élus (oui, il y a des élections dans le monde magique britannique), pour une durée de neuf ans, par toute personne magique de plus de dix-sept ans ne disposant pas de titre de noblesse. Il y en a soixante, et ils sont renouvelés par tiers, tous les trois ans, donc. Cela fait donc une sorte d'assemblée parlementaire réunissant en un seul organe la " _house of commons"_ (les députés élus) et la " _house of lords"_ (les nobles) du système non-magique.

Enfin, il y a des sièges d'honneur, pour le Ministre, quatre représentants du Ministère (choisis par le Ministre), et bien sûr le président-sorcier du Wizengamot, qui doit avoir siégé en tant que Lord ou élu pour être président-sorcier. Contrairement à ce que les livres laissent entendre, le président-sorcier est élu, lui aussi pour dix ans, par le Wizengamot. Enfin, il y a un espace dans lequel siège toute personne dont les intérêts sont en jeu lors d'une session du Wizengamot. Cet espace est régulièrement utilisé par les différents directeurs de département et par les représentants des différentes créatures magiques.

Neville, Susan et Hannah m'ont expliqué tout ceci pendant qu'on attendait le début de la séance. Je suppose que Augusta a du donner les mêmes explications à Harry avant qu'elle-même ne s'installe à sa place. Harry devait attendre dans une petite salle spéciale avant d'entrer. Enfin, Dumbledore est entré à son tour et a pris sa place de président, annonçant le début de la séance.

« Lords et Ladies, éminents membres du Wizengamot, bienvenue en cette session de clôture de l'année 1995 ! À l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui, nous accueillons parmi les Lords de ce pays Lord Potter. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réticence de Dumbledore à annoncer le titre. Le garde en robe rouge placé près d'une petite porte l'a ouverte et Harry est entré. Il s'est mis au milieu de l'espace central, bien en face de Dumbledore et du ministre, très droit et fier, les bagues annonçant son statut bien visibles.

« Lord Potter, veuillez vous présenter à cette assemblée et prêter serment, » a ordonné Dumbledore, plutôt sèchement.

Harry a incliné courtoisement la tête et a sorti sa baguette magique pour la tenir droit devant lui, avant d'annoncer :

« Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lord James Charles Potter, Duc de Potter-Gryffindor et de Lady Lily Mary Evans-Potter. Je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous en tant que Lord Potter, Duc Potter et de Hogwarts, Héritier de Gryffindor et de Ravenclaw, Héritier de Slytherin et de Hufflepuff, Héritier de Merlin et de Viviane, Chevalier-Mage de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, Comte de Lions' Hill, et Baron de Godric's Hollow et de Hogsmeade. Je jure sur ma magie de servir la Grande Bretagne, magique et non-magique, avec honneur, justice et honnêteté. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La baguette a étincelé un instant, avant de s'éteindre. Harry l'a rangée, et j'ai senti un sentiment de satisfaction et de... victoire émaner de lui. Il n'avait pas quitté le ministre et Dumbledore des yeux. Sans doute était-il extrêmement fier de leur montrer qu'il est maintenant indépendant, puissant et qu'il ne se laissera plus faire, ni par l'un, ni par l'autre. Dumbledore a froncé les sourcils :

« Harry, mon garçon, tu sembles un peu présomptueux... Chevalier-mage de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde ?

–Oui, Monsieur, a répondu Harry en plissant les yeux devant la familiarité de l'interpellation. C'est un titre que nous nous transmettons de père en fils, dans la famille.

–Je le sais bien, mais es-tu sûr de remplir les conditions requises pour te proclamer chevalier ?

–Oui, a répondu Lady Longbottom en se levant. Lord Potter remplit toutes les conditions requises, et ce titre n'a absolument rien d'abusif.

–Lady Longbottom, je ne mets pas en doute vos connaissances, mais ce garçon n'a que quinze ans...

–Vous êtes justement en train de mettre en doute mes connaissance, Mr Dumbledore. Mon propre fils a été fait chevalier à quatorze ans. Lord James Potter l'a été à treize ans. Les conditions pour devenir chevalier sont un secret de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, et seuls les membres de l'Ordre sont aptes à déterminer les capacités d'un garçon à adopter le titre de chevalier. Lord Harry Potter est tout à fait apte. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Ah. Il ne faut pas marcher sur les pieds de Augusta Longbottom, apparemment. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Neville, et je l'ai vu sourire. Visiblement, l'attitude de sa grand-mère n'avait rien de surprenant.

« Vous avez pu aller à l'hôpital ? j'ai chuchoté.

–Oui, a répondu Neville, son sourire s'agrandissant. Grams me dit que je devrais être chevalier moi aussi avant la rentrée.

–Excellent ! Si tu as le temps, avant la rentrée, il faudrait qu'on puisse se voir. Je vais demander à Harry si on peut t'accueillir quelques heures à Lions' Rock. Nous avons des choses super intéressantes à te montrer, et ce serait bien que tu les découvres avant de retourner à Hogwarts.

–D'accord. On en reparlera ce soir, pendant le réveillon. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai reporté mon attention sur la session en cours. Dumbledore avait renoncé à discuter le titre de chevalier, mais soulignait à présent la présence de titres pour le moins inattendus :

« Héritier de Slytherin et de Hufflepuff ? Les Potter ne sont descendants que de Gryffindor et Ravenclaw, Harry.

–J'ai laissé passer une fois, Mr Dumbledore, mais pas deux : je suis Lord Potter, à présent, et nous ne sommes pas à Hogwarts où vous pouvez à la rigueur vous contenter de Mr Potter. Vous n'êtes plus mon tuteur, ces familiarités sont déplacées. »

Surtout en plein Wizengamot.

« Harry, mon garçon, il est inutile de se montrer aussi rigide...

–C'est au contraire tout à fait utile, est intervenue Amelia Bones. Le protocole exige qu'on reconnaisse un Lord par son titre. Vous montrez un grave manquement à l'étiquette, Mr Dumbledore. Lord Potter, est-ce vrai que ces deux héritages sont... sujets à caution ?

–Non, Madam Bones. J'en suis effectivement héritier, par ma mère. »

Silence, puis tempête dans la salle. Lily Evans est connue pour être une née-moldue. Il est impensable que Harry puisse avoir un héritage aussi prestigieux par elle. J'ai profité du tumulte pour me pencher vers Susan :

« Pourquoi ta tante appelle Harry Lord Potter alors qu'il l'appelle Madam Bones ? Ce ne devrait pas être Lady Bones ?

–Non. C'est moi, la Lady Bones. Je n'ai pas encore fait valoir mon titre, parce que contrairement à Harry, mon tuteur fait du bon travail dans ma formation. Je vais assumer mon titre à la majorité.

–Mais... Neville aussi est le Lord Longbottom, et pourtant, tout le monde appelle sa grand-mère Lady.

–Non, je ne suis pas Lord, m'a corrigée Neville. C'est encore mon père qui l'est. Par contre, je pourrai réclamer le titre à ma majorité, puisqu'il est dans l'incapacité de l'exercer. Je ne suis qu'Héritier, pour l'instant. Et ma grand-mère est une Lady depuis qu'elle a épousé mon grand-père. Ma famille étant patriarcale, elle a toujours le droit de se faire appeler ainsi, même si ma mère est également devenue Lady quand mon père a pris le titre. C'est honorifique plus qu'autre chose. Les Bones peuvent avoir en chef de famille un homme ou une femme, il n'y a donc qu'un seul Lord ou une seule Lady. »

Ah, je savais que c'était compliqué, les titres de la noblesse ! Dire que si je continue à sortir avec Harry, il va falloir que je m'y intéresse au moins un peu...

En bas, Dumbledore a réussi à ramener le calme.

« Harry, as-tu...

–Nouveau manquement à l'étiquette, Mr Dumbledore ! a lancé Amelia Bones. Vous êtes un homme respecté et respectable, et nous passerons dessus pour l'instant, mais il serait bon que cela ne se reproduise pas.

– _Lord Potter_ , a dit alors Dumbledore en contenant avec peine sa colère, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous annoncez ?

–Vous doutez de la bonne parole d'un Lord du rang de Lord Potter ? s'est étonné Lucius Malfoy. Ignorez-vous donc tout des protocoles dus à la noblesse ? »

Il y a eu des murmures d'approbation parmi les membres habillés de noir. Apparemment, l'affront est suffisamment énorme pour que même un Lord notoirement connu pour ne pas supporter les Potter le souligne, même si ça peut donner l'impression qu'il soutient Harry. Le Ministre s'est levé :

« _Lord_ Potter a fait preuve à de nombreuses reprises de son imagination fertile. Sans remettre en cause la légitimité de son titre, il serait bon, je pense, d'examiner la véracité de tous ses accessoires.

–Pour accéder à mon titre, a répondu Harry sèchement, il faut, comme vous le savez _certainement_ , effectuer une Détection d'Héritage auprès des Gobelins. Pensez-vous qu'une copie des résultats de cette Détection sera suffisante pour apaiser vos doutes ? »

J'ai eu un sourire devant le ton volontairement arrogant et condescendant de Harry. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on joue avec son image.

« Lord Potter, sachez que vous n'y êtes pas obligé, est intervenue Amelia Bones.

–Je le sais, Madam Bones. Mais je tiens à montrer qu'en tant que Lord, je ne _raconte pas de mensonges,_ » a-t-il déclaré fermement en montrant au Ministre son poing gauche, couvert de la vilaine cicatrice laissée par la Plume de Sang de Umbridge.

Le Ministre a pâli et s'est rassis dans son fauteuil sans insister. Harry a sorti d'une poche de sa robe la copie des résultats de Gringotts et l'a tendue à Dumbledore, qui l'a lue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cette copie est-elle suffisante ? a demandé Harry, toujours avec le même ton condescendant.

–Oui... Lord Potter... a soufflé Dumbledore, son aura suintant la défaite, avant d'afficher une nouvelle détermination : vous êtes mineur, Lord Potter, et en tant que tel, vous devez présenter au Wizengamot un représentant pour vos voix et décisions. Puis-je vous conseiller...

–Inutile, Mr Dumbledore, a coupé Harry avec un sourire aimable. J'ai décidé de renouveler la confiance de mon père et mon grand-père en Lady Longbottom. Lady Longbottom, acceptez-vous de représenter ma famille lorsque je ne pourrais pas être présent ?

–Bien sûr, Lord Potter. Comme vous venez de le dire, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

–Très bien. Quelqu'un est-il contre la nomination de Lady Longbottom ? » a demandé Dumbledore, avec une légère note d'espoir.

Il a attendu plus de temps qu'il n'aurait du, et quand c'est devenu évident que personne ne se manifesterait, il a validé la décision, et invité Harry à gagner son siège. Harry s'est incliné devant le Wizengamot et a monté les quelques travées qui l'ont mené entre Lady Longbottom et Madam Bones.

Harry est Lord, reconnu comme tel par la communauté magique, et a un représentant qui ne se pliera pas devant Dumbledore. Une excellente chose de faite !

Mais ensuite, ça a commencé à _vraiment_ partir en vrille :

« Deuxième point à l'ordre du jour : la proposition de loi concernant l'encadrement et le suivi des personnes ayant effectué un voyage spatio-temporel. »

Une liasse de parchemin est apparue devant chaque membre de l'assemblée. J'ai vu Harry froncer les sourcils en la survolant, et me chercher du regard, son aura teintée d'inquiétude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette proposition de loi n'est pas à mon avantage. Il s'est penché pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Lady Longbottom, et celle-ci a hoché la tête, avant de se lever.

« Lady Longbottom ? a dit Dumbledore. Vous souhaitez la parole ?

–Je souhaite simplement savoir la raison de cette proposition de loi. »

La raison est évidente : Dumbledore a compris que si Harry lui échappe, c'est en partie grâce à moi, et il tient à me montrer qu'il peut récupérer le contrôle quand il veut.

« La raison est simple, a expliqué Dumbledore d'une voix suave, son aura resplendissante de son sentiment de victoire. Les voyageurs spatio-temporels viennent d'une autre époque que la nôtre. S'ils viennent du passé, ils peuvent ne pas être au fait des dernières coutumes et habitudes, ainsi que des derniers faits historiques qui auraient modifié le paysage culturel, politique ou économique. Ils doivent donc être accompagnés. Cependant, ils doivent être également encadrés, car ramener ce genre de connaissances chez eux, à leur époque, pourrait se révéler extrêmement dangereux. Pour les voyageurs venant du futur, ou d'un futur, ils viennent ici avec des connaissances que nous n'avons pas, et auront forcément tendance à les exploiter pour faire de notre monde quelque chose qui leur convient. Là aussi, encadrement et suivi semblent nécessaires. »

Il y a eu un silence, et j'ai vu l'assemblée accueillir favorablement ces paroles. Et c'est vrai que dit comme ça, elles semblent raisonnables. Mais toute la subtilité vient dans les deux mots : _encadrement_ et _suivi_. Harry s'est levé à son tour et Dumbledore lui a donné la parole :

« Je ne vois pas, dans cette proposition de loi, de distinction entre les voyages ayant une cause connue et les voyages sans cause connue.

–Pourquoi une distinction serait-elle faite ? Cela reste des voyageurs.

–Non, justement. Un voyage avec une cause connue a été provoqué, souvent par le voyageur, pour un but bien précis. Acquérir des connaissances de l'avenir, modifier volontairement le passé pour le faire aller vers quelque chose qui convient mieux au voyageur ou à celui qui a provoqué le voyage... Dans ce cas, en effet, si on délimite bien les notions d'encadrement et de suivi, cela peut sembler nécessaire. Dans les voyages n'ayant pas une cause connue, le voyageur subit complètement le voyage. Il ne l'a pas décidé, n'en a pas été informé, et se retrouve brusquement, sans aucune préparation, à une époque qui n'est pas la sienne, voire même une culture ou un pays qui ne sont pas les siens. Ces voyages sont provoqués par quelque chose qui dépasse l'entendement du voyageur, voire l'entendement humain. Nous sommes tous magiciens, ici, je pense que nous pouvons tous comprendre que parfois, la magie est quelque chose que nous ne _pouvons_ pas comprendre. Dans ces cas-là, qui sommes-nous pour décider que non, un voyageur dont le voyage a été provoqué par cette magie ne doit pas effectuer la raison pour laquelle le voyage a été provoqué, quelle qu'elle soit ?

–N'êtes-vous pas parti pris dans cette histoire, Lord Potter ?

–Pas plus que vous, Mr Dumbledore. _Vous_ êtes celui qui avez décidé de voir pourquoi Manon avait effectué ce voyage, lorsqu'elle est arrivée, il y a deux mois. Et maintenant qu'elle agit dans un sens qui ne vous convient pas, vous souhaitez la bloquer. Vouloir encadrer abusivement un voyageur parce que ce qu'il fait ne vous convient pas n'est pas moins grave qu'un voyageur qui voyage volontairement dans le temps pour jouer avec le déroulement des choses. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Manon a voyagé. _Manon_ ne sait pas pourquoi elle a voyagé. Elle essaie simplement d'agir selon ses convictions, rien de plus. Et croyez-moi, elle est parfaitement consciente des risques que ses interventions causent, et elle en a au moins aussi peur que vous.

–Cette jeune fille a un intérêt étrangement fort pour vous, Lord Potter, et vous dites que ni vous, ni elle ne savez pourquoi elle a voyagé ?

–En effet, Mr Dumbledore, nous ne le savons pas. Et son intérêt pour moi, comme vous le formulez, est nettement plus _sain_ que l'intérêt que d'autres personnes ont pu avoir pour moi par le passé.

–Niez-vous que Miss Nestral est la cause de vos démarches de récupérer votre titre de Lord ?

–Vous savez comme moi que j'ai découvert l'existence de ce titre il y a trois jours. Manon n'y est absolument pour rien.

–Excusez-moi, est intervenue Madam Bones. Lord Potter, vous n'étiez pas au courant que vous aviez un titre jusqu'à il y a trois jours ?

–C'est bien ça, Madam Bones. Je ne connaissais de ma famille que l'identité de mes parents et leurs frasques scolaires. Et bien entendu ce qui est arrivé la nuit où je les ai perdus. J'ignorais que j'avais un véritable héritage. J'ai découvert Lions' Rock avant-hier. »

Il y a eu des remous parmi les nobles de l'assemblée. Amelia Bones a fait des efforts pour se calmer, et s'est tournée vers Dumbledore, son aura toujours vibrante de colère contenue :

« Mr Dumbledore, pourquoi accusez-vous une jeune fille qui n'est parmi nous que depuis deux mois de faire _votre travail_ , c'est-à-dire informer votre pupille des responsabilités qu'il aura quand il sera un adulte ?

–Je ne souhaitais pas accabler Harry de soucis supplémentaires...

–Il ne s'agit pas de _soucis_ , s'est emportée Madam Bones, il s'agit de ses responsabilités ! C'est un _Lord Potter_ ! Et même si vous n'avez pas les compétences et connaissances nécessaires à sa formation, en tant que commun, vous _savez_ , au moins en tant que président-sorcier de cette assemblée, que plusieurs d'entre nous auraient été capables de nous occuper de la formation de Lord Potter, et ce, dès ses onze ans ! Lady Longbottom et moi-même faisons partie du même ordre de chevalerie que les Potter. Lord Abbott est un allié de longue date des Potter. Nous avons tous les trois en formation l'héritier de notre propre famille, cela n'aurait certainement pas été une contrainte que d'en faire bénéficier le jeune futur Lord Potter. Vous avez failli à votre premier devoir de tuteur d'un futur Lord ! »

Neville s'est penché vers moi :

« Il n'a pas de chance, Dumbledore. Entre les trois familles, Potter, Longbottom et Bones, ce sont les Potter qui sont le moins à cheval sur le protocole. Mais même eux n'auraient pas laissé passer une telle faute. Grams et Amelia ne vont pas le lâcher. »

En effet, alors que Harry voulait intervenir pour calmer les choses, Augusta le lui a déconseillé, d'une main sur son bras. Harry s'est donc enfoncé dans son fauteuil, et j'ai senti une forme de satisfaction. Dumbledore a voulu me piéger et c'est lui qui se retrouve sur le grill.

Le Ministre est intervenu :

« L'ordre du jour n'aborde pas la tutelle de Mr Dumbledore sur Lord Potter, mais ce projet de loi. »

Amelia Bones l'a regardé un instant, semblant réfléchir au fait d'insister ou non, puis a renoncé :

« Je pense que Lord Potter a un point valide : les voyageurs qui _subissent_ leur voyage sans en connaître la cause ont d'une certaine manière pour rôle de faire quelque chose avec le déroulement du temps. Sinon, pourquoi ce... quelque chose aurait-il provoqué le voyage ? Avez-vous fait examiner ce projet de loi par le Département des Mystères pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas un éclairage plus averti à nous proposer ?

–Je n'aurai pas proposé cette loi sans de solides connaissances sur le voyage spatio-temporel, Madam Bones.

–Et pourtant, un garçon de quinze ans, qui n'a qu'une très courte expérience en la matière, soulève un point particulièrement intéressant qui n'est pas couvert par cette loi. Quelles autres questions avez-vous, dans votre grande sagesse j'en suis certaine, estimé nécessaire de _ne pas_ couvrir ? Je propose une motion de suspension temporaire sur l'examen de cette loi, en attendant que le Département des Mystères ait pu émettre son avis. Les voyages spatio-temporels sont un sujet grave et sérieux, qui ne peut pas être traité à la légère entre deux points de l'ordre du jour d'une session de clôture.

–Je seconde la motion, est intervenue Lady Longbottom en se levant.

–Je la soutiens également, s'est levé Lord Abbott.

–Quelqu'un s'oppose-t-il fermement à cette motion ? a demandé Madam Bones.

–Moi, a déclaré le Ministre en se levant. Les voyageurs spatio-temporels peuvent représenter une menace, et en la présence d'un en ce moment-même, il convient d'agir au plus vite.

–Je soutiens cette opposition, a déclaré Dumbledore.

–Bien, a dit Madam Bones. Nous allons donc passer à un vote complet. Ceux qui sont pour la motion de suspension temporaire, levez votre baguette en blanc. Ceux qui sont contre la motion et pour un examen immédiat, levez votre baguette en rouge. »

Neville s'est penché vers moi :

« Si trois nobles ou cinq communs soutiennent une motion, elle est adoptable. Si personne ne s'y oppose clairement, elle est adoptée. Si deux personnes ou plus, nobles ou communs, s'y opposent, on passe à un vote sur la motion. Le vote se fait à majorité absolue : la moitié des voix plus une. »

J'ai hoché la tête et regardé les baguettes qui se levaient.

« Est-ce que dans ces situations, le nombre de voix porté par chaque famille compte ?

–Oui.

–Donc, Harry a allumé sa baguette en blanc, ta grand-mère, Madam Bones, Lord Abbott et Lord Malfoy également, et le Wizengamot semble partagé à moitié-moitié, on n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin et de compter précisément pour savoir que la motion sera adoptée ?

–Exactement. Juste Harry et Lucius Malfoy suffisent à faire pencher la balance du côté de l'adoption, en fait, puisque Lord Malfoy détient les voix des Black.

–Ça aurait été plus délicat si Dumbledore était toujours tuteur de Harry et donc détenteur de ses voix.

–C'est ça. Grams et Amelia doivent être ravies du choix de Harry. »

En effet, une fois le compte fait, il y avait près de deux cents voix d'écart, et la motion a été adoptée. Ouf ! Mon avenir ici ne sera pas décidé en un après-midi de réveillon à peine deux mois après mon arrivée...

Les autres points à l'ordre du jour n'avaient pas grande importance. Comme l'avait dit Augusta avant-hier, il s'agit surtout pour le Wizengamot de se féliciter d'une belle année et s'en souhaiter une aussi bonne l'an prochain. La réunion s'est terminée en milieu d'après-midi. Susan, Hannah, Neville et moi avons rejoint leurs familles et Harry, qui discutaient devant la porte du Wizengamot, régulièrement interrompus par un membre souhaitant la bienvenue à Harry ou le félicitant pour son excellente participation lors de sa première session. Nous venions à peine de les retrouver quand Dumbledore s'est avancé vers nous :

« Harry, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec toi, mon garçon ?

–Mr Dumbledore, est intervenu sèchement Lord Abbott, vous êtes toujours en public, et le protocole a toujours lieu.

–Oh, je suis sûr que Harry préfère... a commencé Dumbledore d'un ton léger, rapidement interrompu par Harry, tout aussi sec que le Lord :

–Vous avez une idée étrange de ce que je peux bien préférer, Mr Dumbledore. Je vous l'ai dit : vous n'êtes plus mon tuteur, vous êtes à présent simplement le directeur de l'école où je suis scolarisé. Une telle familiarité est parfaitement déplacée.

–Harry, voyons...

–Plus vous insisterez, plus je serai ferme sur ce point. Venez-en au fait. De quoi voulez-vous me parler, Directeur Dumbledore ?

–J'ai reçu les inquiétudes de Mrs Weasley au sujet de l'influence de Miss Nestral sur ses enfants, et je dois reconnaître que je suis aussi inquiet des conséquences de votre amitié sur ton avenir, Harry. Peut-être serait-il préférable de...

–De ? l'a interrompu Harry sans marquer le moindre respect. Mettre Manon à l'écart ? L'ignorer ? Vous avez tellement l'habitude de choisir mes amis pour moi que vous ne supportez pas que je puisse avoir une amie qui ne vous porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur ?

–Je trouve la méfiance de Miss Nestral à mon égard tout à fait suspecte, en effet. Je n'ai toujours eu que le meilleur de tes intérêts à cœur.

–Madam Bones, a fait Harry en se tournant vers la concernée : au sujet de la vision de mes intérêts par Mr Dumbledore, mes avocats vous contacteront certainement rapidement. En attendant, Mr Dumbledore, j'aimerais que nos rapports se limitent aux intérêts purement scolaires. Passez un excellent réveillon et au revoir. »

Dumbledore s'est figé en entendant les propos de Harry. Puis il a dit lentement :

« Voyons, Harry, tu ne comptes pas déranger Madam Bones avec de telles affabulations...

–C'est toujours Lord Potter pour vous, Monsieur, et si des avocats s'en mêlent, c'est parce que ces... _affabulations_ , comme vous dites, sont appuyées sur des preuves.

–Des preuves aimablement fournies par Miss Nestral, je suppose ?

–Qu'insinuez-vous par là, Monsieur ? je suis intervenue, commençant à en avoir marre de ses accusations.

–J'insinue par là que sans votre venue, Harry serait toujours ami avec Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, et ne remettrait pas systématiquement en cause mes choix pour lui, alors que je suis son tuteur et que je pense avoir fait de mon mieux jusque là.

–Dans ce cas, vous me voyez heureuse d'avoir... perturbé ? votre si merveilleux petit univers. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que garder les yeux ouverts et montrer à ceux qui sont concernés ce que je voyais.

–Vous êtes venue avec des connaissances erronées d'un potentiel futur, et vous êtes aveuglée par ces connaissances, a décrété sévèrement Dumbledore. C'est exactement pour ça que les voyageurs doivent être encadrés.

–Je suis effectivement venue avec un ensemble de connaissances, ou plutôt, un ensemble de possibles connaissances. Ces possibles couvraient toutes sortes d'éventualités, les pires comme les meilleures. Je n'avais absolument aucun _a priori_. Ce sont les actes de chacun qui ont déterminé quels possibles sont les plus probables, et quand bien même tout désigne un possible en particulier, j'attends d'en avoir la preuve avant de transformer ce possible en certitude. Ma seule responsabilité dans l'émancipation de Harry est d'avoir choisi qu'il a le droit à une vie meilleure que celle qu'il a eue jusqu'à présent. Ce qui, en tant que tuteur, aurait du être également votre responsabilité.

–Ce n'est pas en l'accablant d'un titre de Lord que vous allez l'aider.

–Si ce titre de Lord est associé à un domaine dont la réputation en matière de sécurité n'est plus à faire, à des connaissances accessibles nulle part ailleurs et qui couvrent des domaines très variés, dont le combat, et à de nouvelles relations potentiellement intéressées pour le soutenir... alors, si, je pense que ce titre de Lord peut aider Harry. Lady Longbottom a déjà accepté de le représenter jusqu'à sa majorité, ce qui allège Harry du poids le plus lourd de son titre : la représentation politique de la famille. À présent, il peut se concentrer dans un endroit sûr pour travailler sur ce qui l'aidera à participer à la guerre contre Voldemort. Ce qui est également dans votre intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

–Harry a déjà un endroit où il est en parfaite sécurité contre Voldemort.

–Privet Drive ? j'ai demandé, mine de rien. C'est curieux les résultats qu'on obtient quand on fait examiner les boucliers et protections de Privet Drive par un professionnel. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en voyant la fureur et la crainte de Dumbledore mêlées. Il commence à présent à savoir à quel point je connais son implication dans la vie de Harry.

« Lions' Rock est l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne, je ne suis pas sûre qu'une propriété protégée depuis une quinzaine d'années fasse le poids... est intervenue Lady Longbottom. Il semble qu'avec le contexte actuel, où Lord Potter est sans doute en tête de la liste à abattre de Voldemort, c'est plus judicieux de lui offrir la protection ancestrale de sa famille plutôt qu'une maison moldue. Vous êtes un sorcier, Dumbledore, et il faudra reconnaître un jour que toute votre expérience et votre compétence ne peut pas faire le poids contre des protections lancées et enrichies par plusieurs générations de mages, et ce depuis Merlin lui-même. Harry, je crois qu'il est temps que Manon et vous rentriez à Lions' Rock pour vous préparer pour ce soir.

–Mais il reste encore plusieurs heures ! s'est exclamé Harry.

–Et Manon est une femme, a répondu Susan avec un sourire. Je vais moi-même faire un caprice si nous ne sommes pas à la maison dans la prochaine demi-heure, ma tante et moi. »

Il y a eu quelques rires, et Harry m'a regardée, interrogatif. J'ai hoché la tête avec un sourire. Non seulement en effet il ne reste que trois heures avant le début de la soirée des Longbottom, mais en plus, et je suis sûre que c'est pour ça que Augusta l'a proposé, c'est un excellent prétexte pour nous éloigner de Dumbledore. Harry a compris et m'a serré un peu plus fort la main, avant de se tourner vers Augusta :

« Nous sommes partis, alors. Nous devons utiliser une cheminée de l'Atrium ?

–Non, a répondu Madam Bones. Il doit y avoir des journalistes à l'affût du nouveau Lord dans l'Atrium. On va utiliser la cheminée de mon bureau, suivez-moi. »

Elle a complètement ignoré Dumbledore et nous a tous emmenés deux étages au dessus, en plein Département des Forces de l'Ordre Magiques, jusqu'à un grand bureau confortable. Une fois la porte fermée, elle ne nous a pas tendu la poudre de Cheminette mais nous a lancé un regard sévère :

« Que se passe-t-il avec Dumbledore ?

–Dumbledore est l'exemple même du tuteur qui a voulu se servir de son pupille pour ses intérêts personnels, j'ai répondu sans hésitation. Il a complètement modelé le monde autour de Harry, et Harry lui-même, pour en obtenir le pion dont il a besoin. Ma venue est... une donnée imprévue dans son monde si bien organisé. Je n'avais aucune certitude, mais j'ai cherché à en avoir. Et pour ça, j'ai posé des questions. Et nous nous sommes rendus compte, moi et ceux qui répondaient à ces questions, que les réponses sont extrêmement dérangeantes. Si Harry a récupéré son titre, c'est effectivement pour échapper à la tutelle de Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore a sans doute raison de m'en vouloir.

–Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, jeune fille.

–C'est... délicat. »

J'ai hésité en voyant le monde. Susan et Hannah, surtout Susan, une ex de Harry. Le père de Hannah, sur lequel je n'ai absolument _aucune_ information, en mal comme en bien. Et bien sûr, Madam Bones. J'ai regardé tour à tour Augusta et Neville, qui m'ont donné leur assentiment : on peut faire confiance à ces personnes ; puis Harry. Après tout, c'est son histoire. Il a hésité, puis a soupiré et s'est laissé tomber dans un fauteuil :

« Dumbledore m'a placé chez ma tante, la sœur de ma mère.

–Petunia Evans ? a demandé Madam Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

–Dursley, mais oui, c'est bien

–Mais... Lily disait qu'elle détestait la magie.

–C'est le cas. Elle déteste la magie, et son mari aussi, et ont éduqué leur fils à la détester aussi, ainsi que toute personne susceptible de l'incarner, y compris et surtout moi. Dire que je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse est un doux euphémisme.

–Tes cicatrices... a soufflé Susan. C'est pour ça que tu refusais d'en parler. »

Harry a hésité, puis a hoché la tête. Le regard de Madam Bones est allé entre sa nièce et Harry :

« Quelles cicatrices ? Auriez-vous été un enfant maltraité ?

–Oui. »

Il avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, et toute son attitude et son aura dégageaient de la gêne, de la colère et une certaine forme de honte. Je me suis approchée de lui dans son dos pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Il s'est redressé en sentant le soutien, et a fini par dire :

« Je n'en ai jamais parlé. La personne qui en sait le plus est Manon, et uniquement parce qu'elle a fait les bonnes suppositions. D'après elle, certains possibles concernaient cette partie de mon enfance, et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. C'est cette conversation qui a tout déclenché.

–Pas vraiment, je l'ai contredit. Ce qui a tout déclenché, ce sont les toutes premières minutes de mon arrivée ici. Je suis une empathe, je ne sais pas si Hannah et Susan vous l'ont dit ? » ai-je ajouté en regardant Lord Abbott et Madam Bones.

Ils ont secoué la tête, curieux. J'ai souri :

« Je suis une empathe, c'est comme ça. D'où je viens, je ne pratique aucune magie. Quand je suis arrivée, j'avais la magie et l'empathie. Et du coup, comme c'était complètement nouveau, j'étais incapable de la contrôler, et toutes les émotions de la Grande Salle m'ont submergées. Et notamment celles de Dumbledore et de Harry, que j'ai distinguées des autres parce qu'ils étaient tout près de moi. Harry, aucun problème, envie de me protéger, esprit chevaleresque... Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur. »

Les filles ont eu un petit rire et Neville a ricané, pendant que Harry rougissait. J'ai continué :

« Dumbledore... Son aura est malsaine, autant vous le dire franchement. Elle tranche considérablement avec son sourire bienveillant et ses yeux pétillants. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intime conviction que le pétillement dans ses yeux est signe de Légilimancie sans baguette, mais passons. Son aura est mauvaise, elle est pleine d'ambition personnelle, de manipulation, de mensonges. C'est la première impression que j'ai eue, alors que j'étais paniquée parce que j'étais dans un endroit inconnu pour une raison inconnue, et depuis que je suis un peu plus au courant de ce qui se passe, cette impression n'a jamais changé. Et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai commencé à poser des questions, et à vouloir absolument éclaircir certains possibles rapidement, plutôt que d'attendre que les choses se fassent.

–Est-ce que vous savez ce qui va se passer ?

–Non, j'ai répondu. Ma venue a déjà bien troublé les choses. Ça a complètement foutu en l'air le plan de Dumbledore pour Harry. Harry est à présent au courant de choses qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir avant l'été prochain, voire même dans deux ans. Et entre temps, il se serait passé beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu être évitées si justement Harry en savait plus sur la situation dans laquelle il est. La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est que j'avance à l'aveugle. Je... C'est bancal, peut-être, comme façon de penser, mais... Ma présence ici forme comme une boucle dans le temps. Je suis ici, mais il y a une Manon, en France, qui continue à grandir sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, et qui effectuera un jour, sans en avoir été avertie de quelque manière que ce soit, un voyage dans le temps pour se retrouver ici, le 31 octobre 1995. Je ne suis pas venue en sachant qu'une voyageuse avait agi, et que ses actions avaient mené à tel résultat, souhaitable ou non. Rien n'indique, dans mes connaissances, la présence d'une voyageuse. Du coup, je n'ai pas à reproduire _mes_ événements, puisque je ne les connais pas. Et c'est ça, d'une certaine manière, qui préserve la boucle du temps. Quoi que je fasse, c'est ce qui doit être fait, d'une certaine manière, pour que la future Manon accomplisse à son tour son voyage et intervienne à nouveau. Je radote et je suis confuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je voyais le regard de tout le monde posé sur moi, stupéfait. Puis Madam Bones a secoué la tête :

« Non, curieusement, c'est assez clair. C'est juste surprenant d'entendre un tel raisonnement chez une adolescente.

–Ah, mon âge... Voilà toute une histoire, mais je sens que Susan et Hannah vont m'assassiner si on les retient trop longtemps. Peut-être serait-il préférable qu'on prenne le temps d'une demi-journée, avant la rentrée, et je promets de mettre les cartes sur table avec vous. Harry avait de toute façon l'intention de vous en parler.

–Bien, je vous enverrai un hibou demain avec mes disponibilités. Vous êtes tous les deux à Lions' Rock ?

–Oui, a répondu Harry, et les hiboux arrivent sans problème.

–Parfait. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Nous nous reverrons certainement ce soir, de toute manière. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai hésité en regardant Lord Abbott. Harry l'a senti, car il a déclaré :

« Lord Abbott, si vous et Hannah souhaitez vous joindre à notre récit, vous êtes les bienvenus. Nous aurons besoin de tous les amis et alliés possibles.

–Merci pour l'invitation, a souri le Lord. Miss Nestral sait donner envie de découvrir la suite d'une histoire.

–Je ne saurais que vous inviter, par contre, à vous faire tester, tous les quatre, et surtout Susan et Hannah, contre les sortilèges et potions d'influence.

–Pardon ?

–Manon, Hermione, moi, tous les Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Lady Longbottom, Neville... Nous sommes tous ressortis positifs à différents sorts et potions d'influence, à différents niveaux. Manon a dit que Dumbledore a modelé le monde autour de moi, ce n'est pas à la légère. Je suis sorti avec Susan et j'ai montré de l'intérêt pour Hannah. Il est possible qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et soit intervenu. Allez à St Mungo voir la Guérisseuse Tonks ou le Guérisseur Milott de ma part. Ils comprendront rapidement et resteront discrets. Et si ce n'est pas déjà le cas et qu'elles ont la possibilité d'apprendre, j'encouragerai fortement Hannah et Susan à apprendre l'Occlumancie.

–Ce sont de futures Ladies, elles apprennent l'Occlumancie depuis des années, a répondu Lord Abbott.

–Excellent, » a simplement répondu Harry avec un sourire.

Il s'est levé et s'est avancé vers la cheminée :

« Nous nous revoyons ce soir et donc plus tard dans la semaine, avant la rentrée lundi prochain.

–C'est bien ça, a approuvé Madam Bones.

–Manon, est intervenue Lady Longbottom, sachez que ce soir, la cheminée de l'entrée sera allumée dès 18h et tout au long de la soirée. »

J'ai eu un grand sourire : pas de Cheminette pour aller à la soirée de réveillon.

« Merci. A ce soir, donc. »

Je suis passée la première, sans prendre de poudre, et en pensant très fort à la cheminée du salon de Lions' Rock. Je sais que Tippy a laissé le feu allumé, je le lui ai demandé (oui, ma solidarité avec mon petit ami a ses limites, surtout en matière de transport magique). Entrée par le bureau de Amelia Bones, sortie par le salon de Lions' Rock, immédiat et sans secousses, parfait !

Harry est venu quelques minutes plus tard, amusé :

« Tu leur as fait peur avec ta cascade, ils m'ont retenu le temps d'être certains que tu vas bien et que tu sais ce que tu fais. Heureusement que Augusta et Neville étaient là pour confirmer que tout va bien. »

J'ai eu un petit rire. C'était un peu mon but, de faire une sortie, comme on dit. Puis j'ai filé dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Il m'a bien fallu les deux heures et demie restantes pour ça : la douche, les cheveux, s'habiller, se maquiller, se coiffer... J'avais hier soir une robe bleu roi en soie brillante, dont les reflets changent avec la lumière. C'est une robe bustier, qui descend jusque juste en dessous des genoux. Il y a de nombreuses broderies ton sur ton, qui sont là pour donner une texture à la robe, un peu comme des écailles de dragon (Harry a adoré, vu que mon élément est le feu). Toute simple en apparence, mais très élégante.

Les chaussures que j'ai portées avant-hier pour la leçon de danse donc, des bijoux en argent issus du coffre à bijoux Potter : il y avait une parure en argent massif avec des pierres de lapis-lazuli et des saphirs. J'ai porté le collier et le bracelet. Et les cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, avec des boucles qui s'en échappaient sur les côtés du visage. Et une pince avec un saphir pour tenir le chignon. Pour le maquillage, je suis partie sur un rouge à lèvre magique (quand ils disent tenue douze heures sans bavure, c'est tenue douze heures, quoi que tu fasses, boives, manges, et en effet sans aucune bavure, ni sur un verre, ni sur une joue, ou pire, sur un vêtement...) rouge sombre, et du fard à paupière effet smoky. Et voilà !

Neville nous a prévenus qu'il y aura un feu d'artifice, et donc j'ai pris ma jolie robe de sorcière bleue, j'ai glissé un foulard dedans, et je suis parée. Et je n'ai que dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure qu'on a fixée, Harry et moi.

Quand j'y repense, j'ai l'impression qu'on a refait la scène du bal de Noël de quatrième année dans le film : moi qui descends les escaliers, Harry qui m'attend au pied, et qui me regarde, émerveillé (non, je ne me vante pas, je suis une empathe, tu te souviens ?), et avec quelque chose que je suppose n'était pas présent au bal de Noël lorsqu'il a vu Hermione : du désir. En parfait gentleman, il ne l'a pas montré, mais je ne sais toujours pas, au moment où je t'écris, s'il a laissé volontairement cette émotion transparaître ou non. Un vrai parfait gentleman qui sait masquer ses émotions et qui sait qu'il a une empathe en face de lui aurait fait en sorte de le masquer, non ? Mais en même temps, est-ce que sur le coup, il y a pensé ? Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Toujours est-il que je lui plaisais. Et il me l'a montré en m'enlaçant et m'embrassant longuement. Finalement, les dix minutes d'avance n'étaient pas si mal.

Et enfin, nous sommes allés au bal. Harry est passé le premier, et le temps que j'estime nécessaire pour voyager et se redresser après une gamelle à l'arrivée, je me suis avancée dans les flammes. Harry était déjà en train de discuter avec Neville quand je suis arrivée. Il a passé un bras sous le mien, et nous avons suivi Neville, qui a rapidement rejoint les autres adolescents de la soirée.

Susan était merveilleusement belle, Hannah plus discrète, mais très jolie aussi, Daphne mérite sa réputation de beauté personnifiée. À Hogwarts, c'est plus discret parce qu'elle porte les robes de l'école, même quand on n'est pas en cours, et qu'elle s'attache toujours les cheveux de façon négligée, mais hier soir, elle portait une longue robe près du corps, et ses cheveux descendaient en boucles noires dans son dos... Franchement magnifique. Et sa petite sœur est aussi prometteuse. Astoria n'a que douze ans, mais elle annonce déjà une féminité aussi épanouie que Daphne.

Blaise (Zabini, Slytherin lui aussi) est un garçon qui a pas mal d'humour quand il veut bien se laisser approcher. C'était le cavalier de Daphne hier, et comme je m'entends bien avec elle et relativement bien avec Draco, dont il est le meilleur ami, il m'a laissée faire connaissance avec lui. C'est un beau garçon, avec une beauté assez aristocratique. En fait, il pourrait être le jumeau de Draco, au niveau des manières et des expressions, à part qu'il est aussi brun que Draco est blond. Et qu'il y a globalement moins de mépris dans ses manières. Mais c'est un héritier de la petite noblesse, contrairement à la famille Malfoy, et on n'a pas du lui farcir la tête dès l'enfance avec le fait que sa position sociale le place au dessus de tout le monde.

Ce qui m'a frappée, c'est que tout ce petit monde qui normalement à Hogwarts s'évite et se méprise, s'entend très bien dans ce genre de soirée. Daphne, qui n'adresse jamais un mot à Susan ou Hannah, a passé la soirée à discuter avec elles et moi. Blaise s'est montré parfaitement amical avec Harry, alors que pareil, ils ne se sont jamais adressé la parole à Hogwarts (heureusement pour lui, Blaise ne fait pas partie des Slytherins qui insultent Harry à la moindre occasion).

Je me demande si c'est une attitude hypocrite de leur part lors des événements sociaux comme celui-là, ou si c'est à Hogwarts qu'ils jouent un rôle. Le plus troublant, c'est que leur aura était au diapason de leur attitude : ils se sentaient bien, entre amis, en train de passer une bonne soirée. Pas de calcul, d'apparences trompeuses, de jeux de vipères ou quoi que ce soit. Juste une foule d'enfants qui ont grandi d'une certaine manière ensemble et qui se respectent. Et qui nous ont accueillis, Harry et moi, à bras ouverts.

La soirée était très rigoureusement organisée : arrivée des invités entre 18h et 19h, repas servi de 19h30 à 21h, puis bal, puis feu d'artifice juste après minuit. Pendant le repas, on nous a placés tous les adolescents ensemble. Aucun adulte à proximité. Du coup, nous avons pu discuter sans contraintes. Il y avait d'autres couples, alors Harry n'a pas hésité à afficher notre relation.

J'ai encore du mal avec toutes ces attentions, tous ces gestes. Je veux dire : j'aime les recevoir, et le fait que ce soit en public ne me dérange pas particulièrement tant que ça reste dans une certaine mesure, mais je ne sais pas rendre la pareille. Généralement, c'est Harry qui cherche ma main, m'enlace, m'embrasse, me taquine avec ses doigts... J'aimerais pouvoir lui rendre ces gestes en retour, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est... emprunté, quand je le fais, alors même que je le ressens ou que j'en ai envie. Peut-être que ce sera plus facile avec le temps.

Toujours est-il que le repas s'est très bien passé, et ni Neville, ni Susan, ni Hannah, n'ont fait la moindre allusion à la conversation qui a suivi la session au Wizengamot. Tant mieux. Je veux bien faire confiance à des familles historiquement alliées aux Potter, mais je ne sais pas où se placent les Greengrass et les Zabini, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Ensuite est venu le bal. Heureusement que Harry m'a appris à danser. La danse doit être enseignée en même temps que la marche, ce n'est pas possible autrement. _Tout le monde_ connaît _toutes les danses_. Les seuls qui ont du mal sont les personnes comme moi, qui ont rejoint ce cercle assez fermé sur le tard (souvent une petite amie ou une épouse, d'ailleurs). Du coup, ma maladresse (relative, je suis sûre que je m'en serais très bien tirée dans une soirée avec des gens normaux...) a amusé mes cavaliers. Je m'en sortais pas trop mal, mais je n'ai pas la fluidité des autres filles. Forcément. En plus d'avoir appris à danser il y a trois jours, j'étais avant d'arriver ici une obèse avec une très mauvaise coordination de ses membres.

Harry lui était... particulièrement séducteur. Pas en train de me harceler de gestes évocateurs ou de paroles grivoises ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était son regard, les émotions qui émanaient de lui, sa magie qui frôlait la mienne en ondes chaleureuses, les baisers beaucoup plus fréquents que d'habitude, et sa façon de chercher à me garder le plus souvent contre lui, pas pour me montrer qu'il a envie qu'on aille plus loin, mais pour lui, comme s'il avait _besoin_ de me sentir contre lui.

J'ai utilisé le mot "séducteur", mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait été son but. En tout cas, c'est l'effet que ça a eu sur moi. Sincèrement, si c'était voulu de sa part, c'était extrêmement bien pensé. Sans jamais manquer du moindre respect envers moi, ni me forcer en quoi que ce soit, il s'est juste laissé plus de libertés dans l'expression de son attirance pour moi. Jamais ça n'a eu le message : _regarde, j'ai trop envie de toi, viens_. Ça donnait vraiment l'impression que c'était pour lui, sans aucune arrière-pensée : il avait envie de m'embrasser, alors il m'embrassait. Il avait envie de me serrer contre lui, alors il le faisait... Et ainsi de suite. Et ça m'a donné l'impression qu'il avait vraiment envie de moi, mais pas au sens sexuel du terme, mais humain, comme si j'allais lui manquer si je m'éloignais un peu trop.

Et moi qui, au fil de la soirée, me sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec ça, et commence même à lui rendre les démonstrations d'affection. Est-ce du à l'alcool (j'ai du boire deux verres de vin pétillant que _non_ , je n'appellerai certainement pas du _champagne anglais_ !) ou les attentions de Harry qui avaient vraiment de l'effet sur moi ? Aucune idée. Encore maintenant, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que plus la soirée avançait, plus nous étions proches, tous les deux. À un tel point que je n'ai pratiquement rien vu du feu d'artifice : nous étions bien plus occupés à... euh... visiter, voilà... une pergola (séance de câlins intenses, et je suppose que seul le froid nous a vraiment empêchés d'aller plus loin). Pour notre excuse, il y _avait_ du gui dans cette pergola.

Puis ça a été le moment de prendre congé de tout le monde et de rentrer à la maison. Et là, une fois à Lions' Rock, la même étrange impression que le premier jour : nous sommes absolument seuls, et personne ne viendra nous déranger. Ajoute à ça le fait qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, on était presque prêts à braver le froid pour aller jusqu'au bout, et qu'à présent, nous sommes dans une habitation confortablement chauffée, et nos robes de sorciers ne sont absolument pas nécessaires.

Harry m'a emmenée dans sa chambre, nous avons commencé à nous déshabiller...

Et quand je me suis retrouvée nue devant lui, j'ai eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment.

J'ai paniqué.

Une vraie belle panique, comme j'en ai rarement ressenti. Je me suis sentie vulnérable, exposée, fragile, honteuse... en _danger_.

C'est stupide, je sais, et avec du recul et la nuit qui a passé, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. J'avais _envie_ de passer la nuit avec lui. Toute la soirée a semblé nous y mener, et je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre peur. Ça semblait même _naturel_. Et quand je me retrouve nue devant lui... Une des peurs les plus intenses que j'ai ressenties. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas mal, qu'il ne me forcerait pas, et qu'il veillerait sans doute à ce que j'ai du plaisir moi aussi. Mais j'ai eu peur, c'est un fait.

J'ai ramassé ma robe, et je suis partie en courant, en bafouillant une excuse. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, honnêtement. Je l'ai rejeté. Il pourrait prendre ça très mal, se sentir vexé, abandonné... J'ai promis que je serai toujours là, mais je fuis sa chambre. Je sais que c'est irrationnel, que les deux n'ont pas grand chose à voir. Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de coucher avec lui que je refuse de le soutenir. Mais si je suis capable d'être irrationnelle, il en est sans doute aussi capable.

J'ai honte, quelque part. Je suis sûre que dès que nous sommes rentrés à Lions' Rock, hier soir, il avait en tête la nuit qu'on allait passer ensemble. Il m'amène dans sa chambre, il me déshabille, dans la passion, les baisers et les caresses, et voilà que je disparais d'un coup. Franchement, à sa place, je me sentirais insultée.

Je ne sais pas quel est mon problème. J'étais certaine que si je trouvais un garçon qui m'accepterait pour ce que je suis, j'accepterais de baisser enfin mes défenses, et j'aurais enfin une vie sentimentale et sexuelle normale pour mon âge (que ce soit mes vingt-et-un ans ou mes quinze ans). J'ai confiance en Harry. Je suis bien avec lui. J'aime être dans ses bras. J'ai aimé la passion entre nous hier soir, la tension sexuelle. J'étais aussi impatiente que lui...

Pourquoi j'ai fui ? Qu'est-ce qui, dans ma vie, fait que je suis incapable de me laisser aller ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas lâcher ce putain de contrôle sur moi, mes émotions, mes sensations ? Bon sang, j'ai vécu une enfance tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale et monotone, une adolescence difficile peut-être, mais rien d'exceptionnel ni de traumatisant. La seule épreuve que j'ai vécue, c'est ce cancer, il y a cinq ans, et je n'en retiens que du positif, la capacité de relativiser, de rester optimiste, l'esprit ouvert, la compassion... Alors _pourquoi_ ?

Je pense que je pourrais me poser cette question pendant des heures. Je me la suis posée pendant des heures _avant_ , quand j'avais toujours vingt-et-un an et que j'étais incapable de me lâcher lors d'une sortie. Bon sang, un de mes potes m'a fait du rentre-dedans explicite sans autre réaction de ma part qu'un braquage définitif... Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Je fantasme sur des mecs... Ces derniers temps, je fantasme sur Harry (oui, ça va, aucun commentaire...), et quand Harry est devant moi, la soirée s'annonçant particulièrement intense, je... dis non ?

Bon, je crois que je vais sortir me changer les idées. Devenir Flamme peut-être pendant quelques heures. Ses pensées sont tellement plus simples...

À tout à l'heure ou à demain !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà le chapitre où Manon a prit définitivement ses distances avec moi. Elle a toujours les grandes lignes de mon vécu parce que ça m'évite d'inventer une chronologie, mais c'est vraiment à partir de ce chapitre qu'elle est devenue "Manon" à part entière, lorsque j'ai écrit l'histoire.

En toute honnêteté, il y a eu une première version (depuis supprimée) où Manon ne disait pas non à Harry. Mais c'était beaucoup trop facile, et je n'aime pas quand mes personnages ont la vie facile. Du coup, remaniement de l'histoire, et voici le résultat ;)

Sinon, j'ai eu plusieurs personnes qui m'ont demandé combien de chapitres il reste... J'ai modifié les infos en première page pour souligner la longueur de l'histoire. Il y a un chapitre dont je ne suis pas encore sûre que je vais le publier, et un autre qui est tellement long qu'il sera certainement publié en 2 fois. Donc, dépendamment de ce que je décide de faire avec ces deux chapitres, il y a encore 100 à 102 chapitres pour cette première partie (sur trois). À raison d'un chapitre par semaine, le calcul est facile : il y en a encore pour deux ans... Mais je me dis qu'avec un chapitre par semaine, je suis une des auteurs avec le rythme le plus soutenu pour une histoire aussi longue, alors je ne changerai rien.

Je suis en train d'écrire la deuxième partie, j'en suis encore au début en termes d'écriture brute (l'histoire est elle complètement planifiée), donc je suis encore incapable de dire combien de chapitres il y aura : tout dépendra de l'envie de Manon d'écrire souvent ou pas ;) En tout état de cause, le volume de l'histoire devrait être sensiblement identique à cette première partie : environ 450 000 mots.

Pour la troisième partie, elle devrait être plus courte.

Bref, si vous avez envie de suivre l'histoire jusqu'au bout, vous avez signé pour un long moment ;)

Aussi, on m'a demandé si je publierai d'autres histoires, notamment parce que je mentionne avoir écrit d'autres fics. Pour l'instant, aucune n'est assez aboutie pour envisager une publication, même si une ou deux a ses chances. En deux ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, et peut-être que d'ici là, je publierai deux histoires par semaine ;)

En tout cas, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Vous êtes un super soutien, et je ne m'amuserais pas autant à publier sans vos commentaires, alertes et favoris ! Les timides, n'hésitez pas à commenter, me dire ce que vous pensez de ce mastodonte en train de grandir, je réponds toujours, et je ne pense pas être méchante ;)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/10/2017**


	30. 2 janvier 1996

**Mardi 2 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Harry et moi avons parlé, hier. De ma réaction, de la suite à donner à notre relation...

J'avais raison, il l'a mal pris. Mais pas comme je m'y attendais. Il ne s'est pas senti vexé, ou insulté, il s'est senti abandonné. Il aurait compris que je lui dise « stop, on arrête là », alors même que j'étais nue devant lui et que le désir était évident et assez dur à contrôler. Ce n'est pas mon refus qu'il n'a pas aimé, c'est le fait que je quitte la chambre sans une explication. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il se vexe. Se sentir abandonné doit être encore plus terrible.

Donc, l'explication a eu lieu hier. Enfin, l'explication... Vu que je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, j'ai été bien en peine de lui en donner une sérieuse. Il n'a rien fait de mal, et j'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que c'était une peur viscérale par rapport à ce qui allait se passer plutôt qu'une réaction à un mauvais geste de sa part. Mais il a fini par comprendre que ça ne venait pas de lui.

Du coup, nous avons parlé de ce qui aurait pu m'amener à réagir ainsi. Il a essayé de ne pas être insistant, mais c'était évident qu'il voulait comprendre. Maintenant que l'euphorie de la soirée est retombée, j'ai de nouveau un peu de mal avec ses étreintes. Mais je n'ai aucune explication. J'ai essayé de lui dire la même chose que ce que je t'ai écris le matin, mais même pour moi, ce n'est pas satisfaisant. Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

Ça n'a aucune raison logique. Harry est parfait : il est gentil, attentif, généreux, souriant, protecteur, mais aussi avec les défauts qui le rendent moins lisse et plus attachant, à commencer par son entêtement.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais confiance avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus ces derniers temps, pourquoi est-ce que je me mets en quatre pour qu'il soit bien, et qu'il surmonte tout ça avec le moins de peine possible, alors que je ne suis pas capable de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ? Il ne m'a jamais pressée à rien, et je le crois quand il me dit qu'il aurait suffit que je dise stop pour qu'on se contente de dormir ensemble ou de se câliner un moment avant de dormir chacun dans notre chambre.

C'est terriblement frustrant.

Et Harry continue à être un amour : il a compris qu'il y a plus que cette histoire d'âge et de méfiance suite aux moqueries du collège. Ça ne peut pas suffire pour expliquer un tel braquage. Et il m'a dit qu'on prendra le temps qu'il faudra, jours, semaines, mois... Peu importe... Il continue à avoir la même attitude envers moi : câline, avec un peu de flirt pour plaisanter, mais sans rien qui indique qu'il va perdre patience ou qu'il est vexé de ce qui s'est passé.

Est-ce que je mérite ça ? Je ne suis pas capable d'expliquer mon attitude, et il se contente de balayer tout ça d'un revers de la main en disant que ça n'a pas d'importance, que l'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, et que le sexe viendra quand ça viendra.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser la question : combien de temps va-t-il garder cette même patience ? Il n'a eu que des aventures basées sur le sexe, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'engagerait dans une relation qui en est _a priori_ complètement dépourvue, jusqu'à ce que j'ai dépassé je ne sais quel blocage ?

En attendant qu'il décide que finalement, je n'en vaux pas la peine, autant en profiter... Ça n'arrangera certainement pas les choses si je passe mon temps à me demander si les prochains mots qu'il me dira, c'est « on arrête là ».

Donc continuons sur ce qui s'est passé. Aujourd'hui, on avait des visiteurs ; les Weasley, Fleur, Sirius, Remus et Hermione. Harry a gentiment insisté (pas très longtemps, je le reconnais, le temps de me tirer par la main), pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux au lieu d'à côté de lui sur le canapé. C'est la première fois que nous avons un geste aussi intime en présence d'autant de monde.

Du coup, tous ont supposé que nous étions effectivement passé à l'échelon supérieur. Et ils se sont pas mal moqués de nous et de nos dénégations. Mais j'ai senti que celles de Harry n'étaient pas aussi virulentes que les miennes. Il m'a expliqué après leur départ qu'il souhaitait vraiment leur faire croire ça : jamais ils ne penseront notre relation solide si nous ne partageons pas le même lit, puisque Harry n'a jamais eu de copine sans coucher avec elle. Il pense que leur donner l'impression que c'est aussi le cas entre nous nous assurera une certaine forme de paix : on se moquera gentiment de nous pendant quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours, puis ça passera, et ça nous épargnera la pression sociale, surtout une fois de retour à Hogwarts, où personne ne croira Harry Potter s'il dit avoir une relation platonique et le harcèlera sans cesse jusqu'à nous laisser penser que le sexe est une obligation dans notre relation.

Alors Harry préfère prendre les devants, leur faire croire ce qu'ils ont envie de croire, pour qu'on ait la paix et qu'on avance à notre rythme sans que les autres s'en mêlent. Encore une fois, il me protège et se montre compréhensif... Ça me désarme complètement...

Nous leur avons surtout raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus : la visite chez les Longbottom, Neville mage lui aussi (ça les a tous choqués, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un élève aussi moyen que Neville soit mage. Mais en même temps, avec l'importance du verrou qu'il avait...), la session du Wizengamot (qui les a fait pester contre Dumbledore et le Ministre), et le bal du réveillon.

« Et hier ? a demandé George avec un sourire.

–Quoi, hier ? a demandé Harry.

–Vous avez raconté samedi, dimanche, mais pas hier. »

Nous nous sommes regardés, Harry et moi. Ils refusent toujours de croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, ça fait partie des moqueries qu'on a entendu toute la journée. Mais nous en avons déjà joué, à Hogwarts avant les vacances, alors que nous ne sortions même pas ensemble. Alors pourquoi se fatiguer à leur dire qu'on a essayé de faire avancer notre couple, sans pour autant passer des heures débridées au lit ? Harry a fini par afficher un sourire en coin :

« Hier, nous avons fait ce que tout nouveau couple fait : passer la journée ensemble et... discuter de l'évolution de notre relation. »

Comme d'habitude quand nous nous amusons avec eux, aucun mensonge, mais juste une belle place à la libre interprétation. Évidemment, ils l'ont pris de façon sexuelle, et nous ont regardés avec des sourires ou des clins d'œil entendus. Puis Harry a ajouté, beaucoup plus sarcastique :

« Et évidemment, Manon avait son journal... »

Je l'ai regardé un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir (vexée ?) et j'ai vu son amusement. Il se moquait de moi ! J'ai affiché une moue boudeuse :

« J'avais _beaucoup_ de choses à raconter... Et ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de sa petite amie, Mr Potter. »

Il m'a embrassée, rapidement pour ne pas gêner les autres, mais ses mains se sont déplacées pour une étreinte un peu plus intime. Ah, là, c'est _parfait_ comme excuses.

Puis tout le monde a raconté ce qu'il avait fait ces trois derniers jours. Le réveillon s'est passé à Grimmauld Place, avec la visite de membres de l'Ordre. Apparemment, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe à Grimmauld Place. _Molly_ ne parvient toujours pas à digérer que Harry préfère vivre ici, et que je préfère être avec lui.

Apparemment, elle s'est lancée dans une campagne intense de chasse aux Françaises. Fleur aussi en fait les frais. Bill l'a accompagnée en France, dans sa famille, pour le réveillon, et donc ils ont échappé à cette ambiance morose.

Ron et quelques membres de l'Ordre sont complètement d'accord avec Mrs Weasley : tout est de ma faute, et je ne suis qu'une allumeuse qui cherche à sucer de Harry toute sa richesse et son héritage - à prendre presque au sens sexuel, puisqu'elle m'accuse de vouloir me mettre enceinte de lui pour l'obliger à m'épouser et faire de moi Lady Potter. C'est marrant comme ça ressemble aux projets qu'elle avait pour Ginny, tiens.

Hermione n'a pas remis les pieds à Grimmauld Place non plus. Elle aussi est _persona non grata_ auprès de Mrs Weasley, puisque c'est mon amie et qu'elle me soutient dans la corruption de Harry. Du coup, elle a passé le réveillon en famille, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Mrs Weasley est sous influences ? » j'ai demandé brusquement.

Ce n'est pas possible qu'une mère de famille soit aussi obtuse.

« Non, a répondu Bill en soupirant. Je l'ai testée discrètement. Elle avait bien quelques influences mineures, mais plus destinées à la guider qu'à lui donner un tempérament qu'elle n'a pas. D'ailleurs, le fait que je les ai enlevées n'a absolument rien changé à son discours.

–Par contre, ça a changé ma façon d'envisager mon mariage, a continué Arthur. Je compte amener l'empoisonnement de Ginny devant un tribunal. C'est une cause valable de divorce, et je vais le faire également.

–Je suis désolée... j'ai murmuré, choquée par la nouvelle.

–Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, Manon, m'a assuré Bill avec un sourire. Papa en a parlé longuement avec nous, et nous sommes tous d'accord que c'est la meilleure solution. Charlie et moi y pensions même déjà depuis un moment, mais nous n'osions pas lui en parler.

–Je n'aurais pas mis toute cette histoire en lumière, vous seriez encore une famille...

–À quel prix ? a répliqué Arthur. Ginny aurait continué à être droguée à l'Amortentia, à croire que ses sentiments pour un garçon sont naturels alors qu'ils ont été forcés depuis des années. J'aurais continué à être sous influence, aveugle à ce qui se passe sous mon toit et paraissant incompétent dans mon propre domaine d'expertise. Les jumeaux auraient fini par fuir la maison, comme les trois premiers. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que doit être une famille ? »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Ça avait du sens, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Harry m'a serré la main :

« Eh, chérie, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu n'y es pour rien. Les coupables sont Dumbledore, et je suis désolé pour vous tous, mais aussi Mrs Weasley. Mais ce n'est certainement pas toi, Manon. Si tu dois y être pour quelque chose, c'est pour le fait que les Weasley ont maintenant une chance de former une famille saine. Ne laisse surtout pas leurs insultes te monter à la tête. Ils ont tort. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, et tu as été une nouvelle chance pour les Weasley. D'accord ?

–Quelles insultes ? est intervenu Remus.

–Dumbledore n'a pas été très... enclin à cacher son mépris pour Manon, a répondu Harry. Et elle a reçu une Beuglante, il y a trois jours.

–De qui ? s'est étonné Fred, avant de réaliser : Oh... _Qui_ détient le record de Beuglantes envoyées à ses enfants à Hogwarts ?

–En effet. La Beuglante venait de Molly. Je dois toujours avoir la transcription quelque part.

–Tu as gardé ce torchon ? je me suis exclamée.

–Elle t'a menacée, a répondu Harry très sérieusement. Évidemment que je l'ai gardé. Tippy ! »

L'elfe est rapidement apparu, et a tout aussi rapidement ramené la transcription de la Beuglante que lui a demandé Harry. Le papier rouge est passé de main en main, pendant que Harry expliquait :

« Aucune Beuglante ne parvient directement à son destinataire, ici. Elles sont automatiquement redirigées vers une salle spéciale, et une transcription est générée, et c'est ce qui nous parvient. Pas de hurlements, donc, mais heureusement. La lecture de la transcription a suffisamment bouleversé Manon comme ça, quand elle l'a découverte. Ça aurait été une vraie Beuglante, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il ne vienne plus jamais à l'idée de Mrs Weasley d'en envoyer à qui que ce soit.

–Tu devrais quand même tenter... ont dit les jumeaux en chœur, avant de passer la lettre à Hermione, la dernière à la lire, parce que la plus proche de nous, de l'autre côté du cercle.

–Elle peut vraiment demander à te faire renvoyer ? s'est étonnée Hermione.

–Normalement, un parent peut effectivement demander à ce qu'un enfant qui n'est pas le sien soit renvoyé, a expliqué Remus. Le dossier passe alors devant un comité composé du directeur de Hogwarts, du directeur de maison des deux enfants, ou les deux directeurs, s'ils sont dans deux maisons différentes, et de cinq membres du Conseil des Gouverneurs, choisis pour leur neutralité envers l'un comme l'autre. Par exemple, Manon étant une protégée Potter, Augusta Longbottom comme Lucius Malfoy, respectivement alliée et ennemi de longue date de la famille Potter, ne pourraient pas être dans le comité. Là, comme le renvoi de Manon arrangerait également Dumbledore, il a cherché une faille dans son inscription, sa scolarité ou son comportement à Hogwarts, afin de la renvoyer non pas parce qu'elle est en conflit avec un autre élève, mais parce que son comportement perturbe la bonne marche de l'école.

–Et ? a demandé Harry, tendu. Il a trouvé quoi ?

–Rien, évidemment ! s'est exclamé Sirius. Manon est une excellente élève qui n'a jamais posé de souci !

–Mais qui est entrée directement en cinquième année, année des examens, sans dossier scolaire préalable, a répliqué Remus d'une voix tranquille. C'est une faille que Dumbledore a sans doute volontairement créée à l'arrivée de Manon, afin de se garder une marge de manœuvre si jamais Manon ne se montrait pas coopérative par rapport à ses projets. Il a convoqué le conseil des professeurs avant-hier, après la session du Wizengamot sans doute. Sauf que c'était déjà trop tard : Minerva a bien fait tester tous les membres de l'équipe enseignante, et la plupart sont choqués et furieux de s'être faits manipuler ainsi. Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à obtenir le nombre de soutiens nécessaire au renvoi de Manon.

–Il en a obtenu ? a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

–Non. Il n'a obtenu aucun soutien. Il s'est finalement énervé quand Minerva lui a rappelé que c'est elle qui gère toute la paperasse de l'école depuis des années et que le dossier de Manon sera facilement mis aux normes pour qu'elle puisse passer ses examens et continuer sa scolarité.

–Donc tout va bien pour moi ? j'ai demandé.

–Au niveau scolaire et administratif, oui. Par contre, je te recommanderais la plus grande prudence tant que Dumbledore est à Hogwarts également.

–Tu penses qu'il va perdre son poste ? s'est étonné Arthur.

–Même si Harry ne devient pas Héritier magique des Fondateurs, il a son mot à dire, en tant que duc de Hogwarts, et il peut parfaitement alerter le Conseil des Gouverneurs sur les pratiques de Dumbledore. L'équipe enseignante peut le faire également, et je crois que la seule chose qui retient Minerva, pour le moment, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas si c'est mieux de garder Dumbledore à Hogwarts, où nous savons où il est et peut être neutralisé, dans une certaine mesure, même si ça implique une certaine paranoïa de notre part, ou de le faire renvoyer, pour rétablir la paix dans le château, mais au risque que Dumbledore disparaisse de la circulation et qu'on ne sache pas du tout ce qu'il projette pour revenir sur le devant de la scène.

–Il faudra que je trouve rapidement le moyen d'assumer mon héritage magique, alors... a dit Harry, qui réfléchissait en même temps. Sans doute que le château pourra nous aider à le contrôler. Tu sais ce que peut faire le château, Manon ?

–La plupart du temps, il est capable de contrôler les accès, les protections qui l'entourent, et également le système d'information du directeur. Dans beaucoup de versions, lorsque le château est conscient, il est... connecté au directeur, et l'avertit lorsqu'il y a un danger. Comme un Basilic qui rôde, un professeur possédé par un esprit maléfique, ou ce genre de petites choses qui ne devraient pas arriver dans une école. Et dans ces versions, Dumbledore est au courant de ce qui se passe grâce aux tableaux et aux armures qui se trouvent partout. Et le château peut bloquer les tableaux et taire les armures. Les tableaux, les armures, les statues et les elfes de maison sont fidèles à Hogwarts, pas au directeur. Et dans les versions où Harry est maître du château, pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'allégeance de la conscience du château va à Harry, pas à Dumbledore, donc tout le reste du château suit.

–Wouah, ça c'est du pouvoir, a soufflé Fred. Maître de l'école...

–C'est pour _ça_ que tu sors avec lui, Manon, s'est moqué George.

–C'est le seul garçon de l'école qui ne se fera pas punir pour se balader dans le château de nuit !

–Nan, vous n'avez rien compris, j'ai répondu en jouant le jeu : c'est celui qui a droit à la meilleure suite du château. Je commence à avoir des goûts de luxe, vous comprenez ? »

Ça a fait rire tout le monde et détendu l'atmosphère. Le reste de l'après-midi s'est passé dans la bonne humeur, et nous avons tous mis un point d'honneur à ne pas reparler de tout ce qui pourrait alourdir l'atmosphère.

À présent, tout le monde est reparti. Harry et moi allons dîner en tête-à-tête. Et après-demain, nous allons chez les Bones, pour leur expliquer toute cette histoire. Harry a eu un hibou hier après-midi, c'est ce qui l'a réveillé, et il a renvoyé sa réponse avant de me rejoindre, d'où le fait que je n'en ai rien su avant cet après-midi.

Voilà, maintenant, tu sais tout ! Harry et moi ressemblons de plus en plus à un couple : pas de rapports physiques, mais la possibilité de discuter de nos problèmes et de les surmonter, en plus de l'affection et de l'attirance réciproque. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé en arrivant ici que je sortirais avec lui. Ce n'est pas exactement mon genre d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un personnage (à une exception près, mais j'avais douze ans...), donc je m'étais imaginée que si je m'entendais bien avec lui, ce serait comme avec tous les garçons que je connais : une bonne amitié, parfois un peu potache, avec peut-être un peu de flirt, mais rien de concret ni de sérieux.

Enfin bon, ça se passe comme ça se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Dire qu'il m'aura fallu vingt-et-un ans avant d'accepter que de temps en temps, je ne peux pas contrôler les événements ni mes émotions... Reste plus qu'à accepter de me laisser complètement aller de temps en temps, et ça sera parfait...

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Quelques nouvelles supplémentaires, sans vous surcharger d'informations, cette fois :)

Pour la petite anecdote, mon seul coup de foudre pour un personnage n'est même pas pour un personnage de roman, mais de jeu vidéo : c'était Squall, dans Final Fantasy 8. J'avais effectivement 12 ans et ma meilleure amie y jouait sur sa PlayStation. Et je trouvais que Linoa ne le méritait vraiment pas ;)

Depuis, _étrangement_ , bon nombre de mes personnages masculins préférés se retrouvent dans ma tête avec des attributs physiques communs à Squall... Y compris Harry dans cette fanfiction ^^

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Imashyphoenix : Bon courage pour ce rattrapage ! ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes ce mélange avec la culture celtique, c'est vraiment la touche personnelle que j'ai voulu apporter à cette histoire. Je sais que là aussi, je ne fais rien de bien original, chercher dans la magie druidique a déjà été vu et revu, mais j'espère que ma façon de traiter le sujet réservera quelques surprises :)

Sont-ils pas mignons, les namoureux ? :)

Artena : mdrrr, merci pour cette review très enthousiaste ! Si tu veux suivre une fic, tu peux la "follow", ça te permet de la stocker dans une liste et de recevoir une notif quand je poste un chapitre ;)

A lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 20/10/2017**


	31. 4 janvier 1996

**Jeudi 4 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je ne t'ai pas écrit hier, mais il ne s'est rien passé de particulier.

Nous avons encore reçu la visite de tout le petit groupe de Grimmauld Place, ainsi que de Sirius et Hermione, et ils en ont profité pour ''tester'' le terrain de Quidditch dehors. Harry a du beaucoup insister, mais j'ai finalement accepté d'être Gardienne, parce qu'ils leur manquait un joueur, et entre Hermione et moi, c'est quand même moi qui suis le plus à l'aise sur un balai.

Les équipes étaient réduites : deux Poursuiveurs au lieu de trois, un seul Batteur, et un seul Cognard en liberté. C'est assez impressionnant. J'ai déjà assisté à des matches, mais j'étais alors installée tranquillement dans les gradins, et non pas sur un balai à cinquante mètres du sol en train de m'assurer que le Souaffle ne vient pas vers moi. Mais je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. Je n'ai laissé passer que trois buts pendant la demi-heure de jeu, alors que Remus, dans les autres buts, en a laissé passer une dizaine.

Harry n'était pas Attrapeur (ça aurait fourni un avantage trop important à son équipe), mais Poursuiveur, le poste pour lequel il est le moins à l'aise : ça demande un vrai travail d'équipe qu'il n'a jamais pratiqué en tant qu'Attrapeur, un poste très solitaire. Ginny était Attrapeuse dans mon équipe, et ses frères ont été surpris de voir que ça ne nous donnait pas un handicap, bien au contraire. Nous avons gagné.

Nous avons soigneusement évité de parler des sujets qui fâchent, et nous avons passé une bonne journée, telles que devraient être toutes les journées des vacances de Noël.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés chez les Bones. Ça nous a pris une bonne partie de la journée, et ils n'ont que moyennement apprécié le récit. Non pas que ça se passe mal entre nous, mais ils sont assez mécontents des manipulations de Dumbledore (tu m'étonnes...).

Nous sommes arrivés chez Amelia Bones un peu avant midi. Sa résidence s'appelle l' _Ossuary_. Bones, les os, l'ossuaire... jolie coordination nom de famille/nom de résidence. Faudrait que je demande un jour à Susan si elle connaît suffisamment l'histoire de sa famille pour expliquer cette particularité.

Étaient présents Harry, Hermione et moi, Amelia et Susan Bones, Augusta et Neville Longbottom, et David et Hannah Habbott. David est Lord Habbott, tu l'auras deviné, mais comme Augusta, une fois les formalités de présentation passées, il a voulu qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, comme tout le monde dans la pièce.

Le premier point ultra-glauque et celui qui a le plus perturbé Harry de la journée (ça le travaille encore, alors que nous sommes rentrés), ce sont les influences qui ont été découvertes sur les filles. Susan et Hanah, entre autres influences diverses, ont été incitées à dire oui aux avances de Harry. Les rêves de Hannah l'ont emporté et elle n'a pas cédé, mais Harry est du coup profondément gêné envers Susan : est-ce qu'elle aurait également dit oui sans influence ? Et combien d'autres filles ont été influencées à lui dire oui ?

Il se sent coupable et honteux. Il a même l'impression d'être quelque part un violeur : ces filles n'avaient peut-être pas toutes envie de dire oui. Il a toujours refusé celles qui disaient oui verbalement mais ne semblaient pas exprimer le même accord physiquement, mais certaines ont pu ne pas éveiller son attention.

Il m'a même demandé si j'étais moi aussi sous influence. J'ai été choquée.

« Harry James Potter ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je suis mage, j'ai mes pleins pouvoirs, et j'ai mon empathie et mon Occlumancie à fond ! Et je t'ai dit non ! Je ne vois pas _comment_ j'aurais pu être influencée ! Et si tu as un doute, vas-y, tu connais le sort de diagnostic. Allez ! »

Il a hésité, puis a soupiré en lançant le sort. Parchemin. Aucune influence d'aucune sorte depuis le 21 décembre.

« Là ! j'ai déclaré, victorieuse. Et par rapport à ces filles, tu arrêtes également : on a vu plusieurs fois que les sorts d'influence ne marchaient pas s'ils allaient vraiment contre la personnalité et la volonté de la personne. Hannah ne t'a pas dit oui malgré l'influence, Hermione et moi sommes tes amies malgré l'influence, Sirius et Remus sont ta famille malgré l'influence, j'ai découvert ton passé malgré les influences...

–Mais Pomfrey et McGonagall n'ont rien fait à cause des influences, Ron a été mon meilleur ami à cause des influences, Arthur n'a rien vu de ce qui se passe à cause des influences...

–Ron a _voulu_ être ton meilleur ami, parce qu'il savait que ça l'approcherait des projecteurs, Arthur avait malheureusement également une potion dans son système, qui fait que c'est normal que les influences ont mieux marché sur lui, et Pomfrey et McGonagall, une fois les souvenirs supprimés, n'avaient aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit sur un élève en particulier parmi les trois cents de l'école. Susan ! Est-ce que tu as vraiment _voulu_ cette aventure avec Harry ?

–Oui, a répondu Susan sans hésiter. Le sortilège a été lancé après que Harry ait commencé à me séduire, et je savais déjà à ce moment-là que je lui dirais oui. Ça m'a juste peut-être rendue un peu plus... entreprenante...

–Susan ! s'est exclamée Madam Bones.

–Désolée, tante Amy, mais Harry est le garçon le plus séduisant de notre année, et non, je n'avais aucune intention de _ne pas_ en profiter. Rassure-toi, c'est le seul à qui j'ai dit oui.

–Est-ce que cette attitude envers les filles était une influence sur vous, Harry ? a demandé David Abbott.

–Non monsieur. Je dirais même au contraire : la plupart des influences étaient là pour provoquer un certain isolement.

–David, est intervenue Amelia, tu sais très bien que James et Charles étaient exactement comme ça. James n'a jamais été aussi entreprenant parce qu'il était amoureux de Lily, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'amuser un peu. Et je crois que Charles a fait bien pire que Harry, si ce que racontait Dorea était vrai.

–Et Harry a plusieurs fois refusé finalement de sortir avec une fille qu'il avait pourtant séduite, est intervenue Hermione.

–Quand j'avais l'impression que le oui qu'elles donnaient n'était pas sincère, a reconnu Harry.

–Tu vois ? j'ai dit. Tu as tout fait pour respecter la véritable volonté de ces filles. Tu sais combien de garçons se seraient arrêtés à un simple oui verbal ? Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais apprendre le sort de dépistage à Hermione, et on testera toutes les deux tes anciennes conquêtes.

–Tu n'as rien contre le fait que Harry ait accumulé les conquêtes ? s'est étonnée Susan.

–Bah non, j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules. Ce qu'il a fait avant qu'on se rencontre ne me regarde pas tant que ça n'a pas de conséquences sur notre relation.

–Donc tu te moques complètement que nous soyons sortis ensemble, lui et moi ?

–Tant que vous ne remettez pas le couvert pendant que je sors avec lui, complètement.

–Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai jamais ça ! a protesté Harry.

–Donc pourquoi je m'inquiéterais ? »

L'avantage d'être empathe, c'est que tu sais si ton petit ami est sincère quand il a ce genre de réactions. Et je sais qu'il est très sincère, et qu'il regarde Susan comme une simple amie. L'empathie, ça aide sacrément à faire confiance...

Il y a eu un silence, puis Amelia a eu un petit rire :

« Si toutes les femmes adultes avaient la même mentalité, j'aurais beaucoup moins de drames dans mon service... Enfin bon... Et si vous nous racontiez pourquoi nous trouvons toutes ces influences un peu partout dans l'entourage proche et moins proche de Harry ? »

Nous avons donc attaqué notre récit depuis le début, jusqu'à la réunion de l'équipe enseignante du 31 décembre, rapportée par Remus. Je leur ai expliqué cette histoire d'âge qui avait intrigué Amelia, d'où viennent les possibles dont je parle régulièrement, et ce que ça a conduit à révéler de l'histoire de Harry et de son entourage. Amelia, en bonne représentante des forces de l'ordre, a voulu agir directement, mais Harry lui a rappelé qu'il est délicat d'agir contre un personnage comme Dumbledore sans preuves solides, et que ses propres avocats sont en train de construire un dossier qu'ils lui présenteront quand il sera prêt, ce qui est une affaire de quelques jours, voire heures.

Nous leur avons expliqué l'intérêt disproportionné de Dumbledore pour la prophétie, et le fait qu'il s'est arrangé pour que quelqu'un soit en permanence posté devant le Département des Mystères, sans même informer ce garde de ce qu'il garde. Je leur ai aussi expliqué pourquoi, même si la prophétie est à nos yeux inutile, elle est pour l'instant pratique, car elle détourne l'attention de Dumbledore et Voldemort à la fois, ce qui nous laisse un peu plus libres de faire ce qui doit être fait.

Nous leur avons parlé des Horcruxes, de _tous_ les Horcruxes. Amelia a promis de contacter le Département des Mystères pour savoir s'ils ont des réponses. Je n'avais même pas envisagé cette solution, alors que maintenant, je me souviens qu'elle a été abordée dans certaines fan-fictions.

Nous leur avons également raconté le véritable héritage de Harry, l'Ordre d'Avalon, le fait que nous sommes tous les quatre mages, et tous membres de cet Ordre, sauf Neville tant qu'il n'a pas passé les tests. Nous avons expliqué à Amelia que nous sommes des Animagi, mais que nous ne souhaitons pas nous déclarer pour le moment, car ça nous donne un avantage certain.

« Vous n'y êtes pas obligés, a répondu Amelia en souriant. Le cas de Harry sera plus facile à défendre parce qu'il est également un membre de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, et que cet ordre et ses privilèges sont connus, mais l'Ordre d'Avalon dispose également de nombreux privilèges, et notamment celui de ne pas être obligé de déclarer certaines capacités, dont le fait qu'on soit un Animagus.

–Vous connaissez l'Ordre d'Avalon ? je me suis étonnée.

–L'Ordre d'Avalon est connu de tous les membres de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, a répondu Augusta. L'une des fonctions des chevaliers-mages est de protéger les membres de l'Ordre d'Avalon. Généralement, on demande aux femmes des familles qui font partie de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde de maintenir les connaissances au sujet de l'Ordre d'Avalon, son rôle et ses privilèges. Susan, Amelia, David et Hannah sont sans doute beaucoup plus au point que moi, du fait qu'ils sont membres par le sang, mais nous pourrons tous les cinq vous en dire plus sur cet Ordre. »

Nous avons tous les trois été stupéfaits, puis Hermione a souri :

« Préparez-vous à être harcelées de questions, Susan et Hannah, quand on sera de retour à Hogwarts. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous-même être membres de l'Ordre ?

–On peut passer le test d'héritage, oui, a répondu Amelia, mais nos chances d'être reconnus héritiers sont assez faibles. Généralement, les chevaliers-mages de nos familles en sont également membres uniquement parce qu'ils sont assez régulièrement héritiers de Lancelot, qui en faisait partie.

–Et toi, Neville, tu as passé les tests ? je lui ai demandé.

–Hier. Je suis héritier de Lancelot et de Galaad.

–Ah ! je me suis exclamée, satisfaite : Je te l'avais bien dit que tu avais tes chances en médecine !

–Désolé d'avoir douté, a souri Neville. Et je suis donc à présent chevalier.

–Très bien, a approuvé Amelia. Tu pourras former Harry aux bases de l'escrime, pendant que vous serez à Hogwarts ? David prendra le relais cet été pour aller plus loin, mais ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal de commencer rapidement.

–Bien sûr, a répondu Neville en hochant la tête. Et Susan ou Hannah peuvent enseigner à Manon et Hermione, si elles le veulent.

–On peut apprendre l'escrime ? »

Mon enthousiasme les a fait rire. Susan a répondu :

« Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un art réservé aux chevaliers, heureusement.

–Je veux apprendre, alors !

–Surprenant, de la part d'une Française, s'est moquée Hermione.

–Ce n'est pas du chauvinisme, j'ai répondu en hochant les épaules. C'est juste qu'il y a quelques trucs que j'ai toujours eu envie d'au moins essayer : l'escrime, le tir à l'arc, l'équitation, la magie... La magie, je suis à présent mage ; le tir à l'arc, c'est fait, grâce à ma meilleure amie ; l'équitation, c'est fait aussi, et je pense qu'il va falloir travailler sur l'acclimatation avec les chevaux, mais je n'ai jamais fait d'escrime.

–Ça a donné quoi, le tir à l'arc ? m'a demandé Susan, curieuse.

–J'arrive à tirer une flèche, mais pas forcément à toucher la cible. »

Ça a déclenché de nouveaux rires.

« On peut travailler ça aussi, si tu veux, a proposé Susan. Je ne suis pas mauvaise avec un arc. »

Neville a ricané :

« Tu veux dire que le seul moyen pour toi de ne pas toucher le centre de la cible est de te bander les yeux et de faire souffler le vent de côté. Et encore, dans ces cas-là, ta flèche atteint quand même la cible.

–Ça, c'est trop cool, je veux absolument voir ! je me suis exclamée.

–Vous êtes sûre d'avoir vingt-et-un ans ? m'a demandé David.

–J'en doute moi-même tous les jours. J'ai été traumatisée le jour où il a fallu souffler les vingt-et-unes bougies. »

Nouveaux rires. Puis Hermione a souri :

« Attendez de la voir se lancer dans une diatribe ou manier le sarcasme... Vous comprendrez alors qu'elle a bien quelques années de plus que nous.

–Ah, ça ! a approuvé Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler ainsi à Molly Weasley. Aucun ado n'aurait pu faire ça.

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? a demandé Hannah.

–Je lui ai montré qu'il y avait une certaine confusion et hypocrisie à laisser des adolescents se battre comme l'Ordre du Phoenix laisse, voire encourage Harry, Hermione, Ron et les autres à se battre, mais sans jamais leur donner les outils pour les aider. Les... adultes de l'Ordre tiennent à les écarter des réunions en oubliant que s'ils ont envie d'agir ou ressentent le besoin d'agir parce que personne ne semble répondre à une situation, ils se moqueront bien de savoir si les adultes les autorisent ou non, ils agiront. En les écartant des réunions qui leur permettront de savoir ce qui se fait et donc s'ils peuvent faire confiance à quelqu'un pour prendre les choses en main, tout ce qu'ils parviennent à faire, c'est convaincre ces ados que rien n'est fait et qu'ils sont seuls. On fait d'eux des guerriers sans armes. C'est complètement stupide. Parce que Dumbledore est convaincu que Harry doit mourir à cause de cette foutue combinaison prophétie mal interprétée / Horcruxe sur lequel on n'a pas fait de recherches pour savoir s'il peut être enlevé autrement, il est en train de condamner toute une génération de sorciers à ne pas être formés comme il faut pour le combat, tout en les invitant à combattre. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis David a hoché la tête :

« En effet, tout d'un coup, elle fait beaucoup plus adulte. »

J'ai souri :

« Je pense que c'est pour ça que le voyage s'est fait à mes vingt-et-un ans, et pas avant ou après. Sans doute que quelques années plus tard, j'aurais été trop adulte pour faire le voyage et être intégrée comme il faut parmi des adolescents. Plus tôt, même si j'ai toujours été mûre pour mon âge, je n'aurais pas compris certaines réalités du monde, toujours pleine de mes idéaux d'adolescente, et j'aurais pour le coup été _trop_ bien intégrée. Je me rends bien compte, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, qu'il faut que je prenne de la distance par rapport aux émois adolescents typiques, et je n'y serais pas arrivée si j'avais vraiment voyagé à quinze ans. Et... À quinze ans, j'étais... disons que j'apprenais tout juste à me sociabiliser, et que ça n'aurait pas été le meilleur moment pour moi pour me plonger dans un tel voyage.

–Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est vous, qui devez faire ce voyage, et pas une autre personne ? a demandé David.

–Parce que je suis mage... » j'ai répondu sur le ton de l'évidence.

Et pour moi, _c'est_ évident. Je suis un des mages de ce petit groupe en train de naître. Pourquoi je suis née après les autres, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que si j'avais eu le même âge qu'eux, j'aurais été moi aussi prise dans ce verrou, dans la réalité de leur temps, sans toutes les informations que j'ai acquises en lisant les livres et les fan-fictions, ce qui a permis à tout le monde de se libérer.

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous que ça doit être vous, la mage, et pas une autre personne de votre époque ?

–Ah ça, je n'en sais absolument rien. Peut-être parce que notre point commun, à tous les quatre, est de descendre des différents mages d'Avalon ? »

Il y a eu un silence, et j'ai réalisé que c'était une raison tout à fait plausible. Maintenant, va savoir ce qu'on fait de ça... Amelia a changé de sujet :

« Quand est publié le premier roman ?

–97 ou 98, je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé que j'avais le même âge que Harry, avant que je ne découvre que le premier livre était situé en 91. Les films ont du commencer vers 2001-2002, pendant que j'étais au collège... Le dernier livre est sorti l'an dernier, et il manque encore les deux derniers films. Enfin, apparemment trois, puisqu'ils parlent de découper le dernier livre en deux films. Enfin... On peut dire que la saga a marqué toute une génération. Harry est à notre époque aussi célèbre chez les non-magiciens que chez les sorciers. »

Harry a grogné, ce qui m'a fait rire. Rien à dire, il n'aime pas la célébrité. Amelia avait écouté avec attention, et même pris des notes.

« Et ces livres sont exacts ?

–Peut-être pas dans le détail, mais dans les grandes lignes, apparemment, puisque quand je parle des quatre premières années à Harry ou Hermione, je ne fais pas de grosses erreurs. Après, ça reste une œuvre _a priori_ destinée aux enfants même si énormément d'adultes l'ont lue, et donc certains thèmes n'ont pas été abordés.

–Comme ?

–Manon a été assez choquée de découvrir que j'avais une vie sentimentale, a répondu Harry en souriant. Apparemment, ça ne colle pas vraiment au Harry des livres.

–Pas du tout, tu veux dire ! Le Harry des livres est un garçon timide et réservé et introverti. »

Ça a fait rire Neville, Susan et Hannah :

« En effet, certains détails ont changé ! s'est moqué Neville.

–Ce qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley a été considérablement adouci, j'ai ajouté, sans doute pour ne pas trop perturber le lectorat. Dumbledore est un mentor certes un peu manipulateur, mais qui reste globalement un gentil, et qui a vraiment le meilleur en vue. Je crois que le Dumbledore des livres n'est pas du genre à utiliser la Légilimancie abusivement, ou à utiliser son pouvoir pour éliminer des personnes qui le dérangent. Harry n'est pas un héritier, dans les livres. Ça n'a aucune importance dans l'intrigue, alors si c'est le cas, ça a été écarté. Je ne sais pas ce qui est dans la tête de l'auteur. Je pense que certains personnages ont été aussi légèrement adaptés, rendus un peu plus gentils ou un peu plus méchants, parce que dans une histoire pour enfants, le gris n'existe pas ou du moins pas en autant de nuances. Par rapport aux quatre premières années, c'est tout ce que je vois. Ensuite, tout a été foutu en l'air par mon arrivée, alors les derniers livres sont bons pour la poubelle, côté exactitude des faits.

–Il faudrait que tu notes la trame des derniers livres, a proposé Hermione. Histoire que ce soit cette trame qui soit publiée, et non les véritables faits. »

J'ai hoché la tête, et nous avons vu le questionnement sur le visage de tout le monde. Hermione a expliqué :

« Il y a actuellement une Manon, en France, qui va découvrir dans quelques années les livres sur Harry Potter, et qui en 2008 va effectuer un voyage spatio-temporel. Il faut préserver la boucle du temps, et il faut donc que ce soit les livres que notre Manon a lus qui soient publiés.

–La venue de Manon est vraiment si importante ? a demandé David. Si elle ne vient pas, ce sont peut-être justement les événements des livres qui vont se dérouler. »

Harry, Hermione et moi avons échangé un regard, puis Hermione s'est lancée :

« Nous pensons que Manon n'est pas venue que pour aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort, ce qui est pourtant le sujet de ces livres. Harry, Manon, Neville et moi sommes mages. Quatre mages, du même âge, dans une même école, au même moment. C'est déjà assez exceptionnel qu'il y ait deux mages en même temps sur un même continent pour qu'on puisse penser que ce n'est pas _du tout_ du hasard, et qu'il y a quelque chose qui doit être fait par rapport à ça.

–Je pense qu'il y a un cinquième mage, j'ai alors dit.

–Pardon ? s'est étonné Harry.

–Moi, le feu, Hermione, l'eau, Neville, certainement la terre, et toi, deux des quatre éléments les moins connus. Je suis certaine que lorsque ton plein héritage de Merlin sera débloqué, tu vas maîtriser également la lumière, puisque tu maîtrises déjà les ombres, et la magie, ce qui fera de toi le juste héritier de Merlin. Les quatre éléments les moins connus. Mais il manque l'air. Il manque un mage qui maîtrise cet élément, et uniquement cet élément, comme Hermione, Neville et moi maîtrisons chacun notre élément. J'ai été surprise de découvrir que ni Susan, ni Hannah, n'ont de verrou. »

Ils m'ont tous regardée avec des yeux ronds. Ça fait depuis que je sais que Neville est mage que je pense à cette théorie. Pas d'héritiers de Hogwarts, mais cinq mages, un par élément connu, et un pour les quatre moins connus. Hermione a fini par soupirer :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé moi-même ?

–Parce que tu ne savais pas que Neville est mage. C'est cette découverte qui a amené ma réflexion.

–Il est quelle heure ? a soudain demandé Hermione, pleine de décision.

–Quinze heures, pourquoi ? a demandé Madam Bones.

–Est-ce que vous avez une salle dans laquelle Neville peut se transformer sans faire de dégâts ? Harry, Manon et moi sommes trois prédateurs, et peut-être que Neville en sera un aussi.

–Bien sûr... La salle de bal devrait faire l'affaire.

–Parfait. Neville, tu vas découvrir ton Animagus, a déclaré Hermione. Si tu découvres ton animal intérieur, tu découvres également ton élément. Et si Manon a raison, si tu es la terre, alors elle doit avoir raison sur le reste. »

Hmpf, évidemment que j'ai raison : Neville passe son temps dans les serres, c'est un biologiste. Quel autre élément pourrait-il avoir ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas analyste que je me trompe quand j'émets une théorie, nan mais oh ! N'empêche, je suis curieuse de découvrir son animal. Alors j'ai ravalé ma fierté et j'ai suivi tout le monde. Harry a du sentir que j'étais légèrement vexée, car il m'a prise par la taille en chemin.

Une fois dans la salle de bal, nous nous sommes tous mis contre un mur, à part Hermione, qui a accompagné Neville au centre de la salle. Heureusement, il a déjà pratiqué l'Occlumancie avec nous à Hogwarts avant les vacances, donc il sait méditer. Quand il est entré en transe, Hermione est venue nous rejoindre :

« On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. Ça m'a pris une heure, une heure et demie pour Manon, et plus de trois heures pour Harry. »

Pendant ce temps, nous avons expliqué comment un mage devient Animagus, et le fait que Neville aurait certainement un animal lié à son élément. Il a fallu un peu moins de deux heures pour que Neville sorte de sa transe, avec un sourire ravi :

« Un renard. Et Manon avait raison, mon élément est la terre. Je peux faire de super trucs sous ma forme de renard !

–Un renard des montagnes, donc, a dit Augusta. C'est la seule espèce de renard que je vois maîtriser l'élément terre. Tu peux te transformer ?

–Tu as juste à toucher le renard en toi, j'ai expliqué, et à _vouloir_ la transformation. »

Neville a fermé les yeux, et en quelques secondes, un renard est apparu. Mais pas un renard roux classique : un énorme renard au pelage blond foncé, presque châtain clair, de la même nuance que ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont du même bleu que les yeux de Neville. Il fait la même taille que moi sous ma forme de léopard, et est beaucoup plus trapu qu'un renard classique. En fait, c'est surtout sa queue, ses oreilles et la forme de son museau qui indiquent sa nature de renard. Harry s'est approché de lui :

« Neville, tout va bien ? »

Le renard s'est assis, les oreilles dressées et la tête penchée. Il dégageait de la curiosité. J'ai eu un sourire :

« Il fait quand même vachement moins peur que toi, Hermione.

–Ça reste un prédateur, a tempéré Hermione.

–Je sais, mais je sais pas... Peut-être le fait que sa forme est moins agressive, il me fait moins peur... Remarque, j'avais moins peur de Harry que de toi, alors je ne suis pas vraiment une référence.

–Vous nous montrez en quoi vous vous transformez ? a demandé Susan.

–Pourquoi pas ? a répondu Hermione. En même temps, ça permettra à Neville de savoir s'il supporte la présence d'autres Animagi.

–D'abord toi, alors, j'ai proposé. Vous êtes deux canidés. »

Hermione a hoché la tête, et s'est approchée de Neville :

« Neville ? Je vais me transformer moi aussi pour voir si tu acceptes la présence d'un autre Animagus, d'accord ? »

Le renard a hoché la tête, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Il a gardé suffisamment de son humanité pour ce genre de geste typiquement humain. Personnellement, ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de hocher la tête sous ma forme de panthère. Hermione a alors disparu pour faire place à Icepaws, la louve argentée. Il y a eu des exclamations parmi les humains. J'ai ricané :

« Je vous ai dit qu'elle était plus impressionnante. »

Icepaws s'est doucement approchée du renard, qui l'a regardée venir tranquillement. Je ne sentais absolument aucune peur de sa part. Finalement, il s'est levé et allé droit vers elle, la queue étendue derrière lui, et lui a donné un coup de museau amical. Harry m'a lancé un regard stupéfait :

« C'est lui qui a pour l'instant le moins de mal avec sa forme animale.

–Oui, j'ai répondu. Je ne sens absolument aucune peur, ni aucun bouleversement. Il est juste bien.

–À toi, alors. Ta forme est moins menaçante que la mienne. »

OK. Je me suis avancée et en chemin, je me suis transformée en Flamme.

C'est la première fois que je suis sous forme de panthère hors de la grotte, et l'environnement nouveau me déstabilise un peu. Ça sent le bois ciré, le tissu, la poussière, les bougies, le feu de cheminée, différents parfums qui traînent depuis un moment, et tous ces humains dont je n'ai jamais senti l'odeur jusque là. Harry s'est approché de moi :

« Tout va bien, chérie. »

Oui, je sais. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'adapter.

C'est bon.

J'ai continué à avancer, et en passant devant lui, je lui ai donné un coup de tête affectueux dans les genoux. J'ai senti sa main glisser sur mon pelage. C'est agréable, ça donne presque envie de ronronner. Mais mon attention est à présent focalisée sur le renard devant moi. Il n'est pas agressif, et dégage une aura très amicale. Nous n'avons pas peur l'un de l'autre, et je l'approche sans ralentir.

Nous faisons effectivement la même taille tous les deux. Je dois être un peu plus légère, car je suis moins trapue. Nous nous observons un instant, puis je lui donne un coup de museau, et je vois sa queue s'agiter pour montrer son amusement. Un félin ne soupire pas, mais l'émotion n'en est pas moins là : ces chiens !

J'entends des exclamations derrière moi, et je sais que Bolt a fait son apparition. D'ailleurs, le regard du renard se porte au delà de moi, cette fois un peu tendu. Il a accepté Icepaws parce que c'est un autre canidé. Il m'a acceptée parce que je fais sa taille. Mais Bolt est aussi imposant que la louve et c'est un félin. Néanmoins, je sens son aura d'émotions, alors qu'il s'approche de nous : de l'amitié, de l'affection, du bonheur. Il n'est absolument pas menaçant. Doucement, il vient se placer à côté de moi. Il me donne un coup de tête affectueux. Même sous notre forme animale, nous sommes compagnons. Flamme a autant envie de la présence et de l'affection de Bolt que Manon en a envie vis-à-vis de Harry. La seule différence est l'absence de désir. Et je sens que Bolt a le même état d'esprit. Je glisse mon museau dans son cou, puis m'écarte pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec le renard.

Le renard s'est détendu, sans doute rassuré par notre jeu d'affection. Il laisse sans aucune difficulté Bolt s'approcher pour qu'ils puissent se toucher. Puis il s'écarte et se tapit au sol, les oreilles droites et la queue s'agitant rapidement : il a envie de jouer, de profiter de sa forme animale. Bolt se recule rapidement, et je sens sa peur. Pas du renard, mais de lui faire mal. Je lui donne un coup de tête rassurant et je me tapis à mon tour. Tant pis pour ma fierté de panthère, j'ai envie de jouer aussi. Le renard est le premier à perdre patience et me saute dessus. Nous sommes égaux : il est un peu plus fort, je suis un peu plus rapide, et nous avons globalement le même gabarit.

Brusquement, je sens quelque chose me saisir par le cou et m'éloigner de la bataille improvisée. Le renard fait alors place à Neville, mort de rire.

« On dirait un chaton dans la gueule de son parent ! »

Je suis vexée. Vraiment. Je me tourne avec un petit rugissement, et Bolt disparaît. Harry est en train de rire lui aussi :

« Tu es une vraie terreur, chérie. »

Je lui donne un coup de patte sans griffes avant de me transformer à mon tour.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et je ne _suis pas_ un chaton ! »

Harry, toujours hilare - ce qui est de plus en plus vexant, honnêtement - m'a attirée contre lui et m'a embrassée sur le front :

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un chaton, jolie panthère. Désolé de t'avoir fait ça, mais c'était la manière la plus simple de vous interrompre. Vous commenciez à effrayer tout le monde. »

Je me suis tournée vers le reste du groupe, et j'ai vu Hermione leur parler avec animation, alors qu'ils nous observaient, l'inquiétude émanant nettement d'eux. J'ai échangé un regard avec Neville, qui s'était calmé, et nous nous sommes approchés tous les trois de tout le monde.

« Désolée, j'ai fini par dire. Mais Neville et moi n'avions rien à craindre, vous savez. Nous ne faisions que jouer.

–C'est ce que je suis en train de leur expliquer, a souri Hermione. Neville, ressentis ?

–C'est génial ! s'est exclamé Neville. Je me sentais plus fort, plus rapide aussi, et les sens plus aiguisés.

–Tu as gardé une formidable maîtrise de toi, je suis intervenue. Parmi nous quatre, tu es certainement celui qui a le comportement le plus humain.

–Disons que je n'ai jamais oublié que je suis un humain sous une forme temporaire. Le renard n'est qu'une métamorphose, pas ma véritable nature, même s'il est basé sur mon caractère.

–Ton don de biologiste doit donc autant t'aider que mon don d'empathie me handicaper. J'ai à nouveau eu du mal à me sentir à l'aise dans mon environnement, » j'ai ajouté pour Harry et Hermione.

Harry m'a prise par la taille :

« J'ai vu ça. Peut-être qu'il faut que tu te transformes plus souvent dans des endroits différents. Depuis que nous sommes à Lions' Rock, nous ne nous sommes pas transformés une seule fois. On fera ça ce soir. Et il faudra montrer Bolt et Flamme aux elfes de maison, aussi, pour qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes si nous sommes sous cette forme. »

J'ai hoché la tête. C'est vrai que c'est mieux s'ils nous reconnaissent, plutôt qu'ils croient que nous sommes des menaces pour leurs maîtres et qu'ils utilisent leur magie sur nous. Je m'étais transformée un peu le jour de l'An, mais je suis restée sagement dehors pour cela, et dans les limites les plus sécurisées du domaine. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal de nous habituer à d'autres environnements. Puis je me suis tournée vers Neville :

« Il te faut un nom ! Moi, c'est _Flamme_ , à cause de mon élément feu et de mes origines françaises. Hermione, c'est _Icepaws_ , parce que quand elle s'est transformée la première fois, elle a fait la démonstration de sa maîtrise de l'eau en créant une grande plaque de verglas. Et Harry, c'est _Bolt_ parce qu'ils ont refusé _Blackpurr_. »

Harry et Hermione ont éclaté de rire, avant que Hermione prenne la suite :

« C'est une blague. Harry avait insisté pour que Manon ait '' _purr_ '' dans son nom, parce qu'elle a ronronné dès qu'il a commencé à la caresser. Du coup, elle a voulu se venger en lui donnant comme nom _Blackpurr_. _Bolt_ , c'est la foudre, un des éléments qu'il maîtrise. En plus de l'allusion à l'éclair qui fait sa célébrité.

–Pourquoi pas _Browntail_ ? a proposé Susan. Avec sa queue touffue et sa couleur, et le marron, c'est la couleur généralement associée à la terre. »

J'ai fait la grimace, et j'ai senti la réticence de Harry également. Hermione nous a vus et a dit :

« Si on pouvait éviter les noms avec _tail_ ? Le traître qui a trahit les parents de Harry s'appelle Wormtail, sous sa forme Animagus.

–Oh...

–Neville, et si tu nous expliques ce que tu peux faire en tant que renard avec l'élément terre ? Manon joue avec le feu, et c'est dans son nom. Je crée une plaque de verglas, et c'est dans mon nom. Et toi ? »

Neville a réfléchi un moment, puis a dit lentement :

« Je peux créer des fissures dans la terre et contrôler leur direction. Je peux accélérer la croissance des plantes : il suffit que je leur souffle dessus.

–Wouah, il faudra que tu nous montres ça ! je me suis exclamée, franchement admirative.

– _Blast_ , a alors proposé Hermione. Un souffle qui peut être un simple souffle, comme Manon quand elle souffle du feu, ou une explosion, comme avec les crevasses que tu peux créer.

–Pas un nom composé ? s'est étonnée Hannah.

–Non, ce n'est pas obligé. Le père de Harry s'appelait Prongs, et un de ses amis Moony. Harry et Manon aussi ont des noms simples : Bolt et Flamme.

–Ça me plaît, Blast... a approuvé Neville.

–Alors c'est adopté ! s'est exclamé Harry. Bienvenue, Messer Blast ! » a-t-il annoncé avec une courbette.

Nous avons ri, puis Amelia s'est tournée vers Harry :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de Wormtail ? Sirius Black est un Animagus ?

–Oui, mais son nom n'est pas Wormtail. Est-ce que nous pouvons retourner dans votre salon ? »

Nous nous sommes réinstallés, et Harry a expliqué l'histoire des Maraudeurs, comment ils sont devenus Animagi, leur forme et leur nom, le choix du Gardien du Secret, et ce qui s'est vraiment passé le 31 octobre 1981, ainsi que la nuit de 1994 où Harry a retrouvé Sirius et vu Pettigrew s'échapper définitivement pour retourner vers Voldemort, et son rôle dans la renaissance du Seigneur Noir. Nous avons également mentionné l'absence d'enquête et de procès à l'arrestation de Sirius, qui a été directement conduit à Azkaban sans même être interrogé. Nous avons également été honnêtes en annonçant que nous savons parfaitement où se trouve Sirius actuellement, ainsi que Dumbledore et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Donc Shacklebolt, qui est chargé de sa recherche, me remet chaque semaine de faux rapports ? a demandé Amelia.

–S'il vous dit qu'il ne sait pas où il est, certainement. Kingsley est un de ceux qui nous a le plus aidés à faire en sorte que Harry ne soit plus sous l'emprise de Dumbledore, a répondu Hermione.

–Je crois qu'il ne reste dans l'Ordre que pour protéger ceux qui ne sont pas au courant ou n'ont pas la possibilité de le quitter, j'ai dit. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement fan de Dumbledore, mais il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose en participant aux activités de l'Ordre. Et depuis qu'il a lui-même subi un dépistage, il a en effet été très actif pour contrecarrer les plans de Dumbledore. C'est bien lui qui vous a présenté la requête pour protéger la maison des Granger, non ?

–En effet. Depuis, j'ai d'ailleurs envoyé un courrier au Professeur McGonagall afin d'avoir un listing des étudiants de Hogwarts qui ont des parents Moldus, pour les informer de la situation que nous traversons et leur demander s'ils veulent bénéficier de la même protection.

–Qui va payer pour cette protection ? a demandé David. Des protections raisonnablement efficaces doivent être réalisées par les gobelins, et leurs services ne sont pas donnés.

–Je ne sais pas, a soupiré Amelia, mais ça me semble au moins juste de les prévenir, quitte à ce qu'ils déménagent s'ils n'en ont pas les moyens.

–Je peux créer un fonds, a soudain proposé Harry. Non seulement pour le listing actuel, mais aussi pour les futurs étudiants des prochaines rentrées, tant que Voldemort n'est pas neutralisé.

–Ce n'est pas une légère dépense, a dit Augusta en fronçant les sourcils.

–Je suis sûr que ça n'entamera même pas mes intérêts annuels, a répondu Harry avec un sourire. Amelia, proposez cette protection aux familles des étudiants, et dites-leur bien que c'est la communauté magique qui veillera au financement de leur sécurité. Après tout, c'est parce que nous avons intégré leurs enfants dans notre communauté qu'ils se retrouvent à présent en danger. Vous donnerez ensuite la liste de tous ceux qui ont dit oui aux gobelins, et ils prélèveront tout ça sur mon compte. Le Ministère n'a même pas besoin de savoir comment s'est passée la transaction. Augusta, vous êtes au Conseil des Gouverneurs, vous savez combien de familles non sorcières ont des enfants à Hogwarts ?

–Je dirais entre soixante et quatre-vingt.

–D'accord. Je vais écrire à mon chargé de compte ce soir, et nous arrangerons l'aspect financier. C'est une excellente idée, Amelia. J'avoue que je n'y ai même pas pensé en demandant à faire protéger la maison de Hermione. »

Amelia l'a regardé un instant, toujours stupéfaite par la tournure de la conversation, puis a soupiré :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

–Certain. Après tout, Dumbledore s'est servi pendant des mois pour financer son Ordre qui n'a pas fait grand chose, je préfère que mon argent serve à ça. Et si vous voulez punir Kingsley pour cette histoire de rapports, mettez-le sur l'affaire : ce serait mieux si ce sont des personnes qui expliquent la situation, plutôt que de recevoir une lettre impersonnelle. »

Ça, c'est vicieux... Kingsley est un homme d'action, il n'est pas chez les Aurors pour rien. Même en tant que chef opérationnel du service, il passe plus de temps sur le terrain que dans les bureaux, et laisse la paperasserie à son adjoint et à son supérieur direct, le chef administratif. Devoir simplement parler avec des non-magiciens va le frustrer. Mais il ne pourra rien faire : cette mission est en effet importante dans l'effort de guerre, puisqu'elle protège les premières cibles de Voldemort. Une solution idéale, puisque Amelia ne peut pas ouvertement sanctionner Kingsley à moins de révéler cette histoire de faux rapports, ce qui n'est pas souhaitable pour l'instant au Ministère.

Cette fois, Amelia a souri :

« Très bonne suggestion. Continuez ainsi, Lord Potter, et vous serez aussi doué que votre grand-père. »

J'ai senti la fierté de Harry : pour une fois, on ne le comparait pas aux frasques de son père, mais aux compétences de son grand-père. Petit à petit, il se reconnecte avec une famille qu'on a voulu lui faire oublier.

Nous avons rapidement terminé la discussion. Amelia a promis d'étudier le dossier qui sera envoyé par les avocats de Harry, ainsi que les circonstances de l'arrestation de Sirius. La pauvre, avec cette mission de protection des familles non-magiques, nous lui donnons beaucoup de travail alors qu'elle a déjà un emploi du temps bien chargé.

Nous avons également fait promettre à Neville de venir à Lions' Rock demain, afin qu'on commence à exploiter ensemble ses compétences de mage, notamment sa magie élémentale et sa guérison. Hermione voudrait aussi en profiter pour lui apprendre à renforcer encore plus son Occlumancie.

Et enfin, nous sommes rentrés à Lions' Rock, où nous avons retrouvé Sirius, qui a préféré passer la journée seul au domaine plutôt que seul chez les Granger. Hermione et lui sont rapidement partis, en promettant de revenir demain.

Et nous voilà donc tous seuls, Harry et moi. Encore une fois, je t'écris avant le dîner. Nous sommes tous les deux dans le salon. Harry a écrit sa lettre à Griphook, détaillant le projet de protection et le plan de financement. Là, il est en train d'attendre que j'ai fini de t'écrire en lisant un livre spécifique à son héritage de Lancelot. Après le dîner, nous avons prévu de passer un moment sous nos formes de panthères, afin de m'aider à accepter un nouvel environnement, et peut-être aussi travailler les éléments de Harry. Il fera nuit, domaine des ombres, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, je te laisse, ça fait quelques temps déjà que l'estomac de Harry gargouille, il a constamment faim depuis qu'il prend ses potions, et ça me fait un peu de la peine.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, Neville s'intègre dans le trio, qui est en train de devenir un quatuor... Va-t-il devenir un quintet comme le pense Manon ?

Et les adolescents se réfèrent de plus en plus aux adultes pour leur laisser les missions d'adultes... Qu'ils profitent un peu de leur jeunesse, les pauvres ! ;)

Sur une autre note, je me suis rendue compte que je ne recevais pas systématiquement de notification mail lorsque vous commentez, et certaines de vos reviews sont donc passées à la trappe et je n'y ai jamais répondu... J'ai essayé de les retrouver dans le courant de la semaine passée, et je pense avoir finalement répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée...  
Je vais prêter plus d'attention à la page des reviews, et non seulement aux notifs reçues, pour éviter de nouveaux oublis.

[Cathy] : voici 7000 mots pour t'occuper pour ton retour sur Paris ! :)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest : merci pour ton message, malgré ta timidité ! :) Je me suis servie un peu de l'application, et j'avoue avoir tellement l'habitude du site que j'ai eu du mal à naviguer... Donc je ne m'en sers plus... N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur un chapitre ou sur un point particulier de l'histoire, en tout cas ! :)

Guest 2 : contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! :) Un nouveau chapitre par semaine, je ne te laisse pas trop patienter ;) Tu vas voir, on prend vite ses petites habitudes... En tout cas, moi, j'ai hâte chaque semaine d'être au lundi soir :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 20/10/2017**


	32. 7 janvier 1996

**Dimanche 7 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

finalement, je ne t'ai pas écrit hier et avant-hier. Nous avons pris conscience qu'aujourd'hui est notre retour à Hogwarts, et que nous ne serons plus vraiment tranquilles dans la sécurité de Lions' Rock, et du coup, nous avons pleinement profité de ces deux dernières journées.

Neville est venu nous rejoindre avant-hier, avec Hermione et Sirius. Sirius est ravi de la forme de Neville et a trouvé que c'est un très bon nom que nous lui avons choisi (enfin, Hermione...). Hermione a donné un carnet à Neville, qui pourrait passer pour un carnet pour ses notes d'Herbologie, mais qui est en fait relié à nos trois livres. Maintenant, il est au courant de toute l'histoire, et il est mage lui aussi, donc voilà, on l'inclut pleinement dans la boucle. Le trio remodelé devient un quatuor.

Nous avons chacun travaillé nos éléments, sous forme humaine comme animale. Nous avons aussi travaillé la magie sans baguette. Sirius était épaté par nos prouesses, mais il a reconnu que c'était prévisible : c'est la différence même entre un mage et un sorcier. En fait, tous les sorts qu'on a appris à faire avec une baguette peuvent être faits sans baguette. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de penser au sort, il suffit de se concentrer sur ce qu'on veut, mobiliser notre volonté et toucher notre pouvoir. Et voilà.

Les baguettes ne nous répondent plus très bien, d'ailleurs, mais Sirius a dit que c'est normal : une première baguette est là pour accompagner le sorcier jusqu'au plein développement de son pouvoir, et généralement, en tant qu'adulte, il doit en changer. Et c'est encore plus valable pour nous qui sommes mages. Nous pouvons avoir quand même l'utilité d'une baguette : cela nous aide à concentrer notre volonté sur un élément précis, ce qu'on pointe. Sans compter le fait que pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant que nous sommes mages, et nous devons maintenir l'illusion.

Alors nous avons décidé que pour l'instant, nous ferons semblant : nous agiterons nos baguettes et prononcerons nos sorts comme on s'y attend, mais en fait, en réalité, nous utiliserons notre magie de mage. Bref, nous ferons de la magie et non de la sorcellerie.

Nous avons aussi réussi à parler de la lettre trouvée par Harry dans le coffre familial, la semaine dernière. Sirius n'a pas discuté quand on lui a dit qu'on avait besoin de parler sans qu'il soit présent. Harry et moi avons hésité à inclure Neville, mais finalement, nous l'avons fait : c'est un mage comme nous et Hermione, à présent, et surtout, il est beaucoup plus au courant que nous trois de l'équilibre délicat des alliances et haines entre les familles nobles. Nous avons donc fait lire à Hermione et Neville la lettre de James. Ils ont tous les deux été très surpris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Au moins, a fini par dire Hermione, on sait que tes parents n'étaient pas complètement aveugles, et savaient qu'ils prenaient de très gros risques en quittant Lions' Rock, et pas uniquement à cause de Voldemort. »

Harry a hoché la tête :

« J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'ils aient pris un tel risque simplement pour mettre Dumbledore à jour. Ils ont risqué leur vie et celle de leur enfant pour ça. Je sais que mon père dit qu'ils avaient fait en sorte d'assurer ma sécurité, et dans les faits, ça a fonctionné, mais quand même...

–Tu leur en veux ? s'est étonné Neville.

–Non... Enfin, je ne crois pas. Ils en sont morts, comment est-ce que je pourrais leur en vouloir ? Ce sont eux qui ont payé le prix fort. Et entre le testament et les consignes qu'ils avaient laissées un peu partout, ils n'avaient aucune raison de penser que je ne sois pas éduqué selon ce qu'ils voulaient... Ils ont sous-estimé Dumbledore... »

Oui, ça, c'est une évidence. Même en ayant donné pour consigne à plusieurs puissantes familles de veiller sur leur fils unique, un seul homme a réussi à tout foutre en l'air pour faire de ce bébé ce qu'il voulait. Au moins, nous savons que Dumbledore ne recule devant absolument rien pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

« À nous de ne pas faire la même erreur... j'ai dit lentement. Nous ne saurons pas forcément à quoi nous attendre, mais nous savons désormais qu'il faut nous préparer au pire. »

Ils ont hoché la tête. Puis Harry s'est tourné vers Neville :

« Avec les consignes données par mes parents, comment ça se fait que personne ne se soit intéressé à moi ? Ta grand-mère, les Bones, les Malfoy ?

–Les règles de la noblesse sont assez strictes quand il s'agit de l'éducation des héritiers. Aucune famille extérieure n'a le droit de s'immiscer dans l'éducation d'un enfant avant ses onze ans, sauf maltraitance évidente. Comme personne ne savait où tu étais, nous ne pouvions pas savoir. Ensuite, après le onzième anniversaire, jusqu'au quinzième, il est possible d'intervenir dans des cas spécifiques, et notamment, sur autorisation du chef de famille. Ton père demandant aux Malfoy de t'enseigner la magie noire, par exemple. Malheureusement, ils n'ont sans doute aucune preuve de cette requête. Pour nous, les Bones et les Longbottom, la licence est un peu plus grande, parce que nous faisons partie du même ordre de chevalerie. En l'absence du chef de famille, de ton père, le chef de famille des deux autres peut intervenir, au delà des droits du tuteur désigné, en l'occurrence Dumbledore. Grams et Amelia Bones avaient parfaitement le droit de te contacter pour prendre de tes nouvelles, demander l'avancée de ton instruction, et en se rendant compte que tu n'en recevais pas, s'assurer que tu en reçoives...

–Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas fait ?

–La grand-mère de Neville avait une compulsion, j'ai rappelé. On lui a demandé de t'ignorer. Je suis sûre que Amelia Bones a une compulsion équivalente ou lui demandant de laisser ces sujets à Augusta, qui a théoriquement plus de temps à te consacrer.

–Ce qui signifie que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant de ces subtilités nobiliaires, et a agi contre... » a fait Hermione brusquement.

Nous l'avons tous les trois regardée, et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir affiché un air de réalisation : Dumbledore sera un adversaire _redoutable_ , et il est essentiel pour nous d'apprendre au plus vite tous ces sujets. Neville a soupiré :

« C'est probable. Et les Malfoy, sans amorce de la part de Harry, n'ont sans doute pas osé agir.

–Mon père dit que Lucius Malfoy a renoncé aux principes des Deatheaters. Mais il était présent dans ce cimetière l'été dernier.

–Il continue sans doute à protéger sa famille... j'ai suggéré.

–Tu y crois vraiment ? m'a demandé Harry avec incrédulité.

–Je ne sais pas quoi croire, j'ai reconnu. Mais ton père est formel sur les allégeances réelles des Malfoy, et nous savons déjà que Draco est loin d'être le crétin arrogant dont il se donne l'air. C'est un garçon intelligent, et suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour se renseigner sur des pratiques non-magiques qui ne sont certainement jamais enseignées aux sorciers. Ça ne peut pas venir de nulle part. C'est peut-être un mouton noir comme Sirius chez les Black, ou alors c'est le fils de ses parents. Nous n'en savons rien. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai appris qu'il ne faut jamais juger sur les apparences. L'aura de Draco n'est pas négative. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ses parents, je ne peux rien dire à leur sujet. »

Harry a réfléchi un moment, assimilant mes propos. Puis il a demandé :

« Et tes possibles disent quoi ?

–Que lorsque Lucius abandonne effectivement les croyances des Deatheaters, il n'en reste pas moins en apparence un, pour protéger sa famille. J'ai même lu un possible où il était dans ce cimetière pour _te_ protéger. Alors non, je ne juge pas sans savoir ce dont il en retourne. »

Les trois m'ont regardée avec des yeux ronds.

« Pour protéger... Harry ? » a répété Hermione, stupéfaite.

J'ai affiché un grand sourire :

« Oui. À ta demande, en fait. Dans cette histoire, les Malfoy et les Longbottom s'entendent pour vous protéger, tous les deux. Ils ne partagent pas les mêmes opinions politiques, mais ils sont d'accord sur une chose : la famille et les enfants passent avant tout. C'est un de ces possibles où Draco fait un excellent ami.

–Pourquoi nous protéger ? a demandé Harry.

–C'est compliqué et inutile, en l'espèce, j'ai répondu. Ça vous rendrait plus confus qu'autre chose. Honnêtement... » j'ai ajouté en voyant leur air incrédule.

Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire que c'est une de ces histoires où un Harry et une Hermione de dix-sept dix-huit ans, en couple et très amoureux, meurent ensemble lors du combat final, et sont renvoyés dans le passé, comme une deuxième chance pour obtenir une fin meilleure et sauver bien des vies. En réalité, ils se voient comme frère et sœur, et les morts qu'ils pleurent dans cette histoire n'ont pas encore eu lieu, ou n'auront jamais lieu (on croise les doigts). Je n'ai pas envie de les charger d'un poids dont ils n'ont certainement pas besoin.

En voyant qu'ils continuaient à me fixer, j'ai soupiré :

« Certains éléments de ce possible peuvent encore se dérouler, et je n'ai certainement pas envie d'en parler avant. Alors non, je ne vous raconterai rien. Mais c'est l'un de ceux qui donnent une lumière très favorable aux Malfoy, de manière crédible. J'ai envie de croire que ça, c'est possible. Alors tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'écouter James Potter quand il parle de son amitié avec eux, et Hermione et moi quand on vous dit que Draco est un garçon intelligent et plutôt ouvert, et de ne pas se fermer au simple nom de famille. Si finalement, ils sont effectivement des Deatheaters convaincus, tant pis, mais au moins, on leur aura laissé une chance de nous montrer que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. »

Harry et Neville ont échangé un regard, puis Neville a haussé les épaules :

« OK. Il est aussi fréquentable que Zabini et Greengrass dans les soirées mondaines, il n'y a qu'à Hogwarts où c'est un crétin, alors je veux bien vous croire et lui laisser une chance. »

J'ai senti le sentiment de défaite chez Harry et il a soupiré :

« OK. Puisque vous semblez tous les trois d'accord, je vais essayer de faire un effort. »

J'ai affiché un grand sourire. Il a arrêté d'insulter Draco depuis la fois où nous lui avons parlé, Hermione et moi, mais si en plus, il accepte de reconsidérer vraiment son opinion sur Draco, alors c'est une excellente chose.

« Et si Draco est effectivement quelqu'un de bien, a alors dit Hermione, qui a ignoré la grimace de Harry à l'idée que Draco puisse être _quelqu'un de bien_ , alors on lui demandera de nous enseigner la magie noire. Il n'y a pas que Harry qui est mage et qui en aurait peut-être besoin.

–Je ne sais pas si... a commencé Harry, mais je l'ai interrompu :

–La magie noire, c'est de la magie. James dit que c'est sans doute de la magie noire qui a sauvé ta vie, bébé. Alors ça vaut la peine qu'au moins on s'y intéresse. Si c'est vraiment quelque chose de mal, alors ceux qui ne le veulent pas pourront arrêter, mais ce serait dommage de se braquer sans savoir vraiment ce que c'est. »

Harry m'a regardée un moment, puis a haussé les épaules :

« Ouverture d'esprit ? Si _Malfoy_ est capable de considérer tous les sorciers comme égaux sans ces sales préjugés sur la pureté du sang, je suppose que je suis capable de voir ce qu'est vraiment la magie noire avant de dire non. »

J'ai eu un sourire encourageant. Tu me connais, je ne crois pas au manichéisme primaire qui oppose magie noire et magie blanche. Je pense qu'on peut trancher une gorge avec un sortilège de découpe, pourtant enseigné en deuxième année. Alors l'inverse peut être vrai aussi, non ?

Nous avons continué à discuter un peu sur ce qui nous attend, entre la magie, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, les allégeances véritables de telle ou telle famille... Nous avons bien fait d'inclure Neville dans la boucle. Grâce à son éducation de noble, il sait exactement quelle famille est potentiellement associée à Voldemort ou non, au delà de ceux qui étaient présents dans le cimetière l'été dernier ou qui ont déjà été repérés il y a quinze ans. Beaucoup de familles sont restées suffisamment dans l'ombre pour n'avoir jamais été inquiétées, alors que ça se sait qu'elles ont financé, au moins la première fois, la guerre de Voldemort contre les Nés-Moldus et tous ceux qu'il considère comme de sang impur. Harry, Hermione et moi avons à présent un tableau beaucoup plus complet des allégeances probables de toutes les familles de la noblesse, haute ou petite, et de la grande bourgeoisie. Ça a bien sûr rejoint nos notes dans nos livres de communication.

Enfin, nous avons fini par rejoindre Sirius pour nous détendre dehors et profiter de nos derniers moments de vacances.

Sinon, j'ai constaté que Harry est beaucoup plus câlin que d'habitude. Pas uniquement lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux, mais également quand il y a du monde. Il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve ça étrange. Hermione m'a prise à part en me demandant ce qu'il se passait : elle n'a jamais vu Harry afficher aussi ouvertement ses relations, ni être aussi tendre. Elle n'a pas cru à notre petit jeu sur la possibilité d'une relation sexuelle entre nous, elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas (ne me demande pas comment... C'est Hermione tout craché de comprendre ce genre de choses...). Mais Harry se comporte comme si c'était le cas.

Du coup, j'ai profité d'une soirée entre nous deux pour en parler avec lui. C'est vrai qu'on ne couche pas ensemble, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir nos moments câlins. Et heureusement, il ne fait pas partie de ces garçons pour qui ces moments sont uniquement consacrés au pelotage intensif, et il accepte de parler. J'ai même l'impression que ça le rend plus... prolixe, plus ouvert sur ses sentiments. Et il m'a expliqué que pour l'instant, il est heureux avec moi, et c'est ce qui l'inquiète : d'habitude, quand il est heureux, il se passe quelque chose de grave qui va détruire son bonheur.

Sauf que d'habitude, je ne suis pas là, et moi, ce ne sont pas les ennuis qui me trouvent, mais la chance. Et d'habitude, soit Dumbledore, soit Voldemort, a emprise sur lui. Mais Dumbledore est en train d'être écarté et beaucoup d'adultes sont là pour faire en sorte que ce soit effectivement le cas, y compris des adultes détenant un vrai pouvoir, comme Augusta au Wizengamot ou Amelia dans les forces de l'ordre. Voldemort, lui, est pour l'instant en train de se remettre d'un orgasme auquel il ne s'attendait pas (tu crois qu'il considère ça comme un viol ?), et il n'a plus accès à l'esprit de Harry, sauf si Harry le veut bien. Et Harry est en train de quitter la sécurité de Lions' Rock pour celle de Hogwarts, qui sera renforcée par le simple fait qu'il est duc du château, et que très bientôt, il en sera également l'héritier magique.

Mon optimisme l'a fait rire, mais j'ai senti que ça a marché : l'inquiétude qui l'habitait en permanence s'est un peu envolée.

Mais hier soir, même de ma part, il y avait un peu d'appréhension. Depuis quelques jours, nous sommes un peu comme dans une bulle. Et puis, tous les bouleversements qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps dans la vie de Harry (et la mienne) se sont déroulés sur les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Quand nous avons quitté Hogwarts, Harry était encore sous la coupe de Dumbledore, avec son pouvoir bloqué, et Ron comme meilleur ami, et toutes ces vilaines influences sur lui, et persuadé que sa famille se résumait principalement à ses parents morts à Godric's Hollow et un coffre laissé pour héritage, ainsi qu'un parrain et un oncle plus enclins à raconter les frasques de son père que son histoire, et une famille Weasley qu'il considérait comme la sienne... Et entre nous, il n'y avait que de l'amitié.

Et à présent, nous sommes tous les deux mages, Hermione et Neville aussi, nous sommes Animagi, nous sommes en couple, Harry est duc et nous sommes tous les quatre héritiers des plus grands noms de la magie, nous savons que Dumbledore n'est pas le gentil leader de l'Ordre du Phoenix qu'il veut bien paraître, que tout le monde ou presque autour de lui a été victime de ses manipulation à des degrés divers...

Tout a changé, donc. Jusque là, ça ressemblait à peu près à la trame des livres, et à celle voulue par Dumbledore, et à présent, tout est prêt pour définitivement échapper à son contrôle, et nous en sommes responsables (et j'en suis fière). Du coup, nous sommes un peu dans l'expectative. Harry sera pour la première fois confronté aux autres étudiants depuis qu'il a récupéré son titre, moi depuis que je suis en couple avec lui, Hermione et Neville depuis qu'ils savent qu'ils sont mages et libres des influences de Dumbledore.

Heureusement, nous avons toujours des amis, et même presque plus qu'avant. Le cercle s'est élargi à d'autres personnes, d'autres maisons. Ça s'est senti aujourd'hui dans le train : dans notre compartiment, nous étions tous les quatre installés ensemble, et beaucoup de monde a passé un moment avec nous : Luna, Susan et Hannah (ensemble, comme d'habitude), les jumeaux, Ginny et son copain (Michael Corner, à Ravenclaw)...

Elle sortait déjà avec lui avant les vacances, et en discutant avec Hermione, elle a décidé de maintenir cette relation malgré les révélations des vacances : cela lui fait un repère stable dans toutes ses émotions. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, mais ça lui fait quand même du bien. Tant que ça la rend un peu heureuse, je suis contente pour elle.

Même les jumelles Patil et Lavender sont venues passer un moment, Parvati et Lavender pour les ragots, et Padma en a profité pour discuter avec Hermione et moi sur un sortilège que nous devions étudier pendant les vacances.

Il y a eu quelques moments amusants, lors du voyage. Ron a voulu s'installer avec nous. Après tout, c'est toujours le meilleur ami de Harry, et il a toujours des vues sur Hermione. Mais il me déteste et méprise Neville. Comme il ne sait pas que Neville est au courant des influences et de ce qui s'est passé lors des réunions de l'Ordre, impossible d'en parler. Du coup, il est resté assis sur son siège en silence pendant un bon moment. Hermione lisait un livre sur les formes avancées de la lecture d'esprit, Neville sur les pouvoirs des biologistes, que Harry a trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Lions' Rock, et Harry et moi étions... en moment de couple ? J'étais assise sur ses genoux, blottie contre lui, en train de jouer avec ses mains, pendant qu'il regardait dehors par dessus ma tête, apparemment indifférent ou rêveur, mais son aura était teintée d'affection et d'amusement.

Ron s'est finalement éclairci la gorge bruyamment et a demandé :

« Alors, Harry, Lions' Rock, c'était comment ?

–Grandiose, dommage que tu aies manqué ça. »

J'ai eu du mal à retenir mon rire. Ron a grogné :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu y aller : Dumbledore sait que tu y es, ce n'est pas un secret.

–Mais ta famille m'a rapporté les propos particulièrement insultants que tu as eu envers Manon, et tu vois, je n'aime pas qu'on insulte ma petite amie. »

Il a tourné la tête vers Ron, et j'ai senti son aura changer : plus d'appréhension, mais également l'envie de laisser une chance à quelqu'un qui a été un ami pendant des années. Ron n'a pas saisi sa chance :

« Cette fille te monte à la tête. Franchement, tu y verrais plus clair si elle n'était pas toujours à côté de toi.

–Et elle est justement à côté de moi, et doit se sentir insultée que tu parles d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, et en plus pour dire des choses désagréables.

–Bon sang, Harry, tu la connais depuis _deux mois_ ! Regarde l'influence qu'elle a sur toi, en deux mois ! Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?

–Absolument pas. C'est la première qui a vraiment été voir au delà des apparences. Donc c'est normal que tout a été beaucoup plus vite avec elle.

–Regarde la merde qu'elle a foutu ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de te disputer avec moi, tu fuis ma famille, tu fuis Dumbledore, _Dumbledore_ ! Celui qui est le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui sait le mieux ce que prépare Tu-Sais-Qui, et qui est le seul qui lui fasse peur !

–Et qui s'est arrangé pour que Harry soit maltraité toute son enfance, je suis finalement intervenue. Tu sais qui est en tête de la liste à abattre de Voldemort ? Oh, arrête de trembler, Ronald, ce n'est qu'un stupide nom, et toute ta famille est engagée dans le combat contre lui ! En tête de sa liste à abattre, ce n'est pas Dumbledore, c'est Harry.

–Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre, à part si tu es dans son cercle de fidèles ? »

Hermione et Neville ont relevé brusquement la tête de leurs bouquins, furieux. J'ai relevé ma manche :

« Tu vois une Marque ? Non ? C'est normal ! Je ne _suis pas_ au service de Voldemort. Mon seul but est que Harry survive à cette guerre, et que cette guerre se termine rapidement par la défaite de Voldemort. Je viens de te le dire : Harry est en tête de la liste à abattre de Voldemort, et n'aura pas la paix tant que Voldemort n'aura pas disparu. _Et arrête de trembler, ce n'est qu'un NOM, espèce de... de... stupide crétin !_ [en français dans le texte, l'insulte, mais je sais qu'elle se dit presque de la même façon en anglais, il y a juste la prononciation qui change.] »

La porte du compartiment s'est ouverte à nouveau, sur Draco, accompagné de ses sbires, comme d'habitude. Il ricanait :

« Voyons, voyons, Nestral. Je suis sûr que tu peux être plus créative pour désigner la Belette. »

Une belette, en anglais, c'est _weasel_. _Weasel_ , c'est aussi ce qu'on pourrait traduire en français par se faufiler, mais de manière assez fourbe. Bref, ce n'est pas un compliment, et Draco n'appelle Ron pratiquement que comme ça. Ron, d'ailleurs, a vu rouge :

« Et toi, le furet, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

–Juste écouter Nestral t'insulter, mais je suis déçu. Potter, faudra que tu apprennes à ta copine quelques insultes en anglais, ça rendra les choses plus intéressantes. »

Je n'ai pas vu le sourire de Harry, mais j'ai senti son amusement, et sa satisfaction en voyant la réaction vexée de Ron.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Malfoy, a-t-il simplement répondu.

–Si bien sûr tu survis assez de temps pour ça... a ajouté Draco, sarcastique. Nestral, franchement, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un ayant une espérance de vie un peu plus longue que Potter.

–Eh ! s'est exclamé Ron, prêt à défendre Harry.

–Ta gueule, Ronald, je l'ai interrompu. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, contre n'importe quel idiot. Malfoy, j'ai ajouté en me levant pour me mettre devant lui, espérerais-tu que je sortes avec _toi_ ? Crois-tu que ton espérance de vie soit plus longue, avec les allégeances de ta famille ? »

La provocation était volontaire, après la discussion que nous avons eue, Neville, Hermione, Harry et moi. Une sorte de premier test, pour voir la réaction de Draco, non seulement extérieurement, mais également ses émotions. Et le résultat a été... surprenant : j'ai vu Draco afficher un visage soudainement très neutre, mais son aura tourbillonnait. De la peur, de la pure panique.

J'ai eu du mal à ne pas afficher ma surprise : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'accuse plus ou moins d'être un Deatheater devant moi, même si c'est la première fois que c'est _moi_ qui le dis. Et d'habitude, la réaction, c'est du mépris, de l'arrogance et de la certitude. Il n'a jamais douté de ses convictions, quelles qu'elles soient. Et en fait, là non plus, il n'a pas l'air de douter de ses convictions, mais le mépris et l'arrogance ont complètement disparu au profit de cette peur panique.

Curieuse évolution. Ses vacances ont du être aussi animées que les nôtres...

« Fais gaffe, Nestral, a-t-il fini par dire, sa voix lente pas autant chargée de sarcasme que d'habitude. Tu risques de te retrouver du mauvais côté d'une baguette, un de ces jours.

–Ohhh ! Mais c'est que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Draco ! C'est trop _mignon_ ! » j'ai répondu avec une voix exagérément _girly_ et en lui tapotant d'une main sur la joue.

J'ai entendu les rires des autres derrière moi. Draco a fait la grimace, mais je l'ai senti se détendre, et même être légèrement amusé. Tiens, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait cet effet là.

« Venez, on s'en va... a-t-il grommelé à ses sbires. Et méfie-toi des fouines qui se faufilent entre les mailles [ _weasel out_ , donc, en anglais], Nestral. »

Tous les trois sont sortis du compartiment sans faire davantage de commentaires. Ron a attendu que la porte se ferme pour s'exclamer :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ !

–Une gestion d'une situation à risque selon les principes du chapitre treize de notre vénérée Umbridge, j'ai répondu tranquillement. Comme quoi, ça peut finalement servir à quelque chose, ce bouquin. »

Harry, Hermione et Neville ont éclaté de rire, mais Ron s'est emporté :

« _Toi_ ! Malfoy t'as donné des conseils ! Vous êtes du même côté !

–Ronald, et si tu enlevais un peu tes œillères et décidais de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez ? Ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy est civilisé que c'est un ami. Il sait simplement que je suis une protégée Potter, et qu'on ne plaisante pas avec un Potter qui a récupéré son titre.

–Toi, par contre, tu l'as insultée de Deatheater, a ajouté Harry froidement. Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu changes de compartiment avant que l'envie me prenne de te jeter un sort que je réserverais normalement à Malfoy et sa clique. »

Ron l'a dévisagé un moment, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait répondre, mais j'étais de retour sur les genoux de Harry, et cette fois, c'était lui qui jouait avec mes mains. Ron a récupéré sa valise et a simplement dit, en partant :

« J'espère que tu te rendras compte un jour de la vipère qu'est Manon.

–Moi, elle me fait plus penser à un gros chat. Ça crache et ça sort ses griffes, mais ça ronronne aussi. »

Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre la blague, et est sorti sans faire de commentaires, alors que j'avais un grand sourire.

« Un jaguar, ça ronronne _aussi_ , je te rappelle... » j'ai dit quand la porte du compartiment était fermée à nouveau.

Harry s'est contenté de rire et de me serrer un peu plus fort, avant de retrouver son sérieux :

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé avec Malfoy ?

–Quand je lui ai parlé de son espérance de vie, il a paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances, mais il a l'air de douter de sa propre survie.

–C'est ce que j'ai perçu de ses pensées aussi, est intervenue Hermione. Il est bon Occlumens, et je n'ai pas voulu aller trop loin, mais c'était bien ses pensées les plus évidentes.

–J'ai rattrapage de potions avec lui, demain, j'ai continué. Je vais voir si je peux lui en parler. »

J'ai senti l'hésitation de Harry et j'ai souri :

« Ouvre les yeux, on a dit : il s'est montré courtois avec toi, et avec une réaction pareille, c'est évident qu'il ne pense pas que Deatheater est un métier d'avenir. Et je suis mage... j'ai ajouté en faisant apparaître rapidement une boule de feu dans ma main. Je sais me protéger des vilains garçons. »

Harry a ri et s'est détendu, et il a fini par accepter, tout comme Hermione et Neville. Donc demain, mission sauvetage Draco Malfoy ?

Le reste du voyage s'est passé sans incident. Devant les calèches, Harry m'a « montré » les Thestrals : il m'en a fait toucher un, tout en m'expliquant à quoi ils ressemblent. C'est super grand, ces bestioles ! Et ça a la peau étrangement lisse et froide. Mais quand je l'ai caressé, j'ai cru entendre le Thestral hennir légèrement. Neville a souri :

« Il apprécie. »

Ah oui, lui aussi les voit. Brr, j'espère que je ne les verrai jamais. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir quelqu'un mourir !

Le dîner s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur. Ron était assis assez loin de nous. Parvati et Lavender ont passé la moitié du repas à me harceler de questions sur ma relation avec Harry (jusqu'aux questions les plus intimes, du genre combien de fois on a couché ensemble, les positions les plus inhabituelles qu'on a prises... Comme je l'ai dit avant les vacances : Parvati et Lavender, même combat contre la pudeur !). Hermione a semblé amusée par certaines de mes réponses, même si elle s'est bien gardée de le montrer. J'ai continué à jouer le jeu qu'on a lancé pendant les vacances, Harry et moi, en laissant planer le doute sur l'éventualité d'une relation charnelle entre nous, et en comptant sur l'esprit tordu des adolescents pleins d'hormones qui nous entourent pour qu'ils en tirent les conclusions qu'ils veulent.

J'ai donc simplement répondu que j'avais entendu dire que le Kama Sutra était différent chez les sorciers que chez les non-magiciens, et que j'avais hâte de voir ce que ça pouvait donner. Réponse qui _bien sûr_ est tombée à un moment où il y avait un silence dans notre coin de table, et tout le monde nous a regardés, Harry et moi. Et Harry a laissé tomber sa tête sur la table, évitant de justesse son assiette. Il a pour principe de ne jamais aborder en public l'intimité de ses relations. Euh... raté ?

À ma grande surprise, ma réponse n'a pas le _moins du monde_ déstabilisé les filles, qui se sont empressées de me confirmer qu'en effet il est différent, et que je ferais bien de tester certaines positions en particulier. Je dois le reconnaître, je me suis fait bien eue... l'arroseur arrosé. Mais mon expression estomaquée aura au moins fait rire toute la table. Et donné à Harry l'impression qu'il y a une justice.

« On doit ajouter Manon sur la liste, donc ? a demandé Seamus.

–Non, a répondu Harry sèchement. La liste est terminée. »

Silence. J'ai été touchée par sa réponse, d'une certaine manière. Même si je le savais, voilà bien une preuve qu'il considère notre relation comme plus qu'une aventure, et il n'a pas l'intention de s'en cacher.

« Parce qu'il y a vraiment une liste ? » a demandé Hermione.

Je l'ai regardée en fronçant les sourcils, et j'ai soudain compris : quel meilleur moyen que de savoir quelles filles ont peut-être été influencées que d'avoir la liste de toutes les copines de Harry ? Les jumeaux l'ont dévisagée eux aussi :

« Bien sûr. Notre _business_ est basé sur des faits vérifiables.

–Je pourrais avoir cette liste ? »

Silence gêné. Comment Hermione peut-elle justifier le besoin d'avoir la liste des ex de Harry ? Elle a soupiré et s'est penchée vers les jumeaux pour murmurer sans que personne d'autre n'entende :

« C'est en lien avec ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Nous avons croisé des filles qui _font_ partie de cette liste, et...

–Elles aussi sont concernées... a terminé George, très sérieusement.

–Oui, a reconnu Hermione.

–Et vous aimeriez savoir combien d'entre elles le sont aussi, a ajouté Fred.

–Oui.

–Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? a demandé George.

–Pardon ?

–C'est du passé, a dit Fred.

–C'est bel et bien terminé, a enchaîné George.

–Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de remuer le passé ? »

Hermione a semblé stupéfaite, puis nous a regardé, moi et Harry. Harry semblait torturé. D'un côté, en effet, c'est du passé, et révéler des influences ne changera rien aux faits, ni aura de conséquences sur le présent, à part donner à ces filles l'impression peut-être d'avoir été forcées. Mais en même temps, c'est du mensonge. Mais est-ce que la révélation du mensonge vaut la peine ? On ne pourra jamais prouver que c'est Dumbledore qui les a ensorcelées, de toute façon, on ne pourra donc même pas se servir des résultats. J'ai soupiré :

« Ils ont raison. Ça fera du mal à beaucoup de monde pour un bénéfice nul. Et est-ce que avoir un nombre et des noms allégera ta peine, Harry ? »

Harry a hésité, puis a soupiré à son tour :

« Non. On laisse tomber.

–Mais... a protesté Hermione.

–Ils ont raison. Ça ne sert à rien. On ne pourra pas se servir des résultats, et ça les fera souffrir.

–Je ne comptais pas les en informer.

–Donc tu aurais violé leur intégrité pour savoir combien d'entre elles ont eu leur libre arbitre, sans les en informer, ni pouvoir exploiter les résultats ? Ce n'est pas de la connaissance pour le plaisir de la connaissance, Hermione. »

Hermione a regardé Harry un moment, puis s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai hoché la tête. Je suis d'accord avec eux : si on doit examiner ces filles, il faut qu'elles soient au courant. Nous ne sommes pas Dumbledore. Et si ni elles ni nous ne pouvons en retirer un bénéfice suffisant pour compenser la peine de la nouvelle, c'est inutile. Hermione a levé les mains :

« OK. On abandonne. »

J'ai senti le soulagement des trois garçons. Les jumeaux n'auraient pas aimé être impliqués dans cette histoire, apparemment. Je les comprends : c'est assez glauque.

Du coup, on abandonne. On ne saura jamais, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de savoir.

Le dîner s'est terminé sans autre détail croustillant. Ah si ! Les nombreux regards noirs de Dumbledore, et Hermione l'a senti apparemment plusieurs fois tester sa Légilimancie sur nous. Nous avons tous les quatre un paysage mental, à présent, et tous les quatre une sorte d'antichambre dans notre esprit, qui reproduit un esprit sans défenses ou avec peu de défenses (dans mon cas, je suis censée après tout maîtriser suffisamment l'Occlumancie pour me protéger de mon empathie), dans lequel flottent des souvenirs sans importance. Nous sommes donc tous les quatre bien protégés, mais seule Hermione est pour le moment capable de percevoir une attaque de Légilimancie. Elle a promis de nous apprendre, toutefois. Je ne sais pas si Neville y arrivera, mais Harry et moi sommes aussi héritiers de Nimue, on devrait pouvoir le faire.

Et à présent, je suis de retour dans mon dortoir. Fini la chambre pour moi toute seule... C'est fou comme les habitudes agréables se prennent vite !

Bon, je te laisse, journée chargée demain : retour en cours, on recommence le sport matinal aussi, et le cours de rattrapage avec Draco demain soir...

La routine reprend ! Enfin, on verra à quel point elle va tenir...

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

C'est le premier chapitre que je publie sans bêta-lecture. Entre son boulot et ses reconstitutions médiévales, ma meilleure amie n'a pas le temps de suivre. Mais j'ai du coup relu avec plus d'attention, et vous ne devriez normalement pas sentir de différence. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas.

La fiction sur les Malfoy dont parle Manon est une de mes préférées. Je crois que je vous en ai déjà parlé, mais elle a inspiré une grande partie du fonctionnement politique et nobiliaire de ma fic, alors elle vaut la peine que je la cite à nouveau : c'est _Came Out Of The Darkness_ , sur ce site. Elle est en pause pour le moment, et je croise les doigts pour que l'auteur reprenne l'écriture :) J'ai cru voir des traductions en français se balader, alors si vous n'êtes pas anglophone, vous devriez pouvoir la découvrir quand même :)

 **Réponse aux guests reviews :**

Fet : wow, ça, c'est rapide ! :) Contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! Tu auras ta réponse prochainement ! :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 20/10/2017**


	33. 8 janvier 1996

**Lundi 8 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Bouh, c'est le premier jour de la reprise, et je suis déjà claquée ! La journée a été très chargée... Et on n'est que lundi... Je veux retourner en vacaaaaaances ! Mais bon, il y a eu des bonnes nouvelles, donc ça valait la peine de revenir à Hogwarts.

Reprise des cours = reprise du sport à cinq heures du matin, dans la neige, le froid écossais, et tout ce qui peut mettre de bonne humeur de bon matin sans café. En plus, Remus nous a annoncé, à Harry, Hermione, Neville et moi que comme nous sommes à présent des Animagi, ce serait bien qu'on commence une demi-heure plus tôt et qu'on travaille notre forme animale avec Sirius. On a _besoin_ de savoir se battre, comment dire non ? Donc du coup, _tous les matins_ sauf le dimanche, on doit à présent se lever à quatre heures pour commencer à quatre heures trente... Moi qui déteste me coucher avant minuit, je suis absolument ravie, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je clapse pendant mon voyage spatio-temporel ? La Manon de 2008, si elle a survécu à son accident, meurt aussi ?

Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, ce blocage sur le sexe avec Harry, je suis sûre de vraiment dormir, comme ça.

Ensuite, reprise des cours. Ça s'est bien passé. J'avais fait mes devoirs de vacances entre le tout début avant que ça parte vraiment en vrille et les quelques jours à Lions' Rock (et je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas t'en parler du tout ! Je fais des progrès par rapport à mon babillage sur les cours !).

Grosse surprise en cours de potions : Snape est... gentil ? non, ce serait aller trop loin. En tout cas, il n'a mordu aucun Gryffindor, a même accordé des points à Hermione et Harry. Il a été plus pédagogue que jamais, en s'attardant près de tel ou tel chaudron en expliquant _pourquoi_ l'élève faisait une erreur, au lieu de simplement lui dire qu'il se trompait. M'est avis qu'un certain sorcier s'est vu allégé de pas mal d'influences avant la rentrée. McGonagall a fait de _l'excellent_ travail.

Mais le moment le plus important de cette journée : le cours de rattrapage de potions avec Draco. Il m'a fait faire une potion de quatrième année, signe que j'avance bien. Il était incroyablement taciturne, même par rapport à son habitude (Draco ne peut certainement pas être considéré comme bavard ou jovial de nature). Snape est passé nous voir dans la salle de classe pour contrôler si tout allait bien, puis est reparti dans son bureau. Après deux mois de cours de rattrapage, je savais qu'on ne le reverrait pas jusqu'à la fin du cours, sauf si nous avions un accident (ce qui ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois : une main _légèrement_ trop généreuse sur un ingrédient sensible, et... pouf !). Du coup, j'ai profité d'être seule avec Draco pour aborder le sujet qui me travaillait un peu depuis hier :

« Tu sais que je suis empathe, n'est-ce pas ?

–Bien sûr... a répondu Draco en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

–Et donc, tu dois te douter que ta... réaction d'hier dans le train n'est pas passée inaperçue, du moins auprès de moi.

–Quelle réaction ?

–Ta panique quand j'ai parlé de ton espérance de vie, et le fait que tu te sois calmé quand je t'ai traité de mignon. Tu n'as aucune raison de te calmer quand on te traite de mignon, sauf si tu es soulagé de me voir m'éloigner d'un sujet dangereux. Et si te me racontais tes vacances, Draco ? Elles ont l'air d'être aussi passionnantes que les miennes ?

–Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, a grogné Draco.

–Justement, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu me racontes.

–Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Je l'ai regardé un instant, puis j'ai soupiré. Bon, on va passer à la manière brutale :

« Est-ce que tu sais _qui_ je suis ?

–D'après Dumbledore, les journaux et ce que mon père a raconté de la session de clôture du Wizengamot, tu es une voyageuse spatio-temporelle. Apparemment, tu viens du futur.

–Exactement. J'ai grandi comme une... Moldue (oh, que je n'aime pas ce mot ! Et encore moins son équivalent anglais... _Muggle_ , que ça sonne laid...). Et pourtant, je connaissais Hogwarts avant d'arriver ici, je connaissais Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, et même toi. Je vous connaissais tous parce que ce qui est en train de se passer, là, pour l'instant, fera l'objet dans quelques années de romans. Une saga presque plus célèbre que le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , qui est pourtant considéré comme _le_ classique du genre. J'adore cette saga. J'ai lu tous les livres, vu tous les films, et lu plein d'histoires écrites par des amateurs, qui estiment que certains points des livres sont mal traités ou ne leur plaisent pas, ou inventent des suites, ou des histoires complètement différentes. Je suis donc venue ici en connaissant toutes ces histoires qui se complètent ou se contredisent, et depuis, j'essaie de démêler le vrai du faux. Les résultats sont assez surprenants. »

Draco a relevé la tête de sa dissertation de potion qu'il travaillait pendant que je faisais ma potion. Il est resté un moment silencieux, puis a dit lentement :

« Je suppose donc que tu as _effectivement_ quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Potter soit à présent Lord.

–De manière plus ou moins directe, oui.

–Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

–Je te l'ai dit : ces histoires, ces possibles, comme je les appelle, te concernent aussi. Avec mon empathie, j'ai pu éliminer les plus déplaisants d'entre eux. Tu n'as aucune envie d'être un Deatheater, n'est-ce pas ?

–Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai envie d'être un Deatheater ? a répondu Draco agressivement.

–Parce que tu as été éduqué pour ça. Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde, d'une certaine manière, attend de toi. Ta famille, tes... amis... Mais également ceux qui te considèrent comme un ennemi.

–Potter et ses amis... a sifflé Draco.

–Harry est nettement plus ouvert que tu ne le crois. Comme tu es beaucoup plus ouvert qu'il ne l'imaginait. Je veux simplement dire par là qu'il y a peu de monde qui s'attend à ce que tu ne _veuilles pas_ devenir un Deatheater.

–Et toi, tu accepterais l'idée que je ne veuille pas devenir un Deatheater ? »

Son ton était un étrange mélange de curiosité, d'appréhension, de peur, mais aussi d'espoir. J'ai souri :

« Tu t'es montré agréable avec moi depuis mon arrivée, alors que je suis une Née-Moldue, à Gryffindor. Hermione m'a dit que vous échangiez parfois des connaissances, tous les deux, et elle éprouve du respect pour toi, ce qui ne peut que signifier que tu es loin d'être un idiot. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un garçon un tant soit peu intelligent et capable d'être civilisé envers les personnes qu'il est censé détester veuille à tout prix rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. »

Draco m'a regardée un long moment, m'étudiant soigneusement. Puis il a demandé :

« Que sais-tu de ma famille ? »

J'ai hésité. La question m'a surprise, honnêtement. Puis j'ai haussé les épaules :

« Ce que tout le monde en dit : que vous êtes alliés à la magie noire, et que vous êtes une des familles les plus conservatrices du monde magique britannique, qu'elle soutient Voldemort activement, mais pas ouvertement afin de ne pas détruire complètement sa réputation si jamais Voldemort venait à perdre. »

J'ai senti de la déception, et j'ai ajouté :

« Mais... Il y a ces possibles... Et ton comportement ici... Du coup, en grande idéaliste que je suis, je me prends parfois à espérer que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade, une façon de protéger votre famille, et qu'en fait, vous n'avez aucune réelle envie d'être associés à Voldemort... J'ai parfois envie que ces possibles soient vrais. On s'entend bien pour l'instant, et tu m'as offert un super cadeau de Noël, ce parfum est absolument fabuleux... Je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour, on se retrouve dans des camps opposés. »

Draco a pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. C'est un Slytherin jusqu'au bout des ongles, il pèse la moindre de ses paroles. Et c'est d'autant plus important pour lui dans une situation pareille. Je le comprends tout à fait. À sa place, je marcherais aussi sur des œufs, alors je le laisse tranquille, le temps qu'il prenne une décision.

Puis il a demandé :

« Est-ce qu'il y a des possibles où mes parents ne sont pas Deatheaters ?

–Dans la plupart, ta mère ne l'est pas. Je suppose que son statut de femme, d'épouse, la protège, dans une société aussi conservatrice que la vôtre : Voldemort la prend pour une personne d'intérêt négligeable. Ton père... ton père est _toujours_ un Deatheater. Je n'ai pas lu un seul possible où il ne portait pas la Marque. »

Draco a fait une grimace, et j'ai repris avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose :

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en a les convictions. Toi et ton père ne faites pas l'unanimité dans ces possibles. Surtout toi. Dans certains, tu prends la Marque et tu en es fier ; dans d'autres, tu la prends parce que tu n'as pas le choix ; dans d'autres tu la prends parce que tu ne réalises pas tout de suite les conséquences d'un tel choix, et tu regrettes par la suite ; dans d'autres encore tu ne la prends pas du tout, et trahis ouvertement ton père. Et... dans certains, plus rares, le fait de _ne pas la prendre_ est exactement ce que ton père attendait de toi. Lucius... est plus souvent décrit comme un Deatheater convaincu que comme quelqu'un de repentant ou dont on a forcé cette décision. Mais il y a quand même ces possibles, où il porte la Marque sans adhérer du tout aux principes de Voldemort. Dans ces cas-là, il y a différentes raisons : il a fait ça pour vous protéger, Narcissa et toi, ou il a été forcé par son père, ou alors il y a cru dans sa jeunesse et a compris sa folie...

–Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent.

–Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Après ce qui s'est passé pendant ces vacances, je n'écarte aucun possible sous le simple prétexte qu'il est minoritaire... » j'ai ajouté avec un petit rire.

Draco a froncé les sourcils, et j'ai haussé les épaules :

« Elles ont été animées. Et ça va au-delà du fait que Harry a récupéré son titre. »

Draco m'a regardée un instant, avant de murmurer :

« Tu crois au fait qu'il est possible que les Malfoy ne soient pas du côté de Voldemort.

–Je crois que c'est possible, en effet. Tant que je n'ai pas de preuves d'un côté ou de l'autre, je suis prête à accepter n'importe quelle hypothèse. Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu veux que j'y croies. »

Il a froncé les sourcils, et j'ai affiché un grand sourire :

« Je suis empathe, Draco, ne l'oublie pas. »

Draco a hésité, puis a demandé :

« Est-ce que je peux te faire jurer que tout ce qu'on dira ce soir restera strictement entre nous ? »

J'ai levé la main sans aucune hésitation :

« Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que tout ce que me dira Draco Malfoy ce soir dans ce cours de potions restera entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il me libère de mon serment. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Une flamme est apparue dans ma paume brièvement. Draco a froncé les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu n'as même pas sorti ta baguette !

–Chacun à son tour pour les secrets. C'est moi la voyageuse qui doit trier les informations avant de savoir où est le vrai. Alors tu me racontes, et je saurai ce que je peux te raconter. »

Draco est resté un long moment silencieux, et j'ai senti son doute : est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de me parler ? Puis il a soupiré :

« Bien. Voldemort veut que je devienne un Deatheater cet été. Il veut mes compétences.

–Tes compétences ? Tu es doué en potions, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois au niveau du Professeur Snape.

–Si, j'ai le niveau de Severus, a répondu Draco en haussant les épaules. Mais contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, et l'expérimentation est fondamentale pour un potioniste. Ce n'est pas pour les potions que Voldemort me veut. C'est pour la magie noire. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, et je l'ai vu étudier ma réaction. Mais je n'ai rien dit. J'attendais qu'il m'en dise plus. Je suis déjà surprise par la facilité avec laquelle il prononce le nom de Voldemort, je me dis que l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas un Deatheater est de plus en plus grand, mais il parle aussi de sa maîtrise de la magie noire. Je veux en savoir plus avant de me prononcer. Il a eu un petit rire amer :

« Les Malfoy n'ont pas volé leur réputation, en matière de magie noire. C'est vraiment notre spécialité. Certains d'entre nous sommes même meilleurs que les Black. Et je suis à moitié Black, comme tu dois sans doute le savoir. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Il a continué en baissant les yeux vers mon chaudron, dans lequel je continuais à réaliser ma potion presque automatiquement.

« Je suis doué pour la magie noire. C'est comme ça, ça l'a toujours été. Je la... _comprends_. Même mes parents n'ont pas autant de facilités, et ma mère affirme qu'aucun Black qu'elle connaît n'a mon niveau de compréhension. Parce que pour la magie noire, ce n'est pas tant une affaire de compétences et de connaissances que de compréhension et d'intention. Tout est symbolique, et doit être interprété. C'est une façon de se protéger. Rien n'est à prendre au pied de la lettre. C'est pour ça que les sorciers en ont peur, et qu'elle donne des résultats souvent affreux. Mais la vraie magie noire... C'est une belle magie, vraiment. Une magie de la vie, plus que de la mort. »

Il avait un air passionné en parlant. C'est visiblement un sujet qui lui tient à cœur. Puis il a fait une grimace, retrouvant son expression méprisante habituelle :

« Mais les sorciers n'y comprennent rien. Ils voient la magie comme un outil à plier à leurs besoins, via leur baguette magique. Ils oublient que la magie est une force qui nous dépasse, et que c'est elle qui fixe les règles, pas nous. Du coup, ils sont incapables de comprendre la subtilité de la magie noire. Ils en ont peur ou pire, ils pensent qu'elle peut servir leurs intérêts personnels. Voldemort est de ceux-là. Père m'a parlé des rituels auxquels les Black et les Malfoy du Premier Cercle de Voldemort ont assisté. Il n'est pas aussi doué que moi, mais lui et Mère ont vite compris les erreurs de Voldemort, mais Voldemort n'a rien voulu entendre. C'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tu comprends, il ne peut pas se tromper sur un tel sujet. Et tante Bella, cette idiote, le soutient toujours absolument, alors il croit simplement que mes parents sont de ces craintifs de la magie noire. Mes parents ne la craignent pas, ils craignent l'utilisation pervertie qu'en font les sorciers abrutis comme Voldemort, et ils ont raison. »

Je l'écoutais en silence, absolument captivée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel discours de sa part. Il est resté un moment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre :

« Mon père est devenu Deatheater à l'adolescence. À ce moment-là, il croyait en Voldemort et il croyait aux idéaux qu'il défendait. Puis Andromeda Black s'est mariée avec un Né-Moldu, et pour rattraper cet affront, sa famille a imposé à Mère son mariage avec Père. Une alliance très favorable aux Malfoy, moins aux Black, mais les Black sont si bien placés qu'à part en épousant un Potter, ils ne peuvent faire que des mésalliances. Mère n'a jamais adhéré aux principes familiaux. En cela, elle était très proche de tante Andromeda et de l'héritier Black, Sirius. Mais contrairement à Andromeda et Sirius, elle a caché ses croyances, et jamais ses parents n'ont soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Du coup, le fait de se marier à Père... était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle, surtout que Père ne cachait pas, à l'époque, qu'il était un Deatheater, comme tante Bella.

–Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas marié Bellatrix avec ton père alors ?

–Tante Bella était déjà mariée à Lestrange, a répondu Draco avec un léger haussement d'épaule. Ma mère s'est donc préparée à un mariage malheureux. Ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'était que mon père soit amoureux de ma mère. Vraiment. Depuis leur scolarité à Hogwarts. Ils n'ont qu'un an d'écart, elle a un an de moins que lui, et ils ont donc fait pratiquement toute leur scolarité ensemble. Père, en bon Malfoy, n'a jamais rien affiché de ses sentiments, parce qu'il savait que son propre père lui trouverait une épouse convenant à son rang et non à ce qu'il ressentait. C'était plus simple que son amour reste secret, cela évitait les sales histoires dans un cercle social déjà bien entaché. Et le voilà promis à Narcissa Black qu'il a convoitée sans succès pendant leurs dernières années à Hogwarts.

–Sans succès ? On dit pourtant que ton père est un bel homme... »

Draco a eu un rire franc.

« Les histoires de la noblesse magique sont parfois à mourir de rire, franchement. Sans succès, parce que ma mère avait des vues sur un autre homme, un homme dont elle savait pourtant qu'il ne la regarderait jamais.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce qu'elle est Sang-Pur, et que la seule règle de mariage dans la famille de cet homme est que le futur Lord épouse une sorcière de sang-mêlé ou née-moldue. Et comme il était fils unique, il devait respecter cette règle. Oh, pour lui, ça n'a posé aucun problème... Il était fou amoureux d'une Née-Moldue... Ma mère était amoureuse de James Potter. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Voilà quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais _absolument_ pas... Qu'il parle à la rigueur de l'amitié entre ses parents et ceux de Harry comme d'un secret, pourquoi pas, mais de là à imaginer que sa mère ait été amoureuse de James Potter, non, vraiment pas. Remarque, ça explique aussi pourquoi les parents de Harry ont été si convaincus de la bonne foi des Malfoy...

Ma réaction stupéfaite a amplifié le rire de Draco, jusqu'à attirer Snape dans la salle :

« En quoi des potions sont si drôles ?

–Je lui raconte l'histoire de mes parents, » a répondu Draco en se calmant, mais affichant toujours un grand sourire.

Snape a froncé les sourcils :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

–Oui, Sev. Elle est sous serment. Elle ne répétera rien.

–Et pourquoi tout raconter à Miss Nestral ?

–Parce que j'ai senti son changement d'état d'esprit à la rentrée, j'ai répondu, et que j'ai voulu avoir des réponses. Et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas inconcevable pour moi que sa famille ne soit pas aussi noire qu'elle est dépeinte par le camp de la Lumière.

–Vous, la petite amie de Potter, vous estimez possible le fait que les Malfoy ne sont pas les ennemis ?

–Exactement, j'ai répondu en souriant. Après tout, James Potter s'est lié d'amitié avec un Black. »

Et des Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de l'annoncer pour le moment.

« Je ne veux pas être ami avec Potter, a protesté Draco immédiatement.

–Je n'ai pas dis ça, je veux simplement dire que tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Professeur, votre comportement a... changé... Est-ce que vous vous sentez plus... léger, depuis quelques jours ? »

Snape m'a regardée un moment, puis a soupiré :

« C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout cet _imbroglio_ qui s'est déroulé pendant ces vacances.

–En grande partie, j'ai reconnu. Draco, est-ce que ton parrain est au courant de tout ce que tu veux me raconter ?

–Comment tu sais que c'est mon parrain ? s'est étonné Draco

–Les possibles, j'ai répondu légèrement. Et tu viens de l'appeler... _Sev_... »

Draco a fait la grimace et Snape a ricané :

« Vous devriez être à Slytherin, Miss Nestral. Vous faites beaucoup trop attention au discours pour être à Gryffindor. »

Ha ha... C'est la deuxième fois en deux semaines qu'on me dit ça... Je dois donc vraiment être un serpent... Faudrait vraiment que je demande au Choixpeau si je dois garder ma vraie maison secrète jusqu'à l'année prochaine. En attendant, on va assurer ses arrières et considérer que oui :

« Ça, c'est parce que je suis calme et concentrée. Dès que je m'énerve un peu, je vous jure que je mérite largement ma place à Gryffindor.

–Vous n'étiez pas calme, lors de cette réunion, a affirmé Snape.

–Non, mais j'avais un but, j'ai répliqué. J'étais concentrée. Ah, et d'ailleurs : bravo pour votre Occlumancie. À moins de focaliser toute mon attention sur vous, je ne peux plus percevoir vos émotions. »

Snape a fait un simple signe de tête, et s'est approché pour s'asseoir sur un bureau près de mon chaudron :

« Je veux suivre la conversation. »

J'ai regardé Draco, qui a haussé les épaules :

« Il sait déjà tout. Et je sais quel rôle il joue pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

J'ai hoché la tête, un peu soulagée de savoir que je ne devrais pas forcément prendre mille précautions pour continuer cette conversation. J'ai touillé un peu ma potion, presque terminée, et j'ai souri à Draco :

« Donc... Lucius Malfoy est amoureux de Narcissa Black qui est amoureuse de James Potter qui est amoureux de Lily Evans. Quoi d'autre ?

–Lily était une amie de Narcissa, a répondu Snape à la place de Draco. Plus exactement, c'était une amie d'Andromeda, et appréciait la compagnie de Narcissa. Lily était la seule Gryffindor à l'époque à accepter de fréquenter les Slytherins. »

Je l'ai regardé un moment, puis j'ai hésité :

« Professeur... Je sais que vous étiez dans la même année que Lily, James Potter, Sirius Black et leurs amis. Et... De nombreux possibles disent que vous étiez le premier ami de Lily. »

J'ai vu Draco hausser un sourcil surpris, et Snape a soupiré. OK. J'ai bien fait de ne mentionner que l'amitié, alors... Snape a fini par répondre :

« La famille de Lily et la mienne habitions dans la même ville. Nous nous sommes rencontrés avant Hogwarts, et nous nous sommes liés d'amitié à cette époque. Ça a duré quelques années à Hogwarts. Notre amitié s'est terminée pendant notre cinquième année. Curieusement, nous nous sommes réconciliés quand elle s'est mise en couple avec Potter, même si lui et moi ne pouvions pas nous supporter. Il aura fallu quelques années avant qu'on mûrisse tous les deux suffisamment pour accepter d'être dans une même pièce sans sortir nos baguettes, James et moi. Il aura fallu toute la médiation et les cris de Lily pour cela.

–Pourquoi... ? a commencé Draco, vite interrompu par Snape :

–Cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire de ta famille. Continue ce que tu étais en train de raconter. Et Miss Nestral, il est temps pour vous d'ajouter le prochain ingrédient. »

J'ai regardé mon chaudron, puis ma recette et j'ai pris le flacon de poudre d'amanite pour en verser une pincée dans le chaudron avant de laisser mijoter à nouveau. Mais j'ai noté qu'il a employé le prénom du père de Harry, et non le très distant _Potter_ habituel. Draco a regardé son parrain de travers mais n'a pas insisté :

« Bien. Donc Père est heureux de ce contrat de mariage et Mère résignée. Le mariage commence mal : Mère a décidé de montrer son mécontentement en affichant enfin ses positions vis-à-vis des Nés-Moldus et des Sangs-Mêlés. Au début, Père lui dit que ce ne sont que des idioties, qu'elle ne pense ça qu'à cause de sa sœur et de son cousin déviants, et de son amour imbécile pour James Potter, qui est Sang-Mêlé, comme tous les Potter. Et puis il a commencé à écouter ce qu'elle lui disait.

–En réalité, il a commencé à l'écouter quand je suis moi-même arrivé avec les mêmes idées, est intervenu Snape. Je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur, je suis de Sang-Mêlé.

–Je sais. Votre père n'est pas sorcier, j'ai répondu.

–Et si je déteste mon père, je ne déteste pas tous les Moldus. J'ai connu les parents de Lily, j'ai bien vu qu'ils adoraient leur sorcière de fille. Et Lily, comme Miss Granger et vous-même, était extraordinairement douée en classe. Aussi mal que ça me fasse de le reconnaître, Potter était un excellent élément lui aussi, quand il daignait s'intéresser aux cours. J'ai vu ses résultats à ses OWLs. Je voulais trouver un moyen de montrer à Lily qu'elle fréquentait des imbéciles. Malheureusement, les résultats de Potter affirmaient plutôt le contraire. Les Sangs-Purs qui refusent l'intégration des Sangs-Mêlés et des Nés-Moldus affirment que c'est parce qu'ils affaiblissent le niveau général. C'est faux. Les Potter ont toujours été d'excellents sorciers, voire des mages, certaines générations. Et ils ont toujours été des Sangs-Mêlés. Ce sont régulièrement des Nés-Moldus qui sont en tête des promotions, comme Lily Evans à l'époque, ou Miss Granger aujourd'hui. »

Draco a eu un grognement, et j'ai souri en me souvenant de Hermione en train de dire qu'elle n'avait que quelques minuscules points d'avance sur lui. Snape lui a lancé un regard impénétrable et a continué :

« En tout cas, Lucius a été beaucoup plus réceptif à mes arguments qu'à ceux de Narcissa. J'étais un Deatheater moi aussi, après tout. Et il a commencé à réfléchir, et Narcissa et moi l'avons aidé.

–Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Deatheater si vous n'avez jamais cru que les Sangs-Purs étaient supérieurs aux autres ?

–Cela ne vous concerne pas. Draco a décidé de vous raconter son histoire, grand bien lui fasse. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous raconter la mienne. »

OK... On ne va pas insister, donc, hein ?

« Bien. Donc, Lucius Malfoy a commencé à voir l'intérêt de vos arguments, à sa toute nouvelle épouse et vous. Cela a-t-il suffi à le convaincre de ses... errements ?

–Non, a répondu Snape. Ce qui a fini de le convaincre, c'est son intégration dans le Premier Cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'y étais déjà, à cause de mon talent en potions. Ce talent m'a épargné l'épreuve demandée lors de l'intégration. Le besoin du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mes compétences était plus fort que son envie de me soumettre complètement à cette épreuve. »

Il a eu un moment de silence, que j'ai respecté. Puis il a repris :

« L'épreuve en question est particulièrement cruelle. Je ne l'ai jamais faite moi-même, mais j'y ai assisté plusieurs fois, et notamment lors de l'introduction de Lucius. Je ne vous raconterai pas ce qu'on demande aux aspirants à ce moment-là. Je crois que Lucius n'en a jamais parlé à Draco non plus. »

Draco a secoué la tête en signe de négation. Mais il n'y avait aucune frustration. Apparemment, ce qu'il sait déjà des Deatheaters lui suffit amplement.

« Lucius a en apparence réussi l'épreuve et il a intégré le Premier Cercle. Mais cela l'a définitivement fait renoncer aux idéologies du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a fait des recherches. C'est lui qui a découvert la véritable identité du Seigneur, Tom Riddle. Il m'a transmis les informations, sans savoir que je les transmettrais à Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas encore que j'étais espion, à l'époque. Il a donc découvert que Riddle est un Sang-Mêlé, comme moi, comme Potter, comme bon nombre de sorciers... mais pas du tout un Sang-Pur comme il le prétendait.

–Les Gaunt avaient un certain prestige, non ? »

Snape m'a regardée un moment, puis a eu un petit rire :

« Vos possibles sont effroyablement exacts, Miss Nestral. Je comprends les précautions dont vous vous entourez. »

Il m'a vue froncer les sourcils, car il a ajouté :

« Je sais que vous avez fait apprendre l'Occlumancie à la moitié du cercle restreint de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et ce n'est certainement pas pour les aider face à Tom. Je sais que Potter, Longbottom, Granger et vous avez un paysage mental. Très bien construit, d'ailleurs. Qui en a eu l'idée ?

–... Harry.

–Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé savoir maîtriser l'Occlumancie, c'est une excellente idée... Et j'ai étudié votre comportement, au Quartier Général. Vous êtes prudente dans tout ce que vous dites. Vous êtes censée être en milieu ami, là-bas, et pourtant, vous contrôlez la moindre information que vous lancez. C'était du grand spectacle, cette réunion. Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

–Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? a demandé Draco, à la fois curieux et impressionné.

–Elle est en train de faire en sorte que l'Ordre change de chef. »

Draco a ouvert de grands yeux, et j'ai eu un petit sourire :

« Je ne suis pas si douée que ça si vous avez compris ce que je voulais faire.

–Je suis un Slytherin, Miss Nestral, a répondu Snape d'un ton presque léger. Cet ordre est composé de Gryffindors, de Hufflepuffs et de Ravenclaws. Et les quelques qui pourraient se rendre compte de la manœuvre vous sont déjà acquis. Black, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Weasley père... Je suppose que vous _savez_ quelle est cette arme, et que vous les en avez informés.

–C'est exact. Mais j'ai dis à Draco qu'il racontait d'abord son histoire avant que je lui raconte la mienne. Ne cassez pas le suspense... Les Gaunt, donc. Ils sont descendants de Slytherin. Cela devrait leur apporter un certain prestige, si j'ai bien compris comment vous fonctionnez.

–Cela devrait, a acquiescé Draco, après un regard soupçonneux en ma direction. Mais nous savons aussi que Slytherin les a déshérités. »

J'ai hoché la tête, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse :

« Donc Voldemort est bel et bien héritier par le sang, comme il le proclame, mais n'a jamais été reconnu héritier magique de Slytherin ?

–Non, a répondu Snape. Il l'aurait fait savoir, sinon. Les Potter n'ont jamais caché qu'ils sont les Potter-Gryffindor, voire également Ravenclaw, comme pour Charles Potter. Mais Tom Riddle est juste un Gaunt, c'est-à-dire une famille complètement désargentée et enfoncée si loin dans sa folie de sang pur que même Slytherin ne veut plus les reconnaître.

–Pourtant, il a réussi à trouver et à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets de Slytherin, j'ai répondu, dubitative.

–Potter aussi, a répliqué Draco.

–Harry y est arrivé parce que Tom Riddle a laissé des traces de son passage, j'ai expliqué. Les pétrifications, la personne morte...

–Personne n'est mort en deuxième année ! s'est exclamé Draco.

–Non, pas cette fois-là, mais la première fois, si. Et cette personne morte est restée au château, en tant que fantôme. Tom a été assez vantard pour annoncer à Harry que quelqu'un était mort. Et pièce par pièce, le puzzle s'est reconstitué et Harry a trouvé l'entrée. Entrée qui ne peut être ouverte que par un Fourchelangue, ce qu'est Harry.

–Lucius m'a dit que Potter s'était annoncé comme héritier de Slytherin, au Wizengamot ? a demandé Snape.

–Oui. Par sa mère. »

J'ai souri en voyant l'expression de choc sur les deux visages et leur ai expliqué cette histoire de lignée. Puis j'ai haussé les épaules :

« Nous digressons à nouveau. Lucius a donc compris que Voldemort est un fraudeur. Et donc ?

–Donc, a repris Draco, ça, plus le fait qu'il ait remis en cause ses idéaux, plus le fait qu'il aime véritablement ma mère, plus... ma naissance... Père a complètement renoncé aux idéaux des Deatheaters. Mais c'était trop tard : il était déjà dans le Premier Cercle, et ce n'est pas exactement le genre de club que tu quittes en rendant ta carte de membre. En plus, Père était, est toujours... meilleur que tante Bella dans la compréhension de la magie noire. Voldemort a besoin de lui pour ses rituels, et il ne le laissera pas partir. Alors Père a... joué le jeu. Je suppose que c'est quand Severus a été certain que Père n'était plus un Deatheater convaincu qu'il lui a dit qu'il travaillait également pour Dumbledore.

–Oui. Je lui ai même proposé de me joindre, mais il a refusé.

–Pourquoi ? j'ai demandé.

–Parce que contrairement à moi, il avait quelque chose à perdre. Une femme qu'il aimait et qui apprenait à l'aimer au fur et à mesure que ses convictions devenaient plus humaines, un fils qui les a aidés à se rapprocher davantage, un héritage familial important qu'il doit protéger... Lucius a beaucoup trop à perdre à jouer double jeu. Il n'a jamais pris ce risque. Les espions ont une durée de vie très courte, généralement, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas hésité un instant à se venger sur Narcissa et Draco. Donc il s'est contenté de continuer à jouer le rôle du parfait Deatheater, tout en scellant la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–Pardon ? je suis intervenue, choquée.

–Les rituels de magie noire, a expliqué Snape. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est incapable de les interpréter seul. Il a besoin des compétences de Lucius et de Bellatrix, et Lucius est en effet meilleur que Bellatrix. Cela n'a pas été particulièrement compliqué pour lui d'introduire volontairement des erreurs d'interprétation dans les rituels choisis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme Tom a la sale habitude de choisir parmi les rituels les plus difficiles et les plus sujets à interprétation, cette marge d'erreur passe parfois inaperçue.

–Comment ne peut-il pas se rendre compte que ses modifications d'apparence sont liées à ces échecs ? a demandé Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

–Il sait que c'est lié aux rituels, mais il ne considère pas ça comme des échecs. Après tout, les rituels ont les effets désirés, et rien n'indiquait, la plupart du temps, la présence ou non d'effets secondaires. Lucius a réussi à faire passer ça pour des données inconnues mais négligeables, puisque le but premier du rituel est atteint.

–Ça demande quand même une grande maîtrise de la magie noire... j'ai dit en fronçant les sourcils.

–Père est bon, a acquiescé Draco. Mais il doit à chaque fois faire un gros travail d'interprétation et de corrélation entre les différents symboles utilisés pour déchiffrer le rituel complètement. Chez moi, c'est beaucoup plus instinctif.

–Oui, Draco a la même aisance avec la magie noire que moi en potions, a approuvé Snape. Mais ça joue à présent des tours aux Malfoy. À la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur prestige et leur richesse a réussi à leur faire éviter Azkaban. Et Lucius n'a eu aucun mal à prouver sous Veritaserum qu'il ne partageait pas les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il était parmi les Deatheaters contraint et forcé. On a donc laissé les Malfoy en paix, et Lucius a pu éduquer son fils comme il le souhaitait.

–Il m'a appris ce que j'étais censé croire, et censé être, a répondu Draco. Severus nous a fait savoir que Dumbledore était convaincu que Voldemort n'était pas mort et qu'il reviendrait. Donc Père a remis à plus tard ses projets de redorer le nom des Malfoy, et a continué à faire ce qu'il faisait depuis des années : nous protéger. Il m'a fait comprendre combien c'était important que j'apparaisse comme le parfait fils de Deatheater. En parallèle, il m'a donné une éducation que certainement peu d'enfants ont eue. J'ai appris la magie noire, la magie de combat, la médicomagie, les sortilèges, la métamorphose... Severus m'a aussi appris les potions... Tout ça avant que j'arrive à Hogwarts.

–Pourquoi ? j'ai demandé, véritablement intriguée.

–Pour que je sois plus fort que les autres Slytherins, et que je domine la maison, a répondu Draco comme si c'était une évidence. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était si important que je sois le Prince de Slytherin, mais maintenant, j'ai compris. J'ai du pouvoir, vraiment, sur les gens de ma maison. Je suis en cinquième année, et ceux de septième année obéissent au moindre claquement de doigt. Ce que je dis fait presque office de loi. Seul Severus a une plus grande influence sur les Slytherins, et discrètement, il fait en sorte que ma position ne soit jamais remise en question. Tout Slytherin se demande si je vais vraiment devenir un Deatheater ou non. Et la moitié d'entre eux me suivront sans se poser de questions, quelles que soient les consignes familiales ou leurs croyances personnelles. »

Snape a enchaîné :

« Lucius a toujours voulu faire en sorte que Draco maintienne les apparences auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'au dernier moment, et refuse finalement de prendre la Marque, et entraîne dans son sillon la plupart des Slytherins. Cela a pour but à la fois de miner les Deatheaters, mais aussi de protéger Draco, qui a donc toute une armée de fidèles pour le protéger.

–Vous pensez que ce sera vraiment le cas, si Draco annonce qu'il ne veut pas être un Deatheater ? j'ai demandé, sceptique.

–Vous êtes le grain dans l'engrenage de Dumbledore, et Lucius a eu son propre grain : Bellatrix, a répondu Snape sombrement. Bellatrix a découvert le don de Draco pour la magie noire, et l'a annoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du coup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut à présent le recruter au plus vite, cet été sans doute, alors qu'il aurait normalement du attendre la majorité de Draco.

–Je serai majeur juste avant ma septième année, a repris Draco, et ça aurait été sans doute assez facile de convaincre Voldemort de me laisser passer mes NEWTs avant de me recruter officiellement. Severus avait déjà prévu de faire pression pour que je devienne Préfet-en-Chef, ce qui m'aurait donné encore plus de pouvoir sur Slytherin, mais également sur les autres maisons, car Voldemort ne recrute pas qu'à Slytherin. C'est à ce moment-là que l'annonce de mon choix aurait été la plus efficace. Pas avant. Les sixièmes et septièmes années m'obéissent, tant qu'on est dans le cadre de Hogwarts. Mais s'il s'agit de politique, et choisir d'être Deatheater est avant tout une question de politique, pour les Slytherins, ils obéiront aux consignes familiales. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'ascendant absolu pour faire un choix sans risque. Si, avant cet été, je refuse d'être Deatheater, j'aurais au bas mot une dizaine de camarades de classe de mon âge ou plus prêts à me tuer sur la moindre consigne de Voldemort. Et Voldemort le fera payer à ma famille. Père et moi avons réussi à épargner Cassi pour l'instant...

–Qui ? j'ai interrompu.

–Cassi... Cassiopeia, ma petite sœur... » a répondu Draco lentement, soudain méfiant.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, surprise :

« Tu as une petite sœur ?

–Avec toutes vos connaissances, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? s'est étonné Snape.

–Non. Draco est toujours présenté comme un enfant unique. »

Draco a haussé un sourcil :

« Et je dois prendre ça comme un bon signe ?

–Je n'en sais absolument rien. Elle a quel âge ?

–Sept ans. »

J'ai souri.

« Louise a neuf ans. Ma petite sœur. Et je crois que je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et même ma sœur de dix-huit ans, j'ai tendance à la surprotéger...

–Elle est plus âgée que toi... a répondu Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

–Euh, non... Voyage spatio-temporel, tout ça... Ça a fait déconner mon âge, j'ai répondu en bafouillant légèrement, avant de me reprendre : C'est un peu long à expliquer. Donc... Tu veux protéger Cassiopeia, et tu sais que le temps presse, à présent.

–Cassi et ma mère.

–Et ton père ?

–Père le prendrait très mal si je le protégeais, et non l'inverse, a répondu Draco avec un petit sourire.

–Ah, ces pères... je me suis moquée. Et donc, ni lui, ni toi, n'avez envie que tu deviennes Deatheater. Aucun de vous deux n'adhère aux idées de Voldemort, d'ailleurs. Ton mépris des Nés-Moldus ? Tu as insulté Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe pendant des années, après tout.

–Non, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, en deuxième année, m'a contredit Draco. Les autres Slytherins commençaient à me mettre la pression, ils me trouvaient trop gentil avec elle. Père et Mère m'ont éduqué selon les principes de Mère. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés. Par contre, je suis pour une autre forme d'intégration des Nés-Moldus.

–C'est-à-dire ?

–Ils sont magiciens, donc ils sont les bienvenus dans la communauté, mais leur famille moldue ne devrait pas l'être. A chaque proche moldu informé, on affaiblit le secret magique et on risque d'être découverts. »

Je l'ai regardé un moment, puis j'ai haussé les épaules :

« Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ça, j'ai reconnu. L'essentiel est que tu ne complotes pas pour l'extermination des Nés-Moldus ni ne croies qu'ils volent la magie des Sangs-Purs.

–Non, en effet, je ne suis pas comme ça, a répondu Draco facilement.

–Et ton attitude à Hogwarts ? Envers justement les Nés-Moldus, les Gryffindors, et tout le monde d'une manière générale ?

–Tu es plus intelligente que ça, Manon, je suppose que tu as compris que tout ça n'était qu'une apparence, a répliqué Draco en haussant un sourcil.

–J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, j'ai affirmé.

–Bon... Père m'a appris à me comporter en parfait Malfoy, et j'ai joué ce rôle à l'école. J'avoue que j'ai _vraiment_ du mal à vous comprendre, les Gryffis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je souhaite votre mort. Ces insultes, c'est presque un jeu... Sauf « Sang-de-Bourbe »... C'est pour ça que j'évite au maximum cette insulte. Et Potty et sa bande sont pas mal pour répondre, alors forcément, c'est sur eux que je vais me focaliser. Ça n'a rien de drôle de voir l'autre juste se transformer en carpette dès que tu as un mot trop dur envers lui.

–Tu... t'amuses... avec Harry, Hermione et Ron ?

–Oui, a répondu Draco en haussant les épaules. C'est marrant de voir Weasley devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Et Potter et Granger ont de la répartie. Même mes camarades de maison n'osent pas me répondre comme eux le font. C'est... divertissant. »

Je l'ai regardé un moment, et j'ai demandé :

« Et si tu laissais tomber le masque que tu dois porter, tu serais comment ? Comme tu es là avec moi, ou toujours un Malfoy, avec le mépris et l'arrogance ?

–Un peu des deux, je pense, a répondu Draco honnêtement. Je ne suis pas un... gentil, Nestral, ôte-toi vite cette idée de ta jolie petite tête. Peut-être que je cacherais moins mes amitiés, mais je cacherais également moins le mépris que j'ai pour certaines personnes, y compris dans ma maison. Mais il n'y aurait plus d'insultes gratuites à cause de l'origine des gens, c'est certain. »

Je l'ai étudié un moment, réfléchissant à l'ensemble de la conversation. Draco n'a donc pas été élevé selon les préceptes habituels des Sangs-Purs nobles et conservateurs, mais on lui a appris à avoir cette attitude. Sans doute a-t-il eu autant de facilités à la maintenir parce qu'il y a du vrai dans son comportement. Il est véritablement arrogant et méprisant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est idiot ou borné. _Je_ suis capable d'être arrogante ou méprisante quand je veux, et ça ne fait aucun doute que je préfère être du côté de Harry que du côté des Deatheaters. L'essentiel est qu'il est capable d'affection et de respect des autres. Il a du respect pour ses parents, pour Snape, et même pour moi, dans une certaine mesure. Il adore sa petite sœur. Et il parle de la magie noire comme d'une magie de la vie et non de la mort. C'est... un méchant gentil. Un gentil capable d'endosser le rôle du méchant à volonté, et qui refusera qu'on le traite de gentil. Mais fondamentalement quelqu'un de bien. Le type même de personne qui fait que le gris existe, entre le noir et le blanc.

« Bien, j'ai fini par soupirer. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

–Je ne veux pas rendre des comptes à Dumbledore. »

Le ton ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction, et j'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Pourquoi ?

–Parce que je vois ce qu'il fait avec Severus, et il est hors de question qu'il fasse pareil avec moi.

–Ça tombe bien, on veut écarter Dumbledore du circuit, j'ai répondu légèrement. Il se trouve qu'il n'est pas si lumineux que ça, finalement. Et si je te dis que c'est à Harry que tu dois rendre des comptes ?

–Saint Potter ? » a répliqué Draco avec tout son mépris malfoyen.

Mon froncement de sourcil s'est accentué. J'ai plusieurs fois mentionné Harry dans la conversation sans qu'il ne réagisse. Et là, il redevient le Malfoy agressif et méprisant qu'il a été pendant des années. Sauf que je sais, à présent, que tout ça n'est qu'un masque, il n'est plus obligé de le porter devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Harry ? j'ai demandé, histoire de le tester.

–D'être le Survivant, Celui-qui-ne-se-trompe-jamais, le preux chevalier des Gryffindors... »

J'ai échangé un regard avec Snape, et j'ai enfin compris. J'ai soupiré :

« OK. À mon tour de révéler quelques secrets. »

Je leur ai parlé des influences. Snape était déjà au courant dans une certaine mesure, mais cette fois, j'ai donné des dates. Je n'ai pas parlé de notre magie, ni de tout ce qui en découle, juste des influences, et le fait que ça a joué dans la décision de Harry de s'émanciper... _avant_ la fameuse réunion de l'Ordre.

« Vous saviez déjà que Potter était noble ? a déclaré Snape, surpris. Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'apprendre la nouvelle, quand je vous l'ai dit.

–Non, j'ai répondu avec un grand sourire, en réalité, ce qui nous a véritablement surpris, tous les trois, c'est que ce soit vous qui lâchiez le morceau, parmi tous les membres présents. »

Draco a ricané et Snape a eu un petit reniflement méprisant. Mon sourire s'est effacé alors que je continuais :

« Si je vous raconte ça, c'est parce que le monde de Harry a complètement été façonné par Dumbledore : ses amitiés, ses amours, ses ennemis... Et jusqu'à présent, Draco, tu figures parmi ces derniers, même si ce ne sont que des brouilles d'école. Involontairement, tu fais partie du monde de Harry, et il est donc probable que tu aies toi-même des influences.

–Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

–Le fait qu'on puisse parler de Harry pendant toute une conversation sans que tu ne dises rien, et que tout d'un coup, tu deviennes agressif sans aucune raison apparente. C'est complètement déplacé avec ce que j'ai déjà découvert de toi. Tu es un vrai Malfoy, tu maîtrises normalement plutôt bien tes émotions, et si vraiment tu n'aimes pas Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de _montrer_ ton animosité à la personne en face de toi, qui est en train de te proposer une solution, et qui est la petite amie de Harry. Tu es normalement plus intelligent que ça. Alors j'aimerais te tester, voir si tu as des influences. »

Draco a pris le temps de réfléchir, puis a regardé son parrain, qui a hoché la tête. Merci Snape ! Visiblement, Draco fait grand cas de l'opinion de Snape, et si ce dernier peut me donner un coup de main, je lui en suis tout à fait reconnaissante.

Puis il m'a demandé :

« Qui connaîtra les résultats ?

–Ils sont très complets : état physique, état magique, avec ton niveau de magie et les différents pouvoirs auxquels tu as accès, et état mental. Tu seras le premier à les lire. S'ils ne rapportent aucune influence, tu les gardes privés, et tu seras heureux de savoir exactement ton état de santé physique, magique et mental du moment. S'ils montrent des influences, je vais demander à les connaître. Et si ces influences sont vraiment importantes, avec ton accord, je vais demander à ce que Harry les connaisse.

–Avec mon accord ? a répété Draco.

–Tout se fera avec ton accord, » j'ai assuré.

Il a hésité encore un peu, puis a hoché la tête en se levant de son bureau :

« OK, vas-y, fais ton diagnostic. »

Comme promis, une fois le diagnostic fait, je lui ai donné le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître sans le lire. Il a froncé les sourcils à la lecture, puis me l'a tendu sans un mot. Je t'ai agrafé une copie.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_  
 _Date de naissance : 5 juin 1980_  
 _Taille : 5ft8_  
 _Poids : 143,3lbs_

 _État de santé physique général : Moyen_  
 _Traces récentes du sortilège Cruciatus, système nerveux en cours de récupération._

 _État de santé magique général : Mauvais_  
 _(Type de magie : pourcentage disponible / pourcentage effectivement utilisé)_  
 _Indice de Gend : 210_  
 _Puissance générale : 35%/35%_  
 _Animagus : 0 %/0%_  
 _Occlumancie : 50 %/50 %_  
 _Légilimancie : 50 %/25 %_  
 _Magie sans baguette : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Magie élémentale : 0 %/0 %_  
 _Particularités magiques : mage élémental, affinités particulières pour la magie noire_

 _État de santé mentale général : Mauvais_  
 _Sortilèges d'influence détectés : 235 sur 4,5 ans_  
 _\- Arrogance (+répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Méfiance envers Albus Dumbledore (+ répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Haine envers Harry Potter (+répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Haine envers Ronald Weasley (+répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Haine envers Hermione Granger (+répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Croyance en la suprématie des sangs-purs (+répétitions, sur 4,5 ans)_  
 _\- Volonté de servir le Seigneur Noir (+répétitions, sur 6 mois)_  
 _\- Méfiance envers Severus Snape (+répétitions, sur 6 mois)_  
 _\- Mise à distance avec Manon Nestral (+répétitions, sur 2 mois)_  
 _Sortilèges de mémoire détectés : 5 sur 4 ans_  
 _Potions d'influence détectées : 0_

« J'avais raison, j'ai soufflé. Il y a bien un cinquième mage ! »

Draco a froncé les sourcils :

« Cinq mages, en même temps ? Je sais que tu viens d'arriver, Manon, mais même toi, tu devrais savoir que c'est hautement improbable...

–Je le sais. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Tu es le cinquième mage qu'on découvre depuis deux semaines. Un mage élémental. J'avais raison ! »

J'avais un grand sourire. Ma théorie sur les cinq mages complémentaires pour les différents éléments est vraie ! J'avais hâte de voir la réaction de Harry et Hermione en découvrant que le cinquième mage n'est autre que Draco Malfoy !

Puis j'ai compris que pauvre Draco était complètement perdu, et j'ai souri à son attention :

« Félicitations, en tout cas. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment un cadeau, puisque être mage parmi cinq signifie forcément quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Dur d'imaginer que cinq mages vivent en même temps dans le même pays sans qu'ils aient un rôle à jouer.

–Qui sont ces mages ?

–Tant que tes influences ne sont pas enlevées, je ne te donnerai aucune réponse. J'ai besoin d'abord de savoir à quel point ces influences ont marché.

–Elles n'ont pas marché chez tout le monde ? s'est étonné Draco.

–Non. Ces influences se voulaient discrètes, et je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elles sont faibles, afin que personne ne note de changement drastique de personnalité. Et du coup, ça a diminué certaines d'entre elles chez certaines personnes. Regarde, chez toi, on te demande bien de me mettre à distance, mais tu me donnes des cours particuliers, tu m'offres un cadeau de Noël très personnel, et tu me racontes des choses que tu n'as sans doute pas raconté à grand monde. Mais avec le temps, elles ont pu quand même jouer un rôle important sur ta personnalité, la faisant évoluer doucement vers ce qu'elles veulent. Regarde le comportement du Professeur Snape, qui a beaucoup changé en classe aujourd'hui par rapport à avant. »

Snape a simplement haussé les sourcils, mais Draco a affiché un sourire narquois avant de demander :

« Et lorsque les influences seront levées, que se passera-t-il ?

–Ça dépend. Si tu me tiens toujours les mêmes propos que ce soir et avec la même sincérité, et n'oublie pas que je le saurai, alors oui, tu sauras tout ou presque, et on cherchera une solution pour t'aider. Je pense que ce sera le cas.

–Comment je fais pour lever les influences ?

–Madame Pomfrey est de confiance ? j'ai demandé à Snape.

–Oui... Enfin, tant que vous éloignez Potter de l'infirmerie. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, et il a ricané :

« Elle a tendance à être dans un état dramatique dès qu'on mentionne Potter. Problème de conscience professionnelle, apparemment. »

J'ai haussé les yeux au ciel devant son mépris apparent. Mieux valait ne pas entrer dans cette petite guéguerre. Donc je me suis simplement tournée vers Draco pour lui dire :

« OK. Dès que j'ai terminé la potion, on ira voir Pomfrey, et tu seras libre des influences dès ce soir. Pour le verrou, faudra aller à St Mungo. Tu demanderas le Guérisseur Milott et tu lui diras que tu viens de la part de Harry, il comprendra immédiatement qu'il faut que ça reste absolument confidentiel. Je... D'où viennent les traces de Cruciatus ?

–Tante Bella a fêté la nouvelle de ma prochaine intégration à sa manière... » a répondu Draco froidement.

Je n'ai pas insisté et j'ai continué à travailler sur ma potion. C'est Snape qui a rompu le silence tendu :

« Quelle est la puissance relative de Draco par rapport aux autres mages ?

–Légèrement supérieure, mais dans le même ordre de grandeur que trois d'entre eux, mais nettement inférieure au dernier.

–Inférieure ? a répété Draco, stupéfait.

–C'est un archimage. »

Les deux Slytherins m'ont regardée un long moment avant de réagir. Draco a secoué la tête et Snape a ricané :

« Je suppose que l'archimage est Potter ? »

J'ai eu un petit rire mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre. Je sais qu'il sait qui sont les mages. Il a mentionné les quatre bons noms tout à l'heure quand il a parlé de paysage mental. Et je sais qu'il va correctement interpréter mon absence de réponse. J'ai donc terminé rapidement ma potion, qui ne nécessitait plus que deux ingrédients et une minute de repos, avant de la tendre à Snape qui l'a observée avant de déclarer que ça valait un O et donc vingt points pour Gryffindor. Draco m'a aidée à tout ranger, impatient d'aller à l'infirmerie voir ces influences disparaître.

« Bien, a soupiré Snape. Allons voir dans quoi _exactement_ mon cher filleul s'est encore fourré... »

Draco a rougi légèrement, mais n'a rien répondu. Il sait, comme je l'ai senti, que Snape est tout simplement inquiet pour lui. Draco est un des rares proches de Snape, et si on considère que Snape est capable d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un, alors il en a pour Draco (je plaisante, il en est évidement capable, ce n'est pas un robot... j'aime juste te charrier, c'est tout...).

Nous sommes à peine sorti de la salle de classe que nous sommes tombés sur Harry, appuyé contre un mur. Il a souri en me voyant, et haussé un sourcil en voyant avec qui j'étais.

« Draco a eu un diagnostic intéressant, j'ai lancé en guise d'explication.

–Ah oui ? a simplement demandé Harry.

–C'est un mage élémental. »

Je n'ai pas pu cacher mon sourire victorieux, et Harry l'a bien interprété. Il a eu un petit rire :

« Hermione va te détester, tu sais. Vous allez où ?

–À l'infirmerie. Pomfrey va lever les influences sur Draco. Ça va nous permettre de savoir ce qu'il en est à son sujet.

–OK.

–Harry... Tu me laisses parler avec Pomfrey avant que tu entres dans l'Infirmerie ?

–Il nous accompagne ? a demandé Draco avec colère.

–Même si je ne le voulais pas, il le ferait, j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules. Harry, c'est important. Elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs et sa liberté de penser, et sa conscience professionnelle en a pris un coup. Elle doit certainement se sentir coupable de n'avoir rien fait ces dernières années. McGonagall a déjà mal réagi, imagine la réaction de Pomfrey. »

Harry m'a regardée un instant, puis a hoché la tête. Il s'est décollé du mur quand nous avons commencé à marcher, et s'est aligné à côté de moi pour me prendre la main.

Ce geste a attiré l'attention de toute l'école toute la journée. Ce serait absolument fascinant si je n'étais pas directement concernée, d'ailleurs : dans tout bon lycée, on s'intéresse au dernier couple en date, certes, mais l'intérêt des autres étudiants pour chaque geste que Harry et moi pouvons avoir l'un envers l'autre tourne presque au malsain. J'avais pensé qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de commentaires, au moins les premiers jours, les autres me prenant pour la dernière conquête de Harry, mais apparemment, c'est très inhabituel de voir le _Boy-Who-Lived_ avoir ce genre de gestes en public. Donc, du coup, comme chaque chose nouvelle qui concerne Harry, tout le monde était au courant avant le déjeuner.

Harry a passé la journée à me conseiller de rester calme et de ne pas attaquer tous ceux qui trouvaient... généreux ? de nous adresser leurs félicitations... Mais qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui les regarde, ces abrutis ! Est-ce que je vais les voir pour les féliciter de leur O dans telle matière ou d'avoir embrassé telle personne, moi ?

Nous sommes rapidement allés des cachots jusqu'au premier étage où se trouve l'infirmerie. J'ai insisté à nouveau pour que Harry attende dans le couloir, et qu'il en profite pour prévenir Hermione que la visite ne se faisait pas pour lui. Elle est certainement au courant de l'endroit où nous sommes, avec sa Carte du Maraudeur. Il a souri en sortant son agenda, et Snape, Draco et moi sommes entrés dans l'infirmerie.

Snape a parlé d' ''état dramatique'' ? C'est un euphémisme à la Snape. Pomfrey est dans un état catastrophique. D'après ce que j'ai compris de sa crise de larmes quand elle s'est précipitée vers moi pour me serrer contre elle, c'est qu'elle a bien vu dès la première année que Harry est un enfant maltraité, et qu'elle aurait fait remonter plusieurs fois l'information sans aucun résultat, et en oubliant à chaque fois qu'elle avait déjà fait la démarche.

Et apparemment, Harry n'est pas le seul enfant battu dont les maltraitances ont été volontairement ignorées. Il y avait d'autres enfants maltraités, ces dernières années, principalement des Nés-Moldus dont les familles ont eu du mal à accepter la magie, et plusieurs d'entre eux n'ont jamais reçu de l'école l'aide qu'ils auraient du recevoir. Certains dossiers passaient quand même. Pomfrey est incapable de dire pourquoi certains enfants bénéficiaient d'un soutien et d'autres non. Personnellement, je soupçonne le respect des statistiques : ce serait vraiment étrange que tout d'un coup, il n'y ait plus de cas de maltraitance...

Pour calmer Pomfrey, on a du lui assimiler une potion calmante. Une potion calmante à une infirmière dont le travail est de soigner et apaiser ses patients... Finalement, nous avons suffisamment réussi à la calmer pour qu'elle puisse m'écouter :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de quoi que ce soit, Madame Pomfrey, vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Vous avez fait votre travail. _À chaque fois_ que vous avez constaté les symptômes chez chacun d'eux, vous avez fait remonter le dossier, comme la procédure le demande. _Vous avez fait votre travail !_ Et à présent, vous allez pouvoir continuer à le faire, et vous allez pouvoir les aider, Harry comme les prochains..

–Oui, cette fois, je vais veiller à ce que les dossiers tombent entre de bonnes mains.

–Non. Vous n'allez faire aucun dossier de maltraitance pour Harry, » j'ai répondu fermement.

Madame Pomfrey a voulu protester, mais j'ai levé une main pour la faire taire, et j'ai appelé Harry, qui est entré aussitôt. Quand elle l'a vu, l'infirmière a voulu à nouveau s'excuser, mais je l'ai fait taire d'un nouveau geste :

« Je vous l'ai dit : vous allez pouvoir les aider. Harry a rempli un dossier médical complet retraçant tout son historique de santé à St Mungo pendant les vacances. Le dossier est déjà entre les mains de ses avocats, et donc en créer un nouveau maintenant n'a aucune utilité. Par contre, vous pouvez faire votre travail d'infirmière en suivant Harry. Il est en train de prendre un traitement pour compenser les carences alimentaires de son enfance, et ça doit déclencher une crise de croissance. Ce serait bien qu'elle soit suivie. Une crise de croissance trop importante et mal suivie peut entraîner des fatigues inhabituelles et des problèmes osseux, et ce serait dommage de causer ça alors que nous voulons justement le contraire.

–Comment savez-vous ça ? s'est étonnée Pomfrey.

–Les non-magiciens ont des cours de biologie bien plus complets que les sorciers, j'ai répondu. Je crois qu'on étudie le phénomène de puberté et les crises de croissances à treize-quatorze ans, si ça n'a pas trop changé de l'époque où j'avais moi-même cet âge... Bon sang, je me sens vieille en disant ça... Enfin... Donc vous pouvez aider Harry ainsi. Harry, tu as la liste de tes potions sur toi pour montrer quel traitement tu prends ? »

Harry a hoché la tête et sorti de sa besace un rouleau de parchemin, qu'il a tendu à l'infirmière. Il transporte également dans son sac les potions qu'il prend à chaque repas, histoire de ne pas avoir à monter et descendre plus de dix étages juste pour une potion, et il a sorti une fiole, qu'il a directement donnée à Snape pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Pomfrey a lu attentivement le parchemin, puis l'a tendu à Snape avant de se tourner vers Harry :

« Et votre traitement doit durer combien de temps ?

–Jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de grandir, dans quelques années, a répondu Harry.

–Et vous avez des potions jusqu'à quand ?

–Fin du mois. Ils m'ont donné le stock nécessaire pour le premier mois.

–Je ferai les potions, est intervenu Snape en rendant la fiole à Harry. Et vous les récupérerez ici. »

Harry lui a lancé un regard surpris, mais n'a pas insisté et a hoché la tête.

Comme moi, et comme Hermione et Neville, il a remarqué le comportement différent du maître de potions pendant le cours du matin. Nous en avons discuté pendant le déjeuner, et nous avons tiré la seule conclusion qui s'impose : Snape avait un bon paquet d'influences sur lui concernant Harry et les Gryffindors d'une manière générale, et elles ont été supprimées. Au plus grand bonheur de Neville, qui a passé son premier cours de potion sans se faire harceler depuis le début de sa première année.

Beaucoup de Gryffindors pensent que cette amélioration n'est que temporaire, sans doute la conséquence de bonnes vacances de Noël (et ils ont eu une imagination fertile pour décrire les vacances idéales de Snape, crois-moi... J'en rigole encore : tu imagines Snape en combinaison de ski rose, en train de siroter du chocolat chaud avec des petits marshmallows sur une terrasse de station de ski ?), et qu'il reviendra à ses vieilles habitudes dès que la bonne humeur s'envolera. C'est-à-dire sans doute dès sa première leçon avec des premières années.

Puis Madame Pomfrey a examiné Harry, afin de mettre son dossier à jour, notamment par rapport à son poids et sa taille, et elle lui a fait promettre de venir tous les vendredis pour vérifier ces variables, récupérer ses potions quotidiennes pour la semaine, et avaler les autres.

Puis vient le cas de Draco. Pomfrey a ouvert de grands yeux en découvrant le diagnostic, mais n'a fait aucune difficulté concernant les influences. Elle a également donné à Draco une potion à prendre sur les trois prochains jours avant de dormir afin d'apaiser son système nerveux et l'aider à récupérer. Et enfin, elle a fait une suggestion des plus étonnantes :

« Nous pouvons enlever ce verrou ce soir, si vous le souhaitez. »

Nous avons tous douté. Draco parce qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, Harry et moi parce que nous nous souvenons de comment ça s'était passé pour nous, et Snape, apparemment, est bien au courant du protocole :

« Vu l'indice de Gend qu'il possède, ce serait dangereux pour vous de réaliser ça seule.

–Je ne comptais pas le réaliser seule, non plus. Ces deux jeunes gens portent l'insigne de Galaad. Je peux donc les former à cette magie, et nous serons trois, comme le veut le protocole de sécurité dès lors qu'on débloque la puissance d'un mage. »

Harry et moi avons été stupéfaits. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un ici reconnaisse la signification de la fibule dont je me suis servie aujourd'hui pour fermer ma cape. Madame Pomfrey a eu un sourire :

« Je suis Guérisseuse, jeunes gens. Tous les Guérisseurs britanniques connaissent l'emblème de Galaad. »

Elle a posé un long regard sur la deuxième fibule que je portais pour mieux fermer ma cape, et je suis certaine qu'elle a également reconnu l'insigne de Nimue. Dans un sens, heureusement que nous n'avons pas reconnu les artefacts de Viviane et Merlin, Harry et moi, et que l'artefact de Lancelot soit l'invisible Excalibur... Deux héritages affichés et reconnus suffisent comme ça.

« Que signifie l'insigne de Galaad ? a demandé Draco.

–Que nous avons des prédispositions pour la médicomagie, j'ai répondu vaguement. Si vous avez une salle adaptée à Hogwarts, je suis partante pour apprendre.

–Moi aussi, a ajouté Harry.

–Parfait ! s'est exclamée Madame Pomfrey, ravie. Mr Malfoy, asseyez-vous sur ce lit, je vais m'occuper des influences qui vous contrôlent. »

Elle a fermé le rideau qui entourait le lit, et nous n'avons plus rien entendu. Snape s'est tourné vers nous :

« Seuls les mages sont membres de l'Ordre d'Avalon.

–En effet, j'ai répondu. Nous en sommes tous les quatre.

–Tu veux tout lui dire ? m'a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

–Tout lui dire, je ne sais pas encore. Mais il t'a donné un joli coup de main, l'autre jour, pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, et il a soulevé un point intéressant tout à l'heure : c'est le parrain de Draco. Si Sirius a le droit de savoir pour son mage de filleul, pourquoi le Professeur Snape ne le pourrait pas pour le mage de sien ? »

Le froncement de sourcil s'est accentué et j'ai souri :

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, pour toi. Il a deviné tout seul.

–C'est votre Occlumancie qui m'a donné la réponse, Potter, est intervenu Snape. Vous avez un paysage mental.

–Pardon ?

–Quand je vous observe avec ma Légilimancie, je vois un esprit relativement semblable à ce que je pouvais voir avant les vacances de Noël. Les différences sont trop infimes pour qu'elles sautent aux yeux. Cependant, autre chose vous trahit : vous maîtrisez beaucoup mieux vos émotions qu'avant. Vous êtes plus réfléchi. C'est typiquement le comportement de quelqu'un qui apprend l'Occlumancie. Seul un paysage mental peut donner l'impression qu'un Occlumens accompli ne maîtrise pas l'Occlumancie. Et construire un paysage mental est hors de portée d'un sorcier.

–C'est vrai ? j'ai demandé à Harry, qui a hoché la tête.

–Je l'avais appris lors de mes recherches, mais comme tu m'avais parlé de ce verrou et que je ne me sentais pas diminué par rapport aux autres de la classe, j'en ai déduit que sans le verrou, ma puissance serait peut-être suffisante pour développer une protection par paysage mental.

–Y aurait-il possibilité que j'en apprenne plus sur cette... merveilleuse aventure que semblent avoir été vos vacances de Noël ? a demandé Snape.

–Honnêtement, tout dépendra de Malfoy, a répondu Harry. Tout dépendra de sa capacité à abdiquer sa haine pour Hermione et moi.

–Je ne suis pas d'un coup ton meilleur pote, Potter, a fait la voix de Draco alors que Madame Pomfrey rouvrait le rideau autour du lit. Mais je ne te hais pas, ni Granger, et on peut apprendre à se connaître et repartir sur des bases plus saines. »

Harry l'a observé un moment, semblant le juger pour savoir s'il pouvait raisonnablement lui faire confiance. Puis il a demandé :

« Et ta position sur les Nés-Moldus ?

–Demande à ta copine, a répondu Draco tranquillement. Nous avons eu une longue discussion sur mes convictions tout à l'heure. Mon point de vue n'a pas changé, et je te libère de ton serment vis-à-vis de Potter. Potter uniquement, pas Granger et certainement pas Weasley, » a-t-il ajouté à mon intention.

J'ai souri : malgré sa dureté et sa méfiance, il était sincère, exactement comme je m'y attendais. J'ai hoché la tête en direction de Harry, qui s'est détendu.

« OK, a-t-il soufflé avant de suggérer : On débloque ton verrou, et un de ces jours, on aura une sérieuse conversation avec vous deux. Prévoyez quelques heures. Manon, quels sont les cours de rattrapage dont tu as encore besoin ? »

J'ai réfléchi. C'est vrai que maintenant que je suis mage, je n'ai plus besoin de tous ces cours. Comme les sortilèges... Il me suffit de les lire. Puisque de toute façon, leur réalisation ne sera qu'une mascarade pour cacher le fait que j'utilise ma magie, et non le sort en lui-même.

« Potions, Runes Anciennes, Herbologie, Astrologie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je n'ai plus besoin de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges. Je n'avais pas de cours de Sortilèges à proprement parler puisqu'on faisait ça en guise de distraction, Hermione et moi, mais du coup, j'ai mon vendredi soir de libre, en plus du mardi soir et du samedi.

–Demain soir, Potter doit avoir son premier cours d'Occlumancie avec moi, a déclaré Snape. Puisque vous devez de toute façon venir dans mon bureau, autant en profiter. »

Nous nous sommes consultés du regard, Harry et moi, et j'ai haussé les épaules.

« Manon peut venir ? a demandé Harry.

–Je sens que la question a été posée par simple politesse alors je vais répondre oui, ça me donnera l'impression de vous en avoir effectivement donné l'autorisation. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glousser et Snape m'a envoyé un regard que je pourrais qualifier de... gris ? Un regard qui se veut noir mais qui échoue à l'être. Enfin, je suppose que toute personne incapable de détecter ses émotions l'aurait trouvé réussi. Il s'est seulement redressé :

« Bien. Et si nous nous occupions de Draco, pour le moment ? Poppy, où est la salle blindée la plus proche ?

–Juste à côté, la porte à gauche. Elle sert de cellule d'isolement pour les mages qui perdent contrôle.

–Un mage peut perdre contrôle ? a demandé Harry.

–Alors tu sais qu'un paysage mental ne peut être réalisé que par un mage, mais tu ne sais pas qu'un mage peut perdre le contrôle de sa magie ? je me suis moquée. Un enfant mage n'est pas sujet à autant d'accidents magiques qu'un enfant sorcier, mais ils existent, et surtout, pour un mage, ils ne cessent jamais. Notre magie est trop profondément ancrée en nous, elle se sert de nos émotions. Si tu perds le contrôle de tes émotions, tu perds le contrôle de ta magie, bien plus rapidement et dangereusement qu'un sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'un mage doit _absolument_ maîtriser l'Occlumancie.

–Sans compter les maladies, a continué Pomfrey d'un ton léger. Les mages sont aussi sensibles que les sorciers aux maladies magiques. »

Le regard de Harry est passé de l'une à l'autre, et il a froncé les sourcils :

« Vous devriez fonder un club des personnes optimistes, toutes les deux... C'est encourageant.

–Je suis une optimiste, chéri, et tu le sais, j'ai souri. Ce sont de simples faits. Mon optimisme me dit que ton paysage mental sera suffisant pour que tu n'aies plus d'accidents magiques. On y va ? »

Je lui ai pris la main pour l'entraîner avec moi. J'ai vu Snape lever les yeux au ciel derrière nous, mais il a pris Draco par l'épaule avant de nous suivre sans faire de commentaire. En sortant de l'infirmerie, nous sommes donc entrés dans la première salle à gauche. C'était une pièce assez petite, sans aucune fenêtre ni meuble. Juste quatre murs gris, un sol et un plafond unis. En tant que mage, ça ne donne _aucune_ envie de perdre contrôle de sa magie... Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me retrouver enfermée ici...

Pomfrey nous a enseigné à Harry et moi le sort pour débloquer un verrou magique. Il n'est pas très compliqué, mais requiert énormément de concentration et de volonté. Puis, comme à St Mungo, nous avons fait asseoir Draco par terre et nous nous sommes placés en triangle (équilatéral, si tu te souviens bien) autour de lui. Draco était tendu, et j'ai plaisanté pour alléger l'atmosphère :

« Draco, ça ne fait pas mal. Au contraire, le terme employé a été... orgasmique, c'est bien ça, Harry ?

–Ose dire que tu as ressenti le contraire ? a protesté Harry.

–Ah, c'est peut-être parce que tu es juste un mec, ou parce que ton pouvoir est plus fort que le mien, mais moi, je me contenterais d'euphorisant. Enfin bref, ça ne fait pas mal du tout, et c'est même très agréable. »

Draco a hoché la tête, avec son petit sourire narquois qui est un peu sa marque de fabrique. J'avais réussi à le détendre. Harry m'a fait un clin d'œil, et nous avons fait signe à Madame Pomfrey que nous étions prêts.

Dans un même mouvement, nous avons commencé la courte incantation qui nous permettrait de _sentir_ le verrou sur la magie de Draco. Je maintiens ma comparaison avec un élastique. Ou un anneau. En tout cas, ce que j'ai perçu, ça ressemblait à quelque chose qui encerclait son pouvoir pour le restreindre et l'empêcher de couler librement. Un peu comme une artère trop étroite qui réduit l'afflux sanguin. Et à partir de là, on se concentre sur le verrou en lui-même et on mobilise notre volonté pour le détruire.

Comme avec Harry, Hermione et moi, nous avons vu cet anneau de lumière blanche irisée, avec les arcs de lumière qui se créent le temps d'un instant. Le cercle s'est agrandi, agrandi, agrandi et... _sblam_ , l'élastique qui pète. J'ai tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier par réflexe, sans baguette et sans sort, juste avec mon besoin, et j'ai pu voir l'explosion de lumière, avant qu'elle se rassemble en un vortex, puis une boule qui est descendue sur Draco et l'a pénétré. La boule de lumière éblouissante disparue, il m'a été plus facile de voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Harry aussi avait du avoir le temps de créer un bouclier, parce qu'il était debout, mais Snape et Pomfrey étaient tous les deux à terre. Je me suis avancée vers l'infirmière et Harry vers le prof de potions, pour les aider à se redresser.

Je sentais l'euphorie de Draco. Pas aussi puissante que celle de Harry, mais toujours plus que celle de Hermione. Pourtant, ils n'ont que quelques points d'indice d'écart. Peut-être une façon différente de concevoir leur magie et/ou leurs émotions. Finalement, au bout d'une minute, il a ouvert les yeux, avec un grand sourire :

« C'est absolument génial !

–Bienvenue chez les mages, Draco ! j'ai souri. Première priorité : tu te construis un paysage mental, et tu crées à l'intérieur une copie de ton esprit tel qu'il devrait être normalement, qui fera office de... masque, pour que tous ceux qui n'ont pas à être au courant restent dans l'ignorance. »

Harry a fouillé dans sa besace et a sorti un livre qu'il a tendu à Draco : _Occlumancy and Mind Landscapes : How To Build And Perfect Your Own Mind ?_ ( _Paysages mentaux et Occlumancie : comment construire et perfectionner votre esprit ?_ ). Il aurait du le rendre aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque, mais... euh... Il se trouve qu'il a une petite amie qui a voulu avoir son attention pendant les deux heures qui suivent les cours. Après tout, autant en profiter tant qu'on n'est pas débordés de devoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Et en fait, ça nous arrange bien, finalement : il aurait rendu ce livre comme prévu, il n'aurait pas pu le prêter à Draco, qui se serait retrouvé l'esprit passablement ouvert aux explorations de Dumbledore pendant les prochains jours, et qui aurait donc su que les mages dont il a verrouillé la puissance retrouvent contact avec leur magie ! Tu vois que je suis optimiste !

La soirée commence à être bien avancée, et nous avons donc quitté Pomfrey, Snape et Draco pour retourner dans notre dortoir, avec promesse à Snape de l'informer de la situation demain et de former Draco à ce que nous savons déjà de la magie ce vendredi. Nous sommes retournés Harry et moi à la tour de Gryffindor, et me voilà donc à présent dans mon lit. Trop tôt par rapport à mon rythme normal. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit hier, avec le rythme que nous imposent Remus et Sirius, je crois que ça vaut mieux. Est-ce qu'on dit à Draco demain que c'est sa dernière semaine en tant que chanceux Slytherin qui ne participe pas aux cours de sport ?

En attendant, moi, je dois bien me lever... Donc à demain ! Bisous.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Alors ? Est-ce que je suis très prévisible ou est-ce que vous êtes surpris par le fait que Draco soit le cinquième mage ?

Et je ne sais pas encore si ce... rectangle amoureux (Lucius, Narcissa, James, Lily) aura de l'importance par la suite, j'ai juste trouvé ça amusant :)

Et pour une fois, je suis presque synchro : mes personnages eux aussi font une rentrée ! ;) (ouiii, je saiiis, c'est tiré par les cheveux :p ). Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui retournent à l'école ou au travail aujourd'hui ou cette semaine ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Artena : les voici de retour, et en fanfare ! :)

Alea : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! :)

Voilà, tu as tes réponses concernant Draco et Snape... Pour une fois, je ne te dis pas "tu verras dans les prochains chapitres !" :)

Concernant Neville, c'est comme ça que je le conçois dans cette fic, et c'est plus ou moins son rôle dans le petit groupe qui est en train de se former.

Hermione aura sa relation amoureuse aussi, ne t'en fais pas... Avec Viktor ? Là, tu verras :)

Pour Harry héritier de Hogwarts... là, aussi, tu verras ;)

Et oui, ma meilleure amie fait du médiéval dans une troupe. Le pseudo que j'utilise pour parler d'elle, Blanche, est celui qu'elle utilise en méd. Sa compagnie s'appelle l'Ordre de la Tour, et est basée dans la Loire, là où on habite toutes les deux. Elle se concentre sur les XIIIè et XIVè siècles. Elle se déplace pendant tout l'été hors du département pour faire des fêtes et des animations avec d'autres troupes. Disons qu'elle voyage dans tout le grand sud de la France :)

Il y a plein de compagnies un peu partout en France, qui donnent des animations pour différentes occasions, pendant tout l'été : fêtes de village, animation d'un château, festival... Si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez assez facilement quelque chose proche de chez vous :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 20/10/2017**


	34. 14 janvier 1996

**Attention** : ce chapitre évoque de manière indirecte et non graphique de la violence, y compris sexuelle, y compris sur des mineurs.

* * *

 **Dimanche 14 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas eu envie de grand chose depuis mardi dernier. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez terrible mardi, et je ne suis pas sûre que je suis vraiment prête à en parler. Enfin, en parler en détails. J'en fais encore des cauchemars. C'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée, ma plus grande crainte depuis que je suis ici. Qu'on fasse payer à ma famille, la vraie, en France, le poids de mes actions ici.

Mardi dernier, j'ai ingéré involontairement au petit déjeuner une potion qu'on appelle _Dementor's Dream_. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ce n'est pas un doux rêve peuplé de licornes et d'arcs-en-ciel. C'est une potion qui te fait revivre en boucle ton pire souvenir, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive à t'en faire parler en détail. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, tu restes enfermé dans ce souvenir, que tu revois, encore et encore. Et encore. Et encore... Et à présent, plus besoin de potion pour que ce soit le cas. Chaque nuit, je les revois, en train de hurler. C'est une horreur.

Mon pire souvenir date du 2 janvier 1996. Pas celui que je t'ai marqué dans ce journal (qui a été par contraste très agréable), mais celui de la petite Manon de huit ans. Pendant que je riais dans les bras de mon petit ami avec mes amis autour de moi, en sécurité à Lions' Rock, petite Manon vivait l'expérience la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie. Tellement traumatisante que je l'avais complètement oubliée, et ce n'était pas du à la magie. C'était simplement un mécanisme de mon esprit, pour me protéger de la violence de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

Ce jour-là explique tout. Pourquoi je n'avais pas de magie avant d'arriver ici, pourquoi j'ai tant de difficulté à accorder ma confiance, pourquoi les démonstrations d'affection dans la famille peuvent parfois sembler froides pour un regard extérieur, pourquoi je suis un peu maniaque du contrôle sur les bords, pourquoi également j'accorde tant d'importance à la valeur de mon corps et de l'acte sexuel. Pourquoi je panique quand je me retrouve nue devant Harry. Absolument tout.

Ce jour-là, on a voulu me faire comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je m'occupe de la magie et de ce qui peut se passer dans le monde magique. On a voulu me faire comprendre que la curiosité est un très vilain défaut, et que me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ne peut m'apporter que du mal. Et on me l'a fait comprendre de la pire des façons : en me faisant souffrir, physiquement, mentalement, et en faisant souffrir ma famille devant moi. Je ne te raconterai pas les détails, c'est d'une violence qu'on n'ose normalement même pas imaginer. Je l'ai raconté une fois, puisque je suis sortie de la boucle de la potion, et je n'ai pas envie de le raconter une deuxième fois.

J'ai encore du mal à accepter les faits. Depuis mardi dernier, je suis à l'infirmerie. J'ai des tas de visiteurs, qui tentent de me remonter le moral. Harry est pratiquement tout le temps là. Il passe même ses nuits avec moi, pour ne pas que je sois toute seule à affronter mes cauchemars. Pomfrey a renoncé à le chasser. On ne fait juste que dormir, de toute façon. J'ai du mal à m'intéresser à ce qui se passe. Ma famille a souffert à cause de ce que je vis ici. Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste. Ni elle, ni moi, n'avons choisi de vivre ça.

Et tu sais l'ironie dans tout ça ? C'est que c'est certainement cet événement qui lance la boucle. Sans cet événement, j'aurais grandi avec ma magie, j'aurais été à onze ans à Beauxbâtons, en même temps que Harry aurait vaincu Voldemort, j'aurais grandi avec la connaissance des sorciers sur les faits, et les livres auraient juste été ça : des livres. Je n'aurais jamais du coup pu effectuer ce voyage en me demandant où est la vérité dans tout ce que j'ai lu. Je l'aurais connue, cette vérité. Et tout ce qui se serait passé en Grande Bretagne m'aurait sans doute semblé tragique, mais en même temps très loin.

En me privant de ma magie, on m'a privée de ces connaissances, et on a frustré une partie de moi, qui _sait_ que la magie existe, mais qui n'y a pas accès. On a fait de moi la fillette, l'adolescente, l'adulte plus curieuse de trouver la magie autour d'elle que de l'actualité du monde réel et concret et sans magie. On a fait de moi la fille si peu confiante en son apparence (elle a été prise pour cible) que j'ai tout misé sur un autre atout : l'intellect. Petite Manon de huit ans a compris que si on pouvait la déposséder de force de son corps, on ne pourrait jamais lui voler son esprit et ce qu'il contient.

Quant au commanditaire... Tu t'en doutes, je suppose. Je ne sais pas qui a versé la potion, mais celui qui a fait souffrir petite Manon et sa famille, c'est Dumbledore. Pas lui directement, bien entendu. Mais il était présent, et c'est lui qui m'a donné la morale de l'histoire, à l'époque. Avec le même sourire de grand père affectueux que lorsqu'il explique à Harry que ce qu'il a fait est très courageux et que l'amour est la plus belle force de ce monde.

Harry a failli le tuer en apprenant ça. Ce n'est pas une expression. C'est le pouvoir combiné de Hermione, Neville et Draco qui l'ont empêché de tuer Dumbledore. Maintenant, Dumbledore est dans les prisons du Ministère. Apparemment, on ne peut pas mentir quand on raconte quelque chose sous l'effet de cette potion. Et ils ont eu la présence d'esprit de faire en sorte qu'un Auror soit présent lors du récit.

Tout le monde sait que nous sommes mages, maintenant. La démonstration de colère de Harry, l'intervention de Hermione, Neville et Draco. Spectacle en son et lumière, sans aucune baguette ni aucune formule.

Le point positif dans l'histoire ? Harry, Hermione et Neville ont maintenant confiance en Draco. J'étais prisonnière de la potion, ramenée à l'âge de huit ans, et à huit ans, je ne parlais pas anglais. Draco, par son éducation de noble dont la mère est passionnée par la France, parle couramment français. C'est lui qui m'a fait raconter. Et apparemment, la façon dont il s'est occupé de moi a été exemplaire. Et ensuite, il a aidé Neville et Hermione à contrôler Harry pour ne pas qu'il commette un meurtre en pleine Grande Salle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Du coup, tous les trois savent que le cinquième mage ne fera pas bande à part.

Voilà, tu sais.

Je suis fatiguée, je vais te laisser.

Bisous ma belle. Et merci. D'une certaine façon, grâce à ton amitié, j'ai pu un peu guérir de ces blessures que j'avais pourtant oubliées dans le fin fond de mon esprit.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre est volontairement très vague. Manon est encore très choquée par ce qui s'est passé et n'a ni la force, ni l'envie d'entrer dans les détails. Le prochain sera un flash back sur ce mardi où Manon a pris la potion, raconté d'un point de vue extérieur. Il sera plus descriptif, mais toujours sans rien d'explicite.

La dernière phrase est réellement destinée à ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'a vécu Manon, mon enfance est beaucoup plus tranquille, mais j'étais néanmoins dans une phase bien noire quand j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, et elle m'a beaucoup aidée à m'en sortir. Au moment où j'ai écrit cette partie de ma fiction, j'étais dans une autre phase pas bien jolie, et elle était encore là... J'ai une meilleure amie en or ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Mel : merci pour cette longue review, et je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise autant. Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas du tout évident de faire une histoire avec des Marie-Sue et ses super!copains sans tomber dans la facilité, et j'espère que la suite continuera à être à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 20/10/2017**


	35. Flash-Back : 9 janvier 1996

**Attention :** ce chapitre contient, sans détails explicites, de la violence, y compris sexuelle, y compris sur des enfants

Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre n'est pas du point de vue de Manon, mais d'un point de vue extérieur/omniscient.

* * *

 **Flashback – Mardi 9 janvier 1996**

Manon prenait son petit déjeuner en écoutant Harry raconter à Hermione et Neville ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

« C'est vraiment le Furet le cinquième mage ? » murmura soudain une voix à son oreille.

Manon tourna la tête et vit le visage de Fred penché vers elle. Elle sourit :

« Eh oui. Et ce n'est pas l'ennemi que vous pensez. Il avait pas mal d'influences sur lui. On les a enlevées hier soir. Et il a déclaré après qu'il ne hait pas Harry et Hermione. Et avant que vous protestiez, je suis empathe. Je sais quand quelqu'un est sincère. »

Fred ouvrit la bouche et la referma, puis soupira :

« Bien, on va voir ce que ça donne, alors. On te promet de ne pas l'attaquer à vue s'il se rapproche de nous.

–Merci. »

Elle ne pourrait rien obtenir d'autre des jumeaux pour le moment, à cause de l'animosité qui avait régné pendant des années entre Draco et les Gryffindors, mais cela lui suffisait. La confiance qui s'établirait avec le temps serait plus solide qu'une confiance aveugle dès le départ, juste parce qu'elle avait décidé qu'il le fallait.

Elle attrapa sa tasse de café (un cadeau des jumeaux, qui s'étaient glissés en cuisine dimanche soir pour demander aux elfes s'il pouvait également y avoir du café à la carte du petit déjeuner) et la but d'un trait, savourant le goût légèrement amer, mélangé au lait et au sucre. Brusquement, elle se figea, sa tasse toujours dans la main, les yeux droits devant elle fixant quelque chose qui ne semblait pas se trouver dans la Grande Salle. À côté d'elle, Harry vit cet étrange comportement et fronça les sourcils :

« Manon ? »

Soudain, la tasse qu'elle serrait dans sa main explosa et la jeune fille lança un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos. Toute la Grande Salle devint immédiatement silencieuse, tournée vers l'origine du cri. Harry la prit par l'épaule et la sentit extrêmement tendue :

« Manon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– _Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_ » cria-t-elle en français en se débattant.

Surpris, Harry, bien que n'ayant pas compris les paroles, la lâcha et se tourna vers Hermione :

« Tu as compris ?

–Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher, mais elle t'a vouvoyé. Une forme de politesse, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'incompréhension de Harry. Une forme qu'on n'emploie certainement pas avec un camarade, un ami ou un petit ami. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie pour poser doucement une main sur son bras :

« Manon, c'est moi... Harry... Dis-moi ce qui se passe... »

Elle se dégagea en protestant en français, et cette fois, Hermione fut incapable de traduire : la jeune fille parlait beaucoup trop vite pour ses compétences suffisantes en vacances, mais loin d'être courantes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » fit la voix du Professeur McGonagall, qui était suivie par le Professeur Snape.

Harry regarda les deux adultes, visiblement en panique :

« Je ne sais pas. Elle venait de boire son café, et elle... elle s'est figé, la tasse a explosé, et elle a commencé à crier en français. Apparemment, elle ne veut pas qu'on la touche, mais personne ne sait pourquoi : elle ne parle qu'en français.

–Du café ? demanda le Maître des Potions en s'approchant de la table encore chargée du petit déjeuner. Qui d'autre boit du café par ici ?

–Personne, » répondit Hermione.

Le Professeur Snape attrapa le pichet de café trônant devant Manon, et lança quelques sorts dessus, avant de renifler et d'en verser dans un verre transparent pour l'examiner à la lumière. Puis il sortit de ses poches une petite fiole dont il versa le contenu dans le verre. Le liquide brun devint aussitôt orange terne, un ton presque maladif. Il fronça les sourcils, lança un nouveau sort, puis il se tourna vers sa collègue :

« _Dementor's Dream_. »

Le Professeur McGonagall pâlit :

« Vous êtes sûr ?

–Certain. »

Le potioniste se tourna vers la tablée :

« Miss Nestral est en train de revivre son pire souvenir, et ne peut se libérer de la potion que si elle parvient à le raconter en détail. Qui parle français ici ?

–Moi, répondit Hermione, mais mon niveau n'est pas suffisant. Elle parle trop vite. »

Le Professeur Snape l'observa un moment puis, sans faire de commentaire, examina l'ensemble des étudiants de la Grande Salle, toujours silencieux et attentifs. Il s'arrêta sur sa Maison : beaucoup de nobles, beaucoup de jeunes gens ayant au moins appris les bases du français. Qui pourrait être meilleur que cette je-sais-tout de Granger ?

« Miss et Miss Greengrass, Mr Malfoy ! lança-t-il soudain. Qui entre vous trois parle le mieux français ?

–Draco, » répondirent en chœur les deux sœurs Greengrass sans même se concerter.

Le regard du professeur se posa sur son filleul, qui hocha la tête et se leva, comprenant l'ordre implicite de rejoindre immédiatement son parrain.

Quand il arriva devant la tablée des Gryffindors, Manon était roulée en boule, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, en train de sangloter. Harry avait réussi à la serrer dans ses bras sans qu'elle se débatte, réconfortée par les murmures apaisants qu'il émettait, même si elle ne comprenait sans doute pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Même s'il se garda bien d'afficher quoi que ce soit, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Manon avait été la première personne en dehors de sa maison à le considérer comme Draco et non comme l'héritier Malfoy. Même dans sa propre maison, peu de personnes y étaient arrivées. D'une certaine façon, elle était devenue une amie. Et il détestait la voir dans cet état de détresse. Il regarda son directeur de maison, attendant des explications, qui ne tardèrent pas :

« Vous connaissez les effets du _Dementor's Dream_ , Mr Malfoy ? »

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la peur de l'adolescent donnèrent la réponse au maître des potions, qui soupira :

« Miss Nestral semble emprisonnée dans un souvenir qui la ramène à une époque où elle ne parlait pas anglais. Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus, et vous allez donc établir un contact avec elle. Essayez de lui faire raconter ce souvenir. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais obéit sans protester. Sur le banc, Fred Weasley, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Manon, lui fit une place pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Il inspira profondément et se pencha vers la jeune fille.

« _Manon, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ » dit-il d'une voix douce en français.

L'adolescente hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« _Est-ce que tu peux me dire quel âge tu as ?_

– _Huit ans et demi._ _»_

Draco ne put masquer sa surprise. Le pire souvenir d'une vie était rarement aussi jeune. Il continua, toujours avec la même voix douce :

 _«_ _Et est-ce que tu peux me dire quel jour on est ?_

– _Le lendemain du jour de l'an._

– _De quelle année ?_

– _1996._ »

Il fronça les sourcils. Le souvenir ne datait donc que de quelques jours ? Mais Manon avait quinze ans, pas huit... Néanmoins, il répéta les informations. Curieusement, l'incongruité de l'âge ne sembla surprendre aucun de ses amis. Ils étaient au courant, donc. Sans doute une particularité du voyage spatio-temporel qu'elle leur avait confié. Harry murmura seulement :

« Ça explique pourquoi elle ne comprend pas l'anglais... Elle n'a parlé couramment anglais qu'à partir de l'université. Tu peux en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé ? »

Draco hocha la tête, enregistrant quelque part dans son esprit que Manon était suffisamment âgée pour avoir entamé des études supérieures, l'ajoutant au fait qu'elle avait une _petite_ sœur de dix-huit ans, et reporta son attention sur Manon :

« _Manon, tu peux me raconter ce que tu vois ?_

– _Pourquoi je te vois pas ?_ demanda l'adolescente-fillette.

– _Parce que pour l'instant, tu es enfermée dans ta tête. Tu es en train de voir un souvenir, ton pire souvenir. Et moi, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je suis dans la réalité, à côté de toi. Je ne vois pas ce que tu vois. Et j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce que tu vois. C'est la seule façon pour toi d'arrêter de voir ce souvenir encore et encore._

– _Je veux pas vivre ça encore une fois._

– _Je sais, ma puce, mais si tu veux que ça se termine, il faut que tu me le racontes une fois, juste une fois, en détail. Où est-ce que tu es ?_

– _Je suis chez moi. Tout le monde est à la maison. Papa reprend le travail demain, et Cathy, Laura et moi, on retourne à l'école jeudi._

– _D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

– _Y a quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. On est surpris, parce que normalement, les gens sonnent au portail, pas à la porte. Les visiteurs sont entrés dans le jardin sans nous demander. Maman va ouvrir. C'est un vieux monsieur qui est là. Il est pas tout seul, il y a d'autres monsieurs derrière lui. Mais c'est lui qui parle._

– _Tu peux me décrire ce monsieur ?_

– _Il est grand, il a une très longue barbe blanche, et de très longs cheveux blancs. Il a des lunettes, et une robe. Pas une robe de fille, mais une robe comme un magicien. Elle est toute bleue, avec des grosses étoiles qui brillent. Et il a un chapeau pointu sur la tête, tout bleu lui aussi, mais avec des lunes. Il ressemble à un magicien, comme Merlin dans_ Merlin l'enchanteur. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. La description ne pouvait correspondre qu'à un seul homme. Il redressa la tête :

« Manon a-t-elle une raison d'avoir rendu Dumbledore vraiment en colère ?

–Oui, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il est dans son souvenir ?

–Apparemment, il est en train de lui rendre une petite visite. »

Il y eut des exclamations choquées, et Harry se concentra sur l'étreinte qu'il offrait à Manon pour ne pas réagir. Il inspira profondément, puis proposa :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on sorte d'ici.

–Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Potter, répondit le Professeur Snape. Mr Malfoy et vous, essayez de l'emmener en salle 8. Minerva, est-ce que Longbottom peut utiliser votre cheminée pour contacter Lady Longbottom ?

–Bien sûr. Pourquoi donc ?

–Parce que Manon est une protégée Potter et que Lady Longbottom est celle qui représente ma famille, répondit Harry. Et est-ce qu'il serait aussi possible de contacter Madam Bones ? Je suis sûr que le récit de Manon l'intéressera.

–L'influence de Miss Nestral doit être positive sur vous, Potter, répondit le Directeur de Slytherin dans un grognement. Minerva ?

–Je m'en occupe. Mr Longbottom, suivez-moi. Allez-y, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy. Il va falloir convaincre Miss Nestral de vous suivre. »

Harry lança un regard à Draco, alors que le Professeur McGonagall et Neville sortaient de la Grande Salle. Le jeune Slytherin réfléchit un instant, puis ordonna :

« Tu ne la lâches pas. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, comme si c'était une remarque idiote, ce qui l'était à son avis. Draco se pencha à nouveau vers Manon et reprit, avec la voix douce qui surprenait tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre :

« _Manon, est-ce que tu sens quelqu'un qui te serre dans ses bras ?_

– _Oui. C'est toi ?_

– _Non, c'est un ami très proche de toi. Il s'appelle Harry._

– _Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?_

– _Je m'appelle Draco._

– _Comme un dragon ?_

– _Exactement,_ sourit Draco _. Harry va te soulever dans ses bras un moment. Dans la réalité, il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous et nous avons besoin d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, d'accord ? Comme ça, tu auras besoin de raconter juste une fois, et à ton rythme, sans être dérangée. D'accord ?_

– _J'ai peur._

– _Je sais, chaton. Nous allons t'aider à avoir moins peur. Harry et moi, nous restons avec toi, tout le temps. Tu n'es pas toute seule. D'accord ?_ »

Manon resta un moment silencieuse, puis hocha la tête.

« C'est parti. Tu vas la porter. Elle est au courant, » dit alors Draco à Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva sans lâcher sa petite amie. Celle-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il ignorait ce que Draco lui avait dit, mais ça avait apparemment fait des merveilles.

« Chaton ? fit soudain Hermione.

–Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

–Malfoy vient d'appeler Manon _chaton_. Et ce n'est pas le premier surnom qu'il lui donne. Le premier, je ne l'ai pas compris.

–Quelque chose d'équivalent, répondit Draco vaguement. Ce sont des surnoms que j'utilise pour ma petite sœur. Elle est à peine plus jeune que Manon dans ce souvenir. »

Il vit la surprise autour de lui, et il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de déclarer avec son arrogance typique, bien loin des accents doux qu'il venait d'utiliser avec Manon :

« Oui, j'ai une petite sœur. Vous êtes nombreux à avoir des frères et sœurs, alors en quoi est-ce si extraordinaire ? Potter, suis-moi. »

Harry, visiblement amusé, obéit. Dur d'imaginer le froid Malfoy en grand frère affectueux. Et pourtant, la toute aussi froide Daphne Greengrass était d'une tendresse sans pareille envers sa petite sœur Astoria. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, suivi du Professeur Snape et Hermione, et se rendit droit vers la salle de classe 8, juste de l'autre côté du hall. C'était une salle très rarement utilisée, aujourd'hui plus souvent pour des conférences ou des réunions que pour des cours. Le Maître des Potions, en entrant, transforma un bureau en confortable canapé, et Harry s'y installa, gardant Manon blottie contre lui.

« Faites-la patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre et de Lady Longbottom, » ordonna le professeur.

Draco hocha la tête et s'installa à côté de Harry, face à Manon.

« _Manon, on va attendre la police. Le monsieur que tu as décrit, nous le connaissons bien, et nous avons besoin de montrer à la police ce qu'il a fait de mal, pour que plus jamais il ne puisse recommencer._

– _La police va me croire ? Le monsieur a dit que si j'en parlais à la police, il reviendrait, et de toute façon, elle ne me croirait pas._

– _Elle va te croire. C'est une police spéciale. Et la potion que tu as prise t'empêche de mentir. Elle sait que ce que tu racontes est vrai._

– _Et vous pourrez arrêter le monsieur ? Il a fait des choses... il a fait de la magie..._

– _Je sais, trésor. Le monsieur est un sorcier, il fait de la magie. Mais les policiers que nous avons appelés sont aussi des sorciers, et ils savent parfaitement quoi faire avec ce genre de méchant._

– _Toi aussi, tu fais de la magie ?_

– _Oui, moi aussi je fais de la magie. Et Harry aussi. Et toi aussi._

– _Je sais_ , répondit Manon à la surprise de Draco. _Le monsieur a dit que c'est mal que j'ai de la magie, parce que je suis la seule de ma famille à en avoir, et que donc je la mérite pas. Et donc il m'a enlevé ma magie._ »

Draco haussa les sourcils, puis dit lentement :

« OK. Là, ça commence à devenir _vraiment_ bizarre. Elle dit que c'est Dumbledore qui a bloqué sa magie, ce jour-là. Parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue.

–Je croyais t'avoir demandé de la faire patienter, fit son parrain d'une voix neutre.

–C'est ce que j'ai fait ! » se défendit Draco avant de résumer la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Manon.

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry déclara :

« Il a du avoir besoin d'un prétexte pour lui bloquer sa puissance sans parler de voyage dans le temps.

– _Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?_ demanda Manon. _Vous parlez la même langue que le monsieur quand il parle à ses hommes. Vous parlez anglais ?_

– _Oui, ma puce_ , répondit Draco. _Nous sommes Anglais. Et pour l'instant, tu es en Écosse._

– _Non, je suis chez moi._

– _Dans ton esprit, tu es chez toi et tu as huit ans, oui. Mais en réalité, tu es en Écosse, avec nous, et tu as quinze ans. Tu es à l'école avec Harry et moi. Nous sommes dans la même classe._

– _Je parle écossais ?_

– _Non, tu parles anglais. En Écosse, les gens parlent anglais._

– _Je vais savoir parler anglais un jour ?_

– _Oui, tu sauras parler plusieurs langues._

– _Et... Je vais retrouver ma magie ?_

– _L'école où tu es pour le moment est une école de magie. Tu vas retrouver ta magie._

– _Ce qu'a fait le vieux monsieur n'a servi à rien alors._

– _Je ne sais pas Manon. Quand la police sera là, tu nous raconteras tout et tu nous expliqueras pourquoi il a fait ça. Il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui. Ça va vraiment marcher ? Quand j'aurais tout raconté, je ne vais plus voir le souvenir ?_

– _Tu le verras comme un autre souvenir, et plus de façon aussi réelle que maintenant. Tu me décris ta maison ?_

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Parce que si tu te concentres sur ta maison, ça va te permettre de laisser le souvenir à l'écart un moment, le temps qu'on attende la police._ »

Manon s'exécuta alors, et décrivit à Draco un petit pavillon moderne de trois chambres. D'après ce qu'elle racontait, son père avait un bon travail dans un bon restaurant, mais les revenus n'étaient pas à la hauteur, parce qu'il réinvestissait beaucoup dans le restaurant. Du coup, il gagnait tout juste de quoi assurer la vie d'une famille de cinq personnes. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres, mais ne vivaient pas dans le luxe. Sa mère ne travaillait officiellement pas, même si elle allégeait son mari de beaucoup de travail administratif. Manon raconta sa chambre, ce qu'elle aimait lire, le film qu'elle avait été voir au cinéma quelques jours auparavant, _Pocahontas_ , et la tradition de la famille d'aller voir chaque année pendant les vacances de Noël le dernier film des studios Disney. Draco ne comprit pas grand chose, mais Harry et Hermione affichaient un sourire entendu en écoutant sa traduction, alors il n'insista pas. Apparemment, c'était parfaitement clair pour quelqu'un ayant grandi dans le monde moldu.

Enfin arrivèrent le professeur McGonagall et Neville, suivis de Lady Longbottom, de Madam Bones et de trois Aurors : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks et un troisième que ceux qui avaient assisté aux réunions de l'Ordre n'avaient jamais rencontré. Amelia le présenta comme le représentant des forces de l'ordre françaises au Royaume-Uni. Ce serait lui qui effectuerait la traduction simultanée des propos de Manon et validerait la déposition. Draco avait juste à s'occuper de la faire raconter.

Draco inspira alors, devinant que ce qui allait suivre ne serait sans doute pas plaisant :

« _Manon ? Tous ceux qui doivent écouter ce souvenir sont là. Tu veux bien juste recommencer ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, avec les visiteurs qui sonnent à la porte ? On va commencer de là._

– _Je dois vraiment raconter ?_

– _Oui, ma puce. C'est le seul moyen pour que la potion s'arrête._

– _Et... et vous empêcherez le vieux monsieur de me punir parce que j'en ai parlé ?_

–Le vieux monsieur ? demanda Amelia Bones en écoutant la traduction de son Auror.

–Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Continue.

– _Oui, on l'empêchera de faire du mal à qui que ce soit_ , dit alors Draco. _Et n'oublie pas, tu n'es pas toute seule, d'accord ?_

– _D'accord._

– _Donc... Ta maman a ouvert la porte, et il y a un vieux monsieur, avec d'autres hommes. Décris à nouveau le monsieur._ »

Manon obéit, et à nouveau, sa description n'apporta aucun doute à ceux qui l'écoutaient. Néanmoins, afin de lever tout doute qui pourrait faire épargner à Albus Dumbledore une condamnation, Amelia insista pour que Manon décrive son visage, avec les yeux bleus, les lunettes et le nez cassé, ainsi que la baguette magique.

Puis Manon commença son récit : comment le Professeur Dumbledore et ses hommes s'imposèrent dans le salon de la famille, comment Dumbledore, s'il n'exécuta absolument rien envers Manon et sa famille, fut celui qui donnait les ordres et expliquait les raisons de cette agression à Manon. En larmes, Manon raconta les sévices que sa famille et elle avaient subis : tortures physiques, mentales, sévices sexuels sur Manon et sa mère (dans sa grande bonté, le vieux manitou déclara qu'il épargnerait ses deux sœurs)...

Tout le monde écoutait, horrifié, le récit. Draco était presque heureux de ne pas avoir à le traduire, et plaignait l'Auror français, qui en plus de traduire, devrait rédiger le rapport officiel. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait vu aux côtés de Voldemort pendant les vacances. C'était même sans doute pire que l'initiation des Deatheaters, lorsqu'ils voulaient être intégrés dans le cercle intime de Voldemort.

Plusieurs fois, Manon sembla oublier que ce n'était qu'un souvenir, et elle recommençait à se débattre en criant, et Draco et Harry devaient faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour la maintenir dans une certaine distance par rapport à ce qu'elle voyait dans son esprit. La voix rauque à cause des larmes et des cris, elle en vint au moment où Dumbledore posa le verrou sur sa puissance, la rendant aussi impuissante qu'une non-magicienne. Elle répéta le message d'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné, et décrivit comment lui et ses hommes soignèrent les blessures physiques de tout le monde, soumirent sa famille à un sortilège de modification de mémoire, mais lui laissèrent ces souvenirs afin qu'elle sache pourquoi elle ne devait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Enfin, elle papillonna des yeux, et fit le point sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait suffisamment raconté pour que la potion cesse de faire effet. Aussitôt, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Harry.

« Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant l'anglais de façon automatique.

–J'ai bien peur que si, chérie... murmura Harry tristement.

–Il... Il s'en est pris à ma famille... à une gamine de huit ans... et à sa famille... »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé l'homme qu'il avait tant vénéré jusqu'à récemment capable de ça. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'en prenne directement à Manon, mais à la Manon présente aujourd'hui à Hogwarts, pas la petite Manon de huit ans qui n'avait rien fait et certainement pas compris pourquoi cet acharnement sur elle et ses proches. Il sentit la fureur monter en lui, une fureur équivalente à celle qu'il avait ressentie le jour où les influences sur lui avaient été levées et où il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs supprimés. Il fit un violent effort pour la contrôler : Manon avait besoin de lui. Doucement, il continua à la bercer en lui murmurant des paroles affectueuses et apaisantes, pour se calmer aussi.

En face de lui, Draco l'observait. Il voyait parfaitement l'étreinte plus forte qu'elle ne le devrait, les paroles légèrement hachées. Il connaissait ce ressenti. Combien de fois avait-il eu la même attitude envers Cassiopeia, lorsqu'elle avait été bouleversée par quelque chose ? Il se leva en silence et se plaça à côté de Hermione et Neville :

« Potter sera hors de contrôle dès qu'il sera sûr que Manon est en sécurité. »

Hermione lui lança un regard, puis observa son meilleur ami. Draco avait raison : Harry n'était plus qu'un bouillonnement de fureur noire, et seul le besoin de s'assurer que Manon allait bien le maintenait sous contrôle. Elle s'approcha de Madam Bones, qui était en train de discuter avec animation avec ses Aurors, les deux professeurs et Lady Longbottom :

« Si je peux me permettre... Arrêtez Dumbledore avant que Harry décide qu'il peut lâcher Manon suffisamment longtemps pour faire justice lui-même. Il va le tuer s'il le voit. »

Madam Bones jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à Harry, qui continuait à bercer Manon. Elle hocha la tête :

« Bien. Tonks, Shacklebolt, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Hermione, lequel de vous trois est le moins indispensable pour garder Harry sous contrôle ici ? »

Hermione regarda Neville et Draco. Elle était la meilleure amie de Harry et celle qui maîtrisait la magie de l'esprit, hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Draco était le plus puissant en dehors de Harry, et sans doute saurait-il trouver les mots, peut-être choquants connaissant le jeune homme, pour ramener Harry sur Terre.

« Neville.

–Bien. Mr Longbottom ! appela Madam Bones. Vous allez vous placer à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pendant que mes Aurors procèdent à l'arrestation de Mr Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que vous interveniez directement, je veux que vous veniez en renfort de mes Aurors si Dumbledore vient à résister et lancer un duel magique. »

Neville hocha la tête et suivit les deux Aurors hors de la pièce. Il était soulagé de s'éloigner de ses amis. Le récit l'avait profondément choqué, et il avait besoin d'agir. Comme l'avait demandé Madam Bones, il s'arrêta aux portes de la Grande Salle alors que Kingsley et Tonks s'avançaient entre les tables. La salle était encore plus pleine que lorsqu'ils en étaient sortis. Le groupe qui s'entraînait avec Remus tous les matins était souvent le premier à arriver pour le petit déjeuner, et il n'y avait pas eu grand monde lors de l'incident. Même la plupart des professeurs n'étaient pas là. À présent, la grande majorité des élèves étaient présents, tout juste arrivés ou en train de terminer leur petit-déjeuner.

Le Directeur, à la table des professeurs, était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil d'or, en train de lire son journal, sans remarquer les murmures de plus en plus nombreux avec l'avancée des deux Aurors. Il ne vit pas non plus deux grandes têtes rousses se lever chez les Gryffindors pour s'avancer vers un élève qui restait soigneusement au niveau des grandes portes.

« Alors ? demanda Fred en rejoignant Neville.

–C'est encore pire que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Je suis sûr que même Voldemort n'aurait pas montré une telle créativité. Ils sont là pour arrêter Dumbledore avant que Harry se décide à le tuer.

–Et Manon ? demanda George. Comment va-t-elle ?

–Harry est en train de s'occuper d'elle. Il cherche à garder le contrôle de sa colère comme ça. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Le calme froid de Neville, habituellement jovial et chaleureux, révélait encore plus que ses paroles. Puis Fred demanda :

« Pourquoi tu es là ?

–En tant que mage, je dois donner un coup de main si l'arrestation se passe mal. »

Brusquement, dans le hall, on entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans un battement retentissant et un cri :

« Harry ! Arrête ! »

La voix de Hermione. Neville n'eut pas le temps de se tourner pour voir ce qui se passait : Harry passa en trombe à côté de lui, sa fureur à présent évidente, et son pouvoir ondulant violemment autour de lui. À l'autre bout de la salle, le Professeur Dumbledore décolla brusquement de son fauteuil et fut plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. La Grande Salle fut soudain extrêmement silencieuse. Harry s'avança en silence, les mains le long du corps et la démarche assurée. Neville eut l'impression de retrouver une partie du jaguar dans son attitude.

« _Harry !_ » s'exclama Hermione en entrant à son tour, paniquée, suivie par Draco, les professeurs McGonagall et Snape et Madam Bones.

Elle prit la mesure des événements, puis ordonna :

« Malfoy, tu construis le bouclier le plus puissant que tu peux autour de Harry. Sa magie doit être confinée.

–Je ne suis pas assez puissant, protesta Draco.

–Je sais. Neville va t'aider. Neville, tu lui apportes ta puissance, mais tu lui laisses le contrôle du bouclier. Malfoy, aide-toi de ta spécialité, Neville, n'hésite pas à puiser dans ton élément. Allez-y, vite ! » termina Hermione sur le ton de l'urgence.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis s'exécutèrent. Un dôme gris apparut autour de Harry, et Albus Dumbledore retomba bruyamment au sol. Harry eut un hurlement de rage et le dôme trembla, puis sembla se stabiliser et se renforcer, jusqu'à devenir presque transparent. Hermione n'attendit pas la suite :

« King, Tonks, faites votre travail ! »

Et elle se précipita vers Harry, entrant sans peine dans le bouclier pour se placer devant son meilleur ami. Elle lui prit le visage pour le forcer à la regarder et commença à lui parler. Le dôme empêchait tout son de sortir. Il sembla vouloir se dégager, protester violemment, mais Hermione ne céda pas.

« Vous pouvez tenir combien de temps ? » demanda Madam Bones aux garçons.

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard rapide, puis Draco haussa les épaules :

« Sans Longbottom, je ne tiendrais pas du tout. Potter est beaucoup trop puissant pour moi. Tout dépend de l'endurance de Longbottom. J'ai réduit mon propre apport au minimum pour pouvoir tenir tant que Longbottom tient.

–Nous sommes en pleine nature, je peux tenir un moment. »

Brusquement, il sentit sa puissance augmenter, et il sourit :

« Et le château est un château conscient. Il est en train de nous aider. »

Madam Bones le regarda un moment, mais ne mit pas sa parole en doute. Elle avait entendu trop de choses de la part de ce petit groupe pour oser remettre leurs propos en question sans raison. Elle observa donc ses deux Aurors appréhender un Dumbledore complètement sonné. Elle eut presque envie de remercier Harry : sans son intervention malheureuse, le Directeur de Hogwarts aurait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, et aurait sans doute protesté plus ou moins vivement. Mais le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ils seraient sortis des protections du château, et ils pourraient le transporter instantanément dans une des cellules du Ministère. Elle fit un signe de tête approbateur à Kingsley lorsqu'il passa devant elle, traînant un directeur hagard.

Les élèves commençaient à réagir. La scène qui venait de se dérouler avait été trop rapide pour leur laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mais à présent, ils assistaient à l'arrestation de leur directeur et à une violente crise de l'un de leurs camarades. Les Professeurs McGonagall et Snape prirent les choses en main et s'avancèrent vers la table des Professeurs. Quand le Maître des Potions arriva au niveau de Hermione, qui essayait toujours de calmer Harry, il regarda autour de lui, et vit des élèves plus ou moins paniqués. Il avisa une élève, qu'il savait être relativement au courant des choses. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la lui tendit :

« Miss Weasley, quand Miss Granger aura réussi à mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de Potter, faites en sorte qu'il prenne ceci. Cela devrait le calmer pour quelques heures. »

Ginny prit la fiole en hochant la tête, et le directeur de Slytherin rejoignit sa collègue sur l'estrade. Celle-ci ramena le calme dans la salle et déclara :

« Le Directeur Dumbledore a été arrêté pour des faits très graves qui l'amèneront à être traduit en justice. Même s'il ressort du procès sans peine lourde, la nature même des accusations qui sont portées contre lui vont à l'encontre de son poste de direction d'une école, et il est donc dès à présent suspendu, en attendant une démission ou un renvoi officiel de ses fonctions. En attendant cette décision et la nomination d'un nouveau directeur, je prendrai le relais, en tant que directrice adjointe. Filius Flitwick deviendra le directeur adjoint de transition.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry Potter ? demanda un élève, apparemment en provenance de Hufflepuff.

–Mr Potter agit sous le coup de la nouvelle qui a conduit à l'arrestation du directeur. Je... je suppose qu'il est sous contrôle ? »

Elle regarda Draco et Neville, qui hochèrent la tête tous les deux.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait laisser les adultes s'occuper des choses, fit la voix de Ron, teintée de méchanceté. Pourquoi ce sont trois élèves, dont un _Slytherin_ , qui s'occupent de la situation ? »

Sa directrice de maison hésita un moment, en échangeant un regard avec son collègue de Slytherin, puis avec Madam Bones et Lady Longbottom, qui avait rejoint la Grande Salle. Celle-ci murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son petit fils qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Augusta se tourna vers le Professeur McGonagall et hocha la tête. Le Professeur Snape ne réagit pas, montrant qu'il donnait son accord. La nouvelle directrice par interim soupira :

« Il se trouve que Mr Potter possède une puissance magique qui avait été jusqu'à récemment contenue, et qu'il possède pleinement aujourd'hui. C'est également le cas pour Miss Granger, Miss Nestral, Mr Longbottom et Mr Malfoy. Seuls eux peuvent se contrôler les uns les autres. »

Ron éclata d'un rire désagréable :

« Ben voyons... Vous allez nous dire qu'ils sont mages ?

–Exactement, Belette, fit soudain Draco, très froidement. Et si j'entends encore ta voix de crécelle perturber ma concentration, je te transporte dans le bouclier de protection, et je te laisse seul face à Potter. Je serai ravi qu'il passe sa colère sur toi plutôt que sur mon bouclier. »

Les jumeaux, toujours à côté de Neville, le regardèrent, inquiets. Neville fit la grimace, mais ne se permit pas le moindre commentaire : il ignorait si Draco était sérieux, et le passé agressif du Slytherin, surtout envers tout ce qui était lié à un Weasley, n'était pas particulièrement rassurant.

« On s'occupe de lui, » fit alors Fred avec un soupir.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers leur frère, agitant discrètement leur baguette magique pour le coller à son siège et le rendre silencieux. La Grande Salle resta plongée dans le silence le plus total, observant ce qui se passait sous le dôme. Hermione avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Harry, qui l'écoutait, avec des larmes coulant ouvertement sur ses joues. Brusquement, elle le serra dans ses bras, et fit signe par dessus son épaule aux garçons que c'était bon. Draco relâcha le bouclier avec un soupir de soulagement.

« À jeun, en plus... râla-t-il.

–Et encore, tu ne sors pas de deux heures et demie de sport... répliqua Neville avec un petit sourire. Je prendrai bien un deuxième petit déjeuner, moi.

–Va manger, ordonna aussitôt sa grand-mère. Je m'occupe de tout avec Amelia et Minerva.

–Merci Grams. Comment va Manon ?

–Je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie, elle dort. Maître Snape lui a donné une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve pour l'aider à récupérer. »

Neville hocha la tête, puis salua les deux femmes, fit un signe de tête en direction de Draco, et retourna à sa place à sa table. En passant, il s'arrêta près de Harry :

« Manon va bien, tu sais ? Mais elle aura besoin de toi quand elle se réveillera.

–Tiens, Harry, fit Ginny en s'approchant. Snape veut que tu prennes ça. »

Harry regarda la fiole, puis le professeur de potion qui fit un signe de tête impérieux, et obéit rapidement. Il eut un frisson, et sentit toutes ses émotions disparaître. Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

« Ça va ?

–Je... Je crois. Plus de colère, en tout cas.

–OK. Va à l'infirmerie, Manon doit y être. Neville a raison, elle aura besoin de toi. Et toi, si tu dois être drogué par une potion pour aller en cours, autant ne pas y aller du tout. Vas-y. Professeur Lupin ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus. Est-ce que votre chien est dans les parages ? »

Un aboiement retentit, et Padfoot surgit de sous la table des professeurs pour trotter vers les adolescents. Hermione lui sourit :

« Tu l'accompagnes ? »

Padfoot aboya, et Harry eut son premier sourire depuis le début de l'incident. En passant sa main dans le pelage du chien, il quitta la Grande Salle, toujours sous le regard et les murmures de plus en plus nombreux des étudiants. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, puis soupira, tout aussi profondément :

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on aura une journée normale. »

Neville eut un petit rire. Hermione secoua la tête avant de s'avancer vers le Professeur McGonagall, toujours sur l'estrade :

« Je peux leur parler ?

–Vous savez ce que vous pouvez dire et ne pas dire ?

–Seuls Harry, Manon et moi savons exactement de quoi il en retourne. Alors oui, je sais. »

Sa Directrice de maison, après l'avoir étudiée un moment, lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade. Hermione fit face à la foule. Elle détestait prendre la parole en public, mais en l'absence de Manon et Harry, elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Certes, ils avaient mis Neville au courant de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais il n'avait pas assisté encore aux longues discussions du trio sur les implications de ce qui se passait. Et Malfoy n'était encore au courant de rien, à part de l'identité des cinq mages.

« Ronald Weasley a donné, pour une fois, une excellente réponse, finit-elle par dire, ce qui déclencha quelques rires nerveux. Nous sommes cinq mages. Avec tous des pouvoirs différents. Vous connaissez l'empathie de Manon. Aucun de nous quatre ne possède ce pouvoir au delà du stade embryonnaire que possède tout mage. De même, Harry, Manon, Neville et Malfoy sont d'excellents Occlumens, mais c'est moi qui suis la meilleure, et qui dispose du pouvoir de Légilimancie. Nous ne sommes pas au courant de tout ça depuis longtemps. Manon, Harry et moi le savons depuis le début des vacances, quand nous avons découvert que nous avions un verrou bloquant notre véritable puissance. Peu avant Nouvel An, nous avons tous les trois découvert que Neville avait aussi un verrou, et qu'il est mage lui aussi. Et hier, Manon a trouvé le verrou sur le pouvoir de Malfoy. D'ailleurs, désolée, Malfoy, tu te retrouves impliqué dans une situation qui va très certainement te forcer à faire des choix... draconiens. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant le jeu de mot, avant d'attaquer à nouveau son petit déjeuner. Hermione eut un petit sourire et porta de nouveau son attention sur la salle :

« Aucun de nous n'avons choisi d'être mage. Aucun de nous ne sait vraiment pourquoi il y a actuellement cinq mages à Hogwarts.

–Est-ce qu'il peut y en avoir plus ? demanda un élève de Slytherin.

–Ça m'étonnerait. Nous étions déjà étonnés d'être trois, au début, puis de découvrir que Neville est mage également. Quand nous avons su pour Neville, Manon a immédiatement su, au vu de nos pouvoirs respectifs, qu'il y en aurait un cinquième, même si nous n'avions aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être. Tous les cinq sommes complémentaires, et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il y en ait d'autres. Je pense qu'une telle situation n'est pas survenue depuis l'époque arthurienne. Même les fondateurs de Hogwarts n'étaient _que_ quatre.

–Est-ce que Malfoy et Potter vont devoir collaborer ? »

Hermione hésita et regarda Draco, qui avait plissé les yeux. Puis il inclina presque imperceptiblement la tête. Hermione répondit alors :

« Le temps nous le dira. En attendant, Neville, Manon et moi allons nous assurer qu'ils ne s'étripent pas. Je crois que Malfoy a de toute façon compris qu'il ne fera pas le poids face à Harry.

–Tu as dit que vous êtes complémentaires !

–Manon a l'empathie, j'ai les pouvoirs de l'esprit, Harry a le pouvoir de la magie brute. C'est un archimage. Aucun de nous quatre ne l'est.

–Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas eu d'archimage depuis Merlin ? » demanda un Ravenclaw.

Hermione leva un sourcil, et Neville éclata de rire :

« Et toi, tu sais que tu t'adresses à Hermione Granger ? Elle sait depuis plus de deux semaines qu'elle est mage et que Harry est archimage... Elle a passé ses journées à quoi, à ton avis ? »

Hermione rougit, mais ignora la remarque – vraie – et continua :

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Nous n'en savons de toute façon nous même pas beaucoup plus. Inutile de harceler Malfoy, nous n'avons eu le temps de le mettre au courant de rien pour l'instant, il ne saura pas vous répondre. Et inutile de nous harceler également, Neville et moi, nous ne vous répondrons pas. Pour votre sécurité, deux avertissements : le premier, comme vous avez pu le voir avec Harry, la puissance d'un mage est nourrie de ses émotions. Nous ne connaissons pas notre pouvoir depuis très longtemps, et nous ne sommes pas très familiers dans les manières de le contrôler malgré des émotions fortes. Nous mettre en colère est donc une _mauvaise_ idée. Le deuxième : les Malfoy, les Longbottom et les Potter sont trois des plus vieilles familles de la magie britannique, et sont toutes les trois habilitées à appliquer les vieilles lois de la noblesse. Rien que pour ça, en dehors même de notre pouvoir, il serait sans doute très désagréable pour vous de provoquer le courroux d'un des trois garçons. Manon et moi sommes sous la protection de la famille Potter, et vous savez que Harry est _très_ protecteur. J'ai terminé. Vous avez droit à encore trois questions, et ce sera tout.

–Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer avec Manon Nestral ?

–Manon vient d'être droguée avec une potion qu'on appelle _Dementor's Dream_. Le professeur Snape se fera un plaisir de me corriger si je me trompe dans mes explications : cette potion force la personne qui l'ingère à revivre son plus mauvais souvenir. Elle est comme piégée par ce souvenir, forcée à le vivre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui fasse raconter en détail. À ce moment-là, seulement, la potion cesse de faire effet. Le souvenir de Manon est... Je ne souhaite pas ça à mon pire ennemi. Ah non... Je le souhaite à deux personnes, en fait. Manon se repose actuellement, et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera capable de reprendre les cours aujourd'hui, voire même demain. Deux questions.

–Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il été arrêté ?

–Il est la cause du plus mauvais souvenir de Manon. À cause de ça, c'est l'une des deux personnes à qui je souhaite de vivre la même chose. Une question.

–Est-ce que votre magie est liée à l'émancipation de Harry ? »

Hermione regarda celle qui avait parlé, et eut un sourire : Luna.

« Tu le sais déjà, Luna, non ? Le fait que Harry soit mage n'a pas joué directement dans son émancipation. Questions terminées. Bon petit déjeuner et bonne journée. »

Sur ce, elle redescendit de l'estrade et revint s'asseoir à sa table, à côté de Neville. George poussa devant elle une assiette pleine, qu'elle commença avec plaisir. Comme Neville et Draco, calmer Harry lui avait demandé de l'énergie : il lui avait fallu mobiliser tout son pouvoir de mentaliste, ainsi que le faible pouvoir d'empathe qu'elle possédait, pour le ramener à la raison.

Les professeurs avaient regardé, amusés, l'intervention de Hermione. Elle avait parfaitement maîtrisé la situation. Dans le petit groupe improbable que formaient à présent les cinq mages, elle semblait être toute destinée à ce genre de prise de parole : elle n'avait pas l'impulsivité et l'émotion de Harry ou de Manon, ni la timidité de Neville, ni la froideur distante de Draco. Elle avait été sincère, efficace, avait répondu aux questions sans prendre les personnes de haut, mais ne s'était pas laissée déborder.

Son assurance tranquille et ses affirmations sans aucune ambiguïté semblèrent fonctionner, parce que personne ne dérangea plus que mesure les trois mages, même si les rumeurs allaient bon train. Harry et Manon furent invisibles toute la journée, retranchés dans l'infirmerie. Le soir-même, Hermione invita Neville, Draco et les différents professeurs à les rejoindre là-bas. Ils méritaient à présent d'avoir de plus amples explications. Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart de Manon, qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil agité, mais Harry se joignit à eux, à présent véritablement calmé, et débarrassé de l'influence de la potion du Professeur Snape. Il était toujours furieux, mais savait que Dumbledore aurait son châtiment.

Ce fut lui qui commença :

« Manon n'a pas eu le temps de nous répéter la conversation que vous avez eue hier, elle et toi, dit-il à Draco. Est-ce que tu pourrais simplement en reprendre la substance ? »

Draco hésita. Il savait qu'il devrait sans doute faire confiance aux autres mages, mais il n'était pas prêt. Et il n'avait aucune confiance envers les professeurs présents. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux n'était un Deatheater (à part Severus), mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de trahir un secret vieux de près de vingt ans. Il finit par se décider à mentir une nouvelle fois, en racontant le mensonge habituel. Néanmoins, il décida également qu'il était temps que tout ce petit monde commence à avoir confiance en lui et à ne pas le voir comme un potentiel Deatheater. Il était temps de se détacher officiellement de ses parents.

Il lança un regard à son parrain, qui avait suivi sa réflexion avec une attention particulière. Il sembla comprendre la décision prise par son filleul, car il finit par hocher la tête, imperceptiblement. Draco soupira et commença son récit :

« Manon a compris que pendant les vacances, quelque chose avait changé, répondit Draco en hésitant. Vous savez tous que mon père est un Deatheater, et veut que j'en sois un. Jusque là, ce n'était qu'un souhait. Ces vacances, il m'a annoncé que je serai introduit cet été, et il m'a fait suivre des Deatheaters en mission, afin que je vois de moi-même la... noble tâche qu'ils réalisent. Pour faire court, je n'ai aucune envie d'être un Deatheater. Je sais que Voldemort n'est qu'un imposteur, un Sang-Mêlé qui se sert des convictions extrêmes de certains Sangs-Purs pour asseoir son pouvoir. Je sais aussi que la... philosophie des Sangs-Purs nous mènera à notre perte. Je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais ce qu'est que la consanguinité, et je vois bien ses ravages dans nos familles. Jusque là, puisque je suis entouré dans ma maison de personnes partageant la même éducation que moi, et pour la plupart fières d'être des Sangs-Purs et pressées de rapporter le moindre écart aux parents respectifs, j'ai joué le jeu. C'est à ça que j'ai été éduqué, après tout : les apparences avant tout. La conclusion de notre discussion d'hier a été que nous verrions s'il est possible pour moi d'éviter d'être un Deatheater sans que ma famille en pâtisse. Enfin, surtout ma mère et ma sœur. Mon père a fait ses choix depuis longtemps. »

Il eut une grimace, à la fois fier de cette histoire qui n'était presque pas un mensonge et dégoûté de trahir son père, mais continua rapidement :

« Manon m'a dit que ce serait peut-être possible de me donner un coup de main, à une condition. Depuis le début des vacances, elle et ses amis ont fait des découvertes qui les amènent à être prudents sur tout leur entourage, qu'ils soient amis ou non. Apparemment, _quelqu'un_ aurait pris la sale habitude d'influencer magiquement certains traits de caractère ou certaines prises de décision, afin de les plier en fonction de ses besoins. Le point commun entre toutes les personnes concernées : nous gravitons tous autour de Harry Potter. Comme Potter et moi sommes connus pour notre... mésentente... Manon a estimé probable que j'aie moi aussi été victime de ces influences. Elle refusait de faire quoi que ce soit tant que ce point n'était pas tiré au clair. Elle a fait le diagnostic, et c'est comme ça que nous avons découvert principalement deux choses : un, je suis mage, et deux, mon animosité avec Potter n'est pas naturelle. En réalité, même si nous ne sommes pas amis, je suis normalement assez intelligent pour pouvoir rester dans une pièce avec lui sans avoir envie de l'attaquer. Et apparemment, c'est réciproque, puisque depuis hier soir, les échanges que j'ai eus avec Potter ont tous été civilisés. Les influences ont été levées, et le verrou sur mon pouvoir débloqué. Voilà ce que je sais. »

Il y eut un silence. Les professeurs semblaient choqués par le récit. Hermione avait pris des notes. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire pendant le récit, qui ne collait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils avaient découvert pendant les vacances. Néanmoins, elle comprit le besoin de discrétion de Draco, sans doute vis-à-vis des professeurs présents, et se promit de le faire parler de sa _vraie_ histoire plus tard, en comité plus restreint. En attendant, elle ne le contredirait pas. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole :

« Donc, Manon a appris que tu allais être recruté par les Deatheaters, que tu ne le voulais pas et t'a proposé, si le test était concluant, de te proposer des alternatives ?

–C'est ça, répondit Draco tranquillement, car c'était l'exacte vérité. Mais c'était avant qu'on découvre que je suis mage. Les choses sont un peu plus compliquées à présent. Il me semble que mon faisceau d'alternatives se soit réduit à une seule : me mêler à votre joyeuse petite bande.

–C'est probable, approuva Hermione. Donc tu en sais à peu près autant que la plupart des professeurs ici. Bien. Harry ? C'est parti ? »

Harry hocha la tête, le visage neutre. Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent alors leur récit, depuis les premiers soupçons de Manon jusqu'à ce qui s'était réellement passé ce matin-même. Tout y passa : l'enfance de Harry, les manipulations de Dumbledore, l'Amortentia pour Ginny et Hermione (Madam Pomfrey insista pour examiner Hermione immédiatement, malgré les assurances de la jeune fille), les spécialités de chaque mage, y compris les pouvoirs élémentaux, qui avaient été la clé pour comprendre qu'il y avait un cinquième mage, une fois Neville et sa magie de terre découverts, la prophétie, les Horcruxes, y compris celui à l'intérieur de Harry... Ils ne cachèrent pas grand chose : leurs noms d'Animagi, afin de ne pas faire poser de questions sur les Maraudeurs, et le fait que Manon était héritière de Morgane et prêtresse d'Avalon. Ils n'avaient pas pu cacher le fait que Harry était héritier de Merlin, à cause de cette histoire d'éléments, et cela avait provoqué la stupéfaction des professeurs.

Harry laissa le récit à Hermione quand Manon s'agita plus dans son sommeil, marquant des signes de cauchemar. Avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son humeur toujours colérique, il s'assit sur le matelas à côté d'elle et la souleva pour la serrer contre lui. Sans même se réveiller, elle se blottit contre lui, et son sommeil s'apaisa. Depuis le lit, il continua à suivre la conversation distraitement, en câlinant Manon pour qu'elle dorme sereinement.

À la fin du récit, il y eut un long silence, puis le Professeur Flitwick déclara froidement :

« Albus ne peut pas reprendre son poste ici.

–Nous sommes d'accord, approuva le Professeur McGonagall. Mr Malfoy et Mr Longbottom, votre père et votre grand-mère sont au Conseil des Gouverneurs, pensez-vous qu'ils appuieraient une motion des professeurs sur un renvoi de Albus ?

–Père n'attend que ça depuis des années, ricana Draco. Il ne réfléchira même pas au motif.

–Grand-mère aussi vous appuiera, enchaîna Neville, mais elle, ce sera bien à cause de la situation. Il faudrait par contre présenter rapidement un nouveau directeur, si vous voulez que l'école reste hors de contrôle du Ministère ou de Voldemort.

–Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être directrice, professeur McGonagall ? demanda Harry depuis le lit de Manon. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous occupez pratiquement le poste depuis un bon nombre d'années, en effectuant l'essentiel de la paperasse qui devrait être à la charge du directeur.

–Je n'ai pas la dimension politique de Albus.

–Est-ce que c'est nécessaire pour diriger une école ? demanda Harry. C'est justement la dimension politique de Dumbledore qui l'a amené à considérer cette école comme un plateau de jeu plutôt que comme un lieu d'enseignement. Je pense que personne ne peut contredire le fait que vous aurez d'abord en tête la sécurité des étudiants et la qualité de l'enseignement, et non pas l'éventuel prestige de l'école, ou des plans qui n'ont _a priori_ rien à voir avec une école. La pierre philosophale n'avait rien à faire ici, lors de notre première année. La nomination de Lockhart était une vaste blague en deuxième année. Même moi, j'aurais fait un meilleur professeur de Défense que lui. Nous avons besoin d'un directeur qui soit là pour l'école, et non pour sa propre image.

–Vous avez fait une excellente directrice dans les possibles où vous avez pris la suite de Dumbledore, » fit soudain la voix de Manon.

Harry baissa brusquement la tête vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas sentie se réveiller.

« Est-ce que ça va, chérie ?

–Non, mais on va faire comme si, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, un remplaçant à Dumbledore ? Dans tous les possibles où Voldemort n'a pas mis son nez dans les nominations, c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui est devenue directrice. Et qui a fait du bon travail.

–Et dans ceux où Voldemort a mis son nez ?

–Ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, donc je ne vous dirai rien. »

Personne ne se risqua à insister, et le Professeur McGonagall finit par soupirer :

« Bien. Qui est pour cette solution ? »

Tout le monde marqua son accord, et elle soupira à nouveau :

« Nous l'indiquerons dans la lettre demandant le renvoi de Dumbledore alors. Il faudra que je démissionne de mon poste de directrice de maison, c'est incompatible avec le poste de directrice. De toute façon, il faudra également sans doute un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, au moins pour certains cours. Nous réfléchirons à tout ça en conseil des professeurs. Amelia Bones m'a fait savoir qu'avec les accusations faites suite aux révélations de ce matin, Dumbledore risque Azkaban pour une durée d'un an maximum. Il a commandé les faits, mais ne les a pas réalisés, ce qui réduit les charges.

–Un an ne suffira pas, déclara Manon. Il nous faut plus de temps que ça pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que Dumbledore revienne y mettre son nez.

–C'est l'opinion d'Amelia également. C'est pour ça qu'elle voudrait savoir, Mr Potter, si vous êtes prêt à continuer dans la voie de la procédure judiciaire par rapport aux actions de Dumbledore envers vous. Kingsley, Tonks et elle ont épluché le dossier réalisé par vos avocats, et ça ajoute pas moins de cent cinquante trois chefs d'accusation, pour un total de plus de cinq cent ans d'emprisonnement incompressibles, sans compter les six chefs d'accusation qui font encourir la prison à vie, quelle que soit la durée de vie.

–On continue, dit alors Harry avec fermeté. Hors de question qu'il s'en tire avec une seule année, même si c'est Azkaban et pas une prison classique.

– _Cub_ , tu connais l'effet des Dementors... dit Remus d'une voix douce.

–Bien sûr que je connais leur effet, répondit Harry froidement. Mais il a laissé Sirius pourrir douze ans là-bas. Il m'a laissé dix ans chez les Dursley. Il a complètement bouleversé la vie de Manon et a violemment torturé sa famille. Même dans les visions que j'ai de Voldemort, je n'ai rien vu d'aussi horrible que ce qu'elle a raconté tout à l'heure. Il a privé un Lord de son titre et de son héritage. Il a privé cinq mages de leur pouvoir, dont un Potter, un Longbottom et un Malfoy. Il m'a condamné à mort, ni plus ni moins, en me privant d'un entraînement sérieux pour affronter Voldemort alors qu'il considère que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Il a influencé tout le monde autour de moi, à commencer par moi-même, pour que j'accepte cette situation sans protester, et que les autres autour de moi fassent de même. Il a abusé de ses positions de tuteur, de directeur, de président-sorcier du Wizengamot. Il a détourné de l'argent pour financer une organisation privée. Et j'en oublie. Il _mérite_ Azkaban à vie, et je trouve même que c'est une condamnation clémente. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, il aurait droit au Baiser du Dementor. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Le contraste était saisissant entre son ton peu amène et son attitude tendre avec Manon. Elle semblait d'ailleurs se rendormir, bercée par ses gestes doux. Hermione changea de sujet :

« Harry, tout le monde à l'école est au courant que nous sommes mages et que tu es archimage. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis demanda :

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir comment ?

–Non.

–OK, répondit-il facilement, faisant confiance à sa meilleure amie. Donc si tous les élèves le savent, les fils de Deatheater vont le faire remonter à leurs parents qui vont le faire remonter à Voldemort. Il sait que je suis archimage.

–Il ne sait pas que tu es héritier de Merlin, ni ta maîtrise des éléments, ni que tu es Animagus, tempéra Hermione.

–Il va s'en douter, pour l'Animagus, répliqua Harry. Dans le livre de Manon, c'était précisé que tous les mages sont Animagi, mais pas forcément des prédateurs. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas ce genre de connaissances. Professeur Snape... est-ce que vous avez une idée de la puissance réelle de Voldemort ?

–Supérieure à Dumbledore, sans aucun doute, répondit l'espion immédiatement. Il a pratiqué de nombreux rituels de magie noire pour augmenter sa puissance. Je ne pense pas cependant qu'il ait la puissance d'un mage. Il utilise toujours sa baguette magique, et il aurait suffisamment d'arrogance pour afficher sa magie sans baguette si c'était vraiment un mage.

–Malfoy, fit Harry en se tournant vers Draco, ta spécialité est apparemment la magie noire. Est-ce que tu as déjà des connaissances en la matière ?

–Oui, répondit Draco. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Père me laisse accès à la bibliothèque Malfoy s'il sait que je suis un des cinq mages et que je préfère m'allier à vous plutôt qu'à lui.

–Que vaut la bibliothèque Malfoy par rapport à la bibliothèque Black ? demanda Harry.

–Pas grand chose, ricana Draco. La bibliothèque Black doit contenir tous les livres que nous possédons, et bien plus.

–Remus, fit alors Harry en se tournant vers son oncle adoptif, tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen de convaincre Sirius de donner accès à Malfoy à la bibliothèque Black ?

–Après l'avertissement de Manon pendant les vacances ? Je ne pense pas, répondit Remus en secouant la tête.

–Quel avertissement ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

–Manon a sermonné Sirius sur la nécessité de bien traiter son elfe de maison, répondit Remus.

–Kreacher ? demanda Draco. Bon conseil, puisqu'il nous a rendu visite pendant quelques jours avant les vacances. Heureusement pour vous, Tante Bella était en mission pour Voldemort et ne l'a pas vu. Et Mère s'est arrangée pour lui donner l'impression qu'il était le bienvenu, tout en le décourageant de rencontrer Père ou pire, Voldemort lui-même.

–Pas de dégât, donc ? demanda Hermione.

–Pas que je sache.

–L'avertissement de Manon concernait ce genre de chose, expliqua Harry. Dans ses possibles, Kreacher trahit Sirius en allant vers ceux de la famille Black qu'il considère comme de vrais Black : ta mère, ta tante et toi. Et d'après Manon, la maison des Black est au diapason de l'elfe de maison. Donc si l'elfe peut trahir, la maison aussi, et considérer que puisque Sirius n'est pas le Lord en titre, à cause du fait qu'il n'est toujours pas reconnu comme innocent, elle n'obéira qu'à l'héritier, c'est-à-dire toi. »

Draco resta un instant silencieux, les yeux posés sur la jeune fille. Puis il eut un sourire typiquement Malfoyen :

« Heureusement alors que ni ma mère, ni moi, ne sommes enclins à aider Voldemort en quoi que ce soit... Si ça peut rassurer Black, je peux prêter un serment à ce sujet. »

Son regard se porta sur Harry, Remus, et également sur le chien noir aux pieds de Remus. Celui-ci inclina la tête et Draco eut un petit sourire en sortant sa baguette :

« Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, jure sur ma magie et ma vie que je ne sers ni ne servirai, en aucune manière, celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Je jure de ne lui transmettre directement ou indirectement aucune information concernant Harry Potter, l'organisation qui se fait appeler l'Ordre du Phoenix, ou les autres mages et leurs alliés. Je jure également de mettre mes connaissances en matière de magie sous toutes ses formes au service des autres mages et de leurs alliés. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Sa baguette étincela et il fit apparaître un jouet pour chien qu'il lança au chien noir, puis, sans baguette, fit apparaître dans sa paume une boule de feu. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Pas évident, en fait...

–Le feu est l'élément de Manon, sourit Hermione. Pas le tien. »

Draco resta songeur un instant. Il avait découvert en même temps que les autres personnes présentes la théorie de Manon, qui avait permis de soupçonner l'existence d'un cinquième mage. Selon elle, son élément était l'air. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le sujet en se tournant vers Remus :

« Est-ce que ce serment est suffisant ?

–Je pense qu'il est plus que suffisant, répondit Remus. Harry, on ne peut pas lui donner accès à... la demeure de Sirius à cause du Fidelius.

–OK. Il aura accès à Lions' Rock de toute façon, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco ricana :

« Toute une lignée de Potter doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes à cette idée. Un Malfoy à Lions' Rock.

–Mon père a fait pire : il y a introduit un Black, répondit Harry en souriant. Tu auras accès à Lions' Rock. Il y a déjà une petite bibliothèque sur la magie noire, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Rien de bien impressionnant, il s'agit juste pour les Potter de savoir ce qu'ils affrontent. Si Sirius est d'accord, tant que le Fidelius n'est pas changé, il pourra ramener quelques livres à Lions' Rock.

–Pourquoi ta spécialité est la magie noire ? demanda soudain Neville à Draco.

–Parce que j'ai un don avec cette magie ? répondit Draco sans comprendre où voulait en venir Neville.

–Est-ce que ça fait de toi un mage noir ? »

Draco eut presque envie de rire en comprenant enfin. Il secoua la tête :

« Bien sûr que non. Tu as bien une affinité avec l'Herbologie...

–Et je suis biologiste.

–Ah, fit Draco, légèrement déstabilisé. Non, avoir une affinité avec la magie noire ne fait pas de quelqu'un un mage noir. La magie noire est la magie des forces vitales, de la vie et de la mort. Ce n'est pas une magie de criminels, fondamentalement. Les meilleurs sorts de guérison appartiennent à la magie noire. Un mage noir est un mage qui va utiliser toute forme de magie, y compris la noire, à des fins criminelles et personnelles. C'est comme comparer un artisan utilisant des outils dangereux pour faire des chefs d'œuvre et un criminel utilisant ces mêmes outils pour ses rituels de mort. »

Il étudia la réaction de ses interlocuteurs. Harry, Hermione et Remus appréciaient visiblement la comparaison. Le Professeur Snape affichait un de ses rares petits sourires satisfaits. Neville et la plupart des professeurs semblaient songeurs. Il continua :

« La magie noire est dangereuse parce qu'elle joue avec des principes délicats et souvent sacrés. De ce fait, elle donne un pouvoir immense sur les choses, et c'est facile de succomber à cette soif de pouvoir. Mais en soi, elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que la maîtrise de l'élément magie par exemple. Et je ne pense pas que tu considères Potter comme un potentiel mage noir. »

Il eut une grimace :

« J'ai toujours eu cette affinité avec la magie noire. Père s'en est rendu compte très tôt. Je comprenais certains concepts beaucoup plus vite que lui, voire je devais les lui expliquer. Même Voldemort n'a pas cette affinité, malgré son habitude de la magie noire. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Père tient tant à ce que j'entre chez les Deatheaters. Voldemort recherche le talent de Severus pour les potions, le mien pour la magie noire... Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il espère pouvoir convertir Potter pour avoir son talent pour le combat.

–C'est quand même... attendu que ce soit un Malfoy qui ait un don pour la magie noire... fit Neville avec précaution. Et... cela reste dangereux, vu les principes défendus par ta famille.

–Oh oui, sans aucun doute, acquiesça Draco sans gêne aucune. Tout comme c'est attendu que ce soit un descendant de Merlin qui soit archimage. En fait, heureusement dans un certain sens que je suis né Malfoy. Ça m'a permis de m'en rendre compte très tôt. Si ce qu'a dit Granger ce matin est vrai, vous avez tous les quatre également une compréhension de base de la magie noire, même si ça n'a pas la même importance que chez moi. Comment un Longbottom ou une Née-Moldue comme toi, Granger, s'en rendraient-ils compte ?

–En lisant des livres sur les Horcruxes et en les comprenant aussi bien que Sirius, » répondit Hermione sans hésiter.

Draco eut un petit rire : comptez sur Granger pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi complexe que la magie des âmes... Puis il redevint sérieux :

« Les Horcruxes. Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque chose sur le moyen de les éradiquer sans détruire le contenant. Il faudrait que je retrouve le souvenir, au moins pour retrouver la référence du livre. Je suis sûr que Black doit l'avoir. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Je vais voir ce soir si je ne peux pas le retrouver. Manon dit qu'elle sait où ils sont ?

–Ça va devenir vexant... fit soudain Harry.

–Pardon ? s'étonna Draco.

–Tu nous appelles tous par nos noms de famille, sauf Manon. Ça va devenir vexant, insista Harry.

–Je te l'ai dit, Potter, n'attends pas de moi que je devienne immédiatement ton meilleur pote.

–Mais puisqu'on doit travailler ensemble, au moins commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ? Je ne te demande pas l'accolade de l'amitié, après tout. »

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant à cette idée. _Jamais_ un Malfoy n'aurait la vulgarité de faire un tel geste. Puis il déclara :

« Très bien. Uniquement en privé. En public, vous restez Potter, Longbottom, Granger et la Belette. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Hermione hocha la tête :

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Draco. »

Draco sembla hésiter à l'utilisation de son prénom, puis décida de passer outre : après tout, s'il devait les appeler par leur prénom, c'était logique qu'ils fassent de même avec lui.

« Alors, les Horcruxes ?

–Nous ne savons rien, Manon ne nous a encore rien dit, répondit Hermione. Nous en avons un seul. Harry, tu l'as emmené ?

–Non, je l'ai laissé à Lions' Rock. Hors de question que j'emmène une telle horreur à Hogwarts ! Le journal a suffi !

–Le journal ? demanda Draco.

–En deuxième année, expliqua Harry. Le Basilic était contrôlé par un souvenir de Riddle, issu d'un journal. Manon dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe.

–Tu as détruit ce journal ?

–Oui, avec du venin de Basilic. Toujours sur le crochet du Basilic.

–La méthode la plus simple, approuva Draco en ignorant volontairement la seconde partie de l'explication de Harry. Détruire le contenant par un objet rassemblant à la fois une destruction physique et une destruction magique. Comment a réagi le souvenir de Riddle ?

–Il se nourrissait de Ginny pour prendre corps. Quand j'ai percé le journal, c'est comme si je l'avais percé lui : ça lui a fait un énorme trou dans le torse. Un autre coup lui a fait un trou dans la tête. Ensuite, j'ai juste eu à laisser agir.

–Il y a eu ça dans l'école ? s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall, effarée.

–Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ? s'étonna Hermione. La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte et le Basilic contrôlé par Ginny, elle-même possédée par un journal intime dans lequel elle écrivait. Le journal de Riddle.

–Nous avons simplement été informés que le monstre occupant la Chambre des Secrets avait été vaincu par le jeune Potter, fit le Professeur de Métamorphose, furieuse. On ne nous a jamais parlé de Basilic ou de Riddle via un journal.

–Ah, fit Harry. Ça explique pourquoi le Professeur Snape n'a jamais demandé à avoir des morceaux du Basilic pour ses potions.

–Il est toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda le maître des potions.

–Normalement, oui, répondit Harry. À part Voldemort, je suis le seul Fourchelangue en vie, donc, à moins qu'il y ait une autre entrée...

–Il doit y avoir une autre entrée, intervint Hermione. Ça m'étonnerait que ces toilettes et ces canalisations existent depuis Slytherin. »

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards, puis le Professeur McGonagall ordonna :

« Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé. _Exactement_. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis Hermione haussa les épaules, et Harry soupira et commença à raconter la deuxième année. À la fin, tout le monde, à part Remus qui avait déjà entendu le récit lorsque Harry avait raconté à Sirius ce qu'il avait vécu, le regardait avec stupéfaction. Puis Draco lança :

« Vous êtes entrés dans _notre_ salle commune avec du _Polynectar_.

–Mais oui, cher Draco, ricana Harry. Et tu nous as toi-même dit que tu souhaitais savoir qui était l'Héritier de Slytherin... Sois content, ça nous a permis de savoir que ce n'était pas toi. Mais par contre, je dois dire : déprimante, votre salle commune... Au moins, nous, nous avons une vue sur l'extérieur. C'est assez étouffant, sous le lac...

–Je ne te crois pas, décréta Draco. Combien de fois on trouve le blason de Slytherin dans la salle commune ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, visualisant le souvenir. On le vit faire des mouvements de tête alors qu'il comptait.

« J'en ai vu cinq, mais vous aviez deux grands sapins, un dans chaque coin en face de l'entrée, de chaque côté de la grande fenêtre qui donne sur les eaux du lac. Peut-être qu'il y a des blasons derrière, je n'en sais rien.

–Tu es bien entré dans notre salle commune... fit Draco, stupéfait.

–Rectification : _tu_ nous as fait entrer, Ron et moi, dans votre salle commune. Votre mot de passe à l'époque était _Sang pur_ , d'ailleurs. »

Hermione et Neville éclatèrent de rire devant le grand sourire ravi de Harry. Le Professeur Snape se tourna vers son filleul :

« Et tu ne t'étais douté de rien ?

–Je m'étais bien dit qu'ils montraient plus d'intelligence que d'habitude, mais de là à soupçonner quelqu'un sous Polynectar, non. »

Cette fois, Harry rit avec ses deux amis.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fiers, jeunes gens, les sermonna leur directrice. Le Polynectar est une potion extrêmement délicate à préparer, et ça aurait pu très mal tourner.

–Ça a mal tourné pour Hermione, répondit Harry. La potion a été très bien préparée, on n'a jamais douté de Hermione sur ce coup, mais on a découvert pourquoi elle est contre-indiquée pour les métamorphoses animales.

–Expliquez-vous, Miss Granger ? demanda le Professeur de Potions.

–Ce que j'avais pris pour le cheveu d'une élève de Slytherin était un poil de chat. C'est pour ça que j'ai été absente à la rentrée de janvier cette année-là. Il y a une certaine injustice quand même... C'est Harry qui a vécu les choses les plus dangereuses cette année-là, et c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie pendant presque quatre mois.

–Sans Fawkes, je serais mort, Mione... » rappela Harry.

Cela ramena immédiatement le calme et Hermione parut proprement gênée. Harry se tourna vers les professeurs :

« Si vous voulez, je vous emmènerai un jour dans la Chambre. Je ne sais pas si le Basilic est encore exploitable, par contre.

–Harry, tu suivrais un peu mieux en cours, tu saurais que le Basilic est pratiquement imputrescible, dit Hermione avec un soupir lassé.

–Ce que j'ai retenu d'un Basilic, c'est qu'il faut faire attention à _tous_ ses crocs en plus de ses yeux. Et avoir des larmes de Phoenix à portée de main au cas où.

–Vu que c'est le seul remède connu, on va se satisfaire de cette réponse de votre part... » décréta le Professeur Snape d'une voix neutre.

Draco et Hermione ne purent retenir un petit rire et ils se regardèrent, surpris d'avoir eu la même réaction.

Le Professeur McGonagall secoua la tête :

« Bien. Ça fait beaucoup de choses pour ce soir. Nous allons laisser Miss Nestral et Poppy tranquilles. Mr Potter, je suppose que vous restez ici ?

–J'aimerais bien, fit Harry, hésitant.

–Bien, céda-t-elle. Je vous veux demain en cours sans faute.

–Merci, professeur.

–Nous allons nous occuper de cette école, je compte sur vous pour découvrir vos pouvoirs de manière responsable. Si vous avez besoin d'un lieu pour travailler, tous les cinq, faites-le moi savoir. Et je vais vous donner, à tous les cinq également, une dérogation permanente pour la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Mr Potter pourra laisser la cape familiale à sa place dans sa valise, ainsi. »

Harry eut un simple sourire à l'évocation de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la portait tout le temps sur lui, à présent. Mais inutile de le faire savoir à sa directrice. Il vit le clin d'œil de Remus et sut que son oncle ne l'avait pas oublié. En quittant la salle, Harry rappela à Neville, Hermione et Draco qu'ils devaient se retrouver vendredi pour initier Draco. Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent l'infirmerie après les professeurs. Enfin, une fois Madam Pomfrey disparue dans son bureau après un dernier contrôle sur Manon, Harry se retrouva seul avec son amie. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle s'était rendormie depuis un moment, mais il la sentait toujours triste et confuse. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà un chapitre à la troisième personne. Il n'y en aura qu'un seul autre dans cette première partie, et encore, je ne suis pas sûre de le publier.

Je n'étais pas sûre pour celui-là non plus, mais j'ai réalisé que le chapitre précédent ne suffirait pas à expliquer le comportement des adolescents dans la suite de l'histoire.

Je ne suis pas contente de la fin du chapitre, en toute honnêteté, je la trouve lourde... Mais ça permet aux professeurs de réaliser l'ampleur de ce que Dumbledore leur a caché, y compris en ce qui concerne l'école.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Naguina : Salut ! Merci pour cette review ! Je suis déjà très heureuse que tu aies pris le temps d'en poster une ! :) Et je suis également très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant !

Désolée d'avoir détruit l'image que tu te faisais de Dumbledore, mais je t'assure, il y a des fics où c'est véritablement un gentil ! :)

Molly a ses... raisons, va-t-on dire, d'agir ainsi, ce sera détaillé bien plus tard.

Narcissa amoureuse de James... C'est mon petit coup de folie au moment de la rédaction, je ne sais pas encore si ça va donner quelque chose :) J'aimerais bien, c'est prometteur :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/11/2017**


	36. 15 janvier 1996

**Lundi 15 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

aujourd'hui, tout le monde a insisté pour que je reprenne les cours. Harry a réutilisé mon argument du début des vacances : plus longtemps je reste cloîtrée dans mon infirmerie, plus dur sera le retour. Il m'a promis que si ça devenait trop dur, il me raccompagnerait à l'infirmerie. Alors j'ai accepté.

Il avait raison : ça m'a fait du bien de sortir de mon lit d'hôpital. J'ai toujours une certaine culpabilité par rapport au fait que c'est à cause de moi, présente ici, que petite Manon et sa famille ont souffert. Je n'aurais pas fait ce voyage, petite Manon n'aurait rien vécu. Mais c'est une boucle sans fin : petite Manon n'aurait rien vécu, je n'aurai pas fait ce voyage. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue.

A propos de serpent. Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi. Et donc, rattrapage de potions. J'ai demandé à Draco de me parler de cette première semaine en tant que mage. Côté pure magie, apparemment, tout se passe bien. Harry, Hermione et Neville lui ont montré beaucoup de choses vendredi, notamment sa forme Animagus. C'est un hibou des tempêtes. Ce hibou est énorme lui aussi : près d'un mètre de haut ! Il s'est métamorphosé dans la salle de classe pour me montrer. Il ressemble un peu à un grand-duc, avec ses aigrettes et ses plumes multicolores et tachetées. Mais il n'est pas majoritairement brun : il est plutôt gris sombre, avec du blond au bout des plumes. En effet, la couleur de son plumage rappelle un peu un soir de tempête. Et il a gardé ses yeux gris acier. Il a une belle envergure d'ailes (forcément, avec sa taille...), et ses serres et son bec ont l'air redoutables. Bref, ça a beau être un oiseau, c'est surtout un rapace, et il n'est pas moins bien armé que nous tous. Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est un très bel oiseau. Ils l'ont appelé Duke, et je trouve que ça lui va très bien.

Apparemment, sous sa forme animale, il n'a pas trop de mal avec les autres. Il a fait également un essai de vol, ce week-end, en extérieur. Il dit que c'est encore mieux que le balai, et vu l'enthousiasme et l'excitation qu'il avait en en parlant, je veux bien le croire. Donc j'avais raison : son élément est l'air. A nous cinq, nous couvrons tous les éléments primaires, et deux des moins connus, et sans doute plus tard, avec l'héritage de Merlin de Harry, tous les éléments tout court. Nous couvrons la magie de l'esprit, des émotions, des êtres vivants, la magie noire et la magie brute. Avec nos différents éléments, nous couvrons tout l'ensemble de la magie.

Neville est discret, encore un peu timide, mais avec un cœur énorme et une loyauté sans faille. Harry est le chevalier absolu, celui qui fonce pour défendre les opprimés et ses valeurs. Apparemment, cette contrainte de Dumbledore était inutile : cela fait bel et bien partie de son caractère. Hermione est la tête pensante, à chercher la connaissance et la sagesse. Draco est celui qui a eu l'éducation noble par excellence, et maîtrise parfaitement le verbe. C'est un politicien dans l'âme. Harry est un prédateur des combats, mais Draco est un prédateur des assemblées publiques.

Tiens, en écrivant ça, je me rends compte : ça fait de Neville un parfait Hufflepuff, Harry un Gryffindor, Hermione une Ravenclaw et Draco à sa place parmi les Slytherin. Et moi... J'ai l'impression d'être un mélange des quatre, sans être aussi extrême que chacun d'eux dans leurs caractéristiques. Faudra que je leur en parle.

Pendant le cours de rattrapage, nous avons aussi davantage parlé de sa petite sœur. Harry m'a raconté comment Draco m'avait fait parler de mon souvenir, comment il avait été doué pour adopter le bon ton de voix, le bon vocabulaire, et aussi, les petits surnoms. La petite sœur de Draco s'appelle donc Cassiopeia, comme je l'ai appris la semaine dernière. Cela vient de la constellation Cassiopée, dans son nom latin. Toute son aura s'illumine quand il parle d'elle. Tu oublies le Draco froid et maîtrisé. Cette petite fille est la prunelle de ses yeux, c'est évident. Forcément, avec Hogwarts, il ne la voit pas beaucoup grandir, mais il passe ses vacances avec elle.

Si elle est si peu connue de la plupart des élèves, et même de la littérature que j'ai pu lire, c'est parce que la famille Malfoy ne la montre pas beaucoup. Ils la protègent considérablement, tous les trois, chacun à leur manière. Lucius affiche publiquement une certaine distance avec sa fille, qui est considérée comme une charge par ce cercle de sorciers nobles conservateurs : elle va devoir se marier dans une autre famille en apportant une dot à la hauteur du prestige des Malfoy, tout en perdant le nom de Malfoy. Donc il ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle, parce que c'est normal pour un père de ne pas parler de sa fille, et aussi parce que ça permet aux autres familles d'oublier qu'il a une fille, et donc de la protéger des contrats de mariage plus ou moins forcés. Draco avait un contrat à l'âge de cinq ans, et pour l'instant, Lucius et Narcissa ont réussi à refuser les quelques contrats qui ont été proposés pour Cassiopeia.

En privé, cependant, c'est apparemment un père attentif et protecteur. Ce n'est pas le père jovial et chaleureux tel que pourrait l'être Mr Weasley, mais il aime ses deux enfants et le leur montre en les protégeant et en leur apprenant à se protéger. C'est lui qui a enseigné la magie à Draco, et même s'il répugne à faire de même avec sa fille, qu'il a envie de protéger un peu plus longtemps, il le fera : elle a atteint ses sept ans, l'âge où les enfants sorciers ont forcément une vie sociale, et ce serait étrange de ne pas voir du tout la petite Cassiopeia Malfoy se mêler aux autres enfants de son âge lors des différentes soirées mondaines ou _garden parties_. Comme avec Draco, Narcissa et Lucius se sont assurés qu'elle soit capable de tenir le rôle de la parfaite petite Malfoy, tout en lui enseignant des préceptes complètement inhabituels chez les sangs-purs : l'égalité des sangs, des créatures, le respect de toute vie... Cet enseignement s'est révélé d'autant plus important que Voldemort s'est imposé chez ses partisans les plus proches, au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa cherche d'ailleurs désespérément une solution pour éloigner Cassiopeia de là, quitte à laisser le manoir entre les mains du mage noir.

De son côté, Draco a aussi tendance à protéger sa sœur de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser. Elle a été introduite à la bonne société magique britannique l'été dernier, et apparemment, les premières rencontres l'ont choquée. Ses parents et son frère l'ont fait grandir dans un cocon, et les premières confrontations avec le « vrai monde » ont été brutales. Draco ne s'est pas privé de rappeler à tous ces marmots que la jeune et apparemment fragile Cassi est une Malfoy et a un grand frère qui n'hésitera pas à leur enseigner le respect de plus puissant qu'eux à coup de sortilèges. L'introduction de Cassi s'est malheureusement déroulée quelques mois trop tard, car depuis juin dernier, les familles les plus proches de Voldemort ont été plus ou moins subtilement bannies des grandes rencontres mondaines, et pour conserver une vie sociale doivent se contenter de leur petit cercle.

Draco m'a aussi raconté qu'il avait expliqué la vérité sur son histoire aux autres mages, vendredi dernier, mais qu'il refusait que quiconque en dehors de nous cinq sache la vérité. Donc, officiellement, il a trahi son père, fidèle Deatheater, et cherche à protéger uniquement sa mère et sa sœur, même si en agissant ainsi, il remplit en réalité le vœu le plus cher de son père. Son père est déjà au courant, via Severus, et jouera le jeu : au delà des intérêts personnels des deux hommes, il y a la protection de leur famille, et notamment de Narcissa et de Cassiopeia, qui sont la raison de vivre de Lucius et Draco.

En échange, les autres lui ont parlé de la lettre de James, succinctement. Draco a été apparemment surpris de découvrir que ses parents avaient été suffisamment amis avec les Potter pour faire la promesse d'enseigner à Harry la magie noire, alors que c'est un savoir précieusement gardé dans la famille. Mais à présent, Draco est quasiment au même point que nous sur les choses. Hermione lui a même donné un livre de communication.

Je suis donc libérée du serment, Draco me fait confiance pour ne pas le trahir, et j'ai promis de tenir compte de la petite histoire qu'il a racontée en cherchant une solution. Solution qui m'est venue lorsque je rentrais au dortoir, après le cours de Potions. Du coup, au lieu d'aller directement chez les Gryffindors, je me suis rendue chez Remus, où je savais que je retrouverais Sirius. En chemin, j'ai retrouvé Harry, qui m'avait vue dévier de ma route sur sa carte, et voulait savoir ce que je faisais.

Non, il ne pense pas que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit toute seule, mais il avait peur que ça ait un lien avec ce qui s'est passé mardi dernier, comme par exemple une volonté de ma part de m'isoler pour craquer, et il préférait s'en assurer.

D'ailleurs, une fois chez Remus, il m'a complètement laissé le contrôle de la conversation.

« Quels ont été tes rapports avec Narcissa Black ? » j'ai demandé à Sirius sans préambule.

Sirius a hésité, en fronçant les sourcils, puis a répondu :

« Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec ma cousine, avant qu'elle épouse Lucius. Elle et Andromeda étaient mes cousines préférées. Narcissa a toujours été un peu plus princesse et vie de cour que Dromeda, mais c'était une jeune fille charmante, intelligente et ouverte d'esprit. Puis Dromeda s'est enfuie avec Ted Tonks, et leurs parents, pour rattraper cette insulte, ont forcé Cissy à épouser Lucius. Il avait déjà des vues sur elle à Hogwarts, mais elle l'avait toujours rejeté. Et... J'ai l'impression que son mariage l'a éteinte.

–Et si je te dis que ce n'est pas le cas ?

–Pardon ?

–Si je te dis que la Narcissa que tu connaissais existe toujours, mais qu'elle a su se faire discrète afin de ne pas provoquer le courroux de son mari et de son cercle social plutôt dangereux ?

–Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est le cas ?

–Ses deux enfants. J'ai fait parler Draco sur sa petite sœur, ce soir. Et de toute évidence, le Draco que je connais depuis qu'il me donne ces cours de rattrapage, celui que vous avez tous découvert la semaine dernière, n'est pas le résultat d'une rébellion contre son père, mais celui d'une éducation conjointe entre sa mère et son parrain. Snape s'est servi de ses excellents rapports avec Lucius pour avoir ouvertement son mot à dire dans l'éducation de Draco, et Narcissa s'est servie de deux outils beaucoup plus subtils mais non moins efficaces : l'amour qu'un petit garçon porte forcément à sa mère, puis celui qu'il porte à sa petite sœur. S'il est comme ça avec Cassiopeia, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il sera avec sa propre fille. Je plains son potentiel beau-frère et son futur gendre. C'est un vrai dragon.

–À ce point ? a souri Harry.

–Ginny se plaint d'avoir six frères, mais Cassiopeia va se plaindre d'en avoir un seul. Il vaut bien les six Weasley mâles réunis. Cette petite est la prunelle de ses yeux. Si on offre à Draco la protection de Cassiopeia et de leur mère, on a son allégeance sans aucune autre condition. Mais s'il a l'impression qu'il vaut mieux pour lui jouer le jeu des Deatheaters si ça peut sauver la vie de sa sœur et de sa mère, il le fera, même s'il doit briser le serment qu'il a fait la semaine dernière et y perdre la vie. C'est grâce à elles deux qu'il a une morale et une éthique, mais c'est aussi pour elles qu'il remettra tout ça en question si besoin. »

Je montais ce mélodrame au fur et à mesure, mais même en ré-écrivant maintenant mes paroles, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être particulièrement éloignée de la vérité.

Un silence a suivi mes paroles, puis Sirius et Remus ont échangé un regard. Remus a soupiré :

« Il faut introduire le jeune Malfoy à l'Ordre, et les convaincre de faire protéger sa famille. Tu crois qu'on pourra les héberger à Grimmauld Place ?

–Si quelqu'un apprend à l'un de ces mages comment changer un Fidelius pour que j'en sois le Gardien, oui. Si Malfoy Junior est le fils de sa mère, alors je leur fais confiance, » a répondu Sirius.

J'avoue que j'ai été extrêmement soulagée en apprenant ça. Sur un plan personnel, j'aime bien Draco, et j'ai envie qu'il fasse les bons choix et surtout, qu'on lui en laisse la possibilité. Sur un plan plus large, un des cinq mages se tournant contre les quatre autres, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

« Qui dirige l'Ordre en l'absence de Dumbledore ? a demandé Harry.

–Minerva, a répondu Remus, mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Vous avez raison, elle fera sans doute une excellente directrice d'école, mais elle n'a ni le caractère, ni l'envie, de diriger une organisation secrète paramilitaire.

–Est-ce qu'on pourrait convoquer une réunion pour régler ce problème, leur expliquer la situation concernant Dumbledore, et donc Harry, et leur présenter Draco, en leur expliquant le serment qu'il a fait la semaine dernière, et le fait qu'on veut protéger sa famille ? j'ai demandé d'une traite.

–Voilà un ordre du jour chargé, a ri Remus. Mais oui, c'est possible. On va convoquer cette réunion à Hogwarts pour que vous puissiez y assister sans enfreindre le règlement. Je vais en parler à Minerva.

–Merci. »

Nous avons continué à discuter un peu, plus légèrement, puis Harry et moi sommes retournés à nos dortoirs. Une bonne journée donc. Je suis occupée, et ça m'évite de trop penser. Avec le temps, je vais y arriver. En tout cas, ce soir, j'ai suffisamment de volonté pour faire le point avec mon Occlumencie et refouler le souvenir dans les tréfonds de mon paysage mental, où il ne viendra pas perturber mon sommeil. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Avec le temps, ta Manon habituelle sera de retour !

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Cassiopeia n'est pas de moi. Je ne sais pas _qui_ l'a inventée, mais on retrouve son existence dans plusieurs fics. C'est un peu moins fréquent que "Evan, le frère jumeau de Harry et Survivant officiel", mais c'est un cliché. Et ça me permet de donner une dimension très familiale aux Malfoys, donc ma foi, je suis assez contente de faire une fic sur les clichés ;).

Et comme vous le voyez, le chapitre est en ligne beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude : je suis en vacances ! :) J'en profite pour avancer sur la deuxième partie, et faire plein de petites choses que je n'ai pas le temps de faire quand je travaille :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Artena : Contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire ! Le feuilleton Dumbledore est loin d'être terminé ;) On va dire que c'est le fil rouge de cette première partie, alors n'allons pas trop vite en besogne ;)  
Dans la première version de Pottermore, j'étais à Slytherin, ce qui me convient bien sur plusieurs plans : mon indépendance et mon individualisme, mon habitude d'observer avant d'agir, et un certain sens de "ma survie passe avant celle des autres" (je ne me fais aucune illusion sur l'existence d'une fibre héroïque quelque part chez moi ;) ). Dans la deuxième version de Pottermore, je suis à Ravenclaw, ce qui me convient sur le côté intellectuel et créatif (oui, les Ravenclaws sont la maison des créatifs excentriques, à se demander pourquoi Luna se fait harceler...).  
Les deux maisons partagent un humour caustique et placent les capacités intellectuelles et émotionnelles avant les capacités physiques et l'instinct, et toutes les deux sont plus froides que les chaleureuses Gryffindor et Hufflepuff, ce qui me va plutôt bien, faut reconnaître...  
Disons que je suis une Slythclaw :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/11/2017**


	37. 16 janvier 1996

**Mardi 16 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé la journée de bonne humeur. C'est un peu cruel de ma part, mais j'ai trouvé très drôle de voir Draco participer à notre entraînement avec nous ce matin. Après ses déclarations de novembre dernier qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il faisait moins le malin en peinant à nous suivre dans notre course autour du lac. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte des progrès qu'on avait fait depuis, mais à voir Draco souffler et haleter alors que nous étions tous plutôt en forme (le tour du lac n'est que l'échauffement...), j'ai compris qu'on avait fait de réels progrès, et je comprends mieux pourquoi Remus était catégorique sur le fait que personne ne pourrait nous rejoindre après les vacances de Noël. Mais personne ne s'est moqué de lui : lors de notre première semaine, nous n'étions pas meilleurs.

À la fin du cours de Métamorphose, McGonagall nous a appelés. Ça a fait drôle à tout le monde, d'ailleurs :

« Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Nestral, Mr Longbottom et Mr Malfoy. »

Personne, pas même nous, n'a encore l'habitude d'entendre le nom de Draco accolé à celui de quatre Gryffindors parmi les plus Gryffindors (enfin... jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée... À ce moment-là, on rééquilibrera les choses, hin hin...). J'ai vu ses amis hésiter, et il a simplement haussé les épaules. En fait McGonagall voulait nous annoncer qu'une réunion de l'Ordre est prévue jeudi soir, en salle 11, une salle peu utilisée du rez-de-chaussée. Si je ne me trompe pas, dans les livres, c'est là où Firenze le centaure donne cours quand Trelawney est renvoyée de Divination en cinquième année.

McGonagall a tenu à nous donner quelques consignes :

« Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, aucune intervention de votre part tant que nous n'aurons pas expliqué votre présence. Le fait que vous soyez tous les cinq mages n'a pas fait les journaux, et de nombreux membres ne sont pas encore au courant. Et Miss Nestral, je vous en prie, pas de provocation ! Ou alors prévenez-moi !

–Je vous ferai un signe, promis, j'ai répondu, moqueuse. Si je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, ça vous convient ? Ou alors j'emmène du pop-corn ! Si je commence à en manger, inquiétez-vous. Si j'en offre aux jumeaux, c'est que c'est la tempête imminente. »

Harry et Hermione ont eu un rire, alors que McGonagall me lançait un regard sévère. Elle a décidé d'ignorer la plaisanterie, et de se tourner vers Neville :

« Nous allons vous présenter vous aussi. Vos parents faisaient partie de l'Ordre la première fois, votre introduction ne posera aucun souci. Allez-y, vous avez d'autres cours. Et Miss Nestral, restez discrète. »

Ah, ça, c'est mal me connaître. Je ne _sais pas_ être discrète. Ce n'est pas une question de mauvaise volonté, en plus. C'est juste que soit je mets tout à fait involontairement mes gros sabots là où il ne faut pas (si si ! je t'assure !), soit c'est plus fort que moi. Enfin, la réunion de jeudi promet d'être amusante.

Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire la trame des livres à partir du cinquième. Je vais la mettre dans mon coffre ensuite, on ne sait jamais. Même si les autres savent que je le fais, il ne faut pas qu'ils lisent cette trame. Je ne veux pas que ça puisse les influencer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et on continue à étudier les différentes facettes de nos pouvoirs. Bref, il y a du boulot !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Très court chapitre, de transition. Le prochain sera beaucoup (beaucoup) plus long, ça compensera ;)

Ne prenez pas le comportement de Manon envers McGonagall comme du manque de respect, ça n'en est pas du tout. Elle sait simplement qu'elle réagira forcément si ce qu'elle entend la choque. C'est sa façon d'avertir McGonagall ;)

Dites-vous également que Manon vient de découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant son enfance à cause de Dumbledore... Elle ne sait pas si elle retournera un jour à son époque, elle a compris qu'elle ne pourra pas protéger sa famille en France, et elle vient de connaître peut-être pire que la mort... Pour quelle raison devrait-elle se retenir d'exprimer ce qu'elle pense ?

Sur un tout autre sujet : vous avez découvert votre Patronus sur Pottermore ? J'ai un mamba noir, un serpent venimeux territorial et agressif... Ce qui me console, c'est que le Patronus ne nous représente pas nous-même, mais l'idée qu'on se fait d'une force protectrice... Et j'avoue que l'idée d'avoir un protecteur qui n'hésite pas à utiliser tout son venin pour me défendre... ben ça me va bien :)

Je profite aussi de ne pas avoir de réponses à des guest reviews pour vous remercier encore de votre soutien, avec les commentaires, les favoris, les alertes... Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à découvrir (et aimer ?) mon petit univers :)

Même si des remerciements généraux ne sont pas systématiques chez moi, le cœur y est : vous êtes vraiment super, et merci beaucoup !

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/11/2017**


	38. 17 janvier 1996

**Mercredi 17 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'inattendu. Je suis allée trouver Daphne pour lui dire que demain, je ne pourrais pas faire le cours de rattrapage de runes, et si on pouvait l'annuler. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème, mais elle avait envie de me parler. Seule, sans mes amis. Alors je l'ai suivie dans une salle de classe, où il y avait aussi Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de Daphne, Tracy Davis, la meilleure amie de Daphne et la seule Née-Moldue de tout Slytherin, Theodore Nott, et deux élèves de Slytherin de sixième année, Beth Jules et Jason Humphries, à qui je n'avais encore jamais parlé.

Je dois dire qu'en arrivant dans la pièce et en voyant tout ce petit monde, j'ai eu une hésitation, et je me suis tournée vers Daphne :

« Vous savez tous que je suis une protégée Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

–Évidemment, a répondu Daphne. Nous voulons simplement te parler. Nous savons que tu rapporteras cette conversation à tes amis, et ça ne nous pose pas de problèmes. Ça aurait simplement semblé suspect si tout d'un coup, on parlait à Potter, Longbottom et Granger.

–Et moi non ?

–C'est connu que tu es la plus Slytherin de tous les Gryffindors, comme Granger est la plus Ravenclaw de tous les Gryffindors. Et tu t'entends bien avec Draco. »

Décidément, je doute de plus en plus du bon sens du Choixpeau de me placer _incognito_ à Gryffindor... Je les ai observés tour à tour, puis je me suis assise sur le bureau du professeur, en face d'eux :

« Je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce qui amène deux familles neutres, un fils de Deatheater et trois personnes absolument pas impliquées dans toute cette histoire à vouloir me parler ?

–Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est un Deatheater que je le serai aussi, s'est défendu Theodore.

–Je le sais, Nott. Mais avec l'éducation que tu as reçue, je suis simplement méfiante.

–Tu ne l'es pas avec Draco, a protesté Theodore.

–Draco m'a donné de solides garanties. Je ne t'en demande pas, je t'explique juste que je suis sur mes gardes, ce qui est naturel. Sans parler que vous êtes tous des Slytherins et que je suis la seule Gryffindor dans cette pièce, j'ai ajouté avec un sourire.

–Mais tu es mage, a répliqué Blaise.

–En effet, j'ai répondu avec assurance. Donc, de quoi voulez-vous donc me parler ?

–On voulait... a commencé Daphne en hésitant, puis avec plus de fermeté : on veut te dire que nous sommes de votre côté. À Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Draco et toi.

–Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Draco est du côté de Harry ?

–J'ai une petite sœur, moi aussi, a souri Daphne avec un regard vers Astoria. Et Draco n'a pas beaucoup de vrais amis, mais nous en sommes. Il ne nous a jamais caché ce qu'il pensait des croyances de son père. »

Est-ce qu'il leur a parlé des vraies croyances de son père ? Apparemment, le sens de l'amitié et de la confiance de Draco n'a pas été jusque là... Je les ai regardés à nouveau, puis j'ai demandé :

« Qu'en est-il de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ?

–Vincent et Gregory sont deux... amis... choisis par son père avant même son entrée à Hogwarts, a répondu Blaise. Ce sont deux crétins, mais ils obéissent au doigt et à l'œil à leurs pères et Malfoy Senior. Ils sont là pour veiller à ce que Draco ne s'écarte pas du chemin tracé par Lucius. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Le _meilleur ami_ de Draco n'est pas au courant de la vraie histoire de son ami ? Ou alors pense-t-il que _moi_ , je ne suis pas au courant, et il joue le jeu ? Aucune idée. En attendant, il faut bien continuer dans ce monde de faux-semblants. Finalement, je comprends pourquoi j'ai été envoyée à Gryffindor : si chaque Slytherin a une histoire réelle et une histoire officielle, et qu'il faut savoir qui est au courant de quoi, j'aurais forcément fait une gaffe à un moment ou un autre, ou alors j'aurais tellement été sur la défensive que j'aurais été incapable de me détendre à aucun moment. Ce n'est pas une vie, franchement, de contrôler tout ce qui se dit de soi, et de vouloir à tout prix maîtriser chaque aspect de sa vie publique !

Euh... Oublie ça... C'est _exactement_ ce que je fais depuis mon arrivée ici... Donc non, finalement, Slytherin n'est pas si illogique... Pfff...

« Donc c'est à cause de leur présence que Draco est officiellement un crétin arrogant aux idées étroites ? j'ai fini par demander.

–Eux, et d'autres, a dit Tracy. Pansy est la promise de Draco. Elle aussi suit les idéologies sang-pur.

–OK. Nott ? Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas les idées de ton père ?

–Parce que mon père n'est qu'un abruti ? a fait Theodore en guise de réponse.

–Un abruti présent à la renaissance de Voldemort. Il fait partie de ses intimes, comme Lucius. Je sais pourquoi Draco n'adhère pas aux principes de son père. Pourquoi _toi_ , tu n'y adhères pas ?

–J'y ai adhéré jusqu'à... il y a deux ans, a reconnu Theodore. Puis j'ai découvert que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants de mon sang, et ça a mis mon père dans une fureur sans pareille. Ça n'a rien changé à la situation, mais ça m'a permis de prendre la distance nécessaire pour commencer à réfléchir. Draco s'en est rendu compte et m'a aidé. Et Blaise et Daphne aussi. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Ça me suffisait pour l'instant. Je me suis tournée vers les deux sixièmes années :

« Et vous ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, ni en bien, ni en mal. Qui êtes-vous ?

–Des Sangs-Purs, a répondu Beth. Nos parents travaillent au Ministère et on fait pression sur eux pour qu'ils soutiennent le mouvement radical qui se met en place, conduit par Yaxley, du Département de la Justice.

–Un Deatheater. »

Ils m'ont regardée avec des yeux ronds, et j'ai souri :

« L'avantage d'être dans l'autre camp, c'est que ça donne accès à tout un réseau d'informations. C'est paralysant, parfois, la neutralité. Continuez.

–Nos parents ne croient pas en ces théories des Sangs-Purs, selon lesquelles les Nés-Moldus sont des abominations ou qu'ils ont volé notre magie, a répondu Beth après une hésitation. Mais ils ont peur de perdre leur emploi, et donc ils suivent le mouvement.

–Ils savent que vous êtes en train de faire le contraire ?

–Mes parents m'en ont plus ou moins encouragé, a souri Jason. Ils m'ont dit que je suis jeune, et que tant que je n'ai pas d'enfants, je dois pouvoir me battre pour mes idées si j'en ai envie.

–Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

–Oui, a répondu Beth. J'ai un frère en quatrième année à Hufflepuff et une sœur en deuxième année à Ravenclaw.

–Et moi, j'ai un grand frère qui a terminé sa scolarité ici depuis deux ans, a répondu Jason. Il suit des études pour devenir Guérisseur.

–Donc tant que ton frère et ta sœur, Beth, sont ici, vos deux familles sont en relative sécurité, j'ai supposé.

–Oui, a répondu Jason. Nous sommes majeurs tous les deux, on ne peut pas tenir nos parents pour responsables de nos actes.

–Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous proposer, tous ici présent ? Ce ne serait pas très Slytherin de votre part de juste m'attirer dans un coin pour me dire que nous sommes potes. »

Ils se sont tous regardés, puis Blaise a commencé à expliquer :

« Draco va être... mis à l'écart, à Slytherin. Parce qu'il est mage, comme quatre Gryffindors, dont Potter. On sait tous qu'il va devoir travailler avec vous, on sait tous que c'est loin d'être un idiot, qu'il est parfaitement capable de penser par lui-même, et de remettre en cause les idéologies familiales, et on sait tous que si vous lui offrez une protection pour sa petite sœur, il va vous aider avec sincérité. Et on sait tous que vous êtes assez intelligents pour le comprendre et pour le faire. Bref, on sait que Draco ne sera _jamais_ un Deatheater.

–Par contre, personne ne sait où nous nous trouvons, nous, a continué Daphne. Les Greengrass et les Zabini sont officiellement neutres, mais ont quand même toujours préféré la magie noire à la magie blanche, et les Deatheaters espèrent nous recruter. Les familles de Beth et Jason travaillent au Ministère et sont déjà sous la coupe de Yaxley, et pareil, les futurs Deatheaters qui se trouvent dans cette école espèrent les recruter, tous les deux.

–Par contre, je suis intervenue, vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'ils veulent recruter une Née-Moldue.

–Daphne a fait de moi une protégée Greengrass, a répondu Tracy avec un sourire. Et je suis très bonne en sortilèges. Je crois qu'ils seront capables de passer mon statut du sang s'ils parviennent à recruter Daphne.

–Vous voulez vous laisser recruter par les Deatheaters et servir d'informateurs ? »

J'avais de gros doutes, et c'était visible. Daphne a d'ailleurs nié :

« Non. Nous voulons simplement leur laisser croire que nous ne sommes pas encore fermés à un recrutement. Nous allons nous éloigner de Draco, qui va être définitivement considéré comme un traître à la cause dès que Tu-Sais-Qui saura que c'est un mage.

–Il va avoir besoin de soutien.

–Il en aura, a assuré Blaise. Simplement pas ouvertement. Et il faut voir les avantages : s'il est considéré officiellement comme un traître, cela facilitera vos rencontres. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous cacher pour travailler ensemble.

–Tant que vous ne mettez pas Weasley dans la boucle... » a ajouté Nott avec un reniflement.

J'ai eu un petit rire :

« Ronald et moi ne sommes pas vraiment amis, et il a eu des mots assez durs envers moi, ce que n'a pas supporté Harry. Il y a peu de risques que Draco et lui se retrouvent à travailler ensemble. Bien. Quel avantage pour vous et pour nous à faire patienter les Deatheaters ?

–La sécurité, pour nous, a répondu Theodore. Tant que nous n'avons pas pris position, ils ne nous feront pas de mal. La protection pour Draco. C'est peut-être un Malfoy, mais si son père le désavoue, ça ne pèsera rien dans la balance. Blaise et moi sommes dans son dortoir. Vous savez donc qu'il pourra y dormir avec sa magie pour se protéger, mais également deux paires d'yeux et d'oreilles et deux baguettes de plus. Et les informations pour vous. Nous ne serons pas au courant des plans, mais nous saurons qui a été réellement recruté. Et peut-être d'autres informations que nous saurons glaner ça et là. »

Je les ai regardés en réfléchissant. Ça n'a rien de bien faramineux, mais ce sont eux qui prennent des risques, pas nous. Et puis ça nous permet de savoir que six personnes de plus ne deviendront pas Deatheater et auront les oreilles qui traînent pour nous, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Et leur aura ne ment pas, ils sont sincères. J'ai joué le jeu du doute avec Nott, mais je sais déjà qu'il est convaincu par ce qu'il dit. Alors j'ai hoché la tête :

« OK. Mais c'est temporaire. Ils ne vous laisseront pas jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée pour faire votre choix. Avant l'été, vous avez marqué vos positions. Avec un peu de chances, d'ici là, vous aurez repéré d'autres indécis ou d'autres personnes qui sont aussi peu convaincues par Voldemort que vous, et cela vous permettra de présenter un front uni par rapport à ceux qui vont être recrutés. Et ça vous permettra également de montrer que la maison Slytherin n'est pas la maison des potentiels Deatheaters. D'ici là, je ne vous demande rien. Draco décidera tout seul s'il peut vous faire confiance ou non. Harry, Hermione et Neville me suivront. Mais quand vous aurez fait votre choix, si vous choisissez notre camp, il est fort probable qu'on vous demande d'autres garanties que votre histoire personnelle. »

Les Slytherins se sont regardés, puis Daphne a souri :

« Nous avons donc un accord. Je savais qu'on pouvait s'entendre avec toi. Voici une liste des sixième et septième année qui ont _déjà_ été recrutés.

–Il y a des étudiants qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres ici ? je me suis étonnée.

–Bien sûr...

–Bon sang, à quoi joue ce crétin de Dumbledore ? OK. Je vais voir avec Harry et McGonagall ce qu'on va faire. Merci. »

J'ai lu la liste. Il y a une quinzaine de noms. Quinze Deatheaters. _Quinze_ tueurs dans un château rempli d'enfants. Il n'y a pas que des Slytherins, d'ailleurs, mais également deux Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff et trois Gryffindors. Non, décidément, Slytherin n'est pas la maison des Deatheaters. Voldemort ratisse beaucoup plus large que ça. Le plus inquiétant, c'est la rapidité du recrutement : en à peine plus de six mois, déjà quinze étudiants dans l'école ont pris la Marque. Quels résultats a l'Ordre, pendant ce temps ?

Quand j'ai retrouvé les autres, je leur en ai parlé. Ils ont eux aussi été stupéfaits du nombre. Harry a promis qu'il commencerait rapidement à chercher comment devenir l'Héritier magique des fondateurs, afin de prendre le contrôle des protections de Hogwarts.

Par contre, je suis autant surprise que réjouie de l'attitude de ces Slytherins. Pas besoin d'avoir lu beaucoup de fan-fictions pour comprendre que cette décision sera positive, y compris au long terme : les personnes peuvent faire des alliances au delà des appartenances des Maisons, et se battre pour des valeurs, et non pour un blason qui ne sera le leur que pendant sept ans.

Et nous avons déjà le Lord Black et l'Héritier Malfoy ouvertement de notre côté (après son serment, on peut définitivement dire que Draco est de notre côté). Si les familles comme les Greengrass prennent aussi position contre Voldemort et son idéologie bancale du sang pur, cela veut peut-être dire que la communauté sorcière est prête à dépasser ces vieux concepts, enfin, et à accepter tous les magiciens, quels qu'ils soient, sans faire de différence en termes juridiques ou d'emploi.

On va présenter cette liste demain à la réunion, ainsi que la décision des Slytherins. Je crois que les adultes vont être prêts pour un choc. D'après Remus, c'est l'ordre du jour le plus enrichissant qu'il ait connu. Et ce sont _encore_ des adolescents qui s'en sont occupés...

Je n'ai pas hâte d'être à la réunion. Ce sera la première fois que je serai confrontée aux ultra-fidèles de Dumbledore depuis que j'ai "fui" à Lions' Rock avec Harry. Je sens que ça va être animé.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, et j'ai failli complètement le supprimer. Puis je me suis dit que ça permettait d'introduire certains personnages qui vont prendre plus d'ampleur par la suite et qui seraient arrivés comme un cheveu sur la soupe sans ça.

Donc voilà :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/11/2017**


	39. 19 janvier 1996

**Vendredi 19 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Finalement, je ne t'ai pas écrit hier. La réunion a en effet été très animée. Et plutôt violente verbalement et psychologiquement. Des paroles pas franchement très agréables ont été échangées. Et j'ai craqué. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions, j'ai hurlé sur quelques personnes, et personne n'a réussi à me calmer. Du coup, Sirius et Remus ont quasiment donné leur bénédiction à Harry pour qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Pomfrey voulait me donner une potion de sommeil, soutenue par McGonagall. Officiellement, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait.

Alors qu'en fait, Harry et moi sommes allés directement dans sa chambre après la réunion. Rien de bien subversif pendant la nuit, je crois que j'ai passé des heures à pleurer dans les bras de Harry. Je lui ai _raconté_ , beaucoup de choses, dont ce fameux souvenir et les conséquences que ça a eu, et ce que je ressens à cause de ça depuis dix jours.

C'est un amour, franchement. Il m'a écoutée sans m'interrompre, sans s'endormir, en me consolant... Il a été exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. On aurait pu croire que m'étaler pendant des pages et des pages dans ce journal me suffirait, mais lui parler m'a fait beaucoup de bien. En fait, je crois que c'est ce que voulaient les Maraudeurs en acceptant qu'un couple d'adolescents passe la nuit ensemble. D'après le comportement de Remus aujourd'hui en cours de Défense, qui n'a pas eu de commentaires suggestifs mais m'a demandé si ça allait mieux, c'est ce que j'ai déduit de leur approbation. Sans doute savaient-ils que Harry serait beaucoup trop chevaleresque pour qu'on ait le moindre rapport sexuel alors que je n'allais visiblement pas bien, même si je le lui ai plus ou moins demandé (exigé ? allumé ?) pour avoir une sorte de _shot_ d'émotions pour oublier le reste, comme on peut se prendre une cuite.

Non mais sérieusement... Tu peux te dire qu'un mec ayant connu un certain nombre d'aventures serait peut-être un peu plus coulant sur ses valeurs morales quand il a une fille sexy et quasiment à poil qui s'offre à lui... Mais non. Môssieur Potter n'a pas cédé. Ni hier soir, ni ce matin. À présent, j'en suis contente, ça m'aurait fait mal que ma vraie première fois se fasse sous le coup d'émotions mal gérées, mais sur le coup, c'est terriblement frustrant, et c'est sur lui que j'ai commencé à m'énerver, avant de m'effondrer pour de bon.

Enfin bon. La journée d'hier a été franchement pourrie, dès le petit déjeuner. C'est toi qui dis que les jeudis, c'est pourri ? Ben là, c'est le cas. Sans doute une de mes pires journées à Hogwarts. Au petit déjeuner, on a reçu le _Daily Prophet_ , qui annonçait la mise en examen de Molly Weasley à cause des accusations d'empoisonnement à l'Amortentia sur sa propre fille et sur Hermione, accusations portées par son mari. Je t'ai agrafé une copie de l'article (comme ça, tu vois à quoi ressemble un article issu d'un journal magique) et sa traduction. Tu remarqueras que dès qu'il s'agit de Harry, les journalistes ont le jeu facile sur le titrage, avec son surnom de _Survivant_ ( _Boy-Who-Lived_ ).

 _Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu : Le Garçon-Qui-A-Eté-Forcé-d'Aimer ?_

 _C'est une affaire assez sordide concernant le Survivant, Harry Potter, qui a été portée hier à notre connaissance. Le nouveau Lord Potter semble décidément incapable de passer plus d'une semaine sans paraître d'une manière ou d'une autre dans nos colonnes. Cependant, cette fois-ci, nous avons la conviction qu'il se serait passé de ce genre de presse. En effet, il est impliqué dans une histoire d'empoisonnement à l'Amortentia et de contrat de mariage illégal. Rassurez-vous, cependant, l'adolescent est cette fois du côté des victimes, puisque ces accusations ont été portées non pas contre lui, mais contre Molly Weasley, la femme du Directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu Arthur Weasley, qui est d'ailleurs celui qui a porté cette affaire devant la justice._

 _Que s'est-il passé qui place Harry Potter en victime de la famille de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, tous deux scolarisés ensemble à Hogwarts ? Notre reporter a bien voulu s'occuper de l'enquête, et tenez-vous bien, chers lecteurs, c'est sans doute l'une des histoires les plus glauques que nous pourrons aborder cette année, et pourtant, nous sommes encore en janvier._

 _En 1985, un contrat de mariage a été conclu entre le tuteur de Harry James Potter, qui, jusqu'à l'émancipation du jeune Lord, n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore, le président-sorcier du Wizengamot rétabli au mois de novembre dernier suite à l'arrestation spectaculaire de la Deatheater Dolores Umbridge à Hogwarts même, et actuellement en arrestation pour un motif encore inconnu, et Molly Weasley, épouse du Chef de Famille Weasley et mère de sept enfants._ _Ce contrat engage le Survivant à l'unique fille de la famille Weasley, Ginevra, qui a un an de moins que Mr Potter._

 _Sans doute désireuse de s'assurer du bon déroulement de ce contrat de mariage qui unirait sa famille à la plus riche et prestigieuse famille de Grande Bretagne, Mrs Weasley a estimé qu'il était préférable de préparer convenablement sa fille. Et donc, en plus d'une éducation que bon nombre de familles respectables qualifieraient de lavage de cerveau, elle n'a pas hésité à soumettre son dernier enfant à différentes potions dont, ces derniers mois, de l'Amortentia, estimant sans doute que sa fille de quatorze ans est à présent en âge de passer à une relation plus approfondie avec son promis._

 _Elle est également accusée d'avoir soumis à l'Amortentia la deuxième amie du jeune Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, afin qu'elle développe une relation avec Ronald Weasley. Aucun contrat de fiançailles n'a été évoqué entre le jeune homme de sang pur et son amie d'origine moldue._

 _Les deux jeunes filles font aujourd'hui l'objet d'une cure de désintoxication suivie, afin de se débarrasser des effets à long terme de l'Amortentia, connue pour sa force._

 _D'après le dossier que nous avons pu lire, Harry Potter a également fait l'objet d'"encouragements", même si rien ne peut nous confirmer aujourd'hui l'utilisation ou non de philtres d'amour plus ou moins illégaux. Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de le joindre pour obtenir sa version des faits._

 _Les avocats de Mr Weasley, les très respectés Maîtres Dercy, Juliet et Corny (qui sont également les conseils de la famille Potter depuis douze générations), ont déclaré que leur client n'avait rien à nous dire, mais nous ont assuré que ce contrat de mariage est caduc. «_ Les Potter n'acceptent aucun contrat les engageant de cette manière s'ils n'ont pas été signés par un Potter, _a déclaré Maître Juliet_. Mr Dumbledore, même s'il estimait sans doute bien faire, n'avait certainement pas l'autorité nécessaire pour engager le futur Lord Potter dans un contrat de fiançailles, et encore moins de mariage. De plus, Molly Weasley, bien que préoccupée, nous en sommes certains, des mêmes inquiétudes que Mr Dumbledore au sujet de l'avenir et du bonheur de sa fille, n'avait elle non plus pas l'autorité nécessaire, puisque la conclusion d'un tel contrat est réservée au Chef de Famille, actuellement Mr Arthur Weasley lui-même. Nous ne chercherons donc pas à faire annuler ce contrat, puisqu'il n'a de toute façon aucune valeur légale. Cependant, nos inquiétudes vont sur les motifs de la conclusion de ce contrat et du traitement ensuite infligé à Miss Ginevra Weasley en dehors de toute connaissance et autorisation de son père et Chef de Famille, ainsi qu'à Lord Harry Potter, qui bénéficie pourtant du statut spécial des Très Anciennes et Très Nobles Familles magiques britanniques, et Miss Granger, aujourd'hui protégée de la famille Potter. _»_

 _Nous leur souhaitons donc de faire toute la lumière sur cette sombre affaire. Est-ce la raison de l'arrestation de Mr Dumbledore ? Les avocats de Mr Weasley et Lord Potter nous ont certifié que non, même s'ils comptent également porter ce dossier contre lui._

 _En tout cas, quelle que soit l'issue de l'enquête et du procès qui s'ensuivra, la famille Weasley est à présent une famille brisée : Arthur Weasley, toujours via ses avocats, a fait savoir qu'il entamait une procédure de divorce contre sa femme, afin d'assurer la sécurité de leurs deux enfants encore mineurs. La plupart de ses fils lui auraient déjà affiché leur soutien._

 _Nous suivrons avec attention l'évolution de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas de conséquences néfastes sur les histoires sentimentales des jeunes gens concernés. Les rumeurs annoncent que Lord Potter, après une période plutôt volage, se serait enfin engagé dans une relation, avec personne d'autre que la voyageuse spatio-temporelle Manon Nestral, qui est également une de ses camarades de classe, ce qui expliquerait sans doute sa réaction très vive à la découverte du nouveau projet de loi encadrant les voyageurs spatio-temporels lors de la session de clôture 1995 du Wizengamot._

 _Au sujet des aventures de Harry Potter, lire p5_

 _Au sujet du projet de loi concernant les voyageurs spatio-temporels, lire p12_

 _Au sujet de l'Amortentia, de ses effets et de ses conséquences juridiques, lire p23._

Comme tu peux le découvrir, c'est particulièrement joyeux. On continue à insulter plus ou moins subtilement la légitimité de Harry, et toute cette histoire est complètement déballée au grand jour. Et je suis sûre que les journalistes ont été ravis de pour une fois pouvoir raconter une histoire sordide sur Harry sans rien avoir à inventer...

Dans notre groupe d'amis, c'est Hermione qui reçoit le _Daily Prophet_. D'habitude, elle le lit seule, et nous donne une version allégée des nouvelles, s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant. Cette fois, elle a eu un cri de surprise, puis a rougi et s'est cachée derrière le journal, en masquant soigneusement la Une.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? a demandé Harry. Quelque chose qui nous concerne ?

–Non non. »

Hermione est peut-être une excellente magicienne, une très bonne Occlumens, et très intelligente, mais c'est une piètre menteuse. Certainement que pour elle, Slytherin n'a jamais été envisagé. À sa réponse, c'était _évident_ que ça concernait quelqu'un d'entre nous. Un coup d'œil autour de la Grande Salle, où tous ceux qui avaient également reçu le journal le lisaient avec une attention presque malsaine, le commentaient autour d'eux, et regardaient dans notre direction. Je ressentais excitation, curiosité et médisance. C'était grave. Harry a soupiré :

« Hermione... Autant nous le dire tout de suite plutôt que l'apprendre par les rumeurs de l'école. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione a hésité, puis a cédé et nous a tendu son journal. Neville et moi avons lu par dessus l'épaule de Harry, chacun d'un côté. J'ai remarqué qu'autour de nous, le silence se posait petit à petit sur la Grande Salle, trahissant le choc des élèves, et surtout leur expectative d'un potentiel spectacle. Les humains me dégoûtent parfois...

Harry a soupiré à la fin de sa lecture, et je l'ai vu examiner chaque Weasley. Ron était assis plus loin, en face de Lavender et Parvati qui commentaient activement l'article, alors qu'il dévorait en toute insouciance son petit déjeuner. Ginny était à côté de Hermione, et attendait avec une curiosité polie qu'on veuille bien lui raconter. Les jumeaux étaient non loin d'elle, en train de discuter avec animation avec leur ami Lee Jordan, sans doute au sujet de nouveaux produits pour leurs farces et attrapes. Ils étaient tout aussi inconscients que Ron de la situation, dans leur bulle de créativité.

Harry a hésité, puis a lancé un morceau de pain dans leur direction pour attirer leur attention.

« Les Weasley, vous devriez lire la Une d'aujourd'hui. »

Il a attendu que les jumeaux rejoignent Ginny pour leur tendre le journal. Ginny a pâli à la lecture, et j'ai vu les jumeaux, derrière leur masque neutre (ce qui est déjà un signe en soi), retenir leur colère, non pas face à leur père ou leur petite sœur ou même Harry, mais simplement par rapport au fait que leur vie était ainsi étalée en première page du journal le plus lu de la Grande Bretagne magique (à ce sujet, non, ce n'est pas le seul journal avec le _Quibbler_ (le _Chicaneur_ , dans la traduction française des livres), il y en a d'autres, mais comme c'est quasiment un journal ministériel, c'est lui qui a la plus forte audience).

Puis le spectacle tant attendu par les autres a commencé. Apparemment, Ron a fini par décoller la tête de son assiette et comprendre que les murmures autour de lui le concernaient indirectement et il a lu l'article parce qu'il a soudain surgi à côté des jumeaux, aussi furieux qu'eux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons :

« C'est de ta faute ! »

Il pointait un doigt accusateur vers moi. J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'on pouvait me reprocher cette fois. Je n'ai pas signé le contrat, pas drogué sa sœur, pas décidé de porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux, pas engagé les avocats...

« Tu n'aurais pas mis ton nez dans nos affaires, nos parents ne divorceraient pas ! »

Ah... Donc, on en revient toujours au même avec lui : j'ai tout déclenché avec ma curiosité mal placée... Avant, j'en aurais ri, mais depuis mardi dernier, ça me rappelle de façon désagréable l' _avertissement_ de Dumbledore... Harry m'a prise par l'épaule pour me soutenir, et les jumeaux ont encadré Ron :

« Ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, Manon, on va expliquer quelques petites choses à notre cher petit frère.

–Vous prenez sa défense ?

–Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense parce qu'elle n'a rien fait ! s'est exclamée Ginny, à la surprise de tout le monde. Par Merlin, Ronald, tu mets tout ce qui ne va pas ces derniers temps sur le dos de Manon, mais est-ce que tu t'es demandé _une seule fois_ ce que Harry ou moi pouvions ressentir face à cette histoire ? Ton meilleur ami et ta petite sœur ? ou même Hermione ? Ta meilleure amie pour laquelle tu dis avoir des sentiments ?

–Ce ne sont que des mensonges... a déclaré Ron avec fermeté.

–C'est un diagnostic neutre qui a détecté la présence d'Amortentia, crétin ! Personne ici n'est coupable de quoi que ce soit ! Les seuls coupables, ce sont Dumbledore et Maman ! »

Hermione s'est levée pour prendre Ginny contre elle et a regardé les jumeaux :

« On va déplacer cette conversation dans un endroit plus privé, vous en pensez quoi ?

–Excellente idée, a dit Fred. Ron, tu nous suis en silence ou je te bâillonne ! »

Ron a fait mine de protester, et George a bloqué sa langue, avant de l'entraîner hors de la salle, sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« Ça va ? » m'a demandé Harry quand tous les cinq sont sortis.

Je l'ai regardé, stupéfaite : c'est lui qui fait la Une du journal pour une histoire pas jolie jolie, et c'est à moi qu'il demande si ça va ?

« Euh... C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question.

–Ça va, a répondu Harry avec un petit sourire. Je suis au courant depuis un moment, et je m'attendais à ce que ça fasse la Une. J'ai l'habitude, et ce n'est que le début. Toi, par contre, tu n'as peut-être pas l'habitude d'être autant insultée.

–Bouc-émissaire du collège, tu te souviens ? Il en faut plus que ça pour me déstabiliser.

–Bon. Tu aideras Ginny ?

–Évidemment. »

Mon ton façon « _Mais comment tu peux oser demander ça, c'est évident, franchement_ » l'a fait rire, et il m'a embrassée rapidement, avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était. Je n'en revenais pas. Il a pris les choses avec un calme olympien. Il s'est complètement moqué de ce qu'on pouvait dire au sujet de cet article ou de lui ou de ce qui venait de se passer. Question flegme, je dois prendre des leçons, c'est juste hallucinant. J'ai beau affirmer que les insultes de Ron ne me font rien, ce n'est pas vrai, même si en effet, il en faut plus que ça pour que je perde pieds. Mais peut-être que c'est pareil avec lui et qu'il est plus doué que moi pour le cacher, question d'habitude.

Là où j'ai failli perdre pieds, c'est quand un hibou a posé une enveloppe rouge et fumante devant moi. Une nouvelle Beuglante. Et je n'avais aucune envie de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait, après la première que j'ai reçu. Elle a commencé à hurler avant que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit :

« _MANON NESTRAL,_

 _ESPÈCE DE PUTE JE-SAIS-TOUT !..._ »

La Beuglante n'a pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses insultes : j'ai brusquement senti la colère, non, la rage, de Harry à côté de moi et la Beuglante a explosé, comme si elle était déjà arrivée à sa fin. J'ai regardé le papier en flammes tomber devant moi, choquée. Là, par contre, ça va plus loin qu'un doigt accusateur et quelques mots durs. J'ai senti plus que entendu le silence lourd sur la Grande Salle. Tout le monde en quatrième année et plus a reconnu la voix de Mrs Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Nous nous sommes retournés, et nous avons vu McGonagall, Flitwick et Snape s'avancer. Harry a grogné :

« Visiblement, Mrs Weasley partage l'avis de Ronald.

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette Beuglante ? a demandé Flitwick. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être à sa fin.

–L'avantage d'être mage, a répondu simplement Harry. Hors de question que Manon ait à écouter ce tissu de monstruosités. Est-ce que vous pouvez empêcher les Beuglantes de passer, Madame la Directrice ?

–Je ne suis que Directrice par interim, je n'ai pas accès aux diverses protections du château. »

Harry a réfléchi un moment, puis je l'ai senti se décider et il s'est tourné vers moi :

« Dans tes possibles, pour faire valoir mes droits : Choixpeau ou méditation ? »

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire : il avait déjà réfléchi à la situation, et en avait tiré deux conclusions intéressantes :

« Ça dépend. Demande au Choixpeau.

–Professeur, j'ai cours de Métamorphose avec vous en première heure, a fait Harry en se tournant vers McGonagall. Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à être en retard et à avoir une conversation avec le Choixpeau dans votre bureau ? Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que quelqu'un prenne le contrôle des protections du château. Les Beuglantes ne sont pas le seul problème qui est passé à travers les mailles du filet, ces dernières années. »

McGonagall a hésité et consulté ses deux collègues, qui ont tous les deux hoché la tête. Puis elle a fini par dire :

« Bien. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Je vais mettre Poppy au courant, si jamais cela doit vous fatiguer. Si vous avez besoin de quitter le bureau directorial, faites savoir par un moyen ou un autre où vous vous rendez. »

Harry a accepté immédiatement, heureux d'avoir finalement pleine licence. Les mesures de sécurité qu'elle demandait étaient raisonnables.

« Manon connaît bien ma signature émotionnelle. Si jamais je dois aller quelque part, je lui enverrai un message émotionnel. Nous avons Métamorphose, puis Défense, ce matin. Si ce n'est pas vous, ce sera le Professeur Lupin qui sera au courant.

–Parfait. Le mot de passe est _Paces_. »

Harry s'est levé immédiatement. Il m'a murmuré de conserver ma Carte du Maraudeur et mon livre de communication sous les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, et il est sorti de la Grande Salle presque à la course. Je n'avais même pas encore eu le temps de me remettre de la Beuglante qu'il avait disparu.

Bon sang, si même moi suis dépassée, maintenant...

Le plus étrange a été sans doute les Professeurs, qui n'ont absolument pas remis en cause les propos de Harry. Je crois qu'ils sont dangereusement habitués aux bizarreries de sa part. Ils sont repartis vers la table des professeurs, Snape s'attardant juste le temps de s'assurer que Ginny avait bien un traitement au sujet de l'Amortentia, ce sur quoi je l'ai rassuré. Rassurer Snape... Ha ha.

Évidemment, ça n'a absolument rien arrangé côté rumeurs. Enfin...

Neville est resté avec moi jusqu'au cours de Métamorphose. Son calme m'a fait du bien. Sa timidité est en train de disparaître, et il devient un garçon de plus en plus affirmé. Mais il n'a pas le tempérament ombrageux de Harry, ou même de moi. Et là, au petit déjeuner, ça m'a fait du bien de discuter de plantes calmement avec lui. Le sujet n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il s'en est rendu compte, mais ça m'a changé les idées et ça m'a apaisée, pour que je puisse aller en cours normalement. Devant la porte de la salle de classe, nous avons retrouvé Hermione et Ron, ce dernier rouge de colère et de honte. Il m'a lancé un regard noir, mais n'a rien osé me dire. Apparemment, d'après ce que Hermione m'a dit une fois que nous nous sommes installées, il s'est pris un sacré savon.

Pendant le cours, j'avais le livre de communication et la Carte du Maraudeur ouverts devant moi. Le Professeur McGonagall l'a vu mais n'a rien dit : elle savait que je servais de relais pour Harry, et depuis que je suis mage, la Métamorphose est encore plus facile qu'avant : il me suffit de comprendre les concepts, plus besoin de formules magiques. Du coup, j'ai presque fini les rattrapages, et j'arrive maintenant à conjurer aussi bien que Hermione. J'ai passé la partie pratique du cours à expliquer ça à Neville et Draco. Draco était installé derrière nous, entre Blaise et Daphne.

« Ça se saurait, si c'était aussi simple... a protesté Draco.

–Tu connais beaucoup de mages, toi ? À part nous, évidemment, j'ai ajouté rapidement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, narquois. _C'est_ aussi simple. Sinon, comment tu expliques que moi qui pratique la magie depuis moins de trois mois arrive à conjurer ?

–Ce qui est d'ailleurs fondamentalement injuste... a râlé Blaise.

–Désolée, Zabini. Allez, Malfoy, range ta baguette et au travail ! Métamorphose moi ce cahier en arbre de papier. »

Draco a froncé les sourcils et s'est exécuté. Avec un peu trop de manque de confiance en soi ou d'enthousiasme, j'en sais rien, mais trop de pouvoir : l'arbre a grandi en croissance accélérée et menaçait de prendre une taille réelle. Très joli travail de magie, mais pas pratique dans une salle de classe. J'ai vite annulé la métamorphose, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? a demandé McGonagall. Mr Malfoy, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas l'exercice demandé ?

–C'est de ma faute, professeur, je suis intervenue. Je voulais lui prouver qu'en tant que mage, il n'a pas besoin de baguette même pour une métamorphose, et j'ai voulu commencer par quelque chose d'inanimé.

–Heureusement, d'ailleurs... a fait Blaise d'une voix goguenarde. Imagine que tu lui aurais demandé de transformer ça en souris... On aurait eu droit à des souris géantes dans toute la salle. »

Il y a eu des exclamations dégoûtées, mais Hermione a souri :

« Ça peut être une idée. On les enfermera et on s'en servira pour nos exercices du matin. »

Elle a aussitôt transformé sa feuille de parchemin en une grosse souris, presque aussi grosse qu'un castor, et l'a rapidement capturée sous ses mains.

« Quoi ? a-t-elle demandé en voyant les regards stupéfaits autour d'elle. Elles ne me serviront pas, mais à vous quatre, elles seront très utiles. Pour moi, je n'ai qu'à faire des lapins. »

Elle m'a placé d'autorité la souris dans les mains et a métamorphosé une deuxième feuille en lapin blanc avec des tâches noires et des poils plutôt longs, trop mignon, que tu as juste envie de prendre dans tes bras pour faire un câlin.

« Ooooh ! je me suis exclamée, peinée. Il est adorable ! Tu vas pas le tuer, dis ? »

Je lui ai rendu la souris et j'ai pris le lapin dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Pauvre bête... Draco s'est pris la tête entre les mains, visiblement désespéré :

« OK... Donc nous avons un prédateur qui trouve ses proies trop mignonnes pour les attaquer... On va aller loin... »

Les deux Slytherins à côté de lui ont ricané, mais je ne me suis pas laissée perturber : j'ai tendu le lapin à bout de bras devant lui, façon Simba sur le Rocher aux Lions :

« Dis que ce n'est pas mignon !

–C'est mignon, mais c'est également excellent en ragoût. »

Il a fait un geste de la main évasif, et un éclair vert a frappé le lapin, qui s'est affaissé, parfaitement mort. J'ai plissé les yeux :

« On dirait un _Avada Kedavra_.

–C'en était un, a répondu Draco avec nonchalance. Je vous ai parlé d'outils la dernière fois. À la base, l' _Avada Kedavra_ sert à tuer proprement, sans souffrance et sans effusion de sang les bêtes destinées à la consommation humaine. La haine qu'on doit éprouver est une sécurité pour ne pas que ce soit utilisé trop facilement par des sorciers envers les humains. On n'en a pas besoin face à un animal. Essaie, » a-t-il ajouté en désignant la souris qui se débattait dans les mains de Hermione.

J'ai regardé Neville et Hermione, ne sachant pas si je devais le faire. J'en avais envie, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on ressentait à pratiquer de la magie noire, mais j'avais peur de faire peur aux autres élèves autour de moi. Leur confiance en moi n'est déjà pas très solide, s'ils me voient en plus jeter de façon insouciante un AK... Hermione a fini par hausser les épaules. J'ai soupiré :

« Ça se passe comment ?

–L' _Avada Kedavra_ fait cesser instantanément toute activité vitale : le cœur et les poumons. Il faut que tu veuilles ça. Inutile de penser à la formule. Comme tu me l'as rappelé, tu es mage.

–Pas de haine ?

–À moins que tu ne sois une fervente protectrice de la vie animale au point de considérer la vie d'une souris conjurée comme une vie humaine, non. Juste le besoin de la tuer proprement. »

J'ai étudié Draco. Aucune tromperie, ni méchanceté, ni cruauté dans son aura. Juste de la curiosité, la même que celle de Hermione face à une nouvelle connaissance. D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de ressentir cette curiosité de la part de Hermione également. Aucune peur de sa part. Bon. Si Hermione estime que ça passe... Je lui ai fait signe de poser la souris et j'ai inspiré un coup, avant de me concentrer. Faire cesser le cœur et les poumons. C'est... radical, comme méthode. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça demande une certaine haine pour être pratiqué envers un humain. Mais Draco a raison : ce n'est qu'une souris conjurée, et même si ça avait été une vraie souris, ce n'est qu'un rongeur loin d'être en voie de disparition. Cœur, poumons. Concentration, volonté. Éclair vert. Souris morte.

« Alors ? m'a demandé Draco.

–Je comprends pourquoi on a mis comme sécurité de devoir éprouver de la haine pour l'utiliser envers un humain. C'est... extrême. Et dire qu'un sorcier peut simplement utiliser deux mots sans vraiment savoir ce que ça implique.

–Oui. C'est pour ça que le sort a cette protection, mais que les mages peuvent la contourner, a reconnu Draco. Ils savent ce qui se passe derrière le sortilège, et ça fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'utiliser pour autre chose que de l'abattage alimentaire.

–Tu t'y connais trop bien en magie noire, Ferret ! » s'est exclamé Ron, dégoûté.

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Draco n'a même pas pris la peine de s'énerver et a simplement levé les yeux au ciel :

« Évidemment que je m'y connais, je suis à la fois Malfoy et Black ! Par contre, il serait temps qu'on ré-explique aux sorciers les principes fondamentaux de la magie noire...

–Mr Malfoy ! s'est exclamée McGonagall, choquée.

–Vous avez entendu mon explication, il y a dix jours, Professeur, a répliqué Draco fermement. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas à la portée d'élèves de quatrième année ou plus ? Je ne parle pas d'enseigner la magie noire, mais juste qu'on arrête cette putain d'assimilation entre magie noire et mage noir. La magie noire peut servir à sauver des vies, bon sang !

–Tu peux ramener ce lapin à la vie ? s'est étonnée Lavender.

–Non, bien sûr que non, il est mort... a répondu Draco avec une certaine impatience. Aucune magie humaine ne peut ramener les morts.

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tu-Sais-Qui, alors ? » a ricané Ron.

Draco n'a pas caché sa surprise et nous a regardées, Hermione et moi. Apparemment, il s'attendait à ce qu'on ait mis le meilleur ami de Harry au courant. Nous avons toutes les deux secoué la tête. Il a soupiré :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Faudrait certainement demander à Potter pour ça. Lui y était, pas moi. Mais c'est une certitude : la magie noire ne ramène pas les morts. Elle peut créer un semblant de vie, comme avec les esprits ou les Inferi, mais ce ne sera pas la vie. Ce lapin est mort. Et comme il est conjuré, on ne pourra même pas le manger. Manon, voilà l'occasion de pratiquer la Disparition. Tu as déjà travaillé ça ? C'était au programme de l'année dernière. Le concept est l'inverse de la Conjuration : disperser les atomes qui constituent ta création pour qu'ils se dissolvent dans l'air. Et bien sûr, tout comme tu dois combiner les molécules présentes dans l'air pour les transformer en quelque chose de viable, tu casses les molécules de ton objet pour qu'elles puissent être dispersées dans l'air. »

OK. J'avais compris cette étrange conception de la physique-chimie vue par les magiciens pour la maîtrise de l'Apparition et de la Conjuration, je devrais y arriver pour la Disparition. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu préférerais cette physique-chimie là : pour les sorciers, pas de tableau périodique, de composition de l'air en... en quoi d'ailleurs ? Azote, oxygène, dioxyde de carbone, eau et d'autres choses, c'est ça ? Pour eux, l'air est composé de molécules... d'air... Et oui... Et d'eau, à la rigueur, pour ceux qui sont assez avancés dans leur magie pour se servir de l'eau ambiante dans l'air (comme Hermione parce que c'est son élément ou Draco parce que l'air est le sien...). Les os d'un animal ne sont pas du carbone, du calcium et des tas d'autres choses mais... de l'os. Pareil pour les chairs, pour les nerfs, pour tout... Bon, ils ont compris que le sang servait à véhiculer plein de choses, donc non, ce ne sont pas des molécules de sang.

C'est quand même étrange qu'ils aient la finesse suffisante pour distiller et séparer les éléments d'une potion afin de les reconnaître sans autre chose qu'un chaudron, quelques cornues et petits alambics, mais qu'ils soient si nuls en ce qui compose la matière. Mais ça vient peut-être du refus des sorciers britanniques d'intégrer les Nés-Moldus et leurs connaissances, et ailleurs dans le monde, ils sont plus avancés ? Faudrait que je fasse des recherches à ce sujet, quand j'aurais le temps.

En attendant, du coup, j'ai fait disparaître mon lapin (pauvre lapin... Il était vraiment chou...) et Hermione s'est exercée avec la souris, juste pour le plaisir de voir qu'elle y arrivait aussi bien sans baguette qu'avec.

« Bien, a déclaré McGonagall. Cinq points pour Miss Nestral. Miss Granger, vous maîtrisiez déjà le sort. Pratiquez maintenant l'exercice du jour. »

Hermione, Draco et moi avons soupiré en chœur. C'était assez marrant, quand j'y repense. La studieuse Hermione, l'arrogant Malfoy, et moi, qui me fous un peu de mes leçons, d'accord sur le fait que l'exercice du jour est moins intéressant que la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir. J'ai fait un signe à Hermione, et elle a réalisé l'exercice sans baguette : créer une statuette à partir d'un bloc de pierre (exercice de deuxième année, mais ça nous laisse place à la créativité pour la suite : ) et l'animer de façon à ce qu'elle agisse de manière à peu près autonome.

Hermione a créé un petit singe, qui plaçait ses mains sur ses yeux et les enlevait à intervalles réguliers. J'ai souri et j'ai réalisé mon exercice en créant un petit singe qui plaçait ses mains sur la bouche et je l'ai fait s'installer à côté de celui de Hermione. Je me suis tournée vers Neville, mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre l'allusion. Alors je me suis tournée vers Draco, qui a hoché la tête et fait léviter son bloc de pierre jusqu'au bureau de Hermione, où il lui a fait prendre la forme du troisième singe, celui qui se couvre les oreilles. Aucun de nous trois n'avait sorti sa baguette.

Neville a compris alors la signification de notre petite démonstration, et s'est alors amusé à créer un quatrième singe. Ce singe est venu embêter le singe de Hermione, qui a voulu prévenir le mien, mais il ne voyait pas le danger, et ne pouvait pas le retransmettre de façon adaptée à celui qui ne pouvait pas parler pour transmettre à celui qui de toute façon n'entendait rien.

Que personne ne dise que Neville est un imbécile : il a rendu notre métaphore accessible à tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire des trois singes. C'est la situation exacte dans laquelle est le monde sorcier britannique aujourd'hui. McGonagall l'a bien compris d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle a froncé les sourcils, mais nous a quand même accordé dix points chacun, puisqu'on a réussi l'exercice.

Du coup, elle nous a laissés tranquilles avec nos théories sur la magie jusqu'à la fin du cours, pendant que je surveillais du coin de l'œil la Carte du Maraudeur (point vert Harry Potter toujours immobile dans le bureau directorial) et le livre de communication. Hermione a voulu savoir si les autres Impardonnables avaient d'autres utilisations à l'origine. Draco nous a expliqué que le _Cruciatus_ en tant que sort était effectivement un sort de torture, mais est dérivé à la base de médicomagie : exciter le système nerveux, dans certains contextes, peut être utile pour réveiller un cœur fatigué, apparemment. Un peu comme les électrochocs non-magiques. L' _Imperium_ est aussi utilisé en médicomagie, encore aujourd'hui, notamment avec les patients présentant de graves troubles du comportement, afin de les aider dans leur traitement sans devoir les attacher dès qu'on doit leur faire prendre un médicament.

La réflexion de tous les deux m'a donné une idée, que j'ai marqué sur le livre de communication. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule, de toute façon :

« _Combiner médicomagie (Galaad), magie de l'esprit (Nimue) et magie noire (Mordred/Morgane?) pour soigner les parents de Neville ?_ »

Tous les trois ont senti leur livre de communication s'activer et ils ont lu ma suggestion avec surprise. Neville m'a regardée longuement :

« C'est possible ?

–Je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un point d'interrogation. Draco, tu as fait un test d'Héritage ?

–J'y vais ce week-end. Potter a contacté son chargé d'affaires pour ça.

–Parfait. Avec un peu de chances, tu auras accès au coffre britannique de Morgane. Ou Mordred. On a besoin de leur appui en magie noire.

–Tu sais que Morgane n'a que des Héritières, comme Merlin n'a que des Héritiers ? Ils sont respectivement Grande Prêtresse et Grand Druide d'Avalon. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux et il a eu un petit rire :

« L'avantage de plonger dans de _très_ vieux livres de magie noire, c'est qu'on apprend ce genre de choses.

–Euh, non, je ne savais pas, j'ai fini par répondre. Bah, tant pis, pas de coffre britannique pour Morgane. Il reste encore Mordred.

–Je vous tiendrai au courant samedi soir. »

J'ai hoché la tête en me retournant vers ma place. Donc, apparemment, prêtresse d'Avalon n'est pas le titre suprême, aussi énorme qu'il soit déjà. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis Héritière de Morgane et pas Grande Prêtresse ? Et il n'a jamais été fait mention de Druidisme pour Harry. Faut-il que nous passions une initiation pour ça ? J'espère que le coffre français de Morgane nous donnera quelques réponses. À ce rythme, on n'est pas prêts de comprendre les écrits de Merlin et Viviane.

Soudain, je me suis redressée et je me suis tournée vers Draco :

« Vieux à quel point, ces livres ?

–Euh... _Très_ vieux.

–Pas écrits en anglais ?

–Non. En langue gaélique, ou en brittonique, comme le vieux breton, la langue que devaient justement parler Merlin et compagnie. »

J'ai eu un sourire :

« Tu comprends le vieux breton ?

–C'est mieux pour lire des livres dans cette langue, a répondu Draco en se demandant clairement où je voulais en venir.

–Tu pourrais nous l'apprendre, à nous quatre ?

–Vous voulez apprendre la magie noire ?

–Non, simplement notre héritage magique. Les livres originels sont dans cette langue. Certains ont des traductions dans diverses langues plus modernes, mais je ne crois pas que nous en ayons trouvé en anglais moderne, à part Harry dans le coffre de Lancelot. Hermione, tu en as trouvé, finalement, chez Nimue ?

–Non. Vieil anglais, époque shakespearienne.

–Pareil chez Galaad, j'ai soupiré. Et c'est du coup super dur pour moi dont l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Et nous avons deux héritages, un pour Harry, et un pour lui et moi, qui nous sont complètement inaccessibles parce qu'aucune traduction n'a jamais été faite.

–Deux héritages, dont un uniquement pour Potter ?

–Oui. Attends. »

J'ai fouillé dans mon sac pour trouver la copie de la lettre de Viviane. J'avais déjà réussi à transcrire les oghams en lettres modernes, mais les mots ne faisaient pas plus sens. J'ai tendu les deux feuilles à Draco, qui les a étudiées un moment en silence. À côté de lui, Daphne a haussé les sourcils :

« Des oghams ? C'est très vieux, comme méthode d'écriture...

–Oui, j'ai soupiré. Et c'est étrange de le trouver par écrit sur parchemin. Normalement, il se trace à l'angle de pierres.

–C'est parce que l'écriture oghamique porte elle aussi sa propre magie, a répondu Draco distraitement. Ils connaissaient l'alphabet latin. S'ils avaient voulu écrire avec cet alphabet, ils l'auraient fait. Je comprends ta lettre, Manon. Potter et toi êtes concernés ?

–Oui.

–Vous aurez du boulot. Une soirée par semaine, tous les quatre. Cours sur le vieux breton. Choisissez votre soirée, mais pas le mardi ni le mercredi, c'est mon entraînement de Quidditch.

–Vendredi soir, a alors proposé Hermione. Manon n'a plus rattrapage de Métamorphose.

–Bien. On ne commence pas demain, mais la semaine prochaine. Je vais demander à Mère de m'envoyer mes livres d'apprentissage.

–Ton père ne dira rien ? j'ai demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

–Toi et Potter avez hérité des trois héritages les plus convoités des sorciers. Les connaissances liées sont inestimables, et il verra certainement l'intérêt à ce que certaines soient traduites, afin qu'elles aient leur chance de nous échapper.

–J'ai parlé de deux héritages.

–Oui, mais tu as parlé de la France, aussi. »

J'ai souri. Non, je n'en avais pas directement parlé, j'en étais certaine. Par contre, il avait du comprendre l'intérêt de la précision "britannique" après que j'ai parlé du coffre de Morgane. J'ai pris le livre de communication et fait une liste de tout ce qu'on avait découvert pour l'instant : nos héritages, nos pouvoirs, nos éléments, notre Animagus... Je t'ai mis une copie, ça peut t'être utile à toi aussi de faire le point, et je sais que ce journal est de toute façon protégé.

« _Liste à compléter au fur et à mesure que le profil magique se précise (ou s'étoffe, pour les malheureux concernés...) :_

 _Harry :  
_ _\- Héritier (y compris magique) de Merlin (éléments), Viviane (divination), Lancelot (combat), Galaad (médicomagie), Nimue (esprit), membre de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon, futur Grand Druide de l'Ordre d'Avalon (?)  
_ _\- Héritier des Fondateurs de Hogwarts  
_ _\- Archimage  
_ _\- Éléments : ombres, foudre, lumière (?), magie (?)  
_ _\- Animagus : jaguar des ombres, Bolt, jaguar noir, 1m20 (4ft) au garrot, yeux verts, éclair blanc sur le front_

 _Manon :  
_ _\- Héritière de Morgane, prêtresse et gardienne d'Avalon, membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon, future Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre d'Avalon (?)  
_ _\- Héritière magique de Morgane (France), Viviane, Galaad, Nimue  
_ _\- Mage empathe  
_ _\- Élément : feu  
_ _\- Animagus : léopard des flammes, Flamme, panthère au pelage doré et aux tâches brunes, 1m (3ft) au garrot, yeux marrons_

 _Neville :  
_ _\- Héritier magique de Lancelot, Galaad, membre de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon  
_ _\- Mage biologiste  
_ _\- Élément : terre  
_ _\- Animagus : renard des montages, Blast, renard blond-châtain, 1m (3ft) au garrot, yeux bleus_

 _Hermione :  
_ _\- Héritière de Morgane (branche britannique), membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon  
_ _\- Héritière magique de Nimue  
_ _\- Mage analyste mentaliste  
_ _\- Élément : eau  
_ _\- Animagus : louve des glaces, Icepaws, louve argentée, 1m20 (4ft) au garrot, yeux marrons_

 _Draco :  
_ _\- Mage en magie noire  
_ _\- Élément : air  
_ _\- Animagus : Hibou des tempêtes, Duke, hibou grand duc gris foncé et blond, 1m (3ft) de haut, yeux gris_ »

J'ai haussé ensuite un sourcil en direction de Draco et il a hoché la tête sans ouvrir son livre, à cause de ses deux voisins. Néanmoins, il a compris ce que je venais de faire. Nous avons besoin de savoir les uns les autres ce que chacun possède. Et entre ce qu'on a expliqué tour à tour à différentes personnes, dur de savoir qui sait quoi. Au moins, avec cette liste, nous savons qu'au moins nous cinq sommes au point, et après tout, c'est l'essentiel.

Hermione et Neville regardaient la liste en hochant la tête, d'accord avec l'idée. J'ai vu Neville prendre un crayon et ajouter, en face de son nom :

« _Hériter de Merlin, Viviane, Lancelot (branche secondaire : second fils de Lancelot et Elaine : Almaric)_ »

Ah ? J'avais lu son nom dans le _Lancelot-Graal_ offert par Harry à Noël, mais je ne m'étais pas attardée sur le personnage. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, et je me disais qu'il n'avait pas grande importance dans l'histoire. Je me suis finalement sans doute trompée.

Le cours était écoulé aux trois quarts quand j'ai vu le point de Harry se déplacer sur la carte du Maraudeur. Mais il ne se dirigeait pas ni vers la salle de Métamorphose, ni vers celle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En fait, il se dirigeait vers un couloir du cinquième étage, très rarement utilisé. J'ai donné un coup de coude à Hermione pour qu'on suive à deux. Le point de Harry s'est arrêté au milieu du couloir, puis il s'est avancé vers le mur et... a disparu. Nous nous sommes regardées, Hermione et moi, et au moment où on se demandait visiblement s'il fallait paniquer ou non, j'ai senti une vague émotionnelle rassurante à la signature familière, et un message est apparu sur le livre :

« _Tout va bien, je suis entré dans une tour non répertoriée sur la Carte. C'est la Tour des Fondateurs. Je vais y rester un moment, d'après Seth (c'est le nom que Godric Gryffindor a donné au Choixpeau). Je suis déjà entré en contact avec Lady Hogwarts, mais elle insiste pour que je fasse reconnaître mon Héritage complet avant de me laisser les commandes. Le Choixpeau avait annoncé notre conversation initiale comme "rapide", donc ça m'étonnerait que je vous voie avant le déjeuner._

 _Pas de messages ni de réponse, s'il vous plait, je ne dois pas être dérangé. Je désactive temporairement la communication. Au fait, bonne idée, cette liste, Manon. Vous m'expliquerez cette histoire de Grand Druide ?_

 _Soyez sages._ »

« _Crétin..._ » j'ai murmuré en français en voyant sa dernière ligne.

C'est lui qui disparaît complètement de la carte, vers un lieu que personne n'a du fréquenter depuis les Fondateurs, et c'est lui qui nous demande d'être sages ? Quel culot ! Bon, au moins, on sait où il est, qu'il va bien, et qu'il n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Heureusement, l'exercice de Métamorphose sera simple à expliquer.

Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Draco ricaner quand il a lu le message sur le carnet de Neville :

« Il a de l'humour, ton Gryffindor... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était lui qui disparaissait dans un endroit inconnu du château tandis que nous sommes gentiment en classe... »

Ah, tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ! C'est Harry qui se retrouve plus que raison dans les ennuis, pas nous !

Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles jusqu'à la fin du cours de Défense. Nous avons prévenu McGonagall et Remus que tout allait bien, que l'absence de Harry était normale.

En DCFM, nous avons étudié le Patronus ! Pas beaucoup de monde est arrivé à faire un Patronus corporel, malgré les encouragements de Remus ( _« Harry y est arrivé à treize ans ! –Mais c'est un mage ! –Pas à l'époque, il avait relativement la même puissance que vous ! Vous avez deux ans de plus, pas de Dementor à l'horizon, il n'y a aucune raison que vous n'y arriviez pas... »_ ). Du coup, je suppose que ceux qui n'y sont pas arrivés doivent se sentir un peu idiots.

C'est assez amusant, parce que nos Patroni, aux quatre mages présents, sont les formes que nous prenons en tant qu'Animagi. Pas de loutre, donc pour Hermione (je m'en doutais depuis que j'ai appris que c'est l'animal préféré de Rowling, tout comme Hermione est le personnage dans lequel elle s'est le plus investie...), mais une louve. La forme particulièrement agressive de nos Patroni a d'ailleurs surpris nos camarades de classe. Leur brillance aussi. Et visiblement, avoir un petit copain aide pas mal, parce que c'était ma panthère le Patronus le plus lumineux, et je l'avais alimentée avec le souvenir de nos moments ensemble. Et je ne sais pas sur quoi s'est basé Draco, mais il était proche second.

Parmi les autres étudiants, Parvati a produit une gazelle, très gracieuse et vive. Seamus a un ours, assez petit, mais plutôt trognon, je trouve. Mon léopard a voulu jouer avec lui, et il s'est caché direct derrière le renard de Neville. Pourtant, les Patroni sont plein de bonnes émotions, et pas agressifs pour un sou envers tout ce qui n'est pas basé sur la magie noire ou les émotions négatives.

Les autres Gryffindors (Ron, Dean et Lavender) n'y sont pas arrivés, mais ils ont produit un bon bouclier, donc Remus leur a simplement demandé de continuer à pratiquer : un Patronus corporel permet plus d'indépendance, puisque tant qu'on est concentré sur des émotions positives, le Patronus existera, et on pourra utiliser la baguette pour autre chose.

Parmi les Slytherins, seul Blaise est arrivé à produire un Patronus corporel : un loup, plus petit que celui de Hermione. Apparemment, les Patroni, comme les Animagi, respectent les instincts naturels primaires des animaux qu'ils représentent, puisqu'il s'est vite soumis à Icepaws, puis il s'en est désintéressé pour aller retrouver l'ours de Seamus, sans doute moins effrayant à ses yeux.

Du coup, je me demande si Harry a bien un cerf (Hermione m'a confirmé que c'était la forme qu'il prenait jusque là) ou si ça a changé pour le jaguar depuis que le verrou a explosé. Remus nous a dit qu'il était en train d'enseigner le Patronus à toutes les classes à partir de la cinquième année, même s'il n'exige de Patronus corporel qu'en septième année (et qu'il insiste lourdement dessus à partir de la cinquième année, donc).

Au déjeuner, nous avons donc demandé aux jumeaux s'ils avaient déjà travaillé le sort. Dommage, c'est non. Ils ont cours de DFCM le mardi et le mercredi, et Remus a décidé de commencer avec notre classe, en pensant que Harry serait présent et pourrait faire une démonstration. Bon, finalement, il en a eu quatre autres à la place. Parvati a passé le déjeuner à montrer sa gazelle, très fière d'elle. Je suis sûre que son bonheur de la produire suffit à la générer, tellement elle dégage de bonne humeur dans son aura d'émotions.

Je suppose qu'au fur et à mesure de la semaine, on va voir de plus en plus de Patroni dans la Grande Salle. Quand on a dit aux jumeaux que nos Patroni sont nos Animagi, ils ont compris pourquoi on ne les affichait pas tant. La plupart des étudiants ont beau savoir qu'un Patronus est une simple projection d'émotions positives, voir une panthère d'un mètre au garrot peut en effrayer plus d'un. J'ai pas envie de traumatiser les premières années... (Surtout parce que c'est Hermione qui doit les consoler, en tant que Préfète, et qu'elle me tuera si c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont effrayés).

Nous étions en plein repas quand nous avons eu des nouvelles de Harry. Pas en le voyant nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, mais par nos livres de communication :

 _« Rejoignez-moi tous les quatre, les Fondateurs veulent vous rencontrer. Cinquième étage, aile Ouest, tapisserie avec le griffon, le serpent, le corbeau et le blaireau, annoncez vos noms, la tapisserie vous laissera le passage, vous êtes attendus. »_

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers la table de Slytherin, où Draco venait de découvrir le message dans son propre livre. Il a soupiré, a annoncé quelque chose à Blaise, et nous a rejoints, Hermione, Neville et moi, au bout des tables devant celle des Professeurs.

« Tu as cours de quoi, cet après-midi ? je lui ai aussitôt demandé.

–Runes et Divination. »

Nous sommes allés voir McGonagall pour lui annoncer la "convocation" de Harry. Elle a froncé les sourcils :

« Et vous savez pourquoi ?

–Il n'a absolument rien dit, a dit Hermione.

–C'est assez malpoli de sa part, d'ailleurs, a dit Draco d'une voix contrariée. Juste "venez là immédiatement".

–Il était certainement pressé, j'ai répliqué pour le défendre. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça va prendre, du coup.

–Bien, je préviens vos professeurs de cet après-midi et votre directeur de maison, Mr Malfoy. Essayez d'être de retour pour le dîner et la réunion de ce soir. »

Soulagés d'avoir officiellement son autorisation, nous sommes partis. Évidemment, quatre mages qui quittent en même temps et en groupe la Grande Salle, ça a attiré les regards, mais bon, ça, va falloir sans doute nous y faire. Nous nous sommes rendus donc au cinquième étage. Je ne suis jamais allée à cet étage, et apparemment, Neville et Draco non plus. Hermione le connaissait via ses balades nocturnes avec Harry et Ron. Comme c'est un couloir peu fréquenté, il est pratique pour éviter les rondes des préfets ou de Filch (Rusard dans la traduction française, le concierge). Nous avons rapidement trouvé la tapisserie, et comme demandé, nous nous sommes annoncés.

Aussitôt, la tapisserie s'est écartée et nous a fait découvrir un passage secret, plutôt étroit mais éclairé régulièrement par des torches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces torches m'ont frappées à cet endroit, c'est le seul moyen utilisé pour éclairer les couloirs de Hogwarts. Peut-être à cause de l'étroitesse du passage. Ou parce que je me demandais ce qui m'attendait et que c'est dans ce genre de moment que tu notes les détails stupides et/ou inutiles.

Le passage montait raide, mais pas pendant longtemps. Nous avons vite atteint une deuxième porte, que Neville a ouverte avec hésitation. Draco a mis en avant qu'il était le seul Slytherin avec trois Gryffindors et que par conséquent, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit lui qui passe le premier. La galanterie est une valeur qui se perd, ma p'tite dame... Nous sommes arrivés dans ce qui ressemble à une suite. Et complètement surprenante pour Hogwarts.

C'est une pièce entièrement ronde, immense et lumineuse, avec de grandes baies vitrées sur une bonne moitié de la surface des murs, en face de nous. Il y a même un balcon au delà de ces baies vitrées. La pièce contient un grand salon suffisamment spacieux pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes, avec ses deux canapés, ses fauteuils et ses poufs autour d'une table basse en métal et bois, un espace dînatoire avec la même capacité, une grande cuisine aménagée complètement ouverte sur la pièce (elle en occupe pratiquement un tiers, en fait), des bibliothèques le long des murs, une immense cheminée, des lustres au plafond, un ameublement étonnamment _design_ , avec des matériaux bruts et plutôt nobles, mais dans un style résolument moderne. Les murs et le plafond sont blancs, avec des poutres apparentes en bois clair, les meubles sont en bois brut ou en métal brossé, les tissus sont noirs, bronze, or ou argent, et on trouve de nombreux livres et artefacts exposés dans les bibliothèques. Et au centre exact, un escalier tournant mène sur un étage.

Et comme une fleur, Harry tranquillement installé dans un des canapés, avec un déjeuner complet devant lui, en train de discuter avec... un tableau, disposé au dessus de la cheminée. Il se tourne vers nous à notre entrée, avec un immense sourire :

« Ah ! Désolé de vous déranger en plein repas, du coup, voilà de quoi le terminer. Installez-vous !

–Où sommes-nous ? a demandé Hermione.

–La tour des Fondateurs, je l'ai dit dans le carnet, non ? a répondu Harry en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait oublié d'en parler.

–Mais encore ?

–Ici, c'est la Suite des Fondateurs. À l'étage, il y a les chambres, et encore au dessus, les espaces de travail. Aussi complet que Lions' Rock, sauf que c'est pour moins de dix personnes, alors que Lions' Rock est adapté pour une petite armée. »

Il a eu un léger rire. Nous nous sommes regardés, puis j'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis installée à côté de lui pour me servir dans les plats posés sur la table basse. Un bien meilleur repas que ce qui était servi dans la Grande Salle, si tu veux mon avis. Et j'ai regardé le tableau.

Quatre personnes, deux hommes, deux femmes, dans des tenues clairement médiévales. Un homme en rouge et or, l'autre en vert et argent. Une des femmes en bleu et bronze, et la deuxième en jaune et noir. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour que tu devines de qui il s'agit. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux :

« Les Fondateurs de Hogwarts ? »

Ceux-ci ont ri, et Godric Gryffindor s'est incliné :

« Lord Godric Potter, dit le Gryffindor, pour vous servir, gente damoiselle. Voici ma noble épouse, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, et voici nos amis, Lord Salazar Slytherin et Lady Helga Hufflepuff. Nous étions en train de faire connaissance avec notre descendant. Nous sommes surpris de découvrir qu'il aura fallu plus de mille ans pour que nos deux lignées se rejoignent.

–Avec la règle des Potter demandant de ne jamais épouser de Sang-Pur, ça a du compliquer les choses...

–Quoi ? s'est étonné Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

–Tu demanderas les détails à Draco, c'est lui qui me l'a appris il y a dix jours.

–Merci du cadeau, Manon... » a protesté Draco.

Néanmoins, son inclusion dans la conversation l'a encouragé à se remettre du choc de l'endroit et de la compagnie, et il s'est installé dans un fauteuil en cuir doux couleur argent, et s'est servi à son tour. Hermione et Neville ont rapidement suivi. Harry a fait les présentations :

« Voici ma petite amie, Manon Nestral.

–Petite amie est un terme moderne pour désigner une jeune fille à qui on fait la cour ? a demandé Salazar en haussant un sourcil curieux.

–C'est un terme pour désigner une jeune fille avec laquelle on a une relation amoureuse qui n'est pas encore au stade des fiançailles. Ça vient _après_ la cour, a répondu Harry avec un sourire.

–Vous pouvez avoir une relation sans vous fiancer ?

–Les mœurs se sont assouplies depuis votre époque, j'ai répondu. Harry et moi ne sommes pas fiancés, et pour l'instant, rien ne nous oblige à l'être un jour. Si on estime qu'on est bien ensemble et qu'on a finalement envie de consacrer notre vie à l'autre, alors on prendra cette décision. Mais généralement, on se laisse le temps de... tester... notre relation avant de prendre ce genre de décision. Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois semaines, c'est un peu juste encore... »

Hermione et Neville ont eu un petit rire et Draco un reniflement méprisant. Les Fondateurs ont semblé intéressés par le sujet, mais ont sans doute reconnu que ce n'était pas le moment de l'approfondir. Rowena m'a demandé :

« Et _qui_ êtes-vous ?

–Je suis Manon Descosses, Française et voyageuse temporelle. Ici, je porte le nom de Nestral, qui est le nom de ma mère, afin de protéger ma famille actuellement en France. Je viens d'une époque suffisamment récente pour qu'il y ait actuellement une petite Manon en train de grandir en France sans se douter que son futur est à Hogwarts en même temps. Je pensais jusqu'à ce voyage être une non-magicienne. Ma magie a été bloquée quand j'étais enfant. Expliquer pourquoi prendrait beaucoup de temps et n'explique pas _qui_ je suis. J'ai débloqué ma magie en arrivant ici, et nous avons découvert que je suis une mage, doublée d'une empathe, et que je maîtrise l'élément feu. J'ai découvert également que j'ai parmi mes ancêtres Morgane la Fée, dont je suis descendante par la branche française. Apparemment, cela fait de moi une prêtresse et gardienne d'Avalon.

–Avez-vous été initiée aux mystères d'Avalon ? m'a demandé Godric.

–Non, sire. Je pensais approfondir ces connaissances et cet héritage cet été, quand je serai libre de mon emploi du temps d'étudiante à Hogwarts. Cela me laisse le temps de régler d'autres... soucis, entre temps.

–Oui, le jeune Lord Potter nous a parlé de ses mésaventures et de votre rôle, ces dernières semaines, a fait Rowena en hochant la tête. Êtes-vous héritière magique de certains membres d'Avalon ?

–Oui, madame : Morgane elle-même, mais aussi Viviane, Nimue et Galaad.

–Morgane ? a répété Salazar. Cela fait de vous une potentielle Grande Prêtresse, donc.

–C'est ce que j'ai découvert ce matin.

–Autre chose à votre sujet ?

–Pas à ma connaissance, sire.

–Bien. Et vous, gente damoiselle ? a fait le magicien en se tournant vers Hermione, installée de l'autre côté de Harry.

–Je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis également mage, et aussi analyste et mentaliste. Mon élément est l'eau. Je suis également descendante de Morgane, mais par sa branche britannique. Je suis héritière de Nimue. J'ai été élevée comme une Moldue jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, mes parents ne maîtrisent pas la magie. Et à onze ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Hogwarts, et nous avons découvert la magie. Je sais que je suis mage depuis trois semaines.

–Hermione Granger ? a répété Helga. Êtes-vous celle parmi vous qui êtes amie avec le jeune Harry depuis votre première année ici ?

–En effet, madame, a répondu Hermione en rougissant.

–Bien, a souri Helga avec affection. Et vous, jeunes hommes ? »

Neville et Draco se sont regardés, et Neville a fait signe à Draco de commencer.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, héritier de la Très Ancienne et Noble Famille Malfoy. Je descends également de Morgane, par sa branche masculine, commençant avec Mordred. Je suis mage, avec une forte affinité pour la magie noire. Mon élément est l'air. Je possède mes pleins pouvoirs depuis dix jours, et je ne sais pas encore de qui je suis héritier magique. Je dois l'apprendre après-demain. Étant héritier d'une famille magique, j'ai toujours eu connaissance de son existence. J'ignore si Harry vous l'a dit, mais les Potter et les Malfoy ne sont naturellement pas alliés.

–C'était déjà le cas à notre époque, a répondu Godric. Je suis surpris de voir que vous vous entendez bien. »

Les deux garçons ont eu un petit rire, et Draco a répondu :

« Jusqu'aux dernières vacances, nous nous vouions une haine complète et réciproque. Puis Harry a débloqué ses pouvoirs, découvert l'Occlumancie, et appris à maîtriser ses émotions, ce qui l'a rendu plus raisonnable à ce sujet.

–C'est surtout le fait que Manon s'est toujours bien entendue avec toi, et que depuis qu'elle est là, tu nous as beaucoup moins insultés, Hermione et moi, a ajouté Harry.

–Sans doute ça y a joué aussi, a répliqué Draco avec son sourire narquois. Et il y a dix jours, en débloquant mes pouvoirs, nous avons également supprimé quelques mauvaises influences, dont certaines me demandaient justement de haïr Hermione et Harry. Du coup, depuis, sans être vraiment amis, nous avons des rapports plus courtois et civilisés, comme deux personnes issues de deux grandes familles nobles doivent en avoir, quelles que soient leurs alliances et opinions.

–Je suppose que vous êtes dans ma maison, a souri Salazar.

–En effet, Sire, a répondu Draco avec le même sourire. C'est d'ailleurs un immense honneur de vous rencontrer. De vous rencontrer tous les quatre.

–Oui oui, a répondu Godric avec un geste insouciant de la main. Et vous, jeune homme ? a-t-il demandé en se tournant vers Neville.

–Je suis Neville Longbottom, futur Lord Longbottom. Je suis mage et biologiste et mon élément est la terre. Les Longbottom sont issus d'une branche secondaire de Lancelot, ce qui fait que j'ai Lancelot et ses parents parmi mes ancêtres. Et je suis héritier magique de Lancelot, Galaad et Nimue. J'ai déjà été fait chevalier-mage.

–Excellent ! a souri Godric. Quelle est votre arme de prédilection ?

–L'épée, sire.

–Très bien ! Vous aurez donc sans doute l'opportunité d'apprendre à mon descendant à se servir de l'épée qu'il porte ?

–C'est prévu, » a souri Neville.

Il y a eu un léger flottement, puis Rowena a pris la parole :

« Jeune Harry nous a parlé de votre petit groupe de mages. Comme nous, vous représentez une extraordinaire complémentarité. Courage, intelligence, ruse, loyauté, ambition... Nous savons qu'un mage isolé est déjà quelque chose de rare, mais la présence de cinq mages en un endroit donné est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, et il est déjà écrit que vous aurez une grande destinée. Nous avons décidé de vous aider. Jeune Harry aura les privilèges sur le château, en tant qu'héritier magique et par le sang. Cependant, nous pouvons faire de vous également des héritiers magiques, et vous transmettre certaines de nos connaissances. D'après ce que nous entendons depuis ce matin, chacun d'entre vous quatre peut être désigné comme héritier d'un de nous quatre. Lord Potter, pouvez-vous récupérer la boîte dont nous nous sommes servis tout à l'heure ? »

Harry s'est levé et s'est avancé droit vers une des bibliothèques pour récupérer dans un rayonnage une boite en bois rectangulaire et plutôt plate. Une fois à nouveau assis, il a ouvert la boite et nous avons vu quatre petites sphères de verre coloré : rouge, jaune, vert et bleu. Chaque sphère peut tenir dans la main.

« Lord Potter a déjà acquis notre Héritage magique complet, a continué Rowena. Cependant, vous n'aurez pas droit à cet héritage complet, mais seulement à celui d'un d'entre nous. Les connaissances que vous acquerrez sont rares, et nous vous demanderons de ne pas les divulguer plus que raison. Lady Hermione, c'est vous qui hériterez de mes connaissances. Prenez la boule bleue. »

Harry a sorti la boule bleue de la boite et l'a posée dans la paume ouverte de Hermione. La sphère s'est aussitôt comme remplie de fumée, et Hermione a ouvert de grands yeux. Rapidement cependant, elle les a fermés, et son aura s'est teintée de curiosité et de soif de connaissance. Elle souriait, donc ce qu'elle voyait devait lui plaire. Puis la boule a repris son aspect translucide, et Hermione a ouvert les yeux. Immédiatement, elle s'est tournée vers Rowena :

« Merci, Dame Ravenclaw, c'est un précieux cadeau. »

Elle a reposé la boule dans son emplacement et s'est redressée, visiblement satisfaite. Harry avait un sourire complice, mais Neville, Draco et moi attendions d'en savoir plus. Hermione a du le comprendre, car elle a souri :

« Dame Ravenclaw avait des connaissances rares en magie de l'esprit, mais aussi en sortilèges et enchantements, et surtout comment les créer. »

Ah oui, en effet, ça peut se révéler extrêmement utile. Godric a pris le relais :

« Lord Longbottom, en tant que chevalier-mage, vous êtes mon héritier. Prenez la boule rouge. »

Neville a obéi. Comme avec Hermione, dès la boule placée dans sa paume, elle s'est remplie de fumée. Il est resté immobile un moment, jusqu'à ce que la fumée disparaisse et la boule retrouve sa transparence. Une fois la petite sphère rangée, Neville nous a regardés :

« Lord Gryffindor était le combattant. Ce que je viens d'apprendre compense largement les faiblesses de mon éducation sans père ou homme de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. »

Harry a hoché la tête avec un grand sourire :

« Du coup, pour l'épée, ce sera aussi beaucoup plus facile : maintenant que j'ai la théorie, il me... suffira... d'apprendre à avoir la fluidité gestuelle qui vient avec la pratique. Sans compter toute la magie de combat. Sirius va avoir une bonne surprise dimanche ! »

Nous avons tous ri : Sirius a été très fier dimanche dernier de battre un mage Potter. Il a complètement refusé de tenir compte du fait qu'être mage ne suffit pas, il faut aussi avoir les connaissances et la condition physique. Harry est en train de récupérer petit à petit sa condition physique, et il a à présent certainement plus de connaissances qu'en ont eues son père et son grand-père avant lui.

Helga a pris la parole, attirant à nouveau notre attention :

« Mon héritière est Lady Manon, avec son empathie et sa loyauté. Prenez la boule jaune. »

J'ai obéi et découvert qu'au contact de ma paume, non seulement la boule se remplit de fumée, mais prend aussi une douce chaleur. Puis ça a été un déluge d'informations dans mon esprit, et j'ai été très heureuse d'avoir un paysage mental bien construit qui m'a permis de rapidement les assimiler et les classifier. Helga Hufflepuff était la voyante et la guérisseuse du groupe. J'ai appris en quelques minutes l'équivalent d'années d'apprentissage en médicomagie, et j'ai également découvert comment utiliser mon potentiel de divination, hérité par Viviane. Notamment, j'ai découvert que la formulation des prophéties est importante, parce que c'est elle qui permet à d'autres personnes disposant du don de divination de les interpréter correctement : les mots provoquent des images mentales. J'ai hâte de tester ça avec la prophétie de Dumbledore.

J'ai reposé la boule dans son emplacement, et j'ai expliqué :

« Me voilà avec des connaissances à faire baver de jalousie Pomfrey. Et Trelawney. Et Susan, puisque visiblement, Lady Hufflepuff était également très douée au tir à l'arc et a estimé intéressant de transmettre les bons gestes et la bonne technique. Lady Hufflepuff ? Neville est aussi héritier de Galaad. Est-ce que je pourrais lui transmettre certaines de vos connaissances ?

–Bien sûr. Mes connaissances sont pour la plupart issues de cet héritage, a acquiescé Helga. Cependant, si le jeune Neville est un véritable Gryffindor, ne perdez pas de temps à lui enseigner tous les domaines de la médicomagie et focalisez-vous sur ce qui peut servir pendant ou après un combat. »

J'ai hoché la tête avec un sourire, appréciant le conseil, et je me suis tournée vers Neville :

« Tu vas aimer : beaucoup de soins d'urgence se font avec des plantes quasiment à l'état brut. Je viens de plus que rattraper ce qui me manquait en Herbologie. »

Neville a eu un petit rire. Enfin, Salazar a pris la parole :

« Et donc, jeune Lord Malfoy, étudiant de ma maison, vous êtes également mon héritier. Il vous reste la boule verte. »

Draco a hoché la tête et pris la sphère que lui tendait Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, il souriait également :

« Potions. Et magie noire. Tout ce que j'aime. Et l'épée également. Père m'avait enseigné les bases, il estime que ça fait partie du prestige de la noblesse, mais ce sont de jolies danses de cour, par rapport à ce que je viens d'apprendre.

–Et encore, a souri Salazar, j'ai du panache et de l'élégance, par rapport à la brutalité de Godric.

–Ma... brutalité me permet de gagner chaque combat que nous engageons, cher ami, a ricané Godric.

–Vous n'avez plus d'épée aujourd'hui, alors inutile de vous pavaner, l'un comme l'autre, a tranché Rowena en voyant Salazar prêt à répondre. Bien, jeunes gens, maintenant que vous avez découvert ces connaissances, si vous retourniez en classe, pour d'autres connaissances ?

–Pourrons-nous vous parler à nouveau ? j'ai demandé.

–Bien sûr. Ce tableau est notre seul tableau, ici, a répondu Godric. Et cette suite est celle de l'Héritier. Jeune Harry y loge donc, désormais. Vous pourrez nous rencontrer dès que vous lui rendrez visite. »

Nous avons tous ouvert de grands yeux stupéfaits, puis j'ai éclaté de rire :

« Ah donc cette histoire de meilleure suite du château est _vraie_ ! Harry, je peux venir ici ? » j'ai demandé d'un ton aguicheur.

Ça les a fait rire tous les quatre, et Harry m'a attirée plus près de lui avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'intimité, depuis ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. C'est de ma faute : j'ai du mal à accepter qu'on me touche après ce que je viens d'apprendre. Un peu comme un complexe de la victime de viol, mais avec presque quinze ans de retard.

« Ça m'étonnerait que McGonagall soit d'accord, a répondu Harry, mais tu sais que tu es la bienvenue. C'est valable pour tous les trois aussi, d'ailleurs : il y a des salles d'entraînement, un laboratoire de potions équipé, une bibliothèque... Draco, la bibliothèque contient une grande partie de la collection de Salazar, dont les livres ont été considérés comme trop dangereux pour quitter l'école pour des collections privées ou être mis à disposition des étudiants, même dans la Réserve.

–Bien. Ça veut dire que Dumbledore ne les connaît pas.

–Non, certainement pas. Seul un héritier peut s'installer ici, même s'il est issu d'un seul des quatre fondateurs. Les Potter ont souvent utilisé la suite au fil des siècles, mais Dumbledore n'y a jamais eu accès.

–À ce sujet ! je me suis exclamée. Est-ce que Tom Marvolo Riddle est également votre héritier magique, Lord Slytherin ? »

Salazar a fait une grimace :

« Le jeune Potter aurait du préciser que seuls les héritiers _magiques_ peuvent s'installer ici. Cela fait longtemps que je ne reconnais plus les Gaunt et leur descendance. Ils ont préféré miser sur l'exclusivité du sang sorcier plutôt que sur la continuité à long terme de la lignée. Je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'avoir un enfant avec ma charmante Helga, le sang de Slytherin aurait complètement disparu.

–Vous ne prônez pas la pureté du sang et le fait que la magie doit être réservée aux sorciers de souche ? a demandé Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

–Cela vous déçoit-il ?

–Non, c'est juste ce qu'on nous apprend de vous. On m'a toujours dit que Slytherin était la plus grande maison de Hogwarts parce que c'est la seule à refuser les Nés-Moldus.

–Je ne refuse pas les Nés-Moldus en soi. Je pense simplement que leur intégration devrait se faire différemment. Déjà, un Né-Moldu est une menace pour le Secret Magique. À notre époque, cela ne posait pas trop de problèmes : il n'y avait pas de loi à ce sujet, juste de la prudence élémentaire, et si un noble d'un certain rang décidait d'assumer l'éducation d'un enfant, ses parents ne se posaient pas de questions. L'enfant était amené ici, et il envoyait de temps en temps des lettres enjouées où il racontait que tout ce qu'il apprenait était merveilleux, et il avait pour interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit, même à ses parents ou sa fratrie. Aucun non-magicien n'avait donc à connaître l'existence de la magie. Grâce à la fréquentation de cette suite par les Potter, nous avons appris peu à peu que cela était de moins en moins possible. Je suppose que les parents de Miss Granger sont tout à fait au courant du don de leur fille.

–Bien sûr, a répondu Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi ils paient une école privée.

–Voilà la différence entre votre époque et la mienne. A l'époque, un Né-Moldu était parrainé par un sorcier, qui était celui qui prenait en charge le coût de l'éducation. Les parents non-magiciens ne payaient rien. Je suppose que cela ne devrait pas trop être compliqué, même aujourd'hui, d'expliquer à des parents que leur enfant a un don rare, une grande intelligence, un don pour un certain art, une certaine science, qui justifie l'envoi en pensionnat, sans pour autant trahir le secret magique. C'est ce que je prônais.

–Pourquoi il n'y a pas de Nés-Moldus à Slytherin ?

–Il y en avait quand l'intégration des Nés-Moldus commençait obligatoirement par une année préparatoire, avant même l'entrée réglementaire à Hogwarts. Ils pouvaient ainsi découvrir les us et coutumes des sorciers et s'intégrer plus facilement. Je demande à mes étudiants d'avoir de l'ambition pour le monde sorcier. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on trouve dans l'esprit d'un enfant qui découvre ce monde depuis moins de deux mois. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait toutefois des exceptions ?

–Oui, a répondu Draco. Il y a une Née-Moldue dans mon année, mais c'est la seule de toute la maison, pour l'instant.

–Et le motif de votre dispute avec les trois autres fondateurs ? j'ai demandé.

–La magie noire. Je voulais qu'on puisse offrir une initiation à la magie noire à partir de la troisième année, afin d'en découvrir les principes fondamentaux, et l'enseigner véritablement à partir de la sixième année. Mes trois amis ont estimé que ce sont des connaissances trop dangereuses à mettre entre les mains de mineurs. Mon but n'était pas que chaque sorcier puisse pratiquer la magie noire, car je reconnais qu'elle entraîne chez la plupart une soif de pouvoir malsaine. Je voulais simplement qu'on reconnaisse que la magie noire n'est pas une magie de meurtriers, et que toute magie est avant tout basée sur l'intention. On peut guérir avec la magie noire et tuer avec la magie blanche. L'enseignement véritable de la magie noire à partir de la sixième année ne se serait fait qu'avec des étudiants triés sur le volet.

–Où est le désaccord ? a demandé Draco. Cela me semble raisonnable.

–Raisonnable pour vous qui êtes mage comprenant instinctivement la magie noire, a répondu Rowena, mais ce n'est pas le cas des sorciers. Ce sont des connaissances beaucoup trop sensibles pour être enseignées dans une école. Nous préférons, pour ce genre de connaissances, tout comme pour les connaissances dont vous avez tous héritées aujourd'hui, les réserver à des apprentis, après l'école et hors contexte scolaire. Des personnes que nous avons choisi personnellement et que nous pourrons accompagner pendant des années. Enseigner la magie noire pendant deux ans à un groupe nous a semblé... mal avisé.

–Mais il y aurait pu y avoir quand même l'initiation à la magie noire, dans ce cas. Juste la phase de démystification.

–Qui était comprise dans d'autres cours, a répondu Godric, notamment les cours axés sur le combat, la défense ou le soin. Il n'était pas utile d'avoir un cours dédié à ce sujet. Cela n'aurait fait que rendre cette magie encore plus singulière. Nous avions déjà prévu de distribuer des avertissements concernant certains sorts, comme les sorts de découpe ou d'explosion. Nous pensions qu'il était plus sage d'aborder la magie noire de la même façon.

–Vous le regrettez ? a demandé Harry.

–Oui, a reconnu Godric. Avec les mentalités qui se sont beaucoup trop moralisées, ces avertissements concernant la magie noire sont simplement devenus une interdiction pure et simple de sa pratique. Un vrai cours où on aurait pris le temps de parler de ce que c'est, de son rôle et de son utilisation aurait permis d'éviter cette mentalité.

–Donc nous ne vous trahirons pas si nous demandons à notre directrice actuelle la possibilité d'aborder la magie noire, pour l'instant dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, puis si possible dans un cours dédié ? a demandé Hermione.

–Tant qu'il ne s'agit que de connaissances générales destinées à reconnaître ce qu'est vraiment la magie noire, non, a répondu Rowena.

–D'où te vient cette idée ? a demandé Harry à Hermione.

–Nous avons eu un débat intéressant à ce sujet en Métamorphose, ce matin. »

Hermione et Draco ont raconté à Harry ce qui s'était passé en cours ce matin : les Impardonnables, et les Patroni. Harry a semblé intéressé. Lui aussi avait aimé l'explication de Draco dans l'infirmerie il y a dix jours, et il pensait que c'était dommage que tout le monde n'en bénéficie pas. Cela permettrait d'éviter de taxer quelqu'un de mage noir pour un sortilège sortant un peu des sentiers battus, ou des compétences rares (comme le Fourchelangue, mais je dis ça, je dis rien...). Lorsqu'on a expliqué que nos Patroni prennent la forme de notre Animagus, il a à son tour lancé son Patronus. Et nous avons vu un jaguar. J'ai soupiré : je ne verrai jamais le beau cerf.

« Pourquoi ça te déçoit autant ? a souri Harry.

–Parce que ton Patronus en forme de cerf est aussi célèbre que ta baguette à la plume de Phoenix ou ta cicatrice, dans les livres et les histoires additionnelles. »

Je n'emploie jamais le terme "fan-fiction" avec eux. Je crois que j'ai peur de leur réaction au terme de "fan". Ils m'ont regardée bizarrement et j'ai haussé les épaules :

« J'y peux rien ! Ce sont les livres ! Les trois ont leur importance dans l'histoire !

–Ma cicatrice et ma baguette sont liées à Voldemort, d'une certaine manière. C'est le cas de mon Patronus ? a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

–Non, j'ai répondu avec un sourire rassurant. Mais dans les livres, il n'est jamais question de ton héritage. Le cerf, c'est Prongs, un des rares liens que tu as avec ton père. À présent, tu as d'autres moyens de te lier à nouveau à l'histoire de ta famille et de ton père, donc ce n'est pas si grave si tu n'as plus le cerf. L'avantage, c'est que tu n'étais pas là en cours aujourd'hui, et que personne ne sait que ton Patronus n'est plus ce cerf. Donc, si tu en as besoin un jour alors que tu as besoin de rester anonyme, il ne te trahira pas. »

Harry a semblé songeur un moment, puis a hoché la tête :

« Et personne n'a posé de question par rapport à vos Patroni ?

–Si, bien sûr, a répondu Neville. Nous avons dit que c'était des animaux normaux, mais que la taille était due au fait que nous sommes mages, certainement. J'ai un renard et Draco un hibou, c'est pas plus choquant d'une antilope ou un ours. Blaise aussi avait un loup. Il y a juste la panthère qui a surpris, mais Manon a haussé les épaules, en disant que les panthères l'avaient toujours fascinée plus que beaucoup d'autres animaux.

–Tu ne leur as pas dit que c'était parce que tu ronronnais bien quand on savait te caresser ? » s'est moqué Harry.

J'ai rougi. Honnêtement, y a pas beaucoup moins subtil que ça. Et Neville ne m'a pas aidée :

« Je crois qu'après la discussion sur le Kama Sutra au dîner de reprise, elle est prudente...

–Vous parlez de Kama Sutra à la table des Gryffindors ? est intervenu Draco avec un sourire. Mais c'est que les Lions sont plus intéressants qu'on le pense... Qui en a parlé ?

–Devine... j'ai grogné. Lavender et Parvati, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Elles me demandaient des détails sur ma vie sexuelle. J'ai eu la bêtise de dire que j'avais entendu dire quelque part que le Kama Sutra sorcier était différent du Kama Sutra non sorcier et qu'on avait l'intention de tester. En fait, j'en savais rien du tout, je voulais juste les choquer pour qu'elles arrêtent. Et non seulement je découvre que c'est en effet le cas, mais elles me parlent des différentes positions. Je ne connais même pas le Kama Sutra normal ! Et toi, Harry, je te jure que si tu parles de cette histoire de ronronnement en public... Archimage ou pas, tu vas sentir ma fureur...

–Transforme-toi et essaie de ne pas ronronner pendant cinq minutes, » m'a défiée Harry en guise de réponse.

J'ai plissé des yeux, méfiante. Je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il a voulu caresser Flamme, ça a marché : en deux secondes, je ronronnais plus fort qu'un moteur. Mais c'est Harry. Flamme est encore plus sensible aux auras que moi, d'une certaine manière, et répond également à ça. Quand Harry me caresse, il le fait avec ses mains, mais aussi avec ses émotions et sa magie. Même humaine, j'y suis sensible, alors forcément, en tant que chat... Harry a eu un sourire machiavélique :

« Draco, tu as déjà vu Flamme ?

–Non. Quand je lui ai montré Duke, elle a dit que Flamme serait trop déboussolée dans une salle de potions.

–Pas faux. Tu aimes les chats ?

–Plus que les chiens.

–Manon ? Flamme doit résister cinq minutes à Draco. Pas à moi, je sais que tu ne vas pas y arriver. »

Je les ai regardés tous les deux. Harry était moqueur et impatient de me montrer qu'il avait raison, et Draco curieux et amusé. Neville et Hermione aussi étaient amusés. Dans leur aura, ça se voyait qu'ils pensaient que j'allais perdre lamentablement... Bon sang, je passe pour un gentil chaton qui ronronne dès qu'on le câline... Je suis une panthère deux fois plus grosse qu'une panthère normale, avec des griffes extra-longues et extra-acérées, une mâchoire assez puissante pour porter une proie comme une antilope en haut d'un arbre, je peux courir vite, sauter haut, et on me prend juste pour un chaton ronronnant... C'est... vexant.

« Hermione, c'est toi qui chronomètres.

–Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? a demandé Harry d'un ton trop angélique.

–Non, » j'ai répondu, catégorique, ce qui l'a fait rire.

Je suis peut-être vexée (et je le suis vraiment...), mais j'aime bien le voir comme ça, joueur et détendu. Bon, pour le coup, c'est à mes dépends, mais ça change du Harry trop sérieux qui pense que le poids du monde est sur ses épaules. Là, c'est juste un ado qui se fout de la gueule de sa copine. Il a quinze ans, quoi.

Je me suis donc levée et je suis allée derrière le canapé, où il y a plus d'espace, avant de me transformer.

Les odeurs de la pièce sont étranges. Il y a du très vieux qui côtoie du neuf. C'est déroutant. Et je reconnais les odeurs de Harry et Hermione, mais je ne connais pas encore les deux autres. Neville était déjà transformé la fois où il m'a vue, et ça change son odeur. Doucement, je m'avance vers lui pour le renifler.

« Ça va Manon ? » me demande-t-il.

Oui, je vais bien. Je veux juste connaître ton odeur. Il tend une main vers moi et je la renifle un instant, avant d'y appuyer le museau. Il me caresse légèrement, et je m'éloigne vers l'autre garçon, de l'autre côté du salon.

« Harry, enlève ta main, tu triches ! »

Je m'immobilise. C'est la voix de Hermione. Je me tourne vers Harry et je le vois la main tendue vers moi, à quelques centimètres à peine de mon pelage. Je sens à la fois sa culpabilité, son amusement et son désir. Il a vraiment envie de me caresser. Je m'esquive rapidement, et j'entends, avec mes oreilles de félin, son grognement frustré. On joue, Harry, c'est toi qui l'as voulu. Je m'approche de Draco. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre Flamme. Je le vois ébahi et admiratif. Il lève les yeux vers Harry :

« Bolt est beau, mais Flamme est magnifique. Beaucoup plus légère et gracieuse.

–Et tous les deux sont compagnons, dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

–T'inquiète, je n'ai pas envie de te piquer ta copine. Je dis juste qu'elle est belle, c'est un fait, » répond Draco d'une voix indifférente.

Il est sincère. Il n'y a aucun désir, aucune convoitise, dans son attitude. Il est juste admiratif. Il tend la main, mais s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Je peux ? »

Ben oui... C'est le but du jeu... Je pousse sa main avec mon museau pour la guider vers le haut de ma tête. Il sourit et la fait glisser sur le pelage. Je m'approche plus près et je me couche sur le flanc, à ses pieds. Il rit :

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air très dangereuse, comme ça. »

Je tourne vivement la tête vers lui, avec un petit rugissement. Je le vois se raidir. Ah ! Avec lui, ça marche ! Les autres, c'est parce que ce sont des Gryffindors inconscients, certainement. J'entends le rire de Harry et je tourne la tête vers lui :

« Oh oui, ma belle, tu es une terreur... »

Il triche : il me caresse de sa voix, de son regard, de ses émotions, de sa magie. La main de Draco n'est rien à côté de ça, juste une taquinerie dans ma fourrure. Draco s'en rend compte, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il rigole :

« Manon serait humaine, je suis sûr qu'elle considérerait ton attitude comme de l'allumage.

–Je suis certaine que Flamme aussi, réplique Hermione. Harry, tu remontes tes boucliers émotionnels et tu te tais. Mieux, tu montes tes boucliers et tu sors de la pièce.

–Ah, je n'y suis pour rien si elle est trop sensible !

–C'est une _panthère_ ! Quand je parle à Crookshanks comme ça, il ronronne déjà avant même que je le touche. Et c'est juste un familier, pas mon compagnon. Alors tu es _fair-play_ , et tu l'ignores. Je suis sûre que tu as des tas de choses à échanger avec tes aïeux. »

J'entends les garçons rire et des exclamations outrées venir d'un endroit bizarre. Au dessus de la cheminée. Il y a des créatures au dessus de la cheminée ? Je dresse les oreilles et je me tends, attentive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demande Draco.

Je ne lui accorde pas d'attention. Hors de question que je manque l'apparition des créatures. Elles doivent être toutes petites !

« Manon, c'est un tableau, fait la voix de Harry. Flamme ! Écoute-moi ! »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, frustrée. Il tend la main vers un cadre :

« C'est un tableau. Tu te souviens ? Un tableau magique, avec des représentations de sorciers, qui peuvent bouger et parler. »

Je penche la tête. Ah oui. Le souvenir est loin. Si loin des préoccupations d'une panthère, comme de savoir reconnaître son environnement ou les autres personnes à proximité. Ou apprécier la main qui se promène dans sa fourrure. Les doigts sont légèrement crochetés, et massent la peau en même temps qu'ils caressent. Je me détends, sors de ma tension de chasse, et me rallonge.

« Elle est bien nerveuse, fait une voix de femme en provenance du tableau.

–C'est son empathie, » explique Harry.

Je décroche de l'explication. Je m'en moque en fait, je sais déjà pourquoi je réagis comme ça : je suis Flamme avant d'être Manon. Mais ce dont je me moque moins, ce sont les accents calmes de la voix de Harry, l'affection qu'il a quand il parle de moi. Et toujours la main dans mon pelage. Je suis bien.

« Elle ronronne, » fait la voix de Draco, tout sourire.

Ah ? Ah oui, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

« Deux minutes et vingt sept secondes, dit Hermione, et je la vois essayer de contenir son amusement.

–Ah, chérie, on est _loin_ des cinq minutes, » dit Harry en riant franchement.

Mais son aura dégage toute son affection, et je ferme les yeux en ronronnant un peu plus fort. Hermione rit à son tour, puis déclare :

« Bon, Manon, test largement échoué, et si tu nous revenais ? »

Tant pis, j'étais bien. Je me lève pour m'écarter de Draco et retrouve ma forme humaine.

Je suis allée immédiatement m'asseoir contre Harry dont j'ai quémandé la tendresse. Heureusement, il ne s'est pas fait prier. Rapidement, Hermione a rappelé le conseil de Rowena Ravenclaw : retourner en classe. Hermione, Draco et moi avons Runes, alors que Neville et Harry sont libres jusqu'à leur heure de Divination. Ils décident tous les deux de rester dans la suite, pour commencer à exploiter la salle d'entraînement. Harry nous prévient que nous pouvons accéder à la suite quand nous voulons. Le mot de passe du moment ? _Purr (ronronnement...)_. Je vais l'étriper, un jour. Au moins, ça aura fait rire tout le monde.

La journée se serait arrêtée là, j'aurais pu dire qu'elle s'était beaucoup mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Hermione et moi étions dans la suite de Harry en train de discuter avec Rowena de magie de l'esprit, après être revenues du cours de Runes. Depuis les vacances, Hermione travaille sans relâche la magie de l'esprit pour réussir à créer une sorte de réseau de télépathie entre nous, un peu comme ce que Harry et moi faisons avec l'empathie, sauf que cela fonctionnerait avec nos pensées. Du coup, comme je suis aussi héritière de Nimue, elle m'a incluse dans la conversation avec Rowena. En plus, je sais comme ça fonctionne avec l'empathie, et on veut savoir si c'est reproductible avec les pensées.

Brusquement, j'ai senti une vague de terreur en provenance de Harry. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une peur aussi intense. Puis, rapidement, dans nos livres ouverts (nous notions au fur et à mesure nos idées), une seule phrase est apparue, de la main soignée de Draco :

 _« Harry a une prophétie. »_

Merde. C'est la première pensée qui m'est venue. Il est lui aussi héritier de Viviane, et il a lui aussi reçu les connaissances de Helga en matière de Divination. Nous avons répété la phrase à voix haute pour la Fondatrice, et elle a hoché la tête sérieusement :

« C'est toujours choquant, la première fois. Lady Manon devrait le rejoindre. Entre son empathie et leur lien affectif, elle sera à même de l'aider. Et s'il lui récite la prophétie, elle pourra aussi en partager l'interprétation. Les prophètes sont généralement seuls, et c'est ce qui rend leur tâche si lourde. Profitez d'être deux. »

J'ai plié en vitesse mes affaires, sauf la Carte du Maraudeur, et je me suis précipitée vers la tour de Divination (c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de la carte : je me servais des points de Harry et de sa classe comme boussole). Quand j'ai déboulé dans la classe, c'était le grand chambardement : Harry était entouré de ses amis, Draco à une distance respectable mais quand même attentif, et la professeur de Divination aux petits soins pour son si étrange élève.

Elle est vraiment aussi loufoque qu'elle est décrite dans les livres. Il n'y a que ses yeux qui font moins peur que dans les films, sinon, c'est le même empilement de châles et de breloques, les mêmes couleurs passées, les mêmes cheveux d'un auburn déteint... Elle survolait presque littéralement Harry, l'étouffant de paroles et de ses châles.

Je l'ai poussée pour me faire une place, et elle m'a lancée un regard noir :

« Vous n'êtes pas une de mes élèves...

–Je n'ai pas besoin de vos feuilles de thé pour avoir le don de divination, j'ai répondu sèchement, avant de me concentrer sur Harry : Eh, chéri, je suis là... Est-ce que ça va ?

–Les possibles... Les possibles sont horribles... »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, puis j'ai levé les yeux vers Neville, qui faisait heureusement partie du groupe d'amis qui l'entouraient :

« Il l'a récitée à voix haute ?

–Oh, il l'a presque hurlée, en panique. C'était pas beau. Et à la fin, il s'est mis à pleurer, avant d'entrer dans cet état de choc.

–Quelqu'un a-t-il eu la présence d'esprit de noter la prophétie ?

–Oui. »

Il m'a tendu son carnet de communication et j'ai vu une prophétie, plutôt longue, de la main de Draco. Il maintient les apparences de Slytherin distant, mais il fait attention. Béni soit-il. J'ai commencé à la lire et j'ai écarquillé les yeux : les mots provoquaient des images, des sortes de visions. J'ai brusquement rejeté le carnet, effrayée.

« Manon ? s'est inquiété Neville en le ramassant. Tout va bien ?

–Désolée, j'ai été surprise. Une prophétie horrible, tu dis ? Je vais m'asseoir avant de lire. »

Je me suis installée dans un pouf libre, et j'ai récupéré le carnet avec un faible sourire de remerciement. Je le sentais mal. Très mal. Ce n'était pas de la voyance, juste un pressentiment. La réaction de Harry, la panique des autres autour... Ce n'est pas bon signe du tout. J'ai inspiré un bon coup, et j'ai commencé la lecture. J'ai demandé à Draco de te faire une traduction. Je ne peux pas poser les yeux sur les mots sans avoir les images. La version française me donne presque la même réaction, un peu affaiblie par la traduction. Donc feuille agrafée, pour ne pas que j'ai à l'écrire.

 _Quand les éléments seront réunis, quand la magie sera maîtrisée,_  
 _Quand les deux héritiers des anciennes croyances seront choisis,_  
 _Quand la magie noire et la magie blanche seront à nouveau alliées,_  
 _Viendra le temps de la libération pour les Cinq._  
 _Alors sera annoncé le temps de la renaissance, de l'espérance et de la foi._  
 _Alors sera annoncé le temps de l'égalité et de l'humilité._  
 _Les Cinq unis traverseront les épreuves, les flammes et la douleur,_  
 _Et lorsque enfin ils seront complets,_  
 _Ils deviendront les porteurs de cette nouvelle ère._  
 _Les éléments réunis, la magie maîtrisée, annoncent les Cinq nouveaux Seigneurs._  
 _Les Cinq divisés traverseront les épreuves, les flammes et la douleur,_  
 _Et lorsque les tensions seront apaisées,_  
 _L'équilibre du monde sera atteint._  
 _Les connaissances maîtrisées, la magie partagée, annoncent la Cinquième Ère._

C'est une prophétie, ce n'est pas à prendre au sens littéral. Quand j'ai lu cette prophétie, des images ultra-violentes me sont venues : guerre, mort, destruction, douleur... Mais aussi la paix, l'espoir, la vie. Si j'ai bien compris, on va devoir traverser l'enfer avant d'atteindre la paix. Et cette prophétie nous concerne bien : c'est nous que j'ai vu dans les images qu'elle a provoquées. Brr... Je savais qu'en étant cinq mages, on avait une destinée, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de vivre celle-là.

La lecture de la prophétie m'a plongée dans pratiquement le même état de choc que Harry, et sur le coup, j'ai complètement oublié que j'étais dans une salle de classe, dans un cours auquel je n'appartiens même pas... Puis j'ai senti quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules, et ça m'a ramenée sur Terre. C'était Neville, en face de moi :

« Eh ! Manon ! »

J'ai secoué la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, puis j'ai regardé autour de moi. Tout le monde était silencieux à présent, et nous regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de frayeur.

« J'ai... J'ai réagi comment ? j'ai demandé.

–Tu étais paralysée, et tu criais. Dis-moi que ça ne nous concerne pas...

–Désolée, j'ai grimacé. Et Harry ? »

Neville s'est décalé. Harry était toujours sur son pouf, les jambes repliées contre lui, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, cachant son visage.

« Il refuse de bouger, m'a expliqué Neville.

–Helga a dit que la première prophétie a un effet violent sur la personne qui l'émet. Et celle-là n'annonce pas des licornes et des papillons, alors ça peut se comprendre.

–Les... _Les épreuves, les flammes et la douleur_ ?

–S'il n'y avait que cette ligne qui faisait peur, je crois qu'il s'en remettrait. Dès les _éléments réunis_ , ça part en vrille. Je peux avoir quelque chose à boire ? »

Une tasse de thé a été placée dans mes mains, et je l'ai bue rapidement, en me moquant complètement de la chaleur du liquide. Puis je me suis levée et je me suis agenouillée devant Harry. Bon, à moi de prouver que je suis une empathe à présent. J'ai émis une vague d'apaisement, principalement vers Harry, mais aussi en direction du reste de la classe. Ça a marché pour tout le monde, puisque j'ai senti la frayeur disparaître. Mais Harry s'est à peine détendu. Alors j'ai fait courir mes mains dans son dos, comme une caresse, et j'ai murmuré des paroles rassurantes, avec des mots doux, des choses du genre : « tout va bien se passer » ou « nous sommes ensemble », « à cinq, on va y arriver »... Des paroles un peu creuses, mais l'idée était surtout qu'il comprenne que cette fois, il n'est pas seul dans la galère. Nous sommes cinq. Finalement, il a redressé la tête et m'a regardé avec colère :

« Tu as vu toi aussi la souffrance.

–Je l'ai vue, chéri, mais nous sommes cinq. J'insiste dessus, parce que c'est important. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, chacun dans notre coin.

–Il n'y aura pas de paix pour nous tant que nous ne serons pas... complets. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être complet si c'est de cette manière.

–Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Parce que c'est nécessaire. Parce que si tu veux vivre ta vie tranquillement, tu n'as pas le choix. On va le faire, et on va y arriver. Il n'y a pas de date donnée, mais il n'y a pas d'alternative, alors on va le faire, et on va réussir, parce que nous sommes comme ça. On va y arriver. Ça nous prendra un an, cinq ans, dix ans, vingt ans... peu importe, on va y arriver. Je n'ai jamais accepté l'échec, et ça m'étonnerait que Malfoy accepte aussi d'échouer, et il est impliqué. Et Hermione aussi n'acceptera jamais. Et tu sais que toi et Neville non plus n'accepterez pas d'avoir traversé tout ça pour rien. _Nous sommes cinq_ ! »

Cette fois, il me regardait plus calmement. Il commençait à reprendre pied. Il a soupiré :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

–Je suis empathe et tu es mon petit ami. Il me faut plus qu'un château d'écart pour ne pas percevoir quand tu es dans une telle détresse. »

Il a eu un petit sourire.

« Ça va mieux ? » j'ai demandé.

Il a hoché la tête et comme pour le prouver, il a (enfin !) déplié ses jambes en respirant plusieurs fois profondément.

« Tu te sens de finir le cours ?

–Oui.

–Pas d'héroïsme, d'accord ? Si tu te sens mal, tu sors d'ici, et tu rentres chez toi ou à l'infirmerie. Et pour la prophétie, ne la laisse pas te travailler. Tu sais que les images qu'elle envoie ne sont pas à prendre littéralement et ne sont qu'un complément d'interprétation aux mots. On va y réfléchir tous ensemble, hors de question que tu te laisses obséder par elle. OK ?

–Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? a demandé Harry avec un petit sourire.

–Non. Neville, tu le surveilles ?

–Compte sur moi.

–Super. Vous savez où nous trouver, Hermione et moi, après les cours. À tout à l'heure. »

J'ai hésité quand même à quitter la classe. Harry me faisait de la peine. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment bien.

« C'est bon, Nestral, a fait soudain Draco. On arrête le _show_. Potter a ses nourrices qui l'aideront s'il bat un cil de travers. Tu le retrouveras entier au dîner, t'en fais pas. »

Je l'ai regardé un instant. Il paraissait arrogant et méprisant, mais comme souvent, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Il était en train, à sa manière détournée, de me rassurer. Et il avait raison. Autour de Harry, tous les Gryffindors faisaient front. Il n'y a que Hermione et moi qui ne faisons pas Divination en cinquième année. Même Ron était là, près de Harry, profitant du fait que nous ne pouvions pas être là, toutes les deux, pour essayer de reconstruire son amitié avec Harry. Harry n'était pas tout seul et en effet sous bonne surveillance. J'ai inspiré à mon tour, lui ai souri et ai quitté la classe pour retourner auprès de Hermione.

Neville et Harry nous ont rejointes après le cours. Draco était avec les autres Slytherins, dont il ne veut pas se couper. Et comme après le dîner, il y avait la réunion de l'Ordre prévue, il a préféré passer le temps entre les cours et le dîner avec eux. Nous avons passé le temps à plaisanter, se détendre, faire nos devoirs... Tout pour ne pas penser à cette nouvelle prophétie ou à la réunion qui s'annonçait.

Pendant le dîner, nous avons découvert que ce qui s'était passé en cours de Divination commence à circuler dans l'école : Harry Potter a fait une prophétie, et Manon Nestral a pu l'interpréter. Les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, Luna, Susan et Hannah se sont installés avec nous, les deux Hufflepuffs et la Ravenclaw se moquant complètement de ne pas être à la bonne table. Ce sont les jumeaux qui ont attaqué le sujet :

« Alors ? Petit Harrykin fait concurrence à Trelawney ?

–J'ai assumé mon héritage des Fondateurs, a dit Harry d'un ton tranquille, et ça comprend la transmission de certaines connaissances et certains dons. Helga Hufflepuff était une voyante. Je suppose que l'ambiance de la classe de Divination aura au moins servi à quelque chose, au lieu du contenu du cours.

–Et Manon ? »

Nous nous sommes regardés, en hésitant. Est-ce qu'il fallait dire que les Fondateurs ont transmis chacun leur pouvoir à l'un de nous quatre ? Neville a haussé les épaules, Hermione aussi. J'ai sorti mon livre de communication, et j'ai demandé à Draco. La réponse est venue rapidement : il préférerait que non, mais si on doit le faire, alors on le fait. Je le comprends. C'est un héritier de Slytherin à présent, et maître de la magie noire. Ça fait de lui quasiment tout ce que veut être Voldemort. Ce genre de révélations est dangereuse pour lui, à la fois vis-à-vis de Voldemort qui se montrera certainement encore plus déterminé à le recruter pour le contrôler, ou à le tuer s'il sent que Draco représente une menace, ou vis-à-vis de ses camarades de classe qui, s'ils ont peur de Harry et de son Fourchelangue, ne _peuvent pas_ bien réagir en découvrant l'héritage magique de Draco. Alors je me suis contentée de répondre :

« Ça fait partie des drôles de pouvoirs dont j'ai hérité et qui avaient été bloqués avec le verrou, d'où le fait qu'on ne le découvre que tard. »

Je ne mens pas. J'avais une prédisposition à la divination, puisque Viviane m'a choisie comme héritière avant que Helga Hufflepuff me transmette ses connaissances. J'ai soupiré :

« Je me demande quelles autres surprises ces pouvoirs vont nous révéler, à chacun de nous...

–Tu savais avant aujourd'hui que tu étais prédisposée à la voyance ? m'a demandé Susan.

–Oui, même si je n'ai jamais su comment me servir de mon don. Mais j'ai découvert dans des lectures que si je lis ou entends une prophétie, avec sa formulation exacte, alors je la _verrais_ de la même façon que la personne qui l'a émise. C'est le but de l'étrange formulation des prophéties : déclencher les bonnes images d'un prophète à l'autre.

–Et cette prophétie parle de quoi ? a demandé George.

–De nous, des cinq mages. Apparemment, nous aurions une... mission... » j'ai ricané.

Ou comment enfoncer les portes ouvertes. Je suis une voyageuse qui n'a pas choisi de voyager. Forcément que j'ai une mission. Et nous sommes cinq mages, chose assez unique en soi. Forcément que nous avons une mission. Cette prophétie est là plus pour les autres que pour nous, en fait : elle confirme que nous avons une mission, et que le chemin pour la réaliser ne sera pas de tout repos.

Après le repas, nous sommes allés en salle 11, pour la réunion de l'Ordre. La salle contenait un grand cercle de tables, comme une salle de réunion dans un bureau. Apparemment, on attendait du monde. Et en effet :

McGonagall, Snape et Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco et moi, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron, rien que pour ceux présents à Hogwarts. Il y a eu aussi les parents Weasley, Bill et Fleur, Charlie venu en éclair de Roumanie, Kingsley, Tonks, Andromeda, Moody, Fletcher, Vance, Jones, Doge, (les trois derniers sont des ultra-fidèles de Dumbledore), et d'autres que je n'avais jamais rencontrés. Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, David Abbott étaient également présents, sur invitation de McGonagall. Presque cinquante personnes en tout.

McGonagall a attendu que tout le monde soit là et s'est levée :

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette réunion extraordinaire. Un ordre du jour chargé aujourd'hui : nous devons désigner un nouveau dirigeant, accepter de nouveaux membres, et vous informer de tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis un mois.

–Un nouveau dirigeant ? a répété Doge, un vieil homme (c'est celui qui est annoncé comme le camarade de classe de Dumbledore dans le septième livre, celui qui a écrit la nécrologie, tu te souviens ?) Mais c'est Albus qui a fondé l'Ordre et qui l'a toujours dirigé !

–Mais Albus est actuellement en arrestation, et les motifs sont beaucoup trop graves pour qu'on puisse espérer moins qu'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, » a répondu McGonagall.

Sa réponse a provoqué de nombreux murmures. Nous avons parlé à beaucoup de personnes, ces dernières semaines, mais en fait, ça reste assez limité.

« Et ces accusations viennent de la petite Nestral, je suppose ? » est intervenue Molly Weasley.

Ah, je me demandais quand elle allait intervenir. Ni Ron, ni elle, n'avaient encore rien dit au sujet de notre présence, à Draco et moi. J'ai voulu répondre, mais Amelia Bones m'a prise de court :

« Et qu'avez-vous à reprocher à la petite Nestral ? »

Non, non, mauvaise idée ! Ne pas lancer Molly Weasley dans une tirade !

« Elle a tout bouleversé ! Nous avions un Ordre qui fonctionnait, avec un chef efficace et qui avait la présence politique nécessaire pour faire avancer les choses ! Nous étions une famille ! Nous avions Harry avec nous, presque un fils pour moi ! Hermione aussi, je la considérais comme ma deuxième fille ! Et voilà qu'elle arrive, et qu'elle embobine Harry avec ses belles paroles et ses manières aguicheuses ! Elle lui monte la tête contre nous tous ! Elle a réussi à lui faire croire que nous sommes les ennemis de Harry et qu'un Malfoy, un _Malfoy_ ! est un ami ! Je parie que c'est une Deatheater ! »

Il y a eu des exclamations choquées. Pas tant par rapport à l'idiotie des propos de Mrs Weasley, mais par rapport au fait qu'une Deatheater pouvait être parmi eux. J'ai soupiré.

« Silence ! je me suis exclamée. OK, je comprends que vous ayez des doutes, je suis une quasi-inconnue et aucune possibilité de vérifier mon passé parce que je suis une voyageuse. Moi aussi, si une personne arrivait comme un cœur, j'aurais des doutes. Professeur Snape, avez-vous du Veritaserum ? Je veux bien répondre aux questions que Harry, et exclusivement Harry, me posera.

–Pourquoi lui ? a demandé Moody.

–Parce que je suis mage et lui aussi. Que ça implique des choses dont vous n'avez pour l'instant pas idée. Et tant que nous ne pourrons pas vous les expliquer dans les bonnes conditions, il vaut mieux que cela reste confidentiel. Harry sait ce qui doit rester confidentiel ou non. Je veux bien répondre à ses questions. Un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum devrait faire l'affaire, non ? »

J'ai entendu des murmures approbateurs. Snape m'a regardée un instant, comme s'il me testait, puis a sorti de ses robes une petite fiole transparente. Il a versé trois gouttes sur ma langue. J'ai avalé, et quelques instants plus tard, je me suis sentie un peu dans le brouillard. Harry s'est levé pour se mettre face à moi. Je l'ai vu lancer un regard menaçant face à la foule :

« _Je_ pose les questions. Une seule question de la part d'un de vous, et il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de parler de sa vie. Bien, on commence. Manon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

–Manon Danièle Descosses. »

Murmures, et Mrs Weasley :

« Elle a menti sur son nom !

–Manon, pourquoi t'es-tu présentée comme Manon Nestral ? m'a demandé Harry.

–Nestral est le nom de ma mère. Je ne savais pas quand je suis arrivée s'il fallait que je protège ma famille en France ou non. J'ai décidé de donner ce nom par mesure de précaution. »

Impossible de mentir ! Impossible ! C'est absolument terrifiant !

« Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

–20 juin 1987.

–De quelle année viens-tu ?

–2008.

–Quel âge as-tu ?

–J'ai vécu vingt-et-une années, mais j'ai depuis mon arrivée ici physiquement quinze ans.

–Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

–Non.

–Sais-tu comment tu es venue ici ?

–J'ai eu un accident de circulation et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici.

–As-tu choisi de venir ici ?

–Non.

–Nous connaissais-tu avant de venir ici ?

–Oui. Vous êtes des personnages de roman.

–Croyais-tu en notre existence réelle avant de venir ici ?

–Non.

–Pratiquais-tu la magie avant de venir ici ?

–Oui. Mais elle a été bloquée à mes huit ans, et je ne l'ai plus pratiquée depuis, et je ne me souvenais plus que j'avais un jour pratiqué la magie.

–Es-tu mage ou sorcière ?

–Mage.

–Quels sont tes dons additionnels ?

–L'empathie, la divination, la médicomagie, Animagus, et l'élément feu.

–Maîtrises-tu tes dons ?

–Non. Je les connais et ai commencé à les pratiquer, mais je ne les maîtrise pas complètement.

–Pourquoi es-tu devenue amie avec moi ?

–Parce que je connaissais ton personnage des livres et histoires que j'avais lus avant de venir ici, et j'avais envie de te connaître pour voir si c'était vrai.

–Et c'était vrai ?

–Oui et non. Beaucoup de choses étaient vraies, mais il y a aussi des choses que j'ai découvertes.

–Pourquoi sors-tu avec moi ?

–Parce que je t'aime. »

Murmures autour de nous. J'ai entendu Neville et Draco ricaner, puis une exclamation de douleur. Hermione a du donner un coup de coude à l'un des deux.

Harry a ouvert de grands yeux, et mon moi intérieur qui essayait de contrôler mes réponses sans succès a grimacé. Dis donc, ce sérum t'apprend la vérité à toi aussi, c'est fou... J'ai vu son aura s'adoucir, et il a continué :

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me manipuler ?

–Non.

–Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'éloigner de Ronald Weasley ?

–Oui. »

Exclamations, et Molly Weasley qui se lève :

« Vous _voyez_ !

–Taisez-vous, Mrs Weasley, a répliqué Harry froidement. Manon, pourquoi veux-tu m'éloigner de Ron ?

–Parce qu'il est ami avec toi uniquement pour ta célébrité et ta richesse. Et parce qu'il permet à Dumbledore de te contrôler indirectement.

–Es-tu certaine de ce que tu dis ?

–Oui. Ronald avait des influences magiques sur lui qui l'ont forcé à devenir ton ami et à taire sa jalousie. Et tu avais des influences sur toi pour que tu deviennes son ami.

–Comment ces influences ont-elles été découvertes ?

–Quand nous sommes allés tous ensemble rendre visite à Mr Weasley à St Mungo, nous sommes allés voir un Guérisseur pour qu'il fasse un diagnostic de notre état physique, magique et mental.

–Pourquoi faire ce diagnostic ?

–Parce que avant les vacances, j'ai découvert que toi et Hermione aviez un verrou sur votre magie.

–C'est la seule chose qui a motivé cette consultation ?

–Non. Dans ce que j'avais lu avant de venir ici, il y avait des versions qui parlaient de contrôle de toi et de tes amis avec des sortilèges divers. Je voulais vérifier.

–Pensais-tu que les résultats seraient positifs ?

–À cause des verrous, oui.

–Pourquoi es-tu méfiante envers Dumbledore ?

–Quand je suis arrivée, je ne contrôlais pas mon empathie, et tout ce que j'ai perçu de lui, c'est de l'ambition, de la manipulation et du calcul. Il voulait savoir comment mon arrivée allait pouvoir lui servir. J'ai eu peur de lui. Et ensuite, quand j'ai compris que c'était Dumbledore, j'ai voulu lui laisser une chance : dans les livres, c'est un gentil. Mais il est vraiment manipulateur et égocentrique.

–Pourquoi a-t-il été arrêté ?

–Pour son rôle dans les tortures infligées à ma famille et moi quand j'avais huit ans, et pour avoir bloqué ma magie.

–Pourquoi vous a-t-il torturés ?

–Parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié que j'intervienne dans ses projets et que tu échappes à son contrôle. Parce que j'ai posé des questions et été curieuse, tous ses plans sont tombés à l'eau, et il ne l'a pas supporté.

–Sers-tu Voldemort ?

–Non.

–Crois-tu en ses idéaux ?

–Non.

–Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

–Aider à faire disparaître Voldemort en faisant souffrir le moins de personnes possibles. Et découvrir mon héritage magique.

–Merci Manon. D'autres questions ? » a-t-il ajouté à la foule.

De nombreux non, mais Mrs Weasley s'est levée :

« Comment as-tu manipulé Harry pour qu'il sorte avec toi et oublie ma Ginny ?

–Je n'ai pas manipulé Harry. C'est Harry qui a fait le premier pas, à chaque fois.

–Comment as-tu cherché à le séduire ?

–Je n'ai pas cherché à le séduire. Je ne séduis jamais personne.

–Et tu penses qu'on va croire ça ?

–Je suis sous Veritaserum, je ne peux pas mentir.

–Tu as allumé Harry pour le détourner de Ginny ! Pourquoi ?

–Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne suis pas capable de séduire. J'avais trop peur d'être en couple pour séduire qui que ce soit.

–Peur d'être en couple ? s'est étonné Arthur. Pourquoi ?

–Ne réponds pas ! » s'est exclamé Harry.

Mais la question avait été posée. Et même si moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de répondre, la réponse est venue toute seule. Et même si le Veritaserum empêche normalement d'exprimer des émotions, le combat pour lutter contre la réponse était si fort que j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai dit :

« Parce que j'ai été violée à huit ans et qu'ensuite, tous les garçons qui se sont intéressés à moi l'ont fait pour se moquer de moi ou pour profiter de mon corps. »

Grand silence choqué. Harry a inspiré profondément, puis a déclaré froidement :

« C'est terminé. Professeur, antidote. »

Snape n'a pas réagi au ton autoritaire de son élève et s'est contenté d'obéir. Trois gouttes d'antidote, et je retrouve toute ma lucidité. Aussitôt, Harry m'a serrée contre lui, et je lui en ai été reconnaissante. Les larmes de ma lutte et de la honte après ma réponse avaient besoin de couler.

« Tu le savais, Harry ? » a demandé Hermione à côté de moi.

Il a simplement hoché la tête. Il sait ça et bien plus. Il a été là lorsque j'ai raconté mon plus mauvais souvenir, c'est à lui que j'ai raconté mes déboires sentimentaux... Puis est venue la remarque de trop, la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase :

« Violée et pourtant tu écartes les jambes en quelques jours. »

Ronald Weasley dans toute sa splendeur...

J'ai explosé. Je suis incapable de te retranscrire ce que j'ai dit. Avec presque vingt quatre heures d'écart, je suis encore trop choquée par ce que j'ai pu dire. Je l'ai violemment pris à partie, et quand Mrs Weasley est intervenue pour le défendre, elle en a pris pour son grade aussi. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Quand j'ai commencé avec Ron, j'ai crié, hurlé même, au sujet de sa jalousie, de ses remarques mesquines, de sa crétinerie, bref, de tout ce que tu as pu lire jusqu'ici, et que je lui ai jeté à la figure sans prendre aucune pincette (non, j'aurais plutôt pris un gros marteau, pour le coup...).

Mais quand Mrs Weasley est intervenue, j'étais si en colère que j'ai arrêté de hurler. Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie. Et surtout, c'était la première fois que j'osais laisser parler ainsi ma colère. Je n'ai pas crié, pas hurlé, c'était un ton calme, froid, cruel. Le vocabulaire était beaucoup plus poussé qu'avec Ron, sur qui je criais presque instinctivement. Je lui ai reproché sa méchanceté, son aveuglement par rapport à Dumbledore, son attitude malsaine vis-à-vis de ses enfants et de Harry, la honte qu'elle représentait pour la famille. Des mots horribles, très durs et blessants. Au début, elle a continué à me répondre, toujours en criant, mais à la fin, elle était tellement choquée par mes propos et mon attitude qu'elle ne disait plus rien.

Personne n'osait intervenir, d'ailleurs. Après la réunion, les quatre autres m'ont dit qu'en plus de mon ton et de mon attitude, ma magie s'était faite menaçante aussi. Neville a dit qu'il trouvait Harry dangereux quand il se mettait en colère, mais que là, j'avais prouvé que je n'étais pas moins redoutable que lui.

C'est moi qui me suis calmée toute seule. J'ai dit à Molly et Ron que deux personnes qui traînaient un tel poids de honte derrière eux ne pouvaient pas être admis dans l'Ordre, c'était impossible qu'on leur fasse confiance, et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils assistent à la suite de la réunion. Je les ai magiquement forcés à sortir. Puis je me suis tournée vers le reste du groupe et j'ai dit que tous ceux qui pensaient comme eux, qui refusaient de voir les horreurs que Dumbledore a infligé à Harry, à moi et ma famille, pouvaient sortir aussi. L'Ordre a besoin de personnes intelligentes réfléchissant par elles-mêmes et capables de prendre des décisions selon leur propre système de valeur, et pas parce qu'un grand gourou leur aura dit que c'est ce qu'il faut faire et penser.

Trois autres personnes sont sorties, dont Doge.

Enfin, je me suis assise à côté de Harry, qui était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, et je me suis tournée vers McGonagall :

« Vous savez qui je suis et quelles sont mes motivations. Point de l'ordre du jour suivant. Nommer un nouveau chef, c'est ça ? »

C'était ça. McGonagall a eu besoin de quelques minutes pour vraiment reprendre le contrôle de la réunion, mais ensuite, tout s'est déroulé selon l'organisation. Un nouveau chef a été décidé. Beaucoup ont voulu nommer Harry. Harry leur a rappelé que ce n'était pas à un gamin de quinze ans de mener une guerre, mais ils ont répliqué qu'il était la figure de proue de la résistance contre Voldemort. Dumbledore y a veillé, et il a réussi sur ce plan-là. Draco est alors intervenu en disant que c'était le rôle d'un Potter d'être à la tête du mouvement contre les Ténèbres. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait. Ça a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Finalement, Hermione a exigé qu'on en discute rapidement en privé tous les cinq. Après une discussion plutôt houleuse (Hermione et moi avons eu du mal à être convaincues), Harry a présenté sa réponse :

« Vous voulez un garçon de quinze ans à la tête de l'Ordre ? »

Nombreux hochements de tête.

« OK. Alors, si vous voulez que ce soit moi, vous allez devoir nous accepter tous les cinq.

–Cinq chefs ? s'est étonnée McGonagall.

–Exactement, a répondu Harry avec assurance. Cinq chefs. Cinq mages. Plusieurs personnes pour s'assurer que plus jamais ce sont les intérêts personnels qui prévalent, mais un nombre restreint pour ne pas bloquer les prises de décision. Des pouvoirs et des mentalités différentes pour permettre un débat éclairé. C'est ça, ou alors vous renoncez complètement à Harry Potter à la tête de l'Ordre. »

Il y a eu vote, et une écrasante majorité pour cette décision. Nous voilà donc tous les cinq à la tête de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et on va faire bouger les choses... Le point suivant à l'ordre du jour a été d'informer tout le monde de ce qui se passait. Nous leur avons donc raconté succinctement ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Nous avons juste caché beaucoup de choses concernant nos pouvoirs réels, et surtout, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, entre l'héritage des Fondateurs et la prophétie.

Mais Harry a dit qu'il avait réussi à faire reconnaître son héritage magique, qu'il contrôle désormais la magie de Hogwarts aussi bien que celle de Lions' Rock. Et qu'il comptait bien emménager dans la suite des Fondateurs, pour profiter de ses aménagements. McGonagall, agissant cette fois en tant que directrice, a accepté, à condition qu'aucun autre d'entre nous n'emménage aussi (c'était surtout adressé à moi, reconnaissons-le).

Enfin, nous sommes passés à l'action : intégration officielle de Neville et de Draco, mais également d'Amelia, de David et de Augusta. Quand il y a eu des protestations au sujet de Draco, ma réponse a rapidement calmé les choses :

« Draco a prêté un serment bien plus contraignant que tout ce que vous avez pu jurer en entrant dans l'Ordre. Pettigrew aurait prêté un tel serment il y a quinze ans, les Potter seraient en vie. J'ai d'ailleurs bien envie de faire en sorte que _chaque_ membre de l'Ordre prête un tel serment.

–Tout le monde sauf les cinq d'entre vous, bien sûr... s'est moqué Fred, gentiment.

–Draco est un des cinq. Mais si tu y tiens. »

Je me suis levée et j'ai sorti ma baguette :

« Moi, Manon Descosses, jure sur ma magie et ma vie que je ne sers ni ne servirai, en aucune manière, celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, ni quiconque qui veuille du mal aux mages et leurs alliés. Je jure de ne transmettre directement ou indirectement aucune information concernant l'organisation qui se fait appeler l'Ordre du Phoenix, ainsi que les autres mages et leurs alliés, à Voldemort ni quiconque ayant de mauvaises intentions envers les mages. Je jure également de mettre mes connaissances en matière de magie sous toutes ses formes au service des autres mages et de leurs alliés. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

J'avais repris la structure du serment de Draco, que j'avais poussée un peu plus loin, en mettant l'accent sur les mages et non l'Ordre. La baguette s'est illuminée un instant, puis j'ai fait apparaître du thé pour tout le monde.

« Voilà. Ma priorité va aux autres mages, mais ce serment contient aussi le secret concernant les activités de l'Ordre. Je ne trahirai ni Harry, ni vous. »

Il y a eu un silence impressionné, puis Hermione s'est levée et a prononcé exactement le même serment. Puis Neville, Harry, et enfin Draco, qui a complété son premier serment avec la promesse de servir les mages avant tout le reste. Il y a eu un moment de flottement, puis Kingsley a dit :

« Il faudrait formuler un serment de base, que chaque nouveau membre doit prêter. Nous en avons un pour l'instant, mais il nous demande simplement de partager les convictions de l'Ordre et de tout faire pour que sa mission soit menée à bien. C'est assez facile à contourner. »

Nous avons donc travaillé ensuite sur un serment que chaque sorcier adhérant à l'Ordre puisse prêter sans compromettre des engagements précédents, tant qu'ils ne sont pas néfastes à l'Ordre et ses convictions. Finalement, nous nous sommes arrêtés sur ça :

 _« Moi, [nom complet de la personne], jure sur ma magie que je sers en toute bonne foi l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je jure de ne jamais trahir les secrets de l'Ordre, notamment mais non exclusivement ses membres, ses actions et ses objectifs. Je jure que je ne sers ni ne servirai celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, ou toute personne ayant pour objectif de supprimer les libertés de tous les sorciers. »_

Pas de serment sur la vie (se voir privé de sa magie est déjà quelque chose d'assez terrible, pour un sorcier), et les informations essentielles de l'Ordre sont protégées : qui fait quoi. Un par un, tous autour de la table ont prêté le serment.

Ensuite, nous avons commencé à réformer l'Ordre. Nous leur avons expliqué que protéger la prophétie n'a pas d'intérêt en soi, puisque le contenu de la prophétie n'apporte absolument rien à la cause. Par contre, Voldemort le croit, et pour l'instant met tous ses efforts dans l'acquisition de la prophétie, ce qui fait que nous pouvons dans une certaine mesure prévoir ses actions. Ils ont accepté de continuer à « protéger » le Département des Mystères, histoire de ne pas indiquer qu'ils savent à présent que ça ne sert à rien. Mais au moins, ils savent ce qui se passe et pourquoi ils sont là.

Nous avons ensuite abordé les moyens de communication. Pour l'instant, pour convoquer les réunions, on se contacte les uns les autres par hibou, poudre de Cheminette ou directement. Si quelqu'un est isolé, il n'a aucun moyen d'avertir les autres qu'il a potentiellement besoin d'aide. J'ai alors parlé des Gallions utilisés par l'AD dans le cinquième livre. Snape, Draco et Harry ont tout de suite fait le lien avec la Marque des Ténèbres, et j'ai reconnu que l'idée était en effet tirée de là, mais qu'on ne tatoue rien dans la peau, qu'il s'agit juste d'un Gallion avec un sortilège Protéiforme.

Mais un Gallion, ça se perd. Dans le cinquième livre, c'était une bande d'adolescents au pouvoir d'achat limité par le fait qu'ils étaient dans un pensionnat. Mais là, nous avons des adultes qui vont faire leurs courses et achats. Finalement, nous avons opté pour un médaillon à porter en bracelet ou en collier. L'endroit du médaillon comporte un motif au choix de la personne, mais l'envers affichera la date, l'heure et le lieu de la prochaine réunion. Les médaillons permettront aussi un contact d'urgence, et dans ce cas, afficheront chez tous le lieu de la personne en danger.

Un autre point abordé a été le Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Nous avons tous convenu de changer le Gardien du Secret de Grimmauld Place, qui redeviendra Sirius. Remus et Hermione vont s'en occuper ce week-end. Tant que Harry n'a pas étudié les mesures de sécurité de Lions' Rock, le Quartier Général restera là où il est, mais il a promis de voir ça avec Tippy au début des vacances d'été.

Et enfin, j'ai abordé le point qui me tenait à cœur mais qui va complètement révolutionner la mentalité de l'Ordre : la nécessité pour _tout le monde_ de s'entraîner physiquement et magiquement au combat. Dès que le retour de Voldemort sera reconnu du grand public, il va y avoir des vraies attaques, et les Aurors auront bien besoin du soutien de l'Ordre, surtout si le Ministère continue à faire la sourde oreille aux besoins financiers du département. Les Aurors du groupe ont été les premiers à soutenir la motion, Amelia en tête, mais les autres étaient un peu moins enthousiastes, fortement adeptes du concept de Dumbledore qui consiste à ne surtout pas tuer (voire ne pas faire mal à) l'adversaire. Draco a tranché :

« Je sais parfaitement comment se bat un Deatheater, j'ai passé mes vacances de Noël avec eux. Mr Weasley ? Vous m'affrontez ? Si vous me battez, nous renonçons à cette idée d'entraînement. Si je vous bats, tout le monde s'entraîne. Je remplace l' _Avada Kedavra_ par un jet de lumière, j'allège le _Cruciatus_ à une sensation désagréable mais non douloureuse, mais je laisse l' _Imperium_ tel quel. Ne vous retenez pas. »

Arthur a regardé Harry, McGonagall, Snape et Kingsley en hésitant, et tous ont marqué leur approbation. Snape a dégagé un espace dans la salle pour qu'ils puissent faire leur duel. Ils se sont mis en garde et Snape a compté jusqu'à trois. Il avait à peine terminé que Draco lançait son premier _Cruciatus_. Arthur s'est effondré en sifflant de douleur, mais ne semblait pas souffrir autant qu'il aurait du. Draco avait effectivement allégé son sort. Il lui a à peine laissé le temps de récupérer qu'il envoyait le sort suivant. Draco a joué avec Mr Weasley pendant quelques minutes, et s'il avait été un véritable Deatheater, Arthur aurait été en charpie. Et finalement, il a arrêté le jeu et lancé un jet de lumière verte qui a laissé une tâche de peinture sur la robe de Mr Weasley. Draco a rangé sa baguette et s'est approché de Arthur pour l'aider à se relever.

« Vous êtes mort. Et j'ai joué avec vous, comme un Deatheater le ferait. Je n'ai même pas utilisé mes connaissances spécifiques en magie noire. Vous n'avez rien pu faire contre moi, même pas lever votre baguette contre moi. Vous n'êtes pas de taille. Vous n'êtes pas entraîné. Face à mon père ou ma tante, vous ne tiendrez pas deux minutes. Entraînez-vous si vous voulez survivre. »

En parlant, il a soigné les quelques coupures légères sur Arthur. Lui-même n'avait absolument rien. Sa déclaration a jeté un froid sur la réunion, puis Moody a dit :

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai insisté à chaque réunion pour qu'on s'entraîne. Un sorcier adulte vient de se faire battre à plate couture par un môme de quinze ans qui a utilisé le panel de base de tout Deatheater. Je ne suis pas _paranoïaque_ , s'entraîner est une nécessité. »

Finalement, tout le monde a accepté l'idée. Moody sera l'entraîneur permanent, et selon leur calendrier, les autres Aurors compléteront l'entraînement. Harry, Neville et Draco ont promis d'aider aussi, chacun dans leur compétence.

Puis Harry a abordé le dernier point de la réunion :

« Draco nous a rejoint, mais son père reste un Deatheater. Il faut qu'on protège Narcissa Malfoy et Cassiopeia.

–Qui est Cassiopeia ? a demandé Bill.

–Ma petite sœur, a répondu Draco. Elle a sept ans. Dès que Père apprendra que je me suis joint à vous, il le fera payer sur ma mère et elle, pour que je revienne vers lui.

–C'est un moyen de pression efficace ? a demandé Charlie.

– _Très_ efficace. J'ai juré sur ma vie de ne pas vous trahir, mais ça ne suffira sans doute pas si Cassi est en danger. Et ça, il le sait parfaitement.

–Il nous faut donc extraire Narcissa et Cassiopeia du Manoir Malfoy, a enchaîné Harry.

–J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, a dit alors Draco. Ma mère emmène souvent Cassi avec elle quand elle sort voir des amies ou faire du shopping. Et avec la présence régulière de Voldemort au Manoir, elle sort très souvent.

–Voldemort est au Manoir Malfoy ? a répété Amelia Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

–Euh... Oui... L'Ordre devait être au courant, non ? a répondu Draco, déstabilisé.

–En effet, a répondu McGonagall. Dumbledore a jugé que nous n'étions pas de taille à intervenir.

–Forcément, sans entraînement, a ricané Draco, avant de continuer : en tout cas, c'est facile de justifier une sortie mère-fille, pendant laquelle elles seront plus vulnérables pour... disparaître. Ensuite, ne reste plus qu'à leur trouver un abri.

–Avec le nouveau Fidelius, elles pourront être en sécurité à Grimmauld Place, a proposé Sirius.

–Tu enfermes une gamine de sept ans là-bas, toi ? s'est étonné Harry. C'est déjà déprimant pour nous, qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour un enfant. Si Madame la Directrice est d'accord, je vais à Lions' Rock et les ajoute au registre. Qu'elle puisse voir la lumière du jour, cette pauvre petite...

–Tu n'as pas peur que Narcissa invite du monde ? a demandé Charlie.

–À Lions' Rock ? C'est le domaine des Potter, a répondu Harry. Seul un Potter peut décider qui a accès, et si un invité a de mauvaises intentions envers un Potter ou ses protégés, le domaine l'expulsera. Même si Narcissa est finalement du côté de Voldemort, ce dont je doute franchement, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sera à Lions' Rock qu'elle pourra faire quoi que ce soit contre nous.

–Va pour Lions' Rock, alors, a décrété Hermione. Quand pourront-elles être amenées là-bas ?

–Draco est mineur, est intervenu Snape, et samedi après-midi, je dois l'emmener faire une reconnaissance d'Héritage magique à Gringotts. Narcissa doit déjà nous y rejoindre. Si Potter veut bien pendant ce temps préparer le registre de Lions' Rock, nous pourrons aller directement de Gringotts au domaine Potter.

–Je ne savais pas qu'un mineur devait être accompagné... a dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas exigé la présence de mon tuteur ou des parents de Hermione ?

–Parce que tu étais déjà Lord, j'ai répondu. Ils t'ont fait accepter ton titre avant. Et pour Hermione, ses parents ne sont pas magiciens, ça doit être la raison.

–Peut-être, a répondu Harry. OK pour le registre. Je vous l'ouvrirai samedi matin, à tous les quatre. Angie va me tuer, Lord et mage ou pas, si je ne suis pas à l'entraînement samedi après-midi. »

Il y a eu des rires. Quoi qu'il se passe, le Quidditch continue. Harry s'est tourné vers McGonagall :

« Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour quitter Hogwarts, mais j'essaierai à chaque fois de vous prévenir, donc samedi, je ferai une petite excursion. »

Elle a hoché la tête, et il a continué :

« Et j'aimerais que quelqu'un soit là pour les accueillir. Est-ce que Manon pourra être à Lions' Rock l'après-midi ? »

McGonagall m'a regardée un instant, puis a donné son accord. Il y a donc un plan. J'ai senti le soulagement de Draco à côté de moi : sa mère et sa sœur seront très vite en sécurité. La réunion s'est terminée dessus, et nous avons juste passé encore quelques minutes à créer les premiers médaillons : nous avons utilisé des Noises, que Neville avec son pouvoir de terre et moi avec mon pouvoir de feu avons modelées pour obtenir des médaillons, en les insufflant de notre magie pour qu'ils soient incorruptibles et surtout non-duplicables. Hermione a ensuite créé les sortilèges qui leur permettront de fonctionner. Les cinq nôtres sont les "maîtres" : nous pouvons modifier à l'envie le texte sur les médaillons des autres. Les autres ne peuvent envoyer de message qu'en cas de besoin.

Puis nous avons réellement terminé la réunion. Tout le monde est parti au fur et à mesure. J'ai alors réalisé combien j'avais été tendue pendant toute la réunion, sur mes gardes. Harry s'en est rendu compte car il a demandé à Sirius si c'était possible que j'aille dormir avec lui. Remus m'a observée et a acquiescé. Pomfrey aussi a noté mon état, et a aussitôt proposé une potion de sommeil. Harry l'a prise sans faire de commentaires, et sans lui signaler, ainsi qu'à McGonagall, qu'il était déjà décidé que je dorme avec lui.

Du coup, voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à passer la nuit avec mon petit ami (et je n'en reviens toujours pas que j'ai dit que je l'aimais sous Veritaserum...) sans qu'il se passe absolument rien. Et nous avons tous les deux soigneusement évité de parler de cette déclaration d'amour inattendue. À vrai dire, je ne m'y suis même pas attardée pour le moment. C'est ridicule, quand même. Moi qui ai toujours mis une soigneuse distance avec les hommes, je tombe amoureuse d'un mec en moins de trois mois ? C'est vrai que je suis bien avec lui, qu'il me fait de l'effet, et pas que physiquement : son aura et sa présence m'apaisent, et j'ai besoin dans une certaine mesure qu'il soit heureux pour que je le sois vraiment, mais de là à dire que je l'aime... Voyons...

La journée d'aujourd'hui a été beaucoup plus calme, tranquillement normale. Ça fait du bien, de temps en temps. J'ai eu mon rattrapage de Runes avec Daphne tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que Blaise avait finalement annoncé qu'il soutenait Draco. Apparemment, il y a eu une histoire dans le dortoir des garçons, et Blaise a préféré prendre position et montrer qu'il ne laissait pas tomber son meilleur ami. Draco est discret sur ses amitiés, mais quand il devient ami avec quelqu'un, c'est généralement solide. Et donc Blaise a dit stop au jeu des Deatheaters. Il se moque des conséquences sur sa famille : sa mère vit en Grèce, avec son dixième ou onzième époux, et il n'a pas de frère et sœur. Le Manoir Zabini est vide, personne ne craint rien. C'est un peu triste, en fait. Draco passe pour le grand méchant, mais il a quand même une famille. Blaise est quelqu'un qui, sans l'amitié de Draco, ne vaut pas grand chose pour la société magique britannique. Et il n'a personne pour lui. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait décidé d'afficher qu'il ne laissait pas tomber sa meilleure amitié.

Nous n'avons pas vu Draco en dehors des cours aujourd'hui. J'ai senti de la peur dans son aura. Il s'inquiète pour demain. Je suppose que tant que Narcissa et Cassiopeia ne seront pas en sécurité, il ne prendra pas le risque de s'afficher trop avec nous. Tant qu'il a l'air de mettre de la distance, les Deatheaters doivent espérer le convaincre de les rejoindre, et ses parents et sa sœur sont en sécurité. Même si sans doute la disparition de Narcissa et Cassiopeia aura des conséquences sur Lucius, la priorité de Draco (et sans doute de Lucius) est de les mettre toutes les deux à l'écart, que les deux hommes puissent mener leur jeu en évitant les... dégâts collatéraux.

Quand je suis arrivée à la suite de Harry après mon cours de rattrapage, il était en plein entraînement avec Neville. Ça se voit que Neville a l'habitude d'avoir une épée dans les mains. Harry a l'enseignement de Godric Gryffindor, et une forme physique chaque jour meilleure, mais ça ne compense pas l'habitude des gestes imprimés dans le corps. Tous les deux veulent devenir de vrais chevaliers-mages : l'épée doit devenir si naturelle qu'ils s'en servent aussi pour parer les attaques magiques, laissant leur autre main pour la pratique de la magie. Une lame qui sert à la fois pour l'attaque et la défense, physique comme magique.

Sirius et Remus étaient là. Dommage, je n'ai pas vu leur réaction à leur entrée dans la suite. Par contre, j'ai bien vu que Sirius n'osait plus se moquer des garçons, maintenant : avec ce qu'ils ont appris hier, ils peuvent le battre sans problème.

Comme ils travaillent maintenant l'épée, comme Draco, que j'ai la théorie du tir à l'arc, et Hermione a appris à se servir d'une dague avec l'héritage de Ravenclaw, Remus a dit que lors de nos cours particuliers avant l'entraînement global, les matins, il nous ferait également travailler les abdos et les muscles du bras. Mais cette fois, tu ne m'entendras pas me plaindre... Hé hé. Après plusieurs semaines intensives sous la houlette de Remus, ça ne me fait plus peur. Me supprimer des heures de sommeil, je râle, mais modifier le contenu du cours, ma foi, ça peut se faire...

Tu y crois, toi ? Je vais devenir une vraie sportive ! Ha ha, on aura tout vu... De la samba dans mon salon où on n'a pas tenu deux minutes à une sportive qui te fait des tours de lac et des pompes et des extensions de tous les muscles sans se plaindre... Je vais exploser les scores à la wii après ! Mais bon, j'aime bien la silhouette que ça me fait. Je suis encore plus canon qu'à mon arrivée (en toute modestie, hein ?). J'ai compris qu'il y a mince et mince. Il y a mince des filles qui n'ont pas de graisse mais pas de muscles, et il y a mince des filles sportives. Je deviens du deuxième type, avec un joli ventre bien ferme, et des jolis bras pas tout raides, et des jambes bien galbées et tout. Et comme c'est intensif mais pas au niveau professionnel, ben je garde les rondeurs féminines (poitrine, fesses...) donc c'est juste trop bien !

Là, je suis de retour dans mon dortoir. Demain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Harry et moi allons ensemble à Lions' Rock, et Harry rentrera à l'heure pour son entraînement de Quidditch. On va prévenir Angelina pendant le petit déjeuner, histoire qu'elle ne panique pas en ne le voyant pas de la matinée.

Donc, sport demain matin, et donc... bonne nuit ! Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai beaucoup hésité à le laisser en un seul chapitre... Car comme vous pouvez le constater, il est encore plus long que le chapitre que vous avez eu en juin dernier (celui du 21 décembre 1995). Mais je ne veux pas casser le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine...

Quelques petites remarques sur certains éléments du chapitre :

Je me suis inspirée de mon propre lapin pour décrire celui de l'histoire. Ma Lily (sans lien avec Lily Potter) est trop mignonne !

Je ne sais pas si c'est clair dans l'histoire, mais héritier de sang et héritier magique sont deux notions différentes : un héritier de sang est un descendant direct, et cela peut donner quelques droits financiers et/ou légaux. Par exemple, Hermione est héritière de sang de Morgane, et cela lui donne donc accès à l'Ordre d'Avalon et ses prérogatives légales. Un héritier magique n'est pas forcément héritier de sang, mais une personne que le magicien ou la magicienne célèbre considère comme descendant spirituel. C'est une personne qui partage une certaine sensibilité magique et d'idée avec le magicien ou la magicienne dont il clame l'héritage. Toujours pour Hermione, elle n'a pas d'affinités particulières pour la magie noire ou pour la magie celtique. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas héritière magique de Morgane, même si elle en est descendante. Par contre, elle aime tout ce qui touche à l'esprit, et elle est adepte du christianisme, comme Nimue, dont elle est du coup héritière magique.

Dans le monde magique, bien entendu que l'héritage de sang a son importance, c'est la base de toute la société Sang-Pur, mais l'héritage magique apporte encore plus de prestige. Et surtout, on a tendance à cacher quand un aïeul prestigieux refuse l'héritage magique (comme Voldemort qui est descendant direct de Slytherin, mais qui n'en a pas reçu l'héritage magique).

Ces héritages de sang et magiques auront un rôle à jouer dans la suite de l'histoire, donc je préfère m'assurer que la distinction est claire :)

Enfin, la prophétie que vous découvrez dans ce chapitre est un élément qui aura son rôle à jouer dans le long terme de cette histoire. Disons que c'est un but ultime. Son importance va être progressive : je vais assez peu en parler au début, puis au fil de l'histoire, elle va prendre de plus en plus de poids. Vous la verrez donc assez peu dans cette première partie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai oubliée ;)

 **Réponse aux guests reviews :**

Artena : tu reviens au bon moment ! Un peu plus, et tu aurais eu une montagne à lire ! :) Contente de te revoir parmi nous !  
Et même si j'adore vos réactions, publier tous les jours serait beaucoup trop, à la fois pour vous qui n'aurez certainement pas le temps de lire un chapitre par jour (sauf pour les gros lecteurs), et pour moi, car chaque chapitre demande du temps à préparer pour la publication, puis pour répondre aux reviews... Un chapitre par semaine est déjà un bon rythme pour une histoire aussi longue, je trouve ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/11/2017** : fautes + correction des propos de Salazar Slytherin : le Secret Magique n'existait pas à l'époque de la fondation de Hogwarts...


	40. 20 janvier 1996

**Samedi 20 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, Narcissa et Cassiopeia sont à Lions' Rock. Elles sont arrivées en milieu d'après-midi aujourd'hui, et Narcissa semble ravie de ce retournement de situation plutôt inattendu pour elle et sa fille.

Harry et moi sommes allés à Lions' Rock dès le petit déjeuner terminé. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'autant de temps pour préparer le domaine, mais nous avions envie de passer un moment ensemble, tous les deux. Nous avons prévenu les elfes qu'il y aurait à présent deux invitées permanentes, et ils se sont rapidement mis à la préparation de deux chambres.

Pendant ce temps, Harry a mis à jour le registre. C'est un énorme livre dans le bureau du maître de maison (Harry a du mal à considérer que c'est le sien, dorénavant...), dans lequel on trouve des listes et des listes de noms, ainsi que les niveaux maximum de sécurité auxquels ils sont autorisés. Je suis autorisée jusqu'au niveau 10, par exemple, qui est le plus haut niveau possible. Si Lions' Rock se met en mode de défense intégral, je peux rester à l'intérieur pour bénéficier de sa protection. Hermione, ses parents, Sirius et Remus aussi. Les autres sont au niveau 9. Harry dit que ces niveaux peuvent être changés simplement, donc il a juste attribué un niveau rapidement.

Ce matin, il a mis à jour le niveau de Neville pour le pousser à 10, et ajouté Draco au même niveau. Voilà, les cinq mages sont autorisés à rester à Lions' Rock en cas d'attaque. Narcissa et Cassiopeia ont été ajoutées également, au niveau 10 aussi. En fait, Harry n'ajoute à ce niveau, pour l'instant, que ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille ou ceux qui n'ont pas de possibilité d'avoir un autre refuge. En « enlevant » Narcissa et Cassiopeia, on leur supprime la protection des Malfoy. C'est donc logique que Harry leur offre la protection des Potter, au moins jusqu'à ce que la situation de la famille Malfoy s'améliore. Malfoy Manor est moins protégé que Lions' Rock, mais c'est quand même un beau bastion s'ils en ont envie, et surtout, c'est le leur, et avec la magie, on n'est jamais aussi bien protégé que dans son propre domaine.

On a passé le reste de la matinée dans le salon de la suite de Harry. Depuis le terrible mardi (ça sonne moins bien en français... Harry appelle ça _the terrible tuesday_ ), nous n'avons pas été... ensemble. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de sortir de Hogwarts, pour ça. Je ne suis toujours pas prête à avoir une relation sexuelle, mais notre relation devient quand même de plus en plus intime, et ça fait du bien, à tous les deux. Ça me redonne confiance et ça montre à Harry que je fais des efforts. Même si une relation amoureuse ne doit pas être basée uniquement sur le sexe, il ne faut pas se voiler la face : nous avons quinze ans, et ça en fait partie. Je n'ai pas envie que Harry décide de rompre parce qu'il aurait l'impression que je ne dirais jamais oui. J'ai _envie_ de dire oui, et j'ai envie d'y arriver. Et il faut que je le lui montre, à la fois pour le rassurer sur le fait que ça viendra un jour, quand je serai prête, et aussi pour qu'il m'aide, tout simplement.

Et nous avons pu parler, aussi, de nous essentiellement. Du « je t'aime » sous Veritaserum, par exemple, ou de l'affection qu'il émane souvent volontairement à mon attention, et qui ma foi, équivaut bien un _je t'aime_. Il a été d'accord, d'ailleurs, quand on en a parlé tout à l'heure. Il l'a reconnu presque facilement : il est amoureux de moi.

Et donc, apparemment, moi de lui.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ce que j'éprouve pour lui. En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à lui dire _je t'aime_. Mais j'ai besoin de notre relation, de sa présence, de son affection, de sa tendresse. J'ai besoin de le voir heureux et souriant. J'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il a confiance en moi. Il me fait me sentir belle, désirée, valorisée. Ça ressemble à de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire _je t'aime_. Il me le dit, à présent, mais tout ce que je peux répondre, c'est « moi aussi ». Je le pense, vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer ces trois petits mots.

Il dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on a le temps. Il est sincère, en plus, quand il dit ça. D'après lui, j'ai bien d'autres façons de lui montrer à quel point je tiens à lui. Et il trouve ça amusant que moi qui aime tant les mots n'arrive soudain pas à m'exprimer. J'ai l'impression que ça le rend presque plus tendre avec moi.

Cette matinée nous a fait du bien, en tout cas, à tous les deux. Pour chacun de nous, mais aussi pour notre relation. C'est si rare quand on a le temps d'être seulement deux. Pour l'instant, avec le bordel que c'est autour de nous, entre ce foutu souvenir, l'arrestation de Dumbledore, le procès Weasley qui s'annonce, les mages et notre héritage, l'Ordre du Phoenix, et maintenant la famille Malfoy, ça va trop vite pour qu'on ait le temps de s'accorder une vraie pause.

C'est cruel d'une certaine manière. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, mais Harry, Hermione, Draco et Neville n'en ont que quinze. Harry est habitué à la pression de la presse, Draco a été élevé pour mener une vie publique, mais Hermione et Neville sont aussi désarmés que moi et n'ont pas l'avantage de ces six ans supplémentaires. Mais au fond, quinze ans ou vingt-et-un ans, est-ce que ça va vraiment faire une différence quand ces journaleux seront sur nos talons ?

Harry est rentré vers treize heures à Hogwarts, afin de pouvoir croiser Draco avant son départ à Gringotts, pour lui donner le Portoloin créé pour l'occasion. Je suis donc restée toute seule pendant deux heures, environ. Deux heures que j'ai passées dehors, dans la neige, sous ma forme de panthère. Je veux m'habituer aux différentes conditions climatiques. Je supporte toujours très bien le froid humaine (donc ça n'avait finalement pas grand chose à voir avec ma graisse, je ne suis juste pas frileuse), mais Flamme supporte toujours mal le contact mouillé de la neige sur les pattes. Je n'ai pas froid, quand je suis panthère. Entre ma fourrure et sans doute le manque de frilosité conservé sous ma forme animale, je suis presque plus à l'aise dehors sous ma forme de panthère que sous ma forme humaine, où je suis encombrée de ma lourde cape et de mes gants (pas frileuse, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tomber malade. Fait -10° pour l'instant au Pays de Galle !). Mais j'ai découvert un phénomène intéressant : je peux monter ma température interne, et ainsi éviter que de la neige s'accroche durablement à mon pelage et se transforme en blocs de glace coincés dans les poils.

J'étais en train de me défouler après un oiseau qui avait visiblement oublié de migrer vers des contrées plus chaudes quand j'ai entendu un cri :

« Flamme ! »

Je me suis immobilisée immédiatement et j'ai vu un petit groupe de personnes juste à la frontière du domaine. Les Malfoy et Snape étaient arrivés.

J'ai couru vers eux et me suis arrêtée juste devant eux. Draco semblait amusé, mais Snape et Lady Malfoy n'en menaient pas large.

Narcissa est une femme magnifique. Elle a une quarantaine d'années, est aussi blonde que ses enfants, avec de très beaux yeux gris, comme Draco et maintenant que je le constate, comme Sirius : les yeux des Black. Elle a une attitude régalienne, très soignée, parfaitement maquillée et coiffée, habillée de vêtements de luxe, avec de la fourrure en guise de doublure intérieure à sa robe... J'espère pour sa future compagne que Draco n'a pas un Œdipe mal résolu, parce qu'elle aura beaucoup de travail à tenir la comparaison face à sa mère.

Cassiopeia a les mêmes traits fins et les mêmes cheveux blonds que son grand frère et sa mère. Elle a les yeux bleu foncé, par contre (ce qui n'est pas la couleur Malfoy, beaucoup plus claire, d'après Draco). Ça lui donne un air de princesse de contes de fées. Quand elle m'a vue, elle s'est cachée derrière Draco, qui a ri et l'a poussée gentiment devant lui :

« Pas besoin de te cacher, Princesse, elle ne te fera aucun mal. Tu peux même la caresser, si tu veux, je suis sûr qu'elle va ronronner... »

Je lui ai donné un coup de patte amical, qui l'a fait rire à nouveau. Puis je me suis approchée doucement de sa sœur, qui me regardait avec appréhension. Je maîtrise de mieux en mieux mes pouvoirs, et j'ai pu lui faire ressentir mon accueil chaleureux, amical, et mon envie de jouer. Elle a eu soudain un sourire, et s'est avancée vers moi. Elle ne fait qu'une tête de plus que moi. Elle a avancé une petite main, et je l'ai encouragée en lui donnant un gentil coup de museau. Puis elle a eu un gloussement ravi, et m'a enlacé le cou.

« Elle est trop belle ! J'en veux une aussi ! »

Draco a éclaté de rire, recevant un regard surpris des deux adultes. Puis Narcissa a dit doucement :

« J'ignorais que les Potter pouvaient avoir des animaux sauvages.

–Flamme n'est pas un animal sauvage, a dit Draco entre deux rires. C'est la forme Animagus de Manon. Quoique, elle peut être sauvage, quand elle veut. Manon ? »

Je me suis transformée sans me dégager de l'étreinte de la petite fille, qui s'est d'un coup retrouvée dans mes bras, me serrant toujours le cou. Elle a eu une exclamation de surprise :

« Oh ! Moi aussi je veux pouvoir me transformer ! Je veux être une panthère ! »

Draco a ri à nouveau et a ébouriffé les cheveux de sa petite sœur affectueusement. C'est amusant comme il est détendu avec ses proches : son parrain, sa mère, sa sœur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi peu sur ses gardes et affichant aussi facilement sa bonne humeur. Cassiopeia semble avoir un effet merveilleux sur lui.

« Peut-être que tu pourras, quand tu seras plus grande, j'ai dit avec un sourire. En attendant, bienvenue à Lions' Rock. Si nous allions nous mettre au chaud ?

–Tu nous attendais ? a demandé Draco.

–Je suis là pour vous accueillir, oui. Mais par rapport au fait que j'étais dehors ? Non, j'ai besoin que Flamme s'adapte à différents environnements plus rapidement. Mais toute seule, c'est pas évident. Je me vois mal aller dans la forêt seule, pour l'instant.

–Pourquoi ? a demandé Narcissa.

–Parce que la forêt de Lions' Hill est un refuge pour toutes sortes de créatures, et je ne sais pas si toutes accueilleront bien un prédateur, même si c'est un mage sous sa forme Animagus. Pour certaines espèces, ce serait même : surtout si c'est un mage... Enfin. Vous voyez cette ligne de piliers ? »

J'ai désigné la ligne de colonnes de pierre qui faisait le tour de la colline à mi-hauteur.

« C'est la limite du domaine intérieur. Du château jusqu'à cette ligne, vous êtes en absolue sécurité, seules les personnes autorisées par Harry peuvent entrer. Au delà, jusqu'au pied de la colline, à la deuxième ligne de piliers, la sécurité est un peu plus basse : les sorciers ne peuvent pas entrer, mais les créatures et les non-magiciens oui. Et enfin, le troisième niveau, avec les terres agricoles et le village, lui aussi délimité par des colonnes de runes, autorise pour l'instant tout le monde, mais expulse automatiquement tous ceux qui portent atteinte à l'un des habitants du comté. Cela peut arriver trop tard, cependant. Donc vous avez une certaine liberté dans le comté, mais soyez prudentes lorsque vous quittez le domaine en lui-même. On vous a expliqué la situation ?

–Draco et Severus m'en ont présenté les grandes lignes, oui, a répondu Narcissa. Je suis ici volontairement, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

–Non, mais ça fait tout de même plaisir à entendre. Allons nous installer dans le salon, que vous découvriez ce qu'est devenu votre fils depuis quinze jours. »

Narcissa a lancé un regard interrogatif à son fils et à Snape, mais n'a eu aucune réponse. Nous nous sommes tous installés dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée et j'ai appelé Tippy :

« Tippy, voici nos invités. Narcissa et Cassiopeia Malfoy vont résider ici pendant un moment, et voici aussi Draco Malfoy, qui est un ami et mage, comme Harry, Hermione, Neville et moi, et voici le Professeur Snape, qui est professeur à Hogwarts mais aussi le parrain de Draco. »

Tippy les a regardé un par un, puis s'est incliné :

« Bienvenue à Lions' Rock, Lady et Lord Malfoy, petite Lady Malfoy et Master Snape.

–Lord ? j'ai répété, ignorant le «Master» donné à Snape, du à son titre de potionniste.

–Un héritier peut être appelé Lord aussi, a répondu Draco. C'est une forme de politesse. Tippy vient de montrer que nous sommes _vraiment_ les bienvenus. »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Tippy qui s'est contenté d'incliner la tête respectueusement avant de ranger les manteaux, d'apporter les boissons et un livre d'enfant trouvé je ne sais où pour Cassiopeia, pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper pendant que nous discutons. J'ai voulu commencer, mais Draco m'a interrompue :

« Mère, je vous fais entière confiance, mais des secrets sont vite arrachés s'ils ne sont pas bien protégés. Acceptez-vous de prêter serment ? »

Bon, bien entendu, le _you_ anglais ne permet pas d'affirmer textuellement que Draco « vouvoie » sa mère, mais c'est comme ça que ça sonne. Ça n'a pas la même familiarité que quand il nous parle, par exemple. Et puis, avec _Mother_ , je vois mal quelqu'un tutoyer...

Considérations linguistiques mises à part, Narcissa n'a pas hésité un seul instant à jurer que tout ce qu'elle apprendrait ici, que ce soit lors des conversations, ses lectures... ne serait transmis à personne d'autre que notre cercle de confiance restreint, sauf autorisation expresse. Du coup, nous avons pu lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé concernant Draco et les mages depuis un bon mois.

À la fin, Narcissa est restée un moment silencieuse, puis a soupiré :

« Je me demandais pourquoi le camp de la lumière se séparait de Dumbledore, et acceptait de nous offrir protection, à Cassi et moi, surtout ici à Lions' Rock.

–Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire en soi, j'ai souri. Les Potter contrôlent complètement la sécurité du domaine. C'est presque plus sûr pour nous de vous autoriser ici que de vous autoriser à Grimmauld Place.

–Beaucoup de connaissances sont entreposées ici...

–Et vous n'y avez pas accès, j'ai répondu. Vous avez accès au premier étage de la bibliothèque, mais pas aux deux étages supérieurs, qui contiennent les livres les plus rares et les plus exclusifs. Vous aurez de quoi vous occuper, mais pas de percer les secrets des Potter. Et Lions' Rock est conscient, comme Hogwarts. Il va protéger ses secrets. Même moi, je n'ai pas accès à toutes les connaissances auxquelles a accès Harry, alors que j'ai théoriquement les mêmes permissions que lui, ici. Je ne suis pas une Potter. »

Il y a eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel ils ont assimilé ce que je venais de dire. Puis j'ai souri :

« Alors ? Acceptez-vous la protection de l'Ordre et des mages ?

–Bien sûr, a répondu immédiatement Narcissa. Je sais combien mon mari et mon fils peuvent être sensibles quand il s'agit de notre sécurité, à Cassi et moi, et cela leur apportera une certaine tranquillité d'esprit.

–C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit aussi, j'ai répondu avec une grimace moqueuse en direction de Draco. Bien, pour faciliter votre installation, il serait préférable sans doute que vous puissiez récupérer vos effets personnels.

–Comment comptez-vous faire ça ?

–Très simplement. Dobby ? »

Narcissa a ouvert de grands yeux en voyant son ancien elfe de maison apparaître dans le salon. Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, mais Harry m'avait assuré qu'il m'obéirait avec plaisir. En effet, il s'est incliné profondément devant moi, avec un air surexcité :

« Bonjour, compagne de Maître Harry Potter ! Dobby à votre service !

–Bonjour Dobby. Je m'appelle Manon.

–Bien sûr, compagne de Maître Harry Potter ! »

Draco a ricané et Dobby s'est tourné vers lui, surpris, avant de pousser une nouvelle exclamation de joie :

« Maître Draco ! Dobby est heureux de vous revoir !

–Moi aussi, Dobby, je suis content de voir que tu as pu trouver un nouveau maître.

–Dobby est libre... j'ai fait en fronçant les sourcils.

–Les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas être libres, ils meurent sans maître, a répondu Draco. Et vu comment il t'a appelée, son nouveau maître doit être Harry. C'est ça Dobby ?

–Oui, maître Draco. Dobby est désolé d'avoir quitté son ancienne famille, mais Maître Harry Potter est un bon maître.

–Je n'en doute pas. »

Je les ai observé tour à tour, et j'ai dit lentement :

« OK. Donc, là, mes connaissances me font défaut. Il est dit que Harry a libéré Dobby parce que ton père, Draco, le maltraitait. C'est d'ailleurs parce que Lucius le maltraitait que Dobby a eu la force de vouloir protéger Harry. »

Draco, Narcissa et Snape m'ont regardée avec une surprise non dissimulée, et Dobby a baissé la tête. Puis Draco a ri :

« C'est ce que tes livres disent ?

–Oui... Mais je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle là-dedans...

–Tu as lu des possibles qui correspondaient exactement à la situation réelle de ma famille, mais tu ne sais pas que nous ne maltraitons pas nos elfes de maison ?

–Il y avait des possibles dans lesquels c'était le cas, mais dans ceux-là, il est généralement fait abstraction de Dobby, ou alors on dit que seul Lucius avait un tel comportement, et pas Narcissa ou toi. »

Le rire de Draco s'est amplifié et même Narcissa s'est permise un sourire amusé :

« Lucius sera ravi de découvrir que ses plans fonctionnent à merveille... Si même une voyageuse temporelle n'y voit rien... »

Je commençais à être frustrée de ne pas avoir de réponse claire, et Draco a du s'en rendre compte :

« Dobby, ni aucun elfe, n'a jamais été maltraité au Manoir... Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tante Bella et de Voldemort. Le comportement de Dobby était voulu. C'est _nous_ qui avons demandé à Dobby de protéger Harry en donnant l'impression qu'il agissait contre sa famille. Comme ça, si on découvrait qui étaient ses maîtres, on ne pouvait pas nous accuser de soutenir Harry, ce qui était encore dangereux.

–Pourquoi avoir libéré Dobby alors ?

–Pour qu'il puisse continuer à protéger Harry sans être contraint par son rôle chez nous, a répondu Narcissa. Avec ce que Draco nous racontait de Hogwarts, nous savions, Lucius et moi, que Harry n'avait pas accès à son héritage. Et nous savons parfaitement que les elfes de maison, dans leur ensemble, vouent un profond respect aux Potter. Mais comme Harry ne connaissait pas son héritage, il n'avait pas accès à ses propres elfes. Alors nous lui en avons donné un. Il était évident pour nous que si Dobby quittait notre famille, il allait aussitôt faire de Harry son maître.

–Mais... Il n'y a jamais eu... de cérémonie, ou de formalisation...

–C'est Harry qui a libéré Dobby, a répondu Draco. C'est ce qui a permis à Dobby de se lier à lui.

–Pourquoi vouloir autant protéger Harry ?

–Parce que c'est un héritier Potter que son tuteur n'a jamais daigné informer de son titre et de ses prérogatives, a répondu Narcissa sans hésiter. Lorsque Draco nous a raconté cela, pendant l'été suivant sa première année, cela a éveillé notre attention. De plus, comme vous le savez certainement, Draco est doué en magie noire. Cela le rend sensible à la magie de la vie, et donc à une certaine forme de médicomagie. Il a constaté, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il en retournait vraiment, que Harry était plus faible qu'il ne devrait l'être, magiquement et physiquement. Cela nous a rendu... perplexes, Lucius et moi. Dumbledore aurait eu tout intérêt à afficher son pupille, le Survivant, comme un jeune héros en parfaite santé, au meilleur de sa forme et de ses compétences, et pleinement conscient de son futur rôle dans la société magique. Or, ce que Draco nous a décrit était l'exact contraire. Et il y a eu les événements de la première année, cette histoire de pierre philosophale et de trois élèves, dont le jeune Potter, qui comme par miracle parviennent à surmonter les épreuves mises en place par les professeurs pour protéger un artefact extrêmement rare, et le jeune Harry qui se retrouve confronté à Voldemort sous sa forme spirituelle...

–Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ? j'ai demandé. Cette histoire n'a jamais été rendue publique, surtout la partie concernant la pierre philosophale.

–Nous n'avons jamais obtenu l'histoire en entier, en effet, a reconnu Narcissa, mais entre Lucius au Conseil des Gouverneurs, Severus parmi les professeurs, et Draco qui entend toutes les rumeurs du château, nous avons reconstitué les morceaux. En tout cas, les décisions de Dumbledore envers le jeune Potter nous ont semblé... pour le moins étrange. Et nous avons vu la puissance de Draco fortement réduite depuis son entrée à Hogwarts.

–Vous saviez ? s'est exclamé Draco.

–Bien sûr que nous savions que tu es mage, dragon, a répondu Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Nous l'avons su dès que nous avons découvert ta facilité à comprendre la magie noire. Severus a lancé un test de Gend sur toi, et nous avons découvert que tu es un mage.

–Toi aussi tu savais ? s'est écrié Draco, furieux, en se tournant vers son parrain.

–Oui, a répondu celui-ci calmement. Mais même si tu es doué pour garder des secrets, nous savions tous les trois que ton arrogance naturelle finirait par te faire lâcher le morceau. Nous ne t'avons donc rien dit, et nous comptions te l'annoncer peu après ta rentrée à Hogwarts, quand tu aurais un peu mûri socialement.

–Mais Dumbledore est intervenu avant et a verrouillé ton pouvoir, a continué Narcissa avant que Draco ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Nous ne savions pas qui aurait pu faire ça, même si nous avions des soupçons. Tu nous parlais du niveau moyen de Harry à l'école. Et... Nous faisons partie des rares à savoir que Harry est un mage...

–Comment James et Lily l'ont su ? » j'ai demandé.

Narcissa m'a observée et a souri :

« Vous ne semblez pas surprise du fait que _nous_ le sachions.

–Harry a trouvé une lettre de son père, pendant ces vacances, qui explique qu'il y aurait eu une forme d'amitié entre eux et vous, à un point suffisant pour qu'ils demandent à Lucius d'apprendre la magie noire à Harry si jamais ils ne pouvaient pas être présents. Et Draco nous a parlé de votre... histoire. »

Narcissa a hoché la tête, toujours souriante :

« En effet. Je me suis toujours bien entendue avec Lily et James. Quand Lucius a renoncé à ses principes idiots, il est lui aussi devenu ami avec eux. Pour répondre à votre question, Lily et James l'ont su tout simplement : Harry n'avait aucun accident magique mais pratiquait la magie de manière très contrôlée. Très étonnant pour un bébé. Mais les Potter ont régulièrement des mages dans leur lignée, et James avait toutes les ressources nécessaires à Lions' Rock pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait vraiment pour son fils. Ils encourageaient même Harry à pratiquer la magie.

–C'est à dire ? j'ai demandé avec un sourire amusé.

–Oh, des blagues d'enfants, a répondu Narcissa avec un sourire identique. Disons qu'il répondait coup pour coup aux blagues de son père, ce qui amusait beaucoup James, qui ne se privait pas de continuer ce petit jeu entre eux. Les blagues étaient complètement inoffensives, il s'agissait de changer la couleur de quelque chose, ou de changer l'apparence d'un jouet... Mais c'est quelque chose qu'un bébé de un an est normalement incapable de faire. Quand nous avons découvert que Draco est mage également, nous nous sommes dits que nous aurions du nous en douter. Quand James et Harry faisaient ce genre de jeux devant Draco, Draco essayait de participer, et s'il n'avait pas la maîtrise de Harry, c'était quand même assez impressionnant pour un bébé. »

J'ai souri à cette image, et je me suis tournée vers Snape :

« Est-ce qu'avec l'Occlumancie, on peut retrouver des souvenirs aussi lointains ?

–Avec l'Occlumancie normale, je ne pense pas, mais c'est certainement possible avec un paysage mental. »

Mon sourire s'est agrandi : je vais pouvoir dire à Harry, en plus de cette conversation qui lui sera répétée, qu'il peut peut-être accéder aux souvenirs liés. Cela lui fera plaisir.

Narcissa a continué :

« C'est parce que nous savions que jamais James n'aurait laissé son fils affaibli et dans l'ignorance de son histoire et de ses droits que nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions sur les bénéfices de la tutelle de Dumbledore sur Harry. Mais nous sommes des Malfoy, et jamais Lily et James n'ont affiché publiquement la moindre amitié pour nous. Il aurait donc été délicat d'intervenir directement, surtout que Harry n'avait pas encore quinze ans, âge auquel les autres familles nobles peuvent commencer officiellement à s'intéresser à la situation d'un héritier si son tuteur ne fait pas son travail. Nous ne pouvions même pas tenir notre promesse au sujet de la magie noire. Nous avons donc décidé que Dobby le surveillerait pour nous, et que si Harry découvrait que Dobby nous appartenait, nous nous débrouillerons pour monter une scène où Harry serait forcé d'intervenir pour libérer Dobby, et donc par là même devenir son maître.

–Harry va être furieux en découvrant qu'il a été manipulé ainsi.

–Dobby ? a fait Narcissa en se tournant vers l'elfe de maison. Est-ce que tu as protégé Harry Potter ?

–Oui Maîtresse Narcissa. Dobby a fait de son mieux pour protéger Maître Harry Potter.

–Et qu'as-tu fait pour ça ?

–Dobby a empêché le directeur Dumbledore de verser différentes potions dans la nourriture de Maître Harry Potter, Dobby a réussi à affaiblir les mauvaises influences sur Maître Harry Potter et ses amis et Maître Draco...

–C'est pour ça que Ron a commencé à se montrer désagréable seulement à partir de la troisième année !

–Et c'est à partir de la troisième année que j'ai décidé de vraiment faire connaissance avec Granger, a ajouté Draco, pensif.

–Oui, compagne de Maître Harry Potter et Maître Draco. Mais Dobby n'a pas pu tout enlever, c'est trop puissant pour un seul elfe de maison, Dobby est désolé.

–Il ne faut pas, Dobby, je l'ai aussitôt rassuré. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, et c'est même tant mieux que tu n'aies pas tout enlevé, ça a permis de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore. De quelles potions tu parles ?

–Dobby ne sait pas, compagne de Maître Harry Potter. Dobby ne sait pas reconnaître les potions qui ont été données.

–Les as-tu gardées ?

–Oui, compagne de Maître Harry Potter. Maître Lucius et Maîtresse Narcissa ont demandé à Dobby de garder tout ce qui aurait été utilisé pour porter atteinte à Maître Harry Potter.

–Parfait. Professeur ? j'ai demandé en me tournant vers Snape, qui a soupiré, résigné :

–Oui, je vais les analyser...

–Merci ! Dobby, as-tu d'autres éléments que tu as gardés ?

–Oui, compagne de Maître Harry Potter. Des objets ensorcelés donnés à Noël, et Dobby a noté les sortilèges que le directeur Dumbledore a voulu utiliser.

–Excellent ! »

J'ai réfléchi rapidement, puis :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter tout ça ici, pour que Amelia Bones puisse examiner ça ?

–Non, compagne de Maître Harry Potter. Les protections de Lions' Rock empêchent Dobby d'y apporter des objets qui pourraient faire du mal à son maître.

–D'accord. Une idée ? j'ai demandé à la cantonade.

–Oui, a répondu Snape. Ce soir, vous rencontrerez, Potter et vous, la directrice, qui convoquera Amelia Bones. Dobby apportera ses preuves à ce moment-là. Et si Dobby veut bien me donner les potions dès que nous rentrerons à Hogwarts, ça me laissera le temps de les analyser avant.

–Parfait. Donc on va faire en sorte de terminer cette rencontre avant que Harry termine son entraînement de Quidditch. Dobby, si je t'avais appelé, c'était pour que tu ailles au Manoir Malfoy chercher les affaires de Narcissa et de Cassiopeia. Elles vont habiter ici un temps encore indéterminé. Lucius est au courant ? j'ai demandé à Narcissa.

–Lucius sait que nous ne rentrerons pas de Gringotts, mais ne sait pas notre destination. Comme ça, il ne mentira pas à Voldemort quand il lui dira qu'il ne sait pas où nous sommes. Mais oui, il sait que nous sommes en sécurité.

–Excellent. Alors, pour faciliter le travail de Lucius et de vos elfes, je suis désolée, Dobby, mais tu vas devoir ramener les affaires de Cassiopeia et Narcissa tout seul. Si les elfes du Manoir Malfoy voient Tippy, ils auront du mal à garder le secret si Voldemort veut les faire parler.

–Dobby comprend, a affirmé Dobby en s'inclinant profondément. Où est-ce que Dobby doit apporter les affaires de Maîtresse Narcissa et Maîtresse Cassi ?

–Et les miennes si possible ? est intervenu Draco.

–Bien sûr, Maître Draco, a répondu Dobby sans hésiter.

–Tippy ! » j'ai appelé.

Tippy est aussitôt apparu, et a regardé Dobby avec curiosité. Je lui ai ordonné de s'arranger avec Dobby pour que les affaires de Narcissa et Cassiopeia soient dispatchées au bon endroit. Il s'est incliné à son tour et les deux elfes ont disparu dans un _pop_.

Après un court silence, j'ai souri :

« Bien, voilà qui est donc organisé. Vous avez officiellement disparu avec vos affaires. En attendant la Une de demain ou lundi, Draco, si tu me disais ce qu'a donné ton test d'Héritage aujourd'hui ?

–Je t'ai dit que j'étais descendant de Mordred ?

–Oui.

–J'en suis l'héritier magique aussi. Ainsi que Nimue.

–Très bien ! Dis, ça fait de toi un descendant de Morgane aussi. Tu sais quelle était sa spécialité ?

–C'est la Dame d'Avalon. Elle n'a pas de spécialité à proprement parler. Si elle devait en avoir une, je ne sais pas si ce serait la magie noire, l'esprit ou la médecine. C'est la seule à part Mordred qui acceptait le fait que magie noire et magie blanche pouvaient être alliées. Même si Mordred était déjà plus assoiffé de pouvoir que Morgane et se rapprochait plus du mage noir tel qu'on l'entend aujourd'hui. Quand Dobby reviendra, je lui demanderai de prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque Malfoy, il présente Morgane de façon plutôt neutre, loin des biais amenés par ceux qui ne veulent que de la magie blanche.

–Merci. Je suis héritière de Morgane, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai aussi des prédispositions à la magie noire ?

–Pas autant que moi, mais sans doute plus que les trois autres, oui. Tu as déjà montré plus de tolérance à son égard que les autres.

–Parce que je n'ai pas grandi dans une société magique qui la diabolise.

–Manon, je ne suis pas tout à fait inculte du monde moldu, et je sais parfaitement que la magie noire est très mal vue, que ce soit par les magiciens ou les non-magiciens. Le livre que tu m'as offert à Noël en est un bon exemple. Sauron le méchant mage noir contre Gandalf le gentil mage blanc... Et tu me dis que c'est une référence dans la littérature magique pour les moldus. Combien de tes lectures n'opposent pas magie blanche et magie noire ? »

J'ai réfléchi un bon moment. Sur les centaines de livres _fantasy_ que j'ai pu lire, je n'ai pu retrouver que quelques références ne créant pas une polarité magie blanche/magie noire. Ils figurent d'ailleurs parmi mes livres préférés. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement fan du manichéisme, tu le sais. Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, il existe aussi le gris (oui, je sais que c'est comme ça que tu considères Snape comme un héros, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe de base que je vais tout accepter... Non mais !).

Draco a pris mon silence comme un accord, et il avait raison, et il a souri :

« Tu vois ? Et pourtant, tu ne rejettes pas en bloc la magie noire.

–Je pense que la magie noire est simplement une magie réellement dangereuse, entre de bonnes ou de mauvaises mains, mais la magie est un élément neutre. C'est ce que nous en faisons qui en fait quelque chose de mal ou de bien.

–Tu prêches un convaincu, Manon. Mais c'est cette vision qui fait aussi de toi une héritière de Morgane. Viviane et Merlin n'ont jamais accepté ça aussi bien. Enfin... Je suis allé dans le coffre de Mordred. Peu de monde a été désigné comme héritier magique, apparemment, la dernière traduction était du Normand du Xème siècle. Heureusement que je comprends le vieux breton.

–Tu as pu récupérer un artefact d'héritage ?

–Oui, et de la lecture. Chez Nimue, ça se voit que Hermione a fait une razzia, mais j'ai trouvé quelques titres intéressants qui compléteront bien la magie noire de Mordred. Dommage que je n'ai pas Galaad, ça aurait permis d'aller encore plus loin.

–Ça, c'est Harry, Neville et moi. Tu ne dois pas travailler seul dans ton coin, tu sais ? »

Draco a eu un petit rire. Il va avoir du mal, je le sens. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire équipe. Il finit par s'étirer :

« Je laisserai tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma chambre dans la suite des Fondateurs. Au moins, je suis sûr que personne dans le dortoir ne tombera dessus. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Je fais pareil, c'est nécessaire, surtout en partageant un dortoir avec Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil. En pensant à mon journal, j'ai pensé à un autre :

« Si vous avez voulu protéger Harry, et si vous êtes contre Voldemort, pourquoi avoir donné son journal pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ? » j'ai demandé à Narcissa.

Narcissa a secoué la tête, désolée :

« Nous n'avons pas voulu l'ouverture de la Chambre. Nous savions que Arthur Weasley était en pleine vague de fouille des Manoirs de certaines familles pour y découvrir des artefacts de magie noire. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais nous ne voulions pas pour autant qu'il tombe entre n'importe quelle main. Nous pensions que Arthur Weasley aurait éduqué ses enfants à lui donner tout objet suspect entrant en leur possession de façon mystérieuse. C'est ce que nous avons fait avec nos propres enfants, et ce que la plupart des sorciers font. Nous pensions que l'enfant Weasley qui découvrirait le journal le donnerait à son père, et du coup, il le récupérerait sans savoir que c'était nous qui l'avions avant. Jamais nous n'avons pensé que la petite Ginevra s'en servirait. »

Je l'ai regardée un moment, étudiant ses émotions. Je sentais de la sincérité dans son récit, et une sorte d'inquiétude toute maternelle quand elle a évoqué le nom de Ginny. J'ai soupiré :

« Ginny n'a pas été éduquée à reconnaître la magie noire, et elle a été sensible à la compulsion portée par le journal. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni les connaissances nécessaires pour réagir et se débarrasser du journal avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

–Nous n'avions pas envisagé cela. Nous avons sincèrement pensé qu'avec le travail de son père, elle serait sensibilisée aux objets dangereux. »

J'ai hoché la tête : c'était raisonnable d'avoir ce genre d'attentes d'une fille d'un directeur de service dédié aux objets dangereux. J'ai soupiré :

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis en tout cas contente d'entendre cette version. »

Il y a eu un silence légèrement tendu, que Draco a fini par interrompre :

« Et si tu nous montrais ce beau château ? Bon sang, les Potter ne se refusent rien ! »

J'ai eu un petit rire en acceptant la proposition. Oui, Lions' Rock respire la richesse, c'est évident. Pourtant, lors de la visite, les Malfoy ont laissé entendre que même si c'est évident et pas du tout caché, c'est quand même moins ostentatoire qu'à Malfoy Manor, où les rideaux sont de soie, les sols en marbre, les dorures omniprésentes. Ici, les matériaux sont plus bruts : le sol est en parquet de chêne, les rideaux en très beau coton, mais en épais coton quand même... Deux familles, deux façons de montrer leur puissance : les Malfoy affichent leur richesse, les Potter leur puissance magique.

Les elfes ont attribué à Narcissa et Cassiopeia deux chambres au premier étage, l'étage des invités. Ils ont travaillé rapidement, puisque leurs affaires sont déjà présentes. Au deuxième étage, la chambre de Draco, là aussi avec ses affaires. En fait, les elfes ont regroupé les cinq mages autour de la chambre de Harry : moi à sa droite, Hermione à sa gauche, et sur chaque extérieur, Neville et Draco.

Dobby a du aider Tippy au rangement puisque les trois Malfoy ont été surpris de trouver chaque chose à la place qu'ils aiment. Les elfes ont aussi aménagé un des bureaux du premier pour Narcissa, et un des petits salons en salle de jeux avec les jouets de Cassiopeia, ses livres, et des objets visiblement ressortis de l'enfance du père de Harry. Bref, toutes les deux sont très bien installées et accueillies, et ne manqueront de rien.

Apparemment, Harry a demandé à Dobby de rester à Lions' Rock, pour servir les deux Malfoy, qu'il connaît bien. Cela lui permet également de sortir de Hogwarts, et donc d'échapper à un possible interrogatoire. Contre l'avis de Hermione, il en a profité pour lier Winky à lui, qui est apparemment venue aussi travailler ici, en guise de nourrice pour Cassiopeia.

L'elfe est heureuse d'avoir à nouveau une famille à servir, alors personnellement, je suis contente : on ne sait pas ce qui rend les elfes aussi dépendants des sorciers. Draco affirme qu'ils meurent sans maître. Est-ce que c'est de l'endoctrinement, ou une véritable magie ? On n'en sait rien. Alors en attendant de savoir si c'est bon pour eux de les affranchir ou non, autant leur offrir une famille qui les traitera bien et les respectera. J'imagine mal Harry maltraiter qui que ce soit (ce qui est un véritable exploit, vu son enfance...).

J'ai ensuite précisé à Narcissa qu'elle n'est pas prisonnière ici, qu'elle est libre d'aller et venir à sa guise, mais bien entendu, nous ne pourrons sans doute rien faire s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit en dehors des limites de Lions' Rock. Si elle veut, elle peut même aller au village de Lions' Hill, ils connaissent l'existence de la magie, et cela lui permettra de sortir de l'isolement de Lions' Rock dans une relative sécurité. Ce à quoi elle a répondu que l'isolement n'est pas une nouveauté pour elle : c'est un compagnon presque permanent depuis son mariage avec Lucius, où elle ne peut réellement compter que sur son mari et ses enfants. Rester à Lions' Rock ne lui pose aucun problème.

Si cette déclaration m'a fait de la peine, elle m'a soulagée aussi : Narcissa ne fait pas de difficultés, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Encore quelques minutes de conversation légère, des saluts plutôt chaleureux, et Snape nous a ramenés, Draco et moi, à Hogwarts, avant même la fin de l'entraînement de Harry. Enfin, c'est relatif, comme notion : Angie a décidé qu'au lieu de s'entraîner deux soirs par semaine, l'équipe de Gryffindor passerait le samedi après-midi complet sur le terrain, de treize heures à dix-huit heures. Ce qui leur laisse tout juste le temps de se doucher pour pouvoir aller dîner ensuite.

J'aurais bien assisté à la fin de l'entraînement, mais il faisait trop froid et j'avais encore des devoirs à faire. Du coup, direction la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, où j'ai retrouvé Hermione et Neville. Draco, lui, est déjà parti retrouver les Slytherins.

Ne reste plus qu'à voir McGonagall ce soir, et ce sera tout bon !

Journée positive, donc, dans l'ensemble. Plutôt calme par rapport à ces derniers jours, mais importante quand même : Harry m'a dit _je t'aime_ ! (oui, il y a eu d'autres choses très palpitantes, mais que veux-tu, mes émotions sont sélectives...)

Bisous ma belle, et à demain !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà un chapitre plus court que le précédent, qui permet de voir comment avance la relation entre Manon et Harry, et également d'expliquer certains points par rapport aux Malfoy, pour faire le lien entre le canon et ce que je suis en train de créer. J'espère que ça vous convient :)

J'ai eu beaucoup de retours sur la longueur du précédent chapitre : c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. Je suis en train d'avancer dans la deuxième partie, et pour l'instant, aucun autre chapitre n'a atteint cette longueur.

Donc pas d'inquiétude pour les lecteurs lents ou ayant un emploi du temps chargé : je ne vous ferai pas accumuler de la lecture en retard ! :)

Enfin, par rapport à l'actualité : _Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit_ vient de sortir dans sa version française. Qui a craqué ? Personnellement, j'ai craqué dès la sortie de la version anglaise ! :)

Je ne vous ferais pas de spoiler ici, mais une question me taraude : parmi ceux qui ont eu le temps de le lire, qui a eu l'impression de lire une nouvelle fanfiction, de la part de J. K. Rowling elle-même ? L'histoire est chouette, et bien touffue pour une pièce de théâtre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Rowling est en train de se faire une nouvelle fortune sur une... fanfiction... Enfin... C'est son univers, elle en fait bien ce qu'elle veut, tant qu'elle nous laisse aussi jouer avec :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017** : correction de fautes, reformulations sans changement de sens, et suppression d'une mention du père de James encore vivant à la naissance de Harry.


	41. 21 janvier 1996

**Dimanche 21 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Au dîner, hier soir, je n'ai pas vu Padfoot. Harry m'a dit qu'il voulait renouer avec sa cousine, et était donc sans doute à Lions' Rock. J'ai raconté rapidement ce qui s'était passé hier après-midi, y compris la confirmation de Narcissa sur l'amitié entre les Malfoy et les Potter. J'ai raconté à Harry ce qu'elle m'a dit sur les jeux de magie avec son père, pour qu'il puisse s'amuser à en retrouver le souvenir s'il le veut. Ça l'a rendu heureux : Narcissa lui a rendu une partie de son enfance. Par contre, ils ont été choqués de découvrir tout ce que Dobby avait fait pour protéger Harry, et Harry a accepté sans problème de se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice après dîner.

Chez McGonagall, l'ambiance était sérieuse. Snape a bien obtenu les potions de Dobby dès son retour, et il a eu le temps de les analyser. Il y a diverses potions, destinées à affaiblir son esprit, sa volonté, et même de l'Amortentia. Il y a l'équivalent d'années de drogues diverses, destinées à affermir le contrôle de Dumbledore sur Harry.

Et Dobby a été suffisamment doué pour parvenir à le protéger même quand il n'était pas à Hogwarts. Cet elfe est une perle. Le diagnostic de décembre n'avait montré aucune trace de potions d'aucune sorte, Dobby a fait de l'excellent travail. Harry l'a chaleureusement remercié quand Dobby est venu apporter les autres éléments qu'il a rassemblés ces trois dernières années. Pauvre Dobby ne savait plus où se mettre.

Au final il en ressort que ces éléments seront inexploitables en tant que preuves : les potions _n'ont pas_ été données à Harry, les objets non plus (certains m'ont donné froid dans le dos...), et une liste établie par un elfe de maison ne vaut pas grand chose. Amelia a été contrainte de refuser ces nouveaux éléments, mais nous a par contre conseillé de les donner aux avocats de Harry : cela pourra leur servir dans leurs différentes argumentations. Harry a donc aussitôt ordonné à Dobby de tout transporter chez ses avocats, avec un mot explicatif de sa part griffonné à la hâte.

En partant, il a convenu avec McGonagall d'un autre rendez-vous, demain soir, cette fois pour faire le point sur les sécurités du château.

Sinon, journée routine, aujourd'hui : Herbologie ce matin, club de défense cet après-midi. Draco a officiellement joint le club pour la première fois, aujourd'hui. Il s'est attiré les regards méfiants de ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de son appartenance à l'Ordre et à notre camp, mais il les a complètement ignorés. Il s'est contenté de travailler avec nous, les autres mages.

Remus a décidé de nous faire travailler séparément des autres, afin qu'on puisse progresser vraiment, sans être ralentis par le fait que nous devons nous entraîner face à des sorciers. La Salle sur Demande a même généré une zone magiquement isolée du reste de la salle pour qu'on puisse vraiment faire de la magie sans risquer de blesser les autres.

D'ailleurs, détail amusant : la Salle, la Carte du Maraudeur, les passages secrets, les différents accès protégés... Tout ça répond beaucoup mieux à Harry, à présent. Ça se sent qu'il est devenu le maître du château. Depuis ce matin, dans la perspective de son rendez-vous demain avec McGonagall, nous marquons toutes nos idées dans nos livres de communication pour qu'il puisse avoir un ensemble le plus complet possible de propositions à faire. La première que j'ai faite concerne les Beuglantes.

Notre entraînement a fait office de spectacle, apparemment. Nous essayons de combiner magie élémentale, magie de combat et nos spécialités. Tu peux te demander ce que l'empathie peut faire dans un combat, mais contre quelqu'un qui n'est pas préparé, c'est redoutable : je peux instiller de la peur, de la panique, de la confusion, toutes sortes d'émotions qui rendront mon adversaire incapable de se battre correctement. J'ai fait un rapide test sur les sorciers présents à l'entraînement, et apparemment, je peux même toucher un groupe de personnes. Mais ce sont surtout nos éléments qui ont attiré l'attention. Le feu pour moi, l'eau pour Hermione, l'air pour Draco, la terre pour Neville, et apparemment, Harry a réussi à comprendre comment utiliser la lumière, en plus des ombres et de la foudre, même s'il n'a toujours pas accès à la magie.

Notre zone de combat est assez grande : une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Nous nous affrontons deux par deux, dans une sorte de petit championnat. Nous avons le droit d'utiliser nos armes physiques. Mais l'arc ne me sert pas à grand chose dans ce genre de situation (je ne suis pas Legolas, je ne tire pas à bout portant...), donc j'ai demandé à la fin de l'entraînement si Hermione pouvait m'apprendre le maniement de la dague, que je pressens plus appropriée pour moi que les épées des garçons.

La finale a été Draco contre Harry.

Les deux anciens ennemis jurés, le chevalier-mage de la magie blanche contre l'héritier de la magie noire.

Combat très intéressant. Harry a plus de connaissances en magie de combat, et a plus d'expérience dans ce genre de situation, mais Draco a toute une vie d'enseignement de l'escrime et de la magie noire. C'est Harry qui a gagné, au bout d'une demi-heure de combat : il a mis toute sa puissance d'archimage dans un éclair paralysant. Draco ne peut pas lutter contre ça. Personne ne le peut. Harry sait parfaitement qu'il est d'office vainqueur s'il sort ce genre d'attaque, mais elles sont plus épuisantes et donc il peut y recourir moins souvent, et surtout, quel intérêt de s'entraîner s'il met immédiatement à terre son opposant ? Il ne peut pas se reposer uniquement sur ce genre d'attaques, et donc, il les garde en réserve pour s'entraîner plus « normalement » avec nous et diversifier ses compétences.

Remus était furieux : les deux n'ont pas retenu leurs coups et avaient de nombreuses blessures. Mais du coup, ça nous a permis de nous entraîner, Neville et moi, en guérison. Neville a lu que la volonté fait souvent des merveilles : si on _veut_ fermer une blessure, et qu'on dispose du pouvoir nécessaire, cela fonctionnera. Et ça a fonctionné. J'ai pu guérir toutes les blessures de Harry comme ça. Et Hermione a même essayé sur Draco. Ses résultats sont moins rapides et moins puissants que Neville ou moi (Harry n'a pas pu essayer, du coup, puisque je me suis occupée de lui), mais elle n'est pas dépourvue si besoin.

L'avantage principal de cet entraînement ? C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression de vraiment tester mon pouvoir. Et pour l'instant, même si j'ai été fatiguée à la fin de la séance et que je suis contente que la journée soit finie, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir atteint mes limites pour autant. C'est le cas des autres mages aussi.

Remus l'a bien compris. Il a donc décrété que nous serons dorénavant pour la première moitié de l'après-midi mêlés aux autres personnes du groupe d'entraînement, mais qu'ensuite, nous aurons feu vert pour nous entraîner entre nous comme nous le souhaitons.

Bref, bonne petite journée au demeurant...

J'ai hâte de voir si le journal de demain parlera de la disparition mystérieuse de la femme et de la fille de Lucius Malfoy.

Bonne nuit ! Et bisous !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Vous venez de découvrir toute l'étendue de mes capacités à écrire un combat :) Il y aura de l'action, n'en doutez pas, mais je suis vraiment très mauvaise à écrire un combat avec le détail des coups par coups, ou les petits combats entre des adversaires particuliers... Je n'ai aucune connaissance précise en combat, et j'ai l'impression que ça se ressent cruellement lorsque je m'essaie à faire quelque chose de plus détaillé. Je vous épargnerai donc mon incompétence :)

Concernant _Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit_ , je suis rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu l'impression de lire une fanfiction. Je m'étais dit que c'était parce que j'en lis trop et j'en écris moi-même, mais visiblement non, ce sentiment est apparemment partagé par beaucoup de fans, y compris beaucoup moins accros que moi (je pense notamment à ma meilleure amie, qui ne lit pas de fanfictions).

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	42. 22 janvier 1996

**Lundi 22 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

La journée a été animée, mais plutôt de façon amusante. Draco a affiché aujourd'hui son camp, sans aucune ambiguïté possible, et avec toute l'arrogance et le sens de la mise en scène des Malfoy. J'ai adoré, personnellement. Et nous avons un nouvel emploi du temps, pour étudier tout ce qui fera de nous de bons mages. Il y a du travail.

Ça a commencé au petit déjeuner, avec le journal. Comme on le pensait, la Une ne parlait pas pour une fois du procès Weasley, mais de la famille Malfoy.

 _Disparitions inquiétantes chez les Malfoy. Lord Malfoy craint que l'on cherche à utiliser sa femme et sa fille comme moyen de pression._

En gros, l'article racontait que Narcissa et Cassiopeia avaient disparu samedi lors d'une sortie à Diagon Alley, et qu'elles n'étaient jamais rentrées au Manoir. Entre les accusations que _c'est inadmissible de s'en prendre à une famille de nobles, personne n'est finalement en sécurité, que fait donc le Ministère_ , Lucius a glissé ses craintes de voir la vie de sa femme et de sa filles utilisées pour obtenir de l'argent (la richesse des Malfoy est célèbre et ils ne s'en cachent pas) ou le faire céder sur certaines opinions politiques (on ne précise pas lesquelles).

Petit à petit, toute la Grande Salle s'est remplie en rumeurs diverses sur le sujet, avec de nombreux regards vers Draco. Il est arrivé assez tard, ayant pris son temps pour prendre une douche après l'entraînement sportif de ce matin (et sans doute pour briefer Blaise et les autres), et tout le monde étudiait sa réaction. Mais il ne lisait pas l'article, mais une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait les sourcils levés en signe d'incrédulité, sa moue narquoise habituelle, et je sentais son amusement. Puis il s'est penché vers Blaise à côté de lui pour récupérer le journal et le lire et là, réaction à laquelle _personne_ ne s'attendait : il a éclaté de rire.

Ça a amené un grand silence sur la Grande Salle. Il a l'air de ne pas s'en être rendu compte, mais il nous a prouvé qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait : un bol de pop-corn est apparu devant nous, les quatre mages de Gryffindor, clin d'œil à ma remarque à McGonagall : si je fais apparaître du pop-corn, c'est qu'il va y avoir du spectacle. Ça a attiré vers lui l'attention de Neville et Hermione, qui tournaient le dos à la table des Slytherins.

Il lisait avec une emphase théâtrale les déclarations de son père à Blaise, qui souriait largement. Dans le silence, tout le monde entendait parfaitement son ironie. Puis il a terminé, beaucoup plus froidement :

« Mon père est vraiment un crétin. Comme si quiconque allait s'imaginer qu'il dépenserait un Gallion ou renoncerait à servir Voldemort contre la vie de Mère ou de Cassi. Heureusement qu'elles sont en sécurité. »

Il y a eu de nombreuses exclamations, et j'ai senti sa satisfaction, même si rien ne s'est affiché sur son visage : il venait de reconnaître qu'il sait parfaitement où elles sont. Pansy l'a compris aussi et s'est penchée vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui a fait rire Draco et il a répondu, sur un ton égal mais qui a porté dans toute la salle, redevenue très silencieuse, attentive à ses moindres paroles :

« Si je sais où elles sont ? Ça ne te regarde pas, Pansy. La première chose que tu feras, c'est rapporter mes propos à mon père. Tu sais ce qu'il vient de m'écrire ? Qu'elles ont été _mises en sécurité_ par les fidèles de Voldemort, afin de s'assurer que je m'allierai bien à eux l'été prochain. Face-de-Serpent ne veut sans doute pas laisser passer l'unique chance d'avoir un vrai mage dans ses rangs... » il a ricané.

J'ai senti l'amusement de Harry, Hermione et Neville à côté de moi. Draco n'avait pas froid aux yeux : il était assis au milieu d'une table remplie de fidèles ou futurs fidèles. D'un geste parfaitement visible, il a déchiré la lettre de son père :

« Père ne sait pas où sont Mère et Cassi, et ne le saura jamais. J'aurais bien dit qu'il ne le saura pas tant qu'il ne changera pas de camp, mais je sais qu'il ne laissera jamais tomber ce crétin de pseudo-Lord. Il a oublié la première règle d'un Malfoy : ne s'agenouiller devant personne. Qu'il continue donc à... _craindre pour leurs vies_ , elles sont beaucoup mieux là où elles sont. »

Il a balancé négligemment le journal sur la table, fait disparaître la lettre dans une poignée de flammes, avant d'attraper une pomme et se lever en la croquant avec une indifférence soigneusement étudiée. Sauf qu'au lieu de sortir de la Grande Salle en profitant d'avoir tous les yeux sur lui, il s'est avancé vers nous et a déclaré tranquillement, sans trace aucune de son agressivité habituelle :

« On se voit ce soit, après les potions de Nestral ?

–Bien sûr, a répondu Harry sans hésiter. Tu connais le mot de passe de la suite des Fondateurs. »

Draco a affiché un léger sourire avant de se détourner et sortir de la Salle, sous les murmures et les nouvelles rumeurs. Harry n'avait pas besoin de préciser que Draco connait le mot de passe, sauf pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur ce point. Il a joué le jeu.

Mais le spectacle n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Draco avait choisi ouvertement son camp, mais il manquait encore un choix public, à la table des Slytherins. Pansy s'est tournée vers Blaise, furieuse :

« Et toi, tu le laisses faire ? Il est en train de trahir sa famille et tu le laisses faire ? Quel genre de meilleur ami es-tu ?

–Le genre qui le soutient dans ses choix et sait que le traître, ce n'est certainement pas lui. Il l'a dit : la devise de sa famille, c'est de ne s'agenouiller devant personne, et certainement pas devant un usurpateur de Sang-Mêlé. »

Les murmures se transformèrent en une vague d'exclamations et de cris : _Voldemort, un sang-mêlé, mais non, voyons ! C'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, un Lord en puissance !_ Blaise a ricané devant la réaction des étudiants de la Salle et s'est tourné vers moi et a crié :

« Nestral ! J'en veux aussi ! »

J'ai eu un moment de doute : qu'est-ce qu'il voulait aussi ? Puis j'ai compris en voyant son sourire et son aura clairement amusée : du pop-corn. J'ai fait apparaître un petit saladier, ai versé de notre pop-corn dedans jusqu'à en faire déborder histoire que tout le monde voit bien le contenu, et je l'ai fait léviter jusqu'à lui. Il m'a remerciée d'un signe de tête souriant et a repris son petit déjeuner, parsemant ses œufs brouillés de pop-corn (je ne discute plus du goût étrange des Anglais. Après presque trois mois avec des adolescents anglais, j'ai renoncé).

Nous avons ignoré les discussions houleuses dans la salle et terminé notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement. J'ai juste pris un moment pour prendre mon livre de communication pour prévenir Draco du soutien ouvert de Blaise : Blaise aura certainement besoin de protection, à l'avenir. Personne n'osera s'attaquer à Draco, mais Blaise n'est qu'un sorcier, beaucoup plus vulnérable.

Quand nous sommes allés en cours de potions, Draco attendait devant la porte, un livre dans une langue incompréhensible sur les genoux. Il a souri en nous voyant arriver, toujours fier de son coup de théâtre dans la Grande Salle. Il a sorti un livre de sa poche :

« Tiens Manon, le livre dont je t'ai parlé samedi. J'ai croisé Sirius en venant ici, il me l'a fait passer. J'ai aussi les livres pour attaquer l'apprentissage du vieux breton, » a-t-il ajouté pour nous quatre.

Harry a hoché la tête :

« On s'y mettra vendredi. Joli spectacle, tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas peur de ne pas pouvoir entrer à Slytherin, maintenant ?

–Ils n'oseront jamais s'en prendre à moi, a répondu Draco avec assurance. S'il le faut, je leur rappellerai que je n'ai pas peur de me servir de l'ensemble de mes pouvoirs. Et dans mon dortoir, Crabbe et Goyle sont des imbéciles, Nott ne fera rien tant qu'il n'aura pas choisi, ce serait crétin de sa part de m'attaquer s'il a encore peut-être l'intention de me rejoindre, et Blaise est un frère.

–Un frère qui a proclamé ouvertement son soutien, a ajouté Hermione.

–Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Son indifférence était surtout un moyen de prouver aux Slytherins qui commençaient à se rassembler devant la porte en attendant le début du cours que Blaise sait se défendre et que si Draco est aussi confiant, il faut peut-être se méfier du meilleur ami plus connu pour son exubérance joyeuse que pour ses prouesses magiques.

Crabbe et Goyle se sont approchés, menaçants :

« Alors, Malfoy, on trahit sa famille pour _Potter_ et sa Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Harry n'a même pas eu le temps de s'énerver : Draco a éclaté d'un rire moqueur :

« Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris quand j'ai dit que ma famille ne s'agenouillait devant personne ?

–On le fera payer à ta chère petite Cassi.

–Encore faudrait-il que vous puissiez la trouver. »

Le calme de Draco, non simulé, face à une menace explicite sur sa petite sœur chérie a eu au moins le mérite de faire réfléchir les Slytherins.

Toute la journée, ça a continué comme ça : des attaques et insinuations des Slytherins, toujours sous le choc du choix de Draco, et les réponses tour à tour moqueuses, tranquilles, arrogantes, mais jamais énervées, de Draco. Au grand choc de toute l'école cette fois, il a discuté avec nous tranquillement, presque amicalement. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté de le voir gentil avec moi, mais avec Harry, Hermione et Neville, après plus de quatre ans d'agressivité entre eux, c'est apparemment perturbant.

Le coup final a été porté lors du dîner : Draco est venu s'installer avec nous. Il voulait revoir mon programme de rattrapage, et notre programme d'entraînement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? a demandé Ron agressivement.

–Je viens parler emploi du temps et acquisition de connaissances, Belette. Va fuir à l'autre bout de la table si tu ne veux pas que ton pauvre cerveau explose. »

Ah, revoilà le Draco habituel. D'un certain côté, j'ai envie de dire « ouf ! » : je n'ai pas envie d'un Draco gentil. Harry est gentil, Neville est gentil, Hermione est gentille... Avec qui je m'amuse si Draco est gentil ? Harry sait parfaitement se moquer ou théâtraliser les choses, il a du mordant, mais il n'est pas... méchant. Même avec la perte de leur amitié, avec Ron, il ne lui a jamais balancé une insulte. Il s'est montré agressif uniquement quand Ron m'a insultée. Il sait être terrifiant quand il le veut, mais ce sera en réponse à une menace, jamais de sa propre initiative. Draco, si.

Il a ignoré les regards stupéfaits et/ou assassins autour de la table et s'est assis d'autorité entre Hermione et moi.

« Bon. Manon, montre ton emploi du temps. Voici le mien. Potter, ton entraînement de Quidditch est le samedi après-midi, c'est ça ?

–Oui.

–OK. Alors sur quoi tu as encore besoin de travailler, Manon ?

–Les potions, les runes, l'astronomie, j'ai répondu. Mais c'est quasiment terminé, les runes. L'astronomie, c'est juste une heure supplémentaire à la fin du cours, donc ça ne me fait pas perdre une soirée supplémentaire. Et les potions, il me faut surtout de la pratique.

–J'y ai pensé, à ça, a approuvé Draco. Il y a un labo, dans la suite des Fondateurs. Et si on en profitait pour se faire un stock de potions essentielles ?

–Oui, j'y pensais aussi, a répondu Hermione. J'ai fait une liste, d'ailleurs.

–Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? a soupiré Draco. Montre ça, Granger. »

Hermione a sorti une longue liste de son sac, que Draco a étudiée. Il a remplacé certaines potions par d'autres que je ne connais pas, et il en a ajouté des nouvelles. Ça couvre beaucoup de domaines, principalement de la médicomagie : anti-poisons divers, potions et baumes pour la cicatrisation, potions de régénération sanguine pour compléter le sang en cas d'hémorragie (ils connaissent les transfusions, mais ne les pratiquent que très rarement, à cause de la magie dans le sang, qui peut créer un lien indésirable entre donneur et receveur, comme pour les transplantations d'organes), potions pour le sommeil, contre le stress...

Il y a également des potions plus douteuses, comme le Polynectar ou le Veritaserum. Mais Harry est un Potter, et ça fait apparemment partie de ses privilèges de fabriquer lui-même ces potions pourtant fermement contrôlées par le Ministère. On trouve également des potions pour créer des états de confusion, pour plonger quelqu'un dans une sorte de stase, des potions explosives, des poisons divers et variés, des fumigènes, des potions qui font fondre certains matériaux... Tout un arsenal de potions d'attaque, donc.

Au final, c'est presque deux cent potions qu'on peut trouver sur cette liste, dont la moitié sont interdites ou contrôlées par le Ministère.

« Et tu veux faire ça en rattrapage de potions avec Manon ? s'est étonné Neville.

–Je veux qu'on fasse ça tous les cinq, l'a contredit Draco. Granger n'est pas mauvaise, Potter non plus quand il veut bien se concentrer sur ce qu'il fait, et toi, tu as besoin de pratiquer pour prendre de l'assurance, comme Manon. Si on vous met tous les deux sur des potions de niveau de cinquième année maximum, et que Granger et moi nous gardons les potions les plus compliquées, ça va parfaitement le faire.

–Mais il faudra plus d'une soirée par semaine pour réaliser toute cette liste, a fait Harry.

–Pour les potions de niveau scolaire, jusqu'aux NEWTs, elles peuvent soit se réaliser sur une soirée, soit acceptent de reposer pendant une semaine, soit supportent la stase facilement. Il faut qu'elles puissent être réalisées en classe. Pour les autres, je ne vous les laisse de toute façon pas faire, et laissez-moi faire de mon temps libre ce que je veux. Granger, tu es la bienvenue, mais tous les trois, vous n'approcherez pas de ces chaudrons à moins de faire vos preuves.

–Ça nous laisse quoi ? j'ai demandé.

–Beaucoup de potions de médicomagie, quelques potions du type explosives ou de fusion... Il y a du boulot, t'en fais pas. Donc, vous êtes d'accord ? »

Nous nous sommes regardés, tous les quatre, puis j'ai senti l'acceptation venir chez tout le monde, et j'ai répondu :

« OK, on fait ça : lundi, potions pour tout le monde. Ensuite ? Il faut que Harry, Neville et moi travaillons la médicomagie, et vous aussi, Hermione et toi, même si c'est à moindre échelle. Il faut que tous les cinq travaillons la magie mentale. Oui, toi aussi, Neville, j'ai ajouté en voyant sa surprise. Tu es un mage, tu as un certain pouvoir, même si ça ne vaut pas le nôtre. Je veux apprendre le maniement d'une dague, et vous, les garçons, vous devez de toute façon travailler l'épée. Neville et Harry sont chevaliers-mages, et ont besoin de travailler dessus. Toi la magie noire, et je veux apprendre ça aussi. Harry a besoin de découvrir toutes les subtilités juridiques et politiques d'un Lord. Il faut aussi que...

–Stop ! s'est exclamé Harry. OK, tu as réussi ton pari de faire cinq années d'études en une, ce n'est pas pour autant que maintenant, tu dois nous noyer sous le travail.

–Harry, il y a un criminel dehors qui n'attend que la moindre petite occasion pour te tuer, et nous tuer aussi. Tu as _deux_ prophéties sur la tête. Tu as besoin, nous avons tous besoin, de maîtriser le plus possible nos pouvoirs. Nous aurions du apprendre tout ça dès l'enfance, mais malheureusement, il va falloir faire vite.

–Calme-toi, Manon, on va y arriver... » a dit Neville d'une voix douce.

Je l'ai regardé, puis j'ai regardé Harry, qui avait l'air blessé et vexé. Il n'a pas du apprécier mon ton _légèrement_ agressif... J'ai soupiré :

« Désolée. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

–On a tous peur, chérie, mais on va s'en sortir, a répondu Harry, plus détendu. Mais nous épuiser à la tâche ne nous mènera à rien. Il faut qu'on s'en tienne à l'essentiel.

–Malheureusement, ce que vient de dire Manon _est_ l'essentiel, a déclaré Draco d'une voix tranquille. Elle aurait pu ajouter la découverte de chacun de nos héritages, au sens historique et culturel du terme, et pour elle et sans doute toi, Potter, religieux. Elle s'est contentée des connaissances pratiques. Comment caser tout ça dans un emploi du temps sans nous surmener ?

–En laissant l'escrime et la pratique des armes et du combat lors de l'entraînement du dimanche et des sessions du matin, a répondu Hermione. Ensuite, Manon a semblé dire beaucoup de choses, mais ça se résume à quelques grands thèmes : magie de l'esprit, médicomagie, magie noire, et culture et politique. Quatre thèmes.

–Le vieux breton, j'ai ajouté.

–Ah oui. Cinq. Mais c'est gérable. Le dimanche après-midi sera fatiguant, alors on met quelque chose qui ne demande pas trop d'effort le dimanche matin : culture et politique. Pour tout le monde. Draco et Neville, vous serez nos professeurs, à tous les trois. Vous avez deux visions de la noblesse magique et de la politique, et ça sera utile. Lundi soir, après le dîner, potions. Mardi soir, avant le dîner, on peut travailler sur la magie de l'esprit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire pendant des heures, et les deux heures de pause entre la fin des cours et le dîner suffiront largement. Ensuite, après le dîner, Draco a entraînement de Quidditch, ce qui nous laisse libres pour faire nos devoirs. Mercredi, nous avons Astronomie après le dîner, et aussi Quidditch pour Draco, alors on ne fait rien. On garde avant pour les devoirs. Jeudi, avant le dîner reste libre, et après le dîner, on attaquera la magie noire quand Manon aura terminé les Runes. Vendredi, rien avant le dîner, et après, ce sera vieux breton. Samedi matin, médicomagie. Samedi après-midi, Harry a entraînement, donc temps libre pour nous. Dimanche matin, donc, culture et politique, et dimanche après-midi, le club de Remus. Et bien sûr, tous les matins sauf le dimanche, sport et entraînement avant le petit déjeuner. »

Au fur et à mesure, elle a rempli l'emploi du temps, finalement quasi similaire en charge de travail à celui que j'avais à mon arrivée. Il y a juste le samedi matin en plus, mais nous sommes de toute façon levés à cause du sport avant le petit déjeuner, et les deux heures de magie de l'esprit du mardi, mais c'est un allègement par rapport à avant où nous avions une heure tous les soirs avant d'aller nous coucher.

Elle a dupliqué l'emploi du temps en cinq exemplaires, qu'elle a ensuite remplis avec notre emploi du temps scolaire respectif, avant de nous donner le parchemin final. Nous l'avons observé en silence, tous les quatre. Puis j'ai soufflé :

« Wouah... Ça, c'est de la capacité d'organisation !

–Hermione, j'accepte de suivre ce planning, à une condition, a annoncé Harry.

–Quoi donc ? a demandé Hermione, méfiante.

–Tu ne me dis rien par rapport aux OWLs. Je m'organise comme je veux pour les révisions, et je révise ce que je veux et autant que je veux. »

Draco et moi avons ricané devant la lutte que cela demandait à Hermione d'accepter de laisser passer ça. Finalement, elle a reconnu que c'était tout de même plus important que des examens, que Harry était pour la plupart sûr d'avoir de toute façon.

« OK, a-t-elle finalement dit. Aucun de vous quatre. Je vous laisse tous les quatre en paix pour vos OWLs si on se tient à cet emploi du temps.

–Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, de toute façon, a dit Draco, avec tout son mépris Malfoyen. Mais OK, si ça te rassure de tout mettre dans des cases et si ça rassure Manon de savoir qu'on va pouvoir tout étudier, alors je veux bien suivre cet emploi du temps.

– _Yeah_ ! j'ai fait en levant les bras au ciel. Draco Malfoy vient d'approuver une suggestion de Hermione Granger ! Tout espoir d'humanité n'est pas perdu ! »

Ça a fait rire tout le monde autour de nous. Mais il avait raison : j'étais soulagée. Ça fait des jours que je me demande comment on va pouvoir surmonter la masse de travail qui se présente à nous, et qui grossit à chaque fois que l'un de nous découvre un héritage supplémentaire, et voilà que Hermione, en trois coups de cuillère à pot et deux de baguette magique, parvient à tout mettre dans _des cases_ comme Draco dit, et tout est organisé ! C'est magique ! C'est toujours pareil, en fait : j'ai des idées plein la tête, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment les organiser : déjà, lorsqu'on travaillait à deux sur nos disserts de philo, c'était toi qui organisais tout ce que je pouvais balancer, et maintenant, c'est la deuxième fois que Hermione me sauve d'une surcharge de travail en organisant proprement mon emploi du temps...

Harry m'a attirée contre lui en me prenant par la taille :

« Ça va mieux ? »

J'ai hoché la tête avec un grand sourire. Oh oui, ça va mieux. On va y arriver. On va donc y passer nos soirées, mais on va y arriver. À quoi, on ne sait pas encore... Vaincre Voldemort, c'est sûr. Mais aussi cette foutue deuxième prophétie. _Seconde_ prophétie. Hors de question qu'il y en ait une troisième...

Après le dîner, donc, Draco et moi sommes allés voir Snape à la table des professeurs pour lui annoncer que désormais, nos potions se feraient dans la suite des Fondateurs. Il a d'abord refusé :

« Hors de question que des élèves fassent des potions sans contrôle dans ce château.

–Severus, a dit Draco très sérieusement, en se moquant de la familiarité alors qu'on était dans la Grande Salle. Même sans l'héritage de Slytherin, je suis aussi bon que toi. Tu ne nous aurais jamais laissés sans surveillance toutes ces semaines sans ça, Manon et moi.

–Mais je pouvais contrôler à la fin la qualité de la potion.

–Quand a été la dernière fois où tu as trouvé un défaut dans mes potions ? »

Snape a regardé son filleul, qui lui a fait un sourire rassurant :

« J'ai l'héritage de Slytherin en plus, maintenant. Des connaissances dont même toi, tu n'as pas idée. Ça ne craint absolument rien. Et ces potions sont destinées à notre usage personnel. On n'a pas envie de prendre des risques sur nous-mêmes...

–Et nous n'expérimenterons rien, j'ai ajouté. Nous suivrons les recettes de Draco, et Draco contrôlera la qualité. À chaque fois, il m'a donné la même note que vous, quand j'ai rendu une potion les lundis soirs. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Faites confiance à son côté Slytherin pour savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas cette décision sans en avoir soigneusement pesé les conséquences ! »

À ces mots, Snape a ricané, et a hoché la tête :

« Sur ce point, je ne peux pas vous contredire, Miss Nestral. Bien. Vous avez de toute façon le niveau d'un élève de cinquième année à présent, et il ne vous faut que de la pratique, et je crois que Draco ne vous lâchera pas sur ce sujet. Allez-y. Mais si je vois une seule potion d'origine suspecte se balader dans le château...

–Vous aurez toute raison de soupçonner les jumeaux Weasley, » j'ai répondu avec un grand sourire.

Il a grogné mais nous a laissés partir. Draco est retourné vers les Slytherins pour mettre Blaise au courant de notre nouvel arrangement, et je suis retournée près des Gryffindors pour dire à Harry, Hermione et Neville que c'était bon pour qu'on fasse des potions dans le laboratoire de la suite des Fondateurs. Non pas qu'on ait réellement besoin de l'autorisation de Snape, mais ça nous semble à tous plus correct comme ça.

Du coup, après le dîner, au lieu d'aller dans les cachots, nous sommes allés au cinquième étage, dans la suite des Fondateurs. Tous, sauf Harry, qui avait son rendez-vous avec McGonagall au sujet des protections du château. Encore deux étages de plus à grimper dans la suite, et nous voilà dans ce laboratoire dont nous a parlé Harry. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Du troisième étage de la suite, je ne connaissais jusqu'à ce soir que la bibliothèque et une des trois salles d'entraînement polyvalentes. Au deuxième, nous avons chacun notre chambre avec une salle de bain. Il n'y a que Harry qui occupe la sienne en permanence, il est trop heureux de pouvoir se passer des ronflements et des sarcasmes de Ron. Mais à présent, c'est là que Hermione, Neville et moi venons prendre notre douche après le sport : cinq étages de moins à monter par rapport à la tour de Gryffindor, et les douches sont individuelles. Du coup, même si nous n'habitons pas vraiment ici, nous avons quand même pas mal d'affaires.

Le laboratoire de potions est une pièce plutôt grande, avec de grandes fenêtres sur l'extérieur. Ça change des cachots où seule la lumière des bougies et des torches vient éclairer l'endroit. Bon, là, on est le soir, et c'est également le cas, mais on sait qu'en journée, on y verra le soleil, et psychologiquement, ça a son importance. Il y a des tas d'objets que je ne connais pas. Vu la tête des autres, ce n'est pas forcément parce que je suis ici depuis peu de temps. Il n'y avait que Draco qui semblait parfaitement à son aise. Il a examiné la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant les réserves, la petite bibliothèque, les nombreuses tables de travail, et un immense tableau blanc au mur, avec une grille tracée dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » j'ai demandé.

Draco y a jeté un coup d'œil et a eu un immense sourire :

« Un tableau d'organisation. Ça permet de savoir, quand on fait plusieurs potions, où on en est, combien de temps encore il faut les laisser reposer, et si elles sont en attente d'une nouvelle étape ou non. Très pratique, surtout quand plusieurs de ces potions sont longues à préparer. On va s'en servir. Bien ! Alors, Neville et Manon, je vous veux là. Ce sont les établis pour les potions les plus simples. Je veux savoir ce que vous valez vraiment avant de vous mettre sur quelque chose de plus élaboré. Si vous vous débrouillez bien, on montera en niveau. De toute façon, il faut faire toutes les potions de la liste. »

Il a épinglé la liste à côté du tableau d'organisation, et a noté les quantités qu'il souhaitait fabriquer. Puis il s'est tourné vers Hermione :

« Tu connais un moyen de gérer simplement les stocks d'ingrédients et de potions terminées ?

–Oui, des registres. On fera ça ensemble.

–On va faire ça tout de suite, alors. Manon, la potion cicatrisante est de niveau de quatrième année, ça te dit ?

–Ça marche pour moi.

–Neville, même niveau pour la potion Pepper-Up. OK ?

–OK. Les recettes ? »

Draco nous a donné chacun la recette, et nous a expliqué comment lier la recette et le chaudron au tableau d'organisation. Rapidement, deux cases se sont retrouvées occupées : une pour chacune de nos potions. Puis lui et Hermione ont commencé à créer un livre de stock.

Hermione s'est occupée des enchantements sur le livre, qui indique non seulement l'état du stock en temps réel, mais tient compte également des spécificités d'acquisition des ingrédients (certains ne peuvent être acquis qu'à certaines périodes de l'année, ou du mois...) et du temps de préparation des potions pour indiquer quand refaire les stocks. Il tient compte également des dates de péremption des ingrédients et des potions qui ne supportent pas la mise en stase (le sang d'animaux magiques, par exemple, comme le dragon). Bref, de l'excellent travail.

Ils ont ensuite commencé à préparer du Polynectar et du Veritaserum, deux potions qui demandent au moins un mois de préparation (trois pour le Veritaserum), sachant que de toute façon, les premières étapes prennent peu de temps. Deux cases en plus sur l'organiseur, et le registre des ingrédients qui se met à jour. La magie, c'est quand même souvent impressionnant.

Nous avons passé plusieurs heures dans le laboratoire, et il était près de vingt-trois heures quand nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il serait peut-être temps de nous coucher. Harry nous avait rejoints depuis une heure, et faisait une potion explosive, qui se fait en trois quarts d'heure. En faisant la potion, il nous a raconté les résultats de sa rencontre avec McGonagall.

Elle n'a pas accès aux protections du château, lui seul y a accès, et ce sera le cas même quand elle sera officiellement directrice : elle sera notifiée de certains éléments de sécurité essentiels, mais ne pourra pas changer les protections sans l'accord de Harry. Ils ont renforcé les protections concernant les artefacts de magie noire, ont mis en place un système de surveillance des agressions, qui fait qu'une alerte apparaît dans la salle des Professeurs et chez les Préfets-en-Chef si une agression se passe dans le château. Ils ont revu les filtres de courrier, pour que aucun message suspect ou dangereux n'arrive dans la Grande Salle. L'élève et son directeur de maison recevront tous les deux une notification. Enfin, ils se sont assurés que toutes les protections en place sur le château sont utiles et fonctionnent bien.

Enfin, Harry a officialisé la possibilité pour le château (qu'il appelle _Lady Hogwarts_ ) d'agir de lui-même s'il sent une menace non répertoriée par les différentes protections : supprimer la menace, la confiner, l'expulser, renforcer les boucliers... Mais s'il agit de lui-même, il doit en informer Harry et la directrice. Bref, plutôt de bonnes choses.

Le couvre-feu de vingt-et-une heures était passé depuis longtemps, et nous avons tous eu la flemme de nous rendre dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Du coup, nous voilà installés dans nos chambres de la suite.

Je t'écris de ma propre chambre, qui est très belle. Simple, mais belle, avec des murs tout blancs, un lit _queen size_ sans baldaquin (c'est la première fois que je vois un lit sans baldaquin depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je crois que ça vaut la peine d'être signalé), un bureau, une armoire, un mini salon avec un petit canapé et un fauteuil autour d'une petite table basse devant la cheminée, et une porte vers ma salle de bain personnelle, toute aussi blanche que ma chambre. Les tissus du lit, des rideaux et du salon sont rayés de noir, argent et taupe. Pas beaucoup de couleur, mais c'est assez graphique, finalement.

Et il y a des posters. Pas des tableaux, mais des posters, une impression sur papier glacé. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers faisaient ça aussi, en dehors des posters de Quidditch dont on parle dans les livres et des posters de stars que j'ai vus dans les coins de Lavender et Parvati, dans notre dortoir. Là, ce sont des posters un peu du même genre que ceux que j'ai à la maison : des paysages oniriques, fantastiques, et très légèrement animés (c'est comme ça que je sais qu'ils sont de fabrication sorcière) : les arbres du premier poster bougent un peu et des oiseaux de nuit volent devant les étoiles qui scintillent, et dans l'autre, la brume de la clairière bouge et prend des aspects irisés. Et je suis persuadée d'y avoir vu des fées... Ces posters sont encore plus beaux que ceux que j'ai chez moi à Lyon !

Bon, je te laisse, il est minuit passée, et je dois me lever dans moins de quatre heures... Aïe... Je crois que quatre heures de sommeil, en fait, c'est mon seuil psychologique minimum. Si je dors quatre heures, ça me va encore, mais si je dors trois heures cinquante, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais finalement pas dormir du tout. Alors zou ! je file !

Bisous et bonne nuit !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai du créer avec ce chapitre le véritable emploi du temps complet de ces jeunes gens, histoire de vérifier que tout colle bien au niveau des volumes horaires. J'en ai profité pour vérifier que les cours déjà mentionnés sont cohérents au fil de l'histoire.

Bref, s'il y en a parmi vous qui aiment vérifier ce genre d'élément, amusez-vous ;) Au fil de la première partie, vous devriez pouvoir reconstituer l'ensemble de l'emploi du temps de Manon au moins, peut-être même des autres mages :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	43. 23 janvier 1996

**Mardi 23 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Le spectacle continue aujourd'hui : après le procès Weasley jeudi dernier et les jours qui ont suivi, la « disparition » de Narcissa et Cassiopeia hier, aujourd'hui, ce sont les motifs d'inculpation de Dumbledore dans le journal. Apparemment, les Aurors ont atteint l'extrême limite de la garde à vue avec lui, et ont été finalement obligés de confirmer les chefs d'inculpation pour pouvoir le garder en prison. Le titre de la Une aujourd'hui :

 _Le chef de file de la lumière accusé de crimes dignes d'un Lord Noir_

On y retrouve toutes les accusations officiellement portées par Harry et ses avocats : maltraitance, abus de position dominante, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, abus d'influence, manipulations magiques illégales, incitation au meurtre, incitation au suicide, incitation à la torture... et j'en passe et des meilleures, plusieurs de ces chefs étant aggravés par le fait qu'ils ont été commis sur un ou des mineurs. On y retrouve surtout le nom de la principale victime, Harry lui-même.

Et c'est là que commence le drame : les journaux, depuis novembre dernier (mon arrivée, étrange coïncidence) ont redoré le blason de Dumbledore (qui était d'ailleurs président-sorcier du Wizengamot lors de la session de clôture, tu te souviens ?) tout en continuant à ridiculiser Harry. Donc, aujourd'hui, je te laisse deviner leur angle d'approche de cette histoire... Vont-ils accepter les faits et s'offusquer qu'on puisse faire vivre ça à un enfant, et plein de personnes entourant cet enfant ?

Non, c'est présumer de l'intelligence de la presse magique britannique... Leur explication continue dans la lignée des derniers mois : Harry n'est qu'un garçon particulièrement troublé, qui aurait besoin d'un suivi psychologique intense et urgent au vu du monde qu'il s'est créé dans sa tête, et le plus grave étant que des adultes commencent à le suivre. Le journal annonce également, en guise de promesse, que Dumbledore a recruté trois des meilleurs avocats du pays.

Je m'attends donc à une réponse énergique de sa part, via ses avocats, dès l'édition de demain. Ça commence à sentir le nettoyage de linge sale en public. Dans l'édition d'aujourd'hui, les avocats de Harry ont simplement expliqué que « _Lord Potter préfère se consacrer désormais à l'avenir, et laisser toutes ces histoires entre [leurs] mains compétentes, afin de réparer les torts causés dans le passé et tourner définitivement cette page sordide. Il n'est donc disponible pour aucune déclaration._ »

Comme hier, le silence est tombé peu à peu sur la Grande Salle, à la fois sous le choc de cette terrible histoire impliquant leur directeur et le Survivant, et aussi pour voir s'il y aurait du spectacle.

Ils ont été déçus. Harry a bien lu le journal, mais l'a repoussé calmement. J'ai bien senti qu'il faisait un effort pour contrôler ses émotions, de la colère, de la tristesse, de la honte, de la douleur, mais rien de tout ça n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il paraissait extraordinairement calme et stoïque.

Il a préféré se concentrer sur le courrier qu'il a reçu de ses avocats, expliquant ce qu'ils comptaient faire : essayer de maintenir une image digne de Harry, cherchant la discrétion sur toute cette histoire, qui relève avant tout du privé. Ils lui demandent de faire la même chose au château, afin que tout corrobore et apporte du poids au procès : apparemment, l'image publique des parties en conflit compte presque autant que les faits.

Il a également reçu une lettre d'Amelia Bones indiquant précisément ce qui s'était passé : Dumbledore n'a rien avoué, ils doivent donc se reposer sur les preuves apportées par les avocats. Les Aurors travaillent à les étoffer, mais ce sera plus long et sans doute plus sordide que si Dumbledore était passé aux aveux. C'est ce qu'il veut, sans doute : s'il doit tomber, autant entraîner Harry avec lui.

Il a reçu une dernière lettre, enfin, d'Augusta Longbottom, qui le prévient que malgré toutes les précautions de ses avocats, une grande partie de toute cette histoire sera certainement rendue publique, et il doit se préparer à voir tous ces faits racontés dans les journaux, critiqués par les lecteurs, et les prises de paroles absurdes des différentes personnes au pouvoir, cherchant à s'attirer les faveurs d'un parti ou de l'autre, selon ce qu'ils estiment être les chances de chacun.

« Vu ce qu'il y a de marqué dans ce torchon, on peut dire que le Ministère a déjà choisi son camp... j'ai marmonné.

–Et bien il tombera de haut, » a répondu Harry sèchement.

Je l'ai observé un moment, puis j'ai pris sa main en émettant une vague de confort et d'affection. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il oublie qu'il n'est plus tout seul. Il y a Hermione, Neville, moi, même Draco dans une certaine mesure, et Sirius et Remus, et Augusta, Amelia et ses avocats pour défendre ses intérêts, et les jumeaux, Ginny, Susan, Hannah, et d'autres pour amis, qui le croient et qui le soutiennent. Il n'est pas tout seul.

Toute la journée, il a été un peu tendu. La publicité de toute cette affaire le travaille, c'est évident. Alors, après le dîner, je suis allée voir Remus à la table des professeurs et je lui ai demandé de rendre visite à Harry pour lui changer les idées. Sirius et lui n'ont pas fait traîner les choses : dès le dîner terminé, ils sont venus nous rejoindre dans la suite, où on s'était installés pour travailler. Harry a froncé les sourcils en les voyant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

–C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir, j'ai répondu aussitôt. C'est ton parrain et ton oncle. Ta famille.

–Et alors ? Je vais bien, Manon ! Je te l'ai dit cent fois ! »

J'ai été choquée par son éclat de colère. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse me reprocher d'avoir invité son parrain et son oncle adoptif dans la Suite. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Et chez lui, j'ai senti de la colère et de l'humiliation.

De l'humiliation ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je lui ai proposé le soutien des deux dernières personnes de sa famille ? En quoi c'est une humiliation ?

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, en effet, j'ai ricané. Cette histoire va être horrible, on le sait tous. Ça ne sert à rien de nous isoler chacun dans notre coin. À cinq, nous sommes plus forts, tu te souviens ? Ça vaut aussi pour sept, dix, vingt... Plus nous serons nombreux à nous soutenir, plus nous serons forts. Non seulement pour ça, mais pour tout le reste.

–Tout le reste ? Tu veux tout leur dire, c'est ça ? s'est emporté Harry. Allez, vas-y ! Va leur parler de magie noire ! Va leur parler de nos héritages ! Manon, des gens _tueraient_ pour avoir ton héritage, tu en es consciente ?

–Bien sûr que oui ! »

Je commençais à être en colère à mon tour et je me suis levée pour faire face à lui.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis consciente ! Comme je suis consciente que je n'ai pas trois mois d'expérience en ce qui concerne la magie ! Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas peur ? Tu crois que je ne me demande pas quand va finir cet état de grâce où on me laisse relativement tranquille par rapport à mon pouvoir, pour m'attaquer, m'affaiblir et essayer de détruire ce que nous représentons ? Tu sais ce qui me rassure, ce qui me fait tenir ? C'est le fait que vous soyez là, tous ! Que _tu_ sois là. Et Hermione, Neville, Draco, Sirius et Remus, McGonagall et Snape, Augusta et Amelia... Je ne suis pas toute seule, et c'est ce qui me rend plus forte ! Et c'est pareil pour toi ! Ne nous mets pas à distance quand tu as besoin de nous ! »

Il a continué à me regarder avec colère, puis il a tourné les talons pour disparaître à l'étage. J'étais sous le choc. C'est notre première dispute. C'est la première fois que je ne réussis pas à l'atteindre et à l'apaiser, avec mes émotions ou mes mots.

Sirius a suivi Harry, et c'est Remus et Hermione et Neville qui ont essayé de me consoler. Honnêtement, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir fait foirer les choses. J'ai tendance à le couver, il faut le reconnaître : à vouloir le soutenir émotionnellement dès qu'il ne va pas bien, alors que, si ça se trouve, il veut juste que je sois physiquement présente. Mais même si je reconnais que je suis peut-être un peu fautive, je n'irai pas faire le premier pas : c'est lui qui m'a rembarrée sans me dire ce qui ne va pas, en préférant m'accuser de ne rien comprendre à la situation. Et tu le sais : je _déteste_ quand on me prend pour une idiote.

Comme tu peux le deviner, je ne suis donc pas particulièrement de bonne humeur ce soir en me couchant. D'ailleurs, j'ai refait la route vers le dortoir des Gryffindors. Bon, je vais me coucher et essayer de dormir sans trop réfléchir...

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Il fallait bien que ça arrive, une dispute dans le couple ! :)

Et vous aurez régulièrement des extraits de la presse. Je trouve ça marrant, dans les fics, alors j'ai décidé de le faire aussi :)

Sinon, le week-end qui vient, je vais avec ma meilleure amie à une convention sur le Seigneur des Anneaux à Paris. On monte le vendredi et on redescend le lundi. Je serai donc à la maison à temps pour publier le prochain chapitre, mais si vous commentez en anonyme à partir de jeudi, il se peut que je n'ai pas le temps d'inclure ma réponse dans le prochain chapitre...

J'ai hâte ! On va être déguisées en Hobbit ! :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	44. 25 janvier 1996

**Avertissement :** évocation de maltraitance et de suicide, non graphique et non détaillée.

* * *

 **Jeudi 25 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Mauvaise journée hier. Et pourtant, c'était mercredi, pas jeudi. Et curieusement, aujourd'hui a été un peu (à peine) meilleur.

La journée d'hier a bien commencé, pourtant. Harry m'attendait à la sortie du dortoir, avant d'aller en sport. Il m'a pris la main pour m'accompagner en chemin, et m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour son comportement d'avant-hier, qu'il s'était laissé emporter par les nerfs. Et j'avais raison, avant-hier soir : il trouve que je le materne trop, et il a déjà Molly pour ça (ça m'a vexée un peu quand il m'a dit ça, mais au moins, c'est explicite sur la façon dont il le ressent...), et il veut juste que je sois là. Comme ça, en se tenant la main, ou comme quand j'essaie de détourner ses pensées avec une pique... ou en étant sensuelle. Ça m'a fait sourire, et j'ai accepté ses excuses, j'ai présenté les miennes, et voilà, nous sommes réconciliés.

L'ambiance s'est gâtée au petit déjeuner. À la réception du journal, plus exactement. Comme d'habitude, c'est Hermione qui le reçoit, donc c'est elle qui lit la Une en premier. Et qui lâche un énorme :

« Comment _OSE_ -t-il ? »

Bon, autant te dire qu'on a eu direct l'attention de tous ceux déjà installés, et qu'on a compris que ça devait concerner Harry. En effet. Et la Une est tout simplement... écœurante. Rageante, injuste, insultante, réductrice... Absolument écœurante, je ne vois pas d'autre mot.

 _Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu à un an, celui-qui-a-tué à onze ans, affirme son tuteur, Dumbledore._

L'article raconte comme Harry a tué « _pour la première fois_ » à onze ans, lors de sa première année à Hogwarts, et que par conséquent, en effet, Dumbledore, étant son tuteur et son directeur d'école, lui a accordé plus d'intérêt qu'à n'importe quel autre élève. Après tout, peu d'élèves ont un meurtre à leur actif, surtout aussi jeunes. Même Tom Riddle, devenu Voldemort par la suite, a commis son premier crime à seize ans.

Aucune explication sur les circonstances du « meurtre » dans l'article, juste le fait que Harry a tué un de ses professeurs volontairement. Pas de mention sur le fait que c'était de la légitime défense, que Voldemort était _encore_ impliqué dans l'histoire, rien. Juste un garçon de onze ans avec une enfance perturbée par le meurtre sauvage de ses parents qui tue lui-même à peine entré dans le monde sorcier.

Nous avons été sous le choc à la lecture de l'article. Mais alors que j'ai cru que Harry allait s'effondrer ou s'emporter, il est resté calme et décidé. Il avait une idée en tête. Il a refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit pendant un bon moment, puis quand la Grande Salle a été pleine à craquer, il nous a fait signe de venir avec lui. De loin, il a également fait signe à Draco, qui était assis à Slytherin. Draco a paru surpris, mais n'a pas discuté. Il avait vu la Une et se doutait que Harry voulait faire quelque chose par rapport à ça.

Harry a échangé quelques mots rapides avec McGonagall, et celle-ci l'a laissé faire. Il nous a invité à le rejoindre sur l'estrade, et s'est placé devant nous. Beaucoup d'élèves nous regardaient déjà, se demandant ce que nous allions faire. Je me le demandais aussi. Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de confronter les élèves sur l'article de journal ?

« Bonjour à tous ! »

Il a à peine élevé la voix et tout le monde s'est tu pour l'écouter. Comme les jours passés, ils veulent leur spectacle. Harry leur a lancé un regard furieux, mais n'a pas montré autrement sa colère face à leur curiosité malsaine. Il s'est contenté de dire :

« J'ai tué le professeur Quirrell à la fin de ma première année ici. J'avais onze ans. »

Il y a eu des exclamations choquées, furieuses, outrées, criant au criminel, au mage noir...

« SILENCE ! »

Ce qui marche avec une trentaine d'élèves marche aussi avec trois cents... Le silence est revenu immédiatement.

« Je l'ai tué parce qu'il voulait me tuer, parce que ce qu'il était devenu était criminel. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il était possédé par Voldemort. »

Nouveaux cris, nouvelles exclamations choquées, nouveau cri de colère de Harry qui ramène le silence sans tarder. J'ai senti l'amusement des professeurs derrière moi, mais heureusement, ils n'ont rien dit. Harry s'est énervé, visiblement je veux dire :

« Maintenant, on va mettre les choses à plat ! Lady Hogwarts, est-ce que tout les élèves sont dans la Grande Salle ?

– _Oui, maître Harry_ , a fait une voix venue d'on ne sait où, de toute évidence féminine.

–Alors ferme les portes. Ne les rouvre que lorsque je te le demanderai. »

En guise de réponse, les portes de la Grande Salle ont claqué, et des élèves parmi les plus jeunes ont hurlé de peur. Je me suis approchée de Harry :

« Tu es en train de les terrifier.

–C'est exactement mon but ! a répliqué froidement Harry, qui a regardé tout le monde avant de reprendre : Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que tout ce que je dirai jusqu'à la réouverture de ces portes quand je l'ordonnerai est la vérité, sans aucun mensonge. »

Sa baguette s'est illuminée, puis il l'a rangée :

« On verra bien alors à la fin si vous croyez toujours ce ramassis de conneries. Commençons par le début. Je suis Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, Duc Potter et de Hogwarts, héritier des quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts, héritier de Merlin et de Viviane, comte de Lions' Hill et baron de Godric's Hollow et de Hogsmeade. Pour les Nés-Moldus et ceux qui n'ont pas de connaissances du système politique britannique magique, ça veut dire que j'ai un _putain_ de pouvoir politique, économique et magique à ma disposition. Beaucoup de lois ne s'appliquent pas à ma famille, qui dispose de privilèges vieux de plusieurs siècles. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre au Ministre de la Magie, je n'en dois qu'à la Reine d'Angleterre elle-même. Économiquement, ma famille est aussi sans doute la plus riche famille de l'Europe magique. Magiquement, j'ai hérité des talents des chevaliers-mages, en magie de combat, en défense contre les forces du mal. Sans que ce soit tout à fait lié à mon héritage, je suis mage. Je ne suis pas un sorcier qui a besoin d'une baguette magique pour pratiquer la sorcellerie. Je peux pratiquer la magie, la vraie. Si on résume tout ça, c'est une mauvaise idée de chercher à provoquer ma colère, mais certains ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée de vouloir me contrôler. »

Il a fait une pause, et fait apparaître une boule de lumière dans sa main :

« Je suis sous serment, et je n'ai donc pas menti sur ce que je viens de vous dire. Quelqu'un a essayé de prendre contrôle de ma vie, quelqu'un qui savait que je suis un vrai mage né dans une famille déjà extraordinairement puissante. Ce quelqu'un a fait en sorte que mes parents, traqués par Voldemort, quittent Lions' Rock, le domaine des Potter depuis plus d'un millénaire, une forteresse imprenable, pour un endroit moins sécurisé. Ce quelqu'un a fait en sorte que Voldemort sache où ils s'étaient... cachés. Ce quelqu'un a fait en sorte que mon parrain et ma marraine ne puissent pas s'occuper de moi, ni aucune des personnes que mes parents avaient estimées dignes de cette charge. Parce que ne nous y trompons pas, la personne qui aurait à assumer mon éducation avait du travail, entre ma magie personnelle et tout ce que le nom de Potter signifie. Mes parents avaient spécifié dans leur testament toute une liste de personnes pour s'occuper de moi. Si l'un d'entre eux devait être officiellement mon tuteur, les autres avaient quand même leur mot à dire, parce que c'est de l'ensemble de leurs compétences dont j'avais... ai besoin. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'a eu ma garde. Ils sont morts, emprisonnés, rendus incapables de s'occuper même de leur propre héritier... Mes potentiels gardiens ont été écartés un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une seule personne, la seule que mes parents ne voulaient absolument pas pour moi, au point de le mettre dans leur testament, mais la seule avec laquelle je partage encore aujourd'hui un lien de sang : ma tante non-magicienne. »

Il a agité sa main, et la boule s'est illuminée un peu plus fort :

« J'ai toujours ma magie. Je ne mens pas. Ma tante non-magicienne déteste la magie. Son mari la déteste encore plus. Et ils ont fait en sorte que leur fils, mon cousin, la déteste tout autant. Et me voilà, moi, bébé mage, parachuté chez eux. Et parachuté est à prendre presque au sens littéral : j'ai été abandonné sur le pas de leur porte, avec juste un mot, en pleine nuit. Dois-je vous rappeler que mes parents sont morts un 31 octobre, au début de l'hiver ? Oh, ce quelqu'un a pris des précautions : il a créé des protections sur la maison de ma tante et de mon oncle pour les protéger des sorciers, y compris des Deatheaters, il a posé un verrou sur ma puissance en leur assurant qu'ainsi je ne ferai pas de vagues, sans leur préciser que c'était au contraire le meilleur moyen pour moi d'avoir des accidents magiques... Hermione, tu as la liste des protections posées sur Privet Drive ? »

Hermione a froncé les sourcils, mais a obéi et attiré son sac jusqu'à elle pour en sortir un parchemin. Harry a fait disparaître sa boule de lumière pour pouvoir le saisir. Il a eu un sourire mauvais :

« Test pour ceux qui font de l'Arithmancie ou des Runes en NEWTs : que vaut un bouclier de sang statique, produit par un bébé de un an au pouvoir verrouillé contre des Deatheaters disposant de leur pleine puissance, ou pire, Voldemort... »

Aucune réponse, mais les murmures au fond de la table des Ravenclaw étaient éloquents. Harry a hoché la tête :

« Je suis d'accord avec vous : ça ne vaut absolument rien. Que vaut un autre bouclier, dynamique lui, nourri de la puissance d'un mage, à raison de huit pour cent de son énergie magique, à condition expresse qu'il passe au moins un mois par an sous le bouclier ?

–Ça dépend de l'indice de Gend du mage, a répondu un élève, de Slytherin.

–361. »

Il y a eu des hoquets de surprise et des exclamations d'incrédulité, et Harry a refait apparaître sa boule de lumière avec un sourire narquois :

« Je ne mens toujours pas. Je vous ai dit que j'étais mage. Et je crois que Hermione vous a même dit il y a deux semaines que je suis archimage. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça implique encore, à part que lors d'un combat, aucun bouclier sorcier ne me résiste. Ça vexe le professeur Lupin en entraînement. Donc oui, mon indice est de 361 actuellement, et on peut penser que lorsque j'étais bébé, il devait tourner entre 330 et 350. Donc, que vaut un bouclier nourri de huit pour cent de mon énergie, à condition que j'y passe un mois par an ?

–Il est quasiment indestructible, à condition que ce soit ta résidence principale, a répondu un élève de dernière année à Ravenclaw.

–Ma résidence principale ? Ah oui ? Dommage pour eux que j'ai déménagé alors, a dit Harry avec un sourire. Donc, j'ai été confié à cette famille, ma famille, et on s'est servi de ma puissance pour établir ce genre de protection, tout en m'empêchant d'accéder à l'ensemble de ma magie. Le problème, c'est que ça fait également considérablement baisser mon contrôle sur ma magie, et que j'avais du coup beaucoup plus tendance à provoquer des accidents. Tendance encouragée par un bouclier supplémentaire sur la maison. Bref, on m'a placé dans une maison qui déteste la magie, et on m'a empêché de contrôler cette magie, ce qui fait que _forcément_ , ma famille a été exposée à la magie qu'elle déteste tant. »

Il a pris une profonde inspiration, et j'ai posé une main dans son dos pour l'encourager. Aucune onde d'émotion, juste ma main. J'ai senti sa volonté se raffermir et il a redressé les épaules :

« Ma famille a... manifesté son dégoût de manière assez extrême. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, sachez simplement que je n'ai pas eu l'enfance heureuse qu'on décrit partout. Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël ni mon anniversaire, j'ai appris mon nom en entrant à l'école primaire parce qu'à la maison, j'étais le _monstre_ , et j'ai la ferme impression que si je suis resté aussi petit alors que les Potter sont généralement assez grands, c'est par acclimatation à ma... chambre... Si on peut appeler ça comme ça... Enfin. Le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas la violence physique ou verbale, c'est le fait que tout ça a été calculé et provoqué par ce quelqu'un qui m'a placé là. On a découvert en même temps que le verrou qui bloquait ma puissance un joli petit paquet d'influences, pour manipuler mon caractère, mais aussi celui des autres. Ma famille était encouragée dans sa violence, mes instituteurs étaient incités à fermer l'œil sur les blessures que j'arborais à l'école, et moi, on a fait en sorte que je sois... _passif_ par rapport à la situation, que je considère ça comme... mérité. »

Sa voix vibrait de colère et personne ne s'y est trompé. J'ai vu des élèves reculer instinctivement sur leur banc.

« Je n'ai découvert l'existence de la magie qu'au même moment que n'importe quel Né-Moldu : pendant les vacances avant la rentrée en première année. Moi, futur Lord Potter, un des héritiers les plus puissants de ce royaume magique, j'ai découvert l'existence de la magie à onze ans. Et je ne parle même pas de mon héritage, juste de la magie. Je suis arrivé à Hogwarts sans connaître aucune règle du monde dans lequel j'aurais du grandir. J'ai appris quatre semaines avant ma rentrée que j'étais célèbre et pourquoi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris _comment_ mes parents étaient morts. À mon arrivée, tout le monde s'attendait certainement à voir un petit prince gâté pourri. Je suis un Potter et je suis le Survivant, après tout. C'était loin d'être le cas. D'après celui qui avait décidé d'être mon tuteur, c'était un excellent moyen de garantir ma modestie. Bien sûr... » il a ricané.

Il s'est fait apparaître un verre d'eau et l'a montré à la foule, complètement absorbée par son récit :

« Je peux faire de la magie, je ne mens toujours pas. J'aimerais dire que ce récit n'est pas pour les jeunes oreilles, mais malheureusement, j'avais votre âge, petits premières années, et donc... Je me suis vite lié d'amitié avec deux personnes : Hermione Granger ici présente, meilleure élève de notre promotion, et Ronald Weasley, assis actuellement parmi les Gryffindors. C'est amusant, ce choix d'amitiés, quand on y réfléchit. Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir ami avec Ron. Comme on avait modelé mon caractère pour que j'accepte la situation inacceptable dans laquelle je vivais chez ma tante, on a fait en sorte que je devienne ami avec le jeune Ron. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'est lui aussi qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, mais les faits sont les faits. J'étais un enfant battu, autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, et mon seul moyen de protection, petit, c'était la bibliothèque de ma ville : mon cousin et ses amis fuient la connaissance et il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'idée d'entrer dans un endroit plein de livres. J'ai donc passé de nombreuses heures là-bas, et des heures heureuses. Je lisais plein de choses : des romans d'aventure, des grandes épopées, des livres d'histoire, des livres de science, de maths, de géo, les actualités, la politique, des tas de choses. J'aimais ça. Quand je suis arrivé ici, tout d'un coup, je n'aimais plus aller à la bibliothèque. C'était ce qu'on voulait de moi : que je ne cherche pas particulièrement à m'instruire. Après tout, le Quidditch, c'est bien plus amusant à onze ans, et je suis un Attrapeur si _doué_. »

Il a secoué la tête.

« Pendant toute ma première année, on m'a encouragé à délaisser les cours pour chercher les aventures et les ennuis. J'ai eu un Nimbus 2000, le balai le plus puissant de l'époque. J'avais _onze_ ans ! J'ai reçu la cape d'invisibilité de mon père à Noël. De tous les artefacts à la disposition de mon tuteur à me donner comme héritage, il me donne l'objet qui me permet de transgresser les règles du château sans me faire prendre. J'ai eu une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite qui m'a fait découvrir que _quelque chose_ tuait les licornes en attendant de récupérer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du château. Et surtout, surtout... La plaisanterie de la pierre philosophale... Comment donner plus envie à des élèves d'aller dans un endroit que de leur dire que c'est interdit ? Quel artefact aussi dangereux serait caché derrière une porte qu'on peut déverrouiller par un simple _Alohomora_ ? Par un Cerbère dressé par quelqu'un qui ne sait pas garder un secret, y compris la parade pour passer devant le Cerbère ? Par _un filet du diable_ ? Par des clés volantes facilement attrapables avec un balai, surtout quand, par un extrême hasard, on a un Attrapeur plutôt doué dans la fine équipe ? Par un échiquier quand par une heureuse coïncidence, le meilleur joueur de tout Gryffindor s'est joint à l'aventure ? Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au bouquet final : le miroir du Riséd. »

Sa voix était amère. Il s'en voulait encore de s'être laissé avoir ainsi à l'époque. Il avait raison : c'était un parcours qui avait été tracé pour eux. J'ai lu de nombreuses fictions qui émettent l'idée que le Filet du Diable était pensé pour Neville, qui aurait du selon ces histoires faire partie du petit groupe autour de Harry, pour montrer à Harry le modèle d'un Sang-Pur modeste et peu performant, afin d'inciter Harry à faire de même.

« Le miroir du Riséd que j'avais découvert par le plus grand des hasards à Noël et dont notre cher directeur m'a gentiment expliqué le fonctionnement avant de le faire disparaître en me précisant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je le cherche. Et évidemment, sur quoi je tombe au bout de ce parcours taillé pour des élèves de première année bien précis ? Ce parcours soi-disant capable de bloquer les ambitions de Voldemort ? Un miroir du Riséd, et un professeur Quirrell. Pas tout seul, le professeur Quirrell. Et absolument pas bégayant, pour ceux qui se souviennent combien ce tic était énervant en cours. Très sûr de lui et du fait qu'il pourrait obtenir la pierre philosophale pour lui et... pour son maître. »

Il a refait apparaître la boule de lumière et a tenu la main à côté de son visage :

« Je ne mens toujours pas. Et tant que la boule de lumière est présente, tant que je suis en vie, je ne mens pas. J'ai juré. Son maître, donc. Voldemort. Voldemort que j'étais censé avoir détruit à quinze mois, réduit à l'état d'esprit, obligé de posséder des corps pour survivre, désirant la pierre philosophale pour le merveilleux Élixir de Vie qu'elle produit. Voldemort n'a eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître en moi le bébé qui l'avait séparé de son corps dix ans plus tôt. J'ai tué Quirrell, parce que c'était nécessaire si je voulais empêcher Voldemort de me tuer. Je l'ai fait en légitime défense. Alors oui, peu d'enfants de onze ans ont déjà tué volontairement. Mais dites-moi, combien d'enfants de onze ans ont pour la deuxième fois en face d'eux un psychopathe déterminé à les tuer ? Combien d'enfants de onze ans ont été élevés dans la détresse émotionnelle la plus totale, pour qu'ils apprennent que leur propre vie ne vaut rien mais celle des autres tout ? Il _fallait_ que j'empêche Voldemort de revenir, parce que s'il revenait, il allait détruire d'autres familles comme il avait détruit la mienne. De la légitime défense et du devoir. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai fait exactement ce qu'un Potter, un chevalier-mage, doit faire. »

Il a pris une profonde inspiration, et a continué :

« J'ai découvert aux dernières vacances qui je suis vraiment. Mon pouvoir, mon héritage, ma famille. J'ai découvert par accident ou presque ce que j'aurais du savoir toute ma vie. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, priver un héritier, surtout d'un titre aussi puissant que le mien, des connaissances nécessaires au bon exercice de son pouvoir, et _a fortiori_ , de la connaissance de l'existence de ces titres, est une faute extrêmement grave. Albus Dumbledore s'est déclaré mon tuteur à la mort de mes parents. Il a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse réclamer la tutelle à sa place. Il a fait en sorte que je grandisse sans connaissance de mon héritage, sans connaissance de la magie même. Il m'a conditionné à devenir un pathétique héros prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour tous ceux qui ne se bougent pas le cul pour sauver la leur. Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, ce que vous voyez dans les journaux, ces derniers jours, et ce qui va certainement continuer à être publié dans les prochains jours, c'est la conséquence de tout ça. Il avait tout prévu pour que ses machinations se passent à merveille, pour que je sois celui qui meurt en essayant de tuer Voldemort. Parce que oui, tiens, profitons du fait que je sois sous serment : Tom Marvolo Riddle, celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, ce pathétique criminel en quête d'immortalité, est bel et bien de retour. Je l'ai bel et bien vu revenir en juin dernier, au milieu de ses fidèles Deatheaters. Il a bel et bien tué Cedric Diggory. Là. Je suis encore en vie, cette fichue boule de lumière est toujours allumée, vous savez que je n'ai pas menti. »

Les murmures sont revenus, trahissant la panique des élèves. Cette fois, Harry n'a pas demandé le silence, qui est revenu tout seul lorsqu'il a continué :

« Parmi vous, certains en ont déjà conscience, et ont déjà choisi leur camp, d'un côté ou de l'autre. J'ai choisi le mien également : Voldemort a tué mes parents, a essayé de me tuer quatre fois. J'ai survécu à chaque fois et j'ai bien l'intention que ça continue. Je ne suis pas un _putain d'élu_ destiné à tuer Voldemort à votre place. N'importe qui lui lançant un _Avada Kedavra_ peut le tuer aussi bien que moi. Mon seul inconvénient par rapport à vous ? Je suis un Potter, je sais maintenant ce que ça veut dire, et je lui ai échappé trop de fois. Alors forcément, ce crétin est frustré et tient à réparer cet affront à son honneur inexistant. Ce qui se passe en dehors de Hogwarts n'est pas beau. Voldemort rallie ses troupes, le Ministère ferme les yeux, et Dumbledore a apparemment décidé que puisqu'il ne peut plus me manipuler, il me traînera dans la boue avec lui. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Par personne. J'ai l'intention de vivre. Alors je me fous de ce que vous lirez dans les journaux les prochains jours. Ça risque d'être moche. Ça sera certainement encore en dessous de la réalité. Je sais que je ne suis pas un criminel, je sais que je ne combats pas pour un criminel, et que je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant un criminel, même s'il prétend se battre pour la lumière. Dumbledore n'est qu'un sorcier, quelqu'un qui est devenu si avide de pouvoir qu'il mélange bien commun et ambitions personnelles. Je ne me laisserai pas faire... » il a répété avec conviction.

Il a fait disparaître sa boule de lumière et a terminé :

« Alors maintenant savourez la lecture de ce torchon, et réfléchissez à ce que vaut la parole d'un homme qui a condamné un enfant à vivre dans des conditions pires que les pires conditions des elfes de maison. »

Sur ce, il a fait un signe, les portes se sont ré-ouvertes, et il a eu un sourire carnassier :

« Je ne suis plus sous serment à présent. Bonne journée. »

Il est descendu de l'estrade et a quitté la salle. Après un moment de silence stupéfait, Draco s'est tourné vers nous :

« Tout ceci est bien poignant et très vrai, mais en quoi cela valait-il la peine qu'il me prive de mon petit-déjeuner pour le suivre ici ? »

Il a attiré les regards outrés de nombreuses personnes, mais je me suis contentée de répondre :

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que Harry parle aussi... facilement de son enfance ? Et encore, il n'a rien dit de ce qu'il a vécu de pire. Il avait besoin de notre soutien, notre présence.

–De moi aussi ? a fait Draco, si dubitatif que ça m'a fait sourire :

–Mais oui ! Tu es un des nôtres, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Que ça te plaise ou non, que ça plaise ou non à Harry, c'est comme ça. Donc, quand il a besoin du groupe, il fait appel au groupe à son entier, sans t'exclure. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend à devenir ami. »

Draco a levé les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à sa table sans faire de commentaires. Donc il est d'accord. Hermione et Neville se sont aussi réinstallés pour terminer leur petit déjeuner, mais j'ai juste attrapé de quoi grignoter, et j'ai cherché Harry. Qu'il m'accuse de le couver s'il veut, mais en attendant, il n'avait rien mangé alors qu'on sortait de deux heures de sport et qu'on avait encore une journée de cours à affronter. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à le trouver : il était dans sa suite. On avait encore bien trois quart d'heure à tuer avant le début des cours, et donc il avait décidé de retourner chez lui.

Quand je suis entrée dans la suite, j'ai à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte en haut des escaliers que Harry m'a attirée contre lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Il m'a murmuré :

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Et il m'a entraînée dans un câlin très chaud... Toujours pas de sexe, il savait que c'était hors de question que notre première fois se passe comme ça. Je ne dois pas évacuer mon trop plein d'émotions ainsi, ça vaut pour lui aussi. Mais un câlin, je suis tout à fait partante. À vrai dire, je n'envisagerais pas aussi sérieusement le sexe, il y en aurait eu. Les mains ont été plus que baladeuses, les lèvres aussi, et le désir était là. Mais non, ma première fois ne se passera pas comme ça. Je veux de la confiance, de la douceur. Ce câlin lui a quand même fait du bien. Il en avait besoin.

Du coup, quand nous sommes arrivés en cours de Sortilèges, Harry était nettement plus détendu, ce que Hermione a bien sûr remarqué, et elle m'a fait un sourire complice. Le cours de Sortilèges est devenu complètement inutile depuis que nous sommes mages. Et encore plus depuis que tout le monde _sait_ que nous sommes mages. Alors Flitwick se contente juste de vérifier que nous connaissons la formule, le geste et la théorie, pour qu'on puisse passer la partie écrite de l'examen et reconnaître les sorts s'ils sont pratiqués devant nous, puis nous laisse en paix pour faire ce qu'on veut.

Mais Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle n'avait pas décidé qu'on exploiterait ce temps de cours pour pratiquer toujours des sorts, mais du niveau des enchantements et rituels, que peut également pratiquer un mage. Les cinq heures par semaine de cours de Sortilèges seront donc utilisées à nous transmettre les bases de l'enseignement de Rowena Ravenclaw. Tant mieux : c'est très utile, sans nous ajouter de soirée de travail supplémentaire.

Du coup, au lieu de deux heures sur un sortilège qui fait faire la roue à une tasse ( _à quoi_ ça peut bien servir, ce sort ?), nous avons travaillé sur la création de gemmes de stockage d'énergie magique, dans lesquelles on pourra puiser si notre élément n'est pas à portée de magie pour maintenir notre puissance plus longtemps.

La journée s'est passée étrangement hier, et ça été la même situation aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs : les élèves ont été plus ou moins marqués par le discours de Harry au petit déjeuner, et les rumeurs vont bon train. Certains espèrent que s'ils mettent Harry en colère en le harcelant de questions, il finira par exploser et se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade. Néanmoins, son serment a fait de l'effet : j'ai entendu très peu de personnes remettre en cause son récit.

Hier soir, après l'Astronomie, Harry m'a demandé de passer la nuit avec lui. C'est la première fois qu'il me le demande. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas dormir tout seul. Ça fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble, bientôt trois que je suis ici, et il n'a pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps sans personne dans son lit. Il a reconnu que malgré le paysage mental, il fait de l'insomnie et des cauchemars, et il espérait qu'en dormant ensemble, ça lui passerait.

Alors j'ai accepté. Ça m'a fait bizarre de dormir avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes sœurs (enfin... Cathy... Laura et Louise bougent, la nuit, hors de question que je dorme avec elles). Même quand on dort l'une chez l'autre, toutes les deux, je crois qu'on n'a jamais dormi dans le même lit. Et quand je dors avec Cathy, on est bien chacune dans sa moitié de lit, et heureusement, Cathy est un petit gabarit qui ne bouge absolument plus dès qu'elle s'est endormie.

Mais Harry... S'il voulait dormir avec moi, c'était pour pouvoir me serrer contre lui. C'est la chose la plus intime qu'on ait faite... Et je dis ça alors que je sais que je viens de te parler d'un câlin super chaud pratiqué le matin même. J'ai mis un temps fou à m'endormir tellement j'étais paralysée par la présence de Harry contre moi. Et je n'osais pas bouger, parce qu'il dormait comme un bébé. À un point, où j'en avais marre de compter les moutons, qui étaient devenus des loups, puis des dragons, puis... qu'est-ce qu'il y a au-dessus des dragons ?... je me suis même demandée s'il ne s'était pas servi de ces insomnies comme prétexte pour dormir avec moi. Puis j'ai reconnu que la fatigue et le sommeil qui me fuyait complètement me rendaient certainement méchante.

Heureusement, j'ai fini par m'endormir. J'ai du dormir quoi... deux heures ? grand maximum ? Mais en me réveillant, j'avais bougé (quelle surprise...) et je n'étais plus contre lui, son torse contre mon dos, et son bras par dessus ma taille, la main sur mon ventre, mais il était sur le dos, et moi tranquillement étalée sur lui, avec toujours ses deux bras pour m'entourer, et les jambes soigneusement emmêlées. Bref, encore plus intime qu'au moment du coucher. Et j'ai très bien dormi, pour le peu d'heures que j'ai dormi. Comme quoi, ça valait bien la peine de rester paralysée en se demandant si c'était bien normal toute cette histoire...

Vu que j'avais bien dormi, le peu d'heures ne m'a pas trop gênée, et je me suis levée en étant certaine que la journée allait être meilleure.

Oh, elle a été meilleure, d'une certaine façon. Ça ne veut pas dire par contre que ça a été une bonne journée.

Comme prévu, le journal avait son nouveau lot d'histoires sordides. Ce matin, c'était des extraits du bilan psychologique de Harry, qui est dans son dossier médical joint à toute l'affaire de tutelle. Le _Daily Prophet_ , décidé à prendre parti pour le _grand et merveilleux_ Dumbledore, s'est bien gardé de mettre quoi que ce soit sur l'état de santé physique de Harry, ni sur les causes de ce bilan psychologique. Non, juste les conclusions : Harry est un adolescent ayant un complexe du sauveur bien trop développé, une tendance à s'isoler, à refuser de l'aide quand elle lui est proposée, et surtout, des tendances suicidaires, confirmées par quelques tentatives dans son enfance. Ce bilan a été fait avant la levée des influences, et forcément, il est catastrophique.

Harry s'en est rendu compte, et s'est tourné vers moi :

« Est-ce que tes connaissances en médicomagie te permettent d'effectuer un nouveau bilan psychologique ? »

J'ai réfléchi un moment, examinant les connaissances reçues par Helga Hufflepuff, puis j'ai hoché la tête :

« Oui, je peux, mais comme je ne suis pas Médicomage ni Guérisseuse, ce sera juste à titre informatif.

–C'est ce que je veux.

–Alors tourne toi vers moi et baisse tes défenses mentales. Hermione ? J'aurais besoin que tu crées une sorte de bouclier autour de nous trois. Tu peux inclure Neville si Harry veut, mais personne d'autre. La magie que je vais utiliser va me faire dire à voix haute le diagnostic. D'ailleurs, tu peux prendre des notes ? »

Hermione a dévisagé Harry, qui a soupiré, mais a haussé les épaules en signe de résignation : c'est lui qui avait demandé ce bilan après tout. Il a refusé que Neville soit inclus, et Neville ne s'en est pas formalisé : ce que nous allons faire est très intime.

Hermione a donc fait apparaître un bouclier invisible autour de nous, mais qui a complètement bloqué les sons. Harry s'est assis de travers sur le banc, une jambe de chaque côté, pour pouvoir me faire face. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, le temps de concentrer mon pouvoir, mon savoir et ma volonté, et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux pour commencer le bilan.

Ce n'est pas agréable à faire. Je ne sais pas comment les Guérisseurs sorciers font, car le Guérisseur Milott n'a eu besoin que de quelques sorts pour faire son diagnostic, mais ça me demande de plonger dans l'esprit de Harry. Et même s'il va mieux que ce que les extraits du journal présentent, ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal non plus, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des souvenirs qu'il a. Il a si peu de bons souvenirs, et tous datent de ces quatre dernières années ou sa première année de vie... C'est terriblement triste.

Il n'a pas encore réussi à se reconstruire complètement après le démantèlement de toutes les influences qu'il avait sur lui. Son agressivité est sa façon de montrer qu'il n'arrive pas à faire face. Il a toujours le complexe du chevalier, mais ce n'est plus celui du héros : il a pris un peu conscience de la valeur de sa vie, et n'est plus prêt à la sacrifier pour n'importe qui, même s'il est toujours capable de le faire pour des proches.

La prise de conscience de la valeur de sa propre vie a eu d'autres conséquences, plutôt positives : il n'est plus suicidaire, et il sait mieux s'affirmer, et pas uniquement en cas d'urgence. Le côté _leader_ qu'il avait déjà avant s'en retrouve renforcé. Il est toujours modeste par rapport à ses capacités ou son rôle, mais il développe un _ego_ , ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose : ce sera nécessaire s'il veut survivre dans l'arène politique. Il est devenu également plus sociable, même s'il ne sera jamais l'animal de bonne société qu'est Draco. Ce n'est pas un menteur, et il maîtrise beaucoup mieux ses émotions, et notamment sa colère. Il sait réfléchir avant d'agir. Il n'est absolument pas violent, et n'est sujet à aucun signe de folie ou de maladie mentale.

Il connaît donc la valeur de la vie, mais aussi celle de l'amour. Il sait éprouver des sentiments positifs envers les autres, que ce soit de l'amitié, de l'amour, familial ou conjugal. Pour quelqu'un ayant un passé aussi difficile, Harry est extraordinairement sain d'esprit.

Par contre, il est également beaucoup moins confiant qu'avant, et beaucoup plus intransigeant sur ses valeurs morales. Cela le rend plus dur envers lui-même, mais également envers les autres. Il attend beaucoup de ceux qui l'entourent, et notamment qu'ils aient eux aussi des valeurs fortes, même s'il accepte que ce ne soit pas les mêmes que les siennes. Il a développé aussi une forme d'intolérance envers la stupidité et le fait de suivre bêtement ce qui se dit (chose sur laquelle je ne vais certainement pas aller contre lui...). Et surtout, il a développé un fort sens de la valeur « mérite » : les gens doivent mériter sa confiance, mériter son respect, mériter le fait qu'il leur vienne en aide.

Et pour l'instant, il n'est absolument pas convaincu que la société magique britannique mérite qu'il soit le héros qu'elle attend de lui. Si elle attend de lui un tel sacrifice personnel, il est en droit d'attendre d'elle en retour qu'elle s'élève vers plus de tolérance et d'égalité, et de capacité de réflexion, et tant que ça ne sera pas le cas, il ne fera pas plus d'efforts que ceux nécessaires pour assurer sa survie et celle de ses proches.

Il ne sait pas pardonner, non plus, et ne donnera pas de deuxième chance, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles (la personne a été manipulée à mal agir, par exemple). Toute cette histoire avec Dumbledore l'a rendu également particulièrement méfiant envers les gens qui cherchent à lui cacher des informations.

Enfin, il a quelques phobies : il est claustrophobe, et ne supporte pas d'être dans le noir absolu. Il n'a peur d'aucune créature, ni du vide, ni d'aucun élément. Mais il ne supporte plus la solitude. Même s'il a du mal au sein d'une foule, il a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un se trouve près de lui, même si ce n'est pas forcément dans la même pièce. Et le meilleur moyen de le détruire est que quelqu'un à qui il a donné sa confiance et son affection le rejette violemment, en le traitant de moins que rien ou de monstre. Bref, le traite comme il a été traité chez les Dursley. Ce sont les traces de son enfance.

J'ai pu enfin me retirer de son esprit, et j'ai mis un moment avant de faire le point. Harry semblait troublé. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit plus tard, il a assisté, impuissant, à tout mon examen. Il m'a juste attirée contre lui et m'a demandé en murmurant :

« Verdict ?

–Tu es un adolescent marqué par ton passé, mais plutôt sain. Tu aimes la vie, tu prends confiance en toi, tu prends conscience de ta valeur et de ta place... Il te faudra encore du temps, évidemment, mais tu es déjà bien loin du déséquilibré perturbé indiqué dans les premiers bilans avant la perte des influences. Redevenir toi-même t'a fait du bien, c'est indéniable.

–Je vais envoyer les notes de Hermione à mes avocats, alors, pour savoir s'ils veulent utiliser ça dans leur campagne.

–Ça n'a rien d'officiel, tu sais ?

–Moi oui. Mais le _Prophet_ , non. »

J'ai souri et l'ai regardé envoyer sa lettre à ses avocats. Comme d'habitude, Hedwig est apparue dès qu'elle a senti que son maître avait besoin d'elle. Harry a raison : c'est stupide de rester immobile alors qu'il se fait attaquer de façon odieuse.

Le seul avantage de l'article de ce matin, c'est que du coup, les autres ont maintenant peur de le provoquer comme ils l'ont fait hier, donc il a été plus tranquille et nous aussi.

Là, on va bientôt aller dîner. J'ai décidé de profiter de mes heures de travail personnel pour t'écrire. Ce soir, j'ai Runes avec Daphne, puis Harry et moi avons décidé que je dormirai encore avec lui, donc je n'aurai pas le temps de t'écrire. Autant le faire maintenant. De toute façon, je ne suis pas exactement débordée de devoirs, et je suis à jour.

Bisous ma belle, et à demain !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai beaucoup de mal avec le premier livre de la saga. Le parcours sous la trappe du couloir du 3ème étage en est une des raisons : comment imaginer qu'un sorcier de la trempe de Voldemort ne parvienne pas à vaincre les épreuves enfantines de ce parcours d'obstacle ? Beaucoup de fics partagent mon point de vue, et je l'ai donc utilisé à la fois comme cliché récurrent et point de vue personnel. Certes, c'est écrit pour des enfants de onze ans, l'âge de Harry dans l'histoire, mais l' _Ecole des Sorciers_ a du coup beaucoup de mal à vieillir avec les lecteurs...

 **Recommandation de lecture :**

Une fic donne un autre point de vue, et c'est aussi une excellente fic que je vous recommande : _The Real Us_ , de Seel'Vor. C'est encore en anglais, désolée, et j'ignore complètement si quelqu'un a pris la peine de traduire. Visiblement pas sur FanFiction en tout cas. Pour résumer, Harry et Hermione ont décidé, au lendemain de la Bataille de Hogwarts, de raconter les véritables événements qui se sont déroulés. L'histoire est développée en parallèle du canon, qui est considérée comme la version connue du grand public que le couple démonte. Il y a un très fort bashing envers les Weasleys, mais pas contre Dumbledore (oui, je vous recommande une fic avec un gentil Dumbledore ;) ).

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017 :** reformulations sans modification de sens.


	45. 27 janvier 1996

**Samedi 27 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Non, ben finalement, je ne t'ai pas écrit hier.

Il s'en est passé, des choses, encore. Je me demande quand j'aurai à nouveau une journée normale...

Hier, la réponse des avocats de Harry est parue au journal. Apparemment, ils auraient menacé l'éditeur-en-chef de fermeture du journal s'il ne publiait pas leur communiqué à la Une, comme il accepte de publier les horreurs de Dumbledore. La puissance économique et judiciaire de Harry a rempli son rôle, puisqu'un journaliste s'est occupé de sa réponse :

 _Harry Potter : « Perturbé et suicidaire ? C'est exactement ce que Dumbledore voulait que je sois. »_

S'est ensuivi un article expliquant que le bilan dont les extraits ont été publiés jeudi matin est tout à fait vrai, mais qu'il date du 21 décembre dernier. Si normalement, une date aussi proche (à peine un mois d'écart) suffit pour garantir la véracité du bilan, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis, dont notamment la découverte de nombreuses compulsions et influences, ainsi que des sortilèges de mémoire, qui font que le bilan publié jeudi paraît presque positif au vu de ce qu'on a voulu que Harry soit.

Un nouveau bilan a été effectué avant-hier (on n'a pas précisé qui l'avait fait), un mois après la levée de toutes ces influences négatives, et on peut voir que Harry, au naturel, est loin d'être aussi perturbé qu'on veut bien le croire. Au contraire, il est même un adolescent remarquablement mature et épanoui, compte tenu de son vécu. Ça, ça ne vient pas de Hermione ou moi, donc soit les avocats ont rédigé l'article à la place du journaliste et ont pris quelques libertés d'interprétation, soit ce journaliste est plus neutre que le reste de l'équipe éditoriale du _Prophet_.

L'article se termine par une déclaration des avocats de Harry, qui rappellent que Harry, même Lord, est avant tout un étudiant de Hogwarts, qui aspire à réussir sa scolarité, à faire des projets d'avenir et à profiter de la vie comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, et qu'il n'y parviendra que si on le laisse tranquille. Cette histoire est suffisamment délicate pour les parties impliquées comme ça, et s'amuser à régler ses comptes via article interposé est très peu digne d'une personne ayant eu l'aura de Dumbledore. S'il n'a effectivement rien à se reprocher, qu'il laisse donc la justice faire son travail tranquillement sans y mêler l'opinion publique.

Et prends toi ça, vieux manipulateur ! En tout cas, l'opinion publique du château commence à tourner en faveur de Harry. Son discours de mercredi et ses réponses publiques polies par rapport aux attaques plutôt dures des avocats de Dumbledore font leur effet. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que ça donne à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, Harry n'a reçu absolument aucun courrier de lecteurs, ni en bien, ni en mal. Sans doute a-t-il profité de la révision des protections sur Hogwarts pour ne pas recevoir ce genre de courrier...

Hier soir, on a eu notre premier cours de vieux breton. C'est assez déroutant. J'ai toujours appris une langue qui avait une certaine familiarité : l'allemand parce que c'est la langue maternelle de ma mère, l'anglais parce que si on parle allemand et français, ça va tout seul, le latin pour l'étymologie du français, l'italien est un croisement entre le latin et le français, le chinois n'a rien à voir avec les langues indo-européennes, mais repose sur des idéogrammes qui aident pas mal à l'assimilation... Et là, le vieux breton. Qui n'a rien à voir avec l'anglais, le français, ou aucune langue que j'ai jamais apprise. C'est perturbant, je dois dire. C'est le même alphabet que le nôtre, mais là s'arrête la ressemblance. Même les assemblages de lettres donnent des sons différents.

Draco a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Ses livres d'apprentissage sont en effet des méthodes pour apprendre à lire le vieux breton, comme les livres qu'on aurait pu avoir au collège ou au lycée en cours de langue vivante. Les jeux et les illustrations ludiques en moins. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais supporté d'avoir à apprendre des petits dialogues sur la rentrée scolaire et comment je me rends à l'école tous les jours et le contenu de mon emploi du temps... Dans les trois heures de cours d'hier, une fois qu'on a vu la prononciation des syllabes particulières, on a attaqué directement avec la syntaxe : l'ordre des mots change le sens de la phrase, alors il faut savoir ce qu'on veut vraiment exprimer. Et ça a apparemment une influence importante sur la conjugaison et les accords... Gros morceau donc.

Enfin, c'est une langue nouvelle, qui m'ouvre à une nouvelle culture, donc tu sais que ça m'intéresse. Et puis il y a la motivation de lire les héritages de Merlin et Viviane, derrière, alors ça aide encore plus.

Ce matin, au journal, pas de contre-attaque de Dumbledore ou de ses avocats. Juste des réactions des lecteurs par rapport à ce qu'ils ont lu ces derniers jours. J'ignore comment les lettres ont été choisies (est-ce qu'elles représentent bien la majorité des courriers reçus, ou est-ce que c'est une sélection très parti pris des éditeurs ?), mais la plupart affichent sans condition leur soutien à Dumbledore, qui a tant fait ces dernières années, et qui ne saurait être accusé d'une telle ignominie (suis contente d'avoir retrouvé ce mot au tréfonds de mon cerveau de plus en plus rempli d'anglais, tiens...). Selon ces lecteurs, Harry ne serait qu'un adolescent troublé qui ne sait plus comment affirmer qu'il existe et qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde.

C'est assez amusant, finalement : certains de ces courriers ont été écrit par des parents d'élèves de Hogwarts, qui n'hésitent pas à préciser que leur précieuse progéniture leur raconte les frasques du « jeune Potter » à l'école, ainsi que l'absence curieuse de punition, encourageant le sentiment de favoritisme de façon assez malsaine. Selon ces parents, leurs enfants sont excédés par l'attitude de _superstar_ de Harry, et ont hâte de voir leur directeur lavé de tout soupçon.

Ce n'est pas drôle en soi, tu me diras, mais de nombreux étudiants mentionnés ainsi dans les lettres de leurs parents sont venus nous voir à différents moment de la journée pour expliquer qu'ils ne sont absolument pour rien dans les déclarations de leurs parents, et qu'ils soutiennent Harry, ils savent bien qu'il ne ment pas, et non, ils n'ont aucune envie de voir revenir Dumbledore s'il a vraiment fait tout ça, ce qu'ils croient de plus en plus. Certains ont même été jusqu'à écrire une réponse furieuse à leurs parents.

Ce matin, ça a été notre premier cours de médicomagie. Là, c'est Harry et moi qui avons joué les profs, grâce à l'enseignement de Helga Hufflepuff et nos lectures des écrits de Galaad. Mais Draco a apporté son éclairage sur la magie noire, Neville sur les plantes médicinales, et Hermione sur tout l'aspect mental. Donc finalement, c'est assez équilibré, et même si c'est pour l'instant surtout Harry et moi qui transmettons nos connaissances, on devrait finir par arriver à une sorte d'équilibre, avec chacun sa spécialité.

Là, nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, à la bibliothèque. J'ai fini mes devoirs en cours, qu'ils soient pour la semaine prochaine ou plus tard, et du coup, j'en profite pour t'écrire. Ces derniers temps, je continue à dormir avec Harry, et je ne peux donc pas écrire juste avant d'aller me coucher comme j'en avais l'habitude. Ça devient chaque nuit un peu plus facile de dormir avec lui, je vais finir par en avoir autant besoin que lui... Heureusement que je travaille vite, ça me laisse du temps pour ça. Ce serait dommage que j'abandonne ce journal.

Je crois que je t'ai tout raconté pour ces deux dernières journées, je vais te laisser, et je vais continuer à travailler le gaélique.

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je n'ai aucune connaissance en gaélique, à part le peu de gaélique irlandais que j'ai appris lors de mon stage de fin d'étude il y a quelques années... Ce que j'ai mentionné dans ce chapitre est donc juste, mais mes connaissances s'arrêtent là ;)

Et aussi, désolée pour le jour de retard dans la publication. J'ai passé hier un examen médical qui devait être bénin, et j'aurais du être hier soir à la maison pour publier le chapitre comme d'habitude, mais il y a eu des complications, et je suis finalement rentrée il y a moins de deux heures... Le temps de publier ce chapitre, de boire un peu, et dodo pour récupérer... si vous avez commenté ces derniers jours, je répondrai demain quand je serai un peu plus en forme :)

À lundi prochain!

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017** : Correction du "gaélique breton" (qui n'existe pas...) en "vieux breton". Après quelques recherches (que j'aurais pu faire plus tôt...), le gaélique est une langue typiquement irlandaise (les Gaels...), et une variante existe en Ecosse, où les Gaels se sont baladés un peu. Je n'ai toujours aucune connaissance du vieux breton, et je me suis servie des infos disponibles sur la page Wikipédia du breton, en partant du principe (peut-être erroné) que la langue n'a pas suffisamment évolué pour que la syntaxe en soit complètement bouleversée. Si c'est faux, s'il y a un bretonnant qui passe par là, je serai ravie de corriger ça avec de vraies informations :)


	46. 28 janvier 1996

**Avertissement :** évocation explicite mais non graphique d'activités sexuelles

* * *

 **Dimanche 28 janvier 1996**

Chère Marie,

Le journal ce matin a continué sur sa lancée d'hier. Je suppose que les « vrais » journalistes sont en week-end eux aussi, et qu'on aura la suite du spectacle demain. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui comment Harry reçoit son courrier : il a ordonné qu'il ne le reçoive plus dans la Grande Salle, mais dans son bureau de la suite des Fondateurs, sauf le courrier dangereux ou suspect, soumis aux mêmes filtres que le reste du courrier entrant au château.

Je me suis réveillée toute seule dans son lit ce matin - ce qui est assez perturbant, en fait -, et du coup, je l'ai cherché, avant de le trouver dans son bureau, en train de trier le courrier. Et il y a des _centaines_ de lettres, facile. Heureusement pour lui, Hedwig dispose de sa propre boite pour déposer le courrier qu'elle transporte, et il peut aussitôt isoler les plus importants, comme ses avocats ou Amelia Bones. Mais il doit quand même regarder le reste, au cas où une lettre de Gringotts ou du Ministère se soit glissée parmi les courriers des « fans ».

Du coup, nous avons passé la matinée jusqu'au cours de culture et politique à dépouiller le courrier. Heureusement que la suite comporte sa propre cuisine, nous avons pu prendre notre petit déjeuner en même temps. Par curiosité, nous avons séparé le courrier en trois tas : le courrier véritablement important ou personnel destiné à Harry, les lettres de ceux qui le soutiennent, et celles de ceux qui soutiennent Dumbledore. Finalement, nous avons été très satisfaits de découvrir que les deux dernières piles sont de taille équivalente. C'est une excellente nouvelle parce que les gens ont naturellement tendance à envoyer du courrier pour protester plutôt que pour encourager. Donc si les deux piles sont équivalentes, l'opinion publique à l'extérieur de Hogwarts est sans doute aussi en faveur de Harry.

Le cours de culture et politique, assuré par Draco et Neville, est très intéressant. Ce matin, ils ont brossé un tableau de la société magique britannique : les communs, les nobles, l'influence de chacun, la hiérarchie au sein de la noblesse, le Wizengamot, la différence de traitement juridique entre les Lords et les communs, mais également entre les communs de différent statut du sang. Hermione a été proprement choquée de découvrir qu'elle dispose, en tant que Née-Moldue, d'à peine plus de droits qu'un Moldu face à des personnes plus haut dans la hiérarchie magique. Heureusement, son statut de protégée Potter lui attribue des droits équivalents à ceux de la haute noblesse, mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres Nés-Moldus. De même, apparemment, aucun Né-Moldu ne pourra dépasser le rang de gratte-papier au Ministère. Aucun Sang-Mêlé ne pourra être à la tête d'un des huit plus gros services, à moins d'être noble. La discrimination est bien réelle et bien ancrée dans les mentalités, si bien que tout le monde trouve ça parfaitement normal.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore, s'il se prétend ami des Moldus et Nés-Moldus, n'a rien fait contre ça ? j'ai demandé. Il était président-sorcier du Wizengamot, avait les voix Potter à son service... Il avait largement de quoi faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

–C'est la raison pour laquelle ma grand-mère n'aime pas Dumbledore, a répondu Neville. Il a souvent proposé des lois moins discriminantes, mais il n'a rien fait pour empêcher la partie adverse de les vider de leur contenu et d'en faire des coquilles vides. Les Longbottom et les Bones n'ont pas autant de poids que les Potter, et s'il ne contre pas une motion, nos voix ne suffisent pas à protéger une loi.

–Tout le monde au Wizengamot sait que Dumbledore n'est pas très vindicatif pour protéger ses propres propositions de loi promouvant l'égalité, a ajouté Draco. Père s'arrange toujours pour ne pas pouvoir être présent lorsqu'on discute des lois sur l'égalité des sorciers, parce qu'il sait que ceux de son bord officiel ne comprendraient pas qu'il ne pousse pas l'avantage devant une telle... faiblesse. Il espère toujours que sans chef de file présent, son camp sera moins enclin à discuter la loi. Ça a moyennement marché jusque là, mais ça a pu épargner quelques textes.

–Et malgré le fait que le Wizengamot sait parfaitement que Dumbledore n'est pas un défenseur si convaincu de l'égalité de tous, il a gardé son image de magicien noble et défenseur de la lumière ? s'est étonnée Hermione.

–Ce qui se passe au Wizengamot reste au Wizengamot, a répondu Draco. Il n'y a que cent vingt six membres, qui vont à la rigueur en informer leur famille, mais nous sommes loin de l'ensemble de la population magique de Grande Bretagne. Cela arrange le Wizengamot que Dumbledore garde cette prestance, parce que du coup, ça en fait un interlocuteur recherché lors des discussions internationales, et donc la Grande Bretagne, malgré son étroitesse d'esprit, reste un pays sur lequel on compte.

–En plus, les membres du Wizengamot qui désirent vraiment que les choses changent ne sont pas nombreux, a ajouté Neville. Ils savent parfaitement que si on commence à accepter l'égalité au travail, dans les tribunaux, pour les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés, bientôt ce seront les droits des membres du Wizengamot qui seront réexaminés, et ils n'ont pas envie de perdre leurs privilèges.

–Je suppose que seuls des Sangs-Purs peuvent être élus, parmi les communs ? j'ai demandé.

–Officiellement, les Sangs-Mêlés ont le droit d'être aussi élus, parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face, sur les cinquante nobles disposant d'un siège permanent, au moins dix sont des Sangs-Mêlés, dont et surtout les Potter, a répondu Draco. Mais en réalité, ils auront bien du mal à rallier le nombre de soutiens nécessaires pour pouvoir se présenter. Je crois que sur les quatre dernières élections, il n'y a que trois Sangs-Mêlés sur les centaines de candidats qui se sont présentés, et aucun des trois n'a été élu.

–Les Potter sont forcément des Sangs-Mêlés ? a demandé Harry.

–Oui, a répondu Draco. Manon t'a dit l'autre jour que la seule règle concernant les mariages au sein de la famille Potter est de ne pas épouser un Sang-Pur, au sens absolu du terme : il faut qu'au moins un des grands-parents de ta promise soit Moldu, même si ses deux parents sont sorciers.

–C'est la règle des quartiles qui s'applique chez les sorciers britanniques pour déterminer la pureté du sang ? j'ai demandé.

–Oui, a répondu Neville. Quatre grands-parents moldus, cela fait un Né-Moldu.

–Même si les deux parents sont sorciers ?

–Oui. Si Hermione épouse un Né-Moldu, leur enfant sera considéré légalement comme un Né-Moldu. Mais ses petits enfants seront des Sangs-Mêlés, puisque au moins deux de leurs grands-parents seront sorciers. Pour être considéré comme Sang-Pur, il faut que les quatre grands-parents soient sorciers.

–Et dans les familles les plus extrêmes, a ajouté Draco, pour être considéré comme véritable Sang-Pur, il faut que les quatre grands-parents soient eux aussi des Sangs-Purs.

–Ça doit réduire sacrément le nombre de Sangs-Purs... j'ai soufflé.

–Oh oui, a répondu Neville en hochant la tête. Selon leurs critères, même moi ne suis pas un Sang-Pur : un des grands-pères de ma grand-mère était un Moldu. Par contre, cette règle des quartiles rend la règle d'union des Potter plutôt souple au final. Près de soixante-dix pour cent de la population magique est née-moldue ou sang-mêlé. En plus, cette règle ne concerne que celui qui doit prendre le titre de Lord. Les filles Potter n'y sont pas soumises et peuvent épouser qui elles veulent, et les hommes non-héritiers ont la même liberté.

–Pourquoi seul le futur Lord y est soumis ? a demandé Harry.

–Pour préserver la puissance magique de la famille en empêchant que les mariages se passent toujours dans le même cercle fermé.

–Et ça n'a jamais posé problème ? a demandé Harry. Imaginons que je sois tombé amoureux de Ginny, de Susan ou de Daphne ?

–Pour toi qui n'as pas de frère, ça pose problème, a répondu Draco. Mais si tu avais un frère, on t'aurait laissé le choix entre prendre le titre de Lord et renoncer à ton amour, ou renoncer à ton titre et épouser qui tu veux.

–C'est déjà arrivé ?

–Ton grand-père, Charles Potter, était le second, a répondu Neville avec un sourire. William, celui qui aurait du être l'héritier, est tombé amoureux d'une Sang-Pur et a renoncé à son titre. Ça ne pose pas trop de problème aux Potter, tant que le Lord en titre épouse une Sang-Mêlée ou une Née-Moldue.

–Du coup, chaque nouvelle épouse Potter est brusquement introduite dans la noblesse magique sans y avoir eu aucun lien avant ? j'ai demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

–Non, pas forcément, a répondu Neville en secouant la tête. Draco l'a dit : sur les cinquante sièges permanents du Wizengamot, il y en a toujours environ dix qui sont occupés par des Sangs-Mêlés. Hannah Abbott est une Sang-Mêlée, sa mère est une sorcière née-moldue. Harry pourrait épouser Hannah, qui a déjà connaissance des règles de la noblesse magique. Mais oui, dans les faits, ce sont souvent des femmes sans aucun titre que les Potter épousent, même s'ils ont toujours favorisé des sorcières puissantes et qu'ils ont eu parfois des surprises sur certains héritages, comme avec ta mère, Harry.

–Il y a beaucoup de familles qui ont des règles bizarres concernant les mariages ? a demandé Hermione.

–Les Potter sont la seule famille de la haute noblesse à refuser que leur Lord épouse une Sang-Pur, a répondu Draco. D'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse. On m'a choisi Pansy parce qu'elle est Sang-Pur depuis plus de vingt générations. Ça se voit, d'ailleurs... » a-t-il ajouté en grognant.

J'ai eu un petit rire. Pansy Parkinson n'est pas une jolie fille. Elle n'est pas franchement laide à la base, mais son maquillage, ses tenues et ses manières, au lieu de l'embellir, lui donnent un air plutôt ridicule de poupée artificielle. Mais comme c'est la reine des vipères à Slytherin, personne ne lui dit rien, à part Draco, qui peut compter sur son statut de Malfoy et ce contrat de mariage pour lui dire franchement ce qu'il pense d'elle.

D'après les rumeurs, elle aurait du succès auprès des garçons, parce qu'elle serait douée pour la fellation. Vues les mœurs de Draco (ou en tout cas les rumeurs à ce sujet...), je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se contente de ça chez une fille. Mais comme ça peut être fait rapidement entre deux cours, ça explique le succès relatif de Pansy, qui fait apparemment rude concurrence à Lavender. Apparemment, être la promise d'un Malfoy l'aide aussi pas mal : les garçons apprécieraient l'idée de profiter d'une fille qui sera plus tard mariée à un des nobles les plus puissants du royaume.

D'ailleurs, je t'ai dit que depuis que je sors avec Harry, j'ai eu des tas de propositions plus ou moins indécentes de la gente masculine ? C'est hallucinant, ça, ils n'ont peur de rien ! Alors ça va des gars qui estiment qu'ils pourront m'apporter bien plus que ce novice de Potter (alors même qu'il est depuis le milieu de sa quatrième année celui avec le plus de conquêtes actuellement à Hogwarts), que Potter, en bon chevalier, est sans doute trop coincé et ils pourront me faire découvrir de nouvelles expériences... Euh, non merci. Si je ne suis pas prête à passer à l'action avec un garçon à qui je confierais ma vie, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'être avec un illustre inconnu. Le problème ne vient pas du comportement de Harry, qui doit être parfaitement respectable au lit (il n'aurait pas eu autant de succès sans ça), mais de moi. Même si nous nous gardons bien de dire à haute voix que vie sexuelle il n'y a pas. D'autres garçons me promettent au contraire une vie plus tranquille, loin des projecteurs pas forcément reluisants qui brillent sur Harry. Ceux-là ont sans doute oublié que je suis mage et voyageuse temporelle. Les projecteurs, je n'ai pas besoin de Harry pour y avoir droit, même si en effet, pour l'instant, la presse me laisse tranquille.

Le plus amusant, ce sont ceux qui n'hésitent pas à me faire une proposition devant Harry. Dans ces cas-là, même si je la sens, Harry ne montre pas son envie de me protéger et de remettre plus ou moins violemment l'importun à sa place. Il affiche une expression poliment amusée, et me laisse répondre avec un intérêt curieux. Cela vexe encore plus les garçons que s'il avait répondu : il ne les considère même pas comme des menaces à son couple. Quand il a vu que ça marche plutôt bien et qu'en plus, il a l'occasion de me voir gênée et ne sachant pas quoi répondre (est-ce que je dois les rembarrer sèchement parce qu'après tout, mon copain est à côté et ils ne manquent pas de culot ? Mais en même temps, il faut du courage pour oser faire ça, et je n'ai pas forcément envie de les humilier...), il continue.

Il est même en train de transformer ça en jeu plus ou moins érotique. La dernière fois (ce midi pendant le déjeuner), il s'est amusé à me caresser la cuisse de plus en plus près de l'entrejambe, sachant _parfaitement_ que ça me ferait de l'effet. Eh oui... Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse encore tout rapport sexuel que je suis complètement insensible, et il ne le sait que trop bien. Du coup, j'étais encore plus gênée et bafouillante, même si ça n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la proposition du garçon (un Ravenclaw de sixième année, qui avait décidé de jouer sur _ses connaissances approfondies_ sur le sujet... Les adolescents et leurs clichés...).

Bon, cessons cette digression qui commence à s'éterniser, et revenons sur ce cours. Neville et Draco nous ont du coup expliqué les principales règles en matière d'unions qui peuvent exister chez les sorciers, et surtout dans la noblesse : les contrats de fiançailles, principalement, avec les clauses qui changent selon les familles impliquées. Les Malfoy exigent par exemple que l'épousée n'ait pas eu de précédente union ni d'enfant hors mariage. Heureusement pour Pansy, les Malfoy ne font pas partie de ceux qui exigent la virginité au moment du mariage (contrairement aux règles traditionnelles des Black : sang pur absolu et virginité obligatoire pour les deux époux). Les Longbottom, comme les Potter, n'aiment pas du tout les contrats de fiançailles.

Les contrats de mariage (conclus lors de l'union en elle-même) restent généralement assez souples pour les Potter et les Longbottom, obligeant simplement les deux partis à être absolument fidèles. Les Longbottom autorisent même le divorce (pas les Potter, comme la plupart des familles de la haute noblesse). Harry a été surpris de découvrir qu'un contrat de mariage type est déjà prêt pour lui auprès de ses avocats, contenant les clauses habituelles demandées par les Potter, certaines aménageables par Harry ou sa future épouse, et d'autres inconditionnelles (le patrimoine matériel doit rester dans la famille Potter, par exemple, et si le couple décide de vivre séparément, la garde des enfants doit être équitablement partagée entre les deux parents).

Du coup, on a appris plein de choses dans ce cours : comment les nobles régulent tant leurs relations qu'ils en font des contrats à tout va, comment la discrimination envers tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang-pur est tant ancrée dans les mentalités qu'on trouve ça tout à fait normal qu'un Né-Moldu n'ait pas les mêmes droits que les autres lors d'un procès ou lorsqu'il recherche un travail... Je suis d'accord avec Hermione : c'est quelque chose qu'on devrait enseigner à tout Né-Moldu, plutôt que de les laisser croire qu'ils peuvent faire le métier qu'ils veulent. Hermione veut travailler dans la justice, et elle n'a pas le droit, à cause de sa naissance, d'exercer le métier d'avocate, encore moins de juge, ni d'occuper un poste à responsabilité dans le département de la Justice magique du Ministère. C'est une belle et vaste connerie. Ils doivent perdre tout un tas de talents à cause de leur bigoterie.

C'est alors que Neville a fait une remarque qui nous a tous frappés :

« C'est peut-être ça, notre mission, en tant que mages : faire en sorte que chacun ait ses chances... »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Hermione a sorti son livre où était marquée la prophétie. Elle a répété un vers :

 _« Alors sera venu le temps de l'égalité et de l'humilité. »_

J'ai regardé Harry, frappée. En effet, dans les images provoquées par la prophétie, j'avais vu une ère où la naissance n'avait plus d'importance, où les Nés-Moldus ne devaient pas se battre bec et ongle pour protéger leurs maigres acquis. Harry a du suivre le même fil de pensée parce qu'il a hoché la tête :

« C'est possible. En tout cas, nous en avons le pouvoir et la légitimité. Cinq personnes, et à nous cinq, nous avons deux Sangs-Purs, dont un qui correspond aux critères les plus absolus, un Sang-Mêlé, deux Nées-Moldues. Nous avons trois nobles et deux des communs. Nous avons tous les cinq un prestigieux héritage magique. Même si ce n'est pas notre but, selon cette prophétie, nous en avons le pouvoir...

–Et dans ce cas, tu acceptes qu'on remette en cause les acquis de la haute noblesse ? a demandé Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

–On peut donner à tous les communs des droits égaux sans remettre en cause quoi que ce soit dans la noblesse, a répondu Hermione immédiatement. Tous les communs ne sont pas sang-mêlés ou nés-moldus, il y a des Sangs-Purs parmi eux. »

Il y a eu un moment de flottement, puis j'ai dit :

« OK, on note ça, mais pour l'instant, on a d'autres priorités : découvrir nos pouvoirs, se débarrasser définitivement de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Une fois ça fait, on pourra se consacrer à la société magique britannique. »

Ils ont accepté, et Hermione a noté la proposition de Neville en dessous de la prophétie, en piste d'interprétation, puis nous sommes allés déjeuner.

Pendant le déjeuner, ça a donc été la rencontre avec ce charmant Ravenclaw, et la réaction pour le moins surprenante de Harry. À peine le Ravenclaw s'est éloigné que je me suis tournée vers Harry pour lui crier dessus :

« Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça à table ? _En public ?_

–Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? a demandé Seamus à Harry.

–J'ai eu la main baladeuse, a répondu Harry tranquillement, très satisfait de lui-même.

–Et alors ? s'est étonné Dean, surpris que ça provoque une telle réaction chez moi.

–Et alors ce gars a proposé à Manon des... hem... _connaissances approfondies_ en matière de sexe en oubliant que l'essentiel est de connaître de manière approfondie sa _partenaire_. Ces Ravenclaw devraient pratiquer plus souvent au lieu de se contenter de la théorie. »

En parlant, il avait remis sa main où elle avait été sur ma cuisse, et il l'a laissée là pour toute la fin du repas, même s'il s'est montré moins... explorateur. Mais si je l'ai laissé faire, c'était parce qu'il était hors de question pour moi qu'on aille à l'entraînement sans avoir passé un moment à deux. Heureusement pour moi, c'était aussi ce qu'il avait en tête. Comme nous avions ensuite une bonne heure avant l'entraînement, nous avons pris notre temps pour redescendre de notre nuage.

Et j'ai posé les questions qui me taraudent depuis le déjeuner : est-ce qu'il commence à s'impatienter ? et comment est-ce que je saurais que je suis prête ? J'accepte d'aller plutôt loin dans nos câlins. Basiquement, la seule zone hors limite, c'est la culotte. Parfois, Harry se laisse emporter et y porte la main, mais je me braque à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas, c'est que je ne _peux_ pas. À chaque fois, il s'excuse, et reprend son câlin et cherche à trouver et donner du plaisir autrement. Et il y arrive, le bougre. Ça devient franchement frustrant, ce blocage. Et ça doit être d'autant plus frustrant pour lui que s'il ne peut pas mettre la main dans ma culotte, j'ai également du mal à mettre la mienne dans la sienne.

D'où ma question sur l'impatience. Ce n'est pas parce que je bloque que je suis une pure oie blanche, et je me doute bien que le pauvre, ça doit lui demander un contrôle du tonnerre à chaque fois qu'on se laisse emporter dans un câlin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se toucher, ou même jouir, alors que je sais qu'il a du désir : je le sens à la fois physiquement et dans son aura, émotionnelle et magique. Et pourtant, il trouve une certaine forme de satisfaction dans nos câlins.

Mes questions l'ont fait rire, un vrai rire franc, pas du tout moqueur. Il m'a expliqué que quand il me dit "je t'aime", il le pense (ça, je le sais, je le vois dans son aura à chaque fois), et donc non, il n'est pas en train de s'impatienter. Il y a bien plus que du sexe, entre nous. À vrai dire, il trouve même presque excitant l'absence de rapports sexuels pour le moment. Il sait que ça viendra. Et pour une fois, il ne sait pas quand, et ça l'enthousiasme presque autant que le reste de notre relation. Le jour où ça arrivera, ce sera voulu et désiré des deux côtés, et ça ne pourra être que beau. En attendant, il adore ces câlins, et il trouve très encourageant le fait que la zone interdite diminue au fur et à mesure. J'ai froncé les sourcils quand il m'a dit ça, et il m'a dit qu'avant qu'on commence à dormir ensemble (c'est donc tout récent), la zone hors limite correspondait à une sorte de bikini-shorty (il ne l'a pas décrit comme ça, c'est moi qui résume pour que tu puisses visualiser facilement). Il y a encore quelques jours, il n'aurait pas pu me faire le coup de ce midi dans la Grande Salle.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Comment il sait quand il peut aller un peu plus loin, j'en sais rien, mais je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je lui laissais de plus en plus de libertés. De même, je refuse de mettre la main dans son boxer, mais il la sent parfaitement se balader _sur_ le boxer, chose que je ne faisais pas il y a quelques jours.

Donc non, il ne s'impatiente pas. Il sait que j'ai besoin de temps, mais que ça vient petit à petit. Et comment je saurais quand je suis prête ? Sans doute le moment venu. Ça ne le perturbe pas plus que ça. Un jour, ça se fera, tout simplement. Sa nonchalance m'a fait comprendre que je me prends beaucoup trop la tête. Ça ne sert à rien d'anticiper le moment où ça se passera, de le planifier. Ça se passera, et voilà tout. On sait déjà qu'on peut se faire confiance, et on a déjà une certaine intimité, qui s'approfondit de jour en jour. Et un jour, le sexe paraîtra comme l'évolution naturelle du jour précédent. C'est comme ça qu'il l'envisage, en tout cas.

Par contre, il m'a fait promettre quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas : aller voir Madame Pomfrey bientôt, pour que je découvre la prévention façon sorcière. Ce n'est pas le même système que pour les non-magiciens (chez les sorciers, ni la pilule, ni le préservatif, n'existent), et c'est très différent entre les hommes et les femmes. Lui-même est déjà protégé, depuis qu'il a commencé à avoir une activité sexuelle, mais ce ne serait pas mal que je me protège également de mon côté, histoire non seulement de ne pas prendre de risques, mais également de déclencher un suivi. Apparemment, magie ou non, les femmes se doivent d'avoir des consultations de gynécologie. Joie... Mais je lui ai promis. C'est en effet raisonnable, et c'est gentil de sa part de me prévenir que tout ce que je connais du monde non-magique n'est pas valable pour le monde magique.

Puis c'est lui qui m'a posé une question inattendue : pourquoi je ne parle pas de ça à une amie, à Hermione par exemple ? Elle sait que nous ne couchons pas vraiment ensemble. Et elle a déjà vécu sa première fois (avec Viktor Krum). Elle pourrait elle aussi me dire tout ça, le fait qu'il faut que je laisse venir les choses, que ça se passera ou non, mais que ça ne sert à rien de planifier. J'ai ri : j'imagine mal Hermione avoir ce genre de propos. Pourtant, si elle a déjà vécu sa première fois, c'est qu'elle en est capable.

Mais en tout état de cause, c'est avec Harry que je vis ma relation, pas avec Hermione. C'est lui qui est capable de me dire s'il s'impatiente ou pas, c'est lui aussi qui sait comment je me comporte quand nous sommes tous les deux. Je sais que la plupart des filles vont en parler avec leurs copines, comme les mecs entre eux, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça idiot : chaque sexe a une vision particulière des attentes et des désirs de l'autre, et souvent, ces conversations unisexes donnent lieu à des préjugés complètement absurdes. Autant en parler directement avec la personne concernée, non ?

Et ça me rassure, aussi, d'en parler avec lui. D'une certaine manière, c'est ma façon de lui montrer que je ne suis pas bloquée pour le plaisir de le titiller en attendant qu'il me supplie sur ses deux genoux ou qu'il perde patience. Je _veux_ l'impliquer. Il m'aide beaucoup avec sa façon de vivre notre relation, et ces discussions, c'est ma pierre à l'édifice. L'effort n'est pas unilatéral. J'ai confiance en lui, et je veux qu'il le sache. Je sais que grâce à lui, un jour, j'arriverai à passer par dessus ces blocages et ces cauchemars.

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite après ça, mais il a fini par dire :

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je me moque que tu me dises "je t'aime" ou non. Quand tu me dis que tu me fais confiance alors qu'on parle de nous et de toi, ça vaut bien un "je t'aime". Un jour, tu le diras, mais en attendant, je sais que c'est déjà le cas. »

J'ai été scotchée en entendant ça. Il n'a pas tort. Beaucoup de couples seraient plus que ravis d'avoir la confiance que j'ai à présent en Harry. Surtout que ce n'est pas la confiance d'une fille aveuglée par ses sentiments et la beauté de son premier amour. C'est quelque chose qui s'est construit sur de l'amitié, et qui a été plus ou moins certifié par mon empathie. Elle a de vraies raisons d'être, au delà du « _il est tro bô, je peu plu me pacé de lui !_ » (c'est super chaud d'écrire comme ça, en fait ! Comment ils font pour croire que ça leur fait gagner du temps ?). Blague à part, tu crois que je suis amoureuse ? Tu crois qu'on peut être amoureuse sans vraiment savoir qu'on l'est ?

C'est une des occasions où j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là, pas seulement pour te raconter, mais aussi pour qu'enfin, tous ces questionnements dans ce journal aient des pistes de réponse... Les filles ici me connaissent depuis trois mois. Elles n'ont jamais rencontré la Manon tellement sous contrôle qu'elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude ne jamais avoir été amoureuse, ne jamais avoir été fan de quelqu'un, même si j'aime beaucoup de choses. Et là, j'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. C'est à la fois agréable, parce que ces émotions sont bien, mais aussi effrayant, parce que j'aime savoir ce que je ressens, et que là, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai peur de me retrouver émotionnellement engagée dans quelque chose qui me dépasse, et qui finisse par me faire mal. Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que j'arrête de me blinder à tout va et accepte de prendre des risques, quitte à en souffrir un peu, mais à en ressortir grandie ? Bon sang, ce sont des questions qu'on est censée se poser à l'adolescence, pas quand on est une jeune femme à l'aube de sa vie professionnelle et dont les amies sont en couple, mariées, avec des enfants...

Bon, ça tourne un peu en rond, tout ça... Ce n'est pas ce journal en papier qui me fournira des réponses... Alors on va continuer avec la même attitude que ces dernières semaines : on regarde où tout ça me mène. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre possibilité, de toute façon...

En attendant, continuons la journée : l'entraînement s'est bien passé. Draco nous a montré quelques trucs de magie noire très utiles, ainsi que la manière de les contrer. Harry et Neville nous ont montré de la magie de combat, avec notamment la possibilité d'accélérer ses mouvements pendant un cours laps de temps (quelques secondes, dizaines de secondes maximum), très pratique lorsqu'on veut lancer une attaque surprise. Mais ça brûle beaucoup d'énergie et de magie, donc ce n'est pas à utiliser très souvent. Hermione a montré comment étourdir un adversaire sans utiliser de potions ou de sortilèges, juste avec la magie de l'esprit.

Et moi... ben moi, je me suis occupée de soigner tout ce petit monde une fois ces démonstrations terminées. Je ne suis pas mauvaise en magie noire. Je comprends les concepts plus vite que Hermione, et j'ai plus de facilités que les autres à la pratiquer. Peut-être que ça vient de mon héritage de Morgane. La magie de combat n'est pas mon fort. Je me débrouille, mais je suis nettement moins douée que Neville et Harry, dont c'est évident que c'est le point fort. La magie de l'esprit, c'est comme la magie noire : je ne suis pas la meilleure (c'est incontestablement Hermione), mais je ne suis pas loin derrière.

J'ai l'impression que la théorie de Draco se confirme : je n'ai pas vraiment de spécialité, même si j'ai des affinités avec certains aspects de la magie. Je suis douée en magie, mais plus généraliste que les autres, avec une nette tendance à préférer la magie « intellectuelle » (magie de l'esprit, magie noire, médicomagie, divination...) à la magie « pratique » (magie de combat, enchantements, métamorphose...). C'est tout moi, quoi. Tu fais travailler mon cerveau, tout va bien, mais si tu veux faire travailler également mes bras et mes jambes, ou me faire travailler sur quelque chose de trop... trivial... ben il y a plus personne...

Là, on a terminé l'entraînement, Remus a été assez gentil pour nous laisser une heure afin de nous reposer, finir nos devoirs, faire ce qu'on veut... avant le dîner. Ce qui m'arrange.

Ce soir, j'ai promis aux filles que je passerai un peu de temps avec elles, elles veulent que je leur explique le _nail art_. Je leur ai promis avant les vacances et je leur ai offert du vernis à Noël. Tiens, j'ai trouvé des OPI, d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à toi. Pas d'Internet ici, je suis incapable de savoir depuis quand cette marque existe. Et en 1996, c'est pas encore la mode du _nail art_ , donc les marques sont nettement moins nombreuses. Par contre, c'est la mode des couleurs pop, flashy et acidulées, donc il y a quand même un chouette choix de couleurs chez les marques existantes. Allez, je vais faire mumuse avec des couleurs et des pinceaux et m'en mettre plein les doigts (est-ce que j'ai pensé à acheter du dissolvant ?).

C'est certes superficiel au possible, mais ça me permet aussi de ne pas me couper de mes autres camarades de maison et de classe, et de ne pas me recroqueviller dans mon petit cercle de proches mages. Je _sais_ que je me sens plus à l'aise avec un nombre restreint de proches, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre si je veux que le groupe de mages que nous formons puisse avoir une influence à l'avenir. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de déesse toute puissante et inaccessible, qui répand la divine parole ou providence, comme tu veux, au gré de ses humeurs et de ses lubies. Je veux rester... normale. Donc, soirée filles à Gryffindor, avec quelques Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw (Parvati a invité Padma, qui amène des copines, il y a Susan et Hannah et une autre de leurs copines, Luna aussi, je crois...). Tu sais quoi ? Une soirée filles, une _vraie_ soirée filles, genre pyjamas, potins, thé, grignotage et esthétisme, je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie... Alors j'ai bien l'intention de laisser mes neurones de côté ce soir...

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre a été écrit avant que je découvre mon asexualité (comme toute la première partie, d'ailleurs), donc les questions que se posent Manon sur son couple ou sa façon d'y réagir sont celles que je me posais à l'époque.

Néanmoins, je pense qu'elles sont adaptées à une jeune femme qui vient de découvrir qu'elle a été violée, et qui cherche à "guérir" de cette histoire, donc j'ai laissé tel quel.

Sur une note plus légère, j'ai effectivement eu une phase _nail art_ , même si elle était en 2013, au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire (oui, ça fait déjà 4 ans que je suis dessus...)

Et demain, je vais aller vois les _Animaux Fantastiques_ avec ma meilleure amie ! :) Je suis super excitée ! Qui l'a vu ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (pas de spoiler s'il vous plait, à la fois pour moi et ceux qui peuvent lire les commentaires ;) )

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	47. 3 février 1996

**Samedi 3 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Entre les cours normaux, ceux qui concernent notre magie, la vie sociale d'un pensionnat et la vie d'un couple, je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire pour t'écrire cette semaine. Pourtant, il s'en est passé, des choses...

Lundi, les avocats de Dumbledore ont contre-attaqué par rapport à des questions de plus en plus pressantes : si Harry se plaint d'avoir été si malheureux pendant son enfance - ce que Dumbledore n'a jamais explicitement nié, d'ailleurs -, pourquoi son tuteur n'a rien fait ? La réponse a été simple et prévisible : parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui portait à inquiétude. Harry est simplement un garçon habitué à avoir de l'attention et ne supporte pas d'être ignoré ou de s'entendre un refus, et a donc tendance à dramatiser la sévérité naturelle de son oncle et de sa tante, qui n'ont toujours voulu que lui donner la meilleure éducation possible.

Mardi, la réponse des avocats de Harry est venue, crue et violente :

 _Si c'était le dossier médical de votre enfant, que feriez-vous ?_

Et en dessous, le dossier médical de Harry, des extraits du moins. Le schéma de ses fractures, trop nombreuses et trop mal soignées, les carences, les marques physiques de maltraitance, l'affaiblissement physique interne... Tout ce qui peut choquer l'opinion publique. Et en guise de commentaire, juste les explications d'un guérisseur (pas le Guérisseur Milott) sur les points les plus délicats ou ce qui a pu causer certaines choses. Aucune broderie journalistique, rien. Juste une présentation factuelle, de la même façon qu'on présente le bilan économique annuel d'une entreprise. Le seul commentaire sur cet article est que Harry suit à présent un traitement complet pour compenser cette enfance malheureuse.

J'ai été surprise que Harry ait donné son accord pour ça. Mais comme il l'a dit la semaine dernière, il se moque de ce qu'on peut penser de lui à présent : il sait ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a vécu, et il estime n'avoir rien à prouver à personne. La publication du bilan fait juste partie du plan de ses avocats pour enfoncer encore davantage Dumbledore.

Il a juste insisté pour que le procès non-magique contre les Dursley soit enfin lancé, et qu'en attendant le début réel de la procédure, ils soient mis à l'abri. J'ai été surprise de le voir si prévoyant, mais il a dit que c'était parce qu'il aurait du mal à justifier qu'une agression sur les Dursley n'est pas une vengeance, et que cela ne l'aiderait pas à gagner le procès. Il n'a pas tort. Comment justifier une agression sur les Dursley auprès de non-magiciens qui n'ont aucune idée du statut que peut avoir un adolescent nommé Harry Potter, un nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, dans une communauté qui n'existe pas à leurs yeux ?

L'article a jeté un certain malaise sur le château et aussi à l'extérieur. J'ai vu les étudiants regarder Harry bizarrement, certains avec condescendance ou pitié, d'autres avec incrédulité, comme s'ils avaient du mal à imaginer que leur héros n'ait pas eu l'enfance aussi heureuse que tout le monde raconte. J'ai également vu les courriers, mercredi et jeudi, les courriers d'insultes annonçant que c'est inadmissible d'inventer des choses pareilles, mais d'autres, plus nombreux, qui expriment la compassion des sorciers, avec pour certains même des excuses d'avoir osé douter de lui.

Draco et Neville ont déconseillé à Harry une autre conférence improvisée comme celle de la semaine dernière. Il doit continuer à rester tel qu'il est, et garder le silence sur tout ce qui se passe. Ça aidera autant ses avocats à convaincre l'opinion publique que les articles qu'ils aident à pondre : les enfants parlent à leurs parents et s'ils racontent que malgré toutes les déclarations dans la presse des deux cabinets d'avocats, leur camarade de classe n'a pas changé d'attitude et reste le Harry que tout le monde peut connaître, alors ça convaincra encore plus de monde que sa version est la bonne et que ce n'est pas un arrogant adolescent cherchant l'attention de tout le monde.

C'est marrant, ils ont utilisé tous les deux la même maxime : l'important en politique n'est pas tant de savoir parler, mais de savoir _quand_ parler. Le fait que tous les deux soient d'accord, alors qu'ils ont été éduqués avec deux conceptions de la politique plutôt différentes (les Malfoy sont flamboyants, tandis que les Longbottom sont plutôt discrets) a autant convaincu Harry que la sagesse de leur propos.

Du coup, depuis mardi dernier, les étudiants attendent en vain un spectacle qui ne viendra pas : Harry a décidé de complètement ignorer l'actualité. Il ne la lit même plus et se contente des résumés qu'on peut lui donner, Hermione et moi. Il répond comme il a toujours répondu aux questions sur son passé : de façon laconique et en détournant rapidement le sujet. Là où il a le plus d'efforts à fournir sur la maîtrise de soi, c'est avec les Slytherins, ou plutôt les Slytherins qui ont décidé qu'ils appartiendront bientôt à Voldemort, et qui n'hésitent pas à se moquer de lui.

Heureusement, il a le soutien de plus en plus d'élèves, et s'il y a du monde autour de lui à ce moment-là, il n'a généralement même pas besoin de prendre la peine de répondre. Ça a fait tout drôle aux Slytherins de septième année de voir un petit Hufflepuff de troisième année leur répondre acidement quand ils ont osé se moquer de Harry hier matin. Et de voir que tout le monde soutenait ce petit Hufflepuff plutôt que les armoires à glace menaçantes qu'ils sont. Faut dire que quand ils ont sorti leurs baguettes, elles se sont étrangement métamorphosées en divers objets : poissons pas frais, parapluie, saucisses... Apparemment, Hermione et/ou Harry a/ont eu la même idée que moi, puisque je n'avais imaginé que les poissons. Comme c'était de la magie sans baguette et que personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait de baguette en vue, ils n'ont pu accuser personne.

C'était assez amusant de voir leurs mines ahuries en voyant ce qu'étaient devenues leurs baguettes. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir complètement perdu leur cerveau (si tant est qu'ils en aient eu un avant...). Supprimer à un sorcier sa baguette, c'est lui supprimer tout moyen d'action, c'est fou comme ils en sont dépendants.

Sinon, le reste de la semaine, le journal a voulu approfondir les révélations de mardi, en cherchant à interviewer le Guérisseur responsable du dossier, Madame Pomfrey, des parents d'élèves, des anciens élèves... Sans beaucoup de résultat, d'ailleurs. Surtout qu'ils insistent à présenter Harry comme un fou. Ils ont même été jusqu'à avancer qu'il se serait infligé lui-même toutes ces horreurs, et ça s'est apparemment retourné contre eux, parce que dès le lendemain, ils ont présenté des excuses, en essayant de récupérer la situation comme ils pouvaient : jamais des tuteurs responsables n'auraient laissé un enfant dans une telle détresse sans lui apporter un soutien psychologique ou médical adapté. Quand j'ai lu ça à Harry, il a ricané : ils venaient de reconnaître que quelque chose cloche étrangement dans cette histoire, et que jamais un enfant n'aurait du pouvoir vivre ça avec des tuteurs responsables, quel qu'en soit l'auteur.

Sinon, la semaine de cours s'est bien passée : les profs acceptent de plus en plus que notre petit groupe de mages avons plus besoin des connaissances théoriques sur la sorcellerie que de pratique, puisque nous pratiquons à présent de la magie. Les premiers à vraiment l'accepter ont été McGonagall et Flitwick, et tous les deux nous ont donné des ressources normalement accessibles qu'à des étudiants ayant déjà passé leurs NEWTs : des pratiques et des rituels beaucoup plus complexes que ce qu'on peut voir à l'école, mais redoutablement efficaces dans certaines situations. Snape aussi a fini par accepter que Draco est désormais presque meilleur que lui, pratique mise à part. Il le laisse nous encadrer tous les quatre, discuter avec nous des ingrédients et de leur utilisation, expliquer le pourquoi du comment de chaque recette...

Neville a fait des progrès hallucinants depuis qu'on discute de la présence des ingrédients et que Snape ne le harcèle plus. On fait des envieux, dans le cours, à discuter comme ça entre nous, mais on a à présent un niveau qu'ils n'ont pas : Hermione a toujours été en avance et dispose déjà de connaissances post-NEWTs, sans avoir besoin d'héritage particulier pour ça, Harry a bénéficié comme Draco de l'enseignement de Slytherin (ce qui rend Hermione jalouse), moi de celui de Hufflepuff sur la médicomagie, avec notamment les plantes, et Neville a sa connaissance approfondie de l'Herbologie et son instinct en biologie... On a tous un avantage que nos camarades n'ont pas. Il arrive même que Snape délaisse son cours pour se joindre à nous. Et il n'hésite pas à nous accorder des points, même si on est complètement hors-sujet par rapport au cours, tellement on a dépassé le niveau de cinquième année. Mais bon, on parle de potions, réellement, et on prouve que nous ne sommes pas des cornichons, alors voilà, il est content. Et tant pis si quatre d'entre nous sommes des Gryffindors.

En Runes, j'ai fini par rattraper mon retard. Entre Daphne, Hermione et Draco, je ne pense pas que j'avais beaucoup le choix, de toute façon. C'est Draco qui a débloqué la situation : je bloquais depuis deux semaines sur les explications de Daphne sur les systèmes de runes qu'on étudie à partir de la cinquième année, et les explications de Hermione n'y ont rien fait. Mais toutes les deux ont une approche logique, chose que je n'ai pas. Je n'ai jamais été logique. Draco m'a montré une autre approche, presque linguistique. Les runes sont une langue, à la base, et même si leur utilisation aujourd'hui est purement pratique et n'a plus rien de culturel, elles en gardent néanmoins une certaine... logique... linguistique, avec une sorte de grammaire, de syntaxe... La façon de positionner les runes dans un système, c'est pour exprimer quelque chose. Et même si ce n'est pas linéaire comme une phrase, ça peut quand même être interprété comme une langue.

Et du coup, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Littéraire jusqu'au bout des ongles... D'après Draco, les meilleurs étudiants en Runes sont ceux qui comprennent ça. Ils seront alors capables non seulement d'interpréter des systèmes complexes et de créer des systèmes simples, mais également de créer des systèmes complexes. Il est certain que pour Bill Weasley, les Runes sont une langue à part entière, comme le français ou le latin. Faudra que je lui demande.

En DCFM, forcément, nous sommes aussi au dessus des exigences de cinquième année. Remus suit le même concept que McGonagall et Flitwick : nous donner à apprendre des choses qui ne sont pas normalement au programme. Il a décidé de se focaliser sur les créatures qu'on ne voit pas en cours à Hogwarts, mais aussi sur celles estimées normalement trop dangereuses pour être maîtrisées, mais avec lesquelles il existe des... trucs. Comme les dragons, par exemple. Nous avons découvert que Draco n'a pas volé son nom : il est absolument fasciné par ces bêtes. À se demander pourquoi il s'entend aussi mal avec Hagrid, alors qu'ils partagent cette passion.

Par contre, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il n'a pas été enchanté du tout par la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse être aussi virulent dans la protection d'une autre espèce que Hermione envers les elfes de maison. Pour lui, c'est inadmissible qu'on ait autorisé les étudiants à affronter quatre mères dragonnes en train de couver. C'était dangereux à la fois pour les étudiants, mais aussi pour les dragonnes et leurs œufs. Les dragons sont en voie de disparition, et si en plus on expose leurs rares couvées à des étudiants qui ne sauront pas forcément récupérer leur _foutu trophée_ en épargnant les œufs... Et _ce crétin de Krum_ qui n'a eu que des points en moins par rapport au fait que la moitié de la portée de sa dragonne ne verra jamais le jour...

Draco était vraiment remonté, c'en aurait presque été amusant si le sujet n'était pas aussi sérieux. Parce qu'il a raison, même Harry qui est celui parmi nous qui aurait le plus de raisons de partager les vues de la société britannique quant à la dangerosité des dragons est d'accord : ces dragonnes étaient enfermées dans des cages ridiculement petites, loin de leurs œufs, et une fois qu'elles avaient de l'espace et leurs œufs, elles ont vu un humain menacer leur couvée. Elles avaient toutes leurs raisons d'être agressives. Et si des réserves existent, c'est bien parce que ce sont des créatures en voie de disparition.

J'ai appris qu'il y a des réserves en Grande Bretagne, mais aucune n'a la taille et la même diversité en dragons que celle de Roumanie où travaille Charlie Weasley, qui est la plus grande d'Europe. Il y a une petite réserve au Pays de Galles, dans les montagnes qu'on voit depuis Lions' Rock. En fait, ce n'est pas une réserve au sens zoologique, où il y aura des dresseurs et des soigneurs pour chaque dragon, et un suivi précis des naissances et des morts, mais c'est une réserve naturelle : une zone où la chasse au dragon est tout simplement interdite, où il a parfaitement le droit d'avoir son antre en toute tranquillité. Il n'y a que des Gallois, verts et rouges, dans cette réserve, mais c'est une population plutôt stable. La réserve date du temps où le comté de Lions' Hill était beaucoup plus important, et les montagnes en faisaient alors partie. Aujourd'hui, le comté est réduit à la taille des protections magiques, mais la réserve existe toujours, et est toujours administrée par les Potter, qui se contentent de surveiller l'évolution de la population dragonne, et de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de braconnage.

Sur un plan plus personnel, j'ai quasiment emménagé chez Harry, ne nous voilons pas la face : depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai passé chaque nuit avec lui, et mes affaires sont en train de migrer petit à petit du dortoir des filles de cinquième année à Gryffindor à la suite des Fondateurs, et pas forcément dans ma chambre de cette suite. Mais c'est loin d'être désagréable, alors ma foi, si ça doit se passer comme ça...

Harry commence à accepter l'idée que la Suite, ou du moins le premier étage, peut être ouvert aux autres. Nous avons découvert un système empêchant quiconque sauf nous cinq d'emprunter l'escalier montant aux étages, donc nos chambres, la bibliothèque, le bureau de Harry, le laboratoire... sont protégés des visiteurs indésirables. Du coup, Remus et Sirius, mais aussi les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, Susan, Hannah, Luna, et également Blaise, Daphne et Theo, peuvent maintenant accéder à la pièce à vivre de la Suite des Fondateurs. Les quatre maisons réunies. J'avoue que ça me rend heureuse de voir que les Slytherins et les Gryffindors peuvent partager un même endroit sans professeur et sans combat. Il y a eu de la méfiance au début, surtout envers Theo, avec son père Deatheater, mais Draco a eu vite fait de rappeler que son propre père est encore plus près de Voldemort que ne l'est le père de Theo, et ça a calmé le jeu.

Il n'a pas précisé que son père, contrairement à celui de Theo, ne partage pas les points de vue de Voldemort, évidemment, et que donc l'éducation de Draco a été beaucoup plus ouverte que celle de Theo. À ce sujet, j'ai appris que Blaise, Daphne, Astoria et Theo sont au courant de la vraie histoire de Draco, mais sont sous serment. Draco leur a dit que les autres mages sont au courant aussi, et du coup, dans la suite, ils se laissent un peu plus aller.

Ah ! Potins ! J'ai découvert aujourd'hui, en début d'après-midi, pourquoi Theo est aussi affirmatif quand il dit qu'il ne donnera jamais d'héritier de sang à la famille Nott. Non, il n'est pas stérile, il est homosexuel. Ce qui explique la violence de la réaction de son père quand il l'a appris. N'empêche, ce garçon devrait être à Gryffindor : il a osé affronter son père à l'âge de quatorze ans pour lui parler de son orientation sexuelle, en sachant que son père ne le prendrait pas bien. Et depuis quelques mois, il est en couple avec Blaise. C'est pour ça que Draco a accepté de lui parler de ses convictions : Blaise voulait prouver à Theo qu'il n'était pas le seul fils de Deatheater à remettre en cause l'idéologie familiale. Et finalement, Draco a fini par lui dire la vérité sur son père.

J'ai découvert l'homosexualité de Blaise et Theo par accident : ils parlaient avec Draco de leur vie de couple, comme des potes pourraient le faire, mais en allemand. Beaucoup de familles conservatrices enseignent l'allemand à leurs enfants, parce que c'est la langue utilisée à Durmstrang. Et j'ai beau ne pas avoir la fluidité que j'aurais eue si j'avais finalement passé cette année en Allemagne, je n'en reste pas moins proche du bilinguisme. Et du coup, j'ai tout compris de leur conversation, qu'ils avaient dans l'espace salle à manger alors que j'étais dans l'espace salon en train de rédiger ce journal (c'est tout récent, comme tu peux le voir). Je n'avais même pas tilté qu'ils parlaient allemand, en fait. C'était plutôt fluide, mais simple, rien qui accroche l'oreille, ni parce qu'il y a un accent horrible, ni parce que c'est trop compliqué, et c'est pour moi maintenant si évident d'entendre une langue étrangère que je n'ai même pas tilté que ce n'était pas de l'anglais mais de l'allemand. Et du coup, naturellement, quand Draco a fait une faute (un verbe irrégulier mal conjugué, c'est aussi chiant en allemand qu'en anglais), je l'ai corrigé, sans même faire attention. Du coup, les trois garçons se sont tus, stupéfaits, et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'en suis rendue compte. J'ai été un instant gênée, puis je leur ai dit, en allemand :

« _Ne supposez jamais que c'est parce que c'est une langue inhabituelle dans l'endroit où vous êtes que personne ne la parle autour de vous. Ma mère est germanophone et j'ai appris l'allemand avant même le français. Devant moi, évitez complètement le français et l'allemand, et vous prenez de sacrés risques avec l'italien et le flamand. En attendant, cette conversation ne sera pas répétée, soyez-en certains._

 _–Même ton copain ne doit pas être au courant_ , a précisé Draco.

– _Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de la vie de couple des Slytherins. Votre vie ne concerne que vous. Ah, Theo, juste félicitations pour avoir osé l'assumer face à ton père._

 _–Ça ne te choque pas ?_ s'est étonné Blaise.

– _Pourquoi ça me choquerait ? C'est votre vie sentimentale, pas la mienne. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de votre cœur et de votre corps._ »

Ils m'ont regardée un moment, stupéfaits. Puis Draco a froncé les sourcils :

« _C'est français d'être aussi ouvert sur l'homosexualité_ ? »

Euh, je ne pense pas... Il y a encore pas mal de débats sur les unions entre homosexuels, il me semble.

« _Non, ce n'est pas français. Même en 2008, même si l'homosexualité est globalement... acceptée, ça reste un peu tabou. Mais je fais partie de ceux qui pensent qu'on peut bien faire ce qu'on veut, c'est notre vie sentimentale et sexuelle, pas celle des autres. À la rigueur, si on était amis et que cette relation vous rendrait malheureux, j'interviendrais, mais ce ne serait pas par rapport au fait que vous êtes deux hommes. Ça, j'en ai absolument rien à faire. Pourquoi ? C'est mal vu chez les sorciers ?_

 _–Assez_ , a reconnu Theo. _La transmission du nom est quelque chose d'important. Mon père se moquerait de ma sexualité si j'acceptais d'épouser une fille quand même, mais je ne veux pas mentir à cette fille, donc..._

 _–Tu n'avais pas de contrat de fiançailles ?_

 _–Si. Avec Daphne. D'ailleurs, je l'ai mise au courant avant d'en parler à mon père. C'est une Greengrass, l'union entre nos deux familles est importante. Mais Achille Greengrass, le père de Daphne, a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle : il est content que j'ai été honnête. Et depuis le retour de Voldemort, il est encore plus content de ne pas avoir à marier sa fille dans une des familles les plus proches de Voldemort._

 _–Pourquoi tu maintiens le doute sur ta possible allégeance aux Deatheaters, alors ? Ça semble plutôt évident que tu n'en feras jamais partie, dans ces conditions._

 _–Parce que je veux survivre jusqu'à la fin de Hogwarts_ , a répondu Theo tranquillement. _Je n'ai personne : plus de soutien familial, les fiançailles qui auraient pu m'apporter la protection des Greengrass ont été rompues, et Blaise ne peut pas me soutenir, parce que nous ne pouvons pas afficher notre relation. Père garde pour l'instant mon homosexualité secrète pour ne pas apporter la honte sur la famille, mais si jamais je choisis ouvertement votre camp, ce sera déjà un tel camouflet qu'il n'hésitera pas, en sachant que ça me mettra en danger dans ma maison. Alors pour l'instant, je me tiens à carreau et je lui laisse l'espoir que ce n'est qu'une révolte d'adolescent, que je reviendrais bientôt dans le droit chemin._ »

Je l'ai regardé un moment, puis j'ai dit, en revenant à l'anglais :

« Wouah... Fait pas bon d'être ouvert d'esprit à Slytherin, pour l'instant. Bien... Si vous avez besoin, vous connaissez le mot de passe pour ici, et les canapés sont grands.

–Bah, Vincent et Gregory ne font pas le poids contre nous, dans le dortoir.

–Votre salle commune n'est pas composée que de votre dortoir. Enfin, faites comme vous le sentez, mais vous savez que cette porte est ouverte, si jamais. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, je suis retournée à mon journal. Oui, ce moment est très frais.

Quoi d'autre pour la semaine ? Je crois que c'est tout. Bon, je vais te laisser alors, je vais étudier un peu les écrits de Morgane que Draco m'a ramenés. Harry risque de terminer tard ce soir, ils ont un match la semaine prochaine, contre les Ravenclaw, alors Angie va vouloir profiter de chaque minute. Les jumeaux affirment qu'ils préféraient Oliver Wood...

Bisous et à tout bientôt !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Oups, je n'ai pas mis d'avertissement concernant l'évocation d'homosexualité dans ce chapitre ;)

En même temps, ça fait partie des avertissements que j'ai donné en début de l'histoire, et j'ai à nouveau précisé lorsque j'ai parlé pour la première fois de mon asexualité qu'il y aurait des évocations d'homosexualité, alors ma foi, si vous êtes toujours là, j'ose espérer que ça ne vous dérange pas...

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les opinions de Manon à ce sujet sont les miennes. Elles l'ont toujours été, même avant que je sache qu'avec mon asexualité, je fais aussi partie de la communauté LGBTQIA+. Et si _vraiment_ ça vous hérisse, rien ne vous oblige à continuer la lecture...

Ah, et sachez qu'il n'y aura pas que de l'homosexualité masculine... Et pas de scènes de sexe homosexuel (masculin ou féminin). Avec mon absence totale d'expérience (et d'intérêt ;) ), j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à parler de sexe hétéro, malgré toute l'hyper-sexualisation hétéro qu'il peut y avoir dans notre culture actuelle, je ne vais pas me compliquer la tâche quand cette histoire n'en a pas besoin ;)

Enfin, 2008, c'était presque 10 ans après la loi sur le PACS (qui date de 1999), et avant la loi sur le Mariage Pour Tous (2013), donc les homos bénéficiaient à ce moment-là d'une relative tranquillité, ce qui fait dire à Manon que c'est relativement accepté.

Sur un tout autre sujet, j'ai vu mardi dernier les _Animaux Fantastiques_. Et j'ai été vraiment très contente du film ! On retrouve très bien l'univers des _Harry Potter_ , et l'histoire ne me fait pas du tout l'effet d'une fanfiction, contrairement à _Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit_. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vont donner les prochains films annoncés.

Et j'ai beau détester mon travail, j'adore mes collègues : l'un d'eux vient de m'offrir, en guise de cadeau de Noël, la _Valise des Créatures_ , le livre qui accompagne le film, avec plein de photos et de goodies à l'intérieur :) Il m'a illuminé ma journée ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Emilie : wow... juste wow... ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis toute rougissante (si, si, même une semaine après ! :) ) Je suis d'autant plus flattée que les éléments que tu as relevés sont également mes préférés : ce que j'ai fait de certains personnages, l'inclusion de la Table Ronde et des légendes celtiques...

Cette histoire devrait donc normalement continuer à te plaire, voire sans doute de plus en plus, car ces éléments vont avoir de plus en plus d'importance :)

N'hésite pas à me laisser un nouveau commentaire pour me donner ton avis, y compris si quelque chose ne te plait pas :)

Artena : Salut ! Je suis contente que mon histoire continue à te plaire.

Concernant Dorea Black Sang-Pure épousant Charles Potter, Lord Potter et donc n'ayant pas le droit d'épouser une Sang-Pure... C'est une magnifique incohérence de ma part... J'ai donc réfléchi, réfléchi... À partir de la Wiki Harry Potter, j'ai reconstitué l'arbre généalogique officiel des Black pour voir ce que je pouvais modifier...

Donc, Dorea Black est la fille de Cygnus Black II et Violetta Bulstrode, qui sont les arrières-grands parents maternels de Sirius III (le parrain de Harry). Le frère de Dorea, Pollux, est le grand-père maternel de Sirius (III). L'oncle de Dorea, qui est donc aussi le frère de Cygnus II, Sirius II, est l'arrière grand-père _paternel_ de Sirius... Oui, Orion, son petit-fils, a épousé Walburga, qui est la petite-fille de son frère, via Pollux... On se tait au fond de la classe, on ne parle pas de consanguinité, voyons, on parle de préservation de la pureté du sang sorcier ! ;)

Tout ça pour dire que je ne peux pas faire comme ça de Dorea une Sang-Mêlée pour expliquer son mariage, parce que toucher à Cygnus II est trop compliqué pour le reste de la famille... :)

Ma solution est de tricher avec l'arbre généalogique des Black : un autre frère de Dorea, Marius, a été renié de la famille parce que Cracmol. Je peux donc décider de décaler Dorea, en faisant d'elle non pas la fille de Cygnus II, mais sa _petite-fille_ , sorcière née d'un Cracmol et d'une Moldue. Elle garde ainsi le nom de Black, et rentre dans les critères des Potter. Ça permet aussi d'expliquer que Charles Potter ait accepté d'épouser une Black : elle est la fille d'un membre renié de la famille, et n'a certainement pas été élevée à la même enseigne que les deux branches principales se retrouvant en Orion et Walburga.

Ça explique également pourquoi Harry, malgré sa grand-mère Black, n'est pas prioritaire par rapport à Draco concernant l'héritage familial des Black...

Bref, ça m'arrange sur bien des points, cette petite manipulation, et je vous invite à croire que j'ai tout planifié depuis le début ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	48. 6 février 1996

**Mardi 6 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Mardi soir, Draco a entraînement, donc pas de cours ; j'ai terminé mes devoirs, mais pas les autres, qui sont encore en train de vouloir faire sérieusement leur devoir d'Histoire de la Magie (je crois que mes années d'études en plus m'ont définitivement vaccinée contre le fait de prendre sérieusement en compte les matières inutiles...), donc du coup, j'ai du temps pour t'écrire.

Rien de bien nouveau à Hogwarts depuis samedi. Par contre, à l'extérieur, ça bouge. Depuis hier, ce n'est pas l'affaire _Potter vs. Dumbledore_ , comme ils l'appellent, qui occupe la Une, mais le projet de loi sur le contrôle des voyageurs spatio-temporels. Le ministre Fudge a repris à son compte le projet de loi de Dumbledore, et malgré les avertissements du Département des Mystères, qui montre de grosses lacunes et de gros vides dans certains aspects pourtant essentiels du projet de loi, il a décidé de le présenter au Wizengamot. Et pour contrecarrer les avertissements du Département des Mystères, il a décidé de se mettre l'opinion publique dans la poche, en leur expliquant pourquoi cette loi est essentielle, à cause du danger réel que représentent les voyageurs spatio-temporels. En me prenant pour exemple, bien entendu, et en demandant ouvertement quelles catastrophes ma venue a causées, en sachant que je suis volontairement intervenue dans les choses pour les modifier. Ça, c'était l'article d'hier.

Du coup, aujourd'hui, à la Une, panique sur le monde magique britannique : mais pourquoi me laisse-t-on encore en liberté, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire, oh Merlin ! drames et catastrophes !

Ron boit du petit lait, et affirme à qui veut bien l'entendre (et ils sont malheureusement de plus en plus nombreux) que c'est ce qu'il dit depuis deux mois, que je suis un danger, et que je devrais être surveillée de près, voire renvoyée chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment il compte faire ça, mais bon. Le problème, c'est que les fils de Deatheaters et les Deatheaters actuellement dans le château (Harry et McGonagall ont décidé la semaine dernière de ne pas les expulser pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur le fait que nous savons qui ils sont, mais ils sont tous surveillés de _très_ près) ont apparemment eu la consigne de soutenir cette rumeur, et la panique est également en train de se répandre dans le château.

C'est moi qui manipule Harry et les autres mages, personne ne connaît mon objectif final, si ça se trouve, je veux prendre le contrôle de la société britannique grâce à mon couple avec Harry et mes connaissances exclusives sur l'avenir, et d'autres petites perles du genre.

Les projecteurs commencent donc à être projetés sur moi, et je n'aime pas ça. McGonagall a déjà prévu une assemblée extraordinaire des élèves et du corps professoral demain soir après le dîner, avec présence obligatoire de tout possesseur de baguette présent à Hogwarts. Ça va être sympa.

Je te laisse, ils ont fini leurs devoirs, et tous les trois veulent qu'on travaille sur ce qui se dira demain soir. Je te tiendrai au courant plus tard.

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Tout petit chapitre, donc, qui est pourtant rempli d'informations, et qui fait aussi office d'introduction au chapitre suivant.

Je ne vous spoilerai donc pas davantage et je vous dis :

à lundi prochain ! :)

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	49. 9 février 1996

**Vendredi 9 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, autant en profiter pour t'écrire. La réunion de mercredi soir a été du grand spectacle. Et moi projetée en actrice principale. Je me suis sentie comme une proie qu'on jette dans la fosse aux lions.

Il n'y avait pas que les élèves et les profs. Il y avait aussi des journalistes de différents journaux, britanniques et étrangers, des citoyens britanniques, et des officiels du Ministère : le Ministre et sa clique, mais aussi des Aurors, avec Amelia Bones, des représentants du Département des Mystères... Il y avait également Augusta Longbottom et les avocats de Harry, présents parce que je suis une protégée Potter.

Augusta a insisté pour que nous cinq, les mages, n'apparaissions pas comme des étudiants, mais comme des (futurs) Lords pour les garçons, et des jeunes femmes de bonne société pour Hermione et moi. J'avais donc des habits civils, et par dessus ma robe la plus élégante, verte, et bien en évidence, les fibules de Galaad et Nimue. Harry, Draco et Neville avaient leurs robes de nobles, avec chacun son blason, et chacun également les artefacts de magie : les fibules, mais aussi leur épée pour Harry et Neville (Harry a du changer de baudrier pour l'occasion, pour qu'elle reste visible), et une dague si grande qu'on aurait dit un glaive pour Draco. Hermione portait une robe bleue, et a affiché également sa fibule et une dague offerte par Harry, provenant directement de son coffre familial. Toutes les deux portions comme d'habitude un bijou de la boîte à bijoux Potter, et nous avons volontairement choisi un collier, plus visible que d'autres bijoux.

La réunion s'est déroulée dans la Grande Salle, seule salle assez grande pour recevoir autant de monde. Les tables avaient disparu : sur l'estrade, il y avait à présent quelques fauteuils, et le reste de la salle était occupé par d'innombrables rangées de sièges. Les étudiants se sont mis d'un côté de la travée centrale, et les personnes qui ne font pas partie de Hogwarts de l'autre. Sur l'estrade, il y avait nous cinq, mais aussi Augusta, Amelia, Maîtres Dercy, Juliet et Corny, la directrice McGonagall et les professeurs Flitwick et Snape. Les adultes étaient sur une rangée sur le côté de l'estrade, les quatre autres mages autour de moi, mais légèrement en retrait, et moi, en avant, bien visible de tout le monde.

À vingt heures, comme nous l'avions prévu, je me suis levée, et Harry est venu se placer à côté de moi. C'est lui qui a ordonné le silence, qui est venu assez vite. Il a commencé :

« Bienvenue à tous ici ce soir, et pour ceux qui ne résident pas à Hogwarts, bienvenue dans le château. Avant de commencer, quelques précautions. Lady Hogwarts, est-ce que toute personne présente au château se trouve dans la Grande Salle ?

– _Oui, Maître Harry_ , a répondu la voix féminine venue d'on ne sait où que les étudiants connaissaient déjà, mais pas les nouveaux venus.

–Merci. Alors ferme cette salle et ne la rouvre que lorsque je te le demanderai. Et ferme complètement Hogwarts, et avertis la directrice et moi si quelqu'un essaie d'y entrer, par quelque moyen que ce soit.

– _Bien, Maître Harry_. »

Les grandes portes de la salle se sont fermées et on a clairement entendu le verrou. En fait, les mages craignions que Voldemort ne profite d'une telle assemblée pour révéler sa réelle existence de manière dramatique. D'où la demande de bouclage par Harry. Harry a ignoré les murmures, et a continué :

« Bien. Nous allons faire comme je l'ai fait il y a maintenant deux semaines. Manon va jurer sur sa magie et sa vie de ne dire que la vérité, et va raconter son histoire : d'où elle vient, pourquoi elle est là, et ce qu'elle a fait. Ensuite, il y aura des questions.

–Pourquoi pas de Veritaserum ? a demandé un officiel du Ministère.

–Parce que Manon est protégée par ma famille et que seul moi peux le lui imposer si elle ne le veut pas, a répondu Harry sèchement. Nous avons décidé de la protéger des questions indésirables qui sont à même de fuser à partir d'une foule. Nous avons estimé qu'un serment sur sa magie et sa vie est amplement suffisant pour vous garantir la véracité de ses propos. C'est parti. Manon ? À toi. »

Il est retourné s'asseoir en frôlant ma main, histoire de me montrer son soutien. J'ai inspiré profondément. C'est un _show_. Et j'ai fait du théâtre pendant des années. J'ai écris des discours, des vrais, et d'autres uniquement dans mes histoires. Je sais parler, pas au sens de simplement aligner des mots pour former une phrase ayant un sens, mais dans le sens où je sais jouer avec ces mots pour en tirer le sens que je veux. Et je suis une Slytherin, bon sang ! Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que je n'y arrive pas. C'est juste une impro avec un peu plus de conséquences qu'un match où je risque de me recevoir une pantoufle...

J'ai levé la main droite, sans ma baguette, et j'ai juré :

« Moi, Manon, je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que jusqu'à ce que les portes de cette salle s'ouvrent, je ne dirai que la vérité telle que je la perçois. Je jure de répondre dans la mesure de mes moyens à vos interrogations. Je jure que tout ce que je dirai sera le plus sincère et honnête qu'il est possible. »

Trois serments, la magie s'active, et ma main s'englobe de lumière avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Nous avions répété le serment avant de commencer, histoire que je puisse avoir des échappatoires pour les questions délicates. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Bon, je suis en train de t'écrire, donc je suis toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sur le coup, c'est quand même hyper stressant, de se dire qu'à un mot de travers, je peux tomber raide morte sur cette estrade. Et même si je suis en vie, je pense que j'ai quand même laissé des plumes lors de cette soirée... Les projecteurs vont rester sur moi un moment... et malheureusement, pas que sur moi...

Je me suis assise dans le fauteuil à l'avant de l'estrade, de la manière la plus décontractée possible, et j'ai fait apparaître une flamme dans la paume de ma main :

« Quand elle s'éteindra, vous saurez que j'ai menti. Je suis Manon. Je n'ai pas donné mon nom de famille, parce que Nestral n'est pas mon nom de famille. Je suis une voyageuse spatio-temporelle, certes, mais je viens d'un futur suffisamment proche pour qu'il y ait, en même temps que je suis ici, une autre Manon, qui ne se doute absolument pas que je suis ici dans un voyage temporel. C'est pour protéger cette Manon et sa famille que je n'ai pas voulu donner mon vrai nom de famille. Mais ça n'a apparemment pas été suffisant, et mes craintes ont été fondées, puisqu'au début de cette année, alors qu'on décuvait tous de nos réveillons respectifs, la petite Manon et sa famille se sont fait violemment agressées, de la manière la pire qui soit. Avant d'entrer dans les détails, laissez-moi vous en dire plus sur mes origines. Avant de venir ici, j'avais soufflé mes vingt-et-unes bougies. Je suis née en 1987. La... vraie Manon a donc pour l'instant huit ans et approche de son neuvième anniversaire. Pourtant, ici présent, je n'ai ni vingt-et-un ans, ni huit. J'en ai quinze. C'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ça, je ne sais pas comment ce voyage s'est déclenché. Je sais juste qu'un beau jour de ma vingt-et-unième année, j'ai eu un grave accident, et qu'au lieu de me réveiller dans un hôpital ou de ne pas me réveiller du tout, je me suis retrouvée ici, en 1995, âgée de quinze ans. »

J'ai continué à leur raconter mon histoire, leur expliquant qu'en effet, je connaissais leur monde avant d'arriver, mais que pour moi, ce n'était que de la littérature.

Je leur ai expliqué les livres principaux, les films, les fanfictions (que j'ai appelées _possibles_ , comme d'habitude). Je n'ai jamais dit que la saga s'appelait _Harry Potter_. Ils vouent déjà un culte suffisamment malsain à Harry pour ça. Je leur ai juste dit que le récit concernait leur époque.

Je leur ai expliqué que la fin de la saga telle que je la connais ne vaut rien, et pourquoi.

Je leur ai expliqué pourquoi je me sens libre d'agir et cette histoire de voyage non voulu qui fait que je ne sais pas comment la boucle se déroule, me libérant de la contrainte de préserver ou modifier une histoire que je ne connais de toute façon pas. J'ai insisté dessus, sur le fait que tout ce que je fais n'est pas en fonction de ce que je pourrais connaître de l'avenir, parce que je ne sais plus rien de ce qui va se passer. Je suis autant dans le noir qu'eux.

Je leur ai expliqué que les histoires que j'ai lues étaient suffisamment variées pour que je n'ai pas d' _a priori_ avant d'arriver ici, mais que mes opinions se sont effectivement formées en fonction de ce que je vis ici. J'ai reconnu que le fait de me sentir un peu extérieure aux événements m'a facilité les choses, m'a rendue plus volontaire dans le fait de poser des questions, même si ces questions pouvaient déranger. Je n'ai agi qu'en fonction de ces réponses et des événements réels, pas des possibles que j'avais lus avant.

« Voilà, je crois que vous savez tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette histoire de voyage spatio-temporel, j'ai enfin terminé. Ma flamme est toujours là, je suis toujours en vie, je ne vous ai pas menti. Je n'ai pas agi dans le but de transformer un avenir dont je n'ai de toute façon pas connaissance. J'ai juste fait ce que n'importe qui avec les yeux et l'esprit ouvert, et sans doute aussi un peu de culot, aurait fait. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Vos questions ? J'y répondrai jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure trente. Vous avez donc une heure pour décortiquer tout ce que je viens de vous dire.

–Quel est votre rôle dans l'émancipation de Lord Potter ? a demandé un journaliste.

–Assez important, je dois le reconnaître. Tout a commencé à partir de ces questions, justement, et une question très innocente, en plus. Harry, je peux ? » j'ai demandé en me tournant vers lui.

Il a hoché la tête avec un sourire. Nous savions déjà ce que je pouvais dire ou non. J'ai donc raconté, une nouvelle fois, l'histoire de la découverte du verrou sur Harry, puis sur Hermione, et ce que cela pouvait impliquer selon les possibles que j'avais lus. Ne voulant pas agir sans preuve, j'ai voulu qu'ils aillent voir un Guérisseur faire un diagnostic. Et finalement, de nombreux proches ont passé ce diagnostic, et l'ensemble des résultats a démontré une chose : quelqu'un prenait un soin particulier à manipuler l'univers de Harry, et pas forcément dans l'intérêt de Harry. Donc j'ai continué à poser des questions, pour pouvoir faire en sorte que ça change. Et l'une d'elles a été l'évocation d'un des possibles, le fait que Harry ait un titre. Certains proches, à présent débarrassés des influences néfastes sur eux, ont reconnu l'existence du titre Potter, du domaine de Lions' Rock et tout ce que ça peut impliquer, et surtout que Harry, ayant fêté ses quinze ans, a le droit de réclamer son titre, et donc de se débarrasser de son tuteur trop encombrant.

« À ceux qui doutent de ma bonne foi depuis le début : ma flamme est toujours allumée, et je suis toujours en vie. Tout est venu de questions qui ont amené des réponses qui ont soulevé d'autres questions et ainsi de suite. Un simple familier et le fait que j'étais déjà déterminée à aider Harry à ne plus souffrir chez les Dursley a suffi à mettre la magnifique machine montée par Dumbledore en grippe. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit quelque chose d'extraordinaire... N'importe qui découvrant qu'un ami vit dans une situation lamentable dans le foyer dans lequel il a été placé aurait voulu faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus obligé d'y retourner.

–Quel est votre intérêt pour Lord Potter ? a demandé un autre journaliste.

–C'est mon petit ami, et depuis le début, un excellent ami. Je dois reconnaître que ça a été un coup de foudre amical. Mon seul but le concernant est qu'il ait un avenir heureux.

–Avec vous bien entendu ? a fait un officiel, sarcastique.

–S'il est heureux avec moi, et que je continue à être heureuse avec lui, alors oui, ce sera avec moi.

–Est-ce vrai que vous êtes mage ? a demandé un adulte de la foule.

–Quel rapport avec mon voyage spatio-temporel ?

–Vous pourriez avoir une influence certaine sur le Lord Potter, notamment lui faire croire qu'il est heureux. »

J'ai éclaté de rire :

« Quelle que soit ma puissance, Harry est un meilleur magicien que moi. Je ne peux, ni ne veux, avoir aucune influence sur lui autre que celle que peut avoir une petite amie. Je suis une empathe, c'est vrai et je ne l'ai jamais caché. Je me sers de mon empathie sur Harry, c'est vrai aussi, mais c'est uniquement pour manifester mon affection ou mon soutien, ou l'aider à maîtriser des émotions négatives. Jamais je n'ai voulu lui donner des émotions qu'il ne ressent pas. Et de toute façon, je le répète : Harry est un meilleur magicien que moi, et accepte l'influence de mon empathie volontairement, en sachant parfaitement d'où elle vient. Il a également parfaitement le pouvoir de refuser cette influence s'il le veut.

–Mon fils m'a dit que vous êtes cinq mages, et que c'est pour ça que les Lords Longbottom et Potter s'entendent avec l'Héritier Malfoy, » a fait une autre voix.

Évidemment... Les enfants parlent à leur parents... Forcément que la nouvelle de cinq mages arpentant les couloirs de Hogwarts finirait par se répandre. J'ai hésité à répondre. Cette fois-ci, ça ne concerne pas que moi, mais aussi mes quatre amis. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre seule une décision qui les concerne également. J'ai cherché leur aura d'émotion, leur envoyant un questionnement. J'ai appris à Neville et Draco comment percevoir et interpréter les émotions que je pouvais communiquer, je voulais être certaine que je puisse communiquer silencieusement avec eux, comme je le fais avec Harry. Et je ne le regrette pas, pour le coup. J'ai rapidement senti l'accord de tout le monde, et je me suis détendue :

« Votre fils a dit la vérité, félicitations à lui. »

Ma réponse a provoqué des réactions houleuses du côté des visiteurs. J'ai secoué la tête, méprisante, en entendant les dénis et les refus d'y croire. J'étais sous serment, bon sang ! Si je proférais le moindre mensonge, je tombais raide morte !

« Silence ! »

Eh ! Ça a marché presque aussi bien avec moi qu'avec Harry ! Suis fière de moi ! J'ai continué :

« Nous sommes effectivement cinq mages, mes quatre amis derrière moi et moi-même, même si l'entente entre Harry, Neville et Draco va plus loin que la nécessité de cohabiter à cause d'un pouvoir semblable. Mais cela ne concerne pas le sujet de ce soir, qui est mon voyage spatio-temporel.

–Mon fils dit aussi que c'est vous qui avez découvert que vous êtes tous les cinq mages.

–Votre fils est à Ravenclaw ?

–Euh... oui...

–Je m'en doutais, j'ai soupiré. Ça n'a été mentionné publiquement qu'une seule fois, avant ce soir. Oui, c'est toujours exact. Silence ! Ne vous contentez pas d'affirmations sans en avoir les explications ! Réfléchissez, bon sang ! »

Ma flamme a grossi dans ma main, sous l'effet de ma colère, et ça a ramené le calme aussi efficacement que la voix qui monte.

Je leur ai résumé la découverte des cinq mages, en reprenant cette histoire de verrou, et en laissant volontairement de côté tout ce qui pouvait toucher à nos pouvoirs spéciaux. J'ai juste expliqué la découverte de Draco et de Neville par le fait que nous prenions l'habitude de tester pour des influences tous ceux qui avaient un rôle, positif ou négatif, dans la vie de Harry.

« Là aussi, comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas tant du au fait que je suis voyageuse qu'à mon insatiable curiosité et à ma grande ouverture d'esprit. Et à ma capacité qui va bientôt devenir aussi légendaire ici que dans ma vie d'origine à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et poser les questions qui dérangent. Je vais sans doute faire une convive assez gênante si je suis invitée à des soirées mondaines. »

Il y a eu quelques rires polis. On ne rit pas au sarcasme, ils devraient pourtant le savoir, non ? J'ai décidé de les ignorer, et j'ai demandé :

« D'autres questions ? »

Les questions se sont enchaînées, la plupart pour me faire approfondir certains points de mon récit. Parfois, j'acceptais de répondre, d'autres fois non, en expliquant pourquoi (la plupart du temps, c'était parce que les faits sur lesquels on m'interrogeait ne me concernaient pas directement). À vingt-et-une heures trente, j'ai arrêté les questions :

« Bien, c'est fini pour ce soir. J'espère que je vous ai convaincus que non, je ne suis pas une vilaine mage noire qui veut prendre le contrôle sur votre pays. Vous avez Voldemort pour ça, et il y arrive apparemment très bien sans que j'ai besoin d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis juste retrouvée parachutée dans une situation que ni vous, ni moi, n'aurions pu prévoir, et j'essaie de faire comme je peux avec ce qu'on m'a donné. Je n'ai pas demandé à voyager dans le temps, et même si j'ai toujours rêvé d'être magicienne, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible avant d'arriver ici. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire, maintenant, c'est de vivre en paix avec mes amis et mon petit ami, de continuer à étudier ma magie parce que j'adore ça, et de m'éclater comme une jeune fille de quinze ans, comme je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion la dernière fois que j'ai eu quinze ans. Bref, si vous ne me cherchez pas des noises, je ne serai qu'une étudiante affreusement banale pour vos enfants et cette école. Par contre, j'ai toujours eu un brin de difficulté avec les symboles d'autorité qui exercent leur pouvoir de manière arbitraire, surtout si cet exercice est dirigé contre moi. Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Je parais jeune, fraîche et innocente, mais j'ai effectivement vingt-et-un ans de vécu pas toujours rose qui m'a permis de m'endurcir et de m'affirmer, et je suis effectivement mage. Laissez-moi tranquille, et tout ira bien pour tout le monde.

–Est-ce une menace ? a demandé un officiel, assis à côté du Ministre (facile de voir d'où venait réellement la question).

–Ce n'est une menace que si vous avez l'intention d'exercer votre pouvoir de manière arbitraire contre moi, monsieur. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas cette intention et ne se sentent pas plus concernés que ça par cet avertissement. »

J'ai répondu volontairement comme si je me moquais complètement de ceux qui oseraient prendre ma menace sérieusement. Comme si... Enfin non, je m'en moque en effet complètement... Ce n'est pas un Ministre auquel je ne réponds pas qui va me faire peur... Je suis Française, après tout.

J'ai senti la main de Harry se poser sur mon épaule, et je l'ai laissé prendre le contrôle de la fin de la soirée :

« La flamme de Manon est toujours vive, et elle est de toute évidence toujours en vie. Elle ne vous a donc jamais menti. À présent, c'est terminé. Lady Hogwarts, ouvre les portes, s'il te plaît, et ramène les protections au niveau habituel. »

Les portes se sont ouvertes en grand et Harry a affiché un grand sourire :

« Merci de vous être déplacés, les questions sont terminées. Passez une excellente soirée. »

Je me suis levée pour m'aligner avec lui, et j'ai senti sa main chercher la mienne. Il y avait de la fierté et de la satisfaction dans son aura. La soirée a donc été un succès, même si personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir répondu à beaucoup plus de choses que j'aurais aimé. Des choses que j'aurais aimé garder pour nous, comme ma reconnaissance que certains possibles n'ont pas encore trouvé des réponses, comme le fait que nous soyons cinq mages n'est sans doute pas un hasard, comme le fait que ce soit moi la voyageuse spatio-temporelle et pas un autre non-magicien ou même un sorcier n'est pas innocent non plus...

S'est dessinée tout au long de la soirée l'idée que j'ai un rôle réel à jouer, et c'est exactement le message contraire de ce qu'on voulait véhiculer à l'origine.

Néanmoins, je n'ai rien laissé paraître de mon trouble, en affichant une sérénité que j'étais loin de ressentir, et j'ai regardé tout le monde sortir, guidé par l'équipe des professeurs. Quand il n'est resté plus que le petit groupe sur l'estrade, j'ai soufflé :

« C'est pas génial.

–En effet, a approuvé Draco sans sourire. Tu leur as dit : regardez, non je n'ai rien fait pour l'instant, mais attendez un peu, ça va venir. »

Je ne suis donc pas la seule à éprouver ça. J'ai regardé Augusta et les avocats, et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient d'accord avec l'affirmation de Draco. J'ai soupiré :

« C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi. Et même si ce crétin de Ministre et ses chiens ne s'en rendent pas compte, les journalistes eux ont l'esprit suffisamment affûté pour deviner ça sous le discours de toute la soirée, et tout le monde lira leur compte-rendu demain. Le seul point positif que je vois, c'est que je pense avoir réussi sur le fait de taire leurs soupçons au sujet du voyage spatio-temporel et ma prétendue volonté de jouer avec le déroulement des choses pour un avenir meilleur que... que je n'en sais rien, d'ailleurs.

–Oui, je pense que le message est passé à ce sujet, a approuvé Augusta. Tu as éloigné les soupçons sur ton voyage, mais tu as attiré l'attention sur le fait qu'i présent cinq mages en Grande Bretagne.

–Désolée, les gars... » j'ai fait en direction des quatre autres.

Neville m'a prise par l'épaule avec un sourire :

« T'en fais pas. On aurait eu leur attention à un moment ou un autre, et il n'y aurait pas cette actualité glauque sur Harry et Dumbledore, on l'aurait déjà eue. Tu l'as entendu, les enfants ont déjà parlé à leurs parents. »

N'empêche, ça m'a rassurée. Neville, c'est un peu la force tranquille. Hermione, Draco, Harry et moi sommes des impatients, avec plus ou moins de contrôle sur cette impatience. Ça nous rend tous les quatre dans une certaine mesure nerveux. Oui, même moi que tout le monde prend d'habitude comme repère pour le calme et la maîtrise. Avec la pression permanente, les choses qui bougent hyper vite, ce calme est loin d'être une réalité ici.

Je suis le feu : une flamme vive, qui peut apporter chaleur et confort, mais aussi s'embraser et devenir menaçante et dangereuse. Hermione est comme l'eau, à la fois l'eau tranquille d'un lac, mais aussi l'eau vive d'une rivière. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et rien ne peut la détourner de ses objectifs. Draco est la tempête. Sa forme Animagus le représente parfaitement. Il a l'air très froid et maîtrisé, mais c'est un ciel couvert, et tu ne sais jamais quand l'orage va éclater. Harry, c'est la foudre : il frappe, fort et vite. C'est celui d'entre nous qui a _le moins_ de patience, ou fait en tout cas le moins d'efforts pour maîtriser son impatience.

Mais Neville, c'est la terre. Un élément calme, puissant et rassurant. Quelque chose qui évolue lentement, à son rythme. Je n'ai encore jamais vu Neville s'emporter. Pourtant, il doit en être capable : la terre peut se montrer aussi redoutable que les autres éléments. Mais pour l'instant, c'est lui qui apaise les émotions et les impatiences, dans le groupe, qui recentre les énergies, nous aide à nous concentrer sur notre objectif...

Et là, il n'a pas tort. Le _Prophet_ n'a pas encore parlé de nous parce que la bataille juridique et médiatique que se livrent Harry et Dumbledore leur semble pour l'instant beaucoup plus intéressante. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça durera encore longtemps. En tout cas, tous ont été assez gentils pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser mercredi soir.

Et évidemment, hier, la Une d'hier portait sur cette réunion, avec deux articles quasiment à égalité : un reprenant mes déclarations qui affirment que je ne suis pas venue pour manipuler les choses, traité de manière assez légère, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment mais se devaient de mettre cet article à cet endroit après le tollé qu'ils ont eux-mêmes provoqué. Je pense qu'ils auraient aimé pouvoir dire le contraire, mais j'étais sous serment, et la déclaration s'est faite devant cinq cent témoins, donc...

Le deuxième article est de toute évidence leur préféré : le lettrage est plus gros, il y a une photo de nous cinq sur l'estrade, avec moi tranquillement affalée dans mon fauteuil, ma boule de feu flottant au dessus de la main sans qu'aucune baguette ne soit visible à l'horizon. Derrière moi, Neville et Hermione étaient eux aussi tranquillement installés, regardant devant eux, mais Draco et Harry étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, Draco avec sa moue narquoise habituelle chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry qui souriait. Rien de très inhabituel pour nous cinq, puisqu'il se trouve que Harry apprécie pas mal l'ironie mordante que nous pouvons avoir, Draco et moi, mais je suppose que ça doit être plutôt choquant de les voir ainsi tous les deux, pour les autres. Je te mets une copie de l'article, c'est du grand journalisme (nooon, ce n'est pas _du tout_ sarcastique... Je suis une gentille fille, voyons...) :

 _Cinq mages à Hogwarts !_

 _Des déclarations de Manon Nestral hier (que nous appellerons Nestral par défaut, puisqu'elle a elle-même reconnu que ce n'était pas son vrai nom de famille, voir notre article ci-dessus et page 6 pour ses déclarations concernant le voyage spatio-temporel dont elle fait l'objet), la nouvelle la plus surprenante a sans doute été la découverte de pas moins de cinq mages à Hogwarts. Non, pas de sorciers puissants pouvant pratiquer une certaine magie sans baguette, mais bel et bien des mages, c'est-à-dire selon les experts des magiciens dont l'indice de Gend dépasse le niveau de 150 (voir explications page 4)._

 _Et ces mages ne sont pas n'importe quelle personne de Hogwarts, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de professeurs, mais de cinq élèves, et parmi les plus célèbres d'entre eux : Manon Nestral elle-même, qui a passé la soirée à jouer avec une boule de feu pour nous prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas, selon le serment qu'elle avait prononcé, mais également son petit ami, Lord Harry Potter lui-même, qui ne se contente donc pas des titres prestigieux liés à sa famille ou à son histoire personnelle, mais ajoute dorénavant à sa panoplie cet attribut de mage, Neville Longbottom, jusque là Héritier de la famille du même nom, longtemps allié des Potter, Hermione Granger, Née-Moldue intelligente et ambitieuse dont nous avions parlé dans nos colonnes l'an dernier à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, du fait de son amitié ambiguë avec deux des quatre Champions, dont Lord Potter lui-même, et enfin, à notre plus grande surprise, Draco Malfoy, Héritier de la famille du même nom, qui était hier soir loin d'afficher la mésentente célèbre entre les Potter et les Malfoy, puisque nous avons vu les deux jeunes hommes échanger régulièrement des commentaires sur ce qui se disait entre Miss Nestral et la salle._

 _Cela fait quelques temps apparemment que les personnes résidant à l'école savent que ces cinq adolescents sont mages, puisque aucun élève n'a manifesté de surprise, et c'est un parent qui a posé la première question à ce sujet, n'hésitant pas à évoquer son fils scolarisé à Hogwarts. Pourquoi Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Granger et Nestral ont estimé nécessaire de cacher au Ministère qu'ils sont à présent tous les cinq mages, nous ne le saurons pas. Miss Nestral s'est contentée d'annoncer hier soir que cela ne concerne en rien le Ministère, et que les Potter, les Longbottom et les Malfoy sont trois familles suffisamment nobles et anciennes pour qu'elles ne soient pas obligées de signaler les particularités magiques de leurs membres, y compris leurs protégés, comme le sont Miss Nestral et Miss Granger._

 _« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous sommes mages, nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous ne le découvrons que maintenant, et nous ne savons même pas encore l'étendue réelle de nos pouvoirs respectifs, » a-t-elle déclaré. À la question de savoir s'ils avaient conscience qu'un tel nombre de mages présents en même temps dans un même pays n'avait jamais été atteint depuis les Fondateurs de Hogwarts eux-mêmes, elle a tout simplement ri, avant de répondre : « Oui, nous sommes parfaitement au courant, merci. Nous ne sommes peut-être que des adolescents, mais nous ne sommes pas tout à fait idiots. »_

 _Il nous a été impossible d'avoir plus de précisions sur ce phénomène extraordinaire, la jeune fille bottant à chaque fois en touche en rappelant que le sujet de la réunion était le fait qu'elle est une voyageuse, et non le fait qu'elle est mage. Pourtant, toute la soirée a transpiré l'idée que les cinq mages ont une mission, bien plus importante que le voyage spatio-temporel de Miss Nestral en lui-même. Le refus absolu de donner une réponse à ce sujet doit-il être considéré comme inquiétant ? Ou doit-on croire que cinq mages, chose qui n'est pas arrivée depuis la grande époque d'Avalon, annoncent une nouvelle ère pour notre pays, tout comme les Fondateurs qui, en fondant Hogwarts, ont permis à tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne de bénéficier d'un des meilleurs enseignements en magie du monde ? Que doit-on attendre de cette alliance étrange entre un Potter, un Longbottom, un Malfoy et deux Nées-Moldues ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais votre humble serviteur est d'avis que ces cinq-là ne sont pas près d'abandonner nos colonnes..._

Tout le journal continuait ainsi, et celui d'aujourd'hui aussi : articles sur ce qu'est vraiment un mage, avis d' _experts_ sur l'étendue réelle de notre puissance, nos possibles pouvoirs, réactions de différentes personnalités plus ou moins connues, réaction des proches...

J'ai adoré celle d'Augusta, à la fois très valorisante pour Neville et nous cinq en général, mais aussi extraordinairement sèche vis-à-vis du journal.

J'ai aussi adoré celle de Lucius Malfoy, qui a réussi l'incroyable numéro d'équilibriste d'annoncer qu'il était fier que son fils ait une telle puissance et de tels alliés, avec un ton qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'en était absolument pas fier du tout mais essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher (plutôt bien que mal, d'ailleurs). Il s'est donc assuré les faveurs du grand public tout en se protégeant auprès de Voldemort. Chapeau bas... C'est décidément quelqu'un que je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter verbalement, il doit être redoutable.

Draco a d'ailleurs reçu une Beuglante de son père, mais qui a perdu de son efficacité, puisque Harry a mis en place les mêmes filtres qu'à Lions' Rock et Draco a donc simplement reçu une transcription papier qui l'a fait rire, plutôt que l'humiliante Beuglante déclamant en public la fureur paternelle (rien à voir : elle est belle cette envolée lyrique, non ?). Nous nous sommes étonnés de cette réaction, mais Draco a expliqué que c'était la réaction attendue de Lucius s'il devait apprendre que son fils était non seulement mage mais en plus décidait de s'allier avec Potter. Mais la Beuglante était suffisamment bien composée pour que Draco comprenne le message caché, c'est-à-dire que son père est véritablement fier de lui et l'encourage à continuer ainsi. C'est sûr, je n'aurais pas aimé être à Slytherin, si mon père doit m'envoyer des pseudo messages d'insultes qui sont en réalité des messages d'affection que je dois décoder pour comprendre...

Ah ! Et le journal a décidé que je suis décidément une adolescente arrogante et pleine de suffisance, avec mon mépris évident face à certaines questions et mon culot à menacer directement le Ministère (qui s'est donc senti concerné...). Ça nous a aussi beaucoup fait rire. Évidemment qu'ils ne vont pas me peindre sous un jour agréable, puisque je n'ai donné aucune des réponses qu'ils voulaient.

Et puis ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort : je ne me suis pas privée de montrer mon mépris quand je trouvais les questions trop idiotes. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train petit à petit de construire des personnages publics : Harry l'impulsif et l'émotionnel, Hermione la factuelle, moi la méprisante... J'ai hâte de voir Draco et Neville prendre publiquement la parole pour voir ce que ça donne. Je pense qu'on peut avoir des surprises...

Voilà pour l'actualité du moment ! C'est à la fois lourd, parce qu'on a enfin les projecteurs sur nous, mais en même temps léger, parce que ça n'a rien de glauque contrairement à ce qui a précédé dans le journal, et nous sommes tous les cinq à en rire.

Bon, je crois que je vais sauver mes dernières côtes des coups de coude de Hermione et me concentrer sur la fin du cours de Binns. Il ne reste que dix minutes de toute façon, et Harry a acheté une plume qui écrit tout ce que le professeur dit. Draco, Neville et moi nous servons de ces notes pour travailler (non, pas « ses », parce que c'est la plume qui écrit toute seule, et Harry ne porte pas plus attention que moi au cours...) Ça me change de la fac où c'était moi qui prenais les notes pour tout le monde à cause de ma vitesse de frappe sur un clavier...

Demain, match de Quidditch, Gryffindor contre Ravenclaw ! J'ai hâte !

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je crois que voilà le moment que bon nombre d'entre vous attendaient depuis longtemps : les mages sont maintenant reconnus dans toute la Grande Bretagne magique (et au delà) ! :)

Petite note de service : cette histoire étant déjà intégralement écrite (au moins sa première partie), il n'y aura pas de "trêve de Noël". Hasard du calendrier, par contre, les 2 prochains chapitres seront assez courts (moins de 1000 mots chacun) et si vous avez des vacances chargées, vous ne devriez pas trop prendre de retard :)

Petit sondage : je suis en train de lire une fic en anglais que je trouve absolument géniale : _A Marauder's Plan_ , de CatsAreCool (sur ce site). Sans doute qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ont du mal avec l'anglais, et doivent avoir marre que je leur recommande des fics en anglais... Je pensais (ce n'est encore qu'un projet, rien de concret...) traduire certaines de mes histoires préférées, si elles n'ont pas encore de version française, dont peut-être celle-ci. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires !

Bonnes fêtes et à lundi prochain ! :)

 **Edit** : merci lili78310 de me faire savoir que la traduction de _A Marauder's Plan_ existe déjà en français : _Le plan d'un maraudeur_ , de Saw-v1. La traduction est en cours, mais le dernier chapitre a été mis en ligne récemment, donc elle n'a pas l'air d'être abandonnée :)

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	50. 10 février 1996

**Samedi 10 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

parfois, je _hais_ Harry ! Arrgghhhh !

C'est un vrai malade ! Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité ! Pourtant, il n'a plus aucune influence le forçant à jouer les héros ou avec sa vie ! Grrrr !

Manon, respire, tranquillement... Inspire, expire... Inspire, expire...

Bon... plus calmement... Nous avons gagné le match contre Ravenclaw. En écrasant _complètement_ les Ravenclaw. En fait, le match a duré... deux minutes. Sérieusement. Ron n'a même pas eu le temps de tenter un arrêt. Il n'y a eu aucun but. Harry a attrapé le vif d'or avant. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas triché, puisqu'il n'a pas encore accès à l'élément magie qui lui permettrait de voir toute trace magique à tout moment. Il a, le plus honnêtement du monde, repéré le vif d'or à peine une minute après le début du match, et l'a attrapé dans une figure absolument... arrgggghhhh, je vais m'énerver à nouveau !

Il a de la chance de l'avoir réussie, il est passé à un cheveu de la mort, sans même passer par la case infirmerie. C'était juste la figure la plus inconsciente, la plus risquée, la plus dangereuse que j'ai jamais vue. Et apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule, parce que Angie a passé vingt minutes à l'engueuler sur le terrain. Ça a offert à toute l'école le spectacle dont elle a été privée à cause de la rapidité de ce fou du balai.

Il est passé à _ça_ de la mort pour une _putain de boule d'or_ ! Inutile d'avoir un Voldemort aux trousses avec lui, tu le fous sur un terrain de Quidditch avec un Firebolt entre les jambes... Hermione et Neville m'ont interdit d'aller le voir tant que nous ne sommes pas en privé. Je crois qu'ils commencent à soupçonner la scène que je vais lui faire... Du coup, voilà, je suis dans le dortoir des filles alors qu'une fête est en train de s'organiser dans la salle commune pour cette victoire absolument... spectaculaire et digne d'entrer dans les livres des records... _ha ha ha_...

Bon, je vais faire un peu de méditation, en espérant que ça marche... Sinon, j'en connais un qui va passer une mauvaise soirée.

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, le chapitre de cette semaine est très court ;)

C'est un de ces petits chapitres qui n'ont pas d'autre but que d'amener un peu de légèreté dans cette histoire :)

Bien entendu, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine !

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez été gâtés hier, et que vous n'avez pas d'indigestion ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	51. 11 février 1996

**Dimanche 11 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Bon, apparemment, quand ça concerne Harry, j'ai la volonté d'une guimauve... Moi qui voulais lui faire la gueule tout le week-end pour la frayeur qu'il m'a donnée, ben je me suis contentée d'une gifle, d'un « _Espèce de débile mental inconscient et dégénéré !_ [en français dans le texte], ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça ! », et ça l'a fait rire, et il m'a serrée dans ses bras en me disant : « Tout était sous contrôle, chérie ! », et il m'a embrassée, et voilà, colère... pfiou... disparue !

Donc non, désolée, tu n'auras pas de compte-rendu du super discours super humiliant que j'avais préparé, avec la réaction proprement gênée de Harry. Tout ce que tu as, c'est un Harry super détendu, très satisfait d'avoir réussi sa petite cascade, et qui m'a promis que le week-end prochain, pour la sortie à Hogsmeade, on la ferait en amoureux en tête-à-tête pour s'excuser, et qu'il accepterait même de m'emmener chez Madame Puddifoot si je veux. J'ai presque envie de le faire, juste pour le voir se dépatouiller à paraître ravi au milieu d'un salon de thé _hyper-girly_ décoré de rose, de petits nœuds et d'angelots.

Ma réaction furieuse, même si elle a été très courte, aura eu au moins le mérite de lui faire enfin comprendre que ce qu'il a fait était extrêmement dangereux. Apparemment, il a l'air de penser que Angie exagère et que ses camarades ont tendance à embellir les choses. Mais il sait que je n'ai normalement pas peur quand il fait ses figures, parce que je sais qu'il maîtrise son balai à la perfection. Je suis plutôt du genre à applaudir quand sa capitaine l'engueule. Il a donc fini par faire de vraies excuses, à tout le monde, en expliquant qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait peur à tous, mais que de son point de vue, en vol, ça n'avait pas l'air plus dangereux que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

Il avait un peu l'air d'un gamin pris en flagrant délit la main dans le bocal à bonbons. Angie s'est contentée d'un « _humpf !_ » mais moi, je me suis détendue : il était parfaitement sincère. Apparemment, c'est le seul parmi trois cents élèves et une vingtaine d'adultes à avoir eu l'impression qu'il ne prenait absolument aucun risque. Même si ça peut sembler inquiétant, c'est aussi rassurant de voir qu'il ne met pas sa vie en jeu pour un jeu de ballon.

Du coup, il est à présent l'idole de tous les fans de Quidditch du château. Hier soir au dîner, et aujourd'hui au petit déjeuner et au déjeuner, impossible pour lui de manger tranquillement sans qu'une dizaine de personnes cherchent à lui faire raconter pour la énième fois comment il a envisagé cette figure. M'est avis qu'elle va rentrer dans les guides de Quidditch, à côté de la Feinte de Wronski et de la Roulade du Paresseux. La Vrille de Potter.

À part ça, rien de nouveau. Toujours les mêmes âneries et les mêmes spéculations idiotes sur la raison pour laquelle cinq mages peuvent se trouver en même temps au même endroit, et ne veulent pas dire pourquoi. Le jour où les journalistes et ceux qui lisent leurs conneries commenceront à réfléchir par eux-mêmes sans concepts pré-mâchés, alors on leur dira peut-être. En attendant, qu'ils continuent à se torturer les méninges dans le vide. Pour l'instant, la raison qui leur semble la plus convaincante, c'est que nous sommes là pour débarrasser définitivement le royaume de la magie noire... Mais bien sûr...

Voilà pour le suivi des aventures d'hier. J'aurais aimé t'offrir quelque chose de plus épique, mais non... Je suis une guimauve, donc... Et si Harry lisait ça, il ajouterait une guimauve ronronnante, histoire de parfaire mon humiliation...

Sur ce, je te laisse, je vais lécher mes blessures à mon amour-propre...

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Suite et fin de l'interlude Quidditch ! Histoire de rappeler à tout le monde que ce sont des adolescents dans un pensionnat avant tout ! :) La semaine prochaine, on rattaque les choses sérieuses ! :)

Et aussi : bonne année à tous ! J'espère que le réveil hier n'a pas été trop difficile, et que vous ne vous êtes pas encombrés de trop de bonnes résolutions :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	52. 13 février 1996

**Mardi 13 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Demain, c'est la Saint Valentin, et la première fois de ma vie que j'ai l'occasion de la passer en couple. Mais nous avons décidé que nous ne la ferons pas demain : nous avons Astronomie de vingt-deux heures à minuit, et on doit se lever à quatre heures du matin pour le sport jeudi matin. Rien que ça, ça tue toute idée de romantisme. Du coup, on va faire ça samedi soir, après la journée à Hogsmeade. Pas d'entraînement de Quidditch pour Harry, du coup, et nous serons libres dès le cours de médicomagie de samedi matin terminé, jusqu'au cours de culture et politique de dimanche matin. C'est déjà mieux, comme laps de temps, non ?

Sinon, le _Prophet_ a émis une idée très intéressante dans son journal d'hier : j'ai dit mercredi dernier que nos pouvoirs avaient été bloqués par la même personne qui a placé toutes ces influences sur nous. Je n'ai jamais mentionné Dumbledore, mais ils ont fait le lien avec l'affaire entre Harry et son ancien tuteur. Du coup, la Une d'hier titrait :

 _Les cinq mages : pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il voulu bloquer leurs pouvoirs ?_

« Les cinq mages »... ça sonne un peu groupe de justiciers, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le _Club des Cinq_ de notre enfance, ou les _Quatre Fantastiques_... En plus, en anglais, on met une majuscule à tous les mots d'un titre, sauf certaines prépositions ou conjonctions de coordination, donc impossible de savoir avec ça si les _Five Mages_ sont un titre (comme le _Boy-Who-Lived_ pour Harry) ou juste le respect de la prose journalistique.

Enfin bon. L'article détaillait différentes théories qui pourraient expliquer, selon le journal, pourquoi Dumbledore a cru bon de bloquer le pouvoir de cinq mages, dont trois héritiers de grandes familles : pour mieux les utiliser, par peur de leur pouvoir, pour les aider à contrôler leur magie (théorie vite détruite par eux-même, avec un encadré expliquant que les enfants mages contrôlent relativement mieux leur pouvoir que les enfants sorciers)... J'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée par cet article : pour une fois, ils ont fait l'effort de relier les choses, et même si leurs théories sont parfois fantasques, elles ont le mérite de soulever des questions pour une fois intéressantes : _pourquoi_ le dirigeant du camp de la lumière a voulu empêcher cinq mages d'accéder à leurs pleins pouvoirs ?

Aujourd'hui, comme c'était à prévoir, la réponse de Dumbledore, comme d'habitude via ses avocats :

 _Les cinq mages : « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir un nouveau Seigneur Noir » dit Dumbledore._

En gros, sa théorie continue sur ce qu'il a dit il y a plus de deux semaines : Harry a tué à l'âge de onze ans. Et il va même plus loin : il a réussi à annihiler Voldemort à quinze mois, pour on ne sait quelle raison (oubliée, tout d'un coup, la théorie de l'amour maternel...). Il se peut qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort à cause d'une magie noire plus puissante que l' _Avada Kedavra_. Du coup, oui, par mesure de sécurité et de prévoyance, il a bloqué le pouvoir de Harry.

Ensuite, il a également bloqué le pouvoir de Draco à son arrivée à Hogwarts pour la même raison : les Malfoy sont une famille réputée pour la magie noire, et il y a eu deux mages noirs ces cents dernières années, Dumbledore n'avait aucune envie d'en voir un troisième grandir dans son école. Neville et Hermione ont été bloqués parce qu'ils sont des camarades de classe de Harry, et que Dumbledore avait peur que leur pouvoir de mages à l'état brut rappelle inconsciemment à Harry son propre pouvoir (je pense qu'il y a du vrai, là-dedans). Et enfin, moi, parce que je suis une voyageuse et que personne ne sait ce dont je suis capable, donc là aussi, en guise de précaution, pouvoir bloqué.

Et il ne regrette absolument pas, parce que depuis que nos pouvoirs sont débloqués, le rapprochement entre un Potter et un Longbottom d'un côté et un Malfoy de l'autre ne peut avoir pour raison que la magie noire. Aucune explication à cette conclusion « logique », juste son assurance de vieillard qui a bien (trop ?) vécu et qui sait donc beaucoup (pas assez...) de choses.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en lisant l'explication boiteuse de Dumbledore :

« Neville et Harry mages noirs... Il y a plus de magie noire dans un chaton que dans vous deux réunis. »

Ils ont tous les deux eu une exclamation vexée, alors que tous ceux assis à côté de nous (Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, Seamus, Dean, Lee, Angie, Katie...) ont éclaté de rire.

« Je peux utiliser la magie noire, si je veux ! a protesté Harry.

–Oui, mon amour, je sais. Un chaton, ça peut utiliser ses crocs et ses griffes, mais ça n'en fera pas un prédateur accompli pour autant. »

Harry a commencé à protester, mais une voix arrogante s'est manifestée derrière nous :

« Sois pas vexé, Potter, elle vient de te dire qu'elle te trouve adorable. Toutes les filles adorent les chatons, c'est bien connu. »

Nous avons tous ricané. Tout le monde sait maintenant que nous nous appelons tous les cinq par nos prénoms, y compris Draco. Nous n'utilisons les noms de famille que lorsque nous nous moquons. Hermione a fait une place pour Draco entre elle et moi, et Harry s'est renfrogné davantage :

« Ta gueule, Malfoy, tu ne m'aides pas franchement.

–Qui te dit que c'est _toi_ que j'ai envie d'aider ? »

Nous avons ri à nouveau, et Harry s'est penché derrière moi pour donner un coup sur l'épaule de Draco, qui l'a rapidement évité :

« Tu m'as mis une raclée en entraînement ce matin, Potter, crois-moi que je n'ai pas envie d'être... gentil, pour l'instant. Bon, comment vous réagissez à cet article ? » a-t-il rapidement ajouté.

En parlant, il a pris un de mes toasts que je venais de tartiner. Je commence à avoir un peu trop l'habitude pour protester : à chaque fois qu'il s'assoit à notre table, il faut qu'il pique quelque chose dans l'assiette de quelqu'un, généralement Hermione ou moi, mais aussi Lavender ou Parvati quand elles sont à proximité, ou même Ron quand il veut l'énerver. Les deux seuls dans l'assiette de qui il ne pioche jamais sont Neville et Harry. Harry lui a électrocuté la main magiquement la seule fois où il a essayé, et du coup, il a du étendre sa prudence à l'autre mage mâle et donc possessif de notre quintet. C'était amusant à voir, d'ailleurs : Draco qui pique un morceau de viande façon _incognito_ dans l'assiette de Harry, Harry qui n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais la fourchette soudain chargée d'électricité, qui a fait crier Draco suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de toute la salle. Et Harry, très calme :

« Quand on est bien élevé, on ne vole pas la nourriture des autres. Surtout quand ce sont des adolescents affamés en pleine crise de croissance et maîtrisant un pouvoir supérieur au tien. »

L'après-midi même, Blaise venait voir Harry en lui demandant de lui apprendre ce sort, puisque Draco a apparemment la même sale habitude chez les Slytherins. Harry a été désolé de lui dire qu'il ne connaît aucun sort équivalent, mais Hermione s'est chargée de combler ce vide. Et visiblement, Blaise l'a transmis à certains amis, puisque nous avons entendu quelques fois depuis Draco crier à nouveau lors d'un repas.

Je pourrais faire la même chose, mais après tout, Draco a fait l'effort de raccourcir son petit déjeuner pour discuter de cet article avec nous, et j'ai d'autres toasts à tartiner devant moi. Je me suis donc contentée de répondre :

« C'est une belle connerie... Comme je viens de le dire, Harry et Neville, et Hermione aussi, n'ont absolument rien de mages noirs.

–Parce que toi et moi si ?

–Draco, tu n'as jamais caché ton affinité avec la magie noire, j'ai soupiré. Et moi non plus, je n'ai jamais caché que je ne considère pas la magie noire de la même façon que le sorcier britannique moyen.

–C'est vrai, a reconnu Draco. Et le sorcier britannique moyen aura vite fait de raccourcir ça en potentiel mage noir, même si ça n'a rien à voir. Comment on fait pour éviter une vague de panique à l'idée de voir un, deux, trois ou plus mages noirs plus puissants que Voldemort en liberté ?

–On fait ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis qu'on sait que tu es mage, a répondu Hermione sans hésiter : on donne aux élèves de Hogwarts une initiation sur la magie noire, en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, par exemple, et on envoie un communiqué avec ce même genre de contenu au _Prophet_ via les avocats de Harry, avec validation de Madam Bones et Lady Longbottom. Et ta mère aussi, si tu veux, Draco. »

Draco a froncé les sourcils :

« Tu crois que la _Directrice du Département des Forces de l'Ordre Magique_ sera d'accord pour un tel communiqué ? Elle combat des mages noirs à longueur de journée !

–Et c'est une héritière de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, son frère a été chevalier, et elle est garante du savoir de l'Ordre, a répondu Neville sans hésiter. Elle sait ce qu'est la magie noire, vraiment. Elle ne sera pas contre un communiqué qui reprend ce que tu as dit le soir où tu as voulu me convaincre : ce n'est qu'un outil, un outil plus délicat à manier que d'autres aspects de la magie, mais comme partout, c'est avant tout l'intention qui compte. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Hermione a prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume :

« On peut expliquer que les mages ont par nature accès à l'éventail complet de la magie : magie noire, magie blanche, médicomagie, magie de l'esprit... et même si la plupart ont des spécialités, cela ne les empêche pas d'avoir des prédispositions dans les autres aspects de la magie que n'ont pas les sorciers. Ça ne viendrait à l'idée de personne d'accuser les Fondateurs de Hogwarts de mages noirs, ou Merlin, Viviane et l'Ordre d'Avalon de mages noirs. Pourquoi en serait-il différent pour nous ? »

En parlant, elle a lancé quelques notes sur papier. Ça m'a rappelé nos cours de philo où on jetait des idées en l'air avant de les organiser, alors je suis rentrée dans le jeu :

« On peut également dire qu'il n'est pas utile d'être mage pour être qualifié de mage noir : Voldemort est un sorcier. On peut ajouter que tout dépend de nos convictions, et que les convictions de notre groupe tiennent de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, dont plusieurs d'entre nous sont héritiers. On ne précise pas qui et combien. Si Draco est d'accord, on peut ajouter que si Lady Malfoy et sa fille ont été mises en sécurité loin des Deatheaters et de Voldemort, c'est bien parce que Draco ne partage pas leur opinion, et qu'il savait qu'il se joindrait à nous plutôt qu'à... comment tu l'as appelé ? Face-de-Serpent ! Pour Harry, personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé à la disparition de Voldemort, et Dumbledore lui-même lui a toujours dit que c'était l'amour maternel qui lui a sauvé la vie...

–Il a raison, à ce sujet... a dit Hermione presque négligemment, en notant au fur et à mesure mes idées.

–Quoi ? » s'est exclamé Harry.

Hermione a levé la tête, surprise, puis s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle a souri :

« Ah oui ! J'ai fait des recherches, à ce sujet. Ta mère, en épousant ton père, est devenue Héritière de Ravenclaw, et a eu accès à des connaissances intéressantes, qui peuvent parfaitement expliquer ta survie.

–Ravenclaw a trouvé un moyen de protéger de l' _Avada Kedavra_ ? je me suis étonnée.

–Oui et non... Le livre que j'ai trouvé explique qu'on peut protéger un être cher de _tous_ les sorts, y compris l' _Avada Kedavra_. Mais pour que ce rituel soit efficace même contre les sortilèges les plus mortels, il faut... il faut accepter de mourir pour cette personne. Les deux parents de Harry, en acceptant de le protéger au prix de leur vie, ont rempli la dernière condition du rituel pour assurer sa survie. Donc, en simplifiant les choses, oui, c'est l'amour de ses parents qui a sauvé la vie de Harry cette nuit-là. »

Il y a eu un silence autour de la table, puis Harry a demandé, d'une voix presque atrocement neutre :

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce qui s'est passé ?

–Quasiment. Pour que j'en sois certaine, il faut que tu me laisses fouiller tes souvenirs de cette époque ou le journal de ta mère. Le rituel implique des marquages, des runes, et soit tu les as vus sans les comprendre dans ta chambre d'enfant, soit ta mère a noté ses recherches dans son journal.

–On fera ça plus tard. »

Hermione a hoché la tête, et a repris sa plume :

« Donc, des explications de base sur la magie noire, sur le fait que tous les mages peuvent la maîtriser, au moins en partie, mais que la plupart ne sont jamais devenus des mages noirs pour autant, les intentions, nos convictions, et un rappel sur la disparition de Voldemort, inexpliquée pour le grand public. Quoi d'autre ?

–Ça suffit comme ça, a affirmé Draco. On ne va pas réfléchir à leur place, non plus, tout ça est disponible avec quelques recherches dans n'importe quelle bibliothèque ou librairie de magie, nous sommes déjà bien gentils de leur fournir tout ça en prémâché.

–En plus, si on en dit trop, ils auront l'impression qu'on a besoin de se justifier et qu'on cache effectivement quelque chose, j'ai ajouté.

–Ce qui est le cas, a dit Neville.

–Pas sur la magie noire, ce qui est le sujet du jour.

–On cache le fait que Draco a _réellement_ une affinité avec la magie noire, s'est entêté Neville, et que toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal en la matière.

–On ne le leur cache pas, j'ai corrigé avec un sourire moqueur, on ne surcharge pas ce communiqué d'informations qu'ils ne sont pour l'instant pas prêts à entendre... Ben dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui est éduqué depuis son enfance à devenir Lord, tu manques de subtilité avec les mots...

–Je n'aime pas mentir.

–On ne ment pas. On retarde l'information. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ils découvriront un jour nos spécialités respectives. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout leur dire dès le début.

–C'est _toi_ qui leur as confirmé que nous sommes cinq mages.

– _Exactement_ ! je me suis exclamée. J'étais sous serment et j'ai du leur dire la vérité immédiatement. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir. Mais là, aucun d'entre nous cinq n'est sous serment par rapport à ce communiqué, alors profitons-en pour nous protéger et retarder l'information ! »

Il y a eu un moment de silence, et Neville a soupiré :

« Bien. On laisse ça comme ça. Harry ?

–Je suis d'accord. Ça nous exposera plus longtemps, mais ça nous permettra de contrôler cette exposition, dans une certaine mesure. »

Ouf ! Harry a compris ! Neville a donc cédé. Son honnêteté le perdra, franchement. Heureusement que nous sommes là, tous les quatre (j'ai dit tous les quatre, mes chevilles n'enflent pas !) !

« Qui rédige ? j'ai demandé.

–Moi, a répondu Hermione. Si c'est Draco ou toi qui le faites, ce sera condescendant, et si c'est Harry, ce sera trop passionnel. Et Neville n'est pas tout à fait convaincu du contenu de ce communiqué. Donc c'est moi.

–Tu sais que je peux rédiger un discours sans être condescendante ? j'ai demandé.

–Pas si tu t'adresses à des sorciers britanniques adultes. Je ne t'ai jamais vue leur parler autrement que de manière condescendante. Donc non, je m'en occupe. »

Je me suis sentie vexée, mais elle n'a pas tort : le but de ce communiqué est de rappeler des choses enseignées à Hogwarts pour la plupart (à part l'introduction à la magie noire), et je trouve ça particulièrement dommage de devoir rappeler ces éléments à des adultes censés pouvoir réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Et ça fait depuis longtemps que j'ai acquis la certitude que la plupart des sorciers de Grande Bretagne croient ce qui est marqué dans les journaux sans réfléchir plus loin. Et j'ai toujours détesté les moutons et le niveau intellectuel des foules. Même la première fois que j'ai eu quinze ans, je détestais ça. Je saurais sans doute rédiger ce communiqué, mais ça demandera moins de temps, d'efforts et de peine à Hermione qu'à moi. Je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu donner des cours particuliers, tellement je suis peu portée sur la pédagogie...

Donc Hermione a passé la fin du petit déjeuner à écrire ce communiqué, qu'elle a ensuite fait valider par nous, puis envoyé en trois exemplaires, à Lady Longbottom, Amelia Bones, et le cabinet des avocats de Harry, en leur précisant qu'ils en avaient tous les trois une copie pour approbation avant d'envoyer au journal. Puis Draco et Harry sont allés rencontrer McGonagall, pour lui demander si elle est d'accord pour faire une introduction à la magie noire dans les cours de DCFM.

Elle aussi a lu le journal, et elle leur a donné son accord, et a organisé avec eux un emploi du temps pour le permettre de voir toutes les classes sans sauter trop de cours, ou du moins uniquement des cours facilement rattrapables (comme la Métamorphose ou les Sortilèges, par exemple). Du coup, aujourd'hui, ils ont manqué deux des quatre cours de la journée. Nous avons DCFM le lundi, le jeudi et le vendredi, je suis impatiente d'être à jeudi pour voir.

En attendant, rien à voir, mais je suis impatiente d'être à demain pour voir si Harry va respecter sa parole de ne rien faire du tout pour la Saint Valentin.

Bisous !

* * *

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017** : Je suis désolée, lors de la MAJ, suite à une erreur de manip', j'ai perdu le chapitre publié originalement, et donc les notes d'auteur. S'il y avait une info importante (visiblement pas suffisamment importante pour qu'elle me revienne à la lecture du chapitre...) ou une réponse à des reviews anonymes, je ne les ai plus... Encore désolée :/


	53. 15 février 1996

**Jeudi 15 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

J'ai bien fait d'avoir des soupçons mardi... Hier matin m'attendaient dans ma chambre de la suite des Fondateurs un bouquet de fleurs et une carte. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est toujours plus que _rien_. Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup, et j'avais gardé une carte en réserve, au cas où. Du coup, en sortant de sa douche après le sport, Harry a aussi trouvé sa carte, qui lui dit toute mon affection, certes, mais qui lui a rappelé aussi qu'il a triché. Na ! Je l'ai entendu rire, donc c'est que c'est bien passé.

À part ça, hier au journal est paru notre communiqué, légèrement adapté par le journaliste qui s'est occupé de l'article, mais il n'a absolument rien changé du contenu, juste sur la forme, en ajoutant un peu du mélodrame nécessaire pour attirer les lecteurs. J'ai remarqué que c'est toujours le même journaliste qui s'occupe des articles neutres ou positifs à notre égard, un certain Thomas Hyke. Bah, au moins, nous avons un « allié » parmi les journalistes, et il a apparemment suffisamment de crédit au sein de sa rédaction pour quand même décrocher des articles en Une, donc ma foi, tant pis si je ne le connais pas. De toute façon, je suppose que les avocats de Harry le connaissent ou ont fait des recherches à son sujet.

Sinon, aujourd'hui, on a eu notre cours de DCFM spécial magie noire. Depuis mardi, petit à petit, toutes les classes ont cette initiation, et le mot a couru dans toute l'école. Apparemment, la démonstration de Draco et Harry en a impressionné plus d'un, y compris dans les années supérieures. La plupart des élèves semblent comprendre le message, même s'il a eu du mal à passer avec certains Gryffindors et Slytherins (les premiers refusant que la magie noire soit autre chose qu'un art criminel, les seconds appréciant l'aspect plus ou moins illégal de la magie noire). Et le cours a beau être présenté par l'archétype même du Gryffindor _et_ l'archétype du Slytherin, le fait que ce soit une magie qui dépend autant qu'une autre des intentions de celui qui la pratique a quand même du mal à passer auprès de certains.

Notre cours est justement un cours commun Slytherin-Gryffindor, et nous avons bien eu ces deux types de réaction. C'était assez amusant. Dès le début du cours, Harry et Draco se sont rendus à l'avant de la classe, et discutaient tranquillement avec Remus, et on a su que nous aurions cette _fameuse_ introduction à la magie noire pendant ce cours. Ils ont tous les trois attendu que nous nous soyons tous installés, et Remus (pardon... le _Professeur Lupin_ ) a demandé le silence :

« Comme vous devez déjà le savoir puisque nous sommes à Hogwarts et qu'il est très dur d'empêcher les rumeurs de circuler ici, Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, depuis mardi, apportent un complément à ce cours avec une introduction à la magie noire, afin de tordre le cou à certaines idées reçues. Ce cours leur est entièrement consacré aujourd'hui. Ne prenez pas à la légère ce qu'ils vont vous dire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'à la fin, je vous donnerai un devoir en rapport. Jeunes gens, c'est à vous.

–Merci professeur, a souri Harry. Bien. Cela fait depuis début janvier qu'on avait dans l'idée de faire cette introduction à la magie noire, et l'article de mardi dernier, nous accusant tous les cinq d'être des mages noirs simplement parce que nous pouvons pratiquer la magie noire, nous a incité à concrétiser la chose. Draco et moi allons vous présenter aujourd'hui ce qu'est la magie noire, vraiment, et aussi la différence fondamentale entre la magie noire et ceux qu'on appelle les mages noirs. Nous avons tous les deux légitimité dans ce sujet, non seulement parce que nous sommes mages, mais aussi parce que Draco a effectivement pour spécialité la magie noire, et que le rôle ancestral des Potter est de combattre les mages noirs. Draco va donc d'abord vous expliquer ce qu'est vraiment la magie noire, puis nous allons tous les deux vous expliquer cette différence fondamentale. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions si quelque chose vous semble obscur. Nous avons beau faire cette présentation depuis avant-hier, nous avons toujours un peu tendance à prendre certaines connaissances pour acquises alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Ah, et comme l'a annoncé le professeur Lupin, écoutez et prenez des notes, il y aura une suite, assurée par lui. Draco ? C'est parti ?

–Yep. On va commencer par quelque chose de... simple. Savez-vous quelle est la définition officielle de la magie noire, selon le Wizengamot ? »

Simple... Pas forcément... Je connais cette définition depuis jeudi dernier, notre premier cours sur la magie noire, puisque Daphne a arrêté les rattrapages de Runes Anciennes, maintenant que je suis au même niveau que le reste de la classe. J'avoue que j'ai été assez surprise. Daphne, justement, a levé la main. Draco lui a fait signe de parler :

« Ce sont tous les arts magiques interdits par les lois du Ministère.

–Non, a répondu Draco en secouant la tête. Ça, ce sont les arts illégaux. Beaucoup appartiennent en effet à la magie noire, mais ce n'est pas la définition de la magie noire. Un indice : cette définition a été créée par deux ancêtres de Harry. »

J'ai eu un ricanement. En voilà un indice utile, au vu de la lignée de Harry. La plupart des lois fondamentales de la magie ont mêlé au moins un Potter. C'est aussi utile que ces animateurs qui disent : « le gagnant est... habillé d'un jean » quand les deux candidats restants portent tous les deux un jean... Blaise a eu le même fil de pensée :

« Les Potter sont dans le Wizengamot depuis des siècles, comment veux-tu que cela nous aide ?

–Deux ancêtres connus, évidemment... Allons... a-t-il encouragé après un moment de silence. Non ? Décevant... La définition de la magie noire a été proposée par Salazar Selwyn, dit Slytherin, qui n'était pas un véritable noble, et qui a donc fait porter cette définition au Wizengamot par son meilleur ami, Godric Potter, dit Gryffindor. »

Il y a eu un silence choqué, puis Ron s'est exclamé :

« Harry n'est pas héritier de Slytherin !

–Si, a répondu Harry. Par ma mère. Je croyais que _ça_ , au moins, c'était acquis. Je suis duc de Hogwarts parce que je suis descendant des _quatre_ Fondateurs, et pas seulement de Gryffindor et Ravenclaw, comme les Potter avant moi. Hermione avait donc raison, en deuxième année, quand elle a dit que pour ce qu'on en savait, je pouvais très bien être un descendant de Slytherin. Mais revenons-en au sujet du jour : la définition de la magie noire.

–Merci, a souri Draco. Donc, la définition de la magie noire, telle qu'elle est acceptée officiellement par le Wizengamot, date de onze siècles, et n'a pas bougé depuis. Pas un seul mot. À part la transcription en anglais moderne, évidemment. Donc, définition créée par Slytherin et portée par Gryffindor devant le Wizengamot. Quelle peut-elle bien être ? »

Il a observé la classe silencieuse, et a eu un reniflement de mépris :

« OK. Alors on va faire ça différemment : Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, et peut-être même Greengrass, je sais que vos parents vous ont fait étudier la magie noire aussi sérieusement que mon père avec moi. Quelle est cette _putain_ de définition ?

–Langage, Malfoy, est intervenue Hermione. Tu joues au prof, adopte le langage d'un prof.

–Donc j'ai le droit de jurer quand les élèves jouent aux imbéciles. Crabbe et Goyle, je vous ai fait réviser cette définition pendant deux ans. Parkinson, tu étais là quand c'était le cas. Quelle est la définition légale de la magie noire ? Pour une fois, éclairez de vos lumières ces Gryffindors qui ont malheureusement pour eux trop de... noblesse pour la connaître.

–Et pourquoi Longbottom ne répondrait pas ? a répliqué Pansy sur un ton furieux. Sa grand-mère est une amie des Potter, et ils sont si fiers de combattre la magie noire...

–Les mages noirs, Parkinson, a répliqué Neville. Pas la magie noire. Je connais parfaitement cette définition, en effet, comme Hermione, Manon et Harry. Mais Draco le sait, puisque comme Harry l'a dit, nous en parlons entre nous depuis début janvier.

–Vas-y, Neville, qu'on avance, est intervenu Harry. Et notez bien cette définition, c'est la base de tout ce que vous entendrez aujourd'hui.

–La magie noire est toute forme de magie, sort, rituel ou enchantement, qui modifie, crée ou détruit les forces vitales du vivant, a répondu Neville sans hésiter.

–Merci Neville, a soupiré Draco. Voilà la définition exacte de la magie noire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

–C'est quoi, les forces vitales du vivant ? a demandé Lavender.

–C'est là que vient toute la subtilité de la définition, a acquiescé Draco. Les forces vitales du vivant sont les éléments essentiels à la vie. Il y a trois éléments qui forment la base même de tout être vivant. Neville, désolé, mais c'est ta spécialité. Quels sont ces trois éléments ?

–Pour qu'un être soit considéré comme vivant, il faut qu'il respire, qu'il ait un système de circulation des nutriments, et qu'il ait un cœur magique, même s'il ne peut pas l'utiliser. Les forces vitales sont donc l'air, une fois entré dans l'être vivant, le sang ou la sève et la magie intrinsèque à chaque être vivant. »

J'ai senti les élèves choqués par la réponse précise et sans hésitation de Neville. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de le voir aussi à l'aise en répondant à une question. Draco a hoché la tête et a repris :

« Donc, si on développe la définition de base de la magie noire, la magie noire est toute forme d'altération, de création ou de destruction de l'air, du sang ou de la magie qui circulent en chaque être vivant.

–Ce n'est pas possible... a affirmé Seamus.

–Et pourquoi donc ? a demandé poliment Draco.

–Parce que ça voudrait dire que les Guérisseurs, en soignant les maladies du sang ou les maladies magiques, font de la magie noire.

–Exactement, a répondu Draco avec un grand sourire. Et inutile d'aller jusqu'à ces maladies. Une simple potion de régénération sanguine est de la magie noire. Le sortilège de mise en stase, utilisé régulièrement par les Guérisseurs avec les patients délicats, est une forme de magie noire. La magie noire est utilisée tous les jours en médicomagie. Et pourtant, _personne_ n'irait considérer qu'une potion de régénération sanguine est quelque chose de néfaste. La magie noire n'est rien de plus et rien de moins que la magie qui permet de manipuler les forces vitales du vivant. Ce qu'on en fait, c'est une autre histoire. C'est pour ça qu'un mage peut avoir comme spécialité la magie noire, comme un autre peut avoir comme spécialité l'empathie, et il ne sera pas plus prédisposé que l'empathe à devenir un magicien noir, un criminel.

–La magie noire crée une soif de pouvoir, a dit Pansy.

–Chez les sorciers, c'est possible, oui, a répondu Draco en hochant la tête. Mais les mages et les sorciers ne pratiquent pas la magie de la même façon, et la magie noire encore moins. La sorcellerie noire est corruptrice, parce qu'elle réduit en quelques sorts et incantations ce que les mages ne peuvent accomplir qu'avec une intention véritable et une connaissance réelle de l'effet de leur magie. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de notre petit cours privé sur l' _Avada Kedavra_ , en cours de Métamorphose, il y a presque un mois. Manon a clairement dit que cela demandait beaucoup d'intention, et que le fait de _comprendre_ et de _vouloir_ que le système vital d'un être vivant s'arrête était suffisamment violent en soi pour décourager pas mal. Vous, il vous suffit de lancer deux mots, avec pour seule condition d'éprouver de la haine. Vous ne sentez pas le cœur s'arrêter de battre, ni les poumons s'arrêter de fonctionner, ni le cœur de magie disparaître. Vous prononcez deux mots, un jet de lumière verte, et c'est terminé. La _sorcellerie_ noire est dangereuse, à cause de ça, de sa simplicité d'accès, qui la met à la portée du premier criminel venu. Mais la _vraie_ magie noire... Elle est addictive aussi, dans un sens, parce qu'elle est belle. C'est la magie de la vie et de la mort, de l'énergie vitale qui court en chacun de nous, en chaque être vivant. C'est enivrant de sentir toute cette vie. Et à moins d'être un psychopathe, ressentir toute cette vie ne donne certainement pas envie de la détruire. Mais un psychopathe trouvera n'importe quel moyen pour agir comme un fou.

–Et c'est là où on en vient à la différence entre la magie noire et les mages noirs, est intervenu Harry. Les Potter et les Longbottom ne sont pas des chasseurs de magie noire, mais des chasseurs de mages noirs. Le travail de nos hommes est de faire en sorte qu'aucun psychopathe ne se serve de magie, blanche ou noire, pour asservir une partie plus ou moins grande de la population. Alors oui, comme la magie noire joue avec les principes de la vie et de la mort, c'est assez... facile d'y recourir pour tuer quand on a un peu de motivation.

–Mais dire que la magie noire est mauvaise à cause de ça, a continué Draco, c'est comme dire qu'une épée est mauvaise parce qu'elle a tué. Une épée sert aussi à protéger. La magie noire est l'arme magique la plus dangereuse qui soit, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est qu'un outil. Entre de bonnes mains, elle sera bénéfique, et entre de mauvaises, elle détruira des pays entiers.

–Les chevaliers-mages, a enchaîné Harry, ont pour mission de s'assurer que personne ne s'en serve à mauvais escient. Alors oui, nous traquons des artefacts de magie noire et des mages noirs. Mais généralement, ce sont des sorciers, qui ont oublié ou n'ont jamais su la véritable beauté de la magie noire. Oui, les chevaliers-mages ont tendance à froncer des sourcils quand un sorcier s'approche trop de la magie noire. Parce qu'il n'a pas cette capacité de véritablement la comprendre, et il ne s'en servira que pour son but personnel, comme le fait Voldemort aujourd'hui. Oui, nous avons tendance à penser qu'aucun sorcier ne devrait être autorisé à la pratiquer à cause de ça, sans un apprentissage sérieux auprès d'un mage. Nous ne méprisons pas la magie noire, nous méprisons ceux qui veulent jouer avec sans la comprendre.

–Ceux-là jouent avec le feu, a ajouté Draco avec un sourire tout sauf bienveillant. La magie noire est la plus dangereuses des armes magiques, et le prix pour la pratiquer va souvent bien au-delà de la simple fatigue magique. Un mage, qui comprend véritablement la magie noire, saura l'utiliser et en payer un prix tout à fait acceptable, surtout s'il l'utilise pour le bien de tous. Mais un sorcier, qui lance des _Avada Kedavra_ à tort et à travers, aura vite fait de comprendre le poids sur l'âme que cette magie fait peser. Et ce n'est pas juste une métaphore pleine de morale. L'âme, la vraie, celle que chacun de nous possède, est tâchée à chaque fois que la magie noire est utilisée sans être comprise. Au fur et à mesure, elle finit par complètement se dessécher, se racornir, et on ne devient plus que l'ombre de soi, un fantôme de la grandeur qu'on souhaite atteindre.

–Comment expliques-tu la puissance de Tu-Sais-Qui alors ? » a demandé Theo en fronçant les sourcils.

Les cinq mages, nous nous sommes regardés avant d'éclater de rire. Draco a secoué la tête :

« La puissance de Voldemort est ridicule. Honnêtement, qui l'a déjà vu lancer un autre sort qu'un Impardonnable ? Il est... puissant, si on peut dire, parce qu'il est passé par de nombreux rituels qu'il ne comprend pas et qui ont altéré son âme et le fonctionnement de sa magie. Alors oui, il a gardé certaines excellentes capacités, comme la Légilimancie, mais voyez les choses en face : il a peur d'un _vieillard_ ! Sa plus grande peur, c'est Dumbledore, un homme qui a dépassé largement l'âge de la retraite ! Il a sans doute été puissant, et il a un sens de la mise en scène absolument fascinant, mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. S'il était auparavant presque un mage, capable de pratiquer de la magie sans baguette, il est aujourd'hui complètement dépendant de sa baguette et de la magie de son cercle de fidèles. Ce n'est pas lui qui va se battre, et il y a une excellente raison à ça. S'il tient autant à sa réputation effroyable, à la crainte qu'inspire son nom, ce n'est pas pour rien : derrière ce rideau de fumée, vous ne trouverez qu'un sorcier tout au plus moyen. Face à n'importe lequel d'entre nous cinq, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne saurait pas résister à la Légilimancie de Hermione, à ma magie noire ou au pouvoir brut de Harry.

–Bon sang, je me suis battu à égalité contre lui à l'âge de quatorze ans, alors que je n'avais pas encore mes pleins pouvoirs ! s'est soudain exclamé Harry. La puissance que j'avais jusqu'à il y a deux mois était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Et pourtant, je m'en suis sorti vivant... _encore une fois !_ C'était la _quatrième_ fois que je l'affrontais ! Quatre fois de suite, il n'a pas pu vaincre un _enfant_ ! Tom n'est qu'un escroc, et s'il a été puissant la première fois qu'il a pris le pouvoir, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, on continue à le craindre à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans. Mais c'était il y a quinze ans. Entre temps, dans sa vaine course à l'immortalité, il a effectué encore d'autres rituels de magie noire, toujours sans comprendre qu'au lieu de le renforcer, ils l'affaiblissaient encore davantage...

–Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait été aussi insistant envers mon père pour me recruter, a ajouté Draco avec un sourire froid. Il a _besoin_ de ma compréhension instinctive de la magie noire. Il sait qu'elle ne fonctionne pas avec lui comme elle le devrait.

–Tom est un mage noir, un criminel, et doit être considéré comme rien de plus qu'un criminel, a enchaîné Harry durement. Ce n'est pas un Lord, ce n'est même pas un Sang-Pur. C'est juste un vulgaire petit orphelin frustré parce que son papa est un Moldu qui n'a jamais voulu accepter que sa maman est une sorcière. Si _ça_ n'est pas un Œdipe non résolu, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et c'est par lui que les Deatheaters veulent se laisser dominer ? »

Il a secoué la tête, affichant une incrédulité méprisante :

« Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les familles les plus conservatrices des Sangs-Purs. »

Il y a eu un long silence choqué, puis Pansy s'est exclamée :

« Comment _oses-tu_ parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça !

–Seigneur des Ténèbres, a ri Harry... Sincèrement, cher Tom a un vrai problème d' _ego_... Professeur Lupin, nous avons un peu de temps pour donner l'exemple qu'un mage noir n'est qu'un criminel ?

–Bien sûr, Mr Potter, faites-donc, » a répondu Remus tranquillement.

Harry a affiché un grand sourire, et s'est tranquillement assis sur le bureau de son oncle, face à la classe, les deux jambes dans le vide. Il s'est tourné vers Draco :

« Tu commences, c'est toi à qui on a martelé la généalogie des familles de sang pur pendant des années.

–Comme tu veux, » a répondu Draco en haussant les épaules.

Il s'est assis lui aussi sur le bureau, mais au contraire de Harry qui a gardé les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau, prêtes à le propulser debout, il a tranquillement croisé les jambes avant de croiser ses doigts sur son genou.

Le guerrier à l'épée et le guerrier des mots.

Deux attitudes complètement différentes, deux champs de bataille presque diamétralement opposés, et pourtant, la même assurance, et la même agressivité vis-à-vis de leurs opposants. Et le même respect pour les guerriers de valeur. Dommage qu'il ait fallu qu'ils s'affrontent pendant tant d'années avant d'apprendre à travailler ensemble.

Draco a donc expliqué la généalogie des Gaunt, Merope et Tom Riddle père. Quand ses camarades de Slytherin ont voulu protester, il leur a simplement demandé de vérifier dans les archives du Ministère : si un enfant de moins de dix ans peut trouver ces éléments, nul doute que des adolescents presque adultes devraient avoir encore moins de difficultés.

Ensuite, Harry et lui, avec les interventions de Remus et de Neville, ont raconté la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Harry s'occupait de la partie combats, des actions de la résistance, et du fait que Voldemort tenait à éteindre les lignées Potter, Longbottom et Bones. Il n'a pas raconté cette histoire de prophétie, il a juste laissé entendre que c'était du au fait que James Potter, Frank Longbottom et Edgar Bones étaient des chevaliers-mages doués, et qui avaient chacun un héritier qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à former dès la plus tendre enfance pour prendre leur relais, ce qui est une explication tout à fait valable puisque Draco a un jour laissé entendre que son père redoutait particulièrement les trois hommes en combat, surtout James.

Draco, lui, a raconté les rituels de magie noire dont lui avait parlé son père, sans entrer dans le détail pour ne pas donner d'idées, mais en insistant sur les raisons en quoi les pratiquer sans précautions engendre plus de mal que de bien. Il a notamment expliqué qu'un rituel d'augmentation de la durée de vie, dont il était certain qu'il avait été pratiqué par Voldemort, a pour conséquence, s'il n'est pas réalisé avec toutes les précautions requises, d'engendrer une stérilité absolue, par la perte pure et simple des organes reproducteurs.

Draco avait déjà insisté dessus quand on a commencé à parler des rituels de magie noire, tous les cinq : ces précautions ne sont jamais écrites noir sur blanc. Il faut les déduire des explications sur le déroulement du rituel et sur son but. C'est une sécurité pour faire la différence entre ceux qui pratiquent réellement la magie noire et ceux qui veulent jouer avec pour leur intérêt personnel. Voldemort aurait compris la magie noire et réalisé ses différents rituels en s'entourant de ces précautions, il aurait toujours l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme, comme il l'était à sa sortie de Hogwarts, et non pas celle de l'humanoïde reptilien qui est sorti du chaudron l'été dernier. Mais il aurait compris la magie noire, il n'aurait jamais eu envie de pratiquer ces rituels...

Ils ont aussi raconté comment c'est en effet de la magie noire qui a sauvé la vie de Harry bébé. Ils ont discuté, Hermione, lui et Draco, avec Rowena Ravenclaw et Salazar Slytherin, et le rituel découvert par Hermione est effectivement un rituel de magie noire. Harry a trouvé dans le journal de sa mère les recherches qu'elle a réalisées avec l'aide de Narcissa Malfoy, et comment elle a fini par comprendre et mettre en place le rituel.

Ils ont décidé d'en parler, pour montrer que la magie noire peut être une belle magie : ce rituel n'a fonctionné que parce que celui qui l'a lancé (la mère de Harry) aimait suffisamment celui qu'il souhaitait protéger (Harry lui-même) pour accepter d'y laisser sa vie, et ainsi de fournir à la protection les forces vitales nécessaires pour résister à toute forme de magie agressive. Cette protection n'a pas été nourrie que d'une seule personne, mais de deux, car James a accepté que s'il devait mourir, ses forces vitales nourrissent également le bouclier protecteur sur son fils, et c'est la force de ces deux vies qui fait que cette protection est toujours active aujourd'hui : _personne_ ne peut tuer Harry avec de la magie noire.

« Je ne vous conseille même pas d'essayer, a-t-il ajouté, car le bouclier renvoie l'attaque à celui qui l'a lancée. Vous vous retrouveriez mort à ma place, ce serait un peu idiot, quand même.

–Pourtant, Moody a réussi à te soumettre à l' _Imperium_ , l'an dernier... a dit Seamus, dubitatif.

–En effet, mais ce n'est pas un sortilège de mort, a répondu Harry tranquillement. L' _Imperium_ et le _Cruciatus_ ne sont pas bloqués parce qu'ils ne mettent pas directement fin à ma vie. Cette protection ne me rend pas invincible, elle me protège juste des sorts comme l' _Avada Kedavra_ , ce qui est déjà pas mal.

–Vous dites que c'est de la magie de l'amour, mais si je lance le rituel et force quelqu'un à se sacrifier pour moi, ça fonctionnera quand même, non ? a demandé Blaise.

–Non, a répondu Draco. Il faut que les forces vitales soient volontairement données. Forcer quelqu'un à se sacrifier pour soi ne fonctionnera pas. D'ailleurs, Voldemort n'a jamais tenté ce rituel pour se protéger. Il sait parfaitement que personne ne l'aime suffisamment pour ça. Il ne cherche pas l'amour de ses fidèles de toute façon, mais leur respect né de leur crainte. »

Ils ont continué leur cours en démontrant que Voldemort n'est qu'un sorcier ayant joué avec une magie qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment et qui l'a corrompu jusqu'au point de non retour, et il était évident qu'ils ont pris un malin plaisir à démonter un par un les arguments des élèves certains, pour une raison ou pour une autre, que Voldemort est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ou au moins de ces derniers siècles.

Ils n'auraient pas déjà été tous les deux en tête de la liste à abattre de Voldemort, je me serais inquiétée qu'ils tiennent un tel discours devant des futurs Deatheaters. Mais comme l'a dit Harry, Voldemort est déjà déterminé à les tuer, tous les deux, et nous trois autres mages aussi, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour tenir un discours que personne d'autre n'ose de peur de se retrouver cible du Lord Noir ?

En tout cas, ce discours semble faire mouche : plus la leçon avance, moins les contestations concernant la magie noire ou Voldemort sont nombreuses. Les élèves semblent plutôt bien accepter la nuance entre magie noire et mage noir, et apparemment, les réponses précises de Draco, Harry et Remus concernant Voldemort les convainquent qu'ils disent la vérité. J'espère qu'en plus d'ouvrir un peu les esprits au delà de l'habituelle dichotomie magie blanche / magie noire, on arrivera également à convaincre quelques indécis, neutres voire potentiels Deatheaters à prendre vraiment parti contre Voldemort. Il faut absolument qu'on convainque du monde, on ne peut pas laisser le recrutement des Deatheaters avancer aussi bien sans rien faire en retour.

Là, je suis en train de profiter de mon heure de libre pendant que les garçons sont en Divination. En même temps que je t'écris, je participe un peu à la conversation entre Hermione et Rowena Ravenclaw. Elles continuent leurs recherches sur la télépathie.

Et ce soir, on aura un nouveau cours de magie noire par Draco. J'aime ce cours, je suis impatiente d'y être. Je _comprends_ la magie noire et ses exigences. Draco a raison : c'est une belle magie, toute en vie, mort, et symbolique. Et tu sais que j'aime les symboles, et les différentes manières de les interpréter. Les rituels de magie noire sont passionnants de subtilité et de symbolisme. C'en est presque poétique. Et pour rassurer Neville et Hermione, Draco ne nous a pour l'instant montré que des rituels qui apportent des effets bénéfiques. Ça rend cette magie encore plus belle, je trouve. Aujourd'hui, début février oblige, il a promis de nous parler des rituels de fertilité et de santé : le 1er février est la date d'Imbolc pour les celtes, la Lactation, la période où les futures mères commencent à préparer leur corps à l'allaitement de leurs bébés à naître au printemps. Et bien sûr, le 14 février et la Saint Valentin, non pas dans sa conception moderne des amoureux, plutôt chaste, mais dans sa version plus ancienne, plus sexualisée, dans le but d'assurer une année prospère et fertile. J'ai hâte !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Le concept de magie noire tel que présenté dans ce chapitre est _très_ important pour la suite de cette histoire. S'il y a une chose à retenir de ce chapitre, c'est ça :

Magie noire = toute magie, sort, rituel ou enchantement qui permet la création, l'altération ou la destruction des forces vitales.

Et attention, les forces vitales, ce n'est pas la vie ! Il faut plus que de l'air dans ses poumons, du sang dans ses veines et un cœur de magie pour vivre ! Donc la magie noire _ne permet pas_ de créer la vie... La modifier et la détruire, par contre, oui, parce qu'en supprimant ou modifiant une de ces forces vitales, on peut détruire l'être vivant qui la contient...

Deuxième point important : j'ai dit dans un des chapitres de début janvier (1996, pas 2017 ;) ) que Voldemort est quelqu'un de puissant, et je détruis à présent cette idée. Ce n'est pas une contradiction de ma part. Voldemort a beaucoup perdu en puissance magique, mais il n'en reste pas moins un excellent sorcier, ne serait-ce que par son expérience et l'étendue de ses connaissances. Contrairement à ce que nos deux garçons prétendent, le sorcier moyen a donc d'excellentes raisons de craindre Voldemort.

Mais on est dans une guerre, et chaque camp a besoin de faire sa propagande. Détruire la peur que le public a de son ennemi est un outil de propagande.

Par ailleurs, c'est également un excellent outil de communication pour montrer les méfaits de la magie noire mal appliquée. Un peu comme les photos peu ragoutantes sur les paquets de cigarettes pour dégoûter les fumeurs...

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Artena : Héhé, j'espère que tes "papilles optiques" savourent ;). Pour la Saint Valentin des amoureux, regarde juste en dessous ! :) Et tu auras ta réponse la semaine prochaine :)

Et aussi, à tout le monde :

 **Joyeux anniversaire !**

ça fait un an que nous sommes ensemble sur cette histoire ! :)

Je crois que je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais _**merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, les suivis, les favoris !**_ :) Ils m'encouragent à continuer à écrire cette histoire, même si ce que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment ne sera publié que dans de looongs mois ! :)

 **Je vous propose un jeu :**

Le prochain chapitre a un rebondissement... intéressant :) (j'en glousse d'avance, c'est pour dire...).

Je vous propose de deviner quel sera ce rebondissement. Je vous préviens, c'est assez loufoque, et ce n'est pas un cliché de fanfictions.

Indice : c'est la Saint-Valentin de nos amoureux, qui ont décidé d'en profiter à Hogsmeade ;)

En jeu (et oui, il y a des lots !) :

La première personne qui trouve pourra participer à la rédaction d'un prochain chapitre (qui sera publié dans 15 semaines), en lien avec le rebondissement en question.

Les autres personnes qui trouveront auront la possibilité d'apporter une petite contribution également à ce chapitre.

Délais pour participer :

Jusqu'à la publication du prochain chapitre, lundi 23/01 dans la soirée. J'annoncerai à ce moment-là le(s) gagnant(s) et quelle sera leur contribution exacte :)

N'ont pas le droit de participer : ma meilleure amie uniquement, puisque je le lui ai déjà dit ;)

 **Bonne chance à vous** , et bonne imagination ! :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	54. 20 février 1996

**Avertissement :** Evocation explicite mais non graphique de sexe consenti (lime, pas lemon) et non consenti (viol et pédophilie). Ceux pour qui ces sujets sont sensibles, prudence à la fin du chapitre (j'ai marqué le passage parlant de rapports non consentis en l'encadrant de ces symboles : " ***~*** ").

* * *

 **Mardi 20 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis jeudi, mais je n'ai franchement pas eu le temps, et pour cause : j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter !

Tout d'abord, je reviens sur ce sur quoi j'ai terminé jeudi dernier : les rituels de magie noire que Draco voulait nous montrer. C'était absolument passionnant. Nous ne les avons pas réalisés (Hermione et moi ne sommes pas enceintes, et aucun de nous cinq n'avait l'intention d'accomplir un acte sexuel juste pour la réalisation d'un rituel), donc tout est resté théorique, mais c'était quand même très intéressant.

J'ai découvert pourquoi Draco a autant de connaissances sur les vieilles traditions : ce qui le passionne, ce sont les vieux rituels de magie noire - ceux qui ne sont plus pratiqués aujourd'hui faute de mages compétents comprenant que la magie noire n'est pas une magie diabolique -, et pour mieux comprendre ces rituels, il faut comprendre le contexte dans lequel ils ont été créés et réalisés. Du coup, Draco a des connaissances étendues en magie gréco-romaine, celte, anglo-saxonne, normande, nordique... ainsi que l'histoire des peuples liés à ces magies. Toutes ces cultures ont influencé la Grande Bretagne à un moment ou un autre, donc c'est plutôt facile pour lui de découvrir ces magies, mais il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Les livres de Salazar parlent de la magie des différents peuples arabes de son époque, des peuples asiatiques... Et même si ces textes ont plus de mille ans (peut-être même _parce que_...), Draco est impatient de se dégager du temps pour les étudier sérieusement.

En fait, nous avons tous les cinq le même problème : avec notre emploi du temps si chargé, entre nos cours normaux et nos cours additionnels, nous avons du mal à garder du temps pour avancer dans nos spécialités respectives. Je n'ai que deux heures par jour de temps "libre", et ces deux heures sont mangées par le fait qu'il faut que je fasse mes devoirs. Alors même si j'ai un peu tendance à expédier (je continue sur ma lancée habituelle : utiliser uniquement la moitié du temps alloué pour une épreuve pour la terminer, et ça marche bien aussi avec les dissertations, apparemment...), ça ne me laisse pas des masses de temps pour avancer en médicomagie, pour aller plus loin que les connaissances transmises par Helga Hufflepuff, ou en magie de l'esprit, ou même dans la maîtrise fine de mon élément, en dehors de toute notion de combat. J'ai envie de savoir comment je peux associer ma magie élémentale à mes autres magies, mais pour l'instant, ça reste un peu un vœu pieux. Dans un mois, nous avons quinze jours pour les vacances de printemps ( _pour les révisions pour les OWLs !_ dirait immédiatement Hermione), j'espère alors que je pourrais m'y consacrer.

À part ça, la journée de samedi a été riche en émotions. Ça a commencé à la fin de notre cours sur la médicomagie. Hermione est venue nous trouver, Harry et moi, alors qu'on se préparait à aller à Hogsmeade pour le début de notre Saint-Valentin en amoureux (j'hésitais encore entre l'emmener chez Madame Puddifoot ou non...). Elle avait l'air gênée.

« Harry, Manon... J'aimerais vous demander une faveur... Est-ce que vous pouvez venir déjeuner avec nous ce midi aux _Three Broomsticks_ ?

–Nous ? a répété Harry.

–Draco, Neville, moi et deux autres personnes...

–Tu sais que j'ai promis à Manon une journée juste pour nous deux ?

–Je sais, Harry, je suis désolée, mais il fallait absolument que ça se passe sur un week-end à Hogsmeade, et c'est le seul ce mois-ci. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir plus tôt, je n'ai eu la confirmation de la venue d'une de mes invitées que ce matin. »

J'ai alors compris et j'ai souri :

« OK.

–Manon ! s'est exclamé Harry, troublé.

–C'est important, j'ai insisté. Il faut le faire. »

Harry m'a regardée, et Hermione a eu une expression gênée :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe, Manon ?

–Oui. C'était dans les livres. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait conservé avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis Noël, alors ça m'était sorti de la tête. Harry, c'est important qu'on soit à ce déjeuner. Promis, on se rattrapera ce soir, on fermera complètement la suite et on la garde juste pour nous deux.

–Hé ! s'est exclamé Draco. J'ai mes potions à surveiller !

–Malfoy, tu auras trois heures après la fin du déjeuner pour t'occuper de tes potions, j'ai répondu durement. Dès que Harry et moi franchirons cette porte, cette suite deviendra exclusivement la nôtre. »

Draco m'a regardée bizarrement, puis a hoché sèchement la tête :

« Bien. Je prendrai mes dispositions pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangés jusqu'à demain matin. Hors de question que je tombe sur vous dans une situation... compromettante. »

J'ai simplement hoché la tête pour le remercier, et Harry a fini par céder :

« Bien. Allons donc aux _Three Broomsticks_ rencontrer ceux que Manon estime suffisamment importants pour retarder encore un peu plus notre journée de couple. »

J'avoue que j'ai eu des remords, en entendant ça, mais cette rencontre avec Rita Skeeter est la rencontre qui va lui permettre d'avoir le soutien de toute la communauté sorcière britannique, encore divisée, surtout après le conflit sordide qui l'oppose à Dumbledore. Si _Skeeter_ , toujours avide de ragots et prête à descendre les meilleures réputations, écrit la vérité sur Harry, ce sera encore plus efficace que le froid combat d'avocats qui se livre pour l'instant dans le _Prophet_.

Nous nous sommes donc rendus tous les cinq à Hogsmeade, aux _Three Broomsticks_ , où Madame Rosemerta nous a conduits dans un petit salon privé, déjà occupé par trois personnes : Luna Lovegood et Rita Skeeter, qui s'évitaient cordialement, et un petit homme bedonnant avec un appareil photo, qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de whisky Pur-Feu.

Rita est une femme... vaine. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots. Blonde peroxydée, ultra-maquillée, habillée vulgairement. L'actrice du film est très réaliste, même si ce n'est pas une copie parfaite. Elle reprend les caractéristiques du personnage. Voir Rita et Luna ensemble a vraiment quelque chose de surréaliste. Nous nous sommes installés tous les cinq, et Rita nous a regardé avec une gourmandise évidente :

« _Oh my_ ! Les cinq mages. Qui veulent me voir... Quelle surprise _merveilleuse_ ! »

Harry nous a lancé un regard noir, à Hermione et moi, mais n'a rien dit devant elle. Il semble appliquer la politique bien connue des suspects de police : tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous, le silence est votre meilleure défense. Rita a sorti de son sac à main une plume et un carnet, et a lancé, excitée :

« Je suis impatiente d'avoir une interview exclusive avec vous ! »

Puis elle s'est rembrunie :

« Mais bien sûr, Miss-Parfaite n'est absolument pas d'accord avec ça... »

Elle a lancé un regard furibond vers Hermione, qui a affiché un sourire à la fois satisfait et carnassier :

« C'est exactement ce que veux Miss-Parfaite !

–Pardon ? s'est exclamé Harry.

–Oui, a continué Hermione. Je veux une interview sur le déroulé exact du retour de Voldemort. Arrêtez de trembler, Rita, vous êtes ridicule...

–Pourquoi nous sommes là ? a demandé Draco.

–Parce que si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais aussi une interview sur le fait que nous sommes cinq mages. Lady Longbottom et les avocats de Harry ont déjà donné leur accord pour ces deux interviews, il ne reste plus qu'à obtenir le vôtre.

–Une interview sur la renaissance de Vous-Savez-Qui ? a dit Rita avec un sourire méprisant. Jeune fille, personne ne voudra lire ça, et jamais le _Daily Prophet_ n'acceptera de publier ça.

–Je sais parfaitement que le _Prophet_ fait tout pour étouffer le retour de Voldemort, il n'en a même pas parlé suite à l'intervention publique de Manon la semaine dernière, alors qu'elle l'a affirmé plusieurs fois en étant sous serment. Je ne comptais pas non plus faire publier ces interviews dans le _Prophet_.

–Et dans quel chou local souhaitez-vous que mon travail soit publié ?

–Dans un magazine national, a répondu Hermione tranquillement. Le _Quibbler_ , dont Miss Lovegood ici présente est la représentante, en tant que fille de l'éditeur et elle-même journaliste à ses heures. »

Rita a semblé s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant ça, et s'est tournée vers Luna, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, et regardait les tableaux sur le mur du petit salon, comme si elle n'était absolument pas intéressée par la conversation.

« Et combien le _Quibbler_ me paierait pour ces deux interviews exclusives de Harry Potter et des cinq mages de Hogwarts ?

–Les gens qui sont publiés dans le _Quibbler_ le font pour le plaisir, a répondu Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Je ne pense pas que Père verse la moindre contrepartie, mais il assurera que votre nom apparaisse en bonne place.

–Je dois faire ça _gratuitement_ !

–Vous préférez peut-être Azkaban ? » a demandé Hermione d'une voix tranchante.

Draco et Neville l'ont regardée avec surprise, mais Harry et moi nous sommes contentés de sourire en voyant l'arrogance de Skeeter fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle a heureusement été sauvée par Rosemerta qui apportait nos boissons et a pris nos commandes pour le repas. Elle a attendu que la porte se soit refermée sur la patronne pour soupirer :

« Bien. Je le ferai. Des conditions ?

–Juste de raconter la vérité, a dit Hermione avec un sourire. Utilisez votre style habituel si vous voulez, dites de Harry ce que vous voulez, mais racontez la vérité. Et vous verrez, elle sera suffisante pour que vous n'ayez pas envie de raconter vos salades habituelles. »

Rita Skeeter a pris le temps de la décision, puis s'est tournée vers Harry :

« Prêt à raconter le pire moment de votre jeune vie, cher Potter ? »

Harry a hésité, et je lui ai pris la main pour l'encourager. Il nous a regardé, Hermione et moi :

« Vous êtes sûres que c'est une bonne idée ?

–Oui, a répondu Draco à notre place. C'est même une excellente idée. Si Rita raconte l'histoire telle que tu la dis, cela va choquer toute la précieuse société magique britannique, et les gens seront forcés de te croire, parce que c'est _Rita Skeeter_ qui le dit, et qu'elle n'a jamais été tendre avec toi.

–Les gens n'aiment pas les histoires des personnes trop propres sur elles, ça leur donne envie de les salir, a répondu Rita sans aucune honte. Alors je m'occupe de les salir pour eux. Généralement, les gens trop propres sur eux ont forcément de la boue cachée quelque part. Où est la vôtre, Potter ? »

Harry a soupiré, puis s'est redressé, ayant pris sa décision.

« Bien. Le retour de Voldemort, donc... »

Pendant l'heure qui a suivi, Harry a raconté dans le détail la terrible soirée de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait avec autant de détails, surtout que Rita le poussait dans ses moindres retranchements. Je découvrais peu de faits, puisqu'ils ont apparemment été racontés de façon assez fidèle dans les livres, mais même Hermione n'en savait pas autant, Neville n'avait entendu que la version (très) allégée de Dumbledore et Draco une version épurée par son père, toujours plus complète que celle de Dumbledore, mais loin de couvrir toute la réalité du moment.

Ce que je découvrais, par contre, c'était le ressenti de Harry, sa détresse, sa peur, sa détermination, le choc de voir Diggory mourir sous ses yeux en l'espace d'une seconde, la douleur, d'abord de la lame de Wormtail, puis du toucher de Voldemort et des _Cruciatus_. Il a nommé tous les Deatheaters présents ce soir-là, y compris le père de Draco, qui s'est attiré l'espace d'un instant le regard de Skeeter et l'a soutenu froidement.

Nous l'avons écouté raconter tout ça dans un silence presque religieux, partagés entre le respect de la force qu'il a du montrer pour surmonter cette épreuve, et l'horreur face à l'épreuve en elle-même. Je sentais l'excitation de Rita, et je sais, sans même connaître les livres, qu'elle va respecter les propos de Harry : Hermione avait raison, ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes.

Pendant ce temps, nous avons fini notre repas, et nous étions en train de déguster thé (ou café pour moi) et gourmandises. Le photographe prenait quelques photos, discrètement. Aucun flash visible, et je ne suis pas sûre que Harry se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, tant il était plongé dans son récit. L'ambiance confortable du petit salon est presque choquante par rapport à la dureté du récit, avec un peu de recul. Mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, et je suis contente que Harry n'ait pas eu à raconter ça dans la grande salle du bar, au milieu de tous les autres clients. Même si tout cela sera ensuite publié, c'est certainement plus facile pour lui de parler à un comité restreint composé en majorité de personnes de confiance.

Puis Rita a posé sa plume, satisfaite :

« Merci pour ce récit et tous les détails, Mr Potter. Je pense publier ça sous forme rapportée, pas sous forme de dialogue. Ça amènera les gens plus près de l'action, et ça les convaincra plus efficacement. Par contre, pour la deuxième interview, celle concernant vous cinq, j'aimerais faire une sorte de questions-réponses. Cela rendra les choses plus légères et plus vivantes, avec cinq voix différentes. Cela montrera également la personnalité de chacun, et je suis sûre que c'est également ce que les lecteurs attendent.

–Nous faisons confiance en votre sens journalistique, a simplement répondu Hermione, qui s'est tournée vers nous : vous êtes d'accord pour cette deuxième interview ?

–Si on a le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines questions, oui, a répondu Draco immédiatement.

–Bien sûr, » a roucoulé Rita, imaginant sans doute déjà le contenu d'une interview rassemblant un Malfoy et un Potter.

Harry a également donné son accord, puis Neville et moi. Cette fois, ça a été pas moins de deux heures de questions et réponses sur notre magie. Depuis quand savons-nous que nous sommes mages, quel est notre niveau réel, avons-nous déjà connaissance de pouvoirs spécifiques, comment se passent nos études de sorcellerie depuis que nous sommes mages... Et puis des questions plus personnelles, aussi, notamment sur l'entente entre Draco et Harry, notre couple, à Harry et moi, la relation entre Draco, Sang-Pur élevé au biberon de l'intolérance, et Hermione, Née-Moldue, la place de chacun dans le groupe...

Elle est également revenue sur certains de mes propos lors de mon intervention de la semaine dernière, et les interprétations qui en ont été faites dans la presse : oui, nous sommes conscients que si nous sommes cinq mages, il doit y avoir une raison, non, nous se savons pas laquelle, non, nous ne pensons pas que ça a uniquement à voir avec Voldemort, il n'a pas besoin de mages pour être détruit, non, nous savons pas pourquoi nous cinq en particulier, même si nous avons une idée : nous avons brossé notre complémentarité, tant dans nos caractères que dans nos compétences.

J'ai découvert les personnalités publiques de Draco et Neville. Donc, après Hermione la factuelle, Harry l'impulsif, moi l'arrogante, nous avons Draco le charmeur (oui oui... un vrai petit serpent fourbe, celui-là !) et Neville le taiseux qui ne s'exprime que pour dire quelque chose d'important, et qui du coup est immédiatement écouté. Après, chacun a aussi d'autres aspects : Draco et Hermione sont évidemment capables d'arrogance, je suis capable d'être factuelle, Harry et moi savons jouer de notre charme, Neville sait parfaitement se montrer manipulateur en insistant sur certains faits plutôt que d'autres, avec parfois même une pointe d'arrogance... Mais globalement, ce sont nos _personas_. Et là encore, nous sommes complémentaires : faits, émotions, _ego_ , séduction, conviction... À nous cinq, nous sommes un concentré de ce que les gens recherchent chez les puissants.

Et Rita connaît de toute évidence son métier : elle a vite compris où elle pouvait aller et où nous ne répondrions pas. Ses questions étaient précises, souvent pertinentes, parfois même troublantes. Je n'ai pas l'impression, au vu de ses questions, qu'elle brossera un portrait négatif de nous cinq, mais avec elle, je préfère être prudente. À la fin, elle nous a dit que ce serait d'abord le récit de Harry qui serait publié, à la fois parce que les faits sont antérieurs à notre survenance en tant que mages, mais aussi parce que cela permettra de poser les bases du « nouveau » Harry avant d'attaquer notre interview. Draco et Hermione ont approuvé sans réserve, ce qui me donne un certain optimisme par rapport à ces articles.

« Et bien, voilà une riche après-midi, a-t-elle fini par déclarer. J'ose espérer qu'un jour, vous m'accorderez la même exclusivité par rapport à cette histoire avec Dumbledore. »

Harry a fait la grimace, et Neville a eu un petit rire :

« Il faudrait des _romans_ pour raconter tout ça, pas des articles de journaux. »

J'ai eu un petit ricanement, qui s'est vite étranglé quand j'ai vu la réaction songeuse de Rita Skeeter, qui a ensuite dit lentement :

« J'y avais songé. Une série de romans sur la vraie vie de Harry Potter, loin de ces stupides récits pour enfants avec de prétendues grandes aventures dans je ne sais quel pays lointain. Depuis que Harry est arrivé à Poudlard, il s'est passé quelque chose chaque année. Un livre par année, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis sûre que ça se vendrait comme des petits pains. »

Un grand silence a accueilli sa déclaration, mais elle n'a pas paru s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle a continué, toujours dans son rêve de livres :

« J'avais même pensé à publier ces livres dans le monde moldu. Après tout, ils lisent bien des histoires de magie et de sorcellerie, alors pourquoi pas ? Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que ce qu'ils lisent s'est _vraiment_ passé. J'avais même déjà réfléchi à un pseudo pour ça.

–Lequel ? j'ai demandé, avec un brin d'impatience.

–Rowling. J.K. Rowling. Ça sonne bien, non ? Un peu comme ces auteurs moldus du genre _fantasy_ , qui utilisent les initiales de leur prénom devant leur nom de famille... Tolkien, Lewis... »

Je crois que je me suis étranglée avec ma salive. Harry a du me taper plusieurs fois le dos pour m'aider à récupérer ma respiration.

Sous le choc, il n'y a pas d'autre mots.

Rita Skeeter est J.K. Rowling ! _Rita Skeeter_ est _J.K. Rowling_ !

« Manon, ça va ? m'a demandé Hermione, inquiète.

–C'est le nom de l'auteur des livres dont je vous parle depuis que je suis arrivée. »

Mes amis ont ouvert de grands yeux, puis nous ont regardées alternativement, Rita et moi. Puis Harry a eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas franchement : il a éclaté de rire. Rita, elle, a froncé les sourcils :

« Je comptais faire des livres sur Harry Potter, pas notre monde en général...

–Je sais, j'ai répondu. Je n'en parle jamais pour ne pas que les gens accordent plus d'intérêt que nécessaire à Harry, mais la saga que j'ai lue avant de venir ici porte son nom. Et a été écrite par une certaine J.K. Rowling. Et... ce sont des livres destinés à des adolescents... Dans le premier, Harry a onze ans, et le lecteur doit avoir le même âge que lui. Je n'imagine pas du tout... _vous_... en train d'écrire pour des pré-adolescents. »

En même temps que je parlais, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, et je n'étais pas la seule. Mes amis tout comme Rita songeaient aux implications de ce que je venais de dire. J'ai continué :

« En fait, vous comptiez sur cette interview pour convaincre Harry de vous fournir un récit de première main, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je parle à Harry et Hermione des quatre dernières années, mes connaissances sont apparemment étonnamment exactes, même si souvent adoucies pour convenir à un public adolescent et leurs parents. Hors, les trois premières années ont été plutôt tranquilles, du point de vue des médias, et l'auteur a donc du se renseigner à la source... Donc vous... Vous comptiez sur notre rencontre, aujourd'hui, pour essayer d'obtenir les informations nécessaires à la rédaction de ce livre.

–Ce n'est qu'un projet vague...

–Ne me mentez pas, je connais les dates approximatives de publication, j'ai répondu sèchement. Votre projet vague est déjà bien défini. Vous avez déjà un nom d'auteur, choisi que vous publierez également pour le monde non-magique, compris qu'il vous faudrait plusieurs tomes... Tout ce qu'il vous manque, c'est l'histoire exacte. »

J'ai regardé Harry, qui continuait à réfléchir, puis je l'ai senti prendre sa décision, et une vague de soutien à mon encontre. Il me laissait prendre les rênes. J'ai regardé Hermione, qui a hoché la tête avec un sourire. Neville aussi. J'ai hésité avec Draco : son personnage n'était pas joli, dans le livre. Il a semblé comprendre mon hésitation :

« Je suis le méchant, dans le livre ?

–Je l'ai dit : c'est l'histoire de Harry, avec ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Forcément, tu n'y as pas un beau rôle. C'est leur point de vue, pas un point de vue neutre qui expliquerait tes motivations.

–Méchant à quel point ?

–Juste dans les paroles, un duel de temps en temps, de sales blagues. Rien de criminel. Sans doute ce que votre relation a vraiment été jusqu'à récemment. L'escalade est venue plus tard, dans la partie qui se situerait après mon arrivée, et c'est curieusement Harry qui l'a initiée. Mais au final, tu te révèles un gentil méchant, le genre qui accepte de se moquer dans une école, mais qui n'arrivera jamais à transposer cette haine dans le conflit contre Voldemort. »

Draco a pris le temps de réfléchir à mes paroles, puis a hoché la tête :

« D'accord.

–D'accord pour quoi ? a demandé Rita, sa curiosité de journaliste piquée au vif par nos paroles.

–Vous allez avoir un récit de première main de Harry, Hermione, Neville et Draco, j'ai finalement annoncé. Mais vous allez écrire ces livres pour adolescents, en contrepartie.

–Je n'ai pas envie de faire des concessions, ce n'est pas exactement mon style, jeune fille.

–J'en suis bien consciente, mais c'est le style de Rowling. C'est le style de cette saga qui sera publiée. Si vous voulez que cette saga marche dans le monde non-magique, qu'elle ait un succès qui vous rendra mondialement connue et multi-millionnaire, faites ce que je vous demande. Et, si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez publier la version sans concession à partir de 2009.

–2009 ? s'est exclamée Rita, choquée. Hors de question que... !

–C'est ça ou vous n'avez pas de récit, j'ai tranché. J'ai _besoin_ que cette histoire soit publiée comme des livres pour adolescents. C'est ce qui permettra de préserver la boucle du temps. Et c'est ce qui vous permettra de vous enrichir plus que ça ne devrait être autorisé en publiant la vie d'autres personnes. Les quatre premiers livres seront fidèles, et raconteront les quatre premières années de Harry à Hogwarts. Les trois derniers livres suivront une trame que je vous donnerai. Ne protestez pas, c'est ce qui nous permettra à tous de préserver la boucle du temps, je vous dis. Ces livres seront publiés entre 1997 et 2007. Je viens de 2008. Vous n'aurez donc que deux ans à attendre avant de publier votre version non-censurée. Mais ces livres pour enfants sont d'une importance capitale pour l'équilibre du temps. Pas de livres, pas de Manon présente aujourd'hui, pas de mages du tout... Mon absence créera peut-être une catastrophe dont vous n'avez pas idée. Alors pour l'instant, on préserve le temps et vous publiez ces foutus bouquins. Et quand vous serez riche à pouvoir vous baigner dans une piscine de Gallions, vous déciderez si vous publiez cette version non-censurée ou non.

–Les livres ont eu tant de succès ? s'est étonné Harry.

–À moins d'avoir vécu dans une caverne ces dix dernières années, c'est absolument impossible de ne pas connaître ton nom et le fait que tu es un sorcier dans une école de magie, j'ai répondu. Ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'histoire ou vu les films n'en sauront peut-être pas plus, et encore... »

Bon, j'exagère. Il y a certainement encore des tas de pays qui n'ont malheureusement pas accès suffisamment à la culture, aux livres et aux loisirs pour pouvoir connaître le phénomène littéraire que ça a été. Mais en tout cas, je n'imagine pas quelqu'un en Europe, aux États-Unis, ou dans n'importe quel pays avec des bibliothèques et des librairies accessibles à la plupart des gens, et des cinémas, des télés... puisse ne pas connaître les derniers phénomènes à la mode, du style _Harry Potter, Seigneur des Anneaux, Twilight_ et autres... (même si ce dernier, à mon humble avis, aurait pu rester aux États-Unis, ça aurait été aussi bien comme ça...)

Harry a semblé accuser le coup, mais j'avais certainement attiré l'attention de Rita. Elle m'observait avec attention, et a fini par dire :

« D'accord. On va commencer selon tes termes, mais quand toute cette histoire de voyage temporel sera terminée, je veux pouvoir publier ce que je veux.

–C'est l'idée, j'ai répondu. Nous avons donc un accord ?

–Nous avons un accord. J'écrirai une gentille histoire pour enfants pendant les dix prochaines années, en respectant la trame que vous me donnerez, et ensuite, j'écris ce que je veux.

–Parfait.

–Et si on consignait ceci par écrit ? » est intervenu Neville.

Je me suis tournée vers lui, et il a rougi :

« Désolé, mais on m'a toujours appris à être prudent avec ce genre de décision à long terme. Rien ne vaut un contrat signé. »

J'ai hésité, puis j'ai hoché la tête :

« OK. Dans ce cas, Harry, est-ce que tes avocats pourront s'en occuper ? On leur expliquera la situation en détail, et nous les rencontrerons, avec Rita, la semaine prochaine, pour faire en sorte que ce contrat convienne à tout le monde. »

Harry a accepté, et notre rencontre s'est donc terminée sur la promesse de nous revoir samedi. En attendant, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Draco refusent de raconter quoi que ce soit, pour ne pas que ce soit utilisé contre eux.

Et donc voilà ! La rédaction des livres que nous avons tous découverts ces dernières années est lancée. Je n'en reviens toujours pas : Rita Skeeter est J.K. Rowling... C'est juste hallucinant ! Enfin... En tout cas, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de terminer la trame des trois derniers bouquins, si je veux pouvoir donner ça à Rita. Et avec Hermione et Harry, on a dit qu'on travaillerait sur une trame globale pour les quatre premiers, juste histoire de guider Rita dans la rédaction, mais sans l'encadrer autant que pour les trois derniers.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Rita Skeeter est J.K. Rowling...

Passons à autre chose, ou tu vas croire que je radote...

Donc, suite de mon samedi. Nous nous sommes tous quittés à la sortie du _Three Broomsticks_. Hermione et Neville sont partis faire quelques achats, Draco a filé au château pour pouvoir couver ses potions avant notre retour, à Harry et moi, et Harry m'a fait découvrir Hogsmeade. J'y étais déjà venue avant Noël, pour faire quelques achats, mais c'était un peu dans l'urgence, et du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment visité le village.

Là, on a pris notre temps, tous les deux. On a visité quelques boutiques en prenant le temps de fouiller les rayons, notamment à Honeydukes, avec toutes les confiseries et les chocolats et Zonko, avec les farces et attrapes. Harry m'a aussi emmenée voir la Cabane Hurlante, qui est nettement moins impressionnante que dans les films. Ça a fait rire Harry quand je lui ai dit que j'étais déçue de l'apparence tranquille et champêtre de la cabane. On dirait une maisonnette, en fait, en bois, certes, mais pas en trop mauvais état, et pas du tout l'aspect hanté qu'on lui donne dans les films.

J'ai été surprise du peu de sécurité visible à Hogsmeade, du fait qu'on nous laisse nous promener comme ça... Harry m'a expliqué que McGonagall et lui ont déjà monté le niveau de sécurité sur le village, qui est à présent au niveau 3, comme Lions' Hill : tout le monde peut accéder au village, sauf une liste noire. Et bien entendu, toute tentative d'agression envers un membre du village se verra aussitôt sanctionnée par un bannissement immédiat et définitif. Les objets de magie noire ne peuvent plus pénétrer dans le village non plus, par quelque moyen que ce soit. Bref, la sécurité n'est pas visible, ni absolue, mais le village n'est pas complètement laissé à l'abandon. Et comme Hogsmeade fonctionne principalement grâce à ses boutiques, c'est compliqué de monter davantage la sécurité sans pénaliser les habitants.

Pour « punir » Harry par rapport à sa cascade de Quidditch de samedi dernier, nous sommes finalement allés chez Madame Puddifoot. Je le reconnais, je voulais savoir si c'était aussi terrible que raconté dans le livre. En fait... c'est encore pire... Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi _kitschissime_. C'est le top du top du _kitsch_. Tu as l'impression d'entrer dans une bonbonnière, tout est rose, poudré, sucré, presque écœurant de mièvrerie.

Nous avons tous les deux décidé de prendre ça à la rigolade, et nous nous sommes installés à une petite table sans faire de commentaires désobligeants, mais on n'en pensait pas moins. La patronne est venue nous voir rapidement pour prendre nos commandes, et le temps qu'elle nous serve, nous avons regardé autour de nous. À part la musique romantique et démodée, c'était presque silencieux : les couples se parlaient à l'oreille, sans doute pour s'échanger de douces paroles, ou s'embrassaient sans retenue.

Je crois que ce genre de salon de thé est l'endroit rêvé des adolescents car c'est le seul endroit où la Grande Bretagne magique assez puritaine ne leur reprochera pas un tel comportement en public, tant c'est attendu que des couples s'embrassent dans ce salon rose et plein de coussins en forme de cœurs, et d'angelots volant un peu partout en jouant de leur musique doucereuse. _Brr_ , ça fait froid dans le dos.

Finalement, Harry et moi sommes partis à peine nos consommations terminées. Nous n'avons pas osé nous embrasser ou avoir quelque geste amoureux que ce soit, tellement ça semblait attendu et peu naturel. En sortant, nous avons marché quelques pas, puis nous avons éclaté de rire. Trop, c'est trop... Comment on peut aimer ce genre d'endroit ? J'ai alors raconté à Harry que dans le livre, Cho l'y aurait traîné plus ou moins de force, parce qu'elle adore ce lieu, et qu'elle aurait jalousé Davies à côté d'eux qui embrassait sa petite amie alors que Harry était trop empoté pour faire de même.

Harry a protesté en entendant ça et s'est chargé de me démontrer qu'il est loin d'être un empoté. En pleine rue principale de Hogsmeade. En effet, pas timide, le garçon... Puis il m'a demandé comment ça s'était terminé, et je lui ai parlé de sa maladresse et de la jalousie de Cho, ce qui l'a fait rire :

« Oui, elle est assez... exclusive, comme fille. En troisième année, nous sommes sortis ensemble deux semaines, et elle a mis trois mois à comprendre que nous avions rompus. Pendant ces trois mois, elle a fait une crise de jalousie face à chaque fille que j'essayais d'approcher. Finalement, je me suis énervé, en pleine Grande Salle, alors qu'elle venait de m'empêcher de flirter avec Parvati. C'est sorti tout seul, et j'ai mis du temps à ne plus me sentir coupable de la honte que je lui ai mise ce jour-là.

–À ce point ?

–Je suppose qu'avec le recul, ce n'est pas si terrible, mais les rumeurs dans un pensionnat sont cruelles. Et j'étais jeune, Cho était ma première petite amie, et ça lui a fait du mal, à sa réputation je veux dire, qu'un gamin de treize ans la remballe aussi violemment.

–Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

–Je n'ai rien... fait... Je lui ai juste dit qu'aucun garçon n'aurait envie de rester avec une fille aussi superficielle et aussi collante. J'ai remis en cause sa raison d'être à Ravenclaw. Bref, toute la subtilité d'un gamin de treize ans, quoi. »

J'ai eu un petit rire. Je me souviens très bien de la délicatesse d'un garçon de treize ans...

« Et ça a marché ?

–Très bien. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle jusqu'au début de cette année, à part l'an dernier parce qu'elle est sortie avec... avec Cédric. »

Je lui ai serré la main, et il a pris un moment pour laisser passer la vague de peine avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus amusé et détendu :

« Au début de cette année, elle m'a refait des avances. Elle est en septième année, à présent, elle a mûri, moi aussi, et elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute jouer sur ma compassion pour espérer sortir à nouveau avec moi.

–Et ?

–Et non. Je ne sors pas avec une fille par compassion. Ces aventures, je les voyais comme... une échappatoire à tout ce que je vivais, une façon de me dégager de toute la tension et de vivre en apparence la vie normale d'un adolescent. Tant que je n'étais pas amoureux, il était hors de question que je sorte avec quelqu'un pour une autre raison que le plaisir.

–Il y en a eu combien ? »

Harry m'a lancé un regard de travers :

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

–Oui. »

Il a réfléchi un moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance, au fond. À présent, il est avec moi, et ce n'est pas une aventure. Alors pourquoi j'ai envie de savoir combien de filles il a embrassées et caressées avant moi ?

Il a fini par répondre :

« Quarante-six. »

J'ai été stupéfaite. Comment a-t-il pu avoir autant de conquêtes en à peine plus d'une année scolaire ? Il a semblé se rendre compte de ma surprise car il a souri :

« Quatre en troisième année, une pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch...

–Tu es sorti avec une fille pendant les quelques jours passés là-bas ?

–Oui. Une Bulgare. Et ensuite, en quatrième année, il y avait non seulement les élèves de Hogwarts, mais aussi ceux de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang.

–Ce sont des écoles mixtes ? j'ai demandé, surprise.

–Oui, bien sûr.

–Dans les films, elles sont présentées comme des écoles avec un seul sexe : filles pour Beauxbâtons et garçons pour Durmstrang, même si les livres disent rapidement qu'il y a des deux sexes dans les deux écoles. Dans les livres, d'ailleurs, on n'entend parler que des filles de Beauxbâtons et des garçons de Durmstrang...

–Non, il y avait des filles à Durmstrang et des garçons à Beauxbâtons. Et les deux délégations étaient assez importantes : ce sont des écoles plus grandes que Hogwarts et elles ont toutes les deux amené tous leurs étudiants majeurs. Au total, cela faisait presque une centaine d'étudiants en plus. Et certains se moquaient bien de mon âge : je suis Harry Potter, le quatrième champion... Et eux, eux n'étaient là que pour une année, et rentreraient chez eux au début de l'été. Ils ne cherchaient pas des histoires d'amour.

–Ça ressemble à ce qu'on raconte sur les séjours Erasmus...

–Les quoi ?

–Les échanges d'étudiants entre universités de deux pays d'Europe. J'avais prévu de passer cette année en Allemagne. En fait, quand j'ai eu mon accident, j'étais en train de m'occuper des dernières formalités. Et tout étudiant sait que ce séjour dans une université étrangère ne sera pas tant porté sur les cours que sur les soirées, l'alcool et le sexe. Surtout que la plupart des universités n'ouvrent leur programme qu'aux étudiants de plus de vingt ans.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que la plupart refusent un départ avant la troisième année d'études, et c'est l'année de nos vingt ans, pour la plupart d'entre nous, j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules. Moi, j'allais faire ma quatrième année en Allemagne. Donc ces filles, encore au lycée, partageaient la même mentalité ?

–Plus ou moins. Sans doute de façon moins débridée. Pas d'alcool ni de soirées, parce qu'ils ont les NEWTs ou leurs équivalents à passer, mais le sexe, oui, certainement. Et les Champions avaient leur succès, évidemment, même si j'ai été le seul à vraiment en profiter.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que Fleur est une Vélane, et qu'elle a du mal à envisager une relation avec un autre que son véritable compagnon. Cédric était avec Cho, et c'était une histoire sérieuse. Krum était avec Hermione, enfin... essayait d'être avec Hermione.

–Il ne s'est rien passé ?

–Si. Krum a été le premier pour Hermione. Mais elle n'a pas voulu d'une vraie relation. Ce n'était pas vraiment... l'osmose, va-t-on dire. Une fois, elle m'a même dit qu'elle préférerait sortir avec moi qu'avec Krum. Au moins, moi, j'avais de la répartie et je n'avais pas l'habitude d'acquiescer à chacune de ses paroles. Elle a définitivement mis les choses au clair quand elle a découvert que c'était elle l'otage de Krum. Elle lui a fait comprendre sans aucune ambiguïté possible qu'une amitié entre eux était possible, mais qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus. Mais Krum est une tête dure et a passé le reste de l'année à essayer de la convaincre.

–Il ne savait pas qu'une Hermione décidée vaut bien toutes les têtes dures slaves ?

–Ben il a mis du temps à le comprendre, apparemment. Et moi... Ben moi je m'étais promis de m'amuser tant que je ne tomberais pas amoureux. Après tout la vie est courte, autant en profiter. Alors oui, quarante-six... rencontres. Surtout grâce à l'étrange volonté des continentaux de me montrer que leur pays a quelque chose de particulier que les Anglais n'ont pas. Les Français, surtout...» a-t-il ajouté, sur un ton moqueur.

J'ai eu un petit rire.

« On parle bien de _French Kiss_. »

Harry a ri à son tour, et j'ai senti une forme de soulagement, sans doute que je le prenne aussi bien sans m'emporter dans une crise de jalousie. J'ai secoué la tête :

« Tu sais... Je comprends ce choix que tu as fait. J'en serais incapable, je le sais, mais ça n'est pas complètement illogique à mes yeux. Un peu destructeur, sans doute, mais bon... ça peut se comprendre, en tout cas. »

Harry m'a regardée un moment, puis a souri :

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée. Tu es définitivement à part. »

Oh... Ça m'a soufflée... Il a eu un rire, puis il m'a attirée dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Il y a mis toute sa tendresse et son amour pour moi, et je suis incapable de résister à ce genre de baisers.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés dans la Tour des Fondateurs pour la suite de notre soirée. Draco avait déjà libéré l'espace, mais il avait posé en évidence sur le comptoir... une potion de contraception, avec un petit mot :

« _Je n'ai pas envie de découvrir qui entre Neville et moi sera le parrain, alors protégez-vous..._ »

Harry a éclaté de rire en découvrant ça, et moi, j'étais rouge de gêne. Draco, comme Neville et Hermione, sait que nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Et Draco n'arrête pas de nous taquiner à ce sujet, toujours en privé. Il comprend que nous n'ayons pas envie d'exposer notre vie intime, surtout à cause de la pression sociale, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de glisser quelques sous-entendus dans les conversations, ou de se moquer ouvertement quand nous sommes tous les cinq.

Harry m'a tendu la fiole :

« Rose, c'est pour toi. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. J'ai été voir Madame Pomfrey, comme je l'avais promis à Harry. On a fait ensemble un bilan (comme prévu, je suis en on ne peut meilleure santé), et elle a compris le besoin d'une contraception, même si je n'ai pas encore véritablement commencé à avoir une vie sexuelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion.

Harry a ri en voyant mon air ouvertement sceptique, et a fait disparaître la potion :

« On lui dira que c'était inutile. »

J'ai rougi davantage, et il n'a pas insisté, se contentant de rire à nouveau en m'embrassant sur le front.

La soirée a été... magique. Nous avons fait à manger ensemble. Des spaghettis _bolognese_. Rien de compliqué, mais on peut faire ça à deux, sans prise de tête, et s'amuser en même temps qu'on cuisine. Je lui ai raconté le film de la _Belle et le Clochard_ , où le Clochard invite sa Belle à manger des spaghettis _bolognese_ , avec la jolie scène romantique. Pour rire, il a voulu qu'on la fasse. Ça n'a pas marché aussi bien que dans le film, honnêtement, mais c'était quand même un chouette repas en tête-à-tête.

Pour le dessert, Harry avait prévu du chocolat fondu. _Juste_ du chocolat fondu. Devine pour quelle utilisation. Il a précisé que le jour où on coucherait ensemble, il ajouterait les fruits rouges. Il n'a certainement pas oublié la soirée de Noël...

C'était... torride. Pas d'autre mot. Pas de sexe. Enfin... Pas d'acte sexuel serait plus exact. Disons que ses mains et ses lèvres peuvent aller où elles veulent sur moi, sans aucune restriction. Disons que j'accepte de glisser la main dans son boxer. Mais je bloque au moment où il veut l'enlever. Alors même que moi-même suis nue, et qu'il peut me regarder, me caresser ou m'embrasser sans aucun problème. Au contraire. Il me rend belle et désirable, quand il fait ça. Mais j'ai encore du mal à le voir, lui, entièrement nu.

 ***~*** ***~*** Rien qu'à cette idée, c'est la même peur viscérale qu'au jour de l'an. Sauf que cette fois, j'ai des images pour l'expliquer. Des souvenirs. Ceux d'autres hommes au pantalon baissé, sexe à l'air et prêts à l'utiliser pour nous faire du mal, à ma mère et moi. Et... du coup, je panique. Je n'étais qu'une gamine, et c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est plus facile aujourd'hui d'associer progressivement plaisir et féminité, puisque _ma_ féminité n'existait pas à l'époque, que de restaurer l'association virilité et douceur et respect. ***~*** ***~***

Harry a compris. Cette fois, il sait pourquoi. Alors il m'a empêchée de fuir à nouveau, et s'est évertué à me calmer, et à me faire comprendre que c'est normal que je panique encore, qu'il faudra du temps, et qu'il sera patient, et qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas.

Ça lui a pris du temps pour parvenir à me ramener dans l'humeur de la soirée, mais nous sommes passés de torride-torride à torride-amoureux. Ce n'était plus la chaleur du jeu charnel, mais juste tous les sentiments, la passion et les émotions qu'il peut y avoir entre nous. Je l'aime. Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas l'aimer ? Je n'arrive pas à le lui dire, mais je le pense quand même. Ce mec est un pur trésor. Il est têtu, distrait, un peu lunatique par moment, il manque parfois de tact, il est souvent arrogant, excessivement charmeur, mais c'est aussi celui qui me redonne confiance en moi et en l'expression de mes sentiments. Il est hors de question que je le perde.

Voilà. C'est dit. J'aime Harry James Potter. Et c'est réciproque.

…

Et ça fait un bien fou de l'admettre, dis donc !

Bon, fini de jouer les _drama queens_ , j'ai un journal à tenir, moi...

Le dimanche matin, il m'a servi le petit déjeuner au lit, histoire de parfaire notre soirée-nuit de Saint-Valentin en décalé. Un amour, je te dis !

Quand Neville, Hermione et Draco sont arrivés pour le cours de culture et politique, ils étaient en train de se demander si ça valait la peine de venir dans la suite, et si nous allions être disponibles tous les deux. Oui oui, nous étions bien là. Avec un sourire à faire quatre fois le tour de la tête, certainement, mais présents. Évidemment, ils se sont moqués de nous gentiment, mais c'était une bonne ambiance.

Les nouvelles d'hier et d'aujourd'hui n'ont pas réussi à attaquer cette bonne humeur, ni chez Harry, ni chez moi. Nous avons décidé que le chocolat et surtout ce qu'on pouvait en faire était plus important que les attaques mesquines de Dumbledore, qui sont de toute façon bien gérées par les avocats de Harry. Si j'ai suivi les commentaires de Hermione, il a décidé de continuer sur la lancée de la magie noire, en tant qu' _expert_ en la matière et sorcier l'ayant combattue depuis tant d'années. Tant mieux pour lui. Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Harry maintenant : qu'il continue à parler, je sais ce que je suis, je sais ce que Harry est, et je me moque complètement de ce qu'on pourra penser de nous. Ça a quand même du bon, parfois, l'idiotie amoureuse... Ça protège de tout un tas de sales trucs.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête le jour où j'ai imaginé ce chapitre... Pourquoi j'ai voulu associer Rowling et Skeeter, je n'en sais absolument rien, mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant, alors voilà :)

Point de vue personnel : j'adore l'univers que Rowling a créé, y compris les _Animaux Fantastiques_ , et j'ai à chaque fois hâte de découvrir ses nouvelles créations, en livre, film, sur Pottermore... Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la personne... Certaines de ses déclarations me laissent un sentiment de malaise par rapport aux idées qu'elle peut avoir... Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit très généreuse et sans doute une personne très bien... Mais à titre d'exemple, comment peut-elle déclarer, en toute sincérité, alors qu'elle sait encore mieux que nous les rouages de son histoire, que Dumbledore est son personnage préféré et que si elle devait rencontrer un seul de ses personnages, ce serait lui, à cause de sa sagesse ? Je veux bien qu'en tant qu'auteur, on adore son personnage particulièrement manipulateur, surtout si celui-ci a réussi magistralement à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre de toute l'histoire... Mais dans ce cas, je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer pour _sa sagesse_!

Et je pourrais continuer sur bons nombres d'exemples, mais je n'ai pas envie de rendre cette note d'auteur aussi longue que mon chapitre...

Tout ça pour dire qu'associer Rowling et Skeeter est certes très étrange, même pour moi, mais trahit sans doute mon malaise à l'égard de Rowling ;)

 **Résultats du jeu :**

C'est donc ce rebondissement qu'il fallait trouver ! :)

Vous êtes nombreux à avoir participé, et vos propositions m'ont beaucoup amusée ! Merci beaucoup !

Le lot :

Comme je l'ai mentionné dans ce chapitre, Rita fait une interview de tous les mages. Je reconnais avoir du mal avec cette interview : j'ai le nez dans cette histoire depuis 3 ans et demi, et j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je peux tenter n'est qu'une sorte de résumé maladroit des chapitres précédents.

Donc, ma proposition de lot est de prendre vos questions. Qu'est-ce que, en tant que lecteurs, vous avez envie de demander à Manon, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Draco ? Ces questions peuvent concerner un ou plusieurs des cinq, mais doivent bien s'adresser à eux et non à moi auteur. De même, gardez en tête que c'est Rita qui pose les questions, et qu'elle ne sait pas tous les détails de leur vie, contrairement à vous qui en savez beaucoup sur Manon. C'est peut-être aussi l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur les quatre autres personnages :)

La gagnante est : LunaMidnight15, qui a trouvé la première. Tu pourras donc faire "ton" interview, par MP croisés :) Tu auras aussi droit à l'intégralité de l'interview, et pas uniquement au résumé qui sera "publié" dans le _Quibbler_ :)

Le second est : Le Cerf-Pentard, qui a trouvé également, aujourd'hui. Tu pourras poser 5 questions de ton choix, à l'un ou plusieurs d'entre les mages, et je les intégrerai dans l'interview. De même, on peut faire ça en MP croisés, si tu veux faire des questions-rebond. Tu pourras aussi lire l'intégralité de l'interview.

Enfin, carlout42 n'a pas trouvé, mais s'est bien approchée, donc tu auras la possibilité de poser 2 questions :)

Merci aussi aux autres participants : Haru-carnage, Pyroli-mon-ami, Streema, , ImAShyPhoenyx, Nera Lupa, Chasaniel.

Si vous (tout le monde, pas uniquement les participants au jeu) avez une question que vous souhaitez voir apparaître, n'hésitez pas à la mentionner en commentaire. Le chapitre de l'interview viendra dans plusieurs semaines, et je peux éventuellement intégrer votre question si elle n'a pas déjà été posée et apporte un vrai "plus" à l'interview :)

Encore bravo à tous les participants, et j'espère que ça vous aura autant amusés que moi ! :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	55. 23 février 1996

**Vendredi 23 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

De nouveau le cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui me sert de temps d'écriture. Neville a décidé de dormir, et Draco et Harry jouent à je ne sais pas quel jeu sur papier. Même Hermione a décidé d'arrêter de suivre : elle a vu que les notes prises avec la plume automatique de Harry sont plus complètes que les siennes, alors elle aussi préfère se concentrer sur autre chose. Bien sûr, on ne s'est pas privés de nous moquer d'elle, et Harry s'est même amusé à la menacer de ne pas lui prêter ses notes, en représailles de toutes les fois où elle les a menacés, Ron et lui. Elle lui a aussitôt souligné qu'elle a toujours fini par les lui donner, ce qui nous a fait rire et Harry a fini par répondre :

« Bien sûr, ma Mione, que tu auras mes notes si durement prises en cours d'Histoire. »

Elle a fini par rire aussi, et a sorti alors tranquillement son livre, une étude sur la façon de combiner Légilimancie et empathie, sans plus s'occuper du cours de Binns. Elle a promis de m'en parler après, puisque c'est un livre de Nimue en vieil anglais, et que ce sera plus simple pour moi si on en parle plutôt que de lire le livre. J'ai fait des progrès phénoménaux en anglais, certes, mais je ne me sens pas de lire une étude de magie avancée en vieil anglais.

Et donc, moi, je t'écris.

Mercredi, dans le journal, c'était une tribune des avocats de Harry, exprimant leur « lassitude » par rapport à l'acharnement de Dumbledore sur leur client alors que celui-ci n'a porté « aucune accusation publique » contre lui. Ils ont également déclaré qu'ils ajouteraient désormais au dossier la diffamation, même si au vu des charges déjà présentes, cela faisait peu de poids.

 _« Ces articles permanents à son encontre nuisent à la volonté de Lord Potter de continuer au mieux sa scolarité, ce qui devrait être normalement la première préoccupation d'un directeur d'école. Lord Potter n'aspire à rien d'autre que laisser les Aurors faire leur travail, il a confiance dans le fonctionnement de la justice et des forces de l'ordre, et espère que toute cette sombre histoire sera bientôt terminée. »_

Les avocats continuent donc avec l'argument de la discrétion sur cette affaire.

Hier, on reparlait du procès Weasley vs. Weasley, qui avance apparemment : la date a été fixée à mardi prochain.

Et Hermione a trouvé quelque chose qui nous a beaucoup fait rire : apparemment, quelqu'un aurait rapporté au journal notre sortie à Hogsmeade, à Harry et moi, en déclarant qu'au vu de notre comportement guindé et froid chez Madame Puddifoot, pourtant connue pour être le rendez-vous parfait des amoureux, il doit y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz. Nous avons éclaté de rire en entendant ça, et Harry s'est empressé de prouver que c'était faux en m'embrassant longuement, en plein petit déjeuner. Il a de la chance que j'ai mon empathie pour que je sache que ce n'est pas par insécurité par rapport à notre relation, mais juste pour prévenir la horde de groupies que non, ça ne sert à rien de sauter sur lui, il n'est toujours pas disponible (et je ne compte pas le lâcher de si tôt...).

Ça a plus ou moins marché. L'article avait beau être dans la rubrique potins mondains du journal, la rumeur s'est vite répandue dans l'école. Et il y a quand même eu des filles assez stupides pour venir voir Harry alors même qu'on se tenait la main. J'ai décidé d'adopter la même attitude que lui a quand un mec vient me trouver : j'affiche une indifférence complète, à peine une légère curiosité envers la fille.

C'est tout aussi efficace et je comprends maintenant parfaitement pourquoi Harry le fait. C'est jubilatoire de voir la fille partir vexée comme un pou parce que non seulement Harry l'a remballée, mais en plus je n'ai même pas eu la décence de me sentir menacée par son incommensurable beauté / son tour de poitrine improbable / sa tenue vulgaire... (non, je ne suis pas jalouse et possessive, je suis réaliste, _namého_ !).

Et quand Harry m'a taquinée en me disant que je n'étais pas cap' de lui faire la même chose que lui quand j'essayais de rembarrer un garçon, le jeu a pris une autre tournure, beaucoup plus intéressante. Double bénéfice : frustrer cette idiote présomptueuse, et frustrer Harry. Hé hé. Du coup, au dîner, Harry m'a plus ou moins ordonné de passer la nuit avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était déjà pratiquement toujours le cas, n'est-ce pas...

L'ambiance... légère s'est alourdie avec le cours de magie noire. Draco a retrouvé le livre sur les Horcruxes et la façon de s'en libérer sans détruire le contenant. Comme il l'avait estimé, le livre fait également partie de la bibliothèque Black, et Sirius a accepté de le lui prêter. Draco l'a déjà étudié de son côté, mais a estimé que ça nous ferait un bon exercice de magie noire. Autant nous donner des objectifs concrets pour nous inciter à travailler sérieusement. Donc nous avons eu tout un cours sur les Horcruxes : ce qu'ils sont vraiment, comment les créer, comment les conserver, comment les protéger, comment les détruire... C'est très... noir, comme magie. C'est une magie de la mort, et certainement pas de la vie. Même Draco le reconnaît. Vouloir lutter à ce point contre la mort est contre nature, et ça ne peut pas être une belle magie.

Il existe un rituel pour pouvoir débarrasser Harry du Horcruxe qu'il contient. Il est décrit par un diagramme et quelques consignes plutôt vagues, et cela rend Draco particulièrement méfiant. C'est pour ça qu'il a insisté pour qu'on en sache autant sur la nature des Horcruxes et les moyens de les créer. Il pense que le rituel comporte de très nombreuses sécurités, et qu'il va falloir toutes les trouver pour être certains que le prix à payer ne sera pas trop lourd pour Harry. On a une marge d'erreur, un prix raisonnable, acceptable, mais il faut tout faire pour diminuer cette marge au minimum.

Du coup, notre projet pour les prochains jeudis : décrypter le rituel, se renseigner sur la pratique de la magie à l'époque de la création du rituel (druidique, antérieure à l'arrivée des Romains en Grande Bretagne) et sur les particularités de la magie des âmes. Draco a déjà prévu de faire un nouveau voyage dans le coffre de Mordred, et il m'a demandé de découvrir au plus vite le coffre de Morgane, en France. Ce sont les deux seuls membres qui pourraient avoir des connaissances sur la magie de l'âme, parmi les mages de l'Ordre d'Avalon, et il nous faut toutes les connaissances possibles. J'ai promis de m'y rendre pendant les vacances de printemps, au lieu d'attendre les vacances d'été.

Donc même de ce côté, on avance, lentement, mais sûrement. En tout cas, on sait qu'une solution est possible, si on parvient à la décoder.

Aujourd'hui, la Une du journal : _« Dumbledore : "L'opinion publique doit savoir qui est Harry Potter"»_ , pour justifier son déballage médiatique. Ça nous a fait rire jaune : Dumbledore et sa culture du secret qui dit n'en avoir aucun par rapport à l'opinion publique. Comment l'opinion publique le prendrait-elle si on lui disait tout ce qu'il lui a caché ? Harry a reçu quelques heures plus tard une lettre de ses avocats annonçant qu'ils ne répondraient pas directement, mais qu'ils attendaient avec impatience la publication de l'interview de Harry dans le _Quibbler_.

La publication du prochain numéro est prévue pour le 1er mars et Xenophilius Lovegood a déjà promis que l'interview ferait la Une. Demain matin, on a rendez-vous chez les avocats de Harry pour les détails des deux interviews et le contrat concernant les romans. Hermione m'a fait lire des articles de Rita Skeeter pour que je comprenne bien son style. Les livres sont fidèles à ce sujet (tu m'étonnes...), et donc pas de grosses surprises. Harry a déjà prévenu Angie qu'il serait peut-être en retard à l'entraînement, mais qu'il ferait de son mieux. Elle a compris : Harry est mage, Lord, et la presse se déchaîne sur lui pour l'instant, donc c'est normal qu'il veuille consacrer un peu de temps à ses affaires. Elle lui a même dit que s'il manquait complètement l'entraînement, ce n'était pas grave : le prochain match des Gryffindors est dans deux mois.

Voilà les news du moment ! À demain, sans doute !

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Rien de vraiment nouveau dans ce chapitre, mais une sorte d'état des lieux de ce qui se passe en ce moment pour nos mages :)

Le prochain sera plus... animé ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	56. 24 février 1996

**Samedi 24 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

nous sommes de retour de chez les avocats, Harry a filé en entraînement. Ça a été assez tendu, ce matin, et voler lui fera du bien. Ça avait bien commencé pourtant.

Dans le grand bureau de réception des avocats, il y avait bien sûr les trois maîtres, Rita Skeeter et Xenophilius Lovegood, mais aussi Augusta Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy qui est sortie de Lions' Rock pour conseiller son fils, et à ma grande surprise Monica Granger. Hermione l'a informée ces dernières semaines des événements. Aux vacances de Noël, elle a mis les choses à plat avec ses parents, avec l'aide de Sirius. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils ont menacé de la retirer de Hogwarts, mais elle leur a dit qu'elle est mage, et que Hogwarts ou non, elle a un rôle à jouer, et qu'ils n'ont pas le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. Alors soit ils l'acceptent, et elle continuera avec grand plaisir à se tourner vers eux pour leur confort et leur soutien, soit ils refusent cette situation et elle quitte vraiment le monde non-magique, dont ses parents représentent la dernière attache.

Mis au pied du mur, ils ont réagi comme n'importe quel parent aimant : ils ont accepté de voir leur fille prendre un manteau trop grand pour elle, en promettant d'être là si elle a besoin d'eux. Et donc, voilà pourquoi Monica était là ce matin. Hermione veut à la fois la tenir au courant de ce qui se passe, de ce qui se dit sur sa fille, et avoir ses conseils de maman. La présence de Monica était également importante car le marché visé par Skeeter est le marché non magique. Et Hermione veut que ses parents sachent ce que bientôt tout non-magicien connaîtra leur fille, surtout que les noms seront conservés.

Je suis contente que Hermione ait réussi à impliquer ses parents dans sa vie magique et qu'ils sachent ce qu'il en est vraiment. Hermione risque sa vie, à s'engager autant dans cette guerre, et ce n'est que normal que ses parents en soient au courant. Et ils voient que Hermione se protège : elle a fait protéger leur maison, leur a donné des Portoloins, leur a décrit la sécurité de Lions' Rock où elle passe son temps quand elle n'est pas à Hogwarts ou chez ses parents, leur a parlé du fait que nous sommes tout un groupe et que nous nous entraidons, et surtout qu'à présent, nous disposons d'un entraînement sérieux, à la fois physique et magique, pour pouvoir faire face à la situation. Cela a du les surprendre de voir leur rat de bibliothèque de fille courir et faire des abdos, mais ils savent qu'elle ne prend pas les choses à la légère, et ne fonce pas droit dans le mur sans réfléchir.

La réunion a donc commencé sur les deux articles pour lesquels Rita nous a interviewés le week-end dernier. Rita a annoncé que le premier, celui de Harry sur le retour de Voldemort, est complètement terminé et a déjà été soumis à Xenophilius pour insertion dans le magazine, et le second est en phase finale d'édition. Les adultes ont tenu à lire une copie du premier article, et ils ont donné leur accord officiel. Tous les cinq, nous avons refusé de le lire : nous allons recevoir un exemplaire du _Quibbler_ en même temps que tout le monde la semaine prochaine, et ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant et amusant si nous faisons mine de découvrir l'interview à ce moment-là. Comme de toute façon, elle est déjà validée par ceux qui protègent notre image, nous ne nous faisons pas trop de soucis.

Rita a ensuite soumis son brouillon pour le deuxième article aux adultes, qui ont semblé surpris et amusés. Je me demande quel angle elle a choisi pour parler de nous. Mais là aussi, nous avons refusé de lire, malgré la curiosité qui nous démangeait, Hermione et moi. Nous attendrons le mois prochain. Là aussi, les adultes ont donné leur accord, et Augusta a même déclaré qu'elle était ravie de voir que Rita a conservé la force de sa plume, tout en adoptant un point de vue aussi unique. Je me suis fait violence pour ne pas lui arracher la feuille des mains.

Ensuite est venue la question de la sécurité de Xenophilius Lovegood : il va publier deux articles nous concernant, dans lesquels il est clairement affirmé que Voldemort est de retour, ce qui l'expose à des représailles du Ministère, et dans lesquels Rita a conservé les surnoms ridicules que Harry et Draco utilisent pour désigner Voldemort, ce qui l'expose aux représailles des Deatheaters. En effet, l'unique condition de Harry à cet article est que jamais ne soit employé de surnom à tiret du genre "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom" pour désigner Voldemort. Alors Rita a du conserver les surnoms, et transformer tous les "Voldemort" de l'interview en autre chose (je crois qu'elle a choisi "Tom", finalement, ce qui est aussi insultant envers Voldemort que l'emploi d'un surnom ridicule)

Finalement, un accord a été trouvé : comme les risques viennent en grande partie des propos de Harry, il fera une avance sur les dépenses pour renforcer les protections sur la demeure des Lovegood, et ne sera remboursé que de la moitié (Xenophilius a catégoriquement refusé que Harry paie la totalité des frais, puisque les protections seront permanentes, alors que la menace est temporaire). Et Harry lui a donné un Portoloin, si jamais même les nouvelles protections ne devaient pas suffire, pour qu'ils soient transportés, Luna et lui, en sécurité à Lions' Rock.

Une fois tout ceci assuré, nous avons attaqué le gros morceau, la raison même de notre présence aujourd'hui dans un cabinet d'avocats : Rita et ses livres. Rita a donc exposé son projet. L'accueil auprès des adultes a été froid, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire : ils connaissent tous la plume acérée de Rita, même Monica à qui Hermione a expliqué les articles publiés durant la quatrième année. Puis j'ai expliqué qui est Rowling, pour moi, l'auteur de livres pour adolescents tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct, où Harry est le héros de l'histoire. J'ai sorti une feuille de parchemin de ma robe :

« Vous pouvez remercier l'Occlumancie, sinon je n'aurais jamais retrouvé ça : c'est le premier chapitre du premier livre, en anglais. C'est le véritable texte, ma sœur a les premiers livres en anglais. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas un texte journalistique ou destiné à descendre Harry. »

J'avais rédigé ça hier soir. Et en effet, j'ai du mobiliser toute mon Occlumancie pour retrouver les mots exacts. Je n'ai lu qu'une seule fois le premier livre en anglais, j'ai toujours lu les romans en français, même si j'ai souvent préféré les fan-fics en anglais. Et il me fallait les mots vraiment utilisés par Rowling pour les convaincre, pas une traduction issue d'une traduction. J'ai donné le parchemin à Maître Dercy, l'avocat le plus proche de moi. Il a lu le parchemin en silence, puis l'a tendu à son collègue.

Ainsi de suite, jusqu'à Monica, qui a reçu le parchemin des mains de Narcissa. Comme tous les adultes, elle a lu en silence, puis a reposé le chemin en dévisageant Harry. Puis elle a fini par demander :

« Tu as vraiment été laissé sur le pas de la porte de ta tante, avec juste une lettre explicative ?

–Oui. Ce chapitre parle de ça ?

–Les premiers chapitres du premier livre retracent ton enfance chez les Dursley, j'ai expliqué. L'histoire commence le jour où tu es déposé chez eux.

–Ça, c'est de l'effet dramatique ! s'est exclamée Rita avec enthousiasme.

–Oui, j'ai répondu avec un léger sourire. C'est très pratique, parce que ça permet d'introduire quelques personnages clés sans trop s'attarder dessus, et de se concentrer sur l'enfance sans magie de Harry. Du coup, les lecteurs s'identifient plus facilement : Harry est un garçon normal dans un monde normal, même si on sait, grâce à ce premier chapitre, que ça ne va pas rester le cas et qu'il y aura de la magie.

–Je peux lire ? » a demandé Harry.

J'ai haussé les épaules et Monica a poussé le parchemin devant lui. Il l'a lu en silence, grimaçant à certains passages, puis l'a reposé. Je l'ai observé un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Il était réservé, et semblait clairement se demander si tout ça est vraiment une bonne idée. Puis il a soupiré :

« C'est bizarre... »

J'ai eu un petit rire :

« Et ce n'est que le premier chapitre. Forcément que c'est bizarre de lire une histoire sur soi écrite par un autre. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

–Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Si ces livres ne sont pas écrits, on brise la boucle du temps, et qui sait ce qui arrivera ?

–Si tu ne veux pas, on trouvera une solution. »

Il a réfléchi un moment, puis a secoué la tête :

« Non, c'est bon. On le fait. C'est une histoire pour enfants, il n'y aura rien de très compromettant dedans.

–Non, en effet, j'ai souri. Et vous, Rita ? Depuis la semaine dernière, vous avez certainement eu le temps de réfléchir. Que pensez-vous de ma proposition ?

–Quelle proposition ? a aussitôt demandé Augusta.

–Rita souhaitait au début écrire effectivement pour les non magiciens, mais un livre sans concession, sur les faits réels. Je lui ai proposé d'écrire la saga telle que je la connais, et en retour de cette contrainte forte, elle aura le droit de publier ce qu'elle veut à partir de 2009, c'est-à-dire après mon voyage temporel.

–Pourquoi une contrainte forte ? a demandé Monica.

–Parce que si les faits des quatre premières années sont globalement respectés, les personnages subissent quelques... transformations. Harry et Dumbledore en particulier, mais aussi Ron, Hermione, Draco... Je ne sais pas comment était Neville par rapport au Neville des livres donc je ne peux pas juger. Et à partir du cinquième livre, comme la saga ne parle pas du tout de moi ou d'une voyageuse temporelle, Rita va devoir suivre une trame stricte, très éloignée de ce qui se passe réellement. Bref, elle va devoir écrire toute une saga pratiquement sur commande. J'écris beaucoup, personnellement, et je sais que c'est une contrainte dure pour un auteur habitué à écrire ce qu'il veut. L'accord que je veux proposer, donc, c'est qu'en échange de cette saga strictement encadrée, on lui fournisse volontairement la matière des livres qu'elle aurait vraiment voulus écrire, qu'elle pourra publier à partir de 2009.

–Pas de compensation monétaire ? » a demandé Monica.

J'ai éclaté de rire :

« Non. Aucune compensation monétaire. La saga _Harry Potter_ s'est vendu en centaines de millions d'exemplaires dans le monde, dans un nombre impressionnant de langues, et il y a tout un univers qui en découle : films, jeux vidéos, objets dérivés, ils prévoient même un parc d'attraction... Et Rowling touche de l'argent sur la moindre petite vente. Elle est multi-millionnaire, en 2008. Il est complètement inutile de prévoir la moindre compensation.

–Cela me semble même un accord disproportionné, est intervenu Maître Juliet. Ms Skeeter a la possibilité d'écrire le livre qu'elle veut, certes avec du retard, mais cette possibilité est là, et en plus de s'enrichir considérablement sur le nom de Lord Potter et de ses amis, et en retour, vous ne demandez que la rédaction de cette saga que vous connaissez, afin de permettre de conserver la boucle temporelle.

–C'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui, j'ai répondu. Ensemble, nous trouverons un accord équilibré. »

Les palabres ont alors commencé. L'accord devait contenir deux clauses obligatoires : la première concerne la possibilité pour Rita de pouvoir finalement écrire le livre qu'elle veut, grâce aux informations que nous lui donnerons sur notre vécu ; la seconde concerne l'obligation en contrepartie pour elle d'écrire la saga que je connais, suivant la trame que nous lui donnerons, et de réserver la publication de son vrai livre à 2009 au plus tôt. La saga _Harry Potter_ n'aurait pas été un tel succès et un tel empire commercial, cet accord de base aurait suffi. Mais il y a effectivement la question de l'enrichissement extraordinaire de Rita sur une histoire qui n'est pas la sienne, tant dans les noms que dans le déroulement.

Et c'est là que ça a commencé à coincer. Rita estimait qu'elle faisait déjà une énorme concession en acceptant de retarder de douze ans la publication de son roman, pour d'abord écrire un roman pour adolescents. En plus, la première saga risque de considérablement affaiblir le potentiel de ventes de son vrai livre, puisque les gens penseront déjà connaître l'histoire de Harry Potter. Sauf que son vrai livre, elle compte également le publier dans le monde sorcier, ce qui sera un marché complètement nouveau et très intéressant, car le nom de Harry fait immédiatement grimper les ventes du support sur lequel il est publié.

Une des solutions proposées consiste à créer une sorte de fonds, dans lequel Rita reversera un certain pourcentage de ses revenus d'auteur sur la saga et ses produits dérivés, et ce fonds sera partagé entre les différentes personnes mentionnées dans les livres, proportionnellement à leur importance. Mais Rita continuait de refuser catégoriquement de céder quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures à tous les écouter discuter sans succès, je me suis énervée :

« Ça suffit ! »

Les avocats et Rita, qui débattaient de ce fameux pourcentage, se sont tus et m'ont regardée, surpris.

« Il va falloir que vous compreniez qu'il y a plus qu'un roman et des droits d'auteur en jeu. Ce n'est pas un roman fictif que vous allez publier, c'est la vie réelle de personnes réelles, et encore en vie. Même en cédant vingt, trente, cinquante pour cent de vos revenus à ce fonds, vous serez _millionnaire_ et vous aurez quand même la possibilité d'écrire ce que vous voulez dans dix ans. En attendant, cette saga est essentielle dans le déroulement des choses. Nous en avons _besoin_. Pas seulement moi pour mon voyage, mais toute la Grande Bretagne. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas venue ? Dumbledore aurait continué ses petites machinations sur Harry et sur tout le monde, aurait continué à cacher la vérité à tout va, à abuser physiquement, moralement et financièrement de personnes qui n'ont rien demandé. Aucun de nous cinq n'aurait son pouvoir de mage, Harry ne saurait toujours pas qu'il est Lord. Si on suppose que ce qui est raconté dans les livres est ce qui aurait du se passer sans mon intervention, plusieurs personnes dans cette pièce sont _mortes_ dans les trois prochaines années. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais s'il faut en rajouter pour la faire réagir, je n'hésite pas. J'ai tapé du poing sur la table :

« Alors vous allez écrire cette _putain_ d'histoire comme on vous le demande ! Pour une fois, réalisez que vous n'êtes pas toute seule, qu'il y a des vies en jeu !

–Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas ce que je vous propose ? a demandé Rita.

–Parce que vous ne proposez _rien_ , vous vous contentez de dire non ! Alors maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas goûter la colère d'un mage, dépêchez-vous d'apprendre à dire oui ! Ce qu'on vous propose est raisonnable, vous garantit la liberté d'écrire ce que vous voulez à terme et de vous enrichir au passage, tout en préservant le déroulement du temps, et en assurant des indemnités à tous ceux qui vont se retrouver concernés par ce roman. Ce qui est normal. J'imagine mal n'importe lequel d'entre eux se balader en 2008 dans le monde non magique et se présenter sous leur vrai nom sans avoir des regards de travers. Alors acceptez cette proposition, qu'on en finisse ! »

J'ai senti ma magie crépiter autour de moi, mais j'étais trop énervée pour parvenir à la contrôler parfaitement. À côté de moi, aucun des autres mages ne faisait le moindre effort pour me contenir. Ils étaient d'accord avec moi. Draco m'a même dit plus tard, en rentrant à Hogwarts, que ça a été super efficace pour convaincre Rita de céder, ça aurait été idiot de s'en priver. Et comme les mages ne faisaient rien, les sorciers n'osaient pas non plus. Rita a fini par accepter.

Avec un grand sourire, Maître Corny a fait apparaître un contrat, que nous avons tous lu et signé, les parties principales étant bien entendu Rita, moi qui vais fournir la trame, Harry dont le nom sera utilisé, et les autres sorciers. Monica Granger a en revanche signé un autre contrat avec Rita, obligeant la journaliste à ne jamais mentionner les prénoms ni le lieu d'habitation du couple Granger dans la saga. Ils veulent préserver leur vie privée. Voilà qui explique pourquoi on ne les connaît pas.

Donc, mon obligation dans les prochains mois est de fournir la trame grossière des premiers livres à Rita. Je dois lui laisser la liberté de formuler les choses comme elle veut. Alors ce que je vais faire, je pense, c'est simplement une chronologie des choses et des fiches persos, et elle fera comme elle veut. Pas besoin de création de monde, pour le coup, puisqu'il existe vraiment. Et je vais aussi lui donner une chronologie globale jusqu'au septième livre, histoire qu'elle sache dès le premier ce qui est important ou non. Va juste falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas mentionner les Horcruxes trop tôt. Pour l'instant, seul notre groupe de confiance est au courant, et au vu du comportement de Rita aujourd'hui, elle n'en fait pas partie.

Enfin, c'est quelque chose qui est arrangé. Je sais que les avocats de Harry vont suivre les choses de près, pour s'assurer que Rita n'abuse pas. J'ai vu que le contrat ne mentionnait pas de pourcentage précis pour le fonds d'indemnités, juste : « entre vingt-cinq et quarante pour cent des revenus ». C'est énorme... Mais en même temps, si c'est vraiment comme ça que les choses se passent, ça n'a pas empêché Miss Rowling de s'assurer un niveau de vie confortable, donc je ne la plains pas trop.

Nous sommes rentrés à Hogwarts tout de suite après le rendez-vous. C'est moi qui me suis énervée, mais c'est Harry qui était le plus tendu. Sans doute aurait-il eu besoin de crier lui aussi, ça lui aurait fait du bien. D'où le fait qu'il parte immédiatement rejoindre son équipe en entraînement.

Demain, on a un déjeuner à Lions' Rock, avec Narcissa et Cassiopeia, les Granger, Remus, Sirius et les Weasley au courant de toute l'histoire. Il est temps que les différentes personnes qui nous connaissent vraiment fassent également connaissance. Narcissa et Monica avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, tout à l'heure. Sans doute le fait qu'elles avaient en commun l'intérêt de leur enfant. En tout cas, il va y avoir du monde autour de la table. J'ai hâte de voir Draco avec les Weasley, ça promet d'être amusant.

Bon, je termine mes devoirs, et j'attaque le livre que Draco m'a trouvé sur la culture druidique avant l'arrivée des Romains en Grande Bretagne. Je suis curieuse, à la fois par intérêt personnel : on a si peu de traces de cette époque ! et aussi parce que toute connaissance de cette époque peut aider à mieux comprendre le rituel sur les Horcruxes.

À demain si j'ai le temps, à bientôt en tout cas !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Il est important de se souvenir ici que Manon n'a vécu que jusqu'en 2008 : les derniers films n'étaient pas encore sortis, les parcs à Orlando, en Californie et ailleurs n'existaient pas, et les studios de Leavesden étaient encore utilisés pour les tournages, donc pas ouverts au public... Mais même sans tout ça, avec simplement les livres et les films qui existaient en 2008, la franchise _Harry Potter_ suscitait déjà un tel engouement qu'elle peut effectivement être considérée comme un empire commercial, au même titre que _Star Wars_ ou la marque _Disney._

Je sais aussi que Rowling est connue pour avoir été milliardaire et ensuite ne plus l'avoir été à cause de la quantité impressionnante de son patrimoine qu'elle a reversé à diverses organisations caritatives. Mais j'ai tenu compte qu'en 2008, je ne m'intéressais personnellement qu'à l'univers _Harry Potter_ et assez peu à son auteur, et j'ignorais complètement ce fait.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alea : ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Merci pour cette review ! Ne sois jamais gênée pour exprimer un malaise ou un inconfort dans ta lecture, les commentaires sont aussi faits pour parler de ça ! :)

J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment te répondre concernant la relation entre Harry et Manon, et le comportement de Harry. Je suis asexuelle/aromantique, et même si ça donne l'impression que je le mets trop en avant, j'espère que ça aide les lecteurs à comprendre que je n'ai _aucune_ expérience en matière de romance ou de relation amoureuse/sexuelle. Pour écrire la relation entre Manon et Harry, je ne me base que sur les histoires que j'ai pu lire, que ce soit des romans, des articles, ou même les histoires de mes amis...

Je suis consciente que je dois avoir du coup une vision faussée de ce que peuvent être l'amour (dans le cadre d'une relation amoureuse) et/ou le désir.

Harry se comporterait avec moi comme avec Manon, je le trouverais très impatient et incapable de comprendre qu'on peut vouloir une relation sans sexe. Mais je suis asexuelle et Manon ne l'est pas. Je n'ai jamais été victime de viol ou d'attouchements inappropriés alors que Manon si.

Du coup, j'ai essayé de trouver un équilibre entre les grandes romances (ou les partenaires vont tout faire pour se soutenir et s'entraider à surmonter une épreuve) et la réalité, où l'un des deux peut avoir de la peine à comprendre ce que traverse l'autre, peut se montrer impatient, voire baisser les bras face à cet obstacle inattendu.

Je suppose que le comportement de Harry envers Manon peut pâtir de cette recherche d'équilibre, et si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment de ma faute, à moi et ma maladresse à exprimer ce genre de choses.

Je souhaite clarifier une chose : Harry ne cherche pas à forcer Manon d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il a envie d'elle, forcément, c'est un allosexuel qui a eu une vie sexuelle très remplie avant d'être avec Manon. Du coup, sa façon d'aider Manon à "guérir" va être de l'aider à retrouver une sexualité libre de ses peurs. Mais ce n'est pas un partenaire abusif ou impatient pour autant. Il sait entendre chaque "non" que Manon prononce ou montre, et sait les respecter. Manon a raison d'avoir confiance en lui, surtout lorsqu'elle constate qu'il respecte ses limites, même s'il tentera de voir si elles ont bougé plus tard, avec la confiance grandissante de Manon en lui, en elle-même et en leur relation.

J'ai détesté " _Cinquante Nuances de_ _Grey_ " parce que c'était présenté comme une romance érotique alors que pour moi, ce n'était qu'une relation abusive, et j'aurais beaucoup plus apprécié le livre s'il avait été honnête sur ce point.

J'espère ne pas faire cette erreur. Si, dans mon inexpérience et ma vision sans doute faussée de l'amour et de la sexualité, c'est le cas, je vous serais très reconnaissante de me le dire, ça me permettrait de rectifier le tir.

Ce serait pour moi une raison valable de réécrire certains passages. Je _ne veux pas_ que Harry passe pour abusif.

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 19/11/2017**


	57. 25 février 1996

**Dimanche 25 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Remus a annulé le club de DCFM aujourd'hui, du coup, j'ai du temps devant moi pour t'écrire avant le dîner. Comme j'ai été sage hier ( _hem hem_ ), je n'ai aucun devoir à faire aujourd'hui, contrairement à Neville et Harry (mais ce n'est pas vraiment de la faute de Harry, il avait entraînement).

Ce midi, il y a eu le déjeuner à Lions' Rock. C'était vraiment sympa, une bonne ambiance, avec pas mal de monde. Ça m'a fait du bien de vraiment passer du temps avec Ginny, ou les jumeaux, ou Susan et Hannah, qui étaient également là. Je me rends compte que depuis que toute cette histoire de mages m'est tombée sur la tête, et surtout depuis que c'est connu du grand public, j'ai tendance à me reposer uniquement sur notre petit groupe de cinq, et j'oublie qu'il y a un groupe beaucoup plus large autour. Et ce groupe était réuni aujourd'hui à Lions' Rock.

Du coup, on a utilisé la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée, au lieu des salles plus intimes : il y avait nous cinq, évidemment, Narcissa et Cassiopeia, Snape (en tant que parrain de Draco), Sirius, Remus, Augusta, les Granger, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, les jumeaux, Ginny, Susan, Amelia, Hannah et David. Tous sont nos proches les plus proches : un lien de parenté direct, un parrain, un oncle, une famille adoptive, et ceux qui partagent les secrets des Ordres de la Table Ronde et d'Avalon. La cohabitation entre toutes ces personnes aux origines et aux convictions diverses s'est très bien passée.

Tout le monde est sous le charme de Cassiopeia. Elle me fait penser à Louise, avec sa manière d'embobiner les « grands » pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Je suis aussi faible que les autres, sur ce point. Je cédais à Louise, et je cède aussi à Cassi. Et comme Louise, elle fait très bien sa timide, en restant collée à son grand frère pour qu'il la protège de tous ces inconnus. Les jumeaux ne se sont pas privés de se moquer de Draco et de sa façon de couver sa petite sœur, jusqu'à ce que Bill se moque d'eux à leur tour, en leur rappelant qu'ils sont exactement pareils envers Ginny (comme tous les frères Weasley).

J'avais des appréhensions sur la façon dont les autres allaient accueillir Narcissa, mais c'était inutile. Entre le respect cordial de Narcissa et le rappel sans ambiguïté de Sirius au sujet de leur très bonne entente passée, les autres l'ont chaleureusement accueillie. Pendant le repas, elle et Draco ont révélé les véritables allégeances de Lucius, et le fait qu'il restait chez les Deatheaters uniquement pour protéger sa famille.

« Mais maintenant que Lady Malfoy et Cassiopeia sont ici, il pourrait afficher ce qu'il pense vraiment, non ? a demandé Fred.

–Non, a répondu Narcissa. Voldemort est dans notre manoir. Si Lucius affiche sa trahison, Voldemort n'hésitera pas à le tuer et restera dans le Manoir, à la portée de tous les secrets des Malfoy. La position de Lucius n'est pas évidente, mais au moins, nous savons que notre histoire est protégée.

–Votre histoire vaut-elle la peine de sacrifier une vie ? a demandé Wendell Granger.

–Oui, a répondu Draco. Notre famille, comme celle de Harry, a de prestigieux ancêtres, qui nous ont laissé des écrits inestimables. Morgane, Mordred... Si ces écrits venaient à tomber entre les mains de Voldemort, ce serait une perte considérable. Père sait que notre lignage n'est pas en danger : je suis son héritier, et s'il venait à disparaître, je pourrai prendre le titre de Lord.

–Mais tu auras perdu ton père... a souligné Monica.

–Dans les puissantes familles magiques, a expliqué Sirius, la notion de la pérennité de la famille est beaucoup plus importante que la notion des individus qui la composent. Les parents de Harry se sont sacrifiés pour lui. Les parents de Neville ont laissé leur santé mentale pour sauver leur fils. Le choix de Lucius est considéré comme tout à fait normal, et s'il décidait le contraire, d'afficher ses véritables opinions et de se cacher pour préserver sa vie, il apporterait le déshonneur sur la famille. C'est quelque chose d'impensable.

–Pourtant, Narcissa et Cassiopeia sont mises à l'abri.

–C'est souvent le cas dans les familles de la noblesse magique, est intervenu David. C'est une société patriarcale : les titres se transmettent de père en fils, et les familles qui autorisent les femmes à devenir Lady de plein pouvoir sont très rares. Susan sera Lady Bones uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas de frère. Les familles les plus anciennes gardent les habitudes des époques plus houleuses où les conflits ne se déroulaient pas que dans une assemblée, et le premier réflexe en temps de crise est souvent de mettre les femmes et les enfants à l'abri.

–Lions' Rock a été construit pour ça, a ajouté Harry. C'est un très beau château, mais c'est avant tout une forteresse, destinée à protéger tous les Potter qui ne sont pas en mesure d'affronter la menace en cours.

–Il n'y a aucune fortification visible... a répondu Wendell en fronçant les sourcils.

–Non, a souri Harry. Elles sont magiques. Cette colline est un lieu à forte résonance magique, et les protections de Lions' Rock y puisent leur force. Si je décide de complètement boucler les lieux, ceux qui ne sont pas autorisés à rester n'arriveront jamais à dépasser le milieu de la colline, et n'atteindront jamais le sommet, physiquement ou magiquement. J'ai même trouvé un livre écrit par mon grand-père qui explique que Lions' Rock est le seul bâtiment magique de Grande Bretagne à disposer d'une protection contre les dernières trouvailles militaires non-magiques. Peut-être que ça a changé depuis ? a-t-il demandé en se tournant vers Amelia, qui a secoué la tête :

–Nous avons essayé d'installer une protection similaire sur le Ministère, mais c'est la puissance du nœud tellurique sous Lions' Rock qui permet à cette protection de fonctionner.

–Si un missile est lancé depuis cinq kilomètres d'ici, avec les coordonnées précises du bâtiment, il ne l'atteindra pas ? a demandé Wendell, dubitatif.

–Non, il sera détourné dans la campagne environnante. Un de nos fermiers perdra un champ... »

Harry a eu un sourire amusé à l'ébahissement du père de Hermione. Puis il a ajouté :

« Quand je vous offre la protection de Lions' Rock, ce n'est pas une offre à la légère. Les Potter ont toujours été des combattants, et ont toujours su que le meilleur moyen d'atteindre un homme, c'est de toucher sa famille : sa femme, ses enfants. Les Potter ont fait en sorte qu'ils puissent se battre en étant certains que les personnes qui leur sont chères sont à l'abri du danger. Lucius Malfoy a une position délicate qui lui demande une concentration de tous les instants pour ne pas se trahir. Je suis certain que maintenant qu'il sait que sa femme et sa fille sont à l'abri, il est beaucoup plus efficace.

–Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ravi de l'implication de son bras droit, oui, a dit Snape. Lucius lui fait croire qu'il cherche à se racheter pour la trahison de son fils.

–Il a souffert ? a demandé Draco.

–Ce qui se passe entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ton père ne te regarde pas, » a répondu Snape sèchement.

À mes yeux, ça fait office de réponse positive. Et aux yeux de Draco aussi, si j'en crois son aura soudain bien terne. J'ai décidé de changer de sujet :

« Wendell, Monica, est-ce que Hermione a déjà eu l'occasion de vous montrer ce qu'elle savait faire magiquement ?

–Non, a répondu Monica. À cause de cette histoire d'interdiction de pratique en dehors de l'école pour les sorciers non-majeurs.

–Ici, on ne peut pas tracer l'utilisation de la magie, a dit Remus. Il y a trop de magie ambiante. Vous voulez découvrir ce qu'apprend votre fille à l'école ? »

Wendell et Monica ont montré leur curiosité avec enthousiasme. Avec un rire, Hermione s'est exécutée, en commençant par ensorceler les différents objets sur la table, pour qu'ils lévitent, fassent des figures, changent de couleur... sans baguette magique. Puis les jumeaux ont ajouté leur grain de sable, et ont commencé à participer.

« Chouette, une bataille de sortilèges ! s'est exclamée Ginny en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

–Les enfants, non ! » a crié Arthur, en vain.

Susan et Hannah avaient elles aussi sorti leurs baguettes, et Draco, Neville, Harry et moi avons participé magiquement. Rapidement, nous nous sommes organisés en deux camps : les deux côtés opposés de la table, et le jeu s'est transformé en une sorte de petit champ de bataille.

Par dessus les cris des sortilèges et les divers ordres de bataille, j'ai entendu Arthur expliquer aux parents stupéfaits (et pas seulement les Granger...) que c'était un jeu auquel jouaient souvent ses garçons, plus jeunes : ils rassemblaient des tas d'objets du quotidien, déterminaient une zone, deux équipes et la première à récupérer tous les objets de l'autre avait gagné. Ginny n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y jouer, Bill et Charlie étant partis le temps qu'elle ait l'âge de participer, Percy trop sérieux pour continuer ce genre de jeux, et les jumeaux refusaient de jouer contre Ron s'ils n'avaient pas Charlie dans leur équipe pour lui tenir tête.

Le jeu a duré une bonne demi-heure, pendant laquelle les parents sorciers racontaient l'enfance de leur progéniture, faisant découvrir un monde magique à Wendell et Monica. Nous, pendant ce temps, on a tout oublié : la guerre qui menace, Voldemort, Dumbledore, la presse, les héritages, tout... nous avons été pendant une demi-heure des gamins de quinze ans (dix-sept pour les jumeaux, mais j'ai l'impression que tu peux enlever le dix...) qui nous sommes éclatés avec la vaisselle de Lions' Rock.

Avec du recul, je plains les elfes de maison qui vont devoir faire le ménage : les restes de nourriture nous ont servi de munitions, les couverts étaient les soldats, les assiettes l'artillerie lourde... Draco et Neville se sont révélés redoutables. Hannah aussi a été surprenante. Les jumeaux, évidemment, ont été les rois du grand foutoir. Même Cassi a participé, Draco lui avait prêté sa baguette et lui a montré quelques sortilèges simples qu'il a lui-même appris à son âge. Finalement, c'est l'équipe composée de Neville, des jumeaux, de Ginny et de Susan qui a gagné. Mais nous nous sommes promis de recommencer ce genre de jeu une autre fois, peut-être en invitant plus de monde, notamment les amis de Draco.

Puis nous avons montré à tout le monde nos formes Animagus. Cassi a eu peur de Hermione et Harry, aussi grands qu'elle sous leur forme animale. Nous avons appris que les jumeaux ont commencé leur entraînement avec Sirius. Ils savent désormais en quoi ils peuvent se transformer, même s'il leur faudra encore des mois de travail avant d'y arriver : Fred sera un écureuil et George une loutre. Des animaux curieux, joueurs, très habiles et intelligents.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'Animagi qui découvrent leur forme animale, ils n'ont pas été déçus par la petite taille de leur animal : ce sont des animaux rapides et agiles, et ils savent que ça leur ouvrira tout un monde d'explorations et de nouvelles idées de mauvais coups... Susan, comme Ginny, ne peut pas devenir Animagus, mais Hannah oui. Quand elle a appris que Sirius encadre les jumeaux, elle a aussitôt demandé à bénéficier des cours. David a donné l'autorisation à Sirius, donc voilà, encore une nouvelle potentielle Animagus parmi nous !

Enfin, les mages, nous avons fait une petite démonstration de notre magie élémentale. En entraînement, nous sommes en train d'apprendre à combiner nos éléments. Ce n'est pas évident du tout. Non seulement on doit tenir compte de la nature de chaque élément, mais également de la façon de pratiquer la magie de chaque mage.

Avec une baguette, on ne se rend pas forcément compte combien chaque magicien a une façon bien à lui d'envisager la magie et surtout _sa_ magie. Mais là, avec un contact direct avec notre magie, cette différence devient plus visible, et fait presque autant partie de notre identité que notre description physique ou signature émotionnelle. Il y a l'ADN, la signature émotionnelle, la signature spirituelle (d'après Hermione, parce que moi, je ne la perçois pas), et la signature magique.

C'est cet ensemble qui permet en fait d'identifier la personne qui a lancé un sort. Sauf que nous, nous sommes capables d'en déchiffrer les différentes composantes. Quand nous avons réalisé ça à la sortie d'un entraînement, j'ai promis aux autres de leur apprendre à identifier une signature émotionnelle, et Hermione va nous apprendre à identifier les signatures spirituelles.

Pour les signatures magiques pures (c'est-à-dire pas la signature magique au sens sorcier, qui combine tous ces éléments), il faudra attendre que Harry ait accès à l'élément magie et en devienne plus familier.

« Avec l'air, Draco va peut-être enfin pouvoir gagner face à Harry au Quidditch ! » se sont moqués les jumeaux.

Harry a éclaté de rire :

« Il faudra plus que ça pour me battre !

–Le Quidditch, c'est ce sport quasiment officiel ? a demandé Wendell.

–C'est le sport préféré des sorciers, a répondu Harry. Un peu comme le foot chez les moldus. Draco et moi jouons dans deux équipes différentes. Les jumeaux font d'ailleurs partie de mon équipe aussi.

–Hermione a essayé de me l'expliquer, mais ça m'a semblé bien technique.

–Les règles de base sont très simples, en fait, a expliqué Draco. C'est mettre en place une vraie stratégie pour gagner contre l'équipe adverse qui est plus compliqué. »

Harry a regardé tout le monde, et j'ai vu un sourire apparaître sur son visage alors que je sentais son aura se teinter de décision et d'amusement :

« Vous voulez voir un match ? »

La proposition a été approuvée encore plus vivement par les sorciers que par les parents de Hermione. Hermione a soupiré, mais n'a rien dit, et nous nous sommes tous rendus au terrain de Quidditch. Harry a rapidement expliqué les règles à Wendell :

« Les poteaux, de chaque côté, c'est les buts. Il faut passer le Souaffle, qui est le nom de la balle, à travers un des trois cercles pour marquer un but. Un but rapporte dix points. Ce sont les Poursuiveurs qui marquent les buts, et le Gardien qui les protège. Trois Poursuiveurs par équipe, un Gardien.

–Jusque là, ça ressemble au foot, sauf que ça se passe sur des balais, a fait Wendell, songeur.

–Oui, a approuvé Harry, mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Il y a aussi ce qu'on appelle les Batteurs. Les jumeaux dans mon équipe. Leur but, c'est de s'occuper de deux balles, les Cognards, qui s'amusent à frapper les différents joueurs sur le terrain. Ils ont des battes pour diriger les Cognards vers l'équipe adverse et protéger leur équipe. Un Cognard est une balle plutôt lourde, et s'en prendre un peut faire assez mal. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas assez de monde, donc il n'y aura qu'un Batteur par équipe, et un seul Cognard en jeu. Et enfin, le dernier poste, celui que Draco et moi occupons dans nos équipes respectives, c'est l'Attrapeur. Notre seul but est d'attraper une petite balle, qu'on appelle le Vif d'Or. Cette balle peut apparaître à n'importe quel moment du jeu, n'importe où sur le terrain. Le premier des deux Attrapeurs qui attrape le Vif d'Or met fin au match, et fait rapporter cent cinquante points à son équipe. Normalement, il fait donc gagner son équipe. Bon, aujourd'hui, deux équipes de six : un Gardien, trois Poursuiveurs, un Batteur et un Attrapeur. Draco, tu es Attrapeur ?

–Bien sûr ! Ça te préparera à perdre lors de la finale à Hogwarts !

–Encore faudrait-il que Slytherin soit en finale... »

Les adolescents avons tous ricané, et il s'est contenté d'un _humpf_ en réponse. J'ai vu les Granger perplexes :

« Le Quidditch soulève autant de passions que le foot. Surtout entre Gryffindor et Slytherin. Et encore plus entre Draco et Harry. C'est le seul terrain où leur... haine réciproque passée ne s'est pas complètement résolue, même si elle est devenue plus amicale.

–Disons qu'ils ne sont simplement plus prêts à tuer l'autre pour gagner... a renchéri Hermione, qui a ajouté en voyant l'expression de ses parents : non, je ne plaisante pas. Ils prennent le Quidditch _très_ sérieusement. Manon, je crois que tu vas encore devoir jouer. »

J'ai regardé les équipes en cours de composition et j'ai soupiré. Parmi les adolescents, tout le monde avait accepté de jouer, sauf Hermione et Neville. Et seuls Bill, Fleur, Sirius et Remus avaient accepté de se joindre au jeu parmi les adultes. En effet, le poste de Gardien semblait me revenir encore une fois.

« Tu veux essayer Poursuiveuse ? m'a demandé Harry.

–Tu plaisantes ?

–Non. Tu es de plus en plus à l'aise sur un balai. Et aucun des Poursuiveurs ici n'a d'expérience, à part Fleur, profites-en. »

J'ai regardé les deux équipes, et j'ai haussé les épaules.

« OK.

–Alors tu viens dans mon équipe. Hors de question que tu échanges des stratégies en français avec Fleur et Draco. »

J'ai eu un petit rire, et je me suis jointe à Bill et Susan. Hannah faisait les goals, et Fred était notre Batteur. Ça a beaucoup amusé les jumeaux d'être dans des équipes adverses, pour une fois. Fleur, à part les jumeaux, Harry et Draco, était la seule joueuse expérimentée. Bill, contrairement à Charlie, les jumeaux et Ron, n'a jamais joué dans l'équipe de Gryffindor, Susan et Hannah ne font pas partie de celle de Hufflepuff, et Sirius a bien fait partie de celle de Gryffindor à l'époque, mais... _à l'époque_ est le bon terme : il est un peu rouillé, le pauvre.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis dans l'action d'un jeu collectif. À l'école, quand on jouait au foot, j'étais gardien ; au basket, je restais sagement sur les bords et regardais les autres courir, me contentant de relancer le ballon si par malheur il me tombait dans les mains.

Et là, je suis Poursuiveuse, c'est-à-dire qu'en plus de gérer une sorte de coordination d'équipe, il faut que je gère le balai que j'ai entre les jambes... Pas évident du tout. Mais je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. Bill, Susan et moi avons marqué des buts. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Remus fait définitivement un piètre gardien (il aurait bien aimé rester sur la terre ferme, comme Neville et Hermione), ou si parce que Sirius faisait tellement le pitre sur son balai qu'il détruisait les efforts de Fleur et de Ginny, nous laissant l'opportunité de jouer plus souvent... Harry affirme que je me débrouille très bien, mais même si j'ai accepté que je peux être sportive (avec quinze heures d'entraînement par semaine, difficile de faire autrement), j'ai encore du mal à me voir occuper une place de choix dans un sport d'équipe.

Finalement, c'est notre équipe qui a gagné. Draco est un bon Attrapeur, vraiment, mais Harry est décidément beaucoup trop casse-cou pour lui (et pour la plupart des joueurs sains d'esprit, de toute façon...). Harry a voulu voir si sa cascade du dernier match était reproductible. Oui, elle l'est... Et oui, elle a entraîné les mêmes réactions de notre part. Ce qui m'a calmée, c'est de voir Sirius, toujours en train d'encourager son filleul à faire des bêtises, lui crier dessus aussi fort que Hermione.

« Pas de gifle, cette fois ? m'a demandé Draco.

–Qui t'a dit ?

–Hermione et Neville. Ils pensaient que ça me ferait rire de savoir que Harry s'était pris une gifle par sa petite amie à cause d'une figure de Quidditch. »

J'ai eu un petit rire et j'ai secoué la tête :

« Non, pas de gifle. J'ai senti qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était parfaitement concentré et sous contrôle. La première fois, c'était moi qui étais trop paniquée pour le sentir, mais cette fois, je l'ai vu. Et puis reconnais que c'est marrant de voir Sirius se mettre en colère. »

Draco a éclaté de rire.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, nous sommes retournés dans le salon, où la conversation a continué sur le Quidditch. Wendell et Monica voulaient en savoir plus. Monica parce qu'elle a la même curiosité insatiable que sa fille, et Wendell parce que la démonstration l'a impressionné.

Fleur nous a raconté qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe officielle de Beauxbâtons. Il n'y a qu'une seule équipe de Quidditch, mais par contre, ils rencontrent les autres écoles de magie de France, dans une sorte de championnat national.

Il y a une dizaine d'écoles de magie en France, et Beauxbâtons est la plus ancienne et la plus prestigieuse. Toutes sont privées, à part une, en région parisienne. Beauxbâtons est dans le Vaucluse, ce qui explique les uniformes plutôt légers par rapport aux uniformes écossais.

Les deux premières écoles du championnat national participent l'année suivante au Championnat Européen. Cela fait des années que Beauxbâtons y participe en continu, le plus souvent première du championnat français.

Au niveau européen, l'équipe de Beauxbâtons est dans la première moitié du classement, mais a de la peine à monter sur le podium, contrairement à Durmstrang, ces cinq dernières années : la présence de Krum a fait des miracles pour l'équipe allemande.

C'est surprenant que Hogwarts ne participe pas à ce championnat européen, et se contente de sa coupe inter-maisons. Cela ferait du bien aux sorciers britanniques de sortir un peu de leur pays de temps en temps, même le temps d'une rencontre sportive.

Il y a d'autres écoles de magie également en Grande Bretagne, trois autres, publiques. À l'origine, elles ont été créées pour les sorciers qui n'avaient pas le niveau requis pour suivre le cursus de Hogwarts.

Aujourd'hui, Hogwarts accueille une autre élite : les Sangs-Purs, et ceux qui sont dans les bonnes grâces du ministère ou de Dumbledore. Pour équilibrer les choses, une partie des élèves est également choisie sur niveau. Mais dans les faits, aucun noble n'ira ailleurs qu'à Hogwarts, même si son niveau en magie est ridiculement bas. Du coup, le niveau global de l'école a chuté.

« Vous voulez dire qu'on aurait pu envoyer notre fille dans une école moins chère dispensant un meilleur enseignement ? a grondé Wendell.

–Non, a répondu Remus. Hogwarts reste encore la meilleure école de Grande Bretagne, ne serait-ce que par la qualité de ses enseignants. Severus ici présent est le meilleur potioniste du pays et sans doute d'Europe. Minerva McGonagall est une experte reconnue en Métamorphose. C'est pareil avec le Professeur Flitwick en Sortilèges. En Herbologie, non seulement nous avons une excellente professeur, mais aussi des installations qu'aucune autre école du pays ne peut avoir. Notre équipe enseignante n'est pas parfaite, mais nous avons globalement une meilleure offre que les autres écoles, et surtout, de meilleures installations. L'avantage d'avoir une école vieille d'un millénaire. C'est le niveau moyen des élèves qui a chuté, et du coup, en effet, cela peut pénaliser l'enseignement, puisqu'il faut que la majorité des élèves puissent suivre en classe. Votre fille a su tirer parti de ce... handicap, et étudie beaucoup de son côté. La bibliothèque de Hogwarts est renommée dans le monde entier.

–Et c'est bien connu que jamais Hermione ne l'a encore prise en défaut... s'est moqué gentiment Harry.

–Hermione n'est pas la seule à... être légèrement pénalisée par la baisse du niveau des élèves. Draco et Manon l'ont été aussi, avant même que leur magie ne soit débloquée.

–Je ne pense pas que ce soit le niveau de _Hogwarts_ en lui-même qui ait fait défaut, pour moi, j'ai répliqué. Les OWLs sont les mêmes, quelle que soit l'école où on va, je suppose. C'est juste que j'ai un problème avec l'enseignement collectif d'une manière générale.

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? a demandé Monica.

–Manon est arrivée début novembre dernier et a attaqué les cours de notre classe sans rien connaître à la magie, préalablement, a répondu Hermione. Et elle a aujourd'hui rattrapé son retard et figure parmi les meilleurs élèves de la classe. »

Je me suis sentie gênée par les regards stupéfaits autour de moi, et pas uniquement des Granger. Seuls les quatre autres mages savent réellement où j'en suis, au niveau scolaire, tout simplement parce que je fais généralement mes devoirs avec eux, et qu'on étudie ensemble notre magie. Du coup, j'ai bafouillé :

« Ça n'aurait certainement pas été aussi vite si ma magie n'avait pas été débloquée.

–Mais tu aurais eu le temps de terminer ton rattrapage avant les vacances de printemps, a répliqué Hermione fermement.

–Oui, j'ai reconnu. Mais bon, ce ne sont que des connaissances scolaires. Vous avez des années d'avance sur tout ce qui ressort de la culture, des traditions, les petites habitudes, les expressions, les choses qui font partie de votre quotidien... J'ai toujours vite appris. Et l'enseignement général, magique ou non, a toujours été pensé pour les élèves les plus lents. Donc forcément, ça compense.

–Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu avais suivi les cours normalement ? m'a demandé Sirius.

–Sans doute ce qui s'est passé pour moi au collège, juste avant mon brevet, l'équivalent des OWLs : j'ai complètement décroché tant je m'ennuyais. C'est l'époque où je faisais complètement autre chose en classe : je lisais des romans, j'écrivais, je dessinais... Les profs ne pouvaient rien me dire parce que j'avais toujours la meilleure moyenne de la classe. Découvrir la leçon au moment de la correction des exercices donnés en devoir me suffisait généralement pour la comprendre, car c'était souvent un simple ajout par rapport à la leçon précédente. J'ai toujours été attirée par la magie, même si je ne savais pas alors qu'elle existait vraiment. Sans doute qu'en étant ici, j'aurais choisi des lectures permettant d'aller plus loin dans certains cours, ou d'étudier des aspects qui ne sont pas enseignés à l'école...

–Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais apprécié un tel comportement dans ma classe, a fait Snape.

–Votre classe a l'avantage d'être pratique, pas théorique. Une potion doit respecter un certain temps de préparation. Si vous estimez qu'il faut les deux heures de cours pour la préparer, il est fort probable qu'il faille effectivement au moins une heure, et que vous avez gardé de la marge pour les lents du couteau ou les maladroits qui doivent la retenter une deuxième fois. Sans compter les temps de mijotage, les gestes précis... Je me vois mal amener un livre pour m'occuper pendant votre cours. Par contre, vous ne nous empêchez pas de discuter de la potion ou des ingrédients, tous les cinq. Du coup, en plus d'avoir les mains occupées, l'esprit reste stimulé aussi, et ça me convient très bien. »

J'ai regardé les autres mages, qui hochaient la tête, et j'ai ajouté :

« De toute manière, je trouve que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, l'équipe enseignante, face à nous cinq. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour vous de trouver comment adapter vos cours à notre magie. Si mes profs à l'époque nous avaient laissés, les deux trois qui étaient dans la même situation que moi, apprendre de manière plus autonome et plus avancée dans la matière qu'ils enseignent, sans doute que j'aurais plus apprécié l'école à ce moment-là.

–À vrai dire, si j'en crois Minerva et Filius, a souri Remus, ils sont ravis du challenge. Vous les obligez à dépoussiérer des connaissances qu'ils n'avaient pas du mettre à contribution depuis des années, faute d'apprenti sérieux.

–Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de faire des recherches de votre côté, pour continuer à être à la pointe ? j'ai demandé.

–Ils n'en ont pas le temps. Minerva, en plus de ses cours de Métamorphose, qui est une des matières fondamentales, avec le plus d'heures d'enseignement, avait aussi toute la charge de directrice adjointe et de directrice de maison. Filius et Pomona sont aussi des pointures, mais ils ont une gestion de leur maison très... parentale, et passent beaucoup de temps avec leurs élèves. Severus respecte la philosophie de Slytherin, avec sa hiérarchie stricte et son système de délégation, et c'est celui qui a globalement le plus de temps libre parmi les quatre. Mais même pour lui, c'est trop limité pour faire des recherches sérieuses en dehors de l'été. Et deux mois sont souvent trop courts...

–Donc, en employant les meilleurs dans leur domaine, a résumé Monica, vous rassurez les parents sur la qualité de l'enseignement, mais vous empêchez ces professionnels de rester au top de leur domaine de compétence. »

Il y a eu un silence gêné, et Severus a hoché la tête :

« C'est bien ça.

–C'est la gestion actuelle de l'école qui veut ça, a expliqué Hermione. Avant, les professeurs d'un niveau comme le Professeur Snape n'assuraient pas toutes les leçons, juste les cours après les OWLs. Un professeur moins recherché assurait les leçons jusqu'aux OWLs, et le professeur reconnu avait ainsi uniquement des élèves volontaires pour son cours, puisque les NEWTs sont choisis. Il avait donc beaucoup plus de temps pour se consacrer à ses recherches. Les NEWTs étaient aussi beaucoup plus élevées, à l'époque, puisque le professeur avait aussi plus de temps en dehors des cours à consacrer à ses étudiants, et pouvait donc leur donner des projets beaucoup plus complexes.

–Le Professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de ça, a fait Harry pensivement, quand elle m'expliquait qu'elle allait devoir recruter un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose mais qu'elle aimerait garder les post-OWLs. On a décidé de garder l'idée en tête, mais de la mettre en place quand toute cette histoire avec Dumbledore et Voldemort sera terminée. C'est une vraie refonte de l'école qu'il faudrait refaire, et elle a besoin de mon accord pour ça, et je n'ai franchement pas le temps pour l'instant.

–En attendant, les élèves continuent à ne pas disposer du meilleur enseignement, a fait Wendell avec précaution.

–Je sais, mais je préfère agir comme ça que faire une demie-réforme, qui nous laissera sur les rotules et nous dégoûtera du peu de progrès, et m'ajoutera le Ministère sur le dos, en plus des deux psychopathes et de la presse. Quand ce sera un peu plus calme, nous pourrons mettre tout sur la table et prendre le temps de réfléchir à l'école qu'on veut vraiment avoir.

–Lord Charles Potter, le grand-père de Harry, avait déjà essayé, est intervenue Augusta. Mais il s'est heurté au manque de volonté de Dumbledore, qui venait d'être nommé directeur, et du Conseil des Gouverneurs, principalement composé de nobles qui n'auraient pas aimé que leurs enfants voient soudain leur scolarité à Hogwarts remise en cause.

–Et qu'est-ce qui fait que maintenant Harry a plus de pouvoir sur les choses ? a demandé Monica.

–Parce que la famille du côté de mon père est héritière de deux Fondateurs, a répondu Harry, ce qui en fait une famille avec un fort pouvoir de consultation, mais aucun de décision, à Hogwarts. Grâce à ma mère, je suis descendant des _quatre_ Fondateurs, ce qui fait de moi le vrai propriétaire de cette école, et donc j'ai le pouvoir de décider ce que je veux pour l'école, sans passer par le Conseil des Gouverneurs ou même le directeur. Si j'en ai envie, je peux même changer le directeur en place, virer un professeur, obliger un professeur à changer le contenu de son programme... L'école est à moi, matériellement, magiquement, mais aussi pour tout ce qui concerne l'enseignement.

–Et qui peut t'empêcher d'abuser de ce pouvoir ?

–Personne. Hogwarts est une école privée. Le Ministère a eu son mot à dire ces derniers siècles faute de personne au vrai pouvoir décisionnel, puisque c'était la décision des Fondateurs que leurs descendants ne puissent avoir de pouvoir de décision que s'ils sont rassemblés, pour que les quatre Fondateurs soient représentés dans la décision, mais aujourd'hui, seul moi ai un vrai pouvoir sur l'école.

–Ça veut dire que si les Fondateurs avaient eu quatre lignées différentes, si leurs quatre descendants se rassemblaient dans une sorte de conseil... a commencé Monica.

–Ils auraient eu le même pouvoir que moi aujourd'hui, a terminé Harry en hochant la tête.

–C'était le cas de tes parents, donc ?

–Non. »

Il a expliqué aux Granger la particularité de la descendance de Slytherin, et le fait que Lily Potter était Héritière de Slytherin, mais qu'étant morte quelques instants avant Voldemort, le titre de Chef de Famille Slytherin est passé directement de Tom Riddle à Harry. C'est cet événement qui fait de Harry aujourd'hui l'unique héritier des quatre Fondateurs.

Pauvres Granger, n'empêche. Hermione les a épargnés pendant des années avec les histoires compliquées et/ou sordides du monde sorcier, à commencer par celles qui concernent son meilleur ami, et les voilà plongés en plein dedans, dans un monde qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre, parce qu'ils ne pourront jamais pratiquer la magie.

Au moins, quand tout nous est tombé dessus pendant les fêtes, Hermione et Harry étaient déjà habitués au monde sorcier, et moi, j'avais tout ce que j'avais lu pour me préparer. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire de se retrouver comme ça avec tout un tas d'informations et finalement peu d'éléments pour les comprendre correctement. Certes, on leur a montré aujourd'hui ce qu'on savait faire, mais pour eux, c'est extraordinaire parce que c'est magique, point. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre vraiment que même pour les sorciers, de la magie sans baguette n'a rien d'habituel. Et ce n'est qu'un aspect de ce qui nous arrive.

Enfin. Toujours est-il qu'ils sont heureux d'en savoir plus sur le monde qui est en train de leur prendre leur fille, et Hermione est heureuse de leur montrer ce qu'elle devient. Et la journée a été bonne dans son ensemble. Quelques discussions sérieuses, mais globalement une bonne humeur, et de la détente, ce qui a fait du bien à tout le monde.

Et comme je te le disais au début, ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec d'autres adolescents que les quatre mages. Il faut que je fasse ça plus souvent. Je crois que j'en ai déjà parlé, en janvier : il faut que j'apprenne à sortir de ma bulle de confort. Déjà, nous nous sommes promis une autre bataille de sortilèges, et Susan, Hannah et Ginny veulent refaire une soirée « entre filles », comme le mois dernier. Ça avait été sympa, honnêtement, alors pourquoi pas ? Et si ça me permet d'étendre mon champ d'interactions sociales, alors c'est parfait !

Voilà pour ce déjeuner dominical ! J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres moments comme ça, ça fait beaucoup de bien au moral. Me voilà toute fraîche et pimpante pour attaquer une nouvelle semaine !

Bisous !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Concernant le transfert du titre de Chef de Famille Slytherin de Tom Riddle à Harry, j'ai adopté une théorie plus ou moins répandue dans les fics qui utilisent la noblesse magique comme aspect de leur histoire : ne peuvent être considérés comme membres (et donc potentiellement Héritiers) d'une famille que ceux qui sont descendants à moins de 3 degrés d'écart de la lignée principale (les ascendants ne peuvent être retirés de leur statut de membre simplement parce que le Chef de Famille s'éloigne dans la lignée, ce ne serait pas juste pour eux ;) )

Il y a un Chef de Famille (Lord ou non) et un Héritier par famille, ce dernier étant celui qui prendra le titre du Chef au décès de celui en place. Le Chef a le droit de choisir son Héritier, tant qu'il reste dans ces 3 degrés d'écart.

Pour les Gaunt, il n'y a aucun membre vivant à moins de 3 degrés d'écart de Tom Riddle lors des événements de Halloween 81. À sa "mort", la lignée principale de Slytherin disparaît, faute d'Héritier. Cependant, la lignée secondaire, issue du second mariage de Slytherin avec Helga Hufflepuff, est bien en vie, avec petit bébé Harry qui vient de devenir bien malgré lui Lord Hufflepuff et Héritier de la lignée de Seldwyn-Slytherin, à la mort de sa maman, puis également Chef de Famille Slytherin avec la disparition de Riddle.

Et voilà comment on passe de trois Héritiers des Fondateurs à un seul en une génération ;)

Deuxième information : les autres écoles de magie en Grande Bretagne. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'y ait qu'environ 40 gamins par année scolaire et un Ministère plein d'Aurors et de bureaucrates, de Langues-de-Plomb et je ne sais quoi encore... Avec le peu d'enfants à Hogwarts par rapport à la taille du Ministère, _tout le monde_ devrait travailler pour le Ministère, et les magasins, St Mungo, les Maîtres en tel et tel art, les journalistes, les juristes, les entrepreneurs, les équipes de sport... n'auraient personne.

C'est donc difficilement crédible.

Je me suis amusée à faire quelques maths, en prenant en compte ces éléments, et l'équilibre que j'ai réussi à trouver en proportions, c'est une population d'environ 25 000 sorciers en Grande Bretagne, soit 300 enfants sorciers par an, de naissance sang-pur ou sang-mêlé. JKR compte 25% de nés-moldus, et comme c'est à la base _son_ monde, je vais accepter ce chiffre sans discuter (pour une fois ;) ), ça fait donc 400 enfants par année scolaire...

Il faut bien scolariser tous ces enfants, surtout si Hogwarts n'en accueille qu'une quarantaine. D'où l'idée de plusieurs autres écoles, publiques et de moindre réputation, pour tous ces petits enfants qui n'ont pas la chance de faire partie d'une certaine "élite".

Cela me permet aussi d'expliquer la proportion importante d'Héritiers et d'héritiers de bonnes familles parmi les camarades de Harry.

Bref, j'espère que c'est raisonnablement crédible.

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)

(Et maintenant, vous savez pourquoi, quand je vous ai parlé de la composition du Wizengamot, je ne vous ai pas donné les détails en note d'auteur... Je n'ai pas envie de vous noyer régulièrement dans mes drôles de concepts ;) )

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ du 11/12/2017** : correction de fautes mineures + suite à la création du forum accompagnant cette fic, j'ai épuré la note d'auteur. Si vous souhaitez le détail des calculs concernant la démographie de la société magique, je vous invite à vous rendre sur la fiche dédiée : www(point)fanfiction(point)net(slash)topic(slash)208440(slash)168249569


	58. 27 février 1996

**Mardi 27 février 1996**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui, c'est le procès contre Molly Weasley et Dumbledore, pour le contrat de mariage illégal et l'utilisation d'Amortentia. Évidemment, ça a fait la Une du journal ce matin, avec un rappel des faits, quelques explications sur le fonctionnement de la justice et les lois applicables dans ce type de cas, et bien entendu les pronostics sur le déroulement réel du procès et sur les résultats.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny sont partis ce matin après un petit déjeuner rapide, après l'entraînement matinal habituel. Ils étaient tous les trois tendus, et le sport leur a fait du bien. J'ignore quel était l'état d'esprit de Ginny hier soir, mais Harry n'arrêtait pas de ressasser et de ruminer. Et comme d'habitude quand il est stressé et de mauvaise humeur, il est agressif.

Du coup, pour la première fois depuis les vacances de Noël, j'ai volontairement cherché à changer son état d'esprit. Il a repoussé mon empathie, au début, mais a fini par céder. Il est têtu, mais je le suis encore plus que lui. Ce matin, avant de partir pour le Ministère et le procès, il s'est excusé. Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, je comprends qu'il ait de l'appréhension pour aujourd'hui, mais ça m'a quand même fait plaisir.

Hermione, elle, était enfermée dans sa bulle, avec un livre, en train d'étudier frénétiquement. J'ai senti qu'elle avait envie de penser à tout sauf au procès qui s'annonçait. Nous l'avons laissée faire, nous avons juste veillé à ce qu'elle mange. Draco a glissé une potion calmante dans sa boisson, pour qu'elle arrive à dormir à une heure raisonnable.

Ce soir, après les cours, nous avons vu la Suite des Fondateurs se remplir petit à petit. Les jumeaux Weasley, leur ami Lee, Dean et Seamus, Susan et Hannah, Luna, Mary Simpsons et Lily Wistle (deux camarades Gryffindor de Ginny), Michael Corner (son petit ami), Blaise, Theo, Daphne et Tracy... Tout ce petit monde est venu au fur et à mesure de la fin des cours. Il était évident qu'ils attendaient les résultats de cette première journée.

Les enfants de sorciers les plus au courant nous ont expliqué que ça pouvait être la seule journée, si tout se passait bien et que les preuves étaient suffisamment concluantes pour un verdict immédiat, ou alors cela pouvait être la première journée d'une plus ou moins longue série, si les avocats de la défense sont doués et parviennent à éveiller ou maintenir le doute sur la culpabilité des deux accusés. D'après eux, le fait que la journée soit aussi longue n'est pas particulièrement bon signe, mais cela peut être aussi parce que les Aurors et la partie civile ont beaucoup de preuves à montrer.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny sont revenus vers dix-huit heures, accompagnés de Remus et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien et de Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Fleur. J'ai aussitôt senti qu'ils étaient choqués, tristes, déboussolés, en colère... Tout un mélange d'émotions formant un ensemble plutôt négatif.

Harry a marqué un temps d'arrêt en voyant tout le monde, et son regard s'est posé sur moi. L'émotion qu'il a dégagée était claire : _j'ai besoin de toi_. Je me suis levée de mon canapé et je me suis avancée vers lui en donnant un coup de coude à Michael au passage pour qu'il fasse de même avec Ginny. Heureusement, il a vite compris et s'est levé à son tour.

Harry m'a serrée fort dans ses bras. Il n'a pas pleuré, mais j'ai l'impression que seul le monde présent l'en a empêché. Le procès n'a pas été facile, c'est une évidence. Petit à petit, Harry s'est calmé. Les émotions étaient toujours là, mais sous contrôle. Je l'ai embrassé rapidement, juste pour lui montrer que je suis là, et j'ai regardé autour de moi. En plus de Michael, les jumeaux entouraient aussi Ginny et leur père. Hermione était entourée de Draco, Neville, Daphne, Susan et Hannah. J'ai lancé un coup d'œil à Remus, qui a eut un petit sourire triste. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su quoi en penser.

Finalement, tout ce petit monde s'est calmé, et nous nous sommes tous assis dans le salon. Harry a refusé de me lâcher, et je me suis installée sur ses genoux. Je ne savais pas (encore) ce qui s'était passé, mais visiblement, il avait besoin de ne pas se sentir seul.

C'est Arthur qui a commencé :

« C'est gentil à vous d'être tous ici, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Ça a été une longue et difficile journée. Il n'y en aura pas deux.

–Le verdict a été rendu ? a demandé Fred.

–Oui, a soupiré Arthur. Déjà, pour la nouvelle la plus facile, le divorce a été prononcé. Molly n'est plus une Weasley, et n'a plus aucun droit sur aucun de mes enfants. »

Et bien... Si c'est ça la nouvelle la plus facile... Les enfants Weasley ont perdu leur mère, qu'est-ce qui peut être plus difficile que ça ? J'ai vu Bill serrer Ginny dans ses bras. L'aura de Ginny est encore plus bouleversée que celle de Harry, mais contient paradoxalement moins de colère et de dégoût.

Arthur a continué :

« Concernant cette affaire en elle-même... Molly a été reconnue entièrement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Ginny et Hermione. Elle a été condamnée à deux ans de réclusion à Azkaban. »

Il y a eu des exclamations choquées. C'est une peine très lourde. Deux ans de prison dans une prison normale, c'est déjà dur, mais si en plus tu ajoutes les Dementors, on a condamné Molly à deux ans d'enfer pur et simple. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui ai jamais souhaité ça. Puis j'ai réalisé :

« _Entièrement_ ? Et Dumbledore ? »

Arthur a hoché la tête. Apparemment, j'ai trouvé le mot essentiel de sa phrase. Il a soupiré :

« Il s'en est sorti.

– _Quoi_ ? »

Ça vient de plusieurs élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Daphne a continué, d'un ton glacial qui convient parfaitement à son image de Reine de Glace :

« Dumbledore est celui qui a conclu le contrat de mariage sur un Potter, en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire...

–Justement, est intervenu Remus à la place d'Arthur. Sa défense s'est basée sur le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'il ne pouvait pas conclure de contrat pour Harry. Il a vraiment cherché à assurer le meilleur avenir possible pour son pupille.

–Et le Wizengamot a avalé ça ? s'est étonné Draco.

–Les communs et la petite noblesse, oui, a répondu Bill. Et dans la haute noblesse, Augusta n'avait pas le poids des voix Potter, écartées pour ce procès puisque Harry est partie civile. Ton père a voté coupable, mais même les voix des Black n'ont pas suffit à rééquilibrer les choses, malgré le soutien de la plupart de vos familles. Le résultat était serré, mais il a quand même été absout de ses charges.

–Malgré tout ce qui se dit dans la presse sur lui ces derniers temps ? a demandé Susan.

–Les avocats de Dumbledore ont rappelé qu'il s'agit d'une affaire différente et qu'il faut faire la part des choses. Pour une fois, le Wizengamot n'a pas tout mis dans le même panier... Et les avocats de Harry et de papa n'avaient pas le droit d'évoquer les autres affaires. Du coup, les avocats de Dumbledore ont eu la part belle pour rejeter toutes les fautes sur maman, et résumer ce procès à l'utilisation de l'Amortentia sur Ginny et Hermione. »

Il y a eu un silence choqué, puis j'ai demandé :

« Et comment le prend Ron ?

–Il est furieux, évidemment, a soupiré Charlie. Mais le comportement de Dumbledore et de ses avocats contre maman a eu au moins le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est plus le gentil bienfaiteur de la lumière, à présent, maman et Ron s'en sont enfin rendus compte. Le temps qu'il accepte réellement le verdict et ce retournement de situation, il va certainement être invivable, mais vous récupérerez peut-être votre ami. »

J'ai senti le doute en Harry et j'ai préféré ne rien dire, me contentant de hocher la tête.

« Et maintenant ? a demandé Neville.

–Le procès contre Dumbledore a été fixé, a répondu Remus. Ou plutôt, les procès. Il y en aura deux. Un pour ses actions contre Manon et sa famille, et l'autre par rapport à sa gestion de la tutelle de Harry. Le premier sera celui qui concerne Manon. Tous les deux se dérouleront l'été prochain. »

Oh. Bon... j'ai encore quelques mois devant moi pour ne pas penser à cette sordide affaire, et m'en remettre du mieux possible, avant d'affronter ce procès et Dumbledore la tête haute. J'ai senti derrière moi l'aura de Harry bouillonner de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » j'ai demandé.

Harry n'a pas répondu, et j'ai regardé les adultes, qui paraissaient soudain gênés. Puis Remus a rassemblé son courage de Gryffindor et a annoncé :

« C'est la vraie mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Le Ministre Fudge a déniché une loi du 16ème siècle, qui donne pouvoir au Ministre de la Magie en place de nommer le directeur de Hogwarts, au delà de l'autorité du Conseil des Gouverneurs ou même des Héritiers des Fondateurs. »

Ah... Je commençais à craindre le pire. Et j'avais raison :

« Et il a donc décidé de remettre Dumbledore à ce poste. Il revient demain. »

Il y a eu un lourd silence, puis j'ai demandé :

« Et Harry ne peut pas s'y opposer, en tant que propriétaire du château et de l'école ?

–Non, a grondé Harry. Le principe du droit, c'est que les textes les plus récents remplacent les plus anciens, sauf si ces derniers sont verrouillés, comme c'est le cas des acquis de la haute noblesse et de certaines familles. Mais les Fondateurs ont estimé qu'il fallait que l'école puisse s'adapter à son époque, et ont refusé de verrouiller leurs droits. Fudge a en effet le droit de m'imposer un directeur. »

Puis il a affiché un sourire carnassier :

« Par contre, je ne suis pas obligé de lui rendre la vie facile. Qu'il s'écarte d'un seul orteil de ses fonctions de directeur, et Fudge et lui comprendront ce que c'est de vouloir contourner l'autorité d'un Potter. »

J'ai eu un sourire, ravie de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête, mais Remus s'est inquiété :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

–Ils oublient que Dumbledore a généreusement pioché dans mon patrimoine matériel pour assurer son train de vie ici. Ils oublient que les fonds qui complètent les droits d'inscription viennent à cinquante pour cent des Potter. Ils oublient que Lady Hogwarts me répond à moi, et pas à Dumbledore, et elle est aussi peu ravie que moi de le voir revenir... Fudge sera le dernier ministre à utiliser cette loi. Les prochains se souviendront de ce qui arrive quand Hogwarts ne veut pas d'un directeur. »

J'aime bien quand il entre dans ce genre de colère du juste, surtout quand elle n'est pas tournée contre moi : il y a tout le côté sauvage contrôlé du jaguar en lui qui ressort, et ça le rend diablement sexy. Mais je digresse.

Tout le monde a compris la menace, pas vraiment masquée, et j'ai senti le moral du groupe remonter. Dumbledore n'aura pas l'autorité qu'il avait auparavant sur le château, Harry y veillera.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour l'Ordre ? a demandé George.

–On réservera cette discussion à un moment où seuls des membres de l'Ordre sont présents, » a répondu aussitôt son père.

George a affiché une mine positivement penaude, et la discussion sur l'Ordre s'est arrêtée là. Fred a lancé la conversation sur ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui à Hogwarts. Rien de bien passionnant, mais de quoi se changer les idées. Et apparemment, c'était nécessaire, vu comme tout le monde s'est aussitôt précipité sur le sujet.

Finalement, nous avons décidé de dîner ensemble dans la Suite. Avec le monde qu'il y a, Harry et moi avons refusé de cuisiner. Les Weasley ont râlé. Apparemment, ils commençaient à apprécier notre cuisine, pendant les fêtes... Mais bon, là, il y a près de trente personnes, suis pas un chef restaurateur... Donc non, on a fait confiance aux elfes de maison, qui ont été ravis de nous fournir un dîner autrement meilleur que celui qu'on aurait du avoir dans la Grande Salle. Là aussi, ça a attiré les moqueries des autres, qui ont déclaré qu'en plus de la chambre privée, du salon de luxe, on avait droit également à un traitement de faveur au niveau de la cuisine.

C'est sans doute vrai. Les elfes de maison ont vraiment l'air de favoriser l'Héritier de Hogwarts et ses amis. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on en abusait. Depuis que Harry a découvert la Suite, c'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'on leur demande un repas. À chaque fois que nous mangeons ici, d'habitude, c'est nous qui cuisinons.

Après le dîner, Draco et Tracy sont partis pour leur entraînement de Quidditch (Tracy est Poursuiveuse), Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Fleur sont rentrés chez eux, et Remus et Sirius dans leurs appartements, mais tous les étudiants sont restés.

Nous avons décidé de travailler nos devoirs tous ensemble. Ceux de cinquième année, nous avons tous à peu près la même chose, et les jumeaux et ceux d'entre nous qui avions terminé avant avons aidé les autres et ceux de quatrième année. Et finalement, on est partis dans des conversations complètement hors sujet. Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Mary et moi avons parlé de runes, par exemple, pas du programme de cours, mais des applications pratiques, des objets du quotidien qu'on peut améliorer avec des runes...

C'était très intéressant. Daphne, Luna et Mary ont grandi dans le monde sorcier, et elles connaissent déjà tout un tas d'objets qui sont améliorés avec des runes. C'est amusant comment les sorciers remplacent les technologies non-magiques par des enchantements ou des runes. Remarque, eux diraient exactement le contraire : c'est amusant comment les non-magiciens arrivent à inventer des nouvelles technologies pour compenser l'absence de magie !

Donc, finalement, d'une journée tendue est venue une soirée très agréable, avec plein de monde qui normalement s'ignore royalement, mais qui dans cette Suite s'entend plutôt bien.

Et donc demain, retour de ce cher Dumbledore... J'ai hâte, oh oui ! (vraiment... j'ai hâte de voir l'accueil que lui réservent les jumeaux et Harry...)

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas en train de me contredire par rapport au chapitre de la semaine dernière : Hogwarts est bel et bien une école privée, qui fonctionne sur fonds privés : les frais de souscription des élèves et un fonds récoltant les dons et subventions de certaines familles, dont les Potter. Le Ministère ne verse aucune subvention à Hogwarts.

Cependant, par oubli (volontaire ou non) des lois, décrets et autorisations accordées à Hogwarts, le Ministère est intervenu à plusieurs reprises au fil de son histoire, et ça crée un précédent (au sens juridique du terme). À l'époque de la création de la loi mentionnée par Remus, sans doute que les Héritiers n'ont pas eu le pouvoir d'en empêcher la ratification. Même si Harry a aujourd'hui ce pouvoir, c'est trop tard, la loi existe, et le Ministre peut l'appliquer.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Mily : merci beaucoup pour cette review, je suis ravie que cette histoire continue à te plaire ! J'ai pensé que les Animagi des jumeaux Weasley étaient une bonne alternative aux gros prédateurs du groupe de mages, ça change un peu ;) Contente qu'ils te plaisent !

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	59. 1er mars 1996

**Vendredi 1er mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

vendredi, histoire de la magie, et donc... journal !

Avec ce foutu emploi du temps de malade, faut bien occuper les heures non productives, n'est-ce pas ? Les garçons sont en train de rattraper leur manque de sommeil, Hermione lit un roman (non, elle n'étudie même pas, elle a piqué à Draco le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ que je lui ai offert à Noël. Apparemment, sacrilège, elle ne l'aurait jamais lu...) et moi, ce journal.

Je crois qu'on commence à avoir tous les cinq le cerveau en compote... Disons qu'on a un peu trop tendance à se dire que puisque de toute façon, nous avons chacun une chambre dans la Suite, nous pouvons prolonger les trois heures de cours de magie du soir sans trop de problème. Hier, on a fini de parler de magie noire vers 23h. Pour se lever, comme tous les matins, à 4h... Si j'arrive à avoir plus de cinq heures de sommeil pendant la nuit, c'est un miracle... Heureusement que j'ai du café le matin _et_ au déjeuner (oui, j'ai réussi à négocier ça auprès des elfes de maison il y a deux semaines) et que tant que je ne casse pas ce rythme, je tiens. Je n'ose pas imaginer ma première perspective de grasse matinée, je sens que je vais dormir toute la journée !

Sinon, mercredi, retour de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle, en même temps que le _Daily Prophet_ qui annonce son blanchiment dans l'affaire de l'Amortentia, et les dates de ses deux prochains procès, contre Harry et moi. Les articles sont neutres, le _Prophet_ soutient toujours évidemment Dumbledore, mais il n'a pas eu le droit de masquer cette information, qui est une information légale.

Donc du coup, l'accueil n'a pas été forcément très chaleureux pour Dumbledore. L'équipe enseignante n'a rien dit, McGonagall ne l'a pas accueilli officiellement, et aucun élève n'a osé se manifester, en sa faveur ou non. Bref, tension, tension.

Depuis mercredi, Dumbledore essaie de rencontrer Harry. Mais à chaque fois, la réponse est la même : « _Est-ce que ça a à voir avec mon comportement à l'école ? Non ? Au revoir monsieur._ »

Harry a répondu à la première convocation écrite, n'ayant aucune raison de ne pas s'y rendre, mais a insisté pour y aller avec sa directrice de maison, comme c'est le droit d'un élève convoqué chez le directeur. Dumbledore a essayé apparemment de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut que son bien, et que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde s'il retrouvait ses droits pleins sur l'école (sur Lady Hogwarts, notamment) et sur l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry a catégoriquement refusé de lui rendre les accès aux protections de l'école, en expliquant que de toute façon, l'école elle-même ne le veut pas, et c'est McGonagall qui a expliqué qu'il y avait eu un vote, dans l'Ordre, et que Dumbledore en est donc exclu. Ils ont tous les deux refusé de dire qui était le nouveau dirigeant de l'Ordre, même s'ils ont reconnu être tous les deux en position pour ça.

Hier soir, pendant le cours de magie noire, j'ai annoncé aux autres ce que je savais des Horcruxes : leur emplacement, l'objet dans lequel ils se trouvent...

Nous avons déjà récupéré le diadème, ça a permis à Draco et Neville de se familiariser avec la magie noire qui enveloppe les Horcruxes. Puis Harry a créé la même boite de plomb pour y stocker le diadème, en attendant qu'on finisse de déchiffrer le rituel qui nous permettra de nous débarrasser des Horcruxes sans détruire des objets de grande valeur (ou une vie).

Pour le serpent, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant à moins d'éveiller l'attention de Voldemort.

Il nous reste donc encore la coupe de Hufflepuff, dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, et la bague de Slytherin, dans la cabane des Gaunt.

Pour la bague, nous avons convenu d'agir pendant les vacances de printemps. Je leur ai raconté que Dumbledore découvrirait le Horcruxe pendant l'été, avant l'anniversaire de Harry, et il faut donc qu'on l'ait avant.

Pour la coupe, j'ai proposé une solution souvent envisagée dans les fan-fics : laisser les gobelins retirer eux-mêmes l'objet du coffre, en leur expliquant exactement ce que c'est. Peut-être qu'on découvrira alors qu'ils ont une solution pour se débarrasser des Horcruxes.

Ils ont demandé pourquoi ces objets, et je leur ai expliqué ce que je savais. Comme à chaque fois, je leur ai bien précisé que ce n'est que de la littérature, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai : l'envie de trophées, le lien avec les Fondateurs... Je leur ai raconté l'histoire de Tom Marvolo Riddle telle que je la connais, et telle que Dumbledore la fait découvrir à Harry lors de sa sixième année.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore tient à ce que je sache ça ?

–Officiellement, pour que tu le comprennes, et que donc tu puisses mieux prévoir ses actions. Dumbledore a trouvé la bague de Slytherin, et sait qu'il va mourir, et te prépare à prendre sa suite. Il comprend Tom, mais il sait que peu le peuvent, et il veut que tu puisses le comprendre toi aussi. Pas pour avoir pitié de lui ou de la compassion, mais juste pour que tu saches comment agir.

–Officiellement ? Quelle raison officieuse ?

–Mon interprétation personnelle, au vu de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, est que Dumbledore veut te pousser à voir les similitudes entre Voldemort et toi. Vous êtes tous les deux des orphelins, tous les deux élevés dans le monde non-magique alors que vous avez un ou des parents sorciers, tous les deux dans des conditions misérables, et vous considérez tous les deux Hogwarts comme votre première maison. Vous parlez tous les deux le Fourchelangue. Et en plus, comme dans les livres tu n'arrives jamais à maîtriser l'Occlumencie, tu es au diapason des humeurs de Voldemort, et ça te rend encore plus sensible à sa personnalité. Et finalement, tu en viens à croire que ta propre personnalité n'est pas si lumineuse que ça, que tu as en toi le potentiel pour devenir aussi tordu que Voldemort. Et quand tu découvres ce dernier Horcruxe, en toi, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour accepter de te sacrifier. »

Silence. Je les ai choqués, je crois. Mais j'étudie surtout les émotions de Harry. La première fois que j'avais parlé de ce sacrifice volontaire, il l'avait accepté. Cette fois, il y a de la colère, et du refus, et de la volonté de vivre.

J'en aurais presque pleuré de joie, sincèrement.

Il a déjà parcouru beaucoup de chemin, s'il est aussi réticent à présent à accepter une telle idée. Certes, l'angle d'attaque est beaucoup plus sombre (se sacrifier non pas pour sauver les autres mais pour ne pas devenir à son tour un mage noir), mais il y a quand même cette volonté de vivre, bien présente dans l'aura de Harry.

Il a fini par demander :

« Tu penses que je ressemble à Voldemort ?

–À ton âge, Voldemort ne pensait pas à sa petite amie, ou à sauver des gens en leur offrant la protection de Lions' Rock. Il pensait au pouvoir et à l'immortalité, il faisait déjà des recherches sur les Horcruxes non pas pour les détruire, mais pour en créer. Non, tu ne ressembles certainement pas à Voldemort. Des gamins orphelins vivant une enfance malheureuse, il y en a plein. Voldemort n'est pas le premier, et tu n'es pas le dernier. Tous ne sont pas devenus des criminels pour autant. Voldemort est un psychopathe et un sociopathe, un déséquilibré. Et toi, tu es une des personnes les plus saines que j'ai rencontrées. Vous avez tous les deux eu un sale départ dans la vie, mais vous en avez tous les deux tiré des conclusions très différentes. Tu ne ressembles certainement pas à Voldemort. »

J'ai senti l'approbation silencieuse des trois autres et vu le moral de Harry remonter. Il a eu un sourire et s'est penché sur son parchemin :

« Donc, ces Horcruxes... »

Nous avons continué à préparer ce qui était possible. Je leur ai expliqué que certaines versions entouraient les Horcruxes de protections, et qu'il serait donc intéressant d'apprendre à détecter des constructs de magie. Hermione a promis qu'elle s'occupera des recherches et nous transmettra ce qu'elle découvrira. Draco a dit qu'il va dépoussiérer tout ce qu'il sait des protections de magie noire compatibles avec un Horcruxe.

Nous avons déjà décidé que nous nous rendrons tous les cinq chez les Gaunt. Nous avons besoin des connaissances de Hermione, de la magie noire de Draco, du Fourchelangue de Harry, de mon empathie pour détecter le Horcruxe sans passer par le lien de Harry, et Neville et moi maîtrisons des éléments qui pourraient se révéler intéressants.

J'ai hâte de voir la bague. Je veux voir si cette histoire de Reliques de la Mort est réelle. Je ne sais pas si ça sera important ou non, mais ça satisfera ma curiosité...

Aujourd'hui, la journée a bien commencé : nous avons reçu le _Quibbler_. Xenophilius a joué le jeu, vraiment : l'interview est à la Une du magazine, et Harry fait la couverture, avec une photo prise lors de notre rencontre aux _Three Broomsticks_ il y a quinze jours. Comme elle l'a annoncé, Rita n'a pas publié l'article sous forme d'une interview, mais sous forme de récit, à la première personne. En fait, elle a repris quasiment les paroles de Harry, en enlevant ses propres questions, et en réorganisant le tout en un récit construit.

Tout y est : les faits, bien sûr, mais aussi la dose émotionnelle, les effets de style... C'est assez poignant, en fait, comme article. Du très beau travail. Et surtout, Rita n'a absolument pas décrédibilisé Harry en quoi que ce soit. Juste le récit, sans interprétation de sa part, ni commentaires. Le titre de l'article ? Sans doute le plus beau tour de force :

 _Harry Potter raconte : La nuit où j'ai vu revenir Voldemort._

Oui, le nom _Voldemort_ est imprimé à la Une du magazine...

À la première page de l'article, il y a un paragraphe d'introduction, avant d'attaquer le récit en lui-même :

 _« Lord Harry Potter n'a jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit du 24 juin 1995, lors de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le lendemain, son directeur et tuteur annonce à la Grande Bretagne et au monde que Harry Potter a vu le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et que son co-Champion, Cedric Diggory, est mort de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette affirmation sera répétée à plusieurs reprises par l'éminent Dumbledore, mais jamais nous n'aurons entendu la voix de Harry Potter lui-même, protégé par son tuteur. C'est désormais chose faite._

 _Il y a quelques jours, Lord Potter a accepté de me rencontrer, et s'est prêté au jeu de l'interview. Ce qu'il m'a raconté est un récit unique, poignant, et surtout criant de vérité. J'aime offrir le meilleur à mes lecteurs, et j'aime aller au fond des histoires pour cela. Lord Potter a accepté de répondre à toutes mes questions, avec une bonne volonté surprenante. Ce que vous allez lire, c'est le récit de cette fameuse nuit, la nuit où un adolescent a vu un mage noir renaître et tuer un de ses camarades. Comme vous le découvrirez, nul besoin de fioritures, cette histoire est suffisamment bouleversante telle quelle. Je vous laisse donc découvrir les propos de Harry Potter._ »

C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune insulte, aucun dénigrement. Au contraire, du respect, et si ce n'était pas Rita Skeeter, je dirais même de l'admiration. Dans la suite de l'article, on ne verra plus _Voldemort_ , mais _[Tom]_ , signe que Rita a remplacé le Voldemort de Harry par son vrai prénom. Mais comme elle a eu le culot monstre de le mettre dans le titre de l'article (et Xenophilius le culot d'accepter de le publier tel quel...), je veux bien lui pardonner cette faiblesse. Elle doit tenir compte aussi de son lectorat, qui ne doit pas fermer des yeux à chaque fois qu'ils voient le nom honni, sous peine que l'article ne soit jamais lu et finisse par avoir l'effet inverse de celui désiré.

Peu d'élèves reçoivent le _Quibbler_ et le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est le premier de la journée. J'ai hâte de voir les retombées de cet article, au fur et à mesure que la formidable machine à rumeurs de Hogwarts fonctionnera...

Bon, en attendant, il me reste une heure et demie à tirer, je crois que je vais rejoindre les garçons au pays des rêves... Bonne nuit.

Bisous !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà le premier article de Rita ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me poser des questions à faire paraître dans son deuxième article, l'interview groupée, et je choisirai celles qui sont les plus intéressantes et qui n'ont pas été abordées par ceux qui ont gagné le petit jeu que j'avais organisé :)

Par ailleurs, beaucoup m'ont dit en commentaires qu'ils avaient hâte de voir Dumbledore en prendre pour son grade. Patience ! Ça viendra, mais ça ne se fera pas en un jour, ou une semaine, et donc Manon va étaler ça sur plusieurs entrées de son journal :) En attendant, comme vous le voyez, les autres combats continuent, et ne peuvent pas être mis de côté ;)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Chaton : Merci pour ta review ! Comme tu le vois, il y a plusieurs intrigues en même temps, donc la réaction des élèves et de Harry au retour de Dumbledore n'est pas complète. Mais ne t'en fais pas, comme je le précise ci-dessus, je n'ai pas oublié, ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	60. 2 mars 1996

**Samedi 2 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

et voilà ! la rumeur a fait le tour de l'école ! Harry Potter a raconté en détail la nuit de la troisième tâche dans le _Quibbler_ ! Je suis sûre que demain et lundi, Xenophilius va voir une explosion de ses ventes. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore a encore essayé d'approcher Harry. Mais Harry n'a pas été aussi gentil :

« Ce que vous faites, monsieur le directeur, c'est du harcèlement. Voulez-vous ajouter ça à la liste des charges contre vous ? »

J'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire. Excellente répartie, pour le coup... Mais il en faut plus pour décourager Dumbledore :

–Harry, il est grand temps de cesser ces enfantillages... a-t-il répondu avec un soupir déçu.

–C'est _Mr Potter_ , monsieur. Au vu de la situation, je crois qu'il est sage que nous nous contentions d'un rapport strictement de directeur à élève. Je ne vous ai vu chercher à parler avec aucun autre camarade de classe, y compris Manon, Draco, Neville ou Hermione. Alors si ce que vous avez à me dire n'a rien à voir avec mes cours ou mon comportement dans l'école, j'aimerais terminer mon petit déjeuner tranquillement.

–En réalité, Harry, ça a à voir avec ton attitude. Cet article perturbe la tranquillité des autres élèves. Je ne peux pas cautionner ça.

–Je ne vous le demande pas, non plus, monsieur. J'ai l'accord et le soutien des adultes me représentant à différents niveaux et bénéficiant d'une longue expérience de la vie publique et politique. Ils ont lu cet article avant sa publication et ont donné leur accord explicite. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Autre chose ? »

Il y avait à présent un grand silence dans la Grande Salle : tout le monde écoutait la conversation. Dumbledore s'en est rendu compte, puisqu'il s'est contenté de retourner vers la table des professeurs sans dire un mot. Une fois sur l'estrade, il s'est tourné vers ses élèves, et a clamé :

« Dès à présent, le _Quibbler_ est banni de ces lieux. »

Et il a lancé un puissant _Accio_ pour attirer tous les magazines présents dans la salle, avant de les détruire. Il y a eu un grondement dans la salle, les élèves absolument pas ravis de la nouvelle, et la commentant avec animation. Harry s'est rassis avec un sourire satisfait.

« Excellent, lui a dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

–J'ai des bons exemples, a répondu Harry. Cet idiot n'a juste pas compris qu'il ne peut _rien_ bannir de Hogwarts : c'est moi qui contrôle les boucliers et protections. Ceux qui recevront le _Quibbler_ dans les prochains jours le feront circuler encore plus, voilà tout.

–Oui, a renchéri Hermione. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas te rendre de plus grand service qu'en bannissant le magazine. Il a rendu les élèves encore plus curieux. »

Donc, apparemment, dans la réalité, ce n'est pas Umbridge qui fait interdire l'interview, mais Dumbledore. À voir maintenant si ça aura autant de succès.

Quand nous avons commencé notre cours de médicomagie, tous les cinq, Draco a adressé à Harry les mêmes compliments que Neville sur la gestion de l'altercation avec Dumbledore. Lui-même a reçu ce matin une transcription de Beuglante, de son père à nouveau. Draco dit que Lucius est parfaitement au courant des filtres présents sur Hogwarts, et qu'il en profite pour maintenir son rôle de père déçu par son fils sans vraiment mettre Draco dans l'embarras.

Comme sa dernière Beuglante, elle clame officiellement la honte apportée sur la famille, au cas où elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, mais en réalité, Lucius encourage Draco à continuer ainsi, et à ne pas s'occuper de la réputation de son père. Il est là où il doit être pour la sécurité de sa famille.

« Comment Nott, Crabbe et Goyle prennent cette interview ? j'ai soudain demandé.

–Theo s'en moque, a répondu Draco. Il sait bien que son père est un Deatheater, et quelles sont ses convictions, et il se moque complètement de... laver cet affront.

–Le nom de Nott est sali.

–Il estime que c'est par son attitude qu'il rétablira le nom, et non pas en cherchant à tout prix à laver celui de son père. Vincent et Greg sont furieux, évidemment, et promettent vengeance et souffrance. J'ai du mal à imaginer comment ils peuvent menacer des mages alors qu'ils ont du mal à rester à niveau dans le cours de Lupin... »

Draco a visiblement du mal à les envisager comme des menaces. Moi aussi honnêtement. Crabbe et Goyle ne sont jamais décrits comme intelligents et ce que j'ai vu d'eux ici confirme cette impression.

Mais parfois, les impressions sont trompeuses, et surtout, parfois, le sort qui paraît si peu dangereux peut devenir mortel. Un sort de découpe appliqué à la jugulaire, par exemple... Je ne pense pas qu'ils en arriveront là tant qu'on sera à Hogwarts, mais c'est juste pour dire qu'il ne faut pas baisser sa garde simplement parce qu'ils paraissent crétins. Mais je pense que Draco le sait aussi.

Là, on est samedi après-midi, Harry est en entraînement et nous, nous avons temps libre. J'ai déjà fini mes devoirs et donc j'en ai profité pour t'écrire. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me remettre au travail, sur la magie cette fois. Je tiens à progresser en vieux breton. Les ressources les plus intéressantes sur le druidisme sont dans cette langue...

Alors à bientôt ! Bisous.

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	61. 8 mars 1996

**Vendredi 8 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

Ce cours d'histoire va devenir mon heure officielle de mise à jour de ce journal, avec le temps...

La semaine a été animée. C'est une guerre quasi-ouverte entre Harry et Dumbledore. Comme on l'avait prévu, le bannissement du _Quibbler_ n'a fait que renforcer sa popularité, et la créativité des élèves dépasse ce qu'on peut lire dans le cinquième livre. Ils autorisent globalement tout le monde à lire le journal sauf Dumbledore et Filch. J'ai vu des professeurs attribuer des points pour des idées particulièrement ingénieuses.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde sait que l'équipe enseignante ne veut pas du retour de Dumbledore. Ils s'en cachent à peine. Notamment dans notre classe.

Dumbledore fait tout pour voir Harry seul à seul : rencontres dans les couloirs en essayant de l'attirer dans son bureau ou dans une classe vide (ce qui lui a valu des remarques de Draco sur son comportement « _limite pervers_ », et « _j'en informerai mon père, le Conseil des Gouverneurs sera ravi..._ »), provocations pendant les repas en espérant que Harry voudra continuer la conversation en privé, et bien sûr convocations pendant les cours. Mais les professeurs refusent de laisser partir Harry, dans ce cas. Et s'il n'a pas l'accord de son professeur, il n'a pas le droit de quitter la classe. Voilà bien la première fois que je le vois aussi heureux d'appliquer le règlement.

Dumbledore a passé six mois à ignorer complètement Harry, et voilà qu'il passe maintenant son temps à chercher à le voir. Harry a rempli sa menace : il a porté plainte pour harcèlement. Ça a fait la joie de l'école, mercredi, de voir Amelia arriver au déjeuner et apporter à Dumbledore une ordonnance l'obligeant à rester à plus de cent pieds de Harry (à peu près trente mètres) et de ne pas chercher à le contacter par quelque moyen que ce soit. Bien entendu, Dumbledore a complètement ignoré l'ordonnance, et continue, mais au moins, les élèves peuvent maintenant refuser de porter les convocations. Et la plupart signalent à Harry toutes les tentatives de Dumbledore, et Harry note tout soigneusement dans un carnet, à l'attention de ses avocats.

Dumbledore a repris ses attaques par médias interposés, également. Mardi dans le _Prophet_ , il y avait un article qui parlait de l'irresponsabilité de Harry à publier un tel article dans un journal concurrent, car cela ne fait qu'effrayer la population. _A priori_ , rien à voir avec Dumbledore, sauf cette petite phrase mentionnant que depuis que Harry est émancipé, il est décidément prêt à tout pour chercher à afficher un pouvoir plus grand que ce qu'il a vraiment. Au moins, d'après le journal, Dumbledore sait ce qui est décent ou non à dire à la population, et savait tenir son pupille sous contrôle. En effet, Harry était tellement sous contrôle qu'il en était même couvert d'influences et de sorts de compulsion, dis donc !

Et j'aime beaucoup cette mentalité où on ne peut pas dire la vérité pour ne pas choquer les bonnes gens. Inutile de les avertir qu'un criminel court les rues, ça risque de leur faire peur. Alors que bon, une sordide histoire sur un empoisonnement à l'Amortentia, ou sur la maltraitance d'un enfant, ça, c'est tout à fait décent à faire connaître... J'aime cet ordre de priorités... Et apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça, parce que j'ai entendu cette partie de l'article pas mal discutée depuis mardi.

Les avocats de Harry ont choisi une nouvelle tactique : au lieu de répondre coup sur coup, principalement pour défendre Harry, ils ont décidé de ne plus rien dire sur cette affaire. Ils savent qu'il y a le second article de Rita qui arrive dans trois semaines, et ils ont décidé de continuer dans cette voie : des articles complètement innocents, montrant Harry et ses amis sous un bon jour, complètement à part de toute cette sale histoire.

Par exemple, jeudi, c'était un article sur le projet de loi sur les voyageurs temporels, où il est mentionné que le Wizengamot, « _alerté de la délicatesse du sujet grâce à l'intervention de Lord Potter le 31 décembre dernier_ », a décidé de tenir compte de l'avis du Département des Mystères, et de renvoyer la loi en réécriture pour qu'elle tienne compte des conseils des Langues-de-Plomb. C'est quelque chose de discret et d'insidieux, mais c'est en fait la tactique même employée par le Ministère pour discréditer Harry depuis juin dernier. Si ça marche pour le discréditer, ça devrait aussi marcher pour garder de lui une image positive, non ?

Car l'image de Harry s'est considérablement améliorée depuis la parution de l'article dans le _Quibbler_. Depuis, nous passons pas mal de temps à trier le courrier qu'il reçoit dans la Suite, ça nous amuse beaucoup, tous les cinq. Et les courriers de _fans_ et de personnes désormais convaincues de sa bonne foi sont beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup) plus nombreux que les courriers l'accusant d'être un fou, un menteur ou je ne sais quoi. La plupart de ces courriers positifs expliquent même qu'ils sont choqués par l'attitude de Dumbledore, du Ministère et du _Prophet_. Bref, carton plein. Il y a même quelques déclarations d'amour, des demandes en mariage ou des conneries de ce genre. Les fans, je te jure...

En tout cas, Harry laisse une semaine à Dumbledore pour changer d'attitude à Hogwarts. Après ça, il ne se contente pas de riposter, mais il passe à l'attaque. C'est comme ça qu'il réussit à contenir les jumeaux, d'ailleurs. Ils en espèrent presque, tous les deux, que Dumbledore continuera à garder ses illusions de contrôle, parce qu'ils ont vraiment envie de s'amuser à ses dépends, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à leur sœur.

J'ai moi aussi presque envie de ça. J'ai envie de voir la créativité des jumeaux exposée au grand jour. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de blagues de leur part, et ça me frustre un peu, je dois dire. Apparemment, ils ont fait quelque chose de grandiose au début de janvier, mais c'était la période où j'étais à l'infirmerie, suite au _Dementor's Dream_. Ils auraient animé _toutes_ les statues du château pour qu'elles essaient de discuter avec la première personne qui passe, ce qui a fait un chaos monstre, apparemment.

Mais depuis, ils se sont calmés. Ils prétextent qu'ils doivent travailler sur leurs NEWTs, mais pas de ça avec moi, haha... Ils sont où, les rois du chaos, hein ? Donc voilà... Vendredi prochain, fin du délai de grâce pour Dumbledore. Tu peux être sûre que s'il n'a pas corrigé son attitude d'ici là, le grand chambardement commence samedi matin à la première heure. Ouais, finalement, j'ai hâte !

Bisous.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Je profite de n'avoir rien de particulier à souligner sur ce chapitre pour vous remercier encore de votre soutien, par les reviews, les favoris et les alertes ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Également, je suis en train de rédiger avec les gagnants de mon petit jeu de janvier l'interview de Rita qui sera publiée début avril dans l'histoire, début mai pour vous. C'est très amusant, et cette interview est beaucoup plus intéressante que celle que j'avais écrite au départ, et dont je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite.

Vous avez encore un mois pour poser vos questions à nos petits mages, si vous le souhaitez. Si cette question est intéressante et n'a pas déjà été posée par les gagnants du jeu, je l'ajouterai sans doute à l'interview :)

Et enfin, bon anniversaire à ma petite soeur, [Laura] dans cette histoire ! :)

En attendant, à lundi prochain pour la suite !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	62. 10 mars 1996

**Dimanche 10 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

Finalement, la guerre est ouverte depuis aujourd'hui, au déjeuner.

Dumbledore a essayé d'empoisonner Harry et Ginny à l'Amortentia. Mais Ginny est toujours sous antidote, et ça n'a eu aucun effet sur elle, et Harry... C'est sa chevalière Potter qui l'a protégé. Elle s'est mise à luire étrangement quand il a voulu prendre son verre. Il a compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et a demandé à Hermione de lancer quelques sortilèges d'analyse. Le résultat est venu rapidement : Amortentia. J'ai vu l'aura de Harry se teinter de colère, mais également de décision.

Il s'est levé en prenant son verre et est allé voir directement Snape, à la table des professeurs. Forcément, en le voyant faire, toute la Grande Salle est devenue silencieuse, se demandant ce qui se passait cette fois. D'habitude, les spectacles, c'est au petit déjeuner. Du coup, il n'a pas eu besoin d'élever la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Ma chevalière indique quelque chose de bizarre par rapport à ma boisson. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce que c'est, s'il vous plaît, professeur ?

–Vous n'en êtes pas capable, Potter ? a demandé Snape.

–Sans doute que si, mais vous êtes bien plus expérimenté que moi. »

Snape l'a regardé un instant, puis a accepté d'analyser le verre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione analysait celui de Ginny et d'autres filles de la salle, sans se faire voir. Finalement, Snape a relevé la tête et a annoncé :

« Amortentia. Je croyais que vous aviez déjà une copine, Potter.

–Moi aussi... » a grondé Harry, qui s'est tourné vers nous et a regardé Hermione.

Celle-ci lui a fait un signe discret vers Ginny, et j'ai vu Harry faire un effort pour se maîtriser, avant de déclarer :

« Ginny ? Peux-tu venir pour faire analyser ton propre verre ? »

Il y a eu des rumeurs, dans la salle. Ginny a semblé surprise, mais a obéi et est venue apporter son verre à Snape. Comme il savait ce qu'il devait chercher, ça a été beaucoup plus rapide. Il a froncé les sourcils :

« Vous avez déjà bu dans ce verre.

–Oui professeur... a répondu Ginny en rougissant.

–Êtes-vous toujours sous traitement ?

–Oui professeur.

–Alors voilà pourquoi l'Amortentia présente n'a pas marché. »

Les murmures ont enflé jusqu'à devenir un bourdonnement d'exclamations plus ou moins choquées. À notre table, trois têtes rousses se sont levées.

« Qui a glissé de l'Amortentia dans le verre de notre sœur ? a clamé Fred, furieux.

–Mr Weasley, il n'est pas utile d'afficher un tel comportement dans la Grande Salle, » est intervenu Dumbledore avec son sourire de grand père.

Le silence est soudain revenu, absolu. C'était assez effrayant, en fait. On en a _tous_ déduit exactement la même chose. Harry s'est tourné vers McGonagall :

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on fasse une enquête ?

–Bien sûr, Mr Potter. On ne peut pas laisser un tel crime impuni. »

J'ai vu la colère de Dumbledore, mais il n'a rien osé faire.

L'enquête a été rapide, une fois le déjeuner terminé : il se trouve que Dumbledore a ajouté à l'équipe des elfes de maison de Hogwarts, fidèles à Harry et ayant reçu l'interdiction formelle de glisser quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas de la nourriture dans l'assiette ou la boisson de qui que ce soit, son propre elfe de maison, qui n'a donc pas à obéir aux consignes de Hogwarts. L'elfe a aussitôt été banni de Hogwarts, et les elfes de maison du château ont reçu pour consigne de signaler immédiatement à Harry et au professeur McGonagall si un nouvel elfe vient les rejoindre sans être lié au château comme eux.

Malheureusement, on ne peut pas prouver que Dumbledore est derrière cette nouvelle histoire. Son elfe lui est fidèle et ne le trahira pas, et les autres elfes n'ont rien vu. Par contre, nous savons tous ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Donc, lorsque nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans la Suite, les étudiants proches de notre groupe, Harry a dit que c'en était fini de Dumbledore, et qu'à partir de maintenant, il va tout faire pour le déloger de son poste. Les jumeaux ont son accord pour mettre le désordre, et recevront même l'appui de Lady Hogwarts si nécessaire.

Parce que c'était quand même moins une : Ginny est à la fin de son traitement. Dumbledore aurait attendu une ou deux semaines, l'Amortentia aurait pleinement fonctionné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est mis en tête à vouloir les mettre ensemble, Harry et elle, surtout que toute la famille Weasley s'est éloignée de lui, même Molly à Azkaban. Peut-être que les théories selon lesquelles il veut que le _Sauveur_ soit en couple avec une Sang-Pure afin de faire plaisir à une certaine partie de la population sorcière sont vraies.

Dommage pour lui : le Sauveur en question est un Potter, le seul Potter, et il peut se mettre avec n'importe qui, sauf une fille de sang-pur...

En tout cas, la guerre ouverte a déjà commencé : Harry a envoyé une lettre à son chargé de compte, lui demandant de récupérer petit à petit les objets retirés par Dumbledore du coffre des Potter. Un objet par jour. Et de surveiller les ventes, au cas où. Harry veut montrer matériellement à Dumbledore que tout lui échappe des mains. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Dumbledore en ne trouvant pas son trône dans la Grande Salle. Ou alors en tombant les fesses par terre parce que ce trône disparaîtra mystérieusement alors qu'il est assis dessus...

Les prochains jours promettent d'être amusants...

Sinon, ce soir, on dîne chez Remus : c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle occasion de renforcer les liens au delà des cinq, et de penser à autre chose que cette actualité sordide. J'ai mis du temps à trouver une idée de cadeau pour lui. Je ne le connais pas très bien, il est surtout proche de Harry et Hermione. Du coup, tant pis pour la créativité, mais je lui ai offert un autre livre, qui propose une comparaison entre l'Histoire non-magique et l'Histoire magique en Grande Bretagne.

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Après quelques semaines où on voyait la situation s'envenimer petit à petit, voilà la guerre ouverte :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

Chaton : Oui, j'ai oublié de publier le chapitre de la semaine dernière plus tôt, désolée :) Mais il restait encore deux heures avant minuit :)

Pour les tours de passe-passe des élèves, j'avoue avoir complètement séché lors de l'écriture, et je me suis contentée de dire que c'était plus impressionnant. À vous d'imaginer ;) J'aurais pu vous demander de l'aide, mais je suis déjà en train de le faire avec l'article de Rita, je ne vais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, quand même :)

Je n'ai pas particulièrement fait attention au fait que Hermione est moins présente. C'est involontaire. Ça s'explique sans doute par le fait que Manon est focalisée sur son couple et ce qui se passe, et qu'elle a tendance à oublier le reste du monde autour d'elle. Elle a beau parler des _cinq_ mages, on entend également très peu parler de Neville (ça, j'en suis consciente, et j'ai du mal à lui faire prendre un rôle plus important sans trahir sa personnalité...).

Et j'aime beaucoup Draco aussi ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	63. 15 mars 1996

**Vendredi 15 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

Ides de Mars, on approche de l'équinoxe de printemps ! Et d'ailleurs, à la fin de la semaine prochaine, nous sommes en vacances ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir avoir quelques grasses matinées !

Remus nous a déjà informés que pendant la période de vacances, l'entraînement continuera, mais pendant la matinée _après_ le petit déjeuner, de dix heures à midi (enfin, de 9h30 à midi, pour nous cinq). C'est déjà _beaucoup_ mieux comme ça. Hermione a râlé : ça perturbe son plan de révision pour les OWLs, mais c'est la seule. Même les autres, qui n'ont pas autant d'heures de travail que nous cinq, sont absolument ravis de pouvoir dormir jusqu'au petit déjeuner, comme tout le monde.

Le trône de Dumbledore n'a pas encore disparu de la Grande Salle, malheureusement. Peu d'élèves sont du coup au courant de la situation. Mais Lady Hogwarts a rapporté à Harry une grosse crise de colère de Dumbledore en voyant certains artefacts disparaître de son bureau sans aucune explication. Il a fait le lien, entre tous ces objets appartenant à la famille Potter. Mais il n'a encore rien fait en retour contre Harry. Je ne suis pas impatiente de voir ce qu'il mijote.

Il y a eu une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, hier, histoire de mettre tout le monde au courant des derniers événements, et de mettre en place une politique vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Nous avons tous conclu que nous ne le voulons plus dans l'Ordre, et que s'il convoquait une réunion en espérant court-circuiter les têtes de l'Ordre, les membres n'y répondront pas et feront remonter l'information à un de nous cinq.

Il n'y a pas eu d'articles concernant Harry cette semaine dans le _Prophet_. Soit le journal a compris que ça ne sert à rien parce qu'ils n'auront pas de réponse de Harry ou de ses avocats, et que c'est ce va-et-vient entre les deux parties qui est le plus rentable, soit ils ont (enfin!) compris que le vent a tourné en faveur de Harry et que les gens n'ont plus envie de lire ces calomnies sur lui, soit Dumbledore est à court d'inspiration ou prépare un gros coup. À voir si ça continue dans la durée, mais en attendant, ça fait du bien de pouvoir profiter de son petit déjeuner sans être la cible de tous les regards.

Enfin, je dis ça pour Harry, parce que ce n'est pas mon cas : le projet de loi sur les voyageurs spatio-temporels avance. Une deuxième mouture a été présentée hier au Wizengamot, tenant compte des suggestions du Département des Mystères. À présent, on fait la distinction entre les voyages à cause humaine (par un sort, un rituel, une machine, un artefact...) ou les voyages sans cause humaine (on ne connaît pas l'origine du voyage). On fait également la distinction entre les voyages dans le passé et les voyages dans l'avenir ; entre les voyages dont la destination est complètement inconnue du voyageur et ceux dont la destination est plus ou moins connue...

Bref, il y a toute une classification qui est proposée, et cela aboutit à une terminologie plutôt barbare. Par exemple, selon cette terminologie, je suis une voyageuse de type NK-P-6 : NK pour _Not-Known_ (la raison du voyage), P pour _Past_ (je suis revenue dans le passé) et 6 qualifie mon degré de connaissance de ma destination (sur 8, donc plutôt élevé en l'occurrence). Et en fonction de cette classification, on propose un degré de surveillance différent. Déjà, l'enregistrement sera obligatoire, afin de déterminer notamment cette classification. Ensuite, la surveillance peut aller d'un simple suivi par rapport à l'intégration du voyageur à un véritable encadrement si on pense qu'il veut modifier de façon substantielle la ligne du temps.

Tout cela peut sembler raisonnable, mais rien dans la classification n'indique l' _intention_ du voyageur. Rien que parce que j'ai un niveau élevé de connaissances de ma destination, et que je fais un retour dans le passé, on m'attribue, selon ce projet de loi, un employé du Ministère à qui je suis censée rapporter mes actions et en quoi je pense qu'elles ont modifié le temps. On ne tient pas du tout compte du fait que je n'ai pas choisi de voyager, et que je ne sais pas quel était le véritable déroulement du temps à l'origine, puisque mes connaissances s'appuient sur de la littérature.

On ne tient pas compte non plus des boucles temporelles. Nulle part, dans le texte de loi, il n'est prévu de tenir compte de ces boucles temporelles, alors que je sais que le Département des Mystères en a parlé dans son rapport. On veut donc m'encadrer, quitte à briser la boucle et à me faire passer dans une sorte de paradoxe temporel qui pourrait s'avérer fatal non seulement pour moi, mais pour eux également.

Bref, ce projet de loi est presque pire que la première mouture, parce qu'il semble complet, et que ça rassure, et qu'il a donc plus de chances de passer. J'en ai parlé à Augusta, Amelia et David, hier soir après la réunion, parce qu'ils sont tous les trois au Wizengamot, et ils m'ont promis d'activer leur réseau et d'éveiller l'attention sur la lacune des boucles temporelles. Je ne suis pas forcément rassurée. Surtout que rien dans les statuts Potter ne me protégera si jamais la loi passe. Je suis protégée par rapport au droit normal, mais c'est là un droit d'exception, et ce n'est pas couvert par les droits spéciaux des Très Nobles et Très Anciennes Familles.

La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est que je ne suis pas complètement dépourvue pour pouvoir échapper à cette loi si elle passait telle quelle : je ne suis pas Britannique, mais Française, et la France magique n'a pas une telle loi. Il me suffirait de retourner dans mon pays de naissance. Ce serait idiot parce que je serais du coup éloignée du théâtre des événements dans lequel on m'a projetée, mais ça reste une solution. Harry m'a proposé aussi de rester à Lions' Rock : le jour où le Ministère parviendra à y mettre les pieds sans l'accord du Lord Potter en titre n'est pas près d'arriver. Je préfère cette solution, et tant pis si je me retrouve enfermée dans un domaine à cause de ça.

Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter avant l'heure, on verra ce qui se passera quand (si) le projet de loi sera validé.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

A défaut d'avoir des détails sur la guéguerre entre Hogwarts et ses habitants contre Dumbledore, on a des nouvelles sur le projet de loi. Cette évolution dans le projet me plait assez, en toute modestie, parce que c'est en fait quelque chose qu'on retrouve plus souvent que des lois très bien ficelées... Certaines factions du Ministère _veulent_ contrôler les voyageurs spatio-temporels, dont Manon, et sont donc prêts à passer à côté de grosses failles (ou de les laisser volontairement) afin d'atteindre leurs buts. C'est ma version du pouvoir des _lobbies_ dans le monde magique ;)

 **Recommandations de lecture :**

J'aurais du vous en parler la semaine dernière, mais j'ai oublié... LunaMidnight15 m'a conseillé une excellente fic (en français !) : _Elisabeth Bishop et le monde des sorciers_ , de Ywena. Le premier tome a l'air terminé, elle est en train de préparer le second. C'est également un _self insert_ (j'ai d'ailleurs appris le terme avec cette fic), c'est-à-dire l'arrivée d'un personnage représentant l'auteur dans le fandom choisi, mais elle a choisi une route complètement différente de la mienne : j'ai choisi d'accumuler les clichés, elle a choisi de les éviter. Bon, certains sont forcément là, mais elle a effectivement évité les plus gros, et c'est une fic très drôle, dynamique, avec un perso principal assez déjanté, et plutôt originale. Bref, allez-y :)

Si vous avez des fics à recommander, n'hésitez pas ! Vous avez vu, je partage les bonnes lectures :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	64. 19 mars 1996

**Mardi 19 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

Amelia Bones a du trouver l'actualité trop calme ces derniers temps : elle a annoncé l'ouverture d'une enquête sur le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu ni procès ni enquête suite à l'arrestation de Sirius Black en 1981. Ça a fait les gros titres du _Prophet_ hier et aujourd'hui. Hier, le rappel des faits, et aujourd'hui les premiers questionnements : Dumbledore était déjà président du Wizengamot à l'époque (c'est actuellement son quatrième mandat de président-sorcier, ils ne limitent pas le nombre maximum de mandats), et c'est lui qui aurait du obliger la tenue d'un procès, surtout que Sirius était l'Héritier Black à l'époque, c'est-à-dire disposait non seulement des droits nobiliaires habituels (tenue d'un procès devant le Wizengamot, jusqu'à cinq avocats au lieu de trois, présomption de vérité dans ses propos...) mais en plus des droits spécifiques des Très Nobles et Très Anciennes Familles (les Black et les Potter sont les deux seules familles à disposer de ces droits, tu te souviens ?). Et pourtant, Sirius a été jeté à Azkaban sans autre forme de procès, littéralement et figurativement.

Du coup, ça rajoute du feu sur la réputation déjà brûlante de Dumbledore ces derniers temps. C'est curieux que le _Prophet_ soit toujours aussi peu tenté d'en profiter, ils auraient franchement de quoi s'amuser. En tout cas, nous, à Hogwarts, ça nous amuse pas mal. Il y a de plus en plus de colère et de ressentiment envers la présence de Dumbledore, surtout au poste de directeur.

Le _Prophet_ a essayé de compenser en présentant d'autres théories « pour la diversité des opinions chère à ce journal » (Harry s'est étranglé avec son jus de citrouille quand j'ai lu ce passage à voix haute), et s'est demandé si les Malfoy n'avaient pas un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire d'absence de procès, parce qu'après tout, Draco est le suivant dans la ligne d'héritage des Black, tant que Sirius n'a pas d'enfant et Andromeda et Bellatrix, toutes les deux plus âgées que Narcissa, n'ont pas de garçons.

J'ai senti l'excitation des Slytherins grimper au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle se répandait : leur Prince est héritier d'une des deux plus grandes familles de la Grande Bretagne sorcière. Mais étant des Slytherins, ce que je percevais dans leur aura d'émotion était bien cachée et ils avaient l'air, aux yeux des autres, aussi calmes que d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive, accompagné de Blaise, Theo et de Daphne.

J'ai l'impression que Daphne a elle aussi marqué sa préférence, au sein de sa maison, parce que je la vois beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant aux côtés des garçons. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles elle et Theo sont en couple, ce qu'aucun des deux n'a démenti. Après tout, ils avaient un contrat de fiançailles entre eux, et très peu de personnes savent qu'il a été rompu. Et comme Theo est d'un naturel assez câlin envers les filles, ça ajoute en crédibilité. C'est marrant d'ailleurs de sentir la jalousie de Blaise dès que Theo serre une fille dans ses bras, alors que Theo essaie juste de compenser le fait qu'il ne peut pas tenir son copain à la place d'une fille. Il n'y a aucun sentiment de sa part, juste un besoin de tendresse. Il ne serait pas aussi doué pour cacher ses émotions et pour mentir, tu pourrais te demander ce que quelqu'un avec une telle fragilité peut bien faire à Slytherin... Comme Daphne est actuellement célibataire et parfaitement au courant de son orientation sexuelle, elle le laisse faire.

Donc, tous les quatre sont entrés dans la Grande Salle en princes, vraiment. J'ai appris plus tard que Draco avait déjà lu le journal, et en avait informé ses amis. Quand ils sont entrés, on pouvait se demander lequel des quatre était vraiment celui qui en jetait le plus. Même les Gryffindors ont été impressionnés, et il en faut beaucoup pour qu'un Slytherin impressionne un Gryffindor... Ils se sont installés à leur table comme si de rien n'était, mais je sentais qu'ils attendaient quelque chose. Du coup, j'ai fait signe à Harry, Hermione et Neville, qui commençaient à se désintéresser de la situation, de rester attentifs : ce n'était pas terminé.

On peut dire que tous les quatre connaissent parfaitement les réactions de leurs camarades de maison. Ils ont tout joué dessus, et ils ont parfaitement calculé leur coup. Daphne a reçu son exemplaire du _Prophet_ et l'a lu sans faire de commentaire, avant de le donner à Theo, qui l'a fait passer à Blaise qui... ah non, ne l'a pas fait passer à Draco, mais s'est exclamé, ramenant l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient retournés à leur petit déjeuner :

« Tu es l'héritier des Black, Draco ? Vraiment ? »

Bien joué. Vraiment ! Blaise est le seul des trois à pouvoir prétendre ne pas être au courant : Daphne et Theo sont de trop haute naissance pour ne pas l'avoir appris à un moment ou un autre. Draco a haussé un sourcil, de manière typiquement Malfoyenne :

« Oui... Enfin, si mon cousin Sirius disparaît sans héritier. Pourquoi ?

–Parce qu'il y a apparemment une théorie comme quoi ton père aurait comploté pour que Sirius Black n'ait pas de procès avant d'aller à Azkaban, pour que tu sois héritier. »

Draco est resté silencieux un moment, affichant une surprise qu'il ne ressentait pas. Je l'imaginais presque en train de compter les secondes pour parfaire le temps de réaction idéal après une telle nouvelle. Puis il a froncé les sourcils :

« Et qui a pondu cette théorie des plus intéressantes ?

–Le Ministère, soutenu par le _Prophet_. »

Nouveau silence à la durée calculée, puis éclat de rire moqueur. À présent, c'était un grand silence dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui pouvait faire réagir Draco ainsi. Moi comprise. Je veux dire : ça n'a rien de drôle, comme théorie. Enfin si, quand on connaît la vérité, mais de là à jouer la carte de l'humour en public ?

« Ils ont laissé leur comm' entre les mains d'un stagiaire ? C'est tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à trouver pour se remonter le moral ? »

Draco a lancé un regard autour de lui, et a vu qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde. J'ai senti sa satisfaction, mais elle n'est absolument pas apparue sur son visage. À la place, une expression de pur mépris hautain, comme s'il nous reprochait de ne pas savoir réfléchir... Attends... Comme si ? Non, c'est _exactement_ ce qu'il ressentait... Il s'est tourné vers ses amis, comme s'il avait une conversation tout à fait normale, alors que c'était évident qu'il s'adressait à tout le monde (enfin, pour moi... et pour les autres mages aussi, c'est sûr. Après, les autres... suis pas dans leur tête, et heureusement !) :

« Il faudrait que le Ministère se mette d'accord avec lui-même. D'après lui, c'est grâce à Black qu'il y a eu l'évasion à l'automne dernier. Dont ma chère tante Bella... Quel intérêt aurait-il d'aider les Deatheaters si au moins deux d'entre eux complotent contre lui ? Et crois-moi que mon père aurait voulu me donner le titre, il ne se serait pas contenté à l'époque de vouloir l'envoyer à Azkaban... Et enfin, ça veut dire que le Ministère, qui est quand même celui qui au final décide s'il y a procès ou non, est suffisamment faible pour céder aux pressions d'un unique Lord ? Et ils écrivent ça dans un journal à portée nationale ? Qu'ils s'étonnent pas si on les prend pour des crétins... Il aurait mieux valu pour eux qu'ils s'en tiennent à cette histoire avec Dumbledore... »

Pas faux... Me disait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bancal dans le fait d'impliquer Lucius Malfoy dans cette absence de procès. C'est vrai que ça ressemble à un coupable pris sur le fait et qui crie « _c'est pas moi !_ » en pointant du doigt quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait faire office de coupable idéal... Donc, rassure-toi, ministère magique ou non, britannique ou français, ce sont tous les mêmes quand il s'agit de faire face à ses responsabilités : il y a plus personne... alors que ce n'était pas Fudge, le ministre, à l'époque, ce serait bien plus facile pour lui de dire : « _mais je n'étais pas là à ce moment-là, je ne prends pas la responsabilité et on va tout faire pour réparer la faute..._ ». Tout aussi lâche, mais avec un peu plus de maturité...

Forcément, cet argumentaire a généré tout un tas de commentaires dans la Grande Salle, et de nombreux regards se sont portés sur Dumbledore, qui faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu en continuant son petit déjeuner en lisant son magazine.

Il devrait faire plus attention lors des repas : déjà trois fois les jumeaux ont réussi à glisser leurs produits dans sa nourriture, et il lui est arrivé des choses étranges. Une fois, ce sont ses robes qui sont devenues roses à en faire pâlir d'envie Umbridge. Il avait même un petit nœud tout mimi au bout de sa barbe... Une deuxième fois, il s'est transformé en gros canari d'un beau jaune pétant. Et la dernière fois, avant-hier, il a fait des grosses bulles dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, que ce soit pour parler ou pour manger...

Les jumeaux restent pour l'instant gentils, se contentant de blagues bon enfant, parce qu'ils savent que tant que c'est le cas, aucun professeur ne les sanctionnera, même s'ils savent parfaitement qui est derrière le coup. S'ils lancent des blagues plus vicieuses, voire dangereuses, les professeurs seront obligés d'intervenir. Alors pour l'instant, ils laissent la main des choses les plus agressives à Harry.

Parce que Harry continue dans ses démarches pour faire comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu à Hogwarts. Les objets Potter continuent à disparaître à un rythme régulier. Les objets dans la Grande Salle (le trône et le pupitre) sont toujours présents, mais apparemment, d'après le compte-rendu envoyé par Griphook, Dumbledore n'a plus son beau bureau ni la perche de Fawkes dans son bureau, ni une grande partie de la vaisselle qu'il utilise quand il ne mange pas dans la Grande Salle, ni de plus en plus d'artefacts exposés dans son bureau... Griphook dit qu'il faudra encore deux mois, à ce rythme, pour tout récupérer.

Harry a également ordonné aux statues et tableaux qui s'ouvrent par mot de passe de s'amuser avec Dumbledore. Ils doivent finir par lui ouvrir s'il donne le bon mot de passe, mais ils ont droit (et le devoir) de l'embêter avant. La tour de Ravenclaw, par exemple, lui donne des énigmes ridiculement impossibles à répondre. La Grosse Dame, d'après Neville, a tenu à lui faire écouter un récital entier avant de lui dire que non, Harry n'était pas dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Les tableaux et statues qui gardent l'entrée de passages qui font office de raccourcis lui refusent même carrément le passage, en lui expliquant que la marche, à son grand âge, est recommandée pour garder un corps en bonne santé. Lady Hogwarts a donc pris la consigne à cœur et s'amuse...

Hier, Dumbledore a essayé de rentrer dans la Suite des Fondateurs. Il a arraché le mot de passe à un élève (je pense qu'il a utilisé la Légilimancie pour ça). Mais heureusement, Harry avait prévu le coup : il a explicitement ordonné au tableau à l'entrée de la Suite de ne pas laisser entrer Dumbledore même s'il a le bon mot de passe : il n'est pas le directeur approuvé par Hogwarts. Du coup, Dumbledore s'est dit qu'il pouvait l'attendre, que Harry finirait bien par sortir pour aller en cours... Bah non. Et comme une Suite complètement équipée, c'est plus facile à vivre qu'un couloir nu, Dumbledore a été le premier à laisser tomber, et Harry a aussitôt ordonné à Hogwarts de ne plus le laisser accéder à cette aile du cinquième étage. Au moins, la prochaine fois qu'il voudra faire le siège, Harry pourra sortir par deux autres endroits. Sa Carte du Maraudeur n'a jamais autant servi.

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir comment l'enquête va progresser, pour Sirius. Ce serait quand même bien qu'il soit innocenté...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

J'ai décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas encore assez sur la planche, j'ai rajouté le procès de Sirius dans le lot ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018** : allègement de la note d'auteur mentionnant une erreur dans un chapitre précédent, à présent corrigée directement dans le chapitre en question.


	65. 24 mars 1996

**Dimanche 24 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, nous sommes officiellement en vacances pour deux semaines ! Enfin ! Hier, Angie a maintenu l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais il n'y en aura pas le week-end prochain. Et Remus a annulé le club de DCFM du dimanche jusqu'à la rentrée. Du coup, nous n'avons plus que les entraînements sportifs, décalés en milieu de matinée, et les cours de magie, décalés en après-midi. Nous pouvons dormir le matin, et nous avons nos soirées de libre ! Ça va nous faire le plus grand bien.

Au programme de ces vacances : aller chercher la bague de Slytherin chez les Gaunt, et demander aux Gobelins s'ils peuvent s'occuper de la coupe de Hufflepuff dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sur deux semaines, ça va encore... Nous avons prévu de nous occuper de la bague mardi après-midi. Nous en avons déjà informé Remus, Snape et McGonagall, histoire qu'on ne pense pas que cinq mages ont disparu dans la nature.

On a prévu d'arriver dans le cimetière en dessous du Manoir Riddle (même si ce n'est pas un Manoir au sens magique), et de faire nos recherches à partir de là. C'est Snape qui va nous emmener sur place. J'aimerais bien profiter de ces vacances pour apprendre à transplaner, d'ailleurs... Attends, je vais en parler aux autres...

Re !

Les autres sont d'accord ! Et McGonagall a approuvé. Elle demande une dérogation à Amelia, et quand on l'aura, un instructeur nous sera désigné. Elle dit que c'est l'affaire de quelques jours, et qu'avant le week-end prochain, on aura eu nos premiers cours.

Bon, je continue sur notre projet de mardi. On arrive donc par transplanage grâce à Snape qui sait où se trouve ce cimetière (Voldemort a utilisé la maison de son père jusqu'aux fêtes de Noël, où il s'est installé chez les Malfoy), et donc, à partir de là, on fouille, sans jamais se perdre de vue. On arrive maintenant tous les cinq à communiquer par émotions, les autres arrivent à percevoir les signatures émotionnelles de notre petit groupe, mais savoir que quelqu'un se sent en danger ne nous permettra peut-être pas d'arriver à temps au cas où. Donc, on reste dans le champ de vision les uns des autres. Pas de « groupe de un » comme dans ces parodies de films d'horreur.

Je leur ai expliqué ce que je savais de la maison : que c'était une petite cabane miteuse et en ruine, certainement enfoncée dans un bosquet d'arbres, ce bosquet bordant un chemin ou une route. Une fois la maison trouvée, les quatre autres se concentrent sur les pièges possibles, tandis que je cherche la signature émotionnelle de l'Horcruxe. Ça va permettre à Harry de ne pas avoir à ouvrir son lien avec Voldemort. On désactive les pièges de protection, on récupère la bague, et on se sert du feu pour rentrer à Hogwarts. J'ai appris à faire voyager des personnes avec moi, c'est très pratique.

Donc, sur le papier, ça paraît assez simple. Reste à savoir ce que ça donne dans la réalité. Si on a mis la date à mardi, c'est aussi pour ne pas trop avoir le temps de s'angoisser avant. Une fois le plan terminé, hier après-midi, nous nous sommes interdits d'en reparler entre nous, histoire de ne pas se retrouver à changer de projet à la dernière minute. La seule raison qui pourrait nous amener à en changer, c'est un cas de force majeure, ou alors si l'un de nous découvre quelque chose d'important que nous aurions oublié. Mais _a priori_ , nous avons pensé à tout : l'emplacement possible de la maison, de la bague dans la maison, les protections de magie illégale ou noire entourant la maison et la bague, le fait que le Fourchelangue sera peut-être nécessaire, les compulsions qui entourent la bague (j'ai parlé de la main noire de Dumbledore dans les livres)... Je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions pu oublier.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à réviser mes connaissances en protections magiques, runes et tout ce qui pourrait être utile lors de notre petite expédition.

Bisous !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je profite de ce chapitre très court pour faire un point sur les événements des derniers chapitres et vos réactions à ce sujet : la bataille Harry Potter vs. Albus Dumbledore.

Beaucoup semblent penser que cette bataille est déjà quasi-gagnée pour Harry, qu'il ne manque plus que le coup fatal pour achever Dumbledore, et que si ça pouvait en plus apporter du ridicule à notre vénérable directeur, ça n'en serait que mieux :)

Je tiens à rappeler un point très important : cette histoire est présentée sous la forme d'un journal, écrit par une jeune fille très amoureuse de Harry (même si elle se plait à le nier) et très remontée contre Dumbledore (pour de bonnes raisons). Ce journal ne raconte donc : 1) que ce qu'elle connait, 2) et dont elle veut bien parler, 3) selon ses propres opinions. À ne surtout donc pas prendre comme vérité universelle ;)

Dumbledore n'est plus le bienvenu à Hogwarts. C'est un fait, ni les professeurs, ni les élèves en grande majorité, ni le château, le soutiennent. Mais ce n'est que Hogwarts... Un château même aussi mythique que Hogwarts n'a aucune influence sur ses anciens élèves une fois qu'ils ont arrêté de fréquenter ses couloirs. Les élèves sont la plupart mineurs et n'ont aucun rôle leur permettant d'avoir un poids sur l'opinion publique actuelle, même s'ils représentent l'avenir de la communauté. Les professeurs, bien que très intelligents et compétents, sont déjà débordés avec leur travail quotidien, et n'ont pas le temps de disperser leur opinion en dehors de l'école.

De plus, ceux présents à l'école ont un grand avantage : ils _connaissent_ Harry. Même s'ils ne lui ont jamais parlé pour la plupart, ils le voient tous les jours dans la Grande Salle ou dans les couloirs, voient ses réactions à divers événements, dont les articles parus ces dernières semaines, et les amis de Harry peuvent influencer leurs camarades.

Ceux en dehors de Hogwarts ne connaissent pas Harry en dehors des articles du _Prophet_ , et pour la plupart ne connaissent pas vraiment Dumbledore non plus, à part son excellente réputation.

Le _Daily Prophet_ est un journal, certes, mais c'est aussi et avant tout une entreprise : il doit _vendre_ son journal. Et comme la plupart des journaux que vous connaissez, il vend en disant ce que le public qui le lit veut entendre (d'où les journaux qu'on a, orientés politiquement pour la plupart). Si le _Prophet_ est aussi parti pris pour Dumbledore, c'est parce que l'opinion publique le soutient encore, pour l'essentiel. Même si Manon parle du courrier reçu par Harry, et dit que le _Prophet_ se plante, c'est son opinion, à elle, et ce n'est pas le reflet de la réalité de la communauté magique. Le _Prophet_ perdrait trop de lecteurs s'il se plantait aussi largement et continuait à soutenir Dumbledore alors que ce n'est pas ce que le public veut entendre. Harry n'est pas le seul à recevoir du courrier, le _Prophet_ sait assez bien ce que les sorciers britanniques pensent.

Donc, contrairement à ce que Manon peut laisser penser (et pense aussi elle-même), Dumbledore n'est certainement pas vaincu ou près de l'être. Il a perdu Hogwarts, sans doute, et ça doit lui faire mal, parce que c'est son fief, mais c'est tout.

Il y a encore toute une bataille à mener avant qu'il soit détruit également aux yeux de l'opinion publique.

Et comme les derniers chapitres le montrent, cette opinion publique est importante : le Wizengamot en est le reflet, et c'est le Wizengamot qui est le jury dans des procès aussi importants que celui qui va opposer Dumbledore à Harry. Quoi que disent les faits, si le Wizengamot reste convaincu que Dumbledore est un grand homme avec ses défauts, dont l'un d'eux est malheureusement d'être manipulateur, mais après tout, il ne veut que _le plus grand bien_ , Dumbledore a encore toutes ses chances de gagner ce procès.

Bref, tout n'est pas joué ;)

J'espère que ça aura apporté un éclaircissement sur les événements des derniers chapitres. Le prochain sera encore un peu plus court que celui-là, avant d'attaquer une série de longs chapitres, donc si vous avez envie d'avoir un éclaircissement sur un autre sujet, c'est le moment de me le demander ! :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	66. 25 mars 1996

**Lundi 25 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

j'ai sous-estimé ma capacité à ruminer les choses et à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. On récupère l'Horcruxe demain après-midi, et j'en suis à me demander si nous avons vraiment les compétences et les connaissances pour le faire. C'est idiot. Je sais _raisonnablement_ qu'on peut le faire. Nous avons tous les connaissances et la magie nécessaires pour que ça se passe bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Je suis sans doute trop influencée par les livres pour m'imaginer qu'on passe d'une chasse de plusieurs mois, avec des récupérations plutôt dangereuses, à une simple excursion.

Mais dans le livre, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas mages et ne savent pas par avance où sont les Horcruxes. Dans le livre, les informations sont données au compte-goutte, presque à contre-cœur par Dumbledore. Je me suis toujours imaginée, dans le livre, que si Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'il allait mourir à la fin de l'année, il n'aurait jamais informé Harry sur les Horcruxes et aurait continué la chasse seul. En plus, dans le livre, ils doivent agir alors que Voldemort a pris le pouvoir et les recherche activement.

Nous ne sommes pas du tout dans le même contexte : nous sommes cinq mages, au lieu de trois sorciers, tous les cinq avec notre spécialité, mais également compétents dans celles des autres. Nous avons des connaissances pour lesquelles la plupart des sorciers d'aujourd'hui, y compris Dumbledore, feraient n'importe quoi pour les avoir. Et ils sont au courant de tout ce que je sais sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort, et ce que Draco et Hermione savent sur les Horcruxes en général (je suis meilleure qu'elle en magie noire, mais personne ne peut battre Hermione et sa capacité de recherche...). Nous sommes préparés. Et cet Horcruxe est certainement le premier ou le second, réalisé pendant l'adolescence de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas encore toutes les connaissances acquises pendant ses années de pouvoir et donc il y a des chances pour qu'il soit moins protégé.

Il n'y a aucune raison de stresser. Aucune...

À part le fait que demain, on ira dans la maison des ancêtres du plus grand criminel de ces dernières années, juste à côté de l'endroit qui l'a vu renaître il y a quelques mois, et qu'on va chercher un bout de son âme pour le détruire...

Je crois que je vais harceler Harry ce soir pour qu'on pense à autre chose et que je puisse dormir. Et je suis sûre que lui aussi s'inquiète. Son aura n'est pas aussi lumineuse que d'habitude. Une bonne soirée câlin, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux... Et puis ça nous donnera de quoi nourrir nos énergies positives si on en a besoin demain.

Bon, j'y vais, ça va m'éviter d'étaler mes doutes ici.

Je ne sais pas si je t'écrirai demain, donc à bientôt !

Bisous !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, ce chapitre-ci est aussi assez court. Par contre, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs, promis :)

Egalement, c'est votre dernière chance de jouer les Rita Skeeter et de poser les questions que vous voulez à nos petits mages. J'attends notamment toujours tes deux questions, Carlout42 ! :)

Le Cerf-Pentard et LunaMidnight15 m'ont donné beaucoup de matière, et je vais commencer l'édition de l'interview cette semaine, pour qu'elle puisse être publiée dans le chapitre du 1er avril, qui sera publié début mai.

Vous avez encore une possibilité d'ajouter une question de dernière minute, si vous voulez, mais ne tardez pas trop ;)

À lundi prochain pour la suite !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	67. 27 mars 1996

**Mercredi 27 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, Horcruxe récupéré. Sans trop de casse. Je t'écris de l'infirmerie, donc il y en a eu un peu, mais ça va, ça aurait pu être pire. Aucune blessure mortelle, aucune cicatrice à vie, nous nous en sortons tous intacts. C'est l'essentiel. Le moral en a pris un coup, mais bon, c'était à prévoir. Et la bague est à Lions' Rock, avec les deux autres Horcruxes (le diadème et le médaillon), chacun dans leur boite en plomb. Mission réussie, nous pouvons souffler. Et puisque Pomfrey ne veut pas que je quitte l'infirmerie avant demain, autant en profiter pour te raconter...

Nous sommes partis vers quatorze heures, après le déjeuner. Snape nous a emmenés au cimetière de Little Hangleton, et est reparti aussitôt. C'était prévu comme ça : nous arrivons par transplanage, mais nous repartons par le feu. Et nous avons bien fait de le faire partir tout de suite : nous avons senti les différentes protections mises en place autour du Manoir Riddle au sommet de la colline, et qui s'étendent aussi sur le cimetière. Ces protections doivent avertir Voldemort de l'arrivée de magiciens, parce qu'il y a rapidement eu deux Deatheaters en face de nous, avec masque et tout. Hermione leur a implanté l'idée qu'il n'y a rien, une fausse alerte, et ils sont repartis. Nous savions que ça marcherait une fois, mais pas deux, alors du coup, nous avons été particulièrement sur nos gardes.

Nous avons commencé par chercher les gros bosquets, susceptibles d'abriter complètement une cabane. Il n'y en a que trois à proximité immédiate de la colline, comme si la forêt un peu plus loin cherche à monter à l'assaut sans vraiment y arriver. La maison des Gaunt est dans le deuxième que nous avons fouillé. Jusque là, tout se passait raisonnablement bien. En entrant dans le bosquet, nous avons tout de suite su que c'était le bon : il est couvert de protections diverses et variées, visant à empêcher un magicien d'avancer plus loin, à prévenir quelqu'un d'une intrusion... Avant même d'aller plus loin, nous avons donc du désactiver ces boucliers.

Draco s'est souvenu d'une protection runique permettant à celui qui la porte de masquer complètement sa magie vitale. De la magie noire pure et dure, donc. Il a rapidement inscrit les runes adaptées à la craie sur nos capes, avant de nous demander de les recouvrir de notre sang. Nous avons obéi, et Hermione et moi nous sommes rendues compte que ça va bien plus loin que masquer la magie vitale : je ne percevais aucune émotion, et elle plus aucune pensée.

Ça nous a franchement déstabilisées, toutes les deux : ça fait trois mois maintenant que nous maîtrisons notre magie et pouvons percevoir, même inconsciemment, les pensées ou les émotions des autres, et tout d'un coup, plus rien.

C'était même sans doute plus perturbant pour moi que pour elle : ça fait depuis que je suis au courant que je suis magicienne que je suis empathe. Dans mon esprit, mon empathie et ma magie sont liées, et tout d'un coup, ne plus avoir mon empathie m'a donné l'impression que je n'avais plus ma magie. C'est faux, évidemment. Mon empathie fonctionnait toujours, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre humain à proximité que les quatre mages qui portaient désormais la protection runique de Draco. Mais c'est quand même désagréable de ne _rien_ sentir, alors que tu sais que ton sixième sens, l'empathie, fonctionne à plein régime... Un peu comme se retrouver aveugle alors que tes yeux fonctionnent et cherchent désespérément à voir quelque chose.

C'est Harry qui a testé si ça marchait. Il a passé l'endroit où nous sentions les protections commencer. Rien ne s'est passé, la magie ne s'est pas activée, ni pour lui faire du mal, ni pour alerter quoi que ce soit. Il a avancé jusqu'à la maison au bout du sentier sans que rien ne se passe. Du coup, nous l'avons rejoint. Toujours aucune réaction des boucliers magiques. Ouf...

La maison des Gaunt est une masure, tellement mal entretenue qu'on se demande même si ce n'est pas une ruine. En même temps, cela fait des années qu'il n'y a pas eu d'habitants, puisque la famille de Tom Riddle a été assassinée. Il y a un serpent desséché accroché à la porte. J'imagine que du vivant des Gaunt, ils s'assuraient que le serpent avait meilleure mine, mais là, c'est juste une carcasse en décomposition avancée, tellement exposée aux intempéries qu'il n'y a même plus d'odeur. L'endroit est... décourageant, déprimant, angoissant... Tu n'as aucune envie d'aller frapper à la porte. Et encore moins d'y entrer. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'on devait faire.

À l'entrée de la maison, il y avait de nouvelles protections, beaucoup plus anciennes. Sans doute les protections posées par la famille de Tom, les Gaunt. Grâce à Draco et Neville et leur cours du dimanche matin, je sais que les protection d'une demeure familiale (un « Manoir » pour les nobles) sont toujours reliées au chef de famille en titre. Harry pour les Potter, Frank pour les Longbottom, Lucius pour les Malfoy et... Tom Marvolo Riddle pour les Gaunt. Il fallait donc faire en sorte que le chef de famille ne soit pas au courant que des étrangers cherchent à s'introduire dans sa demeure (même si cette demeure est une cabane en piteux état cachée dans un gros bosquet d'arbres...)

Et les serpents... Beaucoup de serpents... Trop, même... Je ne crains pas les serpents. Enfin, normalement. Je ne crains pas les bestioles en général. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les insectes, qui rampent, volent bruyamment, se posent sur toi ou sur ta nourriture... Non, je n'aime pas les insectes, c'est sûr. Mais les autres animaux ne me dérangent pas. Je trouve les souris mignonnes (tant qu'elles ne s'attaquent pas à mon installation informatique), et j'ai déjà sauvé un pauvre serpent qui menaçait d'être transformé en galette, en le poussant de l'allée de terre plutôt fréquentée par les voitures où il était installé tranquillement, croyant pouvoir profiter pleinement du soleil à cet endroit. Oh, oui, il en aurait profité, mais ç'aurait été la dernière chose qu'il aurait faite de sa vie considérablement abrégée... Donc non, je ne crains pas les serpents.

Sauf quand il y en a des dizaines, qui sifflent furieusement autour de toi, qui rampent hors des buissons jusqu'à former un cercle autour de toi, te faisant clairement comprendre que si tu fais un pas de plus... Brrr...

Le Fourchelangue de Harry n'a pas servi à grand chose : il n'est pas un Gaunt, il n'est pas le maître de la maison. Tout juste a-t-il pu comprendre leur intention de protéger la cabane, et que si nous faisions machine arrière, il ne nous arriverait rien. Mais il était hors de question qu'on en soit arrivés là pour rien. Alors nous avons demandé à Draco, Hermione et Neville d'observer les protections de la maison, pendant que Harry et moi surveillons la progression des serpents. Tant que nous restions immobiles, ils ne bougeaient pas non plus, se contentant de se montrer menaçants. D'après Harry, les menaces étaient très explicites.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Ça m'a en tout cas semblé durer une éternité. Sans doute en réalité que ça a duré entre une demi-heure et une heure. Puis Draco a fait son compte-rendu, après en avoir discuté avec Hermione et Neville : les protections ne peuvent pas être franchies de la même manière que les premières, elles sont trop anciennes et donc beaucoup plus efficaces. Il faut les détruire, et cela implique donc l'utilisation (massive) de magie. Et donc le déclenchement des premières protections.

Mais c'était un risque à courir si nous voulions avancer. Il fallait simplement être prêts pour avancer rapidement et limiter les risques d'exposition aux Deatheaters, ou pire, Voldemort lui-même. Non pas que sa puissance soit redoutable, mais il a des connaissances que nous n'avons pas (encore) et beaucoup d'expérience. Même s'il n'est plus au faîte de sa puissance passée, il reste dangereux. Harry et Draco ont beau faire les malins en classe, je n'ai pas envie de sous-estimer l'adversaire.

Les quatre autres se sont mis à détruire les protections de la maison pendant que je maintenais les serpents éloignés avec du feu. C'est le seul des quatre éléments qu'ils craignent vraiment, donc voilà, c'est moi qui suis allée au front. Heureusement, les autres ont été rapides, et en quelques minutes, les protections étaient tombées, et nous sommes entrés dans la cabane. J'ai dressé une barrière de feu devant la porte, en m'assurant d'en garder le contrôle pour ne pas que la cabane brûle. Puis à mon tour de jouer : avec mon empathie, j'ai cherché la bague. Enfin... l'Horcruxe dans la bague. Ça a été assez rapide à trouver. Elle n'était pas vraiment cachée : une niche de pierre dans un mur. Voldemort comptait sur les différents niveaux de protection pour ne pas qu'on la trouve.

La bague était elle-même protégée par un dernier niveau de protection, que Hermione et moi avions prévu : une compulsion incitant à passer la bague à son doigt, ce qui déclencherait un sort ou un poison afin de tuer l'importun qui oserait toucher à un morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

C'est donc Hermione, avec son esprit protégé à fond, qui a récupéré la bague avant de la placer dans la boite en plomb apportée par Harry. C'était la seule à avoir le niveau de protection mentale nécessaire pour être certaine de résister entièrement à la compulsion. Le couvercle s'est fermé, l'aura d'émotions a disparu, la bague est donc récupérée.

Mais nous n'étions pas sortis d'affaire pour autant : le temps d'agir, des Deatheaters sont arrivés sur place. J'ai aussitôt proposé de faire une flamme à l'intérieur de la maison pour qu'on puisse partir immédiatement sans les affronter, mais Harry a déclaré que c'était le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre à Voldemort que c'est nous qui étions là, et que nous avons trouvé l'Horcruxe. Et c'est hors de question qu'il ait des soupçons pour le moment. Alors nous avons fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus élaboré.

La première étape a été de créer un faux Horcruxe : une autre bague, identique à la première, dans laquelle j'ai insufflé une aura d'émotions semblable à celle de l'Horcruxe, et Draco de la magie noire qui pourrait rappeler une âme, pour que Voldemort lui-même ne se méfie pas trop vite. Hermione a répété le sortilège de compulsion, et nous avons placé cette nouvelle bague à la place de l'ancienne. Je ne sais pas si ce sera vraiment efficace, mais je fais confiance aux compétences de Draco, et il avait l'air assez satisfait de ce qu'il a créé.

Ensuite, deuxième étape : détourner l'attention de nous, et faire croire à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est là où je suis moins fière de ce que nous avons fait. C'était... nécessaire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis heureuse. Hermione a fouillé l'esprit des Deatheaters présents dehors, qui cherchaient toujours à contourner mes flammes, et en a retiré l'image de cinq Deatheaters d'importance moyenne, suffisamment haut placés pour pouvoir être au courant de certaines choses, mais pas suffisamment pour approcher le Premier Cercle de Voldemort. Et elle a placé des glamours sur chacun de nous pour qu'on prenne l'apparence de ces Deatheaters. Et nous sommes sortis de la cabane pour affronter les autres.

Nous avons combattu comme des Deatheaters, comme Draco nous a appris un jour à le faire lors d'une session dominicale. Nous avons veillé à paraître épuisés par ce que nous avons fait avant même l'arrivée des autres (briser les protections des Gaunt, affronter l'Horcruxe...) et nous avons fait en sorte de museler notre puissance, pour que les autres aient l'impression d'affronter des sorciers moyens. Mais nous avons quand même fait en sorte de pouvoir suffisamment mener le combat pour avoir le temps de fuir les premières protections de Voldemort, et disparaître, officiellement en transplanant, mais en fait en utilisant une de mes flammes, une fois qu'on a tourné sur le sentier hors de vue des Deatheaters.

Nous ne sommes pas rentrés à Hogwarts. Nous sommes allés voir chacun des Deatheaters dont nous avons pris l'apparence pour leur implanter un souvenir de l'après-midi. Il faut que les apparences tiennent face à la Légilimancie de Voldemort. Et elles n'auraient pas tenu s'il avait fait convoquer ces Deatheaters et qu'ils auraient affirmé en toute bonne foi qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, ils « savent ». Et si Voldemort fouille leur esprit, il verra ce qu'il veut voir : cinq sorciers ayant entendu parler de son ascendance, et pensant trouver chez ses ancêtres certains secrets de sa magie. Pas d'Horcruxes, surtout pas. Juste des sorciers avides d'atteindre le niveau de leur maître.

Puis nous sommes allés à Lions' Rock pour poser l'Horcruxe, rassurer rapidement la mère de Draco, et enfin, par cheminée, cette fois (toujours les flammes pour moi, mais Poudre de Cheminette pour les autres), nous sommes rentrés à Hogwarts, directement dans le bureau de McGonagall, qui nous attendait. Nous avons simplement expliqué que ça avait été un succès, et elle nous a pressés pour aller à l'infirmerie. Nous avons tous des coupures, des blessures légères dues au fait que nous n'avons pas pu nous battre à plein pouvoir contre les Deatheaters. Et nous avons utilisé beaucoup de magie, aussi, et c'est la première fois que ça me fatigue vraiment.

Pour implanter des souvenirs les plus parfaits possibles, il a fallu travailler sur la mémoire (le talent de Hermione), mais aussi sur les émotions. Il faut que ces Deatheaters soient convaincus du fait qu'ils trouveraient des secrets de magie chez les ancêtres de Voldemort. Il faut qu'ils aient également l'avidité et l'ambition pour oser y aller. Et enfin, il faut qu'ils aient après coup la culpabilité, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont se faire convoquer, après avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Bref, j'ai du travailler moi aussi.

Et je suppose que c'est pareil avec Hermione et les souvenirs, mais insuffler des émotions permanentes est beaucoup plus complexe et demande beaucoup plus d'énergie que des émotions temporaires. Ce ne sont pas des compulsions comme ce qu'avaient les autres jusqu'à décembre, même si ça peut s'en rapprocher. Les compulsions invitent la cible à ressentir l'émotion donnée, mais ne la créent pas vraiment. Disons qu'elles créent un contexte favorable au développement de l'émotion. De manière générale, la magie accessible aux sorciers ne crée pas vraiment les émotions, mais crée un environnement où elles peuvent se développer. Les potions d'amour, de bonheur, et ce genre de chose, ne créent pas ces émotions, Snape insiste particulièrement dessus. Elles créent une sensation proche du bonheur, une sorte d'euphorie, qui peut, si celui qui a pris la potion se laisse aller, finir par créer du bonheur.

Ce que j'ai fait, c'est de la vraie création d'émotions. J'ai sauté l'étape de l'environnement favorable. L'environnement en question a été créé par Hermione et ses souvenirs. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est apporter de la force à ces souvenirs, je les ai liés à la volonté et à la personnalité des sorciers. Ce ne sont plus des souvenirs « comme ça », mais ils ont une cause et des conséquences. Ils font désormais partie intégrante de ces Deatheaters.

Et c'est épuisant.

C'est épuisant également moralement.

Nous avons condamné cinq personnes à mort.

Parce que soyons lucides : une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, il est évident que Voldemort va vouloir faire un exemple, ou simplement punir comme il estime qu'ils le méritent, ces Deatheaters qui lui ont fait l'affront de chercher ses origines et se sont approchés si près de son précieux Horcruxe. Hier, par mon travail sur l'esprit de cinq personnes, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit elles qui meurent à notre place. Cinq hommes vont mourir pour qu'un criminel ne se rende pas compte qu'on détruit petit à petit ce qui le retient sur cette Terre.

L'idée a été proposée dans l'urgence, sur le vif. Elle a été construite par nous cinq. Harry, Neville ou Draco n'auraient certainement pas pris cette décision sans la certitude que Hermione et moi pouvions réaliser cette mascarade. Nous avons tous été d'accord. À quinze ans (ou déjà seize pour Hermione), nous avons collectivement décidé de tuer cinq personnes.

Et encore maintenant, avec un peu de recul, en sécurité à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts, je sais que nous ne pouvions pas trouver de meilleure solution à la fois pour nous en sortir, mais surtout pour éloigner les soupçons de Voldemort. Mais nous venons de franchir une ligne. Et maintenant que nous l'avons fait une fois...

Alors certes, ce n'est pas moi qui tiendrai le couteau ou la baguette qui mettra véritablement à mort ces cinq Deatheaters. Ce sera Voldemort ou un de ses fidèles du Premier Cercle. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être l'exécutrice. Ces cinq hommes ont été choisis au hasard. Au delà de leur nom et de leur rôle de Deatheaters, nous ne savons même pas qui ils sont, leur nom, s'ils ont une famille, quel métier ils font, rien. Nous les avons justement choisis pour leur « anonymat », le fait que rien, absolument rien, ne peut les relier à nous.

De la chair à canon.

Des dégâts collatéraux dans une guerre qui en compte déjà beaucoup trop et qui en connaîtra d'autres encore.

La seule chose qui console mon moral et ma morale, c'est qu'un Deatheater, pour porter la marque, doit torturer et tuer un Moldu, un Né-Moldu, ou un Sang-Mêlé, et sa famille. Ces cinq hommes sont des meurtriers. Ils ne sont en rien innocents.

Mais est-ce que nous avons le droit de jouer les justiciers pour autant ?

Je crois que la question se reposera plusieurs fois dans les prochains mois. J'espère que je finirai par trouver une réponse.

En attendant, j'ai quatre amis qui comprennent ce que je ressens, parce qu'ils ressentent la même chose. Et des proches qui sont également capables de compatir.

Et dans ce domaine, c'est curieusement Snape le meilleur. Pas pour la compassion, enfin, si, un peu, mais surtout pour comprendre qu'on a l'impression que notre choix était le meilleur dans la situation donnée, la moins pire des solutions, et que même si notre conscience nous pèse, nous savons que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il nous a parlé, ce matin, à tous les cinq. Il n'y avait que Remus et Sirius présents. Il n'a pas voulu de la présence de McGonagall, et ça se comprend : McGonagall, avec toute sa détermination, son courage et sa force, a toujours vécu sous les principes de non-violence de Dumbledore. Elle n'a jamais tué, ni n'a jamais eu ce genre de décisions à prendre. C'était Dumbledore qui faisait ces choix pour l'Ordre. Remus et Sirius, eux, ont déjà du faire face à ce genre de situations, même si c'est Snape qui en a vécu le plus.

Ils nous ont tous les trois dit qu'ils étaient fiers de nous, du fait qu'on ait été capables de parvenir à une solution qui nous protégerait, et de la mettre en place, aussi difficile soit-elle. Que c'est bien que ça nous travaille, car c'est ce qui nous différencie des criminels et des sociopathes comme Voldemort. Nous n'avons pas choisi ce plan à la légère ni avec plaisir, en nous félicitant de sauver notre peau avec tant de panache.

Après tout, nous aurions tout à fait le droit de nous glorifier de ce succès presque parfait : nous avons récupéré un Horcruxe et nous avons fait en sorte que même si Voldemort sait que des intrus s'en sont approchés, il ignore _qui_ et le fait qu'ils ont réussi. Nous savions que nous aurions beaucoup de mal à passer complètement inaperçus, et nous avons eu les meilleurs résultats avec la situation donnée. Si nous avions moins de morale ou moins de conscience, nous pourrions fêter ça.

Et le fait que ça ne nous rende pas heureux est une excellente nouvelle pour Snape, Sirius et Remus. Et ils nous souhaitent que ça continue ainsi. Cela nous permettra de ne pas recourir à ce genre de solution à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une situation délicate : nous allons réfléchir à deux fois avant d'engager une vie.

Et bizarrement, ça a marché, cette façon de nous remonter le moral. Ça nous travaille toujours, je le sens, mais nous savons que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, et que nous avons limité la casse.

Snape a été convoqué par Voldemort, hier soir, comme presque tous les Deatheaters à partir d'un certain rang. Les cinq hommes ont été tués cette nuit par Bellatrix, après avoir été interrogés pendant des heures par Voldemort. Notre magie, à Hermione et moi, a tenu bon. Voldemort croit qu'ils sont coupables de stupidité, d'effronterie et d'ambition mal placée. Il était au bord de la panique au début, c'était évident pour ceux qui le connaissent le mieux, mais il s'est calmé petit à petit. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de lancer _Cruciatus_ sur _Cruciatus_ , mais au moins, il pense que ses Horcruxes sont en sécurité.

Tant mieux. Ça aurait été encore plus dur à vivre si en plus, ça n'avait pas marché.

Du coup, nous avons décidé de passer à la prochaine étape dès que Pomfrey acceptera de nous laisser sortir. Nous sommes complètement guéris de nos blessures physiques, mais elle tient à nous garder sous surveillance à cause de la quantité de magie que nous avons utilisée, et également pour surveiller notre moral. On a eu beau lui dire qu'on ira mieux dès qu'on passera les portes de l'infirmerie (c'est toujours pareil : tu restes patraque tant que tu es à l'hôpital, et tu vas mieux dès que tu en sors...), mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Je comprends Harry quand il parle de vraie dragonne, maintenant. Dans son antre, tu ne te risques surtout pas à contredire Madame Pomfrey. Ou alors, c'est à tes risques et périls.

La prochaine étape, c'est Gringotts. Nous allons informer Griphook de l'Horcruxe se trouvant dans le coffre de Bellatrix, et nous allons essayer de découvrir si les Gobelins n'ont pas une solution pour s'en défaire sans détruire le support. Nous espérons pouvoir nous y rendre demain.

Bon, je vais être sage et je vais me reposer, histoire que demain, Pomfrey ne décide pas de me retenir parce que je n'aurais pas suffisamment récupéré...

À bientôt !

Bisous.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Comme promis, les chapitres s'allongent, et les premières décisions difficiles arrivent pour nos jeunes mages...

Je ne le dis pas assez souvent, alors merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, vos suivis, vos favoris ! Cette histoire vit aussi grâce à vous ! Merci beaucoup !

À lundi prochain pour la suite !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	68. 29 mars 1996

**Vendredi 29 mars 1996**

Chère Marie,

Joyeux anniversaire ! Bon, en 1996, t'es toute jeune, tu fêtes tes neuf ans, et nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, mais quand même. J'espère que tu fêteras dignement tes vingt-deux ans (ma vieille...), et j'espère qu'on se reverra, et je serai là pour fêter tes prochains anniversaires (si ça se trouve, je serai même là pour tes vingt-deux ans, qui sait ?). N'empêche, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je ne peux pas fêter ton anniversaire. C'est bizarre. Même en étant à Lyon et toi à Saint-Étienne, il y avait toujours un texto, un appel... ou un concert...

Haha... J'ai raconté aux autres le coup de panique que j'ai eu cette année en t'appelant toute fière d'avoir des places pour le spectacle auquel tu voulais absolument aller, et toi qui me dis que tes parents viennent de t'en offrir... Bon, finalement, ça s'est bien goupillé, et c'est un chouette souvenir, surtout à quatre dans mon petit studio d'étudiante...

Enfin bon, si je ne suis pas là à ton anniversaire 2009, tu sais que où que je sois, je continue de penser à toi les 29 mars...

À part ça... Je suis d'excellente humeur ! Il fait beau, le printemps se fait sentir, les oiseaux chantent, j'ai un petit ami super romantique et trèèèèès sexy...

Et la journée d'hier a été un grand succès (mais c'est accessoire à côté de l'importance du petit ami, évidemment...)

Madame Pomfrey nous a laissés sortir hier matin. Après moult menaces de Harry et de Draco, les deux utilisateurs les plus réguliers de l'infirmerie entre nous cinq (enfin, Hermione également, mais en tant que visiteuse... de Harry...), elle a cédé et nous a libérés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Neville, Hermione et moi n'avons pas grande crédibilité en utilisant les menaces, alors que ça a plutôt bien marché avec Harry et Draco.

Peut-être parce qu'en plus d'être des utilisateurs réguliers (Harry est celui qui a passé le plus de nuits à l'infirmerie depuis le début de la carrière de Pomfrey... Même son père et Sirius, avec toutes leurs frasques, n'ont en sept ans pas autant visité l'infirmerie que Harry en même pas cinq ans...), ils sont des mauvais patients : Madame Pomfrey doit les surveiller lorsqu'ils doivent prendre leurs potions, sinon ils les « oublient », ou bien ils se lèvent trop vite, bougent alors qu'ils ne devraient pas, ne mangent pas, ne dorment pas... Harry a même pris l'habitude de partir dès qu'il se sent mieux, sans même attendre l'avis médical de Madame Pomfrey. Draco et lui se servent dans l'armoire à pharmacie, ils savent exactement où sont les anti-douleurs ou les anti-nauséeux... Ils sont assez terribles, je dois dire. Et ils ne font rien pour améliorer la situation, parce qu'ils savent que du coup, Pomfrey essaiera de se débarrasser d'eux au plus tôt.

En tout cas, ça les a fait rire quand j'ai tout fait, depuis mardi soir, pour éviter les potions de Pomfrey. Tu sais ce que je pense des médicaments. Il faut que je sois limite à l'article de la mort pour prendre quelque chose de plus fort que du paracétamol. Dans la boite à pharmacie que ma mère m'a obligée à constituer quand je me suis installée, c'est la seule chose que j'ai utilisée, avec les pansements tout prêts. L'antiseptique, les anti-douleurs plus forts, le sirop pour la toux... Tout ça est resté intact (et je crois que certains sont périmés, d'ailleurs...). Alors quand Pomfrey a tenu à me donner un antibiotique général suite aux multiples coupures du combat, puis une potion de sommeil pour la nuit, puis une potion contre les maux de tête avant-hier, puis... puis... j'ai cru que j'allais craquer... En plus, comble de malheur :

« Tes vaccins sont à jour ? »

Euh... Non ? Enfin, si, mais non... J'ai du lui expliquer qu'à cause de la chimio, tout était à refaire, mais que mon médecin ne souhaitait pas que ça se fasse pour le moment... Du coup, il a fallu que j'explique ce que c'est qu'une chimio, et pourquoi j'en ai eu une... Et pour compliquer les choses, ils n'ont pas forcément les mêmes noms de maladies... Je sais que dans quelque pays que je sois, un médecin qualifié comprendra « Hodgkin ». Mais pas un Guérisseur.

Quand elle a compris que c'était une forme de lymphome, elle a paniqué, et a tenu à me faire un check-up complet... Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai compris des explications de Pomfrey, les sorciers sont généralement meilleurs que les non-magiciens pour guérir les cancers. Du coup, c'est beaucoup moins tabou chez eux. Nous, on a un taux de guérison de un sur deux, tous cancers confondus, et les magiciens ont un taux de guérison global de quatre sur cinq. Même les cancers en phase terminale sont beaucoup plus facilement guérissables magiquement.

Sauf ceux qui touchent le système sanguin et le système immunitaire. Lymphomes, leucémies et tout ça... Là, pour le coup, vaut mieux aller dans un hôpital non-magique que magique. Ça tombe bien, ça a été mon cas. Du coup, moi qui croyais qu'ils ne feraient pas grand cas de mon cancer (je savais déjà que ça se guérissait généralement mieux que chez les non-magiciens), ben si, ils sont aussi stupéfaits que les autres de ma façon d'en parler.

D'habitude, c'est parce que c'est un cancer, et que le mot fait peur, et que ça implique beaucoup de choses, et que les gens ont tendance à croire que je ne suis pas vraiment consciente de la situation quand je dis qu'une fois diagnostiqué, je n'ai jamais été en danger de mort, puisque ça a été pris à temps et que ça se guérit très bien (du moins, ce cancer-là). Là, c'est vraiment parce que j'ai eu un Hodgkin, une forme de lymphome, maladie souvent mortelle pour les sorciers, comme pratiquement toutes les maladies du sang, puisqu'ils ont du mal à les traiter sans toucher à de la vraie magie noire. Et moi, fraîche et pimpante, qui en parle comme si de rien n'était.

Du coup, voilà pourquoi Draco et Harry ont du user de menaces pour nous laisser sortir. Je leur dois un franc merci, parce que sinon j'aurais été bonne pour passer la journée entre les mains de Pomfrey. Même lui rappeler que le diagnostic global passé en décembre dernier avait indiqué une excellente santé physique, et qu'elle-même m'avait déjà fait passer un bilan à mon arrivée ici n'a pas été suffisant.

Mais nous avons pu sortir à temps pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ouf !

Après le petit déjeuner, comme Harry l'a promis, il a été voir McGonagall pour l'informer qu'on sortait de Hogwarts pour aller à Gringotts. Draco et lui ont également prévenu leurs parrains (et oncle pour Harry). On tient à ce que les adultes restent au courant de ce qui se passe. D'ailleurs, Snape a tenu à venir avec nous. Cette histoire d'Horcruxe le rend curieux. Il a un certain intérêt pour la magie noire, même s'il sait qu'il n'est certainement pas en mesure de vraiment la pratiquer. Mais les puissances en jeu avec la vraie magie noire ont de l'attrait, il le reconnaît, et il a envie de savoir comment on va résoudre la destruction des Horcruxes. Remus et Sirius ont décliné l'invitation.

Du coup, c'est juste accompagnés de Snape que nous sommes allés à la banque, après un détour par Lions' Rock pour récupérer les Horcruxes (on sait jamais...). Une fois à Gringotts, nous avons été immédiatement conduits dans le bureau de Griphook, qui nous a accueillis chaleureusement. Enfin, aussi chaleureusement qu'un Gobelin peut accueillir des sorciers...

Rapidement, Harry a exposé sa requête : faire retirer du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange la coupe de Hufflepuff, car elle contient un Horcruxe. D'abord, Griphook a catégoriquement refusé : un client n'a pas à avoir accès à un autre coffre. Je suis intervenue :

« Nous ne voulons pas avoir accès au coffre. Nous nous sommes dit que dans l'intérêt de la sécurité de votre banque, vous vérifieriez vous-même la présence d'un artefact aussi dangereux qu'un Horcruxe dans un coffre certainement pas pensé pour une telle utilisation. Peut-être avez-vous même le moyen de détruire cet Horcruxe, afin de laisser cet objet en possession de son actuel propriétaire ? »

Griphook a affiché un sourire calculateur :

« Vous ne connaissez pas notre monde depuis longtemps, magicienne, mais vous savez faire valoir votre point de vue... Je dois en référer à mon supérieur. Veuillez patienter, je vous prie. »

Il a rapidement quitté le bureau, nous laissant seuls avec des boissons. Draco a eu un petit rire :

« La plus Slytherin de tous les Gryffindors... Tu mérites bien ta réputation, Manon. »

Euh, oui... Non, je ne leur ai pas encore dit que je suis une Slytherin. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais leur dire avant la rentrée prochaine, en fait. Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance, la maison dans laquelle je suis ? Je sais qu'ils ont confiance en moi, tous les quatre, à présent, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Peut-être que je devrais leur dire quand même. Histoire qu'ils ne se sentent pas... je ne sais pas... trahis, lors de la prochaine rentrée.

En attendant, j'ai haussé les épaules :

« Ça aurait été dommage de renoncer aussi vite sans avoir testé d'autres arguments...

–Comment ça s'est passé dans le livre ? a demandé Hermione, avec une curiosité non masquée.

–J'attends de voir la réponse de Griphook avant de vous raconter. S'il est d'accord pour intervenir, je suis sûre que vous trouverez l'histoire... divertissante. »

En tout cas, moi, m'imaginer les trois amis s'enfuyant à dos de dragon, et détruisant l'essentiel du bâtiment au passage, j'ai trouvé ça amusant... Mais on ne va peut-être pas mentionner ça au sein-même de Gringotts, les gobelins risqueraient de mal le prendre.

Nous avons continué à attendre pendant quelques minutes, puis Griphook est revenu avec deux autres Gobelins et... Bill Weasley. Celui-ci avait l'air amusé, mais il s'est installé sans dire un mot. Griphook a fait apparaître deux autres sièges à côté du sien, et a attendu qu'un des deux autres gobelins, un peu plus grand et plus richement vêtu, soit assis avant de faire de même.

« Je vous présente Ragnok, directeur de notre banque en Grande Bretagne, et dirigeant des Gobelins de Grande Bretagne.

–C'est l'équivalent de notre Reine, » a expliqué Bill.

Oh... Et bien... mes hommages votre Majesté ?

Nous l'avons salué respectueusement, et il a accepté nos salutations avec un geste léger. D'après les émotions que je percevais de Bill, c'était bon signe. Bon, pas de faux pas pour l'instant. Puis Griphook a présenté le deuxième gobelin :

« Et voici Strongteeth, directeur du Département de Contrôle des Artefacts de Magie Noire. »

Nouveaux saluts acceptés.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous soupçonnez la présence d'un Horcruxe dans notre banque ? a demandé Strongteeth.

–Oui, monsieur, j'ai répondu. Nous avons de fortes raisons de penser que la Coupe de Hufflepuff, un artefact ayant appartenu à Helga Hufflepuff, se trouve actuellement dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, et qu'il a été transformé en Horcruxe par celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

–Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ceci ?

–Je suis une voyageuse spatio-temporelle, et les informations que je possède me permettent de n'avoir presque aucun doute sur la présence de cet Horcruxe actuellement dans votre Banque.

–Presque aucun, a souligné Ragnok.

–Oui, monsieur. Je sais par expérience que même les éléments qui paraissent les plus certains parmi mes connaissances peuvent se révéler faux. C'est pourquoi nous vous présentons cette requête aujourd'hui : nous souhaitons vérifier si c'est vrai, et si c'est le cas, pouvoir trouver une solution qui permettrait de détruire l'Horcruxe sans détruire la Coupe.

–Souhaitez-vous récupérer cette Coupe ?

–Bien qu'elle appartienne légitimement à Harry, puisqu'il est descendant de Helga Hufflepuff, non. Nous souhaitons pour l'instant que la destruction des Horcruxes de Voldemort reste discrète, et laisser la Coupe dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange nous permet d'acheter encore un peu de temps.

–Vous ne convoitez pas cet objet ?

–Non monsieur. Nous souhaitons simplement la destruction de l'Horcruxe, afin de pouvoir au final détruire Voldemort. »

Les trois gobelins m'ont étudiée, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester impassible. Puis Ragnok a déclaré :

« Bien. Faites chercher cette Coupe pour analyse. »

Griphook a confié la mission à un gobelin, qui est revenu une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec un beau gobelet d'or, incrusté de pierreries. Pour en avoir parlé avec Helga, je sais que l'intérieur est couvert de runes, et sert de médium pour la divination. Ce n'est pas une simple coupe à boire, ce qui en fait un objet d'autant plus précieux.

Mais quand il est entré dans la pièce, ce que j'ai immédiatement senti, c'est la présence maléfique de l'Horcruxe. J'ai grimacé en remontant mes boucliers mentaux. Harry l'a vu et a soupiré :

« Tu avais raison ? »

Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête en regardant le gobelin poser la coupe sur le bureau avant de disparaître. Ragnok m'a étudiée à nouveau :

« Que veut dire le Lord Potter ?

–Je suis une empathe, j'ai expliqué. Je sens la présence de l'Horcruxe. »

Les gobelins ont semblé dubitatifs, mais ils n'ont fait aucun commentaire, et Strongteeth a fait son analyse, avant de regarder son supérieur :

« C'est effectivement un Horcruxe.

–Voilà un don pour le moins étrangement utilisé, mais efficace, jeune magicienne... » a dit Ragnok.

Je me suis contentée d'accepter le compliment d'un signe de tête. S'il est formel, je peux l'être aussi...

Harry a demandé :

« Est-il possible de détruire l'Horcruxe sans détruire la Coupe ?

–Oui, jeune Lord, a répondu Strongteeth. Et de manière plus simple que pour les magiciens humains. Je sais que vous avez un rituel complexe pour cela, demandant un cadre temporel précis, et des conditions particulières, mais cela n'est pas aussi complexe pour nous. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons le faire dès à présent. »

J'ai senti le soulagement chez les quatre autres mages, un soulagement identique au mien. Puis Hermione a demandé :

« Et... est-ce que votre procédure fonctionne aussi pour des contenants... vivants ?

–Un animal a été transformé en Horcruxe ? Voilà une décision risquée...

–Non, monsieur. Mais il se trouve que Voldemort a créé accidentellement un Horcruxe, dont il n'a certainement toujours pas conscience... en Harry. »

J'ai entendu l'exclamation de surprise de Bill, qui n'était toujours pas au courant. Strongteeth lui a lancé un regard, puis a étudié Harry avant de hocher la tête :

« Oui, cela fonctionne aussi pour les humains. C'est douloureux, sans doute plus que tout ce que vous avez pu connaître jusque là, puisqu'il s'agit de déloger un bout d'âme accroché à la vôtre, mais c'est possible. Il vous faudra toute votre volonté de vivre, par contre. »

Et là, je me suis rendue compte de la vraie trahison de Dumbledore. En coupant toute volonté de vivre chez Harry, il l'encourageait à se sacrifier sur l'autel du Plus Grand Bien, mais en plus à ne pas choisir de revenir, à la croisée des chemins, si croisée des chemins il y avait avec la mort. Pour Harry, ce sacrifice aurait été un aller-simple vers la mort.

Harry a du sentir ma colère, parce qu'il m'a pris la main et j'ai senti ses émotions rassurantes : il n'est plus sous l'emprise de Dumbledore, et il a envie de vivre. Je l'ai regardé un moment, puis j'ai souri en hochant la tête. Je lui fais confiance.

Harry s'est tourné vers les gobelins pour exposer la situation complète :

« Voldemort a créé de nombreux Horcruxes. Deux sont vivants : moi, et son serpent de compagnie, Nagini, que nous ne détruirons qu'au dernier moment, quand nous serons prêts à détruire Voldemort. Les autres sont des objets. Un a déjà été détruit, et tous les autres sont dans cette pièce. »

Hermione a sorti de son sac les boites de plomb. Ça peut sembler indélicat de la part des garçons de lui faire porter les trois boîtes, mais c'est la seule à disposer d'un sac enchanté pour ne peser toujours que deux kilos, quel que soit le poids réel du contenu. Elle les a alignées sur le bureau et les a ouvertes. Même avec mon bouclier mental à fond, j'ai senti l'influence des Horcruxes. Cinq Horcruxes présents dans une même pièce. Même les autres les ont senti. Les gobelins ont examiné le diadème, le médaillon et la bague, avant de refermer les couvercles, au soulagement général.

Ils ont échangé quelques paroles entre eux, puis Griphook s'est tourné vers nous :

« Nous acceptons de détruire ces Horcruxes selon les procédures gobelines et sans détruire les contenants. Cependant, cela demandera des frais...

–Prenez ce qu'il faut sur mon compte, a déclaré aussitôt Harry.

–Ce n'est pas donné...

–Et vous savez que je suis loin d'être pauvre. Il en va de ma vie. Même si ça doit prendre la moitié, les trois quarts de ma fortune, prenez ce qu'il faut. »

Griphook a souri :

« Nous apprécions le fait que vous accordiez plus de valeur à votre vie qu'à l'argent. Néanmoins, cela n'ira pas jusque là. Pour chacun de ces quatre objets, cela vous en coûtera deux mille Gallions. Pour vous cependant... Ôter un Horcruxe d'un contenant vivant est possible, comme vous l'a affirmé mon collègue, mais nettement plus risqué. C'est pourquoi le prix s'élève à dix mille Gallions. Cela vous fera un total de dix-huit mille Gallions.

–D'après les rapports que vous m'envoyez, cela ne couvre même pas les intérêts de mes placements boursiers. Je maintiens, faites-le. J'ai hâte d'être enfin débarrassé de ce bout de Voldemort. »

Griphook lui a fait signer un parchemin autorisant le paiement, et les gobelins nous ont fait quitter le bureau pour nous emmener dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus éloignée du hall d'accueil, sans doute en profondeur (j'ai perdu le compte avec les couloirs et les escaliers de partout...), toujours aussi haute de plafond mais sans aucun meuble ni équipement.

Strongteeth nous a demandé de déposer les objets dans la salle, puis a fait sortir tout le monde et a fermé la porte sur lui et Bill. Griphook nous a expliqué :

« William Weasley est notre meilleur employé humain pour tout ce qui concerne la détection, la protection et la destruction de magie offensive ou noire. Il a été autorisé à découvrir certaines des pratiques spécifiquement gobelines, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous autoriser à faire de même. »

C'est compréhensible. La magie gobeline est très différente de la magie humaine. Nous n'avons pas la même façon de percevoir et d'utiliser la magie. Ça recoupe ce qui a été dit à notre première rencontre avec Griphook : les gobelins sont des enfants de la terre, et les humains sont des enfants de l'ombre et de la lumière. Du coup, deux conceptions différentes de la magie.

C'est Draco qui nous a appris pour cette histoire d'ombre et de lumière. C'est important pour la pratique de la magie noire. Tous les humains portent ces deux éléments, en proportion différente d'humain en humain. C'est parce que nous en avons intuitivement conscience que nous avons tendance à diviser le monde en deux camps : le bien et le mal, les gentils et les méchants, le noir et le blanc... Draco est persuadé que lorsque Harry pourra percevoir l'élément magie, il pourra le combiner à l'ombre et la lumière et voir la part de chaque élément chez chaque personne.

En attendant, on laisse faire les gobelins sans chercher à percer leurs secrets. Il a fallu une demi-heure, sans qu'on ait aucun signe de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la salle, avant que Bill et Strongteeth ne ressortent, visiblement marqués, mais satisfaits. Ils nous ont tendu les objets, qui résonnent à présent d'une jolie aura pleine de magie et de puissance, mais sans aucune ombre négative. Hermione les a rempochés avec un sourire.

« On en fait quoi ? j'ai demandé.

–Le diadème de Ravenclaw, la coupe de Hufflepuff et le médaillon de Slytherin sont des artefacts des Fondateurs de Hogwarts, a répondu Griphook, c'est à Lord Potter, en tant qu'héritier, de décider.

–On va reposer la coupe de Hufflepuff dans le coffre de Lestrange, a répondu Harry, histoire de ne pas éveiller l'attention de Voldemort. Mais les autres vont dans mon coffre.

–Bien, ce sera fait. La bague des Gaunt est un héritage de la famille Gaunt, elle doit retourner à son dernier héritier. »

Nous avons hésité, cette fois. Si les gobelins rendent la bague à Voldemort, il saura que nous sommes sur la trace de ses Horcruxes. J'ai demandé à l'examiner : dans les livres, c'est une des Reliques de la Mort, alors peut-être que...

Mais la pierre noire de la bague est certes joliment taillée, mais surtout parfaitement lisse. Pas de symbole des Reliques. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais y trouver ? m'a demandé Harry en sentant ma déception.

–Curieusement, j'aurais aimé pour une fois des complications, ça t'aurait peut-être permis de récupérer légalement cette bague... »

Ils m'ont tous regardée avec ahurissement, mais je ne leur ai pas donné d'explications. À la place, j'ai demandé :

« Est-ce que les Gaunt ont un coffre ici ?

–Bien sûr, comme toutes les vieilles familles, a répondu immédiatement Ragnok.

–Est-ce qu'il serait dans ce cas possible de reposer cette bague dans leur coffre, plutôt que de la remettre en main propre à Tom Riddle ? La bague sera toujours en sa possession, mais il ne saura pas qu'elle a été déplacée. »

Les gobelins ont conversé rapidement, et Ragnok a accepté :

« Ce sera fait.

–Merci. »

Le soulagement était évident. Le sourire de Strongteeth s'est fait carnassier :

« À vous, jeune Lord ? »

J'ai senti Harry hésiter, puis hocher la tête et suivre Bill et Strongteeth dans la salle. La porte s'est refermée sur eux, et nous nous sommes décidés à attendre à nouveau. Histoire de faire passer ma tension (ils vont jouer avec la vie de Harry, quand même... Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas dire « je t'aime » que je ne tiens pas à lui), j'ai demandé à Griphook et Ragnok :

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne sente rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ? Je ne perçois plus du tout Harry, c'est déroutant.

–La salle est blindée pour empêcher toute forme de magie de sortir. Votre empathie est une forme de magie, » m'a expliqué presque gentiment Ragnok.

Le silence est retombé. Et je n'ai pas su comment l'occuper. Ni Hermione, ni Neville, ni Draco. Et bien sûr, inutile de compter sur Snape.

Nous avons attendu trois heures. Trois heures pour un seul Horcruxe quand il en a fallu une demi-heure pour en détruire quatre autres... Puis Bill et Strongteeth sont sortis de la salle. Seuls.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant remercié mon empathie de ma vie. Alors que tous les autres s'avançaient, très inquiets (voire proches de la panique pour certains, mais je ne dénoncerai pas... *tousse* Hermione *tousse*), j'ai senti la satisfaction des deux briseurs de sorts, et j'ai su que ça s'était bien passé. Bill m'a d'ailleurs fait un clin d'œil avant de dire :

« L'Horcruxe est parti. Il s'est bien débattu. Toute la volonté de Harry a été nécessaire.

–Il va comment ? j'ai demandé.

–Fatigué, a répondu Bill. Vas-y. »

Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois, et je me suis précipitée dans la salle. Elle était à présent équipée d'un lit de camp, au centre de la pièce, sur lequel était assis Harry, visiblement épuisé. Il a levé la tête en me voyant entrer et m'a fait un petit sourire :

« Et voilà... Le cachot est vide. »

J'ai rendu son sourire, avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui et le serrer contre moi.

« Tu te sens comment ?

–Lessivé. Quand ma personnalité s'est battue avec l'Horcruxe, il a failli gagner. Ils m'avaient prévenu que la procédure présentait le risque que l'Horcruxe l'emporte finalement, et que ce soit _moi_ qui devienne une sorte de parasite sur l'âme de Voldemort dans mon propre corps.

–Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé, dans ce cas ? » j'ai demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a hésité, puis a haussé les épaules :

« Ils auraient du me tuer. »

Et ce crétin me dit ça, presque tranquillement... Quand je te dis que parfois, j'ai envie de le tuer ! Il s'est rendu compte que je n'appréciais pas le ton de sa réponse, car il m'a fait un petit sourire avant de dire :

« Je m'en suis sorti, _love_ , inutile de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer de pire. »

(Je me vois mal traduire _love_ en _mon amour_ , même si ce serait exact. Je trouve _mon amour_ beaucoup plus niais que _love_ , qui est pour moi juste un mot affectueux comme _chérie_ , mais en un peu plus fort... Question de perception, hein ?)

J'ai soupiré, en reconnaissant qu'il avait sans doute raison. Je me suis serrée un peu plus contre lui et il m'a rendu l'étreinte. Nous sommes restés un moment en silence, puis j'ai demandé :

« Ça va aller ?

–Oui, a souri Harry. Je ne sens pas vraiment de différence. Une magie plus fluide, peut-être. Cet Horcruxe devait vraiment s'en nourrir pour survivre. Mais côté personnalité, tout va bien. J'ai même l'impression que c'est plus facile d'être de bonne humeur. »

Je l'ai observé avec toute mon empathie, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne mentait pas : tout va bien : son aura est claire, lumineuse, heureuse. Il est fatigué, mais a un bon moral. Il a haussé un sourcil amusé en comprenant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« Satisfaite ? »

J'ai souri en répondant par l'affirmative. Il m'a attirée sur ses genoux.

« Bien, » a-t-il murmuré avant de m'embrasser longuement.

Je me suis laissée faire. Je suis toujours une guimauve quand il m'embrasse, ça ne va pas changer maintenant... Quand je me suis écartée, par contre, j'ai affiché un sourire moqueur. Je ne perds plus tous mes neurones, à présent, quand il m'embrasse... Peut-être qu'un jour j'arrêterai d'être une guimauve... (on peut espérer) :

« Tu te sens donc assez en forme pour rejoindre les autres dehors ? »

Il a eu un petit rire, et nous nous sommes levés. Il a fait le fier, histoire de, mais c'était évident à sa démarche et à sa façon de tenir debout qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Du coup, je lui ai offert mon bras, pour qu'il puisse assurer son équilibre sans avoir l'air de s'appuyer sur moi. J'ai senti sa reconnaissance, et nous sommes sortis de la salle, bras dessus, bras dessous. Hermione lui aurait littéralement sauté dessus si Neville ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle s'est donc contentée de le harceler de questions. Harry l'a ignorée et a simplement affirmé :

« Je vais bien, ça s'est bien passé. »

J'ai vu les garçons échanger un regard, dubitatifs, et Snape et Draco ont eu _exactement_ le même geste : plonger la main dans leur poche pour en sortir une Potion Pepper-Up et la tendre à Harry. Avec une coordination qui aurait laissé rêveur si ça avait été volontaire... Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de nous faire rire et de nous détendre. Harry a pris la potion de Draco et l'a avalée sans protester.

Nous avons découvert que Snape rendait volontairement ses potions écœurantes ou dégoûtantes afin de décourager les étudiants à en abuser et à se reposer sur les potions de Pomfrey pour aller mieux dès qu'ils ont le moindre nez qui coule ou n'ont pas su gérer leur temps de sommeil. Draco n' « aromatise » pas ses potions, et elles sont donc plus agréables à boire. Apparemment, la plupart des Guérisseurs, dont St Mungo, ont la même politique que Snape, et les livres de potions disponibles couramment enseignent ces recettes, donc beaucoup de patients ne se rendent jamais compte que ce n'est pas le goût normal de la potion. Nous, maintenant, si, et on ne puise pratiquement plus que dans le stock que Draco est en train de construire dans notre laboratoire privé (avec notre aide plus ou moins contrainte et forcée, tous les lundis...).

Harry a ensuite fait un point rapide sur ses affaires avec Griphook, pendant que nous l'attendions dans une antichambre, et nous sommes rentrés à Hogwarts, où Snape nous a assurés qu'il informerait McGonagall du succès de la mission. Ce qui nous a permis de nous rendre directement dans la Suite des Fondateurs.

Dans la suite, tout le monde nous attendait. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'est _tout le monde_. Ne manquaient plus que les Granger, Narcissa et Cassi pour que tous nos proches soient au complet. Ils étaient visiblement impatients du résultat. Harry s'est laissé tomber dans le canapé, m'entraînant de force avec lui. Il est câlin, depuis sa sortie de la salle à Gringotts, hier. Les autres mages se sont installés à côté de nous, expressions soigneusement neutres. Nous n'avons rien dit pendant un moment. Puis Sirius s'est impatienté :

« _Alors_ ? Ça n'a pas marché, c'est ça ? »

Harry a relevé la tête, et a affiché un grand sourire :

« Cinq Horcruxes sur sept. Complètement... détruits. »

Il y a eu un silence, le temps que tout le monde enregistre ce qu'il venait de dire, puis la salle a éclaté en cris de joie et de victoire. Sirius s'est approché de son filleul, toujours inquiet :

« Même... Même toi ?

–Même moi. Je suis moi. Pas de Dumbledore, pas de Voldemort. Juste moi. »

En entendant ça, j'ai compris pourquoi il est de si bonne humeur. C'est la première fois depuis la nuit où il a perdu ses parents qu'il est vierge de toute influence. Plus d'Horcruxe, plus de compulsions, plus rien. Comme il dit, il est juste lui. J'ai du mal à comprendre l' _intensité_ de ce que ça peut représenter pour lui, mais je comprends que ce n'est que du positif. D'ailleurs, depuis hier, il est d'excellente humeur, comme je l'ai rarement vu, et jamais aussi longtemps.

Nous avons passé tous ensemble une excellente soirée, détendue. Nous sommes en vacances, on ne doit pas se lever le lendemain matin, et nous venons de remporter une victoire décisive contre Voldemort. À présent, ne le retiennent à la vie que son serpent et son propre corps. Il n'a jamais paru aussi mortel. Et ça donne de l'espoir à tout le monde.

Cette nuit... Cette nuit, on l'a fait, Harry et moi. Notre première fois. C'était comme il l'avait dit : une étape supplémentaire naturelle. Ça a semblé tellement... normal... que ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé que j'avais dit oui. Ça l'a fait rire, d'ailleurs. D'après lui, mon visage a complètement changé quand j'ai réalisé : du bien-être (Harry est largement à la hauteur de sa réputation) à la stupéfaction à l'effarement.

Mais en même temps... C'était évident que ça allait arriver un jour. Depuis trois semaines, Harry a trouvé un truc tout bête pour me mettre en confiance : le noir. Moi qui ne supporte pas de ne rien voir, ben en fait, c'est ce qui m'a aidée à avancer et prendre de l'assurance. Bon, ça n'a jamais été du noir absolu (il sait que j'en ai la phobie), mais il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit suffisamment sombre pour que je ne le vois pas. Ce n'est pas _mon_ corps qui me posait problème, c'était de voir le sien. Enfin, plus précisément, de voir son sexe. Donc voilà, depuis trois semaines, les rideaux sont tirés quand je passe la nuit dans sa chambre, et ça a plutôt bien marché.

Jusqu'à cette nuit, où apparemment, je me suis sentie tellement en confiance que voilà... Harry a déclaré que la prochaine étape, ce serait de réintroduire la lumière. Il veut me voir. Et c'est vrai que j'aimerais le voir aussi, son visage, son torse... Il est bien foutu, le garçon, et c'est dommage que seules mes mains en profitent... Il dit qu'on prendra notre temps pour ça, comme on l'a fait pour coucher ensemble.

Trois mois. Presque jour pour jour entre la fois où je me suis enfuie de sa chambre et cette nuit. Trois mois pendant lesquels il a travaillé pour que j'ai vraiment confiance en lui, que j'accepte qu'il me touche, que je le touche... Mais sans jamais me mettre la pression. Il a toujours pris l'initiative, c'est évident. C'est lui qui franchit à chaque fois l'étape supplémentaire. Mais ça ne m'a jamais paru forcé, je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment de dire oui pour lui faire plaisir. Enfin... Si, aussi, la notion de plaisir a été essentielle, mais ce n'était pas _juste_ pour lui faire plaisir, avec l'idée que si je ne le faisais pas, il finirait par être frustré et s'en aller.

Il a réussi à faire en sorte que je pense d'abord à _mon_ plaisir, ma confiance, en moi autant qu'en lui. Il m'a montré que même si c'est lui qui prend l'initiative, c'est moi qui décide ce qu'on fait de mon corps. Ça paraît idiot et évident, dit comme ça, mais c'est ce qui a été le plus dur : comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'on me regarde, qu'on me touche, y compris de manière intime, que je suis dépossédée de mon corps.

Enfin, ça commence à être compris, et cette nuit a été _très_ agréable. Pour tous les deux. Je le vois dans son aura. Une forme de satisfaction, de complétude. Le désir que je sens aussi depuis le début de notre relation, qui a pris une nouvelle dimension, plus... complète. Ce n'est plus seulement physique, mais également émotionnel. C'est... étrangement chaleureux et sécurisant.

Sans compter la magie. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle ait une place aussi importante dans un acte qui en est _a priori_ dépourvu. Enfin, dépourvu de la magie telle que je la connais depuis novembre, pas de celle que les non-magiciens reconnaissent, celle des émotions et de l'instant. La _vraie_ magie est également présente. Elle a toujours été là, depuis le début de notre relation. Je sens la magie de Harry caresser la mienne aussi bien que je sens ses émotions ou ses mains. Et ça rend les choses encore plus intimes et... précieuses, je trouve. Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas, la magie des deux partenaires cherchant à entrer en contact avec celle de l'autre ? Ou est-ce qu'il faut que les partenaires aient un certain degré d'intimité émotionnelle ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. En tout cas, ça joue beaucoup dans le fait que non, je ne parviendrai sans doute jamais à considérer l'acte sexuel comme quelque chose dépourvu de sentiments.

Ce matin, il a prolongé le moment en apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Je suis choyée comme une princesse... Et c'est très agréable !

Quand nous avons rejoint les autres, dans la partie commune de la Suite, j'ai vu que beaucoup de monde est resté sur place pour dormir. Tous les Slytherins et les Hufflepuffs présents hier soir, notamment. Je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de redescendre dans les sous-sols après le couvre-feu. Je les comprends. Remus et Sirius avaient disparu, mais Bill et Fleur étaient là, dans l'espace cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout ce petit monde qui se réveillait doucement. Draco et Hermione étaient en train de discuter avec eux, installés devant le comptoir.

Quand nous sommes entrés, ils nous ont observés, tous les deux, puis Hermione a eu le geste le plus étrange que je lui ai jamais vu : elle a sorti de la monnaie de sa poche pour la donner à Draco, qui affichait un grand sourire.

« Vous avez parié sur nous ? j'ai demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

–Oui, a répondu Draco sans gêne aucune. Encore deux jours et je perdais. J'avais dis que vous coucheriez ensemble avant fin mars. Hermione n'était pas d'accord, elle disait que tu aurais besoin de plus de temps. L'expérience l'emporte sur l'intuition ! » a-t-il ajouté en direction de Hermione, visiblement très satisfait.

J'ai rejoint Bill et Fleur dans la partie cuisine, pour les aider à préparer le petit déjeuner. En même temps, ça m'a laissé le temps de récupérer de ma surprise, et je leur ai demandé :

« Et comment vous pouvez être aussi certains qu'on a couché ensemble ?

–Vous irradiez, tous les deux, a répondu Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule. On dirait que vous avez avalé le soleil.

–Je croyais que vous aviez commencé aux fêtes de Noël... est intervenu Bill, surpris.

–Non, j'ai répondu. On n'a jamais dit qu'on avait couché ensemble ou pas. On a simplement donné des réponses suffisamment vagues pour que vous croyez ce que vous vouliez bien croire.

–Manon avait de bonnes raisons de dire non, à l'époque, a ajouté Harry. De vous laisser croire qu'on avait déjà une vie sexuelle lui permettait d'avoir la paix, surtout ici. Tout le monde lui aurait mis la pression s'ils pensaient que ce n'était pas le cas, surtout à cause de mon passé.

–Et comment tu as pu estimer qu'on franchirait le cap avant fin mars ? j'ai demandé à Draco.

–Ton attitude, il m'a répondu avec un grand sourire. Tu deviens de plus en plus confiante avec ton corps, et ça se voit. Tu es passée de jolie fille à carrément canon quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Harry, et maintenant, on peut te qualifier de franchement sexy. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils : on ne m'a jamais qualifiée de sexy. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours été à l'opposé même de la notion de sexy : pas franchement belle, maladroite dans mon corps et dans mes relations avec les gens... Et maintenant, voilà qu'un garçon qui est sans doute le fantasme de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des filles de l'école me dit en toute sincérité et sans aucun intérêt personnel que je suis sexy... J'ai quand même de quoi douter. Il s'en est rendu compte et il a ri :

« Tout est une question d'attitude. Tu as pris confiance en toi et en ton apparence. Ça se voit. Tu es plus féminine dans ta façon de t'habiller, de bouger... Et tu laisses Harry te toucher comme peu de filles ici laissent leurs petits amis les toucher. C'était évident que tu serais rapidement prête. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux : si je devais le croire, je me comporte exactement comme les filles dont j'ai toujours jalousé leur confiance en elles... J'ai lancé un regard à Harry qui a hoché la tête avec un sourire :

« Il a raison. C'est comme ça que je savais si je pouvais aller plus loin ou non. »

Je les ai regardés tous les deux, puis j'ai secoué la tête, toujours un peu incrédule : ce sont des amis, Harry est même mon petit ami et on vient de passer notre première nuit ensemble. Forcément que leur jugement est plus gentil que celui de parfaits inconnus... Enfin... C'est toujours flatteur, surtout qu'ils sont tout à fait sincères, et on va accepter ces compliments qui font du bien au moral. Je suis donc sexy, héhé...

Je me suis reprise et j'ai affiché un sourire moqueur :

« Est-ce que Harry et moi devons nous inquiéter du fait que tu m'observes autant ? j'ai demandé à Draco, qui a haussé les épaules :

–Non. Je regarde toutes les filles comme ça. Surtout celles avec lesquelles je m'entends bien.

–Donc Hermione aussi ?

–Bien sûr. »

Hermione a froncé les sourcils en rougissant, un exploit, si tu veux mon avis. Draco lui a adressé sa moue narquoise avant de continuer :

« Hermione a besoin d'un garçon qui la valorise autant sur le plan intellectuel que sur le plan physique. Elle a besoin d'un garçon qui respecte son intelligence, mais qui ne la fasse pas se sentir comme un simple rat de bibliothèque, qui lui permette de se sentir belle aussi. Et surtout, elle a besoin d'un garçon qui n'hésitera pas à lui dire s'il n'est pas d'accord, dans leur couple ou sur des idées qu'ils pourraient échanger. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché avec Krum, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione l'a regardé, bouche bée, puis s'est tournée vers Harry :

« Tu vois ça toi aussi, quand tu me regardes ?

–C'est le type de mec que j'imagine pouvoir te convenir, oui. Me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu es ma sœur ! Forcément que quand tu commences à avoir une vie sentimentale, je me demande si ceux qui t'approchent te méritent ou pas ! Et Krum ne te méritait pas. J'aime beaucoup le garçon, mais il avait la force de caractère d'un Flobberworm [Veracrasse, en français ? Bon sang, ça devient de plus en plus lointain, tout ça...], face à toi. »

Nous avons éclaté de rire, même Hermione.

« J'ai rarement vu un couple aussi peu fait l'un pour l'autre, a ajouté Fleur. C'était évident que Viktor ressentait quelque chose pour toi, mais que vous n'étiez pas fait pour aller ensemble.

–Les Vélanes ont vraiment un instinct, quand il s'agit des couples ? j'ai demandé.

–Oui, a répondu Fleur. C'est un peu comme ton empathie : tu perçois les émotions des gens, moi je perçois les sentiments qui les unissent à d'autres personnes. Ça va bien au delà de l'amour : l'amitié, la fraternité, la jalousie, la haine... Je sais que quand Harry dit que Hermione est sa sœur, c'est vraiment comme ça qu'il la perçoit. »

J'ai hoché la tête : c'est aussi ce que je perçois avec mon empathie. Je n'ai jamais pu être jalouse de leur proximité, grâce à ça. Même quand ils sont l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil ou un canapé, je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que des sentiments fraternels entre eux. Fleur a continué :

« Je perçois aussi les relations qui pourraient être, ceux qui sont compatibles, même sans qu'eux-mêmes ne le sachent. J'ai su à notre première rencontre qu'il y avait une alchimie, entre Harry et toi, et que rien que pour ça, on pouvait te faire confiance.

–J'aurais pu ne jamais m'en rendre compte, me disputer avec lui et le trahir... » j'ai dit lentement en fronçant les sourcils, stupéfaite d'une telle confiance.

Fleur a secoué la tête avec un sourire :

« Pas avec le lien que vous aviez déjà. Oh, vous pouvez vous disputer, c'est certain... Mais vous trahir l'un l'autre ? Non. »

J'ai senti l'affection de Harry à côté de moi et sans même le regarder, je savais qu'il partageait l'opinion de Fleur. Et moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait qu'il est aussi amoureux de moi et si sûr de ses sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien me trouver. Mais je sais ce que moi, je lui trouve, ce qu'il m'apporte. Je _sais_ qu'il m'aime. Et je ne vois pas dans quelles circonstances je pourrais trahir ça. Il a réussi à me donner une confiance en moi que je n'avais jamais atteinte jusque là.

Draco n'a pas tort : je me sens plus féminine que jamais. Il aura fallu que j'ai quinze ans à nouveau pour que je me sente devenir femme. Ce voyage dans le temps, sur le plan personnel, ressemble de plus en plus à une deuxième chance de devenir une adulte équilibrée. Pourquoi est-ce que je rejetterais tout ça et trahirais Harry ? C'est complètement idiot...

Mais l'idée que Fleur puisse ressentir les relations _possibles_ et pas uniquement celles qui sont, même de façon inconscientes, éveille ma curiosité. Et avec la façon dont Hermione la regarde avec curiosité, je ne suis pas la seule.

Alors, une fois le petit déjeuner installé à la disposition de tout le monde, nous nous sommes installées toutes les trois sur un canapé pour en parler davantage. J'ai vu l'amusement de Bill, Harry et Draco, mais ils n'ont fait aucun commentaire, et Draco et Harry se sont contentés de se moquer gentiment de Blaise et Theo, qui ont dormi sur le canapé dans une position qui ne laisse absolument aucun doute sur leur relation.

Fleur nous a expliqué que c'est un pouvoir propre aux Vélanes, et que _toutes_ les Vélanes possèdent. Les Vélanes ne sont pas des créatures à proprement parler, même si le Ministère de la Magie britannique les considère comme telles. C'est plus une forme de pouvoir spécifique, qui court dans certaines familles magiques. On peut être Vélane, comme on peut être mage, ou empathe.

« Pourtant, vous pouvez vous transformer en... créatures... a dit Hermione.

–En harpies, a souri Fleur, absolument pas gênée. Très peu de Vélanes le peuvent, en fait. Et ce n'est pas une question de puissance, mais d'ascendance. Généralement, les Vélanes n'épousent pas une autre Vélane.

–Il y a des hommes Vélanes ? j'ai demandé.

–Oui, bien sûr. Si j'ai des garçons, ils seront Vélanes eux aussi, pas seulement mes filles. Les Vélanes qui peuvent se transformer en harpies sont celles qui ont deux parents Vélanes. C'est très rare.

–Pourtant, il y en avait une bonne vingtaine à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

–La famille Brevnovina, » a répondu Fleur en hochant la tête.

Nous l'avons regardée avec des yeux ronds, et elle a eu un petit rire :

« Oui, toutes ces jeunes femmes que vous avez pu voir sont sœurs.

–Mais... Elles semblaient avoir toutes le même âge...

–Oui. Les Brevnov sont une lignée de Vélanes qui ont pour particularité de ne choisir que des compagnes ou compagnons Vélanes. Ce sont des Vélanes sang-pur, si cette notion peut faire sens. Et... ça leur a permis de développer à l'extrême certaines caractéristiques propres aux Vélanes : une jeunesse prolongée, notamment. Toutes les Vélanes vieillissent lentement. Nous n'avons pas forcément une plus longue espérance de vie que les sorciers, mais les signes de l'âge apparaissent beaucoup plus tard. Chez les Brevnov, leur espérance de vie, à force de n'amener que du sang Vélane, a été prolongée. Il y a cinquante ans d'écart entre la plus âgée et la plus jeune des sœurs. Les Brevnovina, comme on les appelle, sont connues parmi toutes les Vélanes pour ça.

–Comment... j'ai commencé avant de me reprendre : je croyais que les Vélanes ne pouvaient engager de relation qu'avec un compagnon unique, une âme-sœur, qu'elles ne choisissent pas.

–C'est ce que les romans à l'eau de rose veulent faire croire, oui, a répondu Fleur. Mais nous choisissons notre compagnon. J'ai volontairement choisi William.

–Donc les Brevnov peuvent très bien décider de ne s'associer qu'avec des Vélanes sans que ça aille à l'encontre de leur nature ?

–Oui et non. Ils peuvent parfaitement choisir leur compagne ou compagnon, comme toutes les Vélanes, mais notre nature nous pousse à choisir le compagnon le plus compatible. Nous voyons le potentiel des relations, et c'est aussi valable pour nous. Les Brevnov vont parfois à l'encontre de ceci, et se contentent de partenaires moins compatibles personnellement parce qu'ils ou elles sont Vélanes. C'est triste pour eux, mais c'est leur choix.

–Ça n'a pas de conséquence sur leur magie, leur vie ?

–Non, aucune. Nous avons vraiment notre libre arbitre. C'est juste triste d'avoir le pouvoir de percevoir le potentiel d'une relation et de se contenter d'une mauvaise association pour une histoire d'héritage magique. C'est comme ces sangs-purs qui préfèrent les mariages d'intérêt aux mariages d'amour. »

Ça avait vraiment l'air de la peiner. Je la comprends, d'une certaine mesure. C'est comme se contenter d'un mensonge. C'est comme si je savais que Harry ne m'aimait pas vraiment et que je resterais quand même avec lui, parce qu'il est Lord Potter...

« Je suis empathe et je peux déjà percevoir les relations existantes, j'ai fini par dire. Est-ce que j'ai moyen d'apprendre à percevoir le potentiel d'une relation ?

–Je ne sais pas, a répondu Fleur en fronçant les sourcils, pensive. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi au fonctionnement de mon pouvoir. Il apparaît généralement au début de la puberté, et ensuite, il... fonctionne, voilà tout. Est-ce que tu parviendrais à expliquer le fonctionnement de ton empathie ? »

J'ai réfléchi un moment, et j'ai secoué la tête :

« Non. Je parviendrais peut-être à expliquer le résultat, comment je perçois les émotions, et encore, mais pas comment je peux réussir à les percevoir dans un premier temps. Je les perçois. C'est tellement naturel que je dois au contraire m'en protéger avec l'Occlumancie. Hermione serait plus apte à l'expliquer parce que pour elle, ouvrir son empathie est un acte conscient. »

Hermione a hoché la tête. C'est pareil pour elle avec le mentalisme. Depuis qu'elle a ses pleins pouvoirs, elle a en permanence un bouclier d'Occlumancie, non pas pour protéger ses propres pensées, mais pour ne pas percevoir celles des autres. Je serais meilleure qu'elle à expliquer le processus de Légilimancie, puisque je dois vraiment aller chercher les pensées des autres.

« La directrice adjointe McGonagall demande à voir Messieurs Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy et Mesdemoiselles Granger et Nestral, » a fait soudain une voix.

Je me suis tournée vers Harry, qui a regardé en direction d'un tableau accroché à côté de l'entrée, affichant le griffon qui est normalement dans le tableau à l'entrée de la suite, avec les autres animaux représentant les quatre Fondateurs, puis a regardé dans la salle. Tout le monde était debout et installé autour de la table en train de déjeuner ou de discuter.

« Fais la entrer, » a-t-il finalement dit au tableau.

Le griffon s'est incliné sur ses pattes avant et a disparu, sans doute pour rejoindre son tableau d'origine et autoriser l'entrée. Harry a du voir la surprise de tout le monde, puisqu'il a souri :

« Dès que quelqu'un demande à entrer dans la suite, avec le mot de passe ou non, un des animaux vient me l'annoncer. Quand vous avez le mot de passe, c'est à titre informatif, ce qui est pratique quand je suis dans les étages, ou ça peut être comme là parce que quelqu'un demande vraiment si je peux le recevoir ou non. C'est souvent l'animal de votre maison, d'ailleurs.

–Pas tout le temps ? j'ai demandé.

–Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont décidé que pour toi, par exemple, ce serait le serpent de Slytherin qui viendrait à chaque fois. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Hogwarts est donc au courant. Forcément. Le Choixpeau est en lien avec le château. Les Slytherins autour de la table ont ricané :

« La plus Slytherin de tous les Gryffindors... a dit Draco avec un grand sourire. À se demander parfois pourquoi tu n'es pas chez nous...

–Ça, il faudrait le demander au Choixpeau. Je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, j'ai répondu avec un sourire, avant de me tourner vers la porte de la Suite : Professeur McGonagall ! Bonjour ! Vous vous joignez à nous ?

–C'est gentil, Miss Nestral, mais non merci. Je vois où sont donc passés les étudiants manquants au petit déjeuner ce matin... »

La plupart ont affiché des mines gênées, mais certains (surtout des Gryffindors et des Slytherins) se sont redressés fièrement. Ils sont ici parce que nous les avons acceptés, et ils sont fiers d'être dans ce groupe. McGonagall le comprend bien, de toute façon, et n'est même pas en colère. Elle s'est contentée de continuer :

« Je souhaitais vous voir, tous les cinq, pour vous annoncer qu'un instructeur sera envoyé par le Ministère cet après-midi dès quatorze heures, et reviendra tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des vacances à la même heure, sauf dimanche, jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez convenablement le transplanage.

–Vous allez apprendre à transplaner ? s'est exclamé Blaise, avec une pointe de jalousie.

–Oui, j'ai répondu fermement. Nous sommes mages, nous avons la maîtrise suffisante de notre pouvoir pour cela. Et avec ce qui nous tombe dessus, ça peut nous être utile de pouvoir nous déplacer sans l'aide d'un adulte à chaque fois. »

Blaise a fait la grimace en comprenant qu'il s'agissait plus ou moins d'une remontrance. Je l'aime bien, Zabini. Il n'a pas l'air d'un Slytherin, et je crois que ça le rend encore plus digne d'être dans cette maison. Il est... exubérant, joyeux, démonstratif... Bref, tout le contraire des froids et maîtrisés enfants de bonne famille habituellement répartis à Slytherin.

Mais il cache très bien son jeu, l'Italien. Il ne montre que ce qu'il veut montrer. Il paraît fou-fou, mais il est très observateur. Ce serait juste le gai luron qu'il paraît être, il n'aurait jamais pu être le meilleur ami de Draco, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Mais en même temps, je comprends son attitude... Quand je vois les têtes fermées à la table des Slytherins, pendant les repas, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller les voir et de les secouer un peu. Ce sont des adolescents, que diable ! Qu'ils s'éclatent un peu !

En tout cas, Blaise fait un contraste saisissant avec Theo. Le grand Italien à l'allure de statue romaine, aux cheveux et yeux noirs et la peau naturellement mate, enthousiaste à l'extrême, et le blond, plus petit, presque chétif, beaucoup plus discret. Theo est un garçon à qui tu donnes sans problème un ou deux ans de moins. Et également le bon dieu sans confession, avec son visage aux grands yeux bleus et à l'air rêveur. Les filles l'adorent. Et les garçons Slytherins le protègent comme un trésor.

Ils sont très solidaires entre eux, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix : les trois autres maisons ont du mal à les accepter. Alors même s'ils ont un comportement très politisé, et pas forcément dans ses aspects les plus agréables, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils forment une sorte de grande famille, et il est interdit de faire du mal à l'un d'eux, sous peine de se retrouver avec toute la maison sur le dos. Ils se font du mal entre eux, mais n'autorisent pas les autres à faire de même.

Et apparemment, ils ont décidé que Theo est trop... fragile ? pour être une menace, et c'est le protégé des cinquièmes années et plus. Je sais qu'au moins Blaise, Draco et Daphne ont compris qu'il a l'esprit assez retors pour se protéger tout seul, mais est-ce que les autres savent qu'il n'a pas été réparti à Slytherin que parce que c'est l'héritier d'une noble famille au sang-pur ? Aucune idée.

Finalement, tous les deux, Blaise et Theo, vont bien ensemble. Chacun à leur manière, ils ont réussi à faire croire aux autres Slytherins qu'ils ne sont pas une menace, l'un par son attitude trop ouverte, l'autre par sa timidité. Personne n'ira s'imaginer que l'un ou l'autre puisse attaquer qui que ce soit. Ils ont peur de Draco, qui n'a jamais caché son arrogance et ses manières doucereusement dangereuses, mais ils chouchoutent Blaise et Theo. La dernière trouvaille ? Daphne est officiellement en couple avec Theo, tandis que Tracy est avec Blaise. Ça leur donne des excuses pour s'isoler dans le château sans éveiller les soupçons.

Cessons la digression et revenons au déroulement de la journée. McGonagall est rapidement sortie de la Suite, nous laissant terminer notre petit-déjeuner. La plupart des étudiants présents font partie du cours de sport de Remus, et c'est ce qui a donné le signal de départ pour tout le monde. J'ai ressenti une petite pointe de tristesse en voyant la salle se vider. Ça fait du bien d'être entre amis, détendus, juste à discuter de choses et d'autres. Mais on refera sans doute ça...

Cet après-midi, nous avons donc eu tous les cinq notre première leçon sur le transplanage. Ce n'est pas compliqué, en fait. C'est principalement une question de volonté. D'ailleurs, l'instructeur a fait comme dans les livres (le sixième, je crois ?) : le slogan Destination, Détermination, Décision. Il faut visualiser l'endroit où on veut être et s'y déplacer... Théoriquement, c'est simplement ça. Et maintenant, faut répéter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la théorie devienne de la pratique. Draco, Hermione, Neville et moi n'avons pas bougé, mais Harry est parvenu à se transporter dans son cerceau devant lui, même si apparemment, c'est épuisant. Il y a donc bien une notion de pouvoir derrière cette théorie simplissime. J'espère que je verrai des résultats de mon côté avant la fin des vacances... En attendant, on recommence demain à la même heure.

Voilà pour les deux derniers jours ! Il s'en est passé des choses, hein ? Ces vacances sont presque aussi chargées que celles de Noël, dis donc !

Bon, je te laisse. Puisqu'on a les cours de transplanage l'après-midi, on a décidé de laisser nos cours de magie habituels pour le soir après le repas. Donc... À table et au travail !

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Manon ne s'est pas laissée abattre longtemps cette fois :)

Et on reprend un ton un peu plus habituel que celui de la semaine dernière, qui vous a visiblement surpris. Il va falloir pourtant vous y habituer, ils sont en pleine guerre, même si pas encore ouverte, et il y aura forcément d'autres affrontements ;)

Par ailleurs, un très bon anniversaire, non pas à ma meilleure amie, qui est réellement du 29 mars, mais à ma petite soeur, Louise dans l'histoire, qui a 9 ans au moment où Manon voyage, mais qui fête aujourd'hui ses 18 ans :) Il y a ce phénomène étrange, quand on voit vraiment grandir sa petite soeur (mes deux autres soeurs sont plus proches en âge de moi, j'ai grandi avec elles), c'est qu'on a du mal à croire qu'elle est enfin majeure :) Elle lit cette fic, et parfois, j'oublie qu'elle est grande, maintenant, et j'ai envie de lui dire : "mais non, ferme ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas de ton âge !" ;)

Alors bon anniversaire petite soeur, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît :)

Et aussi, je publierai le prochain chapitre vendredi, et non lundi prochain : je serai en Ecosse toute la semaine prochaine, sans accès à mon ordinateur qui restera évidemment chez moi, alors je vous publierai le chapitre avec un peu d'avance :)

À vendredi, donc !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	69. 1er avril 1996

**Lundi 1er avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

 _April fools !_

Samedi et hier ont été tranquilles, presque routiniers. Bonne humeur, toujours, Harry n'est toujours pas descendu de son nuage, et ça se sent dans la Suite.

Aujourd'hui, par contre, c'est animé. Le premier du mois, c'est le jour de sortie du _Quibbler_. Et donc, ce mois-ci, l'interview que nous avons donnée tous les cinq à Rita il y a près d'un mois et demi. Et le 1er avril, c'est aussi l'anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley (ça ne s'invente pas...). Donc du coup, ce soir, super grosse fête, organisée gentiment par Harry dans la Suite, parce qu'on sait qu'on peut se mélanger tranquillement entre maisons et qu'aucun directeur de maison ou préfet ne pourra dire quoi que ce soit. Là, on est juste après le cours de transplanage, la fête est en train de commencer de se préparer, et d'ailleurs, quand j'en aurai fini avec ce journal, je vais les aider.

Mais j'ai tenu quand même à te faire plaisir, et donc, voici l'article de Rita dans le _Quibbler_. Tu trouveras agrafé l'article original, avec les photos et tout. Elles sont pas mal, d'ailleurs, hein ? Je m'étais rendue compte que le photographe prenait des photos pendant l'interview de Harry sur ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier, mais ensuite, j'ai été si prise dans la deuxième interview que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il a continué à travailler. Et vu que sur aucune des photos, aucun d'entre nous ne paraît poser ou regarder la caméra, ça sans doute été le cas de tout le monde. Mais au moins, elles sont naturelles.

L'article de Rita est une vraie perle. Vraiment. Tu verras en lisant. Elle a fait de l'excellent travail. Qui aurait cru que Rita pouvait être... gentille ? En tout cas, elle a l'air de suffisamment bien nous aimer, ou aimer ce qu'on représente, pour avoir brossé un portrait plutôt flatteur.

Allez, sans plus de suspense, voici la traduction de cet article :

 _LES CINQ MAGES : UNE ÉTRANGE ALCHIMIE ENTRE POUVOIR, MAGIE ET CHARME_

 _Lorsque j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer Lord Potter pour sa désormais célèbre entrevue concernant les faits qui se sont déroulés au soir du 24 juin 1995 lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier (voir le numéro précédent de ce magazine), j'ai également fait la connaissance de ses quatre camarades qui forment avec lui le groupe que la presse s'amuse à appeler les "Cinq Mages"._

 _Tous les cinq ont eu l'extrême gentillesse, suite à l'interview de Lord Potter, de m'accorder de leur temps pour répondre à mes questions qui, comme vous le verrez, permettront de faire plus ample connaissance avec ceux qui sont désormais reconnus comme les magiciens les plus puissants de Grande Bretagne, voire d'Europe, actuellement._

 _J'ai été particulièrement frappée par l'alchimie entre ces cinq adolescents. Chacun a sa propre personnalité, son propre rôle dans le petit groupe soudé qu'ils forment. Nul doute qu'avec une telle cohésion, une telle complémentarité, ils seront amenés à faire de grandes choses._

 _Sans plus de préambule, voici les propos que nous avons échangé cet après-midi là, autour d'une tasse de thé, ou de café._

 _ **Rita Skeeter** : **Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous remercier pour m'avoir accordé cette interview. Il y a tant de choses à savoir sur vous ! J'aimerais, si vous le permettez, commencer par des questions légères, juste pour apprendre un peu à mieux vous connaître, puis nous aborderons progressivement le vif du sujet : votre magie, le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et vos projets d'avenir.**_

 ** _Donc, pour commencer, je suis sûre que mes lecteurs veulent tout savoir de vous, ce qui fait de vous des étudiants et des adolescents normaux. Par exemple : quel est votre magasin préféré, ou la matière que vous préférez ? Y a-t-il un professeur que vous détestez ? Quel est l'endroit que vous aimez le plus à Hogwarts ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Ouh là, ça fait beaucoup de questions ! Je ne suis pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour avoir un magasin préféré. Par contre, ma matière préférée est la Métamorphose. J'adore l'idée de transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre ! Et je n'aime pas le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais je pense que c'est plus dû au professeur qu'à la matière. Le cours de Binns est aussi peu vivant que lui._

 _ **Harry Potter** (_ riant _) : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! J'ai personnellement aussi un peu de mal avec la Divination._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Ça ne devrait pas être une matière proposée à tout le monde mais uniquement à ceux qui ont le don…_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Oui, en effet. Et je crois que je ne surprendrais personne si je dis que ma matière préférée est la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce que j'aime dans cette matière, c'est qu'on peut combiner plein de compétences, et son aspect très pratique. Sinon, vous avez parlé des magasins ? La Ménagerie Magique…_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Pas le magasin de Quidditch ?_

 _ **Harry Potter** : J'adore le Quidditch, mais il y a quelque chose d'assez fascinant chez les créatures magiques qui sont proposées à la Ménagerie Magique._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : J'aime bien la Ménagerie aussi. Et dans une des rues perpendiculaires de Diagon Alley, il y a une pépinière qui fait venir des graines et des boutures du monde entier. J'adore y aller. J'adore l'Herbologie d'une matière générale. Mon endroit préféré à Hogwarts est les serres._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : C'est une obsession tu veux dire !_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Tu peux parler avec tes potions !_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** (_ en haussant les épaules _) : J'aime les potions. J'aime tout ce qu'on peut faire avec les potions, et j'aime les faire. C'est à la fois stimulant et relaxant._

Hermione Granger hoche la tête en signe d'approbation :

 _ **Hermione Granger** : C'est pour cette raison que j'aime les faire aussi, même si ça me passionne moins que Draco._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** (_ moqueur _) : Et qu'est-ce qui vous passionne, Miss Granger ?_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : La justice sociale. Mais ce n'est pas enseigné à Hogwarts, alors pour Hogwarts, je vais me contenter de la Bibliothèque._

Ses amis rient.

 _ **Harry Potter** : Beaucoup trop calme pour moi ! Je préfère largement le terrain de Quidditch !_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : C'est amusant, parce que je trouve la Bibliothèque souvent trop bruyante. Je préfère la Tour d'Astronomie._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Pour les rendez-vous galants ?_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Certainement pas ! C'est un tel cliché que ça en perd tout romantisme…_

 ** _Mr Malfoy, quel serait pour vous un rendez-vous idéal sans cliché ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Vous donner une réponse précise serait forcément tomber dans le cliché. J'aime adapter mes rencontres à la personne que je fréquente, il n'y a pas de rendez-vous type. Dans tous les cas, j'évite les lieux communs comme la Tour d'Astronomie, bien trop fréquentée par les amoureux du château._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : En même temps, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités pour un rendez-vous romantique à Hogwarts…_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination…_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Et comment tu fais pour adapter une rencontre à la personne avec laquelle tu sors si tu ne sors qu'avec elle qu'un soir ou deux ? Tu ne la connais pas assez pour ça…_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Eh ! Je ne suis pas Harry Je-Couche-Avec-Tout-Le-Monde-Et-Tout-Le-Monde-M'Aime-Quand-Même Potter…_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Il fallait le trouver, ce surnom à tirets…_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : … et je ne me contente jamais d'une nuit avec mes fréquentations ! Ma fréquentation la plus courte a duré trois jours, c'est vrai, mais elles durent en moyenne deux semaines…_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Je suis presque impressionnée._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui sors avec Monsieur Pas-Plus-D'Une-Nuit…_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Eh !_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Pour en revenir à votre question, Miss Skeeter, je crois que la meilleure façon d'éviter un rendez-vous cliché est d'éviter une réponse toute faite quand on demande quel est le type de rendez-vous idéal…_

 ** _Mr Potter, vous semblez avoir collectionné les conquêtes jusqu'à il y a peu, faisant même un concours avec Mr Malfoy m'a-t-on rapporté. Comment êtes vous sûre que vous avez rencontré la bonne avec Miss Nestral ? Qu'avez-vous à dire aux pauvres femmes cherchant un peu de votre attention ? Qu'avez vous à dire à vos fans ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Un concours ? (_ à Draco Malfoy : _) Tu étais au courant ?_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Si elle parle des paris enregistrés par les jumeaux Weasley, oui, mais ce n'était pas dans le but d'avoir plus de conquêtes que toi. Pas de mon côté du moins._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Ah ! Pas du mien également. Sinon, je ne pense pas avoir à me justifier auprès de qui que ce soit, à part peut-être justement Manon, et nous en avons déjà parlé ensemble. Je ne dis pas que c'est… Comment vous avez dit ? "la bonne", mais en tout cas, je suis heureux avec elle, et je pense qu'elle est heureuse avec moi (_ Manon Nestral hoche la tête _) et c'est tout ce qui compte._

 ** _Mes très chers lecteurs, Mr Potter et Manon Nestral semblent donc avoir trouvé l'amour. Qu'en est-t-il de vous trois ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Il n'y a personne pour moi en ce moment. Je préfère me concentrer sur tout ce qu'on découvre sur notre magie._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Je n'ai jamais parlé de ma vie sentimentale jusqu'à présent, je ne pense pas changer. Je suis rarement célibataire, je le reconnais, mais mes relations apprécient ma discrétion, et j'ai trop de respect pour elles pour trahir leur confiance._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Je… Je n'ai personne pour le moment._

 ** _Comment pensez vous que votre entourage vous voit ? Quelles sont vos qualités principales ? Vos défauts ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** _ (avec un rire, en s'adressant à ses amis) _: Comment vous me voyez ?_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Comme une femme décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle veut, mais pas à n'importe quel prix._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Vraiment ?_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : C'est quand même grâce à ça qu'on en est là aujourd'hui, alors je soutiens complètement Harry sur cette réponse._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Je dirais que tu es une main de velours dans un gant de fer._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : C'est l'inverse, normalement, tu sais ?_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Je sais, merci. Mais tu parais très… abrupte au premier abord. Arrogante, consciente de ton intelligence et de tes connaissances, sûre de toi, et ça te rend intimidante. Mais en réalité, tu es généreuse, chaleureuse et loyale._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Mmh. On va dire que c'est bien rattrapé, Malfoy. Mais tu as raison. Un de mes principaux défauts est sans aucun doute mon arrogance. Mais c'est associé à ma principale qualité : ma curiosité !_

 _ **Harry Potter** : On ne peut par contre pas dire que tu es modeste._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Évidemment que non, sinon je ne serais pas arrogante._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Elle marque un point, là._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Ha ha ! Bon, à toi, Harry ! Si je devais associer un seul mot à toi, ce serait "Chevalier"._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Tout à fait d'accord. Même si ça va mieux et que tu n'as plus en tête de subir sans rien dire, tu restes quelqu'un qui place les intérêts des autres, et en particulier des personnes sans défense, avant les tiens._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : J'avais raison, donc, de l'appeler Saint Potter ?_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Ta gueule, Malfoy._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Ce langage n'est pas digne d'un Lord, mon cher._

 _ **Harry Potter** : De toi, on pourrait dire que tu es en constante représentation. Tu as toujours besoin d'attirer l'attention sur toi, et de te montrer à ton avantage. Même si je sais à présent qu'il y a une personne humaine au delà de cette apparence, c'est quand même comme ça qu'on te voit en premier._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Parfait. C'est exactement ce que je veux._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : C'est en fait le contraire de Neville, qui semble toujours vouloir rester dans l'ombre._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Neville est le plus calme d'entre nous, et heureusement qu'il est là pour tempérer nos caractères ! Alors forcément, il est moins visible, mais pas moins nécessaire dans le groupe._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je disais juste qu'on le voit souvent comme un garçon effacé._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Il y a du vrai là-dedans. Tout comme il y a du vrai quand on t'appelle rat de bibliothèque. Tu aimes faire des recherches. Mais dans les deux cas, ce n'est que s'arrêter à la surface, et ne pas voir la personne au-delà._

 ** _Miss Granger, Mr Potter, j'ai appris que vous formiez le "Trio d'or" avec un autre de vos camarades et que cela n'est plus d'actualité, pourquoi ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Nous avons eu des… différends, ces derniers temps, avec Ron. Mais nous avons été très soudés tous les trois pendant plus de quatre ans, alors j'espère que la page n'est pas définitivement tournée, et qu'on aura l'occasion de se réconcilier prochainement._

 ** _Quelles sont les qualités que vous recherchez chez vos amis ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Qu'ils s'intéressent à la personne réelle plutôt qu'aux apparences et aux titres._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Même réponse._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Également._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Aussi, même si ça me concerne moins que les garçons._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Alors je vais être originale et dire que je veux qu'ils soient eux-mêmes avec moi, et pas ce qu'on attend d'eux, que ce soit la société ou même moi._

 ** _Miss Granger, quel effet cela fait de passer de miss-je-sais-tout de votre première année à ce que vous êtes maintenant ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : J'ai toujours eu du mal à me sociabiliser avec les enfants de mon âge. Heureusement, j'ai grandi, et eux aussi, et ça va mieux maintenant._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Hermione est toujours celle d'entre nous qui a le plus de connaissances brutes. Draco et Neville connaissent beaucoup mieux la culture sorcière, mais Hermione a une connaissance théorique sur des sujets extrêmement variés, qui dépasse complètement ce que n'importe lequel de nous quatre peut savoir._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : C'est elle qui est mage analyste, après tout._

 ** _Mr Longbottom, dans votre enfance, votre famille semble avoir douté de votre capacité magique. Pensez vous que déjà à l'époque vous étiez limité magiquement par une influence extérieure ? Comment êtes-vous passé de cette réputation de presque Cracmol à ce que vous représentez aujourd'hui ?_**

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Nous avons la quasi-certitude que le verrou magique que j'avais jusqu'à il y a peu n'a été posé qu'à mon arrivée à Hogwarts. Cela se justifie notamment par l'absence d'accidents magiques pendant mon enfance, justement. Seul un enfant mage n'a pas d'accidents magiques, à moins de perdre complètement le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais ma famille ne le savait pas, nous n'avons pas comme les Potter régulièrement des mages dans notre lignée. La réponse la plus évidente était que j'étais Cracmol ou presque. Je ne pense rien vous apprendre en vous disant que les Cracmols sont rarement chéris dans une famille sorcière, surtout quand ils sont l'unique héritier d'une Très Ancienne Famille. Mon enfance n'a sans doute pas créé les conditions favorables pour développer la confiance en soi et en ses capacités. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas : je suis mage, je sais que c'est à cause de ça que je n'ai presque jamais eu d'accidents magiques, et ma famille est très fière de moi._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Et tes amis aussi._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Et mes amis aussi._

 ** _Et comment avez-vous, avec votre grand-mère, vécu avec le poids de vos parents dans le coma ?_**

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Mes parents ne sont pas dans le coma. Ils sont éveillés, mais… ont perdu une partie de leur esprit. Nous allons régulièrement leur rendre visite, ma grand-mère et moi. J'ai grandi avec les récits de leurs aventures, à Hogwarts, puis en tant que défenseurs de la Lumière contre [Tom]. Ça a forcément mis une forte pression. Ce sont des héros, qui ont littéralement sacrifié leur vie pour moi, et je dois me montrer à la hauteur. Et jusqu'à récemment, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à la hauteur, et c'était quelque chose d'assez terrible._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Tu as toujours été à la hauteur, Neville. Dès la première année quand tu t'es opposé à Ron, Harry et moi._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Ça ne compte pas, Hermione. Ce qui compte, c'est ma capacité à devenir chevalier-mage, comme mon père. Et jusqu'à récemment, je n'en avais certainement pas l'étoffe. Et entre le rappel constant de cet échec, et les visites régulières à St Mungo, ça n'aide pas un jeune garçon à se forger son propre chemin._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Tu as pu en parler avec ta grand-mère ?_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Oui. Elle est désolée de ne jamais avoir pensé que je pouvais être mage, et de s'être ainsi laissée influencer par des personnes pas forcément dotées des meilleures intentions. Ça va mieux à présent._

 ** _Alors, sur un autre sujet, quelle est la date de votre anniversaire ? Pourriez vous me raconter votre anniversaire le plus marquant ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je crois que tout le monde, ou presque, sait que mon anniversaire est le 31 juillet. Mon plus bel anniversaire a été sans conteste mon onzième : c'est celui où j'ai appris que j'étais sorcier, et on m'a offert Hedwig, ma chouette, ce jour-là. Sinon, je ne crois pas avoir de rituels ou de souhaits particuliers pour mon anniversaire. Simplement le fêter avec des gens que j'aime._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : On aura l'occasion de faire une super fête cette année, maintenant que tu connais Lions' Hill._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Et on pourrait peut-être même le combiner avec celui de Neville ?_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Ce ne serait pas juste pour Neville. Lions' Hill est le domaine des Potter, et entre ça et la réputation de Celui-qui-a-survécu de Harry, Neville serait complètement éclipsé, même si ce n'est pas notre volonté._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Mon anniversaire est le 30 juillet, Miss Skeeter. C'est pour ça qu'ils parlent de fête combinée : Harry et moi n'avons qu'un jour d'écart._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Mais c'est toujours Harry le bébé du groupe !_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Pourquoi ? Il est quand, ton anniversaire ?_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Le 20 juin. Pile au milieu de vous tous ! Le plus marquant pour moi a été celui de mes 16 ans, dans ma vie originale, évidemment. Je n'ai pas particulièrement été gâtée en cadeaux, du moins, pas de manière mémorable, mais j'ai été assez malade, la fin de ma quinzième année, et mon traitement s'est terminé aux alentours de mon anniversaire. Pas le jour-même, mais suffisamment proche pour que mes proches et mes amis profitent de l'occasion pour fêter à la fois mon anniversaire et la fin de ma chimio._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Chimio… thérapie ? Comme avec un cancer ?_

 _ **Manon Nestral** (_ avec un rire _) : Ça me rappelle ma propre réaction quand j'ai appris que j'allais en avoir une. Je n'avais pas compris l'explication du docteur sur ma maladie, et j'ai dis à ma mère : « Mais une chimio, c'est pour ceux qui ont un cancer ! » et ma mère qui me répond : « Mais c'est parce que tu as un cancer, ma grande. »._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Dur._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Mais visiblement nécessaire. Enfin bon, pour en revenir aux anniversaires, celui de mes 16 ans est assez mémorable, du coup. Et toi Neville ? On a dit ta date, mais un anniversaire en particulier ?_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Celui de mes sept ans. À sept ans, c'est traditionnellement l'âge où on devient écuyer de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, pour se préparer à devenir chevalier-mage quelques années plus tard. C'est l'occasion d'une cérémonie et tout._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : C'est jeune !_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : En fait, à cet âge, on commence à apprendre tout ce qui ne nécessite pas l'utilisation d'une baguette magique : l'Histoire et les traditions, l'étiquette, l'équitation, l'escrime… Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, beaucoup de familles sorcières enseignent ça à leurs enfants. L'équitation en moins, sans doute._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Oui. Généralement, ce seront des leçons de vol sur balai. C'était mon cas, en tout cas. Par contre, du coup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais si peur lors de ta première leçon de vol…_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Tu sais qu'un cheval a quatre pattes qui lui permettent de rester en contact avec le sol même quand il galope ?_

Ses amis éclatent de rire.

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Yeah, vas-y Neville ! Ne te laisse pas faire par le méchant Slytherin politicien !_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Je croyais qu'on avait enfin dépassé ces préjugés stupides, Nestral. Bon, ignorons ces rustres, Miss Skeeter. Mon anniversaire est le 5 juin. Le plus marquant pour moi a aussi été le septième : c'est celui où on est introduit dans la société magique officiellement, et mes parents avaient organisés ça en grande pompe, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'entrer dans la cour des grands. Je sais aujourd'hui combien c'était naïf, mais c'est un souvenir touchant quand même._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Rien d'aussi fameux pour moi. Mon anniversaire est le 19 septembre, ce qui veut dire que l'année scolaire a toujours déjà commencé au moment de le fêter. Mais mes parents se sont toujours débrouillés pour le rendre marquant d'une manière ou d'une autre, enfin, jusqu'à mon arrivée à Hogwarts. Pour mes neuf ans, ça tombait pour une fois sur un week-end, et mes parents m'ont emmenée dans un parc à thème._

 ** _Pouvez-vous nous parler des événements marquants dans vos vies ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Dépendamment de la personne à qui cette question s'adresse, elle est à la fois trop vague et trop personnelle._

 ** _Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous nous raconter un événement marquant de votre enfance ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma vie avec mes parents, et je crois que personne n'a envie d'entendre mes souvenirs avec ma tante et sa famille…_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Tu dois bien avoir un ou deux souvenirs heureux, non ?_

 _ **Harry Potter** : J'ai quelques moments heureux, effectivement, mais ça ne se termine jamais bien, et je ne saurais pas comment terminer ces histoires de façon positive. Je préfère passer la question. Raconte quelque chose, toi, tu dois en avoir plein !_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Oui. J'ai grandi dans une famille nombreuse, j'ai trois petites soeurs. Autant d'opportunités d'avoir des souvenirs plus ou moins marquants. Forcément, il y a les bêtises qu'on peut faire, les petites anecdotes familiales… Difficile de choisir. Mais peu avant mon accident qui m'a amenée ici, j'ai eu l'occasion de repenser à un souvenir d'enfance. Quand on était petites, suffisamment pour qu'on soit encore trois, la dernière n'étant pas encore née, on allait tous les week-ends se promener dans les montagnes qui entourent Lyon. Avec ses horaires particuliers, on ne voyait pas souvent mon père pendant la semaine, mais le week-end, c'était pour nous. Et lors des trajets, il mettait toujours de la musique dans la voiture. Il y avait de la chanson française, pour faire plaisir à maman, des comptines pour enfants, pour nous trois à l'arrière, et de la musique britannique de temps en temps, pour lui. Il adore le rock anglo-saxon, surtout britannique. Et pendant des années, une musique m'a trotté dans la tête, avec un son de cloches. Elle était associée à ces trajets en voiture, mais impossible de retrouver le chanteur ou le groupe. Impossible même de me souvenir si c'était parmi les musiques pour maman ou celles pour papa. Et un jour il m'emmène un matin à l'université, deux heures de voiture, et il met un CD qu'il mettait alors souvent, de Pink Floyd. Et pour une fois, le trajet est assez long pour qu'il mette le deuxième CD qui va avec. Et voilà comment, près de quinze ans plus tard, j'ai redécouvert _ High Hopes _de Pink Floyd, il y a quelques semaines._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : C'est chouette comme souvenir !_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Et toi ? Tu aurais le souvenir d'une bêtise que toi, si sage Hermione, aurait pu faire ?_

 _ **Hermione Granger** _ (avec un rire) _: Oh, j'en ai fait des bêtises ! La pire, sans doute, je l'ai faite quand j'avais six ou sept ans. Je venais de dévorer une série de livres sur la médecine dentaire, je voulais comprendre ce que faisaient mes parents au travail. Et j'ai décidé que j'en savais assez pour faire moi-même un examen dentaire. On avait un chien, Pillow [_ ndla : "oreiller" pour les non-anglophones _] parce que je me couchais souvent sur lui et il ne disait rien. Et je l'ai emmené au cabinet de mes parents pour lui faire un examen dentaire. Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas contentée de regarder ses dents, j'ai voulu aussi les détartrer…_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Pauvre bête !_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : En effet. Forcément, il se débattait, et le bruit qu'il a causé a alerté mes parents avant que je fasse le moindre dégât, heureusement. Mais ça a été formateur : j'ai appris à ne plus jamais expérimenter quoi que ce soit sur un être vivant._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Rude façon d'apprendre._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Ça m'a permis de ne jamais oublier._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Et vous, les garçons ?_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Comme je l'ai dit, ma famille n'a jamais pensé que mon absence d'accidents magiques était due au fait que j'étais mage et non Cracmol. Et certains membres de ma famille s'étaient mis en tête de prouver que j'étais bien un sorcier. Et un jour, un de mes grands-oncles a réussi à me faire suffisamment peur pour que je perde contrôle, et que j'ai un accident magique. Je devais avoir huit ans, et c'était mon tout premier. Ça a été l'occasion d'une grande fête à la maison…_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Mes parents l'ont apparemment su depuis que j'étais bébé, mais ne me l'ont jamais dit avant que je le découvre de moi-même. Je n'ai eu aussi aucun accident magique, mais ils ne m'ont jamais laissé penser que c'était… anormal, pour un enfant supposé sorcier. Du coup, je n'ai pas d'anecdotes de ce genre. Mais un souvenir amusant… L'été après ma première année à Hogwarts, ma petite soeur était très… collante… Elle avait mal supporté la séparation pendant l'année. Elle insistait pour jouer tout le temps avec moi. Deux ou trois semaines après le début des vacances, mes parents organisent une sorte de goûter d'anniversaire en décalé pour moi, pour que j'ai une vraie fête, bien que mon anniversaire ait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt. Il y avait de nombreux amis et camarades d'école, tous de bonne naissance, tous ayant appris à se comporter de manière appropriée en société. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment Cassi s'est débrouillée, mais elle a réussi à tous nous faire jouer à la dînette… Sans exception…_

Ses amis éclatent de rire.

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Je veux les noms des participants !_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Désolé, chérie, je garde ça pour d'éventuelles… négociations difficiles…_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Il y a des photos au moins ?_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Évidemment ! Il me faut des preuves !_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je vous imagine, bande de Slytherins et autres, tous fiers de votre première année à Hogwarts, en train de boire dans une tasse minuscule pour faire plaisir à une gamine._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : C'était effectivement à peu près ça…_

 ** _Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre quand j'ai appris l'existence de votre soeur Mr Malfoy, ou bien peut être que je l'avais oubliée... Pourquoi la cacher ? Votre famille avait-elle ou a-t-elle honte de votre soeur ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Certainement pas. Je suis le fils de mon père, l'héritier dont il a voulu et a besoin pour perpétuer la lignée. Mais Cassiopeia est la fille de ma mère, l'enfant désiré par pure envie d'avoir un enfant. Elle a donc été très protégée. Elle vient d'avoir sept ans, et selon nos traditions, c'est l'âge auquel un enfant de la noblesse magique commence ses apparitions sociales. Mais on ne peut pas dire que le climat soit extrêmement favorable pour l'introduction de Cassi. Nous avons donc limité ses apparitions publiques au minimum. C'est sans doute pour ça que la plupart ignorent encore que je ne suis pas fils unique._

 ** _Pour continuer sur vos goûts et intérêts d'adolescents, quelle est votre équipe de Quidditch préférée ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Les Falmouth Falcons [_ ndla : Les faucons de Falmouth _]!_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Je suis impressionné, Potter… Enfin un point sur lequel nous sommes pleinement d'accord._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Pour moi, ce sont les Appleby Arrows _ [ndla : Les flèches d'Appleby] _._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Je fais valoir ma présence dans le monde magique britannique depuis moins de trois mois pour jouer mon joker sur cette question._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Je fais personnellement valoir mon profond désintérêt de ce sport. On va dire que je fais confiance aux garçons pour avoir choisi de bonnes équipes._

 ** _Quel est votre groupe de musique préféré ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Polymnie. J'aime leur mélange de musique classique, de légendes et de sonorités plus modernes._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : J'aime bien ce groupe aussi._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : C'est un groupe sorcier ?_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Oui. Ils passent un peu moins à la radio que les Bizarr' Sisters ou Lorcan d'Eath, mais ils ont leur petit succès également. Et ça devrait te plaire : ils sont Français. La chanteuse principale est la cousine de Fleur Delacour._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Oh. Faudrait que j'écoute, alors, pour voir. Personnellement, je ne connais pas assez la musique sorcière pour avoir un groupe sorcier préféré, et je ne pense pas avoir un groupe ou un chanteur préféré. Si je devais dire quelqu'un, ce serait peut-être Queen._

 _ **Harry Potter** : J'aime beaucoup Queen aussi. Et les Beatles._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : C'est bien, les Beatles. Moi, ce serait plutôt David Bowie._

 ** _Que pensez-vous des contes de Beedle le Barde que lisent les enfants sorciers dès leur plus jeune âge ? De leur morale ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Harry, Manon et moi ayant grandi dans le monde non-magique, nous ne les avons découverts que très récemment. Manon adore les contes et légendes et en a offert un exemplaire à Harry à Noël._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je les aime bien. Certains sont franchement… étranges, encore plus que les contes de Grimm ou d'Andersen, mais ça fait partie des traditions sorcières._

 ** _Parlons à présent de ce qui nous amène à nous rencontrer en ce moment : il y a cinq mages du même âge, à la même époque et dans le même lieu. Quels sont vos ressentis là-dessus ? Comment avez-vous découvert vos pouvoirs ? Pensez vous qu'il existe d'autres mages quelque part dans le monde ? Que pourriez vous apportez à notre communauté ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Nous savons que cinq mages au même moment, au même endroit, c'est forcément une responsabilité. C'est évident que ce n'est pas anodin. Mais j'avoue avoir réalisé ça après avoir compris toute l'implication de Dumbledore dans ma vie, et j'en ai presque été soulagé : dans tous les cas, quel que soit notre avenir, nous sommes cinq._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Ah ! C'est enfin rentré !_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Tu as suffisamment insisté dessus, oui…_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Et elle a raison. Même si c'est effrayant, parce que ça implique une lourde destinée, nous ne sommes pas chacun seul dans notre coin. Et ça, c'est rassurant._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Oui, tout à fait. Et nous avons passé notre temps, depuis la découverte de nos pouvoirs, à essayer de les comprendre et de les maîtriser. Nous sommes loin d'être prêts, mais nous progressons chaque jour._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Enfin, surtout vous. Vous avez près de deux semaines d'avance sur moi !_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Il s'est passé tellement de choses pendant les vacances de Noël qu'on n'a pas beaucoup avancé sur la maîtrise de nos pouvoirs._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Je crois que Miss Skeeter aimerait qu'on arrête de faire des mystères et qu'on raconte comment ça s'est passé. J'en ai parlé il y a quelques jours lors de mon intervention publique à Hogwarts : ça a commencé avec des questions que je me posais, auxquelles j'ai trouvé des réponses qui ont soulevé d'autres questions… Hedwig, la chouette de Harry, est venue se poser un matin sur mon épaule, et a lu le livre que je lisais. Son comportement était beaucoup trop intelligent pour un simple hibou, même un hibou servant à la correspondance. Elle a été cherché deux livres, un qui parlait du lien qui existe entre les familiers et leurs maîtres, et l'autre qui parle des verrous qui peuvent exister sur des sorciers et mages, et comment certains peuvent empêcher la naissance de ce lien. À ce moment-là, on a pu confirmer que Harry avait un verrou sur sa puissance, suffisant pour l'empêcher de se lier avec Hedwig, mais on n'avait aucune idée de sa puissance réelle._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Pendant les vacances, nous sommes allés confirmer ça avec un Guérisseur à St Mungo. Et à ce moment-là, en plus d'autres nouvelles, nous avons découvert que non seulement Harry, mais également Manon et moi, avions un verrou, et que notre puissance normale est de l'ordre des mages et non des sorciers. Nous avons alors demandé, et obtenu, la suppression de ces verrous._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Manon sont venus me rendre visite, une simple visite de courtoisie entre deux Héritiers, et on a découvert que je suis également mage._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Chacun de nous maîtrise un pouvoir élémental différent. Quand nous avons découvert Neville, j'ai compris qu'il fallait un cinquième mage pour compléter les éléments : quatre mages pour chacun des éléments courants, et un pour les éléments rares. Il nous manquait un des mages pour les éléments courants, celui de l'air._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Manon m'a donc testé, et a découvert que c'est moi le cinquième mage, quelques jours après la rentrée de janvier._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Du coup, notre groupe de mages est complet. Il y a peut-être d'autres mages en ce moment quelque part dans un autre pays, mais nous n'avons besoin d'aucun autre mage pour obtenir l'équilibre dans notre groupe._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Nous pensons aussi que nous sommes du coup les seuls en Grande Bretagne. Cinq mages dans un pays, c'est de toute façon déjà beaucoup._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Nous ne savons pas quel est notre objectif, mais oui, il est évident que nous aurons un rôle à jouer au sein de notre communauté. Mais nous avons pour l'instant encore quinze ans, et nous sommes encore en train de découvrir nos pouvoirs et leurs subtilités, et surtout, nous avons pour l'instant comme priorité de faire en sorte que [Tom] ne prenne pas le pouvoir. Une fois ceci assuré, seul l'avenir nous dira ce qu'on peut faire._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Mais nous sommes complémentaires sur bien des plans : des Sangs-Purs, un Sang-Mêlé, des Nées-Moldues. Des nobles et d'autres sans titre. Certains sont à l'aise en politique, d'autres au combat, d'autres à la recherche, d'autres en guérison… Tout un tas de possibilités s'offrent à nous, et il serait stupide de notre part, ou de la part d'autres plus ou moins bien intentionnés, de nous fixer sur un objectif donné en oubliant tout ce qu'on peut apporter d'autre._

 ** _Mr Potter, avez-vous fait de votre chouette votre familier ? Et avez-vous des familiers ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Oui, Hedwig est aujourd'hui mon familier, de manière pleine et entière. Nous en sommes tous les deux très heureux, cela faisait des années qu'elle cherchait à établir le lien, elle est contente que ce soit enfin fait._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Mon Kneazle, Crookshanks, est mon familier. Lui aussi avait souhaité pendant des années établir le lien, et nous avons pu le terminer depuis que ma puissance est débloquée._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Avoir un familier n'est pas quelque chose de très fréquent, même chez les mages ou sorciers puissants. Deux d'entre nous en ont un, je ne pense pas que les trois autres en auront un…_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Chut chut chut chut chut ! Tais-toi ! Tu vas conjurer le mauvais sort !_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Pardon ?_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte que lorsque tu dis que quelque chose ne va pas se passer parce que ce n'est pas possible ou trop peu probable et que Harry est dans le coin, ça va se passer ? On va tous avoir des familiers, maintenant, à cause de toi !_

Tous rient, sauf Harry Potter, qui semble vexé, mais ne dit rien

 ** _Pensez-vous vraiment être maudit, Mr Potter ? Que ce soit une forme de magie d'un de vos ennemis ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter**_ (avec un rire) _: Non, je ne pense pas avoir été maudit par un ennemi ! Je pense juste que les Potter, d'une manière générale, ont un don pour attirer les ennuis. Si j'en crois les journaux de mes ancêtres que je suis en train de commencer à découvrir, je suis loin d'être le premier !_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de tes ancêtres qui ont affronté plusieurs fois un mage noir et ont tué un basilic à 12 ans ? Voilà qui est rassurant, dis donc !_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Les Potter sont depuis pratiquement la fondation de la Famille des leaders dans le combat contre les mages noirs. Oui, plusieurs de mes ancêtres ont affronté un ou plusieurs mages noirs. Et plusieurs se sont spécialisés dans la maîtrise ou la destruction de créatures dangereuses. On peut dire que j'ai ça dans le sang._

 ** _Comment vous en êtes arrivés à penser que Mr Longbottom et Mr Malfoy pouvaient être les deux autres mages et les tester ? Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, alors pourquoi eux ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Sans entrer dans les détails, parce que ça concerne une affaire judiciaire en cours, nous avons découvert que Harry et la plupart des personnes ayant un lien positif ou négatif avec lui étaient malheureusement victimes d'influences et compulsions diverses et variées. Manon et moi étions également concernées. Nous avons donc pris l'habitude, pendant les vacances de Noël, de tester toutes les personnes ayant un quelconque lien avec Harry._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Neville n'en avait pas, à part être un camarade de dortoir de Harry, et c'est justement pour ça que nous l'avons testé : les Potter et Longbottom sont alliés depuis très longtemps et ils auraient du au moins avoir une relation politique, si ce n'est amicale. Et nous avions raison : certaines de ces compulsions invitaient Neville à rester à l'écart de Harry, et Harry à rester à l'écart de Neville._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : La ou les personnes ayant placé ces influences avaient visiblement envie de complètement bouleverser le paysage politique actuel pour le façonner selon leur avantage, qui n'est pas forcément celui de nos familles, ni du monde sorcier._

 ** _Êtes-vous prêts pour les procès qui s'annoncent ? En particulier celui de votre mentor et directeur, Albus Dumbledore ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Quel procès concernant Dumbledore ? Il est impliqué dans trois affaires différentes…_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je pense qu'elle parle de celui qui l'oppose à moi, _ love _. Nous avons de la chance d'être très bien entourés, et de pouvoir compter sur des adultes efficaces et compétents. Je préfère les laisser s'occuper de ces affaires, et s'ils me… nous demandent de témoigner, alors nous le ferons._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : En attendant ces procès, bien qu'il soit tout à fait normal que nos concitoyens se posent des questions et demandent des réponses sur les actions discutables de M. Dumbledore, il est important pour nous de pouvoir continuer à nous concentrer sur nos études et sur l'apprentissage de notre magie. Pour la société magique dans son ensemble également, d'ailleurs : comment pouvons-nous être à la hauteur de la tâche qui nous attend si nous sommes sans cesse sollicités pour des informations sur des dossiers qui sont en cours d'instruction auprès du DMLE ?_

 ** _J'ai appris, Miss Nestral, que vous avez porté plainte contre Albus Dumbledore, pourriez vous nous en dire plus ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Non, elle ne peut pas._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Bon._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Laisse les personnes compétentes s'en occuper, Manon, et décider de ce qu'il est possible de dire et quand._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Okay._

 ** _Nous voyons bien que le fait qu'il y ait cinq mages à la même époque n'est pas un hasard. Outre votre lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui et Mr Dumbledore, quels sont vos objectifs en tant que mages ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : C'est la première fois depuis Avalon qu'il y a un tel nombre de mages au même endroit au même moment. Il est impossible de nier que ça veut dire quelque chose. Nous ne savons pas encore quoi, par contre._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Nous avons tous des parcours différents et des opinions variées. Nous avons nos propres convictions politiques, religieuses, magiques… Il est possible qu'on ait un objectif commun, comme les Fondateurs avec Hogwarts, mais on peut aussi avoir chacun notre rôle… Nous n'en savons pas encore assez, sur nous, notre magie, pour savoir ce qu'il en sera vraiment._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Il est évident par contre que nous avons des ambitions. Tous autant que nous sommes aimerions que ce genre de conflit né de l'ignorance et des préjugés d'une partie de la population magique ne se reproduise pas…_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : En alliant des profils si différents et _ a priori _ennemis, c'est peut-être notre but…_

 ** _Est-ce votre magie qui vous a rapprochés, tous les cinq ?_**

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Oui. Les Potter et les Longbottom sont des alliés naturels, depuis des siècles, mais ce qui fait que nous sommes vraiment un groupe soudé aujourd'hui, tous les cinq, c'est bien le fait que nous sommes mages._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Ça nous donne une vision complètement différente de la magie et du monde, et nous savons que seuls les quatre autres peuvent vraiment nous comprendre. Alors, c'est vrai que j'avais déjà un lien fort avec Harry et Hermione avant même qu'on découvre que nous sommes mages, mais ce qui fait que nous sommes cinq, aujourd'hui, c'est la magie._

 ** _Et comment cela se passe entre vous et avec les autres du fait de vos différents statuts ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Entre nous, cela n'a aucune importance. Hermione et moi sommes les deux seules sans titre, mais nous apprenons au côté de Harry le rôle des seigneurs des Nobles et Anciennes Familles, grâce à Neville et Draco._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Nous sommes néanmoins conscients que la société magique n'a pas les mêmes attentes envers Manon et Hermione qu'envers Neville, ou Harry et moi. Nous sommes également conscients qu'elles ne bénéficient pas de la même protection que nous, alors qu'elles en ont autant besoin, du fait de leur statut de mages._

 _ **Harry Potter** : C'est pour ça que je leur ai accordées à toutes les deux le statut de Protégées de la Famille Potter._

 ** _Du coup, que pensez-vous faire contre la presse à l'avenir s'il s'avère qu'elle publie des propos diffamatoires à votre encontre ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je suis heureusement un Lord d'une Très Ancienne et Très Noble Famille, et je peux donc poursuivre quelqu'un pour atteinte à mon honneur. Mes avocats sont déjà autorisés à prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Neville et Draco bénéficient de ces mêmes lois, en tant qu'Héritiers de Nobles et Très Anciennes Familles, les Longbottom et les Malfoy. Et Manon et moi sommes des Protégées Potter. Nous faire du mal, même à travers un article, c'est faire du mal à la Famille de Lord Potter._

 ** _Nous sommes à présent tous au courant de la menace qui plane sur notre communauté. Seriez-vous prêts à défendre les sorciers et même, en seriez-vous réellement capables ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** _ (visiblement ennuyé) _: Nous sommes prêts à défendre les sorciers s'ils sont également prêts à se défendre eux-mêmes ! Ce n'est pas juste d'attendre de nous qu'on fasse tout le travail !_

Manon Nestral pose une main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer.

 _ **Manon Nestral** : C'est un sujet sensible pour Harry. Après tout, on a passé des années à lui faire croire qu'il est le Sauveur, le seul qui peut débarrasser le pays de la menace de Voldemort. Nous en sommes certainement capables : à nous cinq, nous avons des compétences et une puissance qui dépassent largement celles de Voldemort. La vraie question est : est-ce que nous devons défendre les sorciers ? Est-ce que c'est normal que toute une communauté attende de cinq adolescents quelque chose que leurs Aurors s'estiment incapables de faire ?_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Nous allons participer. Nous nous entraînons pour ça, et nous sommes conscients que nous pouvons apporter une grande aide à la communauté. Mais nous avons l'intention de faire en sorte que cet effort dépasse notre petit groupe. Nous devons impliquer tout le monde._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Et le combat ne doit pas être que magique. Nous devons faire en sorte que les mentalités évoluent. Là aussi, nous aurons besoin du soutien et de la participation de toute la communauté._

 ** _Dans le cas où les sorciers combattront, serez-vous en mesure de les aider avec leurs magies pour les rendre plus forts et qu'ils sachent mieux se défendre ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : La magie est propre à chacun, je ne vois pas comment le fait que nous soyons mages peut rendre d'autres sorciers plus forts…_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Nous avons acquis certaines techniques et connaissances qui pourraient être appliquées à des sorciers. Notre méthode d'entraînement au combat, par exemple, est aussi suivie par d'autres élèves de Hogwarts. Et certaines connaissances médicinales oubliées peuvent être partagées à nouveau…_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Et j'aimerais rappeler que nous savons que nous sommes mages que depuis quelques semaines. Même si nous bénéficions grâce à nos proches et amis d'un enseignement intense et très efficace, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais soyez assurée que si nous découvrons un moyen de renforcer les défenses ou la puissance de toute la communauté magique, nous le ferons._

 ** _Lorsque vous nous avez expliqué comment vous avez testé votre magie, vous avez parlé de pouvoirs élémentaux. Quels sont les éléments que vous dites maîtriser ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Vous m'avez vue jouer avec une boule de feu pendant mon intervention publique du 7 février dernier, c'est justement mon élément. Aucun de mes camarades ne serait capable d'invoquer le feu aussi longtemps sans en perdre le contrôle et se blesser dangereusement._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Mon élément est l'eau, sous toutes ses formes. J'ai donc une légère maîtrise de certains phénomènes météorologiques, comme la pluie. Tout comme Draco, dont l'élément est l'air, avec toutes les composantes que ça contient. Pour Neville, comme certains peuvent s'en douter avec sa maîtrise de l'Herbologie, c'est la terre. Enfin, Harry maîtrise des éléments rares, les ombres et la lumière, ainsi que la foudre._

 ** _Si vous pouviez être un Animagus, quel animal seriez vous ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Nous pouvons être des Animagi, parce que nous sommes mages, et que tous les mages en ont la possibilité. Cependant, même si nous connaissions déjà notre forme, nous ne vous la dirons pas. Ça représente un avantage stratégique trop intéressant pour être rendu public._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Heureusement, les droits associés à nos familles, pour diverses raisons, nous permettent de ne pas être obligés de déclarer une éventuelle forme Animagus. Nous le ferons peut-être un jour, mais pas avant la fin de ces conflits._

 ** _Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs et spéculations qui courent sur les pouvoirs d'un mage. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Pour faire simple, un mage a accès à tout l'éventail de la magie humaine. Sa spécialité et sa puissance vont le rendre meilleurs dans un domaine plutôt que dans d'autres, mais tous les mages peuvent théoriquement tout faire. Nous pouvons tous les cinq utiliser l'empathie, même si Manon est la seule à le faire instinctivement et restera toujours la meilleure._

 ** _Avez-vous une spécialité magique ?_**

 _ **Hermione Grange** r : Manon, donc, c'est l'empathie. Je suis mentaliste et analyste, Neville est biologiste._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Draco et moi n'avons pas de spécialité particulière, mais une affinité pour certaines branches de la magie. La magie de combat et la métamorphose pour moi, et la magie noire pour Draco._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Ce sont en fait plus des spécialités familiales que des dons individuels, comme pour Manon, Hermione ou Neville._

 ** _Que considérez vous comme maléfique dans la magie ? La magie noire ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Certainement pas ! La magie noire n'est pas une magie maléfique ! Selon sa définition, c'est la magie qui crée, modifie ou détruit les forces vitales du vivant, ces forces vitales étant la magie circulant dans chaque être vivant, même si cet être n'y a pas accès, son sang ou sa sève, et l'air qui circule en lui. Une Potion de Régénération Sanguine appartient à la magie noire. On ne peut donc pas dire qu'elle soit maléfique. Mais elle touche à des éléments sensibles, et comme tout outil puissant, elle peut faire autant de dégâts que de miracles, surtout quand on ne la maîtrise pas vraiment et qu'on la pratique sans se soucier des conséquences. La magie a un prix, et c'est encore plus vrai avec la magie noire._

 ** _Connaissez-vous des cas de magie noire qui ont mal tourné ? Quelles magies classez-vous comme "à manipuler avec précaution" ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : La magie noire de base se passe généralement bien. Principalement celle utilisée en médicomagie : les potions de régénération sanguine, les sorts de stase… Par contre, dès qu'on commence à toucher aux rituels de magie noire, il est plus facile de trouver des cas où les choses ont mal tourné que ceux où tout s'est bien passé. Tout simplement parce que ces rituels ont généralement un but… assez important, qui peut aller de la guérison d'une maladie incurable à l'augmentation de la puissance magique, et ils sont bardés de protections diverses et variées afin de vérifier que la personne qui les pratique comprend bien leur but et leurs conséquences. L'exemple le plus simple que je puisse vous donner aujourd'hui est évidemment [Tom]. Tom Riddle, à l'époque où il était encore un étudiant de Hogwarts, était un beau garçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa chute en 1981 n'était plus qu'un monstre. Il a payé le prix des rituels de magie noire qu'il a pratiqués sans comprendre._

 ** _Que pensez-vous de Grindelwald ? Était-il pire ou mieux que Vous-Savez-Qui ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Grindelwald est allé beaucoup moins loin en termes de magie noire que [Tom] mais ça l'a rendu beaucoup plus dangereux car il a gardé toute sa santé mentale. En cela, il était bien pire que Face-de-Serpent : il a défendu ses idéaux et ses méthodes en étant sain d'esprit, ce qui montre qu'il était un véritable sociopathe, contrairement à [Tom] qui a commencé à véritablement mal tourner quand il a touché à la magie noire sans la comprendre, et a donc perdu de sa santé mentale._

 ** _Mr Malfoy, pourquoi êtes vous contre Vous-Savez-Qui, alors que vous venez d'une famille supposément de son coté ? Quelles sont vos dernières relations avec vos parents ? Avez vous quelque chose à dire à notre Ministre ou notre ministère en général ? À mes lecteurs ? Au monde sorcier ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Je m'oppose à [Tom] parce que c'est un sorcier qui est simplement avide de pouvoir et se sert d'une histoire millénaire pour arriver à ses fins personnelles. Ma famille défend effectivement en théorie les mêmes idées que [Tom] : la communauté magique doit se protéger, protéger son héritage, et pour cela, protéger les Sangs-Purs. Je ne nie pas partager une partie de ces idées, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis ami avec des personnes plutôt progressistes comme mes camarades ici présents que j'ai oublié tout un pan de mon éducation. Je considère simplement [Tom] comme un usurpateur. Ce grand défenseur des Sangs-Purs devant la grande magie est un Sang-Mêlé ! Même Harry, à qui on ne fait jamais oublier ses origines, a le sang plus pur que lui : ses deux parents étaient sorciers, au moins ! Le discours de [Tom] est juste un grand mensonge, basé sur une histoire personnelle mensongère. Il épouse peut-être les idées des Sangs-Purs les plus conservateurs, mais il épouse surtout leur réseau et leur compte bancaire ! Je trouve simplement hallucinant que tant de vieilles familles aussi respectables se soient abaissées à s'agenouiller devant un tel parvenu !_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Ton père en fait partie…_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Je le sais, et il a tout fait pour que j'en fasse partie aussi. C'est hors de question. Les Malfoy ne s'inclinent devant personne. Les Black non plus. Ma mère s'en souvient, au moins. C'est dommage d'en arriver là, mais l'honneur de ma famille passe avant les idéaux tordus d'un seul de ses membres, même s'il est l'actuel Lord. Je ne soutiens pas mon père, je ne soutiens pas [Tom], je me suis assuré que ma mère et ma soeur soient en sécurité, et tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est montrer à tous que ni les Malfoy, ni les Black, ne se laissent avoir par un escroc qui a trop joué avec la magie noire et s'en croit le roi du monde. Et j'invite notre Ministre et notre ministère, ainsi que toute notre communauté, à faire pareil : quelles que soient les idées que nous défendons, elles n'ont pas à être perverties par un sociopathe qui ne veut que notre argent et notre pouvoir pour mener une vendetta personnelle._

 ** _Avec votre père supposé être un Deatheater, comment avez-vous surmonté l'angoisse du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, sachant que votre petite soeur, Cassiopeia, était vulnérable ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Ça n'a pas été facile, évidemment. Du aux liens de certains membres de ma famille avec [Tom], je savais dès juin dernier qu'il était effectivement de retour. À l'époque, je ne pensais pas avoir d'autres alternatives que faire profil bas, voire être enrôlé à mon tour comme Deatheater, si je voulais protéger ma mère et ma petite soeur. Ça a été des mois très difficiles. [Tom] profite du fait que le Ministère nie son retour pour rester discret et rassembler des forces, en nombre d'hommes, en matériel, en puissance magique… Plus le temps avançait, plus ça devenait difficile pour moi de passer inaperçu. Le fait que je sois mage m'a permis d'avoir à la fois la puissance et le soutien nécessaires pour ne pas avoir simplement à subir, et maintenant que ma mère et ma soeur sont en sécurité, je peux afficher mes véritables opinions. C'est un réel soulagement._

 ** _Messieurs Longbottom, Potter et Malfoy, vous êtes tous les trois héritiers de grandes familles. Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez faire ? Comment vous voyez vous dans 10 ans ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Si mon père continue à rester fidèle à Face-de-Serpent, Lord._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Lord aussi, évidemment, mais avant toute cette histoire, je souhaitais travailler dans l'Herbologie. Peut-être que je pourrai continuer ces projets._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Il n'y a pas de raison, tu es vraiment doué. Personnellement, je suis déjà Lord, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrai faire plus tard. Pendant un temps, j'avais pensé être Auror, mais je n'en suis plus si certain._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Harry Potter** : Parce que même si les Potter sont connus pour être des chasseurs de mages noirs, ils font ça dans un cadre bien spécifique, propre aux Potter et à l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. Je ne pourrai pas bénéficier des mêmes conditions si je suis Auror. Je n'ai pas envie de me priver de certains moyens juste pour avoir une étiquette officielle sur ce que je fais. Et Auror m'obligerait à faire ça à plein temps, alors que les Potter n'interviennent habituellement que dans les affaires les plus sérieuses. Je veux avoir le temps de faire d'autres choses, avoir une famille, faire de la politique, m'occuper de Hogwarts…_

 ** _Avez-vous des projets politiques pour l'avenir de notre Ministère et de notre monde ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je ne suis pas très porté sur la politique, c'est quelque chose qui intéresse plus Draco et Manon mais, comme tout le monde, je pense, j'ai des idéaux et des convictions que j'aimerais voir représentés. Par exemple, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y a aucune loi interdisant la diffamation. Je crois que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que mon nom et ma réputation ont été écorchés à plusieurs reprises, sans aucune preuve ou aucun fait qui le justifie, et sans que j'ai la possibilité de me défendre. Et je ne suis pas le seul parmi nous._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Cet exemple est d'autant plus frappant pour tous ceux qui connaissent le monde non-magique et qui savent que dans n'importe quel pays moderne, la presse n'a pas le droit de se déchaîner sans raison sur quelqu'un. Ça s'appelle de la diffamation, et il y a eu de très nombreux procès sur ça, et la victime en sort très souvent gagnante. Le traitement de Harry dans la presse est absolument scandaleux pour n'importe quelle personne née-moldue ou ayant vécu dans le monde non-magique._

 _ **Harry Potter** : En parlant des Nés-Moldus, c'est aussi une de mes convictions : j'aimerais qu'ils soient mieux intégrés dans la société magique. Cela passe par plusieurs points : l'abrogation des lois discriminatoires à leur égard tout d'abord. Ce n'est pas normal que Hermione ou Manon n'aient pas la même protection juridique qu'un sorcier de sang mêlé ou de sang pur, alors qu'elles sont tout autant sorcières. Et ça passe aussi par l'éducation. De nombreux… malentendus entre ceux ayant grandis dans le monde non-magique et ceux ayant grandi dans le monde magique viennent du fait que ceux ayant grandi dans le monde non-magique ne connaissent pas la raison des traditions sorcières, et qu'elles passent du coup pour simplement désuètes, alors qu'elles ont la plupart du temps une explication. Les Nés-Moldus sont alors persuadés que les Sangs-Purs sont simplement des personnes en retard technologiquement, et qui en plus se permettent de les prendre de haut parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas les traditions sorcières, et les Sangs-Purs sont persuadés que les Nés-Moldus veulent absolument détruire toutes les traditions sorcières, alors que s'ils les comprenaient, ils les respecteraient._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Il faudrait déjà que les Sangs-Purs acceptent de reconnaître que les moldus ont pris une très forte avance technologique. Ça leur permettrait de comprendre le fossé culturel entre les deux communautés. Le cours d'Étude des Moldus est en retard de plus d'un siècle !_

 ** _Justement, comment allez-vous vous occuper de Hogwarts, Lord Potter ? Pensez-vous qu'il y a des choses à changer dans notre système éducatif ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Oui, beaucoup de choses. La plupart des cours qu'on a aujourd'hui sont très bien…_

 _ **Hermione Granger** _ (l'interrompant) _: Leur niveau est en baisse constante depuis des décennies. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un étudiant passant ses OWLs aujourd'hui soit capable de passer celles d'il y a vingt ans, ou quarante ans…_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Tu n'es pas en train d'exagérer ?_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Non. Il y a des annales des anciens examens, à la Bibliothèque, et j'ai voulu faire des examens blancs pour voir où j'en suis dans mes révisions. Je peux passer sans problème ceux des dernières années, mais plus on remonte dans le temps, plus ils deviennent compliqués._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Il n'y a pas besoin d'être sorcier depuis longtemps pour voir d'où vient le problème. Harry vient d'en parler : les Nés-Moldus n'ont jamais de cours d'intégration pour comprendre le monde magique. Or, les enfants sorciers apprennent non seulement à lire et à écrire avant Hogwarts, mais aussi les traditions sorcières, et les bases de la théorie de la magie, de l'Histoire sorcière, des potions… Voire même peut-être quelques sorts. Et Hogwarts est obligé de reprendre tout ça en première année pour que les nés-moldus ne soient pas immédiatement à la ramasse. Ça fait perdre un semestre à un an par rapport à l'époque où il y avait des cours d'intégration._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Et Hogwarts était autrefois une école destinée à une élite de puissants, magiques et intellectuels, et aujourd'hui, c'est une toute autre élite qui la fréquente, qui n'a pas forcément la puissance requise pour suivre les cours plus intenses qui étaient fournis avant. Forcément, le niveau baisse. Et idéalement, j'aimerais refaire de Hogwarts une école destinée aux meilleurs magiciens, quelle que soit leur origine. Mais pour qu'on puisse avoir des nés-moldus, ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'ils intègrent le monde sorcier un peu plus tôt, afin d'être au même niveau que les autres en première année. C'est tout un projet, qui doit être réfléchi sur le long terme, et qui va devoir se faire en partenariat avec l'équipe enseignante de Hogwarts et le Département de l'Éducation du Ministère. Je ne peux pas faire ça seul dans mon coin, même si l'école m'appartient._

 ** _Sur un tout autre sujet, vous nous avez parlé de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Neville serait bien mieux placé que moi pour répondre._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : C'est un ordre de chevaliers-mages. Le premier fondé, et le dernier encore existant. Il a été créé à l'époque de Merlin, et rassemblait les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, comme son nom l'indique. Ce n'était pas que les sorciers, à l'époque, mais après la disparition d'Arthur et de ses Chevaliers, seuls les mages de cet ordre l'ont conservé, et il est devenu exclusivement magique. Les chevaliers-mages, qu'ils appartiennent à l'Ordre de la Table Ronde ou non, ont pour mission de lutter contre l'utilisation maléfique de la magie. Ils ne s'occupent généralement pas des petits criminels qui utilisent une potion illégale ou un Impardonnable, mais ils s'occupent des véritables terroriste magiques, ceux qui veulent asservir une partie plus ou moins grande de la communauté avec l'utilisation maléfique de la magie : rituels, magie blanche ou noire utilisée à des fins mauvaises… [Tom] entre dans cette catégorie, et c'est pour ça que Harry et moi, qui faisons tous les deux partie de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, devons… comment dire… C'est le rôle typique de nos familles de nous occuper d'un sorcier comme [Tom]. Il y a eu d'autres Ordres de chevalerie magique au cours de l'Histoire, mais l'Ordre de la Table Ronde est le dernier encore existant, et nous ne sommes plus que trois familles à en faire partie. C'est quelque chose qui se transmet uniquement de père en fils._

 ** _Vous dites que l'Ordre de la Table Ronde est le premier ordre de chevaliers-mages mais pas le seul, connaissez vous d'autres Ordres maintenant disparu ? Et savez vous pourquoi ? Votre Ordre va-t-il disparaître un jour ?_**

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Certains Lords ont créé leur propre Ordre de Chevalerie, principalement au Moyen-Âge. Il y en a eu des dizaines. Je suis loin de les connaître tous, mais je sais que les Longbottom ont fait également partie de deux autres Ordres à une époque, l'Ordre de la Rose et l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Argent. L'Ordre de la Rose a été créé pendant la Guerre des Deux Roses, dans les années 1400. C'était tout un tas de conflits civils nés à cause d'une guerre d'héritage à la Couronne Britannique. L'Ordre de la Rose a été fondé par les York, qui avaient pour emblème une rose blanche. L'Ordre a pris fin quand Elizabeth d'York s'est mariée à Henri VII, des Tudor, ce qui a mis fin à ces guerres. La plupart des Ordres ont disparu pour des raisons similaires, fondés par des Seigneurs pas forcément magiciens, mais au courant de l'existence de la magie, et qui ont eu l'idée d'associer des magiciens à leurs combats. Certains Ordres ont duré un peu plus longtemps que les conflits pour lesquels ils ont été créés, mais ils ont pour la plupart été dissous par les descendants de leurs fondateurs. L'Ordre de la Table Ronde est particulier car il est séparé de toute famille. Il doit allégeance à la Couronne, peu importe la famille qui la porte. Et ses statuts empêchent sa dissolution par un nouveau Roi. Il peut disparaître, par contre, si les dernières familles qui en font partie s'éteignent._

 ** _Pardonnez moi si je me trompe mais vous avez parlé de trois familles faisant partie de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. Il y a donc les Potter et les Longbottom mais quelle est cette troisième famille ?_**

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Les Bones. Mais comme il n'y a plus d'homme de sang Bones en vie, et que l'Ordre de la Table Ronde est exclusivement masculin, il n'y a pas actuellement de chevalier-mage Bones. Il y en aura un si Susan Bones, l'actuelle Héritière, a un fils. Les Abbott font officiellement partie de l'Ordre, par leur héritage, mais ils ne forment plus de chevaliers-mages depuis plusieurs générations._

 ** _Que pensez vous des créatures magiques ? Doit on les intégrer ? Les rejeter ? Les aider ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Je pense déjà qu'il faudrait entièrement revoir notre classification des créatures magiques. Les Gobelins et les Centaures, par exemple, qui sont des peuples à part entière, disposant de la même intelligence et d'un accès équivalent à la magie, même si leur magie est différente de celle des humains, ne devraient pas être classés comme des… créatures, comme si c'était des animaux à peine plus intelligents que des animaux non-magiques. Certains de ces peuples sont plus anciens que les humains, et simplement parce que les humains sont plus nombreux, ils estiment avoir le droit de contrôler ces peuples. Ce n'est pas juste._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Hermione est lancée…_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Dis que j'ai tort !_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Non, tu as absolument raison, et tu sais que je partage ton avis. Simplement, c'est un sujet qui te tient à coeur, et je sais que si on te laisse parler, on est encore là demain. Je suis sûre que Miss Skeeter a autre chose à faire de sa nuit… Si tu pouvais utiliser ton esprit d'analyse pour synthétiser ton idée, ce ne serait pas de refus._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Bien. Je pense donc qu'on devrait rendre leur autonomie aux peuples qui disposent de la même intelligence que les humains, tout en favorisant les bons échanges avec des accords inter-races. Pour les créatures magiques qui sont réellement des créatures magiques, je pense que ça doit se faire au cas par cas. Évidemment qu'il doit y avoir une forme de contrôle, mais est-ce qu'elle doit être faite par les humains ? Est-ce que d'autres peuples intelligents ne seraient pas mieux placés pour veiller sur certaines créatures, et s'assurer à la fois qu'elles soient protégées, tout en évitant soit de briser le Secret Magique, soit, pour les plus dangereuses, qu'elles attaquent tout ce qui bouge… Et je pense aussi qu'il est important que les magiciens apprennent véritablement ce dont sont capables les peuples intelligents, ainsi que les grandes lignes de leur histoire, afin de favoriser soit une meilleure intégration s'ils veulent se mêler aux humains, soit au moins de meilleurs échanges._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : En plus, l'avantage de reconnaître la véritable valeur des peuples intelligents, tant au niveau légal que social ou économique, permettrait d'alléger beaucoup de tensions qui règnent actuellement entre les sorciers et la plupart de ces peuples._

 ** _Que pensez-vous des Dementors ? D'autres créatures sombres qui ont rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui par le passé et qui vont peut-être le faire à l'avenir ? Un message à leur transmettre ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je crois qu'il est important que tout le monde, les sorciers comme les différents peuples et créatures magiques, comprennent que [Tom] ne sert que ses propres intérêts. C'est un sang-mêlé qui prétend épouser la cause des Sangs-Purs les plus conservateurs simplement parce que c'est là que se trouvent les vieilles richesses. Il promet monts et merveilles aux différentes créatures parce qu'il sait qu'avec la politique actuelle du Ministère, il marche sur du velours, et il n'a aucune intention de remplir ses promesses._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Je crois que la manière la plus efficace de convaincre les différents peuples et créatures magiques de ne pas se rallier à [Tom] est de ne plus leur en donner de raison. Il faut absolument qu'on revoit leurs droits et devoirs au sein de la communauté magique britannique. S'ils voient, concrètement, qu'ils peuvent avoir une place, dans le respect et la sécurité à la fois de ces peuples et créatures, mais aussi des sorciers et des non-magiciens, alors ils auront nettement moins de raisons de rejoindre [Tom]._

 ** _Avez-vous prévu des échanges entre sorciers d'autres pays, d'autres continents ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Nous n'avons encore rien prévu de ce genre, mais je pense qu'il sera nécessaire un jour de nous pencher sur ce qui se fait dans d'autres pays._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : J'aimerais bien qu'on regarde ce qui se passe dans la France magique, notamment. Je suis Française, mais je ne connais pas du tout la France magique, et j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est pareil ou différent de la Grande Bretagne magique._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : C'est assez différent._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Comment tu sais ça ?_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Lointaines origines françaises, et ma mère adore la France et Paris. Nous y allons régulièrement. La France magique est plus ouverte, tant sur les communautés magiques qui l'entourent, que sur les non-magiciens qui habitent le même pays._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : J'ai de quoi être fière d'être Française, alors ?_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : _ (avec un rire) _Tu peux… Même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître._

 ** _Miss Nestral, que pensez vous de cette création d'une loi sur la restriction des voyageurs temporels ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Il y a toujours eu des voyages temporels, et il y en aura toujours. C'est un sujet vaste et complexe, et la loi qui a été présentée le 31 décembre 1995 présente des lacunes considérables. Le texte est à présent étudié par le Département des Mystères, et j'espère qu'ils y accorderont l'importance nécessaire, c'est-à-dire qu'ils demanderont le rejet pur et simple de cette loi. Les voyages temporels, à mes yeux, doivent être considérés au cas par cas, car chaque situation est différente. Une loi obligerait à classer ces voyages temporels dans des cases qui ne leur correspondront sans doute pas, mais qui satisferont les intérêts de ceux qui ne devraient probablement pas être mêlés à la situation._

 ** _Si jamais une loi contrôlant les voyageurs dans le temps devait passer, que feriez vous ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Honnêtement, tout dépendra du contenu final de cette loi. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser "contrôler" comme vous dites, plus qu'un citoyen normal. Je respecte les lois actuelles qui valent pour tout membre de la communauté magique, je respecte les droits et devoirs associés au fait d'être membre de cette communauté magique, j'accepte à la rigueur d'être enregistrée comme voyageuse temporelle parce que c'est un fait, mais je refuse absolument que cet événement dont je suis avant tout une victime soit la cause d'un contrôle du moindre de mes faits et gestes, avec la possibilité pour quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas les intentions de m'autoriser ou m'interdire certaines choses qui vont au delà du bon sens permettant d'éviter les paradoxes temporels. Je pense être capable de quitter le pays, malgré toute la peine que ça me causerait, si une loi aussi abusive venait à être votée._

 ** _Pensez vous aller voir votre vous plus jeune ? Aller voir vos parents ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Non, je ne pense pas. Cela n'apporterait rien de bon à personne._

 ** _Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous manque le plus par rapport à votre époque ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Internet ! Sans aucune hésitation._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Pourquoi ? C'est juste un outil de recherche…_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : En 1996, peut-être, mais plus tard, on peut faire des tas de choses dessus ! Effectivement faire des recherches, mais aussi communiquer, échanger des photos et des vidéos, jouer, créer… Plein de choses !_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Quel intérêt d'échanger des photos et des vidéos ? Le temps de chargement est terriblement long !_

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Plus à mon époque. Le chargement d'une photo est quasiment instantané, et celui d'une vidéo à peine plus long._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Une technologie moldue assez récente. Internet est un système d'échange de données à distance. Jusqu'à récemment, c'était réservé aux grosses entreprises, pour accélérer certains de leurs processus, mais le grand public commence à y avoir accès. Je suppose qu'à l'époque de Manon, c'est très commun._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Oui. De plus en plus d'administrations demandent à ce que les démarches soient effectuées par Internet, tellement c'est devenu courant._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. C'est compliqué d'expliquer les technologies informatiques sans y passer des heures, mais même si c'est pratique pour des tâches simples, comme le traitement de texte, j'ai du mal à concevoir que ça puisse te manquer._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : L'écart technologique entre l'informatique que tu connais et celui que je connais est presque aussi important que celui entre les connaissances de Neville et les tiennes en la matière. Il y a eu des progrès phénoménaux ces dernières années, enfin, celles avant mon voyage temporel, et l'utilisation d'un ordinateur est complètement différente qu'en 1996._

 ** _Que faisiez-vous, Miss Nestral avant d'arriver à Hogwarts à cette époque ? Et vous, Miss Granger, si vous n'aviez pas reçu votre lettre pour Hogwarts, qu'auriez-vous fait ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : J'étais étudiante en langues étrangères et je souhaitais m'orienter vers la communication d'entreprise, en interne ou externe, c'était encore à déterminer._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Je suis arrivée à Hogwarts, j'avais presque douze ans. Je n'avais pas encore fait de projets de carrière. J'hésitais entre le droit, l'enseignement et la médecine._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Et maintenant ?_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Avant de découvrir que je suis mage, je voulais faire de la recherche en sortilèges. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus, c'est à revoir…_

 ** _Quelle a été votre réaction quand vous avez découvert que, hormis la magie, certaines choses pourtant complètement surréalistes étaient réelles ? Cela a-t-il changé votre vue sur ce qui vous entoure ?_**

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Loin de moi l'idée de vous vexer, Miss Skeeter, mais je trouve cette question typique d'une sorcière ayant toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier. Vous avez tant l'habitude de la magie, que vous ne cherchez pas à comprendre ce qui peut se passer autour de vous. C'est magique, et ça n'a pas besoin d'explications. Je trouve que les sorciers manquent sincèrement de curiosité. Même à Hogwarts, alors que nous sommes des étudiants, qui devrions être curieux de ce qu'on nous enseigne, je ne vois que très peu de curiosité. Même chez les Ravenclaws dont c'est censé pourtant être un trait de leur maison. Évidemment que le monde est plein de choses surréalistes pour notre entendement. Cela prouve que nous sommes encore loin de tout comprendre, soit parce que nous sommes encore en apprentissage, soit parce que tel ou tel phénomène n'a pas encore été expliqué. Mais c'est ce qui en fait la beauté et l'intérêt._

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que les enfants sorciers ayant grandi dans le monde non-magique ont tant de mal à intégrer le monde magique. Toute notre enfance, nous apprenons à être curieux, à exercer notre esprit critique, à voir les choses au delà de leurs apparences, à essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement des choses. Et tout d'un coup, dès le premier cours de théorie de la magie à Hogwarts, on nous explique que… c'est magique. Mais pour la plupart des nés-moldus ou enfants ayant grandi dans le monde non-magique, ça ne suffit pas. Alors on pose des questions, auxquelles les sorciers n'ont pas de réponse parce qu'ils ont accepté l'explication première de « C'est magique. », et on passe pour des personnes qui veulent remettre en cause les traditions et la culture sorcière. Ce n'est pas le cas, on veut juste… comprendre._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Je partage tout à fait l'avis de Manon et Hermione, et pour en revenir au coeur de la question, avoir découvert l'existence de la magie nous a certainement appris à chercher un peu plus loin que l'explication la plus simple pour les phénomènes que nous ne comprenons pas, ou dont nous doutons de l'existence. Peut-être effectivement que ça existe, peut-être effectivement qu'on ne peut pas l'expliquer scientifiquement, sans doute que ça peut s'expliquer alors magiquement. Mais je suis d'accord avec Hermione : j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à me contenter d'un « C'est magique. »_

 ** _Vous pensez donc faire des recherches sur la magie et son fonctionnement ? Ou organiser des recherches ? Avez vous déjà des théories sur le fonctionnement de la magie ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Oui, on souhaite faire des recherches pour approfondir nos connaissances sur la magie. Il n'y a encore rien de concret, nous avons d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, mais j'espère qu'on pourra s'y consacrer plus tard. Pour l'instant, nos connaissances sont celles officiellement enseignées aux sorciers._

 ** _Avez-vous des projets concernant le monde moldu ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Dans l'immédiat, non. Mais nous aimerions rapprocher les communautés magique et non magique. Les sorciers ont plein de choses à apprendre des non-magiciens !_

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Et mieux les connaître permettrait également de protéger plus efficacement le Secret Magique._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Ou repérer plus rapidement les nés-moldus et vérifier s'ils sont bien traités._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Avec deux nées-moldues dans le groupe, on va vouloir trouver un équilibre et ne pas complètement couper les ponts. La famille de Hermione et la mienne sont complètement non-magiques, et nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous en séparer._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Les Malfoy, et sans doute les Potter, les Black et les Longbottom aussi, ont des intérêts économiques dans la communauté moldue, qui est beaucoup plus florissante que la communauté magique. Peut-être serait-il intéressant à l'avenir de transformer ces intérêts économiques en quelque chose de plus pratique : de la recherche scientifique, technique…_

 _ **Harry Potter** : La priorité reste pour l'instant évidemment la protection des non-magiciens, de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'un terroriste sévit dans notre communauté. Peut-être y a-t-il là aussi des perspectives de développement pour l'avenir ?_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Aucun de nous n'est fermé à la communauté non-magique, et les familles Black, Potter et Longbottom, de part leur ancienneté, ont traditionnellement des liens avec l'élite non-magique. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de les rompre, bien au contraire._

 ** _Que pensez-vous de l'éducation moldue ? De possibles transpositions à Hogwarts comme des sorties scolaires ou encore l'instauration de clubs ou d'autres sports comme le Quidditch ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Il y a déjà d'autres clubs à Hogwarts que le Quidditch, mais c'est vrai que d'autres sports permettraient sans doute à d'autres talents de se montrer. L'éducation moldue est à la fois plus générale et plus poussée. On apprend jusqu'à la fin des études générales l'anglais, la littérature, les mathématiques, l'Histoire, la géographie, les sciences… Plein de choses qui sont considérées comme acquises par les Professeurs d'Hogwarts alors qu'on y arrive à à peine onze ans. Je trouve dommage qu'Hogwarts n'offre pas ces cours de base en plus des cours de magie. Ça permettrait aux élèves de mieux s'exprimer, d'avoir une ouverture plus importante sur le monde, qu'il soit magique ou non._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Notre emploi du temps est déjà suffisamment chargé comme ça, Hermione. On ne peut pas demander à tout le monde une telle masse de travail._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Nous sommes en pensionnat et nous avons pourtant un emploi du temps plus léger que des enfants rentrant tous les jours chez leurs parents. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu d'heures de cours de tout mon collège et lycée. Je sais que les Anglais ont de manière générale un emploi du temps plus léger que les Français, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont plus incités à faire des choses en dehors de leurs leçons : du sport, de la musique, des arts… Des choses qui ne sont proposées qu'à un tout petit nombre à Hogwarts. Il y a le potentiel de rajouter quelques heures de cours d'enseignement général._

 _ **Harry Potter** : Ça ne se fera pas tout de suite, cependant. Ça demande un temps de réflexion, pour voir comment on peut mettre ça en place, quelles matières ajouter et de quelle manière, quels professeurs recruter… Et ajouter ces matières demandera à repenser les enseignements qui existent déjà. Bref, c'est un travail de fond, et on ne peut pas faire ça sans impliquer les professeurs et éventuellement les parents d'élèves._

 ** _Comment ça se passe, maintenant, entre vous et les autres élèves de l'école ?_**

 _ **Harry Potter** : Comme avant. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas. J'ai toujours préféré avoir un groupe d'amis de confiance, et laisser parler les autres. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Nous avons des amis autour de nous, avec lesquels nous nous entendons bien et en qui nous avons confiance, et ce que peuvent me dire les autres, je m'en moque complètement._

Les quatre autres hochent la tête

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Ça me change, cette mentalité, je dois le reconnaître. Mon père m'a appris à faire attention à l'image qu'on dégage auprès des autres. Et c'est quelque chose que j'aime, malgré tout. Mais curieusement, malgré la magie, ma vie est beaucoup moins stressante depuis que je me contente d'un petit groupe d'amis._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : Petit, petit… Je parie que si tu les réunis tous, nous sommes plus d'une trentaine, toutes maisons confondues…_

 ** _Toutes maisons confondues ? Vraiment ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** _ (avec un grand sourire) _: Vraiment. C'est ce dont je suis le plus heureuse depuis que nous sommes mages. Nous avons dépassé l'appartenance aux maisons._

 ** _Qu'en pensent les professeurs ?_**

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Ils en sont satisfaits, pour la plupart. Chaque année, on nous rappelle l'importance de l'entente au delà des maisons. À présent, notre groupe peut constituer une sorte… d'exemple. En plus, nous avons Harry Potter, et même si Harry n'aime pas ça, c'est évident que ça aura de l'influence. Et Draco et moi sommes également préfets. C'est presque notre… devoir, de montrer ce genre d'exemple._

 ** _Comment ça se passe, en classe ?_**

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Les professeurs sont compréhensifs. Ils savent que le cursus classique n'a plus grand intérêt pour nous, dans certaines matières en particulier, alors ils nous font un programme personnalisé. Ils sont chacun reconnu dans leur propre matière, et mettent à notre disposition leur savoir et leur expérience. C'est très valorisant._

 ** _Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur les traditions sorcières de votre point de vue ? Doivent-elles disparaître pour certaines ? Être remises au goût du jour ? Connaissez-vous certaines disparitions qui auraient pu avoir lieu au cours du temps ?_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Vous avez devant vous cinq personnes qui ont chacune un point de vue différent sur la place des traditions dans la société magique. Je crois que le seul consensus que vous aurez est que certaines traditions sont indispensables, et d'autres franchement désuètes et peuvent être supprimées. Mais même sur ces traditions désuètes, nous pouvons être en désaccord. Vous avez devant vous un très bon panel représentatif des différentes philosophies et croyances existant en Grande Bretagne magique._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Ces différences de point de vue sont approfondies par le fait que Harry, Hermione et Manon ont grandi dans le monde non-magique et n'ont pas grandi avec ces traditions. Draco et moi, même si nous avons grandi dans des familles aux opinions politiques opposées, avons eu une éducation semblable sur l'importance des traditions._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : C'est quelque chose qu'ils nous transmettent aujourd'hui, afin qu'on puisse avoir un avis plus éclairé sur l'importance de telle ou telle tradition. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'écriture à la plume avait un rôle sur la transmission de la magie, par exemple. Je pensais juste que c'était un exemple des sorciers réfractaires aux découvertes moldues, et qui se refusaient à utiliser un stylo bille._

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Un quoi ?_

 _ **Hermione Granger** : Une sorte de bâton en plastique, avec une bille à l'extrémité, et rempli d'encre. En faisant rouler la bille sur le papier, on peut écrire. Ces stylos ont une très longue durée de vie pour des moyens d'écriture. J'avais aussi été perturbée par le fait que vous ne les utilisiez pas, en première année. Quelle perte de temps de toujours devoir recharger sa plume pendant qu'on écrit. Mais Manon a raison, on ne nous a jamais appris que l'écriture à la plume avait son importance._

 _ **Manon Nestral** : D'une manière générale, nous avons découvert peu de traditions qui doivent purement et simplement disparaître. Certaines peuvent être adaptées, remises au goût du jour comme vous dites. La discrimination abusive des nés-moldus, elle, doit disparaître, par contre._

 _ **Draco Malfoy** : Et le respect du libre arbitre et de l'intégrité des espèces intelligentes, dont nous avons parlé, est une vieille tradition disparue qu'il serait utile de voir renaître. Considérer les Centaures et les Gobelins comme des êtres inférieurs est une tendance plutôt récente, dans l'histoire du pays._

 ** _Bien, pour terminer cette rencontre, avez-vous quelque chose de particulier à dire à nos lecteurs ?_**

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Quelque chose de cher à Manon et Hermione : gardez l'esprit ouvert, réfléchissez à ce qu'on vous dit, ne prenez pas tout pour argent comptant. Comparez les versions opposées d'un même récit, confrontez les faits... Si vous montrez un esprit ouvert et critique, notre pays sera nettement moins fragile face à [Tom] et à ceux qui voudraient nous garder dans une ignorance béate pour mieux nous gouverner._

 _C'est sur ce sage conseil que nous terminerons cette interview. Comme vous le savez, je mets un point d'honneur à participer à cet exercice de la pensée critique, à remettre en cause les idées établies, et je pense que de beaux jours s'ouvrent devant nous si ce conseil est suivi par vous, chers lecteurs._

 _Je suis impatiente de voir ce que ces cinq jeunes adolescents propulsés mages vont faire, et vous savez que je vous tiendrai informés avec grand plaisir._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Sympa, hein ? Bon, c'est vrai que sa conclusion est très... ironique, à mes yeux, mais si ça marche...

Elle a enlevé des passages, l'interview a duré deux heures, mais elle a quand même gardé l'essentiel et l'esprit de la rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout mettre, il aurait fallu un magazine entier pour ça. Donc voilà.

Les élèves ont déjà commencé à remettre leur imagination en marche pour faire circuler le _Quibbler_ dans l'école sous le nez de Dumbledore, et la rumeur de l'article se répand à vitesse grand V. Au déjeuner, les jumeaux ont fêté ça en mettant le désordre dans la Grande Salle : des confettis qui pleuvent en masse, des pétards festifs, des petits feux d'artifice... Rien qui ne s'attaque aux élèves, pour ne pas les décourager dans leur lecture ou leur soutien, mais suffisamment de bruit et de désordre pour marquer le coup. Le déjeuner s'est passé dans une très bonne ambiance, du coup.

Bon, je te laisse, on va préparer leur fête d'anniversaire. Avec ce qu'ils ont fait ce midi, il faut qu'on soit à la hauteur.

Bisous !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Les anecdotes racontées par Manon sont auto-biographiques. Ça fait partie de ce que je lui ai laissé de moi pour ne pas avoir à lui inventer tout un passé (paresse, quand tu nous tiens ;) ).

Le groupe Polymnie mentionné par Draco est une création de ma part, initialement pour une histoire originale que je n'ai jamais réussie à vraiment écrire au delà de quelques passages clés. Autant qu'il serve quelque part ;) Les Bizarr' Sisters et Lorcan d'Eath sont bien issus du canon de JKR par contre :) (les Bizarr Sisters sont mentionnées dans _la Coupe de Feu_ et Lorcan d'Eath sur _Pottermore_ ).

L'Ordre de la Rose mentionné par Neville est aussi une création. Si vous êtes courageux et avez déjà quelques notions d'Histoire anglaise, je vous invite à vous renseigner sur la Guerre des Deux Roses, c'est un micmac politico-guerrico-royal assez impressionnant (c'est l'inspiration de GRR Martin pour son _Trône de Fer_ ). Je me suis personnellement contentée de la page Wikipedia pour vérifier que je ne faisais pas dire d'âneries monstrueuses à Neville.

Ensuite, un très grand merci à LunaMidnight15, le Cerf-Pentard et Carlout42 pour leur participation à cette interview, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à échanger avec vous ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de refaire ça pour un autre chapitre, je me suis beaucoup amusée :)

Enfin, vous constatez que je publie ce chapitre un vendredi. Tout simplement parce qu'à partir de demain jusqu'à dimanche, dans 10 jours, je suis en Écosse avec ma meilleure amie (c'est mon cadeau pour notre anniversaire des 30 ans :) ). Donc pas d'Internet pour publier le chapitre lundi ou les jours proches.

Pour me faire pardonner et vous occuper jusqu'au lundi 15 mai, où on reprendra le rythme normal, j'ai mis l'intégralité de l'interview au lieu d'extraits comme c'était prévu initialement.

Et ne vous étonnez pas si je réponds moins rapidement aux commentaires, j'y répondrai à mon retour de voyage :)

À dans 10 jours donc !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	70. 2 avril 1996

**Mardi 2 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

La fête d'anniversaire des jumeaux hier a été un gros succès ! Là, on est en fin d'après-midi, et les derniers dormeurs viennent à peine de se réveiller. Les jumeaux, en plus du groupe habituel, avaient invité leurs amis de septième année, et ça a donc fait beaucoup de monde dans la Suite. On avait heureusement prévu le coup et poussé les meubles. Une super chouette ambiance, ça a fait plaisir. Du balcon, on a tiré des feux d'artifice géants. Les feux d'artifice magiques sont vraiment quelque chose à voir. C'est absolument fabuleux ! Il y avait des animaux merveilleux, des effets spéciaux incroyables... Grandiose. Harry m'a dit que c'était les feux des jumeaux, et pas ceux du Dr Filibuster. S'ils les vendent, ils vont avoir un succès fou !

Au milieu de toute la nourriture et des boissons qu'on avait préparées, ils ont réussi à glisser, malgré notre attention, leurs produits. Du coup, on a vu quelques canaris, des robes changer de couleur, entendu des bruits étranges... Mais ça nous a tous fait rire, donc c'est bien passé.

Ça fait drôle aussi de voir tout le monde sans les robes d'école. Au bal du Réveillon, c'était des tenues de soirée haut de gamme, mais on a exigé pour hier soir des tenues moins formelles. J'avais mis par exemple une de mes robes achetées lors de notre session shopping intensive cet hiver. Il y avait des couleurs de partout, tout le monde avait l'air aussi plus décontracté. C'était franchement chouette.

Les jumeaux ont fait un discours absolument délirant, nous remerciant pour l'animation, non seulement de la soirée, mais également de Hogwarts ces dernières semaines. Ça ressemblait à une parodie de discours de remise de prix, du genre « je tiens à remercier ma famille, mes amis, mon chien sans lequel je n'aurais jamais eu la force de faire tout cela... ».

À un moment, Fred m'a invitée à danser, un morceau plutôt rock. Et c'est un bon danseur, qui le sait. Du coup, ça a été assez endiablé, avec même des portés ! Pour le coup, je suis contente de ma nouvelle silhouette... Puis il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a scotchée :

« Félicitations pour l'évolution de ta relation avec Harry. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, fais mine de ne pas comprendre, mais il a ri :

« Hé, c'est nous qui suivons les histoires de couple de toute l'école pour les besoins de notre _business_ , alors on sait quand vous ne faites que prétendre, ou quand vous avez vraiment passé le cap. Je suis content de voir que tu arrives à passer toute cette sordide histoire et continue à vivre ta vie. Vous allez très bien ensemble. »

Je l'ai regardé un moment, puis j'ai souri :

« Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme une bénédiction pour être vraiment en couple avec votre petit frère ?

–Exactement. »

Pauvre Harry, n'empêche... Il ne demande rien à personne, et il se retrouve avec quatre grands frères (les jumeaux, Charlie et Bill) et trois sœurs (Fleur, Hermione et Ginny) prêts à le défendre bec et ongles contre une fille qui voudrait se moquer de lui... Pauvre de moi, aussi... Je n'aurais pas eu leur approbation, ils sont assez nombreux pour pouvoir me mener la vie dure. Mais Bill et Fleur approuvent depuis les vacances de Noël, Hermione aussi, les jumeaux ont estimé apparemment que cette période "d'essai" était concluante, et Charlie est retourné en Roumanie... Et même si Ginny serait contre (ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas), je peux gérer une sorcière seule.

Enfin... C'est bien, je suppose, que Harry a des gens pour veiller sur lui, pour ce qu'il est et pas pour son nom ou sa réputation.

J'ai raconté cette nuit cette conversation à Harry, ça l'a fait rire.

Ce matin, quand nous nous sommes levés (vers dix heures...), nous avons vu que la salle commune de la Suite était déjà nettoyée, malgré les dormeurs affalés dans les canapés, les fauteuils ou sur les poufs. Les elfes de maison ont du travailler autour d'eux sans les réveiller. Merci les elfes, n'empêche... Le ménage aurait été monstrueux, sans ça.

Et comme la semaine dernière, nous avons préparé un méga brunch, avec Harry et moi aux commandes, et des commis au fur et à mesure que tout le monde se réveillait. Tous les fêtards ne sont pas restés, notamment ceux qui ont voulu terminer la soirée en couple, mais beaucoup sont revenus ce matin (ou ce midi, ou cet après-midi...).

À quatorze heures, nous avons laissé la suite entre les mains autoritaires de Daphne et de Tracy, et nous sommes allés à notre cours de transplanage.

Harry arrive maintenant à transplaner sans problèmes. Je suis jalouse. Mais ce qui me console, c'est que je suis la seule de nous quatre autres à avoir réussi à bouger jusque dans le cerceau posé devant moi. Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois, cet après-midi.

Enfin, on a jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour les cours réguliers, et

Ah, attends, il y a de l'agitation et de la panique dans l'air, je vais voir.

Ciao et bisous !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Et voilà, je suis revenue d'Écosse, avec encore des souvenirs plein la tête ! C'est vraiment un pays magnifique, et c'était un excellent voyage :)

Les publications reprennent donc leur rythme normal, tous les lundis.

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais avec sa fin, vous pouvez vous douter que le prochain sera plus long... Que s'est-il passé ? ;)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	71. 3 avril 1996

**Mercredi 3 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Woah... Je commence à comprendre Harry quand il dit que lorsqu'il est bien et heureux, c'est que quelque chose de terrible se prépare... Mais je ne veux pas me laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments. C'est moi, l'optimiste dans le groupe, et je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser tomber...

La panique d'hier ? Lions' Hill se faisait attaquer. Voldemort n'a pas du apprécier la « provocation » de l'article dans le _Quibbler_ lundi, et a décidé de prendre sa revanche en attaquant le bastion des Potter. Évidemment, impossible pour lui de s'attaquer directement à Lions' Rock, mais Lions' Hill était moins protégé. Alors certes, chaque attaquant ne pouvait attaquer qu'une seule fois avant de se retrouver sur la liste noire des protections Potter, mais si on envoie des centaines de Deatheaters en même temps en les prévenant qu'ils n'ont qu'une seule attaque possible et que donc ils doivent donner de leur mieux... Ben ça fait quand même de sacrés dégâts.

Harry a convoqué en urgence l'Ordre, pour qu'on puisse aller protéger le village le temps qu'il mette à jour les défenses. Il avait besoin de temps pour ça, parce qu'il faut que même en montant la sécurité, il n'exclue aucun villageois ni aucun membre de l'Ordre.

Du coup, j'ai participé à ma première bataille. Les consignes étaient simples : établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du village, et empêcher les Deatheaters de s'approcher. Harry a activé les boucliers anti-transplanage, pour qu'ils soient obligés d'entrer dans le village par le cordon de sécurité que nous avons mis en place.

Nous n'étions pas assez nombreux. Les villageois ont tenté de nous aider, mais ils sont encore moins entraînés que les membres de l'Ordre. Alors nous avons fait la chose que nous ne voulions surtout pas faire au début : impliquer des adolescents, les membres du groupe de DCFM avancée de Remus. Au final, nous étions moins de cent à protéger le village. Nous aurions pu être plus nombreux si les adultes travaillant étaient tous rentrés de leur lieu de travail, mais Voldemort a attaqué à une heure particulièrement vicieuse : après le retour des enfants, mais avant celui des parents. Et nous sommes arrivés alors que l'attaque avait déjà commencé, et il y avait déjà des dégâts. Des maisons détruites, en flammes, mais aussi des blessés et des morts.

Notre chance a été que le bouclier de base protégeant le village n'autorise les attaquants qu'à une seule attaque. Notre inconvénient était qu'il leur suffisait de se placer en dehors, juste à la limite du bouclier, et de lancer leurs sortilèges à partir de là. Neville, Hermione, Draco et moi nous sommes placés chacun d'un côté du village, et nous avons essayé de construire de vastes boucliers pour protéger les défenseurs. Heureusement, nous avions chacun notre élément à proximité pour nourrir notre magie : Neville avait la terre, Draco l'air, Hermione les cours d'eau à proximité, et moi les flammes des maisons derrière moi (ce qui a arrangé les villageois chargés de les éteindre).

Nous nous sommes principalement occupés de la défense : nous assurer qu'aucun sortilège lancé par les Deatheaters ne puisse passer les boucliers et donc toucher les défenseurs. Heureusement, les autres ont vite compris que nous ne pourrions pas répliquer activement, et ils ont placé trois attaquants à notre proximité immédiate pour nous protéger et repousser véritablement les Deatheaters. J'ai du placer toute ma concentration et ma puissance dans le bouclier qui couvrait ma partie du village, et la seule chose que je pouvais faire activement, c'était faire en sorte que les sorts rebondissent et retournent à l'envoyeur. C'est déjà pas mal, mais c'est frustrant quand tu sais que tu es mage, et que ton camp a désespérément besoin d'un tel avantage pour autre chose que la défense.

Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux... Voldemort a sans doute fait appel à toute son armée. Et, aussi cruel que ce soit, je suis contente que la nouvelle consigne de l'Ordre soit de ne plus se contenter de stupéfixier, en combat. On ne peut pas se permettre de jouer les gentils quand nous sommes moins de cent face à près de mille Deatheater. Un contre dix. Même en situation de défense, c'est difficilement tenable sur un terrain aussi ouvert. Alors je suis heureuse qu'on ait enlevé aux membres de l'Ordre leur stupide scrupule à ne pas blesser l'adversaire par foutu esprit de grandeur.

La bataille a duré une demi-heure, le temps pour Harry de monter les protections de Lions' Rock et Lions' Hill au niveau 8 : résidents et visiteurs autorisés uniquement, communications libres avec le monde extérieur, mais le bouclier de protection est étanche à toute magie agressive. Nous nous sommes rendus compte de son succès en voyant que les sortilèges lancés s'arrêtaient avant nos boucliers. Maintenant, ils peuvent s'exciter comme ils veulent, rien n'entrera dans Lions' Hill si ça n'a pas été autorisé au préalable.

Il n'y a pas eu de morts de notre côté, une fois l'attaque repoussée à l'extérieur du village. Par contre, trois villageois sont morts avant même qu'on puisse intervenir. Une trentaine d'autres sont sérieusement blessés. Pas mal de personnes épuisées magiquement, choquées par l'attaque... Voire un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Du côté des Deatheaters, on a fait le compte hier soir, il y a eu cent quatre vingt quatre morts, ce qui fait beaucoup, je trouve, surtout que leurs blessés, même graves, ne sont pas restés sur place, et qu'on n'a donc que ces morts pour estimer les dégâts réels dans leurs troupes. Ils doivent être assez conséquents s'ils ont réussi à perdre plus d'un dixième de leurs effectifs en une demi-heure de combat. Rien que de mon côté, les AK qu'ils lançaient rebondissaient sur mon bouclier (merci Hermione et ses recherches pour trouver un bouclier capable de bloquer ce genre de sorts) et touchaient ensuite des Deatheaters.

Étrangement, je ne ressens pas la même culpabilité qu'avec les cinq Deatheaters lors de la mission Horcruxe, la semaine dernière (bon sang, ça semble beaucoup plus loin !). Peut-être parce que ça s'est passé dans le feu de l'action, peut-être parce que je sais que les AK avaient été lancés sur moi et ceux qui me protégeaient, et que c'était donc nous ou eux... Ou peut-être qu'entre le choc d'avoir participé à une bataille, l'épuisement, et tout, je n'ai pas encore réalisé vraiment que mon bouclier a causé la mort d'au moins une vingtaine de Deatheaters...

Si c'est le cas, si c'est vraiment parce que je mets du temps à réaliser, j'espère que quand ce sera le cas, je n'oublierai pas que je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait diminuer le nombre de Deatheaters en face de nous, et protéger les nôtres. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de lancer ces AK, même si j'ai choisi qu'ils retournent à l'envoyeur, au lieu de simplement les dissiper sans faire de mal à personne. Ces hommes (et ces femmes, je suis sûre qu'il y en a, Bellatrix Lestrange ne doit certainement pas être la seule) ont délibérément choisi de marcher sur un village simplement parce que celui qui le protège a décidé de parler contre leur si vénéré maître. Ils ont choisi de semer la mort et la destruction, hier. Et nous avons choisi de protéger ce village, et les vies qu'il contient. Il n'y a pas trente six mille façons de se débarrasser rapidement de Deatheaters présents en trop grand nombre.

Je crois que je commence à trouver la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis longtemps, depuis que j'écris des personnages capables de prendre des décisions difficiles, drastiques, à la morale douteuse, pour pouvoir atteindre un but nécessaire : est-ce que je suis capable de faire de même ou est-ce que ce ne sont que des mots confortablement étalés sur du papier, laissant mes mains vierges de sang et simplement tâchées d'encre ? Apparemment, j'en suis capable. C'est la deuxième fois que j'agis avec pour conséquence la mort d'un ou plusieurs adversaires. J'aurais pu me pelotonner dans un coin et refuser de bouger en attendant que les choses se passent, mais le fait que les autres avaient besoin de moi a été plus fort. Il _fallait_ que j'agisse.

Maintenant, la question qui se pose : j'ai franchi la ligne une première fois, et je n'en ai pas été fière. Je l'ai franchie une deuxième fois, je n'en suis toujours pas fière, mais ça me dérange moins que cette première fois. Jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller ? Est-ce qu'il va venir un effroyable moment où donner la mort ne me dérangera pas plus que de lancer une insulte ? Est-ce que je pourrai le faire froidement, sans l'impératif de l'action, du moment, pour dicter ma conduite dans l'urgence ?

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas joué les justiciers en exterminant de vils méchants qui n'ont pas le droit de vivre. J'ai simplement défendu un village, des personnes qui n'auraient pas pu se défendre seules. Et nous avons arrêté la bataille dès que les protections ancestrales de Lions' Hill sont devenues suffisamment puissantes pour faire ce boulot à notre place. La morale est sauve, d'une certaine manière. Forcément que dans un combat, il y aura des blessés et des morts, surtout quand des sortilèges aussi dangereux que des _Avada Kedavra_ volent dans tous les sens.

Est-ce que je serai capable de donner la mort sans ce sentiment de juste nécessité, de réponse mesurée par rapport à l'ampleur de l'attaque ?

Seul le temps le dira. En attendant, même si je n'ai pas trop ces morts sur la conscience, ça me fait quand même réfléchir. Je crois que je vais essayer de parler avec Remus et Sirius, ils devraient pouvoir m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Pour continuer sur ce qui s'est passé, l'infirmerie de Lions' Rock a aussitôt été ouverte pour les blessés. Pomfrey a été appelée, ainsi que les deux Guérisseurs et le Médicomage du village (seul le Médicomage travaille dans le village, les deux Guérisseurs officient à St Mungo, mais ils sont venus dès qu'ils ont su que leur village a été attaqué). Je m'en suis bien sortie : j'étais claquée, des égratignures plus dues aux projections de pierres et de débris que des sorts, et les mains un peu engourdies à cause de toute l'énergie magique que j'ai fait passer en un temps limité. Mais rien qui ne puisse pas être résolu avec une bonne douche, une crème cicatrisante et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Deux heures après la bataille, en soirée, Harry a réuni tous les villageois qui le pouvaient dans la salle des fêtes du village. Lions' Hill est un grand village. Presque une ville, en fait. Ceux qui ont participé à la bataille étaient là également, que ce soit les membres du club de DCFM ou les adultes de l'Ordre. Amelia est venue avec quelques Aurors, mais a rapidement compris que la situation était en main, et Harry a pris la responsabilité de tout ce qui s'est passé, et protéger le village entre dans ses prérogatives Potter. Personne ne sera donc inquiété pour quoi que ce soit. Elle a juste fait en sorte que ce soit bien clair dans son rapport que ce sont des Deatheaters, en très grand nombre, qui ont attaqué le village. Peut-être que ça réveillera le Ministère.

Lorsque tout le monde a été réuni, Harry a commencé son discours :

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter mes excuses. Je suis le seigneur de ce comté, et j'aurais du m'attendre à ce que Voldemort cherche à attaquer Lions' Hill en représailles. J'aurais du monter plus tôt la protection sur le village. Je comptais le faire cet été, après en avoir discuté avec vous, parce que ces nouvelles mesures de sécurité vont un peu changer votre quotidien, et que je ne souhaitais pas le faire sans votre accord. Disons que j'ai été pris de court. »

Il avait l'air vraiment gêné et plein de remord, et j'ai posé une main dans le creux de son dos. Comme souvent, les cinq mages se sont présentés comme un groupe uni, et nous étions tous les quatre derrière Harry. Harry s'est redressé à mon contact, et je l'ai senti plus affirmé :

« Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous êtes non-magiciens, même si vous savez tous que la magie existe. J'ignore ce que vous savez de la situation actuelle. Alors pour ceux qui sont déjà au courant, je suis désolé de la répétition, mais cela nous permettra de partir sur une base commune. Voldemort, le mage noir qui a tué mes parents il y a quatorze ans, est revenu l'été dernier. Il a utilisé de la magie noire complètement illégale pour se reconstituer un corps et retrouver une partie de sa puissance. Même s'il n'a plus la puissance magique de l'époque, il a toujours son extraordinaire pouvoir de persuasion et sa réputation pour continuer à vouloir régner sur le pays et le débarrasser de tous ceux qu'il estime indignes, les Sangs-Mêlés comme moi, les Nés-Moldus comme mes deux amies ici présentes, ou les non-magiciens comme vous. »

Il a fait une pause le temps que l'information soit bien enregistrée par tout le monde, puis a continué l'histoire, en enchaînant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant de son héritage jusqu'à très récemment et pourquoi, nous cinq mages, le fait que Voldemort a très envie de se débarrasser de nous cinq, et en particulier de Draco et lui... Il nous a présentés tour à tour, tous les quatre, en expliquant ce dont nous sommes capables.

Petit à petit, j'ai senti la foule se détendre au fil de ses explications déclarées d'un ton serein. Puis il a enchaîné sur ce qui s'est passé juste avant, et les conséquences :

« Voilà, vous savez à peu près ce qu'il en est. Nous sommes tous les cinq activement recherchés par Voldemort. Manon et Hermione sont des protégées Potter, de manière très officielle. C'est-à-dire que Voldemort sait parfaitement que nous avons choisi Lions' Rock comme base et refuge. Mais nous l'avons sous-estimé, et nous avons pensé qu'il mettrait plus de temps avant de sortir de sa cachette et de se faire reconnaître au grand jour. Je pensais sincèrement que même en prenant le temps de vous parler cet été, je le prendrais quand même de court. Je suis sincèrement désolé de cette erreur stratégique. Elle ne se reproduira pas. »

Il a respecté un moment de silence avant de continuer :

« Comme vous avez pu le voir si vous vous êtes approchés de la frontière du comté juste après la bataille, les sorts en provenance de l'extérieur n'entrent plus. En vérité, beaucoup de choses et de monde n'entrent plus à Lions' Hill. Je vous ai placés au niveau de sécurité 8. Cela veut dire que seuls les résidents et les personnes autorisées peuvent entrer dans les frontières du comté. Comme vous le savez, la sécurité du comté fonctionne sur deux registres : le premier est à Lions' Rock, et le second ici, sous la gestion de votre maire, Mr Buillard. Toute personne autorisée dans le registre de Lions' Rock l'est également automatiquement à Lions' Hill. C'est le cas de nos amis mages, et des personnes venues nous aider à défendre Lions' Hill aujourd'hui. La réciproque n'est pas vraie. J'ai ouvert aujourd'hui la protection de Lions' Rock aux résidents du village, mais vos visiteurs n'y ont toujours pas accès. Quant au village, seuls les résidents, les personnes autorisées à Lions' Rock, et les visiteurs autorisés dans le registre de Lions' Hill peuvent y accéder. Si vous voulez inviter de la famille ou des amis, il vous faudra d'abord les faire autoriser auprès du maire. Par ailleurs, toute personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres, la marque des Deatheaters, sera automatiquement refusée. Si vous souhaitez absolument une exception, parce que vous savez que cette personne n'est pas vraiment un Deatheater, il faudra venir me trouver, et moi uniquement. »

Il a promené un regard sévère sur la foule, comme pour la décourager de venir le trouver en lui demandant indulgence pour un Deatheater. Puis il a continué :

« Les communications restent libres, mais nous avons réactivé la salle de sécurité. Si jamais un colis ou une lettre paraît suspect, il sera automatiquement redirigé vers cette salle, et vous en recevrez une notification. Le courrier non-magique délivré par le facteur non-magique est soumis à ces mêmes filtres. Quoi d'autre ? a-t-il demandé en se tournant vers le maire et Draco.

–Lions' Rock au niveau 9, a répondu Draco.

–Ah oui ! Lions' Rock est un cran au dessus. Les communications ne sont possibles qu'en provenance des personnes autorisées dans le registre. Villageois résidents, vous en êtes, donc si vous souhaitez me contacter, vous pouvez. Vos visiteurs ne le pourront pas. Et ah oui ! La pratique de la magie pour les magiciens : à Lions' Hill, elle est globalement libre, à part une série de sorts complètement bloqués, dont notamment les Impardonnables. Même si quelqu'un doué de mauvaises intentions parvient à entrer dans le village, ses moyens d'actions seront limités, et il sera toujours expulsé à la première tentative d'agression. À Lions' Rock, par contre, à part pour une liste très réduite de personnes, la magie praticable est issue d'une liste blanche. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous ne parvenez pas à faire tout ce que vous voulez une fois dans le domaine. J'ai également placé une alarme sur les protections du comté, et je serai alerté si quelque chose de grave devait arriver. En espérant que ça ne se reproduise pas, évidemment. Quoi d'autre ? Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Vous avez des questions ?

–Qu'en est-il des armes non-magiques, des revolvers, des bombes ? a demandé un villageois.

–J'ai la chance d'avoir eu un très astucieux arrière-grand-père, qui a connu les première et seconde guerres mondiales, et qui a compris l'intérêt de considérer les armes de la même façon que des objets de magie noire. Il a fait en sorte que leur indexation suive l'indexation officielle du gouvernement britannique, ne me demandez pas comment il a fait, même Hermione et Draco ne le savent pas. Toujours est-il qu'aucune arme ne peut entrer. Si en tant que résident, vous possédez une arme, vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour la faire déclarer auprès du maire, après quoi elle... disparaîtra, purement et simplement. C'est une conséquence du passage des protections du niveau 3 au niveau 8. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas priver un foyer de ses ustensiles de cuisine, et donc les couteaux sont toujours autorisés. Mais le risque est tout de même diminué une fois qu'on enlève les armes à feu et les explosifs en tout genre. Ah, et sachez que s'il prend un jour l'envie étrange à Voldemort de tester un lancer de missile sur le village, ça ne vous atteindra pas : les protections sont conçues pour détourner ce genre d'engin dans les champs avoisinants. Je suis certain que vous préférerez perdre une récolte que votre maison ou votre famille. Une autre question ?

–Nos adolescents vont à la ville voisine pour le collège et le lycée, est intervenue une mère.

–Je ne peux malheureusement pas étendre les protections jusque là. Ce serait non seulement illégal, mais ça détruirait l'efficacité des protections en les étendant sur une trop grande surface. Le nœud magique les nourrissant est puissant, mais pas assez pour s'étendre beaucoup plus loin.

–On peut peut-être leur offrir un équivalent des bijoux Potter ? j'ai demandé. Une protection basique contre les sorts et les possibles agressions, doublée d'une alarme pour prévenir les parents si jamais la protection est activée. »

Harry a réfléchi puis s'est tourné vers Hermione :

« Tu saurais faire ça ?

–Avec l'aide de Draco et Manon, sans aucun problème. On peut refaire des médaillons, comme pour l'Ordre.

–Alors on offrira ça à vos enfants, » a-t-il affirmé en se tournant vers les villageois.

J'ai senti le soulagement des nombreux parents. Harry a demandé :

« Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont des enfants qui vont à Hogwarts ? »

Plusieurs parents ont levé la main, et, à notre grande surprise, Katie Bell est sortie des rangs du club de DCFM :

« Je peux te donner les noms, on se connaît tous, ici.

–Tu viens d'ici ? s'est étonné Harry.

–Oui, a répondu Katie en haussant les épaules. On se demandait pourquoi tu ne parlais jamais de Lions' Rock et Lions' Hill. Neville ne pouvait pas nous répondre non plus. C'était assez... perturbant.

–D'autres étudiants que je pourrais connaître ?

–Autant que moi ? Peut-être Elisa Bennett. »

Harry a rougi, et j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses conquêtes. J'ai demandé, mine de rien :

« Quelle maison ?

–Slytherin, diplômée l'an dernier, » a répondu Draco à la place de Katie.

J'ai regardé Harry avec surprise. Cela voudrait dire qu'à quatorze ans, il était sorti avec une fille de dix-sept ans, voire peut-être dix-huit... J'ai senti sa gêne à mon encontre, mais j'ai projeté mon amusement et mon envie de me moquer de lui, et il a compris que je n'étais pas jalouse et ne lui en voulais pas. Néanmoins, je n'ai rien osé lui dire devant tous ces adultes qui ont besoin de croire qu'un adolescent peut être leur Lord et protecteur, et ça ne lui fera pas de bien s'il affiche son passé de coureur, même s'il m'a présentée comme sa petite amie.

Alors je me suis contentée de me tourner vers Katie :

« Ce serait bien, en effet, une liste des étudiants actuels. Ne serait-ce que pour faciliter la sécurité des transports entre Hogwarts et ici.

–Il faudrait s'occuper de Godric's Hollow, aussi, d'ailleurs, a ajouté Neville. Voldemort sait parfaitement que c'est également un lieu contrôlé par les Potter.

–Mais est-ce qu'il y a des protections équivalentes, là-bas ? a demandé Harry.

–Pas à ma connaissance, a reconnu Neville. Remus ? »

Remus a secoué la tête :

« Non. Sinon les parents de Harry en auraient profité. Mais ça rend l'utilisation de ce genre de médaillon d'autant plus importante. »

Nous nous sommes regardés tous les cinq, et Harry a hoché la tête :

« OK. On ira avant la fin de ces vacances. D'autres questions ? »

Il n'y en avait plus, alors nous nous sommes occupés de créer des médaillons pour les enfants âgés de onze ans et plus. Les plus jeunes vont à l'école du village, ils ne quittent pas les protections du comté. Katie a récupéré les médaillons pour ceux qui sont actuellement à Hogwarts, et chaque parent est venu récupérer ceux de leurs enfants pour les autres. En plus des médaillons, nous avons créé des bracelets d'alerte pour les parents, et un système un peu plus complexe pour le poste de police du village, ou les cinq policiers sont sorciers, dont un qui a suivi l'entraînement des Aurors avant de décider de travailler pour son village. Ce système leur permettra de savoir quel enfant est en danger et où, et surtout, si un seul enfant est concerné ou plusieurs.

Nous avons passé la soirée dans le village, à parler avec les résidents. Les membres du club de DCFM ont été ramenés à Hogwarts, et ceux de l'Ordre sont rentrés chacun chez eux. Harry a promis de venir une fois par mois faire le point avec les membres éminents du village, et rencontrer ceux qui le désirent. Après quatorze ans sans nouvelles de la famille Potter autres que les actualités douteuses dans le _Prophet_ , ils ont besoin de ce lien avec leur Lord. Harry a également prévenu qu'on passerait certainement l'été à Lions' Rock, et que ce serait donc l'occasion de faire vraiment connaissance.

Nous avons justement dormi à Lions' Rock, cette nuit.

Ce matin, le journal parlait de l'attaque d'hier.

 _« Des Deatheaters en manque de divertissement attaquent Lions' Hill, un village mixte sorcier et moldu »_

En gros, les journalistes présentent ça comme une attaque de Deatheaters qui s'ennuient et ont décidé de passer le temps et leur frustration sur un village qui représente l'hérésie à leurs yeux : des sorciers et des non-magiciens qui cohabitent, chacun parfaitement au courant du monde de l'autre. Aucune mention au fait que ça aurait pu être potentiellement commandité par Voldemort, vue l'ampleur de l'attaque. D'ailleurs, l'ampleur réelle a été considérablement diminuée. À en croire l'article, Lions' Hill rassemble pas plus de deux cents habitants (tu multiplies par dix pour avoir le chiffre réel), et les Deatheaters n'étaient certainement pas plus d'une cinquantaine (faudra qu'on m'explique les cent quatre vingt quatre morts retrouvés...), et les villageois ont réussi à se défendre seuls. Pas d'Ordre, pas de mages, aucune allusion au fait que Lions' Hill appartient à Harry, et que ça pourrait être la raison de l'attaque (même si l'excuse de la mixité doit être tout aussi valable)... Rien de tout ça... Juste une petite réunion de Deatheaters _en manque de divertissement_ , donc...

La force de déni du Ministère m'épatera toujours. S'il mettait autant d'effort dans la lutte contre Voldemort qu'il en met à renier son existence, Voldemort aurait été détruit depuis longtemps.

Nous sommes rentrés en milieu de matinée à Hogwarts, après que Harry se soit assuré que tout va pour le mieux dans le village. Et nous irons à Godric's Hollow demain. Je sens l'angoisse de Harry à cette perspective. C'est l'endroit où ses parents ont été tués, certainement l'endroit où ils sont enterrés. Ce qui serait une hérésie, d'ailleurs : les Lords Potter sont toujours enterrés au Mausolée, situé sur les terres de Lions' Rock, d'après Neville. Il a fait une drôle de tête quand j'ai suggéré la présence des tombes des parents de Harry à Godric's Hollow. Alors j'ai dit que beaucoup de possibles en parlaient, et que j'ignorais tout de ce mausolée (oui, on a des conversations particulièrement joyeuses, comme tu peux le voir...)

Cet après-midi, Hermione et Draco ont réussi à se déplacer eux aussi dans le cercle, et j'ai réussi à répéter l'exploit. Ne reste plus que Neville, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Avant la fin des vacances, nous saurons tous transplaner, certainement.

Bon, je vais aller voir Harry et lui proposer quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser à demain. Réunir un peu de monde pour un match de Quidditch amical, par exemple.

Bisous !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Et voilà, vous avez de la vraie action ! :)

J'étais un peu inquiète sur la crédibilité des victimes pour cette bataille, mais mon voyage en Écosse m'a complètement rassurée : la bataille de Culloden (entre les Jacobites, principalement écossais, qui soutenaient les droits d'un roi en exil à accéder au trône britannique, et les Anglais, soutenant leur roi en place) a fait 50 morts du côté des Anglais et 1500 du côté des clans écossais. Certes, les Anglais étaient plus nombreux que les Jacobites, mais ils ont eu la même stratégie que mes petits mages et leurs alliés : laisser les Jacobites attaquer en premier et se contenter de se défendre, avec une puissance de feu plus importante que celle des Jacobites. Alors quand les Jacobites se sont précipités de l'autre côté du champ de bataille avec la charge typique des Highlanders, ça a été un carnage.

Un autre exemple est ce château, convoité par un clan, qui a été défendu à trois hommes contre plusieurs centaines de soldats. Le château en lui-même était déjà construit de manière idéale pour la défense (sur une petite île au croisement de trois lochs, avec l'obligation de passer par un mince bras d'eau pour y accéder), et sur les trois hommes, il n'y a eu qu'un mort avant que le clan attaquant soit mis en déroute par la mort stupide de leur chef (stupide parce qu'il s'est lui-même coupé le pied pour se débarrasser d'une flèche, cet idiot...).

Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que du coup, le déroulement de la bataille de Lion's Hill ne me semble plus si incroyable que ça :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

Chaton : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà, pour me faire pardonner du chapitre précédent, tu as plein d'action dans celui-là ! :) Et oui, je pense que ça doit être un vrai baume réparateur pour Manon :)

À lundi prochain pour la suite !

 **MAJ le 05/01/2018**


	72. 5 avril 1996

**Vendredi 5 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Voyage à Godric's Hollow aujourd'hui. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos : Voldemort avait prévu qu'on s'y rendrait rapidement après l'attaque de Lions' Hill. Du coup... ben heureusement que nous sommes mages, tous les cinq, et que Voldemort sous-estime encore notre puissance réelle...

Ça a été un carnage.

Quelques amis nous avaient accompagnés (Remus, Bill, Kingsley, et Snape, même si ça fait drôle de le citer après « amis »), pour assurer une présence « adulte » sans doute nécessaire pour convaincre les villageois. Finalement, leur présence a été plus utile à protéger ces villageois pendant qu'on s'occupait des Deatheaters...

Cette fois-ci, nous étions tous les cinq en attaque, et pas en défense. Et cette fois-ci, j'ai un peu plus de mal à digérer les choses que mardi. Il y avait une cinquantaine de Deatheaters. « _avait_ » est le mot important : nous les avons tous, sans la moindre exception, tués. Ils n'ont rien pu faire. Cinquante, ce n'est visiblement pas assez pour submerger cinq mages. Surtout cinq mages entraînés férocement depuis plusieurs mois. Nous les avons entourés et contenus sans aucun problème, et ça n'a pas mobilisé suffisamment de magie pour qu'on se contente de les contenir. On a pu les tuer sans effort particulier. C'était presque... facile...

C'était tellement facile qu'on s'est demandé toute la journée si ce n'était pas un leurre, quelque chose pour nous occuper pendant que Voldemort prépare la vraie attaque. Mais il n'y a rien eu d'autre. Et on n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Amelia annonçant qu'il y aurait eu autre chose ailleurs...

Ensuite, nous nous sommes servis de la connaissance de Draco des protections Malfoy pour renvoyer tous les cadavres à Voldemort. Le message était évident : va falloir faire mieux que ça, la prochaine fois. C'est Harry, Draco et moi qui avons décidé de cette provocation. Hermione et Neville pensent que c'est le meilleur moyen de s'attirer de plus grands ennuis la prochaine fois qu'on sortira de Hogwarts ou de Lions' Rock. Je suis d'accord, mais je pense que même cent Deatheaters n'auraient pas représenté un effort beaucoup plus important.

Ce qui m'a choquée, aujourd'hui, c'est la facilité. Ils étaient complètement à notre merci. On aurait parfaitement pu, aujourd'hui, nous contenter de les immobiliser, les rendre inconscients, et les renvoyer vivants à Voldemort. Ça aurait même été un message tout aussi fort : regarde crétin, on se moque tellement de tes pantins qu'on peut même se permettre de les épargner. Mais nous savons que c'est un message fort à la destination de la population, également : ce sont cinquante Deatheaters en moins pour menacer les gens, et non, nous ne montrerons pas de merci envers des criminels qui se décident à nous attaquer ou attaquer une population qui n'a rien demandé. Les gens n'auraient pas compris qu'on les renvoie vivants à Voldemort. Et tant qu'à faire un exemple, autant qu'il parle au plus de monde possible, et pas seulement à un terroriste qui ne comprend de toute façon pas le sens de la merci.

Alors aujourd'hui, nous avons été exécuteurs. Ça ne s'est pas passé dans le feu de l'action. Nous avons pris le temps de discuter, tous les cinq, de ce que nous allions faire. Alors oui, on a fait ça rapidement, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas traîner, qu'il fallait contenir ces Deatheaters, et protéger le reste du village, et veiller à ce que d'autres ne viennent pas... Mais nous avons pris le temps de la réflexion. Et contrairement à la fois avec les Horcruxes, c'est _nous_ qui les avons tué, directement. Moi, plus exactement...

Parce que nous avons décidé de faire un exemple... visuel... Nous avons enfermé les Deatheaters dans une sorte de bulle géante, maintenue par Neville et Hermione. J'ai mis le feu à l'intérieur de la bulle, et Harry et Draco, l'un pour le transplanage et l'autre pour passer les protections Malfoy, ont provoqué le déplacement des Deatheaters _en train de mourir_.

C'est la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais faite. Et de très loin. J'ai tué cinquante personnes. Moi. Directement. Et il y a les cris et l'odeur, la peur et la souffrance... Et c'est d'autant plus cru que je n'ai pas l'adrénaline de l'action, d'un combat, pour relativiser et mettre à distance. Ça a été décidé rapidement, certes, mais c'est moi qui ai décidé _quand_ mettre le feu, à quelle puissance... Tout était contrôlé, froid et méthodique.

Je me demandais mercredi si j'en étais capable ? J'ai ma réponse.

Troisième ligne de franchie.

En deux semaines de vacances, j'ai franchi plus de limites de la morale et du bien que je m'en serais jamais crue capable...

Et... je déteste ça. Je me sens salie. Comment est-ce que moi, empathe, capable de ressentir les émotions des autres, je peux être capable d'autant de froideur ? Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour oublier la détresse, la panique, l'horreur, la douleur, que j'ai ressenties en provenance des Deatheaters à ce moment-là ? Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour oublier le sentiment de justice et de fierté envers nous que j'ai ressenti des villageois ? Ils sont... heureux... de voir qu'on a fait ça. Vraiment. Pour eux, nous avons montré que nous sommes des chefs, et que nous sommes capables de prendre les décisions qu'il faut.

Il y a peut-être du vrai, là-dedans, mais je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse en ressentir de la fierté.

 _Je_ n'en suis pas fière. Et c'est moi qui ai allumé la flamme.

Et cette fois, je l'ai compris immédiatement, que j'aurai du mal à le supporter : ça m'a rendue malade, physiquement. Encore maintenant, ce soir, de retour dans la chaleur et la sécurité de la Suite, je ne me sens pas très bien. Les autres me surveillent, d'ailleurs. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je me retire dans ma chambre pour t'écrire. Je suis dans le salon, là. Ils ne veulent pas que je sois seule. Et je crois qu'ils m'ont laissée t'écrire uniquement parce qu'ils savent que je dis ici des choses que je n'arriverais pas à formuler à voix haute, et que ça a besoin d'être exprimé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je me sens encore plus vide qu'après avoir retrouvé ce fameux souvenir de mes huit ans. Dans ce souvenir, j'étais une victime. Je n'ai rien choisi, rien contrôlé. Et même si c'était dur à surmonter, que ça l'est encore, surtout dans ma relation avec Harry, je _sais_ que je suis une victime et que je n'y peux rien et que tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me reconstruire, petit à petit.

Là, je ne suis pas une victime, je suis le bourreau. C'est moi qui ai fait souffrir, qui ai tué. J'étais sous contrôle, j'ai choisi. Et je ne ressens que du vide. De la honte, du dégoût... J'ai l'envie qui traîne dans mon esprit de demander à Hermione de me supprimer ce souvenir. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il faut que je me souvienne. Sinon, ces morts n'auront servi à rien.

Bon, continuons. Si je continue à m'attarder, je vais finir par pleurer ou par hurler... Je veux terminer cette journée avant...

Quand les Deatheaters ont disparu, il y a eu un grand silence puis... peut-être aussi horrible que l'exécution en soi : les cris de joie et de victoire des habitants de Godric's Hollow. Ils nous ont _félicités_ pour cette action, pour notre courage, notre force de caractère. Je ne suis pas forte. J'ai été forte en public, parce qu'il faut assurer cette image, mais je me sentais déjà m'écrouler à l'intérieur, et j'ai juste envie de m'effondrer, de me blottir dans un coin et de rester immobile à pleurer.

Mais voilà, ils ont fêté notre victoire écrasante...

L'avantage, c'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu besoin des adultes pour faire passer nos idées. Ils nous ont écoutés sans problème. Nous avons distribué de nouveaux médaillons. Bill a insisté pour que les Noises qui sont utilisées soient celles des habitants qui veulent cette protection. C'est juste une Noise, c'est symbolique, et ce n'est pas à nous d'offrir toute la protection qu'on peut fournir, sans aucun retour.

Ce n'est pas possible de recréer un système de protection aussi poussé et aussi stable que celui qui protège Lions' Hill, mais nous avons commencé à en créer un. Protection par protection, année après année, ça finira par être aussi efficace. Alors pour aujourd'hui, ça a principalement été un système d'alerte à l'échelle du village, et un bouclier permettant d'expulser ceux qui sont hostiles aux résidents. Pas de possibilité de faire un registre, qui demande une magie beaucoup trop complexe pour être faite sur l'instant, et il faut pour cela qu'on entre directement en contact avec le nœud tellurique sous le village. Mais nous n'en connaissons pas la taille, alors pour l'instant, nous nous sommes contentés de placer nous-même ces deux protections, et Harry verra avec les gobelins s'il peut payer pour quelque chose de plus perfectionné.

Hermione a insisté pour que je participe activement à la création des médaillons. Après ce que je venais de faire, je n'en avais aucune envie, mais je comprends sa démarche : après avoir tué, volontairement, ça a quelque chose de... réconfortant, et de valorisant, d'utiliser sa magie pour protéger et prévenir. Alors j'ai affiché un sourire de façade, et j'ai participé. J'ai vu que ça rassurait aussi les gens, de voir que j'étais là à la conception de leurs médaillons, et que je ne suis pas simplement celle qui met le feu. Alors même si la partie réconfort personnel n'a été que peu efficace, j'ai quand même participé.

Et nous sommes rentrés à Hogwarts. Remus et Snape ont dit qu'ils tiendraient McGonagall et Pomfrey informées de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tous les cinq, nous sommes revenus directement à la Suite. Nous n'avons pas été dîner avec les autres, non plus. Je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde, de devoir raconter. T'écrire, ça me va : personne ne va répondre, me juger... Mais je n'ai pas envie de sentir leur pitié, leur compassion, ou pire : leur horreur ou leur fierté.

Mais ils sont venus après le dîner, inquiets parce qu'on n'y était pas. Harry m'a mis le journal dans les mains, m'a installée dans un fauteuil et m'a demandé d'ignorer tout le monde pour t'écrire. Je sais que c'est aussi pour que tous les quatre puissent raconter sans que j'y prête attention.

J'ai terminé, à présent, et eux aussi. Je les entends parler d'autre chose, de la journée à Hogwarts, de l'article dans le _Quibbler_... Je devrais les rejoindre. Je n'en ai pas envie. Et je n'ai pas envie de poser ce journal non plus. Si je le fais, je vais m'effondrer. Ce vide est horrible. Comment peut-on vivre avec ça ? Comment peut-on espérer pouvoir à nouveau ressentir de la joie ? Rien que l'idée me semble... blasphématoire... Je ne _mérite_ pas d'être heureuse, pas dans les temps qui viennent.

Et voilà... je pleure... je vais te laisser... la plume commence à trop trembler, de toute façon...

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre a été particulièrement éprouvant à écrire, et il suffit que je sois dans ma mauvaise phase hormonale pour que je pleure à sa relecture (heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui...).

Donc je ne vais pas m'approfondir dessus, Manon va continuer à en parler dans les prochains chapitres, de toute façon ;)

Sinon, j'ai une assez longue note d'auteur : le Cerf Pentard, en réaction au chapitre de la semaine dernière, a posé une question intéressante : Lions' Rock, Lions' Hill, le comté, c'est un peu confus, tout ça. Ça fait partie des choses qui sont claires dans ma tête mais visiblement moins pour vous lecteurs ;)

Donc, comme nos mages viennent d'aller à Godric's Hollow, c'est parfait pour faire un point sur les plus importantes propriétés des Potter :

 **EDIT du 12/01/2018** : _infos supprimées concernant Lions' Hill et Lions' Rock, voir ci-dessous_

Pour Godric's Hollow, la situation est différente. Godric Gryffindor s'était acheté des terres à cet endroit afin d'avoir un refuge loin de Hogwarts, des autres communautés sorcières et même de sa famille vivant à Lions' Rock. Il ne s'est tout de même pas trop éloigné parce que Godric's Hollow est également au Pays de Galles. En récompense de son influence positive sur la société de l'époque, le roi de l'époque en a fait une baronnie, appartenant également de fait aux Potter. Ils n'en ont jamais fait une terre où s'appliquait le servage, mais plutôt où les gens pouvaient s'installer s'ils payaient l'impôt requis pour leur protection, s'ils ne se battaient pas entre eux, quelle que soit leur origine, et s'ils ne se dressaient pas contre les Potter.

Avec le temps, les Potter ont gardé la propriété des terres, et considèrent que le loyer perçu pour l'occupation et l'utilisation des terres, maisons et locaux est l' "impôt" requis pour la protection du village. C'est pour ça que Harry se sent responsable de la protection du village : en tant que baron de Godric's Hollow, c'est son devoir, qui n'a pas disparu pour le monde magique.

Mais sinon, le village est relativement indépendant des Potter, et est plus intégré dans le tissu administratif non-magique que Lions' Hill, se contentant de cacher sa population magique. La population magique est d'ailleurs soumise aux lois du Ministère et non des Potter. Si le Ministère discrimine certaines races, ces lois vont s'appliquer à Godric's Hollow.

Enfin, tant qu'on y est, parlons de Hogsmeade et de Hogwarts. Ces deux domaines ne sont la propriété exclusive des Potter que depuis Harry. Avant, ils étaient partagés entre les différents héritiers. Le système de sécurité mis en place est le même qu'à Lions' Hill parce que lorsqu'ils ont créé Hogwarts et que le village de Hogsmeade s'est greffé à ce nouveau château, les protections de Lions' Hill existaient déjà depuis plusieurs siècles et avaient fait de nombreuses fois leurs preuves, tant dans leur efficacité, que dans leur maniabilité (les différents niveaux de protection) et leur capacité à s'adapter à de nouvelles menaces (l'inclusion des armes modernes non-magiques dont a parlé Harry quelques semaines plus tôt n'est que le dernier exemple en date). Godric Gryffindor, étant un Potter, en a parlé à ses collègues qui ont reconnu que ce serait un bon système et que le noeud tellurique sous Hogwarts était suffisant pour alimenter les protections de Hogwarts et Hogsmeade. Comme à Lions' Hill, Hogwarts est considérée comme la "demeure seigneuriale", au centre de tout le système de protection, et Hogsmeade comme les "terres étendues".

Le Directeur de Hogwarts est considéré comme le "Régent" de la demeure, en l'absence des Lords (ou du Lord, depuis Harry). Il a donc un contrôle sur les niveaux d'accès, mais ne peut pas modifier la structure des protections. Le Lord, lui, peut modifier la structure et la mettre à jour par rapport aux besoins de son époque. Avant que les lignages des Fondateurs soient réunis en Harry, il était nécessaire pour modifier les protections que les quatre lignées soient représentées à égalité. Comme ça n'a dans les faits jamais été le cas depuis plusieurs siècles, vous pouvez imaginer que bien que puissantes, les protections de Hogwarts et Hogsmeade ne sont pas aussi optimales que celles de Lions' Hill.

Voilà, j'ai fini ma tartine, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas embrouillés et que les allusions glissées ici et là jusqu'à présent, qui me semblaient parfaitement claires, le sont également à présent pour vous ! :)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me signaler ce qui vous semble confus, j'ai souvent tendance à oublier que non, je n'ai pas noté _tout_ ce qui est dans ma tête, et que donc ce que j'explique avec une simple phrase est loin d'être suffisant :)

En attendant, merci une nouvelle fois pour tous vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris ! :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ du 12/01/2018** : Note d'auteur abrégée : une fiche a été créée sur le forum "Compagnon de lecture" concernant Lions' Rock et Lions' Hill :  fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/168432812/1. Je vous invite à la consulter pour tous les détails. Lorsque j'en aurai fait de même avec Godric's Hollow et Hogwarts, je reviendrai ici pour ajouter leur lien, afin de raccourcir la note d'auteur et avoir un nombre de mots global correspondant plus au contenu de l'histoire qu'à mes babillages ;)


	73. 7 avril 1996

**Dimanche 7 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je commence à aller mieux, depuis vendredi. Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai retrouvé le moral, ce serait mentir. Mais je commence doucement à accepter la situation. De toute façon, c'est fait, et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que c'est horrible, je m'en sens dégoûtée, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à le refaire, même si je sais que ce souhait est probablement une illusion, mais je ne regrette pas. On a fait ce qu'il fallait. Voldemort a voulu nous envoyer un message en attaquant Lions' Hill et Godric's Hollow, nous en avons renvoyé un en défendant Lions' Hill et en tuant les attaquants de Godric's Hollow. Près de deux cent cinquante Deatheaters sont morts entre ces deux attaques. Peut-être que maintenant, il nous prendra au sérieux.

Et évidemment, nous sommes à Hogwarts, alors tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans les deux villages. Les deux villages ont des adolescents scolarisés à Hogwarts, qui ont été plus que ravis de raconter à leurs amis la puissante démonstration de magie et de combat à laquelle ils ont assisté. Donc, maintenant, tout le monde sait que nous avons tué sans état d'âme cinquante hommes, et que c'est moi qui ai mis le feu.

Autant te dire que tout le monde a plus ou moins peur de moi, à présent.

Surtout que le _Prophet_ en a rajouté une couche, avec son article d'hier :

 _Les Cinq Mages : Une démonstration de pouvoir à faire froid dans le dos_

Là, curieusement, ils ont pensé à mentionner que nous étions présents, au lieu de nous passer sous silence comme mardi dernier. Ils ont décrit assez exactement les événements, en minimisant toujours l'implication des Deatheaters. Oh, ils ont bien donné leur nombre exact (ça sert à leur démonstration selon laquelle nous sommes en train de devenir des mages noirs), mais non, ces Deatheaters ne sont toujours pas envoyés par Voldemort, ce sont toujours des crétins en manque de divertissement. Deux fois en une semaine ? Ils espèrent faire croire ça à qui, franchement ?

Heureusement, personne n'a semblé vraiment le croire, à Hogwarts. Par contre, ils savent que le récit de notre « renvoi au commanditaire » est vrai. Et de voir des mots concrets sur ce qui n'était jusque là qu'une rumeur... Ben en effet, ça leur a fait froid dans le dos.

Personne ne nous a accusés de quoi que ce soit. Mais je suis empathe. Je sens leur peur. Et ça me rend encore plus dégoûtée de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne veux pas que les gens aient peur de moi. Je veux juste aider.

J'ai discuté avec Remus et Sirius, hier. Harry leur a dit que je réagissais mal. Ils ont répété ce qu'ils nous ont dit à notre retour de la cabane des Gaunt : ils sont fiers de moi, non pas à cause de ce que j'ai fait en soi, mais parce que je comprends l'horreur que ça implique, que ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'agir, mais que ça ne me rend pas heureuse pour autant. Ils sont fiers que je sois capable de faire ce qu'il faut, mais que je reste humaine, au point d'être dégoûtée de moi-même.

Je leur ai demandé combien de temps ça allait durer. Ça fait trois fois ces vacances que je participe plus ou moins directement à la mort d'un groupe de personnes. À chaque fois, ça m'a travaillée. À partir de quand ça arrêtera ? Quand est-ce que finalement, un mort de plus ou de moins, ça ne me fera plus rien ?

Quand est-ce que je deviendrai un monstre ?

Personne dans l'Ordre n'est capable de répondre à ça, pas même Remus et Sirius. Dumbledore, avec sa foutue politique de ne rien utiliser de plus vicieux qu'un _stupefix_ a protégé tous les membres de l'Ordre de tels états d'âmes. Remus et Sirius ont déjà tous les deux tué. Mais c'était au cœur d'un combat, vraiment. Dans une situation où si tu ne fais rien, tu es mort. Jamais ils n'ont eu le luxe de la réflexion avant de tuer. Et j'ai tué en deux attaques plus de monde qu'eux en toute une vie, entre mon bouclier spécial mardi dernier et les cinquante de vendredi.

Tout ce qu'ils ont pu me dire, c'est qu'ils feront tout, comme tout le monde autour de moi, pour que je n'oublie pas qui je suis, quelles sont mes valeurs et pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne suis pas une psychopathe qui a agi pour le plaisir de tuer, et ils feront tout pour me le rappeler.

Leur acceptation m'a un peu aidée. Ils ne m'ont pas félicitée pour une magnifique démonstration de magie et pour une force que je n'ai pas. Ils m'ont juste dit que c'était nécessaire, et que la douleur que j'éprouve est normale, et que je devrais être heureuse de l'éprouver. C'est à moi maintenant de faire en sorte qu'elle disparaisse petit à petit.

Je sens aussi la culpabilité des autres mages. Ils s'en veulent tous les quatre de m'avoir plongée dans cet état. Draco est déterminé pour que je ne recommence plus jamais. Lui a reçu toute une vie d'éducation sur la facilité à tuer, et il veut que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe s'il y a une prochaine fois. Mais je sais déjà que ces paroles seront forcément remises en cause par les circonstances. C'est leur façon de me montrer leur soutien, de me montrer que je n'ai pas été toute seule à prendre la décision, à agir. Hermione et Neville ont construit la bulle qui empêchait les Deatheater de s'enfuir ou de pratiquer leur magie, et les flammes de se propager. Harry et Draco sont ceux qui ont transporté ces corps en train de mourir à Malfoy Manor. Je n'étais pas toute seule.

Ma maxime s'est retournée contre moi, et ils l'utilisent sans vergogne : nous sommes cinq. Je ne suis pas toute seule. Nous avons été cinq à prendre la décision, et cinq à agir, avec chacun son rôle. C'est certes mon feu qui a tué ces hommes, mais tous les quatre ont aussi participé au fait que ce soit efficace, et que personne ne puisse leur venir en aide.

C'est ce qui est le plus efficace jusqu'à présent pour me remonter le moral. Nous sommes cinq, et il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à ruminer sans cesse ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que ça travaille les autres aussi. Je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir coupable. Je ne dois pas baisser les bras pour autant.

Alors depuis hier, je me sers de leur force pour reconstruire la mienne. Ça ne marche pas trop mal. Je n'ai pas encore pleuré de la journée. Je n'ai plus envie de me ratatiner dans un coin. C'est déjà un progrès.

Ces deux dernières nuits, Harry et moi avons fait des cauchemars. On en fera encore les nuits prochaines, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, et c'est ce qui fait notre force. Je sais à présent que si je craque, j'ai quatre paires d'épaules pour me soutenir. Et ça, ça donne la liberté de pouvoir craquer, justement, pouvoir exprimer ce qui ne va pas, au lieu de tout garder en soi. Et ça me rend plus forte, plus déterminée.

Je ne suis pas seule.

Finalement, j'arrive presque à trouver du positif à ces événements pourtant très glauques : j'ai appris que je pouvais compter sur les autres. Pas seulement dans les actions, mais aussi les émotions. Ils acceptent que je sois fragile et que je me laisse craquer de temps en temps, et ils sont là pour m'aider à retrouver pied.

Je ne suis pas seule.

Mon nouveau mantra. Avec ça, je peux retourner des montagnes.

Alors c'est vrai que je me sens encore... en dessous, sans mon enthousiasme habituel. Mais je vais y arriver. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je sais que j'ai quatre amis, frères, sur lesquels je peux compter. Nous sommes cinq, dans les pires décisions comme les meilleurs moments.

Du coup, oui, en effet, aujourd'hui, ça va mieux. Et je me sens d'attaque pour reprendre les cours demain et affronter le monde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Un reviewer a souligné que c'était une des rares fics qui soulignait l'impact de donner la mort. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va changer au fil de cette histoire. C'est en fait un peu le but de cette fiction pour moi : voir jusqu'à quel point un personnage peut tenir, se sentir encore justifié dans ses actes, préserver sa morale face à des actes moralement condamnables.

Donc, sans spoiler la suite, il y aura d'autres... événements de ce genre, et il y aura d'autres chapitres qui exploitent la réaction de Manon face à ces événements. Je n'aurais pas classé l'histoire en "M" si elle ne rencontrait pas de la violence d'une manière ou d'une autre ;) (oui, pour rappel, le "M" n'est certainement pas par rapport au sexe, même si je profite de ce classement pour glisser quelques scènes, assez rares...)

Après avoir écrit des histoires où ces considérations avaient bien peu de place, c'est quelque chose qui m'intéresse de plus en plus avec mon âge grandissant (je devrais même sans doute commencer à dire vieillissant ;) ). C'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur et je suis contente de voir que ça a été constaté :)

Alors même si j'essaie de mettre de l'action et de la romance et de la stratégie et plein d'autres choses qui rendent une fiction plus... épicée, il y aura aussi une part plus ou moins importante accordée à la psychologie des personnages, et surtout de Manon.

Néanmoins, je reste réaliste : en tant qu'auteur, je n'ai jamais vécu tous les drames que rencontrent mes personnages. J'ai eu une vie jusque là assez épargnée en souffrances diverses et variées (je touche du bois pour que ça continue... ouf, mon bureau est en bois :) ). Tout ce que je décris vient de mon intérêt pour la psychologie (jamais apprise de façon officielle ou institutionnelle), mon empathie personnelle et ce que je peux voir dans les différents médias (faits divers réels ou fictifs). Si certains d'entre vous ont vécu une ou des situations évoquées dans cette histoire et ont l'impression que la réaction de mes personnages est complètement à côté de la plaque, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je suis complètement ouverte à la pédagogie :)

Aussi : je publierai certainement le prochain chapitre mardi prochain et non lundi : le lundi est l'anniversaire de mon papa, et je vais rendre visite à mes parents lundi soir, sans rentrer chez moi entre mes deux journées de travail de lundi et mardi. Si j'ai pendant quelques secondes accès à un ordi, vous aurez le chapitre lundi soir, mais c'est assez peu probable, alors je préfère vous prévenir :)

À bientôt donc pour la suite !

 **MAJ le 12/01/2018**


	74. 8 avril 1996

**Lundi 8 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui, retour de vacances. Hermione a réalisé que les OWLs sont dans moins de deux mois et que c'est la dernière ligne droite avant les examens. Heureusement, Harry lui a rappelé la promesse qu'elle a donnée quand nous avons établi notre emploi du temps : nous acceptons de le suivre si Hermione nous laisse tranquilles au sujet de nos révisions. Pfiou, soulagement ! Tu me vois réviser deux mois à l'avance, toi ? Déjà que la veille, j'avais du mal à m'y mettre...

Ce soir, Snape est venu nous voir dans la Suite, pendant notre "cours" de potions. Officiellement, c'était pour voir ce qu'on faisait, les potions en cours de réalisation, et notre installation, mais en fait, il voulait nous parler de ce qui s'est passé vendredi. C'est étrange de voir Snape aussi... attentif et s'assurant que nous allons bien. Mais son aura, pour le peu que j'en vois, est sincère. Et Draco n'a manifesté aucune surprise, alors je suppose qu'en fait Snape a juste étendu à nous cinq l'intérêt qu'il porte normalement uniquement à son filleul.

Il a eu sensiblement le même discours que Remus et Sirius samedi. Mais c'était évident qu'il savait beaucoup plus que les oncles de Harry de quoi il parlait. Des choix difficiles, il en a fait, des décisions amorales, il en a prises, et il doit vivre lui aussi avec des morts sur la conscience. Il a été cru, presque brutal dans ses propos : oui, ces choix vont certainement nous peser longtemps, peut-être des années, peut-être à vie... Et ils nous pèseront d'autant plus longtemps qu'il ne faut pas nous bercer d'illusions : nous entrons dans une guerre, Voldemort a décidé de passer à l'action, et des scènes comme vendredi dernier, ou comme mardi dernier à Lions' Hill, il y en aura d'autres.

Nous avons détruit tous les Horcruxes. Il ne reste que Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'aller voir directement Voldemort pour le tuer ? À nous cinq, contre un seul sorcier affaibli, nous devrions nous en sortir, non ? J'ai formulé ça à voix haute, et les quatre autres ont paru songeurs.

Mais Snape a aussitôt écarté l'idée : Voldemort est peut-être affaibli par rapport à sa puissance originale, mais il a des connaissances que nous, malgré tous les héritages qui nous ont été transmis, n'avons pas. Et surtout, il a de l'expérience, cela fait trente ans qu'il se protège, de façon paranoïaque. Même Snape, malgré toute la confiance que Voldemort peut avoir en lui, est incapable de donner l'endroit où se trouve Voldemort pour l'instant. Son QG est à Malfoy Manor, certes, mais il n'y est que rarement, souvent uniquement lorsqu'il convoque une réunion, ou met en place un projet avec quelques Deatheaters. Le reste du temps, il vaque à ses propres occupations, dont il ne parle à absolument personne. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il a peut-être même trouvé d'autres moyens que les Horcruxes d'assurer sa survie.

Ce genre de raisonnement est frustrant. Il appelle à l'immobilisme, de peur qu'on n'ait pas suffisamment d'informations pour agir. Mais en même temps, il est logique. On ne peut pas avancer tête baissée dans une situation qu'on ne connaît absolument pas. C'est un comportement digne du plus idiot des Gryffindors, et je suis une Slytherin, que diable ! Alors je comprends. Surtout que je suis exactement du genre à vouloir m'assurer d'avoir toutes les informations nécessaires avant d'agir. Sans doute qu'il n'y aurait pas eu la réunion de l'Ordre pendant les vacances de Noël, avec la mise au jour du statut de noble de Harry, j'aurais fait durer les choses beaucoup plus longtemps avant qu'on commence véritablement à agir contre Dumbledore.

Alors l'attente est frustrante, mais c'est quand même préférable à une mission suicidaire parce que mal (voire pas du tout) préparée. Donc voilà, pour l'instant, on continue à suivre le mouvement et on ramasse au passage toutes les informations possibles. Et en espérant qu'il y ait le moins de confrontations possibles, parce que bon, ce n'est pas très agréable pour le moral... C'est pour ça en fait que je crains cette attente. En suivant le mouvement, nous sommes obligés de nous plier aux rencontres imposées par Voldemort. Et ces rencontres seront forcément destructrices, que ce soit des pertes matérielles, des morts ou le moral (et la morale) qui en prend un sacré coup.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix, alors voilà.

Et comme je le disais hier, nous sommes cinq, et il y a d'autres personnes autour de nous qui veillent aussi sur nous.

J'espère juste que ça ne va pas durer jusqu'en mai 1998, comme dans les livres, parce que plus de deux ans de guerre alors que j'ai déjà l'impression de m'effondrer au bout de deux combats...

Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Le journal. Aujourd'hui, interview de Dumbledore au sujet de ce qui s'est passé vendredi, en mode « _Je vous l'avais dit qu'ils tourneraient mal s'ils avaient leurs pleins pouvoirs !_ ». Personne à l'école n'a pris sérieusement les propos de Dumbledore. J'ai senti une incrédulité générale ce matin au petit déjeuner, ça fait _très_ plaisir de voir qu'ils ont suffisamment confiance en nous pour savoir qu'on peut réaliser de tels actes sans virer criminels. Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner dehors. On verra bien dans les jours qui viennent, je suppose.

Les cours se sont passés normalement. Ça fait du bien après ces vacances éprouvantes. Ces deux semaines ont été moins remplies que les vacances de Noël, mais quand même très dures à vivre. La normalité des cours a quelque chose de rassurant.

Ah, et aussi : des conseils d'orientation ont été mis en place pour les cinquième année. On a tous rendez-vous avec notre directeur de maison pour faire le point sur nos résultats, les OWLS et comment elles se présentent, et comment faire en sorte qu'on réussisse les bonnes pour choisir les bonnes options pour notre future carrière.

Bon, pour les OWLs, je ne me pose pas de question, honnêtement. La vraie pression, c'est : le plan de carrière. Je n'avais déjà aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire la première fois que j'ai eu seize ans (le bac L était plus une question de réalisme par rapport au fait que je ne pourrais pas suivre le niveau de maths en S et ES que par volonté réelle, même si finalement, c'était vraiment le bon choix), alors qu'est-ce que je veux faire _maintenant_ ? Ouh la la ! c'est trop m'en demander ! je ne sais même pas si je serai encore là une fois les NEWTs terminées : est-ce que je vais retourner dans mon époque, une fois la guerre avec Voldemort terminée ? est-ce que je vais mourir avant, victime de cette guerre ? Pas très joyeux, je sais, mais ça encourage ma tendance naturelle à éviter le genre de questions existentielles telles : « _qu'est-ce que je veux faire de mon futur ?_ »...

On verra bien ce que va donner ce rendez-vous avec McGonagall, en tout cas. J'ai rendez-vous mardi prochain.

J'ai un peu l'impression d'être schizophrène, avec une Manon étudiante à Hogwarts et des camarades de classe, et une autre mage qui va sur des champs de bataille, ces derniers temps, mais bon. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne connaissais pas encore la deuxième Manon. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça me semblera moins anormal.

…

Ça a quelque chose d'assez terrible, quand même, de se dire qu'on peut peut-être s'habituer à être une combattante, alors que je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mon tempérament...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

C'est assez étrange de voir Manon se poser des questions sur son orientation à cette période... Ma petite soeur, et certainement plusieurs d'entre vous, est en train de passer son bac, et moi...

Moi, j'ai fait mon dernier jour de travail dans mon boulot actuel (conseillère clientèle dans un centre d'appel) hier. Ce qui était à la base un job alimentaire était en train de m'empoisonner la vie et la santé, avec un rythme de travail infernal et une pression constante de tous les côtés. Ceux qui ont eu à gérer un travail en service réclamation chez un prestataire d'une grande entreprise comprendront :)

Enfin bon, c'est terminé, je suis actuellement très officiellement en vacances, je dois solder mes congés avant la fin de mon contrat, et ensuite, j'attaque complètement autre chose : une formation préparatoire pour passer des concours pour la fonction publique.

Bref, même à 30 ans (ou plus tard), il est possible de se réorienter. Alors si vous êtes à l'âge de Manon, ou un peu plus âgés, et que vous vous faites du souci, je vous rassure : faites ce qui vous plait, il y a des chances que vous puissiez trouver un métier qui correspond à ça, et sinon, il y aura toujours des passerelles plus tard :)

Cette minute #mavie n'est pas que pour parler de moi, et vous distiller un message plein d'espoir ;)

Forcément, cet arrêt d'un emploi salarié pour attaquer une phase de formation va influencer cette histoire. Je ne pense pas changer le rythme de publication, il me convient bien, mais il se peut que les prochains chapitres soient publiés à n'importe quel moment de la journée de lundi, et non pas le soir, en rentrant du travail :)

Et je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir réellement avancer sur mon deuxième tome, au lieu de faire 1000 ou 1500 mots par ci par là :) Ce qui me rassurerait, parce qu'on a fait plus de la moitié de cette partie, et que je n'ai pas tant avancé que ça dans la deuxième...

En attendant, bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des examens, et à ceux qui galèrent dans leur job !

Et merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, favoris et alertes, ça me motive aussi beaucoup pour la suite ! :)

À lundi prochain !

 **MAJ le 12/01/2018**


	75. 9 avril 1996

**Mardi 9 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

J'ai parlé avec Harry, hier soir. Au sujet du fait qu'on puisse s'habituer à se battre alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut à la base. Il comprend ce que c'est et d'après lui, c'est ce qui fait de nous de bons combattants : nous savons pourquoi nous nous battons, et nous savons qu'une fois cet objectif atteint, nous serons heureux de profiter de la paix. Un peu comme cette maxime qui dit que celui qui rêve le plus de paix est le guerrier au front, en gros. Nous ne nous battons pas parce que nous aimons ça, parce que nous aimons la confrontation ou la violence, mais parce que c'est le seul moyen de défendre nos idéaux. Et par combats, il entend non seulement ce qui s'est passé à Lions' Hill ou Godric's Hollow, mais aussi ce qu'on fait depuis décembre dernier, via les journaux, les tribunaux, la politique.

C'est vrai que nous utilisons tout notre arsenal pour arriver à nos fins. Les articles avec Skeeter ont été conçus dans cet objectif. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face : c'était de la propagande, une façon de convaincre les gens que ce qu'on dit est la vérité. Mais chaque camp est persuadé de détenir la vérité, et chaque camp utilise ce qu'il peut. Dumbledore la manipulation, Voldemort... la mort... et nous, ben on fait ce qu'on peut, mais en premier lieu, on fait en sorte d'avoir l'opinion publique de notre côté, parce que nous savons que si c'est le cas, les deux autres auront beaucoup plus de difficultés à recruter, et le recrutement, c'est un peu le nerf de la guerre. Les partisans apportent de la puissance, magique physique, politique, économique… Seuls, ils ne sont rien. Aucun des deux n'est véritablement noble, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir réel dans la société britannique autre que celui qui leur a été donné par la population. Si Dumbledore perd de son prestige, si Voldemort cesse de faire peur, ils cessent également d'être des menaces aussi dangereuses qu'ils le sont aujourd'hui.

Tiens, en parlant de propagande et d'opinion publique : j'avais raison hier. L'article de Dumbledore a provoqué pas mal de réactions chez les sorciers britanniques. Je commence à penser que les enfants présents à Hogwarts commencent à enregistrer notre message : penser au lieu d'accepter bêtement ce qu'on nous dit ; mais leurs parents et les adultes en général n'en sont pas encore là. J'espère qu'avec les vacances et les étudiants deux mois au sein de leur famille va permettre d'étendre cette pensée critique, plutôt que provoquer un retour en arrière des étudiants. Nous devons leur faire confiance.

En attendant, Fudge a proclamé qu'on ne pouvait pas nous laisser en liberté totale si nous prenions de telles libertés par rapport à la loi, et qu'il faut absolument nous encadrer plus strictement. Bon courage à lui. Hermione a étudié les lois, contemporaines comme traditionnelles, avec l'aide de Neville et Draco : ce que nous avons fait vendredi ne peut pas nous emmener devant un tribunal. Enfin, si, mais nous ne pouvons pas être condamnés. Il y a de vieilles lois qui n'ont pas été abrogées et qui autorisent les Anciennes et Nobles Familles, dans certaines circonstances, à effectuer un "exemple" judiciaire.

Personnellement, j'étais persuadée que rien ne pouvait nous épargner pour avoir tué cinquante personnes, puisque même les privilèges Potter ne le peuvent pas, les avocats de Harry ont bien insisté dessus lors des dernières vacances, mais il y a apparemment des failles et des contournements. Entre le statut des trois familles des garçons, le fait que Harry et Neville soient des chevaliers-mages déclarés, et que Draco, Hermione et moi pouvons être reconnus comme appartenant à l'Ordre d'Avalon, le ministère ne peut apparemment rien contre nous.

Hermione est persuadée que ça peut même me protéger par rapport au texte de loi sur les voyageurs spatio-temporels, mais Draco et Neville sont moins confiants à ce sujet.

Donc nous pouvons éviter un procès pour un acte criminel, mais je peux quand même être embêtée pour avoir subi contre ma volonté un voyage spatio-temporel... Magie ou non, les méandres de la loi m'ébahiront toujours...

Mais tout ça, ce sont des finasseries juridiques, et si nous devons y avoir recours, nous perdrons certainement le soutien de la population, puisqu'ils se méfieront sans doute de notre volonté à échapper à la loi alors que nous prétendons être du côté du bien. Et ce raisonnement a une certaine valeur, alors avant même de réveiller ces vieux textes de loi poussiéreux, il s'agit pour nous de faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix : ce n'est pas nous qui sommes allés chercher les Deatheaters pour les tuer, ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués, et on a essayé de faire pour le mieux dans une situation délicate.

Du coup, Hermione a écrit aujourd'hui un autre communiqué qu'elle a envoyé aux adultes qui veillent sur nous (Sirius, Snape, Narcissa, Augusta, Amelia et les avocats de Harry) en leur demandant leur approbation avant de l'envoyer au _Prophet_.

Normalement, si tout va bien, ce sera publié demain.

Sinon, McGonagall a demandé qu'on organise une réunion de l'Ordre. Suite à ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, elle aimerait qu'on puisse en parler tous ensemble, et qu'on voit ce qu'on peut prévoir pour la suite. Réunion jeudi soir, à Hogwarts, donc. On pense que ça va se passer dans notre Suite, parce que Dumbledore ne peut pas accéder à cette partie de l'étage, et qu'on peut ouvrir notre cheminée à la Poudre de Cheminette pour que les adultes puissent nous rejoindre sans passer par l'Entrée et être interceptés par Dumbledore.

Au sujet de Dumbledore, il continue à harceler Harry comme il peut, et Harry et les jumeaux Weasley le lui rendent bien. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, le trône a disparu, alors que Dumbledore était assis dessus. Ça a surpris tout le monde, puis il y a eu un grand rire parmi les étudiants, à voir notre vénérable directeur se débattre pour se redresser, les pieds emmêlés dans ses robes. Je sais que c'est cruel de se moquer d'un homme de l'âge de Dumbledore, mais je ne parviens pas à ressentir la moindre compassion pour lui, malgré toute mon empathie. Comme il sait pourquoi le trône a disparu, il n'a fait aucun commentaire et s'est simplement fait apparaître un fauteuil, mais c'est évident qu'il perd de son prestige visuel, une fois qu'il n'est plus mis en avant par ce grand trône doré. Son attitude sera débattue lors de la réunion de l'Ordre, d'ailleurs.

On va voir ce que ça donne, cette première réunion de l'Ordre avec uniquement des personnes qui nous sont favorables, mais après des combats qui ne nous ont pas mis dans la meilleure lumière.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, il y a quelques semaines, certains d'entre vous demandaient quand le trône des Potter allait disparaître de la Grande Salle, voilà la réponse :)

À lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)

 **MAJ le 12/01/2018**


	76. 12 avril 1996

**Vendredi 12 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Le communiqué est paru mercredi. Les avocats ont du faire pression sur le _Prophet_ pour qu'il soit publié, parce que tout autour, il y avait des tas d'articles pour analyser et contredire ce qu'on y déclarait. Mais nous avions pris nos précautions dans l'article.

 _Les Cinq Mages : Ce qui s'est passé ce vendredi à Godric's Hollow_

 _Hermione Granger, Mage, Hogwarts, le 9 avril 1996 - Depuis samedi, les journaux s'évertuent à raconter les événements sordides de vendredi dernier à Godric's Hollow. Interview des villageois présents sur place, spéculations, nous avons vu et lu de tout. Cependant, il convient de rétablir une partie de la vérité._

 _Aucun journaliste n'était présent ce jour-là à Godric's Hollow. Nous nous y sommes rendus pour résoudre un problème de sécurité, suite aux événements de Lions' Hill, trois jours plus tôt (dont nous admirons d'ailleurs le compte-rendu parfaitement allégé relaté ici. Une simple recherche administrative vous démontrera que Lions' Hill recense pas moins de deux mille cent habitants... Nous vous laissons libres d'imaginer les autres erreurs qui ont pu se glisser dans le récit de ces journalistes qui là non plus n'étaient pas sur place). Cette réunion de sécurité était informelle, propre aux fonctions de Lord Potter, et nous n'avions convié aucun journaliste pour cela._

 _Voici donc ce qui s'est vraiment passé, loin des embellissements propres aux journalistes. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une version concise de ce que nous avons déclaré aux Aurors par la suite._

 _Lord Harry Potter, Héritier Neville Longbottom, Héritier Draco Malfoy, Manon Nestral, moi-même ainsi que quelques proches sommes arrivés à Godric's Hollow aux alentours de quatorze heures ce vendredi 5 avril. Nous avons fait réunir tous les habitants qui désiraient parler de la sécurité de leur village sur la grand place. Lord Potter est le Baron de Godric's Hollow, et a donc autorité en matière de sécurité concernant le village. Vers quinze heures, alors que nous avions commencé notre réunion, une cinquantaine de Deatheaters sont apparus parmi nous, semant la panique. Les adultes qui nous avaient accompagnés, tous formés à la sécurité, ont aussitôt réagi en mettant à l'écart les villageois, afin d'éviter des victimes. Les cinq mages avons décidé de nous occuper directement des Deatheaters._

 _Nous ne leur avons pas laissé le temps de se disperser dans le village. C'était notre première priorité, afin de mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette attaque sur un village non préparé et non protégé. Lord Potter a mis en place un bouclier anti-transplanage à l'échelle du village, comme il en a le droit dans une baronnie qui lui appartient, et les cinq mages avons encerclé les Deatheaters avant de les contenir magiquement._

 _Une fois les Deatheaters contenus, il nous a fallu décider de ce qu'il fallait faire d'eux. Nous aurions pu les livrer aux Aurors, mais nous savons que puisque cette fois, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire des victimes — puisque nous les en avons empêchés —, ils auraient été remis en liberté rapidement. Nous aurions pu les renvoyer simplement liés et inconscients à [Vous-Savez-Qui], mais ils auraient pu être renvoyés immédiatement dans une autre mission, et nous savons que le pseudo-Seigneur des Ténèbres est insensible à ce genre de message. Alors nous avons pris la seule décision qui nous semblait convenir._

 _Les Deatheaters, pour faire partie des rangs de [Vous-Savez-Qui], doivent passer une épreuve, qui montrera leur volonté de servir ce camp. Cette épreuve peut varier, mais elle inclut invariablement torture et meurtre. Cela peut être des moldus, des nés-moldus, voire même des sangs-mêlés ou des sangs-purs considérés comme des traîtres à l'infâme cause soutenue par [Vous-Savez-Qui]. Ces cinquante Deatheaters étaient donc cinquante criminels, qui avaient tous au moins un meurtre à leur actif, et comptaient bien passer leur après-midi à changer ce chiffre. Ce ne sont pas des innocents._

 _Notre décision a été à la fois évidente et très dure à prendre. Évidente, parce que nous savons que c'était la seule décision possible à ce moment. Nous en sommes encore convaincus, malgré les jours qui ont passé. Et très dure, parce que ce n'est jamais facile de condamner cinquante personnes, ou même une seule, aussi criminelle soit-elle._

 _Nous avons pris cette décision à cinq, et nous l'avons exécutée à cinq. Oui, nous avons enfermé cinquante hommes dans une bulle de magie complètement hermétique. Oui, nous avons mis le feu à l'intérieur de la bulle. Oui, nous avons transporté la bulle ailleurs, et nous pouvons même vous révéler la destination : les jardins de [Vous-Savez-Qui]. Il a eu le plaisir de voir revenir ses cinquante assassins en flamme, sans rien pouvoir faire pour les aider, si tant est qu'il en ait eu envie._

 _Notre but n'était pas d'afficher une éventuelle cruauté à la face du monde. Notre but était de montrer à ce terroriste que ses tentatives d'intimidation ne marcheront pas avec nous. Nous voulons lui prouver que nous ne sommes pas cinq enfants impuissants. Nous sommes des mages, et nous sommes en train de nous former pour appréhender toute la signification de ce titre et de notre héritage. [Vous-Savez-Qui] a cru que nous nous inclinerions devant cinquante de ses hommes, par peur, par manque de compétence, nous l'ignorons. Ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Nous avons parmi nous un Lord Potter, un héritier Longbottom et un héritier Malfoy. Trois lignées qui ont pour habitude de ne jamais s'incliner devant qui que ce soit. Cela n'a jamais été le cas, et ça ne commencera pas avec nous. Nous ne craignons pas [Vous-Savez-Qui]. Et nous ferons notre possible pour le lui prouver, encore et encore. Nous avons protégé un village, et nous avons fait en sorte que notre message soit suffisamment clair pour que le Lord Noir réfléchisse à deux fois avant de recommencer._

 _Alors oui, pour cela, nous avons tué cinquante Deatheater. Cinquante hommes et femmes qui n'ont pas hésité à suivre les consignes d'un fou lorsqu'il leur a demandé de détruire un village simplement parce que nous y étions présents à ce moment-là. On nous a reproché la manière particulièrement choquante de cet acte, au lieu d'une mort propre. Posez-vous dans ce cas ces quelques questions : tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'une mort propre ? Est-ce qu'une mort lors d'un combat, aussi héroïque soit-elle, peut-être considérée comme propre ? Est-ce qu'on peut exiger une mort sans douleur pour des personnes qui n'ont jamais hésité à torturer et tuer elles-mêmes ?_

 _Certains diront que nous nous sommes abaissés à leur niveau. Oui, c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait. Parce que c'est le seul niveau qu'ils comprennent. Nous ne nous sommes pas seulement assurés que cinquante Deatheaters de moins traînent dans la nature, nous avons voulu montrer à tous ces criminels ce que c'est que de vouloir s'opposer à cinq mages._

 _Ce que nous avons fait n'est ni beau, ni moral, ni recommandable, nous en sommes parfaitement conscients. Nous sommes aussi conscients que c'est notre rôle. C'est à nous de faire ça, pour que_ vous _n'ayez pas à le faire, pour que_ vous _puissiez un jour vous promener à nouveau où vous voulez sans avoir peur qu'un groupe d'assassins perturbe votre journée ou votre vie. C'est notre rôle d'être la violence qui s'opposera à leur violence. Cela ne nous plaît pas, loin de là, mais c'est ce qui nous a été confié avec notre pouvoir._

 _Et notre plus grand espoir, c'est qu'un jour de telles mesures ne soient plus nécessaires, et qu'on puisse se consacrer tranquillement à notre magie, aux connaissances et au potentiel qu'elle implique, à son histoire... En attendant, nous ne resterons pas inactifs. Ce n'est dans le tempérament d'aucun de nous cinq, et cela vous permet de garder votre conscience et vos mains propres. Profitez de votre chance, et laissez-nous agir pour_ votre _bonheur._

 _Hermione Jean Granger, Mage et protégée Potter,  
_ _Lord Neville Frank Longbottom, Mage et héritier Longbottom,  
_ _Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Mage et héritier Black-Malfoy,  
_ _Manon Nestral, Mage et protégée Potter,  
_ _Lord Harry James Potter, Mage et Duc de Potter-Hogwarts_

Voilà pour la mise au point. C'est mot pour mot ce que Hermione a écrit avec les notes qu'elle a prise lors de notre brief à cinq, les "Voldemort" en moins. Mais bon, on pouvait s'y attendre, alors ne nous en formalisons pas trop. En tout cas, je suis contente parce que Hermione a réussi à retranscrire notre verve, à Harry, Draco et moi. C'est à la fois factuel et en même temps avec la pointe d'émotion nécessaire pour parler à des lecteurs de journal.

Ce dont je suis aussi terriblement contente, c'est que le _Prophet_ a été obligé d'imprimer le fait que Voldemort est de retour. Alors certes, plusieurs de ses articles à côté commentent notre _illusion_ à ce sujet, mais le fait est là : le retour de Voldemort est en Une. Ne reste plus maintenant qu'à faire en sorte qu'ils l'acceptent.

L'article a eu de sérieuses répercussions. Bien entendu, Dumbledore et Fudge se sont empressés hier de dénoncer notre mégalomanie et notre inconscience à vouloir faire paniquer inutilement les gens. Mais les étudiants au château nous ont ouvertement soutenus. J'ai senti le changement d'atmosphère à notre égard : un mélange d'acceptation, de résignation, mais également d'admiration. Ils sont en train d'étendre à nous cinq l'attitude qu'ils ont toujours eue envers Harry : le héros, celui destiné à les sauver du vilain méchant Voldemort.

C'est un peu inattendu, mais pas complètement négatif. Cela enlève un peu de ce poids des épaules de Harry, même si du coup nous quatre en récupérons une partie de la charge. Et vu que nous sommes mages, que nous nous affichons ouvertement comme des combattants, l'attente envers nous est d'autant plus grande. Jusque là, tout le monde savait plus ou moins que Harry était traîné de force dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Nous cinq, nous nous entraînons, et nous faisons pour l'instant tourner tout notre apprentissage sur le fait de pouvoir nous débarrasser de Voldemort et de potentiels autres mages noirs.

On va voir ce que ça donne au long terme, mais ça diminue l'influence du travail de Dumbledore à placer Harry comme unique sauveur absolu, alors ma foi, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Hier, nous avons eu la réunion de l'Ordre. Elle s'est effectivement tenue dans la Suite des Fondateurs. Les adultes qui n'y étaient jamais entrés ont été ébahis par le luxe des lieux. Ils ont tous fait leur scolarité à Hogwarts, et jamais ils n'auraient imaginé un tel endroit dans le château (remarque, moi non plus malgré toutes mes lectures...). Nous avons eu du mal à faire sortir les étudiants présents pour ne pas qu'ils assistent à la réunion ni ne connaissent les membres du groupe, mais nous avons réussi à privatiser complètement l'endroit avant l'arrivée des adultes. Ils ne savent donc pas que la Suite commence à être bien connue parmi les étudiants, en tout cas ceux qui nous soutiennent.

Côté ordre du jour, nous avons détaillé à nouveau ce qui s'est passé vendredi, mais également mardi dernier. Nous avons également parlé de la sécurité mise en place pour sécuriser les deux villages. Tous sont plus ou moins d'accord avec ce qui se dit ces derniers jours : ce qui s'est passé n'est pas glorieux, mais c'était nécessaire. Le tout est de parvenir à garder ce que nous estimons nécessaire dans une mesure raisonnable, parce qu'à repousser la ligne, nous pouvons devenir aussi dangereux que Voldemort. Dumbledore en est un bon exemple. Il n'avait sans doute pas de mauvaises intentions au départ, et on voit ce qu'il est devenu.

D'ailleurs, nous avons également parlé de lui lors de la réunion. Harry a expliqué les mesures qui ont été prises contre lui : les objets Potter récupérés au fur et à mesure par les gobelins, les jumeaux Weasley qui peuvent laisser libre cours à leur imagination à condition que cela ne pénalise pas le bon fonctionnement de l'école ni les élèves, Hogwarts qui a reçu la même consigne, les elfes de maison qui n'ont pas le droit d'accepter des consignes de Dumbledore... Les professeurs présents ont confirmé nos soupçons, c'est-à-dire qu'ils agissent consciemment pour bloquer Dumbledore et l'empêcher de trop harceler ses étudiants.

Finalement, aucune décision supplémentaire n'a été prise : Harry partage son temps entre la Suite, les cours, la Grande Salle ou des salles auxquelles le directeur n'a pas accès, comme la Salle sur Demande (pour le club de DCFM) ou la salle commune de Gryffindor (Hogwarts interdit catégoriquement à Dumbledore d'accéder aux lieux de vie d'adolescents, après les accusations portées contre lui). Et quand il n'est dans aucun de ces endroits, il n'est jamais seul. C'est également le cas de nous quatre. Quand Draco n'est pas avec nous, il est avec ses amis Slytherins. Neville, Hermione et moi sommes rarement seuls et uniquement lorsque nous sommes dans des endroits de confiance comme dans la Suite ou à Gryffindor, où nous avons toute une maison pour nous protéger. À nous cinq, nous avons déjà pris toutes les mesures possibles, il n'y a pas eu d'autres idées.

Nous avons également annoncé la destruction de tous les Horcruxes en dehors de Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Après la déprimante discussion sur Dumbledore, ça a mis du baume au cœur de tout le monde : on avance quand même, et on avance plutôt bien. L'idée, maintenant, c'est de continuer à nous entraîner tous les cinq pour gagner de l'expérience de combat, et d'entraîner à fond tous les membres de l'Ordre, afin qu'on puisse monter une attaque efficace. Snape a promis de ramener le plus d'informations possibles sur les présences de Voldemort à Malfoy Manor, et il pense pouvoir obtenir l'aide de Lucius Malfoy, même si ça, ça n'a été annoncé qu'à un nombre très restreint de personnes, puisque la plupart sont persuadés que Lucius est un vrai Deatheater.

Voilà pour ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Là, je suis en cours d'Histoire de la Magie (je reprends mes bonnes habitudes, avec le retour de notre emploi du temps chargé), donc rien encore de bien mirifique pour la journée.

Demain après-midi, nous avons cours de transplanage. Harry est déjà parfaitement à l'aise en la matière, alors on a estimé que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit présent. De toute façon, nous n'avons aucune intention de passer notre permis de transplanage. Le Ministère nous en empêcherait et parviendrait à faire passer ça comme une nouvelle tentative pour nous afficher ou tenter de nous accorder des privilèges auxquels nous ne devrions normalement pas prétendre. Alors voilà, on est en train d'acquérir la compétence, et on transplanera illégalement jusqu'à notre dix-septième anniversaire. Hermione sera donc la première à revenir dans la légalité, puisqu'elle est la seule née en 79 (ouh, ça me paraît vieux...). Ensuite, Draco, moi, Neville et Harry (dans cet ordre), nous avons tous notre anniversaire dans un laps de temps de deux mois, en juin et juillet. Enfin, la licence est surtout un moyen de s'assurer que chaque personne est capable de transplaner correctement sans de désartibuler au passage, alors on s'en moque un peu.

J'espère que personnellement, demain, ce sera ma dernière leçon. Lors des dernières leçons qu'on a eues pendant les vacances, je me débrouillais de mieux en mieux, alors ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Bon, je te laisse, je vais me remettre un peu de vieux breton dans la tête pour le cours de ce soir. À cause des événements de vendredi dernier, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu un mot de vieux breton, le cours de ce soir sera chaud si je ne m'y remets pas un peu avant. Hermione a l'air de s'ennuyer, je vais lui proposer de se joindre à moi... Elle va être contente de voir que je prends au moins une partie de mes études sérieusement, haha.

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Visiblement, avoir rédigé des communiqués de presse pour un ancien patron laisse des traces :)

Sinon, les livres Harry Potter fêtent leur 20 ans aujourd'hui ! Le premier livre est effectivement paru le 26 juin 1997 au Royaume-Uni :) Même si je n'ai attrapé le wagon qu'un peu plus tard, ça fiche quand même un petit coup de vieux :) Ma plus jeune soeur n'était même pas née ! Oo

J'ai quasiment grandi avec Harry Potter : quand les livres sortaient, les personnages principaux avaient à peu près mon âge, et avec les films, ils étaient à peine plus jeunes... Quand le dernier film est sorti, j'ai eu l'impression que toute une page de mon enfance se tournait. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore vraiment une _potterhead_.

Ce n'est qu'en 2013, quand j'ai traversé une grosse passe à vide, que je me suis réfugiée dans le fandom... fanfics, posts tumblr, images deviantart... je passais mes journées à chercher davantage de contenus...

Puis j'ai commencé à vouloir aller plus loin : en 2015, je suis montée sur Paris juste pour voir l'expo Harry Potter à la Cité du Cinéma, puis j'ai demandé les livres collector illustrés (je n'ai pas eu le deuxième, snif...), j'ai commencé à publier cette fanfiction en janvier 2016, j'ai insisté pour qu'en mai dernier, lors de notre voyage en Ecosse avec ma meilleure amie, on aille voir le viaduc de Glenfinnan qui a servi aux tournages, et la semaine dernière, pour mon trentième anniversaire, ma petite soeur (Laura dans cette histoire) m'a offert les figurines Funko Pop (dois-je mettre un (TR) derrière ? ;) ) du trio Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Bref, tout un voyage, dans lequel j'entraîne mes proches plus ou moins volontaires ! :)

Et si vous lisez ces quelques mots, si vous avez lu cette fic jusque là, c'est que vous en avez aussi certainement lu d'autres, et je suis sûre que vous avez votre propre aventure avec Harry Potter :)

Alors, de _potterhead_ à _potterheads_ , joyeux anniversaire, et puisse le voyage durer encore longtemps !

En attendant, à lundi prochain pour la suite !

 **MAJ le 12/01/2018**


	77. 16 avril 1996

**Mardi 16 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je rentre tout juste du conseil d'orientation avec McGonagall. J'ai déjà raconté aux autres, sauf Draco qui est en entraînement de Quidditch, comment ça s'est passé, mais je veux t'en parler à toi aussi.

Parce que je suis perdue, honnêtement. Je ne sais _absolument pas_ quoi faire de ma vie de magicienne. Pour l'instant, je suis occupée, sur trop de choses : Hogwarts, Voldemort, la magie...

Mais une fois que tout ça sera terminé ? J'espère que cette histoire avec Voldemort ne traînera pas pendant des années, et Hogwarts, au plus tard dans deux ans, c'est fini. La magie ne sera jamais vraiment _terminée_ , j'aurais toujours quelque chose à étudier, mais je ne peux pas en faire une carrière, soyons réalistes : je n'ai absolument pas la rigueur nécessaire pour faire une chercheuse ou une académicienne publiant des travaux pointus sur tel ou tel domaine.

Et donc, une fois que tout ce qui m'occupe pour le moment sera terminé, que me restera-t-il ? La communication, comme ce que je voulais faire avant d'arriver ici ? Pourquoi pas... McGonagall dit qu'il est possible de faire une carrière dans la presse, ou comme attachée de presse, mais je me vois mal être l'attachée de presse de Harry, par exemple. Je ne pense pas que je serais mauvaise à ce jeu, mais c'est quand même bizarre, d'être l'attachée de presse de son copain...

Sinon, il y a le droit ou la politique, et les deux ne sont pas mutuellement exclusifs. Depuis que je suis arrivée, je ne cesse de m'indigner sur différents aspects du monde magique, surtout dans ce journal, moins en vrai, parce que ce serait carrément arrogant de ma part. Une carrière de juriste politique ou de politicienne juridique me permettrait d'avoir l'influence, les connaissances et les accès nécessaires pour changer ce que je veux. Les choix de Hermione ne sont pas très éloignés, d'ailleurs.

Honnêtement, ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça, mais c'est ce que j'ai de plus sérieux pour l'instant. Alors j'ai choisi mes OWLs et NEWTs en fonction.

Pour les OWLs, la réponse est simple : je vais mettre l'accent sur tout, en toute modestie. Tout simplement parce qu'il est possible de passer des NEWTs qui n'ont pas été étudiées à Hogwarts en indépendant par la suite, mais une fois les OWLs passées, c'est passé... Donc si je ne veux me fermer aucune porte, je dois réussir au mieux de mes compétences toutes les matières que j'ai actuellement. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir choisi l'Arithmancie comme option, pour le coup...

Pour les NEWTs, il faudra choisir parmi les OWLs que je passe : Astronomie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Herbologie, Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphoses, Potions, Runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilèges. Pour faire une carrière dans le droit, j'ai surtout besoin de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de l'Histoire de la Magie, de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges, apparemment, parce que la formation en droit a un tronc commun à toutes les carrières de juriste, que ce soit en pénal, en civil, en affaires, en tant qu'avocat, procureur... Donc ce sont ces quatre OWLs sur lesquelles j'ai besoin de tout déchirer, et de continuer par la suite.

Je suis contente, d'un certain côté, parce que quatre, c'est raisonnable (on a entre trois et cinq NEWTs, en général). Mais d'un autre, j'ai l'impression de me fermer tout un tas de portes. Mais en même temps, il n'y a rien qui prépare les élèves à des trucs aussi importants que la rhétorique, l'expression, construire une argumentation, un discours... À la fac, on prenait ça pour acquis, mais c'était parce que c'était quelque chose qu'on apprend dès le collège, avec l'argumentation en cours de français, puis les dissertations, puis les cours de philo (un des profs de droit à la fac a carrément déclaré que le cours de philo serait certainement le plus utile pour démarrer correctement une filière de droit...).

Ici, ils n'ont pas tout ça. C'est vrai que ça fait depuis la première année qu'ils rendent des rouleaux et des rouleaux de parchemin en guise de devoirs, mais c'est souvent pour répondre à des questions, parfois pointues, c'est vrai, mais qui ne demandent aucune argumentation. Les seules fois où on aura un semblant d'argumentation, ce sera avec « Comparez l'intérêt de tel ou tel sort dans telle situation », par exemple.

Donc du coup, certes, les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose seront sans doute utiles à une carrière de juriste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça reste quand même bien pauvre, et que ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à m'orienter...

Enfin bon... On va attendre d'être justement en politique avant de réformer le système scolaire magique, hein ? Si ça se trouve, je vais me rendre compte entre temps que ce n'est pas si mal que ça...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Pauvre Manon ! J'ai déjà eu bien du mal à m'orienter : au collège, je voulais faire comédienne. Puis au lycée, ça a été interprète. En fac de langue, ça a été interprète, toujours, mais dans le monde des affaires, et effectivement, au moment de passer ma licence, je commençais doucement à m'orienter vers le marketing et particulièrement la communication... Pour finir avec un master en langues-droit-gestion et un stage de fin d'études en communication, un truc bâtard qui me ferme plus de portes qu'il ne m'en ouvre ("Vous avez déjà un master, mademoiselle, pourquoi en faire un deuxième ?" Peut-être parce que je n'ai aucune connaissance professionnelle réelle ? Et qu'ayant déjà un master, je suis donc forcément relativement motivée pour prendre la peine de revenir deux ans à la fac... Enfin...)

Donc, forcément, à l'âge de Manon, où elle passe des examens importants, et où elle doit commencer à choisir ses matières qui vont déterminer son avenir professionnel, c'est un sujet qui la préoccupe, et ça peut revenir par la suite :)

Sinon, sur une toute autre note, **IceQueen38** m'a très justement fait signaler qu'elle était la 400ème review sur cette fic. Merci à elle, et merci à vous tous pour votre formidable soutien, que ce soit via ces reviews, les alertes, les favoris...

Je suis extrêmement chanceuse, vos reviews sont très positives, et après un an et demi de publication, je n'ai encore reçu aucune critique incendiaire. Parfois, j'ai presque envie d'en recevoir une, pour voir ce que ça fait, puis je me dis que je suis très contente de vous avoir, et que je peux très bien me passer des critiques gratuites :)

Donc, encore une fois, merci à vous tous, pour le temps que vous prenez à me lire chaque semaine, et à me laisser vos impressions et vos suggestions, c'est très précieux. Merci beaucoup !

Et à lundi prochain pour la suite !


	78. 17 avril 1996

**Mercredi 17 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà ! Mes amis savent que je suis une Slytherin. C'était absolument pas prévu, mais bon... C'est comme ça.

Ça s'est passé après le dîner hier soir. À part Draco et Tracy, qui étaient en entraînement de Quidditch, nous étions tous dans la Suite. Tous, c'est à dire les cinq mages (enfin, quatre, du coup...), et les étudiants qui nous sont proches, des quatre maisons. Une bonne petite vingtaine de personnes, quoi.

On était en train de faire nos devoirs tous ensemble, DCFM (un devoir sur les boucliers magiques, lesquels sont efficaces contre quels types de sorts, quand les utiliser...). Et ça a lancé un mini-débat entre Hermione, Daphné, Padma et moi d'un côté, et Blaise, Theo, les jumeaux Weasley et Susan de l'autre. On n'était pas d'accord sur l'utilisation d'un bouclier en particulier. Nous, on était sûres qu'il est efficace si on le lance assez vite, les autres prétendent que c'est plus simple d'éviter le sort physiquement, à cause de la longueur de l'incantation. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, sauf qu'à partir de la sixième année, on apprend à ne plus formuler à voix haute ses sortilèges, ce qui permet de passer cette barrière. Enfin bon, pinailles techniques, mais c'est ce qui fait aussi l'intérêt de ce genre de groupe de travail.

Et Blaise et moi nous sommes lancés dans une sorte de joute verbale. Tu me connais, j'aime ça, quand je trouve quelqu'un capable de me répondre. C'est aussi comme ça que nous sommes devenues amies, toutes les deux : tu étais la seule dans le groupe à comprendre mon humour et à me répondre au lieu de te vexer. Et Blaise, tout comme Draco d'ailleurs, est un adversaire beaucoup plus que convenable. J'ai même souvent l'impression d'être en désavantage par rapport à eux, ne serait-ce que parce que l'anglais est leur langue maternelle et qu'ils en maîtrisent mieux les subtilités.

Puis les jumeaux sont intervenus :

« Tu devrais être à Slytherin, Manon...

–Mais nous trouvons...

–... Que ce refrain vient un peu trop souvent... »

Euh, oui, en effet. Moi aussi je trouve que ça revient trop souvent. Et cette fois, j'ai mis trop de temps à répondre. Pas par rapport au groupe dans son ensemble, mais surtout par rapport aux Slytherins, justement, et par rapport à Harry, qui avait écouté notre débat sans intervenir jusque là.

Il a eu un petit rire :

« Est-ce que tu as toi aussi joué avec Seth ? »

Je l'ai regardé un moment, avant de comprendre son allusion à sa propre Répartition, où il a supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Slytherin.

« Non, j'ai répondu. C'est le Choixpeau qui a décidé de m'envoyer à Gryffindor. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je n'ai rien contre aucune maison. J'aurais juste aimé ne pas être à Ravenclaw.

–Pourquoi ? a demandé Padma.

–Pas assez l'esprit scolaire, j'ai répondu. Ravenclaw a d'ailleurs été la première maison écartée à cause de ça. Hufflepuff, ensuite, parce que je suis trop curieuse et aime trop mettre mon nez dans les affaires qui ne me concernent pas. Je suis très loyale, mais ma curiosité est trop forte. »

Il y a eu des rires. Ma curiosité est ce qui fait que nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui, et ils le savent tous.

« Mais ça a été serré entre Gryffindor et Slytherin. »

J'ai hésité, ne sachant pas comment formuler la suite : je ne veux pas braquer mes amis. Puis j'ai haussé les épaules : la franchise provocatrice a généralement bien marché, jusque là :

« Les jumeaux ont raison. Je devrais être à Slytherin. Vous en êtes tous conscients. Ça fait plusieurs mois que vous me le dites. Noël pour les jumeaux, janvier pour les Slytherins eux-mêmes...

–Ah oui ? s'est étonnée Hermione.

–S'ils sont venus me parler à moi et pas à un de vous trois, ce n'est pas parce que je suis la dernière arrivée. Enfin, pas uniquement. Daphne a alors dit que je suis la plus Slytherin des Gryffindors.

–Pourquoi es-tu à Gryffindor, alors ? a demandé Neville, qui écoutait la conversation, comme à présent tout le monde dans la Suite.

–C'est le Choixpeau qui a décidé que ma place est à Gryffindor malgré ma personnalité plus adaptée aux Slytherins. Il sait que je suis une voyageuse, il sait ce que je sais, et il sait beaucoup plus que ça. La... conversation avec lui a été plus qu'étrange. Je pense qu'il savait, au moment de ma Répartition, que je suis mage, et que trois autres sont à Gryffindor, et un seul autre à Slytherin. C'est plus facile pour un Gryffindor d'aborder un Slytherin que l'inverse. Les Gryffindors se méfient de tout ce que peut dire un Slytherin, alors que les Slytherins considèrent les Gryffindors comme l'honnêteté même, leur plus grand défaut, une preuve de leur absence d'instinct de survie. »

Il y a eu de nouveaux rires et j'ai secoué la tête en continuant :

« Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je suis une Slytherin, et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu me dire pour me convaincre que le Choixpeau a tort et qu'il m'a bien envoyée chez les Gryffindors parce que c'est la maison qui me convient, je suis obligée de reconnaître que je suis une Slytherin : j'ai menti, retenu la vérité, annoncé ce que je voulais annoncer, joué avec les mots... pour que tout se passe au mieux de ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas de plan pré-établi, mais j'ai un objectif, et pour l'instant, tout ce que je dis, tout ce que je fais, est en fonction de cet objectif.

–Quel est cet objectif ? m'a demandé Harry.

–Que ce qui se passe dans les livres ne se passe pas en vrai. Dans les livres, plusieurs personnes dans cette salle sont mortes à la fin de la guerre. Vous avez tous perdu des proches, des personnes qui sont essentielles à votre équilibre. Mon but est de vous aider à faire en sorte que le plus de monde possible s'en sorte vivant et pas trop abîmé. Pour l'instant, ça marche plutôt bien, mais les vraies épreuves, dans les livres, n'ont pas encore commencé.

–Sérieusement ? s'est exclamé Harry. Tout ce que nous vivons depuis Noël...

–Ça ne s'est pas passé dans les livres. À part ton interview avec Skeeter. Depuis Noël, depuis que nous sommes allés voir les Guérisseurs à St Mungo, nous avons complètement quitté la trame des livres. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que certains événements ne se dérouleront pas. Certains, qui ne sont pas encore passés, reviennent beaucoup trop souvent dans les autres histoires pour que je les mette complètement de côté. »

J'ai fait une pause pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire ensuite, puis j'ai soupiré :

« Cette façon de penser, c'est bien plus Slytherin que Gryffindor. Le Choixpeau sait que je pense comme ça. Mais il m'a envoyée à Gryffindor. Parce qu'il avait besoin que vous trois, Harry, Hermione, Neville, mais aussi tous les Gryffindors qui sont ici et d'autres, me fassiez confiance. Vous ne m'auriez jamais fait confiance si j'étais à Slytherin.

–Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que nous te fassions confiance ? m'a demandé Harry.

–Parce que nous sommes cinq mages, et que ça signifie forcément quelque chose. Parce qu'il sait que j'avais le pouvoir, grâce à ma curiosité et à mon aptitude à remuer ce qu'il ne faut pas, de vous libérer de vos verrous. Parce qu'il sait que j'étais une des seules à pouvoir mettre en grippe la machine de Dumbledore. Et pour foutre en l'air le plan de Dumbledore, il fallait que j'accède au pion central : toi. En me répartissant à Gryffindor, il a augmenté mes chances de pouvoir faire connaissance avec toi.

–Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions ? » a demandé Fred, méfiant.

Et voilà. Maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis une Slytherin, finie l'amitié chaleureuse. J'ai eu un sourire triste :

« Je me suis soumise une fois au Veritaserum pour prouver ma bonne foi, je suis prête à recommencer. Je suis prête à laisser Hermione entrer dans mon paysage mental et voir ce qu'elle veut... Je ne vous ai pas trahis. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous trahir.

–À part te faire mieux accepter. » a suggéré Ginny.

J'ai secoué la tête :

« Le Choixpeau a mis une condition à ma Répartition à Gryffindor : à la prochaine rentrée, je dois rejoindre ma vraie maison, Slytherin. Je savais dès le début qu'à un moment ou un autre, au plus tard en septembre prochain, vous découvririez tous que je suis une Slytherin. Vous mentir sur ma personnalité ou mes objectifs aurait été contre-productif : vous m'auriez fait confiance jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez ma vraie maison, mais ensuite ? Tout aurait été détruit. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt, ni le vôtre. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis Slytherin que je n'ai pas de valeurs. J'ai tout fait pour démonter le système de Dumbledore, basé sur la manipulation et le mensonge. Même si je ne vous ai pas tout dit, parce que je dois aussi compter avec les conditions d'un voyage temporel, je vous ai dit le maximum de ce que je pouvais. À quoi bon vous libérer d'un système manipulateur si c'est pour vous enfermer dans un autre, même si cet autre est le mien ? »

J'ai fait une légère pause avant de continuer :

« Vous le savez à présent : je suis une fervente partisane de la pensée critique. Je suis pour que tout un chacun puisse se construire librement ses propres opinions, en réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle il les adopte. C'est complètement antithétique avec un système manipulateur. Non, je ne vous ai jamais menti sur ce que je suis. De toute façon, si je suis douée pour retenir la vérité, je suis une piètre menteuse. Je suis incroyablement distraite, et je finis toujours par me trahir. La preuve : le Choixpeau m'a demandé de mentir sur ma vraie maison, et vous avez découvert la vérité bien avant septembre prochain. »

J'ai senti leur doute continuer, et j'ai ajouté, avec un sourire :

« Et je l'ai dit sous Veritaserum : je n'ai aucune intention de manipuler Harry. Pourquoi je le ferai avec vous ?

–Juste après lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais ? » s'est moqué George.

J'ai souri, alors que les autres ricanaient. L'ambiance s'est détendue considérablement, et c'est déjà une petite victoire.

« Oui, juste après. Écoutez, tous les Slytherins ne vous veulent pas du mal. Vous devriez le savoir, maintenant que vous fréquentez régulièrement des Slytherins dans cette Suite. La seule chose que vous pourriez leur reprocher, c'est de penser un peu trop à leur survie propre et d'être moins versés dans les grandes causes altruistes. Et encore. Draco est un mage qui se bat bec et ongle contre Voldemort, alors que c'est l'archétype même du parfait petit Slytherin. Et Salazar Slytherin, le fondateur de leur maison, a été un des quatre mages à participer à la fondation de la toute première école de magie de Grande Bretagne. Il y a de bons Slytherins, comme il y a de mauvais Gryffindors. Arrêtez de voir le monde en noir et blanc... »

Il y a eu un silence, pendant lequel les Gryffindors se sont montrés gênés, et les Slytherins satisfaits. Harry m'a regardée un moment, m'étudiant, puis m'a fait un sourire chaleureux, en accord avec toute son aura. Il ne remet pas en cause sa confiance en moi. C'est un vrai soulagement... Ça aurait été dur de perdre mon petit copain, celui qui m'a amenée à faire tant de progrès dans ma perception de moi et de ma sexualité, simplement parce que mes couleurs sont vert et argent et non rouge et or...

Puis Susan a demandé :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne s'est pas encore passé d'important ?

–Je ne peux pas répondre. C'est une des conditions du voyage temporel : ne pas révéler le futur.

–Tu ne peux rien nous dire du tout ? » a demandé Hannah.

J'ai réfléchi, puis j'ai répondu :

« Le prochain vrai gros truc, qui risque peut-être de se passer, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, et que je crains en même temps que j'espère, va se passer entre l'anniversaire de Draco et le mien. Il peut y avoir des choses avant, puisque nous avons déjà bien bouleversé les choses par rapport aux livres, mais cet événement-là... Oui, entre l'anniversaire de Draco et le mien.

–Comment est-ce que tu connais la date d'anniversaire de Draco ? a demandé Blaise.

–Je la connaissais avant de venir ici. Le 5 juin. »

Ils m'ont regardée avec des yeux ronds, et j'ai ri :

« Il y a quelques anniversaires qui sont connus, dans les livres et la littérature parallèle. Harry et Neville, forcément, puisque leur date de naissance a tout à voir avec ce qui nous arrive pour le moment. 30 et 31 juillet. Hermione, son anniversaire est mentionné dans un des livres, je crois. 19 septembre. Ron, il n'est jamais mentionné, mais on le connaît par les interviews de l'auteur, et donc la littérature parallèle l'a repris. 1er mars. Idem pour les jumeaux. 1er avril. J'ai toujours cru que c'était une blague de l'auteur, d'ailleurs. Ginny aussi a du être mentionnée, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Draco, pareil... On n'en parle pas dans les livres, mais l'auteur l'a mentionné, et la littérature parallèle l'a récupéré. J'ai vu en janvier dernier que c'était la bonne date, quand on a découvert qu'il est mage.

–Si l'auteur l'a mentionné, c'est que Draco est un personnage important ? » a demandé Blaise.

J'ai hésité, puis j'ai ri en repensant aux nombreuses fanfictions.

« La réponse absolue est oui. Mais pas toujours de la même façon. Dans les livres, c'est lui l'ennemi de Harry, à l'école. Un peu comme les quatre premières années, sauf que ça a duré toute leur scolarité. Ce sont des livres jeunesse, donc le monde est divisé entre gentils et méchants principalement, et pour apprendre aux enfants que ce n'est pas forcément le cas dans la vraie vie, certains méchants se révèlent pas si méchants, et certains gentils pas si gentils. Draco est un de ces méchants pas si méchants. J'ai toujours bien aimé le personnage, dans les livres, surtout quand on découvre qu'il n'est pas si méchant. C'est un peu l'histoire d'une deuxième chance qu'il a manquée, et d'une troisième qu'il a enfin su saisir. À mes yeux, dans les livres, et je précise bien : dans les livres, parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça en réalité, Harry et Draco sont un peu des miroirs inversés. Tous les deux doivent se détacher de leur enfance, et de l'éducation qu'ils ont reçue avant d'entrer à Hogwarts. Harry est dans les livres le parfait Gryffindor, et Draco le parfait Slytherin. Ils se détestent cordialement. Je n'ai jamais vu ça après mon arrivée, donc je ne sais pas si c'est vrai...

–C'est vrai, est intervenue Hermione. La trame que j'ai aidée à construire pour les trois premiers livres... c'est vrai.

–Bon. Continuons, donc... Dans les livres, Draco n'a jamais l'opportunité de choisir le camp opposé à Voldemort.

–Il devient un Deatheater ? a demandé Daphne dans un souffle.

–Dans les livres, oui. Draco, c'est une série de mauvais choix qui entraînent d'autres mauvais choix, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne dans quelle galère ça l'a mis et qu'il se ressaisisse enfin, presque trop tard.

–S'il est Deatheater, c'est déjà trop tard... a fait Padma en fronçant les sourcils.

–Non. Dans les livres, il est devenu Deatheater parce qu'il est fils de Deatheater. Je crois que dans les livres, il suit leur idéologie, mais n'adhère pas à... leurs moyens d'action. Dans les livres, ça commence à vraiment déraper pour lui à partir de l'événement dont je vous ai parlé, en juin. Ça ne se passera pas en vrai. Ce qui s'est déjà passé dans la réalité empêche ce potentiel dérapage, même si cet événement se passe. Mais dans les livres... Harry et Draco sont des miroirs inversés : deux garçons dont on attend des choses beaucoup trop lourdes pour eux, qui doivent faire des choix terribles, et subissent des choses qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait subir. Ce sont deux personnes seules au milieu d'une foule. Ils sont tous les deux entourés d'amis et d'admirateurs, mais ils sont seuls. Dans les livres, Draco me fait beaucoup de peine. Parce qu'on apprend à le détester avec les premiers livres, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qu'il subit vraiment dans les derniers. Et pour beaucoup de lecteurs, qui ont grandi avec les livres, qui ont passé _des années_ à le détester, c'est déjà trop tard, il n'y a pas de rédemption possible. C'est peut-être à cause de mon empathie, mais l'idée qu'on puisse rester isolé à vie, parce qu'on a fait quelques mauvais choix, et qu'en face des vraies épreuves, on a enfin fait les bons, mais que personne ne veut en tenir compte, je trouve ça assez terrible. Au moins, ici, on sait que Draco fait les bons choix. Ce qui a sauvé Draco, dans l'univers littéraire, c'est l'adaptation en films.

–C'est quoi ça ? a demandé Blaise.

–C'est comme si tu regardes une pièce de théâtre sur une photo de sorcier, avec du son, des changements de décor, et tout... j'ai expliqué. C'est visuellement très réaliste, même les films qui représentent la magie alors que les non-magiciens ne croient pas en son existence réelle. Les livres ont eu un succès énorme, et donc les producteurs de film ont su que s'ils les adaptaient en film, ils auraient du succès aussi. Et l'acteur qui joue Draco est plutôt mignon, de l'avis de la plupart des adolescentes. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pensé ça, mais bon... Du coup, comme les adolescents sont assez simplistes, généralement, et que les adolescents non-magiciens vivent quand même pour la plupart dans un monde beaucoup plus sûr que le vôtre, un garçon mignon peut être un crétin, mais ne peut pas être un méchant. Du coup, voilà le Draco des livres réhabilité.

–Tu ne trouves pas Draco séduisant ? » m'a demandé Hannah.

Je l'ai regardée, moqueuse. Je retire ce que je viens de dire : il n'y a pas que les adolescents non-magiciens qui réduisent les caractéristiques d'un garçon à son physique...

« Le _vrai_ Draco est séduisant, il faudrait être aveugle pour dire le contraire. Mais... Je sais que je suis très difficile comme fille. Et je trouve que l'acteur qui joue Draco n'est pas mignon.

–Et celui qui joue Harry ?

–Non plus. En plus, sacrilège, il a les yeux bleus... »

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire et j'ai continué :

« Mais le Harry des livres et des films n'est pas censé être beau, non plus.

–Et comment il fait pour avoir du succès avec les filles s'il n'est pas mignon ? a demandé Ginny.

–J'ose espérer que les filles, aussi superficielles qu'elles puissent être, auraient fini par remarquer la personnalité d'un garçon au delà de son physique, j'ai ricané. Je n'ai jamais dit que le Harry des livres et des films était laid. Il... est banal ? À part les yeux verts dans les livres. Enfin, ça, c'est moi. J'ai toujours craqué sur les yeux verts... »

Surtout quand c'est un beau vert émeraude comme Harry, et pas un vert noisette comme celui de mes sœurs. J'ai adressé un sourire outrancier à Harry qui m'a répondu de la même manière. J'ai ajouté :

« Et puis certains d'entre vous le savent déjà : le Harry des livres, et donc des films, n'a pas de succès avec les filles. Enfin... Si... Mais plus à cause du fait que c'est Harry Potter qu'à cause de son physique. Et comme... et comme dans les livres, le pauvre a un _gros_ problème de timidité avec les filles, le fait qu'il soit mignon est encore moins nécessaire.

–Un problème de timidité avec les filles ? a répété Blaise avec un grand sourire moqueur.

–Inutile de répéter ça encore une fois, Manon, est intervenu Harry, gêné, mais je l'ai ignoré avec un grand sourire :

–Disons juste que j'ai été surprise de voir Draco et Harry se faire concurrence pour savoir qui est le plus grand séducteur de Hogwarts, à mon arrivée. Dans les livres, aucun des deux n'a ce trait de caractère.

–Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont été changées, pour les livres ? m'a demandé Daphne.

–Changées complètement ? Quelques unes. Dumbledore est un vrai gentil, dans les livres. Enfin, il est écrit comme tel, même si je trouve déjà, malgré ses airs de gentil, qu'il est franchement limite. Mais bon, ça n'atteint pas les sommets que ça atteint en vrai. Molly Weasley. Qui reste tout au long de l'histoire la femme un peu trop maternante mais tout de même une vraie maman pour les enfants Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Ginny, même si ces changements, déjà annoncés aujourd'hui, sont encore dans l'avenir et je n'en parlerai donc pas. Ron, qui reste tout au long de l'histoire le meilleur ami de Harry. Neville, qui est victime du fait qu'on laisse complètement de côté dans les livres tout ce qui concerne la noblesse et la chevalerie magique, et qui reste donc limité à un gentil petit Gryffindor un peu timide et maladroit, jusqu'au dernier livre, où il se rapproche du Neville que vous connaissez. D'ailleurs, l'acteur reprend physiquement ces traits, il est beaucoup plus rond que le vrai Neville. Le père de Draco, même si je ne peux rien vous dire à ce sujet. Le parrain de Harry, qui est plus responsable en réalité que dans les livres. »

Harry et Hermione ont éclaté de rire.

« Paddy ? a fait Harry avec incrédulité. Responsable ?

–Oui, responsable, j'ai souri. Dans les livres, il te considère comme une copie de James, et non comme le fils de James et Lily. Il veut être ton meilleur ami, et pas ton parrain. Il te pousse à faire des choses insensées. Et toi, ça te pousse à le protéger, au lieu que ce soit lui qui te protège, parce que tu sais qu'il est complètement... imprévisible et peu prudent. »

Il y a eu des ricanements, mais Harry m'a regardée très sérieusement. Je l'ai senti réfléchir, puis il a dit lentement :

« Tu as dit que dans certains possibles, il mourait. C'est le cas dans les livres, n'est-ce pas ?

–Oui, j'ai reconnu.

–Tu as dit que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que tu m'as appris ce Noël avant l'année prochaine, avant que j'ai payé un prix déjà trop lourd. C'est sa mort ? »

J'ai hésité, puis j'ai hoché la tête.

« Les événements de juin... Ils sont liés à sa mort ? »

Nouvelle hésitation, profonde inspiration, puis j'ai de nouveau répondu par l'affirmative, avant d'ajouter :

« Sauf que ça ne pourra pas se dérouler comme ça, même si ces événements surviennent.

–Pourquoi ? »

J'ai hésité, puis j'ai avoué une partie de la vérité :

« Parce que ces événements ont été provoqués par ton envie de le sauver. Il se passe quelque chose qui... Ce sera un piège, j'ai fini par reconnaître plus fermement. Dans les livres, on t'attire dans un piège. Tu sais que c'est un piège, mais tu n'en reconnais pas la vraie nature. Tu y fonces tête baissée, parce que ton parrain est apparemment en danger. Tu ignores les avertissements de Hermione, qui est la seule de ton entourage à comprendre que tu n'as pas besoin d'intervenir. Le piège se referme, et l'Ordre doit intervenir pour vous en libérer, parce que bien sûr, tu n'y vas pas seul. Ton parrain fait partie de ceux qui doivent t'aider à sortir de ce piège. Il est tué lors de la... libération. Dumbledore profite de ta culpabilité et de ton état de détresse pour assener le dernier coup en annonçant ce que je t'ai appris à Noël.

–Pourquoi tu espères que cet événement va se dérouler ? m'a demandé Hermione, visiblement choquée.

–Parce que c'est celui qui va obliger le Ministère et la Grande Bretagne à reconnaître le retour de Voldemort. Maintenant, je dis que ça ne peut pas se dérouler comme dans les livres, tout simplement parce que si ça se passe, Harry saura quelle est la vraie nature du piège, et que nous allons pouvoir prendre des précautions supplémentaires. Et dans les livres, il n'y a pas cinq mages. »

J'ai vu le moral de Harry remonter, et je lui ai souri, avant de me tourner vers les autres, soudain très froide :

« Je ne veux pas que tout ceci sorte de cette salle. Vous allez tous me jurer immédiatement sur votre vie que tout ce qui se dit dans la Suite des Fondateurs, à quelque moment que ce soit, ne pourra jamais sortir de la Suite des Fondateurs. Hors de question que Voldemort ait le moindre petit minuscule soupçon que Harry se doute qu'il lui tend un piège. »

Tout le monde a clairement hésité, puis les jumeaux sont intervenus :

« On peut leur faire prêter une variation du Serment de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il nous empêche de faire remonter quoi que ce soit à Tu-Sais-Qui.

–Non, j'ai répondu fermement. Vous avez juré sur votre magie pour l'Ordre. Je veux un serment sur la vie. Parce que certaines informations discutées ici valent le prix de perdre sa magie, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. »

Le doute a continué à planer, et Hermione a ajouté, avec la même froideur déterminée que moi, ayant parfaitement compris l'enjeu :

« C'est ça ou vous me servez de cobayes pour mon mentalisme. »

Susan nous a dévisagées toutes les deux puis a sorti sa baguette et a juré :

« Moi, Susan Bones, je jure sur ma magie et ma vie que tout ce que j'ai vu, entendu ou lu, et verrai, entendrai ou lirai, dans la Suite des Fondateurs, ne pourra être répété en dehors de la Suite, par quelque moyen que ce soit, sauf autorisation expresse de Hermione Granger, Manon Nestral, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom ou Draco Malfoy. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Après une hésitation, Hannah, puis Padma, puis tous les autres, y compris les Slytherins, ont prêté le même serment. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement quand Theo a reposé sa baguette.

« Merci. Nous vous libérons en ce qui concerne.. le programme scolaire. Ce serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rendre vos devoirs réalisés ici. »

Il y a eu des sourires, mais l'ambiance était encore tendue. Neville est alors intervenu, chaleureusement :

« L'avantage, c'est que maintenant, nous pouvons avoir ce genre de discussions plus sincèrement, sans devoir utiliser des précautions infinies quand on parle de quelque chose de sensible.

–Surtout que vous n'êtes pas tous au courant des mêmes choses, et que ça complique encore la tâche... a soupiré Harry. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, les Slytherins, pour gérer au quotidien ce genre de situation où chacun de vos interlocuteurs sait des choses différentes que les autres ne doivent pas savoir...

–Une question d'habitude, a répondu Blaise avec un sourire. Et puis, ça en devient presque un jeu. »

J'ai vu Harry hausser un sourcil dubitatif. Pourtant, c'est vrai, c'est presque un jeu, un jeu d'équilibriste, de stratégie, de hasard aussi... Hermione a froncé les sourcils :

« Vous voulez tout leur dire ?

–Non, pas tout, a dit Harry. Les affaires de l'Ordre restent les affaires de l'Ordre, mais ce qui nous concerne, pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, pour ce qui _me_ concerne, je n'ai pas de problème. Ensuite, c'est surtout Manon et Draco qui doivent réfléchir à ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou non.

–On attend le retour de Draco alors, j'ai déclaré. Son entraînement ne devrait pas durer encore bien longtemps.

–Et comme ça, Tracy sera là aussi. » a ajouté Daphne.

J'ai souri. Tracy la née-moldue a une amitié très forte avec Daphne la sang-pur élevée selon les principes traditionnels. Je crois que c'est leur amitié qui rend Daphne aussi affirmative dans son rejet des concepts prônés par Voldemort et compagnie.

Nous avons alors parlé de choses innocentes en attendant le retour de Draco et de Tracy. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, Tracy est venue s'installer avec nous autour de la longue table, mais Draco a filé à l'étage. Comme nous quatre Gryffindors, il a pris l'habitude de prendre sa douche dans la Suite après le sport. L'avantage des douches individuelles est incomparable... Tracy est la seule fille de leur équipe, elle a donc la possibilité d'être seule dans les vestiaires, mais je comprends que Draco préfère attendre quelques minutes et ne pas être entouré de cinq gars.

Une fois Draco avec nous, nous les avons mis tous les deux au courant du serment qui nous permettrait de discuter tranquillement dans la Suite, sans craindre de voir certaines informations se balader dans le château ou plus loin.

« Et comment vous en êtes arrivés à faire parler Manon sur des choses qu'elle garde secrètes depuis presque six mois ? a demandé Draco.

–Nous avons appris qu'elle était Slytherin. » a dit Neville avec un sourire à mon attention.

Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. C'était celui parmi les cinq dont je craignais le plus la réaction. Je me moque que les autres au-delà de notre petit groupe de mages mettent du temps à accepter le fait que je sois une Slytherin, voire n'acceptent jamais. Par contre, ça m'aurait fait mal que les quatre personnes dont je dépends le plus ici, à tous niveaux, n'acceptent pas cette appartenance.

Draco a froncé les sourcils :

« Je sais ça, c'est une évidence. À se demander pourquoi elle a été répartie à Gryffindor. Sans offense, Manon. Où est la nouvelle là-dedans ? »

Il y a eu des ricanements autour de la table, principalement de la part des Slytherins. J'ai soupiré :

« Je _suis_ une Slytherin. Je suis à Gryffindor de façon temporaire, le temps que les Gryffindors, et surtout Harry, Hermione et Neville, aient confiance en moi, chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire si j'étais à Slytherin. Donc le Choixpeau m'a mise temporairement à Gryffindor, jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. »

Draco a haussé un sourcil, seul signe extérieur de la surprise que je voyais dans son aura. Puis il a éclaté de rire :

« Ha ! Les Gryffindors incapables de se fier à la moindre parole d'un Slytherin, n'est-ce pas ? Et incapables de se rendre compte qu'il faut plus que deux couleurs et un blason pour faire de quelqu'un une petite lionne quand c'est un serpent dans le cœur.

–Je _suis_ un félin ! » je me suis exclamée, un peu vexée.

Le rire de Draco s'est amplifié :

« Je sais ça, _darling_. Mais pas une lionne... »

Non, pas une lionne. Pas une fille vivant en clan, chassant pour le mâle du groupe. Une panthère. Une indépendante, défendant farouchement son territoire, et n'y autorisant des étrangers que lorsqu'elle le désire. J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. Draco s'est calmé et a continué, toujours grand sourire :

« Bon, vous avez découvert ceci, ce qui a certainement du choquer tous les pauvres Gryffis ici présents. Et je suppose que ça a entraîné une discussion sur la possibilité de continuer à faire confiance en Manon ou non.

–En effet, j'ai répondu.

–Et vous avez décidé que oui, si vous êtes toujours tous ensemble autour de cette table. »

J'ai souri : bonne déduction.

« OK. Et vous avez donc décidé d'inclure tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant de nos petites histoires dans le secret, en demandant une garantie ?

–C'est ça. Non pas qu'on ne leur fasse pas confiance dans l'absolu... j'ai commencé, avant de secouer la tête : si, c'est ça, en fait. Nous avons des garanties pour les autres, et pas pour les nouveaux, qui sont tous des Slytherins habitués depuis leur tendre enfance à jouer double, triple ou quadruple jeu. Comme j'avais déjà lâché une information importante, c'était le serment ou Hermione qui leur faisait oublier cette discussion. Alors, Tracy ? Prête à te joindre à nous à un tout autre niveau ? »

Tracy a échangé un regard avec les autres Slytherins, y compris Draco, qui ont tous marqué leur assentiment d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Quel serment je dois prêter ? » a-t-elle fini par demander.

Elle a rapidement prêté serment, et nous nous sommes occupés de mettre tout le monde à niveau. Certaines informations avaient été révélées uniquement lors des réunions à Grimmauld Place, avant notre installation à Lions' Rock, d'autres uniquement lors de la rencontre avec les Bones et les Abbott, puis enfin, au cours des discussions suivantes, les choses se sont diluées. Là, nous en avons profité pour nous assurer que tout notre groupe d'amis de confiance soit au courant des mêmes choses.

Et ils savent à présent tout ce qui peut nous concerner : nos héritages magiques, y compris celui des Fondateurs, et celui de Merlin pour Harry et Morgane pour moi, l'Ordre d'Avalon, nos pouvoirs réels, les Horcruxes, y compris celui en Harry, et le fait qu'ils sont à présent tous détruits sauf deux, dont l'incarnation actuelle de Voldemort, nos formes Animagus. Les filles ont été émerveillées par ma forme de léopard, et je commençais à me sentir _vraiment_ vexée (bon sang, je suis un _prédateur_ , quand est-ce qu'on va arrêter de me voir comme un chaton sous prétexte que mes armes sont moins visibles que celles des quatre autres ?), et du coup, je me suis amusée à rugir, et elles ont toutes reculé précipitamment. Les autres mages ont éclaté de rire, et j'ai repris ma forme en bougonnant quelque chose du genre : « je ne suis pas un joli chat qui ronronne... », ce qui a bien sûr amplifié l'hilarité de mes _chers_ amis...

On leur a également expliqué tout ce qui concerne mon voyage temporel et que j'ai pu annoncer à un moment ou à un autre de ma présence. Cette histoire de possibles, notamment, dont les Slytherins n'étaient pas encore au courant. Ils ont beaucoup mieux compris du coup la conversation qui les a amenés à prêter leur serment. Draco a raconté à tout le monde l'histoire de sa famille, la véritable allégeance de son père. Pour la toute première fois, Harry et Draco ont également parlé de l'amitié entre leurs parents, avant que James et Lily ne partent à Godric's Hollow.

Cela nous a amené à révéler la vraie histoire avec Dumbledore, notamment le fait que les parents de Harry savaient parfaitement qu'ils servaient d'appâts en quittant Lions' Rock, mais qu'ils ont accepté parce que Lily avait découvert ce rituel de magie noire pour protéger Harry des sorts de magie noire pouvant le tuer, même si elle n'avait sans doute pas prévu que James nourrirait aussi la protection, lui permettant d'être encore efficace aujourd'hui.

Bref, pratiquement tout ce qui nous concerne a été mis sur la table. Même ceux qui en savaient le plus (les Weasley, Susan et Hannah) ont découvert des choses.

Draco était heureux de cette conversation. Il ne nous a jamais rien dit, mais il a du se sentir à l'écart à ne pas pouvoir inclure ses propres amis dans notre cercle de confiance. Et même si j'ai exigé un serment, il est satisfait de voir que c'est enfin le cas. Et personnellement, je le suis aussi : plus d'esprits Slytherins ne peuvent pas faire de mal lors de certaines discussions stratégiques, notamment lorsqu'on doit gérer des choses tenant à la politique ou à l'opinion publique. Les Gryffindors ont des tas de qualités, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient extrêmement avides de maîtriser l'image qu'ils dégagent. La seule préoccupation de Harry à ce sujet est qu'on ne parle pas de lui, et non de contrôler ce qui peut justement se dire sur lui.

Nous avons gagné de véritables soutiens. Susan a promis de nous consacrer dimanche prochain pour nous parler de l'Ordre d'Avalon lors de notre cours de culture et politique. Theo et Blaise nous ont promis d'aborder toute la culture souterraine du monde magique : magie illégale, trafics, « bonnes » adresses... Les Malfoy, malgré leur réputation de mages noirs, se tiennent sagement éloignés de tous ces business douteux, car ils sont trop près des lumières publiques et que c'est du coup trop dangereux. Mais ils n'hésitent pas à s'adresser à d'autres familles pour leurs besoins spécifiques, comme des ingrédients rares ou interdits pour des potions ou rituels, ou des objets de magie noire... Les Nott et les Zabini font partie de ces familles qui ont fait de ce monde souterrain leur royaume. Et c'est évident que ça nous sera utile. Du coup, même si les Gryffindors et les Hufflepuffs présents ont grincé des dents, nous avons accepté avec chaleur cette proposition.

La discussion a duré longtemps. _Très_ longtemps. Ce qui nous a arrêté, en fait, c'est le fait que nous cinq, les mages, devions aller en entraînement avec Remus.

Ça nous a tous choqués de voir qu'on avait passé la nuit à discuter, sans même prendre la peine de dormir. Et la question, immédiate : comment tenir toute une journée de cours après une nuit blanche et deux à trois heures de sport ? Et pauvre Draco, qui avait Quidditch hier soir et de nouveau ce soir, avant l'Astronomie...

Alors nous avons proposé deux choses : un, un petit déjeuner léger pour ceux qui font partie du groupe d'entraînement de Remus. Et surtout, surtout, une potion énergisante, bien plus efficace que mon café (que j'ai pris quand même), pour ne pas dormir en cours. Nous en avions fait un stock, lors de nos sessions potions du lundi. Une dose ce matin, y compris pour ceux qui auraient quand même réussi à dormir quelques heures, au petit déjeuner (le vrai), et pour les moins résistants à la fatigue, une autre ce midi.

Du coup, entre la potion et mon café habituel, j'ai réussi à tenir toute la journée sans trop de problèmes. Le reste du groupe n'a montré aucun signe particulier de fatigue non plus. Et Padma est venue trouver Draco pour lui demander si c'était possible qu'on puisse en avoir dans un mois ou deux, quand les révisions pour les OWLs se feraient plus intenses. Draco a catégoriquement refusé. Ce stock, nous l'avons fait pour des circonstances exceptionnelles, et uniquement de celles qui sont spécifiques à notre condition de mages. Hors de question qu'il commence à créer un réseau de distribution de potions d'endurance.

Ouf... Parce que ces potions sont très simples à faire, ce qui veut dire que c'est Neville et moi qui les fabriquons. Nous fabriquons tous les deux toutes les potions qui peuvent être incluses dans le programme jusqu'aux NEWTs, et Hermione, Harry et Draco s'occupent des potions les plus complexes. Harry bénéficie grandement de son statut d'Héritier Magique de Slytherin, Hermione en est même un peu jalouse. Le meilleur reste sans conteste Draco, avec à la fois cet Héritage Magique et son talent naturel.

Padma a été déçue de voir qu'elle ne pourrait pas étendre son temps de révision sur les nuits (ces Ravenclaws sont complètement fous, moi je te dis...), mais elle n'a pas insisté. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Non seulement, notre stock n'est pas là pour ça, mais en plus ces potions ne remplacent pas le vrai sommeil, et ça peut devenir dangereux de trop en abuser. Certes, il n'y a pas les effets nocifs sur le cœur et les artères du café à trop haute dose, mais la privation de sommeil est toute aussi dangereuse pour le cerveau.

Là, nous sommes avant le dîner. Je n'ai pas Arithmancie comme Hermione et Draco, donc j'ai une heure de plus de libre. Mes devoirs sont terminés, et donc me voilà. Hermione et Draco sont revenus dans la suite depuis un petit moment. D'ailleurs, je crois que maintenant que j'en ai fini avec ces deux derniers jours, je vais rejoindre Harry, Draco et Neville dans leur discussion sur ce qui peut être utile pour protéger un lieu. On compte augmenter la protection sur Godric's Hollow.

À bientôt !

Bisous

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Mon avis sur la "mignonnitude" des acteurs de _Harry Potter_ est bien sûr totalement subjectif, et lié en grande partie à mon asexualité : je ne suis attirée sexuellement par personne, et une partie de la description "mignon"/"canon"/"sexy" est basée sur la capacité de l'observateur à être attiré(e) par cette personne. Je reconnais que Radcliffe et Felton peuvent être beaux, esthétiquement parlant, mais de là à les qualifier de sexy, il faudra demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je passe mon tour ;)

Par ailleurs, dans un échange par MP avec **Gilgalad Swiftblade** , je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais oublié de parler de l'évasion d'Azkaban. Dans les livres, elle a lieu en janvier 1996 (mi janvier a priori, même s'il n'y a pas de date précise, mais Harry et Cho viennent à ce moment-là juste de convenir d'aller ensemble à Hogsmeade "le mois prochain" pour la St Valentin).  
Je m'étais donc dit, tant pis, je l'intégrerais plus tard et tenterais de justifier ça en disant que Voldemort avait été perturbé par l'arrivée des mages, l'arrestation de Dumbledore et tout ça... J'avais réussi à trouver une date en mai, ça se goupillait finalement pas trop mal...  
Et voilà que dans le cadre de la relecture complète de cette histoire, je me rends compte qu'il y a déjà eu plusieurs allusions à cette évasion : début janvier, Draco explique ses mauvaises fêtes de Noël parce que sa tante Bella a voulu fêter sa prochaine introduction parmi les Deatheater à coup de _Cruciatus_. Donc, forcément, pour ça, elle doit être en liberté... Plus tard, en février, quand Amelia Bones remet sur le tapis l'absence de procès de Sirius Black, le Ministère parle de la complicité de Black dans "l'évasion de l'automne dernier"...

Donc, après moults délibérations intérieures, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple de maintenir ce que j'ai déjà écrit (et que vous avez donc déjà lu), plutôt que de tout remodifier pour faire une vraie belle évasion médiatisée en mai.

Donc je vous prie d'accepter dans la trame de cette histoire que l'évasion d'Azkaban s'est faite beaucoup plus tôt que dans le canon, avant même l'arrivée de Manon... Voldemort était pressé de retrouver ses ultra-fidèles pour relancer le recrutement à grande échelle...

(C'est pas la première fois que je vous fais le coup d'une justification _a posteriori..._ Comme quoi, il y a pas mal de failles dans cette histoire ;) Mais du coup, merci beaucoup à vous qui me les signalez, j'essaie de les corriger quand je peux, ou de leur trouver une explication, même un peu tirée par les cheveux comme celle-ci ;) )

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ta question concernant petite Manon et ses soeurs, tu auras ta réponse plus tard dans la première partie :) Je ne t'en dis donc pas davantage aujourd'hui :)

A lundi prochain pour la suite !


	79. 19 avril 1996

**Vendredi 19 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

Histoire de la magie, j'en profite pour te tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Tu sais quoi, j'ai complètement oublié de te raconter mercredi que j'ai terminé mes cours de transplanage, dimanche dernier ! L'instructeur m'a fait passer un test blanc, que j'ai parfaitement réussi.

Je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier de te parler de ça ! C'est comme passer son permis, version magique. Je peux aller où je veux, quand je veux, sans restriction. Et ces restrictions sont d'autant moins importantes que je suis mage et que donc ma puissance me permet de voyager beaucoup plus loin que le sorcier moyen. Aller à l'étranger sans me fatiguer, par exemple, ou effectuer plusieurs transplanages rapidement. La fatigue devait donc être réelle, mercredi, après la nuit blanche... Mais je suis trop contente. Au moins, ce permis, je l'ai réussi du premier coup, et je n'ai pas peur d'accrocher quoi que ce soit sur la route ! (bon, peut-être de me planter légèrement dans ma destination, et de ne pas arriver exactement à l'endroit prévu...)

En fait, en relisant mercredi, je constate que je me suis concentrée exclusivement sur notre discussion de mardi soir et ses conséquences. Tu ne sais donc pas que la presse continue sur sa lancée au sujet de ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Et parle en même temps de mon voyage temporel, du fait que nous soyons tous les cinq mages, et de la sordide histoire entre Harry et Dumbledore. Bref, ça pourrait être du beau travail, de commencer à tout associer, parce qu'en effet, tout est plus ou moins lié, sauf qu'ils en tirent des conclusions aberrantes, voire complètement diffamatoires, au lieu de simplement accepter la vérité sur les choses. Je sais, par les lettres que nous avons reçues suite à la publication du communiqué, que la plupart des gens sont plus ou moins convaincus par ce qu'on dit. Les lettres d'insultes sont assez rares, en fait. Il y en a, toujours beaucoup trop pour ne pas être affectés, mais quand même moins que les lettres de soutien face au harcèlement médiatique du Ministère.

J'ai d'ailleurs découvert que Harry avait paramétré les filtres de courrier pour que notre courrier, à Neville, Hermione, Draco et moi, arrive également dans la Suite, dans chacune de nos chambres. Comme de toute façon, c'est devenu notre salle commune et qu'on y passe la majorité de notre temps libre, on est sûrs de trouver notre courrier de toute façon.

On vit quasiment dans la Suite, maintenant. Comme nous étudions beaucoup, et souvent jusqu'à point d'heure, nous avons très régulièrement la flemme de retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs, même Draco. Pour moi, c'est bien simple : depuis que Harry et moi avons commencé à coucher ensemble, je ne suis pas retournée une seule fois dormir dans la tour des Gryffindors. Je dormais déjà souvent avec lui avant, et maintenant, c'est systématique, même si nous ne couchons pas ensemble toutes les nuits. Du coup, pour ne pas me couper des autres Gryffis, j'y vais souvent entre la fin des cours et le dîner, avec Neville, Hermione et Harry, pendant que Draco va chez les Slytherins. On essaie de garder un lien avec les élèves, le plus d'élèves possible. Ça fait partie de notre façon de montrer que nous restons des adolescents normaux. Bon, c'est plus ou moins réussi, mais au moins, ça nous permet de continuer à avoir un cercle social plus large que notre cercle de confiance.

Ce cercle de confiance, justement, a décidé de marquer son soutien de manière forte. Non seulement en passant pas mal de temps dans la Suite, mais également en se soutenant visiblement dans les cours ou dans la vie de l'école. Neville a décidé par exemple de proposer un soutien en Herbologie à tous ceux dans le groupe qui passent leurs OWL ou leur NEWT d'Herbologie à la fin de l'année. Harry fait la même chose avec la DCFM. Daphne assure le soutien en Runes. Hermione donne des cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et pour l'avoir écoutée, c'est quand même vachement plus intéressant que les cours de Binns. Draco s'occupe des potions. Les jumeaux, c'est les Sortilèges. Moi, c'est la Métamorphose (oui, je suis devenue meilleure que Harry, haha !). Padma fait l'Arithmancie, et Harry s'est enfin décidé à lui demander une formation accélérée en la matière. Chaque matière a trouvé son professeur, et tous les autres sont libres d'assister à leurs « cours » ou non.

Et on s'arrange pour que ces sessions ne se fassent que rarement dans la Suite. Nous voulons que tout le monde voit que des élèves des quatre maisons peuvent s'entendre et s'entraider. Nous voulons leur montrer que nous n'avons rien à cacher (même si c'est faux), et que nous sommes avant tout des étudiants. S'ils ne s'imaginent pas que nous sommes reclus dans la Suite des Fondateurs pour comploter quelque coup spécial, alors cela se répandra au delà des murs de Hogwarts, et cela ne nous fera que du bien. Cette idée vient des Slytherins. Tout est dans l'apparence.

De la même manière, c'est souvent que notre groupe mange ensemble, à l'une des quatre tables. Hermione a étudié le règlement : aucune règle ne nous oblige à nous asseoir à la table de notre maison. Il n'y a que lors des banquets spéciaux (rentrée, Halloween, cérémonies...) que nous y sommes obligés. Alors les cinq mages, nous mangeons systématiquement ensemble, à présent. Le ou les premiers dans la salle s'assoient à la table de leur maison, et les autres les rejoignent. Souvent, au petit déjeuner, on mange à Gryffindor, car Draco est incroyablement coquet et passe beaucoup plus de temps que nous à se préparer. Mais au dîner, on mange souvent à Slytherin, parce que Draco remonte des cachots, alors que nous avons souvent oublié l'heure à Gryffindor ou lors d'une session d'étude. Si nous sommes tous ensemble avant le dîner, il nous arrive même de nous asseoir à Ravenclaw avec Padma ou à Hufflepuff avec Susan et Hannah. Et les autres proches décident de s'ils veulent nous rejoindre ou non. Il arrive même que les cinq mages soyons à Gryffindor ou Slytherin et que les autres décident de s'installer à Hufflepuff.

Ça fait plaisir en tout cas de voir ce groupe accepter aussi bien la mixité inter-maison. J'espère que ça aidera d'autres élèves à franchir ces barrières.

Dumbledore a essayé de nous ordonner de nous asseoir à nos tables respectives. C'est Hermione qui l'a rembarré, sur un ton factuel et froid, en lui rappelant ce que dit exactement le règlement et en ajoutant :

« C'est vous au début de l'année qui nous disiez l'importance de la solidarité entre les maisons. Maintenant que nous affichons cette solidarité, vous voudriez nous cloisonner à nouveau ?

–Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus respectueuse envers vos professeurs...

–Vous n'êtes pas mon professeur, vous n'êtes même pas le vrai directeur de cette école. Vous n'avez absolument rien à nous dire. Si le Professeur McGonagall voit un inconvénient à notre placement et apporte des justifications raisonnables, nous obéirons. En attendant, nous mangerons où nous voulons. »

Nous l'avons tous regardée, stupéfaits. _Jamais_ nous n'aurions imaginé Hermione Granger répondre comme ça à quelqu'un qui occupe malgré tout officiellement son poste. Ça s'est passé mercredi soir. Les autres professeurs n'ont rien dit sur le moment, mais hier, en Métamorphose, McGonagall lui a accordé beaucoup plus de points que d'habitude pour la réussite de son exercice. Et les Slytherins (nous étions à leur table, mercredi soir) la regardent avec un respect nouveau, à présent. C'est une vraie Gryffindor, et pas une Ravenclaw mal Répartie. Et depuis mercredi soir, on la charrie gentiment sur sa répartie et son _manque de respect envers les figures d'autorité_. Loin de la contrarier, ça a l'air de la mettre sur son petit nuage. On a cassé Hermione Granger, au secours !

Ah attends... En parlant de la louve, elle m'embête... je reprends plus tard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Petit secret d'écriture : j'ai écrit toute la première partie en quelques mois, alors que je ne travaillais pas et que je passais une phase difficile psychologiquement (je ne sais pas si on peut parler de dépression parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de diagnostic, mais ça devait s'en approcher).

J'ai littéralement écrit au kilomètre, et entre les sessions d'écriture qui pouvaient durer des heures, je lisais des fanfics, encore plus de fanfics... Je passais mes journées à ça, et mes soeurs (qui lisent la fic) pourront confirmer que je n'existais plus pour le monde extérieur à ce moment-là.

Du coup, alors que je me concentrais sur le point de vue de Manon, j'avais pour elle aussi du mal à voir l'ensemble du tableau, non seulement les mages et les proches, mais aussi tous ceux qui composent la foule des élèves et la communauté sorcière. De la même façon que je m'étais coupée du monde, je coupais Manon de son monde. Parfois, je me donnais un coup de pied aux fesses, et je "forçais" Manon à parler de ce qui l'entourait. Ce chapitre en est un exemple.

Il y a ainsi quelques petits arcs scénaristiques qui n'ont pas grand intérêt pour la grande histoire, celle qui fait trois parties, mais qui permettent simplement de reconnecter Manon à des camarades de son âge.

Par la suite, avec l'amélioration de mon état d'esprit et mes relectures successives, j'ai essayé de les "fondre" davantage dans l'histoire, mais c'est parfois encore un peu grossier... J'espère en tout cas que ça satisfait ceux qui me demandent en review des nouvelles de ceux qui entourent Manon :)

Ça devrait être plus fluide sur la deuxième partie, dont j'ai commencé l'écriture après avoir repris le travail, et qui s'écrit beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup) plus lentement, donc j'ai moins tendance à oublier tout ce qui peut se passer.

En attendant, il reste toute la fin de celle-ci ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Mel : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, pour commencer ! :) Tu as laissé cette review sur un chapitre assez ancien, je ne sais pas du tout si tu as lu jusqu'au bout, et donc si tu verras cette réponse, mais bon, c'est l'aléa avec les reviewers non enregistrés :)

Effectivement, je pense avoir mis suffisamment d'avertissement en début d'histoire pour ne pas qu'on me reproche certains clichés, comme une Mary-Sue. Et dans les faits, ça ne m'a pas vraiment été reproché. Certains ont confirmé ce que j'avais annoncé dans les avertissements, mais je n'ai pas eu de reviews incendiaires à ce sujet (ça rejoint ce que je disais la semaine dernière ou il y a deux semaines...).

Je n'écris certe pas cette histoire pour plaire à _tout le monde_ , il y aura forcément des déçus, et dans ce cas, ben, tant pis, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ça. Mais j'espère au moins proposer quelque chose de cohérent et d'intéressant, et si ce n'est pas ou plus le cas, j'aime bien quand on me le signale, pour que je puisse rectifier le tir :)

A lundi prochain ! :)


	80. 20 avril 1996

**Samedi 20 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

En fait, Hermione a voulu profiter du cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour faire son propre cours sur la matière à notre petit groupe, et elle avait besoin de mon soutien pour expliquer l'Histoire non-magique. Contrairement aux Nés-Moldus scolarisés à Hogwarts, j'ai tout le collège et le lycée d'enseignement de l'Histoire, et donc mes connaissances sont théoriquement meilleures. Théoriquement, parce que je n'ai aucune connaissance de l'Histoire britannique. On a pu parler de Grindelwald et du parallèle avec la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, par contre, et certains grands événements, mais bon, dès qu'on entre dans le détail britannique... Tu serais bien mieux placée que moi, pour le coup.

Enfin bon, ça nous occupe, donc c'est toujours bon à prendre.

Là, Harry est en entraînement de Quidditch, et Neville, Hermione et Draco en leçon de transplanage. Normalement, pour Draco, ça devrait être la dernière, et avec un peu de chance, pour Neville et Hermione aussi, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ils termineront sans doute la semaine prochaine. Ils avaient fait de bons progrès la semaine dernière. Donc là, pour la première fois depuis un looooooooong moment, je suis toute seule. C'est... perturbant.

Du coup, comme il fait beau, je me suis installée dehors pour travailler un peu. Il fait pas très chaud, mais il fait beau, ce serait dommage de rester enfermée toute seule dans la Suite. Je me suis installée au bord du lac. Il y a pas mal d'élèves qui ont eu la même idée. Il y a des troisièmes années qui sont en train d'embêter le calamar géant dans le lac.

Ah, Susan et Hannah m'ont vue, elles viennent me rejoindre. Je vais te laisser alors, et me mettre pour de vrai au travail. Ou les cuisiner sur les traditions magiques, je ne sais pas encore...

Bisous

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

En relisant ce chapitre, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai écrit à l'origine. Sans doute pour montrer que Manon a aussi des journées normales ?

Enfin bon, il est là, je ne vais pas le supprimer... Désolée donc pour ce chapitre hyper-court, mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain, promis ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Mel : tu m'as déjà laissé il y a quelques jours une review assez... réactive sur le fait que j'ai besoin de justifier une Marie-Sue. Maintenant, c'est sur le fait que j'ai besoin de justifier des passages évoquant l'homosexualité. Encore une fois, c'est sur un chapitre ancien (le 47), et je ne sais pas du tout si tu liras jusqu'ici pour voir ma réponse, mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Si tu veux une réponse en privé, n'hésite pas à te connecter (si tu as un compte).

Bien que ta review ne soit pas vraiment négative, elle se rapproche le plus d'une review incendiaire parmi toutes celles que j'ai pu recevoir. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée d'en recevoir une après plus d'un an et demi de publication régulière.

Toujours est-il que ces "justifications", comme tu les appelles, ont pour moi un sens.

Je rappelle à tout le monde que derrière mon pseudo et les chapitres publiés chaque semaine, il y a une vraie personne, avec un vrai vécu. Certaines choses peuvent me blesser, d'autres non. L'intolérence concernant l'orientation sexuelle fait partie des choses pouvant me blesser. Une critique gratuite sur la construction d'un personnage _alors que j'ai précisé que ça allait être une Marie-Sue_ , peut me vexer (et non me blesser) parce que ça me donne l'impression qu'on se moque complètement de ce que je peux dire.

Il ne s'agit pas de bien-pensance ou de politiquement correct. Il s'agit juste d'un soupçon d'éducation pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu avoir accès à ces informations d'une autre manière, et de rappel qu'Internet n'est pas un espace où on laisse sa bonne éducation de côté pour les autres. Malgré tes paroles qui semblent soutenir mes idées, tu te rapproches dangeureusement de la deuxième catégorie.

Malgré ça, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire continue à te plaire au point que tu en es au moins au 47ème chapitre, malgré ces notes d'auteur qui te dérangent (visiblement plus que l'histoire elle-même...).

J'accepte avec plaisir toute review et critique constructive sur cette histoire, mais désormais, toute critique concernant mes opinions personnelles sera purement et simplement ignorée (surtout si on ne me laisse aucune possibilité de réponse privée).

A lundi prochain !


	81. 26 avril 1996

**Vendredi 26 avril 1996**

Chère Marie,

pfiou, sont pas drôles, ces étudiants ! Ils révisent pour de vrai ! Du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant. Enfin, me revoilà en Histoire de la Magie, et j'ai insisté pour qu'on me laisse ces deux heures. Na !

Que s'est-il passé de beau cette semaine ?

Draco est aussi libre de transplaner comme il veut. Neville et Hermione valident normalement leurs propres leçons demain, ils sont bien parvenus à transplaner samedi dernier, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de suivre le parcours de test. Donc demain soir, nous avons tous les cinq notre indépendance de mouvement par rapport aux adultes, même si nous sommes hors-la-loi à ce sujet.

Dimanche, Susan nous a consacré le matin pour nous en dire plus sur l'Ordre d'Avalon. C'est un ordre lié à celui de la Table Ronde. Celui de la Table Ronde n'est accessible qu'à certaines lignées bien précises, ce qui explique qu'il n'y en ait plus que quatre aujourd'hui, les autres étant malheureusement éteintes. L'Ordre d'Avalon, lui, est accessible à tous ceux qui se révèlent dignes d'être désignés héritiers des mages suivants : Merlin, Viviane, Lancelot, Galaad, Nimue, Morgane, Mordred. Théoriquement, n'importe qui avec une puissance certaine peut passer les tests. En réalité, il faut pouvoir pratiquer une magie proche de celle d'Avalon, ce qui fait que généralement, seuls des Français, des Britanniques ou des Irlandais sont effectivement désignés héritiers. J'ai donc appris qu'il y avait différents courants de magie. C'est quasi-imperceptible chez les sorciers, parce que les sorts sont pratiquement tout le temps les mêmes, d'un pays à l'autre (en Europe, on utilise tous les sorts basés sur le latin, avec quelques différences mineures d'un pays à l'autre, par exemple), mais c'est beaucoup plus prononcé chez les mages ou dans certaines spécialités.

En fait, c'est un mélange entre philosophie, religion et perception de la magie, qui se retranscrivent ensuite dans la pratique. Sur le coup, j'ai de la chance, mon père est d'origine bretonne, et donc je pratique la même magie que mes camarades (chance ou intervention volontaire de la magie / du destin ?). Mais si j'avais été plus du Sud de la France, j'aurais eu une perception plus latine, et ma façon de concevoir et pratiquer la magie aurait sans doute été différente. Idem si j'avais plus tenu de ma mère, d'origine germanique. Susan n'a pas beaucoup approfondi sur ces différences, parce qu'elle ne les connaît pas, mais je me suis promise de faire des recherches, c'est intéressant. La bibliothèque de Hogwarts n'est pas très fournie sur le sujet, il y a simplement des explications sur les très grands courants magiques. Si on devait assimiler ça aux langues, ce serait comme dire que le latin et l'anglais font partie du même courant indo-européen. C'est vrai, mais pas suffisant pour expliquer les différences entre les deux langues. Et c'est pareil pour la magie. Et un mage latin ne pourra jamais faire partie de l'Ordre d'Avalon. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. Pas de réponse à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque, mais j'ai appris que le vaudou et le chamanisme sont deux autres grands courants, même si le chamanisme peut encore se diviser (africain, américain...).

Donc, seuls les pratiquants du courant celtique peuvent faire partie de l'Ordre d'Avalon. L'Ordre d'Avalon est plus religieux que l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, plus militaire. On retombe dans la répartition tri-partite de Dumézil, en fait. Religieux, militaire et paysan. Heu... je deviens pas trop technique, là, j'espère ?

Enfin bon. Les deux Ordres sont magiques, et l'un est le bras armé et l'autre la tête religieuse. Quand les Ordres sont nés, la religion celtique était encore très présente, même si elle était peu à peu éclipsée par le christianisme, et les magiciens adoptaient en majorité le celtisme. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Comme les non-magiciens, les sorciers, majoritaires parmi les magiciens, pratiquent une magie latine, plus proche du christianisme que du celtisme. Et leur façon de concevoir la magie s'en est retrouvée modifiée. L'opposition magie blanche / magie noire (au sens de magie mauvaise et illégale) vient de là. Le moralisme et le conservatisme qui imprègnent la culture magique viennent de là aussi. Le courant celtique est beaucoup moins dichotomique : bien et mal, lumière et ténèbres, ordre et chaos... Ils reconnaissent ces oppositions, mais les conçoivent de façon plus subtile que le courant latin, l'équivalent magique du christianisme non-magique.

Le discours de Susan m'a paru très... familier. Très proche de mes convictions personnelles. Je n'ai pas été éduquée comme ça. Tout ce que mes parents m'ont appris en matière de foi, c'est de me faire ma propre idée et mes propres choix. Ils m'ont même laissée me faire baptiser au lieu de m'encourager à prendre le temps de la réflexion, sur plus de deux ans, au lieu de me précipiter et de constater à présent que je ne suis décidément pas adepte de la foi chrétienne. Jamais on n'a parlé de croyances à la maison, ou de philosophie, ou de légendes et mythologie. Pourquoi et comment je me suis construit un tel système de pensée, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, je suis héritière magique de Morgane, que ça fait de moi la potentielle Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, c'est-à-dire la représentante du courant magique celtique, et que ça ne m'effraie pas plus que ça, parce que je sais que je suis plus proche de ce courant de pensée que celui du christianisme (ou latinisme, si on parle de son équivalent magique) dont sont pourtant issus mes deux parents de part leur propre éducation.

Neville et Draco sont également familiers de cette philosophie, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux héritiers par le sang des grands mages d'Avalon, et que ces connaissances ne se sont pas perdues. Les Longbottom sont fiers de descendre de Merlin et de Viviane, même s'ils ne sont que seconds par rapport aux Potter, et les Malfoy n'ont jamais oublié qu'ils descendent de Morgane par Mordred, même si contrairement aux Potter et aux Longbottom, ils ne s'en sont pas affichés.

Harry et Hermione ont tout à apprendre à ce sujet, mais Harry m'a semblé réceptif. Hermione a semblé plus réticente. Elle a été éduquée en tant que chrétienne, et est croyante. C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est la seule de nous cinq à n'avoir qu'un seul héritage, celui de Nimue, la seule des mages d'Avalon à avoir accepté l'évolution de la société britannique de l'époque et découvert le christianisme. Ma foi (ha ha...), tant qu'elle reste ouverte d'esprit par rapport au celtisme, personne ne lui demande d'abandonner ses croyances.

Susan nous a expliqué qu'en l'absence d'Héritiers de Merlin ou de Morgane, le but de l'Ordre d'Avalon est simplement de préserver les anciennes connaissances, issues des pratiques celtiques. Ce n'est pas forcément évident, car certaines d'entre elles sont considérées aujourd'hui comme complètement contraires à la magie, comme le fait qu'on puisse parfaitement guérir des blessures créées par la magie noire, ou même simplement le concept de magie noire en lui-même. En fait, en donnant ces cours sur la magie noire, Harry et Draco remplissaient leur rôle de membres de l'Ordre d'Avalon.

En présence des Héritiers de Morgane ou de Merlin, la dimension religieuse reprend de son importance. Elle n'a pas pu nous en dire plus à ce sujet : Harry et moi sommes les deux premiers héritiers des deux mages depuis leur disparition, et la dimension religieuse s'est perdue. Susan est persuadée qu'on pourra retrouver certaines connaissances chez les Potter, descendants directs de Merlin, ou dans les coffres des deux mages, une fois qu'on comprendra le vieux breton. En attendant, son rôle, en tant que passeuse de connaissances, est juste de nous prévenir qu'il y a une dimension religieuse, à nous de trouver laquelle. Joie...

Les privilèges de l'Ordre d'Avalon sont sensiblement les mêmes que ceux de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde : possibilité de ne pas enregistrer les compétences spéciales auprès du Ministère (les celtiques ne dépendent pas des latins !, _dixit_ Susan), certaines libertés au niveau de la pratique de la magie, même si elles sont différentes : l'Ordre n'étant pas militaire, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de pratiquer les Impardonnables, par exemple, mais par contre, avec la dimension religieuse et la philosophie celtique, nous avons une plus grande liberté que n'importe quel autre magicien en Grande Bretagne, y compris des membres de la Table Ronde qui ne seraient pas membres de l'Ordre d'Avalon, en matière de magie noire, telle qu'elle est conçue par les celtes.

D'ailleurs, anecdote amusante : si ce privilège de pratique de la magie noire existe toujours aujourd'hui, c'est grâce aux Malfoy (et c'est Susan et Neville qui le disent, pas Draco). Au moment où la définition officielle de la magie noire a été adoptée (donc, à l'époque des Fondateurs, si tu te souviens bien), les Malfoy ont proposé une sorte d'alliance aux Potter et aux autres Très Anciennes Familles qui descendent d'Avalon pour que les avantages jusque là existants mais pas aussi bien protégés que ceux de la Table Ronde bénéficient des mêmes protections face à la vague moralisatrice qui déferlait sur le Wizengamot : si une loi doit supprimer des privilèges à l'Ordre d'Avalon, il faut qu'elle obtienne l'accord expresse de toutes les Très Anciennes Familles. Si une seule d'entre elles pose son _veto_ , la loi ne peut pas passer. Pour voter cette protection, il fallait l'assentiment de toutes les Très Anciennes Familles, dont les Potter, les Longbottom, les Bones... Les Malfoy ont gagné leur approbation, et la loi est passée.

Et depuis, puisqu'ils sont les seuls à avoir la vraie possibilité de pratiquer la magie noire, puisqu'ils descendent de la branche masculine de Morgane et que la branche féminine avait disparu en France, ils ont fait en sorte que ce genre de privilèges soit oublié, afin qu'on oublie _pourquoi_ ils existent. Cela a permis aux Malfoy de continuer à pratiquer discrètement la magie noire, en gardant une réputation délicate, mais toujours acceptable dans la société magique latiniste. Par contre, l'Ordre de la Table Ronde n'a jamais oublié, parce que c'est son devoir de protéger l'Ordre d'Avalon. Les chevaliers-mages de la Table Ronde ont donc gardé l'œil sur les Malfoy, autant pour s'assurer que les privilèges ne disparaissent pas que pour être certains qu'il n'y ait pas d'abus avec la magie noire. Mais les Malfoy ont du retenir la leçon, puisque depuis Mordred, il n'y a eu aucun mage noir (mage criminel) dans la famille (contrairement à ce que certaines familles d'aujourd'hui aimeraient faire croire...).

Mais ces privilèges ne concernent pas que la magie noire, ils concernent tous les aspects de la magie celtique. La biologie de Neville, mon empathie, le mentalisme de Hermione, l'élémentalisme de Harry... Les privilèges protégés par les Malfoy pour qu'ils puissent continuer leurs rituels de magie noire nous protègent tous les cinq aujourd'hui. Donc grâce aux ancêtres de Draco qui étaient un peu paranos sur la conservation de leurs privilèges, le Ministère ne peut pas nous embêter aujourd'hui. Tadam ! Si c'est pas beau l'Histoire et la politique !

Mardi, Draco, Neville et Susan ont reçu tous les trois de leur famille des livres retraçant l'histoire des deux ordres. Ils l'avaient promis suite à notre cours de dimanche dernier. Ils sont à présent dans la bibliothèque publique de la Suite, parce qu'on estime que le partage de connaissances concerne aussi justement l'Histoire.

Moi, j'ai contacté Fleur pour savoir si on ne trouvait pas en France des livres expliquant cette histoire de courants magiques. La France est à la croisée de plusieurs courants, et la France magique est moins conservatrice que la Grande Bretagne magique. Alors je me suis dit que j'avais mes chances. Et oui ! J'ai reçu hier un gros paquet contenant une vingtaine de livres rétrécis et allégés pour épargner le pauvre hibou qui devait me les amener, tous sur le sujet. Explications générales sur les différents courants magiques et ce que ça peut impliquer pour les différents types de magiciens, histoire de certains courants (celte, latin, germanique, vaudou, chamans, incas, atlantes même !), précis au sujet de ces courants, leurs spécificités, leur philosophie... Bon, tout est en français, évidemment (ce dont je ne me plains pas, pour une fois que je peux apprendre quelque chose sur la magie dans ma langue natale). Draco aussi du coup s'est montré curieux. Hermione est frustrée, je sais qu'elle fait depuis hier des recherches pour traduire un livre dans son entier d'une langue à une autre, magiquement. Les livres font partie à présent de la bibliothèque publique de la Suite, mais seuls Draco, les deux sœurs Greengrass et moi-même pouvons les lire (et encore, Astoria ne vient jamais...).

D'ailleurs, faut que je pense à écrire une lettre de remerciement à Fleur après avoir fini avec toi.

En tout cas, tout ce pan d'Histoire est passionnant. On touche à l'Histoire des civilisations, et ça m'intéresse beaucoup plus que les batailles ou les conflits modernes.

Changement de sujet radical : Hermione et Harry ne veulent plus que je lise le _Prophet_. D'après eux, les articles sur nous qu'on peut y trouver m'énervent systématiquement (c'est vrai), je sais qu'ils m'énervent (c'est vrai aussi) et comme de toute façon, ce ne sont que des élucubrations et qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau (toujours vrai), ça ne sert à rien de me mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Donc Hermione ne me prête plus son journal sans avoir arraché toutes les pages qui parlent de nous. Donc du coup, comme ils font ça depuis fin de semaine dernière, je ne peux pas te dire les derniers rebondissements dans la presse à notre sujet. J'ai bien essayé de soudoyer les autres, mais Harry les a menacés. Vraiment. Genre _c'est ma copine et c'est moi qui dois subir sa mauvaise humeur ensuite, alors si c'est à cause de vous, je vais vous donner de bonnes raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à la fin de l'année_. Sympa... Et malheureusement très efficace.

Donc tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça continue (il y a toujours des pages arrachées dans le _Prophet_ quand Hermione me le passe enfin), que la loi sur les voyageurs spatio-temporels n'est pas passée, que Augusta et Amelia ont trouvé des oreilles attentives à ce projet de loi et qu'il risque de ne jamais passer dans sa mouture actuelle (ouf !) et que la dernière folie du Ministère est d'enquêter sur nos droits réels à pratiquer nos spécialités, pour l'instant sans succès. L'opinion publique est toujours de notre côté, Dumbledore est silencieux. Rien de méchant donc, et surtout rien qui vaille la peine selon mes _amis_ que je sois au courant.

Ce _boycott_ fait la plus grande joie de Draco, qui ne se prive pas de se moquer de moi. C'est ridicule, franchement... Comme si je ne savais pas gérer mon humeur à la lecture de quelques articles stupides dans un journal idiot géré par un ministère incompétent... Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je ne supporte pas leurs attaques bassement personnelles ?

Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus, je suis en train de m'énerver...

…

Finalement, peut-être qu'ils ont raison de me supprimer le journal... Aaaah ! Hermione a _encore_ raison ! Bon, ne surtout pas le leur dire, ça leur ferait trop plaisir...

Bon, on va écrire cette lettre à Fleur, et on va replonger dans la lecture des courants magiques. Là, au moins, c'est moi qui ai l'avantage. Na !

Bisous

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Tiens, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Harry ;)

Sinon, comme promis à ceux qui se sont plaints de la petite taille du chapitre de la semaine dernière (à raison), celui-là est beaucoup plus long.

Et surtout, il est _**très**_ important pour la suite (vous avez vu le mot "très" en gras, italique et souligné ?). Il présente des concepts essentiels pour la suite de l'histoire, concernant les Ordres d'Avalon et de la Table Ronde, le celtisme et le latinisme, et les courants magiques. Et au milieu, dispersés ici et là, quelques petits indices qui vont amuser ceux qui sauront les repérer.

Petite anecdote : les idées de Manon dans ce chapitre sont les miennes. Nous n'avons pas eu d'éducation religieuse à la maison, et la seule affirmation de nos parents à ce sujet était effectivement : "faites votre choix !". Nous n'avons même pas été baptisées, alors que nos parents ont eu une éducation clairement catholique. En sixième, je suis entrée dans un collège privé, après avoir toujours été dans le public. Cours de catéchisme pas obligatoires mais très fortement conseillés (ce "très" là aussi, je pourrais le mettre en gras, italique et souligné). Par curiosité intellectuelle, j'y suis allée. J'adorais déjà les mythes, légendes et toute l'histoire concernant la période avant le Moyen-Âge. Alors forcément, les légendes d'un gars qui fait de la magie (oui oui, c'était à peu près comme ça que je le concevait) dans un pays lointain et qui a eu suffisamment d'influence pour que sa religion existe encore aujourd'hui, j'ai adoré. Et j'ai confondu intérêt culturel et foi. J'ai voulu me faire baptiser. Forcément, école catholique oblige, mes encadrants ont été très enthousiastes. Personne ne m'a dit : prends le temps de réfléchir. Je veux dire, pour quelqu'un qui a la foi, c'est censé être une décision super importante, non ? En cinquième, j'ai été baptisée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Et avant même d'entrer au lycée, je savais que j'étais parfaitement athée, et que si mes croyances personnelles devaient se rapprocher de quelque chose, ce serait plus d'un panthéon polythéiste comme celui celtique, que d'une religion monothéiste quelconque.

Enfin... Tout ça pour dire que les idées de Manon sont les miennes, et que puisque les concepts présentés dans ce chapitre sont _**très**_ importants (on retrouve le gras, italique et souligné) pour la suite, cela risque d'influencer une grande partie des réflexions de Manon à ce sujet (et donc forcément l'histoire).

Et aussi, merci de continuer à me suivre chaque semaine malgré la longueur très variable des chapitres ! J'apprécie toujours autant vos commentaires et votre soutien via les alertes et les favoris. Merci beaucoup ! :)

A lundi prochain !


	82. 1er mai 1996

**Mercredi 1er mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

Sont pas drôles à me supprimer le _Prophet_ , j'ai plus rien de croustillant à te raconter. Mais c'est vrai, ça me tue de l'avouer, je suis de meilleure humeur... Donc bon, comme je ne vis pas pour ce journal, c'est quand même une bonne décision de leur part... Mais chut, faut pas leur dire...

Aujourd'hui, c'est 1er mai. La fête du travail n'existe bien entendu pas chez les sorciers, donc c'est un jour comme les autres.

Ou presque...

Déjà, aujourd'hui, c'est l' « anniversaire » de Louise. Elle a moins trois ans, haha ! Une époque où on demandait encore à avoir un petit frère mais on commençait à comprendre que ça ne se passerait sans doute jamais. Jusqu'à l' « accident » Louise. Qui est une fille... mais c'est pas grave... Cathy, Laura et moi avons pu pouponner à défaut d'avoir enfin un garçon dans la famille...

Sinon, plus sérieusement (pas que la naissance de ma petite sœur ne soit pas sérieuse, hein, c'est juste que c'est pas encore vraiment d'actualité, en 1996...), aujourd'hui, c'est Beltane. Qui dit magie celtique, dit calendrier celtique. Et donc, le 1er mai, c'est Beltane. Le deuxième jour de l'année où le voile entre les mondes est au plus fin, avec Samhain (Halloween). Beltane, fête de la vie, et Samhain, fête de la mort (qui n'est pas vue comme une mauvaise chose chez les celtes, juste comme faisant partie de la vie...). Aucune littérature au sujet de Beltane dans la bibliothèque officielle de Hogwarts, mais heureusement, la bibliothèque des Fondateurs a un livre sur le calendrier celtique, dans lequel on parle de Beltane, Litha (le solstice d'été), Lugnasad (le 1er août), Samhain, Yule (le solstice d'hiver), Imbolc (1er février) et autres fêtes moins connues, comme les deux équinoxes. C'est pas très complet, mais au moins, j'ai eu une très rapide introduction au Beltane sorcier. Et Draco nous a promis que le cours de demain parlerait des rituels liés à Beltane. Comme c'était un événement très important de l'année celtique, beaucoup de rituels sont liés à cette date. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus !

Donc voilà, ce petit passage éclair pour te dire ça... Ça t'avance, hein ?

Sinon, comme prévu, Hermione et Neville ont passé leur test de transplanage samedi dernier et l'ont réussi. Nous sommes donc tous les cinq capables de transplaner à l'envie. C'est une bonne chose. Et Harry est le seul à pouvoir transplaner _dans_ Hogwarts. Il ne sait pas encore comment faire en sorte que nous quatre le puissions aussi sans affaiblir les protections de l'école. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Soit on sort des protections, soit on passe par la cheminée (et pas la Poudre de Cheminette, pour moi... brrrr).

Bon, bisous, je te laisse, on a enfin trouvé des choses intéressantes sur l'établissement de protections à l'échelle d'un village, et Draco et Hermione viennent de terminer leur cours d'Arithmancie, on va pouvoir en parler ensemble.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour ce chapitre encore très court, c'est ce qui arrive quand on écrit sans penser à la publication. Dans les deux prochains mois, le rythme est à peu près : deux chapitres de longueur raisonnable voire longue, et un chapitre court...

Le rythme sera beaucoup plus régulier dans la deuxième partie (mais l'écriture est plus longue du coup, faut que je les nourrisse, ces chapitres ! ;) )

En attendant, je profite de cette petite longueur pour vous remercier de votre soutien, avec vos commentaires, suivis et favoris ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, questions, suggestions en commentaire, j'y réponds toujours, et ça m'aide et m'encourage beaucoup ! :)

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	83. 3 mai 1996

**Vendredi 3 mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

Le cours d'hier soir sur la magie noire à Beltane était génial ! Moi, tout ce que je connaissais des rituels de Beltane, c'était les arbres de mai (ben oui, ça vient de là), et les feux à l'entrée des champs ou sur les places des villages, entre lesquels on faisait passer les troupeaux pour assurer une année prospère. Et les orgies sexuelles, mais ça, c'était plus les romans qu'historique.

Et ben tout ça, c'est des rituels de petits joueurs... Ils existent, tous, même les rituels sexuels. Mais ce sont les rituels effectués par les magiciens du village. Les mages d'Avalon pratiquaient des rituels d'un tout autre niveau.

Ils se partagent en deux : il y a le Mariage et le Grand Mariage. Tu te souviens des _Dames du Lac_ , de Marion Zimmer Bradley, en TPE ? Et le rituel du couronnement entre Arthur et Morgane, avec la chasse au cerf et le « mariage » avec l'accouplement ? Ben enlève la chasse au cerf, mais sinon, c'est à peu près ça. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler lors de certaines lectures sur les traditions celtes. Chaque année, le roi du pays passe la nuit de Beltane avec la prêtresse qui représente la mère-nature. Ça permet d'assurer les bonnes grâces de la Nature pour une année supplémentaire. Ça, c'est le Mariage, et ça se déroule donc entre le Roi et généralement la Grande Prêtresse ou une prêtresse si pour une raison particulière la Grande Prêtresse ne peut pas. Et le Grand Mariage, c'est en effet à l'occasion du couronnement d'un nouveau Roi, afin de le « présenter » à la Nature. C'est un rituel complètement religieux. Il y a bien sûr beaucoup plus que le sexe en lui-même : il y a toute une préparation, spirituelle et magique. Le but est principalement d'assurer le lien entre les hommes et la magie pour une année de plus. Tant que le Roi n'oublie pas qu'il est lié à la terre par ce Mariage annuel, les hommes n'oublient pas non plus ce lien sacré, puisque c'est le devoir du Roi de guider spirituellement ses sujets.

Et pendant que ce Mariage se déroule, les autres mages d'Avalon plongent littéralement dans la magie. Ils profitent que le voile soit aussi fragile pour se plonger spirituellement dans les courants magiques qui traversent la Terre, ouvrir les nœuds telluriques qui se ferment, renforcer ceux qui s'affaiblissent... Plus les mages sont nombreux et puissants, plus cette plongée permet de parcourir une surface importante. En tout état de cause, à l'apogée du celtisme (Merlin et Viviane), il n'y a jamais eu plus que les îles britanniques et le nord-ouest de la France et la Belgique qui ont été concernées. Puis Merlin et Viviane ont laissé Avalon à Morgane, qui n'était pas moins compétente qu'eux, mais moins puissante que Merlin et surtout seule, alors qu'ils étaient deux, et ça n'a plus jamais eu la même ampleur. Ce rituel de plongée dans les courants telluriques ne doit pas forcément se passer à Avalon. Si Lions' Rock est aussi puissant encore aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Merlin a fait du très bon travail à partir de l'endroit pour s'assurer que le nœud tellurique sur place reste puissant.

Hier, nous n'avons pas effectué cette plongée, mais Draco veut qu'on étudie le rituel cet été pour qu'on le réalise à Samhain, le seul autre jour de l'année où il peut être réalisé.

Ce rituel a un impact important sur la magie : en renforçant la magie ambiante de certains endroits, on renforce également la puissance des magiciens qui y vivent. Un magicien de passage ne sentira pas la différence, mais imaginons qu'on renforce Hogwarts ainsi, les étudiants qui y vivent dix mois par an verront leur puissance magique augmenter, pas forcément de manière spectaculaire, mais suffisamment sans doute pour que ce soit notable, d'une année sur l'autre.

Il existe une version _soft_ de ce rituel, qui ne permet pas de plonger dans les courants telluriques pour les renforcer, mais simplement de les examiner. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire bientôt à Godric's Hollow pour savoir sur quelle quantité de magie on peut s'appuyer pour les protections qu'on a trouvées.

Parce qu'on a trouvé des choses intéressantes, qui permettent de reproduire de manière presque aussi efficace les protections de Lions' Hill. La principale différence réside dans l'existence du registre. On ne sait pas encore comment lier un registre des résidents et des visiteurs à un système de protection. Mais on sait comment identifier des résidents à protéger des visiteurs, et Hermione et Draco pensent que lier un registre ne devrait pas être plus compliqué. Ils ont promis d'étudier la chose, et Neville, Harry et moi les laissons faire : ça contient pas mal d'Arithmancie, leur étude...

Sinon, demain, match de Quidditch, l'avant-dernier de l'année. Gryffindor contre Hufflepuff. Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas du tout parlé de Quidditch en dehors des matches de Harry. Pourtant, la saison a avancé. Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que ça me passionne particulièrement... Enfin, si, je trouve ça spectaculaire, et super à regarder, mais de là à suivre les détails de la compétition... C'est pas sur moi qu'il faut compter si tu veux suivre exactement le championnat...

Mais en résumé : Gryffindor a gagné ses deux matches joués, et est bien parti pour le gagner aussi demain : les Hufflepuffs font une mauvaise saison, ils ont perdu tous leurs matches, et sont derniers du classement. Slytherin a perdu contre Gryffindor mais gagné contre Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff, et Ravenclaw a donc gagné contre Hufflepuff et perdu contre Slytherin et Gryffindor. Si Gryffindor gagne demain, il aura gagné tous ses matches et sera premier du classement. Et ils peuvent perdre avec une marge de cent points avant de céder face à Slytherin. En tout état de cause, Slytherin et Gryffindor sont tous les deux qualifiés pour le match de finale, qui aura lieu début juin, juste avant les examens.

Ils ont un drôle de système de calcul, pour la Coupe de Quidditch : le nombre de victoires permet de déterminer quelles équipes vont en finale, mais c'est le nombre absolu de points rapportés qui permet de désigner la meilleure équipe parmi les deux. Imaginons donc qu'une équipe gagne une victoire absolument écrasante contre une autre équipe mais perde de justesse ses deux autres matches. Elle peut être donc première ou deuxième du classement au niveau cumul de points mais se voir refuser la finale (et donc la possibilité d'engranger des points supplémentaires) parce qu'elle n'aura pas le nombre de victoires suffisantes.

Et donc, la finale ne se joue pas uniquement sur le match de juin, mais sur l'ensemble de la saison. Donc même si le match de demain n'a pas vraiment d'enjeu, Gryffindor sait qu'il va devoir affronter Slytherin, et veut donc marquer le plus de points possibles pour garder une avance suffisamment confortable pour que Slytherin soit obligé de gagner avec plus de cent, deux cents, trois cents points d'avance pour gagner la Coupe. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les réunions de stratégie, ça doit donner mal à la tête avec tous ces chiffres qui volent.

J'ai entendu Fred et George défier Harry d'inventer une nouvelle figure lors du match de demain. Angie les a entendus aussi, et les a engueulés, en plein dîner, parce que c'est complètement irresponsable d'encourager un coéquipier à prendre de tels risques. Harry l'a calmée en lui disant que je serai capable de le condamner à l'abstinence jusqu'à la fin de l'année si jamais il recommençait, et qu'il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est en effet envisageable. Il a vu à mon sourire que j'avais entendu, et il a soupiré, en comprenant que non, ce n'est pas juste pour calmer Angie... Les jumeaux ont essayé de me soudoyer, mais c'est peine perdue. Hors de question qu'il me donne la même panique qu'au dernier match. Par contre, en privé, j'ai dit à Harry que maintenant que je sais ce dont il est capable, mon seuil de tolérance est certainement beaucoup plus élevé que celui d'Angie. Ça l'a consolé un peu. Il a vraiment envie de pouvoir faire en match ce qu'il m'a montré à ma toute première leçon de vol. Il n'y aurait pas les autres joueurs et les Cognards sur le terrain, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient, mais ce n'est pas le cas...

On verra demain ce qu'il a en tête, cet idiot...

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Tout d'abord, mes excuses pour ce léger retard... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, puisque j'étais devant l'ordinateur, mais apparemment, quand j'écris, j'oublie tout... Avec moins d'une heure de retard, je suis pardonnée ? ;)

Ensuite, ce chapitre représente un beau méli-mêlo de mes premières influences mystico-celtiques...

Pour le côté historique plus ou moins vérifiable et la mythologie celtique communément acceptée, le Mariage était une cérémonie annuelle entre une "prêtresse" et le roi, dans les pays celtes, afin de renouveler la bénédiction de la Nature pour l'année à venir. C'était un festin, rien de plus.

On parle du Grand Mariage dans Les _Dames du Lac_ de Marion Zimmer Bradley, qui est une tentative contemporaine de ramener la mythologie arthurienne dans un contexte moins chrétien et donc plus celtique. Là aussi, il s'agit d'unir le nouveau roi avec sa terre et le Petit Peuple, vu à la fois dans son sens de peuple magique (fées, lutins, et autres petites créatures peuplant l'Europe Occidentale et les îles britanniques) et les petites gens qui croient encore en l'existence de ces créatures et refusent de se rallier à la bannière chrétienne. Dans ce roman, c'est une cérémonie païenne dans toute la splendeur des clichés modernes : drogues, sexe, mysticisme... Ça commence par une chasse au cerf (le roi de la forêt) et ça finit par un accouplement rituel entre le roi et la prêtresse, le tout sous hallucinogènes.

On a étudié ce roman de façon approfondie en terminale, ma meilleure amie et moi, dans le cadre de ces fameux TPE (pour Travaux Personnels Encadrés, je ne sais pas si ça existe encore : on devait choisir un thème parmi une liste, deux matières, et une problématique libre à traiter sur un projet tout au long de l'année). Marion Zimmer Bradley est une auteur reconnue en _fantasy_ , et elle a pris pas mal de libertés avec _Les Dames du Lac_ : elle mélange en vrac le contexte historique de l'épopée arthurienne (6ème, 7ème siècle), les grandes lignes traditionnelles de cette épopée, la culture celtique, un soupçon de magie, pas mal de féminisme, du sentiment anti-religieux à la mode au moment de l'écriture du roman (années 1980), elle raconte ça du point de vue des femmes pour la touche d'originalité, et voilà le résultat ! :) Et mine de rien, c'est vraiment passionnant, donc si vous aimez la _fantasy_ dans son ensemble (et pas seulement _Harry Potter_ ), la matière de Bretagne, et/ou tout ce qui se rapproche des croyances celtiques, allez-y, c'est vraiment une chouette lecture.

Enfin, la plongée dans les noeuds telluriques, ça vient d'une saga (française !) beaucoup moins connue, _Les Enfants de Lugheir._ C'est de Isabelle Pernot et c'est publié aux éditions Memnos. C'est l'histoire d'un petit royaume, Lugheir, qui se révolte contre un grand empire, Tyr, qui l'a envahi quelques années plus tôt. Toute ressemblance avec la lutte des pays celtes contre l'envahisseur romain est sans doute voulue, mais il y a de la magie en plus. Là aussi, l'auteur emprunte des chemins maintes fois arpentés, mais c'est aussi une épopée intéressante et un peu de réflexion sur la place de l'homme dans le monde et l'univers.

Ça a été la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de la magie sous forme de courants telluriques, mais c'est un concept que j'ai retrouvé par la suite, principalement chez des auteurs tenant du celtisme.

Rien à voir, mais j'ai depuis quelques temps des questions sur la longueur de la première partie. Je suppose que vous voyez le nombre de chapitres monter et que vous vous demandez combien de temps ça va encore durer, cette affaire ;) Il y a 131 chapitres, avec la possibilité d'un chapitre supplémentaire, je vous demanderai votre avis quand le moment sera venu.

A lundi prochain donc pour la suite ! :)


	84. 5 mai 1996

**Dimanche 5 mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

J'en ai appris des belles sur Harry hier... Bon, tout d'abord, juste une confirmation, c'est un grand malade sur un balai, et notre entraînement quotidien et la forme physique que ça nous donne n'arrange absolument rien. Ensuite... Ben tu verras...

Je crois que je commence à être immunisée face à l'inconscience de Harry sur un balai. Le match a duré plus longtemps que la dernière fois, une bonne heure quand même. Une heure pendant laquelle les Poursuiveurs de Gryffindor n'ont pas laissé une seule fois le Souaffle entre les mains de l'équipe de Hufflepuff, à part le temps pour leur Gardien de le récupérer et de le remettre en jeu après un but. Le temps que Harry attrape le Vif d'Or, Gryffindor a gagné 350 à 0... Et est donc quasi certain de remporter la finale, puisqu'ils ont 260 points d'avance sur Slytherin.

Les pauvres Hufflepuffs se sont tellement fait humilier pendant ce match que même Lee, aux commentaires, était blasé en annonçant un nouveau but de Gryffindor à la fin. Je crois que c'est ce qui a décidé Harry à tenir son pari avec les jumeaux : un match de Quidditch, c'est aussi un spectacle et si les spectateurs sont blasés, ce n'est pas bien. Sa figure du jour ? Il a étalé le Vif d'Or par terre. Un peu comme une feinte de Wronski, quand l'Attrapeur file à toute vitesse vers le sol pour redresser au dernier moment, en sachant que l'Attrapeur adverse aura cru qu'il a vu le Vif d'Or, et en espérant qu'il ne saura pas redresser à temps. Sauf que ce n'est pas une Feinte, puisqu'il y a vraiment le Vif d'Or en jeu, et qu'il n'a pas redressé au dernier moment : il s'est laissé tomber par terre pour plaquer le Vif d'Or au sol.

Tout le monde a cru qu'il s'était crashé. Je crois que le seul qui n'était pas inquiet de tout le stade, c'était Draco. Le seul. Parce qu'il connaît mieux que personne le talent de Harry sur un balai, même si ça le tue de le reconnaître, et qu'il sait également par quel entraînement on passe tous les matins. Il a bien compris que Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Même moi, j'ai mis un moment à comprendre qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il a fallu pour ça que Harry se redresse en tenant le Vif d'Or à bout de bras, tout sourires et en pleine forme.

Tu imagines bien que Angie a à nouveau hurlé sur lui. Mais j'ai compris comment il a fait (une fois que Draco m'a expliqué en me retenant pour ne pas que j'aille le gifler à nouveau) alors finalement pas moi. Harry a mélangé ses compétences de vol et ce que nous avons appris en entraînement : comment chuter, notamment. Quand je l'ai vu après, dans la Tour de Gryffindor pour fêter la victoire, il m'a dit qu'il a fait appel au jaguar en lui. Le jaguar sait comment se réceptionner dans des situations qui paraissent improbables. Il doute qu'il en aurait été capable sans l'entraînement intraitable de Remus et cet Animagus félin. Bref, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on verra un jour le Saut de Potter (c'est comme ça que les jumeaux ont appelée cette figure) dans un match qui n'implique pas Harry.

Hermione, elle, a crié sur les jumeaux. Et quand elle s'énerve, elle est bien plus impressionnante que Angie, dis donc. Apparemment, les jumeaux auraient demandé à Harry s'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu pour la grande finale. Mauvaise idée. Surtout parce qu'à ce moment-là, Harry était entouré des filles de l'équipe et de Hermione. Hermione a laissé les filles s'échauffer un peu la voix, histoire que tout le monde ait bien le temps de constater que le spectacle continuait, puis a pris le relais. Et tu n'affrontes pas une Hermione énervée... Les jumeaux, qui ont pourtant l'habitude de gérer une Molly Weasley, ne savaient plus où se mettre. Les autres Gryffindors étaient partagés entre l'amusement de les voir se faire rabrouer comme ça et la compassion. Personnellement, je ne suis pas arrivée à choisir entre les deux. À la fin, c'était limite s'ils ne la suppliaient pas de les laisser s'excuser auprès de l'équipe pour encourager un de leurs camarades à un comportement aussi irresponsable.

C'est moi qui l'ai calmée en lui assurant que les jumeaux étaient proprement repentants. Elle s'est alors tournée vers moi :

« Et tu n'es pas fâchée envers Harry ?

–Je crois que la seule chose qui calmera Harry, c'est d'avoir un accident, j'ai répondu tranquillement. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, tous les cris et les gifles du monde ne serviront à rien.

–Il aurait pu se tuer !

–Non. Il aurait pu se blesser, se briser les os dans un ou plusieurs membres, mais ni son torse, ni sa tête, n'ont jamais été exposés. »

C'est Draco qui m'a fait remarquer ça. Et il a ajouté que c'était parfaitement conscient de la part de Harry, à la façon dont il a ajusté sa position quelques secondes avant de tomber. Harry a toujours été en parfait contrôle et a tout fait pour limiter la casse s'il devait y en avoir.

« Ben dis donc, ta petite amie n'a pas l'air de franchement tenir à toi, Harry... »

Il y a eu soudain un silence à l'intervention de Ron. Il ne m'avait pas manqué, celui-là. Je me suis tournée vers lui, avec un sourire doucereux :

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux, Ronnikin. Tu aimerais tant que ça être à ma place ? »

Comme pour appuyer quelle place je parle, Harry m'a entourée de ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, un petit sourire sur le visage et son aura teintée d'amusement et de moquerie. Les autres ont ricané et Ron a rougi jusqu'aux oreilles (et chez lui, c'est à prendre au sens littéral).

« Je ne suis pas pédé ! »

J'ai secoué la tête, méprisante :

« Je me fous complètement de ta sexualité, Ronald. Par contre, je m'en moque moins si tu as l'intention de me piquer mon mec. »

Il y a eu des rires, et j'ai senti la poitrine de Harry vibrer dans mon dos alors qu'il retenait son propre amusement. Les jumeaux sont intervenus :

« Tu sais, faudrait déjà que Harrykin soit partant, a dit Fred.

–Et il a largement prouvé son hétérosexualité, a continué George.

–N'est-ce pas, Harry ? » ont dit les jumeaux en chœur.

L'amusement de Harry s'est accru, et j'ai senti qu'il y avait une sorte de sous-entendu. Je me suis tournée vers Harry, sourcils froncés, puis j'ai regardé les jumeaux, qui affichaient un air innocent, mais dont l'aura était teintée de moquerie, envers Harry principalement. J'ai demandé, lentement :

« Dans votre fameuse liste, il y avait des garçons, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai senti le choc circuler dans la salle au fur et à mesure que mes paroles les atteignaient. Harry m'a serrée un peu plus fort, affectueux, avant de répondre avec assurance, à la place des jumeaux :

« Bah, c'est l'âge ou jamais de tester, non ? »

Je l'ai regardé, stupéfaite, puis j'ai eu un rire :

« OK. Ça veut dire qu'en plus de me méfier de toutes les filles de ce château, je dois aussi me méfier des mecs ?

–Tu ne dois te méfier de personne, chérie. »

Il m'a embrassée dans le cou, et j'ai senti toute son affection et tout son... amour. Un je t'aime par sentiments. Comment résister à ça, franchement ?

« Tu le crois ? » m'a demandé Ron.

Je lui ai lancé un regard méprisant :

« Je suis empathe. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. On ne peut pas me mentir. Même Harry ne peut pas. »

J'ai senti un nouveau baiser dans le cou, et cette fois, l'affection était teintée de désir. Ça m'a donné envie de me retourner pour avoir un vrai baiser, et tant pis s'il y a du monde autour. Mais Harry me tenait trop fermement. Je crois que ça l'amusait de me frustrer ainsi.

Il y a eu un moment de silence choqué, puis Seamus a demandé :

« Sérieux, mec, t'as couché avec des gars ?

–Sérieux... » a seulement répondu Harry.

À son amusement, j'ai senti qu'il y avait du dossier là-dessous. J'ai donc demandé :

« Combien ? »

Il s'est tendu, puis a du comprendre que je m'amusais aussi, puisqu'il s'est détendu rapidement avant de répondre :

« Une douzaine. »

Oh ben ça ! Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à un tel nombre. Je m'attendais à quelque chose genre deux ou trois. Histoire de se tester et de s'amuser. Mais apparemment, Harry a été un peu plus loin que les simples tests... Même les jumeaux ont été surpris :

« On n'en a que trois !

–J'imagine, a répondu Harry tranquillement. Certains sont bi, comme moi, mais d'autres sont franchement gays, et ils n'ont sans doute pas envie que ça se sache. Ils sont bien plus discrets que les filles.

–Et comment ça se fait que personne n'ait sauté sur le gros titre que ferait un Harry Potter bi ou gay ? j'ai demandé.

–Parce que ça ne se sait pas que je couchais aussi avec des garçons, et je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à leur faire croire qu'ils étaient chacun le premier avec lequel je tentais la chose. Bon, c'est un peu mort, maintenant, puisqu'il y en a deux qui sont ici ce soir, mais... »

Il a eu un vague geste de la main, montrant son indifférence. Il s'est penché à nouveau vers moi, sa voix beaucoup plus séductrice :

« Et je suis avec toi, maintenant. Alors ça n'a plus aucune importance. »

J'ai eu un gloussement en sentant ses mains me caresser, en même temps que la vague d'émotions qu'il m'envoyait. Il jouait, ouvertement.

« Deux Gryffis ? a demandé Fred. Nous n'en avons qu'un sur la liste. Avec deux Puffs. »

J'ai senti une étrange vague de tristesse chez Harry, mais il n'en a rien montré et a continué à sourire :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous auriez pu savoir, pour le deuxième.

–Sans dire les noms, tu peux donner les maisons de tous ? a demandé George.

–Histoire qu'on mette la liste à jour ? » a complété Fred.

Harry a éclaté de rire avant de répondre :

« Deux Gryffis, donc. Deux, trois... Cinq Puffs, trois Claws, deux Serpents, un de Beauxbâtons. »

Fred a pris des notes avec un air de businessman et j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de rire. Dean a froncé les sourcils :

« Des Serpents ? Tu t'es frotté à eux ?

–Bah je l'ai fait pour les filles, pourquoi pas pour les gars ? Ils sont beaucoup plus libérés question sexe que n'importe quelle maison, c'est même avec eux que j'ai commencé. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils :

« Avec toutes les contraintes sociales qu'ils s'imposent, tu considères qu'ils sont plus libérés ?

–Je crois que justement, c'est à cause de toutes ces contraintes sociales. Tant que leurs coucheries ne se savent pas, ils s'en moquent. Du coup, ils sont beaucoup plus prêts que d'autres à avoir simplement une aventure et pas une histoire sérieuse. Comme les autres n'ont pas cette pression sociale, ils auront envie beaucoup plus rapidement de demander un engagement ou au moins de sortir du secret. »

Ça fait sens. C'est toujours dans les sociétés en apparence les plus strictes qu'il y a eu les plus grandes débauches... Je peux difficilement reprocher à Harry d'en profiter, alors qu'il n'a jamais caché qu'il cherchait simplement à s'amuser.

« Et tu n'as pas peur que ça se sache à présent ? a demandé Hermione, visiblement inquiète.

–Non. Je suis en couple avec Manon. L'homosexualité est mal vue parce qu'ils s'imaginent que ça met en danger leurs précieuses lignées. Je suis avec une fille, aujourd'hui, et qui correspond aux critères Potter. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils : il était en train de sous-entendre qu'il envisagerait bien de passer sa vie avec moi, je ne me trompe pas ?

Il a du le comprendre, car j'ai senti l'amusement dans son aura disparaître, pour ne faire place qu'à de la tendresse et de l'affection. Puis il m'a chuchoté, pour que personne d'autre n'entende :

« Je t'aime et tu le sais, chérie. Si on me demande aujourd'hui avec qui je compte me réveiller chaque matin du reste de ma vie, c'est évident que c'est toi. Mais je suis conscient que nous avons tous les deux un problème avec la notion d'engagement, alors non, je ne te présenterai pas encore de bague de fiançailles. Mais je t'aime quand même. »

C'est beau, hein ?

J'ai l'air sarcastique, dit comme ça, mais ça m'a vraiment touchée. On en avait déjà parlé, tous les deux, de ce problème d'engagement. Moi, j'ai passé ma vie à ne pas voir à plus loin que quelques mois, deux trois ans maximum, et à apprendre à changer rapidement d'amitiés et de lieu de vie. Du coup, je me lasse rapidement des personnes qui m'entourent. Tu es en fait une survivante de l'amitié, pour moi, avec nos cinq ans. Tu es la première personne avec laquelle je garde un lien aussi fort aussi longtemps, en dehors de mes sœurs et mes parents, et surtout, dont l'amitié survit vraiment à l'éloignement. Du coup, ça me fait un peu peur pour la pérennité de notre relation, à Harry et moi.

Et lui, évidemment, a beaucoup de mal à envisager une relation à long terme quand déjà ce que nous avons lui semble long. Il est en train d'apprendre ce qu'est aimer et être aimé. Alors forcément que pour l'instant, il a peur d'une idée aussi loufoque que le mariage.

Heureusement, nous avons ici quinze ans, bientôt seize. Trop jeunes pour prendre une telle décision. Je lui ai déjà dit que je n'attendais rien de lui, qu'on irait à notre rythme, et que c'est évident qu'avec la guerre qui se prépare, c'est de la folie de prendre de tels engagements. Ça l'a rassuré, de voir que je n'exige pas de lui une relation durable, ni de preuve de son amour avant la fin de la guerre. Malgré tous les progrès qu'il a fait, malgré la valeur de sa propre vie qu'il est en train d'acquérir, malgré l'Horcruxe qui a été détruit, Harry a toujours peur de mourir avant la fin du conflit, et il a l'impression que si on était fiancés ou mariés, le choc serait encore plus dur pour moi que si on est simples petits amis.

Harry a passé toute la soirée à jongler entre ceux qui le félicitaient pour sa nouvelle figure de Quidditch, ceux qui s'amusaient au sujet de ses conquêtes masculines, tantôt dégoûtés, tantôt poussés à montrer qu'ils sont totalement OK avec ça, quitte à se montrer d'une familiarité complètement déplacée avec Harry, et moi. Pas que je demandais de son attention particulièrement, mais il avait envie de montrer (à moi comme aux autres) que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un passé volage et dissolu que c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Personnellement, je me moque complètement qu'il ait pu coucher avec des garçons. Il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps, et s'il se sent assez à l'aise pour assumer une certaine bisexualité, alors tant mieux pour lui, même si je suis consciente qu'un tel comportement montre certainement un côté destructeur. Trop d'aventures, en trop peu de temps... Mais c'est fini aujourd'hui, et tout ce que je demande, c'est que tant qu'on est ensemble, il n'aille pas voir ailleurs. Mec ou fille, rien à foutre. Je suis jalouse et possessive, je m'en rends de plus en plus compte, et hors de question qu'il ait le moindre écart. C'est réciproque, cette jalousie, d'ailleurs. Même les _flirts_ de Draco ont parfois du mal à passer avec Harry, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne dirai jamais oui à Draco.

Hermione dit que c'est parce que nous avons tous les deux peur de l'abandon. Pour Harry, ça se comprend. Pour moi... C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec la notion de perte. J'ai trop perdu d'amitiés que je prenais pour durables, simplement parce qu'un nouveau déménagement, un nouveau changement d'école... Et cette notion s'est renforcée quand nous nous sommes installés dans la Loire, alors que c'est la première fois qu'on passe autant d'années quelque part (Louise qui n'a jamais déménagé à neuf ans, je trouve ça irréaliste...) : vous avez tous votre famille, vos proches, vos amis d'enfance, de maternelle, primaire... à proximité. Vos amitiés peuvent être durables parce que vous n'êtes jamais partis. Et ça met en avant le fait que j'ai fait trois maternelles, deux primaires, que ma famille habite à pas moins de cinq cent bornes de chez moi... Et pour moi, les déménagements ont repris avec la fac. Nouvelles amitiés, nouvelle ville, encore une fois. Et je me préparais à faire de même avec ce voyage en Allemagne. C'est facile pour moi de déménager, j'ai l'habitude. Mais du coup, oui, ça me rend possessive dès que j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin une amitié ou une relation qui pourrait survivre à un nouveau départ (et si tu veux savoir si ça me rend possessive par rapport à notre amitié, la réponse est oui : j'ai souvent jalousé la chance d'Amélie de pouvoir continuer à te voir tous les jours alors que j'habitais dans une autre ville et qu'on s'est vues moins de fois en trois ans que j'ai de doigts sur une main...).

Enfin bon... Sur un registre plus joyeux, c'est amusant de voir le détachement de Harry par rapport aux révélations qui il y a quelques mois auraient fait office de scandale à Gryffindor. Mais comme il le dit : il n'a absolument aucun problème avec sa sexualité, et il est du coup bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est gay ou bi qu'on n'est pas viril. Je crois que ça ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de traiter Harry d'efféminé. Du coup, il se moque complètement de ce qu'on peut lui dire.

Un des deux garçons Gryffindor, c'est Dean. Il est gay, l'a reconnu et c'est lui qui a avoué l'histoire, et Harry l'a soutenu. C'est celui dont les jumeaux n'étaient pas au courant, et c'est normal : ça s'est passé dans le dortoir des deux garçons, en quatrième année. Harry avait la réputation de ne jamais amener de conquêtes dans son lit, et jamais les jumeaux n'auraient eu l'idée d'y regarder. D'ailleurs, techniquement, Harry n'a pas failli à sa réputation : ça s'est passé dans celui de Dean. Pour les autres garçons, tout ce que les jumeaux et les autres ont pu obtenir, c'est que Harry n'a jamais couché avec un mec plus jeune que lui. Donc, ils sont tous aujourd'hui en cinquième année ou plus.

À la tristesse de Harry, je sais qu'un des Hufflepuffs est Diggory. Je lui en ai parlé hier soir quand on s'est retrouvés seuls tous les deux, et il l'a reconnu. Diggory se cherchait, Harry avait envie de s'amuser. Cho est au courant. Ça s'est passé avant que Cho et Cedric soient ensemble. La réputation de coureur de Harry était encore récente, à l'époque, mais commençait à bien se répandre. Et il se murmurait qu'il n'était pas très regardant sur le sexe de son ou sa partenaire. Non pas qu'il couche avec n'importe qui, il avait fait savoir dès le début qu'il avait ses exigences. Mais homme ou femme n'en faisait pas partie.

Quand tu y réfléchis, c'est quand même amusant de savoir que Harry et moi sommes presque des opposés exacts en matière de sexe : lui complètement à l'aise et libéré, et moi qui ai eu besoin de quatre mois avec un garçon en qui j'ai confiance pour enfin passer le pas. Garçon qui est d'ailleurs le seul avec lequel j'ai jamais couché (volontairement), et pour l'instant, je tiens à ce que ça reste le cas.

Sinon, aujourd'hui, la machine à rumeurs a commencé à fonctionner très tôt puisque au petit déjeuner ce matin chez les Slytherins, certains étaient déjà au courant des révélations de Harry à la soirée des Gryffindors. C'est Draco qui nous en a parlé :

« Alors comme ça les braves lions sont choqués de voir le mâle dominant s'amuser avec les autres mâles ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai éclaté de rire. Ça ressemble presque à une fable de La Fontaine pervertie... Les autres Slytherins ont juste ricané et Harry a haussé les épaules :

« Ça les choque autant qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque... Je fais bien ce que je veux...

–Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Harry l'a étudié un moment avant de sourire :

« Toi aussi, tu t'es amusé ?

–Pas autant que les rumeurs le disent à ton sujet. Disons que j'ai essayé une ou deux fois, et que je n'ai pas été convaincu. Je n'ai pas recommencé ensuite. C'est vrai que tu as touché à des Serpents ?

–Oui, a répondu Harry légèrement. Tu as bien touché à des Lionnes, où est le problème ? »

J'ai ricané :

« Il essaie de comprendre quel garçon Slytherin aurait pris le risque de voir sa réputation être ternie par une histoire de cul avec toi, tout simplement. Tu n'es pas un simple Lion, tu es Harry Potter...

–Ça, les deux Serpents en question en avaient parfaitement conscience. Je sais que pour l'un des deux, ça a même été un critère décisif. »

Draco a haussé un sourcil, et je l'ai senti réfléchir sérieusement. J'ai retenu un nouveau ricanement : impossible pour le Prince de Slytherin de ne pas savoir lequel de ses sujets a couché avec Harry Potter. Mais il n'a plus rien dit, et il a attendu qu'on soit plus que tous les cinq pour demander à Harry :

« Bon, allez. C'est qui les deux Slytherins ?

–Je n'ai pas dit aux Gryffindors qui sont les deux Gryffis avec lesquels j'ai couché, tu ne penses bien que je ne vais rien te dire, a répondu Harry avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas honte, mais eux aussi ont le droit à leur intimité.

–Les deux sont encore là ?

–Oui, tous les deux. Et tous les deux plus âgés que moi. On étudie quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Draco l'a étudié un moment, puis s'est tourné vers Neville pour qu'ils commencent leur cours, sur les arts sorciers (c'est une série de cours, qu'on a interrompue la semaine dernière pour Susan, mais qu'on a attaquée il y a un mois).

Draco n'a pas renoncé, c'est évident dans son aura, mais il a décidé d'utiliser sa panoplie Slytherin plutôt que de cuisiner Harry comme un simple Gryffindor : Harry sait trop bien esquiver les réponses, quand il veut, et Draco sait que ça ne mènera à rien.

Du coup, il n'en a pas reparlé de la journée. Et Harry non plus. Comme d'habitude, il laisse les rumeurs glisser.

Enfin, c'est la découverte du week-end pour moi : Harry bi. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus du personnage des livres... C'est amusant tout ce qui a été tu dans les romans. Tu crois que ça a encore à voir avec le fait que ce soit un lectorat jeune et que ce n'est donc pas approprié pour eux de savoir que leur héros n'a pas de préférence de genre quand il s'agit de sexe ? On ne saura jamais...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Quand j'ai écris cette histoire, j'étais aussi à fond dans Tumblr, avec tous ces comptes prônant les droits et la visibilité LGBT(QIA+) (mais A pour "Alliés", pas "Asexuels/Agenres/Aromantiques", parce que quand même, hein, faut pas être trop tolérants non plus ;) ) et je crois que ça a eu de l'influence sur la sexualité que j'ai donné à mes personnages... ;)

D'ailleurs, Harry n'est pas bi, comme le dit Manon, il est pansexuel. Comme elle l'écrit, le genre de la personne qu'il fréquente n'entre pas dans l'équation. La différence est subtile, mais elle est là : un bi sera intéressé par les hommes comme par les femmes (sous-entendu : leur genre a quand même un peu d'intérêt), mais un pan sera intéressé par une personne, quel que soit son genre (qui n'a aucune influence dans l'intérêt que peut lui porter le pan). Mais je me suis dit qu'à 21 ans, _je_ ne connaissais pas ce terme, donc j'ai respecté ça avec Manon.

Enfin, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas très familiers avec ces sexualités, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est pan qu'il est volage. Les deux n'ont absolument rien à voir. L'un est une orientation sexuelle qu'il n'a pas choisie (même s'il s'en accomode très bien) et l'autre est un style de vie choisi, en fonction de son vécu et de son caractère. Et aucun des deux ne vient comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il y avait des indices dès les premiers chapitres de cette fic ;)

Rien à voir, mais je me suis fait spoiler sur _Games of Thrones_ en lisant une fic HP sur ce site il y a quelques jours... Je fuis soigneusement tous les spoilers parce que je ne découvre la saison habituellement qu'à sa sortie en Blu-Ray. Je pensais être en sécurité en lisant des fics dédiées à un autre univers, mais apparemment, non... Donc je préfère vous prévenir qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'on parle de _Games of Thrones_ sur cette fic, ou même dans les commentaires. C'est une fic _Harry Potter_ , pas un crossover, et je ne veux rien voir qui vienne d'un autre univers sans que ça ait un lien avec l'intrigue... Je vous préviens aussi que je vous maudirai pendant au moins cent générations si vous me faites apprendre quelque chose concernant la saison 7 avant que j'ai pu la voir de moi-même...

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Chaton : tu as oublié de te connecter pour commenter, tête de linotte ;) Je t'ai répondu en MP :)

A lundi prochain pour la suite !


	85. 10 mai 1996

**Vendredi 10 mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

C'est désespérément calme et routinier, pour l'instant.

La nouvelle de la bisexualité de Harry continue à alimenter les rumeurs de Hogwarts, principalement parce que certains garçons, comme Dean, ont décidé de sortir du placard. Les jumeaux ont fait savoir le compte officiel des conquêtes masculines de Harry, et le nouveau jeu est de savoir qui sont les autres garçons. Après tout, ils connaissent bien les _filles_ , et ça, c'est encore plus savoureux pour les commères.

Je me demande comment ça se fait que ça n'ait pas encore transpiré pour paraître dans le _Daily Prophet_. Mais le _Prophet_ continue avec sa campagne de dénigrement des mages et son refus obstiné de voir le retour de Voldemort. Rien de nouveau, donc.

Du coup, les élèves n'ont rien d'autre que la vie sexuelle de Harry pour s'occuper. Et ça me concerne aussi, puisque certains n'hésitent pas à venir me trouver pour me demander quel type d'amant il est au lit, quelles sont ses positions préférées, est-ce qu'il m'a déjà proposé des choses plutôt perverses... Autant Harry laissait faire quand des garçons me demandaient même devant lui de sortir avec eux, autant là, il intervient. Il s'est énervé plutôt violemment mercredi matin, et depuis, plus personne n'ose me parler. Tant mieux.

Les OWLs sont à moins d'un mois, et ça se sent. Non seulement les groupes d'études sont maintenant chose courante parmi les cinquième années, mais les professeurs ont également arrêté leur programme pour organiser les derniers cours en révision. Du coup, je suis absolument ravie du fait que nous cinq mages soyons maintenant hors programme. Déjà que je suis plus ou moins obligée de réviser comme tout le monde si je ne veux pas rester isolée de mes amis, si en plus je dois réviser en cours... L'horreur ! Il n'y a qu'en Soins aux Créatures Magiques que j'ai été contente : Hagrid a trouvé des licornes, qui ont été présentées à la classe l'an dernier, et du coup, j'ai pu en voir moi aussi.

C'est trop beau ! Rien à voir avec la licorne dans le premier film, où on aurait dit un percheron blanc avec une corne. C'est assez petit pour un équidé, c'est très fin et gracieux, plus proche des purs-sangs arabes que du percheron... Elles sont d'un beau blanc argenté, qui reflète vivement le moindre rayon de lumière, en une aura arc-en-ciel. La corne est plus courte que je l'imaginais, une trentaine de centimètres. Hagrid a expliqué que c'est parce que les licornes vivent en forêt, généralement, et qu'une corne plus longue serait gênante pour se déplacer, surtout quand elles doivent galoper. Les cornes très longues viennent des licornes en captivité, qui n'ont jamais eu à vivre dans un environnement plein d'obstacles.

Le plus fascinant est leur aura. Je ne la perçois pas aussi bien qu'une aura humaine, mais leur pureté est suffisamment forte pour que je la perçoive malgré tout. Il n'y a que bienveillance et bonté dans leur aura. Pas vraiment d'innocence, mais plutôt de la sagesse. Elles savent que le mal existe, et savent le reconnaître. Et elles savent extérioriser leurs émotions. Quand je me suis approchée de l'une d'elles, j'ai senti une émotion de bienvenue. Et être près d'une licorne a quelque chose de très apaisant et euphorisant à la fois. Je comprends qu'on considère comme sacrilège de leur faire du mal. On se sent si bien près d'elles, pourquoi les blesser ?

Et apparemment, leur effet est si euphorisant que ça a eu un effet sur moi toute la fin de journée de mardi. Les autres m'ont trouvée aussi bavarde et joyeuse que si j'avais bu et étais un peu soûle. Ça les a bien fait rire en tout cas. Je suis la seule sur laquelle les licornes ont cet effet. Pour les autres, ça atténue simplement leurs émotions négatives, de façon si subtile que la plupart ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Mais moi, ça a un vrai effet durable. Sans doute mon empathie qui me joue encore des tours.

Donc, le secret pour me mettre de bonne humeur : garder une licorne sous la main. Bonne chance...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà un des chapitres courts que je vous avais annoncés il y a quelques semaines. Il y en a encore un dans 3 semaines, et après, je crois qu'on retombe sur des chapitres plus longs.

Mais c'est aussi le jeu du journal, on ne peut avoir des super longueurs à chaque fois ;)

Sinon, merci pour le super accueil du chapitre de la semaine dernière. Ça a lancé quelques sérieuses conversations sur la sexualité en MP, et je suis contente de voir que le fait que j'en parle aussi ouvertement, tant de l'asexualité que des différentes formes de sexualité, a l'air de faire écho chez certains d'entre vous :)

Donc merci pour ces super commentaires, et vos mises en alerte et favori ! :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	86. 17 mai 1996

**Vendredi 17 mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

Le projet de loi sur les voyageurs spatio-temporels a été abandonné ! Le lobby Potter-Longbottom-Bones a fonctionné, avec le soutien discret mais apparemment efficace de Lucius Malfoy et de Achille Greengrass, le père de Daphne, qui ont rallié les familles plutôt neutres et conservatrices à la cause. Daphne nous a dit que son père l'avait contactée pour prendre des informations à mon sujet, et savoir si ce qui se disait était vrai. Elle n'a pas pu trahir le serment qu'on lui a fait prendre l'autre jour, donc je sais que ce qu'elle a dit n'a pas pu nous mettre en danger. Par contre, ça a visiblement convaincu son père que le projet de loi en l'état est plus dangereux qu'utile, et il a lui aussi travaillé à son abandon.

D'après le _Prophet_ , le Ministère a enfin laissé le projet de loi entre les mains du Département des Mystères. D'après Augusta et Amelia, qui nous ont toutes les deux envoyé un courrier pour nous informer de la nouvelle et nous expliquer comment interpréter cette délégation, ça veut dire que le projet est complètement abandonné : les Langues-de-Plomb n'ont aucune intention de légiférer sur un aspect de la magie aussi inconnu que les voyages spatio-temporels.

Je suis donc définitivement tranquille !

Enfin... jusqu'à la prochaine bonne idée du Ministère, bien entendu...

Sinon, ici, rien de nouveau pour moi, mais la vie de Hogwarts est toujours aussi animée. Les rumeurs sur la sexualité de Harry s'éteignent enfin. Parce qu'i présent un scandale plus grand : Theodore Nott Jr est homosexuel et en couple avec Blaise Zabini. _Shocking_ ! En fait, Theo est un des deux Slytherins qui ont couché avec Harry. En quatrième année, Theo était certain qu'il était gay (et est toujours...), mais bon, il ne connaissait pas grand monde pour pouvoir vivre à défaut d'une histoire d'amour au moins sa sexualité. Et il entend un autre Slytherin raconter sa folle nuit avec Potter. Il pense que c'est l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups (ou même plus que ça) : gagner en expérience, passer une super nuit parce que Harry gagnait une réputation d'excellent amant, et surtout, surtout, savoir que si ça venait à se savoir, il choquerait encore davantage son père et les Slytherins futurs Deatheaters.

Et côté choc, ça a choqué, c'est sûr...

C'est Theo qui a lâché le morceau, un matin, au petit déjeuner, alors qu'on était rassemblés à la table de Slytherin. Il y avait justement une discussion sur les performances de Harry, est-ce qu'il est un aussi bon amant envers les hommes qu'envers les femmes, ce genre de choses auxquelles il évite soigneusement de participer quand je suis à côté de lui... Et Theo, comme un cœur :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut pour les femmes, mais c'est un super coup pour un gars. »

Silence autour de la table. Puis Pansy s'est mêlée à la conversation, pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle semblait avoir compris, de sa manière subtile habituelle :

« Et comment tu peux savoir ça, Nott ?

–Je ne parle que par expérience, chérie. »

Le silence s'étend encore un peu plus, et je sens l'ambiance dans la salle se modifier au fur et à mesure que la rumeur file qu'un Slytherin a reconnu avoir couché avec Harry. Draco a regardé Harry :

« Tu confirmes ce que vient de dire Theo ?

–Tu ne fais pas confiance en ton ami ? a simplement répondu Harry avec un petit sourire.

–Beaucoup seraient prêts à dire qu'ils sont passés par ton lit juste pour être associés à ta gloire.

–Manon est la seule personne à être passée par mon lit. Quiconque prétend le contraire se vante de quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé. »

Étrangement, je me suis sentie flattée. Ça veut bien dire qu'il tient plus à moi qu'aux autres, non ? D'ailleurs, son aura clamait la même chose, même si je suis la seule à pouvoir la lire.

Draco a secoué la tête avec impatience :

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

–Theo est un des deux garçons Slytherins avec lesquels j'ai couché, oui. Une seule nuit, en quatrième année. Je suis flatté qu'il me trouve un bon coup, c'était seulement le troisième mec pour moi.

–Tu as couché avec Potter ? » a sifflé Blaise en direction de Theo.

Sa jalousie était évidente. Même pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas empathe. Theo a rougi (il a franchement l'air trop innocent pour un Slytherin...), et il a essayé de répondre avec nonchalance :

« C'était en décembre, un peu avant le bal de Yule.

–Et il y en a eu d'autres ?

–L'autre Slytherin ? a répondu Theo en hésitant. Je savais qu'il était ouvert à la question, parce que c'est par lui que j'ai su que Harry était bi. »

Blaise lui a lancé un regard noir et s'est tourné vers Harry :

« Et pourquoi tu as accepté de coucher avec Theo ? »

Tu sentais presque le _mon_ devant le prénom. Harry a haussé les épaules, décontracté :

« Parce qu'il est plutôt bien foutu, pas crétin, et que c'était amusant de se faire draguer, pour une fois.

–Tu as _dragué_ Potter ? s'est exclamé Blaise, de plus en plus colère.

–Écoute, à l'époque, je venais tout juste d'accepter le fait que je suis homo, et je ne connaissais aucun gars qui partage cette orientation. Et reconnais que Harry est sexy ! »

Blaise a jeté juste un regard à Harry, puis a poussé un grognement qui ressemblait à un accord réticent. Puis il a grogné :

« Et c'est depuis ce moment-là que tu l'appelles Harry ?

–Toi aussi tu l'appelles Harry quand tu ne me fais pas une crise de jalousie stupide... » a soupiré Theo.

C'était apparemment ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Blaise est à moitié Italien, et un Italien, c'est jaloux, mais faut surtout pas lui dire :

« Je ne suis pas _jaloux_ , putain ! J'estime juste que c'est normal que mon putain de _petit copain_ m'informe qu'il a un jour couché avec Harry _fucking_ Potter ! »

Exclamations et glapissements autour de la table, et même plus loin. Parce Blaise vient de reconnaître à voix haute sa relation, ou parce que son langage laisse franchement à désirer pour un Slytherin, je ne sais pas vraiment... Harry est intervenu en voyant le spectacle qu'on commençait à créer :

« Theo était célibataire à l'époque.

–Tu en es sûr ? a sifflé Blaise.

–Oui, a répondu fermement Harry. Le but de Theo était d'avoir une première fois pour que s'il rencontre quelqu'un pour qui c'est aussi sa première fois, ils ne se blessent pas. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses potentielles rencontres par la suite, mais il m'a dit quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, tous les deux. Il voulait me faire savoir qu'il était content que le fait qu'il ait un minimum d'expérience lui a donné suffisamment confiance pour te faire comprendre la relation qu'il voulait avoir avec toi. »

Blaise s'est calmé, stupéfait. Harry a continué :

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit juste pour le sexe. Je n'ai pas couché avec Theo juste pour occuper une nuit froide de décembre. Même si je ne cache pas que ça ne recommencera pas, j'essaie toujours de partager plus que le sexe avec mes partenaires.

–Pourquoi ? a demandé Draco, sincèrement intéressé.

–Déjà, parce que ça évite les rencontres désagréables les jours qui suivent, a répondu Harry avec un petit rire. J'ai du coup pratiquement toujours gardé de bons rapports avec ces personnes. Avec certaines, on a même parfois repassé une ou plusieurs nuits ensemble. Et aussi parce que je me suis rendu compte que le sexe pour le sexe, ça ne me satisfait pas. Ça me laisse même une désagréable sensation de vide. Alors à défaut d'une relation amoureuse, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas avant de rencontrer Manon, je cherchais un autre lien, autre chose à partager avec mon partenaire. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé de sortir avec certaines filles qui me faisaient pourtant comprendre de manière très explicite qu'elles étaient intéressées. Elles ne veulent que du sexe avec Harry Potter.

–Je ne voulais rien d'autre que du sexe avec toi, moi aussi... a répondu Theo en fronçant les sourcils.

–Non, tu voulais une première fois avec un mec dont tu savais qu'il ne serait pas brutal. Tu faisais confiance en ma réputation et en mon code d'honneur.

–Et ça t'a suffi ?

–Ça m'a suffi. Je voulais savoir si moi-même j'étais toujours intéressé par les gars, ou si mes propres deux premières fois avaient satisfait ma curiosité. Tu es arrivé au bon moment. »

Il était complètement à l'aise, comme souvent quand il parle de ses anciennes relations. Il n'a aucun complexe à ce sujet, et n'a certainement pas honte de ce qu'il a fait. C'est... admirable, dans un certain sens. Blaise s'est tourné vers moi :

« Et tu acceptes que ton mec parle comme ça de ses anciennes conquêtes avec justement une ancienne conquête ? »

J'ai hésité. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Puis j'ai décidé pour la franchise :

« Ça s'est passé avant qu'on soit ensemble. Ne t'y méprends pas, Blaise, je suis presque aussi jalouse et possessive que toi. Mais le passé est le passé. Si jamais il se mettait à avoir des aventures _pendant_ qu'on est ensemble, crois-moi que je ne serais certainement pas aussi calme. Mais ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on soit ensemble ? Ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes. Et je préfère qu'il assume plutôt qu'il paraisse regretter ou en avoir honte. C'est beaucoup moins insultant pour lui comme pour les autres personnes concernées. »

Blaise m'a regardée un long moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. J'ai vu le tumulte des émotions dans son aura. Sa jalousie était prédominante, mais il essayait vraiment de comprendre ce que je lui disais. Puis il a abandonné et a déclaré, beaucoup plus calmement :

« Ça doit être un truc français, ça... »

J'ai éclaté de rire. Ah non... Sur la gestion des sentiments et de la jalousie, les Français se rapprochent bien plus des sanguins Italiens qu'il le pense. C'est moi qui ai tout simplement un (trop ?) grand sens du relativisme.

Puis j'ai dit, sur un ton de conspiratrice :

« Sinon, il y a un truc tout simple pour que tout le monde sache que ton mec est hors limite. »

Blaise a haussé un sourcil, intéressé. J'ai vu Theo secouer la tête à côté de lui, amusé, et je lui ai fait un clin d'œil :

« Tu montres qu'il n'est pas célibataire. »

Ah tiens, on dirait que j'ai éveillé l'intérêt de Theo, à présent ! Il a quand même pris soin de ne rien afficher quand Blaise l'a étudié, puis ce dernier lui a souri :

« Ça te dit ? »

Theo a souri aussi. Il y avait de la vraie joie dans son aura. Le secret leur pesait, à tous les deux, ceux qui étaient au courant le savent depuis un moment. Et ils sont heureux de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Ils se sont alors penché pour s'embrasser, histoire de rendre leur affirmation visuelle.

Et pour être visuel, ça a été visuel... Je n'ai jamais vu un baiser aussi torride. Et non, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont deux mecs. J'ai déjà vu deux mecs s'embrasser, et je les ai déjà vus s'embrasser, ces deux mecs-là en particulier. Et ça n'avait rien de particulièrement différent d'un autre couple. Là, c'était juste... torride. Limite si t'avais pas l'impression de les regarder faire l'amour, alors que techniquement, c'était juste un baiser.

Et ce n'est pas que moi qui l'ai constaté et à qui ça a fait un certain effet. J'ai senti la température monter chez pas mal d'autres personnes. Harry a gardé un air impassible, presque ennuyé, mais sa main jusque là _sur_ la table est passée dessous, sur ma cuisse. Et moi, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il me donne le même baiser, sur le coup. Voire qu'on soit tout seuls, histoire d'aller plus loin si on en a envie.

Parce que Blaise et Theo étaient en public, et Draco s'est chargé de le leur rappeler. Avec le même air ennuyé que Harry (sauf que son aura était _vraiment_ blasée, à croire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tombe sur eux en plein baiser un peu trop chaud...), il a tiré Blaise par le bras, se moquant complètement de briser leur étreinte.

« C'est bon, le message est passé. La prochaine fois que tu as de bonnes idées, Manon, attends qu'on soit en privé... »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, brutalement ramenée sur Terre. Puis j'ai senti son amusement moqueur, et j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

En tout cas, après une scène pareille, forcément que les rumeurs sont allées de bon train dans Hogwarts. Les élèves semblent hésiter entre ce qui est le plus choquant : un couple homosexuel, un couple de _Slytherins_ homosexuels, ou un couple de Slytherins homosexuels _qui s'affichent_. Parce que depuis cette conversation, il est évident que tous les deux ne se cachent plus. Ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'à reproduire en public ce fameux baiser (je crois que Draco les a menacés de leur lancer un sortilège de son imagination s'il devait assister à nouveau à une telle débauche...), mais ils restent physiquement trop proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'on puisse s'imaginer que ce sont deux bons potes.

Donc voilà, à défaut de ce qui se passe dans la presse, tu as droit aux ragots de Hogwarts... C'est fou comme mes centres d'intérêts peuvent changer dès qu'on me coupe tout accès à l'information !

Sinon, sur un plan moins futile ou superficiel, les entraînements du matin. Nous avons appris à nous battre à mains nues, à nous battre sous forme Animagus, à nous battre avec notre arme de prédilection, avec notre magie... et maintenant, la nouvelle marotte de Remus, c'est de nous faire combiner tout ça. Chose qu'on sait déjà plus ou moins faire, mais ça tend vers le moins plutôt que vers le plus, et Remus veut changer ça. Il veut faire de nous des combattants complets, qu'on ne puisse se retrouver au dépourvu dans aucune situation.

Du coup, avec Sirius, ils inventent des sortes de parcours dans la Salle sur Demande où nous sommes obligés de combiner nos différentes connaissances. Pour l'instant, ils ne nous demandent pas de nous affronter les uns les autres. Ils savent que notre premier réflexe dans ce cas-là sera de passer en quasi-statique en nous contentant de notre magie, ou à la rigueur si Neville et Harry se battent ensemble, avec l'épée. Bref, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent, et donc les parcours créés avec la complicité de la Salle sur Demande sont parfaits : nous sommes obligés de nous dépasser. Le but des entraînements est simple : la Salle crée cinq parcours, avec un départ et une arrivée commune, et un niveau de difficulté et une durée de traversée équivalente en théorie, et le premier arrivé a gagné. Depuis lundi, Neville a gagné deux fois, et Draco, Harry et Hermione une. Manque plus que moi à gagner au moins une fois. Ma consolation est que j'ai toujours fini dans les trois premiers. Neville est redoutable. C'est le premier à avoir compris comment combiner toutes nos connaissances et compétences.

En tout cas, avant l'entraînement ''public'' avec les autres élèves, c'est épuisant et bien plus qu'une simple mise en jambe. Les autres se sont rendu compte de notre baisse de performance, d'ailleurs. Ces parcours sont... intenses. Je ne sais pas comment la Salle fait, mais elle parvient à ajouter des créatures dans le parcours. Et... Ben disons que maintenant, je sais quelle est ma plus grande peur... Je pensais que ce serait de voir mes proches mourir, avec ma sensibilité extrême par rapport à la notion d'abandon, mais même pas.

C'est la perte de contrôle.

Me retrouver dans le noir, immobilisée, et complètement à la merci de ce qui peut se passer autour de moi. Sans rien voir avec juste mon ouïe et mon imagination pour créer le pire de chaque bruit que j'entends, et sentir des... choses me toucher sans que je puisse rien faire pour répliquer. Je n'ai pas réussi à affronter cet Épouvantard. C'est Remus qui a du intervenir pour le détourner de moi quand il a vu que je ne faisais que paniquer sans parvenir à prendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Mais voilà... Apparemment, la perte de contrôle est la pire chose qui soit à mes yeux.

Je crois que ça en dit beaucoup sur moi.

Remus veut que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Voir un psy, ré-affronter un Épouvantard, peu importe, mais il pense que ça peut devenir un handicap. Je crois qu'il n'a pas tort, mais je ne vois pas quand je pourrai matériellement trouver le temps de rencontrer un psy, surtout que ce n'est pas quelques séances qu'il me faudra, mais certainement un suivi sur le long terme.

Ta meilleure amie est une maniaque du contrôle qui doit affronter un psychopathe prêt à tout pour dominer le monde, à commencer par tuer son petit ami et tous ses proches, elle comprise... Et bien... ça sent un peu le roussi, tout ça... Manon, décris ta vie en un mot : merdique. Oh, j'ai pas le pire des lots, Harry est encore moins bien loti, mais n'empêche, à la roue du karma, il y a quand même plus enthousiasmant...

Je ne suis pas malheureuse, loin de là. Je m'amuse, j'ai un super petit ami, j'ai des amis, j'apprends suffisamment de choses pour satisfaire mon insatiable curiosité... Mais côté perspectives à long terme, j'ai connu mieux. Je préférais les perspectives de l'ancienne Manon, qui imaginait une carrière internationale, aussi irréalisable que ça puisse être, que celles de la nouvelle Manon, qui se demande si elle va survivre à cette guerre ou à ce voyage temporel. Je suis passée de toute une vie à construire à survivre quelques années. Pas la meilleure affaire du siècle. Même avec ce cancer, j'avais plus d'opportunités d'avenir, c'est pour dire...

Dis donc, je suis partie dans des pensées bien déprimantes... Sans doute que le fait que ce foutu Épouvantard, je l'ai affronté ce matin.

Harry était furieux après Remus que je découvre mon Épouvantard dans un parcours déjà suffisamment stressant en soi. Moi, je n'en veux pas à Remus : on ne peut pas se permettre de nous couver. Il y aura forcément des moments où on connaîtra des surprises encore pires que la situation dans laquelle on sera déjà. Bon, ma réaction n'a pas forcément été encourageante, mais Remus dit que j'ai bien réagi à d'autres moments alors que les autres ne s'en sortaient pas aussi bien, et que malgré la panique, j'ai quand même fini troisième. Mon cas n'est pas si désespéré.

Mais Harry est toujours en colère et me couve, depuis. Je comprends maintenant que ça l'ait soûlé quand j'ai fait de même avec lui. En plus, on a tous les deux un caractère indépendant, ça n'aide pas forcément à accepter les intentions pourtant bonnes et généreuses des autres, même quand elles viennent de la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus ici. Bah, si je lui montre que je vais bien, il va sans doute se calmer.

Donc on arrête de parler de tout ça pour que ça ne plombe pas mon humeur, il n'a malheureusement pas besoin d'empathie pour savoir quand je ne vais pas bien.

Donc on retourne sur des sujets sans danger, comme les ragots de l'école. Les filles veulent organiser une nouvelle soirée filles, sur la mode, cette fois. Vu que je n'ai pas du tout le même sens de la mode qu'elles, ça peut se montrer intéressant. On a prévu de passer la soirée de demain ensemble, voire même l'après-midi qui est une sortie à Hogsmeade. Shopping, thé entre filles, potins, la totale. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. Je sais faire ça avec toi parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et qu'on fait ça de façon un peu décalée, avec notre humour à nous, mais avec des filles... euh... normales... je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner. Hermione m'a déjà demandé si on ne peut pas trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller. J'ai dit non, on y va ensemble et on se soutient moralement, et on essaie de s'amuser comme n'importe quelle gamine superficielle de quinze ans. Ce à quoi elle a répondu qu'elle a déjà seize ans, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça n'a pas vraiment marché... Haha, elle ne me lâchera pas au dernier moment ! Nan mais dis oh !

Je te raconterai demain ce que peut donner une journée avec tout un groupe de filles normalement superficielles...

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre, plus ou moins légères :) On entre dans une partie de l'histoire où Manon, privée du _Daily Prophet_ , se tourne beaucoup plus sur ce qui se passe au château. Ça a un double intérêt : tout d'abord arrêter de ressasser les titres des journaux, parce que bon, vous savez comment ça se passe : c'est intéressant au début, puis ils finissent toujours par remâcher la même chose, et c'est globalement ce qui se passe au _Daily Prophet_ pour l'instant. Et ça permet aussi de réintégrer Manon dans la vie d'un pensionnat, avec toutes les multitudes d'aventures qu'il peut y avoir ;) A force de lui faire dire qu'elle ne veut pas se couper des autres, il faut bien mettre ça en action à un moment ou un autre ;)

Sinon, j'espère que pour ceux qui ont effectué une rentrée, quelle qu'elle soit, elle s'est bien passée :) Pour nous Potterheads, c'est un peu particulier cette année, car nous sommes "Dix neuf ans plus tard"... Est-ce que vous avez été à un des événements qui se sont organisés à l'occasion ? Personnellement, j'ai suivi ça de loin, c'était amusant de voir mon mur Facebook rempli autant de _news_ sur cette rentrée potterienne que de mamans et amis profs parlant de la rentrée scolaire :D

De mon côté, je me suis contentée de l'animation mise en ligne par Pottermore : la visite interactive de Hogwarts. C'était très joli et intéressant, mais j'ai été assez déçue : on se contente de voler au-dessus et autour de la maquette de Hogwarts, comme si on était Hedwig (ou un autre hibou...), donc c'est visuellement très joli, mais j'ai trouvé que ça manquait de contenu... 100 anecdotes, on aurait pu penser que ça couvrirait pas mal de choses, mais plein de lieux emblématiques n'étaient pas couverts, alors que d'autres avaient une dizaine d'anecdotes rien que pour eux (pourquoi les serres ?). Peut-être que c'est voué à s'enrichir avec le temps, et qu'on pourra _entrer à l'intérieur_ de Hogwarts :)

En attendant, à lundi prochain !


	87. 19 mai 1996

**Dimanche 19 mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je suis en vie, c'est déjà quelque chose !

Sans plaisanter, la journée d'hier a été... éprouvante... Elles ne m'entraîneront certainement pas dans leur trip toutes les semaines... J'étais contente ce matin de retrouver la tranquillité de notre Suite sans piapiapias et cris suraigus, et gloussements hystériques... Ça a commencé avec le shopping. Et décidément, nous n'avons _vraiment_ pas le même sens de la mode. Comme cet hiver avec Hermione, Sirius et Harry, je me suis dirigée vers un style complètement différent de celui des autres filles, chacune de nous bien ancrée dans son époque.

J'ai du coup une garde-robe printemps-été, que Lavender qualifie de _sexy chic_. Apparemment, ça se rapproche pas mal de ce que les jeunes filles de bonne éducation sang-pur portent (Daphne et Susan se sont dirigées d'ailleurs vers les mêmes rayons que moi), mais ma façon de les porter rend ces tenues beaucoup moins sages. Personnellement, je ne vois rien de choquant dans mes choix, mais bon... Il y a des jupes légères de différentes longueurs, mais rien de plus haut que mi-cuisse (c'est bien d'être mince et de se permettre aussi court !), des petits shorts mais pas vraiment minis, des chemisiers échancrés mais qui ne laissent rien voir de choquant... Ma première règle était qu'on ne devait jamais voir les sous-vêtements. Donc pas de décolleté qui laisse voir le soutien-gorge, pas de jupe, short ou pantalon qui laisse voir la culotte dès que je me penche ou m'assoie... Mon haut et mon bas devaient également se rencontrer. Pas de ventre à l'air. Et pas de fesses non plus, donc aussi courts que peuvent être mes shorts et mes jupes, ils couvrent au moins jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Donc rien de choquant. Je suis mince, et j'ai envie d'en profiter pour enfin porter des choses courtes et pas me contenter de pantalons alors que j'ai tendance à avoir trop chaud dès qu'il dépasse vingt-cinq degrés... Bon, c'est vrai qu'en Écosse, on dépasse rarement les vingt-cinq degrés. Mais voilà, on sait jamais... J'ai aussi des pantacourts, des jupes plus longues, des petites vestes légères pour protéger du vent... Je ne suis pas vraiment dénudée, donc.

Mais apparemment, les filles de bonne famille ne montrent pas du tout leurs jambes. Si elles achètent des vêtements aussi courts que les miens, c'est pour les porter en dessous des robes sorcières et avec des collants. Bref, chez elles, c'est surtout pour avoir moins chaud sous leur robe plutôt que pour bronzer. Donc imagine leur stupéfaction en apprenant que non, je ne comptais pas porter de robe sorcière par dessus. Et oui, je suis encore très sage par rapport à ce qui peut se porter. Je le leur ai d'ailleurs prouvé en choisissant le short le plus court du magasin (limite un shorty...) et le petit haut le plus ridiculement petit (une simple bande de poitrine). Moi, au moins, de la gorge à mi-cuisse, tu ne vois rien. C'est souvent ajusté, mais jamais moulant, et pas de couleurs criardes pour attirer inutilement l'attention sur moi.

Finalement, le _sexy chic_ de Lavender reprend bien ce que j'ai choisi. Faut pas être naïve, je sais parfaitement que même si j'ai posé des limites assez raisonnables, ce que j'ai choisi laisse une place ouverte à l'imagination des garçons, et en premier lieu celle de Harry. C'est aussi un peu le but, je dois l'avouer. Ça fait un bien fou de se sentir non seulement belle, mais aussi sexy. Et je sais que j'ai la possibilité de me défendre si un crétin n'a pas compris que je suis à Harry, et uniquement à lui.

Il y a encore quelques mois, même à mon arrivée ici, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je prendrais un jour du plaisir à m'habiller ainsi. J'ai toujours jalousé ces filles qui pouvaient se permettre de s'habiller court sans paraître vulgaires pour autant, mais simplement belles et sexy. Et maintenant, même si ça fait mal à ma modestie, j'en fais partie, et j'aurais tort de m'en priver. En plus, avec tout le sport qu'on fait, j'ai de jolies jambes, et pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de porter quelque chose de court sans avoir l'impression de ressembler à un sac ou de me grossir encore davantage... Je suis censée avoir quinze ans ici, qu'on me laisse en profiter !

De toute façon, Lavender, Parvati et Ginny ont choisi des tenues qui en montrent beaucoup plus que moi. La raison pour laquelle on a remarqué mes choix plus que les leurs, c'est qu'elles n'ont rien choisi qui pourrait être considéré comme convenable même pour les Sangs-Purs conservateurs. Du coup, les filles ont l'impression que je me suis amusée à me moquer de ces codes en les détournant en quelque chose qui affiche aux yeux de tout le monde la mentalité des filles de notre âge tout en portant ce qui est approuvé par leurs mères. Ce n'était franchement pas mon but, mais finalement, c'est amusant aussi. Donc j'ai maintenu mes choix. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Ensuite, nous sommes retournées à Hogwarts. Pour ne pas embêter Harry et les garçons avec nos histoires, nous avons décidé de nous installer dans la Salle sur Demande plutôt que la Suite. Les filles en ont fait un vrai boudoir. Couleurs poudrées, tons de rose, fauteuils confortables, petites tables à thé, coiffeuses, grands miroirs sur pied... Et là, soirée entre papotages, démonstrations des tenues achetées dans la journée, maquillage, coiffure... Une vraie soirée de filles, à mi-chemin entre la soirée pyjama traditionnelle et la soirée boudoir des filles de la noblesse. C'était assez divertissant, d'une certaine manière.

On voyait nettement les différences de milieu entre certaines filles. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte à la première soirée, organisée par les filles Gryffindor, parce que c'était une simple soirée _nail art_ , et il n'avait jamais été question d'afficher une nouvelle tenue, de montrer son dernier coup de cœur sexy du mois, ou je ne sais quoi qui pourrait choquer une jeune fille ayant reçu une éducation sage. Mais hier soir, c'était le cas, et Daphne et Susan, particulièrement, ont eu beaucoup de mal avec la décontraction presque sans-gêne de Lavender et de Parvati, tandis que ces dernières les trouvaient parfois beaucoup trop coincées. Du coup, il a fallu trouver des compromis. Les pyjamas, trop vulgaires, ont été remplacés par des robes de chambre en soie, mais en échange, elles ne devaient pas s'offusquer si on se mettait en sous-vêtement entre deux tenues. On a par contre demandé à Ginny, Parvati et Lavender de nous épargner le défilé de sous-vêtements et elles se sont contentées de les montrer sur cintre.

On a parlé mecs, mais Harry était sujet tabou. Ça, c'était ma décision. Je veux bien que le garçon soit confortable avec sa sexualité, mais je ne suis pas prête à affronter les commérages de plusieurs de ses ex rassemblées dans une même pièce sans aucun garçon pour modérer les propos afin de donner l'impression que les filles ne pensent pas qu'au sexe. Parce que c'est définitif : ce n'est pas nous qui ne sommes pas normales avec notre esprit tordu, ma belle, ce sont nos camarades qui sont beaucoup trop coincées et auraient besoin de vivre un peu... Oui, c'est bien moi qui dis ça, tu as le droit de te moquer. Harry était tabou (et les petits copains des filles présentes d'une manière générales, donc Michael Corner pour Ginny, Justin Finch-Fletchley pour Hannah et Terry Boot de Ravenclaw pour Susan), mais les autres mecs de Hogwarts, non. Et Harry n'est pas le seul à pouvoir être discuté par plusieurs filles de la soirée. Draco aussi.

Apparemment, son choix de camp l'a rendu beaucoup plus désirable auprès des filles de l'école. Il avait déjà du succès avant, parce que bon, on ne crache pas sur un morceau pareil, mais en plus, maintenant, les filles ne s'en cachent pas plus que celles qui sortaient avec Harry. Et comme Harry est hors-marché pour le moment, elles n'ont aucun scrupule à se jeter sur Draco. Du coup, toute la soirée, Daphne, Hermione et moi nous sommes faites harceler de question sur la vie sentimentale de Draco. Vie que je ne connais pas du tout. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé non pas parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais parce qu'il n'en parle jamais, même avec nous quatre mages. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il n'est pas en couple, mais rarement vraiment célibataire. En fait, il a la même attitude que Harry avait avant d'être en couple avec moi : il a une vie... sentimentale ? … sexuelle tout du moins, mais n'a aucune intention d'en parler tant que ça ne devient pas sérieux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant, donc grand silence sur cet aspect de sa vie privée. Par conséquent, c'est inutile de me cuisiner, parce que je suis bien incapable de donner la moindre info à son sujet. À part qu'il est un bon ami, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elles voulaient savoir.

Ce qui était marrant, c'était la réaction de Hermione au sujet des questions sur Draco. Daphne était comme moi : incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, à part que s'il a décidé d'être ton ami, c'est un excellent ami. Comme ils font tous les deux partie du même milieu social, ils ont décidé qu'ils resteraient chacun loin l'un de l'autre sexuellement parlant, afin d'éviter les situations trop compliquées. Mais chez Hermione... Il y avait de l'impatience, de l'énervement, et si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais juré voir également une forme de jalousie, à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Draco. Sentiments qui n'existent pas quand on parle de Harry ou même de Neville (oui, parce que depuis que Neville est connu comme mage, il a autant de succès que les deux autres, même s'il ne sait pas encore quoi en faire, le pauvre...). Y aurait-il inclination amoureuse dans l'air ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle se rende compte de l'étrangeté de sa réaction, et elle n'en affiche rien. Je n'aurais pas eu mon empathie, j'aurais cru qu'elle affichait simplement le même détachement froid que lorsqu'on parle de la vie sentimentale et/ou sexuelle de n'importe quelle autre personne...

J'ai bien envie de la surveiller, histoire de savoir si ce que j'ai perçu est un ennui passager du à quelque chose que je ne comprends pas (la lecture d'émotions ne me permet pas de savoir ce que les gens pensent quand ils ressentent ces émotions), ou alors si j'ai raison et qu'il y a quelque chose qui couve. Ce serait possible. Après tout, de nombreuses fanfics les mettent ensemble, il doit y avoir une raison... Enfin, je dis ça... J'espère que toutes les fanfics qui mettent ensemble Harry et Draco ont tort... Parce que bon, en étant mages tous les trois, si ça devait se passer, je serais quand même obligée de les côtoyer, donc ce serait moins marrant que de lire ces histoires... Donc, non, espérons pas qu'il y ait une raison derrière toutes les grandes tendances des fanfics...

Ce matin, Harry a ouvert de grands yeux en me voyant arriver dans la Suite avec mes nouveaux vêtements. Hé hé, le côté sexy marche plutôt bien, donc... Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce soir avec mes nouveaux sous-vêtements... Je suis contente que _lui_ ne soit pas empathe pour deviner ce que je ressens en ce moment. Impatience, excitation... Il m'a regardée déjà toute la journée avec de la convoitise, je suis sûre qu'il aurait décidé de ne pas se rendre au club de Remus si jamais il savait que j'avais plus ou moins le même état d'esprit...

Ça aurait été dommage, on aurait manqué la première participation de Blaise et Theo. Avec les révélations de la semaine, ils ont du franchement afficher leurs couleurs, et du coup, ils nous rejoignent en entraînement. Ils souffrent, comme tous les débutants qui nous rejoignent en cours de route. Mais Draco a rattrapé notre niveau sans trop de problème, eux aussi devraient y arriver. Il n'y a que Daphne et Tracy, chez les Slytherins, qui ne sont pas en entraînement avec nous, mais elles ne le désirent pas. Elles estiment qu'elles seront bien plus efficaces dans tout ce qui est social, mondain et politique, que dans l'affrontement direct et physique. Elles ont simplement accepté de porter plus d'attention au cours de DCFM de Remus. Mais Blaise et Theo veulent aller plus loin, et Remus continue à appliquer sa règle : ceux qui veulent participer à l'approfondissement du dimanche doivent participer également aux entraînements du matin. Donc depuis mardi, il y a deux Serpents de plus, les deux premiers en cinquième année et plus, les plus impliqués dans le conflit à venir.

Ils se débrouillent pas mal. Ça se voit qu'ils ont bénéficié de l'enseignement de Draco en magie illégale, puisqu'ils connaissent quelques sorts bien vicieux. C'est surprenant de voir le petit blondinet innocent qu'est Theo lancer un sort qui te tord les entrailles jusqu'à les arracher de leur emplacement... Pas si innocent que ça, le petit ange des Slytherins... Si Blaise et Draco ont effectivement une attitude protectrice envers lui, il n'en a en réalité guère besoin. Il ne sera jamais un combattant aguerri, il n'en a pas envie, ça se sent, mais il sait se défendre et être efficace. C'est un pur Slytherin : sa survie passe avant tout, y compris sa morale.

Voilà pour les nouvelles du week-end ! Harry insiste depuis un moment pour que j'arrête ce journal et que je fasse attention à lui plutôt qu'à un cahier, et je vais lui accorder ça maintenant que j'en ai fini avec toi.

À bientôt !

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Un autre chapitre en apparence léger et futile, mais il y a quelques éléments qui pourraient peut-être être utiles par la suite ;) (certains plus évidents que d'autres, d'ailleurs :) )

La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera court, mais après, on attaque des choses plus graves, donc ça compensera ;)

Donc à lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)


	88. 24 mai 1996

**Vendredi 24 mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

C'est plutôt calme, et on est toujours dans la routine d'un pensionnat rempli d'adolescents : rumeurs, cours, révisions... J'ai réessayé d'avoir accès au journal, mais ils sont têtus... Mais moi aussi. Je les aurai... La dernière plaisanterie entre Harry et moi est de voir qui de la Bretonne ou du Gallois va céder en premier. Pour l'instant, malheureusement, nos combats de volonté jouent en la faveur de Harry, alors je pense que je ne suis pas prête d'avoir un _Daily Prophet_ dans les mains. Fichu côté allemand et son sens de la concession... (oui, j'essaie de me trouver une excuse, et alors ?)

La dernière lubie, dans notre groupe, c'est d'organiser une soirée d'anniversaire surprise à Draco. L'idée vient de Blaise et Daphne, parce que Draco, en bon prince de Slytherin, a toujours eu droit à une super fête d'anniversaire dans leur salle commune. En plus, son anniversaire coïncide avec la fin d'année, le dernier moment de détente avant les examens, et donc c'est le moment de faire une grosse débauche comme savent le faire les Slytherins.

Cette année, l'anniversaire de Draco tombe en semaine et correspond au début des OWLs. Les OWLs de Métamorphose, les premières, tombent le vendredi suivant. Donc c'est vraiment la dernière occasion de décompresser avant de commencer les examens.

Personnellement, je ne suis pas particulièrement stressée, mais pourquoi dire non à une occasion de faire la fête ?

Donc on est en train d'organiser ça plus ou moins en secret. Pour l'instant, ça a l'air de pas trop mal se passer. Blaise et Daphne veulent un thème, ce qui complique un peu la donne : il faut que tout le monde soit au courant et puisse trouver de quoi s'habiller en conséquence. Mais pour eux, ce ne serait pas une vraie fête sans un thème. Harry a cédé, à condition qu'ils trouvent le thème, parce qu'il est incapable d'imaginer ce que serait un bon thème pour une fête d'anniversaire dans le monde sorcier.

Pour l'instant, ils sont partis sur des thématiques « couleur » : soit tout blanc, soit tout argenté. Apparemment, les dragons, ça a été vu et revu, et quand j'ai parlé des astres (après tout, le nom de Draco vient des astres, pas de la bestiole, à la base), ils m'ont écoutée d'une oreille, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de les convaincre... C'est vrai que c'est plus facile d'organiser au dernier moment une fête monochrome qu'une fête où chacun doit imaginer comment interpréter quelque chose d'aussi difficile que les astres. À moins de s'habiller en étoile...

On verra bien ce qu'ils décideront. Harry leur a laissé jusqu'à dimanche pour se décider, ou alors ils devront se passer de la Suite et de l'assistance de Hogwarts et donc des elfes pour mettre en place leur fête. Les elfes n'ont pas besoin de dix jours pour préparer une fête, mais c'est surtout pour laisser du temps aux invités de trouver une tenue sans changement de _dress code_ au dernier moment.

J'avoue que j'ai hâte de savoir, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que peut donner cette fête...

Je te tiens au courant, évidemment. De toute façon, c'est ça ou l'overdose des groupes de révision pour les OWLs. Et ça, nous savons parfaitement que ça n'intéresse ni toi, ni moi.

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre court de la série que j'avais annoncée :) A partir de la semaine prochaine et pour un bon mois, vous aurez que des chapitres plus ou moins longs :)

Ce chapitre réflète parfaitement ma propre attitude par rapport aux examens :) (bac ou université, d'ailleurs... (je sais que les OWLs correspondent au brevet, mais je me suis toujours imaginée les OWLs, avec entre 9 et 12 épreuves, selon le nombre d'options, un tantinet plus compliquées que le brevet français et ses trois matières...))

Je me souviens toujours de cette veille d'épreuve de français où mon père entre dans ma chambre, à 22h, en me disant : "on va au bowling avec ta tante, ça t'intéresse ? - Papa, j'ai bac demain... - Et alors ?" En effet, et alors ? ;) Et du coup, je ne sais _vraiment pas pourquoi_ , j'étais la plus détendue le lendemain avant de commencer l'épreuve :D

Ou de la fois où je suis arrivée au lycée avec mes affaires de classe, et où j'ai été toute perturbée de me retrouver devant une copie de bac blanc... J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait une semaine dédiée aux épreuves...

Bref, je n'avais pas exactement la réputation d'une fille s'intéressant de près à son planning de révision...

Comme ma meilleure amie a été témoin de ces moments (et sans doute d'autres que j'ai oubliés...), et que cette histoire lui était d'abord destinée, je ne pouvais pas parler de révisions et d'examens importants sans aborder ma légèreté face à une telle "épreuve"... ;) Ma crédibilité est en jeu, après tout :)

A lundi prochain pour la suite !


	89. 26 mai 1996

**Dimanche 26 mai 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, le thème de la soirée d'anniversaire de Draco a été fixé : soirée blanche et argent. Obligation de porter les deux couleurs, et non l'une ou l'autre. Ça va être super classe ! Et comme Daphne et Blaise ont rendu leur thème avant aujourd'hui, Harry leur a promis de les laisser utiliser la Salle sur Demande, et non la Suite des Fondateurs, car elle permet une plus grande flexibilité quant à l'agencement de la soirée, sans risque que des énergumènes détruisent les artefacts précieux entreposés dans la Suite. Ça permet aussi d'inviter plus de monde que notre cercle de confiance, sans trahir qui en fait vraiment partie ou non. En fait, cette soirée promet de devenir quasiment une soirée pré-OWLs pour tous les cinquièmes années.

Avec mon anniversaire le 20, c'est-à-dire trois jours _après_ la fin des OWLs, je sens que ça va servir de prétexte pour fêter la fin des examens... Je n'aimerais pas que ce soit le cas. Je n'aime pas les grandes soirées où il y a trop de monde et où je me sens vite à l'étroit. Si en plus le prétexte est _mon_ anniversaire, raison de plus pour que ce soit une fête qui corresponde à mes goûts, c'est-à-dire un comité de vrais amis plutôt que des hypocrites qui me souhaiteront rapidement un « _joyeux anniversaire_ » sans vraiment y penser, avant de retourner à leur beuverie post-examens.

J'ai demandé à Daphne et Blaise si Draco ne préférerait peut-être pas ça, lui aussi, pour changer de ces soirées mondaines dont ils doivent avoir l'habitude, tous les trois, mais ils ont simplement souri : c'est pour ça qu'ils organisent cette soirée le 4, et non le 5. Le 5, ce sera le vrai anniversaire en petit comité. Mais au moins, Draco aura assuré son office social attendu de la part d'un Malfoy.

J'ai encore des choses à apprendre pour être une parfaite Slytherin. Je comprends tout à fait l'importance de l'apparence, je n'ai pas attendu d'être ici pour le comprendre, mais je n'ai jamais pour autant suivi avec une telle attention les codes de la vie en société, et surtout la haute société. Mais Draco, Harry, Neville et d'autres personnes de notre cercle de confiance en font partie, et c'est évident que lors de certaines occasions, il faut se plier au jeu. Heureusement, Daphne et Blaise sont sympas, et comprennent que j'ai tout à apprendre, et se montrent patients.

Nous avons déjà prévu d'aller le week-end prochain à Hogsmeade acheter nos tenues.

Sinon, nous avons reçu notre planning d'examens. Ils commencent le vendredi 7 juin avec la Métamorphose, théorie le matin, et pratique l'après-midi, et se terminent le lundi 17 juin avec l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie le matin. Donc je sais à présent la date des événements du Département des Mystères : lundi 17 juin, puisque dans le livre, ça se passait le jour de l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça peut se passer, à présent. Harry n'a plus le Horcruxe qui fait lien avec Voldemort, et de toute façon, son Occlumancie est trop forte pour qu'il puisse avoir des visions ou des rêves, même avec la présence de l'Horcruxe. Comment Voldemort va lui suggérer d'aller au Ministère libérer son parrain, je n'en sais rien. Et j'avoue que ça me stresse un peu. J'ignore complètement ce que prépare Voldemort, et je ne peux pas en parler aux autres au cas où la ligne du temps n'est pas si bouleversée que ça et que la date du 17 juin est toujours valable. Je ne peux pas discuter de mes craintes, et du coup, j'imagine le pire. Voldemort sait que nous sommes cinq mages. Il sait que Draco est parmi nous, alors que dans l'histoire, c'est son père qui a mené l'attaque du Ministère. Qu'est-ce que son cerveau de psychopathe peut bien imaginer comme coup tordu pour essayer de tirer le meilleur de cette petite escapade au Ministère ? Va-t-il isoler Harry pour se concentrer sur la prophétie ? Ou va-t-il essayer de nous toucher tous les cinq, et dans ce cas, aura-t-il enfin pris la mesure de notre véritable puissance ?

Ce sont des questionnements qui n'ont pour l'instant aucune réponse, et je ne peux faire qu'attendre ces trois prochaines semaines. Sans oublier l'autre direction possible : et s'il ne se passait rien ? Les événements du Ministère marquent le début de la guerre, le moment où le Ministère et la population britannique reconnaissent enfin le retour de Voldemort, qui devient alors véritablement actif dans son combat. S'il ne se passe rien, comment faire en sorte que le public reconnaisse quand même le retour de Voldemort ? Comment faire en sorte que le Ministère réagisse enfin, sans pour autant pousser Voldemort à l'action ? Et s'il ne se passe rien, Voldemort va-t-il rester dans l'ombre, continuant à rameuter le plus grand nombre possible de partisans avant de frapper dur et prendre le contrôle sur le pays, ou va-t-il lancer des attaques discrètes un peu partout, semant la terreur sans que personne ne puisse vraiment prouver que c'est de sa faute ?

Comme tu l'auras deviné, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à la fête ou aux examens, pour le moment. L'anniversaire de Draco me sert de prétexte pour me changer les idées et éviter de trop ruminer. Harry s'est rendu compte de ma tension, et il sait que quelque chose se prépare. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire pour l'instant. Je lui en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit l'autre jour, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller encore plus loin, au risque de provoquer un drame encore plus grand que l'original.

Mais Harry ne serait pas vraiment Harry s'il n'agissait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre. À défaut de pouvoir me faire parler (ma volonté est pour une fois plus forte que la sienne !), il s'arrange pour que je n'ai pas le temps de penser. Moments en amoureux, soirées romantiques, journées à l'extérieur pour profiter du beau temps... Il fait même en sorte que je ne participe pas trop aux séances de révision, parce qu'il a remarqué que j'avais tendance à m'ennuyer et donc à partir dans mes pensées, et au lieu de ça, il me fait découvrir le château de fond en comble, avec ses passages et ses pièces secrètes, ses raccourcis... Tout ce qu'un étudiant de Hogwarts découvre au fil de sa scolarité mais que moi, présente depuis sept mois, n'ai pas encore eu le temps de découvrir : la cuisine et tous les elfes de maison, les couloirs où les salles de classe ne sont jamais utilisées pour les cours et donc favorisées pour les rencontres entre élèves, qu'elles soient sages ou non, l'emplacement des passages secrets qui mènent vers l'extérieur de Hogwarts...

Ça fait depuis jeudi qu'il s'est mis en tête que je dois connaître le château aussi bien que Hermione et lui, et donc on passe notre temps à nous balader. Et à passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans certaines salles de classe abandonnées pour vérifier qu'elles sont bien abandonnées.

Ça marche, n'empêche. Je suis effectivement moins tendue depuis jeudi. Au plus grand bonheur de nos autres amis, sans doute. Je deviens méchante quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. Ça fait rire Blaise et Theo, qui disent que Draco a enfin une concurrence pour ses mauvais jours. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça. Mais enfin, Harry fait en sorte que ça aille mieux, et je l'en remercie sincèrement : même pour moi, ce n'est pas agréable d'être de mauvaise humeur...

Bon, je te laisse, les garçons veulent profiter de la longueur des journées pour se balader dans la Forêt Interdite sous nos formes Animagus, et hors de question que je laisse passer ça.

Bisous !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Même si la légèreté continue, les choses sérieuses commencent doucement à revenir :) Maintenant, à vous de parier : les événements du Ministère vont-ils se dérouler ou non ? ;)

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :)


	90. 2 juin 1996

**Dimanche 2 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

La journée d'hier a été animée, et tant mieux, parce que le reste de la semaine a été beaucoup trop tranquille à mon goût.

Les rumeurs sur les histoires des uns et des autres continuent, les crises d'angoisse à l'approche des examens se font plus nombreuses, et c'était la frénésie au sujet du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, hier, la finale entre Gryffindor et Slytherin.

Le seul moment intéressant, c'est quand nous sommes tombés accidentellement sur Grawp dans la Forêt Interdite, dimanche dernier, Neville, Draco, Harry et moi. Je leur ai dit que c'était le demi-frère de Hagrid, et Harry a foncé chez lui pour lui faire passer l'envie d'inviter des géants dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts. Hagrid n'en menait pas large, le pauvre. Harry lui a fait promettre de le déplacer ailleurs, à la fois pour la sécurité de l'école (les Centaures et les Acromentules suffisent, dans la forêt), mais aussi pour le bien-être de Grawp, qui est pour l'instant attaché à un arbre, et c'est franchement pas une vie. Il lui a même proposé de mettre à sa disposition une île qu'il possède au large de l'Écosse, dans l'archipel des Hébrides. L'île est incartable et sécurisée, et possède un paysage rocailleux et forestier complètement inexploitable. Le terrain parfait pour Grawp.

Hagrid est effondré à l'idée de se séparer de son demi-frère, mais il a compris que c'est plus raisonnable, et Harry et McGonagall ont organisé cette semaine le transfert de Grawp, qui a eu lieu finalement vendredi, seul jour où Hagrid ne donne pas cours en dehors du week-end. Donc il n'y a plus de géant dans la Forêt Interdite depuis avant-hier.

Hier, le match de Quidditch. Gryffindor contre Slytherin, autant te dire que Harry et Draco étaient sur les dents, et ils ont refusé de se parler de la journée. Non pas qu'ils se soient disputés, mais ils savent tous les deux qu'ils sont assez dingues de Quidditch pour retomber dans leurs vieilles mauvaises habitudes des insultes et des bagarres si l'un fait seulement l'esquisse d'un geste de travers envers l'autre. Alors ils ont écouté les conseils de Neville et Hermione, c'est à dire que chacun est resté avec sa propre maison.

La plus grosse pression était sur Draco. Les Slytherins devaient gagner avec 230 points d'avance sur Gryffindor pour espérer remporter la Coupe. Autant te dire que c'était quasi mission impossible avec l'excellente équipe qu'a Gryffindor. Mais Harry n'était pas tranquille pour autant : il savait que la Coupe était pratiquement d'office attribuée aux Gryffindors, sauf accident extraordinaire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de se la couler douce. Il n'y a aucun honneur à remporter une Coupe sans se battre pour la toute dernière victoire de la saison. Et le fait d'être invaincus pendant toute une année était quand même terriblement tentant.

Donc voilà, les deux sportifs de notre petit groupe étaient plus que tendus à l'approche du match.

Le match s'est plutôt bien déroulé. Les Slytherins n'étaient pas exactement _fair-play_ , mais apparemment, les Gryffindors avaient prévu le coup. Ils savaient que les Serpents allaient tout faire pour essayer quand même de ravir la victoire, même si cela signifiait sortir des clous et avoir un jeu plus brutal, voire carrément violent.

Ça a failli marcher. Leur première attaque a été contre Ron, Gardien Gryffindor. Il s'est pris les deux Cognards en même temps dans le ventre, et du coup, il a été hors jeu après dix minutes de match seulement. Et Gryffindor, sûr de son équipe, n'avait prévu aucun remplaçant, et a donc du continuer le match sans Gardien.

Heureusement, Gryffindor a un super trio de Poursuiveuses, pour la dernière année : Alicia et Angelina sont en NEWT cette année, et seule Katie sera là l'an prochain. Sans doute le fait de savoir que c'était leur dernier match toutes les trois ensemble a du y jouer, mais elles se sont surpassées. Elles n'ont quasiment laissé aucune possibilité aux Slytherins d'avoir le Souaffle, malgré l'agressivité des autres Poursuiveurs. Et Fred et George, après avoir vu leur frère tomber, se sont montrés particulièrement motivés à les défendre, toutes les trois. Tous les cinq avaient pour consigne d'ignorer Harry et Draco. Les deux Attrapeurs avaient leur propre jeu, et les autres devaient se concentrer sur le marquage du plus grand nombre de buts possibles.

Et finalement, c'est Gryffindor qui a gagné. Aux buts, ils n'ont mené que de trente points, mais c'est Harry qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or. Après un nouvel exercice de voltige, une jolie course-poursuite entre Draco et lui. C'est évident que Draco est le seul autre Attrapeur à pouvoir menacer Harry. Pas de figure exceptionnelle, cette fois, juste une démonstration d'agilité et de talent. Et Draco n'a franchement pas démérité. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que ce soit Slytherin qui gagne. Entre tous les deux, au moins, le match était _fair-play_. D'ailleurs, ils se sont félicités, à la fin du match.

Ça a surpris tout le monde. C'est sûr que ça change du premier match auquel j'ai assisté et à la fin duquel tous les deux ont failli en venir aux poings. Comme quoi, un peu de magie...

Les Gryffindors ont fêté comme il se doit la victoire, bien entendu. Je ne sais toujours pas comment les jumeaux parviennent à faire entrer de l'alcool en aussi grande quantité dans un dortoir, et quand j'ai posé la question à Harry, puisque après tout, c'est lui qui a le contrôle des différents boucliers et protections sur le château, il s'est contenté de sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait exactement comment les jumeaux s'y prennent, mais qu'il les laisse faire tant qu'il n'y a pas de mal.

Avant de participer nous aussi à la soirée, la plupart des personnes invitées à l'anniversaire de Draco mardi sommes allés à Hogsmeade nous choisir une tenue. J'ai trouvé une jolie robe de soirée, principalement argentée mais avec du blanc aussi. Comme toutes les couleurs froides, l'argent me va bien, heureusement. J'ai beau être brune, je suis presque aussi pâle que Draco, pour l'instant. Je sais que ça va changer dès que j'aurai la possibilité de m'exposer pour de vrai à du vrai soleil, mais pour l'instant, les couleurs chaudes me donnent plus un air maladif qu'autre chose. Contente que le thème n'ait pas porté sur du doré...

La soirée était bien sympa. Pas mal de beuverie, comme c'était à prévoir, mais une bonne ambiance quand même. Ça fait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps. L'alcool m'aide à me décomplexer et à lever mes inhibitions. C'est sans doute un peu triste qu'il me faille m'enivrer pour lâcher le contrôle, mais bon... À la fin de la soirée, les filles, même Hermione, étions en train de dresser un classement des mecs les plus intéressants dans le château. Draco est en tête, parce que Harry est sans doute extraordinairement sexy, mais il n'est pas célibataire, ce qui baisse sa note aux yeux des autres (et la monte considérablement aux miens). Neville aussi est très bien classé : l'entraînement intensif de ces derniers mois lui a donné une carrure très intéressante, et il y a toujours son calme et sa gentillesse... Lavender et Parvati sont tombées d'accord sur le fait que c'est particulièrement dommage que Dean soit gay : comme d'habitude, ce sont les mecs les plus intéressants qui sont casés ou sont gays... Dean n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais je comprends leur point de vue.

Et j'ai découvert que l'alcool baisse _toutes_ mes inhibitions... Je savais déjà que je danse plus facilement quand j'ai bu. Grâce à un collègue de travail, je sais aussi que je vais beaucoup plus loin dans la comédie que d'habitude si je sens que ça peut être marrant. Je sais désormais aussi que ça me rend beaucoup moins discrète sur la nature exacte de mes rapports avec Harry. Dans mon aisance à en parler avec d'autres comme dans ma... capacité de démonstration. Si mes souvenirs sont bons (et je sais qu'ils sont bons, je n'ai malheureusement pas assez bu pour avoir des pertes de mémoire), j'ai carrément allumé Harry hier soir. En public. Et il n'a rien trouvé à y redire.

C'est venu d'une idée stupide de Ronald, qui a proposé à tout le monde un _Action ou Vérité_ géant. Sauf que ce jeu a sa version sorcière : on lance un sort sur la pièce où il se déroule pour que l'on soit sûrs que la personne qui a choisi Vérité dise bien la vérité. Forcément, comme l'heure était déjà avancée, tous ceux qui étaient encore présents ont accepté de participer. Hermione avait déjà eu la présence d'esprit de faire monter se coucher tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en cinquième année et plus. Même Ginny, qui a piqué un scandale monstre, d'ailleurs, mais Hermione a été ferme, et quand Hermione prend sa voix de Préfet, tu as beau être un peu éméchée et/ou avoir un caractère bien trempé, tu obéis à Hermione...

Au final, on était une vingtaine à jouer : Harry, Hermione, Neville et moi, Ronald, Dean et Seamus, Lavender et Parvati, les jumeaux, Lee, Angelina, Katie et Alicia, trois autres septièmes années amis des garçons, et deux autres sixièmes années. Les règles sont simples : c'est un croisement entre l' _Action ou Vérité_ classique, et le _Je n'ai jamais_ : la personne qui choisit Action ou Vérité fait ce qu'on lui demande. Si c'est une vérité, et que les autres sont aussi concernés par cette vérité (par exemple _est-ce que tu as déjà fantasmé sur..._ ), ils doivent boire un coup. Si la personne a choisi un gage et qu'elle l'accomplit, la personne qui le lui a donné doit boire un coup. Si elle échoue, c'est elle qui doit boire. Le but est évidemment d'encourager à continuer à boire afin que l'ambiance ne baisse pas en cours de jeu. Généralement, l'idée des _shots_ est abandonnée quand le groupe est plus petit, mais avec une vingtaine de personnes, ils ont estimé que c'était nécessaire.

J'ai donc participé à mon premier jeu à boire. Et heureusement que un, je tiens relativement bien l'alcool, et deux, j'ai eu le réflexe de boire des petites gorgées. Qui aurait cru que ma vie sexuelle avec Harry, que j'imaginais plutôt sage par rapport à des adolescents, soit aussi palpitante ?

Ronald et Seamus, qui ont encore un peu de mal avec moi, ont essayé de me faire parler sur mon voyage temporel. Pas de chance pour eux, je sais faire ressortir mon côté Slytherin quand je le veux (et quand je me sens en danger), et ils n'ont eu aucune information. Et à la fin, par mesure de sécurité, je me suis contentée de choisir Action à chaque fois qu'on me posait la question.

Ça en a frustré quelques uns, d'où le fait que les gages sont devenus de plus en plus... osés. Sans l'alcool, je n'aurais jamais osé les faire, honnêtement. Embrasser Harry, ça va. Embrasser d'autres garçons, ça peut aller. C'est dans le cadre d'un jeu, et je me suis toujours arrangée pour montrer que ce n'était que ça, un jeu, et que le seul qui aurait véritablement le droit de poser la main sur moi, c'est Harry. Puis il y a eu le _lapdance_ avec Harry, et le _strip-tease_ incomplet (je suis restée en sous-vêtements) que j'ai accepté uniquement parce que je n'étais pas la première à qui on posait ce défi et que les trois autres filles avaient accepté. Il y a eu le fait de déshabiller Harry sensuellement... le fait qu'on m'ait demandé de rester cinq minutes dans les bras de Harry sans montrer la moindre réaction qui pouvait prouver que ça avait de l'effet sur moi (j'ai gagné de justesse... Une minute de plus, j'aurais perdu, tellement le contrôle que je devais exercer à la fin était fort. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il joue le jeu aussi, ce crétin, et ait les mains baladeuses ?)...

Et il y a eu les défis de Harry aussi, qui n'étaient pas moins osés que les miens. Embrasser d'autres filles notamment (retiens ta jalousie, Manon, tu as fait la même chose avec d'autres mecs), boire un _bodyshot_ sur mon ventre (pratique, du coup, le fait que je sois en sous-vêtements...)... C'est d'ailleurs incroyablement excitant... Surtout que Harry a souri en entendant le défi, et m'a murmuré :

« Heureusement que c'est juste un _shot_ de Firewhisky et pas du chocolat... »

Le souvenir de notre nuit de Saint-Valentin est revenu en pleine force. Et d'autant plus vivace que si à l'époque nous n'avions pas d'activité sexuelle, c'est le cas aujourd'hui. J'ai presque failli lui ordonner qu'on disparaisse dans sa chambre tout de suite.

En tout cas, les autres se sont bien amusés sur le fait que nous soyons le seul véritable couple de la soirée. Et j'ai senti également la différence d'âge, pour une fois. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, et je ne m'en suis jamais autant rendue compte qu'hier soir. J'avais beau ne pas avoir eu de vie sentimentale ou sexuelle avant d'arriver ici, j'avais déjà une certaine liberté que mes camarades encore adolescents et timides de leur corps n'ont pas. Parce que j'étais vierge, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il y ait un tel décalage de mentalités. Mais je ne rougis pas quand on parle de sexualité, ou quand on me pose un défi un peu osé. Même avant d'arriver ici, quand on me demandait de draguer quelqu'un, juste le temps d'un _flirt_ , ça ne me posait aucun problème.

Ce sont Ron et Seamus qui nous ont donné les défis les plus osés à Harry et moi (le _strip-tease_ pour moi et le _bodyshot_ pour lui). Et si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons eu de problème à les réaliser, Ron et Seamus nous les ont donnés en rougissant comme des jeunes vierges. Ce qu'ils doivent être, certainement. Des adolescents de quinze ou seize ans n'ayant aucune autre connaissance du sexe autre que leurs fantasmes et les discussions de dortoir avec des mecs pas plus expérimentés qu'eux : Neville n'est pas plus avancé, Dean est donc gay et n'a aucune connaissance sur la façon de donner ou prendre du plaisir avec une fille, et Harry ne décrit jamais ses aventures.

Quoique... Il a répondu assez sincèrement aux questions plutôt franches de Parvati et Lavender, hier soir. Mais même si elles ont un peu d'expérience, leurs questions sont restées assez superficielles, heureusement pour lui. Du genre, est-ce qu'il l'a déjà fait dans une salle de classe pas abandonnée (oui), est-ce qu'il s'est déjà fait surprendre en pleine action (oui), est-ce qu'il a déjà participé à une partie à trois (non), quel est l'endroit le plus osé qu'il ait jamais choisi (le dortoir des garçons, avec Dean, et le risque que les autres entrent), quelle est sa plus longue période d'abstinence depuis qu'il a commencé à avoir une vie sexuelle (les cinq mois entre mon arrivée et notre première fois)...

Du coup, ils savent que non, nous n'avons pas commencé à coucher ensemble dès que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Et quand j'ai bu après à la question de Lavender à Hermione : ''avec combien de garçons as-tu couché ?'' et la réponse de Hermione ''un'', ils savent que j'étais vierge avant de coucher avec Harry. Et j'ai accepté de dire que cette virginité était la principale raison du temps qu'on a mis pour coucher ensemble. Heureusement, Neville, Hermione et Harry, les seuls au courant de ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans mon enfance, étaient tous les trois assez sobres pour ne rien dire.

La fête s'est terminée _très_ tard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry a dormi à Gryffindor, et moi avec lui (après ce jeu, hors de question que je dorme dans mon lit dans le dortoir des filles). Comme notre relation a été vraiment sérieuse seulement après qu'il se soit installé dans la Suite, je n'avais jamais dormi dans le dortoir des garçons. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose : Ron ronfle terriblement, c'est une horreur. Je pensais que mon oncle Guy était déjà un gros ronfleur, mais ce papy de soixante ans est presque silencieux par rapport à un ado de seize ans... Heureusement que les sorts de silence existent... Les autres garçons du dortoir ont l'habitude, puisque dès qu'ils sont entrés dans le dortoir, ils ont fermé les rideaux du lit de Ron, et le silence est revenu. Apparemment, ils ont placé un sort permanent sur ses rideaux, qui ne fonctionne que s'ils sont fermés, réflexe que Ron n'a pas forcément en allant se coucher.

Il y a eu quelques moqueries gentilles quand ils m'ont vue me coucher avec Harry ( _mettez un sort de silence vous aussi !_ ) mais rien d'autre.

C'est ce matin que l'ambiance s'est gâtée. L'atmosphère excitée et plaisante d'hier soir, principalement due à l'alcool, il faut le reconnaître, s'était envolée en même temps que les dernières vapeurs de Firewhisky. Et je me suis donc réveillée nue dans un dortoir d'adolescents mâles pleins de fantasmes sur les filles et plus ou moins avides de savoir si ce qu'ils avaient entendu était vrai. Neville a heureusement été galant et n'a pas fait le moindre commentaire sur le fait qu'entre hier soir et ce matin, j'ai perdu mes sous-vêtements autour du lit de Harry, mais les trois autres ont été moins discrets. La curiosité de Dean était juste une façon pour lui de plaisanter, mais il a mis du temps à comprendre que ses deux mâles en rut de camarades de dortoir étaient moins désintéressés que lui.

Et moi, j'ai rarement été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie. Parce que en toute modestie, je sais qu'ils ont de quoi mater. Je ne suis pas aussi généreusement pourvue que Lavender, mais je ne suis certainement pas à plaindre. Et tous les entraînements divers et variés m'ont fait gagner du muscle sans perdre en féminité. La combinaison idéale. À croire qu'il me manquait juste ma magie pour avoir un métabolisme excellent... Mais ce n'est pas parce que je sais que je suis canon que j'apprécie pour autant les regards affamés de garçons en qui je n'ai qu'une confiance toute relative au petit matin.

Harry s'est dépêché de trouver un caleçon, m'a ordonné de rester dans son lit sous les couvertures, et a retrouvé pour moi mes sous-vêtements, avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit pour que je puisse m'habiller tranquillement. Puis nous avons réalisé tous les deux que le reste de mes vêtements étaient dans la Salle Commune. Je crois que Harry s'apprêtait à aller les chercher quand une remarque de Ron (« _On a tous pu la mater hier soir, pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter le reste des Gryffindors ?_ ») l'a apparemment décidé à prendre une autre direction : il a effectivement été retrouver mes vêtements, m'a rendu mon short, mais au lieu de mon chemisier, il m'a donné un de ses t-shirts de Quidditch propres. J'aurais pu trouver ça ridicule, mais je savais qu'il faisait ça pour provoquer Ron et Seamus. Et moi, tu sais, quand il y a de la provocation quelque part...

J'ai donc enfilé son t-shirt, en sachant parfaitement que si une fille porte les fringues de son copain, c'est qu'elle vient de passer la nuit avec lui, et que c'est donc le message qu'on allait afficher. Et son t-shirt porte son nom, et donc en gros dans mon dos, c'est marqué _Potter_. Histoire de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, je ne me suis pas remaquillée après ma douche, et j'ai laissé mes cheveux sécher naturellement, pour qu'ils paraissent plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne le sont vraiment. J'ai également raccourci légèrement mon short pour qu'on le voit à peine sous son t-shirt, juste histoire de dire que je porte quelque chose, mais que mon vêtement principal, c'est le t-shirt de sport de mon copain.

Et c'est donc ainsi que nous sommes descendus prendre notre petit-déjeuner, tous les deux. Nous avons retrouvé Hermione dans la Salle Commune, qui a haussé un sourcil à mon apparence, et je me suis contentée de dire que certains camarades de Harry se sont montrés vulgaires en me voyant dans le lit de Harry ce matin et qu'on voulait faire passer un message. Elle a souri, sans insister.

Dans les couloirs, plein de monde s'est retourné sur nous. Sur moi. Faut dire que j'étais habillée très court, quand même. Seule la présence de mes amis et surtout de Harry m'a empêchée d'arrêter cette comédie et de transformer mon short en jean. Surtout que je sais parfaitement que ça ne changerait pas grand chose : l'essentiel du message ne repose pas sur mes jambes nues, mais sur le fait que je porte le t-shirt de Quidditch de Harry. Et je ne suis pas suffisamment naïve pour ne pas savoir que le fait de porter aussi ostentatoirement les vêtements de mon copain, surtout un vêtement aussi symbolique qu'un t-shirt du sport dans lequel il brille et a brillé la veille même, est aussi, voire encore plus attirant aux yeux des garçons qu'on a croisés que le fait que je me balade en micro-short.

À cause de la soirée d'hier, nous nous sommes levés assez tard, et donc Draco était déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner à la table des Slytherins, et nous l'y avons rejoint. Comme dans les couloirs, les regards nous ont suivi jusqu'à ce qu'on s'installe. J'ai vu Draco m'évaluer de haut en bas, j'ai senti son appréciation, la reconnaissance que je suis une jolie fille, puis, à mon grand soulagement, l'amusement :

« Vous avez un message à faire passer ? »

Je me suis installée en face de lui avec un grand sourire :

« Celui que tu viens de comprendre. Est-ce que les Gryffindors seront aussi rapides ?

–Quel est ce message ? m'a demandé Blaise, qui me regardait toujours, m'évaluant avec curiosité.

–Qu'on peut mater comme on veut, j'appartiens à Harry, et il est inutile de vous imaginer que vous avez votre chance. »

Il y a eu des ricanements : les Slytherins avaient pour la plupart très bien saisi le message. Draco a souri :

« Des ennuis à Gryffindor ?

–Nous avons fait la fête hier soir, et Manon a dormi dans mon lit, à Gryffindor, a expliqué Harry.

–Je vois... a ri Blaise. Des camarades de dortoir indélicats ?

–On peut dire ça. » j'ai répondu.

J'ai vu le regard de Draco se porter sur Neville, et son aura se faire menaçante. J'ai eu un petit rire :

« Remballe tes serres, Duke, Neville s'est montré très correct. Je ne serais pas aussi en colère contre d'autres, je serais presque vexée par son indifférence. »

(Heureusement pour moi, _griffes_ et _serres_ peuvent se dire avec le même mot : _claws_. Donc sa forme Animagus n'est pas en danger)

Tout le monde autour de nous a ri, et Neville s'est contenté de hausser les épaules :

« Je vous voie comme des sœurs, Hermione et toi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te voir porter le t-shirt de Harry pour savoir que vous êtes ensemble. »

Mais c'est qu'il est sincère en plus ! Il a la même émotion envers Hermione et moi que Harry envers Hermione : un grand frère protecteur. Et bien... Moi qui ai l'habitude d'être l'aînée, c'est bizarre, finalement, d'avoir un grand frère. Et Draco aussi a ce genre de sentiments. D'où son envie de me défendre face à un Neville qui n'avait rien fait. Deux grands frères et un petit copain. Ceux qui veulent me chercher des noises n'ont qu'à bien se tenir... Eh ! Finalement, c'est cool d'avoir des protecteurs !

« Qui de Ronnikin ou de Seamus vous a provoqués ? » a soudain fait la voix des jumeaux derrière, avant qu'ils s'installent à côté de Neville.

J'ai secoué la tête :

« Les deux.

–Ils se sont imaginé que puisque une fille était dans mon lit, elle était avant tout dans le dortoir... » a grondé Harry, sa colère évidente.

Fred a hoché la tête :

« Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, pas étonnant.

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? a demandé Draco immédiatement.

–On a terminé la soirée de fête par un _Action ou Vérité_ , j'ai expliqué.

–Et on a découvert que Manon n'est pas aussi réservée qu'elle ne le paraît, s'est moqué George. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'elle était soûle...

–Je n'étais pas soûle ! j'ai protesté. Enfin... Pas beaucoup. Suffisamment pour être plus à l'aise, oui, mais pas assez pour faire n'importe quoi.

–Un _strip-tease_ ? » s'est étonnée Hermione.

J'ai vu les Slytherins stupéfaits, puis ricaner. Draco, lui, m'a regardée un moment, semblant se demander si je disais la vérité en disant que j'étais toujours parfaitement sous contrôle. J'ai répondu d'un ton qui se voulait léger :

« Je n'étais pas la première. Si je l'avais été, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

–Le _bodyshot_ ? a demandé Fred.

–C'était le défi de Harry, pas le mien...

–Le _lapdance_ ? a demandé George.

–Il était pour Harry, pas pour vous.

–Déshabiller Harry ? a demandé à son tour Neville.

–Hors de question que je sois la seule de nous deux à me retrouver en sous-vêtements. »

Les Slytherins ont ri franchement, et les Gryffindors ont rapidement suivi.

« Ben dis donc... a soufflé Blaise. On imaginait les soirées chez les Gryffis beaucoup plus sages. Genre vous vous tapez tous sur l'épaule en vous félicitant, en racontant vos exploits respectifs puis en vous écroulant parce que vous ne tenez pas l'alcool.

–Manon tient plutôt bien l'alcool, a souri Harry. C'est celle qui a le plus bu parmi nous, et c'est la seule qui n'a pas pris de potion pour la gueule de bois, ce matin. »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel :

« Vous êtes des petites natures, franchement... Dès que vous avez le moindre mal de crâne, vous prenez une potion. Attendez que ça passe, vous résisterez mieux la prochaine fois. Draco, arrête avec ton examen, je vais bien. J'ai l'avantage d'avoir quelques années de beuveries de plus que vous, et je connais mes limites. Je ne les ai pas franchies hier soir, et ce matin, je n'ai rien qu'un bon petit déjeuner ne puisse résoudre. »

J'ai senti l'amusement de Harry, à côté de moi. Lui sait quand il doit arrêter de me protéger. Il s'est contenté de me proposer la potion ce matin, et n'a pas insisté. Il était là hier soir, sait que je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle, même si je me suis lâchée un peu, et sait que je ne suis pas malade ce matin, contrairement à la moitié des Gryffis de plus de quinze ans. J'étais tout juste un peu barbouillée, et c'est passé avant même le déjeuner.

Draco a du sentir qu'il atteignait les limites de ma patience, parce qu'il a jeté un coup d'œil à Harry, l'a vu décontracté, et a abandonné. Il s'est contenté de nous demander le détail de la soirée, histoire d'avoir des histoires amusantes sur les Gryffindors, et Fred et George se sont empressés de lui donner les détails les plus croustillants. À côté de Draco, j'ai vu Blaise écouter avec grande attention. Il se préparait certainement pour la soirée de mardi.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé calmement. Dans le club de DCFM de Remus, seul un très petit nombre de Gryffindors avaient leur niveau habituel. Heureusement, les quatre mages en faisaient partie. Mais Remus n'a fait aucun commentaire : il a été Gryffindor lui-même, et sait comment se passent les soirées de victoire chez les Lions. Après tout, il a été élève en même temps que James Potter, lui aussi excellent Attrapeur ayant assuré plusieurs fois la Coupe de Quidditch pour son équipe. Et Sirius était encore plus doué que les jumeaux pour ramener des boissons prohibées dans la Salle Commune.

Et voilà. Nous sommes de retour dans la Suite. J'ai quitté le t-shirt de Harry pour retrouver un de mes chemisiers. Mais ça aura fait beaucoup jaser toute la journée, et le message est clairement passé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on me trouve pour une fois dans le dortoir des garçons qu'il est envisageable de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry.

Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais sans doute été choquée à l'idée de m'afficher ouvertement comme ''appartenant'' à quelqu'un, encore plus un petit copain. On m'a toujours appris que je n'appartenais qu'à moi. Maintenant, je comprends cette idée. Mon cœur et mon corps sont à Harry, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et une partie de mon esprit aussi, vu ma tendance à avoir la volonté d'une guimauve face à lui. Donc autant marquer les choses clairement et que les autres arrêtent de se faire des idées : tant que Harry voudra bien de moi, je serai à lui. Et on peut me voir dans n'importe quelle tenue, même le plus simple appareil, ça ne changera absolument rien à cet état de fait.

Ils m'ont vue me balader avec pratiquement rien d'autre que son t-shirt portant son nom aujourd'hui, le message est passé.

Et pour Harry, ça marque aussi le fait que je suis plus qu'une aventure pour lui. Il m'appartient autant que je lui appartiens, et le fait de me laisser porter son t-shirt, de proclamer aussi ouvertement que je suis à lui et à personne d'autre, ça montre aussi qu'il est à moi. Il est assez confiant sur la solidité de notre relation pour me laisser proclamer à toute l'école que je suis à lui et que je dors dans son lit. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça, et cet aspect du message a aussi été bien compris. Je ne laisserai personne me toucher, il ne laissera personne le toucher, et on se protégera l'un l'autre.

Na !

Sur ce message de paix et d'amour, je vais terminer pour aujourd'hui.

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Voilà un chapitre qui fait un peu de mal à mon féminisme de plus en plus présent (il était moins présent à l'époque de l'écriture de ce chapitre), mais c'est une étape dans l'évolution de la personnalité de Manon et sa perception de sa relation avec Harry et de la place qu'elle occupe à Hogwarts, alors j'ai laissé...

Et un bon gros cliché des séries et films américains pour adolescents dans une fic consacrée aux clichés, ça aurait été dommage de le supprimer ;)

Concernant un autre cliché, oui, j'ai fait de James Potter un Attrapeur. Il n'y a absolument aucune indication de son poste dans le canon, je sais que beaucoup le placent comme Poursuiveur, mais j'ai voulu qu'il soit Attrapeur, histoire que Harry ait un point commun supplémentaire avec lui :).

Enfin, message prévention du lundi : l'alcool en soirée ou en fête, pourquoi pas, mais connaissez vos limites (ou prenez le temps de les découvrir), ce sera plus amusant pour vous comme pour les autres s'ils ne doivent pas vous porter ou tenir vos cheveux au-dessus de la cuvette pendant que vous vomissez tout ce que vous avez ingurgité depuis votre naissance... Et ce n'est _vraiment_ pas drôle de tout oublier d'une soirée, à part quelques flashs peu ragoûtants (mon premier jeu à boire ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que celui de Manon...)...

Sur un tout autre sujet (bonjour la transition ! :) ), j'ai (enfin !) fini la mise à jour de la fic sur mon ordi, et je commence à la mettre à jour sur FanFiction. Il n'y a pas de changements majeurs si vous en êtes déjà là dans votre lecture, il s'agit principalement de corrections de fautes et de détails de l'histoire. Les chapitres publiés dès à présent (y compris celui-ci) tiennent compte de la mise à jour effectuée.

A lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)


	91. 8 juin 1996

**Samedi 8 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, les OWLs ont commencé ! La Métamorphose, hier. Ça s'est bien passé. En épreuve théorique, j'ai pu restituer tous les concepts demandés et normalement, les formules sont les bonnes. Et en pratique... Mon examinatrice a bien compris que c'était inutile de me demander de me servir de ma baguette, et elle était ravie d'avoir une vraie démonstration de magie. J'ai vu Draco et Harry avoir la même chance, et Hermione et Neville ont dit que c'était pareil pour eux. Donc heureusement, on a apparemment des examinateurs qui savent que c'est inutile de demander à des mages de passer pour des sorciers.

Ils sont vraiment vieux, ces examinateurs. Même par rapport à Dumbledore, ils semblent vieux. Neville affirme que c'était déjà eux qui examinaient du temps de sa grand-mère. Je n'y crois pas trop, mais c'est sûr qu'ils doivent avoir quelques générations de plus que Augusta. Draco et lui ont confirmé que leur âge ne les rendaient en rien gâteux, et leur donnait un côté incorruptible plutôt efficace. L'avantage sans doute d'avoir vu passer des générations et des générations d'étudiants devant eux, c'est qu'ils savent que même un Potter ou un Malfoy ne vaut pas plus qu'une Granger ou une Nestral. Ils se moquent du nom ou de la fortune de l'élève devant eux, tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est les compétences de la personne dans le domaine demandé.

Sinon, il y a eu la grande soirée d'anniversaire de Draco mardi, et la petite soirée d'anniversaire mercredi, le 5, le vrai jour de son anniversaire. Il a été gâté pourri. Vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse recevoir autant de cadeaux. Et pourtant, je viens d'une famille de quatre enfants gâtées pourries elles aussi, ce qui donne des matins de Noël très encombrés. Ben ce n'est rien à côté de la pile de cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Draco. Surtout mardi, en fait, le jour des amis. Chacun a tenu à venir avec une petite attention. Ceux qui étaient invités le mercredi avaient réservé leur vrai cadeau pour le petit anniversaire, mais la plupart d'entre nous avons aussi offert quelque chose le mardi. Mardi, les quatre mages lui avons offert des ingrédients pour potions dans une jolie boite à potions en ébène avec des incrustations d'argent. Et mercredi, j'ai trouvé chez l'antiquaire à Hogsmeade, le week-end dernier, des livres en français sur la magie latine et de vieux rituels datant de l'époque où les romains et les gaulois commençaient à ne former qu'un seul peuple. J'ignore si l'antiquaire avait conscience de la vraie valeur de ces livres, puisque je les ai obtenus pour une poignée de Gallions. Mais ce sont de beaux livres rares, et j'étais certaine que Draco ne les connaissait pas. Il était content de la boite, mais a été absolument ravi par les livres. D'une manière générale, nous avons tous les quatre choisi des cadeaux beaucoup plus personnels mercredi que mardi.

La soirée de mardi était une vraie soirée de débauche, comme je n'en avais encore jamais vue. Ça a commencé sagement, élégamment même. Nous étions tous habillés en blanc et argent, c'était beau, propre, angélique. Harry avait une chemise et un pantalon argent et une veste blanche. L'argent lui va vraiment bien, ça fait ressortir ses yeux, je trouve. Ma robe était argent, fluide, avec un dos nu, un décolleté en V avec les bretelles attachées dans le cou, et une jupe ample qui tombait aux chevilles. Elle comportait une large bande de soie blanche en guise de ceinture, et j'avais choisi une parure de perles et d'argent pour compléter le tout. J'ai eu le plaisir de souffler Harry avec ma tenue, je suis fière de moi.

Hermione avait une robe blanche, au bustier ajusté, avec une large bande argentée qui commence dans le creux du dos, avant de passer sur l'avant et de se croiser sur la poitrine, et finit dans le cou pour retenir la robe. Sa jupe s'arrêtait aux genoux et était toute légère, blanche comme le reste de la robe, avec juste le liseré argenté. Neville était aussi parti sur le blanc, avec le pantalon, les chaussures et la robe de soirée de cette couleur, et seule la chemise couleur argent.

Nous nous sommes rendus tous les quatre ensemble à la soirée, histoire d'arriver à l'heure pour accueillir tout le monde avec Blaise et Daphne. Daphne a choisi l'argent, elle aussi, et Blaise est parti sur le blanc. Toute la Salle sur Demande était décorée exclusivement avec ces deux couleurs. On se serait crus dans une représentation non-magique du paradis, avec pour seules couleurs à l'horizon la couleur de peau des personnes présentes. Tout le reste était blanc ou argent, même la nourriture et les boissons. C'est d'ailleurs étrange de boire une Bièraubeurre argentée...

Les gens ont bien joué le jeu. De toute façon, s'ils ne l'avaient pas joué, Blaise et Daphne se seraient chargés de modifier la couleur de leur tenue pour la soirée. Même les paquets cadeaux étaient en harmonie. C'était assez perturbant, et en même temps étrangement assez reposant.

Draco est arrivé en dernier, histoire que l'invité principal de la soirée se fasse désirer. Il voulait faire une entrée, et ça a été plutôt réussi. Il était époustouflant. Je n'aurais pas été amoureuse de Harry, j'aurais certainement tenté ma chance avec Draco. Il portait une tenue argentée, très ajustée, mettant en valeur chaque muscle. Et l'argent reflète la lumière, et ça créait des jeux d'ombre et de lumière sur son corps, pour un effet des plus... intéressants. J'ai eu soudain très envie de vérifier si ça marchait aussi avec Harry.

La soirée a commencé bon enfant, avec tout le monde venu souhaiter ses vœux à Draco, Draco qui ouvre ses cadeaux, et les conversations ici et là, les danseurs qui commencent à s'amuser. Puis la soirée avance, l'alcool commence à faire son effet et la soirée se débride de plus en plus. Les danses deviennent plus sexy, plus torrides, les danseurs se mettent à l'aise (j'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier que les jeux de lumière marchaient en effet sur Harry aussi), les conversations se font aussi plus animées, les rires plus forts, les caresses moins discrètes...

Il n'y a pas eu besoin de jeux à boire pour que la soirée devienne franchement débauchée. Le changement d'atmosphère s'est fait graduellement, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Mais à un moment de la soirée, je dansais... euh... sensuellement ? avec Blaise, puis il y a eu Harry et ses mains qui se sont glissées dans mon dos nu pour se poser sur mon ventre, puis plus bas... J'ai voulu protester, on était en public après tout, mais en regardant autour de moi, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas du tout hors sujet avec le reste de la soirée.

Du coup, je l'ai laissé faire, et j'avoue que j'ai perdu le fil de ce que pouvaient bien faire les autres. Je sais qu'il y a eu un concours de _bodyshots_ avec quelques filles qui ont accepté de se déshabiller pour l'occasion. J'ignore qui a gagné, parce que le jeu a évolué quand Blaise a proposé à Theo de boire un _shot_ sur lui. Et je comprends pourquoi les mecs trouvent ça super excitant de voir une fille se faire lécher une dose d'alcool sur le ventre... Sur un mec, _je_ trouve ça très érotique. Dean s'est fait convaincre par son propre copain de suivre l'exemple. Le jeu menaçait de devenir complètement gay, ce qui n'était pas franchement pour déplaire à la bande de voyeurs que sont des adolescents entre quinze et dix-huit ans imbibés par l'alcool, mais c'est quand même limité. Du coup, j'ai proposé à Harry de prendre ma revanche sur la soirée de victoire des Gryffindors. Il a accepté.

Et c'est très _excitant_ de boire un _shot_ sur le ventre de son copain. Surtout si le copain en question est bien foutu. Les potions de Harry commencent à bien agir, parce qu'il a pris plusieurs centimètres depuis janvier, et pas mal de kilos aussi. Il s'est étoffé, et il n'a plus l'air maigre. Il est toujours mince, et restera un mec à la stature fine mais il n'a plus la carrure d'un p'tit gars qui passe son temps devant un livre ou son ordi alors qu'il a toujours été plutôt sportif. Aujourd'hui, ça se voit. Il a des épaules, des pecs, des abdos... Il a la minceur sportive et nerveuse de quelqu'un taillé pour la vitesse et les réflexes, et qui s'entretient en conséquence. Bref, quand il tombe la chemise, c'est... miam.

Et au-delà même du fait que je suis complètement gaga devant mon petit copain (faut dire les choses comme elles sont, n'est-ce pas ?), il y a aussi le fait qu'il y a un public, et que je _sais_ que je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux. Je le vois, et je le sens réagir lorsque je bois ce _shot_ sur Harry. Et je _me_ sens réagir aussi. Et je ne peux pas aller plus loin, continuer à promener ma bouche... Et c'est terriblement frustrant, mais aussi excitant, en soi. De savoir que tu es si près de te laisser emporter par le désir, que tu sens chez toi et chez ton copain, et que, par un ultime effort de volonté, tu ne cèdes pas, en sachant que tu te rattraperas plus tard...

Et nous nous sommes bien rattrapés, je peux te le dire !

Nous avons même fait sauter l'entraînement, mercredi matin (comme beaucoup de monde, nous l'avons appris plus tard). Remus n'était pas content, mais il a compris que si tôt, nous n'aurions de toute façon pas eu le temps de décuver. Et au moins, nous étions pour la plupart présents en cours pendant la journée. Et il y a eu un marché noir de potions contre la gueule de bois qui s'est mis en place, haha !

Et mercredi soir, on a remis ça. Beaucoup plus calmement, je dois le reconnaître : une bonne soirée entre copains, sympa et sans excès. L'inverse total de la soirée de la veille, quoi. Il n'y avait cette fois qu'une partie de notre groupe de confiance, principalement nous cinq et les Slytherins, mais également quelques autres avec lesquels Draco s'entend particulièrement bien. Cette soirée était pour lui, vraiment. Nous avons même réussi à faire venir directement dans la Suite depuis Lions' Rock sa mère et sa sœur. Au début, Narcissa était gênée, disant qu'elle allait déranger une soirée entre adolescents, mais nous lui avons fait comprendre que la soirée entre adolescents avait eu lieu la veille et que nous ne manquions rien du tout. Snape est venu passer un moment avec nous aussi.

Le tout petit comité, après l'énorme soirée de la veille, nous a à tous fait du bien. Nous étions une dizaine, maximum. Harry et moi avons fait la cuisine, avec l'aide de Hermione et Neville. Nous avons trouvé une sorte d'équilibre, Harry et moi, entre la cuisine française et la cuisine anglaise, qui nous convient dans la préparation des plats, et qui semble aussi généralement convenir à ceux qui les mangent : ça a le côté familier de la cuisine anglaise, avec le petit plus apporté par la cuisine française (et personnellement, sur le plan culinaire, je reste férocement chauvine : la cuisine anglaise est loiiiiiinnn derrière la cuisine française en termes de goûts, de plaisir, et de variété). Généralement, il s'occupe du salé et je m'occupe du sucré, et chacun est le commis de l'autre dans son domaine.

La soirée s'est très bien passée. Draco a été gâté. Et heureux d'avoir sa mère et sa petite sœur avec lui. Cassi était absolument émerveillée d'être à Hogwarts, même si elle n'a vu que la Suite des Fondateurs. Son père a réussi à glisser un cadeau par Snape : un livre écrit par Mordred sur la magie noire et son utilisation dans les combats. La manière de Lucius de montrer son soutien pour son fils. J'ai vu la légère tristesse de Draco disparaître quand Snape lui a tendu le cadeau. Apparemment, l'absence de son père, mise en valeur par la présence de sa mère et de sa sœur, devait lui peser. Mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué de faire venir Lucius à Hogwarts, et on en a tous conscience.

Jeudi a paru très calme, en comparaison des deux jours précédents. Tous les cinquième année étaient en révisions frénétiques pour les premiers examens, hier.

Et hier, donc, examen de Métamorphose, qui s'est donc bien passé.

Aujourd'hui, c'est libre. Les cinq mages avons décidé de continuer avec notre programme d'apprentissage de la magie, donc médicomagie ce matin, mais Harry n'a plus entraînement de Quidditch, puisque la saison est terminée. Lundi, nous avons Sortilèges, donc nous sommes plutôt tranquilles, tous les cinq. Il faut juste nous assurer de connaître la théorie histoire de ne pas foirer l'épreuve du matin et donc la moitié de la note. Ce serait bête, quand même. Mais je suis raisonnablement confiante.

Là où je suis moins confiante, c'est qu'on est à moins de dix jours des événements du Ministère, et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Harry a réussi à me faire dire que c'est ça qui m'inquiète et la date, et il a convoqué une réunion de l'Ordre pour mardi. Il veut que je mette tout le monde au courant de ce qui est censé se passer, histoire qu'on évite une catastrophe. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai jusqu'à mardi pour savoir comment leur annoncer la possible mort de Sirius, tout en leur expliquant que ce piège sera forcément différent vu que les circonstances actuelles sont différentes de celles du livre. Je suis presque autant dans l'inconnue qu'eux, en fait. Mon seul avantage, c'est ma quasi-certitude que Voldemort prépare quelque chose.

On verra bien ce que ça donne mardi...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je ne vais pas répéter ma minute prévention de la semaine dernière, mais elle est toujours valable ;)

Je devais être en pleine nostalgie Erasmus, pour avoir écrit deux chapitres consécutifs mentionnant une beuverie... Mais bon, cette lubie est terminée, je vous rassure ;)

Et c'est assez bizarre d'écrire le comportement d'une fille amoureuse, et d'essayer de transmettre ses émotions, alors que je n'ai jamais connu ça... Du coup, je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous pouviez me dire si je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ou non ;)

Manon a craqué, et vous saurez la semaine prochaine comment tout le monde tente de se préparer face à l'inconnu :) Vous pouvez continuer à voter, d'ailleurs, en commentaires, pour savoir s'il va se passer quelque chose ;)

Enfin, je suis désolée, mais en publiant les mises à jour, je me suis rendue compte qu'il restait encore des erreurs grossières, qui ne changent pas grand chose par rapport à ce que vous avez déjà lu, ni même par rapport à la suite, mais je sais que certains d'entre vous font très attention aux détails. Comme la suite prend en compte ces corrections, ça aurait pu vous déranger. _Mea culpa_ et voici les corrections apportées :

-lorsque Harry et Manon ont rencontré les avocats de Harry le 24 décembre 1995 (ça remonte, je sais...), j'ai inclus dans la liste des tuteurs potentiels Charles et Dorea Potter, les parents de James. Qui sont morts en 1977 dans le canon (enfin, les parents de James, quel que soit leur prénom, sont morts en 1977...). C'est d'ailleurs dans ma fic ce qui permet à James d'être Lord malgré sa jeunesse. Et pourtant, je les ai inclus dans la liste des tuteurs, et j'ai même fait de Charles le Régent des Potter jusqu'à la majorité de Harry ! J'ai donc supprimé leur mention, ajouté à la place Marius et Sandy Black, les parents non-magiciens de Dorea Potter, et choisi Frank Longbottom, le deuxième témoin lors de la signature du testament, comme Régent des Potter.

\- Enfin, deuxième modification, qui relève plus d'un manque de précision de ma part que d'une erreur : dans ce même chapitre, j'ai fait dire aux avocats que Harry avait un droit législatif important, notamment de veto sur certaines lois. C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas du à son titre de chevalier-mage. C'est lié à son titre de Duc, et seules deux familles ont ce pouvoir : les Potter et les Black. Si vous allez relire le chapitre pour vous remettre tout ceci en contexte, vous verrez le terme de Coordinateur auprès de la Couronne de Grande Bretagne apparaître. Je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails car il sera expliqué en temps voulu. J'ai donc reformulé ces passages pour ajouter cette précision, cela me semblait incohérent que des vampires exerçant leur profession de juristes depuis plusieurs siècles soient aussi peu précis sur des termes légaux.

Encore désolée pour ces incohérences qui traînent ici et là, ça m'apprendre à écrire au kilomètre sans prendre de notes au fur et à mesure...

A lundi prochain pour la suite !


	92. 12 juin 1996

**Mercredi 12 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

Tiens, c'est l'anniversaire de mon papa, aujourd'hui. J'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce que je marque la date en haut de la page. Hier, c'était celui de mon parrain. J'ai tendance à oublier ma vie d'avant, ici. J'ai loupé l'anniversaire de Laura, aussi, en mars... Bon, je viens de jeter un coup d'œil, je n'ai pas écrit le 13, mais n'empêche... ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Avec tout ce qui se passe ici, j'ai tendance à oublier que j'ai eu une autre vie avant, sans magie, avec une famille... C'est un peu triste, je trouve. Mais en même temps, je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter, alors est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que je laisse tout ça de côté pour l'instant et me concentre sur le présent, histoire de faire en sorte que l'avenir soit en paix ? J'ai envie que Louise naisse dans un monde où elle ne sera pas en danger parce qu'elle est d'une famille où il y a un enfant magicien alors que les parents ne le sont pas. J'ai trois ans pour ça.

Revenons donc sur le présent, c'est ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Il y a eu la réunion de l'Ordre hier soir. Où j'ai eu l'immense honneur et bonheur d'expliquer ce qui se passe le 17 juin 1996 selon les livres. Bon, je n'avais aucune certitude sur la date avant qu'on me donne mon emploi du temps des examens, mais maintenant... Je leur ai raconté exactement ce que disent les livres : la vision de Harry pendant l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, Kreacher qui ment, Umbridge et les centaures, le vol en Thestrals jusqu'à Londres, l'exploration du Département des Mystères jusqu'à trouver le Hall des Prophéties, la réalisation que Sirius n'est pas en danger, Neville qui trouve la prophétie sur Harry et Voldemort, les Deatheaters qui arrivent, menés par Lucius Malfoy, le nom des Deatheaters que je connais, la salle du Voile, la mort de Sirius, Harry qui poursuit Bellatrix, l'intervention de Voldemort, puis de Dumbledore, Voldemort qui tente de posséder Harry et comment Harry le repousse, puis l'arrivée des gens du Ministère, Harry renvoyé à Hogwarts avec le Portoloin, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où il va enfin apprendre le contenu de la prophétie. J'ai donné les noms des adolescents présents, et pourquoi, leurs blessures aussi. J'ai du expliquer rapidement l'AD (Ils avaient eu juste leur première réunion au pub _Hog's Head_ avant mon arrivée, et le fait que je découvre que Umbridge est une Deatheater et qu'elle soit démise de ses fonctions a arrêté l'existence du groupe).

Puis est venu le temps des questions. C'est Snape qui a commencé :

« Avant qu'on découvre la magie de Mr Potter, il devait suivre des cours d'Occlumancie avec moi, justement pour empêcher ce genre de vision. Cela aurait été pour rien ?

–En effet, j'ai répondu. Les leçons auraient été inutiles, puisque le pouvoir d'Occlumancie de Harry était complètement bloqué. Dans les livres... Disons que ce n'est pas la plus grande démonstration de pédagogie que vous auriez pu donner. C'est l'apogée de votre mésentente, entre Harry et vous. Dans les livres, ça braque complètement Harry par rapport à l'Occlumancie, ce qui aura son importance par la suite, et cela finit de vous faire penser qu'il est le fils de son père et non également celui de sa mère.

–Je n'ai plus rien contre James Potter, nous avions grandi tous les deux avant sa... disparition.

–Je le sais à présent, mais c'est quelque chose qui n'est que rarement abordé dans les histoires. Et vous aviez vos compulsions, également, j'en suis consciente. Mais si on ne tient compte que des livres, vous n'êtes pas un personnage... agréable, on va dire. Et les leçons d'Occlumancie sont un échec complet. Dans les livres, elles affaiblissent même Harry, ce qui le rendra encore plus sensible aux suggestions de Voldemort. »

J'ai senti comme de la culpabilité chez Snape, et j'ai agité la main d'un geste insouciant :

« Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, Harry est un très bon Occlumens, et vous vous entendez mieux tous les deux. Inutile de s'attarder sur ce point. La seule vraie importance à ce sujet, c'est que Voldemort va devoir trouver un autre moyen pour attirer Harry au Département des Mystères.

–Je n'ai eu aucun écho à ce sujet, mais ce n'est guère étonnant : il ne va pas prendre le risque qu'un de vous cinq découvre par Légilimancie ses projets. »

J'ai hoché la tête avant de soupirer :

« Et bien sûr, avant même de penser aux moyens mis en place, il faut d'abord se poser la question : est-ce que ça va se passer ?

–Oui, a répondu Snape. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut cette prophétie, cela est certain. Et il a enfin compris que seules les personnes concernées peuvent la toucher. Il va faire en sorte que Harry la récupère pour lui. Quand et comment, je n'en sais rien.

–C'est déjà un début, a assuré Hermione. Au moins, nous savons que l'intuition de Manon que quelque chose se prépare est bonne. Il nous faut rester sur nos gardes.

–Et par rapport à mon père ? » a demandé Draco.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Snape avant de répondre :

« Voldemort doit certainement être furieux de voir que tu as préféré te joindre à nous plutôt qu'à lui. Il va vouloir le faire payer à ton père. Lui demander de prendre la tête de cette attaque est un excellent moyen de lui rappeler à qui il a prêté allégeance. Et... Il y aura certainement un autre membre du Cercle Intérieur avec lui, histoire de s'assurer que Lucius reste bien du côté de Voldemort, et ne te vienne pas en aide... Dans le livre, Bellatrix est là.

–C'est une situation délicate, a soupiré Harry. On pourrait choisir d'extraire ton père, mais dans ce cas, on laisse Malfoy Manor à la complète disposition de Voldemort, et c'est la raison pour laquelle ton père est resté parmi les Deatheaters pour l'instant. On peut faire comme si de rien n'était, mais dans ce cas, on court le risque qu'il soit découvert parce que les membres de l'Ordre vont l'épargner, et ça paraîtra suspect, ou tué parce qu'on aura donné l'ordre de ne pas tenir compte de _qui_ se trouve sous les masques...

–Si nous ne sommes que tous les cinq, il y a sans doute moyen de préserver la couverture de Lucius, » j'ai dit lentement.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi, surpris.

« À nous cinq, nous savons parfaitement quoi attendre les uns des autres. Et si Voldemort attire Harry dans un piège, il saura certainement que Harry ne s'y rendra pas seul, et il aura prévu un dispositif prêt à nous accueillir, tous les cinq. Il nous sera facile de faire croire que nous ne pouvons pas gérer tous les Deatheaters. À condition de ne pas épargner que Lucius, on peut lui laisser la vie sauve sans que ça paraisse suspect.

–Tu saurais reconnaître ton père même sous un masque ? a demandé Hermione à Draco, qui a hoché la tête. Parfait. Dans ce cas, ce qu'on peut faire, si nous devons aller au Département des Mystères lundi prochain : tu nous préviens si ton père est là ou non. S'il est là, on fait en sorte d'épargner deux ou trois Deatheaters. S'il n'est pas là, on les maîtrise tous.

–Et si vous êtes débordés ? a demandé Sirius.

–Nous avons les médaillons de l'Ordre, a répondu Neville. Il nous sera facile d'envoyer un message d'appel à l'aide. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit utile : il est très dur d'évaluer la puissance réelle d'un mage, alors cinq mages dont un archimage, il est plus que probable que même Voldemort soit encore en dessous de notre potentiel réel.

–Vous nous promettez de nous contacter si jamais vous êtes en danger ? » a demandé Remus.

Nous nous sommes regardé, tous les cinq, puis Harry a soupiré :

« Si jamais Voldemort nous attire au Département des Mystères, on vous prévient avant notre départ, et on vous prévient si la situation devient ingérable via les médaillons. »

C'est malheureusement tout ce qu'on a pu prévoir. On ne peut rien faire de plus tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que Voldemort peut prévoir. Snape a également promis de contacter Lucius pour savoir ce qu'il pensait d'une mise en sécurité, au cas où Voldemort le forcerait à affronter son fils. Mais nous savons déjà que père et fils sont prêts à jouer le jeu du désaccord jusqu'au bout si ça permet de protéger les intérêts de la famille.

Ça doit être terrible, n'empêche, de devoir affronter ton père alors que tu sais qu'il te soutient et partage tes opinions, juste parce que c'est le seul moyen de protéger l'héritage de la famille. Nous avons donc décidé de ne rien dire à Narcissa pour le moment. Elle est encore plus impuissante que nous face à la situation, et il est inutile de lui apporter du stress que Cassiopeia finira par ressentir également. Draco a été ferme à ce sujet : on épargne le plus possible sa petite sœur, c'est la priorité absolue en ce qui concerne les Malfoy. Pour avoir une petite sœur à peine plus âgée que la sienne, je le comprends tout à fait. J'aurais aussi envie de faire mon maximum pour que Louise ne soit même pas au courant qu'une guerre se déroule juste à côté, et qu'elle ait une enfance la plus normale et heureuse possible.

Donc voilà, tout le monde est au courant que quelque chose se prépare, et que la date probable est lundi prochain, et que ce sera certainement suffisamment gros pour que la vie de plusieurs personnes soit en jeu.

Reste plus qu'à attendre.

C'est le plus dur, l'attente. Surtout quand ce qu'on attend reste encore globalement inconnu. On sait que quelque chose de désagréable arrive, mais on ne sait pas quoi.

Du coup, nous avons décidé de remplacer les cours théoriques (vieux breton, culture et politique, et magie noire) par des cours pratiques : plus de magie de combat, de médicomagie, la magie noire utilisable en combats également... Nous avons quelques jours pour peaufiner nos connaissances et être sûrs que nous sommes prêts à faire le maximum pour nous en sortir avec le moins de casse possible.

Bon, ben... au boulot !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, tout le monde est au courant !

Vous n'avez plus qu'une semaine pour établir vos pronostics, réponse la semaine prochaine ! :)

Et je profite de n'avoir pas plus que ça à vous dire pour vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour tous vos messages, que ce soit en reviews ou en MP, vos alertes et vos favoris ! :) Je ne le dis sans doute pas assez, mais votre soutien me fait extrêmement plaisir, et me motive à améliorer toujours davantage cette petite histoire devenue de plus en plus grande. Alors merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! :)

A lundi prochain !


	93. 16 juin 1996

**Dimanche 16 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

L'attente est insoutenable. C'est tellement invivable que les OWLs paraissent une distraction bienvenue à côté. Nos proches se rendent compte que quelque chose se prépare. Hermione ne discute plus pendant des heures suivant les épreuves théoriques du contenu des épreuves. Draco ne s'amuse plus à lui montrer ses erreurs, alors que c'est sa principale façon de se moquer d'elle depuis janvier. Harry et Neville sont pratiquement mutiques. Et moi... Apparemment, je suis invivable. Je mords. Je suis nerveuse, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Du coup, Harry et Neville me forcent à participer à leurs sessions de sport supplémentaires avec eux, histoire de me fatiguer et de me passer les nerfs sur un mannequin d'entraînement plutôt que sur un camarade de classe.

Les OWLs sont pratiquement terminées. Il ne reste plus que l'Histoire de la Magie demain. Le reste s'est bien passé. Évidemment, la partie pratique de Sortilèges, de DCFM et de potions s'est très bien passée. En Soins aux Créatures Magiques, nous avons eu des Crups, des sortes de chiens qui ressemblent à des Terriers, qui sont de vraies tornades qui détruisent tout sur leur passage, très affectueux, même si apparemment ils sont plutôt agressifs envers les non-magiciens. C'est typiquement l'animal de compagnie magique le plus répandu, et ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'on l'ait eu aux OWLs.

Les Runes aussi se sont bien passées, ainsi que l'Astronomie. Comme Umbridge n'est pas présente, il n'y a pas eu l'arrestation mouvementée de Hagrid et McGonagall blessée. Nous avons passé l'épreuve dans de bonnes conditions. En Herbologie, j'ai pas du trop me planter (haha...), même si je pense que je me suis mieux débrouillée en partie théorique qu'en pratique.

Bref, le bilan semble pas trop mal.

Et au moins, pendant les épreuves, nous avons pu oublier cette attente.

Demain. On saura demain.

Je n'ai pas hâte mais en même temps si. J'en peux plus d'attendre...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Avant de me tuer pour la longueur du chapitre, regardez, j'ai déjà publié le suivant ;)


	94. 17 juin 1996

**Avertissement :** J'ai publié _**deux**_ chapitres aujourd'hui. Si c'est le premier que vous lisez, revenez d'un chapitre en arrière ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Lundi 17 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

et voilà, l'attente est terminée. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, nous avons tous les cinq reçu une « convocation » du Département des Mystères pour qu'ils puissent étudier la véritable étendue de nos pouvoirs. Bien entendu, ça se passe en dehors des heures d'ouverture officielles du Ministère, soi-disant pour nous épargner la foule. Donc nous avons rendez-vous ce soir à 20h au Département des Mystères. Là, nous sommes en pause déjeuner, l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie vient de se terminer. Je ne pense pas que je reprendrai mon journal avant ce soir, j'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression.

La prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera, je pourrais donc te dire si on a réussi ou non à faire se dévoiler Voldemort tout en évitant les morts inutiles.

Bisous et souhaite nous bonne chance.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et oui, vous avez "deux chapitres en un", aujourd'hui. Comme ils sont tous les deux extrêmement courts et que celui de dimanche n'est que l'angoisse de Manon par rapport à l'attente, j'ai décidé de les publier le même jour.

Ne prenez pas ça pour une habitude, ça n'arrivera certainement plus, quelle que soit la longueur des chapitres concernés ;)

Donc, vous avez la réponse par rapport à la possibilité des événements du Ministère... Le déroulement : la semaine prochaine !

Pour cela, il y a deux possibilités : je peux soit directement publier l'entrée du journal de Manon qui en parle, ou je peux d'abord publier un chapitre avec un point de vue extérieur, comme pour le Flashback que j'avais publié pour l'épisode du _Dementor's Dream_.

À vous de voir si vous voulez voir l'action "en direct" ou seulement rapportée par Manon :)

Dites-moi ce que vous voulez en commentaires ! :)

À lundi prochain pour la suite !


	95. 17 juin 1996 - Département des Mystères

**Avertissement :** Ce chapitre n'est pas une entrée du journal de Manon, il est donc raconté d'un point de vue extérieur. Les événements se déroulent le lundi 17 juin 1996 au soir.

* * *

Comme ils l'avaient promis le mercredi précédent, les cinq adolescents prévinrent les adultes de l'Ordre dès qu'ils reçurent la convocation. Minerva McGonagall insista également pour que Amelia Bones et Augusta Longbottom soient informées. Augusta les contacta à la fin de leur épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie pour leur confirmer que personne au Département des Mystères n'avait conclu de rendez-vous avec les cinq mages, même si l'envie ne leur en manquait pas.

Les jeunes gens étaient donc certains d'avancer dans un piège quand ils se transportèrent au Ministère de la Magie peu avant vingt heures ce soir-là. Draco et Neville conduisirent le groupe à l'étage du Département des Mystères et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

Manon s'avança et ouvrit la porte :

« Nous sommes prêts. Allons-y. J'en ai marre d'attendre. »

Ses amis se regardèrent mais la suivirent en silence dans la grande salle circulaire. À peine la porte refermée, la salle tournoya, et ils furent incapables de déterminer la porte qui leur avait permis d'entrer.

« Et maintenant ? » répéta Draco, nettement plus sarcastique.

Manon soupira :

« Il nous faut souhaiter la salle dans laquelle nous voulons aller. Où voulons-nous aller ? Où est-ce qu'on nous attend pour ce rendez-vous ? »

Les quatre autres comprirent rapidement où elle venait en venir : ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que l'objectif final de Voldemort était de les attirer dans le Hall des Prophéties. Où devaient-ils se rendre s'ils devaient rencontrer un membre du Département des Mystères ?

Hermione prit les choses en main :

« Nous sommes Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Manon Nestral et Harry Potter et nous avons un rendez-vous à vingt heure. Où devons-nous aller ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

À la grande surprise de ses camarades, une porte s'ouvrit. Après une hésitation, ils s'avancèrent pour entrer dans la nouvelle salle. C'était une salle haute de plafond, aux murs couverts d'armoires et d'étagères, remplies d'objets brillants de toutes les formes, mais principalement des sabliers de différentes tailles et matières.

« La Salle du Temps, fit Manon. C'est ici que se trouvent les Retourneurs de Temps enregistrés auprès du Ministère. Hermione, tu les vois ?

–Ils sont ici, fit l'adolescente en désignant une étagère. Pourquoi ? »

Manon s'approcha des artefacts et sourit : la représentation qui en avait été faite au cinéma était relativement fidèle à l'objet véritable : un petit sablier au sein d'un cercle, au bout d'une longue chaîne en or. Elle en prit un pour l'examiner.

« Je suppose que tu as rendu le tien à la fin de la troisième année ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, méfiante devant le ton innocent de Manon, qui afficha un grand sourire et glissa le Retourneur de Temps dans sa poche.

« Manon ! » s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

Manon leva un sourcil en montrant ses deux mains vides :

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Tu as vu quelque chose ? Moi non... »

Hermione voulut protester, mais Draco posa une main sur son épaule :

« Ça peut se montrer utile. Il y en a à tous les coups un dans le patrimoine Potter, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Avançons, nous allons être en retard. »

Hermione sembla vouloir répondre, mais Harry secoua la tête et elle soupira. Manon eut un grand sourire en la sentant céder, et elle s'avança vers la porte au fond de la salle. Elle s'arrêta, estomaquée, en voyant la nouvelle salle devant elle. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à l'immensité du Hall des Prophéties. Plutôt bien éclairé, il semblait ne jamais terminer, autant en longueur qu'en hauteur. À perte de vue s'étendaient des étagères couvertes d'orbes blanches émettant une douce lumière à peine perceptible avec l'éclairage de l'endroit.

« Le Hall des Prophéties, » souffla-t-elle, plutôt inutilement.

Ses camarades avaient en effet parfaitement compris où ils se trouvaient.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Manon.

–Si tu as le temps de passer toutes ces prophéties en revue pour voir s'il y en a une qui te concerne, ricana Draco. Autant avancer et voir ce qui se passe. »

Ses amis acceptèrent la proposition et avancèrent dans l'allée qui semblait l'allée centrale, sur leurs gardes. Hermione, au bout d'un moment, cria :

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

–Tu es folle ! chuchota furieusement Harry.

–Nous sommes censés avoir un rendez-vous ici, répliqua Hermione à voix normale. Or, je ne vois personne. Pourquoi nous donner rendez-vous ici, en plus ? »

Pendant ce temps, Manon découvrait avec une curiosité véritable les noms indiqués sur les petites étiquettes accrochées à chaque orbe.

« Eh ! Il y a des noms fameux ! Des Potter, des Malfoy aussi. Tiens, un Churchill. Tu crois que c'est l'ancien Premier Ministre, Hermione ?

–Pourquoi Hermione ? protesta Harry. J'en connais autant qu'elle sur l'Histoire non-magique de ce pays ! »

Manon eut un petit rire :

« Désolée, chéri. »

En même temps, elle envoya une vague de remerciement à son compagnon. Elle était heureuse de le voir entrer dans son jeu. Il s'agissait de ne pas montrer qu'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de grave. Neville et Draco entrèrent dans son jeu et commencèrent eux aussi à regarder les étiquettes, lançant quelques noms à la volée. Ce fut Neville qui trouva une orbe à laquelle aucun des cinq ne s'attendait :

« Cinq mages ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il s'était arrêté devant une orbe poussiéreuse. Hermione s'approcha de l'orbe et déchiffra à son tour l'étiquette.

« Apparemment, cette prophétie date d'avant les Fondateurs. Tu crois que ça nous concerne ?

–Tu connais un autre groupe de cinq mages, toi ? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

–L'un de nous la prend, fit Manon. Normalement, ça devrait émettre une projection de la personne ayant émis la prophétie et la déclamant. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire, Draco, Neville ou Hermione ? Vous n'avez pas de don de Divination. Vous la répéterez à Harry et moi quand on sera sortis d'ici. »

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête. Harry et Manon se détournèrent et se bouchèrent les oreilles, pour ne pas entendre la prophétie. Ce fut Neville qui la délogea de son emplacement. Rapidement, l'image d'une vieille femme tourbillonna, puis se stabilisa. Une voix haut perchée commença à déclamer, brisant le silence du Hall des Prophéties :

 _Quand les éléments seront réunis, quand la magie sera maîtrisée,_  
 _Quand les deux héritiers des anciennes croyances seront choisis,_  
 _Quand la magie noire et la magie blanche seront à nouveau alliées,_  
 _Viendra le temps de la libération pour les Cinq._  
 _Alors sera annoncé le temps de la renaissance, de l'espérance et de la foi._  
 _Alors sera annoncé le temps de l'égalité et de l'humilité._  
 _Les Cinq unis traverseront les épreuves, les flammes et la douleur,_  
 _Et lorsque enfin ils seront complets,_  
 _Ils deviendront les porteurs de cette nouvelle ère._  
 _Les éléments réunis, la magie maîtrisée, annoncent les Cinq nouveaux Seigneurs._  
 _Les Cinq divisés traverseront les épreuves, les flammes et la douleur,_  
 _Et lorsque les tensions seront apaisées,_  
 _L'équilibre du monde sera atteint._  
 _Les connaissances maîtrisées, la magie partagée, annoncent la Cinquième Ère._

Neville reposa l'orbe sur son socle, puis soupira et tapa ses deux amis sur l'épaule :

« C'est bon. C'est la même que celle de Harry. Apparemment, tu n'es pas le premier à l'avoir en tête. »

Le soulagement dans le petit groupe était évident. Manon hocha la tête :

« C'est bien comme ça. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'une autre prophétie nous concerne. Celle-là est déjà assez terrible. Quand on rencontrera la Langue-de-Plomb avec qui nous avons rendez-vous, nous lui dirons que cette prophétie nous concerne. Avec toutes ces prophéties autour de nous, ils doivent être contents quand ils peuvent préciser qui sont concernés.

–Comment ça se fait que ce soit la même ? demanda Hermione.

–Dans une saga que j'ai lue, expliqua Manon, l'auteur avait une théorie intéressante à ce sujet : les prophéties sont indépendantes des prophètes. Les prophètes peuvent les percevoir, les voir, les interpréter, mais ils ne les créent pas en soi. C'est cela qui permet aux différents prophètes de voir de la même manière une même prophétie. Selon cette théorie, il arrive souvent qu'une prophétie soit émise une première fois à un moment n'ayant pas forcément de rapport avec la prophétie. C'est peut-être cette fois-là qui a été enregistrée dans cette orbe. Et quand la prophétie devient d'actualité, est... nécessaire, elle cherche à revenir. Les Cinq Mages dont parle cette prophétie sont enfin là, c'est nous, donc elle nous est revenue, histoire qu'on puisse l'entendre. Et comme au moins l'un de nous a un don de Divination, nous avons pu l'entendre directement, sans passer par une personne extérieure. »

Draco, Neville et Hermione la dévisagèrent, stupéfaits, mais Harry semblait songeur. Il finit par dire :

« C'est aussi la théorie de Helga Hufflepuff. Ça fait partie des connaissances de son Héritage magique. Ton auteur est Moldu ?

–À ma connaissance, mais quand j'ai lu ces romans, tout le monde était non-magique à ma connaissance, » répondit Manon en haussant les épaules.

Elle recommença à avancer dans l'allée. Ils étaient encore loin de l'allée 96 dont elle se souvenait dans les romans. Néanmoins, ils continuèrent à avancer tranquillement, jouant le rôle d'adolescents curieux déambulant en attendant l'arrivée de la Langue-de-Plomb avec laquelle ils avaient rendez-vous. Le rendez-vous était passé depuis une bonne demi-heure quand ils arrivèrent dans la bonne allée. Ce fut Manon, qui savait quoi chercher, qui vit la première la prophétie :

« Harry ? Il y en a une ici avec toi et Voldemort. Et les initiales de Dumbledore, apparemment. »

Harry, curieux, s'avança et vit l'étiquette :

« _S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D_  
 _Seigneur des Ténèbres_  
 _et (?) Harry Potter_ »

Harry tendit la main, hésitant et Manon lui donna un coup de coude encourageant. Tous les deux bandèrent leur volonté, prêts à entendre la prophétie. Harry enleva l'orbe de son socle.

À leur grande surprise, Draco intervint immédiatement, jetant un mouchoir en tissu sur l'orbe et la saisissant. L'orbe, qui émettait une douce chaleur dans la main de Harry, se refroidit aussitôt qu'elle perdit le contact avec la peau humaine. Draco reposa alors l'orbe soigneusement enveloppée dans la main de Harry.

« Et voilà. Tu l'écouteras quand nous aurons enfin rencontré ce crétin, qui commence à se faire attendre. »

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent, stupéfaits. Grâce à ce stratagème, il leur épargnait non seulement d'entendre une prophétie et donc de la voir, mais cela empêchait également les Deatheaters qu'ils savaient être dans les parages de l'entendre et de la rapporter à leur maître.

« Félicitations, fit soudain une voix que Harry et Draco reconnurent aussitôt. Et maintenant, Potter, si vous aviez l'amabilité de me la donner...

–Père... » gronda Draco.

Instinctivement, les cinq adolescents se rapprochèrent, formant un cercle, chacun protégeant les arrières de ses amis. Seuls Harry et Draco voyaient Lucius Malfoy s'avancer vers eux. Le Deatheater eut un rire froid et fit disparaître son masque. Manon sentit l'intense tristesse de Draco en voyant son père, et la compassion des autres. Elle sentit également la tristesse de Lord Malfoy, son désespoir face à une situation qui le dépassait, et l'espoir et la fierté que lui inspirait son fils. Sa voix était froide, mais son aura était pleine d'affection. Manon se promit d'en informer Draco lorsqu'ils seraient sortis de là.

Elle décida d'agir et émit une vague rassurante, non seulement pour ses quatre amis, mais également pour Lucius Malfoy. Elle sentit la surprise de l'homme, puis ses émotions se raffermir, se focaliser sur le positif, l'espoir et la fierté. Draco, lui, se redressa, décidé. Le devoir l'emportait sur les émotions. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Les deux Malfoy se dévisagèrent un instant, chacun le visage impassible, mais les yeux plus expressifs que jamais. Puis Lucius reprit la parole :

« Draco... Quelle déception. Tu aurais pu faire de si grandes choses auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant, mais ne répondit rien.

« Potter, continua Lucius. Donnez-moi cette prophétie et tout se passera bien pour vous et vos amis.

–En quoi cette prophétie est-elle si importante ? » demanda Harry, pour gagner du temps.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Neville mobilisèrent leur pouvoir pour détecter de possibles artefacts de magie noire et pièges magiques, tandis que Manon se servait de son empathie pour détecter le nombre de Deatheaters présents.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait votre mort ? demanda Lucius d'un ton poli.

–Je suis un Potter, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que Tommy a eu peur que je continue le combat de mes parents...

–Et pourquoi vous avez survécu à un Sortilège de la Mort ?

–Grâce à votre fils, je sais que c'est de la magie noire, ricana Harry. Ma Née-Moldue de mère a utilisé une magie que même le vieux Tom ne pouvait pas combattre.

–Arrête d'insulter notre Seigneur, petit insolent ! » s'exclama une voix de femme, derrière Lucius.

Harry et Draco virent s'approcher une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais bouclés lui donnant un air sauvage. Ses yeux grands ouverts brillant d'un éclat furieux et sa moue boudeuse lui donnaient un air à la fois fou et dangereux, et Harry eut presque envie de chercher sa baguette magique, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile.

« Tante Bella... ricana Draco. Tu n'apprécies donc pas de voir ton précieux Maître se faire appeler par son nom ?

–Oh ! Nous savons les rumeurs mensongères que vous répandez tous les deux sur notre Maître, répliqua Bellatrix d'un ton acerbe. Mais lorsqu'il prendra le pouvoir, il rétablira la vérité !

–La vérité, chère tante, c'est que Tom Riddle est un Sang-Mêlé, comme Harry, répliqua calmement Draco. Demande-lui donc de te parler de sa mère Merope. Enfin, si tu t'en sens le courage, évidemment...

– _Crucio_ ! » cria Bellatrix.

Harry leva une main, construisant rapidement un bouclier pour protéger le groupe. Rapidement, Manon y ajouta un bouclier de silence pour dire :

« Ils sont douze. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous mettre en danger. Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare... »

Elle baissa son bouclier de silence pour ne pas alerter les Deatheaters qui les entouraient, mais eut la satisfaction de sentir ses camarades se tendre, prêts à affronter ce qui surviendrait. À côté d'elle, Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mobilisant tout son pouvoir mental pour parvenir à trouver une solution. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco continuaient à provoquer les Deatheaters pour gagner du temps.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, tantine ? Je t'ai connue plus efficace... Nous ne vous donnerons pas la prophétie, vous le savez, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

Ils entendirent les Deatheaters ricaner autour d'eux : ce n'était que cinq enfants, sans même une baguette magique visible à l'horizon. Harry haussa un sourcil :

« Pourquoi Voldemort tient tant à cette prophétie ? redemanda-t-il.

–Il veut savoir pourquoi un enfant est parvenu à lui échapper autant de fois, répondit Lucius avec une franchise surprenante.

–Lucius ! s'exclama Bellatrix, outrée.

–Calme-toi, Bella, répliqua le Lord Malfoy. Ils ne sortiront pas d'ici vivants... »

Les cinq adolescents se rapprochèrent instinctivement les uns des autres à ces paroles. Draco fronça les sourcils :

« Fini donc de nous faire croire que si on vous donne la prophétie, vous nous laisserez tranquilles ?

–Tu seras tranquille, fils, si tu nous rejoins, répondit Lucius. Bien entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fera payer ta trahison, mais il te laissera une chance de faire tes preuves...

–Quel honneur, ricana Draco. M'incliner devant un Sang-Mêlé qui veut se faire passer pour un Sang-Pur. Je crois que je m'en passerais, Père, désolé. »

Derrière eux, Manon chuchota à Hermione :

« La Légilimancie, Hermione. Essaie de voir ce qu'ils trament. »

Hermione jura intérieurement : elle n'avait même pas pensé à se servir de ce pouvoir. Au fond, elle ne devrait pas être aussi surprise : elle mettait des barrières puissantes pour ne jamais percevoir involontairement les pensées des autres, alors que Manon n'avait aucun scrupule à se servir de son empathie. Hermione tendit son pouvoir, cherchant Bellatrix et Lucius, et commença par le père de Draco. Si elle devait se faire prendre, elle préférait que ce soit par lui, qui aurait de toute façon envie de sauver son fils, que par la folle Bellatrix.

Et elle retint un violent frisson d'horreur en découvrant le plan de Voldemort. Une mission suicide. Les Deatheaters présents étaient là pour occuper les cinq mages, tandis que d'autres, à l'extérieur, s'occupaient de barricader la salle avant de la détruire, détruisant également toute vie à l'intérieur. Les dix-sept personnes présentes dans le Hall des Prophéties étaient condamnées s'ils ne réagissaient pas rapidement.

Elle recula davantage, donnant un coup dans le dos de Harry, avant de murmurer :

« Il faut sortir d'ici absolument. Ils veulent tout détruire. »

À côté d'elle, elle sentit Manon et Neville se tendre : ils avaient entendu également.

« Fais passer le message à Draco. À mon signal émotionnel, on détruit les prophéties autour de nous pour nous échapper, » proposa immédiatement Manon, s'inspirant directement de ce qu'elle avait lu.

Hermione puis Neville firent passer le message et elle sentit Draco se préparer.

« Dernière chance pour vous, jeunes gens, dit soudain Lucius. Donnez-nous cette prophétie. »

Manon donna un coup de coude à Harry :

« Vas-y, » souffla-t-elle, juste assez fort pour que les Deatheaters l'entendent.

Harry afficha une surprise qu'il éprouvait véritablement : à quoi jouait-elle ?

« Pardon ?

–Donne-la lui, qu'on en finisse... »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais comprit qu'elle devait avoir un plan. Il commença à s'avancer vers Lucius, et sentit Manon s'écarter aussi de ses camarades. Il comprit alors : elle voulait qu'ils cessent d'être aussi serrés les uns aux autres, ce qui les aurait gênés dans un départ précipité. D'ailleurs, il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas que le signal mental survint.

Aussitôt, cinq puissants sorts de bombardement fusèrent en direction des étagères, qui s'effondrèrent en entraînant les orbes avec elles, créant un épais nuage bleuâtre alentours. Harry créa immédiatement une bulle autour des cinq mages, et commença à courir vers la porte. Heureusement pour eux, ses camarades avaient travaillé leur rapidité avec Remus, et ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de le suivre. Derrière eux, les Deatheaters se remettaient de leur surprise, et ils entendirent la voix de Lucius :

« Arrêtez-les ! Ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici !

–Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda aussitôt Hermione au groupe, sans s'arrêter de courir.

–On sort ! » répliqua Manon.

Le petit groupe se précipita vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, mais ils furent brutalement arrêtés par Neville :

« Cette porte est déjà condamnée. Je sens un bouclier. Si on la traverse, on va déclencher quelque chose.

–Quoi ? demanda Manon.

–On n'a pas le temps ! répliqua Harry. D'autres issues ?

–Plusieurs, répondit Manon, se reprenant. Mais je ne sais pas où elles sont.

–OK. À gauche ! »

Et Harry repartit aussitôt, entraînant ses amis avec lui. Ils coururent ainsi à travers les allées, Hermione et Manon lançant à intervalles réguliers des sorts pour détruire les étagères autour d'elles. Cela leur faisait mal au cœur de détruire un tel patrimoine, mais pour l'instant, il s'agissait de survivre. Et les Deatheaters n'étaient pas loin.

Les cinq jeunes gens étaient en pleine santé, des adolescents au top de leur forme et bénéficiant d'un entraînement poussé assuré par un loup-garou. Mais les Deatheaters disposaient de cette forme de déplacement particulier, qui leur donnait l'impression de voler, et accélérait considérablement leur vitesse de déplacement. Les adolescents ne parvenaient pas à distancer les adultes.

Rapidement, ils s'organisèrent : Harry en tête, guidant le groupe et assurant le maintien du bouclier de protection. Neville à son contact, pour alimenter le bouclier d'énergie terrestre, profitant du fait que le Ministère soit souterrain, et pour l'aider à choisir les directions. Draco, Hermione et Manon, eux, assuraient les arrières, lançant régulièrement des sorts pour blesser et arrêter les Deatheaters, tout en continuant à détruire leur environnement pour désorienter leurs poursuivants.

Harry eut soudain l'idée de jeter la prophétie dans l'un des chaos que venait de créer Manon, à sa droite. Il n'entendit pas la boule s'écraser, dans le chaos de verre et de fumée, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas : même si l'orbe était miraculeusement intacte, il faudrait un bon moment aux Deatheaters pour l'identifier.

Ils arrivèrent à une autre porte, et Neville ne perçut aucune magie la condamnant. Sans même s'arrêter, ils la franchirent, et Hermione la ferma hermétiquement derrière eux. Ils regardèrent alors où ils étaient.

« La Salle du Voile... souffla Manon. Ne vous approchez surtout pas de l'arche, c'est le Voile de la Mort. Si vous le franchissez... »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Elle avait décrit lors de la réunion de l'Ordre le fonctionnement du Voile, et les adultes ayant assisté à des exécutions avaient confirmé ses propos.

« OK, fit Harry en baissant son bouclier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

–Une des autres portes doit mener vers la salle ronde de l'entrée, dit Hermione en désignant les trois autres portes, chacune à un angle de la salle.

–Neville, Draco, Hermione, allez-y. Vous êtes plus doués que Manon et moi pour percevoir des boucliers offensifs. »

Les trois jeunes gens s'exécutèrent, mais ils eurent à peine le temps de franchir la moitié de la salle que les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, et une marée de Deatheaters les franchirent. Ils étaient bien plus que douze, cette fois.

« Draco ! Rejoins-nous ! » cria Harry en se précipitant vers Neville et Hermione, entraînant Manon à sa suite.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se regrouper. Les Deatheaters se servirent de leur rapidité de déplacement pour intervenir et les isoler. Les adolescents voulurent se défendre, utilisant leurs pleins pouvoirs et la magie qu'ils avaient appris, mais ils se rendirent compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Les Deatheaters éclatèrent de rire devant leur surprise.

« Les bébés ne peuvent plus jouer ? fit une voix moqueuse, qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. Quel dommage ! »

Lucius et Bellatrix venaient d'entrer à leur tour, et les Deatheaters leur firent place pour qu'ils s'avancent vers les adolescents. Ceux-ci, immobilisés chacun par deux Deatheaters, les regardèrent approcher, impuissants et ne comprenant pas pourquoi, d'un coup, ils ne pouvaient faire appel à leur magie. Bellatrix eut un rire joyeux :

« L'élémentium ! Quelle matière fabuleuse ! »

Hermione lâcha un juron très peu caractéristique de sa personnalité, et ses camarades comprirent qu'elle savait ce qui se passait. Bellatrix se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire :

« La Sang-de-Bourbe a compris, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

–Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! s'écria Neville, furieux.

–Un nouveau Longbottom ! s'exclama Bellatrix, ravie. Lucius, j'aurai droit de faire joujou avec lui ?

–Quand nous aurons la prophétie, Bella, répondit Lucius calmement. Potter, et si vous me la donniez ?

–Je ne l'ai pas, » répondit Harry, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

Lucius s'approcha, menaçant, de lui. Manon maudit la disparition de son empathie qui l'empêchait de savoir si le Lord Malfoy jouait un rôle ou si l'éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux était sincère.

« Pardon ? Donnez-la moi et cessez de faire l'enfant !

–Je ne peux pas vous la donner, je ne l'ai pas, » affirma Harry.

Lucius l'observa un instant, puis ordonna aux deux Deatheaters qui maîtrisaient Harry de le fouiller. Ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« Auquel de vos amis l'avez-vous donnée ?

–À aucun. La prophétie est à sa place, dans le Hall des Prophéties. »

Lucius le dévisagea, visiblement surpris, puis eut un mouvement de rage et le gifla :

« Petit imbécile arrogant ! Dites-moi où est cette prophétie ou je les fais tuer un par un... Cette jeune fille est votre petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit signe en direction de Manon, qui se débattit davantage, ne provoquant que le resserrement de la prise des Deatheaters dans son dos. Harry ressentit une vague de panique et répondit précipitamment :

« Je ne l'ai pas, je vous jure ! Je l'ai lancée dans les débris quand nous nous enfuyions ! »

Lucius se recula, songeur, puis parut prendre une décision.

« Tant pis. Nous ne remplirons que la moitié de notre mission. Débarrassez-vous d'eux. »

Aussitôt, le chaos se déclencha, les adolescents faisant de leur mieux pour échapper aux Deatheaters qui les retenaient, mobilisant tout ce que Remus leur avait appris, et les Deatheaters cherchant à les tuer. Manon fut la première à trouver la solution pour se dégager : elle se transforma en Flamme. La panthère sortit toutes ses griffes pour se débarrasser des Deatheaters qui l'entouraient. Par habitude, elle cracha aussi des flammes, qu'elle renforça immédiatement.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Elle lança un rugissement puissant pour alerter ses compagnons. Ceux-ci profitèrent de la surprise des attaquants, qui ne s'attendaient certainement pas à un tel bruit, pour se transformer à leur tour. Un jaguar, un loup et un renard rejoignirent la panthère. Seul Draco resta humain : sa forme ne lui était pas favorable, dans un environnement aussi confiné. Mais il vit le léopard doré le rejoindre rapidement et le dégager de l'étreinte des deux Deatheaters qui le tenaient, juste à temps pour éviter le sort d'autres qui s'approchaient. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et se lança dans un combat plus conventionnel que ses camarades.

Brusquement, il se sentit plaqué au sol par deux pattes puissantes. Flamme venait de lui faire éviter un nouveau sort. Mais au lieu de le libérer pour le laisser repartir au combat, elle lui donna un coup de museau dans le cou. Il la repoussa avec impatience :

« Laisse-moi, Flamme ! J'ai besoin de me défendre ! »

Elle lui redonna un coup de museau, et par réflexe, il porta la main à son cou, se demandant s'il avait une blessure inquiétante que l'adrénaline lui faisait oublier. Mais sa main ne rencontra pas du sang, mais un morceau de métal. Les médaillons de l'Ordre.

« OK, je les préviens, » dit-il, et Flamme se dégagea aussitôt pour repartir à l'attaque.

Il posa sa baguette sur le médaillon et songea au sort qui déclencherait l'alerte. Une fois qu'il sentit le bout de métal chauffer, il se redressa et examina la situation : les quatre animaux s'étaient regroupés autour de lui. Chacun avait pleinement accès à son élément, s'il en croyait les dégâts qu'ils provoquaient. Mais lui-même n'avait pas accès à son propre élément, ni à sa magie. Heureusement, Remus avait insisté pour qu'ils ne négligent pas la sorcellerie, et il n'était pas impuissant.

Un glapissement sur sa droite lui fit savoir que l'un de ses amis était blessé. Il jeta un coup d'œil, et vit le léopard à terre, immobile. Inquiet, il se pencha pour s'assurer que Flamme était vivante. Brusquement, il fut projeté à l'écart par une masse noire. Bolt venait protéger sa compagne, et visiblement, il était furieux, déchaînant des éclairs en grand nombre autour de lui. Draco n'insista pas et reprit son combat, impatient de voir l'aide arriver. Réduits à la sorcellerie, tous les cinq n'étaient pas en mesure de faire face à un tel nombre.

Il était furieux. Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser avoir ainsi ? D'abord la diversion de la prophétie pour tenter de les enfermer dans le Hall et les faire mourir sur place, puis à présent, cet... élémentium, selon sa tante. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce matériau, mais il se promit de remédier à ce manquement dès qu'il serait en sécurité. S'il parvenait à se mettre en sécurité.

Avec soulagement, il vit les portes déverser un nouveau flot de combattants, qu'il reconnut comme étant des membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que les robes rouges des Aurors. Les renforts arrivaient enfin. Draco cessa d'attaquer, et se contenta de protéger ses amis. Blast et Icepaws avaient décidé de s'allier, créant des crevasses profondes dans lesquelles de puissantes vagues précipitaient les Deatheaters en nombre. Ils se servaient aussi de leurs griffes et de leurs crocs, travaillant en équipe pour se protéger. De l'autre côté, Bolt était seul, planté au dessus de Flamme toujours immobile, et déclenchait éclair sur éclair. Malgré le bruit du combat autour de lui, Draco entendait le grondement qui émanait du jaguar, le tonnerre qui accompagnait ses éclairs. Il vit un Deatheater s'approcher du félin sur le côté, et réagit aussitôt, lançant un sortilège de magie noire pour l'arrêter. Il vit les entrailles du Deatheater exploser, mais ne parvint pas à en être dégoûté, et resta concentré, cherchant d'autres adversaires qui pourraient les menacer, les deux félins et lui.

Le combat sembla durer une éternité. Mais les rangs s'éclaircissaient considérablement, notamment grâce aux éléments déchaînés par les trois Animagi. Autour de Draco se trouvaient à présent également Sirius et Remus, et l'adolescent pouvait apprécier leur expérience et leur efficacité. Il commençait à sérieusement fatiguer.

« Pourquoi tu ne te transformes pas ? cria soudain Remus.

–Je suis un oiseau ! répliqua Draco. Je ne pourrais pas voler ici !

–Mais ton élément sera utile ! Vas-y ! Padfoot et moi gardons tes arrières ! »

Draco n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se transformer à son tour. Le hibou se posa aussitôt près de Bolt, et joignit ses efforts à ceux du jaguar pour créer une véritable tempête.

Les Deatheaters se retrouvèrent pris entre deux maux : l'eau et la terre irrésistibles de Icepaws et Blast d'un côté, et la violente tempête de Duke et Bolt de l'autre. Ils essayèrent de choisir une troisième issue : les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors, qui eux au moins pratiquaient la sorcellerie comme tout le monde.

Remus et Sirius restèrent à proximité des Animagi, Remus criant ses ordres aux adolescents pour qu'ils coordonnent leurs efforts, et Sirius protégeant son ami. Tous les six finirent par réussir à créer une sorte de tenaille pour les Deatheater, dont la seule issue était les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre. Quand les deux adultes se rendirent compte que les quatre animaux étaient suffisamment proches pour se coordonner sans eux, ils rejoignirent les autres combattants.

Blast, Duke et Icepaws voulurent avancer pour pousser les Deatheaters vers les adultes, mais Bolt refusa net de bouger et d'abandonner Flamme. Sans hésiter, Neville reprit sa forme pour soutenir le jaguar et laissa Duke et Icepaws pousser leur tempête, sans éclair dorénavant, vers les Deatheaters restants.

Neville sentit qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son pouvoir et profita du nouveau calme pour observer les Deatheaters tombés à proximité. Il vit alors que beaucoup portaient le même bracelet de métal et comprit que c'était ça, l'élémentium.

Enfin, la tempête s'arrêta, et Draco et Hermione retrouvèrent forme humaine et leur baguette pour terminer le combat de manière plus traditionnelle : il ne restait plus suffisamment de Deatheaters, et ils risquaient plus de blesser leurs alliés qu'autre chose. Seul Bolt resta sous sa forme, préférant garder ses éclairs pour protéger sa compagne que se contenter de sorcellerie.

Neville s'approcha doucement des deux félins, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bolt, attirant son attention :

« Laisse-moi regarder Flamme. »

Bolt resta un moment immobile, puis se déplaça, sans détourner son attention du combat pas encore terminé. Neville s'accroupit à côté du léopard et chercha les signes vitaux. La respiration était faible, le pouls aussi, mais elle était en vie. Une large blessure dévoilait ses côtes, et une impressionnante quantité de sang s'étalait par terre. Neville n'avait plus son don de médicomagie, mais il avait toujours ses connaissances. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un long sortilège destiné à ressouder la blessure. Il savait que ce n'était pas idéal, mais en attendant de vrais soins, cela permettrait à Flamme de ne pas perdre plus de sang. Puis il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une potion de régénération sanguine. Tous les cinq avaient pris leurs précautions avant de partir, et avaient emporté un petit stock de potions de soin. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit aussi efficace sur Flamme que cela l'aurait été sur Manon, mais c'était là aussi mieux que rien.

À côté de lui, Bolt surveillait ses gestes du coin des yeux, tendu. Il savait que Neville était compétent, mais il était inquiet. Ses sens de félin l'avertissait de l'affaiblissement rapide de sa compagne. Il était inquiet. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Humain, il était moins savant que Neville en médicomagie, se reposant essentiellement sur son instinct. Les Guérisseurs, c'était Neville et Manon, dans leur groupe. Lui était un combattant. Il savait fermer une petite coupure, remettre un os en place, mais pas guérir une blessure aussi importante que celle de Flamme en ce moment.

Alors il veillait, s'assurant que plus personne ne s'en prenne à sa compagne. Il restait immobile, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace, les yeux tournés vers les derniers combattants en face de lui.

Et il vit le drame. Sirius et Bellatrix s'affrontaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Si Harry n'avait pas eu peur de blesser son parrain, il serait intervenu depuis un bon moment à coup d'éclair. Mais les deux adversaires étaient trop proches, se provoquant verbalement et magiquement. Et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du Voile, ce même Voile dont Manon avait décrit plusieurs fois avec insistance la dangerosité. Et il vit Sirius tomber à travers, et sembler se dissoudre dans la matière intangible qui flottait à travers l'arche.

Il vit Bellatrix d'abord surprise, puis ravie, éclater de rire. Il sentit Neville à côté de lui poser une main sur son pelage, mais ce fut inutile : Bolt bondit à la poursuite de Bellatrix, l'esprit uniquement tourné vers la vengeance. La sorcière le vit arriver et se détourna rapidement, se précipitant vers la sortie. Bolt dépassa Draco et Hermione, se battant en duo pour plus d'efficacité, et leurs appels ne le retinrent pas. Il dépassa Remus, qui fut tout aussi incapable que les adolescents. Une fois dans la salle ronde, il vit la porte qui menait vers la sortie entrouverte, et se précipita en trois bonds, à temps pour voir Bellatrix tourner à l'angle du couloir menant aux ascenseurs.

Une fois sorti du Département des Mystères, il sentit sa magie l'envahir, et il redevint Harry. Moins rapide que le jaguar, mais plus puissant magiquement. Il continua à poursuivre Bellatrix, se précipita dans un ascenseur ouvert, et tendit sa magie pour la trouver. L'Atrium. Il ordonna aussitôt à la machine de monter.

Quand les grilles s'ouvrirent, il vit la silhouette de la sorcière presque au niveau des cheminées, chantonnant joyeusement :

« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! »

Harry, tout entier à sa colère, ne réfléchit pas davantage, et lança sa magie sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Elle s'effondra de douleur, soumise à un sort pire que le _Cruciatus_.

« Je vais te tuer ! » s'écria Harry en approchant d'elle.

Il se posta à quelques mètres et leva le sort. Bellatrix roula sur le dos pour lui faire face et après quelques inspirations laborieuses, afficha un sourire narquois :

« Me tuer ? Tu as ça dans tes tripes, petit bébé Potter ? Vas-y ! Lance-moi un _Avada Kedavra_ ! Tu connais la formule ! Deux petits mots, et ton cher parrain sera vengé ! »

Harry eut envie de ricaner : il n'avait même pas besoin de la formule. Il lui suffisait de vouloir. Et oh ! comme il le voulait ! Cette folle avait détruit tant de familles... Celle de Neville, et maintenant la sienne... Et d'autres, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais qui seraient toutes aussi heureuses que lui de voir Bellatrix Lestrange enfin hors de ce monde. Il concentra sa magie, prêt à la lâcher sur la sorcière qui le regardait avec de plus en plus d'appréhension.

Mais il hésita. Il vit Manon, détruite après avoir utilisé la magie pour tuer cinquante Deatheaters. Les remords qu'elle avait exprimés, la conscience d'avoir ôté cinquante vies. Elle n'était pas une tueuse. Elle n'y avait pris aucun plaisir, au contraire. Et il n'était pas plus un tueur qu'elle. Bellatrix _méritait_ la mort, comme ces cinquante Deatheaters au mois de mars. Mais il n'était pas un tueur. S'il la tuait maintenant, par vengeance, par colère, en quoi était-il meilleur qu'elle ?

Il sentit une autre présence apparaître dans l'Atrium, et à l'air ravi de Bellatrix, il devina immédiatement qui était là.

« Et bien, Harry Potter... fit la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Elle _mérite_ la mort, et tu le sais. Ce ne serait que justice de la condamner à présent. Et personne ne t'en voudrait. Elle vient de tuer le dernier membre de ta famille. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour résister à la colère. Non, il ne se laisserait pas influencer par Voldemort. Il valait mieux que ça. En restant focalisé sur Bellatrix, il épargnerait Voldemort. Or, le vieux Tom était la priorité. C'était lui qui devait être détruit. C'était à cause de lui que des fous criminels comme Bellatrix se sentaient en sécurité, voire même encouragés.

Il détourna sa puissance vers le sorcier debout derrière lui, qui eut tout juste le temps de plonger pour éviter le puissant rayon de magie.

« Espèce de jeune fou ! s'écria Voldemort, furieux. Tu n'es pas de taille à m'affronter !

–Je suis mage, Tom, répondit Harry d'une voix calme. Je suis largement de taille à t'affronter. »

Il dressa simplement la main lorsque Voldemort lui envoya un sort, faisant apparaître un bouclier au dernier moment, qui absorba complètement le rayon d'un vert maladif. Il répliqua aussitôt, et vit son propre sort s'écraser sur un bouclier dressé à la hâte.

C'était la première fois que Harry avait véritablement le potentiel pour affronter Voldemort à armes égales, voire à son propre avantage. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette chance s'échapper. Il engagea aussitôt le combat, noyant Voldemort sous un feu nourri de magie, le forçant à rester cantonné à de la défense. Mais Voldemort avait l'expérience et les connaissances. Harry n'avait que quinze ans, et malgré les nombreux héritages magiques dont il disposait et l'entraînement sérieux dont il faisait l'objet, cela ne suffisait pas encore pour marquer nettement l'avantage sur un sorcier aussi expérimenté que Voldemort, même affaibli.

Harry était obligé de le reconnaître : Voldemort était créatif dans sa façon de combattre, et parfaitement conscient de ses forces et faiblesses. Il contrait chaque coup porté par Harry, sans le laisser le blesser. La seule chose que parvenait à faire Harry pour le moment, c'était de garder la main sur le combat, sans parvenir à le rompre à son avantage. C'était déjà un exploit en soi, mais ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux du jeune homme, frustré.

Aucun des deux combattants ne vit l'Atrium se remplir, les gens arrivant par les ascenseurs alors qu'ils remontaient du Département des Mystères, mais également par les cheminées. Avec en tête Amelia Bones et le Ministre de la Magie, pâle et stupéfait.

« Il est de retour ! »

Amelia se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait devant elle : le jeune Potter et Voldemort engagés dans un combat spectaculaire, et des personnes sales, fatiguées et pour certaines blessées, de l'autre côté de l'Atrium, au niveau des ascenseurs. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les seuls adolescents présents étaient les jeunes mages.

Ce fut Voldemort qui rompit le combat en constatant qu'ils avaient des spectateurs. Brusquement, il lança un cri de rage et disparut en tourbillonnant. Harry, surpris, manqua de s'écrouler, puis regarda autour de lui. Draco et Hermione s'avançaient déjà vers lui, et il les laissa les rejoindre, trop épuisé pour bouger.

« Manon ? » lança-t-il seulement lorsqu'ils furent assez près.

Draco eut un sourire encourageant :

« Neville l'a déjà emmenée à Hogwarts, Pomfrey doit s'occuper d'elle. »

Harry relâcha enfin la pression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le combat, et se laissa tomber par terre.

« Sirius...

–Je suis sincèrement désolée, Harry... » fit Hermione en s'accroupissant à côté de lui pour le serrer contre elle.

Elle releva la tête en entendant du monde approcher et soupira : membres de l'Ordre, membres du Ministère, journalistes... Tout le monde semblait converger vers eux. Le Professeur McGonagall fut une des premières à les rejoindre, avec Amelia Bones. D'un ton inhabituellement doux, elle leur dit :

« Mr Potter, vous pouvez vous transporter directement à Hogwarts. Allez à l'infirmerie, et emmenez vos deux amis avec vous. Amelia et moi nous occupons de calmer les choses ici.

–Permettez-moi juste de vous rencontrer plus tard pour obtenir toute l'histoire, ajouta Amelia.

–Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et se concentra pour emmener Draco et Hermione avec lui lors de son transplanage directement dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey sursauta et ils virent Neville adopter immédiatement une garde de combat, puis se détendre en les reconnaissant. Il sourit à l'encontre de Harry :

« Manon va guérir. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça prendra, puisqu'elle a été blessée sous sa forme Animagus et non humaine, mais elle est hors de danger. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps.

–Combien ? demanda Harry.

–Quelques jours, sans doute, répondit Madame Pomfrey. Nous ne pouvons pas la forcer à reprendre apparence humaine tant qu'elle est blessée ainsi, et les potions sont beaucoup moins efficaces sur les Animagi. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est la maintenir dans un coma guérisseur, et laisser le temps agir. Elle guérira. »

Neville s'avança vers ses amis et les examina. Puis il poussa Hermione vers un lit :

« Tu es blessée. Toi aussi, Draco. Et toi, Harry, tu es épuisé. Va t'allonger dans le lit à côté de celui de Manon. »

Les trois jeunes gens connaissaient trop bien Neville pour prendre le risque de lui désobéir. Il était rare qu'il prenne un ton aussi autoritaire, mais quand c'était le cas, il était prudent de ne pas discuter. Harry s'avança vers sa compagne, et la vit, toujours sous sa forme de Flamme, allongée sur le flanc dans le lit. Sa magie retrouvée, il voyait ses signes vitaux stabilisés, et il décida de faire confiance à Neville. Il rapprocha son lit de celui de Manon, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'allongea, avec l'intention de la surveiller. Mais à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

Ils étaient à présent en sécurité à Hogwarts, il pouvait baisser sa garde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Et voilà, vous savez tout ;)

L'auteur dont parle Manon, avec la théorie concernant les prophéties, est Terry Goodkind, et ce concept est issu de la saga de l' _Epée de Vérité_ , dont j'ai été une lectrice assidue avant que la saga se perde dans les mêmes poncifs éculés de tome en tome... L'auteur et cette saga sont considérés comme un classique de la _high-fantasy_ , et j'ai adoré les premiers tomes. La première partie de la saga en fait 11, et personnellement, j'ai commencé à décrocher à partir du neuvième. La deuxième partie de la saga, je n'en ai lu que le premier tome tellement j'ai eu l'impression que l'auteur voulait juste user un peu plus le filon qui lui avait permis de devenir un "classique" du genre... Il y a de très bonnes idées et un bon sens du suspense, mais c'est très manichéen et... toujours les mêmes clichés : la valeur l'emporte sur le nombre, la droiture sur la malhonnêteté... C'est bien beau, mais bon... 11 tomes, quoi ;) Et je pense qu'il devrait y avoir une limite sur le nombre de fois où on peut utiliser le viol comme excuse pour briser une femme... (oui, je sais, je l'ai utilisé, c'est un cliché malheureusement très fréquent :/ )

La semaine prochaine, on reprend le journal, et la version de Manon par rapport à ces événements et leurs conséquences :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

Camilou : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review très enthousiaste ! :D Comme tu le vois, ton souhait était celui de la majorité, donc tu as eu ce chapitre :)

Concernant Manon pas Marie-Sue... Ah ? Je pensais au contraire avoir réalisé une belle Marie-Sue : une belle jeune fille qui sort de nulle part et s'attache directement aux personnages essentiels, et sort avec le héros, et a plein de super pouvoirs super utiles, et plein de connaissances super utiles... Après, je suis contente si la façon de l'écrire permet de faire oublier ça, mais oui, c'en est une ;)

Par contre, je suis d'accord, j'ai également rarement vu Harry sortir avec un(e) OC, surtout avec une SI ( _self insert_ ). Sans doute que les auteurs de SI ne voulaient pas s'y piquer ;) Même pas peur ! :D

À lundi prochain pour la suite !


	96. 22 juin 1996

**Samedi 22 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

Bon ben...

Ça ne s'est pas bien passé...

Si tu n'as pas eu de mes nouvelles plus tôt, c'est que je ne me suis réveillée qu'hier, et j'étais encore trop groggy pour t'écrire avant aujourd'hui. J'ai été blessée au Ministère. C'est moi qui ai été le plus gravement blessée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui souffre le plus aujourd'hui.

On n'a pas réussi à sauver Sirius. Harry hésite entre la tristesse et la colère. Tristesse parce qu'il a perdu son parrain, évidemment, et colère parce que j'avais décrit à tout le monde la façon dont Sirius mourait, dans les livres, et que ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire la même chose : se battre avec Bellatrix, se provoquer mutuellement, et se laisser surprendre et tomber à travers le Voile.

Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. Enfin... Si, j'étais techniquement là, mais j'étais déjà blessée et inconsciente. En fait, j'ai manqué une grosse partie du combat, apparemment.

Je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte les choses dans l'ordre, ce sera plus clair.

Nous avons été au Ministère pour vingt heures, comme prévu. Nous avons été dans le Hall des Prophéties. Au passage, nous avons découvert que la prophétie que Harry a faite, en février dernier, ben... elle n'est pas de lui. Elle a déjà été faite, depuis avant même les Fondateurs... Comme quoi...

Nous avons trouvé la prophétie qui concerne Harry et Voldemort.. Et quand Harry l'a retirée de son support, les Deatheaters sont apparus. Lucius et Bellatrix en tête. Mauvaise nouvelle, donc, puisqu'il nous faudrait compter avec le père de Draco. Je pense que Voldemort comptait dessus, en fait. Il n'y avait que douze Deatheaters dans le Hall, ça n'aurait pas été très compliqué de les maîtriser. Mais avec le père de Draco présent, nous avons hésité, et du coup, nous avons fait des erreurs. Hermione n'a pas eu le réflexe de vérifier leur plan dans leur esprit : pourquoi se sont-ils présentés à seulement douze alors que nous avons déjà démontré que cinquante ne nous posaient aucun problème ? Puis au lieu de les maîtriser avant de nous enfuir, nous nous sommes enfuis directement...

Bref, un fiasco, qui nous a conduit tout droit dans la Salle du Voile. Heureusement, Harry a eu le réflexe au passage de se débarrasser de la prophétie. Impossible de la donner aux Deatheaters, comme ça. Je crois que c'est la seule petite victoire, pour le moment.

Dans la Salle du Voile, nous avons fait l'erreur absolument stupide et idiote de nous séparer. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il n'y avait personne, et que nous restions toujours dans le champ de vision les uns des autres. Sauf que nous n'avions pas prévu ce qui allait tout faire basculer :

L'élémentium.

Un matériau extrêmement rare, le matériau le plus cher au monde. Avec pour propriété particulière de bloquer la magie pure de certaines créatures, dont les humains. La magie via focus marche toujours, donc les sorciers peuvent continuer à exercer via leur baguette. Mais la magie pure... Non, plus rien. Et nos baguettes ne sont pas faites pour supporter une puissance telle que la nôtre. Nous avons toujours nos premières baguettes, nous n'avons pas encore pris des baguettes adaptées à notre magie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie, après tout.

Crois-moi que maintenant, c'est réglé. Hier, dès mon réveil, Harry a pris un rendez-vous avec un fabricant de baguettes sur mesures, dont les coordonnées ont été données par ses avocats, et nous le rencontrons lundi.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés quasi impuissants face aux Deatheaters. Surtout qu'ils étaient à présent beaucoup, beaucoup plus nombreux. Ils nous ont immobilisés sans trop de problème, ont essayé de négocier une dernière fois la remise de la prophétie, puis Lucius a ordonné notre mise à mort. Comme ça, froidement. La mort de cinq ados, dont son propre fils, sans une hésitation. Ça fait depuis hier que j'y pense, à cet ordre. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment-là. Sans mon empathie, je suis sans défense, on dirait.

Pour me dégager des Deatheaters, j'ai eu l'idée de me transformer en Flamme. Et je me suis rendue compte que sous ma forme animale, ma magie élémentale était disponible. Et oui, un animal, ce n'est pas un humain. Donc l'élémentium ne marche plus. Mais comme la seule magie à laquelle j'ai accès avec Flamme, c'est ma magie élémentale, j'ai du me contenter de ça. C'est mieux que rien, tu diras.

Les autres m'ont vite copiée, sauf Draco. Il m'a expliqué hier que c'est parce que Duke n'est pas capable de se battre dans un endroit aussi restreint que la Salle du Voile. Donc il s'est contenté de la sorcellerie, en essayant d'assurer nos arrières. Mais il ne peut pas être partout à la fois, et avec quatre animaux à surveiller... Ben ce qui devait arriver est arrivé : un des animaux s'est fait blesser. Et c'est tombé sur moi. À peine le temps de le convaincre de se servir de son médaillon pour appeler des renforts que me voilà hors jeu.

Donc tout ce que je te raconte à présent, c'est ce que m'ont dit les autres. Apparemment, Bolt a décidé que sa mission était de me protéger. Blast et Icepaws se sont alliés pour capturer en masse les Deatheaters. Hermione et Neville ont du retourner le lendemain au Ministère pour libérer les Deatheaters pris dans leurs pièges. Les Aurors et autres « spécialistes » du Ministère ont été incapables de contourner leur magie élémentale : Neville a créé des crevasses dans lesquelles Hermione a poussé les Deatheaters, et ils ont refermé les crevasses par un toit de glace assez épais.

Et Bolt a utilisé à volonté l'élément foudre.

Quand les renforts sont arrivés, Remus et Sirius sont venus soutenir Draco, et il s'est transformé à son tour pour aider Bolt. À eux deux, ils ont créé une jolie tempête, apparemment. Et Remus a coordonné les efforts des deux équipes pour que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre n'aient plus qu'à cueillir les Deatheaters tentant d'échapper à ces deux versions de l'enfer. Quand ils ont estimé que tous les quatre pouvaient se débrouiller seuls, Remus et Sirius ont rejoint les autres pour leur donner un coup de main. Puis quand il y a eu moins de Deatheaters, seuls Duke et Icepaws ont continué, créant une tempête sans éclairs. Blast est redevenu Neville, et lui et Bolt sont restés en arrière pour veiller sur moi.

C'est là que Bolt a vu Sirius mourir.

Du coup, on continue sur la lancée du livre : Bolt qui poursuit Bellatrix jusque dans l'Atrium, se rend compte que la magie est de nouveau pleinement accessible, redevient Harry, et crée un spectacle en sons et lumières pour les gens du Ministère, avec Voldemort en _guest star_. Voldemort prend la fuite en se rendant compte qu'on l'a repéré, tout le monde croit à son retour, c'est merveilleux, le monde est magnifique. La différence par rapport au livre, c'est que Dumbledore n'est pas intervenu, c'est Harry qui a mis la pâtée à Voldemort. Et apparemment, c'était _vraiment_ impressionnant. Il ne manquait qu'un peu d'expérience et de finesse à Harry pour qu'il puisse l'emporter.

Harry, Draco et Hermione sont revenus ensemble à Hogwarts. Neville m'avait déjà ramenée par une cheminée du Département des Mystères, grâce à un membre de l'Ordre également Langue-de-Plomb. Je suis restée inconsciente jusqu'à hier, parce que j'ai été blessée sous ma forme animale, et que la médicomagie est prévue pour les humains. Les autres s'en sont plutôt bien sortis. Quelques coupures pour Hermione et Draco qui se sont aussi battus sous forme humaine, et une grosse fatigue pour Harry après son combat contre Voldemort et toute l'émotion créée par la pression des combats, l'angoisse à mon sujet, et le traumatisme de la mort de Sirius.

Les adultes nous ont laissés tranquilles la plus grande partie de la journée de mardi. Fin de journée mardi, Amelia, McGonagall, Augusta, Narcissa et Remus sont venus nous rendre visite dans l'infirmerie. Le décompte des blessés et des morts, dans les deux camps, avait été fait, les premiers récits rassemblés, la presse canalisée. Maintenant, il s'agissait de nous donner à la fois le résultat de tout ça et d'entendre notre propre version.

Et en fait, c'est là que ça se gâte. Trois cent vingt deux Deatheaters sur place au moment de l'intervention des Aurors. Soixante quatre morts, et le reste arrêtés. Parmi les morts... il y a Lucius. On ignore ce qui s'est passé, on ne le saura sans doute jamais, et ce n'est pas franchement utile, mais le fait est que Draco a perdu son père. Une des plus grandes craintes de Draco était que son père disparaisse avant de voir le nom Malfoy restauré. Ben voilà...

Et ce qui est terrible avec la noblesse, et c'est le cas pour Harry aussi, c'est qu'on ne leur laisse pas le temps de faire leur deuil : il faut aussitôt penser aux affaires, surtout dans des familles aussi délicates en temps de guerre. Draco a du agir tout de suite pour ne pas que le titre de Lord Malfoy soit un tant soit peu à l'abandon. Depuis mercredi, il est le Lord en titre. Et depuis jeudi, il est également Lord Black. Sirius a rétabli l'héritage de Draco en le voyant rejoindre notre camp. Il a précisé dans son testament, dont la lecture a été faite jeudi, qu'il vaut mieux pour l'équilibre de la Grande Bretagne magique que les familles Potter et Black restent deux familles distinctes, même s'il aime Harry comme un fils. Donc le titre de Lord Black est allé à Draco.

Draco s'est servi de son titre, de sa puissance et de ses connaissances pour virer Voldemort et les Deatheaters de son Manoir. Harry, Neville et lui ont renforcé les protections de Malfoy Manor, et l'ont pour l'instant complètement fermé sauf pour Draco, qui porte le titre de Lord. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de moyen d'être sélectifs sur qui des sangs Black et Malfoy peut avoir accès au Manoir, Narcissa et Cassiopeia restent à Lions' Rock. Mais l'objectif des vacances, c'est de faire de Malfoy Manor un bastion aussi sélectif que Lions' Rock.

Idem pour Grimmauld Place. Le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix a été transféré à Lions' Rock et Grimmauld Place a été fermé. Seuls les elfes de maison ont accès aux deux domaines, et seulement dans les parties communes, histoire de pouvoir les entretenir.

Autre conséquence de la mort de Sirius _et_ de Lucius : Draco est désormais un noble avec autant de pouvoir que Harry, et pas seulement par proxy, comme c'était le cas jusque là, avec les Malfoy détenant les voix Black en attendant qu'il y ait de nouveau un Lord Black en titre. Il y a maintenant un Lord Black, et c'est Draco. D'ailleurs, parce que le nom Black est plus puissant que le nom Malfoy, il s'appelle légalement Draco Black-Malfoy, et non plus Malfoy.

Neville dit que s'ils en ont envie, à eux deux, Harry et Draco peuvent complètement refondre la société magique britannique, et que le seul accord dont ils auront besoin, c'est celui de la Reine d'Angleterre.

Je m'étais fait une promesse, dans le Hall des Prophéties. Quand Lucius est arrivé, j'ai senti dans son aura de la fierté et de l'espoir pour son fils. Et je m'étais promis de le dire à Draco. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait dans ces circonstances, mais du coup, ça m'a semblé encore plus important qu'il le sache : jusqu'au bout, son père a été fier de lui. Même quand Draco lui a jeté sa proposition de joindre les rangs des Deatheaters au visage, il était fier de lui. Lucius a joué son rôle de Deatheater jusqu'au bout, mais il aura été également un père fier que son fils ait choisi un autre chemin jusqu'au bout.

C'est juste terriblement triste qu'il n'ait jamais pu le lui dire franchement.

Une autre conséquence de cette virée au Ministère : la reconnaissance du retour de Voldemort. Sur ce point-là, au moins, c'est une réussite. Tous les gratte-papiers du Ministère, et de nombreux journalistes ont vu au moins la fin du duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Impossible de nier l'évidence.

Et impossible également pour Harry de nier le fait qu'il est de taille à affronter Voldemort, et sans doute un des seuls dans ce cas : le spectacle qu'ils ont donné, tous les deux, a montré un niveau de magie que très peu de sorciers peuvent atteindre. Avec plus d'expérience, nous en serons tous les cinq capables, mais force est de reconnaître que nous sommes parmi les rares à vraiment pouvoir battre Voldemort : il n'a plus sa puissance d'antan, mais il a gagné en expérience, connaissance et subtilité. Oui, j'ai réussi à mettre _Voldemort_ et _subtilité_ dans la même phrase. C'est un crétin aux idées arriérées, mais je suis obligée de reconnaître que c'est un bon magicien. Hermione m'a montré son souvenir du duel entre Harry et Voldemort, c'est... effrayant.

La seule chose rassurante, c'est que Snape nous a raconté que Voldemort a semblé aussi épuisé de son combat contre Harry que Harry. Et qu'il a semblé s'en remettre beaucoup moins rapidement : au bout de quelques heures de sommeil, Harry était à nouveau frais comme un gardon et tout à fait apte à s'inquiéter pour moi et ruminer sur la mort de son parrain, et il a fallu plusieurs jours à Voldemort pour vraiment retrouver sa forme.

Quand ça s'est su que toute l'histoire avait commencé dans le Hall des Prophéties, les articles et les rumeurs déclarant que Harry est l'Élu ont démarré, et c'est encore la Une d'aujourd'hui (oui, j'ai à nouveau droit de lire le _Prophet_ , victoire !). Du coup, Harry fait un peu office de super-héros, pour l'instant, dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. Heureusement pour lui, dans une semaine, c'est le début officiel des vacances, et il n'y aura plus autant de monde autour de lui.

Le _Prophet_ a publié également tout un tas d'articles selon lesquels il est absolument honteux de s'être moqués pendant autant de temps d'un garçon qui avait clamé à corps et à cris la vérité, _et caetera, et caetera_. Ils ne se sont jamais excusés véritablement, et l'ironie de la situation est plutôt mordante.

Enfin, puisque les vacances sont proches, que l'année est terminée et que les OWLs sont passées, il faut que Hermione s'occupe, et elle a donc décidé de s'attaquer au mystère élémentium. Je n'en sais pas grand chose pour l'instant. Je digère encore toutes les informations qu'on me donne depuis hier à mon réveil, j'essaie de gérer les trop nombreuses visites (et encore, Amelia n'est pas encore venue me trouver me demander ma propre version des événements, quelle chanceuse), et mon sarcasme peut certainement être mis sur le compte du choc des événements, additionné à la colère de cet échec qu'a été cette sortie au Ministère et le fait que je ne peux pas sortir de mon lit d'hôpital parce que mes côtes me font encore mal... Donc du coup, je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille ses premières explications un peu trop enthousiastes à mon goût.

En gros, l'élémentium est un matériau rare, composite, mélange d'or et de platine réalisé dans des conditions spécifiques très dures à obtenir, presque aussi dures que pour la réalisation d'une pierre philosophale, rien que ça. Ce sont les gobelins qui ont le monopole quasi-exclusif de la production d'élémentium. Ce matériau a donc pour particularité de bloquer l'utilisation de la magie pure chez certaines espèces animales : les humains, les gobelins, les elfes (y compris de maison), les nains et toutes les créatures contenant en partie la magie d'une de ces créatures. Lors du combat au Ministère, certains Deatheaters portaient un bracelet en élémentium. Comme ça a un effet rayonnant, la présence de ces quelques bracelets a suffi à bloquer la magie pure dans toute la salle.

Heureusement, les formes Animagus des humains correspondent plus aux animaux dont on prend la forme qu'à un humain métamorphosé. C'est la différence entre une simple Métamorphose et un Animagus. Je peux prendre la forme d'un pingouin, si je veux, ce ne sera qu'une Métamorphose, et ça n'aura pas les particularités de la forme Animagus : possibilité d'être maintenue sans grand effort, adoption de l'esprit animal dans une partie plus ou moins grande, adoption des pouvoirs de l'animal s'il en a... Je peux me transformer en louve des glaces, si je veux, je n'aurais pas les pouvoirs de la louve des glaces, contrairement à Hermione. Comme l'Animagus est intimement plus lié à l'animal qu'à l'humain, il n'est pas affecté par l'élémentium, et c'est pour ça que nous avons pu avoir accès à notre magie élémentale une fois sous notre forme animale.

Les Aurors ont récupéré les bracelets présents lors du combat, et Hermione a réussi à négocier pour en récupérer trois (sur la dizaine). Ce sont Draco et Harry qui l'ont aidée en faisant valoir leur pouvoir politique et légal. Ces trois bracelets valent une véritable fortune, et Hermione est heureuse de ne pas avoir à les acheter : même pour Harry, ça aurait représenté une belle dépense. On ignore encore comment Voldemort a pu s'en payer une dizaine (peut-être a-t-il récupéré des bracelets qui faisaient partie de l'héritage familial de certains de ses fidèles...), et surtout, on espère que ça représentait tout son stock.

Comme pour les Horcruxes, l'effet de l'élémentium est bloqué par le plomb, et pour l'instant, ils sont conservés dans des boîtes en plomb à Lions' Rock, en attendant que Hermione se penche sur eux. Le plomb a aussi un effet bloquant sur la magie, mais pas rayonnant. C'est juste que la magie ne passe pas à travers. Et ça vaut pour n'importe quelle forme de magie, humaine, non humaine... Mais comme c'est beaucoup trop lourd, on n'en fait pas des armures. Et en alliage, il perd de sa puissance. Pour un magicien, il vaut mieux être protégé par une armure en cuir de dragon ou même mieux de Basilic, qu'en alliage de plomb. Et ça tombe bien, c'est plus léger.

Voilà pour les news.

Ah, si ! J'ai volé un Retourneur de Temps au Ministère, lors de notre arrivée au Département des Mystères, mais chut ! Les autres mages sont au courant, mais ils n'en ont parlé à personne. Et Neville me l'a retiré avant que Pomfrey ne s'occupe de moi. On s'est dit que ça pouvait toujours être utile, et on ne savait pas s'il y en avait déjà parmi tous les artefacts cumulés par les Potter et les Black. Harry a voulu s'en servir apparemment pour recommencer l'excursion au Ministère, et ainsi empêcher toutes nos erreurs et la mort de Sirius et de Lucius, mais malheureusement, le Retourneur de Temps ne permet pas de faire revenir les morts. Ils sont morts, et ils le resteront. Si on devait retourner dans le temps, tout ce que ça nous permettrait, c'est de voir à nouveau leur mort, peut-être sous une forme légèrement différente, mais toujours au même moment. Ce n'est pas franchement un cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, on modère les propos : ça peut être utile, à condition qu'on veuille manipuler un événement dans lequel il n'y a pas eu de morts, ou alors que ce ne soit pas ces morts qu'on veuille corriger.

Et comme le reste s'est pas trop mal passé : Voldemort n'a pas la prophétie, et il a été repéré par le Ministère, ben ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Harry prend beaucoup plus mal la mort de Sirius que Draco celle de son père. En fait, Harry souffre de cette nouvelle perte, mais il est surtout furieux après Sirius. Il a l'impression que Sirius l'a abandonné, a préféré faire le clown et abandonner toute prudence plutôt que de penser à se protéger pour rester auprès de ceux qui tiennent à lui. Et Harry gère très mal l'abandon. Je pense que c'est une phase. Enfin, j'espère. Mais en tout cas, pour l'instant, ça le rend très lunatique. Il va être d'humeur normale à un moment, peut-être un peu plus calme que d'habitude, puis tout d'un coup, ça va partir en _live_ , il va exploser et s'attaquer à la première personne qui dira un mot de travers (ou pas). Il m'a fait pleurer, hier, après s'être lâché sur moi.

Soi-disant que je ne comprendrais rien à la perte et à l'abandon... Il me dit ça à moi... Je l'ai mal pris et je lui en veux toujours. Je veux bien l'aider, l'aimer et le soutenir, mais il y a des limites. Il ne s'est pas encore excusé. D'après lui, j'ai l'impression que mon empathie me permet de comprendre tout le monde, alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas parce que je ressens leurs émotions que je sais ce qui les cause, et tout le processus intellectuel derrière. Et quand je compatis à sa douleur, c'est parce que pour le coup, je sais ce que c'est, et pas uniquement grâce à mon empathie. Mais non, môssieur est le seul parmi nous qui a connu autant de pertes, on ne peut pas comprendre, voyons...

Ah oui, ça doit aussi jouer dans mon humeur assez sarcastique, pour le moment, si tu n'avais pas deviné.

J'attends avec impatience qu'il vienne s'excuser. Je ne ferai pas le premier pas, et je ne compte pas lui réserver le meilleur des accueils... Là, pour le coup, la guimauve, elle a un peu grillé.

Hermione essaie de jouer les médiatrices. Ou plutôt, elle essaie de me convaincre d'être... compréhensive. Mais je comprends tout à fait, là n'est pas le problème. Je sais qu'il a mal, et que c'est sa manière à lui d'exprimer sa douleur. Mais ça ne doit pas se faire à n'importe quel prix. Il y a des limites, tout de même. Il m'a crié dessus, il m'a presque insultée, il m'a dénigrée, traitée de menteuse, d'hypocrite, de fille qui ne comprend rien à rien, et autres petits mots doux, il est hors de question que je m'écrase et joue la gentille petite amie amoureuse qui lui passe tout et n'importe quoi. Ça n'a jamais été mon cas, et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit sain, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il souffre qu'il doit me faire souffrir. Elle gère comme elle veut son amitié avec lui, qu'elle me laisse gérer mon couple comme je l'entends.

Il n'est pas revenu me voir depuis hier. J'ai un peu le moral dans les chaussettes, je le reconnais. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais céder. Et s'il ne revient pas avant que je sorte demain... Oh, il va m'entendre...

Et tiens, pour finir en beauté : c'était mon anniversaire cette semaine. J'étais inconsciente, et depuis, il semble passer complètement inaperçu. Mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire : oublié de tous et en plus, une dispute avec mon petit copain qui remet en cause ma personnalité même. Génial.

Draco et Neville ont deviné que ce que je suis en train d'écrire me mine le moral, parce qu'ils veulent que j'arrête pour discuter avec eux.

Je te laisse...

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Et voilà les premières conséquences de la bataille du Ministère, tant au niveau public que personnel. Evidemment, tout ça va être développé dans les prochains chapitres :)

Apparemment, beaucoup ont pensé que si Manon avait volé un Retourneur de Temps, cela permettrait peut-être de sauver Sirius, par je ne sais quelle pirouette scénaristique. Comme elle vient de l'expliquer, ça ne se passera pas comme ça... Donc désolée, mais Sirius est bel et bien mort...

En fait, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ce Retourneur de Temps. C'est une piste lancée comme ça et je vais voir ce que ça donne. En tout état de cause, il y a beaucoup de contraintes à l'utilisation des Retourneurs de Temps, et ce ne sera pas une solution miracle. Première contrainte découverte dans ce chapitre : ça ne permet pas d'empêcher quelqu'un de mourir si cette personne est déjà morte au moment où on Retourne le Temps. Ensuite, je vais pas mal me baser sur ce qui se passe dans le _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ : on ne peut remonter que de quelques heures, par exemple. Oubliez ce qui se passe dans l' _Enfant Maudit_ (j'essaie, personnellement...).

Dans ma fic (ce sera développé dans la prochaine partie), certaines magies ne sont pas à la portée des magiciens humains (sorciers, mages ou peut importe), et la magie temporelle en fait partie. Ils essaient tant bien que mal d'expérimenter à ce sujet (d'où la salle dédiée au Département des Mystères), mais le Retourneur de Temps est le plus grand succès à ce jour, et ça reste encore très limité. Bref, pas de pseudo- _Docteur Who_ qui peut voyager à volonté dans le temps dans cette fic, il y a déjà pas mal de complications temporelles comme ça ;)

C'est aussi parce que c'est une magie encore bien inexpliquée que le Département des Mystères a refusé de légiférer sur les voyageurs temporels, malgré les pressions de Fudge et Dumbledore. L'agenda politique de ces chercheurs leur permet de faire fi des réactions émotionnelles et/ou intéressées immédiates à un événement encore essentiellement incompris et incontrôlable.

Ensuite, l'élémentium. Oui, j'ai introduit une "kryptonite" pour nos mages ;) (merci le Cerf-Pentard pour la référence). Je ne peux pas donner plein de super-pouvoirs à nos mages sans leur donner une super-faiblesse :D

Mais comme pour le Retourneur de Temps, ce ne sera pas une solution miracle pour Voldemort. Rien qu'à cause de son prix, déjà... Donc n'espérez pas le voir souvent. En toute honnêteté, vu comme j'envisage son utilisation par la suite, vous aurez le temps d'oublier son existence avant qu'il ressorte ;)

À lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)


	97. 23 juin 1996

**Dimanche 23 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

Apparemment, d'avoir le moral dans les chaussettes, ça me fait imaginer les choses encore pires qu'elles ne le sont.

Si je n'ai pas vu Harry de la journée hier, c'était parce qu'il préparait une fête d'anniversaire pour moi dans la Suite des Fondateurs.

Neville a négocié ma sortie avec Pomfrey, en expliquant qu'on a toutes les potions nécessaires dans la Suite, et qu'il y a un Médicomage et mon copain qui a plutôt tendance à me couver que l'inverse pour veiller sur moi. Elle a fini par céder, et nous sommes allés, un peu avant l'heure du dîner, dans la Suite. Neville m'a dit qu'on devait y aller pour que je puisse prendre une vraie douche et m'habiller de frais. Mais en fait, le temps que je prenne cette douche et redescende, la Suite avait été complètement métamorphosée en une sorte de pavillon de plage. Plutôt joyeux et chaleureux. Et j'ai compris d'un coup pourquoi Neville a insisté pour que je m'habille léger : c'était le _dress code_ de la soirée.

Il était apparemment prévu qu'il y ait un immense « surprise ! » avec tout le monde qui sort de sa cachette, mais Draco, Hermione et Neville ont compris que j'avais d'abord besoin de mettre les points sur les i avec Harry avant d'envisager de passer la soirée avec lui, et que c'était préférable que ça ne se fasse pas en public. Du coup, ils nous ont laissé une demi-heure en tête-à-tête, Harry et moi.

Je suis fière de moi : _guimauve grillée power_ ! Je n'ai pas cédé ! Je suis restée plantée devant lui, les bras croisés, en attendant qu'il veuille bien commencer.

J'ai senti qu'il était gêné, mais après ce qu'il m'a dit avant-hier, hors de question que je lui facilite la tâche.

« Je m'excuse, a-t-il finalement dit. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je n'avais pas à te dire ça...

–Tu l'as pensé ?

–Je... Sur le coup, oui, » il a reconnu.

Ah bah voilà qui n'arrange pas son cas. Il s'en est heureusement rendu compte parce qu'il a ajouté :

« Mais je l'ai regretté presque tout de suite. J'étais en colère, et... Je n'avais pas à dire ça, ni même à le penser. Je le sais.

–Et est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi ça m'a blessée ? »

Il a semblé encore plus mal à l'aise. Je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas crié. Quand je suis vraiment en colère, je ne crie pas. Je suis méchante, mais très froidement. Et on ne peut pas dire que j'étais chaleureuse, à ce moment-là de notre conversation. Quand je crie, je suis soumise à mes émotions, et c'est plutôt facile de me calmer. Quand je suis calme, c'est que je suis maître de moi, et qu'il va falloir user de pas mal d'arguments avant de me faire changer d'avis...

« Je t'ai insultée... a commencé Harry. Je... je suis désolé... Sincèrement...

–Il va falloir plus que ça, Harry. Tu m'as insultée, en effet. Tu m'as insultée sur tout ce que je suis : ma nature, mon vécu, mon intelligence. Dis-moi, après ça, si je vaux si peu, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends seulement la peine d'être avec moi ? »

Il a pâli, et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a compris à quel point il m'a fait mal, et que s'il ne redressait pas rapidement la barre, j'étais capable de mettre fin à notre relation.

« Manon, tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée. Tu le sais...

–Excuse-moi d'avoir des doutes, après ce que j'ai entendu hier...

–Et ce que j'ai dit une fois sous le coup de la colère efface tout ce que je te dis depuis plusieurs mois ?

–On dit des vérités sous la colère qu'on ne dirait jamais en temps normal à cause du savoir-vivre.

–Je ne le pense pas, Manon. Tu es une fille formidable, vraiment. Tu es généreuse, courageuse, intelligente, à l'écoute, attentionnée, ouverte d'esprit... C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui, et... et tu nous avais prévenus, par rapport à Sirius. Et j'étais en colère après lui, hier, pas après toi. Je sais que tu as vécu pas mal de choses, et que tu sais aussi ce que c'est que de tout perdre. Tu as du repartir de zéro, en arrivant ici. Et je sais que tu te poses des questions sur ton avenir, sur ce que tu deviendras une fois que la boucle temporelle sera terminée. Tu joues gros, et tu ne l'as même pas choisi. Tu es encore plus impuissante que moi. Et je sais qu'hier, tu ne parlais pas parce que tu interprétais ce que tu ressentais via ton empathie, mais que tu comprenais vraiment. Je suis absolument et sincèrement désolé. Je suis un crétin, quand je suis en colère. »

Il était parfaitement sincère. Il y avait du regret, de la gêne, mais aussi de la peur, de l'espoir, de l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce qui motive les émotions, mais je ne suis pas complètement débile, je sais qu'il n'a peur que d'une chose : c'est que je décide de mettre fin à notre relation. Il espère que je vais lui pardonner...

Mais même si j'en ai envie, parce que je sais qu'il est sincère, ça ne va pas être si simple :

« Tu sais pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal ? j'ai demandé. Un autre m'aurait dit la même chose, ça m'aurait blessée, mais j'aurais fini par laisser couler. Mais toi... J'ai confiance en toi, et j'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi. Et ce que tu m'as montré hier, c'est que même pour un moment, tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi, en ce que je suis. Tu as cru que j'abusais de mon pouvoir purement magique pour t'analyser et te comprendre. Tu as douté de moi. »

Harry est resté silencieux un moment, et je n'ai rien dit pour l'encourager dans une direction ou une autre. Il faut qu'il exprime ses propres pensées avec ses propres mots. Il a fini par grimacer, et j'ai senti de la compréhension. Enfin !

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais si tu devais douter de moi, a-t-il fini par dire. Je ne doute pas de toi, Manon. Jamais. Je te confierai ma vie sans hésiter, et pas seulement dans les situations difficiles. J'ai besoin de toi, et de ta confiance, ton intelligence, ta compréhension, ta présence. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Tu es mon équilibre. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que tu es la meilleure et bien plus que ça. »

Et encore, la sincérité profonde. Mais cette fois, je sais aussi qu'il a vraiment compris ce qu'il a fait. Alors j'ai décidé que ça ne servait à rien d'éterniser le froid envers lui. Je sais déjà qu'il aura besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour me prouver qu'il est vraiment sincère sur la durée et pas sur l'instant. Autant lui laisser une chance de commencer à faire ses preuves.

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai senti son soulagement. Il s'est avancé vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, et je l'ai entendu murmurer :

« Je t'aime si fort. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, lundi. Je suis absolument, vraiment, sincèrement désolé, mon amour. »

Et toujours, sincérité absolue. J'ai pleuré à nouveau. Ça ne devrait pas être permis, que quelqu'un ait une telle emprise sur l'âme d'un autre. Je me suis rendue compte que moi aussi, j'ai eu peur de le perdre, à cause de cette dispute stupide. Peur qu'il décide que je ne vaille pas la peine qu'il s'excuse ou fasse l'effort de se réconcilier avec moi. J'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi.

Il s'est rendu compte que je pleurais, parce qu'il m'a consolée en continuant à me murmurer des mots doux et en me caressant doucement.

Puis, avec la pression et la colère qui redescendent, enfin les émotions qui prennent le dessus, et je lui ai crié dessus, tout en continuant à pleurer :

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Ne doute plus jamais de moi ! Je t'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! N'importe quoi ! Alors ne doute plus jamais de moi ! »

Curieusement, Harry a semblé trouver plus facile de gérer une Manon hystérique qu'une Manon pleine de colère froide. Il a mis du temps, mais il semblait plus à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que la vraie colère était passée et que c'était juste ma façon de relâcher la pression.

Vi, nous sommes un couple très équilibré, à avoir besoin de nous énerver pour faire passer nos émotions...

Finalement, je me suis calmée, pour de vrai cette fois, et Harry m'a proposé de remonter dans ma chambre pour que je puisse faire disparaître les traces de larmes. Quand je suis redescendue, il avait fait entrer tous les invités de la soirée. Ils semblaient un peu tendus, et j'ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai senti l'ambiance s'alléger quand je me suis dirigée vers Harry pour l'embrasser : ils étaient au courant de notre dispute et se demandaient si ça allait mieux.

Voui, ça va mieux, merci.

Du coup, la fête d'anniversaire a pu vraiment commencer.

Pour Harry et Draco, c'était l'occasion d'oublier ces derniers jours. Pour moi... Ben, c'est mon premier anniversaire à Hogwarts, alors c'est important quand même, non ? Mon deuxième seizième anniversaire. Je me souviens du premier : je venais d'apprendre que ma chimio était bientôt terminée, et comme d'habitude, c'était les derniers jours d'école. C'était léger, joyeux. Là, je me réveille tout juste d'un pseudo-coma suite à une bataille, dont je vais d'ailleurs garder une belle cicatrice, sur le flanc. Neville dit qu'elle ne disparaîtra jamais complètement, parce qu'elle n'a pas été parfaitement traitée dès le départ. Ce n'est pas grave. Elle est longue, du sein au bas de la hanche, mais elle est plutôt fine. Et je ne pense pas que ce sera la dernière. Et je ne suis pas défigurée : je suis entière et encore proportionnée comme il faut, et je marche, je bouge, je n'ai aucun handicap, mon cœur et mes organes vont bien, alors tout va bien.

Et j'ai des amis et des proches qui vont bien, qui pour certains traversent une période difficile, mais ils sont en bonne santé, et ils peuvent avancer dans la vie.

Je suis une fille chanceuse, il n'y a pas à dire.

Et gâtée.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la Suite, plus que notre cercle de confiance habituel : en plus de ce cercle, presque tous les Gryffis de la cinquième année étaient là (ne manquait que Ron), Angie, Katie et Alicia, Bill, Fleur et Arthur, Remus, et même Augusta, Snape et McGonagall sont passés rapidement.

J'ai eu une foultitude de cadeaux. C'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant en une seule fois.

Il y a eu des livres, sur la magie, l'empathie, la culture sorcière britannique, les licornes (ça les a marqué, ma bonne humeur prolongée après en avoir rencontrée une), les félins, les créatures élémentales...

Il y a eu des bijoux aussi, principalement des colliers et des bracelets avec des petits pendentifs en forme de griffon, de lion, de panthère, ou même de serpent (c'est un des jumeaux qui m'a offert le griffon, l'autre le serpent...), mais aussi des bijoux pour les cheveux, des barrettes, des pinces de taille diverse...

Il y a eu aussi des objets magiques, une plume à encrage automatique (enfin ! je t'écris avec, d'ailleurs), un miroir enchanté (il te parle vraiment, comme dans _Blanche Neige_. Il te fait des compliments quand tu es bien préparée pour ta journée, ou t'accueille avec un sarcasme quand tu te présentes avec ta tête du matin au saut du lit...), un sac de cours bardé de sortilèges utiles du genre Sans Fond pour que je puisse mettre autant de contenu que je veux, Sans Poids pour qu'il reste toujours léger même si je mets toute la bibliothèque de Hogwarts dedans, Indéchirable pour supporter le passage du temps... Le sac est magnifique, en cuir noir, du cuir de dragon, apparemment, et sur le rabat, brodée au fil d'or, une jolie panthère. Bref, des objets qu'apparemment toute bonne magicienne se doit d'avoir.

Et comme tu l'auras compris, ça se sait que je suis un léopard Animagus. Nos formes ont... fuité, suite aux événements du Ministère. Un des Aurors a parlé. Comme ils n'étaient pas concernés par le serment prêté par les membres de l'Ordre, ils ont pu raconter à tort et à travers nos particularités, et notamment la forme Animagus de chacun. Sauf qu'ils ont _légèrement_ exagéré, notamment sur notre gabarit. Du coup, tout le monde est persuadé que je fais la même taille que Bolt. Les quatre ont beau eu dire que je suis le plus petit gabarit des quatre mammifères, rien à faire (tiens, ça rime...).

Donc du coup, je me suis transformée, pour le bénéfice de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore vu Flamme.

Il y a eu un silence, puis Seamus s'est exclamé :

« Elle est _énorme_ , cette panthère ! »

Neville a éclaté de rire :

« Tu n'as jamais vu Bolt, alors !

–Bolt ? a répété Lavender.

–Ma forme Animagus, a répondu Harry. Je vous la montre dans un instant, mais attendez... »

Il s'est tourné vers moi :

« Approche-toi pour voir ? »

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait, j'ai obéi, et je l'ai senti passer une main sur mon flanc, tendu et inquiet. Neville s'est approché :

« Oui, elle est plus visible sur Flamme parce que c'est sous cette forme qu'elle a été blessée. »

J'ai compris qu'ils parlaient de ma cicatrice, et j'ai tourné la tête pour m'observer. Elle est assez impressionnante, en effet, surtout que le pelage ne la recouvre pas. Neville dit : pas encore. Apparemment, il va repousser, mais il y a des chances pour qu'il soit blanc. Bah, tant pis. Au moins, tout le monde saura que je ne suis pas un gentil chaton qui ronronne. J'ai donné un coup de tête affectueux à Harry pour qu'il se détende, et ça a marché, puisqu'il a eu un vrai sourire et s'est levé :

« Vous voulez voir un vrai félin et pas un chaton ? »

J'ai grondé et il a ri, avant de s'écarter pour laisser apparaître Bolt. Il y a eu des exclamations que j'ai ignorées : je me suis avancée vers lui, ravie de retrouver mon compagnon. Bolt s'est allongé par terre, et je me suis allongée sur lui, les pattes avant par dessus son flanc.

« C'est trop mignon ! s'est exclamée Parvati. Tu crois qu'on peut les caresser ?

–Essaie toujours... a ricané Draco. C'est toujours Manon et Harry, pas des chats domestiques. En plus, si Harry est plutôt maître de lui à chaque fois qu'il se transforme, Manon a toujours besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera ravie de voir une horde de filles se précipiter vers elle. »

J'ai envoyé une onde négative, sachant que les mages la percevraient et sauraient l'interpréter, tout en m'allongeant un peu plus sur Bolt, la tête entre les pattes. Hermione a eu un rire :

« La réponse est non.

–Et ce comportement entre eux deux, c'est normal ? a demandé Bill.

–Oui, a répondu Neville. Ils font souvent ça. Manon nous a expliqué que Bolt et Flamme se considèrent comme compagnons, comme Harry et Manon. Sans doute le fait que le jaguar et le léopard soient deux panthères facilite cette assimilation. Le résultat est là, en tout cas. Et ils ont les mêmes instincts de couple que leur animal de référence.

–C'est-à-dire ? a demandé Remus, curieux.

–Exclusifs et territoriaux. Ce sont deux félins qui n'ont qu'un seul compagnon, contrairement au lion qui a un harem.

–C'est pour ça qu'il l'a protégée, lundi ? a demandé Arthur.

–Oui. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis Lavender s'est tournée vers les trois autres mages :

« Et vous, vous faites quelle taille ?

–Je fais la taille de Manon, a répondu Neville, mais je suis plus trapu, donc je parais plus gros. Hermione fait la taille de Harry, mais au contraire moins trapue. Et comme c'est une louve, elle est toute en jambes, elle paraît plus grande encore, même si elle est moins massive. Et Draco fait aussi notre taille, à Manon et moi, même si c'est un oiseau et que ce n'est pas la taille qu'il faut compter, mais l'envergure des ailes. Et là, il devient le plus grand de nous tous, même s'il est le plus léger.

–Je suis un rapace, a répliqué Draco en haussant les épaules. Un hibou a une très grande envergure d'ailes par rapport à son corps.

–Vous nous montrez ? » a demandé Parvati.

Les trois mages se sont regardé, puis ont haussé les épaules. Neville s'est levé en premier, et Blast a pris sa place. Je me suis levée pour aller le rejoindre. Blast joue facilement, contrairement à Bolt. Bolt a toujours peur de nous faire mal, avec sa masse et la puissance de ses coups. Puis Icepaws nous a rejoint. Draco s'est tourné vers Bolt :

« Tu viens te mettre à côté d'eux que les autres puissent voir ? »

Bolt s'est levé pour nous rejoindre, et il a même accepté de rentrer dans notre petit jeu : nous nous contentions de nous donner des petits coups de pattes, et sans griffes, Bolt et moi sommes plutôt innocents dans ce genre de jeu. Draco a eu un petit rire :

« Ils ont enfin appris à ne pas se battre devant du monde...

–Ils se battent ? s'est exclamée Fleur, choquée.

–Blast et Flamme surtout. Ils jouent. Et tous les deux sont ceux qui sont les plus joueurs et qui ont le moins peur de se blesser. Flamme a de puissantes griffes, mais peut les rentrer, et Blast est celui qui a le meilleur contrôle de lui-même.

–À ton tour, » a ordonné gentiment Remus.

Duke est apparu à son tour, régalien, comme d'habitude. Oiseau et non mammifère, il ne joue jamais avec nous. Ce qui ne m'a jamais empêchée d'essayer... Remus a pris la suite de Neville et Draco :

« Donc, Bolt, c'est Harry, Blast est Neville, Flamme est Manon, Icepaws est Hermione, et Draco, c'est Duke. Vu qu'il snobe toujours les quatre autres quand ils jouent, c'est adapté. »

Il y a eu des rires, et j'ai eu envie de pouvoir pour une fois forcer Duke à jouer. Je n'ai pas peur de ses serres et de son bec. J'ai des griffes et des crocs aussi, après tout. Je me suis tapie au sol, prête à bondir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? a demandé Dean.

–Voyons, tu es un lion, s'est moqué Blaise. Qu'est-ce que fait une lionne quand elle se tapit au sol comme ça ? Elle chasse ! Elle veut du poulet au dîner, ce soir... »

Il y a eu de nouveaux rires, et Duke a commencé à se tourner. Il n'est pas assez rapide, j'aurai le temps de bondir. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'une mâchoire puissante se ferme sur mon cou et m'empêche de bouger. Bolt est intervenu. J'ai émis un miaulement frustré et plaintif, et Draco s'est dépêché de reprendre forme humaine. Il a lancé un regard noir à Blaise :

« Du poulet ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me comparer à de la volaille ?

–Ben tu ne l'as pas vue focaliser toute son attention sur toi. Bolt ne serait pas intervenu, tu aurais été fait... comme un poulet... »

Ils ont éclaté de rire, et Bolt m'a lâchée. Nous avons tous les quatre repris forme humaine, et je me suis tournée vers Harry :

« J'allais l'avoir pour une fois ! Pourquoi tu m'en as empêchée ?

–Parce que tu es encore blessée et qu'il ne faut pas que tu forces sur tes côtes, » a répondu Harry tranquillement.

Ah oui. C'est fou comme je suis distraite quand je suis Flamme, dis donc. Draco lui a lancé un regard noir à lui aussi :

« Ce n'est même pas pour me défendre ? Alors qu'elle allait m'attaquer de dos, comme ça ?

–Et sans ses griffes alors que tu n'as jamais hésité à plonger sur elle toutes serres dehors... a répondu Harry, toujours aussi calme. Tout ce que tu risquais, c'était un plaquage.

–J'ai des os creux, et ça aurait pu me blesser.

–T'es vraiment une diva, toi, j'ai ri. Moi au moins, je ne fais pas la poule mouillée dès que je me retrouve devant plus gros que moi. »

Ça a fait rire tout le monde. Surtout qu'en anglais, _faire la poule mouillée_ , ça se dit « _chicken out_ », faire le poulet, quoi...

Plus tard dans la soirée, il y a eu un gros gâteau d'anniversaire. Daphne m'a demandé :

« Et donc, ça te fait quel âge ?

–Ben... seize ans... j'ai répondu, sans comprendre.

–Non, en vrai... Tu dis que tu étais plus âgée avant d'arriver ici...

–Ah ! C'est mon vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Un chiffre pas très intéressant, suis contente de fêter mes seize ans à nouveau, à la place. »

Il y a eu des rires, puis Seamus a réagi :

« Tu es majeure, donc ?

–Ben oui. Depuis quatre ans en France, cinq pour vous sorciers.

–Et tu sors avec un garçon de quinze ans ? »

L'ambiance s'est tendue. À côté de moi, j'ai senti Harry glisser un bras autour de ma taille, possessif et protecteur. J'ai regardé Seamus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je détourne un mineur ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ici, j'ai seize ans. Je suis mineure. La plupart des adultes ici se plaisent à me le rappeler. Et Harry n'est non plus complètement dépourvu. Il est plus mûr que la plupart des adolescents de votre âge, et il a beaucoup plus de vécu en matière de sentiments que moi. Il a un système de valeurs dont beaucoup d'adultes feraient bien de s'inspirer. Il est à mes yeux plus adulte que la plupart des gars de vingt-et-un, vingt-deux ans que je connais. Je n'abuse pas de notre différence d'âge. Ce n'est même pas _possible_. »

J'ai senti la main de Harry posée sur ma taille faire des mouvements apaisants et ça a plus ou moins marché. J'ai inspiré profondément, et j'ai ajouté :

« La plupart des adultes qui nous entourent, Harry et moi, sont des spécialistes de l'enfance ou des situations sociales délicates. Aucun n'a rien trouvé à redire à notre relation alors qu'ils savent parfaitement mon âge réel. Donc non, il n'y a pas détournement de mineur. Et sur l'aspect purement sexuel, c'est plutôt lui qui m'incite à de nouvelles choses que l'inverse. Si quelqu'un a perdu de sa pureté dans cette histoire, c'est moi, pas lui. »

Harry a eu un ricanement moqueur, et ça a détendu l'atmosphère.

Mais Seamus ne sera plus le bienvenu dans la Suite, ça, c'est sûr.

La soirée a continué, plutôt dans une bonne ambiance. Remus, Arthur, Bill et Fleur sont partis dès que le dîner a été terminé, et c'est devenu aussitôt plus animé. C'était tout de même beaucoup plus calme que les deux soirées du début du mois. Le moral n'était pas à la débauche : Draco et Harry sont en deuil, et même s'ils ont fait un effort pour avoir l'esprit festif, il faudra plus que quelques jours pour que ça change vraiment. Neville, Hermione et moi sommes toujours sous le coup de cette bataille, moi encore blessée...

Donc ça m'a donné l'impression d'être plus une fête où on faisait bonne figure qu'autre chose. J'ai été gâtée, il y a eu une bonne ambiance, mais ce n'était pas vraiment du bonheur. Il faudra encore un peu de temps avant que ce soit le cas, je suppose.

Après la fête, Harry et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans sa chambre. Non, je ne m'amuse pas à raconter nos ébats, il n'y en a de toute façon pas eu. On a discuté. De lui, surtout. De sa façon d'accuser le coup, Sirius, le monde sorcier qui sait enfin qu'il dit la vérité, cette nouvelle vague de publicité, un peu de notre dispute, mais pas tant que ça et surtout pour que lui répète qu'il n'a été qu'un crétin et qu'il comprend que ça m'ait blessée, et qu'il fera tout pour se racheter, et moi qui dis que ça va certainement être un peu bizarre et tendu les prochains temps, mais qu'on finira sans doute par retrouver un équilibre.

Notre première vraie dispute. Il y avait déjà eu un coup de colère, au début de notre relation, mais ça avait été oublié dès le lendemain. Et il y a eu des désaccords, mais on avait toujours réussi à les gérer sans dispute, pour le moment. À la rigueur, l'un faisait la tête à l'autre pendant quelques heures, une ou deux journées tout au plus, s'il se sentait lésé dans le compromis, mais pas de vraie dispute pour autant. Je suis contente qu'on ait réussi à en discuter rapidement, sans faire traîner pendant des jours et se faire souffrir encore davantage, mais bon, ça ne sera pas oublié facilement pour autant, par aucun des deux.

Aujourd'hui, c'était tranquille. Le club de DCFM s'est terminé en même temps que les cours, nous avons une semaine de temps libre avant de rentrer chacun chez nous. Et ce matin, nous avons profité du cours de culture et société pour faire un vrai point, juste entre nous cinq, sur les retombées politiques et sociales de ce qui s'est passé lundi.

Globalement, ça correspond à ce que je t'ai dit hier : le monde sorcier reconnaît enfin le retour de Voldemort, mais sait aussi qu'au moins Harry sera à plus ou moins long terme (et sans doute moins que plus) capable d'affronter Voldemort et de l'emporter vraiment. Ils supposent également que ce sera aussi le cas des quatre autres mages. Ils savent que c'est nous cinq qui sommes les principaux artisans de l'arrestation ou de la mort de plus de trois cent Deatheaters. Ils savent que Draco a perdu son père et Harry son parrain, mais plus que la dimension personnelle de ces pertes (il n'y a pas eu une seule parole de condoléances dans aucun journal prêté par les autres), c'est la dimension politique qui intéresse les gens : Draco est devenu Lord Black-Malfoy et donc l'égal de Harry au niveau politique. Ils savent qu'il y a une prophétie dans l'histoire, et présument qu'elle désigne Harry comme un Élu pour l'emporter contre Voldemort, surtout après le joli combat entre les deux.

Ils ne savent pas pour l'élémentium. Heureusement. Un excellent moyen de vaincre notre magie pure... Hors de question qu'on se retrouve dans un tel état de faiblesse. D'ailleurs, on rencontre demain le fabricant de baguettes personnalisées, j'ai hâte. Draco et Neville considèrent ça comme un non-événement, mais Harry, Hermione et moi sommes assez impatients. Apparemment, c'est assez fréquent pour les gens de la haute noblesse de se faire faire une baguette sur mesure, plus pour le prestige que par véritable besoin.

Voilà, je crois que tu sais tout ! Je suis de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui : je me suis réconciliée avec Harry, je n'ai pas dormi toute seule, et ça m'a fait du bien. Je crois que ça a fait du bien aussi à Harry, de ne pas être tout seul. Il a encore mal, c'est normal, et ça va durer encore quelques temps. À nous, moi, de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul, sans pour autant l'étouffer...

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Voilà, pour ceux qui étaient inquiets, les amis de Manon n'ont pas complètement oublié son anniversaire ! :)

Sinon, le Cerf-Pentard m'a indiqué que depuis le temps, il avait oublié le nom des Animagi, et que les différents pouvoirs étaient confus et tout... Comme je lui ai dit, je suppose que pour un qui me le signale, il doit y avoir d'autres lecteurs qui se disent : "Ah oui, moi aussi !" ;)

Donc, voici un récap, construit sur la base de ce que vous pouvez trouver dans le chapitre du 19 janvier 1996, et complété avec ce qu'on a appris depuis :

Harry :

\- Héritier (y compris magique) de Merlin (éléments), Viviane (divination), Lancelot (combat), Galaad (médicomagie), Nimue (esprit), membre de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon, futur Grand Druide de l'Ordre d'Avalon (?)  
\- Héritier des Fondateurs de Hogwarts  
\- titulature officielle : Lord Potter, Duc Potter et de Hogwarts, Héritier de Gryffindor et de Ravenclaw, Héritier de Slytherin et de Hufflepuff, Héritier de Merlin et de Viviane, Chevalier-Mage de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, Comte de Lions' Hill, Baron de Godric's Hollow et de Hogsmeade  
\- Archimage (Indice de Gend calculé le 21 décembre 1995 : 361)  
\- Magies préférées : combat, métamorphose, médicomagie. Points faibles : magie de l'esprit, Runes (étudiées mais pas vraiment son truc) et Arithmancie (non étudiée et n'a pas d'intérêt particulier)  
\- Éléments : ombres, lumière, foudre et les mages pensent qu'il finira également par maîtriser la magie  
\- Animagus : jaguar des ombres, Bolt, jaguar noir, 1m20 (4ft) au garrot, yeux verts, éclair blanc sur le front  
\- se bat aussi avec une épée (Excalibur, de mieux en mieux maîtrisée, en combinaison avec la magie)

Manon :

\- Héritière de Morgane, prêtresse et gardienne d'Avalon, membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon, future Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre d'Avalon (?)  
\- Héritière magique de Morgane (France), Viviane, Galaad, Nimue  
\- Héritière magique de Helga Hufflepuff  
\- Mage empathe (Gend calculé le 21 décembre 1995 : 197)  
\- Magies préférées : magie noire, médicomagie, magie de l'esprit, Runes. Points faibles : combat, arithmancie (non étudiée et aucune prédisposition), astrologie  
\- Élément : feu  
\- Animagus : léopard des flammes, Flamme, panthère au pelage doré et aux tâches brunes, 1m (3ft) au garrot, yeux marrons  
\- se bat aussi avec un arc ou une dague (pas son truc, préfère la magie)

Neville :

\- Héritier de Merlin, Viviane, Lancelot (branche secondaire : Almaric, second fils de Lancelot et Elaine)  
\- Héritier magique de Lancelot, Galaad, membre de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon  
\- Héritier magique de Godric Gryffindor  
\- Mage biologiste (Gend calculé le 30 décembre 1995 : 187)  
\- Magies préférées : médicomagie, combat, magie noire (en lien avec son talent de biologiste). Points faibles : magie de l'esprit, Runes, Arithmancie (ces deux dernières n'ont pas été étudiées)  
\- Élément : terre  
\- Animagus : renard des montages, Blast, renard blond-châtain, 1m (3ft) au garrot, yeux bleus  
\- se bat aussi avec une épée (bien maîtrisée, en combinaison avec la magie)

Hermione :

\- Héritière de Morgane (branche britannique), membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon  
\- Héritière magique de Nimue  
\- Héritière magique de Rowena Ravenclaw  
\- Mage analyste mentaliste (Gend calculé le 21 décembre 1995 : 206)  
\- Magies préférées : magie de l'esprit, Runes, Arithmancie. Points faibles : combat, magie noire, médicomagie  
\- Élément : eau  
\- Animagus : louve des glaces, Icepaws, louve argentée, 1m20 (4ft) au garrot, yeux marrons  
\- se bat aussi avec une dague (encore moins son truc que Manon, Hermione est clairement la "chercheuse" du groupe)

Draco :

\- Héritier de Morgane (branche masculine, par Mordred), membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon  
\- Héritier magique de Mordred (magie noire) et de Nimue  
\- Héritier magique de Salazar Slytherin  
\- Mage en magie noire (Gend calculé le 6 janvier 1996 : 210)  
\- Magies préférées : magie noire, potions, magie de l'esprit, Runes. Points faibles : combat, métamorphose, médicomagie  
\- Élément : air  
\- Animagus : Hibou des tempêtes, Duke, hibou grand duc gris foncé et blond, 1m (3ft) de haut, yeux gris »  
\- se bat aussi avec une épée (mais pas très à l'aise, préfère quand même la magie)

Du coup, je vous pose la question : **est-ce que vous seriez intéressés par un espace où je peux mettre tout ce genre d'informations** , que ce soit concernant les personnages (parce que ce je viens de vous mettre n'est qu'un _extrait_ des fiches que j'ai sur chaque personnage...) ou l'univers (le Wizengamot, le Ministère, les Deatheaters, les courants magiques... Bref, où je peux mettre une partie de mes notes d'écriture pour vous accompagner dans la lecture et vous servir de fiche mémoire ?

Pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, j'ai créé un sondage, le lien est dans mon profil (tout en haut de la page, en dessous de mon pseudo mais au dessus de l'image de profil), alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, ça me sera super utile :) C'est complètement anonyme, donc les timides, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis aussi ! :)

Et comme d'habitude, vous pouvez évidemment aussi vous exprimer par review ou MP ;) Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'en tiens compte, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir vos retours sur cette histoire :)

À lundi prochain pour la suite !


	98. 26 juin 1996

**Mercredi 26 juin 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, nous avons nos nouvelles baguettes ! Au moins, celles-ci supporteront toute notre puissance. En fait, Harry n'a même pas une baguette, mais carrément un bâton de magicien, un peu du style de Gandalf. Heureusement, il peut le métamorphoser en baguette pour le ranger dans un étui de poignet, mais la vraie puissance de son bâton sera disponible uniquement sous sa vraie forme.

En fait, nous avons chacun deux baguettes : une pour la vie normale, et une pour les combats, beaucoup plus résistante à un feu nourri de magie, mais également plus puissante, de façon disproportionnée pour une utilisation quotidienne. Ma baguette quotidienne est en bois de charme, toujours, et contient deux cœurs : une plume de griffon et une écaille de dragon, un Boutefeu chinois. Deux créatures du feu, c'est plutôt adapté. Elle dispose aussi dans la poignée d'une pierre précieuse, une topaze. La baguette de combat est en érable, et a trois cœurs : une plume de griffon toujours, mais aussi un poil de léopard des flammes (ma forme Animagus) et une écaille de Basilic. Sur cette baguette, j'ai deux pierres incrustées dans la poignée, un rubis et une opale. Ces deux baguettes sont plus longues que ma première baguette, elles dépassent toutes les deux les trente centimètres (la première n'en faisait que vingt-cinq).

Pour faire une baguette personnalisée, c'est tout un cérémonial. Nous sommes passés un par un devant le fabricant de baguette. McGonagall a mis à sa disposition une salle de classe au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait disposé sur trois tables plein de plateaux remplis de matériaux divers : une pour les bois, l'autre pour les cœurs, et la dernière pour les pierres précieuses. C'est lui qui a décidé qu'on serait plus à l'aise avec deux baguettes, une qui nous irait parfaitement pour la vie quotidienne et l'autre qui nous serait fidèle en combat. Pour composer une baguette, normalement, il faut simplement passer la main sur les plateaux et se laisser attirer par les matériaux qui nous correspondent le plus. Comme il faut deux baguettes, c'est du coup un peu plus compliqué. La première baguette, celle de la vie quotidienne, s'est faite avec cet état d'esprit, mais pour la deuxième, le fabricant a insisté pour qu'on adopte un état d'esprit de combat.

Je ne pensais pas y être arrivée jusqu'à ce que l'érable m'appelle au lieu du charme. J'ai été surprise de voir que la baguette de combat exigeait trois cœurs et deux pierres, mais ça n'a pas étonné le fabricant : cela permet à la baguette d'être plus puissante et plus réactive.

Et donc voilà, deux baguettes et deux étuis, et Remus qui s'est donné pour mission de nous apprendre à nous battre avec deux baguettes. Nous avons complètement abandonné nos premières baguettes. L'avantage supplémentaire de ces nouvelles baguettes, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas reçu d'autorisation officielle de commercialisation comme les baguettes de Ollivander. J'ai appris que pour que Ollivander puisse vendre une baguette, il faut qu'il la fasse valider avant par le Ministère. D'où le fait qu'il se résigne à trois éléments pour les cœurs de ses baguettes et une sélection restreinte de bois. Heureusement, il est vraiment doué, et même avec un échantillonnage restreint, il parvient presque toujours à trouver la bonne baguette pour le bon magicien. Après tout, pour moi, charme et Phoenix était un bon choix : ma baguette quotidienne est en charme également, et le Phoenix est une créature liée en partie au feu.

Là, le fabricant de baguettes n'a pas eu besoin de l'autorisation du Ministère, puisque les baguettes ont été réalisées exprès pour un magicien particulier, et non mises réellement à la vente ouverte. Du coup, il peut utiliser des matériaux beaucoup plus variés, et même certains considérés comme de la magie noire (comme mon écaille de Basilic, par exemple). Chaque élément de la baguette a un sens. Pour ma baguette quotidienne, le charme est un bois souple, un peu capricieux, mais qui entre de bonnes mains répond bien aux exigences de son maître. La plume de griffon, pour l'élément feu (le griffon est vraiment une créature du feu) et pour la notion de courage et de loyauté. Le Boutefeu chinois est lui aussi lié au feu, mais capricieux, têtu et difficile à maîtriser par ceux dont il refuse l'autorité (mmh, ça ne me parle pas _du tout_...). Enfin, la topaze est une pierre claire, signifiant le soin et la force.

Pour ma baguette de combat, l'érable est un bois souple, plus capricieux que le charme, mais également plus résistant. Je ne reviens pas sur la plume de griffon. Le poil de léopard des flammes a été une surprise. En fait, nous avons tous les cinq dans notre baguette de combat un élément de l'animal dont nous prenons la forme. Le léopard des flammes est un félin, câlin et ronronnant avec ceux auxquels il tient, mais très féroce envers ceux qui le menacent ou menacent ses proches. L'écaille de Basilic montre à la fois mon lien à la magie noire (le Basilic n'est pratiquement utilisé que dans des potions et des rituels de magie noire, la vraie, pas la magie illégale), mais aussi la volonté de protection à tout prix : la peau de Basilic est le matériau préféré pour construire des armures légères et beaucoup plus efficaces que bien des armures en métal. Le rubis représente la vivacité et la force du feu, et l'opale ma capacité d'empathie et d'attention envers les autres.

Si on s'y connaît un peu, on peut donc tracer la personnalité de la personne avec sa baguette. Les miennes disent que je peux me montrer féroce, mais que je suis aussi loyale et protectrice. Je pense que c'est un résumé fidèle.

Harry a donc un bâton, pour les combats. Un bâton, c'est comme une baguette, sauf que ça mesure au moins un mètre, et que c'est composé d'au moins deux bois et quatre cœurs, dont un liquide pour lier le tout. Et le cœur liquide de Harry, c'est du sang de licorne volontairement donné. Oui ma belle, rien que ça... Le fabricant a dit que c'était la première fois de toute sa carrière qu'il utilisait cet élément. Ça montre le lien très fort de Harry avec la magie, mais également sa bonté naturelle. Ce ne sera jamais un mage noir, au sens criminel du terme. Ajoute à ça que dans sa baguette quotidienne et son bâton, il y a une plume de Phoenix, et tu vois bien l'Héritier de Merlin et son lien avec la magie. Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que Harry ne maîtrise cet élément.

Je suis contente de ma nouvelle baguette, et je sais que les autres aussi : nous n'osions plus trop nous servir des autres, on sentait qu'elles n'allaient pas résister à notre pleine puissance. Elles étaient pas trop mal attribuées, mais nous correspondaient tant qu'on avait la puissance de sorciers. Elles ne sont pas faites pour des mages. Celle de Hermione avait même commencé à noircir à la pointe, parce que le flux magique qu'elle devait canaliser était trop important.

Ces nouvelles baguettes sont adaptées à notre puissance, et nous n'avons plus l'impression qu'avoir une baguette nous limite. Pour certains actes, ce serait même le contraire : elle n'augmente pas notre puissance, mais nous aide à la focaliser dans un acte bien précis. En combat, ça va surtout nous aider à viser, je pense, mais pour les rituels, ce sera sacrément utile !

Je suis donc heureuse de ces baguettes, comme tu peux le sentir avec tout mon blabla.

Hier, il y a eu la réunion de l'Ordre suite à ce qui s'est passé le 17. Nous avons fait le point précis de ce qui s'est passé. Une sorte de débrief, pour dire où est-ce qu'on a bien fait et où est-ce qu'on a merdé. Et franchement, c'est pas brillant. Déjà à cause des pertes : il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup de notre côté (trois Aurors, et Sirius pour l'Ordre, le reste sont des blessés, nombreux, mais qui s'en sortiront), mais la mort de Sirius, ultra-proche de Harry, est un coup dur. Et évidemment, pour Draco qui espérait trouver une façon d'épargner son père, le compte des Deatheaters a aussi un peu de mal à passer. Il a annoncé enfin hier à l'Ordre la véritable position de son père dans toute cette histoire.

C'est d'autant plus dur à gérer que tout le reste a été un véritable succès, et que ce sont nos erreurs qui ont conduit à ces échecs : on aurait immobilisé les douze Deatheaters avant de fuir, ils n'auraient sans doute pas été mêlés au combat, et Lucius aurait été sauvé. Quant à Sirius... Je suis désolée pour lui, mais je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, et je comprends la colère de Harry, même si je ne la ressens pas. Je l'avais prévenu. Il savait que si les événements se déroulaient dans la Salle du Voile, il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que ça tourne mal pour lui, et je lui avais décris les circonstances. Mais il est quand même venu, et il a quand même provoqué Bellatrix.

Sur le reste, ça a plutôt bien réussi : Voldemort n'a pas sa prophétie (et nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour le Département des Mystères qui a du perdre des _siècles_ d'archivage de prophéties avec notre petite excursion...), nous avons arrêté près de trois cent Deatheaters dont quinze majeurs, et le monde sorcier a été obligé de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort.

Maintenant, il faut penser à l'avenir. Nous allons profiter de l'été pour nous entraîner à temps plein. Nous espérons que d'ici la rentrée prochaine, nous aurons suffisamment d'entraînement pour combler le manque d'expérience. Ensuite, une fois l'année repartie, nous concentrerons nos efforts sur la recherche de l'endroit où peut bien se trouver Voldemort, surtout maintenant que Draco l'a chassé du Manoir. Snape dit qu'il s'est retranché provisoirement dans un des Manoirs des Lestrange. Et bien sûr, nous avons entamé une super partie d'échecs avec lui, à essayer de deviner à l'avance quels seront ses prochains coups pour éviter les dégâts...

Et sur un autre plan, cet été, il y a aura les deux procès contre Dumbledore. Le premier, celui au sujet de ce qui s'est passé pour ma famille et moi en janvier, s'ouvre la semaine prochaine. Celui concernant la situation entourant Harry s'ouvrira deux semaines après le rendu du verdict dans mon procès. Juillet promet d'être sympa.

Samedi, nous rentrons tous pour les vacances d'été. Hermione ira rejoindre ses parents, Neville sa grand-mère, et Harry, Draco et moi irons à Lions' Rock. Nous allons travailler, entre nos entraînements et les procès, à mettre en place le nouveau système de protection sur Malfoy Manor. Nos devoirs de vacances en Runes, Arithmancie, DCFM et Sortilèges, en quelque sorte.

Nous ne serons de toute façon pas seuls à Lions' Rock, puisque c'est le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Bref, ces vacances s'annoncent aussi chargées que les deux dernières.

En attendant, aujourd'hui, demain et vendredi font presque office de farniente, à côté. J'ai l'impression en fait que ce seront nos trois seuls vrais jours de vacances de tout l'été : pas de cours, mais je suis encore en convalescence donc pas d'entraînements... En plus il fait beau, autant en profiter pour prendre un peu le soleil.

Donc là, en toute honnêteté, je suis affalée sur une couverture étalée dans l'herbe à côté du lac, Hermione s'amuse avec l'eau, elle en a même fait sortir les sirènes, qui semblent surprises de voir leur élément naturel répondre à une humaine ; Neville est à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, juste à côté, en train de s'amuser avec sa magie de la vie, il essaie de faire pousser en accéléré des plantes dans des conditions naturelles et non dans le terreau savamment calculé des serres ; Luna l'a rejoint et semble s'intéresser de près à l'expérience ; Harry et Draco sont à côté de moi, Harry lit un roman (à son tour de piquer le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ à Draco) et Draco un traité sur un aspect depuis longtemps oublié de la magie druidique. Tous les deux sont très calmes pour le moment. En fait, tant qu'on ne veut pas leur faire la conversation, ils acceptent de rester avec nous, mais dès qu'on essaie de les impliquer dans la vie sociale du château, ils fuient. Là, comme je suis en train de t'écrire en silence, ils restent sagement, et je peux profiter un peu de la présence de mon petit ami, même si j'aurais aimé que son aura soit moins sombre. Mais ça viendra.

En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être à une charnière du temps. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si on avait quitté une époque pour entrer dans une autre. Pourtant, ça fait depuis Noël que nous sommes tous les cinq à nous entraîner et travailler notre magie, à nous préparer pour Voldemort... Mais là, c'est comme... c'est comme si le temps de la préparation était terminé. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que Voldemort est de retour, ça va forcément se passer de manière plus ouverte. Et avec deux d'entre nous qui viennent de subir des pertes proches, on vient de plonger dans le bain de la guerre. Jusque là, ce n'était que des joutes préliminaires, comme deux adversaires qui se testent. Voldemort n'en avait rien à foutre de ces cinquante Deatheaters en avril et des autres quelques jours plus tôt. Mais Draco et Harry souffrent de la perte de leurs père et parrain. Le premier _vrai_ coup de la guerre vient d'être porté.

Je pense qu'on en a tous plus ou moins conscience. Les élèves _savent_ depuis plusieurs mois que Voldemort est de retour, mais maintenant, c'est officiel. Les deux affrontements précédents, à Lions' Hill et Godric's Hollow, font mine de jeux d'enfants à côté de la bataille du Département des Mystères, comme les journaux l'appellent. On prévient les sorciers des mesures de sécurité de base, on enchaîne les déclarations rassurantes sur l'état des troupes (Aurors et autres forces plus ou moins armées du Ministère)... Les gens se préparent eux aussi à la guerre. Ce n'est plus uniquement l'Ordre.

On va entrer dans une drôle d'époque. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête. Comment est-ce qu'on se prépare à une guerre ? Ça n'a rien à voir de la vivre que de la lire, l'écrire ou même la reconstituer comme toi et ta troupe de médiévistes. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas m'y perdre, et y perdre mes proches. C'est tout ce que je demande. C'est très égoïste, mais si j'obtiens ça, je me considérerai comme extrêmement chanceuse.

Bon, ben c'est parti, comme on dit...

Bisous.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Ce chapitre sonne un peu comme une fin de partie, mais non... Contrairement à Rowling, je n'arrête pas l'histoire à la fin de l'année scolaire mais juste avant la rentrée suivante... Donc nous avons encore tout l'été à passer avant de terminer cette première partie ;)

 **Sondage "Wiki"** :

Le sondage mis en ligne la semaine dernière est toujours dispo. Pour rappel, il est accessible depuis mon profil, tout en haut de la page, juste en dessous de mon pseudo.

Votre avis est important, et plus vous serez nombreux à donner votre avis, plus ce sera utile : faire une wiki demande beaucoup de travail (il faudra non seulement que je publie une partie de mes notes (qui sont assez importantes), mais aussi que je pense à vous protéger des spoilers...), et j'avoue ne pas être particulièrement enthousiaste si ça doit être pour une poignée de personnes. Dans ce cas, je préférerais passer par des MPs, ou même une note d'auteur plus longue comme la semaine dernière.

Donc, que vous en ayez besoin ou non, dites le moi (s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !), ça me permettra d'avoir une représentation fidèle de ce que vous souhaitez. C'est complètement anonyme, donc n'ayez pas peur si vous êtes timides ;)

À lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)


	99. 1er juillet 1996

**Lundi 1er juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Nous sommes à Lions' Rock depuis samedi. Beaucoup plus peuplé qu'à Noël, avec le déménagement de l'Ordre.

Avec la fermeture de Hogwarts, Pomfrey en a profité pour investir l'infirmerie du domaine. Elle veut également être à notre disposition si on veut apprendre la médicomagie de façon pratique. Harry et moi avons les connaissances de Helga, mais... comment dire... elles datent. Alors nous complétons avec ce que nous trouvons dans les bibliothèques de Hogwarts et de Lions' Rock, et l'enseignement de Galaad, mais en effet, ça ne vaut pas une véritable approche pratique. Et Pomfrey a l'habitude de raccommoder des choses bizarres, avec ses années d'expériences dans une école de magie. Elle est sans doute l'une des mieux placées pour nous transmettre ce savoir pratique. Harry, Neville, Hermione et moi avons aussitôt accepté.

Bill, lui, nous a proposé de nous donner des cours sur les protections magiques, les sorts et les façons de les briser. Volontaires cette fois : Draco, Hermione et moi.

Remus, Kingsley et Moody sont là pour nous entraîner au combat. Nous participons évidemment tous les cinq, mais Harry et Neville ont demandé des séances supplémentaires à Moody. Ils doivent avoir un côté maso, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Flitwick et McGonagall nous donnent des leçons avancées dans leur domaine, profitant du fait qu'on soit en dehors des cours pour avoir vraiment du temps à nous consacrer.

Augusta et les avocats de Harry sont également souvent présents, pour nous préparer aux procès à venir. Au premier, seuls Draco et moi sommes convoqués. Moi en tant que victime, et Draco en tant que témoin direct du récit. Ensuite, pour celui qui oppose Harry à Dumbledore, nous sommes tous concernés, et pas seulement nous cinq. Augusta a décidé d'intervenir aussi, parce que c'était son rôle de prévenir Harry de son héritage et qu'on l'en a découragée. Remus parce qu'on l'a empêché de s'assurer du bonheur de Harry pendant ses dix années chez les Dursley. Les différents professeurs pour les influences. Pomfrey pour l'avoir empêchée de faire son travail... Ce sera du costaud.

Mais pour l'instant, les avocats se concentrent sur le premier procès. Et donc moi. Ils veulent s'assurer que je ne perdrai pas mes moyens, et que je suis préparée à devoir raconter mon souvenir de moi-même. Ils m'assurent que si je pleure ou si je me montre émotive, ce n'est pas grave, au contraire, mais il faut que je puisse raconter ce qu'il faut d'une manière claire et directe. Et non, je ne me sens absolument pas du tout vraiment pas prête. Je vais devoir raconter à cent vingt personnes au bas mot (beaucoup plus si la presse est présente) qu'un vieillard pervers a envahi ma maison avec une bande d'hommes pour faire torturer mon père et mes sœurs et violer ma mère et moi. Pas vraiment le genre de chose agréable à raconter...

J'avais plus ou moins réussi à mettre tout ça de côté depuis janvier dernier, mais là, avec le procès qui approche et les avocats qui tiennent à vérifier que je suis « préparée », les souvenirs reviennent en force. Je n'ai pas pu dormir avec Harry cette nuit. Il a compris pourquoi, et il a passé un moment à crier sur ses avocats qu'ils me forcent à revivre des choses dont je me passerais bien. Ils sont d'après lui en train de détruire tous les progrès que j'ai fait ces six derniers mois.

Je crois qu'il a raison : je redeviens tendue dès qu'on me touche, alors que ça m'était passé. J'ai de nouveau ces réflexes stupides qui me font me braquer quand mon petit ami veut avoir un geste tendre avec moi. Mon _petit ami_ , celui en qui je devrais avoir totalement confiance... J'espère que je ne mettrai pas à nouveau six mois pour me sentir complètement à l'aise avec le fait que les gens me touchent...

En tout cas, je suis partagée entre la hâte que tout ça soit enfin derrière moi et l'appréhension de la journée difficile que sera mercredi. À cause de ça, je ne pense pas que je t'écrirai demain. Donc... À bientôt, avec de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère.

Bisous.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Avec le début d'un nouveau mois dans le journal de Manon, je commence à préparer la publication des prochains chapitres... Je préfère vous informer que les prochains seront également assez courts (jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année), mais ensuite, alors qu'on attaquera l'année 2018, les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs.

Je profite donc que vous n'ayez pas beaucoup de lecture pour vous remercier encore (mais comme toujours, pas suffisamment souvent) pour votre fidélité, on approche le centième chapitre et vous êtes toujours là, avec vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos favoris, et merci, merci beaucoup pour ça :)

Enfin, merci aussi à ceux qui se sont exprimés sur le sondage que j'ai mis en place, mais j'aimerais avoir plus de réponses, positives ou négatives. J'ai au moins 150 lecteurs qui lisent les nouveaux chapitres chaque semaine (wow, n'empêche, vous êtes géniaux ! :) ), et ce serait bien si une part plus importante d'entre vous participe à ce sondage, afin qu'il soit fiable :)

Pour rappel :

Il s'agit de savoir si vous êtes intéressés ou non par une sorte de wiki concernant tous les éléments non canons de cette histoire (fiches persos et lieux, concepts inventés ou développés...). Et, si vous l'êtes, si vous préférez que ce soit sur un forum FanFiction ou un autre moyen.

Pour y répondre, il suffit d'aller sur ma fiche d'auteur (en cliquant sur mon pseudo en haut de cette page) et de cliquer sur le lien en haut de la page d'auteur, juste en dessous de mon pseudo. C'est complètement anonyme, je ne sais pas qui a voté, encore moins pour quoi, j'ai juste un résultat avec le nombre de votants pour chaque réponse. Donc les timides qui ne souhaitent pas être identifiés, n'ayez pas peur ;)

Je vais laisser le sondage en ligne encore une ou deux semaines histoire de recueillir plus de réponses, avant d'annoncer le résultat :)

En attendant, à lundi prochain pour la suite !


	100. 5 juillet 1996

**Vendredi 5 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

C'est fini ! Pour moi en tout cas ! Le procès a duré jusqu'à ce matin. Deux jours et demi bien chargés en drames et émotions.

Mercredi, j'ai du présenter ma version des faits, qui a été confirmée par le souvenir de Draco entendant mon récit sous l'effet du _Dementor's Dream_. Je pensais que ça finirait rapidement, parce que c'était tout de même accablant, mais les avocats de Dumbledore sont entrés dans des finasseries juridiques. Ils n'ont pas cherché à innocenter leur client à proprement parler, ils ont cherché à amoindrir sa responsabilité encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la peine devienne tellement ridicule qu'elle tienne uniquement du symbole. C'est pour ça que ça a duré jusqu'à ce matin : ça a été une bataille d'avocats, hier et aujourd'hui, jusqu'au verdict prononcé en fin de matinée.

Et finalement, Dumbledore a été reconnu coupable d'avoir prémédité, organisé et dirigé l'agression, avec le détail des différents motifs d'agressions (intimidation, torture, viol, sur majeurs et mineurs...), mais pas de leur réalisation en elle-même. Je te fais grâce des termes juridiques, je les ai entendus en anglais et je ne connais pas leur équivalent français. Il a été condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, sans possibilité de réduction de peine.

Ça peut paraître léger, mais ils ont tenu compte du fait qu'il n'a rien fait, et inévitablement que c'est un véritable héros pour la population britannique, directeur d'une école, et les parents parmi ceux du Wizengamot n'ont sans doute pas voulu reconnaître qu'ils ont confié leurs enfants à un prédateur en puissance. Mais bon, c'est cinq ans à _Azkaban_ , avec les Dementors et tout, donc cinq ans à entendre jour et nuit ses pires souvenirs le harceler...

Et cinq ans devraient suffire pour mener à bien notre guerre sans qu'il s'en mêle outre-mesure. Même si on ne parvient pas à un verdict satisfaisant dans le procès qui l'opposera à Harry, on aura au moins les mains libres pour agir contre Voldemort.

Mais en fait, je réalise maintenant que j'attends beaucoup plus du procès à venir, qui ne me concerne pourtant pas directement, que de celui qui vient de se passer. En tenant compte de la nature d'Azkaban, je comprends que je ne pouvais pas attendre vraiment plus que cinq ans. Cinq ans là-bas, c'est vingt, trente ans... dans une prison normale. Donc je vais m'en contenter.

Ça ne m'empêche pas de noter la disproportion entre la sentence prononcée pour Molly Weasley (deux ans pour avoir soumis à une potion Ginny, Harry et Hermione) et Dumbledore (cinq ans pour tortures et viols prémédités sur cinq personnes, dont quatre non-magiciens et dont trois enfants...). Est-ce que parce que les victimes de Molly sont sa propre fille et Harry Potter que les juges ont été proportionnellement plus durs avec elle qu'avec Dumbledore ? Ou est-ce que c'est parce que je suis Française et qu'ils font une préférence britannique ? Ou est-ce que c'est en effet l'aura rayonnante de Dumbledore qui n'est pas encore éteinte ? Aucune idée. On verra bien dans deux semaines.

En attendant, on va essayer d'oublier ce procès. Les batailles juridiques, c'est pas beau, et si ça annonce ce que ce sera pour Harry... Voir les avocats discutailler les moindres points des faits de manière clinique et juridique, sans tenir compte de la souffrance que ces faits impliquent pour toi, mais en se référant juste à tel ou tel texte de loi impersonnel... Ça a quelque chose de brutal et de violent. Comme si on te niait le droit de souffrir. Regarde, après tout, ce n'est qu'un sous-alinéa de ce texte, pas de quoi en faire un fromage ! Et non, mon client ne peut pas être tenu pour responsable de ça, parce que selon ce texte, il faut qu'il ait appliqué lui-même une contrainte physique pour... Donc en gros, pour que Dumbledore ait été vraiment reconnu coupable de la souffrance qu'il a infligé à ma famille et à moi, il aurait fallu qu'il se salisse un peu plus les mains...

Du coup, je stresse pour le procès de Harry. Les avocats sont confiants, mais je sais qu'on n'a que des preuves circonstancielles contre lui. Rien qui ne l'implique directement : il n'y a pas sa signature magique sur les compulsions et incitations qui ont été découvertes, il n'y a pas sa signature tout court sur certains documents clés... Si ses avocats s'amusent à nier chaque point l'un après l'autre, ils vont arriver à démonter le tout comme ils sont arrivés à le faire dans mon propre procès, où finalement, il s'en tire juste pour avoir organisé la chose. Si tu entendais le verdict, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas été là sur les lieux...

Enfin, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre et voir. Nous ne sommes ni les juges ni les avocats.

J'espère que d'ici deux semaines, je me serais remise de mon propre procès, parce que je sens que Harry aura besoin de tout mon soutien. On va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode du tapis : tu pousses toute la poussière dessous et tu oublies soigneusement le tout en te consacrant à autre chose. Et oh ! ça tombe bien, la moitié des adultes de l'Ordre sont dispos pour nous donner des cours particuliers ! Et Draco et Pomfrey ont besoin de potions (Draco a fait transférer la moitié du stock de la Suite des Fondateurs ici, mais il estime que c'est loin d'être suffisant, surtout en termes de potions de soin, puisqu'on doit couvrir les besoins d'une infirmerie de campagne qui ne sera pas réservée qu'à nous cinq) ! Allez, c'est parti, au boulot !

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

C'est le centième chapitre ! Wow, si j'avais su en commençant à publier que j'aurais toujours des lecteurs à ce stade-là de la publication ;) Merci beaucoup pour cette chouette aventure, qui n'est pas prête de se terminer !

Mes maigres connaissances en droit (qui commencent d'ailleurs à dater) ne me permettent pas d'avoir une idée du déroulement exact d'un procès. Je me suis toujours dit que je prendrai un jour le temps d'aller au TGI de ma ville voir comment ça se passe, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Donc je me suis dit : monde magique, en plus en Grande Bretagne... Je vais opter pour la licence créative. Donc s'il y a parmi vous des personnes plus familières que moi au sujet du déroulement d'un procès, je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir croire que c'est comme ça que ça se passe au Wizengamot, _etpic'esttout_ ! ;)

J'ai volontairement éludé ce procès là, parce qu'il touche de très près Manon, et que je l'imagine mal avoir vraiment envie d'en parler. Je vous rassure, vous aurez bien plus de détails sur le prochain procès :)

Sinon, plus qu'une semaine pour vous exprimer pour le sondage concernant la nécessité d'une wiki pour cette histoire ! Donc n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profil (lien en cliquant sur mon pseudo en haut de cette page) pour donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit !

J'ai eu des retours de la part de ceux qui utilisent leur téléphone pour me lire, apparemment, le lien n'apparaîtrait pas toujours. Je suis désolée si vous êtes concerné·e, je n'ai pas de solution à vous proposer : Fanfiction ne me fournit pas de lien direct vers le sondage, sinon je vous l'aurai donné avec plaisir...

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Chizuru chan : Merci pour ta super review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant et que tu apprécies Manon malgré ses défauts :) Je suis également désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé, j'espère que tu t'en remets, et, de façon assez égoïste, je suis rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas partie dans quelque chose d'invraissemblable concernant les réactions de Manon.

L'éloignement du canon est aussi fait pour vous surprendre, je n'ai pas envie que vous sachiez tout par avance ! :)

En tout cas, le procès de Dumbledore vs Potter approche ;)

À lundi prochain donc pour la suite !


	101. 14 juillet 1996

**Dimanche 14 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Fête nationale en France. Je ne sais même pas quand c'est ici. Quand j'ai posé la question aux autres, ils m'ont regardée avec des yeux ronds. Ils ont plusieurs jours fériés qui commémorent des trucs spéciaux, mais aucun qui se démarque particulièrement. Et en plus, les sorciers n'ont même pas ce système de jours fériés, il a fallu que ce soit Hermione et Harry qui me répondent. J'avais remarqué qu'au printemps, les vacances étaient de _printemps_ et non de Pâques, alors que la date devait pas être loin, mais ils fêtent quand même Noël et Halloween, alors pourquoi pas d'autres jours ? Bah non. Ça les a amusés quand je leur ai raconté ce qu'est la fête nationale en France, avec le défilé militaire, les feux d'artifice, les bals... Fleur n'était pas là (en famille en France, justement), il faudrait que je pense à lui demander si les sorciers français font aussi le 14 juillet...

Sinon, à part ça... Ce sont des vacances si bien occupées que je n'ai pas franchement l'impression d'être en vacances. On continue l'entraînement sportif, les cours divers et variés. Alors c'est vrai que maintenant, on a un programme sur mesure, et qu'on ne doit pas tenir compte du programme officiel ou du rythme plutôt lent d'une salle de classe. Mais n'empêche. En plus, on revoie les mêmes têtes qu'à Hogwarts (Pomfrey, Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Remus...), alors franchement, j'ai parfois juste l'impression qu'on a déplacé Hogwarts à Lions' Rock juste pour nous. Quels petits chanceux, tu ne trouves pas ?

La vraie différence avec Hogwarts, c'est notre rythme de sommeil. Nous sommes passés de quatre heures par nuit en moyenne à huit heures minimum. Je crois que ce sera la seule vraie définition de nos vacances, alors autant en profiter. Le matin après le petit déjeuner, c'est forcément entraînement physique, que ce soit simplement du sport ou différentes techniques de combat, et l'après-midi, c'est tout ce qui est acquisition de connaissances, entre nous cinq ou avec un adulte si l'un d'eux peut se libérer. Nous essayons aussi de trouver des applications pratiques à ce qu'on apprend. Par exemple, Bill a aidé Draco, Harry et Hermione à comprendre les protections sur Lions' Rock et comment les reproduire sur Malfoy Manor.

À part ça, je dors à nouveau avec Harry, même si pour l'instant, j'ai du mal à accepter plus qu'un câlin. Heureusement, il est compréhensif, comme d'habitude. Il a été un vrai soutien pendant cette histoire de procès et après. Les cauchemars sont revenus, et il m'a aidée à les surmonter. J'en ai encore de temps en temps, mais ce n'est plus toutes les nuits, plusieurs fois par nuit, donc c'est déjà un progrès.

Demain, on veut aller à Malfoy Manor pour mettre en place le nouveau système pensé par Draco, Hermione, Harry et Bill. Neville et moi les accompagnons au cas où.

Et vendredi prochain commence le procès contre Dumbledore. Donc les avocats ont déjà prévenu qu'ils passeraient les jours précédents avec nous tous pour être sûrs que tout est au point. Ça va être à mon tour de soutenir Harry.

Voilà pour les news !

Bisous.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Le chapitre n'est pas très chargé, c'est un peu une transition.

J'en profite pour annoncer les résultats du sondage : vous êtes 15 à vous être exprimés. Sur ces 15, vous êtes 11 à vouloir un espace où je mets en ligne mes notes pour vous aider à vous y retrouver. Et sur ces 11, vous êtes 6 à vouloir cet espace sur ce site même.

Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui (enfin, non, j'ai commencé il y a quelques jours, histoire de tester la faisabilité de la chose ;)), vous avez un forum : le Compagnon de lecture de cette fic (lien : www(point)fanfiction(point)net/forum/Compagnon-de-lecture-de-la-fic-Tout-est-une-question-de-temps/208440/, je vais vous mettre aussi un véritable lien à partir de mon profil).

Il y a déjà quelques fiches, notamment la fiche pour chacun des mages, en version plus complète que ce que je vous ai donné il y a quelques semaines en note d'auteur, et deux trois autres choses.

Surtout pour ceux qui liront ce chapitre plus tard, c'est-à-dire lorsque la publication aura davantage avancé, je vous invite **fortement** à lire le topic qui présente le fonctionnement du forum, afin de vous éviter les spoilers sur la suite de l'histoire.

Pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire au fil de sa publication, vous serez forcément nettement moins embêtés ;)

Désormais, chaque lundi, je publierai non seulement un chapitre de cette fic, mais également une nouvelle fiche sur le forum. Ça peut être en lien avec le chapitre publié le même jour, ou ça peut être en fonction de vos demandes. Donc n'hésitez pas à demander ce que vous voulez y voir, à poser vos questions, à donner votre avis, ce forum est là pour ça ! :)

Ce rythme devrait normalement me permettre de remplir de manière régulière ce forum, tout en ne me noyant pas sous le travail. Ce sera peut-être réévalué par la suite.

Enfin, voilà, vous avez un endroit unique où retrouver tous les concepts, les bios des personnages et tout ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Alix : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très touchée que mon histoire te plaise autant et t'aide autant :) L'Irlande est un pays magnifique, je garde un excellent souvenir de mon séjour (j'y ai passé 6 mois en stage) là-bas, alors j'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à découvrir ce pays :)

Cette histoire va continuer un moment, alors j'ai matière à t'occuper pendant encore un bout de temps ;)

Chizuru Chan : Salut ! Heureusement que tu as signé de la même manière que la dernière fois, tu as oublié de mettre ton pseudo :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, et que mon choix de rester en surface par rapport au procès se comprenne bien :) J'aime bien ton programme du lundi soir ! :)

Je ne vais pas m'acharner sur Ron, enfin, pas trop ;) Il le mérite quand même un peu, mais je vais essayer de le faire grandir ;)

À bientôt pour la suite !


	102. 16 juillet 1996

**Mardi 16 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Nous sommes allés à Malfoy Manor hier pour en améliorer les défenses. Ça me fait plaisir de te dire que ça s'est bien passé ! pas de visite surprise des Deatheaters, rien du tout. Draco trouve même ça suspect. Moi, je préfère penser que Voldemort a compris que ce n'est pas en nous attaquant maintenant, alors que nous sommes tous les cinq ensemble et à proximité d'un refuge, qu'il parviendra à nous défaire. En quelques mois, nous lui avons fait perdre près de cinq cent Deatheaters, il faut qu'il puisse suivre le rythme. Et puis si ça se sait qu'il envoie ses Deatheaters au casse-pipe par centaines, ça va ralentir ses recrutements.

Donc je pense que c'est volontaire de la part de Voldemort de nous avoir ignorés.

Et nous en avons donc profité pour vraiment bien travailler sur les défenses de Malfoy Manor. Théoriquement, à présent, elles sont aussi bonnes que celles de Lions' Rock, même si nous savons qu'en pratique, le nœud tellurique qui les nourrit est moins puissant et les défenses plus récentes, donc elles seront certainement plus faibles. Mais elles sont suffisantes pour que la famille Malfoy retourne habiter chez elle en toute sécurité : même si elles venaient à tomber (et il faudrait déjà une sacrée attaque pour qu'elles tombent), les défenses laisseront largement le temps aux habitants du Manoir de s'échapper vers un autre endroit. On ne peut plus les surprendre à l'intérieur d'un rayon de deux cent mètres autour du Manoir.

Narcissa et Cassi sont donc retournées vivre à Malfoy Manor. Elles semblaient un peu réticentes à abandonner Lions' Rock et surtout le monde qui y vit et y passe en ce moment, et Harry les a rassurées en leur promettant qu'elles sont toujours sur les listes du domaine, et qu'elles peuvent venir quand elles veulent. Draco, comme Neville et Hermione, dormira chez lui le soir, mais continuera à passer ses journées à Lions' Rock pour l'entraînement et les cours de l'après-midi, alors elles peuvent parfaitement venir elles aussi.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons évalué la sécurité de Grimmauld Place et rafraîchi les protections. Elles ne sont pas au même niveau que Lions' Rock et Malfoy Manor, parce que Draco a décidé que le Manoir des Black ne sera plus Grimmauld Place mais le Manoir ancestral, au nord de l'Angleterre. Alors nous nous sommes juste assurés que seules les personnes de la famille immédiate du Lord en titre et celles autorisées par lui de manière traditionnelle (en les inscrivant directement dans les protections, et non dans un registre comme à Lions' Rock et Malfoy Manor) peuvent y accéder.

Demain, Draco veut découvrir Black Manor, voir son état et si on peut en faire un autre bastion. Il veut également y transférer toutes les connaissances en magie noire des Black et certaines des Malfoy, histoire qu'on puisse pratiquer sans y impliquer personne d'autre que nous cinq.

D'une manière générale, Draco et Harry veulent profiter de l'été pour redécouvrir les différentes propriétés des deux familles. Nous avons déjà prévu de passer deux semaines au mois d'août dans le sud de la France dans une des propriétés Potter sur la Côte d'Azur. On ira dès qu'on sera certains qu'on n'aura plus besoin de nous en Grande Bretagne pour les procès ou autre. On espère qu'on pourra partir dès le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Harry.

À ce sujet, Draco est déjà en train de mobiliser tout le monde pour organiser une super soirée pour l'anniversaire de Harry. La grand-mère de Neville organise habituellement quelque chose à Longbottom Manor pour son petit-fils, et ce sera toujours le cas, avec le cercle social habituel pour eux, et nous quatre. Et le lendemain, Harry aura sa propre fête à Lions' Rock. Draco veut faire une fête de village, à Lions' Hill. Les villageois ont l'air ravis. Depuis quinze jours que nous sommes là, Harry les a déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois, histoire de renouer le lien, et ils sont en train de se prendre d'affection pour leur Lord qui a une charge trop grande pour son jeune âge mais essaie quand même de satisfaire le plus de monde possible.

Un comité s'est donc organisé dans le village, pour le décorer, s'occuper des boissons et de la nourriture, des divertissements... Un petit tournoi de Quidditch sera improvisé dans un champ voisin encore situé sous le périmètre de sécurité, et il y aura un bal, et des petites attractions pour les enfants... Apparemment, les villageois sont habitués à ce genre de choses : le grand-père de Harry faisait la même chose pour James. Donc ça s'organise de manière plutôt fluide.

J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça peut donner ! En tout cas, les préparatifs mettent tout le monde de bonne humeur. Harry n'est pas censé être au courant, mais il se doute que quelque chose se prépare, avec l'animation qu'i Lions' Rock et Lions' Hill. Il n'a toujours pas fait le rapprochement avec son anniversaire, et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera : il n'a jamais eu de fêtes d'anniversaire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait s'imaginer qu'on est en train de lui en organiser une ?

Héhé, ça va lui faire tout drôle dans quinze jours...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Un petit chapitre pas très long mais qui a son importance quand même :)

La fiche de cette semaine sur le forum dédié à la fic parle de Lions' Rock et Lions' Hill, leur fonctionnement, leur histoire. J'en avais déjà parlé dans une note d'auteur précédemment, mais la fiche va bien plus en détails, pour ceux que ça intéresse :)

Même si lundi prochain est Noël, je devrai pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre. Peut-être même la nouvelle fiche sur le forum... (hein, mes petites soeurs, qui lisez cette fic, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je passe une heure ou deux à préparer une nouvelle fiche ? ;) )

Donc... à lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)


	103. 17 juillet 1996

**Mercredi 17 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Nous rentrons de Black Manor. Brrr, ce domaine fait froid dans le dos... C'est un château fort de la fin du Moyen-Âge, mais il a été abandonné au XIXème pour Grimmauld Place, et ça fait donc cent à cent cinquante ans que personne n'y a habité. Et ça lui donne des airs de château hanté fort peu attirants. En plus, il est perché sur une falaise au bord de l'Océan, avec la mer qui s'écrase violemment au pied de ces falaises sur les rochers... C'est... impressionnant.

Le château n'est pas habitable. Il n'y avait pas d'elfe de maison pour entretenir l'endroit, et certaines parties se sont effondrées, tout est plein de poussière, de toile d'araignées... Seules certaines pièces sensibles, dotées de sortilèges de préservation spécifiques, ont été protégées du temps qui passe : la bibliothèque, le laboratoire de potion et la réserve d'ingrédients attenante. C'est tout. Tout le reste est à nettoyer et réaménager. Les tentures et les tapis sont infestés de vermine, les meubles donnent pour certains l'impression qu'ils vont tomber en poussière dès qu'on les frôlera, tant ils sont vermoulus...

Avant même de remettre en place les vieilles protections de Black Manor, il faudra complètement le restaurer. Nous sommes donc rentrés après avoir exploré l'endroit, sans rien y toucher.

Il va falloir encore un peu de temps avant d'en faire un nouveau bastion, donc.

J'ai appris que Voldemort continuait ses attaques, mais de manière beaucoup plus discrète et insidieuse. Pas assez pour justifier la mobilisation en masse des Aurors à un point précis, mais suffisamment pour instiller un sentiment de peur dans le pays. Les gens n'osent plus sortir de chez eux que pour les courses essentielles, ils ne savent plus vraiment à qui faire confiance... Les Aurors qui passent à Lions' Rock sur leur temps libre nous racontent que leurs horaires ont été renforcés, leurs entraînements aussi, et qu'ils doivent faire face à un nombre grandissant d'affaires d'agression ou de meurtre. C'est donc bien une atmosphère de terreur qui s'installe.

Les Dementors ont fui Azkaban pour s'associer à Voldemort, et ils se baladent en quasi liberté dans le pays. Amelia a décidé de faire comprendre à la population que la production de Patroni ne serait jamais pénalisée, même si ça devait se passer devant des non-magiciens. Comme le but des Dementors est de faire du mal aux humains, indifféremment, ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans le comté de Lions' Hill avec le niveau de protection actuel. Le village, les terres alentours, la forêt et le domaine sont donc tranquilles de ce côté. C'est pour ça que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte alors que Kingsley dit que ça fait une bonne semaine que les Dementors se répandent en Grande Bretagne : je passe du domaine protégé de Lions' Rock au Ministère (pour les procès) ou à Malfoy Manor, protégé lui aussi...

C'est là où tu vois l'injustice de cette guerre : les Sangs-Purs, surtout les familles anciennes, ont tous des domaines ou des propriétés qui leur permettent d'échapper à l'influence des Dementors. Et ce sont eux qui soutiennent Voldemort. Ceux qui s'y opposent, ou qui font partie de la grande majorité qui suivra le mouvement parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment agir ou ont peur d'agir, sont ceux qui sont exposés de plein fouet aux Dementors. Et nous, qui sommes à la tête du mouvement qui s'oppose à Voldemort, nous avons aussi nos domaines protégés pour nous préparer tranquillement et nous entraîner et garder le moral.

Ce n'est pas juste pour tous ceux qui sont des gens... normaux. Qui n'ont choisi ni de suivre Voldemort, ni de s'opposer ouvertement à lui. Nous ne pouvons pas tous les protéger. C'est techniquement et magiquement impossible. Mais à leur place, je penserais que ces jolis jeunes résistants qui se prétendent mages ont beau jeu de s'opposer à Voldemort depuis leur bastion inexpugnable... Et en tant que petite résistante mage, je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir les protéger. Je sais que Harry aussi. Il a toujours facilement culpabilisé pour la souffrance des autres, se disant que s'il agissait plus vite, mieux... ils ne souffriraient pas.

Et heureusement que nous avons Neville, Draco et Hermione, beaucoup plus raisonnables que nous deux. Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas possible, mais mon cœur me dit autre chose. Leur cœur à eux _sait_ aussi, et ils ne culpabilisent pas. Ils transforment ce _savoir_ en volonté d'acier. Rien ne les détournera de leur mission : détruire Voldemort. Même pas la culpabilité. Je devrais m'en inspirer.

Sinon, dans la presse, depuis quelques jours, on ne parle que du procès à venir. Le verdict du procès opposant Dumbledore à moi avait déjà choqué la bonne société britannique : même s'il n'a pas _agi_ , il a fait en sorte que des actes aussi odieux se réalisent. Et donc les gens ne savent pas encore où se placer pour le prochain procès : d'un côté, Harry avait raison depuis le début sur Voldemort, alors pourquoi mentirait-il sur Dumbledore, surtout quand un autre procès vient de montrer qu'il est capable de se montrer aussi calculateur et cruel, mais de l'autre, le Ministère continue à affirmer son soutien complet à Dumbledore, qui a tant fait pour le pays et préserver le bien. Et les gens refusent de croire que leur Ministère peut autant se tromper (je peux les comprendre, en même temps... on n'a pas forcément envie de voir ou de savoir à quel point nos dirigeants sont corrompus…). Du coup, c'est du pain béni pour le _Daily Prophet_ , avec de nombreuses tribunes rappelant tous les exploits de Dumbledore, et tout le bien qu'il a apporté à la communauté, en tant que champion du bien, président-sorcier du Wizengamot, directeur de Hogwarts...

Je sens que d'ici la fin de l'été, il y aura un nouveau Ministre de la Magie en Grande Bretagne, et certainement aussi un nouvel éditeur en chef au _Daily Prophet_...

J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à Amelia d'être prudente : elle est bien placée si jamais un nouveau ministre doit être nommé, et donc elle est également bien placée sur la liste à abattre de Voldemort, qui fera tout pour placer un de ses pantins en haut du système. Elle est intelligente, et elle a tout de suite compris que mon avertissement est basé sur du concret : dans les livres, elle s'est faite assassiner pour cette même raison.

Du coup, elle a demandé à Gringotts de renforcer les protections sur l'Ossuary. Elle est rassurée par le fait que Susan passe souvent l'après-midi ici, avec nous : elle adore la Médicomagie, et Pomfrey la forme elle aussi. Et elle continue à nous parler, avec Neville, des Ordres de la Table Ronde et d'Avalon, leur histoire, leur rôle...

Une autre visiteuse régulière, c'est Luna. Harry lui a parlé des créatures dans la forêt, et elle s'est dit que puisque cette année, les voyages à l'étranger sont délicats à cause de la situation, elle peut bien venir explorer cette forêt protégée à la place. Elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec Neville. Tous les deux s'entendent bien, ils ont en commun cet amour des créatures diverses et variées et de la nature en général. Et il la comprend bien, malgré toutes ses paroles qui peuvent sembler hors de propos, ou les créatures bizarres qu'elle mentionne régulièrement. Comme je n'ai pas comme les autres des années d'apprentissage derrière moi, je me demande souvent si les créatures qu'elle mentionne existent vraiment ou sont issues de son imagination.

Les Weasley sont là moins souvent qu'aux vacances de Noël : Ron fait toujours la tête et reste au Burrow, les jumeaux sont en train de mettre en place leur magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ils veulent prêt pour les achats de rentrée à partir de mi-août, Bill et Arthur travaillent, Charlie est à l'étranger, et donc il ne reste que Ginny, qui se partage entre le Burrow pour ne pas laisser Ron tout seul et nous pour voir du monde.

Harry espère que le verdict du procès mettra du plomb dans le crâne de Ron et qu'ils pourront réparer une partie de leur amitié. Même si Harry a l'air heureux avec tout le monde qui nous entoure, et nous cinq qui sommes de plus en plus soudés, sa toute première amitié lui manque un peu. Il se sent un peu coupable : ce n'est pas de la faute de Ron s'il ne peut pas maîtriser l'Occlumancie, et c'est ce qui l'a écarté de la première partie de l'indépendance de Harry. Mais c'est bien de la faute de Ron s'il a laissé sa jalousie prendre le dessus et qu'il a refusé de voir ce que tout le monde à Hogwarts voyait : que Harry ne mentait pas, et que Dumbledore est bien le monstre que nous décrivions.

Enfin, on verra bien. Personnellement, la compagnie de Ron ne me manque pas particulièrement, mais si ça fait plaisir à Harry, je veux bien le tolérer. J'ai bien toléré Amélie et Garance pour toi...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

C'est un peu en vrac, dans ce chapitre, mais plein d'éléments sont importants.

Pour la fiche forum de cette semaine, j'avais plein de possibilités ouvertes par ce chapitre, mais je me suis finalement décidée pour les Ordres d'Avalon et de la Table Ronde. Si vous êtes curieux à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ! :) (lien direct : www(point)fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/168575024/1 )

Joyeux Noël si vous le fêtez, j'espère que vous avez été / serez gâtés (selon quand vous fêtez ça...), et que vous êtes en bonne compagnie :)

À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	104. 19 juillet 1996

**Vendredi 19 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui a eu lieu le premier jour du procès. Premier d'une longue série, apparemment. Et ça ne va pas être joli _du tout_. J'ai été chanceuse que pour moi, ça ne dure que deux jours et demi.

Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui a été discutée en séance, ce sont les parties en présence et les chefs d'accusation. Toutes les victimes listées de Dumbledore ont été nommées, et tous les chefs ont été lus. C'est tout. C'est tout, mais c'est déjà énorme : cent cinquante deux chefs d'accusation, et une quinzaine de plaignants autour de Harry, le principal concerné. Les deux seuls qui n'ont pas été cités aujourd'hui sont Snape, afin de ne pas lui faire perdre sa couverture, et moi, parce que tout ce qui me concerne a été vu au dernier procès. Je suis citée comme témoin.

J'ai vu que le Ministre avait l'air moins sûr de son coup, tout d'un coup. C'est idiot : dès que l'affaire est passée en justice, une fois le dossier traité par les Aurors, n'importe qui pouvait avoir accès aux différents chefs d'accusation. Ce n'est pas comme si Fudge découvrait tout d'un coup la masse d'accusations qui sont portées contre Dumbledore... Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais ces hommes politiques.

Aujourd'hui, l'essentiel était de faire bonne impression au Wizengamot. Draco et Augusta se sont chargés de l'apparence de Harry, afin qu'il apparaisse bien comme un jeune Lord, et non comme un simple adolescent. Le costume sous la robe, impeccable (et j'ai pensé à toi très fort : c'est un trois-pièces...), la robe en elle-même, d'un beau vert sombre et miroitant, la façon de l'attacher, avec une boucle en or, les lunettes de Harry, rectangulaires et non plus rondes, ses cheveux... Tout a été passé en revue. Puis, la question qui tue :

« Manon, est-ce que tu trouves Harry sexy comme ça ? »

Je regardé Draco de travers : on va à un procès, pas à une soirée mondaine. Augusta a souri :

« Il faut qu'il fasse une excellente première impression auprès de l'Assemblée, qu'on le voit comme un jeune homme innocent et incapable de faire du mal. Et généralement, les beaux jeunes hommes ont plus de chance d'obtenir la compassion des juges que des jeunes hommes moins... élégants. La question de Lord Black peut paraître choquante, mais dans un procès de cette ampleur, elle est tout à fait adaptée. »

Il faut séduire les juges, hommes et femmes de tous âges ? OK. Alors poussez-vous, laissez-moi faire... Draco avait fait du bon boulot, mais l'attitude sexy qu'il avait donnée à Harry était une attitude qui lui correspondait à lui, Draco. Et tous les deux n'ont pas le même tempérament, pas la même façon de se tenir... Harry est plus nonchalant, désinvolte que Draco, qui paraît toujours adopter l'attitude parfaite, au millimètre près. Alors on desserre un peu ce col, pauvre chéri ne peut même pas respirer tranquillement... La cravate aussi. On sort à peine la chemise du pantalon, et on défait un bouton de la robe. Et surtout, surtout, on enlève ce foutu gel des cheveux, parce que Harry a la manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux quand il est nerveux, et qu'en une ou deux fois, il n'aura l'air de rien. Là ! Au moins, maintenant, il est toujours sexy, mais ça correspond à son attitude naturelle, et ça survivra donc à une journée de tensions.

Je demande confirmation à Augusta pour savoir s'il est toujours dans les codes vestimentaires de la noblesse. C'est tout bon, alors c'est parti.

Dumbledore aussi a donné le meilleur de lui-même. _Exit_ la robe qui pique aux yeux, c'était une robe bleu pâle avec des riches broderies de partout, et un petit ruban de la même couleur au bout de sa barbe.

Entre les deux, c'était une bataille de prestance et de statut. J'ignore qui a gagné.

Personne n'a dit un mot à part le président du tribunal.

C'est demain qu'on attaque le gros du sujet, avec les Aurors qui viendront présenter leur interprétation de toute cette affaire. Là encore, normalement, aucune des deux parties ne devrait s'exprimer. Cela servira surtout aux juges de se faire une idée du pourquoi du comment des chefs d'accusation, de poser un contexte et les premières explications.

La vraie bataille commencera lundi prochain, avec l'audition des victimes. Et c'est sans doute à ce moment là que commencera le bain de sang.

Donc aujourd'hui, ça a été calme. J'ai eu la même impression aujourd'hui que lors de mon procès : on réduit tout un calvaire à une terminologie juridique froide et impersonnelle. Je sais que c'est nécessaire, que c'est ce qui permettra d'établir la sentence la plus juste possible, mais n'empêche. C'est quand même très peu humain, la justice. À te faire décourager de porter plainte, en fait.

On va voir ce que ça donne demain.

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Bonne année 2018 ! J'espère qu'elle commence bien pour vous :)

Voilà un petit chapitre d'introduction sur le procès de Harry vs. Dumbledore qui commence enfin ! :) Comme vous vous en doutez, il va bien nous occuper ces prochaines semaines :)

 **Nouvelle fiche forum :**

Pour l'article de cette semaine, comme aucun thème majeur ne se dégage de ce chapitre, j'ai répondu à la demande de Gilgalad Swiftblade avec un article reprenant tout ce que j'ai sur les courants magiques : des généralités, mais aussi des infos sur les différents courants. Vous pouvez le retrouver à cette adresse : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/168724941/1/

 **Recommandation de lecture :**

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gilgalad Swiftblade, je ne peux que vous recommander sa fic : _Anthony McKinnon et les Sorciers_ , dont le tome 1 vient de se terminer aujourd'hui :) C'est également un self-insert, avec un parti-pris réaliste, et qui se déroule à l'époque des Maraudeurs, pour changer ! :) (d'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas vraiment parler de l'époque des Maraudeurs, parce qu'ils ne sont pas les personnages principaux de ce tome...)

Bonne lecture à tous, et à lundi prochain pour la suite !


	105. 21 juillet 1996

**Dimanche 21 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Ben la séance d'hier n'a pas été belle. Les Aurors ont posé un contexte à tous ces chefs d'accusation. Motivation, mode opératoire... Tout ce qui a pu être déduit des preuves apportées et des interrogatoires déjà effectués. Et non, ce n'est pas beau.

L'histoire derrière toutes ces machinations ? Elle a commencé il y a quarante ans exactement, en 1956, quand Dumbledore a pris le poste de directeur de Hogwarts après avoir refusé pour la deuxième fois de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Nous sommes une dizaine d'années après la chute de Grindelwald, et le prestige de Dumbledore est à son apogée. Il est le champion de la lumière, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, vient tout juste d'être élu président-sorcier du Wizengamot pour son premier mandat, dispose d'une oreille attentive au Ministère, et ses années d'enseignement sans tâche à Hogwarts sont donc couronnées par sa nomination au poste de directeur.

Tout aurait pu être parfait, donc. Dumbledore est encore jeune pour un sorcier, à l'apogée de sa carrière, il ne lui reste plus qu'à profiter de sa gloire. Sauf que non. Dumbledore a une sorte de complexe de dieu : lui seul peut à présent éradiquer le mal de la société britannique. Il voit donc d'un très mauvais œil la carrière brillante que commence le jeune Charles Potter (le grand-père de Harry) au Wizengamot. Tout juste diplômé, celui qui vient d'être nommé Héritier Potter, après le refus de son aîné de prendre le titre, fait déjà ses marques dans la cour des grands. Son père, Lord Edward Potter, reconnaît son fin sens de la politique et le laisse représenter la famille au Wizengamot et dans toutes les réunions politiques. Et Charles est doué, très doué. Tout le monde voit en lui le retour en force de la famille Potter au sommet de son prestige et de son influence. Et Dumbledore doit certainement se dire que ce jeune Charles Potter, qu'il connaît parce qu'il a été son professeur de Métamorphose à l'école, est une menace pour sa propre réputation : avec un tel prodige, Dumbledore ne sera que deuxième, et Albus Dumbledore refuse d'être second en quoi que ce soit. Commence le temps des complots pour s'assurer qu'on continue donc à le voir comme le parfait porteur du flambeau de la lumière, rôle normalement défendu par les Potter.

Il commence doucement, en s'assurant d'avoir des alliés partout. Il fait de Hogwarts son sanctuaire, avec des professeurs acquis à sa cause, même s'il faut pour cela utiliser de quelques compulsions et influences, voire même de chantage. C'est à ce moment-là que McGonagall commence à recevoir différentes influences pour renforcer sa loyauté envers Albus. Puis il y a le Wizengamot, où il assure mandat après mandat sa place de président-sorcier, en usant là aussi de réseaux et de relations. Lord Charles Potter devient un « allié », et n'a jamais brigué la place de président-sorcier : il a toujours estimé que la neutralité imposée de ce poste ne lui convenait pas. Mais Dumbledore se moque de défendre des idées, il veut le prestige. Donc il fait tout pour garder le poste. Et parce qu'il faut qu'il reste visible auprès de l'opinion publique, il affiche ses convictions pour la tolérance envers les Moldus, les Nés-Moldus, les créatures magiques... tout en sabotant en arrière-plan l'une après l'autre les propositions de loi de Lord Potter dans ce sens : il sait parfaitement que les créatures, n'étant pas aussi influençables que les humains, sont loin de lui vouer le même culte, et il n'aimerait pas qu'elles aient tout d'un coup voix au chapitre.

À Hogwarts, tout le monde chante ses louanges, c'est l'un des meilleurs directeurs que l'école ait eu depuis les Fondateurs, etc etc... Dans les années 60, un jeune homme, Tom Riddle, vient demander le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Dumbledore sait que Riddle a tué lors de sa scolarité à Hogwarts : il sait que le jeune homme est derrière l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets fin des années 40. Il sait également les rumeurs selon lesquelles Riddle s'est tourné vers les magies les plus noires et les plus sombres, pour acquérir puissance et éternité. Il sait également que Riddle commence à rassembler des hommes autour de lui, des fidèles qu'il appelle Deatheaters, parce qu'ensemble, ils vaincront la mort. Mais au lieu d'arrêter Riddle, de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans cette voie, il lui fait simplement un sermon, lui refuse le poste et le laisse partir tranquillement. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait déjà senti la menace que représentait Riddle ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu en ce jeune homme trop ambitieux un potentiel adversaire pour raviver son flambeau de défenseur du bien qui commençait déjà un peu à s'essouffler ? Mystère.

1971\. Entre James Potter à Hogwarts. Dumbledore se méfie toujours. James est à la fois le fils parfait de son père, intelligent et doué, aussi apte que Charles à se faire ses propres idées sur les choses, mais aussi beaucoup plus enclin à se débarrasser de la morale pour faire un bon coup. Dumbledore, au lieu de le surveiller sans rien faire, décide de s'attacher la loyauté du gamin. Influences et compulsions au menu, évidemment, mais aussi faveurs : peu de punitions pour les Maraudeurs, ou bien alors très faibles par rapport à la nature de leurs actes, encouragement de leur attitude tête-brûlée... Cela semble fonctionner : James semble tout à fait loyal à Dumbledore, même s'il reste le fils de son père et un vrai Potter. Pour lui, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.

Surtout que dans les années 70, période de la scolarité de James, monte une nouvelle menace, un nouveau Lord Noir, encore plus terrible que Grindelwald, et surtout, agissant sur le sol britannique. Entre en scène Voldemort. Tout le monde en Grande Bretagne a oublié ce si brillant étudiant des années 40, Tom Riddle. Tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore, qui sait parfaitement qui se cache derrière ce pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort. Mais il n'agit pas ouvertement. Il aurait été facile de rompre la boucle de la peur en enlevant le masque de Lord Noir à Riddle, en le montrant pour ce qu'il est : un orphelin d'une cinquantaine d'années qui n'a toujours pas résolu son problème d'Œdipe et préfère s'en prendre aux cibles faciles dans le système magique britannique : les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. Il aurait été facile de montrer que celui qui se prétend Sang-Pur ne l'est pas, lui coupant ainsi tout soutien de la noblesse traditionaliste. Mais Dumbledore ne fait rien de tout ça. Il monte plutôt un groupe secret paramilitaire qu'il nomme Ordre du Phoenix, selon les vieux Ordres de la noblesse, démontrant à son tour son envie d'appartenir à une société à laquelle il n'a pas droit. Il laisse Voldemort installer la peur et la terreur, et il agit comme si en effet, Voldemort était un puissant mage noir représentant une menace certaine pour le pays. C'est l'attitude de Dumbledore, sa passivité face à Voldemort alors qu'il occupe plusieurs postes stratégiques dans la communauté magique et dispose d'une influence considérable, qui va donner son véritable pouvoir au Lord Noir.

Et les conflits commencent. Larvés, d'abord. L'Ordre du Phoenix s'oppose aux Deatheaters, Dumbledore à Voldemort. Dumbledore doit être heureux : il a enfin un nouveau Mage Noir auquel s'opposer pour se positionner comme défenseur du bien. À côté de ça, les vieux Ordres se mobilisent également, dont celui de la Table Ronde. Les Bones, les Longbottom et les Potter forment leurs jeunes hommes pour qu'ils remplissent le devoir de la famille : protéger le pays des criminels. Edgar Bones, Frank Longbottom et James Potter sont cette nouvelle génération. Ils sont entraînés dès l'enfance, comme chaque jeune homme de leur famille, mais à leur adolescence, leurs pères renforcent les leçons, dès les premiers signes de la montée de Voldemort. Tous les trois sont trop jeunes, leurs pères sont trop vieux et n'auront pas le temps de récupérer leur jeunesse et leur force... Alors les trois adolescents sont formés, plus ou moins en secret.

Les trois familles, contrairement à Dumbledore, ne cherchent pas la gloire. Elles ont suffisamment d'Histoire sur les épaules pour savoir que la gloire est éphémère. Alors elles incitent leurs jeunes chevaliers à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix plutôt que de se comporter en héros solitaires. Les trois jeunes renâclent un peu, mais croient au prestige de Dumbledore, et finissent par accepter d'obéir à un commun.

La guerre devient ouverte contre Voldemort. Et pourtant, Dumbledore applique une politique étrange dans son Ordre : ses membres ne doivent pas se complaire dans le mal, et doivent donc se limiter à stupéfixier ou immobiliser les adversaires, sans les blesser et encore moins les tuer. Les Aurors membres font valoir leur serment au Ministère pour se passer de cette consigne et les trois Chevaliers de la Table Ronde font valoir leur propre Ordre et leurs privilèges pour agir sans cette contrainte qu'ils jugent stupide. Sur la totalité des combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix, seuls une petite dizaine accepte d'aller plus loin qu'une simple immobilisation de l'adversaire. Forcément, l'Ordre se fait réduire en miettes à chaque rencontre, et n'est miraculeusement sauvé que par l'intervention à chaque fois à point nommé de Dumbledore, qui n'hésite pas à se servir de sa magie la plus spectaculaire pour faire reculer l'ennemi.

Mais tout le monde trouve ça tout à fait normal et crie à l'héroïsme de Dumbledore, le seul qui parviendra à défaire le pays de Voldemort.

77\. Coup dur pour les Potter : Lord Charles et sa femme sont assassinés par les Deatheaters, et James se retrouve propulsé Lord à peine majeur, alors qu'il n'a pas encore fini sa scolarité, et commence à peine sa relation avec Lily. Cela va le forcer à mûrir rapidement, abandonner ses frasques de Maraudeur, et quitter brutalement l'enfance protégée qu'il a eue jusque là.

79\. La descente aux enfers. James commence à avoir des soupçons, et en parle à ses deux frères d'armes et à ses amis Maraudeurs. Remus est de plus en plus impliqué dans la lutte contre le ralliement des loups-garous à la cause de Voldemort, sur l'insistance de Dumbledore qui connaît pourtant le dégoût de Remus pour sa condition. Pettigrew prend la Marque des Ténèbres, et commence à espionner l'Ordre pour Voldemort. Dumbledore s'en rend compte, et se sert de lui pour faire passer certaines informations, certaines fausses, d'autres vraies, à son nouveau Maître. Pendant ce temps, il se rend également compte de la méfiance grandissante des trois chevaliers et de Sirius Black envers lui, et commence à comploter pour se débarrasser de ces éléments gênants, parce qu'ils n'obéissent pas aux règles de l'Ordre et parce qu'en plus ils osent se méfier de lui.

Il commence doucement, en révélant à l'Ordre qu'il y a un traître dans leurs rangs, et en laissant sous-entendre que c'est Remus. James et Sirius s'éloignent donc de leur si intelligent ami. Mais James se marie avec Lily Evans. Une jeune femme elle aussi trop intelligente pour son bien. Dumbledore est persuadé qu'elle et James mettront à jour ses projets, et il en est hors de question. Frank, lui, épouse Alice, et Edgar a déjà épousé Mary et a déjà un garçon. Dumbledore prend peur : les trois familles sont à présent en mesure de continuer leur lignée, et donc de transmettre les enseignements de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde. Il est de plus en plus urgent d'agir.

La famille Bones est décimée, seule la petite fille, Susan, tout juste née, survit au massacre, et est confiée à sa tante, Auror. Mais les hommes de la lignée ne sont plus.

80\. Naissance de Neville et de Harry au mois de juillet. Les deux familles sont ravies, Alice est nommée marraine de Harry et James parrain de Neville. Les deux garçons redonnent de l'espoir aux deux familles, surtout après le massacre chez les Bones et la perte de leur frère d'arme et de sa famille. James augmente la sécurité de Lions' Rock pour protéger son fils, et Lily et lui commencent à prendre leurs prédispositions au cas où. Ils n'ont jamais pensé à la mort jusque là, mais avec un fils, ils doivent aussi penser à son avenir.

Puis surprise : on découvre que Harry est mage. Ses accidents magiques n'en sont pas : il contrôle ce qu'il fait. Seul un mage peut avoir ce type de contrôle à cet âge. Avant même de savoir parler, Harry est déjà capable de faire des petites blagues à son père. James est ravi. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel chez les Potter, mais c'est quand même très bon signe. Dumbledore en est informé lors de l'une de ses visites. Harry a peur de lui, ce qui le surprend : c'est la première fois qu'un bébé a peur de lui. James lui explique que Harry est mage, et doit voir quelque chose dans la magie de Dumbledore qui ne lui plaît pas. Il ne faut pas en tenir compte, ce n'est qu'un nourrisson qui ne connaît encore rien à la magie. Mais la nouvelle effraie Dumbledore. Il craint les Potter depuis l'arrivée de Charles au Wizengamot : Charles est un fin politicien, James est un excellent combattant, le meilleur de leur camp, et voilà que la prochaine génération est mage. Le jeune Harry aura le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, et Dumbledore estime qu'il en est hors de question : c'est à lui de s'en occuper, pour sa gloire. Alors il décide de tout faire pour que Harry devienne un outil entre ses mains, et que Dumbledore puisse bénéficier de sa puissance, sans pour autant que le jeune Potter puisse réclamer sa part de gloire.

La prophétie tombe à point nommé. Selon ses descriptions, seuls deux enfants sont concernés, Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom. Les deux familles se protègent encore davantage : les Longbottom se retranchent dans leur Manoir, en fermant complètement les accès, et les Potter augmentent encore la sécurité de Lions' Rock, la transformant en forteresse inexpugnable. Mais pour Dumbledore, ce n'est pas bien. Il sait que Lions' Rock ne tombera jamais sous les coups de Voldemort : elle est trop ancienne, trop bien protégée. Il faut faire sortir les Potter de là. Et il leur explique donc que non, Lions' Rock n'est pas suffisant, Voldemort est le plus puissant mage noir rencontré en Grande Bretagne, et malheureusement, les défenses du domaine ne suffiront certainement pas. Par contre, il connaît la protection idéale, infaillible pour protéger la petite famille. Alors si James et Lily veulent bien lui faire confiance...

Il lui faudra des mois de négociations, puis le couple Potter accepte, non sans prendre de nouvelles précautions : nouveau testament, leurs biens confiés à leurs avocats... Mais Dumbledore est là lors de la rédaction du testament, et n'est pas particulièrement inquiet. Il propose de les héberger dans un petit cottage qui ne paie pas de mine, dans lequel Voldemort ne songera _jamais_ à chercher la si prestigieuse famille Potter. Et il propose de la protéger par Fidelius. James demande aussitôt à ce que Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, soit Gardien du Secret. Il sait que Sirius, parrain de Harry, ne trahira jamais son frère de cœur. Dumbledore aussi le sait, et il incite Sirius, via influences, à proposer à James Pettigrew comme Gardien. Pettigrew que Dumbledore sait être un Deatheater. D'après "Sirius", Pettigrew est parfait, personne ne se doutera que c'est lui le Gardien. Et Sirius le protégera. James cède.

Et voilà la nouvelle cachette mise en place, début octobre 1981.

Tout le monde connaît les événements du 31 octobre 1981. Ce que ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore n'avaient prévu, c'est que bébé Harry survive à l'attaque. Sirius est le premier à se rendre sur les lieux. Il vient d'aller chez Peter et a vu l'appartement vide, et il a aussitôt compris. Mais il est arrivé trop tard : James et Lily sont morts, et Harry pleure dans son berceau, devant un tas de robes noires, tout ce qui reste de Voldemort, et une cicatrice sanguinolente sur le front. Sirius est effondré, mais il est le parrain du bébé, et il est temps de prendre fonction : il décide d'emmener jeune Harry avec lui pour s'en occuper, et lui transmettre tout ce que James aurait du lui transmettre.

Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça : à la sortie de la maison l'attend Dumbledore. Grâce à ses outils de surveillance, il sait qu'un drame vient de se passer. Il affiche son soulagement à la vue du bébé vivant, et insiste auprès de Sirius pour qu'il lui soit confié. Sirius refuse : Harry est son filleul, et seul un noble du même Ordre ou du même niveau qu'un Potter peut s'occuper de Harry. Il compte assurer sa garde, et bénéficier du soutien de Frank Longbottom et Amelia Bones pour tout ce qui concerne les spécificités Potter. Mais ça, c'est hors de question pour Dumbledore : ça ferait de Harry le prochain chevalier Potter, mage de surcroît, et dans ce cas, comment assurer son ascendant sur lui ? Il influence donc Sirius pour qu'il lui laisse le bambin, et l'envoie à la chasse de Pettigrew, espérant que ça le fasse arrêter au passage.

Dumbledore emmène Harry à Hogwarts, où Pomfrey le rencontre pour soigner cette vilaine cicatrice. Qui ne veut pas partir. C'est donc une trace de magie noire. Dumbledore va explorer le cottage et use de Légilimancie sur le jeune Harry pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé : Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry d'un _Avada Kedavra_ , mais Harry, pour une raison mystérieuse, a survécu, n'ayant pour seule trace que cette cicatrice. Dumbledore soupçonne bien plus et examine à son tour Harry. Ce qu'il découvre, personne n'en sait rien, il garde ses conclusions pour lui. Certainement l'Horcruxe, mais personne, ni Pomfrey, ni les Aurors qui ont fait ce récit, ne peuvent le soupçonner. Ce qui est certain, c'est ce qu'il fait ensuite : il bride la magie de Harry, la limitant à celle que devrait avoir un jeune sorcier moyen. Il prive également le bébé des souvenirs de ses parents, pour _ne pas le traumatiser davantage de cette perte terrible_. Et il explique qu'il _sait_ que Voldemort n'est pas vraiment mort, et qu'il reviendra, et qu'il faut se montrer vigilant.

Et il décide de confier l'enfant à ceux à qui James et Lily ne voulaient surtout pas qu'il soit confié : la sœur de Lily et son mari, Moldus et méprisant complètement la magie. Dumbledore le sait. Il était là lors de la signature du testament. Mais il explique que Lily a du certainement utiliser une très vieille magie dérivant de l'amour maternel pour protéger son fils, et qu'avec une légère modification, cette protection pourra continuer tant que Harry vivra chez quelqu'un partageant le sang de sa mère.

Harry est donc déposé le lendemain soir du meurtre de ses parents sur le palier des Dursley, avec juste une lettre de Dumbledore expliquant que les parents de Harry sont morts et qu'il serait très généreux de la part des Dursley de veiller sur le jeune Harry. En compensation, Dumbledore promet une subvention mensuelle conséquente pour assurer les frais d'éducation de Harry, la mise en place de boucliers de protection sur la maison pour les protéger de tous les sorciers, le blocage des pouvoirs de Harry, et l'assurance qu'aucun sorcier ne viendra jamais les déranger : bref, ils n'auront en aucun cas affaire à la magie. Tout cela sera valable uniquement s'ils veulent bien s'occuper de Harry jusqu'à sa rentrée à Hogwarts, et ensuite uniquement les étés. S'ils font preuve de bonne volonté, ces avantages leur seront proposés jusqu'au dix-septième anniversaire de Harry. Les Dursley acceptent.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore fait en sorte que personne ne remette en cause ce placement : les Longbottom sont agressés par des Deatheaters furieux de la défaite de leur Maître et Sirius est emprisonné à Azkaban sans procès : Dumbledore témoigne qu'il était bien le Gardien du Secret des Potter, et c'est donc à cause de lui que le pays vient de perdre deux héros. Pour faire bonne mesure, les parents de Lily sont également assassinés dans les semaines qui suivent. Dernier témoin du testament, Dumbledore assure qu'il est inutile de le lire tant que le jeune Harry n'aura pas l'âge de le comprendre, et en attendant, Dumbledore, dans sa grande bonté, s'assurera que le jeune Potter est bien pris en charge comme il le convient. Il est nommé sans plus de discussion tuteur exclusif de Harry, une semaine après la mort de James et Lily.

Il tient sa promesse aux Dursley : rien du monde magique ne les atteint les années suivantes : le courrier pour Harry est détourné pour atterrir chez Dumbledore, que ce soit celui des fans comme les missives plus importantes de Gringotts ou de ses avocats... Et quand quelqu'un fait signe de s'intéresser de trop près à Harry, Dumbledore fait tout pour l'en dissuader.

Remus Lupin lui donnera du mal : en 87, quand Harry a sept ans, il parvient à retrouver la trace de celui qu'il considère comme son neveu, et parvient à le rencontrer, à la sortie de l'école. Remus est choqué par l'état de l'enfant : trop petit, trop maigre, des vêtements trop grands, des traces de coups un peu partout, et un comportement typique d'un enfant sévèrement maltraité. Il parvient à inciter l'enfant à le suivre. Harry, ayant toujours rêvé que quelqu'un vienne le sauver des Dursley, le suit sans trop de discussions. Remus parvient à cacher Harry pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il essaie de montrer à son neveu ce que c'est qu'une vraie vie de famille. Ces deux semaines lui font mal au cœur, à cause du comportement absolument choquant de l'enfant, qui s'attend à chaque moment à recevoir un coup, qui se précipite pour faire la moindre corvée et qui, et c'est ce qui va rendre Remus fou de rage, va même lui demander s'il a besoin de certains... services. Apparemment, son oncle en serait friand pour se calmer après une dure journée.

Dumbledore mettra donc deux semaines à le retrouver, puis parviendra à mettre la main sur les deux fugitifs. Harry est ramené chez sa tante sans plus de discussions, ses souvenirs de Remus et de ces deux semaines supprimés, et Remus aussi verra sa mémoire modifiée et les compulsions visant à le décourager de retrouver Harry renforcées.

Harry grandit donc chez les Dursley, malheureux, maltraité, tandis que dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde vénère son nom et s'imagine qu'il vit comme un prince choyé, le jeune héros Potter, gâté par quiconque a la chance d'en avoir la garde. Dumbledore ne décourage pas ces rumeurs, au contraire. Il sait parfaitement que du coup, tout le monde aura beaucoup d'attentes concernant Harry lorsqu'il réintégrera le monde sorcier, et qu'il ne saura pas comment les gérer. Et Dumbledore compte bien être là pour le guider et le soutenir, et faire en sorte que Harry le voit non seulement comme celui qui l'aura sorti de sa misère chez les Dursley, mais en plus sera son mentor dans le monde sorcier.

Dumbledore prépare soigneusement la réintroduction de Harry dans le monde sorcier : il s'allie avec une famille proche de lui, les Weasley. Molly Weasley née Prewett est une petite cousine à deux ou trois degrés, et lui porte un véritable culte. Elle accepte donc immédiatement ses projets : faire en sorte d'offrir à Harry une famille, la première vraie famille pour ce pauvre orphelin ayant malheureusement grandi sans amour, et faire en sorte qu'il veuille tellement rester dans la famille qu'il décidera d'épouser la seule fille de la fratrie, Ginny. Un contrat de mariage est même prévu, et Ginny est proprement éduquée à devenir la future Madam Potter. On ne parle pas de Lady, parce que Dumbledore n'a aucune intention de révéler à Harry qu'il est noble. Ronald, qui a lui le même âge que Harry et devrait faire sa rentrée en même temps, est influencé pour faire en sorte qu'il veuille devenir l'ami de Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu.

Dumbledore est ainsi assuré que le jeune Harry sera influencé par une famille proche de lui, et restera dans son camp, parfait petit outil. L'étape suivante consiste en l'entraînement. Et pas un entraînement tel que les futurs chevaliers-mages de la Table Ronde en reçoivent, non. Cet entraînement est destiné avant tout à façonner Harry, à enraciner en lui la conviction qu'il doit agir pour le bien de la communauté, qu'il est malheureusement le seul à pouvoir le faire, et bien sûr, Dumbledore compte bien être présent à l'arrivée pour lui dispenser les enseignements nécessaires.

Dumbledore prépare donc la première année de Harry, avec la Pierre Philosophale en guise d'appât pour Voldemort, un parcours à la hauteur de Harry et de ses amis choisis par Dumbledore, avec ce qu'il faut de challenge pour les valoriser, mais assez peu compliqué pour que ce ne soit pas insurmontable pour des première année.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu plusieurs choses : premièrement, que Harry ne soit pas le seul mage de sa promotion. Le jeune Neville, complètement ignoré par Dumbledore une fois qu'il a découvert que Harry était mage, en est finalement un aussi. Une Née-Moldue, Hermione Granger, est également mage, et enfin, au grand désarroi de Dumbledore, l'Héritier Malfoy, le jeune Draco, est mage. Dumbledore avait déjà prévu pour Draco Malfoy le rôle d'opposant à Harry, afin de lui montrer où se trouve le bien, quitte à favoriser le clivage entre Gryffindor et Slytherin. Alors il intervient et décide de brider ces trois nouveaux mages. Il ne faut surtout pas que la magie de Harry se sente attirée par la magie des autres. Il ne réfléchit même pas à la signification de la présence de quatre mages en même temps, tout focalisé qu'il est à faire de Harry son outil parfait pour la défaite ultime de Voldemort. Il va même jusqu'à faire en sorte que Harry, qui ne connaît encore rien au monde sorcier, soit méfiant envers Slytherin, afin de ne pas y être envoyé.

Et ça marche : il est envoyé à Gryffindor. Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, Granger et Longbottom aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave, il pourra gérer : Granger est une Née-Moldue et ses parents ne se rendront compte d'absolument rien, et Augusta Longbottom est persuadée que l'absence d'accidents magiques de son petit-fils veut dire qu'il est presque Squib et non au contraire mage. Placer sur lui un bridage puissant ne pose donc aucun problème.

Commence alors la scolarité de Harry, étroitement surveillée par Dumbledore. Ses amitiés et ses inimitiés sont encouragées, voire créées, par le directeur. Ron Weasley devient son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy son pire ennemi, comme prévu. Mais Hermione Granger se greffe au duo de Gryffindors, et résistera à tous les efforts de Dumbledore pour s'éloigner d'eux. Dumbledore, tout au long de la scolarité de Harry, le soumettra à divers tests et épreuves, non pas pour faire de lui un parfait futur Lord ou un parfait chevalier comme il le devrait, mais pour renforcer les convictions qu'il veut implanter en Harry.

Plusieurs personnes se rendent compte des mauvais traitements que Harry subit chez les Dursley, mais sont aussitôt traitées en conséquence : mémoire effacée, et compulsions pour les inciter à se désintéresser de Harry.

Toute la vie de Harry est ainsi orchestrée par Dumbledore : ses résultats scolaires moyens, son attitude tenant à la fois du courage chevaleresque et de l'abnégation absolue, son sens du sacrifice surdéveloppé, et bien sûr sa confiance inébranlable en Dumbledore, renforcée au cours des années.

Puis vient le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry a prévenu Dumbledore de ses rêves étranges mettant en scène Voldemort qui reprend des forces et parle de l'événement. Dumbledore a entendu les bruits qui courent. Il sait donc que Voldemort se prépare à frapper fort pour pouvoir renaître au plus fort de son pouvoir. Et lorsque Harry est inscrit contre son gré au tournoi, au lieu de l'en sortir, comme il aurait pu le faire en tant que tuteur de l'Héritier Potter, il l'incite à céder et accepter sa participation. Il encourage le faux Moody à se placer comme protecteur pour Harry, pour mener à bien sa mission auprès de Voldemort. Et vient la troisième tâche. Celle qui va voir la renaissance de Voldemort.

Ce retour ne se passe pas comme prévu, ni pour Voldemort, qui aurait espéré que ça reste secret, ni pour Dumbledore, qui aurait espéré que le Ministère le croit. Alors il fait machine arrière, et montre une distance avec le garçon qu'il a pourtant en tutelle et toujours ouvertement soutenu. Oh, oui, il va bien le défendre lors du procès, mais là aussi, il refuse de faire appel aux privilèges Potter. Les signaux sont flous, pour Harry qui a l'impression d'être abandonné, comme pour l'opinion publique, qui refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort, mais croit encore au prestige de Dumbledore, même s'il est écorné. Mais Dumbledore tolère cette baisse de popularité : il sait que ce n'est que passager. Bientôt, tout le monde verra qu'il avait raison, et il sera à nouveau vu comme le défenseur ultime du bien.

En attendant, il reforme l'Ordre, et le mobilise sur la protection de la prophétie au Ministère de la Magie, sans expliquer ce qu'ils protègent réellement. Pour ce qu'ils en savent, ceux attribués à cette mission de garde pensent qu'ils surveillent une arme très importante qui ne doit surtout pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort.

Pourquoi Dumbledore s'est éloigné de Harry, laissant ainsi la place au doute chez l'adolescent, aucune idée. Sans doute avait-il un plan, quelque chose qui montrerait à Harry qu'il ne faut jamais douter de sa bonne parole.

Mais il n'a jamais eu le temps de le mettre en place : je suis arrivée, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, le soir de Halloween 1995. Je suis également mage, et surtout, je suis une empathe, et je viens d'un futur que Dumbledore ne connaît pas. J'affirme ne pas connaître leur avenir, mais Dumbledore est méfiant. Il me bride ma magie, et me garde à Hogwarts pour me surveiller, prêt à réagir si je me montre récalcitrante.

Et je le suis, récalcitrante. Je suis le grain de sable dans la machine de Dumbledore. Je me lie d'amitié avec Harry et Hermione, je suis répartie à Gryffindor, mais reste ouverte aux autres maisons, y compris les Slytherins. Et à Noël, tout dérape pour Dumbledore. Tu connais la suite, je ne vais pas la répéter ici. Mais les Aurors ont parlé de la visite à St Mungo, de la découverte des influences et des verrous, puis la levée de tout ceci. Puis les discussions qui ont révélé à Harry son héritage Potter. La découverte de la duplicité de Dumbledore, avec la découverte du contrat de mariage et des détournements de fonds et d'objets des coffres Potter...

Et la descente aux enfers pour Dumbledore, avec l'erreur d'avoir agressé ma famille, et du _Dementor's Dream_ qui a permis de révéler cette histoire. Il est démis de ses fonctions, et placé en cellule au Ministère pour répondre aux questions des Aurors non seulement sur mon dossier, mais celui de Harry également. Les témoignages sont rassemblés, et malgré les déclarations dans la presse, les charges s'accumulent.

Dumbledore est innocenté pour l'histoire du contrat de mariage et de l'Amortentia, et réinstallé à Hogwarts, à temps pour rajouter la charge de harcèlement sur le dossier.

Et nous voilà donc aujourd'hui, enfin, hier, dans une salle de tribunal, à écouter les Aurors raconter ça et plus (je t'ai épargné certains détails), en listant en même temps les preuves qu'ils ont pour chaque nouvel élément qu'ils apportent à ce récit incroyable : des souvenirs à lire en Pensine, des témoignages sous Veritaserum, des documents officiels...

Ça leur a pris presque la journée pour tout raconter. C'est absolument édifiant et accablant. Et ce ne sont que les preuves concrètes, et il n'y a pas encore ce que vont apporter les témoignages dans les jours à venir, avec les interrogatoires croisés des avocats des deux parties... C'est évident que cela va apporter de nouveaux éléments, qui ne pourront pas forcément être appuyés par des preuves, mais qui vont quand même marquer le déroulement de ce procès.

On commencera par les témoins les moins importants pour finir avec Harry, puis Dumbledore en tant qu'accusé. Ça commence demain.

Ça va être la partie la plus longue du procès, en fait. Hier, les deux parties ont pu poser des objections sur certaines preuves, mais globalement, les Aurors ont bien fait leur boulot, Amelia savait que le dossier devait être blindé si elle voulait qu'il passe. Le récit que je viens de te faire est donc prouvé de bout en bout, à part les quelques interrogations que j'ai exprimées.

Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et je n'ai pas hâte de voir ce que les interrogatoires vont révéler sur les zones d'ombre qui restent encore. Ça risque d'être encore plus moche.

Nous sommes rentrés assez tard hier, et Harry était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : cela fait des _décennies_ que Dumbledore complote contre et utilise les Potter. C'est à cause de lui que Harry se retrouve seul sans aucun membre de sa famille aujourd'hui. Tout ça pour de la gloire. Rien d'autre que de la gloire. Tous ces morts, toutes ces années, pour quelque chose d'aussi éphémère. Dans son genre, Dumbledore est aussi criminel que Voldemort.

Hier soir, Harry a passé la soirée reclus dans sa suite. Il a refusé de voir qui que ce soit. Sauf moi. On a passé la soirée dans le canapé de sa suite, il a pleuré un bon moment. Tous les souvenirs de son enfance et du début d'adolescence sont revenus en masse avec le récit des Aurors. Et il faut ajouter tout ce que nous avons appris sur ce qui s'est passé depuis les années 50-60. Il a du mal à le digérer. Alors j'ai fait comme aux vacances de Noël : je l'ai laissé pleurer contre moi et dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'a pas hésité à le faire plusieurs fois pour moi depuis janvier, alors à mon tour de lui rendre la pareille.

Ça fait bizarre de le voir aussi... fragile. J'ai l'habitude de le voir fort. D'habitude, c'est lui qui me console quand je ne vais pas bien. Là, c'est l'inverse. Je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de retenir toutes ces émotions. Je suis même contente qu'il les exprime, et qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me laisser le soutenir pendant un moment de faiblesse. En fait, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le voir exprimer ces émotions, c'est le fait qu'il ressente ces émotions à la base. Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir.

Et ça fait depuis un mois qu'il n'arrête pas : la mort de Sirius, puis mon procès, où j'ai eu besoin de son soutien, qu'il m'a gentiment apporté tout en bouillonnant contre ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir, et maintenant ce procès. Harry est une aura d'émotions négatives, pour le moment. Et je suis contente que ça sorte, et je préfère que ce soit en pleurs qu'en cris, on ne termine pas en dispute comme ça, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de détester qu'il souffre autant.

C'est le deuxième jour, et je souhaite déjà que ce procès soit terminé. Il va être épuisant, moralement et nerveusement. Les vacances en France seront bien méritées...

Aujourd'hui, dimanche normal : sport le matin, et apprentissage l'après-midi. Nous sommes allés tous les cinq avec Luna dans la forêt du domaine rencontrer la colonie de fées. Ce sont de toutes petites créatures, très farouches et difficiles à approcher. Luna les avait repérées lors de l'une de ses explorations, et a réussi à établir le contact avec elles. Elle leur a demandé s'il était possible qu'on soit présentés. Et donc nous voilà.

La fée est une créature de la magie, l'antithèse du Dementor : elle se nourrit des émotions heureuses, elle aussi, mais sans les retirer de leur hôte pour n'y laisser que les pires souvenirs, mais au contraire en les renforçant et en les rappelant à la mémoire de la personne. Du coup, ça nous a fait beaucoup de bien, et c'est aussi pour ça que Luna voulait qu'on les rencontre. Il existe différents types de fées, celles-ci sont des fées des bois, c'est assez commun. Aux fêtes de Noël ou de Yule, elles quittent leurs forêts pour se percher sur les arbres de Noël dans les foyers. Ça renforce l'atmosphère festive. Ce qu'on appelle l'esprit de Noël vient de là, en fait. Il existe aussi des fées des lacs, Luna dit qu'il y en a à Hogwarts : elles n'habitent pas dans l'eau, mais sur les plantes qui vivent au bord de l'eau voire sur l'eau : roseaux, nénuphars... Les fées des montagnes vivent sous terre et aident les nains à trouver les filons de minerais précieux. Et il y a des fées des villes, aussi, qui se nourrissent de tout le bourdonnement d'activité propre aux groupements plus ou moins importants d'humains habitant dans un espace limité. Il y en a dans le château de Hogwarts. Elles le quittent pendant l'été pour s'installer à Londres, et reviennent à la rentrée en même temps que les étudiants.

Les fées que nous avons rencontrées tout à l'heure sont nombreuses, près d'un millier. C'est une grosse colonie, d'après Luna. Mais c'est un bon signe : ça veut dire que la forêt a une aura magique positive, créée par la diversité des animaux et des créatures qui y vivent en paix. Il y a de la prédation, bien sûr, puisqu'il y a toujours la chaîne alimentaire qui existe, mais il n'y a pas de mal en soi : pas de créature qui tue pour le plaisir de tuer, par exemple, ou qui menace de prendre le contrôle de la forêt.

Il est difficile de communiquer avec les fées : elles ne parlent pas. Elles communiquent par émotions. Donc je pourrais y arriver, mais elles n'ont pas la même façon de percevoir les émotions que nous, et donc ça complique un peu les choses. Et puis faut être honnête, il y a aussi l'état d'esprit. Nous n'avons pas franchement les mêmes valeurs. J'ai beau être une empathe, me nourrir des émotions positives des autres et les renforcer ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement, ni m'est d'une d'utilité quelconque. Et mon côté Slytherin m'incite à trouver une utilité dans ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas franchement une altruiste désintéressée. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne pense pas commencer maintenant.

Donc du coup, les fées et moi ne sommes pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Luna est beaucoup mieux placée que moi pour communiquer avec elles. Ça a amusé les autres que les licornes aient un tel effet positif sur moi, mais que je sois incapable de communiquer avec les fées. Ce n'est pas grave. Personne n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, à défaut de pouvoir pleinement communiquer avec elles, ça m'a quand même apaisée. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Ça nous a tous fait du bien. Et les fées sont tolérées par toutes les créatures de la forêt, et elles connaissent les lieux parfaitement. Du coup, un petit ensemble de fées nous a fait visiter les lieux importants des bois de Lions' Rock : une des mares où viennent s'abreuver les licornes, la grotte où se cache la seule chimère de Grande Bretagne... Quand j'ai appris la présence de la chimère, j'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué : c'est un prédateur redoutable. Mais les fées n'ont pas peur d'elles. En même temps, aussi petites, elles ne présentent aucun intérêt pour la chimère. Nous, en revanche, nous présentons une possibilité de repas beaucoup plus conséquente.

Ma peur a fait rire Neville. Même Hermione et Draco ont semblé amusés. Apparemment, la chimère est en effet un prédateur, mais jouit d'une très mauvaise réputation, pas du tout à la mesure de la réalité. La chimère serait à considérer comme n'importe quel prédateur d'un endroit. Une panthère dans la jungle ne me semble pas particulièrement maléfique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais plus peur de la chimère que de la panthère ? La chimère est une créature magique dans le sens où elle a été créée par la magie et appartient au monde mythologique, mais elle n'a aucun pouvoir particulier, contrairement au griffon ou à la panthère des flammes, par exemple. C'est... un animal... Avec des griffes de lion, deux têtes (une de lion, une de chèvre...) et une queue de serpent venimeuse. Mais c'est un animal... Donc les sorciers ont peur de la magie de la vie, mais pas d'une chimère... Faut parfois pas chercher à comprendre...

En tout cas, cette journée dehors nous a fait du bien, et demain, on attaque à nouveau le procès.

À demain ?

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'ai plus ramé que prévu pour faire ma fiche sur le forum, les idées ne voulaient pas s'agencer de manière intelligible...

Les fées, c'est principalement pour ne pas vous laisser sur une note aussi glauque ;)

Et tout ce que j'ai raconté sur Dumbledore n'est évidemment pas canon. Il y en a un peu, mais il y a surtout beauuuucoup de clichés utilisés dans les différentes fanfictions, que j'ai tentés d'agencer en quelque chose de cohérent. Vous avez maintenant la vision d'ensemble de ce que j'ai imaginé pour Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Crédible ou non ?

 **Fiche Forum de la semaine :**

Un léger lien avec le contenu de cette semaine, puisqu'on va parler de tout ce qui touche à la noblesse magique britannique ! :) Vous pouvez consulter la fiche à cette adresse : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/168899137/1. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions à les poster à la suite du post ! :)

À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :)


	106. 23 juillet 1996

**Mardi 23 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Hier et aujourd'hui, ça a été les témoignages de tout le monde sauf Harry et Dumbledore et moi. C'est... violent. Tu es assise devant l'assemblée du Wizengamot, le président du tribunal te demande de faire ton témoignage, et puis les avocats des deux parties ont le droit de te poser des questions. Et c'est comme dans les séries américaines, avec les questions destinées à te faire perdre pied ou te faire dire le contraire de ce que tu veux dire. Il n'y avait pas que des personnes convoquées par les avocats de Harry, mais également d'autres convoquées par ceux de Dumbledore, histoire d'apporter du soutien à leur client en mettant en avant sa personnalité lumineuse et son incapacité à faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Je passe demain. Comme c'est mon arrivée qui a tout déclenché, j'aurai la chance merveilleuse d'avoir une session pour moi toute seule. Puis ce sera Harry après-demain et Dumbledore encore après. Hermione, Neville et Draco sont passés aujourd'hui. Ils ont du expliquer comment on a découvert qu'ils avaient un verrou sur leur puissance magique, toutes les influences qu'on a découvert sur eux... Hermione a raconté nos vacances de Noël, Neville comment Harry aurait du être informé par sa grand-mère de son héritage et comment il n'avait jamais osé en parler avec le garçon, à cause de l'étiquette des nobles, ce qui avait empêché Harry d'être au courant de son passé. Hermione est restée plutôt ferme et droite devant les deux équipes d'avocats. Neville a eu un peu plus de mal. Il a gagné en assurance depuis qu'il a intégré notre quintet, et c'est le seul avec Draco à avoir vraiment reçu une éducation propre à ce genre de prise de parole risquée, mais il a du insister un bon moment sur l'étiquette pour justifier le fait que non, il n'a jamais trouvé ça décent d'aller voir Harry pour lui parler de son héritage de noble.

Les avocats de Dumbledore semblent parfaitement au courant de ces règles qui régissent la sphère de la noblesse magique, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont voulu jouer avec l'ignorance des communs qui composent le Wizengamot, qui sont en nombre brut (sans le poids des voix portées par chacun) plus nombreux que les nobles. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils tentent de jouer avec les communs. Les votes sont pondérés, et même si de nombreux nobles sont écartés de la procédure (dont les Potter et les Black), ils restent quand même majoritaires en termes de voix exprimées.

Tiens, je crois que je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais les avocats de Dumbledore sont humains. Je l'avais déjà constaté à mon procès, et j'avais été surprise : quand j'avais appris que ceux de Harry sont des vampires, on m'a assuré que les vampires forment les meilleurs avocats, et que chaque famille digne de ce nom dans la communauté magique se doit d'assurer sa représentation juridique par un ou des vampires. Mais Dumbledore a des humains.

Ça peut sembler anodin, comme fait, mais ça ne l'est pas du tout. Déjà, parce que les avocats vampires ont une excellente réputation, et que ne pas en avoir est souvent signe qu'on n'a pas les moyens de se les payer. Dumbledore risque d'envoyer le message qu'il est ruiné et ne peut s'offrir mieux.

Et les vampires ont le quasi-monopole du barreau magique pour une bonne raison : le droit britannique magique est inspiré du droit non-magique, et est donc principalement basé sur les précédents judiciaires. Tu te souviens, dans le troisième livre, Hermione ne cherchait pas des textes de loi pour sauver Buckbeak de l'exécution, mais des procès ayant eu des conclusions qui allaient dans le même sens. C'est parce qu'il y a les lois qui forment le cadre général, et le cas par cas se détermine souvent en fonction des précédents. De plus, le droit magique est _ancien_ et complexe, même sans les précédents. Entre les textes qui remontent à la Grande Charte, les prérogatives diverses et variées, les droits d'exception et les clauses particulières, c'est un vrai dédale qui est autrement plus complexe que notre Code Civil et ses modifications régulières.

Les vampires ont une excellente mémoire, bien meilleure que les humains, tant en quantité mémorisée qu'en rapidité à retrouver une information. Ils peuvent engranger en mémoire un nombre bien plus important de textes de loi et de précédents qu'un avocat humain. C'est ce qui les rend aussi redoutables : lors d'un procès, ils arrivent souvent à sortir du chapeau un précédent ou un texte de loi oublié qui soudain, avec l'évolution de la session, a beaucoup d'intérêt, alors que si l'avocat humain n'a pas préparé ses arguments avant l'audience, ben il aura du mal.

En plus, les vampires sont nettement moins émotifs que les humains. Un avocat vampire saura garder son calme en toute circonstance. Ce n'est après tout qu'un procès de plus, pour un autre humain qui est né bien après lui et qui mourra bien avant lui. Tout au plus, le prestige du procès attirera son attention. Un avocat humain, lui, est bien plus facilement manipulable. Et corruptible. Et toute la communauté sorcière le sait. Les avocats humains sont ceux qui travaillent pour les Nés-Moldus, les Sangs-Mêlés ou les Sangs-Purs sans fortune. Ce n'est pas une carrière aussi prestigieuse que dans le monde non-magique.

C'est pour ça que c'est très surprenant que Dumbledore se soit entouré de trois humains pour sa défense. Les avocats de Harry pensent qu'il veut jouer avec la dichotomie « Défenseur de la Lumière » et « créatures du mal ». Ce qui est un concept passé, mais encore bien ancré dans l'esprit d'une bonne partie de la communauté.

Pour en revenir à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Draco, lui, a du se battre avec l'histoire récente de sa famille. Maintenant que son père est mort et que la famille Malfoy a de nouveau plein contrôle sur son Manoir sans la présence de Voldemort, Draco n'hésite pas à montrer que non, il ne soutient pas Voldemort, sa famille proche non plus, et que son père n'était pas un Deatheater convaincu, mais faisait tout pour protéger sa famille. Il a parlé des messages de soutien qu'il a reçu de Lucius, de l'absence de recherches quand Narcissa et Cassiopeia ont disparu, parce que Lucius savait parfaitement qu'elles étaient entre les mains de l'Ordre et donc en sécurité, et bien sûr, l'éducation à deux facettes qu'il a reçu, avec d'un côté l'éducation sang-pur conservatrice et raciste qu'on attend de sa famille, mais aussi d'un autre l'esprit de tolérance et d'ouverture.

Personnellement, je pense qu'il a bien mené sa barque, mais je suis consciente que je n'ai sans doute pas tout l'historique qu'ont les Britanniques avec les Malfoy. Quand je vois que les Weasley ont eu du mal à croire que Draco est vraiment dans notre camp, alors qu'ils sont censés être ouverts d'esprit par rapport à leur communauté... Donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que le témoignage de Draco a donné auprès des juges. J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé.

Et donc je passe demain. J'avoue que je suis inquiète, surtout après l'acharnement dont ont fait l'objet Draco et Neville aujourd'hui. Je te raconterai ça demain. En attendant, je ne vais pas trop traîner, Harry n'a pas particulièrement apprécié de voir les avocats de Dumbledore réduire les faits à une bagatelle. Et le pire est encore à venir.

Bisous

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Rien de majeur, mais on avance dans le procès.

Merci beaucoup pour les retours la semaine dernière, vous avez été nombreux à me dire que l'histoire que j'ai déballée sur Dumbledore était crédible, et c'est rassurant. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je prêche des convaincus, mais bon, ça fait quand même plaisir ;)

Merci de toute façon encore une fois pour tous vos retours, que ce soit vos commentaires, vos favoris ou vos abonnements :) Vous faites de la fic ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui :)

 **Compagnon de lecture - Fiche de la semaine :**

Avec la mention de la politique des avocats de Dumbledore concernant les voix des communs, et la rapide explication de Manon concernant l'importance de la pondération, je me suis dit qu'une fiche sur le Wizengamot, son histoire et son fonctionnement serait pas mal :) Vous pouvez la trouver là : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/169054090/1.

À lundi prochain pour la suite !


	107. 24 juillet 1996

**Mercredi 24 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je suis passée aujourd'hui. Et... Je ne sais pas comment Hermione, Draco et Neville ont fait pour garder leur calme. Enfin, si, Neville, je sais. C'est pas son genre de s'énerver. Moi, ils ont réussi à me mettre dans une colère telle que je suis passée presque directement d'un énervement passager à la colère froide et le ton glacial, sans même passer par la crise émotionnelle. D'un côté, ça veut bien dire que ça ne s'est pas forcément bien passé, mais d'un autre, ça veut dire aussi que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de crier sur les avocats, donc ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

J'ai pris ce journal le temps de réaliser et de descendre un peu de cette colère, et je pense qu'ensuite, j'irai me dépenser dehors.

Donc, pourquoi une telle colère ?

Parce que sans doute j'ai laissé ma fierté parler, et je me suis sentie blessée.

J'ai commencé par raconter mon histoire depuis que je suis arrivée et même un peu plus, histoire que tout le monde comprenne bien que j'ai agi en fonction des connaissances que j'avais auparavant, incomplètes, et que j'ai enrichies avec ce que j'ai vécu ici. Je voulais montrer que j'ai agi sans préjugés, et que c'est bien la situation et les circonstances qui ont montré que Dumbledore est bien aussi monstrueux qu'on veut le prouver. Je ne suis pas venue ici avec pour but de le détruire, ni pour profiter de Harry...

J'ai raconté les événements dans l'ordre, pourquoi j'ai eu les soupçons que j'ai eus, mon empathie, les questions posées, les réponses obtenues, tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de cacher quoi que ce soit, et j'en avais parlé avec Harry et ses avocats, et on a décidé d'opter pour la pure et pleine franchise. Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est la première fois depuis mon arrivée que je ne cache rien, en dehors d'un cercle assez fermé. La seule chose qu'on a décidé de conserver secrète est les Horcruxes. Personne ne doit savoir quel moyen Voldemort a utilisé pour tenter d'atteindre l'immortalité. Et bien entendu, on ne parle pas de l'avenir.

Mais pour tout le reste, tout y est passé.

Rien que mon récit a occupé la cour pendant plus d'une heure. Puis sont venues les questions. Comme ce sont les avocats de Harry qui m'ont officiellement demandé de témoigner, ce sont eux qui ont commencé. Ils ont le droit à autant de questions qu'ils veulent, mais par contre, une fois qu'ils laissent la place, ils la laissent pour de bon, et ne peuvent pas reprendre la parole à part pour poser des objections sur certaines questions des autres avocats. Cette partie s'est plutôt bien passée. Évidemment, comme ce sont eux qui m'ont demandé de venir pour témoigner contre Dumbledore, les avocats de Harry ne m'ont pas mise en difficulté. Certaines questions étaient pointues, mais rien de méchant en soi. Il s'agissait surtout d'approfondir et de mettre en évidence certaines parties de mon récit. J'étais préparée, ça s'est bien passé.

Là où ça s'est gâté, c'est quand les avocats de Dumbledore ont pris la parole. Nous savions qu'ils allaient essayer de m'enfoncer et de me décrédibiliser, parce qu'ils savent que c'est moi qui ai mis au jour toute cette affaire, même si je n'ai réellement apporté aucune preuve, juste soulevé des voiles et des coins de tapis. Ils savent que si je tombe, l'essentiel du dossier est décrédibilisé, et ils peuvent travailler sur l'innocence de Dumbledore et non sur une façon de sauver les meubles. Et nous savions qu'ils allaient frapper fort, et bas.

Mais entre _savoir_ et _vivre_ , il y a une belle différence.

Ils ont tenté de me faire passer pour une _fan-girl_ de base, amoureuse d'un personnage de roman que je n'aurais jamais du rencontrer, et qui a transposé dans la réalité ses fantasmes d'adolescente attardée. Flatteur, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu me connais, quand on me traite d'idiote décérébrée, je mords assez vite. Donc au lieu de m'emporter, j'ai laissé parler la Slytherin en moi, et je suis entrée dans la joute verbale qu'avait lancée l'avocat, certain que je ne pourrais pas le suivre. Si, je peux. Je le peux d'autant mieux que quand je suis furieuse, je n'ai plus cette gentillesse qui me sert de réserve et qui fait que mes piques retorses restent dans mon esprit sans que j'ose les dire.

Les avocats de Harry et Augusta m'avaient fermement déconseillé d'entrer dans ce genre de jeu, mais c'était ça ou me replier piteusement sur moi-même en essayant de balbutier deux trois justifications maladroites. Là, au moins, j'ai répondu coup sur coup, j'ai même attaqué la défense qu'ils mettaient en place, j'avais la voix ferme et j'ai fais des phrases claires, complètes et avec un vocabulaire appréciable. Je dois remercier Blaise, Daphne et Draco, pour ça. Ils insistent pour nous former, pauvres petits Gryffindors, à ce langage de la haute société et de la politique. Ils insistent sur Neville et Harry, nobles tous les deux, et moi, qui vais rejoindre les Slytherins à la prochaine rentrée et qui ai donc besoin d'être capable de me défendre dans le nid aux serpents.

Du coup, je ne suis pas restée les bras croisés face à l'avocat de Dumbledore. J'ai démonté une par une ses accusations, calmement, froidement. Je sentais l'appréciation de Draco, venant du box des visiteurs, et je sais que je ne l'ai perçue que parce qu'il l'a laissée volontairement transparaître pour m'encourager. À côté de lui, il y avait la fureur de Harry devant les propos de l'avocat. Je crois que ce sont ces deux réactions qui m'ont empêchée d'exploser et de hurler de frustration. J'avais besoin d'être calme pour que Harry reste calme, et l'appréciation de Draco était un soutien dont j'avais besoin.

J'ai été... récompensée de cette attitude quand l'avocat a fait une bourde magistrale. J'en suis toujours stupéfaite, qu'un juriste de sa trempe (même si c'est un humain, j'espère que Dumbledore n'a pas choisi le premier avocat commis d'office venu...) puisse faire une telle erreur, que même un débutant n'aurait pas faite. Tout a tenu en une seule question :

« Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas laissé faire les choses comme vos camarades, une fois arrivée ici ? »

J'ai entendu les murmures venant de partout, et j'ai fait un effort pour retenir un sourire victorieux. Je me suis contentée de répondre, en me concentrant sur la colère que j'avais toujours, pour garder un ton incisif et tranchant :

« En France, il existe un crime qui s'appelle « non assistance à personne en danger ». J'ai grandi dans un pays qui croit que rester immobile face à la violence, sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher, est presque aussi criminel que de réaliser soi-même un acte violent. Je ne _pouvais pas_ ne rien faire. Peut-être que vous êtes très heureux à laisser les gens d'autorité faire leurs magouilles tranquillement sans intervenir, de peur de vous faire sortir de je ne sais quel cercle social, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

–Encore faudrait-il que cette violence existe...

–Est-ce que vous avez des enfants, Maître ?

–Quel rapport ?

–Si vous avez un fils, Maître, est-ce que vous accepteriez qu'il soit traité de la même manière que Harry l'est depuis quasiment sa naissance ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez qu'un prétendu dirigeant de la lumière se serve de votre fils pour essayer de détruire un prétendu dirigeant des forces du mal ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez que ce dirigeant de la lumière écarte d'un geste de la main tous les tuteurs que vous avez soigneusement désignés pour assurer la meilleure éducation à votre fils, simplement parce que ça ne convient pas à ses plans ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez qu'il passe dix ans, _dix ans_ , dans une famille qui ne veut pas de lui et qui le lui montre à grande force de coups et de maltraitance ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez qu'il soit privé de son héritage, de l'histoire de sa famille, parce que ça n'arrange pas celui qui s'est imposé comme tuteur malgré vos choix ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez que la presse et l'opinion publique se lâchent ainsi sur lui, le traitant tantôt de héros, tantôt de fou, selon l'humeur du tuteur de votre fils et de votre gouvernement ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez que tout moyen de le protéger et de lui permettre d'apprendre à se défendre soit écarté ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez qu'on le manipule au point de le couvrir de sorts d'influences et de compulsions de toutes sortes, jusqu'à recréer complètement sa personnalité ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez qu'il soit jeté dans l'arène de la guerre sans aucune préparation, avec simplement pour consigne de faire au mieux _parce que l'amour l'emporte toujours_ ? En toute honnêteté, Maître, est-ce que vous accepteriez tout ça si c'était votre fils qui était concerné ? »

Et voilà, toute la colère qui s'était envolée à la bourde de l'avocat était revenue. Comment peut-on se montrer aussi obtus et aveugle ? Il n'y aurait que la parole de Harry contre celle de Dumbledore, je comprendrais presque, mais là, il y a des preuves ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de preuves : des documents en tout genre, des témoignages sous Veritaserum, des souvenirs via Pensine, l'état de santé de Harry lui-même, le fait que ses parents soient enterrés à Godric's Hollow et pas à Lions' Rock, contrairement à des siècles de tradition Potter, les objets Potter encore en la possession de Dumbledore, dont des livres au contenu... douteux... Et plein d'autres choses. Les Aurors ont fait remonter le dossier non pas sur vingt ans comme les avocats de Harry, mais sur quarante !

La séance a été ajournée rapidement après ça. L'avocat a échangé un regard avec ses deux collègues installés dans leur petit box, et ils ont du conclure que ça ne servait à rien d'aller plus loin. Je n'en reviens pas : ils m'ont laissé le dernier mot, et carrément une plaidoirie... Cette journée doit être un désastre pour eux. J'espère qu'ils ne se vengeront pas demain sur Harry...

En parlant de Harry, il s'est précipité vers moi à peine le coup de marteau annonçant la fin de la séance tombé. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui il avait besoin de réconforter ainsi : lui ou moi. Mais ça m'a fait du bien quand même. La journée a été éprouvante, et à la sortie du tribunal, j'étais preneuse de la moindre marque d'affection. J'ai été blessée par les accusations de l'avocat. Même si je pense l'avoir relativement bien caché, ça n'en reste pas moins insultant et humiliant de se faire traiter d'idiote incapable de faire la différence entre ses lectures et la réalité. J'avais besoin de _savoir_ que j'étais appréciée pour ce que je suis, et que je ne suis pas considérée comme ça par ceux auxquels je tiens.

Une fois de retour à Lions' Rock, j'ai reçu les félicitations d'Augusta, d'Amelia et des avocats. Oui oui. J'en suis encore surprise moi-même. Augusta et Amelia m'ont félicitée pour être restée maître de moi et avoir répondu aussi bien à l'avocat, sans insulter personne ouvertement mais en affichant clairement mon opinion quand même. Les vampires, eux, m'ont remerciée, carrément _remerciée_ , pour cette petite plaidoirie de conclusion : leur propre arc d'attaque se repose sur les actes de Dumbledore en eux-mêmes, en les détachant presque du fait que la victime est Harry. Ils veulent montrer que ce qu'il a fait est grave, et qu'aucun enfant, futur Lord ou non, ne devrait connaître ça. Moi, j'ai remis la lumière sur Harry lui-même, non pas en tant que Lord ou Survivant, mais victime des manipulations de quelqu'un qui pensait agir pour _le plus grand bien_. C'est l'inverse, en fait : je me moque de qui a agi contre lui, je veux juste faire savoir qu'aucun enfant ne devrait être traité ainsi. La conclusion est la même, mais le prisme est différent.

Et ils en sont contents : ils savent parfaitement que de tels propos sont à même de faire la Une de tous les journaux du lendemain, et que les gens vont être marqués par ça. Ils savent qu'en détachant un peu les actes de Dumbledore, on commencera peut-être enfin à comprendre combien cette situation est malsaine et horrible. Un tuteur a menacé la vie de son pupille, sur plusieurs plans, afin de satisfaire des intérêts personnels. Peu importe qui est le tuteur ou le pupille, ce n'est pas juste, et ça doit être condamné. Le problème de ce procès, c'est toute la dimension politique, entre Lord Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Là, j'ai apparemment redonné une dimension humaine, émotionnelle, dont le procès avait bien besoin.

Donc ils sont heureux.

Demain, c'est Harry qui passe. Je ne pense pas que j'écrirai demain soir : si ça se passe comme ça pour moi, si nous avons tous les quatre été l'objet d'un bel acharnement et de dénigrement, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera pour Harry. Alors je veux être là pour lui. Je pense que tu comprendras.

Alors à bientôt, et bisous ma belle. Cette sale histoire sera bientôt terminée.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Petit secret de fabrication : lorsque j'ai écrit le premier jet de cette fic, cette mini-plaidoirie y était, depuis le début. Mais... Je ne peux pas faire des vampires de super avocats, et les laisser faire une bourde pareille après des siècles de métier, littéralement. D'où le fait que Dumbledore ait des avocats humains, la différence entre les deux... Et ça m'arrange aussi parce que ça me permet de jouer encore davantage avec l'image que veut renvoyer Dumbledore :)

Enfin, certains se sont intéressés à la stratégie des avocats de Harry. Elle commence à bien se dessiner, est-ce que vous saurez la deviner en entier, et deviner son résultat, avant la fin du procès ? Vous avez deux semaines pour tenter de trouver la réponse avant Manon :D

 **Fiche forum de la semaine :**

Je ne voyais pas quel sujet en lien avec ce chapitre aborder sur le forum, donc du coup, j'en ai traité un autre qui a déjà été vaguement évoqué dans plusieurs fiches : le statut du sang et le système de classes assez ségrégationnaire en place dans la communauté magique britannique. Si vous voulez en savoir plus à ce sujet, c'est par ici : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/169206351/1/

À lundi prochain pour la suite !


	108. 28 juillet 1996

**Dimanche 28 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

Comme prévu, je ne t'ai pas écrit ces derniers jours. Harry est passé jeudi, Dumbledore vendredi, et hier, les plaidoiries des deux camps. Verdict rendu demain, normalement. Juste à temps pour ne pas trop pourrir l'anniversaire des garçons.

Les journées de jeudi et vendredi ont été un enfer, vraiment. J'ai trouvé les plaidoiries, hier, plus faciles à supporter que le témoignage de Harry et l'assurance de Dumbledore, persuadé de ne rien avoir fait de mal ou à la rigueur qui ne soit nécessaire à la victoire du Bien sur le Mal.

Jeudi, les journaux ont titré sur ma « plaidoirie ». Même le _Daily Prophet_ a publié un compte-rendu de la séance en notre faveur, avec comme gros titre mon anaphore de la veille : _Et si c'était votre fils, est-ce que vous accepteriez ça ?_. Contente de voir qu'ils sont capables d'oublier en une seule Une tous leurs articles dénigrant Harry ces derniers mois... Enfin, c'est un... heu... journal lu par la très grande majorité des sorciers britanniques, alors je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche et accepter ce soutien... inattendu.

Au tribunal, jeudi, c'est Harry qui est passé. Ses avocats l'ont poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il a fait des efforts, pour raconter le plus de choses possibles, même les détails les plus glauques, mais ça ne leur suffisait toujours pas, et ils se sont acharnés pour avoir la moindre information, sur son enfance chez les Dursley, notamment, ou sur l'étendue de l'emprise de Dumbledore sur sa vie. Nous avons _tous_ appris qu'il a subi des sévices sexuels. Il n'en avait absolument jamais parlé, même quand il porté officiellement plainte contre les Dursley dans le monde non-magique. Il a toujours signalé les coups, les mauvais traitements, la violence verbale, mais jamais il n'a laissé entendre que Vernon aurait pu abuser de lui sexuellement. Je ne sais pas comment les avocats ont su qu'il y avait ces sévices, mais ils ont du batailler avec Harry pour lui arracher cette information.

Et avec du recul, je me dis que j'aurais du m'en douter. Quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser ouvertement à la situation de Harry, fin novembre dernier (bon sang, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une _éternité_ !), il avait laissé entendre que ce qu'il avait vécu chez eux était encore plus grave que toutes les horreurs que j'avais énoncées (et si je me souviens bien, il y en avait déjà pas mal...). J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'autres possibilités que les atteintes d'ordre sexuel.

Je crois que je me suis laissée abuser par l'attitude de Harry, confiant et à l'aise avec sa sexualité : il cumule les aventures, des deux sexes, ne s'en cache pas, n'en a pas honte, flirte ouvertement... Et maintenant, ça me semble juste _évident_ qu'il a tout simplement choisi l'autre voie de... guérison que la mienne. Je me suis complètement retranchée derrière mes barrières émotionnelles et j'ai tout fait pour préserver mon intégrité physique en refusant le moindre contact intime, tandis que lui a décidé d'affirmer que c'était lui qui possédait son corps, et qui décidait qui, quand, où... Plusieurs fois, il me semble que j'ai souligné dans ce journal combien ce comportement pouvait être autodestructeur, je ne me suis pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais proche de la vérité.

Heureusement pour nous deux, nous nous sommes trouvés. Je sais, je sais, ça fait super ridicule et cul-cul la praline dit comme ça, mais n'empêche... Sans que je le sache, je l'ai aidé autant qu'il m'a aidée. Il y serait sans doute arrivé avec un(e) autre, mais c'est tombé sur moi, qui avais également besoin de cette relation pour mettre le passé derrière moi.

Mais ces révélations ne sont sans doute pas tombées au bon moment : les avocats de Dumbledore ont eu beau jeu de dire que le comportement de Harry à l'école, où tout le monde sait qu'il était un coureur, contredit la gravité de ces accusations. Et si cette accusation est suspicieuse, combien d'autres le sont ? Heureusement, les avocats de Harry ont posé une objection avec un rapport psychiatrique indépendant expliquant les différents comportements des personnes ayant subi des agressions sexuelles, et le comportement de Harry ne serait pas si rare que ça : c'est un peu comme s'ils affirmaient haut et fort que ce sont eux qui sont maîtres de leur corps et de leur sexualité, et qu'ils ne laisseront personne les détruire pour une faiblesse passée. L'objection n'est pas passée officiellement pour le procès, mais le message a quand même été dit, et les jurés et le public l'ont entendu.

Les avocats de Dumbledore se sont montrés _très_ agressifs envers Harry. Ils ont rapidement compris que ses propres avocats l'avaient déjà fragilisé en lui arrachant des aveux qu'il n'avait à la base aucune intention de faire, et ils en ont profité.

J'avoue, j'ai triché : j'ai consciemment et volontairement influencé les émotions de Harry, pour l'aider à rester calme et l'esprit clair. Je crois qu'il l'a accepté uniquement parce que je n'ai pas du tout cherché à apaiser sa détresse ou sa colère. Je ne le voulais pas de toute façon : ça l'aurait transformé en une personne froide et distante, et ce n'est pas Harry. Il fallait qu'il garde ses émotions, mais surtout pas qu'il craque.

Il a craqué le soir, une fois à la maison. Il a d'ailleurs refusé de manger avec nous. Il m'a dit après qu'il ne voulait pas affronter notre comportement, entre pitié et jugement. Je le comprends. D'ailleurs, si je dois être complètement honnête, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir moi non plus. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'inclure cette nouvelle dans le reste de la journée, qui a de toute façon été compliquée pour Harry. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé avant, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler jeudi, je n'ai pas à lui en faire parler de force.

Apparemment, ça a été la bonne attitude. Il me l'a dit le lendemain, il a apprécié.

Et heureusement, parce que la journée de vendredi n'a pas été beaucoup plus simple. Ça a commencé avec les journaux, qui ont bien sûr titré sur cet aveu de Harry. Puis, au tribunal, c'était au tour de Dumbledore, dernier à passer. Comme ce sont nos avocats qui ont commencé avec nous, ce sont les siens qui ont commencé avec lui. Ils ont brossé un portrait grandiose de Dumbledore, de ses actions nombreuses pour la communauté magique britannique dans son ensemble, de son soutien inconditionnel pour les Nés-Moldus et les créatures magiques, de son combat permanent contre le mal et la magie noire, de son engagement auprès de la communauté internationale et sa contribution à l'image de la Grande-Bretagne auprès des autres pays...

Bref, en quelques heures, ils ont présenté Dumbledore comme un héros, toujours préoccupé par le _plus grand bien_ , qui prend tout son sens dans cette argumentation. Il savait que le rôle de Harry serait essentiel avec cette prophétie, et il a essayé de faire au mieux pour préparer le garçon, malgré tous les malheurs qui survenaient. Non, bien sûr que non il n'a pas voulu infliger à Harry toutes ces épreuves, il a toujours cherché un compromis entre le bonheur de son pupille et le bien de la communauté, comment peut-on insinuer autant de mal à son sujet alors qu'il a toujours montré qu'il avait un profond mépris pour ceux qui adoptaient ces pratiques...

Ils ont bien mené leur barque. À la fin de leur interrogatoire, même moi, j'étais prête à reconnaître que c'était sans doute exagéré de l'accuser d'autant de mal, alors que c'est moi qui ai porté les premières accusations. Heureusement, je suis empathe, et même après quelques mois au courant de mon pouvoir, Dumbledore est toujours aussi mauvais pour cacher ses émotions. Et une telle compassion, une telle bienveillance... ne collait pas du tout avec son aura d'émotions. Il aurait pu dire absolument n'importe quoi, je ne l'aurais pas cru, à cause de cette aura.

Les avocats de Harry ont pleinement joué avec ce don : ils m'ont demandé de leur signaler chaque changement d'émotion dans l'aura de Dumbledore, pour savoir sur quoi ils pouvaient appuyer pour le faire réagir et perdre son masque de grand sorcier bienveillant. Alors pendant tout l'interrogatoire, j'ai signalé à Maître Dercy le moindre changement d'émotion, en essayant de détailler à chaque fois quel type de colère, de gêne, de manipulation... Ils ont fait leurs propres notes avec ça, je les ai laissés interpréter ceci comme ils le voulaient.

Puis Maître Juliet est entré en scène. C'est le plus âgé des trois, et il n'a conduit aucun interrogatoire pour le moment. C'est Maître Dercy qui s'est occupé de tous les témoins, et Maître Corny des victimes et de moi. Maître Juliet était resté en retrait jusque là, un peu coordinateur des choses, mais sans prendre la parole publiquement. Même les objections étaient portées par ses deux collègues. Et cet homme est une terreur. Vraiment. En tant que vampire, il est bien plus âgé que Dumbledore, et c'était un combat de vétérans de la politique et de la justice. Ils ne se sont fait aucun cadeau, tous les deux. Et bon sang, je n'aurais aimé être à la place d'aucun des deux, je me serais faite massacrer.

Je comprends mieux Augusta quand elle dit que le cabinet Juliet, Corny, Dercy est le plus redouté du monde magique. Maître Juliet a réussi à complètement déstabiliser Dumbledore. Comme Maître Corny avec Harry, il l'a repoussé dans ses moindres retranchements, mais avec beaucoup moins de gentillesse et de compassion : il l'a forcé à justifier _chacun des plus de cent cinquante_ chefs d'accusations, un par un, en n'hésitant pas à le contredire sur ses affirmations, à le ridiculiser quand Dumbledore se repliait dans de la langue de bois évasive pour ne pas avoir à répondre à une question...

C'était absolument violent.

Et c'était la première fois que je voyais les émotions affichées par Dumbledore en accord avec son aura. Fini le masque du sorcier bienveillant. Il a affiché toute sa colère face au comportement de Maître Juliet, tout son mépris, toute sa volonté d'en finir avec ce procès, de quelque manière que ce soit.

C'est quand Maître Juliet s'est rassis, avec son aura suintant de satisfaction alors qu'il n'avait arraché aucun aveu explicite de Dumbledore que j'ai compris que c'était exactement son but : montrer _qui_ est Dumbledore, en vrai, sans son masque. Et il a réussi. Tout le monde a vu combien le gentil grand père était capable de colère et de médisance.

Et les journaux ont joué le jeu, hier matin, en mettant en Une une photo assez peu flatteuse de Dumbledore visiblement en colère, avec pour titre : _Qui est vraiment le leader de la Lumière ?_. Il semblerait qu'ils aient complètement arrêté de soutenir Dumbledore au fil du procès. Dans le journal de ce matin, il y a même eu le premier article demandant la démission de Fudge pour son aveuglement, tant par rapport à Voldemort que par rapport à Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression que l'éditeur en chef du _Prophet_ a enfin compris que le vent a tourné et cherche à sauver sa peau. Il a du être Slytherin dans sa jeunesse... Quoique... un vrai Slytherin aurait compris beaucoup plus tôt où penchait l'opinion...

Hier, c'était les plaidoiries des deux parties. D'abord l'accusation, puis la défense, qui en tant que partie accusée a le droit d'avoir le dernier mot avant les délibérations du jury. En tout cas, ça se passe comme ça dans un procès dans la Grande Bretagne magique. Comme ils l'avaient annoncé, les avocats de Harry se sont penchés sur la personnalité vaniteuse et arrogante de Dumbledore, et ses actes innommables, plutôt que sur le fait que la victime est Harry Potter. En entendant la plaidoirie de la défense, c'était bien pensé : eux aussi ont complètement mis de côté Harry pour se concentrer sur les exploits et les faits d'armes de Dumbledore. J'ai été surprise de voir Maître Corny faire la plaidoirie, et non Maître Juliet, pourtant le plus expérimenté et celui qui a attaqué Dumbledore la veille. Mais il se trouve que Maître Corny est meilleur dans cet exercice de style que ses deux collègues, et il s'agissait de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de la journée d'hier. Les deux cabinets ont bien mené leur barque, chacun continuant dans la lignée de ce qu'ils ont déjà montré depuis le début du procès. Donc on verra comment ça a pu influencer le Wizengamot. Réponse demain, donc.

Mais les journaux ont fait leur choix. Dumbledore est coupable. Et je sens que le Wizengamot se fera lyncher s'il n'abonde pas dans ce sens : ça fait depuis un moment que l'opinion publique soutient Harry. Le travail de ses avocats depuis janvier a fait son office, et personne ne doute du fait qu'il soit une véritable victime des machinations de Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, les avocats sont détendus. Ils nous ont demandé de profiter de notre journée, aujourd'hui, et de ne pas nous inquiéter pour demain. Alors c'est ce que nous avons fait : il fait beau, et chaud, alors nous avons profité de la piscine installée dans le domaine, en commençant à planifier le reste des vacances :

Nous resterons ici jusqu'au 3 août, le temps de fêter l'anniversaire de Neville et Harry, et de contrôler les premières retombées médiatiques suite à l'issue du procès. McGonagall nous a aussi informés que les résultats des OWLs arriveraient le 1er août, et nous voulons les voir avant de partir.

Le 3, donc samedi prochain, nous partirons en France, dans ce domaine Potter sur la Côte d'Azur, non pas pour deux semaines comme initialement prévu, mais pour trois. Nous partons tous les cinq, et nous comptons proposer à nos ultra-proches de venir avec nous : Narcissa et Cassi pour Draco, Remus pour Harry, ses parents pour Hermione, et Augusta pour Neville. Vacances en famille réduite.

Nous comptons profiter de notre présence en France pour aller faire un tour aux Traboules Magiques de Lyon, à la fois pour faire du shopping (Draco dit que Narcissa n'appréciera pas du tout des vacances sans au moins une séance shopping), mais aussi pour aller dans la branche française de Gringotts, que je découvre enfin ce qui se cache dans le coffre de Morgane.

Enfin, le dimanche 25, tous frais, tous bronzés, nous rentrerons et il nous restera tout pile une semaine pour nous préparer à la rentrée : choix des cours, courses de rentrée et ré-acclimatation au temps britannique après le joli soleil du sud de la France.

Sympa comme programme, hein ? En tout cas, moi, j'ai hâte d'avoir trois semaines où je ne penserai qu'à mon bronzage et à visiter des sites historiques. Draco et Hermione sont déjà en train de faire la liste de ce qu'ils veulent visiter. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, mais Neville et Harry sont déjà en train de mettre le holà en disant que ce n'est pas un marathon historique, mais des vacances. Alors tous les quatre ont trouvé un compromis : une journée consacrée à la visite d'un lieu, puis une journée de détente, puis une journée de visite, et ainsi de suite. Je sais parfaitement que la plupart des endroits ne demanderont pas une journée complète, alors ça me semble pas mal. Et dans le programme « détente », Harry a tenu à inclure tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire mais n'a jamais eu l'occasion à cause des Dursley : faire du bateau, de la plongée, de l'escalade, visiter un parc d'attraction... Si j'ai bien deviné le sourire de Hermione à cette dernière demande, il me semble qu'un certain parc très connu est à présent inclus au programme, mais je ne vais pas trop m'avancer.

En tout cas, je sais qu'on passe trois semaines en France sans se préoccuper de l'actualité britannique, et ça me suffit. Je sais qu'on va alterner visites culturelles et détente, et ça me va très bien. Je laisse Draco et Hermione concocter un programme.

Enfin, tout ça nous a bien occupés, aujourd'hui, et ce soir, nous avons présenté le projet aux adultes, et Narcissa et Cassi sont absolument ravies. Remus a aussi accepté de nous accompagner, mais Augusta préfère rester ici, aider les avocats de Harry et Amelia à gérer les retombées de tout ce qui s'est passé cette année. Comme Neville n'a pas du tout insisté, nous avons laissé tomber. Hermione nous dira demain ce que ses parents pensent de ces vacances.

Et donc demain, verdict.

Je te raconterai ça demain soir.

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Concernant Harry et sa façon de gérer son passé de victime d'abus sexuels, je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ça, mais j'avais effectivement lu quelque part qu'assumer une sexualité assez... remplie, voire à risques, était une des pistes possibles de "guérison" pour des victimes. Comme ça remonte à loin, je ne saurais pas dire dans quelle proportion, ce n'est sans doute pas majoritaire, mais ça m'avait marquée. Du coup, voilà. C'était prévu dès le départ que Harry ait vécu ça, mais il sait bien cacher ce qu'il veut garder secret, et avec sa sexualité consentante et active par la suite, les traces de sévices ont disparu, d'où le fait que rien ne soit apparu dans les diagnostics de décembre 1995.

Dans cette fic, les sévices ont duré jusqu'à l'été entre la deuxième et troisième année. L'été suivant, Harry a pu menacer Vernon d'en parler à Sirius. Vernon avait certes les encouragements plus ou moins discrets de Dumbledore par rapport à la maltraitance, mais l'abus sexuel n'a jamais été abordé, et Vernon n'a jamais pensé que Dumbledore pourrait approuver. Il s'est donc contenté de dire que Harry voulait utiliser Sirius comme bouclier contre la maltraitance, Dumbledore a balayé ça d'un geste vague en disant que Sirius n'avait pas le pouvoir d'intervenir, mais Vernon a toujours douté que l'aura de Dumbledore puisse aller jusqu'à les protéger d'accusations d'agressions sexuelles. Il n'a donc pas touché Harry (sexuellement uniquement, il ne s'est pas privé de lui donner des coups) de tout l'été, et c'est durant l'année scolaire suivante que Harry a commencé à avoir des relations consenties.

C'est Vernon, lors de son propre procès à huis clos devant la justice non-magique, qui a avoué les faits, et c'est comme ça que les avocats de Harry, qui l'ont aussi représenté à ce moment-là, sont au courant.

Voilà, vous savez ce que Manon ne sait pas, pour une fois ;)

Egalement, on m'avait demandé si les plaidoiries des avocats seraient rédigées... J'ai essayé, vraiment... Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée... Je sais écrire un discours, du niveau de celui de Manon, mais quelque chose d'aussi pointu et stylisé que les avocats, avec toute l'importance des mots, et le jeu entre leur sens commun et leur sens juridique, ça, je ne sais pas, pas sans prendre un bon moment, et sans avoir l'inspiration. Donc désolée, mais vous devrez vous contenter de ce compte-rendu un peu allégé de Manon.

 **Fiche forum de la semaine** :

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sujet de cette semaine, mais j'ai des super sœurs qui répondent super rapidement quand j'appelle à l'aide, et elles m'ont bien aidée :) Vous pouvez les remercier, c'est grâce à elles que vous avez ce chapitre avant minuit, parce que je tiens à faire la fiche avant de publier le chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup, toutes les trois, et surtout [Cathy] qui ne doit pas reconnaître sa suggestion originale mais qui m'a pourtant inspirée pour ce sujet :D

Donc, le sujet de cette semaine, c'est la répartition des pouvoirs en Grande Bretagne : qui occupe quel type de pouvoir, avec quelle influence. On parle un peu de la presse, du Ministère, du Wizengamot, de la noblesse... Ça rejoint donc un peu ce qu'on peut lire dans ce chapitre avec le revirement du _Daily Prophet_ , mais aussi des allusions ici et là.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, c'est avec ce lien : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/169350832/1/

À lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)


	109. 29 juillet 1996

**Lundi 29 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

L'ambiance est à la fête ce soir : Dumbledore a été reconnu coupable de cent trente des chefs d'accusation, dont les plus graves touchant Harry : le fait qu'il a volontairement écarté ses tuteurs désignés par ses parents et l'a placé dans une famille non désirée et potentiellement violente, le fait qu'il était au courant de ces violences et n'a absolument rien fait pour les empêcher, le fait qu'il a caché à Harry son héritage noble, le fait qu'il l'a tellement couvert d'influences et de compulsions que la personnalité de Harry était complètement enfouie sous ces consignes étrangères... Et j'en passe.

Il a été condamné à six condamnations à vie et trois cent vingt-sept ans de prison. Oui oui, dans le système de justice magique britannique, on peut cumuler tout ça. Normalement, c'est pour pouvoir calculer les remises de peine, mais trois des six condamnations à vie ne sont pas compressibles, donc c'est définitif : Dumbledore finira sa vie à Azkaban, avec ou sans Dementors. Il a échappé de peu au Baiser, en fait, et uniquement parce qu'il ne s'est pas directement sali les mains dans les différentes morts qui jalonnent ce sombre parcours.

Personnellement, je préfère le savoir en prison que le voir recevoir le Baiser. Au moins, il aura tout le temps qu'il veut pour réfléchir et réaliser ce qu'il a fait, et sans doute sortir de son monde plein d'illusions de gloire et de grandeur. Un Baiser aurait été administré immédiatement, et Dumbledore n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes. J'ignore s'il le fera en prison, mais au moins, il en aura l'occasion, et peut-être que dans quelques années, on verra un Dumbledore plus humble et ayant réalisé que ce qu'il a fait est inacceptable.

On peut rêver, hein ? Je veux rester optimiste !

En tout cas, l'annonce de cette condamnation extrêmement lourde a provoqué un tollé dans le tribunal. Surtout qu'ils prennent le temps : ils énumèrent chaque titre d'accusation et si l'accusé est reconnu coupable ou non, et si coupable, quelle condamnation. Donc on a tous eu le temps de voir venir le calcul final au fil de la matinée. La première condamnation à vie a déjà fait des remous, puis s'est ajoutée la deuxième, la troisième... Et les condamnations plus « petites », en années de prison... Et à la fin le président du jury, en l'occurrence le Ministre, qui était blanc, a annoncé le total, et ça a donné donc ce que je t'ai dit.

À la sortie du tribunal, Harry et ses avocats se sont retrouvés assiégés par les journalistes. Et donc nous autres aussi, puisque nous étions restés groupés. Il a juste fallu une explosion de pouvoir de Harry pour que nous puissions respirer à nouveau. Il a lancé un regard noir aux journalistes :

« Évidemment que je suis heureux de ce résultat, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est tourner la page, oublier toute cette histoire et profiter du mois qui me reste avant de retourner à Hogwarts, comme tout le monde à mon âge. Alors laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! »

Pas sa répartie la plus inspirée, on en conviendra, mais comme il avait l'air fatigué, énervé et que l'air crépitait littéralement de magie autour de lui, les journalistes ont gentiment obéi, et nous ont laissés sortir sans plus insister. Ses avocats ont promis une déclaration plus complète quand « le Lord aura eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions ». Autrement dit, quand tous les adultes entourant Harry se seront réunis pour discuter de ce que signifie véritablement cette condamnation.

Nous avons eu une réponse à ce sujet cet après-midi : Lord Abbott et sa fille sont venus nous rendre visite. David faisait partie du jury, puisque aucun Abbott n'était concerné par les accusations portées contre Dumbledore. Et il a donc participé aux délibérations.

Contrairement à la ligne de conduite adoptée par les deux cabinets d'avocats, le jury a lui tenu compte du fait que la principale victime était Harry Potter, et que sa famille a fait l'objet d'un véritable acharnement de la part de Dumbledore. Le Wizengamot est composé pour plus de moitié de nobles, dont les cinquante plus grandes familles. Et le jury n'a pas apprécié de voir autant de familles écartées de la prise de décision parce qu'elles faisaient partie des victimes, et qu'un commun se soit comporté d'une telle façon envers une des deux plus grandes familles du royaume.

Du coup, toutes les circonstances qui auraient pu être atténuantes, son prestige pas vraiment immérité, tout ça a été laissé de côté, et Dumbledore a souvent reçu la condamnation la plus sévère pour chaque crime pour lequel il a été reconnu coupable.

Et c'était exactement ce que voulaient les avocats de Harry. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que s'ils avaient écarté le fait que ce soit Lord Harry Potter la victime de Dumbledore, c'était parce qu'ils savaient parfaitement que le Wizengamot, lui, ne l'oublierait certainement pas. Du coup, ils ont préféré insister sur la gravité des actes, et le fait que Dumbledore n'est qu'un commun, loin d'être aussi lumineux qu'il le prétend, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Leur stratégie a donc été un succès retentissant.

Je ne veux jamais me retrouver face à eux.

Surtout qu'ils estiment que la bataille juridique n'est pas terminée : Dumbledore est certes condamné, mais il n'a pas été le seul à abuser de la faiblesse de Harry. Le Ministère et le _Prophet_ , entre autres, en ont profité également, et les trois avocats estiment pouvoir obtenir des réparations pour toute la diffamation dont Harry a fait l'objet. Harry a protesté : il ne veut pas d'un nouveau procès. Mais les avocats ne veulent pas traiter ça en procès mais en _médiation juridique_. Une sorte d'accord obtenu entre les deux parties pour que la partie victime n'intente justement pas un procès contre la partie accusée du délit. Et les avocats savent que le Ministère et le _Prophet_ seront prêts à payer _très_ cher pour éviter un procès contre Lord Potter qui vient de faire condamner Albus Dumbledore si lourdement.

L'idée n'est pas vraiment d'obtenir ces réparations, Harry n'a certainement pas besoin d'argent, mais de faire comprendre à ceux qui l'ont traîné dans la boue qu'il n'a pas oublié et que ça n'a certainement pas intérêt à recommencer. Une _médiation_ ne sera pas publique, mais les parties accusées s'en souviendront quand même, surtout si elles ont du se départir d'une importante somme d'argent pour parvenir à un accord. Harry n'aura à s'occuper de rien, seuls les avocats des deux parties seront véritablement impliqués.

Les nobles du groupe assurent que ça se fait assez souvent pour régler de façon discrète un litige, surtout impliquant des organismes comme le Ministère ou un journal. Ça n'aurait absolument rien d'anormal ou d'abusif que Harry laisse ses avocats entamer ces démarches en son nom. Harry a donc fini par céder. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est avoir la paix, et on lui a assuré qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de témoigner ni d'intervenir à quelconque moment. C'est l'essentiel pour lui.

Parce que ce qu'il a dit aux médias, à défaut d'être élégant et courtois, était vrai : il veut profiter des dernières semaines avant la rentrée, et décompresser un peu pour la première fois depuis décembre, depuis que je l'ai entraîné dans cette histoire, voire depuis juin dernier, et le retour effectif de Voldemort. Pour une fois, il veut être égoïste et profiter de ses vacances. Il a tout de même fait promettre, quand nous avons présenté notre projet de voyage, qu'on nous prévienne en cas de grosse attaque, mais je sais que les adultes qui resteront ici feront au maximum pour que nous puissions bien profiter de toute la durée prévue pour nos vacances.

Ces vacances se feront en secret, loin de la France magique, à part pour notre journée aux Traboules Magiques. C'est à la fois pour ne pas tenter Voldemort qui pourrait se dire que c'est une super occasion de lancer une attaque en masse puisque les cinq mages sont hors du pays, et pour ne pas énerver la population, qui doit déjà affronter les Dementors au quotidien, et qui ne comprendrait logiquement pas qu'on s'offre trois semaines au soleil alors que le combat n'est pas terminé.

Et en toute honnêteté, je serais à leur place, je ne comprendrais pas non plus. Mais je suis près de Harry, et je sais combien il a besoin de décompresser. Nous en avons tous besoin. Nous sortons d'un procès difficile, d'une _année_ difficile, et ça nous permettra d'être plus efficaces à notre retour. Pour l'instant, nous vivons seize heures par jour dans l'optique de cette guerre, avec les entraînements, les cours spécialisés, les discussions stratégiques... Ce n'est pas une vie. Alors pendant trois semaines, Draco, Hermione, Neville et moi allons nous rappeler ce que c'est que d'être un adolescent normal, et Harry va apprendre.

S'ils ne veulent pas que leurs cinq précieux mages qui sont leur seuls héros désignés contre Voldemort se transforment en machines inhumaines, ils comprendront que nous avons _besoin_ de ces trois semaines. Pas d'inquiétude, d'ici samedi, on continue à travailler dur, et on reprend dès notre retour.

Les adultes ont rédigé un communiqué pour exprimer la « satisfaction de Lord Potter » à l'issue du procès. Ils expliquent en termes courtois que Harry veut à présent profiter de ses vacances, qui seront studieuses mais loin de la foule et de la pression, et que les adultes nous entourant tiennent à ce que nous vivons une adolescence la plus normale possible malgré notre statut de mage. Bref, on parle de vacances sans vraiment en parler, pour satisfaire tout le monde, et pour justifier que pendant les prochaines semaines, nous ne ferons aucune apparition publique.

Sinon, j'ai convoqué une réunion de l'Ordre pour demain. Maintenant que les procès sont derrière nous, je veux briefer tout le monde sur la trame des livres pour la sixième année, histoire qu'on puisse se préparer si jamais ça devait se réaliser.

Donc on se retrouve demain ma belle.

Bisous.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

Vous l'attendiez, le verdict, et le voilà ! Satisfaits ? Déçus ?

Voilà une grosse page tournée, et le fil rouge du premier tome est en train de s'achever... Encore quelques rebondissements estivaux (drôle de dire ça quand on se prend la neige dans le visage pour aller au boulot...) et le premier tome sera bouclé ;)

 **Fiche forum de la semaine**

Comme la semaine dernière, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sujet de cette semaine... J'ai déjà parlé des nobles, du Wizengamot, de la répartition des pouvoirs... Puis j'ai réalisé que ce serait peut-être l'une des dernières fois où on aura réellement l'occasion de parler de Dumbledore. Donc il était temps de faire sa fiche ! :) Vous pouvez la trouver à cette adresse : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/169506313/1/

À lundi prochain pour la suite !


	110. 30 juillet 1996

**Mardi 30 juillet 1996**

Chère Marie,

La réunion d'aujourd'hui a été intéressante et riche. J'ai commencé par raconter la trame de la sixième année : Draco Deatheater et chargé de deux missions : assassiner Dumbledore et faire entrer les autres Deatheaters dans Hogwarts. Évidemment, Draco _n'est pas_ un Deatheater, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Voldemort renoncera à cette idée de se servir d'un élève pour essayer de faire entrer discrètement des Deatheaters dans l'école et assassiner au passage quelques personnes gênantes (McGonagall, Harry, nous...).

Alors j'ai parlé de l'armoire à disparaître, de Borgin & Burke's, du collier d'opale, de l'hydromel empoisonné, de Slughorn sorti de sa retraite, du livre de Potions de Snape, de Dumbledore qui montre à Harry des souvenirs liés à Voldemort, pour enfin lui dire par rapport aux Horcruxes, et enfin la nuit de juin, avec l'excursion de Dumbledore et Harry, et le retour dans un Hogwarts déjà envahi, et Snape qui tue Dumbledore, sur demande de ce dernier (j'ai parlé de la malédiction liée à la main putréfiée et le fait qu'il se savait mourant)...

Bref, toute l'histoire.

Des décisions ont été prises : nous laisserons l'armoire à disparaître chez Borgin & Burke's, à la disposition des Deatheaters. Nous savons à présent qu'ils peuvent utiliser ce moyen pour entrer dans Hogwarts, et nous surveillerons sa jumelle dans la Salle sur Demande. Si nous leur supprimons ce moyen, nous retournons dans le flou complet, et ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce petit avantage.

Puisque Dumbledore n'est plus à Hogwarts, nous pensons que si quelqu'un doit être victime des tentatives d'assassinat de Voldemort, ce sera McGonagall ou l'un de nous quatre, Draco, Neville, Hermione et moi. Il voudra tuer Harry lui-même, ce qui pour le coup protège Harry.

Par contre, Voldemort a déjà fait savoir à Snape que ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore n'y est plus qu'il ne doit plus être lui-même à Hogwarts : dès la rentrée, l'Ordre y tiendra ses réunions, et nous cinq mages y habiterons. Le problème, c'est que Harry comptait profiter de cette rentrée pour renforcer les protections sur Hogwarts et refuser systématiquement toute personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres.

C'est Neville qui a proposé la solution : il est sans doute possible de demander à Hogwarts de faire une exception pour Snape, ce qui nous permettra de ne pas faire savoir à Voldemort que sa Marque des Ténèbres sert de filtre dans les protections du château. Il découvrira à la rentrée que ses étudiants marqués qu'il pensait placer en douce dans le château ne peuvent pas y accéder, et ça le prendra un peu en faute. Il suffira à Snape de dire ensuite que Harry n'a pas donné de précisions sur les renforcements précis mis en place, mais a simplement annoncé à tout le monde que le château serait plus difficile d'accès.

Ce qui sera vrai, d'ailleurs. Dès notre retour de vacances, Harry se rendra à Hogwarts pour tout mettre en place avec Lady Hogwarts. Ce qui aura une influence sur la vie étudiante sera communiqué à McGonagall, mais le reste sera gardé secret.

Enfin, McGonagall a pour mission de recruter de nouveaux enseignants dans les matières clés : Potions, Métamorphose, DCFM, Sortilèges, Herbologie... d'ici la rentrée. Non seulement pour alléger la charge de travail des enseignants déjà présents, et commencer ainsi en douceur la réforme qui viendra dès la guerre terminée, mais surtout pour augmenter le nombre d'adultes présents en permanence dans le château, et ajouter un autre niveau de sécurité auprès des élèves.

Ces mesures concernant Hogwarts seront annoncées au cours du mois d'août dans la presse afin de rassurer les parents et leur faire savoir que s'ils envoient leurs enfants à Hogwarts, ils les envoient dans un lieu plus sûr que leur propre maison.

Harry a par contre refusé la présence d'Aurors, inutiles selon lui avec les protections déjà présentes à Hogwarts. Il estime qu'ils seront bien mieux placés dans les trois écoles publiques, qui certes ne représentent qu'un intérêt mineur pour Voldemort, qui n'y a pas été et qui ne sont pas fréquentées par les enfants de la noblesse magique, mais qui le sont par entre autres beaucoup de Nés-Moldus, et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Voldemort. Toujours chevaleresque, Harry a même proposé à ce que les gobelins soient contactés si ces écoles n'offrent pas de protections suffisantes, à ses frais.

Ce sera Amelia qui s'en chargera, comme elle se chargera de présenter aux nouvelles familles de Nés-Moldus, et pas uniquement celles qui envoient leurs enfants à Hogwarts, le programme né en décembre dernier offrant l'installation de protections magiques sur leurs maisons. Elle va essayer d'en faire un programme ministériel, histoire de redorer l'image du Ministère après la débâcle concernant Voldemort, et de ne pas faire porter tout le poids des dépenses sur seulement Harry, même s'il assure que ça lui fait plaisir que son argent serve à ça.

La dernière décision prise concerne les enfants de Deatheaters qui ne souhaitent pas suivre la voie de leurs parents. C'est Draco qui y a pensé, en rappelant la trame du livre où justement son personnage n'était pas très volontaire dans ses missions et aurait peut-être aimé une échappatoire. Amelia va faire publier un communiqué dès demain qui annoncera que le DMLE ( _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ : le Service des Forces de l'Ordre Magiques) mettra en place une cellule d'accueil et de protection de ces enfants, sous deux conditions : qu'ils soient encore scolarisés, mineurs ou non, et qu'ils apportent la preuve de leur défection, par un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum avec un Auror. Une fois la protection accordée, l'enfant se verra offrir un logement jusqu'à la rentrée, où il sera transporté sous haute sécurité à Hogwarts, qu'il soit à l'origine scolarisé ou non à Hogwarts. Nous savons pertinemment que la très grande majorité des familles de Deatheaters envoient leurs enfants à Hogwarts, donc ça ne pose pas de vrai problème.

Le logement offert à ces enfants, c'est Lions' Rock. Harry a déjà demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer les dépendances. Ce n'est pas par générosité, pour le coup, qu'il a décidé d'ouvrir les protections à ces personnes, mais parce que c'est plus facile de les surveiller s'ils sont sous le regard des membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre. Harry risque donc de retourner en éclair régulièrement à Lions' Rock pour ajouter un nom au registre du domaine.

Tippy, lorsqu'on lui a expliqué le projet, a évoqué une particularité des défenses de Lions' Rock : ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est admise dans le dernier cercle de protection qu'elle a physiquement accès à _tout_ le domaine. Il est très facile de fermer les niveaux supérieurs à tous sauf certaines personnes, apparemment. Harry s'est empressé de mettre en place le système, qui fera que les éventuels visiteurs auront accès au rez-de-chaussée du château et aux dépendances dans lesquelles ils vivront, mais pas aux étages supérieurs, et donc pas à la bibliothèque, aux salles d'entraînement et aux chambres privées. La vie privée du Lord et de ses proches est maintenue.

Je suis contente de cette réunion : des décisions ont été prises, et j'ai moins l'impression d'abandonner la Grande Bretagne pendant trois semaines à son triste sort. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça : ce n'est pas à moi, pas à nous cinq, de résoudre cette guerre, mais bon, c'est évident que nous avons un rôle important à y jouer, et j'avais un peu l'impression de déserter, comme tu as du t'en rendre compte ces derniers jours alors que j'essayais de justifier les bonnes raisons qui nous poussent à prendre ces vacances.

Les adultes ont insisté sur le fait que nous devons profiter de ces trois semaines. Il y a beaucoup de pression et d'attentes sur nous, il nous faut profiter de ce creux.

Je me sentais coupable, et je me sens moins coupable à présent. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour cet été. Je peux certes continuer à m'entraîner _non stop_ pendant ces trois prochaines semaines, dans la jolie sécurité de Lions' Rock, ou je peux aussi vraiment me détendre, recharger mes batteries, et attaquer en pleine forme cette nouvelle année avec de nouveaux projets pour défaire Voldemort et essayer de faire en sorte que la Grande Bretagne soit moins fragile face à un futur mage noir.

Et nous avons la promesse des adultes qu'ils nous appelleront si besoin. Nous ne sommes pas écartés comme l'étaient avant Harry, Hermione, Ron et les autres. Ils savent ce dont nous sommes capables, et combien il serait idiot de se passer de notre puissance magique et de nos compétences. Mais en attendant, nous restons des adolescents, les quatre autres encore plus que moi. Et ils ont le droit d'être des adolescents de temps à autre.

Après tout, c'est en continuant à vivre cette pseudo-normalité que nous restons accessibles et que nous restons également en prise avec la réalité. Et la réalité d'un adolescent, c'est qu'au mois d'août, il pense plus à profiter du soleil avec ses potes qu'à bénéficier d'un entraînement quasi-militaire.

…

Je donne encore l'impression de me justifier, hein ?

Bon, je vais arrêter là...

Toujours est-il que cette réunion a été productive et que ça fait plaisir.

Par rapport aux procès, les journaux ont titré ce matin sur la sentence de Dumbledore, évidemment. Le _Prophet_ et quelques autres avaient déjà fait une édition spéciale hier soir, histoire d'annoncer au plus vite la nouvelle à chaque sorcier de Grande Bretagne, mais l'édition de ce matin comporte les premières analyses, et non plus les nouvelles à chaud.

Et notamment, on reparle de la possibilité d'un changement de Ministre, après la double défaite de Fudge, en niant le retour de Voldemort et en soutenant Dumbledore. Le _Prophet_ n'a vraiment aucun scrupule, puisqu'ils proposent même déjà une liste de potentiels remplaçants. Amelia et Rufus Scrimgeour en font tous les deux partie.

On parle également du prestige des Potter qui revient au beau fixe, avec la preuve éclatante que l'actuel Lord Potter ne faisait que dire la vérité, à la fois dans ses déclarations sur le retour de Voldemort, et dans ce dossier avec Dumbledore. Les journalistes ont été rapides à signaler que les rares chefs d'accusation non retenus ne concernent pas directement Harry, mais d'autres personnes (ils ont refusé notamment le lien entre l'agression des Longbottom et la tutelle discutable de Harry, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant) ou des faits anciens reposant sur des preuves fragiles (les premières influences avec certains membres du personnel de Hogwarts qui ne sont plus en activité aujourd'hui par exemple). _Toutes_ les accusations portées par Harry lui-même ont été reconnues valides et ont été sévèrement condamnées.

Entre ce verdict, la véracité du retour de Voldemort et le combat impressionnant qui a opposé Harry à Voldemort dans les locaux du Ministère, _exit_ donc l'image de l'adolescent perturbé qui cherche à tout prix à attirer l'attention, mais voilà à présent Lord Potter dans toute sa splendeur de chevalier-mage, faisant honneur aux valeurs de sa famille, et ayant montré un courage et une force de caractère hors du commun face à l'adversité, quelle qu'elle soit. La volte-face est absolument impressionnante. Et là aussi, absolument aucun scrupule dans leurs propos, comme si eux-mêmes avaient toujours suivi cette ligne éditoriale... Je ne regarderai plus jamais la presse... d'informations... de la même manière. Elle ne vaut pas mieux que ces magazines _people_ qui changent d'avis au fur et à mesure des clichés pris en douce par des paparazzis et des communiqués des agents de stars...

Bon, je te laisse au lieu de m'énerver. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer pour l'anniversaire de Neville ce soir. Il le fait à Longbottom Manor, comme d'habitude.

Demain, c'est celui de Harry. Nous avons déjà prévenus ses invités qu'il fallait arriver avant quatorze heures, car à cette heure-là, Harry passera le comté complet au niveau de sécurité maximal. Il sait qu'avec ce revirement de la presse, son anniversaire sera dans les journaux demain, et il a peur que Voldemort n'ait l'idée de lancer une nouvelle attaque sur Lions' Hill pour participer à la fête.

On se retrouve certainement jeudi !

Bisous.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : on s'est éloignés du canon depuis un moment, et ça continuera comme ça... Donc ne vous fiez pas à ce chapitre pour avoir la trame du prochain tome, vous risquerez d'être surpris... Ou alors... ben... C'est pas mal d'être surpris, également ;)

 **Fiche forum de la semaine :**

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi parler cette semaine, alors on va évoquer quelque chose que j'ai déjà survolé dans les chapitres précédents : la composition du DMLE, comment _je_ le vois dans cette fic (et donc pas dans le canon...). Si vous êtes curieux, c'est avec ce lien : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/169650041/1.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

Chaton : eh, ça faisait longtemps ! :) Merci pour la review ! (même si tu as encore oublié de te loguer, et donc tant pis pour toi, tu as du attendre une semaine pour la réponse :p)

En tout cas, je ne prends pas les paris avec toi, c'est presque couru d'avance :)

À lundi prochain pour la suite ! :)


	111. 1er août 1996

**ATTENTION : Il y a eu un bug dans le système de notifications la semaine dernière, et il est fort probable que vous n'ayiez pas reçu de notifications pour le dernier chapitre. Donc, si vous n'avez rien lu concernant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ou quelques pistes concernant l'avenir des Deatheaters à Hogwarts, lisez le chapitre précédent avant celui-ci ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Jeudi 1er août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Tiens, c'est l'anniversaire de ma maman aujourd'hui. Je n'y ai pas du tout pensé avant d'écrire la date. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dis il y a quelques semaines (à l'anniversaire de mon papa, je pense), toute ma famille me semble bien loin, et ce n'est pas très surprenant que je ne me souvienne pas forcément des dates. Ça fait neuf mois tout rond que je ne les ai pas vus ni échangé aucune nouvelle avec eux. Toi, c'est différent. Je t'écris au moins une fois par semaine. Même si je sais que tu ne me lis pas une fois par semaine, je pense à toi, du coup. Mais avec ma famille, il n'y a plus eu aucun contact de la moindre forme. C'est la première fois, d'ailleurs, que je reste aussi longtemps sans échanger un mot avec ma mère. Et curieusement, ça ne me manque pas particulièrement. J'ai mes amis ici, qui deviennent chaque jour plus proches, et j'ai toi. Et apparemment, ça me suffit. En tout cas pour l'instant. Tu crois que ça fait de moi une fille indigne ?

Enfin bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'éterniser, parce que de toute façon, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'échanger des nouvelles avec eux, donc inutile de me morfondre sur un éventuel manque ou pas.

Donc on parle de choses qui me sont concrètement arrivées ces deux derniers jours.

L'anniversaire de Neville, tout d'abord.

C'était une soirée comme la haute société magique sait en faire : avec un banquet, un bal, à peine moins formel que le Réveillon du Nouvel An. Mais cette fois-ci, l'occasion n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi impersonnel que la nouvelle année, mais bien l'anniversaire de Neville, unique Héritier Longbottom, alors il y avait quand même plus de détente et de bonne humeur qu'au Réveillon. Neville a été gâté. Il a une famille importante, surtout qu'ils vont assez loin dans les branches éloignées de la famille : les cousins à trois ou quatre degrés, les arrière-grands-oncles et arrière-grand-tantes. Du coup, il y avait du monde, même si ce n'était pas du _beau_ monde comme on peut l'entendre.

Tous sont extraordinairement fiers que leur neveu, leur cousin, leur je-ne-sais-quoi est mage et chevalier-mage. Et ils le montrent : Neville a non seulement été gâté, mais il a été chouchouté toute la soirée, embrassé, câliné, félicité... Ça nous a fait rire, tous les quatre. C'est quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne connaît : Harry évidemment avec sa famille disparue, Draco avec sa famille qui ne tient compte que de la lignée principale, Hermione et sa conception traditionnelle de la famille (grands-parents, oncles, tantes, cousins), moi avec la même conception, mais sans beaucoup de liens à cause de la distance... Cette joyeuse réunion où tout le monde se connaît et partage des histoires sur tel cousin ou telle tante, c'était un peu une grande nouveauté pour nous.

Heureusement, il y avait aussi les amis : les adolescents avec lesquels Neville a grandi et s'entend bien, comme Daphne ou Blaise, et ceux qu'il a rencontré à Hogwarts, comme Ginny ou Luna.

C'était une chouette soirée, dans une bonne ambiance, où les membres les plus protecteurs de la famille de Neville (le fameux grand-oncle Algie, mentionné dans les livres, qui est en fait le frère de Augusta et l'a aidée à élever Neville, c'est du coup un autre grand-père pour lui) ont tenu à faire connaissance avec nous pour s'assurer que nous sommes des personnes convenables. Harry et Hermione leur ont plu tout de suite, c'est évident, Draco a rencontré de nombreuses réserves, surtout par rapport à son nom de famille, et qui se sont d'ailleurs résolues au fil de la soirée, et moi... Je crois qu'ils hésitent encore à se prononcer. Neville m'assure qu'ils m'aiment bien, mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. Je crois que je leur ai paru trop distante.

Faut dire que le quasi-interrogatoire du grand-oncle Algie m'a un peu poussée dans mes retranchements, et je me suis légèrement braquée. Légèrement, je t'assure ! Je n'ai mordu personne, ne me suis pas montrée particulièrement hautaine, mais... bon, disons que c'est évident que je suis une Slytherin et qu'eux sont des Gryffindors ou des Hufflepuffs. Ils privilégient l'honneur et l'honnêteté, et moi... moi, je tiens à ma vie privée et mes secrets. Et s'ils ont l'habitude d'un tel comportement chez certains nobles comme Daphne ou Draco, moi, je ne suis qu'une commune à leurs yeux, et je n'ai aucune raison de me comporter de cette manière. Sauf que je suis une voyageuse, en plus de ma personnalité déjà réservée par nature (oui oui...). Donc oui, j'ai mes secrets, et j'y tiens. Et donc non, désolée, je ne parlerai pas de ma famille.

Enfin, le plus important, ce n'est pas la famille de Neville que je ne verrai sans doute qu'à des occasions comme celle-là, c'est-à-dire très peu. Le plus important, c'est Neville, et lui m'accepte comme je suis. Là !

Neville était vraiment le roi de cette soirée, c'était incontestable. Il a reçu une foule de cadeaux. Beaucoup avaient trait à la chevalerie, d'ailleurs : une nouvelle épée, forgée sur mesure, avec son fourreau incrusté de runes protectrices, une armure en cuir de dragon, avec le blason Longbottom en évidence, des livres sur l'art militaire... Il a aussi reçu des cadeaux par rapport à la botanique : des plants et des graines, de nouveaux livres...

Hermione et moi lui avons offert un set de Médicomagie. Nous nous y sommes mises à deux parce qu'il y a différents outils, que nous avons tenu à personnaliser avec des runes gravées pour ajouter des fonctionnalités ou en améliorer le fonctionnement, et il y a également un set de livres qui expliquent tout ce qu'on peut faire avec ces outils, et comment ils peuvent aider le Médicomage à améliorer la précision de ses diagnostics ou le traitement des maladies détectées. Dans ce set, il y a notamment de quoi faire de la chirurgie magique.

Draco lui a offert un livre sur les forces vitales et leur particularités pour les plus grandes espèces magiques. Un lien entre la biologie naturelle de Neville et la magie noire, donc, qui peut être très utile si Neville veut apprendre à guérir plus que des humains.

Et Harry lui a offert une copie de certains écrits de Lancelot concernant la chevalerie au Moyen-Âge, et dont les originaux se trouvent à Lions' Rock, et non dans le coffre de Lancelot. Il s'était renseigné auprès de Augusta pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre Potter n'avait déjà eu ce geste envers un Longbottom, et que donc ces écrits ne figuraient pas dans la bibliothèque de Longbottom Manor. Une façon pour lui de marquer qu'ils sont plus que simples frères d'un même Ordre. Je trouve que c'est un cadeau très touchant.

Et hier, c'était l'anniversaire de Harry.

Comme nous l'avions demandé, les invités sont arrivés avant quatorze heures, et à quatorze heures, Harry a passé toutes les protections du comté au niveau maximal. Il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il y avait une fête de prévue, mais il a bloqué tous les villageois de Lions' Hill en pleine semaine, d'où la notification à l'avance et l'heure précise.

Puis nous avons prétexté une balade après le déjeuner pour descendre au village, où il a découvert la fête qui l'attendait, avec nos amis et tout le monde.

C'était là aussi une chouette fête. Les villageois ont installé une sorte de petite fête foraine au cœur du village, avec quelques stands, principalement pour occuper les plus jeunes pendant toute la journée, et des tables et de la nourriture et de la boisson un peu partout. C'était complètement désordonné et le bazar, mais c'était super sympa, sans aucune prise de tête. Vraiment super.

Un match de Quidditch a été improvisé dans un champ voisin, toujours sous les protections. Cette fois, il y avait assez de monde pour que je n'aie pas besoin de jouer. L'équipe de Harry a gagné parce qu'il est trop doué pour repérer le Vif d'Or (ça fait super « petite amie trop fière de son petit copain » dit comme ça, mais bon, c'est la vérité...). Du coup, ils l'ont placé à un autre poste (batteur), et là, c'est l'autre équipe qui a gagné : il est doué pour attraper un Vif d'Or, mais pas pour frapper un Cognard et l'envoyer au bon endroit...

À dix-huit heures, nous nous sommes réunis sur la place du village pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Lui aussi a été honteusement gâté, et ça l'a profondément ému. C'est la première fois qu'on fête son anniversaire, et c'est également la première fois qu'il reçoit autant de cadeaux. Ça s'est vu, d'ailleurs : il a essayé de bredouiller un discours quand l'assemblée en a exigé un, mais il n'arrivait pas à former des phrases cohérentes. Du coup, il a lâché l'affaire et s'est contenté d'un « Merci beaucoup ! », qui a fait ricaner Draco pour ce manque d'éloquence flagrant.

J'ai eu du mal à lui trouver un cadeau. J'aurais pu lui offrir un cadeau « utile » comme avec Neville, ou même les Contes de Noël dernier, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Une fille n'offre pas à l'anniversaire des seize ans de son copain un cadeau « utile ». Ou alors utile dans la chambre. Mais ça non plus je ne voulais pas.

Et finalement, c'est pourtant ce que je lui ai offert, indirectement. C'est Draco qui m'a suggéré l'idée. Il paraît qu'une fois, lors de ces discussions que les mecs peuvent avoir au sujet des filles qu'ils fréquentent, Harry aurait dit, juste comme ça au passage, que dans nos moments les plus intimes, sous l'effet de l'excitation ou de l'enthousiasme, je parlerais en français, et non plus en anglais, et que du coup, il est incapable de comprendre ce que je semble pourtant ordonner. Je ne m'en suis personnellement jamais rendue compte, que je changeais de langue, même si, après que Draco me l'a dit, j'ai essayé de faire attention, et c'est vrai. Pauvre Harry. Alors il a suffisamment d'expérience pour comprendre en gros mes intentions, mais bon, ça ne vaut pas la véritable compréhension des paroles.

Du coup, mon cadeau, hier, c'était un livre pour apprendre le français. Avec un petit mot lui signifiant qu'il aurait désormais des cours très personnalisés. À lui de comprendre ce qu'il veut avec ça. Et il a très bien compris puisque dès hier soir, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, il m'a demandé un cours sur ce que je peux lui dire le plus souvent dans ces situations.

J'ai eu des surprises, d'ailleurs. En plus du très habituel vocabulaire de chambre qu'il n'a d'ailleurs eu aucun mal à comprendre, et dont il devinait déjà le sens avant, il y a dans le lot des mots doux : _mon amour, je t'aime_ , et ses variantes : _je t'aime tant, je t'aime si fort_... Donc ces petits mots que je n'ai _jamais_ réussi à lui dire en anglais et en face, je les prononce apparemment depuis que nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble, mais en français et uniquement dans le feu de la passion.

En fait, je suis presque déçue... Je voulais que lorsque je dirais enfin _je t'aime_ , ça ait du sens. Et ben non. Je le dis depuis plusieurs mois, mais en français. Ma réaction a fait rire Harry, puis il a dit :

« Peut-être que maintenant, tu arriveras à le dire plus facilement ? »

Aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'y suis toujours pas arrivée en dehors du contexte très particulier de nos ébats, même si j'y suis arrivée en anglais, juste avant qu'on s'endorme. Bah, ça viendra sans doute. Puisque je le pense, et apparemment suffisamment pour que ça m'échappe sans même que je m'en rende compte, je vais finir par y arriver.

Retour à la fête d'anniversaire, donc.

Harry a été gâté. Il a reçu d'autres livres, sur le combat, l'art militaire, la magie illégale... Alicia, Katie et Angie lui ont offert une jolie boite en bois contenant deux Vifs d'Or pour l'entraînement. Les jumeaux Weasley lui ont offert leurs tous premiers produits en vente dans leur tout nouveau magasin, et nous avons promis d'aller leur rendre visite. Bill a offert un livre sur les protections magiques avancées. Il a reçu également un livre sur les stratégies de Quidditch, en prévision de sa probable nomination en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffindor, un livre sur l'histoire des Fondateurs de Hogwarts...

Hermione lui a offert une sorte de bijou à accrocher au fourreau d'Excalibur et couvert de gemmes et pierres précieuses. Ce bijou permet à Harry de stocker sa puissance magique, pour s'en resservir à un autre moment quand il est fatigué. Draco et Neville ont créé un autre bijou, destiné à protéger Harry des sorts de mort, comme l' _Avada Kedavra_. Ils sont partis du principe qu'on ne pourra jamais savoir si Harry est vraiment protégé par le sacrifice de son père, à moins de tester sur lui et de le voir mourir si ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ils ont fait ce bijou, qu'ils ont testé sur des animaux conjurés. Et il fonctionne. Au moins, protection paternelle ou non, Harry pourra défendre le mythe de sa résistance aux sortilèges de mort, en plus de sa résistance naturelle à l' _Imperium_ et au _Cruciatus_.

Deux artefacts uniques qui s'ajoutent à l'inestimable collection Potter.

Il en a reçu d'autres, qui lui seront utiles en combat, ou dans sa charge de Lord. Et de la part de ses amis, beaucoup de cadeaux légers, comme moi et le livre de français. Tant mieux. Au moins, il a l'occasion de se rappeler qu'il n'est pas qu'un Lord et un mage, il est aussi un adolescent qui a le droit de profiter un peu de sa jeunesse.

Le soir, il y a eu un magnifique feu d'artifice de la part des jumeaux, et un bal dansant, beaucoup plus... campagnard que le bal du Réveillon chez les Longbottom. Comme Lions' Hill est un village mixte non-magique et magique, il y a eu de tout, comme musique : de la musique traditionnelle sorcière, de la musique populaire sorcière ou non... Celestina Warbeck (la chanteuse préférée de Molly Weasley, on en parle dans les livres à l'occasion d'un réveillon...) et Lorcan d'Eath (un chanteur vampire, une vraie star chez les sorciers) ont côtoyé Madonna et les Spice Girls... (leur grande époque, tu te souviens ? Je chantais _Wanabee_ en yaourt dans la cour de récré avec mes copines, haha... Maintenant que je comprends les paroles, c'est encore plus drôle, en fait...). J'ai été surprise de voir que je me souvenais de pratiquement tous les _hits_ non-magiques qu'ils ont diffusés. Et très satisfaite d'être en Grande-Bretagne, pour une fois. Certes, je me tape les Spice Girls, mais j'échappe aux Worlds Appart, aux 2be3, et autres perles de ce genre. Je les ai supportés en colonie, ça me suffit bien...

Ah tiens, apparemment, l'été 1996, c'est l'été de la _Macarena_. C'était marrant de voir _tous_ les enfants et adolescents, sorciers ou non, se rassembler pour faire la chorégraphie. Hermione, Harry, Neville et Draco étaient stupéfaits, et moi, j'étais morte de rire. Ils m'ont regardée bizarrement, et Draco m'a demandé d'un ton presque accusateur :

« Tu connais ça ? »

J'ai continué à rire en hochant la tête :

« Oh oui ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu danser dessus en colonie ! Allez, venez... »

Nouveaux regards de travers, et j'ai éclaté à nouveau de rire :

« Allez, ce n'est qu'une danse, et _tout le monde_ fait pareil. Je vais vous apprendre les gestes, venez... »

Ils se sont regardés, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils se soutiendraient pour me dire non, puis Neville et Hermione ont haussé les épaules, suivis de Harry. Draco, lui, a carrément refusé de bouger. Je me suis énervée :

« Draco Lucius Black-Malfoy, tu arrêtes d'être aussi coincé immédiatement et tu viens avec nous ! Tout de suite ! »

Draco a ouvert de grands yeux surpris et a obéi. Apparemment, je sais être imposante quand je veux. J'ai vu Narcissa me faire un clin d'œil, et Remus sortir un appareil photo. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, par contre. S'ils savaient qu'en plus, ça allait être immortalisé sur papier glacé...

Mais j'ai réussi à les faire danser, je suis fière de moi. C'était complètement débile, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps, non ?

Enfin voilà, bonne ambiance aux deux anniversaires.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés faire du shopping dans le Londres non-magique, sous des glamours. Il nous fallait terminer notre valise de vacances. Les garçons ont ouvert de grands yeux en voyant notre choix de vêtements, à Hermione et moi : des shorts tout petits, des bikinis... Neville et Harry n'avaient pas réalisé que quand on dit qu'il fait chaud sur la Côte d'Azur, c'est qu'il fait vraiment _chaud_. Et Draco, lui, savait, mais bon, disons que notre panoplie n'entre pas dans ce qu'il connaît via son éducation de Sang-Pur...

Harry m'a fait une crise de jalousie quand il m'a vue en bikini. Un joli bikini noir, avec un ruban doré en haut de la culotte et un autre sur l'extérieur des triangles du haut, qui monte pour former la lanière dans le cou.

« Tu ne te baigneras pas avec ça ! Tu es quasiment nue ! »

Je me suis posée toute droite devant lui, j'ai croisé les bras et je lui ai demandé, avec un air évident de défi :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher, _chéri_ ? [en français dans le texte] »

Il m'a regardée avec de grands yeux, puis a bafouillé quelque chose en parcourant mon corps du regard. J'ai su tout de suite que j'avais gagné : Harry adore mon corps. Il se vengera certainement cette nuit dans la chambre, mais en attendant, j'ai le droit de porter ce que je veux...

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... » j'ai dit en retournant vers la cabine et la vendeuse qui avait du mal à ne pas rire.

Du coup, les garçons n'ont rien dit pour Hermione non plus, même si j'ai senti l'instinct protecteur de Harry et de Neville très éveillé, et Draco... ma foi, disons qu'il ne l'a pas regardée comme on regarderait sa sœur... Il l'a vu que je l'avais perçu, d'ailleurs, car il a rougi, m'a lancé un regard noir et a monté à fond toutes ses barrières d'Occlumancie.

Là, nous sommes rentrés depuis une petite heure. Le temps de ranger tout ça, moi de t'écrire, Harry, Draco et Neville de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs affaires familiales, et Hermione de saluer ses parents, et nous devons bientôt retourner au village pour aider à finir de ranger la fête d'hier. Et je crois qu'ils ont prévu qu'on mange tous ensemble dehors, puisqu'il fait beau.

Donc c'est ce que je vais faire !

À demain !

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Un chapitre léger pour commencer le mois d'août ! :) Le dernier mois de cette partie, mais j'ai suffisamment de chapitres pour nous emmener jusqu'à l'été (juillet, si je me souviens de mes calculs). Ça vous laisse imaginer l'animation qu'il va y avoir :D

Sinon, je vais, à partir du prochain chapitre, changer un peu ma politique concernant la publication. Rien de méchant, je vous rassure tout de suite :D

En fait, depuis un bon mois, j'ai attaqué un nouveau boulot après ne pas avoir travaillé pendant presque un an, pour différentes raisons. Du coup, reprendre un rythme à la fois professionnel et social (je suis de nature _trèèès_ introvertie, en vrai...) est assez compliqué, et j'ai du mal à suivre. Ce soir, c'est uniquement le fait que je n'ai _jamais_ manqué la publication d'un chapitre qui m'a motivée à ne pas me coucher à 19h et repousser la publication à demain... Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela fait bien deux ou trois semaines que je ne lis quasiment plus et que je passe mon temps sur Youtube (je me console en me disant que je regarde des vidéos de vulgarisation scientifique, mais bon...). Ce n'est pas tant de la fatigue physique ou nerveuse, mon nouveau boulot est nettement moins stressant que l'ancien, à tous points de vue... Mais c'est surtout mon côté introverti qui est complètement vampirisé par toute une journée de collègues trèèès bavardes, et je suis absolument lessivée le soir arrivée à la maison...

Du coup, afin de ne pas vous pénaliser tout en préservant ma santé mentale, je vais changer quelques petites choses. Déjà, je ne vais plus publier le lundi, mais le dimanche. Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc dimanche, et non lundi prochain.

Ensuite, je vais faire comme d'autres auteurs sur ce site, et répondre d'un coup à toutes vos reviews, MP et autres, juste avant de publier le nouveau chapitre. C'est le point le plus difficile pour moi, je n'aime pas laisser vos reviews en attente aussi longtemps, même si je peux relativiser en me disant que je publie une fois par semaine et que c'est malgré tout un bon rythme... J'espère tout de même que cette partie sera provisoire, le temps que j'arrive à être autre chose qu'une larve amorphe le soir en rentrant du travail...

Enfin, cette semaine, il n'y aura pas de nouvelle fiche forum... J'ai une super idée (donnée par une de ces vidéos que je regarde, d'ailleurs), on va parler de voyage temporel et la façon dont je le conçois dans cette fic... Mais rien que _penser_ à écrire ça me donne déjà mal à la tête, et j'ai de toute façon du mal à garder les yeux ouverts... Bon sang, il est même pas 21h, et je suis censée être un oiseau de nuit...

Du coup, vous l'aurez dimanche, avec le prochain chapitre :)

Donc, bonne semaine, et à **dimanche** prochain ! :)


	112. 2 août 1996

**Vendredi 2 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Ouh là, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal !

Tu dois te dire que j'ai complètement perdu la tête puisque la dernière date remonte à hier, mais...

Bon sang, comment expliquer ça ?

Cette nuit, j'ai... ahhh ! non, je peux pas dire ça comme ça !

Bon, on va raconter les choses dans l'ordre, ce sera sans doute plus simple à accepter.

Cette nuit, Harry et moi nous sommes réveillés en même temps, vers deux-trois heures du matin. Rien d'extraordinaire à ça : Harry a le sommeil léger, et il suffit que je bouge un peu trop ou que je me réveille pour qu'il se réveille aussi. Sauf que si nous nous sommes réveillés en même temps, c'était parce que nous venions de faire le même rêve.

Qui n'était pas vraiment un rêve, d'ailleurs. Plutôt une vision. Une invitation précisément. Envoyée par Avalon.

Et on ne refuse pas une invitation d'Avalon, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors nous avons fait ce que ce rêve nous avait montré : nous nous sommes levés, et nous sommes sortis du château pour aller à un petit cercle de pierre dans la forêt, dont nous ignorions complètement l'existence avant cette nuit. En chemin, nous avons été rejoints par Hermione, Draco et Neville, qui avaient fait le même rêve et venaient de transplaner à Lions' Rock.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés tous les cinq dans le cercle, nous avons continué à écouter les consignes du rêve : nous avons fait un cercle en nous tenant tous les cinq la main, et nous avons chanté une incantation. Une sorte de lumière nous a enveloppés, de plus en plus violente et... opaque au fil de notre incantation. Quand nous avons terminé, elle est restée un moment, mais nous n'étions pas particulièrement inquiets : c'était ce que le rêve nous avait montré.

Quand elle a reflué, nous n'étions plus dans le cercle de pierre, de nuit. Nous étions au bord d'un lac ensoleillé, avec une île au milieu, pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour abriter quelques habitations, et au sommet de la colline sur l'île, un grand cercle de pierre.

Avalon.

Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire précisément ce qui s'est passé. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit ni de l'écrire, même dans un recueil censé rester confidentiel. Tout doit rester dans la sécurité de nos esprits.

Mais j'ai le droit de te raconter certaines choses.

Déjà, Avalon n'existe pas dans notre plan temporel. Le temps n'existe tout simplement pas à Avalon. L'île est la même depuis des siècles. Les jours et les nuits passent, les saisons, les années, les plantes naissent et meurent, les animaux aussi, mais les personnes qui y habitent et ceux qui y sont invités ne bougent pas, temporellement parlant. Je suis arrivée là-bas en ayant seize ans, je suis repartie en ayant toujours seize ans, sans avoir vieilli d'un jour, d'une heure, d'une minute.

Nous avons pu donc rencontrer ceux qui y habitent depuis des siècles. Les fondateurs des Ordres de la Table Ronde et d'Avalon. Merlin, Viviane, Lancelot, Morgane, Nimue, Galaad, et même Arthur, qui a pu guérir de ses blessures mais a décidé de rester à Avalon plutôt que de revenir en Grande Bretagne.

De leur île, on peut voir le temps s'écouler dans le plan normal. Ils _voient_ tout ce qui se passe. Ils ne peuvent pas _voyager_ dans le temps, voir ce qui se passe dans l'avenir et revenir en arrière, sans tenir compte du véritable déroulement du temps dans notre plan. Ils doivent le suivre d'une façon linéaire, mais ils peuvent choisir à quel rythme. Comme là, par exemple, avec notre visite, ils ont décidé de suspendre le temps le temps de notre visite. Ou plutôt de désynchroniser complètement les deux plans d'existence, ce qui fait que le temps n'a pas bougé dans le nôtre alors qu'il a... avancé, pour autant qu'il puisse avancer, à Avalon. D'où le fait que je peux t'écrire le 2 août, le lendemain de ma dernière entrée, alors qu'en fait...

j'ai passé plus de trente ans à Avalon.

Trente ans pendant lesquels j'ai appris plus que je l'aurais imaginé. Sur la magie, moi, mes amis...

Je n'ai pas vieilli physiquement, mais je pense que oui, mentalement, je suis à présent une adulte, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et ça vaut pour tous les cinq.

J'ai... guéri... de pas mal de choses. J'ai vraiment tourné la page par rapport à cette sale histoire de viol. J'ai appris à lâcher le contrôle, des choses que je pense maîtriser comme de moi-même. Je me laisse plus aller, et je sais faire confiance aux gens, déléguer quand il le faut. J'ai appris à ne plus souffrir de chaque perte. J'ai appris à m'engager, y compris émotionnellement...

Ça a déjà eu pas mal de conséquences, notamment par rapport à mon couple avec Harry. Nous sommes effectivement ensemble depuis plus de trente ans. Il est la personne qui m'a connu le plus longtemps et le plus intimement de toute ma vie. Même mes parents ne m'ont connue qu'une vingtaine d'années, et avant même que je découvre que je suis mage. Harry est mon compagnon en bien plus d'un sens. Il m'a aidée à chaque fois que j'ai craqué, comme je l'ai aidé à chaque fois que ça a été dur pour lui. Il est celui qui me connaît le mieux, et je suis celle qui le connaît le mieux. Je ne dirais pas que nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, parce que ces années nous ont aussi appris qu'il est important de garder son jardin secret, mais voilà, même mes parents, même toi, vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que lui me connaît.

Lui aussi a eu à apprendre beaucoup de choses sur lui, comme Neville, Draco et Hermione. Ce n'est pas leur journal, mais le mien, alors je n'approfondirai pas. Harry a dépassé son passé, et lui aussi à appris à voir à long terme. Il s'est complètement débarrassé de l'enseignement malsain de Dumbledore, et ne croit plus du tout en l'intérêt de se sacrifier pour les autres. Oh, c'est toujours un vrai chevalier, il sera toujours incapable de rester immobile tant qu'il y aura une forme d'injustice dans ce pays, mais il ne se sacrifiera certainement plus aussi facilement que l'aurait souhaité Dumbledore.

Neville et Draco ont dépassé leur deuil, comme Harry, d'ailleurs. J'ai été surprise de découvrir que Neville souffrait encore terriblement de la perte de ses parents. D'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment partis, et qu'il les voit régulièrement dans l'état malheureux dans lequel la torture les a plongés. Hermione a dépassé son enfance solitaire, qui a fait d'elle la fille qui préfère s'en référer aux livres plutôt qu'aux personnes. Draco a appris à s'ouvrir et que ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose de laisser parler ses émotions.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Draco et d'émotions... Et de Hermione... Ils sont en couple, maintenant. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant quelques années à Avalon, jusqu'à ce que Neville et moi nous nous impatientons, et nous les avons plus ou moins forcés à voir la vérité en face. Ils sont en couple depuis près de vingt cinq ans, et c'est aussi solide que Harry et moi. Bon, ils se disputent souvent, aussi souvent que nous, mais ils sont bien l'un pour l'autre. Neville dit que nous fonctionnons bien, chacun dans notre couple, parce que nous nous comprenons mais que nous représentons quand même un challenge. Draco et Hermione se stimulent beaucoup, intellectuellement, et ils en ont besoin. Harry et moi, c'est au niveau émotionnel.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de te dire aussi ?

Ah oui ! Les Lords ! Harry, Neville et Draco ont fini d'apprendre ce que c'est que d'être un Lord. Hermione et moi avons appris ce qu'était qu'être une Lady, mais ce n'était pas aussi intense que pour les garçons. Le plus drôle a été sans doute les cours de diction pour Harry. Il parle comme un commun, avec son accent assez fort du Surrey. Il a beau avoir un niveau de langage tout à fait correct, voire bon, il casse tout de suite son image de Lord dès qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'il parle avec cet accent, alors que les Lords doivent parler avec l'accent officiel, la _received English pronunciation_ que Draco a, parce qu'il n'a jamais appris à parler autrement, dans son cercle social élevé, et Neville aussi, car même s'il a fréquenté des gens de moins haute naissance, on lui a appris l'importance d'une prononciation parfaite. Hermione aussi a un fort accent, londonien.

Ils se sont vexés, tous les deux, quand on leur a dit ça, surtout Hermione. Mais bon, il faut dire ce qui est. Quand je ne connais pas la prononciation d'un mot anglais, je ne vais pas voir Hermione ou Harry, je vais voir Draco. J'ai déjà mon accent français, inutile d'en rajouter, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, cet accent a quasiment disparu. Forcément, après trente ans, dont des cours de diction... Il en reste encore un peu, mais je _suis_ Française, et je n'ai aucune intention de le cacher, donc ça ne me gêne pas. Harry et Hermione, eux, ont complètement perdu leur accent local. Il revient quand ils sont dans une situation de stress intense, mais c'est assez rare.

Nous connaissons tous les cinq également parfaitement l'étiquette noble, la courtoisie à avoir envers telle personne selon son rang (y compris comment nous comporter face à la Reine !)... Draco en savait déjà beaucoup, mais lui aussi a appris des choses.

Nous avons appris beaucoup de choses sur l'Histoire de la Grande Bretagne également, notamment ces dix derniers siècles. Ces cours d'Histoire ont été associés à des cours de droit, et nous savons exactement l'état du paysage légal de la Grande-Bretagne magique et son décalage aberrant avec le monde non-magique.

Nous avons appris ce qu'était vraiment le celtisme, et pour Harry et moi, ça signifie également sa notion religieuse. Depuis une quinzaine d'années, je suis Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, et Harry Grand Druide. Cela n'a pas grande incidence à Avalon même, où les Grands Mages vivent encore, mais en dehors, cela nous donne une influence et un pouvoir réel. Nous avons le droit notamment de nous détacher de toute loi purement latine. C'est là où il y a le plus de secrets, en fait, et je n'en dirais pas plus, même dans ce journal. Désolée ma belle, mais je dois tenir compte qu'avec la magie, rien n'est inviolable. Même si je pense que dans les années à venir, certains de ces secrets n'en seront plus. On verra.

Nous avons appris à maîtriser finement nos pouvoirs, élémentaux, mentaux, magiques... avec des connaissances oubliées et des utilisations qui seront certainement mises en pratique rapidement. Notamment, nous avons appris à développer une sorte de réseau mental, ce que Hermione cherchait à faire depuis janvier dernier. C'est enfin fait. Nous sommes capables de communiquer mentalement entre nous cinq, aussi bien voire mieux que si nous communiquions par la parole : nous pouvons transmettre des images, des souvenirs, des émotions, des sensations... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de limites à ce réseau. Et certainement pas la distance...

Neville est à présent un vrai Guérisseur Médicomage, et nous quatre autres avons de bonnes connaissances en la matière. Hermione est une Psychomage à part entière. Draco un maître de la Magie Noire. Et Harry et moi, par notre statut de prêtresse et de druide, n'avons pas vraiment de spécialité, mais avons de bonnes connaissances dans chacun de ces domaines.

Nous avons appris également certains arts. Nous avons tous du apprendre à chanter et à jouer d'un instrument, ça fait partie essentielle de la magie celtique. Hermione savait déjà faire du piano, comme Neville, et Draco avait appris le violon. Harry a choisi le luth et moi le piano. Chanter a été une sacrée paire de manche, pour moi. Il se trouve que j'étais la seule de nous cinq à ne pas avoir l'oreille musicale. Oh, j'adore la musique, j'écoute de tout, pratiquement toute la journée, mais je ne sais pas reconnaître une fausse note d'une note juste, à moins qu'elle soit vraiment criante. Enfin... Je ne savais pas. J'ai mis des mois, des années à apprendre, j'ai du écorcher les oreilles de tout le monde, mais j'ai enfin appris. Je sais chanter juste, à défaut d'avoir une belle voix, et je sais jouer simplement du piano, pas aussi bien que Hermione ou Neville.

Nous avons chacun nos compétences artistiques. Moi, ça reste les mots, la prose. En apprenant à gérer mes émotions et l'étiquette noble, je me suis aussi considérablement améliorée dans tout ce qui concerne l'éloquence et la rhétorique. Je suis à présent celle vers qui on se tourne quand il y a besoin de parler et de marquer les esprits. Je suis aussi très douée pour captiver une foule en plaçant dans mes discours les émotions qui vont bien pour parvenir à amener mon auditoire où je veux. Très utile pour une Prêtresse. Et mon petit péché : je sais maintenant du coup raconter des histoires non seulement à l'écrit, mais aussi à l'oral, quelque chose qui me faisait défaut avant.

Harry, c'est le chant. Il a une voix magnifique, chaude et envoûtante. Il sait me rendre toute chose avec sa voix... Et il sait en abuser, cet imbécile. Mais voilà, c'est le chanteur du groupe, ce qui va bien, puisque c'est lui le druide. Seul Neville n'a pas été surpris quand on a découvert sa voix : il l'avait déjà entendu chanter dans les douches du dortoir des Gryffindors.

Neville, justement. C'est le dessin. Il a l'œil pour les volumes, la lumière et tout ça. Il sait te représenter n'importe quoi. C'est lui qui immortalise nos découvertes, surtout concernant les plantes, les animaux... En fait, le dessin, c'est aussi quelque chose que nous avons tous du apprendre. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, beaucoup mieux qu'en musique. Mais je n'ai certainement pas le niveau de Neville.

Hermione, c'est le piano. Elle sait évoquer n'importe quelle émotion avec son instrument. Elle et Harry s'entendent très bien, musicalement, d'ailleurs, et ils sont contents d'avoir trouvé quelque chose où ils peuvent continuer à avoir une certaine exclusivité, tous les deux ensemble. Draco est bon au violon, mais pas aussi bon que Hermione avec son piano.

Draco, d'ailleurs, son point fort, c'est aussi l'écriture, mais plus ce qui est en vers qu'en prose. Les incantations, les chants, les poèmes et poésies... Comme c'est lui le meilleur en magie noire, c'est très important pour lui d'avoir cette qualité. Et il sait les déclamer. Lui aussi, comme moi, est très à l'aise devant une foule. C'était déjà le cas avant, c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui. Il a fait du théâtre, enfant. Ça fait partie des enseignements de la noblesse, non pas pour le plaisir de jouer, mais pour apprendre à occuper une scène, à poser sa voix, à se servir de son corps pour appuyer son discours, à se déplacer... _Le monde est un théâtre_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Nous avons donc chacun nos atouts, qui nous permettent de nous compléter, et d'appuyer certaines de nos compétences magiques.

Comme dans tout ce qui concerne le physique, d'ailleurs.

C'est sans doute là où les changements seront les plus visibles auprès des autres. Nous n'avons certes pas vieilli d'une seconde, mais nous avons quand même changé : nous avons rattrapé l'idéal physique que nous devrions avoir à notre âge. Nous avons tous été d'une certaine manière bridés physiquement en même temps que notre magie. C'est pour ça apparemment que j'ai pris autant de poids avant d'arriver ici. J'ai aussi manqué en centimètres, apparemment, et en perception visuelle. Je ne vois pas mieux, en fait, mais je fatigue visuellement beaucoup moins vite. Fini les fatigues oculaires que je pouvais me prendre en pleine rue. C'est vrai que je n'en avais plus eu depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mais je n'avais pas fait le lien.

Pendant ces trente années, j'ai pris sept centimètres, ce qui me propulse au-dessus de la barre du mètre soixante-dix. Moi qui pensais que je n'avais que quatre centimètres à prendre avant de retrouver ma taille adulte, je n'ai pas fini ma croissance que je suis déjà au-dessus ! Eh, ma belle, je fais la taille mannequin ! Ha ha ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé niveau poids, juste de quoi compenser cette croissance.

Hermione aussi a grandi, moins que moi : quatre centimètres. Elle dépasse tout juste le mètre soixante-dix, et elle est la plus petite de nous cinq.

Faut dire que les garçons sont des géants !

Draco a pris six centimètres, et il dépasse le mètre quatre-vingt. Il a pris également des épaules, son torse et son ventre se sont musclés... Fini l'éphèbe tout mince.

Neville a pris douze centimètres, et dépasse pour sa part le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. C'est le plus grand d'entre nous, mais aussi le plus costaud, avec une carrure toute en muscles puissants. Son principal atout physique est la force, et tu sais tout de suite pourquoi en le regardant.

Mais c'est Harry qui a eu la croissance la plus spectaculaire : de plus petit du groupe en décembre dernier (même si avec les potions, il nous avait rapidement dépassées, Hermione et moi), il est à présent plus grand que Draco, en dépassant tout juste le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Lui aussi s'est étoffé, même si moins que les deux autre garçons. Sa puissance est magique, pas physique. Physiquement, il est tout en muscles minces et nerveux, trahissant sa rapidité. Il est le plus léger et le plus vif des trois.

C'est marrant comme nous pouvons être tous les cinq très différents de taille et de carrure, et pourtant être tous les cinq dans une santé et forme physique absolument parfaites. Je suis toujours plus ronde que Hermione, plus nerveuse que moi, mais c'est mon idéal physique. Je ne serai jamais capable d'entrer dans du 36, et Hermione ne dépassera jamais un bonnet A. Mais aucune de nous deux n'a de complexes, parce que nous savons que c'est ainsi que nous sommes au meilleur de notre forme, sans excès ni dans un sens (trop de muscles et pas assez de poids), ni dans l'autre (trop de poids).

Pour atteindre cet équilibre, nous avons du revoir tout notre style de vie : notre rythme de sommeil, notre alimentation, le sport que nous pratiquons. Nous avons dépassé à présent la phase d'entraînement intensif. À présent, seule l'expérience peut nous en apprendre d'avantage et au quotidien, il nous faut simplement maintenir notre forme. L'entraînement intensif de Remus et des autres membres sportifs de l'Ordre n'a donc plus de raison d'être et nous ferait même plus de mal que de bien. Si Remus maintient le club de défense avancée, nous continuerons à en faire partie, mais nous ne ferons plus ses entraînements du matin, parce que nous pratiquerons notre propre routine, celle que nous avons maintenant depuis près de trente ans et qui me manque quand je ne peux pas la faire pendant plus de deux jours.

Côté alimentation aussi, ça a bien changé. Nous avons appris à connaître précisément les besoins de notre corps, en l'écoutant ou avec l'aide de la magie. Quand a-t-on besoin d'énergie et quelle forme d'énergie ? Quand avons-nous besoin de minéraux, de vitamines, d'acides aminés, d'oligo-éléments divers et variés, lesquels, en quelle quantité ? Nous avons appris à composer nos repas en fonction de ces besoins précis. Par exemple, je suis celle qui brûle le moins d'énergie dans la journée. Avec tout ce que nous avons appris à Avalon, les progrès que j'ai fait sur moi-même, j'ai retrouvé une certaine sérénité et je suis à présent presque aussi calme que Neville. Mais il est plus grand, plus massif et plus sportif que moi, donc il a besoin de plus d'énergie. Je suis donc celle qui mange le moins de gras, la forme la plus lourde d'énergie. Harry est celui qui en consomme le plus, entre sa puissance magique très gourmande et sa nervosité constante. Peu de sucres et pas de boisson énergisante pour lui, par contre. Et ainsi de suite...

Au début, il y a eu des frustrations. Beaucoup de frustrations. Les jolis fruits sur la table, mais que je n'ai pas besoin de manger parce que je n'ai pas besoin de sucres et qu'ils ne m'apportent pas les vitamines et les oligo-éléments dont j'ai besoin à ce moment-là... La belle viande bien rouge de Harry alors que c'est trop de protéines et de gras... Mais au fil des années, ça rentre, ça devient une habitude, et finalement, en apprenant à écouter son corps, je n'ai même pas _envie_ de manger cette belle entrecôte quand je n'en ai pas besoin. Je mange de tout, de la viande, des pâtisseries, de la friture, du café trop lacté et trop sucré (je ne l'aime toujours que comme ça...), mais en des proportions différentes. Je ne mange pas de la viande à chaque repas, par exemple. Je mange plus de poisson qu'avant, plus de légumes aussi. Je mange plus varié, aussi. Et nous avons ajouté pas mal de plantes dans notre alimentation, pour leur effet bénéfique sur tel ou tel aspect de notre santé.

Du coup, paradoxalement, je peux me faire plaisir plus souvent qu'avant. Donc finalement, ce régime alimentaire me convient bien. Nous avons déjà décidé que nous le garderions, même si ce sera plus dur pour Hermione chez ses parents que pour Harry et moi à Lions' Rock.

Et le tout, cette alimentation, cet entraînement adapté, ces résolutions de problèmes psychologiques, nos différents apprentissages... Tout ceci a eu des conséquences directes sur notre magie. Évidemment, nous en connaissons beaucoup plus, de manière beaucoup plus fine. Même Hermione en sait sans doute plus que Pomfrey en Médicomagie, ou moi que Flitwick en Sortilèges (qui n'ont jamais été mon fort puisque je n'ai au fond été sorcière que moins de deux mois, contrairement aux autres qui ont du apprendre à se servir d'une baguette depuis des années). Mais surtout, notre puissance a augmenté. Un corps plus sain et plus résistant, un esprit plus sain et mieux rempli (mieux autant qualitativement que quantitativement), ben ça donne une magie plus puissante. Tout ça marche ensemble. Et notre magie peut continuer à grandir encore pendant quelques mois, années (deux maximum), voire même prendre des coups de croissance sous certaines conditions, même en étant adultes. Ce dont je n'ai pas très envie, ça implique stress et souffrances pour que la magie réagisse aussi fortement en dépit d'un physique à la forme constante, voire déclinante...

Mais bon, toujours est-il que mon Gend a considérablement grimpé ! J'en suis à 274 ! J'ai pris presque quatre-vingts points ! Je suis la deuxième plus puissante du groupe, à présent, après Harry, évidemment, puisqu'il est archimage. Lui aussi a pris en puissance, de manière moins spectaculaire : il en est à 385, à présent. Les autres tournent entre 235 (Neville) et 248 (Hermione). Neville aussi a mieux progressé que Hermione et Draco.

Mais tout ça s'explique : Harry est celui qui a le moins progressé parce que c'est celui qui a le moins de marge de progression : l'échelle est sur 400, et il en est déjà sacrément proche. Apparemment, maintenant, sa progression se fera surtout s'il parvient à maîtriser l'élément magie, ce qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à faire. Mais Merlin n'est pas inquiet : il dit qu'il faut un déclencheur pour ça, et Harry n'a pas encore trouvé le sien. Ça viendra.

C'est moi qui ai le _plus_ progressé parce que je suis la seule à ne jamais avoir eu d'éducation magique, et que ma magie a été complètement bloquée jusqu'à mon arrivée à Hogwarts, et n'a donc pas pu progresser à son rythme normal. Morgane et Merlin pensent que mon 197 de décembre dernier était encore en-dessous de ce qu'aurait du être ma puissance normale, mais que ça se justifie par ce verrou et par le fait que je n'ai jamais cultivé ma magie.

C'est sensiblement pareil pour Neville, qui a eu une belle progression lui aussi (près de cinquante points) : il n'a véritablement pris confiance en lui et en sa magie que ces derniers mois, et c'est seulement depuis qu'il se consacre vraiment à son pouvoir.

Au contraire, Hermione et Draco ont mis beaucoup d'efforts dans leur magie beaucoup plus jeunes, Hermione à onze ans et Draco dès sa petite enfance, ce qui explique leurs progrès moindres : ils avaient déjà bien travaillé leur cœur de magie, et l'avaient déjà bien renforcé par rapport à son potentiel réel.

En fait, le cœur de magie d'un magicien, c'est un peu comme un muscle : le potentiel est là, mais si on ne l'utilise pas, ben il s'atrophie. Au contraire, si on le travaille, il se renforce. Et si on en prend un soin tout particulier, il va même grandir encore plus que sa taille normale. Devenir un muscle d'athlète au lieu d'un muscle de personne normale. Nous avons tous les cinq fait de notre cœur de magie un cœur d'athlète.

Par contre, ça n'ajoute pas de nouvelles capacités magiques. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pris quatre-vingts points de Gend que je suis tout d'un coup capable de maîtriser plus d'éléments ou le mentalisme de Hermione ou la biologie de Neville. Ça me rend simplement plus puissante dans mes capacités existantes (ce qui est déjà pas mal, tu me diras...).

Ce qui est fascinant, c'est que les mages ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir faire ça. Les sorciers le peuvent aussi. Nous allons essayer de reproduire une partie de ce qu'on a appris avec nos amis, et voir ce que ça donne, cela pourra peut-être être utile pour la réforme de l'enseignement à Hogwarts que Harry veut mettre en place dès la chute de Voldemort.

Donc, en résumé :

Nous avons passé trente ans à perfectionner notre magie, à résoudre nos problèmes personnels, à nous améliorer physiquement, magiquement, intellectuellement, artistiquement... Nous avons mûri grâce à tout ça. Nous avons physiquement seize ans mais mentalement... est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment nous donner un âge ? Pas seize ans en tout cas.

Nous ne sommes plus vraiment les mêmes personnes que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Avalon. Nous avons tous gagné en confiance, en équilibre. Nous sommes tous les cinq plus soudés que jamais.

Mais pour tout le monde, nous n'avons jamais effectué ce voyage. Nous sommes rentrés au moment exact auquel nous sommes partis, vers deux-trois heures du matin dans le cercle de pierre de la forêt de Lions' Rock.

Je peux te raconter tout ça dans un journal que tu ne liras sans doute jamais ou alors pas avant un long moment, mais qu'est-ce que nous pouvons dire à tous ceux qui nous entourent ?

Nous avons décidé d'en dire le minimum, l'équivalent du petit résumé que je viens de te faire. De toute façon, en vivant tous ensemble, ils découvriront au fur et à mesure d'autres choses, et c'est sans doute le meilleur moyen de leur faire comprendre ce qui a changé en nous : en le voyant vraiment, et pas uniquement en l'entendant de notre bouche.

Nous avons également pris quelques décisions, par rapport à ce qu'il convient de faire. Aujourd'hui aurait du être une journée tranquille, avant notre départ de demain, mais nous irons finalement à Londres. Draco et Harry veulent aller dans leurs coffres, et Neville veut aller à St Mungo voir ses parents.

Et nous avons préparé une lettre pour rencontrer la Reine. Draco et Harry sont ses représentants dans le monde magique, et ils doivent se faire connaître. Et nous devons également lui apprendre quelle est la situation réelle de la société magique britannique, sans l'intermédiaire du Ministre de la Magie qui en réfère au Premier Ministre, deux filtres plutôt importants car chacun aura tendance à cacher ce qui peut compromettre sa position. Notre position ne peut pas être remise en cause, même pas par la Reine, et cela nous rend beaucoup plus libres de dire ce qui va ou ne va pas.

À présent, il est sept heures du matin. Lions' Rock est en train de se réveiller, et nous avons fini depuis un certain temps de mettre tout ça au point. Draco relit les journaux de ces derniers jours pour que nous puissions revenir au contact de la réalité. Neville lit quelques livres de Médicomagie en prévision de notre visite à St Mungo, Hermione est en train de lire un roman d'un auteur sorcier et Harry écrit. Apparemment, Merlin et lui auraient eu de sérieuses discussions au sujet de Lions' Rock et de son fonctionnement, et Harry tient à consigner ceci à destination des prochains Potter.

Je te laisse pour le moment, nous n'allons pas tarder à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, et nous voulons y aller tous les cinq en même temps, histoire d'affronter ensemble les questions qui ne vont pas manquer de tomber au vu de notre apparence. Hermione, Draco et Neville ont déjà laissé chez eux une note annonçant qu'ils étaient ici et que Narcissa, Augusta et les parents de Hermione sont les bienvenus pour se joindre au petit déjeuner.

À tout à l'heure, sans doute !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je ne pouvais pas terminer tout ce qui concernait Dumbledore en juillet et ne rien faire sur le mois d'août ;) Voici donc le premier gros rebondissement de cette fin de partie :)

Surpris ? :D

Et pour ceux qui attendaient du Dramione, voici votre réponse. Toutefois, je vous préviens : je suis un auteur sadique. Deux relations au sein du même groupe ? Il y en a forcément au moins une qui va pâtir... Mais les deux ne sont pas là que pour vous faire plaisir, elles ont un réel but dans cette histoire.

Il n'y a que Neville dont je ne suis pas sûre de l'avenir sentimental... J'ai bien une piste, mais je ne sais pas encore quelle tournure lui donner et quelle influence ça peut avoir sur la suite...

 **Fiche forum de la semaine :**

Comme promis la semaine dernière, ma fiche de cette semaine parle de voyage dans le temps, et comment ce concept s'applique à ma fic. Bon, vous êtes en train de lire cette note d'auteur, donc je suppose que l'avertissement ne vous concerne pas réellement, mais ayez bien lu le chapitre avant de lire la fiche ;) : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/169956849/1/

La semaine prochaine, ce sera sans doute une fiche sur Avalon (si vous êtes sages ;) )

À dimanche prochain ! :)


	113. 4 août 1996

**Dimanche 4 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Finalement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire vendredi, ni hier. Ces deux dernières journées ont été bien remplies.

Là, nous sommes en France, sur la Côte d'Azur, au Domaine Potter. Ben il s'embête pas, le Lord Potter : le domaine est une magnifique villa, inspirée directement des mas provençaux, mais pas perdu dans l'arrière pays : il est perché en haut d'une falaise qui domine une crique, et au fond de la crique, on trouve un quai pour un petit yacht et une belle plage de sable blanc complètement privée... Le grand luxe.

Et en ce moment-même, je suis affalée sur une serviette sur cette exacte plage, en train de prendre le soleil pendant que je t'écris. Aujourd'hui, le programme, c'est farniente, surtout après ces deux derniers jours. Heureusement que la vie à Avalon se passe surtout en extérieur, je suis déjà suffisamment bronzée pour que je puisse me passer de crème solaire et de charmes protecteurs. En fait, il n'y a que les trois Malfoy qui en ont besoin, en bons Anglais. Draco a à peine pris de couleurs à Avalon, et risque de cramer tout cuit ici, et c'est encore pire pour sa mère et sa sœur. Personnellement, je ne sais pas où j'ai choppé mon gêne du bronzage (certainement au même endroit improbable que Harry et Hermione), mais heureusement, je prends facilement des couleurs, et je suis déjà dorée, alors maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à brunir. Si ça se passe comme ces vacances à Saint Tropez quand j'étais adolescente, je vais revenir aussi brune que Zabini !

Bon, j'arrête de te faire baver, et je te raconte ce qui s'est passé.

Tout d'abord, tu sais quoi, j'ai _complètement_ oublié de te parler des résultats des OWLs que nous avons reçu jeudi, comme prévu ! Entre les anniversaires, le shopping, puis Avalon, j'ai complètement oublié !

Ben j'ai tout _déchiré_ ! Bon, c'est pas exactement une surprise, puisque ces examens sont pensés pour des sorciers et qu'en les réalisant alors que je suis mage, c'est gagné d'avance, on pourrait dire. Mais bon, quand même, je suis fière ! Neuf matières (Astronomie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Herbologie, Histoire de la Magie, Potions, Runes Anciennes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilèges) et... neuf OWLs ! Sept O, dont cinq O+ (DCFM, Métamorphose, Potions, Runes et Sortilèges), et deux E (Histoire, me demande pas comment... Enfin si, vive l'Occlumancie pour la mémoire... et Astronomie). Bref, je peux choisir les matières que je veux pour la prochaine rentrée. Les autres ont eu des résultats équivalents, avec que des O+, des O et quelques rares E. Nous avons parlé du choix de matières. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous voulons faire. Moi encore plus que les autres.

Draco aimerait se spécialiser en magie noire, mais il n'y a pas d'enseignements pour ça, alors il veut continuer les Potions, les Runes, l'Arithmancie et peut-être une ou deux autres matières importantes. Neville veut faire de la Médicomagie, alors lui aussi, ce sera les Potions, mais aussi les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose... Harry ne veut pas faire Auror, finalement. Il ne veut pas arrêter de se battre, mais il a compris que les privilèges Potter ne pourront pas lui servir chez les Aurors, qui ont leur propre règlement, assez strict. Alors il veut faire... Lord Potter... en toute humilité, hein ? En fait, ça lui permettra de continuer à chasser du mage noir en choisissant lui-même les affaires sur lesquelles il travaille, et avec des règles beaucoup plus souples, notamment par rapport à l'acquisition de preuves et l'arrestation des suspects. Ça lui permet aussi de faire de la recherche, s'il veut, de l'enseignement aussi... Bref, de faire tout ce qu'il a envie de faire sans se diriger dans une carrière en particulier. Il est du coup complètement libre de choisir les matières qu'il veut, et pense garder la DCFM, la Métamorphose, les Potions et les Runes. Hermione, elle, est plus déterminée que jamais à travailler dans le domaine juridique, pas forcément dans un tribunal. Donc pour elle, ce sera des matières comme l'Histoire de la Magie, principalement, et d'autres qui l'aideront à choisir une spécialité légale.

Et moi... Moi, je ne sais pas. J'aime bien la Médicomagie, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que Neville, et je crains un peu tout ce qui tient de la chirurgie, magique ou non. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une carrière administrative, ni légale. La politique ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas taillée non plus pour des métiers comme les Aurors. Je me suis jamais passionnée pour le commerce, et ça n'a toujours pas changé. La communication ? Je suis bonne, oui, et encore meilleure aujourd'hui. Mais quoi ? Journaliste ? Certainement pas ! Ce que j'aime vraiment, ce sont les vieilles histoires, les découvrir, les faire découvrir, en tirer des leçons que les Anciens avaient comprises et que nous avons oubliées depuis...

…

Une part essentielle de mon rôle de Grande Prêtresse, en fait... Tu crois que Harry sera d'accord pour que je n'ai pas un travail directement rémunérateur ? Non pas qu'on ait fondamentalement besoin d'argent, mais faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine que je vive à ses crochets... Je vais lui en parler ce soir.

Mais ça ne m'aide pas franchement pour mes NEWTs. Dans ce contexte, l'Histoire de la Magie telle qu'elle est enseignée pour le moment ne fait aucun sens, mais elle me permettrait d'apporter de la crédibilité à mon parcours. Les Potions, la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques... me permettraient également d'appréhender des concepts sorciers qui peuvent être essentiels à ces légendes.

Mais le but des NEWTs est de _limiter_ les enseignements pour se spécialiser. Un peu comme les _A grades_ des élèves non-magiciens britanniques, qui n'en passent que deux ou trois. Là, les seules matières que je peux éliminer de mes neuf OWLs sont... euh... l'Astronomie ? l'Herbologie aussi sans doute ? la DCFM certainement, puisque c'est un assemblage de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges appliqués à la DCFM, en fait. Et ça, je sais faire. Bon, je suis passée à six... On va en parler quand on reviendra en Grande Bretagne avec les autres et McGonagall.

Passons donc à la suite, et reprenons le cours de ce journal là où je l'avais laissé.

Donc, vendredi. Nous sommes descendus tous les cinq ensemble au petit déjeuner. Narcissa et Augusta étaient déjà là, ainsi que ceux de l'Ordre qui avaient dormi à Lions' Rock. Dire qu'ils ont été surpris par notre apparence... changée est un euphémisme. Au moment où je t'écris, Narcissa regarde toujours son fils avec un mélange de surprise et de fierté. Ils nous ont littéralement noyés de questions, on ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et ils ont posé plein de questions auxquelles nous n'avions pas le droit de répondre. Alors je me suis énervée :

« SILENCE ! »

Ça a marché ! Le silence est revenu, et j'ai consulté mentalement mes amis avant de reprendre :

« Cette nuit, nous avons été à Avalon. Nous y avons été invités, et nous y avons passé... un certain temps, assez long. Les Grands Mages nous ont formés, chacun dans leur domaine. Nous avons appris beaucoup, sur nous, sur la magie, sur plein de choses. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment ceux que nous étions avant d'aller à Avalon. Nous avons physiquement seize ans, mais mentalement, nous sommes plus âgés que la plupart d'entre vous, et nous disposons de connaissances que vous ignorez certainement. L'Ordre d'Avalon est né à nouveau, entièrement, y compris sur le plan religieux. Harry et moi sommes les garants de l'Ordre, de ses connaissances, de sa magie et de ses secrets. Toute question à son sujet devra passer par un de nous deux. Quant au reste, il vous suffira de savoir que nous avons à présent le droit de profiter de vraies vacances, et que nous ne suivrons plus l'entraînement physique et de défense de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nous n'en avons plus besoin et il nous ferait même plus de mal que de bien, après l'entraînement que nous avons reçu à Avalon. Cependant, pour vous rassurer, nous nous mettrons à votre disposition pour une démonstration. Nous n'avons aucune intention de relâcher nos efforts et l'arrêt de votre entraînement n'est en rien de la paresse. Nous sommes également à votre disposition pour vous transmettre certaines connaissances oubliées dans des domaines clés, comme la Médicomagie, les Enchantements Avancés... »

J'ai fait une pause pour me tourner vers les autres :

« Autre chose ?

–Oui, a dit Draco. Hermione ne bénéficie plus de la protection Potter mais de la protection Black. »

Nous avons décidé ça à notre retour. Ça simplifie les choses pour tout le monde. Hermione n'était protégée Potter que pour des raisons pratiques. Maintenant elle est protégée Black parce que Draco et elle comptent bien faire durer leur relation un bon moment. D'ailleurs, elle ne porte plus les bijoux Potter.

Tous les regards se sont posés sur leurs deux mains liées et par réflexe protecteur, Draco a rapproché Hermione de lui. Puis il a cherché Narcissa du regard. Il se moque de l'opinion des autres, mais il veut que sa famille comprenne son choix. Narcissa a visiblement compris, à son petit sourire et son hochement de tête. Nous savons que le fait que le Lord Black ait choisi une Née-Moldue comme compagne va faire scandale, alors c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait le soutien de ses proches.

Harry a pris la parole :

« Aujourd'hui, nous irons à Gringotts, nous devons visiter les coffres Potter, Black et certains des Grands Mages. Puis nous irons à St Mungo rendre visite aux parents de Neville.

–Pourquoi ? » a aussitôt demandé Augusta.

Harry a hésité et c'est Neville qui a répondu :

« Nous avons beaucoup étudié, à Avalon. Et nous pensons pouvoir rendre à Père et Mère une partie d'eux-mêmes. »

En fait, nous pensons les guérir complètement, mais nous ne voulons pas donner de faux espoirs à Augusta si nous échouons. Elle a passé toute la petite enfance de Neville à chercher les meilleurs Guérisseurs qui pourraient aider son fils et sa bru, et nous ne voulons pas la décevoir à nouveau.

« Une partie d'eux-mêmes ? a répété Augusta.

–Nous ne savons pas encore à quel point, a répondu Hermione. Tout dépendra de... Nous devons d'abord savoir dans quel état d'esprit ils sont exactement. Est-ce que leur esprit est intact, mais isolé derrière des barrières infranchissables même pour eux ? Est-ce qu'il est fractionné, éclaté, et peut être rassemblé ? Ou est-ce que des parties sont véritablement perdues et ne pourront jamais être retrouvées ? Nous n'en savons rien, et après tant d'années, il est d'autant plus important d'être prudents sur la démarche à adopter.

–Vous savez ce que vous faites ?

–Nous le saurons quand nous les aurons examinés. En tout état de cause, ce sont les parents de Neville, qui reste le meilleur Médicomage de nous cinq. Il est celui qui prendra la décision finale, et il n'entreprendra rien qui pourrait leur nuire.

–Si j'ai le moindre doute, a ajouté Neville d'un ton rassurant, nous ne ferons rien. »

Augusta nous a observés l'un après l'autre. Comme Draco avait besoin du soutien de sa mère par rapport à Hermione, Neville avait besoin du soutien de sa grand-mère par rapport à ses parents. L'un comme l'autre aurait maintenu leur décision même sans ce soutien, mais il rend les choses plus faciles.

Finalement, elle a exigé :

« Je veux être présente.

–Ce serait souhaitable, oui, j'ai répondu avec un sourire. Nous ne savons pas à quel point ils ont conscience du présent. Pour ce que nous en savons, ils sont peut-être convaincus qu'ils ont un bébé pour fils. Même si nous parvenons à un bon succès, et même surtout si nous parvenons à un bon succès, votre présence sera nécessaire pour les rassurer. Vous êtes la meilleure constante entre leur présent et le nôtre. »

Augusta m'a regardée un moment avant de hocher la tête. Madame Pomfrey est intervenue :

« Est-ce que je pourrais assister au déroulement aussi ?

–Bien sûr, a accepté facilement Neville. Vous êtes une Guérisseuse reconnue, et votre présence sera peut-être même nécessaire pour expliquer aux Guérisseurs de St Mungo que des adolescents peuvent savoir ce qu'ils font. »

Il y a eu un moment de silence, puis Harry a reprit :

« Bien. Nous pouvons prendre notre petit déjeuner pour attaquer cette journée ? »

Tout le monde a accepté de bon cœur, et la discussion a reprise, plus légère. Les questions ont continué, mais ils savent désormais ce qu'ils peuvent demander ou non, donc ça a été.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous sommes allés tous les cinq à Gringotts, en promettant de revenir avant d'aller à St Mungo. Nous avons rencontré Griphook, à qui nous avons aussi expliqué les grandes lignes de notre séjour à Avalon. Il nous a d'abord emmenés dans les coffres des Mages. Harry a pris dans le coffre de Merlin un anneau qui est l'Artefact d'Héritage. Et tous les deux avons pris dans le coffre de Viviane un anneau chacun, qui est à la fois notre Artefact d'Héritage, mais également et surtout un objet qui nous permet de contrôler plus facilement notre don de divination. Nous pouvons à présent entendre une prophétie sans entrer en transe, même si nous ne pouvons pas, et ne pourrons jamais, empêcher une prophétie de s'exprimer à travers nous.

Puis nous nous sommes séparés : Draco et Hermione ont été dans le coffre des Black avec le chargé de comptes des Black, et Neville, Harry et moi dans celui des Potter. Et là...

Harry m'a demandée en mariage.

Après plus de trente ans de vie commune, cela pourrait sembler normal, mais quand même... Il a trouvé une boite sur la table où on avait récupéré les bijoux Potter, et il l'a ouverte pour contrôler le contenu. Puis il s'est mis face à moi, très sérieux et solennel :

« Manon, ça fait des années que nous nous connaissons et que nous sommes ensemble, et j'ai envie de passer encore au moins autant d'années avec toi. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir Lady Potter à mes côtés ? »

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds. Je ne m'y attendais franchement pas, et pour une bonne raison :

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait la fin de la guerre avant de parler de mariage ?

–Je sais, a répondu Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuses. Mais c'était quand nous étions encore des adolescents pleins de problèmes et surtout avec la phobie de l'engagement et de l'abandon. Je sais aujourd'hui que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, je n'ai pas peur de m'engager et je veux faire savoir à tout le monde que je t'aime vraiment et que je n'envisage personne d'autre à mes côtés. »

Ah. Bon, puisque c'est ça... Pourquoi pas ?

J'ai l'air très... détachée dit comme ça, mais c'est vraiment à peu près ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Ça fait effectivement depuis très longtemps à présent que nous sommes ensemble, et j'ai reçu à Avalon l'éducation pour être une noble, et nous avons vécu suffisamment de choses ensemble pour que je sache que notre relation n'est pas prête de se terminer. Et je comprends qu'il ait envie de concrétiser ce fait aux yeux du monde.

J'ai souri et j'ai hoché la tête :

« OK.

–OK ?

–Je veux bien prouver à tout le monde que tu es à moi, et uniquement à moi, Lord Potter. »

Il a éclaté de rire et a sorti de la boîte en bois une bague, magnifique. Elle est en or, et a la forme d'un lion élancé, qui fait le tour du doigt. Entre ses pattes avant, sur le dessus de la bague, il tient un petit rubis. Harry l'a approchée de mon annulaire, mais s'est arrêté juste avant de passer la bague au doigt :

« C'est la bague de fiançailles Potter. Elle nous engage magiquement. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

J'ai hoché la tête : si la bague accepte de se mettre à la taille de mon doigt, je _serai_ Lady Potter, il n'y aura plus aucun recul possible, ni pour Harry, ni pour moi. Les registres de Gringotts et du Ministère se mettront à jour en conséquence, faisant savoir que le Lord Potter est à présent engagé à une future Lady. La tapisserie de Lions' Rock aussi se mettra à jour. Et j'aurai plus de droits sur les coffres et comptes Potter et à Lions' Rock. Bref, je ne serai qu'à un cheveu des droits d'une véritable Lady Potter.

Ça veut dire également que j'entre véritablement non seulement dans la noblesse, mais aussi et surtout dans la société magique britannique. Lord Potter en est un de ses plus éminents membres, et cela fait de moi une Britannique autant qu'une Française. Française par le sang, Britannique par le cœur, en quelque sorte, même si pour moi, ce n'est pas parce que j'épouse _un_ Britannique que j'épouse toute la communauté. Mais c'est comme ça que ce sera perçu, j'en suis consciente. Je m'engage donc à _représenter_ , d'une certaine manière, cette communauté. Parce que c'est le rôle de mon futur mari et que donc, c'est le mien aussi.

Ce n'est donc pas un simple oui par amour que je dois prononcer. Il y a de véritables conséquences à un « oui », qui vont au delà de notre couple, qui au fond sera la seule chose sans doute qui ne changera pas vraiment. Mais je sais ces conséquences. On me les a enseignées ces trente dernières années à Avalon. Et elles ne valent pas le prix d'un « non ». Harry est mon compagnon, et tout autant que lui, je n'envisage pas de vivre sans lui.

Alors c'est oui. Ce que j'ai dit à voix haute.

Harry a souri, et a enfilé la bague sur mon doigt. Elle s'est illuminée un bref instant, avant de s'ajuster. La magie, au sens général comme celle des Potter, m'a acceptée au sein de la famille. Je serai prochainement Lady Potter...

Dis donc... ça change de Manon Descosses, étudiante en langues étrangères et devant cumuler études et boulot pour payer son appart et préparer son voyage à l'étranger, hein ?

Neville nous a félicités tous les deux, et nous sommes remontés dans le bureau de Griphook pour gérer les changements que ces fiançailles impliquent. Harry a décidé de me laisser mon compte, histoire que je puisse avoir une certaine liberté financière sans qu'il voit sur les relevés chaque dépense que j'effectue. Par contre, il m'a quand même donné accès au coffre principal. Je ne peux pas aller physiquement dans le coffre toute seule, pas tant que je ne serai pas vraiment Lady Potter, mais je peux déjà effectuer des dépenses, si je veux. De même, j'ai déjà un avis consultatif sur les affaires Potter, même si je n'ai pas de pouvoir décisionnel. J'ai aussitôt mis ça en pratique, d'ailleurs :

« On triche ?

–Pardon ? s'est étonné Harry.

–J'ai une idée des entreprises qui auront du succès dans les années à venir ou celles qui sont dans ton portefeuille d'actions mais qui devront rapidement en sortir. »

L'avantage de faire des études de langues orientées _business_ , c'est que tu es plus ou moins obligée de suivre l'actualité économique et financière pour suivre les cours de spécialité et pratiquer le vocabulaire appris en cours. Enfin, bon, sans doute pas au point de connaître les cours globaux de la bourse, mais que veux-tu, le parcours LEA n'est pas exactement un challenge, et les cours de mes potes en IAE ou en fac de droit étaient plus intéressants... Et qui dit IAE (Institut d'Administration des Entreprises, une sorte d'école de commerce à la sauce universitaire), dit suivi de l'actualité économique. Bon, je sais que c'est pas très légal d'en faire profiter Harry, que s'il fait partie du conseil d'administration ou du comité de surveillance d'une de ces entreprises, ça tient du délit d'initiés, mais on se contentera des entreprises non-magiques, puisque je n'ai aucune connaissance de l'actualité économique magique (est-ce qu'ils ont un système boursier, seulement ?), donc personne n'en saura rien... Hmm hmm...

Harry m'a regardée un moment, puis a échangé un regard avec Griphook. Lui n'a pas trop de scrupules : un gobelin aime s'enrichir, et s'il découvre un moyen de s'enrichir davantage, il ne va pas s'en priver. Mais Harry a un fort système de valeurs morales. Je sais d'ailleurs que je n'insisterai pas s'il dit non.

Mais il n'a pas dit non :

« OK. »

Je l'ai regardé, surprise, et il a haussé les épaules :

« Tu n'aimes pas les chiffres. Les entreprises dont tu connais l'actualité doivent être de très grandes entreprises, très connues, et dont l'activité est suivie à la loupe. C'est un avantage mineur, moins grave que les connaissances de certains boursicoteurs. »

J'ai hoché la tête et nous nous sommes mis au travail. J'ai tenu compte de l'explosion du numérique, de l'Internet, mais aussi la bulle immobilière et la crise des _subprimes_ qui est en train de faire des ravages dans le monde financier en 2008... Le cours des matières premières et du pétrole ont été aussi abordés, puisqu'ils impactent directement l'activité de certaines entreprises dont Harry est actionnaire. Après, le vrai pro dans ce domaine, c'est Griphook, qui a d'ailleurs une très grande licence de la part de Harry pour gérer son portefeuille. Il a pris beaucoup de notes, et je sais que le portefeuille de Harry sera modifié en conséquence au cours des dix prochaines années.

Quand nous avons terminé, Harry a ajouté une dernière consigne, qui m'a surprise :

« Annulez le virement de mon compte à celui de Hermione Granger, mais laissez le compte ouvert. Il lui appartient de plein droit.

–Pourquoi ? je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander.

–Elle est une protégée Black, a répondu Harry avec un sourire. Draco prend le relais. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils en voyant sa satisfaction. Puis j'ai demandé :

« Le voyage dans le coffre des Black aurait-il la même raison que notre voyage dans le coffre Potter ?

–Ils te le diront eux-mêmes. »

OK. Je connais suffisamment Harry pour savoir que ça veut dire oui. Tu m'étonnes que Draco ait eu autant besoin de savoir qu'il était soutenu par sa mère ce matin-là !

Griphook a pris note, et nous avons terminé la réunion. Je pensais qu'on retrouverait justement Draco et Hermione avant de partir, mais Harry a dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà arrangés avec Draco pour qu'on se retrouve tous à Lions' Rock.

Et à Lions' Rock, devine ce que je trouve au doigt d'une Hermione surexcitée ? Une jolie bague en platine et en onyx !

« Toi aussi ! s'est-elle exclamée en me prenant la main. Je suis trop heureuse ! »

Non ? Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !

« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait honte à Draco devant son chargé de comptes... » je me suis moquée.

Hermione a eu un reniflement méprisant, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins un cri excité qui lui a échappé. Est-ce que je fais ma méchante curieuse et je demande à Draco ? Bah, c'est un jour de fête, apparemment, je vais être gentille, et attendre que l'histoire sorte d'elle-même.

Le déjeuner s'est déroulé dans une excellente ambiance, avec les félicitations de tous ceux présents. Les Weasley, qui nous avaient rejoints pour le repas, ont quand même été surpris, à la fois de ma réponse alors que j'avais été claire sur le fait que je ne voulais pas m'engager avant la fin de la guerre, et du fait que d'une journée à l'autre, Draco et Hermione passent de bons amis à tellement en couple que fiancés. Du coup, nous leur avons rapidement parlé d'Avalon, histoire qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas qu'on part dans des décisions hâtives, tous les quatre. Parce que les fiançailles Black sont aussi contraignantes que les fiançailles Potter et que ce serait dommage pour un couple comme pour l'autre de se précipiter...

Après le déjeuner, nous nous sommes donc rendus à St Mungo, avec Augusta et Madame Pomfrey. Nous avons refusé plus de monde, pour ne pas submerger les Longbottom à leur... réveil.

Dans la chambre, nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que les Guérisseurs ne nous dérangent pas pendant plusieurs heures : entre l'aura de Lord Potter, la présence de Neville et de Augusta, et celle de Poppy, c'était même assez facile.

Nous avons commencé par examiner l'esprit des parents de Neville. C'est Hermione qui a plongé dans leur esprit, et Neville et moi qui avons analysé avec elle les résultats de son exploration. Nous avions raison d'être prudents, le matin-même : la torture a en fait complètement fractionné leur esprit, c'est un véritable puzzle aux pièces éparpillées. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir avant d'avoir fini la reconstitution s'il manque des pièces ou non.

Nous avons expliqué ça à Augusta et Madame Pomfrey, et Augusta a donné son accord pour qu'on commence à essayer de reconstituer les puzzles. Nous avons commencé par Frank, le papa de Neville. Il est en meilleure forme physique que sa femme, et sa mère est là pour lui parler pendant que nous nous occuperons d'Alice.

C'est Hermione, avec son mentalisme, qui s'est principalement occupée de la procédure. Neville était juste derrière, à s'assurer que cela ne perturbait rien dans la santé de son père, et moi, encore un peu derrière, dont le rôle de surveillance commencerait lorsque l'esprit de Frank sera suffisamment rassemblé pour qu'il commence à ressentir des émotions. Harry et Draco sont restés en marge, prêts à intervenir si les choses devaient mal tourner.

Il y a eu un moment de chaos quand Frank a paniqué en ressentant quelqu'un trifouiller dans son esprit, aussi fracturé soit-il. J'ai réussi à diminuer la panique, et Neville s'est montré dans son esprit pour se présenter et expliquer leur démarche, maintenant que Frank avait à nouveau la capacité de comprendre des choses complexes.

Quand on est dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, on perd la notion du temps. C'est quand nous avons terminé, et que nous sommes sortis de l'esprit de Frank en même temps qu'il reprenait véritablement conscience, que Augusta nous a dit que ça avait duré trois bonnes heures.

Nous avons pris le temps de rassurer Frank, de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, le temps passé depuis l'attaque en 81, le fait que oui, le grand dadais présent est bien son fils (je sais d'ailleurs maintenant d'où Neville tient une telle carrure : son père est de toute évidence du même moule, même si après quinze ans d'hôpital, il a perdu pas mal de masse musculaire), et que nous prenons juste le temps de nous assurer qu'il va bien avant de nous occuper de sa femme, nous n'avons aucun intention de les séparer.

Neville a effectué son diagnostic, et j'ai du l'aider à maîtriser son émotion : c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait l'occasion de parler à son père. Mais d'abord, avant qu'il puisse parler, on doit s'occuper de sa mère, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il perde sa concentration, il est un des deux éléments principaux du processus avec Hermione.

On lui laisse le temps de se reprendre, et nous recommençons la procédure avec Alice. Alice est plus fragile que Frank. Peut-être parce qu'elle a été plus torturée, ou peut-être que c'est sa constitution, je n'en sais rien, mais Neville a du surveiller de très près la santé de sa mère pendant tout le temps que Hermione a passé dans son esprit. Et nous avons du intervenir beaucoup plus tôt que pour Frank pour calmer Alice.

D'ailleurs, la panique de Alice a du se montrer physiquement, elle a du se débattre, parce que j'ai senti la panique de Frank et son envie d'intervenir pour aider sa femme ou la libérer de notre emprise, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'était pas bon signe. Alors j'ai ordonné à Harry, qui était là principalement comme réserve de pouvoir, de s'occuper de Frank et de le calmer. Il ne faut surtout pas que Hermione et Neville soient perturbés dans leur travail, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences bien plus graves que si on avait laissé Alice à son triste sort.

Finalement, les choses se sont calmées, pour Alice comme pour Frank, et Hermione et Neville ont pu terminer leur travail.

Et Neville a pu retrouver ses parents. Épuisés, affaiblis, complètement confus et perdus, un peu effrayés par la situation et ce qu'ils avaient vécu juste avant de se retrouver dans un tel état fracturé... Mais vivants, en relative bonne santé, et capables de reprendre progressivement une vie normale.

Neville et Augusta se sont installés entre les deux lits, et Hermione et moi avons rejoint Harry, Draco et Madame Pomfrey à l'écart. Les Longbottom avaient une longue discussion à avoir. Pendant ce temps, nous avons expliqué à Madame Pomfrey le fonctionnement de la procédure utilisée.

Elle est reproductible par des sorciers bons Legilimens. Le plus dur pour eux sera de passer outre les défenses mentales du patient, qui peuvent instinctivement être très fortes s'il s'est enfoncé dans une sorte de folie. Mais il est possible de travailler à plusieurs Legilimens, et il n'est pas obligé de travailler vite. Pour nous, ça a été rapide parce que nous avons une super mentaliste dans le groupe, mais nous pensons que pour des sorciers, le processus peut prendre plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines si le patient a vraiment un esprit très fracturé, comme c'était le cas d'Alice par exemple.

Madame Pomfrey nous a écoutés avec attention, et a posé des questions pertinentes. Je suis heureuse que cette discussion se soit bien passée. Je crains que les Guérisseurs de St Mungo, pas autant habitués à nos pouvoirs que Madame Pomfrey, ne soient pas aussi ouverts d'esprit. Poppy nous a prévenus : la magie de l'esprit est assez mal vue en Médicomagie, parce qu'elle implique la manipulation de quelque chose de particulièrement intime au patient. Je ne vois personnellement pas où est le problème : un Guérisseur peut me voir nue, ouverte même complètement s'il doit m'opérer, il peut avoir accès à ma magie pour la contrôler et forcer certains aspects de la guérison, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il puisse accéder à mon esprit, s'il en a besoin, est plus gênant. Je trouve plus gênant, et moins digne, un patient forcé à dépendre complètement d'une équipe médicale, parce que cette équipe médicale refuse d'utiliser un aspect de ses compétences. Il existe des Guérisseurs ayant toutes les spécialités possibles et inimaginables, pourquoi il n'y aurait pas des Guérisseurs de l'esprit, au sens propre et non « psychologue » du terme ?

Nous avons décidé d'attendre que les Longbottom soient prêts avant de réintroduire les Guérisseurs dans la salle, du coup. Je n'aimerais pas qu'ils paniquent à cause du flot de questions plus ou moins aimables dirigées à notre encontre.

Après deux bonnes heures de conversation, Neville s'est tourné vers nous en nous lançant un appel mental. Il veut nous présenter à ses parents. Alors nous quatre mages nous sommes approchés. Neville nous a présentés chacun notre tour :

« Voici Harry Potter.

–Tu ressembles à ton père de façon extraordinaire, a soufflé Frank. Sauf les yeux.

–J'ai ceux de ma mère, oui, a souri Harry.

–Harry est un archimage, et il maîtrise la foudre, la lumière et l'ombre. Et c'est le Grand Druide d'Avalon et Lord Potter.

–Félicitations, jeune homme, a approuvé Frank avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

–Merci monsieur.

–Je suis Frank. Et Alice est ta marraine. Nous serions très vexés que tu sois aussi formel avec nous.

–D'accord.

–Voici Manon Nestral, a continué Neville. Elle est Française. C'est elle la voyageuse temporelle arrivée à Halloween.

–C'est donc à toi qu'on doit la liberté de notre fils ? m'a demandé Alice gentiment.

–Surtout à lui-même, j'ai répondu avec un sourire. J'ai juste soulevé les cailloux, c'est lui qui en est sorti. »

Neville a eu un petit rire à ma comparaison et a continué :

« Elle est empathe. C'est ce qui l'a aidée à trouver pas mal de réponses à ses questions. Et elle maîtrise le feu. Lancelot dit qu'elle est un feu mordant sous sa jolie fourrure dorée, parce qu'elle est une panthère des flammes en Animagus, et qu'elle a tendance à se montrer... agressive assez rapidement.

–Je ne suis pas agressive ! je me suis vexée.

–Voilà la preuve, a ricané Neville. Et elle est aussi Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon. Malgré son caractère de feu, elle a une vraie sagesse.

–Tu te rattrapes bien, chevalier... » j'ai répondu, volontairement hautaine.

Les autres mages ont eu un petit rire et Harry m'a pris la main. Neville a vu le geste et a ajouté :

« Ah oui, elle est aussi fiancée au Lord Potter, depuis ce matin. »

Le regard du couple est descendu sur ma main gauche dans la main droite de Harry, et a vu la bague de fiançailles. Alice a souri :

« Bienvenue alors parmi les nobles de Grande-Bretagne.

–Merci, » j'ai répondu avec un sourire.

Neville s'est tourné vers Draco :

« Voici Draco Black-Malfoy.

–Black ? s'est étonné Frank. Tu as repris le nom de ta mère au lieu de ton père ? »

Draco a échangé un regard avec Harry avant de répondre :

« Mon père et Sirius Black sont morts au mois de juin dernier. Ça fait de moi le Lord Black et le Lord Malfoy. »

Et comme le titre Black est plus important que celui des Malfoy, il passe devant. Les enfants de Draco ne porteront même pas le nom de Malfoy, qu'il ne porte que parce qu'il est né Malfoy et non Black. Mais Frank et Alice connaissent parfaitement ces règles, et il est inutile de les leur répéter.

« Nos condoléances, a dit doucement Alice. Neville nous a dit que ton père n'était pas un véritable Deatheater, et Sirius était un ami. »

Draco a hoché la tête en signe de remerciement. Ce sont les premières condoléances qu'il reçoit pour son père, en dehors de nous quatre. Même l'Ordre n'en a pas présentées, alors qu'ils sont au courant des véritables allégeances de Lucius et de la peine que ça représente pour Draco.

Neville a repris :

« Il est naturellement doué pour la magie noire et maîtrise l'air. »

Là aussi, Frank et Alice étant des initiés des Ordres de la Table Ronde et d'Avalon, inutile de préciser ce que nous entendons par magie noire.

« Et voici Hermione Granger. Elle est Née-Moldue, comme Manon. Elle est mentaliste et analyste, et maîtrise l'eau. Et elle est la fiancée de Draco.

–Des parents non-magiciens ont approuvé des fiançailles pour leur fille mineure ? » s'est étonnée Alice.

Hermione a considérablement pâli et j'ai du retenir un rire : elle ne leur en a pas du tout parlé, et ils ne sont sans doute toujours pas au courant. Mais Draco a eu un sourire rassurant :

« Oui. J'ai demandé la main de Hermione à son père avant de faire ma demande à Hermione. Je lui ai expliqué que je n'aurais pas fait ma demande sans les années passées à Avalon, que ce n'est pas un adolescent de seize ans qui fait cette proposition, mais quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu plus de vingt ans avec leur fille. Il a compris que ce n'était pas un coup de tête de ma part, et il sait déjà que j'ai largement les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins. »

Le soulagement de Hermione était si évident que je n'ai pas pu empêcher un ricanement, et Harry m'a donné un coup de coude. Mais je sentais à son aura qu'il était amusé de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Draco est un Sang-Pur, élevé au biberon des traditions, comment aurait-il pu entamer une telle démarche sans demander l'accord du père ?

« Donc vous êtes tous les quatre fiancés. Et toi Neville ? » a demandé Alice à son fils.

Qui a violemment rougi, bafouillé, mais n'a pas su fournir de réponse cohérente. Je suis persuadée qu'il est plus ou moins amoureux de Luna. Mais bon, c'est un ami, je vais éviter de l'humilier devant ses parents en abordant le sujet.

« Ça viendra en son temps, a dit Hermione avec un sourire. Draco et moi ne serions sans doute même pas ensemble sans Avalon. »

Neville et moi avons eu le même reniflement de mépris. Ils ne seraient toujours pas ensemble si on ne s'en était pas mêlés, tous les deux, têtus comme ils sont... Draco et Hermione ont été assez sages pour ne pas relever notre réaction, et Hermione a préféré demander :

« Nous avons réussi à tenir les Guérisseurs à l'écart pendant tout ce temps, mais nous allons devoir leur montrer votre guérison. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? »

Frank et Alice ont hésité, et Neville s'est dépêché d'intervenir :

« Vous ne répondez pas si vous n'en avez pas envie. Et nous arrêtons dès que vous le demandez. Si vous voulez, on vous fait même sortir d'hôpital aujourd'hui.

–Est-ce que c'est prudent ? a demandé Augusta.

–Je suis meilleur Médicomage que n'importe quel Guérisseur de St Mungo, Grams, et c'est en toute modestie que je dis ça. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, Père et Mère nous accompagneraient en France demain. Ils seront parfaitement suivis, ils pourront profiter d'un environnement tranquille, loin des médias, parce que je suis certain que leur guérison va être à la Une du _Prophet_ demain. »

Augusta l'a regardé un moment, puis s'est tournée vers son fils et sa bru :

« Neville et ses amis ont l'intention de partir demain en France pour trois semaines, dans le domaine Potter sur la Côte d'Azur. Ils ont mérité quelques vacances. Est-ce que vous voulez les accompagner ? Ils ont ouvert l'invitation aux familles proches de chacun.

–Tu... Tu fais confiance à Neville pour une question aussi sérieuse ? s'est exclamé Frank, stupéfait, tout en lançant un regard désolé à son fils.

–Oui, a répondu fermement Augusta. Il est mage et chevalier de la Table Ronde, et il est passé par un entraînement encore plus dur que le tien. Il a toujours eu un don pour le vivant, les plantes et la nature. Il tient ça de toi, Alice. Et il n'a certainement pas pour habitude de mentir ou de se surestimer. S'il pense que vous pouvez sortir d'hôpital et les accompagner, c'est que c'est sans doute la meilleure solution pour vous deux. »

Le couple a échangé un regard, puis Alice a hoché la tête :

« D'accord. Cela nous permettra d'apprendre à vous connaître, surtout Neville, et j'ai envie de connaître mon filleul aussi, » a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire chaleureux vers Harry, qui le lui a rendu.

Hermione et Madame Pomfrey sont donc aller pitcher les Guérisseurs avant de les laisser entrer. Ils étaient proprement stupéfaits de l'état du couple Longbottom, assis chacun dans son lit, avec toutes ses facultés intellectuelles et la parole... Neville et Hermione ont répondu à toutes les questions des Guérisseurs, y compris celles qui relevaient de mon domaine. Ils ont compris que l'incrédulité qui frôlait l'irrespect des Guérisseurs m'énervait, et ils m'ont formellement interdit de prendre la parole. Comme je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher, j'ai gentiment obéi, me contentant de guider leurs réponses mentalement, et les laissant les formuler de façon adéquate face à un lot de Guérisseurs qui n'avaient aucune envie de nous croire mais n'avaient aucune possibilité de faire autrement.

Finalement, le Guérisseur en chef du département a fait un diagnostic complet de Frank et Alice, et Neville a proposé sans aucune hésitation les solutions à chaque problème (principalement de l'affaiblissement musculaire et nerveux, à cause du _Cruciatus_ puis des quinze années passées à St Mungo), avec des sortilèges qu'il sait lancer ou des potions que Draco sait fabriquer. Finalement, à condition que nous présentions un rapport précis du protocole de soin que nous avons utilisé, ils nous ont laissés faire sortir Frank et Alice. Comme nous n'avions aucune intention de garder le secret, l'accord a facilement été donné.

Pour ce soir-là, il était hors de question de faire marcher le couple jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et les cheminées pour le transport en Cheminette. Alors on a mis à notre disposition deux fauteuils, et une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je les ai emmenés avec moi _via_ le feu, qui secoue nettement moins que la Poudre de Cheminette.

Et voilà donc Frank et Alice à Lions' Rock ! Ils ont été accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme par les membres de l'Ordre présents.

Puis Neville et Augusta les ont emmenés à Longbottom Manor, où ils pourront passer leur première nuit en pleine santé mentale au calme, sans l'effusion de l'hôpital ou de Lions' Rock.

Hier, nous sommes arrivés ici, au domaine Potter de la Côte d'Azur. Grand ciel bleu, trente degrés à l'ombre, c'est ce que j'appelle l'été ! Je crains le chaud mais c'est quand même plus estival que les vingt deux degrés péniblement atteints à Lions' Hill, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il y a les cigales, la mer... Le rêve, quoi !

Il y a du monde, ici : nous cinq, évidemment, Narcissa et Cassi, les parents de Hermione, Remus, et les parents de Neville.

Nous avons eu du mal à partir : Harry voulait à tout prix s'assurer que tout irait bien en notre absence, que tout était réglé, que rien n'irait de travers... J'ai du m'énerver pour qu'il lance le Portoloin qui nous emmènerait tous à destination :

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Le pays ne va pas s'effondrer si on disparaît trois semaines ! Et on n'est qu'à un saut de transplanage de Lions' Rock ! Alors lance ce foutu Portoloin et laisse-nous avoir des vacances ! Maintenant ! »

Harry m'a regardée, penaud, puis a obéit sans protester. Ça a fait rire les parents de Neville, qui assurent que Lily avait la même façon de s'assurer que James restait dans le droit chemin.

Mais en fait, c'est très rare quand je crie après Harry. Parce qu'il a mis des années à ne plus flancher quand on élevait la voix contre lui. Et je déteste l'idée que même pendant un bref instant, il m'assimile à ceux qui l'ont tant maltraité pendant son enfance. Généralement, quand je crie, c'est parce que ça sort tout seul : peur, angoisse, colère... Et tu sais qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que j'en arrive à un stade où j'affiche à ce point mes émotions négatives. Même si j'ai appris à lâcher le contrôle à Avalon, j'ai encore mon sens des convenances, et je sais que crier ne résout souvent pas grand chose.

Mais là, il fallait un choc. Et heureusement, même s'il a obéi sans insister, il n'a pas flanché, et il a plutôt bien réagi. Ces années à Avalon lui ont fait autant de bien qu'à moi.

Et nous avons donc (enfin !) eu l'occasion de découvrir ce fameux domaine. Une sorte de grand mas, donc, jolies pierres, entouré d'arbres, des oliviers, des arbres fruitiers... Une terrasse qui donne sur un jardin en pente douce jusqu'au bord de la falaise, et un escalier taillé directement dans la paroi pour descendre dans la crique. C'est calme, reposant, parfait.

Deux elfes de maison nous ont accueilli. Avec l'elfe de maison Longbottom dédié aux parents de Neville en attendant qu'ils retrouvent une forme physique suffisante pour une parfaite mobilité, ils seront trois à s'occuper de nous pendant ces vacances.

La journée d'hier a principalement été dédiée à l'installation et à la découverte du domaine. La maison n'est... j'allais dire qu'elle n'est pas très grande, mais si c'est vrai par rapport à Lions' Rock, cela reste quand même une grande maison de dix chambres, toutes avec leur propre salle de bain, un grand séjour pour recevoir, une cuisine immense, et une sorte de patio aménagé au centre de la maison. Pas très mas provençal, mais c'est agréable, alors on ne joue pas les fines bouches, n'est-ce pas ? Les chambres sont à l'étage, et la chambre de maître donne sur la mer. Parfois, je suis heureuse plus que de raison d'avoir choisi Harry...

Le domaine est immense. Non seulement il descend jusqu'à la mer (on a environ cent mètres à marcher avant d'atteindre l'escalier, le pied), mais en plus, il plonge dans les terres, avec un beau verger, des vignes, et même une petite activité de production de vin, d'huile d'olive et de confitures et conserves de fruit. Les elfes nous ont assuré que ces produits consommés ici ne venaient que du domaine. Enfin... petite activité... Nous avons visité les lieux de production, hier. Ce sont des non-magiciens qui travaillent là, et qui n'ont aucune idée que leur patron est un des plus riches et plus puissants sorciers d'Europe. Pour eux, c'est un riche Anglais qui a eu du nez en arrivant ici avant les autres investisseurs étrangers, et qui a été assez sympa pour ne pas transformer l'exploitation en quelque chose d'intensif, mais au contraire a encouragé le maintien artisanal de la production. Harry leur a expliqué qu'il vient juste de découvrir l'entreprise dans son héritage, et qu'il était du coup curieux.

Le directeur s'est fait un plaisir de nous faire visiter, dans un anglais maladroit. Apparemment, la fabrique est ouverte au public, qui peut voir comment on fabrique du vin, de l'huile d'olive ou des produits fruitiers de manière artisanale. Le lieu a son petit succès. Il y a également une boutique, avec son centre de dégustation. Et ils vendent localement, à des bars, des restaurants, des épiceries fines. Mais leur premier client reste leur patron : l'huile d'olive utilisée dans n'importe quel domaine Potter vient de là, les bouteilles de vin sont dans chaque cave, et les confitures, coulis, conserves et autres produits fruitiers sont livrés dans le monde entier.

C'est un ancêtre de Harry, au 19ème siècle, qui a mis ce système en place, en même temps que la famille acquérait des domaines un peu partout : s'il y avait des entreprises dans le lot, il les laissait continuer leur activité, les soutenait si elles voulaient se développer un peu ou se moderniser, et se débrouillait pour faire en sorte que les produits soient utilisés dans les autres domaines. Ainsi, les caves Potter ont des vins qui viennent de France, d'Espagne, d'Italie, les garde-manger des spécialités culinaires des quatre coins du monde, les domaines sont décorés avec des objets fabriqués un peu partout, pour encourager chaque petite entreprise à se maintenir ou se développer. Bien sûr, en tant que propriétaire, la famille Potter touche sa part des bénéfices, alors c'est dans son intérêt que ces entreprises fonctionnent.

Et les Potter étant des magiciens, ils ont une méfiance instinctive vers tous les produits chimiques utilisés par les non-magiciens, et encouragent toujours leurs entreprises à maintenir une activité artisanale, voire biologique. C'est le cas du vignoble-verger-huileraie du domaine de la Côte d'Azur. Ils ont été achetés en début de siècle, et la charte établie avec le Lord Potter d'alors interdit l'adjonction de tout produit chimique à n'importe quelle étape de la production. Les sorciers sont fanas de bio, en fait... Sans doute le fait d'apprendre à l'école à fabriquer des Potions, ça doit les rendre particulièrement méfiants par rapport à ces produits chimiques transformés X fois et dont on ne sait pas vraiment la composition, au final.

Après la visite, nous sommes retournés au mas pour un grand dîner sur la terrasse, au barbecue. Remus, les Granger et moi étions les seuls à en avoir déjà fait. Et apparemment, les hommes britanniques ont la même conception que les hommes français du barbecue : s'occuper du feu et des grillades, pendant que la femme découpe les viandes, prépare les accompagnements et le dessert, et après, ils osent dire qu'ils se sont occupés du repas. Alors je leur ai coupé la chique en allumant directement le feu à la bonne température et en leur annonçant que maintenant, ils avaient le temps de nous aider.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, avec l'air chaud, les cigales et le bruit de la mer en toile de fond.

Aujourd'hui, donc, c'est _farniente_ , mais demain, Hermione et Draco ont prévu une sortie à Marseille. Il y a des sites historiques magiques là-bas apparemment, qui remontent à l'époque gréco-romaine. Je ne suis jamais allée à Marseille, j'ai hâte de voir !

Je te raconterai demain ce qu'on a vu !

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

J'avais oublié avant de le préparer pour la publication que ce chapitre était autant chargé de nouvelles... Désolée ? ;)

Plusieurs ont fait la remarque qu'Avalon était une chouette surprise, mais que du coup, on ne verrait plus les mages étant adolescents, ou l'évolution de la relation entre Draco et Hermione...

Les mages seront forcément isolés, qu'ils aient la mentalité d'adolescents ou pas, de part leurs fonctions ou leur puissance. Néanmoins, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de les priver de moments bien adolescents. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adulte, physiquement et/ou mentalement, qu'on réagit plus intelligemment, ou de façon plus mûre, que des adolescents (je sais de quoi je parle :p ). De même, on donne souvent aux adolescents une fougue dans leurs convictions bien plus importante qu'aux adultes, et ça sera toujours le cas pour mes petits mages. Donc Avalon, c'est juste une façon de "formaliser" le décalage qui existe déjà entre des mages qui sont au coeur d'une guerre idéologique et des adolescents qui ne vivent ça que de loin, à travers les journaux.

Quant à la relation entre Hermione et Draco, effectivement, vous n'en avez pas le début, mais vous la verrez, dans la suite de cette histoire. Leur relation est toute aussi importante et intéressante que celle de Manon et Harry, et je compte bien ne pas l'oublier ;)

 **Fiche forum de la semaine :**

Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, la fiche de cette semaine porte sur Avalon, ses spécificités et ses occupants. Voici le lien pour la découvrir : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/170080731/1/

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Chaton : Merci pour ta review ! Ils sont partis d'Avalon parce qu'ils ont fini d'apprendre ce qu'ils avaient à y apprendre, tout simplement :) Ils peuvent y retourner, s'ils veulent, Avalon ne leur est pas définitivement clos.

Quant au fait qu'ils sont à présent imbattables (tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir fait la remarque... mais _toi_ , tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça ;) )... ... ... ... Non. Je ne dirais rien de plus ;)

À bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	114. 5 août 1996

**Lundi 5 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Je ne sais pas si j'ai un coup de cœur pour Marseille en elle-même, mais la journée a été sympa. Je ne trouve pas la ville particulièrement belle, en fait. Il y a le chouette quartier du Panier, à côté du Vieux-Port, dans lequel Hermione nous a traînés parce qu'il y a une maison qui était un repère d'alchimistes, dans le temps, et qui a été transformée en petit musée d'alchimie. Il y a le Vieux-Port en lui-même, tout bétonné, tout goudronné, et les forts à ses entrées complètement abandonnés. Notre-Dame de la Garde, aussi, qu'on a été voir parce que les Granger voulaient avoir un beau point de vue sur la ville.

Peut-être qu'on ne s'est pas assez baladés dans les quartiers qui pourraient être intéressants mais bon, voilà, je n'ai pas trouvé Marseille très jolie. Je suis peut-être trop habituée au charme bourgeois de Lyon... Par contre, il y a une super vie, et je suppose que ça doit être une ville sympa à vivre si tu connais ses habitants et que tu participes à la vie de ton quartier.

Les sites magiques qu'on a visités sont donc ce petit musée d'alchimie, où j'ai acheté trois livres, parce que je n'ai jamais étudié l'alchimie et que ça me rend curieuse. Hermione était frustrée de voir que tous les livres en vente dans la petite boutique étaient en français. Je lui ai promis de lui traduire les miens. Son niveau de français n'est pas mauvais, j'ai vu ça aujourd'hui, mais sans doute pas suffisant pour comprendre véritablement un livre traitant d'un domaine aussi pointu que l'alchimie.

On a vu aussi un site romain au pied de la colline de Notre-Dame de la Garde. C'était là où les magiciens de l'époque se retrouvaient en secret pour pratiquer leur art, quand la magie et ses pratiquants ont commencé à être mal vus. Et il y a un port magique, au nord de Marseille, avec des bateaux à l'ancienne, à voiles et tout, qui accostent. Ce ne sont pas des navires de commerce, mais de plaisance et de tourisme, qui appartiennent à des riches sorciers ou des compagnies de croisières. Parce qu'on peut faire des croisières magiques, oui. En fait, la société magique a développé toute un monde parallèle au nôtre, celui que tu connais et celui que j'ai connu jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

On a fait un peu de tourisme _shopping_ , dans le quartier magique à l'est du Vieux-Port. Il y a des boutiques qui ressemblent beaucoup à celles de Diagon Alley, comme les librairies, les apothicairies, les magasins de Quidditch, les papeteries qui vendent des plumes... Mais il y en a d'autres qui trahissent bien qu'on est dans un climat plus chaud et une ville touristique, avec les boutiques de souvenirs et celles qui vendent ouvertement des vêtements légers, pour ceux qui auraient oublié de les mettre dans leur valise.

Et celles qui montrent qu'on est en France, un pays où la communauté magique est plus ouverte que la Grande-Bretagne : il y a des boutiques d'électronique où on trouve des appareils de tous les jours adaptés au monde sorcier, comme des téléphones, des appareils photo numériques, des appareils de cuisine... Il y a une poste qui utilise des hiboux mais est aussi beaucoup mieux connectée au monde normal que les postes britanniques : on peut y acheter des timbres, et poster notre courrier pour le monde normal à partir de là. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris des affiches, chaque domicile sorcier a une vraie adresse postale, accessible du monde normal, même s'il est possible qu'ils ne s'en servent que rarement voire jamais. J'imagine que pour les enfants scolarisés à Beauxbâtons, ça doit être beaucoup plus pratique de contacter leur famille non-magique s'ils ont accès au téléphone et au courrier classique.

À la maison de la presse, on trouve les journaux et magasines magiques ( _Le Monde Magique_ , qui est le premier journal vendu dans la communauté sorcière française, _Le Canard_ , qui est un journal polémiste, comme le _Canard Enchaîné_ ou _Charlie Hebdo_ , _Hécate_ , qui est _le_ magasine féminin, apparemment...), mais aussi des magasines et journaux non-magiques, comme _Le Monde, Le Figaro_ ou _Marie-Claire_ , et des journaux internationaux ( _The Daily Prophet, The New York Ghost_... et d'autres magiques comme non-magiques). Au début, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de la diversité des personnes qui passent par ici. Puisqu'il y a des touristes étrangers, il faut leur servir ce qu'ils connaissent. Et après tout, à la maison de la presse de Diagon Alley, on trouve aussi des titres non-magiques. Mais en fait non, c'est comme ça dans chaque maison de la presse magique en France. Peut-être pas les titres internationaux, mais au moins les titres non-magiques français. Et le choix est _très_ large.

À la librairie, on trouve de la littérature non-magique, des livres scolaires sur la biologie, la chimie, les maths, le français, les langues étrangères... Tout ce qu'un enfant sorcier n'apprend _jamais_ à Hogwarts. Quand j'ai traduit les couvertures aux autres, ils ont été choqués de voir combien l'enseignement est différent entre les deux pays. Ces livres n'existent pas pour la simple curiosité du chaland : il y a clairement indiqué en quelle année scolaire ils sont nécessaires.

Et c'est vrai que ça m'avait toujours choquée de voir que tous ces... basiques de l'enseignement ne sont jamais abordés dans la littérature autour du monde de _Harry Potter_. Dans les livres, je peux presque comprendre : ça fait quand même plus rêver le lecteur de voir des cours de Potions et de Métamorphose que des cours de maths et de littérature anglaise. Mais même dans les autres fics que j'ai lues, très peu remettaient ces matières dans le « programme » qu'elles créaient. Et elles n'existent pas dans le programme que je suis actuellement. Si je n'avais jamais été qu'à Hogwarts, et pas dans un collège et lycée classiques, je n'aurais aucune idée sur la géométrie, à part les concepts utilisés en Astronomie, la physique-chimie, la biologie... Ce qui est absolument aberrant quand tu sais qu'on apprend dès la deuxième année à faire des potions qui ont une influence sur certaines parties du corps, mais qu'on n'explique _jamais_ aux enfants comment cette partie fonctionne normalement... Nous sommes en cinquième année, la plupart d'entre nous commençons ou avons déjà une vie plus ou moins sexuelle ou au moins un début d'attirance pour l'autre sexe (ou le même, je ne suis pas regardante), et _jamais_ on n'explique aux gamins comment tout ça fonctionne et comment se protéger des maladies et d'éventuelles grossesses...

Il a fallu que Harry me dise d'aller voir directement l'infirmière pour que je sache que non, la pilule ou le préservatif ne sont pas envisagés chez les sorciers, mais qu'il y a des potions... Harry a eu ce réflexe parce qu'il sait qu'avec sa célébrité, il aurait pu avoir des problèmes avec certaines filles, mais les autres font comment pour ne serait-ce que se poser des questions si on ne leur dit jamais comment on peut faire un enfant et qu'on peut facilement empêcher ça ?

Draco dit que c'est acquis chez les sorciers que ce sont les parents qui ont cette responsabilité. Certes, mais pas chez les non-sorciers : on apprend ça à l'école. Alors les parents non-magiciens d'enfants sorciers savent comment qu'on n'apprendra jamais ça à leur enfant et que c'est à eux de prendre ce sujet en charge ?

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le moment de révolutionner le système éducatif magique, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes en vacances, et même en Grande-Bretagne, il nous faut d'abord régler le problème Voldemort avant de penser à réformer la société en elle-même.

Mais bon, tout ça est aberrant quand même, tu ne me feras pas penser le contraire...

À la librairie, Draco et moi nous sommes chargés de livres sur des sujets qui ne sont pas ou mal abordés en Grande Bretagne : j'ai pris de quoi revoir complètement l'Histoire magique sans les biais du programme britannique, qui se concentre exclusivement sur les guerres entre les sorciers et les différentes créatures magiques, en oubliant les liens avec l'Histoire non-magique, les périodes de paix, tout ce qui précède la Grande Charte et la fondation du système politique magique britannique actuel...

En fait, le gros problème de la société magique britannique actuelle, c'est que le système fait tout pour garder ses sorciers en vase clos : on ne leur parle pas de la société non-magique, on ne parle pas du fait que le dirigeant suprême du pays, y compris des sorciers, c'est la Reine, on ne parle pas des autres pays ou si peu... Tout est très tourné vers les sorciers britanniques : l'Histoire enseignée à Hogwarts est très centrée sur l'histoire de leur communauté, l'Étude des Moldus n'est pas encouragée et d'après Hermione est même complètement dépassée, les journaux préfèrent parler des derniers ragots plutôt que de l'actualité internationale ou même nationale non-magique... Alors certains tirent leur épingle du jeu, en menant une carrière à l'étranger, une carrière tournée vers les affaires internationales, ou sont des intellectuels suffisamment hauts placés pour avoir des contacts au delà des frontières. Mais le sorcier _lambda_ n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à autre chose que ce qu'il lit dans le journal ou entend dans la rue ou au travail.

Et si personne n'évoque ces sujets, et bien c'est toute la communauté qui n'en parle pas et qui reste centrée sur son petit monde. À entendre certains sorciers, on croirait que le monde tourne autour des vingt-cinq mille sorciers qui habitent en Grande Bretagne. Les Moldus sont des êtres envahissants et stupides qui occupent une place inutile et imposent des contraintes idiotes à ces pauvres sorciers qui se démènent tous les jours. Tu m'étonnes que dans un tel contexte, Voldemort puisse trouver des fidèles par centaines !

C'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas en France. Sans doute déjà parce que ce n'est pas une île, ce qui provoque déjà un isolement géographique. Sans doute aussi parce que le pays est un mélange de plein de courants magiques : celte, latin, germanique, maure (la magie d'Afrique du Nord). Sans doute aussi parce qu'ils sont plus perméables à certains courants philosophiques majeurs. Ils ont connu leur version des Lumières. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est certes pas un pays qui promeut le complet mélange des sociétés magiques et non-magiques, mais c'est un pays moins cloisonné que la Grande Bretagne. Il y a beaucoup plus de villages mixtes, de sorciers habitant, voire travaillant, dans la communauté non-magique.

Et ils n'utilisent pas le terme « Moldu ». Ce sont des non-magiciens. Les « Nés-Moldus » sont des sorciers de « première génération ». Le terme de « Sang-Mêlé » n'est pas utilisé et n'a pas d'équivalent. Les « Sangs-Purs » en eux-mêmes n'existent pas non plus, mais ceux qui défendent un héritage sorcier comptent également en générations, en mettant en avant le fait qu'il y a au moins un sorcier par génération depuis tant de générations. C'est l'histoire de la famille plus que la pureté du sang qui compte, en fait.

Comme on a pu le voir dans les boutiques, ils sont également plus au fait des technologies non-magiques. D'ailleurs, Draco a pris plusieurs livres scolaires sur le sujet. Le vendeur l'a regardé avec une drôle de tête lorsqu'il a demandé des livres sur l'Étude des Moldus, puis il a murmuré « _Ces Anglais..._ » avant d'annoncer fièrement que les non-magiciens ne sont pas des bêtes à étudier comme des créatures étranges, mais qu'on apprend les technologies qu'ils utilisent dès le plus jeune âge. Apparemment, ça fait partie du cursus obligatoire dans les écoles de magie françaises. D'ailleurs, la librairie propose des livres qu'on trouverait dans une librairie tout à fait normale, sur l'utilisation de certains outils informatiques ( _Windows 95 pour les Nuls, Vive l'Internet moderne : Passez au HTML 2.0..._ ). J'ai fait rire mes amis quand j'ai marmonné « _moderne, moderne... sans dynamisme à part des effets clignotants, des gifs à gogo et de la musique à lancer l'ordi par la fenêtre, oui !_ ».

Harry, lui, a pris un téléphone portable, un lecteur CD et un ordinateur. Il veut essayer de les faire marcher dans un environnement chargé de magie. Draco a trouvé des livres qui expliquent comment faire. En français, certes, mais ils pourront y travailler à deux et faire mumuse ensemble avec leurs nouveaux jouets, comme ça. Draco m'a proposé de me joindre à eux, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être frustrée par un ordi trop lent ou un téléphone trop... téléphone. Je commence à être un peu trop habituée à mon _smartphone_ , même si ça fait peu de temps que je l'ai...

Par contre, j'ai pris un appareil photo numérique. Il paraît qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'une pellicule argentique pour développer des photos façon sorcière (qui bougent, quoi), et j'ai envie d'avoir des souvenirs de ces vacances. Je te raconte plein de choses, mais ce ne sont que des mots. Alors au moins pour ces vacances, il y aura aussi des photos.

Harry et Draco ont déjà commencé à « bricoler », depuis qu'on est rentrés. Ces garçons, je te jure... Enfin, je dis rien, avec ma manie de t'écrire tous les jours ou presque.

Demain, c'est bateau ! On va en mer avec le yacht qui est amarré au quai, dans la crique. Wendell a son permis bateau, et est ravi de s'en servir en Méditerranée, pour changer. Il a déjà été voir dans la cabine de pilotage, il y a toutes les cartes nécessaires, et un manuel qui rappelle les règles de navigation à suivre dans les eaux françaises. Donc c'est tout bon.

Je suis impatiente d'être à demain, ça va être trop classe !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'avais passé quelques mois plus tôt une semaine à Marseille avec mes soeurs. Et le ressenti de Manon est plus ou moins le mien. Désolée pour les Marseillais qui me lisent, mais pour votre défense et à ma décharge, on n'a pas visité réellement la ville. Et le Vieux-Port n'était pas encore réaménagé à l'époque, et je ne sais même pas si le MUCEM était une vague pensée dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'ont créé ;)

Comme vous pouvez le voir avec ce chapitre, j'introduis une France magique complètement différente de la Grande-Bretagne magique. D'une part, je voulais jouer avec le chauvinisme de Manon, mais aussi parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'occasion d'exposer mes mages à une autre culture contemporaine avant la fin du troisième tome, et c'était le prétexte parfait pour leur démontrer concrètement à quel point la Grande Bretagne magique peut progresser. Cette démonstration continuera tout au long de leurs vacances ;)

Je n'ai pas de fiche forum cette semaine, je suis patraque et je n'ai qu'une envie, me pelotonner dans mon canapé avec mon plaid et une bouillotte... Donc je vous dis directement à dimanche prochain ! :)


	115. 7 août 1996

**Mercredi 7 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, j'ai des coups de soleil !

Je ne t'ai pas écrit hier, parce que j'étais claquée. Je crois que j'ai pris une légère insolation, hier... Après une journée passée sur le pont du yacht ( _Deborah_ , qui était le nom de la femme d'Edward, l'arrière-grand-père de Harry et la mère de Charles, celui qui a acheté le bateau), c'est un peu normal... On s'est baladés le long de la côte, on a trouvé des criques sympas ! On a même pu se baigner dans l'une d'elles. Une chouette journée !

Et le bateau... Rien à voir avec le petit bateau de plaisance de la famille de Alice, quand je suis allée avec elle à Saint Tropez (une vedette habitable, super sympa). C'est un vrai yacht, déjà assez imposant : une trentaine de mètres. Il a trois vraies chambres, un grand espace de vie intérieur, avec une cuisine, un bar, des canapés, une salle à manger, tout ce qu'il faut... Il y a aussi un solarium sur le toit, une terrasse à l'arrière... Le tout en chrome, en vrai bois, en verre, en cuir, en tissus luxueux... Un vrai yacht de riche, quoi. On pourrait y vivre confortablement pendant plusieurs jours à six. Mais nous étions plus que ça, alors la journée, c'était bien, avec suffisamment d'espace dans les lieux communs pour nous tous, à l'intérieur ou au soleil.

Enfin bon, le grand luxe, et on s'est bien amusés, à se baigner et à profiter du soleil.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés à Avignon. Le palais des papes, certes, mais aussi l'un des premiers lieux de vie des Coordinateurs. C'est le titre qu'on donnait aux sorciers chargés de conseiller les dignitaires non-magiques sur les questions magiques et de garder le lien entre les communautés (d'où leur nom de Coordinateur), avant la mise en place du Secret Magique, au XVIIème siècle. Il y avait des Coordinateurs auprès de tous les dignitaires importants. Il y en avait auprès des différents rois, mais également auprès du pape (est-ce qu'il y en a encore auprès des dignitaires religieux, je n'en sais rien). Donc, quand le palais des papes a été construit au XIVème siècle, il y a eu également la construction d'un palais des Coordinateurs. Qui est resté bien caché des non-magiciens par une foultitude de protections, mais qui est aussi beau que le palais des papes, même si nettement plus petit. Leur but à l'époque était clairement d'en imposer au pape, en disant que la communauté magique avait au moins autant de pouvoir et de richesse que la communauté chrétienne.

Les Coordinateurs existent toujours, même si leur nombre a été restreint suite à la mise en place du Secret Magique. En France, ce sont les Delacour, avec leur lien avec l'ancienne famille royale. Ce sont eux qui interviennent auprès du Président et du Premier Ministre en cas de besoin. Le but des Coordinateurs est d'être un peu en dehors du gouvernement, pour apporter un point de vue plus neutre sur les choses. En Grande-Bretagne, ce sont les Black et les Potter, depuis la signature de la Grande Charte. C'est précisément pour cette raison que ce sont les deux seules familles à posséder un titre de noblesse supérieur à celui de comte (duc, tous les deux), et un tel pouvoir protégé par des privilèges historiques.

Les visites étaient très intéressantes. J'ai appris des tas de choses sur l'époque. Et puis ce sont vraiment deux très très beaux endroits. On a un peu aussi visité Avignon (avec son pont, haha !), c'est une jolie ville. J'ai beaucoup plus aimé que Marseille, c'est certain. J'ai des goûts de luxe, je crois... Je ne peux pas me contenter de moins que de capitales historiques, qu'elles soient politiques, religieuses, économiques... Mais bon, ça leur donne un patrimoine magnifique, souvent, puisqu'elles veulent afficher au monde ce statut. Comment résister ?

Demain, Harry veut tester les plages publiques. J'ai essayé de l'en décourager, mais rien ne lui en a fait démordre. C'est idiot : on a une jolie plage privée, où on ne se fera pas embêter par les familles, les marchands ambulants, les adolescents qui se découvrent une âme de séducteur, et lui veut plonger dans la fosse aux lions... Et en plus, il a réussi à rallier tous les sorciers à lui : leur curiosité l'a emportée. Il n'y a que les Granger, qui savent eux aussi ce qui nous attend, qui m'ont soutenue.

Alors j'ai posé mes conditions : on y passe l'après-midi _entier_ , hors de question qu'on pose sa serviette une demi-heure et qu'on repart à la première contrariété (je veux les dégoûter pour de vrai), et hors de question également que Harry et Draco jouent les petits-amis protecteurs en demandant à Hermione et moi de nous couvrir pour nous épargner les regards qui traînent et les remarques graveleuses. Si je vais à la plage, c'est pour être en maillot, ils n'ont qu'à assumer leur choix et se taire puisqu'ils ont voulu y aller.

Ça promet d'être intéressant...

Je te raconte ça demain soir, haha !

Bisous

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

Chapitre très court par rapport aux derniers, mais la notion de Coordinateurs peut avoir son importance pour la suite (je ne sais pas encore _quelle_ importance, mais ça va revenir, c'est certain).

Concernant les plages... Beaucoup de fanfics anglophones faisant voyager nos petits sorciers en France s'imaginent des plages naturistes... je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'en ai jamais fréquentées, et je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il y en avait plus que des plages non-naturistes les quelques fois où je suis descendue dans le Sud... Mais peut-être que les autres pays n'en ont pas du tout et que du coup, même quelques unes suffit à faire un cliché. En tout cas, je préfère vous prévenir, je ne _vais pas_ utiliser ce cliché là :D

 **Fiche forum de la semaine**

Ce sera pour cette semaine les Coordinateurs, justement. Pas grand chose d'essentiel, mais je vais poser un contexte historique et développer leur fonction, si vous êtes curieux. Ça servira aussi de rappel plus tard si vous oubliez entre temps ce qu'ils sont.

Pour la découvrir, voici le lien : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/170356108/1/

À dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	116. 8 août 1996

**Jeudi 8 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

je suis heureuse : les premières paroles prononcées par Harry en rentrant ce soir, c'est « plus jamais ! ». Ha ha ha ! Je les avais prévenus !

Nous n'étions pas très loin de Nice, une des plages publiques de sable les plus près du domaine. Pas de grande expédition, donc. Seuls les parents de Neville ne nous ont pas accompagnés : ils étaient encore fatigués de la journée à Avignon et ont préféré rester au calme du domaine. Sage décision.

Comme prévu, la plage était bien remplie. Pas aussi bondée que si nous étions plus près de la ville, mais quand même. La plage était gratuite, avec donc plein de familles et d'adolescents qui viennent là parce que ça leur épargne des frais.

Et je sais que Harry a regretté rapidement son choix : il a suffit que Hermione et moi nous mettions en maillot de bain pour attirer les premiers idiots. Des adolescents de notre âge, déjà bien bronzés, qui se sont approchés en troupeau de cinq ou six.

« _Eh, mesdemoiselles !_ »

Ça commence bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je te mets ça en italique, parce que c'est en français dans le texte, pour une fois...

« _Si vous voulez, nous avons un super coin de plage, si vous voulez vraiment profiter._ »

Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas osé employer un langage trop châtié parce qu'il y avait des adultes, qui sont de toute évidence de l'âge d'être nos parents (et vraiment les parents de certains d'entre nous). C'était déjà presque courageux de leur part de venir vraiment jusqu'à nous, et non pas d'attendre qu'on se soit éloignées du groupe.

« _C'est gentil,_ j'ai répondu, _mais nous sommes bien installées, ici..._

 _–Et vous n'avez pas envie de profiter de vos vacances pour rencontrer du monde ?_

 _–Le but de nos vacances est justement d'être tranquilles._

 _–Allez, c'est l'été, le soleil, la plage, le moment ou jamais de vivre une super aventure !_ »

J'ai éclaté de rire, ce qui a surpris tout le monde, les garçons comme notre groupe. Seuls Narcissa et Draco, qui avaient compris l'échange, ont eu un sourire.

« _Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour vivre des aventures, nous nous en passerons, merci..._

 _–Allez, les filles, soyez cools !_

 _–Nous sommes_ cools _: nous n'avons pas demandé à nos copains de vous faire partir. Ce qui arrivera si vous ne comprenez pas que non, c'est non._ »

Ils se sont tendus avec la menace, mais n'ont pas renoncé tout de suite. Ils se sont tournés vers Hermione :

« _Et toi, miss ? Tu vas pas te laisser faire par ta copine, hein ? Si elle est trop coincée pour venir avec nous, tu seras certainement plus amusante, hein ?_ »

Hermione m'a consultée mentalement, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien tout compris ce qu'ils venaient de dire, puis elle a répondu :

« _Je suis très bien où je suis._ »

Son accent l'a immédiatement trahie, et j'ai senti une nouvelle assurance chez les garçons :

« _Eh ! T'es Anglaise ! Trop cool ! Allez, viens faire connaissance avec des_ vrais _Français !_ »

J'ai éclaté de rire, ouvertement moqueuse :

« _Mon amie est effectivement Anglaise, mais je suis Française. Et je crois qu'elle préférera largement son petit ami Anglais qu'une bande de morveux qui ne représentent certainement pas la France._

 _–Qui t'es, toi, d'abord, à faire ta maligne ?_ »

J'ai senti Harry se tendre derrière moi : Draco a du lui traduire. Je lui ai envoyé une onde rassurante, et je me suis levée de ma serviette pour faire face aux garçons. Ils ont paru surpris par mon attitude, et j'en ai joué, en accentuant ma pose décontractée et mon sourire moqueur, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont absolument rien pour moi.

« _Je suis une fille qui vit pas mal d'aventures depuis que je me suis installée en Angleterre avec mes amis ici présents. Vous voyez cette cicatrice ?_ »

J'ai montré la ligne blanche qui barre mon côté gauche, trace de la Bataille du Département des Mystères :

« _Je me suis battue, vraiment. Avec des armes, des adversaires et tout ce qu'il faut pour que le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'est à l'expérience et à l'adrénaline. C'était mon quatrième combat, cette année. Je suis là, je n'ai qu'une cicatrice, et mes amis aussi vont bien, alors qu'en face, il y a eu des morts. Je vis_ des aventures, _je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. Je suis_ cool _quand j'ai envie de l'être, mais là, vous commencez à m'impatienter. Je suis en_ vacances _, j'ai envie de profiter du soleil et de la mer sans que des babouins viennent m'embêter. Alors vous déguerpissez rapidement avant qu'il ne vous arrive non pas une aventure, mais des_ ennuis. »

Il y a eu un silence, puis un qui était resté silencieux, un peu en retrait, s'est avancé :

« _Tu es Manon Nestral._ »

Cette fois-ci, j'ai senti tout mon groupe se tendre, y compris moi-même. J'ai froncé les sourcils :

« _Et tu es ?_

 _–Élève à Beauxbâtons. Je lis le journal. Il me semblait bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose._

 _–Vous... lisez le journal et vous venez nous embêter alors que vous savez qui nous sommes ?_ » j'ai demandé, clairement dubitative.

J'ai senti de l'incompréhension chez les autres garçons, et j'ai compris avant qu'il ne me le dise que c'était le seul sorcier du groupe :

« _Non._ Je _lis le journal. Je suis le seul de nous à avoir été admis dans une école... spéciale._

 _–Alors puisque tu lis le journal et que tu me reconnais sur photo, et que tu reconnais certainement mes amis, encourage les tiens à nous foutre la paix. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de nous embêter._

 _–Vous ferez tout pour éviter les ennuis et rester discrets,_ a répondu le garçon avec un sourire narquois. _Vous n'avez certainement pas envie que ceux qui... comptent sur vous sachent que vous êtes en train de vous dorer la pilule en France, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

J'ai senti Draco se placer derrière moi, et il a répondu d'une voix glaciale :

« _Et tu n'as certainement pas envie d'être celui qui diffusera la nouvelle, en sachant que cela nous mettrait en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça se sait, nous saurons immédiatement que ça vient de toi..._

 _–Vous ne savez pas qui je suis_. »

Cela tenait plus de la dernière défense qu'autre chose. Il commençait à avoir peur, et j'ai enfoncé le clou. Vive notre réseau mental et les compétences de Hermione ! Je me suis approchée de lui pour poser une main sur son bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« _Pauvre petit Jérôme, nous savons_ parfaitement _qui tu es. Et nous sommes parfaitement capables de te faire payer un écart de... langage, sans même que personne ne sache que nous sommes derrière. Tu n'as certainement pas envie de nous tenter, crois-moi._ »

J'ai diffusé via ma main sur son bras un sentiment de panique, de désespoir, la sensation d'être pris en plein cauchemar. J'ai senti le sorcier, Jérôme, se tendre, et sa peur s'enrichir de ce que je lui suggérais. J'ai continué :

« _Et si tu te dis que nous n'avons aucun pouvoir ici en France, n'oublie pas que je_ suis _Française, et que je n'ai pas la morale de certains de mes amis. Je n'hésiterai certainement pas à retrouver celui qui m'empêche de passer les premiers jours de tranquillité depuis que je suis arrivée en Angleterre. Est-ce que le message commence à rentrer dans ton petit cerveau de sorcier stupide ?_ »

Il a hoché violemment la tête et je me suis éloignée, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« _Parfait ! Je suis ravie que nous puissions nous comprendre. Maintenant, déguerpissez ! Zou !_ »

J'ai fait un signe de la main pour les chasser. Jérôme a vite convaincu ses copains que ça ne valait pas la peine d'insister et ils sont partis.

Draco et moi sommes retournés vers les serviettes, et Harry a voulu que je m'installe avec lui. OK. Remus a demandé :

« Comment savait-il ton nom ?

–Sorcier à Beauxbâtons, j'ai répondu. C'est un crétin qui lit le journal. Ils ont du parler de nous en France. »

J'ai senti l'inquiétude de tout le groupe et j'ai affiché un sourire satisfait :

« Il a compris que c'était dangereux de bavarder... Bon, on commence par quoi ? Une baignade ou une partie de _beach volley_ ? »

Évidemment, il a fallu expliquer ce qu'est le _beach volley_ , mais ça a donné envie à tout le monde. Nous avons pu faire deux équipes de quatre : Draco, Hermione, Neville et Wendell d'un côté, et Harry, Monica, Remus et moi de l'autre. Narcissa est restée sagement sur le côté pour surveiller Cassi et jouer les arbitres.

Quand le couple Granger s'est montré trop fatigué (ils n'ont pas l'endurance d'un loup-garou ni notre forme physique, à tous les cinq), nous sommes allés nous baigner.

Nous nous sommes amusés à faire une joute : un léger sur les épaules d'un costaud. Hermione sur les épaules de Draco, moi sur celles de Neville et Harry, le plus léger des trois garçons, sur les épaules de Remus, qui a sa force de loup-garou. Et nous nous sommes amusés à nous battre, pour faire en sorte qu'un seul duo reste debout. Les manches étaient rapides, intenses, et ça nous a bien défoulés. Au score, ça doit se jouer entre Remus et Harry, et Neville et moi, même si on n'a pas vraiment compté. Neville et moi n'avons pas hésité à vraiment y aller, et tu sais comment se battent les filles, avec plein de mains, de doigts... Et tu crois que Harry aurait eu la décence d'être plus doux envers sa toute nouvelle fiancée ? Pfff, tu rêves ! L'esprit chevaleresque a des limites, apparemment, et ça s'arrête à la porte de la chambre à coucher !

Nous avons été interrompus par Narcissa, qui nous a appelés depuis la plage. À côté d'elle, trois hommes en shorts et t-shirts bleu marine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? a demandé Hermione alors qu'on se rapprochait de la plage.

–Aucune idée, j'ai répondu. Mais on dirait des uniformes.

–Des uniformes ? a ricané Draco.

–Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, tu ne vas pas leur demander d'être en épais pantalons, bottes militaires et épais gilet sur une plage ! »

Les garçons ont continué à ricaner, mais n'ont plus rien dit.

Je ne me suis pas trompée : c'était des gendarmes. Narcissa s'est aussitôt tournée vers moi :

« Manon, tu es la seule avec la langue et la culture... »

Culture non-magique, s'entend. Narcissa connaît parfaitement la culture française.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ j'ai donc demandé en français. _Bonjour messieurs._

 _–Bonjour mademoiselle,_ a fait l'un d'eux. _Nous avons été appelés par ces garçons. Ils disent que vous auriez commis des délits de violence, voire même que vous vous seriez vantés d'avoir tué des gens._ »

J'ai éclaté de rire, en traduisant mentalement à mes camarades, qui ont souri. J'ai secoué la tête :

« _Ces garçons sont venus nous embêter, mon amie et moi, dès que nous avons enlevé notre T-shirt pour nous mettre en maillot. J'ai inventé des histoires pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix même si on s'éloigne des serviettes sans notre famille ou nos copains._

 _–Qui est de votre famille ?_

 _–Nous sommes cinq familles différentes. Mrs Black-Malfoy ici présente est la mère de Draco et de Cassi. Mr et Mrs Granger sont les parents de Hermione. Mr Lupin est le parrain de Harry. Et les parents de Neville sont restés dans notre résidence de vacances, ils ne se sentaient pas en forme._

 _–Et vos parents, Mademoiselle ?_

 _–Je suis la seule sans ma famille, je suis là parce que nous sommes tous les cinq amis, et Harry aurait été frustré de passer ses vacances sans sa copine. Ils sont tous Anglais, je suis Française, mais je fais ma scolarité en Angleterre. C'est comme ça que je les ai rencontrés._

 _–Est-ce que je peux avoir votre nom, mademoiselle ?_ »

J'ai hésité. Si je donne le nom de Descosses, ils vont voir que ce nom existe, mais appartient à une fillette de neuf ans, si j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir d'homonyme. Si je donne le nom de Nestral, ils ne trouveront rien.

Mais ils n'ont aucun appareil sur eux pour vérifier mon identité sur le coup, et ils seront bien en peine de nous retrouver une fois que nous aurons quitté cette plage.

Mais ça m'embêterait qu'un avis de recherche au nom d'une éventuelle fugue vienne plomber mes vacances...

Bref, quoi faire ?

Sur conseil de mes amis, j'ai fini par répondre :

« _Manon Nestral._ »

À ma grande surprise, un des deux collègues de celui qui avait parlé jusque là a réagi. Il a tapé sur l'épaule de son confrère et a dit avec assurance :

« _OK. Je m'occupe d'eux. Allez disperser les mômes et expliquez leur que ça ne vaut pas la peine de nous déranger parce qu'ils se font remballer un peu durement par une jolie fille._

 _–Tu es sûr ?_

 _–Certain._ »

Ses deux collègues se sont éloignés, et il s'est avancé :

« _Bonjour, je suis le sergent Bernet, gendarme responsable de la liaison entre le monde sorcier et le monde non-magique dans le secteur de Nice. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu les autorités de votre présence ? Tout le monde vous croit reclus dans le domaine Potter en Angleterre._

 _–Bon sang, mais vous êtes partout, dans le monde non-magique ?_ je me suis étonnée, choquée. _D'abord ce garçon, puis vous..._

 _–Quel garçon ?_

 _–Un des garçons du groupe, il s'appelle Jérôme. Il nous a reconnus aussi. On lui a demandé de garder le silence._

 _–Pourquoi ?_

 _–Parce que ces enfants ont besoin comme tous les adolescents de repos,_ est intervenue froidement Narcissa, avec toute son autorité de Lady Malfoy. _Nous avons réussi à leur aménager trois petites semaines sur toute une année, et nous ferons tout pour qu'ils en profitent sans que des vautours viennent les déranger._

 _–Je vais devoir être obligé de faire remonter leur présence,_ a dit le gendarme, gêné. _Ils sont cibles d'un criminel, et si leur présence ici se fait connaître chez vous, il y a risque qu'il y ait des incidents ici. Nos forces de l'ordre doivent en être informées._

 _–Leur présence ici ne sera pas connue si vous ne dites rien,_ a affirmé Narcissa.

– _Mais en une après-midi, déjà deux personnes les ont repérés. Deux personnes qui se sont signalées à vous, du moins. D'autres vous ont peut-être reconnus, mais sans rien dire._ »

Son argument se comprend. Et combien de ces personnes iront voir la presse en déclarant avoir vu Harry bronzer sur une plage ? Nous sommes en France, son aura doit être moins rayonnante qu'en Grande Bretagne, mais qu'est-ce qui se dit en France à notre sujet et au sujet de la guerre contre Voldemort ? Aucune idée.

« _Quelle est notre réputation ici ?_ j'ai demandé. _Est-ce qu'on parle beaucoup de nous, ou est-ce que nous serons relativement tranquilles ?_

 _–On parle beaucoup de_ vous _, mademoiselle, en particulier, parce que vous êtes Française, et que votre présence dans le combat contre Voldemort et dans cette histoire avec le jeune Lord Potter et M. Dumbledore fascine la presse. Vos amis seront plutôt tranquilles, mais c'est vous, Française, mage et voyageuse temporelle, qui risquez d'attirer l'attention._

 _–À quel point ?_ a demandé Narcissa. _Quelle est l'intensité de sa présence dans la presse ?_

 _–Son visage apparaît au moins une fois par semaine dans un de nos journaux._ »

J'ai grogné. Voilà bien ma veine. Je suis apparemment plus célèbre que Harry, ici... Le gendarme a continué, à l'adresse de Narcissa :

« _Sa réputation est bonne, parce qu'elle a ouvertement aidé le jeune Lord Potter à se débarrasser d'un tuteur abusif. Dumbledore n'avait pas exactement bonne réputation en France, et le lynchage médiatique subi par Lord Potter nous a toujours sidérés. Alors quand la presse a appris qu'une de nos compatriotes est à l'origine de l'émancipation de Lord Potter, ça a fait les choux gras. Globalement, ces adolescents seront très bien reçus, ici. Mais si vous voulez qu'ils passent des vacances tranquilles, il serait préférable qu'ils évitent les lieux magiques._

 _–Nous en avons visités sans que personne ne nous regarde particulièrement,_ est intervenu Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

– _Les Français ne pointent pas une star du doigt,_ j'ai répondu en soupirant. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a rien vu qu'en effet, nous sommes passés inaperçus._ »

Nous serions des stars pour adolescents, à la rigueur, il y aurait eu les cris d'admiration des filles, surtout devant nos tombeurs de garçons, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En plus, nous sommes en train de nous placer comme guerriers, alors au mieux, on doit les impressionner, au pire, on doit leur faire carrément peur. Jérôme ne faisait plus beaucoup son malin, quand il a su à qui il parlait. Nous serions plus le type à provoquer des murmures sur notre passage qu'un bain de foule réclamant des autographes...

En plus, nous sommes encore en 1996, pas en 2008 où chacun peut se transformer en apprenti journaliste, apprenti paparazzi et diffuser la moindre nouvelle à grande échelle sur Internet. C'est encore l'époque des magazines d'ados où on découpe les images de nos stars favorites pour les coller dans un classeur... Hein ? (tu l'as toujours, ce classeur sur le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ?).

Néanmoins, il n'y a pas que les fans. Il y a aussi les sympathisants de Voldemort, qui sont généralement assez aisés pour avoir eux aussi les moyens de passer les vacances en France en famille, et qui pourraient donc décider de visiter en même temps que nous les sites historiques du pays. Un tel hasard serait dommage, mais ça peut arriver. Et donc ce cher Voldy peut très bien apprendre que nous sommes en France, et soit dépêcher ses mignons ici pour s'occuper de nous, soit en profiter pour faire du ramdam en Grande Bretagne, en espérant qu'on n'ait pas le temps d'intervenir avant que ce ne soit vraiment trop tard. L'un comme l'autre ne sont pas vraiment souhaitables.

Nous avons réfléchi, tous les cinq, puis Draco a fait apparaître une liste en français de notre programme de vacances : les sites prévus, les dates, les adresses auxquelles nous joindre à quel moment (on va aussi passer quelques jours à Paris, les Malfoy y ont un graaaaaaaaand appartement.)... et l'a donnée au gendarme :

« _Voici ce qu'on a prévu et où nous joindre en cas de besoin. Cette liste est réservée exclusivement aux forces de l'ordre françaises, pour que vous puissiez vous organiser._

 _–Bien entendu..._ a répondu le gendarme sur le ton de l'évidence, voire même un peu vexé.

–C'est un militaire, j'ai dit en anglais. Pas exactement le même code d'honneur qu'un bête employé de Ministère... »

J'ai senti la surprise des garçons : nos forces de l'ordre en France sont militaires ? J'ai soupiré, et j'ai expliqué mentalement ce que je savais de la différence entre les policiers et les gendarmes, en comparant avec leur propre système des forces de l'ordre : le Département des Forces de l'Ordre Magique est aussi divisé en deux : les officiers des Forces de l'Ordre (LEO, _Law Enforcement Officers_ ), qui seraient l'équivalent de policiers classiques, et les Aurors, qui sont des super-policiers, voire des soldats dans leurs compétences (ça se rapproche plus des missions du Raid ou du Renseignement que de la simple patrouille de quartier, on va dire...). Au sein des Aurors, on trouve aussi les _Hit-Wizards_ , les « tireurs d'élite », qui ne sont pas des assassins en embuscade sur des toits, mais véritablement des combattants pour le front. James Potter était un _Hit-Wizard_. Quand il n'y a pas d'affrontements, ils remplissent les missions des Aurors « normaux » (les Aurors ne sont _pas_ normaux... Faut voir Moody et Kingsley et leur intérêt anormal pour... l'action...).

Leur problème, c'est que la séparation entre les fonctions des LEOs et des Aurors n'est pas très claire. On peut très bien donner à l'un le travail de l'autre. Ça se passe souvent, d'ailleurs, apparemment : on donne aux meilleurs LEOs le travail des Aurors quand ceux-ci sont débordés, ce qui leur permet de se préparer pour une éventuelle promotion, par exemple, et on donne aux Aurors le travail des LEOs pour les sanctionner (comme Kingsley avec la protection des maisons des familles des Nés-Moldus cet hiver, ce qui est clairement une mission pour les LEOs...). C'est un peu au bon vouloir de leurs chefs de département et de la directrice du DMLE, Amelia.

Je digresse, je digresse, mais on n'avance pas... Donc Draco a donné sa liste, et le gendarme a assuré de sa discrétion. Puis j'ai posé une question qui me tracassait depuis qu'il s'était fait savoir comme sorcier :

« _Il y a beaucoup de sorciers dans les forces de l'ordre non-magiques ou nous avons vraiment de la malchance aujourd'hui, pour tomber sur deux sorciers mêlés à des non-magiciens ?_ »

Le gendarme a eu un petit rire :

« _Non, il y a au moins un sorcier dans chaque gendarmerie et chaque commissariat. On a un objectif d'un magicien dans les forces de l'ordre pour vingt magiciens habitant dans le secteur. Ça permet de garder un œil sur ce qui peut se passer de magique dans le monde non-magique, et ça permet d'avoir des contacts de proximité pour les sorciers un peu partout en France, sans qu'ils aient besoin de se déplacer obligatoirement au Bureau des Forces Spéciales Magiques. D'ailleurs, cette brigade n'intervient que dans des cas bien précis, comme les Aurors britanniques._

 _–Il n'y a pas de police spéciale pour les sorciers ?_

 _–Non. Il y a des sorciers dans les forces de l'ordre un peu partout. Et généralement, ça suffit. D'une manière générale, nous avons très peu de services vraiment dédiés aux magiciens._

 _–Oh... Donc, si je veux me désinscrire pour la rentrée 98, je fais comment ? Il n'y a pas de Service de l'Enseignement au Ministère de la Magie ?_

 _–Nous n'avons pas de Ministère de la Magie._ »

Narcissa, Draco et moi l'avons regardé avec des yeux ronds, et il a souri :

« _Nous avons des employés dans tous les Ministères non-magiques, qui gèrent les dossiers magiques dans leur compétence._

 _–Et pour les problèmes typiquement magiques, vous faites comment ?_

 _–Quels problèmes sont typiquement magiques ?_

 _–Euh... Le réseau de poudre de Cheminette ?_

 _–Ministère des Transports._

 _–Les créatures magiques ?_

 _–Ministère de l'Environnement._

 _–Les accidents magiques ?_

 _–Intérieur._

 _–Les lois magiques ?_

 _–Nous avons peu de lois propres au monde magique. Nous appliquons le Code Civil, le Code Pénal et les autres Codes, comme tous les citoyens de France._ »

Woah... Alors ça, c'est un autre système. Il nous a expliqué que c'était un moyen beaucoup plus simple de cacher le monde magique : en le mêlant complètement au monde non-magique. Tous les sorciers connaissent le monde non-magique et savent y vivre, et donc sont beaucoup plus discrets. Ça se tient.

J'ai repris une de mes questions :

« _J'ai besoin de me désinscrire de la rentrée de 98. Je veux dire... Je suis voyageuse temporelle, et la Manon qui est dans le vrai déroulement du temps va avoir onze ans en 98 et faire sa première rentrée à ce moment-là._

 _–Il va falloir faire les démarches avant la rentrée 97. Vous êtes de première génération, et tous les enfants qui ne sont pas nés dans le monde magique ont une année de cours préparatoire avant leur rentrée au collège. Ce sont des cours du soir ou du mercredi, selon l'organisation de la famille, mais ils sont obligatoires. Et ils permettent de réaliser les tests nécessaires pour savoir à quelle école vous pouvez prétendre. Vous voulez faire en sorte que vous ne découvriez pas la magie avant votre voyage dans le temps, c'est ça ?_

 _–Exactement. C'est mon ignorance du monde magique qui me rend utile aujourd'hui._

 _–Alors il faut intervenir avant même que l'on contacte votre famille pour la rentrée préparatoire, en septembre 97. Il vous faut donc faire les démarches avant votre prochain anniversaire._

 _–Est-ce que je peux les faire ces prochaines semaines ? Le service compétent sera fermé, puisque c'est août ?_

 _–C'est possible, oui._

 _–Où est-ce que je dois aller ?_

 _–Au Ministère de l'Éducation, service de la Scolarité Magique._

 _–Merci. Merci pour toutes ces informations, d'ailleurs. On peut vous aider en autre chose ?_

 _–Non, ça ira. Restez joignables._

 _–Un hibou nous trouvera forcément._

 _–Parfait. Bonnes vacances alors, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs._ »

Il nous a salués rapidement et s'est éloigné pour rejoindre ses deux collègues qui avaient dispersé les garçons un peu trop collants. Je n'en revenais pas des réponses qu'il m'avait données. C'est fou comme le système de gouvernement peut changer d'un pays à l'autre ! Tu m'étonnes que j'ai eu l'impression jusque là que les magiciens français sont beaucoup plus ouverts que les magiciens britanniques au monde non-magique : ils y vivent !

Enfin, pas complètement, parce qu'ils ont quand même leurs quartiers magiques, leur monnaie (les Louis, en or, argent et bronze. Un Louis d'Or vaut un Gallion britannique, mais ensuite, c'est une découpe en dixièmes : dix Louis d'argent pour un Louis d'or, et dix Louis de bronze pour un Louis d'argent), et sans doute plein de particularités propres au monde magique, gardées bien secrètes par rapport au monde non-magique, mais ils n'ont pas de ministère propre, et donc pas d'administration propre, juste des services disséminés dans les ministères qu'on connaît, toi et moi. Ils sont donc obligés de suivre un minimum le monde non-magique, s'ils veulent rester au courant des lois, de ceux qui les dirigent... Ils ne peuvent pas se renfermer comme le monde britannique sur eux-mêmes, en plaçant leur ministre de la magie en chef de gouvernement, en ultime autorité, en oubliant complètement qu'il y a encore un premier ministre et une reine au-dessus...

En France, le monde non-magique ne connaît pas l'existence du monde magique, mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Ils ont interprété l'obligation du Secret Magique complètement différemment des Britanniques. Je suis curieuse de savoir si ça a toujours été le cas, comme en Grande Bretagne où il y a depuis la Grande Charte le Wizengamot et depuis la création des Ministres un Ministre de la Magie, ou est-ce que ça a évolué en même temps que les régimes politiques ? Il faudrait que je trouve un livre d'Histoire de la Magie français ou alors que je harcèle Fleur de questions. Je crois que la première solution sera plus simple...

Bon, il fait beau, les cigales chantent, il y a l'odeur du barbecue qui plane encore, je suis en vacances, on ne va pas s'attarder sur l'histoire politique du pays maintenant, hein ?

Donc, suite de la journée !

Plutôt tranquille, en fait, une fois que le message est passé que nous ne cherchons pas à nous faire des amis (ça sonne terriblement asocial, comme ça...). Plus de garçons ne nous ont embêtés, Harry et Draco ont clairement démontré que Hermione et moi ne sommes pas célibataires et que même si nous portions un bikini sexy, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut mâter comme un pervers... Draco m'a fait rire quand il a remballé sèchement un garçon comme ça, et que la mère du garçon est arrivée, et qu'il lui a suavement expliqué pourquoi son fils était aussi humilié, et que la mère s'en est pris à son fils en lui disant que ce n'était pas de son âge...

J'ai insisté pour prendre des chouchous auprès du vendeur à la sauvette quand il est passé. Là, c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de ne pas trop balader son regard, parce que je suis mineure, et que plusieurs adultes n'hésiteront certainement pas à intervenir à la moindre remarque de ma part... Du coup, il m'a offert un paquet pour « s'excuser ».

Les vendeurs d'accessoires sont passés plusieurs fois juste devant nos serviettes, curieusement, alors que devant la famille installée devant nous, il y avait plus de place...

Bref, à la fin de l'après-midi, certains fiancés jaloux et possessifs bouillonnaient littéralement, et ont juré que plus jamais on ne retournerait sur une plage publique. Ha ha ! Victoire !

Ils ne peuvent franchement pas dire que je ne les avais pas prévenus après mon cinéma d'hier. Mais bon, au moins, ils sont dégoûtés, et si on doit retourner à la plage, on profitera de la plage privée du domaine Potter, avec du joli sable fin et surtout, personne pour nous embêter !

Puisque aujourd'hui, c'était repos, demain, c'est visite. On va voir les Baux de Provence ! Hermione et Draco ont beaucoup hésité, sur le programme, parce qu'ils veulent qu'on puisse voir des choses dans un peu toute la France, magique ou non, et il faut donc faire un tri. Les Baux, c'est donc le dernier lieu « proche » du domaine qu'on verra. Après, le plus proche, ce sera Carcassonne...

C'est cool, n'empêche ! Je vais voir plein d'endroits que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie ! Même Marseille, où j'ai pourtant une cousine qui y habite, je n'y étais jamais allée... Le seul endroit que je vais connaître, ce sera Lyon, qu'on visitera sur trois jours. Du coup, je n'ai pas l'impression de tout connaître et de devoir faire le guide... C'est cool !

Donc les Baux, demain. Moyen-âge au programme !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Désolée, désolée, je suis franchement à la limite d'être en retard, et en toute honnêteté, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais publier le prochain chapitre :/

Je réponds dans la foulée aux quelques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu... (heureusement, je commence à reprendre pied avec mon nouveau rythme de vie, et j'ai déjà répondu à pas mal au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivaient...)

Sinon, beaucoup m'ont parlé en review de la bande annonce du prochain _Animaux Fantastiques_ , et évidemment que je suis impatiente ! :)

Pas d'article de forum, cette semaine, parce que j'ai déjà parlé des Forces de l'Ordre, et que j'attends un prochain chapitre pour l'administration magique française (on va parler un peu de son histoire dans un des prochains chapitres, et même si ce n'est pas un spoil important, j'ai quand même envie de vous garder la surprise :) )

Donc du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire :

à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	117. 9 août 1996

**Vendredi 9 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

C'est franchement magnifique, les Baux ! Bon, en plein mois d'août, c'est forcément touristique, mais c'est quand même très beau !

Et finalement, il n'y a pas eu que du Moyen-Âge au programme. On a visité le château, bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres sites historiques, les églises, et la Cathédrale d'Images, une sorte de spectacle son et lumière, dans des caves, où sont projetées des images, des tableaux, accompagnés de musique. C'est étrange, mais c'est intéressant, ça fait découvrir l'art autrement.

Et le village en lui-même aussi est très beau. J'imagine que les habitants doivent être contents de retrouver une certaine sérénité une fois la basse saison arrivée. Le village est beau, mais les boutiques... Disons que ça se voit que nous sommes dans un village touristique. Elles font très traditionnel et tout, certaines ont même l'air très authentiques, mais les prix sont exorbitants. C'est dommage. Et le village est trop petit pour qu'on puisse s'éloigner des rues trop touristiques et trouver quelque chose de plus naturel. _Tout_ le village est tourné vers le tourisme, l'histoire du village et du château, la vente de souvenirs et d'objets provençaux traditionnels... Du coup, l'envie de shopping de Narcissa et Draco a été assez refroidie. Je me suis contentée d'un livre sur l'histoire du lieu et d'un autre sur des contes et légendes locaux. Mon shopping traditionnel quand je visite un nouvel endroit, donc.

Mais bon. On va garder en tête le château, le lieu, l'architecture, les gens sympas, et les ateliers un peu partout dans le château, pour montrer aux enfants ou aux plus grands certains aspects du Moyen-Âge (ils ont une catapulte !)…

Demain, notre journée détente se fera en Camargue. On va faire une balade à cheval, se promener en nature, et manger ultra-local.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Non, la petite taille du chapitre n'est pas un poisson d'avril... Désolée, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était aussi court... mais c'est le seul aussi court de toute cette fin de partie...

Et je ne saurais pas comment l'étoffer, parce que contrairement à Manon, je ne suis jamais allée aux Baux de Provence... Donc j'ai du me contenter de mes recherches sur Internet et... ben ça ne fait pas tout, et ça ne remplace certainement pas une visite sur place...

J'avais voulu l'inclure parce qu'il y a régulièrement (je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence) un immense spectacle médiéval avec un assaut du château, et des dizaines et des dizaines de troupes de reconstitution historique qui y participent, dont, certaines années, celle de ma meilleure amie. Donc j'avais voulu lui glisser un clin d'oeil avec cette destination.

J'espère en tout cas que vous profitez bien de ce week end de Pâques, que vous n'êtes pas en train de faire une indigestion de chocolat, et que ceux qui travaillent ou vont à l'école savourent le fait que demain matin, il n'y aura pas de réveil... (c'est mon cas ;) )

À dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	118. 11 août 1996

**Dimanche 11 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

je ne t'ai pas écrit hier parce que nous sommes rentrés très très tard de Camargue, et que j'étais claquée. C'est de ma faute, en plus. Je vais te raconter. Ce soir, nous sommes à Lyon, pour aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à mercredi matin. Les Delacour nous ont mis à disposition leur hôtel particulier dans le sixième arrondissement (quelle surprise...).

Donc, hier et la journée en Camargue.

Hermione avait déjà pris contact avec un éleveur de chevaux et de taureaux, et nous l'avons rencontré au petit matin. Il nous a emmenés avec lui en pleine nature, pour qu'on découvre comment ils élèvent leurs bestiaux, en Camargue : pas de clôture, les animaux sont libres d'aller où ils veulent. Ils les rassemblent pour contrôler leur santé, ou lorsqu'ils doivent abattre une ou plusieurs bêtes, mais sinon, le reste du temps, ils vivent en liberté. C'est super joli, la Camargue. Tu as l'impression d'être loin de toute activité humaine, c'est génial.

Nous sommes rentrés le midi, où l'éleveur nous a fait manger chez lui (sa femme tient une table d'hôtes). Nous avons bien discuté avec la famille, et ils ont appris notamment mon intérêt pour les contes et légendes. Aussitôt, la femme nous a conseillés d'aller voir son père, qui passe son temps à pêcher, mais est aussi un des meilleurs conteurs du coin. Elle nous a dit où le trouver (l'étang du Mas de l'Ange, joli nom, hein ?) et comment nous rendre sur place. Ce n'était pas très loin de là où nous étions, et ça nous ferait une jolie promenade digestive.

Donc du coup, c'est ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons marché deux heures avant de le trouver. Paul Pevioux. Enseignant retraité qui passe son temps à pêcher et à discuter avec d'autres petits vieux du coin, et qui est donc une vraie ressource d'histoires locales. Il a été plutôt ravi de nous voir arriver, ce qui m'a surprise : on me dérangerait dans mon coin tranquille, ça m'énerverait plus qu'autre chose. Mais sa philosophie, c'est que les poissons seront encore là demain. Ma foi...

Et nous avons passé le reste de l'après midi à écouter ce vieux monsieur raconter des histoires. Des histoires d'eau, beaucoup, la mer, les étangs, la Camargue, le Rhône... Avec des histoires de sirènes, de nixes, de fées... Des créatures d'eau diverses et variées. Mais aussi des taureaux de légende, des chevaux merveilleux, des elfes des bois (c'est _très_ vert, la Camargue), des sorciers qui se cachent sur les rives des étangs les plus sombres et les plus reculés, des petits vieux et des petites vieilles inquiétants...

C'était absolument passionnant.

Quand le soleil a commencé à descendre, nous l'avons accompagné au village proche, où il s'est installé au café habituel. Il a salué les gens du coin, leur a expliqué ce qu'on faisait là... Une petite vieille est venue se joindre à nous. Louison Marchand. Elle aussi connaît des histoires, beaucoup d'histoires. Mais les siennes sont magiques. Des contes et légendes transmis dans les familles de sorciers locaux. Des goules, des fantômes, et les créatures magiques des eaux et des forêts qui envoûtent les hommes pour obtenir d'eux ce qu'elles veulent ou se reproduire. Elle nous a raconté que quelques familles, comme la sienne, avaient du sang de nixe dans les veines.

Paul n'a pas semblé perturbé par ces histoires. Il a l'habitude de les entendre, pour lui, ça tient autant du folklore que les siennes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il entend son amie parler plus de magie que lui qu'il a connaissance du monde magique. Il _croit_ en la magie. Comme moi avant que je découvre le vrai monde magique en fait, sans jamais en avoir vu, mais avec la certitude que si autant d'histoires en parlent, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Ces deux vieux étaient contents d'avoir un auditoire pour leurs histoires. D'après eux, plus personne n'est intéressé, et c'est toute la mémoire d'une région qui s'en va. Ils auraient même aimé pouvoir les raconter dans leur patois local, mais même leurs enfants ne l'apprennent plus. Alors les étrangers...

Draco et moi avons traduit mentalement et instantanément tous leurs propos aux trois autres. Paul et Louison avaient un accent beaucoup trop fort pour que Hermione et ses parents puissent comprendre. Même Draco a du souvent s'appuyer sur moi pour comprendre. Hermione, Harry et Neville ont raconté chacun à leurs proches, et moi, j'enregistrais tout soigneusement. J'ai bien l'intention de coucher par écrit ces histoires, et je suis heureuse d'avoir l'Occlumancie pour m'en souvenir.

Nous avons été accueillis hyper chaleureusement dans le café. Normalement, ils ne proposent pas de repas, mais la patronne fait souvent à manger pour ses habitués, « ses pépés et mémés » comme elle les appelle : des retraités qui ne veulent pas passer la soirée seuls chez eux et profitent du beau temps pour avoir une vie sociale dans le café local. C'est complètement informel, on mange ce qu'il y a. Elle a mis en place une grande table dans la cour derrière le café, et nous nous sommes tous installés là. Poisson grillé et riz aux herbes au programme. Le tout venant du coin : les poissons ont été pêchés par ses clients, les herbes amenées par une petite mamie, et le riz est local aussi. Rien de compliqué, mais je trouvais que ça allait parfaitement avec l'ambiance. Avec plein de rosé pour arroser le tout. Absolument génial.

Et les autres clients et la patronne ont ajouté leurs propres histoires. La patronne, Marie (ben vi, comme toi), encourage ses pépés et mémés à se souvenir et partager ces histoires. Elle est du genre à favoriser les échanges inter-générationnels, à encourager la vie du village... Elle fait partie de différentes associations et du comité d'animation du village, elle organise la fête patronale, différentes soirées dans son café... La femme de l'éleveur nous a envoyés au bon endroit, vraiment.

Donc du coup, voilà, nous sommes rentrés très tard. Vive le transplanage, pour le coup, sinon, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous permettre ceci, avec plus de deux heures de route jusqu'au domaine. Plein d'histoires dans la tête, j'en ai même rêvé cette nuit.

Alors forcément, le départ aujourd'hui, vers midi, à Lyon a fait un peu office de choc des cultures : la petite vie de village tranquille et pépère contre l'activité d'une grande ville bourgeoise... J'avais encore la tête dans ce café quand nous sommes arrivés devant l'hôtel particulier des Delacour... Et encore maintenant, d'ailleurs. Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de revenir à la réalité, je pense...

Enfin... Donc, ici, à Lyon, nous avons rencontré les Delacour. Fleur, sa petite sœur Gabrielle, leurs parents. L'après-midi s'est passée chez eux, autour du thé, à faire connaissance. Obligations sociales pour les Black, Potter et Delacour... Mais ça n'a pas semblé une obligation du tout, c'était plutôt agréable et détendu. Nous avons parlé un peu de politique, surtout pour découvrir le système français.

En effet, pas de ministre de la magie, en France, mais un cabinet spécial autour du Président et du Premier Ministre, avec en chef de cabinet M. Delacour. Les Delacour dirigent ce « bureau de la magie » depuis l'instauration de la Cinquième République. Parce que la décision qu'il n'y aurait pas de ministre de la magie vient de De Gaulle. Il y avait un ministre dédié à la magie, avant. Et une France presque aussi fermée que la Grande Bretagne aujourd'hui. Mais il y a eu les deux Guerres Mondiales, et surtout la Deuxième, avec Grindelwald dans l'ombre de Hitler, qui a su jouer avec cette particularité des régimes occidentaux : la France et la Grande Bretagne n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir complètement isolé leur communauté magique du reste du pays.

De Gaulle n'était pas un sorcier, mais avait de la famille magicienne. Un frère, plus exactement. Un sorcier de première génération. Et les parents et toute la fratrie ont découvert la magie, avant les deux guerres. Donc ce cher Général sait parfaitement que Grindelwald a existé, et qu'il est autant la cause de la violence de la guerre que Hitler et ses proches. Et De Gaulle a estimé qu'un sorcier aurait beaucoup moins d'emprise sur les magiciens français si ceux-ci n'oublient pas qu'ils sont Français autant que magiciens. Patriote jusqu'au bout, le Général.

Et donc voilà, avec la refonte de la République, plus de ministre de la magie, plus de ministère dédié à toutes les activités magiques, mais chaque service ré-attribué à son ministère républicain. Toutes les formes de transports magiques au Ministère des Transports, l'éducation des jeunes sorciers au Ministère de l'Éducation, les Guérisseurs au Ministère de la Santé, la collecte des impôts au Ministère des Finances... Même si les impôts collectés auprès des sorciers ne servent qu'aux services proprement magiques de ces ministères, et que les non-magiciens ne paient pas du tout pour eux... Mais chaque année, dans le budget annoncé par le gouvernement, une part de ce qui est annoncé en Francs (et oui, pas encore l'Euro, en 1996, c'est très perturbant, d'ailleurs...) est en fait composé de Louis d'or... La plupart des membres du gouvernement ne sont même pas au courant qu'une partie de leur ministère est dédiée à une communauté complètement cachée. Ils se fient tellement à leurs différents chefs de cabinet qu'ils ignorent que l'un d'eux est le magicien responsable du portefeuille magique du ministre.

De même que la plupart des parlementaires, députés comme sénateurs, ignorent que certains d'entre eux sont magiciens, et élus pour représenter la communauté magique.

Toute l'administration française s'est arrangée pour incorporer des magiciens en son sein pour travailler, représenter, servir les magiciens de France, sans même que l'administration elle-même le sache. C'est possible grâce au cloisonnement monstrueux des services, aux divers décrets et règlements, et au fonctionnement hallucinant de l'administration en soi. C'est impossible d'obtenir le nombre de personnel réel dans chaque administration, par exemple. Entre la diversité des contrats, les titulaires qui peuvent appartenir à deux administrations, mais sont titularisés chez une seule, les RH particulièrement réticentes à donner ce genre d'information... C'est facile de cacher des services complets...

Et apparemment, d'après les Delacour, ça fonctionne plutôt bien : les magiciens français bénéficient des mêmes droits civiques et sociaux que leurs concitoyens non-magiciens. Ils ont la Sécu, les aides sociales, ils votent, travaillent, paient leurs impôts... La plupart utilisent autant les Francs que les Louis, pour leur vie quotidienne... Ils sont tous recensés comme citoyens français, ont une carte d'identité, peuvent vivre sans aucun problème dans le monde non-magique...

En fait, il ne s'agit pas tant de monde magique et monde non-magique, en France. Il s'agit plutôt d'une part de la population française qui a un secret pour ses voisins, et bénéficie de l'aide du gouvernement pour vivre tranquillement avec ce secret protégé, sans mettre en danger qui que ce soit.

La France a été un des premiers pays à adopter ce système en Europe. C'est le Canada qui l'a créé, en même temps qu'ils ont créé leur gouvernement fédéral, en 1866. Et petit à petit, ça s'est répandu dans le monde, la vieille Europe pratiquement la dernière à adopter ce système. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que très peu de pays dans le monde qui ont une communauté magique complètement séparée du reste du pays : la Chine a non pas un Ministre, mais un Empereur pour sa communauté magique. La communauté magique chinoise a refusé le passage à la République en même temps que la communauté non-magique, et ça a formé une véritable sécession entre les deux. Les magiciens chinois ont leur Empereur, appartenant à la dernière dynastie impériale ayant régné en Chine, et les non-magiciens ont leur république populaire... Ça aussi, ça doit être fascinant... Les Américains aussi ont leur propre gouvernement, avec un président dédié à la communauté magique et un communautarisme presque plus fort qu'en Grande Bretagne : ils n'ont toujours pas oublié les tribunaux de Salem…

Je suis contente d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont mon pays gère la magie. Avec mes lectures, et ma vie en Grande Bretagne depuis dix mois, j'ai l'impression de connaître sur le bout des doigts le régime britannique, au complet détriment du système français. C'est dommage, et même carrément hypocrite, puisque je proclame que je suis fière d'être Française face aux sorciers britanniques... Mais sans savoir de quoi je parle, en fait. Je connais la France non-magique, mais pour ce que j'en savais, la France magique pouvait très bien être aussi fermée que la Grande-Bretagne magique...

Je suis heureuse de voir que non, et de découvrir ce système, imparfait sur bien des points (les cafouillages administratifs ne sont pas résolus grâce à la magie...), mais qui permet aux magiciens français de rester au contact de la réalité du monde dans sa globalité. Ici, ils impriment le nom de Voldemort, dans les journaux...

Les Delacour nous ont aussi expliqué en détail comment est vue la situation actuelle de la Grande Bretagne, en France, et notre réputation, coupures de presse à l'appui.

Le gendarme que nous avons rencontré sur la plage avait raison : ce qui fascine la presse française, ce n'est pas tant la chasse à un mage noir revenant (dont ils ont reconnu la réalité dès la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, _eux_...), c'est ma présence. Ils ont analysé en long, en large et en travers la raison de _ma_ présence avec les jeunes mages britanniques. Pourquoi moi, alors que je ne suis pas de la même époque, que je n'ai pas d'éducation magique, que je suis _Française_ , bon sang ! Mais de ces articles, il se dégage aussi une certaine fierté, que ce soit justement une Française qui a mis le bordel là-bas, a complètement foutu en l'air la diabolique machine de Dumbledore, et a invité les autres mages à se révéler et à s'unir, à présenter un front commun face aux Britanniques comme à Voldemort... La revue de presse que m'a donnée Fleur est plutôt flatteuse, en fait.

Et ils se sont intéressés à moi dès novembre dernier, avant même toute cette histoire de mages et de machinations. Dès novembre, ils se demandaient pourquoi la voyageuse temporelle était Française, pourquoi elle était empathe... Ils n'ont jamais cru en cette histoire de voyage dimensionnel annoncée par Dumbledore à mon arrivée à Hogwarts. Et comme Dumbledore a du déclarer ma vraie situation auprès de son Ministère et de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers (puisque je suis de nationalité française et pas britannique), ils ont eu accès sans problème à ces informations que la population britannique a décidé, volontairement ou non, d'ignorer tant qu'on ne leur mettait pas ces problématiques sous leur nez.

Dès le début, les journalistes français ont tenu compte du fait que je n'ai pas choisi de faire ce voyage temporel dans chacune de leurs analyses. Du coup, les questions sur mon rôle ne se limitent pas à « en quoi je peux modifier l'avenir », puisqu'ils _savent_ que je ne le connais pas en tant que tel, mais ils posent toutes les questions que je me suis posées : pourquoi moi, pourquoi à partir de 2008, pourquoi en 1995 ? Et ils essaient d'apporter leurs propres réponses, avec leurs experts. Ils ont même interviewé des experts internationaux !

Les Delacour m'ont prévenue : avec ma présence à la branche française de Gringotts, demain, cela va certainement alerter les médias, qui cherchent depuis novembre à me rencontrer. Nous avons réfléchi tous ensemble, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une conférence de presse, demain après-midi. Les invitations sont déjà lancées, je ne peux pas reculer. Donc demain, ce sera un léger retour à la vie de mages de renom. Mais bon, ça fait partie du jeu, hein ?

Je suis néanmoins contente des journées d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, et j'espère que ça reviendra vite comme ça. En tout état de cause, mardi, c'est tourisme à Lyon.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner de celui de la semaine denière... ;) (enfin, si vous lisez ce chapitre, vous savez que non... mais bon ;) )

Je n'ai pas non plus été en Camargue, je me suis servie de ce que j'ai appris via différents reportages et sur Internet. Donc, pour ceux qui connaissent bien, excusez-moi pour les clichés sur cette région, mais ça m'a permis de faire un joli contraste avec la suite.

Par contre, Lyon, je connais. J'y ai habité gamine (genre, _vraiment_ gamine, la dernière soeur n'était pas née), j'y ai fait toutes mes études, et j'y suis retournée plusieurs fois lors de différentes occasions professionnelles et personnelles... Donc attendez-vous à quelques petites anecdotes assez personnelles dans les prochains chapitres :) Ce sera l'occasion de donner un véritable passé à Manon :)

Et enfin, voici le début des réponses à vos questions concernant le système magique français. Pour ne pas publier ce chapitre trop tard, je ne vais pas y mettre le lien vers l'article de forum dédié au sujet tout de suite, surtout que je sens que je vais mettre un certain temps à le construire comme il faut. Je vous le donnerai en note d'auteur la semaine prochaine. Pour ceux qui sont abonnés au forum et vont donc recevoir une notif concernant la publication de la fiche, ne vous étonnez pas de la voir en... grand bazar... Mais dimanche prochain, elle aura son aspect "définitif" (jusqu'à la prochaine question de l'un de vous soulignant un oubli de tel ou tel aspect... :) )

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous remercier, parce que je ne le fais certainement pas assez, pour votre participation à cette histoire, quelle que soit sa forme : vos commentaires, réguliers ou non, vos favoris, vos abonnements... ou même simplement votre lecture ! :) Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à vous que je suis motivée à publier toutes les semaines et à continuer à écrire cette histoire jusqu'à son terme :)

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	119. 12 août 1996

**Lundi 12 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà, la presse française et moi avons fait personnellement connaissance ! Ce fut... bruyant, un peu chaotique, mais je pense qu'il n'en ressortira pratiquement que du bien, je suis contente.

Et ce matin, j'ai découvert le coffre de Morgane à Gringotts ! J'ai donc officiellement mon statut de Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, à présent, puisque c'est l'essentiel de l'héritage magique de Morgane. J'avais d'ailleurs ma broche de Grande Prêtresse bien en évidence à la conférence de presse. J'ai récupéré aussi quelques artefacts et livres qui nous seront utiles, à Hermione, Draco et moi (beaucoup de magie noire et de magie de l'esprit, que ce soit l'empathie, l'analyse, le mentalisme...), et quelques artefacts et livres purement religieux, qui cette fois serviront à Harry et moi, comme ceux que lui-même a récupéré dans le coffre de Merlin au début du mois.

Nous sommes à présent armés pour assumer tous nos héritages, c'est une excellente chose.

Et cet après-midi, donc, la conférence de presse. Rien à voir avec celle qu'on a faite début février, avec l'assemblée des élèves et d'adultes invités dans la Grande Salle de Hogwarts. Là, ça ressemblait à une conférence comme on peut en voir à la télé : nous cinq installés derrière une table chargée de micros, nos proches juste à côté sur l'estrade, et les journalistes devant nous, avec leur dictaphone, leur bloc note ou leur caméra. Parce que les journalistes magiques français ont pleinement adopté les médias non-magiques : ils ont commencé à utiliser la télé avec seulement quelques années de retard sur les non-magiciens, et il existe des chaînes de télé dédiées aux magiciens. Donc il y avait des caméras...

Heureusement, Fleur et sa mère nous avaient prévenus, et nous avaient également informés sur l'étiquette à adopter : les mages britanniques ont pu se présenter en robes formelles, surtout les trois garçons, issus de prestigieuses familles nobles, mais ça aurait été un faux-pas pour moi d'être habillée de la même manière. Alors ça a été jolie robe, élégante pour marquer mon statut, mais sans signe distinctif d'appartenance à la communauté britannique, une longue robe d'été vert émeraude, les cheveux attachés avec un ruban doré, et pas d'autres bijoux que ma bague de fiançailles et la broche de Grande Prêtresse.

La conférence s'est passée dans une bonne ambiance. Ils sont nettement moins agressifs que les journalistes britanniques, je trouve. Peut-être est-ce parce que les deux parties en présence sont moins braquées l'une envers l'autre...

Toujours est-il que l'ambiance détendue a été mise en place dès le début :

« _Bonjour à tous !_ j'ai lancé à la cantonade d'un ton joyeux, après m'être installée au milieu de notre groupe, devant le plus gros rassemblement de micros. _Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir parler en français, pour une fois !_ »

Il y a eu des rires et j'ai affiché un grand sourire :

« _Bon, j'ai été un peu pitchée sur ce que vous avez pu dire et entendre, en France, ces derniers mois, et j'ai été plutôt ravie de découvrir que vos faits sont assez exacts, voire souvent même plus que ceux relatés dans la presse britannique... Allez comprendre..._ »

Nouveaux rires.

« _En tout cas, pas la peine de faire comme nous avons déjà pu le faire, mes amis et moi, c'est-à-dire raconter une énième fois notre histoire pendant un temps interminable... Nous allons directement attaquer par les questions, ce sera plus vivant, et sans doute qu'avec votre point de vue plus éloigné, vos questions seront fondamentalement différentes. Alors, allez-y, je vous écoute !_

 _–Pouvez-vous nous présenter officiellement votre groupe ?_ a demandé un journaliste au premier rang.

– _Oh ! Ah oui, désolée. Alors, à la toute gauche, voici Lord Black-Malfoy, Draco de son prénom, mais il est assez formel sur l'étiquette. C'est aussi le seul avec moi à parler couramment français. Vous pourrez lui poser des questions directement, si vous en avez envie et s'il a envie de répondre. Ensuite, à côté de moi, Hermione Granger, fiancée Black. Elle aussi comprend très bien le français, même si elle est moins à l'aise que Draco et moi pour le parler. Ensuite, à la toute droite, Neville Longbottom, héritier de la famille du même nom. Si vous avez des questions, nous les traduirons. Et enfin, à ma droite, Lord Potter, Harry. Malgré le fait qu'il soit fiancé à une Française, il n'en parle pas un mot, mais il comprend quand je lui dis «_ je t'aime _», c'est déjà ça._ »

Il y a eu des rires, et Harry m'a gentiment tapée sur l'épaule. J'ai continué :

« _Nous sommes mages, comme vous le savez, et nous avons bien travaillé notre magie, puisque nous pouvons à présent communiquer tous les cinq mentalement, quelque chose qui ressemble à un échange de Légilimancie permanent, mais qui permet de véhiculer des pensées, des émotions, des ressentis... Bref, c'est très complet, et c'est pour ça que mon cher et tendre comprend quand je me moque de lui en français... Dommage._ »

J'ai émis un soupir dramatique et Harry a eu un rire en secouant la tête.

« _Combien de temps comptez-vous passer en France ?_

 _–Pour des raisons de sécurité, ce ne serait pas prudent de répondre,_ j'ai répondu en secouant la tête, désolée. _Néanmoins, nous sommes ici depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et notre séjour n'est pas terminé. Mes amis comptent bien se souvenir que je suis Française, et donc qu'il est important pour nous de découvrir la culture magique française._

 _–La connaissiez-vous avant votre voyage temporel ?_

 _–Pas du tout. Le peu que j'avais lu à ce sujet laissait entendre qu'elle n'était pas très éloignée de la culture britannique. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus tort. Mais ce sont ce genre de surprises qui me rappellent que ce n'est pas parce que je viens du futur que je connais tout du monde magique, britannique ou français. C'est plutôt bon pour mon_ ego, » j'ai terminé avec un grand sourire.

Il y a eu de nouveaux légers rires, et une autre question a fusé :

« _En Angleterre, pour l'instant, ils sont en train d'élire un nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Avez-vous des pistes ?_

 _–J'ai plusieurs noms, oui. Ils font tous partie de la liste actuellement proposée par les médias britanniques, et leur victoire dépendra entièrement des jeux de pouvoir qui se déroulent en ce moment au Ministère. Personnellement, et ce n'est un avis qui n'engage que moi, j'espère que la Grande Bretagne aura enfin un Ministre qui n'aura pas peur d'agir, et je pense qu'Amelia Bones est une très bonne candidate pour cela. Ce n'est certainement pas la seule, mais c'est la seule dont j'ai pu personnellement apprécier l'efficacité, sans se préoccuper de son image ou de sa réputation auprès de l'opinion publique. En des temps difficiles, la Grande Bretagne n'a pas besoin d'un politique à sa tête, mais d'un vrai chef._

 _–Nous soutenons tous les cinq cette opinion,_ est intervenu Draco. _Madam Bones nous a toujours écoutés. Elle ne nous a pas souvent crus sur parole, elle nous a souvent demandé des preuves, mais elle nous a au moins écoutés, et nous a laissés présenter ces preuves. Elle a toujours montré un sens de la justice intraitable. Quand les avocats de Harry sont arrivés avec le dossier sur Dumbledore, elle ne s'est pas laissée aveugler ni par l'aura de Dumbledore, ni par la réputation de Harry. Elle a fait vérifier par ses Aurors chacune des preuves, et chacun des chefs d'accusation, avant de présenter le dossier au Wizengamot. Elle tient compte des faits, et non des rumeurs. Elle agit, sans se laisser freiner par d'éventuelles conséquences politiques. Et c'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment en Grande Bretagne._

 _–Voldemort est menaçant,_ j'ai continué, _parce que personne n'agit en face de lui, et il passe d'un simple criminel qui fait joujou avec de la magie noire à un chef d'une armée de terroristes. Fudge aurait eu le courage d'agir dès que Harry a mentionné le retour de Voldemort, le problème aurait déjà été réglé, et on n'en serait pas aujourd'hui dans cette phase de quasi-guerre._

 _–Pensez-vous qu'il y aura justement une guerre ?_

 _–Malheureusement, quand il y a deux camps qui s'affrontent de manière violente, je ne vois pas comment on peut appeler ça autrement._

 _–Le camp du gouvernement n'a pas fait montre de violence._

 _–Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire pour l'instant que le gouvernement ait choisi un camp. Ce sera le cas avec la nomination du prochain Ministre, et c'est en ça que cette nomination présente un enjeu aussi important. Mais nous cinq avons déjà affronté directement des Deatheaters... C'est comme ça que vous les appelez en France, ou vous traduisez le nom ?_

 _–Non, Deatheaters, c'est bien ça._

 _–OK, merci. Donc nous en avons déjà affrontés, et l'Ordre du Phoenix se... disons qu'il n'hésite plus à agir lui non plus quand c'est nécessaire. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il est présent et de manière plus intensive que nous pouvons nous permettre tous les cinq de venir passer quelques temps en France. Bref, il y a deux camps qui se mettent en place, Voldemort et ses Deatheaters d'un côté, et ceux qui s'opposent à cette montée au pouvoir et à ses idées ridicules. Deux camps, qui s'affrontent, qui font des morts, et dont l'action a une influence sur la société où se déroulent ces affrontements, c'est bel et bien une guerre, une guerre civile en l'occurrence._

 _–Quelle influence cela a sur la société britannique ?_

 _–Assez importante. Les lieux commerciaux sont désertés, les familles ont peur de se séparer... Harry et le Professeur McGonagall, qui vient d'être nommée nouvelle directrice de Hogwarts, ont du prendre des mesures sévères pour assurer la sécurité de l'école et de ses élèves, et rassurer les parents qui vont devoir y envoyer leurs enfants. Il faut aussi monter la sécurité des autres écoles de Grande Bretagne, rappeler à tous les citoyens les consignes élémentaires de sécurité, voire les sorts de protection de base... Il faut renforcer les forces de l'ordre... D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les Hit-Wizards, les... combattants d'élite des Aurors, ont été désaffectés de toute enquête en cours, pour être uniquement attribués sur des postes de défense et de protection dans des lieux stratégiques, à commencer par le Ministère, ou St Mungo... C'est... assez effrayant, en fait, de voir tout une communauté se préparer au pire..._

 _–Vous n'avez jamais connu ça ?_

 _–Non... Je... Sans trahir l'avenir, il y aura des événements... troublants, qui vont remettre en cause le sentiment de sécurité du monde occidental, dans quelques années. Rien à voir avec la magie. Ça s'est passé aux États-Unis, et pendant des mois, même la France a été sous tension, avec des plans de sécurité renforcée dans les lieux publics, les gares, les aéroports... J'étais jeune, j'habitais dans une petite ville, et j'ai eu la chance d'échapper à cette tension au quotidien, mais les informations à la télé en ont parlé pendant des mois, des années... Ça a provoqué des guerres, vraiment. Des... représailles, comme ils disent. Donc j'ai vu de loin ce genre de basculement de la société dans un état de protection, de peur... Mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment vécu, et c'est assez déstabilisant d'y être plongée en plein cœur._

 _–Pensez-vous que ça joue sur l'image que vous avez en Grande Bretagne ?_

 _–Certainement. Je sais que lorsque je suis sur la défensive, je peux être sèche et méprisante. Chacun son moyen de défense. Il y a aussi mon tempérament. J'ai toujours eu tendance à mépriser toute personne acceptant sans discuter ce qu'un média peut lui dire. Et je dois avouer, la mentalité des sorciers britanniques m'a assez choquée. Ils ont tellement l'habitude de leur société recluse et de prendre comme vrai ce que peut leur annoncer un journal quasiment ministériel que toute opinion autre est automatiquement refusée. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu. J'ai vu des mouvements de foule, ici, où tout le monde semble oublier de réfléchir et accepter à la lettre ce qui leur est dit. Mais à ce point, de manière aussi totale, c'est juste... hallucinant. Je suis contente d'avoir mis un coup de pied dans cette inertie._ »

Mes amis ont ri. Ils savent que c'est une de mes vraies fiertés depuis mon arrivée. Nous sommes tous libres de l'influence de Dumbledore, certes, c'est une belle chose, mais faire bouger toute une société, c'est encore autre chose, et j'en suis fière. Moi, petite Manon, vingt-deux ans dans les bras, j'ai forcé toute une société à revoir certains de ses acquis. Hé hé...

Une journaliste a demandé :

« _Vous vous êtes présentée comme fiancée à Lord Potter. Avez-vous choisi une date pour le mariage ?_ »

J'ai éclaté de rire et secoué la tête :

« _Non. Nous attendons la fin de toute cette histoire. Pas uniquement Voldemort, mais aussi ce voyage temporel._

 _–Quelles sont vos suppositions sur ce qui se passe en 2008, suite au voyage temporel ?_

 _–Nous avons plusieurs pistes de réflexion. La principale est que cet accident que j'ai eu n'a pas été mortel, comme je l'ai cru au début, et que je vais revenir un jour à la bonne époque. Combien de temps après mon accident, là est toute la question. Est-ce que ce sera immédiat, en août 2008, ou est-ce qu'il y aura un temps de... coma, correspondant au temps que je vais passer ici ? On aura la surprise. Vous le saurez sans doute avant moi..._ »

J'ai affiché un sourire, repris par l'assemblée.

« _Quelle était votre vie avant ce voyage ?_

 _–Tout à fait banale et normale,_ j'ai répondu avec un rire. _Je faisais des études de langues étrangères. J'avais un boulot pour payer ma vie quotidienne et mettre un peu de côté avant de partir à l'étranger, je devais partir en Allemagne. J'avais ma petite vie tranquille, mes amis, mes collègues... Ici à Lyon d'ailleurs. Jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de me dire qu'il y avait des sorciers qui vivaient à côté de moi. Et encore moins_ ces _sorciers_ , j'ai ajouté avec un rire. _Je suis une grande lectrice, j'ai pratiquement toujours un livre sur moi, même en cours, même au travail. Ça a changé depuis le début de ce voyage temporel, mais avant, c'était quasiment impossible de ne pas trouver au moins un roman sur moi. Et ces romans sont principalement de la_ fantasy. _Je sais que ce n'est pas très bien vu, surtout à cette époque, mais d'ici quelques années, ce sera un genre presque à la mode, et avec beaucoup de choix à proposer. Beaucoup plus que Tolkien, Hobb, Jordan, Goodkind... Même si ce sont toujours de grands noms. Vous verriez ma bibliothèque dans mon studio d'étudiante, vous ne verriez pratiquement que de ça, avec quelques grands classiques de la littérature au milieu, et des livres sur les mythologies, les créatures magiques, les contes, les légendes... Depuis ma petite enfance, j'ai baigné dans de la magie, en fait._ »

J'ai hésité avant de continuer. Ce que j'allais dire, je ne l'avais jamais dit en public. Mais ça fait partie de moi, et ça explique ce qui fait de moi une Grande Prêtresse aujourd'hui. Alors j'ai continué :

« _Avant même ce voyage temporel, j'avais dépassé le stade où la magie n'appartient qu'à l'imaginaire. Elle est présente dans trop de cultures, sous des formes différentes, mais ayant des points communs. Je croyais déjà en son existence, avant même d'en avoir eu la preuve. Je ne lui vouais pas un culte, comme d'autres prient un dieu, mais je voulais faire en sorte qu'un jour, cette croyance se transforme en certitude : je voulais voir la magie à l'œuvre. Je me suis fait peur, quand j'ai réalisé ça : est-ce que je ne devenais pas aussi idiote que les fanatiques religieux qui se tournent exclusivement vers leur dieu ? Après tout, dans ma bibliothèque, que ce soit des romans, des études, des encyclopédies... très peu de choses ne concernaient pas la magie. Puis j'ai réalisé que non. Au lieu de me renfermer sur moi-même, ça me donnait au contraire une motivation pour aller vers les autres : j'avais envie de découvrir comment d'autres cultures voyaient la magie, quelles sont leurs légendes, leur mythologie, les créatures dont ils croient en l'existence. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ouverte d'esprit et curieuse du monde dans son ensemble que depuis que j'assume ma volonté de_ voir _la magie._ »

J'ai laissé passer un silence, et j'ai eu un petit rire gêné :

« _Je crois que c'est la première fois que je parle aussi librement de ça... Vous en savez plus sur moi que la plupart de mes amis de l'époque, du coup..._ »

Même à toi, je crois que je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé, en fait. Tu as toujours su mon intérêt pour la _fantasy_ et la mythologie, mais jamais je ne t'ai dit à quel point ça s'était transformé en une sorte de quête personnelle... Disons que la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, j'étais encore en plein déni : mais non, c'est juste de la curiosité, j'aime voir les liens entre les différentes civilisations... Et puis après, une fois que je l'avais accepté, il y avait ta troupe de reconstitution médiévale, mes préparatifs de voyage, tes cours, mon boulot... pour occuper les conversations et éviter que même toi, tu me prennes pour une folle.

Je sais aujourd'hui que tu ne l'aurais certainement pas fait. Après tout, je ne t'ai jamais prise pour folle à vouloir passer des week-ends entiers en robe médiévale à tirer à l'arc et à manger autour d'un feu de camp... Même quand tu m'as dit que tu étais certainement née à la mauvaise époque, je ne t'ai pas prise pour folle. Alors pourquoi l'inverse ? Tu aurais certainement respecté cette quête personnelle, et je suis sûre que tu m'aurais aidée, dans une certaine mesure... Mais bon, à l'époque, l'acceptation était toute neuve, et je n'étais pas encore prête à l'assumer ouvertement. J'ai fait du chemin, depuis.

Et entre temps, j'ai découvert que la magie existe bel et bien, et que mes convictions presque religieuses sont finalement tout à fait à leur place, puisque je suis censée être Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon. Ça aide aussi à s'assumer, mine de...

« _Quels sont vos projets pour les mois à venir ?_

 _–Aider la Grande Bretagne a se débarrasser de Voldemort, tout d'abord. Ensuite, ne pas oublier que nous sommes des adolescents et profiter un peu... Nous avons seize ans, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. Nous sommes aussi en train de réfléchir aux NEWTs que nous allons passer, et comment nous allons les passer, puisqu'il est évident que nous laisser sur le programme habituel destiné aux sorciers sera profondément injuste, pour nous comme pour nos camarades de classe..._

 _–En tant que mage, et avec le prestige associé à vos noms, est-il nécessaire de passer ces examens ?_

 _–Pour ce que je veux faire plus tard ? Non_ , j'ai répondu honnêtement. _Mais les carrières envisagées par Neville ou Hermione, par exemple, ne sont ouvertes qu'à ceux possédant certaines NEWTs. Et nous ne voulons pas abuser de notre pouvoir politique pour obtenir ce que nous voulons. En plus, il faut bien que nous soyons quelque part, non ? Ce sera forcément Hogwarts ou Lions' Rock, deux domaines appartenant aux Potter. Harry souhaite être à Hogwarts, pour être certain que la sécurité du château soit en permanence sous contrôle. Alors puisqu'il y est, que Hermione et Neville doivent passer des NEWTs, autant qu'on y soit tous les cinq et qu'on rende notre temps utile._ »

En fait, il a déjà été décidé entre nous cinq que nous ne passerions pas nos NEWTs si nous ne parvenions pas à trouver avec l'équipe enseignante un arrangement pour que nous puissions continuer à étudier à notre niveau tout en restant dans le cadre des matières enseignées. Mais parmi nous cinq, seul Harry a légitimement le droit de rester à Hogwarts sans être un élève. Alors pour simplifier les choses, et tant que nous ne savons pas ce que ça va donner, nous serons tous les cinq élèves.

« _Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?_ »

J'ai souri :

« _Exactement ce que je voulais faire avant même de savoir que je suis mage : collecter et rassembler des connaissances sur la magie en provenance du monde entier, que ce soit par les documents historiques, les contes et légendes, les mythologies, l'art... et en extraire des savoirs oubliés par nos sociétés devenues trop rigides et tournées vers l'avenir, jusqu'à en perdre le lien avec leur passé._ »

J'ai senti le doute parmi les journalistes, et mon sourire s'est agrandi :

« _De part ma naissance, je suis prêtresse d'Avalon. Depuis cet été, je suis même Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, c'est-à-dire que ce but est exactement mon rôle au sein du courant magique celtique. J'ai bien l'intention de savoir si les autres courants magiques ont aussi un garant des connaissances passées, les retrouver, et savoir si nous ne pouvons pas collaborer pour être plus efficaces dans nos missions, et peut-être même rassembler différentes cultures magiques et éviter un nouveau désastre tel que le connaît la Grande Bretagne actuellement. Ce... rêve, qui semble bien beau bien joli, est en réalité essentiel tant au plan historique que politique et culturel. Je_ veux _être à la hauteur du titre dont j'ai hérité._ »

Comme tu l'auras deviné, j'ai trouvé le temps de parler avec Harry de ce qui n'était il y a quelques jours encore qu'un vague projet. Il me soutient entièrement, et c'est ce qui me rend aussi forte aujourd'hui pour affirmer que ce sera mon avenir. C'est vraiment ce que je veux faire, et si en plus mon futur mari et Grand Druide à mes côtés me soutient, c'est juste parfait.

Il m'a même dit que si pour cela, j'avais l'intention de faire un tour du monde, il m'accompagnerait avec plaisir. J'aime mon fiancé !

« _Vous êtes la nouvelle Dame du Lac ?_

 _–Non,_ j'ai répondu fermement. _Il n'y a pas eu de Dame du Lac depuis Morgane, et il n'y en aura pas d'autres._ »

Parce que Morgane est toujours de fait la Dame du Lac, la Prêtresse gouvernant Avalon. C'est _en dehors_ d'Avalon que j'ai ce rôle de Grande Prêtresse. Lorsque je suis à Avalon, j'en réfère à Morgane, tout comme Viviane et les autres magiciennes qui y vivent ou qui pourraient y poser pied.

« _Je suis héritière par le sang et par la magie de Morgane la Fée, et cela fait de moi automatiquement une Prêtresse d'Avalon. Cet été, j'ai reçu la formation pour devenir Grande Prêtresse._

 _–Quelle est cette formation ?_

 _–Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Elle est réservée aux personnes qu'Avalon estime digne d'hériter de sa magie. Ce n'est même pas moi qui décide. Mon rôle se limite à incarner Avalon, ses principes, ses croyances et sa magie, en dehors d'Avalon. Cela fait de moi la principale autorité en matière de magie celtique. Et croyez-moi, cette formation est suffisamment intensive pour que je sache exactement de quoi je parle._

 _–Il y a des familles, en Bretagne et en Grande Bretagne, qui ont pour rôle de transmettre les connaissances du courant celtique. Comment pouvez-vous tout d'un coup les supplanter alors que vous connaissez l'existence de la magie depuis moins d'un an ?_

 _–C'est très simple, et vous devrez vous contenter de cette réponse, parce que c'est la seule que je peux vous donner : le temps est une notion abstraite pour Avalon. Je connais très bien certaines de ces familles : je connais les membres de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, et je suis moi-même membre de l'Ordre d'Avalon, dont je suis en quelque sorte la... chef. Je n'usurpe pas ni leur place, ni leur rôle. Elles sont justement là pour s'assurer qu'une Grande Prêtresse, lorsqu'il en vient une, puisse accéder à ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs. C'est ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi. Et elles savent parfaitement que j'ai pris cette place de manière légitime et informée._

–Nous sommes tous les cinq membres de l'Ordre d'Avalon, a continué Harry, en anglais. Par le sang comme par la magie. Et Neville et moi sommes membres de l'Ordre de la Table Ronde, les deux seuls chevaliers-mages de cet Ordre pour notre génération. Nous sommes tous garants de la légitimité de la représentation de la magie celtique. Et nous savons tous par quelle formation est passée Manon, pour qu'elle puisse prétendre à ce titre de Grande Prêtresse. C'est ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle a toujours été d'une certaine manière, et est très officiellement depuis une quinzaine de jours. Tout comme Neville et moi ne pouvons pas vous dire quels sont les critères pour qu'un fils de nos familles soit accepté comme Chevalier-Mage de la Table Ronde, Manon ne peut pas vous dire par quoi elle est passée pour devenir Grande Prêtresse.

– _Y a-t-il de la magie noire à l'œuvre ?_

 _–Au sens celtique, et légal, de magie de la vie,_ a répondu Draco sans aucune hésitation. _Elle n'a tué personne, n'a torturé personne. Avalon lui aurait refusé ce titre si ça avait été le cas._ »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grimacer. Même dans ce journal, je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ma formation de prêtresse, mais je peux te dire que c'est assez... violent, magiquement et psychiquement. On te met à l'épreuve, vraiment, pour savoir si tu es capable de faire les bons choix selon la philosophie de la magie celtique. Et en effet, un seul faux pas, un seul mauvais choix, et je n'aurais pas pu devenir Grande Prêtresse, voire même mon héritage magique aurait été remis en question. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai du faire un tel travail sur moi-même et mes plus grandes peurs. Si je n'avais pas réussi à surmonter le souvenir du viol, si je n'avais pas appris à enfin me laisser aller et lâcher le contrôle, je n'aurais jamais pu devenir Prêtresse d'Avalon. J'aurais été trop... centrée sur moi-même, et pas assez à l'écoute de la magie et des autres.

Même Draco, Neville et Hermione ne savent pas ce que j'ai traversé pour devenir Grande Prêtresse. La seule personne qui le sait vraiment, c'est moi... C'est un voyage très personnel. Morgane en a dicté les étapes, mais c'est moi qui ai voyagé seule. Harry en a une vague idée parce que ça ne s'est pas passé de manière toute rose où je suis sortie victorieuse et souriante de chaque nouvelle étape. Il y a eu des cauchemars, des crises d'angoisse, et même des périodes où je suis restée complètement renfermée sur moi-même pendant des jours entiers, en refusant de parler, de manger, de boire, de bouger... Harry a vu ça, et comprend ce par quoi je suis passée : le chemin pour devenir Grand Druide n'est pas beaucoup plus simple.

D'ailleurs, à la réponse de Draco, il m'a pris la main pour marquer son soutien.

Un des journalistes a vu ma grimace :

« _Vous n'avez pas_ _l'air d'accord..._

 _–Oh si, je le suis !_ j'ai répondu. _Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de magie criminelle que ça a été facile. La magie celtique... Ce n'est déjà pas une magie qu'on peut pratiquer avec une baguette. Pas de sorts pour canaliser la magie. Elle demande un contact bien plus intense avec sa propre magie que la magie latine. Elle demande beaucoup de celui qui la pratique en général. Ce n'est pas une magie généreuse : elle permet beaucoup de choses que la magie latine ne permet pas, notamment en magie de la vie ou en Médicomagie, mais elle va exiger un prix. Le magicien doit savoir dans quoi il se lance avant de pratiquer la magie celtique. Et pour ceux qui prétendent à un rôle politique ou religieux dans ce courant magique, comme les Prêtresses ou les Druides, c'est encore plus vrai. L'initiation n'est pas facile, ça n'a rien d'une scolarité sanctionnée par des diplômes. C'est un chemin très personnel, et assez violent psychologiquement. Mais c'est gratifiant. J'ai appris à surmonter des peurs que je ne savais même pas exister, et d'autres que je pensais tellement ancrées dans ma personnalité que je ne pourrais jamais les dépasser. Si on parvient à suivre l'enseignement de la magie celtique dans son ensemble, on ne peut qu'en ressortir plus grand et plus fort. Mais ce n'est pas facile, loin de là._ »

Peut-être parce que ça a été aussi difficile, je ne laisserai personne me dire que je ne mérite pas ce titre, ni que la magie celtique est simplement une autre version de la magie que la magie latine. La magie latine fait figure de jeu d'enfant à côté de la magie celtique. C'est comme comparer un jeu de construction avec des baguettes en bois pour des enfants et les métiers d'architecte ou de charpentier. La magie latine, c'est aux deux tiers de l'apprentissage par cœur, bête et méchant, de sortilèges. Il y a toujours un tiers de théorie, pour savoir le fonctionnement de ces sortilèges et en maîtriser les variantes, qui peuvent être extrêmement subtiles, mais c'est une magie incroyablement _facile_. D'ailleurs, on met directement une baguette dans les mains d'enfants de onze ans qui n'ont jamais eu d'apprentissage théorique de la magie au préalable.

La vraie magie celtique, celle qu'on a appris à Avalon, et qui est bien plus que la magie sans baguette que nous pratiquons souvent, tous les cinq (cette magie là est une forme avancée de magie latine), est une magie si complexe qu'il nous a fallu _dix ans_ d'apprentissage théorique avant de songer à la pratique des rituels les plus simples. Dix ans sur ce qu'est la magie celtique, et la magie en général. Depuis Avalon, j'ai une vision complètement différente de la magie, au sens global du terme, et je suppose qu'aucun sorcier latin n'a cette façon à la fois générale et très affinée de concevoir la magie, à part peut-être les théoriciens du Département des Mystères ou leurs équivalents dans différents pays. Mais bon, ils doivent se compter sur les doigts des deux mains.

Je ne cherche pas à dénigrer la magie latine, attention ! Si elle est aussi répandue dans le monde, c'est bien parce que malgré sa simplicité, elle permet des choses complexes, et les sorciers latins n'ont pour la très grande majorité aucun intérêt à se tourner vers une autre forme de magie. Mais après trente ans passés à étudier la magie celtique et la magie en général, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la magie latine est la solution de facilité, qu'elle est _pratique_ , certes, qu'elle est _utile_ , et se plie facilement aux besoins du sorcier. Seulement, la magie, c'est bien plus qu'un bon outil à la disposition du sorcier.

C'est une force incroyable, dont les sorciers ne voient qu'un tout petit bout à travers leur baguette magique. Ils jouent avec la flamme d'une allumette et croient comprendre et maîtriser le feu incontrôlable d'un volcan. La magie celtique nous force à être humble par rapport à la puissance de la magie. Ce n'est pas le seul courant magique à avoir cette vision. La plupart des vieux courants partagent cette philosophie : la magie est une force, au même titre que les autres éléments, et nous ne pouvons qu'en apprivoiser une infime partie, et savoir simplement que le reste existe, et que la nature restera toujours plus forte que l'homme. La magie fait partie de la nature, et les sorciers latins, avec leur courant jeune et facile, l'ont oublié.

« _Pensez-vous faire découvrir la magie celtique au grand public ?_

 _–Dans une certaine mesure, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, une fois que tout sera plus calme. Il y a peu de sorciers qui pourront véritablement commencer à l'apprendre, et je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit en dehors de nous cinq pourra la maîtriser en pratique, et pas seulement en théorie. Mais certaines pratiques sont universelles, et seront utiles pour n'importe quel magicien, quel que soit le courant auquel il appartient. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de savoir si certaines de ces pratiques existent dans d'autres courants._

 _–Elles consistent en quoi ?_

 _–Certaines pratiques méditatives pour mieux connaître son cœur de magie. Des habitudes de vie, du sport, de l'alimentation, afin de renforcer son corps, son esprit et sa magie... Des connaissances en faune et en flore, qui ont de l'influence sur les potions et la médicomagie. Même si je pense que pour ces aspects, Neville et Draco seront encore mieux placés que moi pour transmettre ces connaissances... Personnellement, je vais essayer de faire connaître à nouveau la philosophie celtique, la vraie, pas celle qui se crée pour l'instant dans les mouvements néo-celtiques chez les non-magiciens comme chez les magiciens. Ils ne sont pas très éloignés de la vérité, mais ça ne rend leurs erreurs que plus dangereuses. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, il n'y a pas eu de vrai magicien celtique depuis les temps arthuriens, et les documents qui pourraient donner une idée de cette philosophie ont tendance à être rares et difficilement traduisibles. Donc voilà, mon rôle sera de rétablir la lumière sur la philosophie celtique, et mes amis auront pour rôle de transmettre une partie de leurs connaissances, chacun dans sa spécialité._

 _–Draco Malfoy est vraiment un spécialiste de la magie noire ?_

 _–De la magie de la vie_ , a corrigé Draco calmement. _Ça n'a rien de noir._

 _–Pouvez-vous créer la vie ?_

 _–De la même manière que vous et que n'importe quel sorcier dans le monde._ »

J'ai eu un sourire à cette réponse sibylline de Draco. Et pourtant tout à fait exacte. Il n'y a qu'une « magie » permettant à n'importe quel humain de créer la vie, et c'est la seule à notre disposition. Mon sourire s'est transformé en rire en percevant la perplexité des journalistes :

« _La procréation. C'est le seul moyen de créer la vie à la disposition des humains, et de la plupart des êtres vivants sur cette planète. Seules les créatures ne pouvant procréer connaissent d'autres moyens de créer la vie. Vous comprenez pourquoi nous n'aimons pas quand la magie de la vie est assimilée à de la magie criminelle ? Ce serait le cas, vos parents seraient coupables de vous avoir enfanté, voire vous-mêmes seriez coupables d'avoir des enfants, si vous êtes parents. La procréation est le seul et unique moyen à disposition des humains, magiciens ou non, pour créer la vie._

 _–La procréation, c'est de la biologie, pas de la magie..._

 _–Et les deux sont incompatibles ?_ j'ai demandé avec un sourire. L _es scientifiques ont très bien expliqué comment un bébé est conçu, mais qu'est-ce qui explique qu'un enfant de parents non-magiciens est magicien ? Qu'un enfant de parents magiciens est non-magicien ? La force de la magie en chaque personne ? Les tendances magiques dans certaines familles ? Si cela fait partie de l'hérédité, cela fait également partie du processus de procréation. La procréation possède un aspect magique. Et c'est la seule magie à la disposition des humains pour créer la vie. C'est déjà une magie puissante, vu la vitesse à laquelle croît la population mondiale..._ »

Je crois que ça les a fait réfléchir. Il y a eu un moment de silence, puis une journaliste a demandé :

« _Est-ce que vous assisterez à des soirées ou des galas pendant votre présence en France ?_ »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai éclaté de rire :

« _Voilà qui s'appelle passer du coq à l'âne ! Je crois que c'est le plus gros changement de sujet que je n'ai jamais eu dans une conversation !_ »

Tout le monde a ri à son tour, et la journaliste a rougi, un peu gênée. Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre un de ces moments de JT ou le journaliste passe sans aucune transition de la page science à la page faits mondains... Je me suis reprise rapidement et j'ai répondu :

« _Nous n'avons rien de prévu pour l'instant, mais rien n'est exclu._

 _–Le Premier Ministre a annoncé au_ Monde Magique _qu'il aimerait bien vous rencontrer prochainement..._

 _–Le Premier Ministre... Attendez, 1996... C'est Juppé, c'est ça ? Juppé a parlé au_ Monde Magique _? En sachant qu'il parlait au_ Monde Magique _?_ »

Il y a eu des rires dans l'assemblée, et un des journalistes au premier rang a répondu :

« _Monsieur Juppé est un éminent sorcier de notre communauté._

 _–Ah._ »

Même mes amis ont ri à ma réponse, qui trahissait parfaitement ma surprise et mon doute. Je n'ai rien contre Juppé. J'étais trop petite à l'époque pour avoir un avis sur sa manière de diriger un gouvernement ou sur ses opinions politiques. Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer cet homme très sérieux, voire carrément guindé, sorcier... Remarque, McGonagall aussi est pincée dans son genre, et c'est une excellente sorcière...

Haha, j'imagine une rencontre entre Juppé et Fudge... Ah ça doit être trop drôle ! Fudge animal politique tout sourire et réputation et paroles creuses et inefficacité, et Juppé qui a quand même l'image d'être un gros travailleur... Faudrait que je demande d'ailleurs aux Delacour des articles sur lui, si c'est un sorcier...

« _Et le Président ?_

 _–Non, Monsieur Chirac est un non-magicien, mais il a connaissance de l'existence de notre communauté. Puisque notre Premier Ministre est sorcier, il a cependant la délégation complète en matière de décision._ »

OK. Raison de plus pour en savoir plus sur le bonhomme. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à lui : quand j'ai été assez grande pour m'intéresser à la politique, il était plus empêtré dans des scandales judiciaires que dans une carrière parfaite à la tête du pouvoir en France. Aucun intérêt. Mais là...

« _Je serais honorée de rencontrer le Premier Ministre_ , j'ai fini par répondre. _Et je pense que mes amis se joindront à moi avec plaisir._ »

Ils ont hoché la tête. Bon, sur ma liste de choses à faire tant que je suis en France, ajouter : r _encontrer le Premier Ministre_. Et là, question stupide : il y a un protocole ? Je veux dire : il y a tout un pataquès à suivre pour rencontrer la Reine, que j'ai du d'ailleurs apprendre par cœur... Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour un Président ou un Premier Ministre ? On verra bien... Je crois qu'on va devoir passer par M. Delacour pour arranger une rencontre, on peut en profiter pour poser la question.

« _Quelle opinion avez-vous de lui ?_ »

J'ai ri à nouveau et secoué la tête :

« _J'ai très peu suivi l'actualité française pendant que j'étais à Hogwarts, d'autant moins que pendant toute une partie de l'année, mes camarades m'ont supprimé le_ Prophet _parce que leurs informations m'énervaient_. »

Nouveaux rires parmi les journalistes, et j'ai continué sans faire de pause :

« _Et la première fois que j'ai vécu 1996, j'avais neuf ans. À l'époque, j'étais une gamine tout à fait normale, plus préoccupée de se disputer avec ses sœurs, de gagner le plus de billes possibles à la récré et d'inventer des chorégraphies sur des chansons à la mode pour faire... un spectacle musical... que par la politique. Je me souviens de Juppé parce que j'ai eu des cours d'éducation civique au collège._ »

Et qu'il a bien fallu alors apprendre le principe de l'alternance et de la cohabitation. Donc qu'il y a eu Juppé avant Jospin, qui est véritablement le premier Premier Ministre dont je me souviens un peu plus que du nom. Mais bon, la dissolution de l'Assemblée Nationale, c'est 97, je crois, donc je ne vais pas trahir ça.

« _Quels sont vos loisirs aujourd'hui ?_

 _–Après les sciences et la société, on passe aux potins mondains ?_ j'ai ri. _Principalement écrire. Je lis énormément aussi. Ce sont les deux loisirs en commun entre avant et après ce voyage temporel. Avant... j'étais une jeune femme qui pouvait passer des jours sans sortir de chez elle, juste à alterner entre ordinateur et livres._

 _–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc de si passionnant sur un ordinateur ?_

 _–Oh, attendez de voir ce qu'on pourra faire sur Internet dans quelques années... Vous serez aussi accros que moi, j'en suis certaine. Aujourd'hui, je ne supporterais plus ce rythme de vie. J'ai besoin de bouger, de faire du sport tous les jours, sinon je suis toute nerveuse et mal dans ma peau. Donc il y a beaucoup plus d'activités, différents sports, de la pratique magique pour appuyer les théories que je viens de découvrir... C'est sans doute plus sain comme ça..._

 _–Aimez-vous sortir, en soirée, en réception ?_

 _–En petit comité d'amis de confiance, oui. Je suis..._ »

Je me suis interrompue à temps. J'ai failli parler de mes tendances agoraphobes, la panique qui me prend quand je suis pressée par une foule. Pas une bonne idée d'afficher ses peurs... Alors on change de direction :

« _Je suis une personne qui a toujours été et restera sans doute toujours plus portée sur l'intellect que sur l'action. Je préfère une soirée à discuter autour d'un verre, dans un bar ou en privé, qu'une folle nuit dans une boite. Même la première fois que j'ai eu seize ans, c'était le cas. Je ne me contente pas non plus des discussions superficielles comme_ « Bonjour, comment ça va, tu étudies quoi, tu viens d'où, tu as quoi comme projet, ah oui, c'est super intéressant... » _et hop, on passe à la personne suivante et on oublie tout de cette conversation. Dans les soirées étudiantes, j'étais celle qui observait dans son coin d'un œil amusé ce schéma se répéter encore et encore, pas celle qui allait d'une personne à l'autre avec un grand sourire vissé sur le visage pour toute la nuit._

 _–Vous êtes la_ geek.

– _Complètement !_ j'ai répondu avec un rire. _Pour moi, ces soirées, c'est du théâtre. Je m'amuse à regarder la représentation, je participe s'il le faut, avec plaisir même parce que j'adore le théâtre et jouer un rôle, mais je garde toujours à l'esprit que ce n'est que ça : un rôle, des rencontres superficielles avec des personnes que je ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais vraiment, mais qu'il est bon d'avoir rencontré une fois, pour pouvoir le revendiquer auprès d'autres personnes qu'on connaît aussi peu mais qui comptent plus sur le réseau de relations que sur la qualité de ces relations._ »

J'ai découvert avec Draco que je ne suis pas la seule à penser comme ça, que beaucoup de ces personnes que je croyais trop superficielles pour décider d'approfondir une relation pensent en fait comme ça, mais jouent le jeu du personnage public. C'est ce que je te racontais à Noël, avec le double standard de Draco : les amis qu'il doit avoir parce qu'il est un Black-Malfoy, et les vrais amis, avec lesquels l'amitié sera discrète aux yeux du public, mais beaucoup plus intense. Et c'est comme ça que s'en sortent la plupart des gamins des grandes familles, apparemment.

C'est aussi le jeu qu'a adopté Harry, en découvrant que c'est comme ça que nous considérons notre image publique, Draco et moi. Il trouve ça certes plus hypocrite, mais aussi plus sain : il ne s'imagine plus que ces personnes qu'il rencontre au hasard d'une soirée ont un quelconque intérêt pour lui autre qu'ajouter son nom à leur carnet d'adresses, et sait différencier ses vrais amis de ces relations presque obligées pour un noble de sa trempe.

Neville et Hermione ont encore du mal, trop droits pour leur propre bien, et auront tendance à afficher un certain retrait social plutôt que de jouer le jeu de ces rencontres expresses.

« _Aimez-vous faire du shopping ?_ »

J'ai eu un nouveau rire :

« _C'est un de mes plus gros défauts aux yeux de Harry. J'adore ça ! Que ce soit pour des vêtements, pour de la déco... J'adore la déco ! Installer une ambiance dans une pièce avec un meuble clé, des accessoires bien choisis, des couleurs... Harry m'a interdit de toucher à Lions' Rock, j'en suis complètement frustrée..._

 _–La décoration de Lions' Rock laisse à désirer ?_

 _–Absolument pas, c'est magnifique,_ j'ai reconnu. _Mais... Disons que j'aimerais parfois que nos pièces privées soient plus... personnelles, moins... Histoire des Potter, et plus Harry ou Manon, vous comprenez ? Mais ça ne fait que quelques mois, et je ne désespère pas de le convaincre d'ajouter plus de... nous au fil des années._ »

L'expression affichée par Harry et les émotions que je sentais en sa provenance montraient clairement qu'il va falloir que je m'arme de beaucoup beaucoup de patience... Mais je ne suis pas découragée : ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous connaissons Lions' Rock. Je ne compte volontairement pas Avalon, parce que pendant ces trente années, nous n'avons de fait pas habité à Lions' Rock. Donc pour Harry, c'est tout nouveau encore, et forcément qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on touche à ce qui fait pratiquement son unique lien avec son passé.

Mais je compte lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaite absolument pas toucher à ce lien. Lions' Rock est magnifique, et ce serait dommage de perdre ça. Mais c'est terriblement impersonnel, et je suis fermement convaincue que ça peut être magnifique, montrer toute l'histoire prestigieuse des Potter, tout en apportant une touche propre aux Potter qui occupent actuellement les lieux. Qu'il soit rassuré, ça veut dire que je vais me contenter de petites choses, d'accessoires, et non de meubles ou de tapisseries...

Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon mode de fonctionnement d'entrer dans une pièce et de me dire : « bon, je veux telle ambiance ». Généralement, je change quelque chose qui me gêne vraiment, et _rien_ ne me gêne dans les espaces publics du château. C'est vraiment juste dans notre chambre. J'ai l'impression de dormir dans un hôtel, d'être invitée dans le château d'un autre... bref, je ne suis pas chez moi, et je déteste ne pas me sentir chez moi dans ma propre chambre.

Et puis c'est normal de vouloir me sentir chez moi... J'ai habité pendant trois ans dans un studio étudiant blanc et impersonnel. Puis dans un dortoir avec trois autres filles. Puis dans une chambre qui n'était pas à moi. Puis dans une cabane que je pensais être temporaire et qui a duré trente ans... Pour une fois que j'ai le _droit_ de me sentir chez moi, je veux que ça se matérialise, c'est juste... logique, non ?

Il y a eu d'autres questions personnelles et innocentes, surtout destinées à nous connaître en tant que personnes, adolescents, et non comme porteurs d'une mission ou d'un titre.

Je suis contente du déroulement de l'interview. Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. Il y a eu des moments sérieux et graves, mais dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, et le courant est bien passé avec les journalistes. Ils ont demandé un _photo-shoot_ à la fin, mais Fleur nous a fait signe de refuser.

Là, nous sommes de retour à l'hôtel particulier. M. Delacour a dit qu'il nous arrangerait une rencontre avec le Premier Ministre pendant les quelques jours que nous allons passer sur Paris. Ce sont les vacances, au gouvernement, mais apparemment, Juppé reste sur Paris, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Harry est retourné rapidement en Grande Bretagne. Des enfants de Deatheaters se sont détournés de leur famille et veulent la protection offerte par le Ministère. Il les a rencontrés et leur a ouvert les portes de Lions' Rock, en particulier la dépendance qui a été aménagée à leur intention. Parmi eux, il y a Theo, qui a officiellement dit à son père qu'il ne veut pas le suivre, et il y a aussi Pansy Parkinson. Il y a d'autres élèves de Hogwarts, mais aussi pas mal d'enfants d'autres écoles : Voldemort a accru la pression sur les familles de Sang-Pur mais sans noblesse, surtout celles qui ont une place au Ministère. Au total, en dix jours, ils sont déjà près d'une trentaine à avoir demandé la protection du Ministère. Harry nous a donné les noms de ceux qu'on pourrait connaître, et Draco a été heureux de voir plusieurs Slytherins, de différentes années, en faire partie. Harry lui a aussi dit qu'il a ouvert le domaine à Blaise, Daphne et Tracy en même temps que Theo. Theo sera ravi de voir son petit-ami, et les autres Slytherins comprendront qu'ils ne seront pas seuls à la rentrée à avoir ouvertement dit non aux Deatheaters.

Demain, c'est tourisme à Lyon. Je veux les emmener voir le théâtre gallo-romain et Fourvière, mais Fleur nous a aussi donné une liste des endroits magiques à découvrir. Et je veux leur faire prendre les transports en commun, et le métro. C'est mon côté sadique, je le reconnais... J'ai hâte de voir comment les sorciers vont se débrouiller. Et je suis gentille : j'aurais pu attendre Paris, ou pire... Londres... Lyon en transports en commun, c'est facile.

Je te raconterai l'épopée demain soir...

Bisous ma belle

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Déjà, désolée, parce que je flirte avec le retard de publication... Je n'ai même pas vraiment d'excuse pour ça...

Pour être totalement honnête, je rencontre ces derniers temps (qui peut se compter en semaines, mois...) un certain... détachement pour cette fic. Je crois que ça fait trop de temps que je suis dedans, entre l'écriture, qui a commencé en 2013, et la publication, qui a passé son deuxième anniversaire en janvier dernier... Je suis en train de sérieusement réfléchir à faire une pause entre cette partie et la suivante, et je n'aurais pas aussi peur de complètement abandonner la fic, la décision aurait été prise depuis longtemps...

La création du forum était la mise en place d'un compagnon pour vous, mais aussi la tentative pour moi de me replonger dans cet univers qui m'accompagne depuis quelques années maintenant...

J'aime toujours autant cette histoire, la suite à donner est toujours aussi nette dans mon esprit, mais... ça n'arrive pas à passer de ma tête au clavier... Je suis en plus en train de me mettre la pression toute seule, au fur et à mesure que la fin de cette première partie approche et que la deuxième tarde à avancer...

Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une phase, et que l'entrain reviendra prochainement ;)

En attendant, ce chapitre est un des très rares où je me suis laissée à moi-même des notes de fin de chapitre, concernant le contexte historique. Ceci s'adresse surtout aux plus jeunes, même si un rappel pour les autres ne peut pas faire de mal (pas de honte à avoir, si je me suis laissé une note à moi-même, c'est que j'en ai eu besoin moi aussi ;) ) :

Déjà, concernant le climat de tension dont parle Manon : j'ai écrit cette partie dans ses grandes lignes entre l'été 2013 et l'été 2014. Manon vient de 2008. Pour elle, comme pour moi à l'époque, les derniers attentats de grande ampleur _en France_ sont ceux de 1995-1996 (RER B Saint Michel et Port-Royal, qui doivent être donc tout frais pour l'époque où est Manon, mais qui ne sont pour elle qu'une "anecdote historique", n'ayant pas de souvenirs particuliers des événements). Il y a eu diverses attaques de la part de nationalistes divers, mais rien d'équivalent à ce qu'on a pu connaître depuis janvier 2015 sur le sol français. Par contre, elle (comme moi) a grandi avec les attentats du 11 septembre 2001 : j'étais en troisième à l'époque, et je fais partie de ces personnes qui se souviennent encore de ce qu'elles faisaient quand elles ont appris les événements... Puis il y a eu les guerres en Afghanistan et en Irak qui ont suivi, les attentats de Londres de 2005, les plans Vigipirate… En 2008, à part j'imagine pour les familles ayant un soldat envoyé en Afghanistan, la plupart des Français se sentaient encore peu concernés, à part lors de discussions "géo-politiques".

Ensuite, concernant Juppé : il a été Premier Ministre jusqu'au 2 juin 1997, et son successeur est Lionel Jospin. De nouveau, Manon est partie en 2008, on était encore loin de parler d'un éventuel retour sur le devant de la scène politique. Au moment du départ de Manon, il est « seulement » maire de Bordeaux et a du quitter toutes ses autres fonctions en 2004 suite à sa condamnation d'inéligibilité. En 2013 non plus, je ne me souviens pas qu'on parlait d'un retour, même si je crois qu'il avait récupéré un titre de ministre entre temps (j'ai la flemme de vérifier, là, tout de suite, mais je l'ai fait au moment des relectures pour vérifier que les propos de Manon étaient justes).

Enfin, j'avais annoncé une fiche sur le système français la semaine dernière... Pour éviter les notifications intempestives sur le forum, j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur mon logiciel d'écriture, mais bon... avec les difficultés que je rencontre en ce moment concernant cette fic, ça n'a pas avancé aussi bien que prévu... J'espère vous la livrer pour dimanche prochain.

Sur ce, après cette longue note qui suit ce long chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et...

à dimanche prochain pour la suite :)


	120. 13 août 1996

**Mardi 13 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Aujourd'hui, les premiers journaux parlant de l'interview d'hier sont parus. Le _Monde Magique_ en tête. Je me suis d'ailleurs officiellement abonnée au journal. Bien plus intéressant que le _Prophet_ : ils parlent de l'actualité internationale, _eux_. Les journaux sont plutôt favorables. La journaliste du _Monde_ raconte même son étonnement entre ce qu'elle a perçu hier de ma personnalité, plutôt « fraîche et agréable », et ce que les journaux britanniques, à commencer par le _Prophet,_ racontent depuis le début de l'année. J'ai été flattée de voir qu'on pouvait m'apprécier et ne pas me considérer comme une bêcheuse arrogante.

Les articles vont sortir tout au long du mois, au fur et à mesure des différents quotidiens, hebdomadaires, mensuels... Fleur nous a promis de nous envoyer toute coupure de presse parlant de nous, afin de nous aider à suivre notre image. La France, c'est déjà l'étranger, et ils auront forcément un point de vue plus détaché sur l'actualité britannique que les journaux locaux.

Et sinon, aujourd'hui, nous avons visité Lyon ! Enfin... j'ai joué les guides pour mes amis, puisque je connais bien la ville.

Haha, toute une aventure de traîner des sorciers n'ayant pas l'habitude du monde non-magique dans les transports en commun ! Heureusement, c'est le mois d'août, et c'est plutôt tranquille. J'étais un peu perdue, je dois le reconnaître : il n'y a pas de trams ! Apparemment, ils sont plus récents que 1996. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils ont meilleure mine que ceux de Saint-Étienne... Et les lignes de métro sont moins étendues, aussi, mais elles couvrent déjà les secteurs que nous voulions fréquenter. Tant pis pour les trams... Je voulais les prendre, pour ne pas trop prendre le métro... Quand tu l'a pris pendant trois ans, tu es contente de rester en surface quand il fait beau. Nous avons du nous rabattre sur les trolleys que je connais moins, mais on s'est bien débrouillés quand même.

Nous avons été dans le vieux Lyon, et nous sommes montés petit à petit vers Fourvière, en passant par le théâtre gallo-romain et un temple dédié aux dieux celtes, complètement caché des non-magiciens. Les autres n'ont pas compris pourquoi je tenais tant à les emmener voir une cathédrale, alors que je n'ai jamais caché mon athéisme, mais Fourvière vaut le coup, franchement. C'est une des plus belles églises que j'ai jamais vues. Et le point de vue sur Lyon est juste imprenable, avec la Saône et le Rhône et Bellecour et la Croix-Rousse...

D'ailleurs, on y a été à la Croix-Rousse, voir les lieux où les canuts travaillaient la soie. Il y a même des canuts sorciers, qui fabriquent de la soie animée, où les motifs de chevaux, de licornes, de dragons, bougent sur les rubans et les tissus. Ces canuts sorciers travaillent encore aujourd'hui, et on a pu visiter leur atelier, et les voir faire. C'est fascinant. L'enchantement qui permet l'animation est placé dans le fil même, et comme ça, lorsque la navette passe dans la trame et ajoute une rangée, le sort est comme fixé. Et plus la soie est pure, ou alors mêlée à un matériau précieux comme de l'or, de l'argent... plus le sort est stable. Donc ces soieries, même sans compter le sortilège, sont extrêmement précieuses.

Harry s'est commandé une robe de sorcier, en belle soie d'un rouge si sombre qu'on dirait du noir, et avec un lion animé sur la poitrine, à la place du blason Potter. Les couturières ont d'abord cru qu'il pensait à la ville de Lyon avant que j'explique que non, le lion doit être celui des Potter, et non celui de la ville (ils ne sont pas tournés dans le même sens et celui des Potter est plus... debout que celui de Lyon...).

Il m'a commandé une robe de soirée, aussi, magnifique : la soie est verte émeraude avec des reflets bruns, ce qui donne un effet très... nature. Et cet effet est renforcé par le brocard, un motif de feuilles en arabesques, sur tout le bustier de la robe, et avec quelques « branches » qui descendent dans les jupes. Ces motifs sont presque ton sur ton, mais on peut trouver ici et là des fleurs, des oiseaux, des petits animaux... placés discrètement mais qui donnent un effet très vivant. Surtout que c'est du brocard magique, donc les feuilles et les fleurs bougent légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'un vent doux, et les animaux bougent un peu aussi : les oiseaux secouent leur tête ou leur ailes, les écureuils se roulent en boule sur la branche, puis se redressent pour s'asseoir... Quand les couturières ont décrit la soie avant de la montrer, j'ai eu peur de quelque chose de très _kitsch_ , mais en fait, c'est juste somptueux. Les motifs colorés n'accrochent pas l'œil, mais permettent de relever l'ensemble, qui serait assez terne, sinon, et trancherait avec la soie pleine de reflets qui sert de support au brocard.

La robe sera composée d'un bustier façon corset, mais qui ne serre pas autant, avec une longue jupe ample, et deux larges bretelles couvrant les épaules. Comme le tissu est riche, le design de la robe est plutôt simple. Et j'ai découvert à quelle vitesse travaillent les couturières sorcières... Le temps de choisir ma robe et celle de Harry, les patrons étaient déjà presque terminés et testés sur deux mannequins à nos mesures. Mais la suite sera beaucoup plus lente : pour préserver le sort des tissus, il faut que l'assemblage des vêtements se fasse à la main, sans magie. Du coup, ils ne seront pas terminés avant la fin de nos vacances, et nous les recevrons directement à Lions' Rock. Et nous avons déjà reçu les consignes pour l'entretien des vêtements, toujours sans magie.

J'ai failli dire non à la robe : c'est un trop beau cadeau, et avec les codes de la haute société magique britannique, je ne vais pouvoir porter cette robe qu'une fois ou deux à des apparitions publiques, puis elle devra rester dans mon armoire, ce qui est un pur gâchis. Mais l'avantage de toutes ces années passées avec Harry, c'est que je sais quand je peux dire non ou pas. Là, en l'occurrence, j'aurais pu, en apparences, mais il m'aurait commandé une robe en secret pour me faire la surprise une fois de retour à la maison. Alors autant me montrer moins bornée que lui, et ça me donne l'occasion de choisir le tissu et les motifs. Et au grand sourire satisfait qu'il affichait, cet imbécile sait parfaitement que je suis passée par ce raisonnement avant d'accepter.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés faire un tour du côté de l'Université, sur les quais du Rhône. Les bâtiments sont partagés entre Lyon 2 et Lyon 3 pour les enseignements non-magiques, mais les enseignements magiques sont regroupés dans une seul pôle universitaire. Et ces petits veinards de magiciens ne vont pas étudier à la Manufacture ou à Bron, comme nous autres pauvres étudiants de licence ou de master, qui devons attendre d'avoir atteint un certain « prestige » avant d'avoir des cours dans les beaux bâtiments des quais. Toutes leurs études se passent là ! Par contre, l'avantage, c'est que comme ils ont besoin de locaux sécurisés et de la bibliothèque même pendant le mois d'août pour étudier pour leurs thèses et autres, les bâtiments sont quand même ouverts, même si administrativement, l'université est fermée.

Donc nous avons pu visiter un peu, et nous avons même rencontré un professeur de Théorie des Sortilèges, qui a accepté de nous parler de l'Université Magique de Lyon. Les Longbottom et les Malfoy étaient assez étonnés par le concept : en Grande Bretagne, il n'y pas d'université. Certains métiers proposent un cursus de formation, comme les Aurors, les Guérisseurs, les juristes... Mais la plupart des métiers magiques se font par apprentissage : potionniste, spécialiste en sortilèges, en métamorphose, briseur de sortilèges... Même la plupart des métiers du Ministère. Donc l'idée qu'on puisse continuer à étudier, à l'école, après le cycle principal leur semble assez... étrange.

C'est marrant, parce que l'Université Magique a les mêmes spécialités que chacune des trois universités de Lyon : la médecine, les sciences humaines, et le droit et la gestion. En langage magique, ça se traduit par la Guérison pour la médecine ; les sciences humaines comprennent la psychomagie et les sciences sociales, principalement : pédagogie, assistance sociale... ; et le droit et la gestion, ben c'est la même chose mais appliqué aux contraintes magiques. Il y a d'autres cursus, presque autant que pour les universités non magiques, mais ce sont ceux-là qui attirent le plus d'étudiants. Et la plupart de ces étudiants ont des cours en commun avec les non-magiciens. De langues par exemple. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étudiais les LEA à Lyon 3, le professeur a souri et a dit qu'il y avait certainement dans les amphis de langue des étudiants sorciers. Pourquoi doubler les cours quand de toute façon l'enseignement serait le même ?

C'est... rageant... d'apprendre ça : j'ai passé tant d'années juste à côté du monde magique, sans savoir qu'il existe et sans savoir que c'est le mien ! Et ce qui est encore plus frustrant, c'est que je sais que je vais tout faire pour maintenir cet état de fait : c'est cette ignorance qui préserve la boucle temporelle, et même si ça a quelque chose de particulièrement cruel de vivre juste à côté de son véritable monde sans pouvoir le toucher ni le voir, c'est nécessaire. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de savoir ce qui pourrait arriver si la boucle était brisée.

Bon, cessons ces pensées déprimantes, et continuons sur la journée, plus joyeuse : j'ai montré Guignol aux autres !

On a été au Parc de la Tête d'Or pour terminer la journée, et j'ai réussi à retrouver le petit théâtre de Guignol auquel mes parents nous emmenaient de temps en temps, mes sœurs et moi, quand nous étions petites. J'ignore complètement s'il existe encore en 2005 ou 2008, mais en 1996, c'est à peine deux ans après notre départ de Lyon, et il est toujours là. Alors, forcément, à part Narcissa et Draco qui ont tout compris, et Cassi et les Granger qui ont saisi l'essentiel des dialogues, les autres ont du se contenter des gestes, mais ça nous a quand même fait rire et nous a détendu. Et avec ce grand soleil, le parc est très agréable.

Et pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes en France, j'ai eu l'impression d'être... chez moi... Entre les quelques années passées dans le neuvième arrondissement petite, et ces trois années supplémentaires en temps qu'étudiante, Lyon est un peu une ville d'adoption, pour moi. Et c'était là que j'étais avant mon accident. J'aurais même presque pu les emmener à l'endroit-même où toute cette drôle d'histoire a commencé, si ce n'était pas un moment aussi glauque qu'un accident... Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes baladés dans des endroits qui me sont très familiers. Même le site universitaire des quais m'est familier, bien que je n'y ai jamais étudié, puisque je suis souvent allée sur les berges réaménagées avec des amis _l'année dernière_ , l'année juste avant mon accident, juste pour nous retrouver ensemble. En 1996, les berges ne sont pas aménagées comme en 2007-2008, mais tout ça, je connais. La Tête d'Or, c'est l'endroit où j'ai appris à faire du vélo. Je me suis promenée en famille au théâtre gallo-romain. J'y ai fait des ateliers pédagogiques avec l'école primaire. J'ai souvent emmené des visiteurs à Fourvière. J'ai été pour la première fois à l'école à Lyon. J'y ai été pour la première fois amoureuse (j'avais six ans, certes, mais ça compte un peu, non ?). J'y ai pris la plupart de mes râteaux aussi... (dont celui de ce garçon quand j'avais six ans...)

C'est _chez moi_. Avec la Loire, c'est l'endroit où j'ai le plus de souvenirs. Et y être avec ceux avec qui je vis une aventure étrange et extraordinaire depuis officiellement quelques mois, en réalité quelques années, c'est... particulier. Autant le dire franchement, quand nous étions tous allongés dans l'herbe à la Tête d'Or, j'étais émue. Je connais mes amis dans leur environnement. C'est là où j'ai fait leur connaissance, d'abord en tant que personnages littéraires, puis en vrai. C'est là où nous avons grandi ensemble, d'une certaine manière.

Et là, ils sont dans le mien. Celui de la Manon qui a grandi sans magie, mais avec sa famille. Pour faire plus personnel, il y a juste chez mes parents... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a soudain frappée, à la Tête d'Or. Peut-être parce que j'ai justement raconté que c'est là où j'ai appris à faire du vélo. Ou parce que c'est la première fois de la journée que nous nous sommes vraiment posés... Mais bon... Toujours est-il que ça m'a pris en plein parc.

Harry a été le premier à se rendre compte combien cette réalisation me bouleversait. Nous avons beau tous les cinq avoir un réseau spirituel assez complet et complexe, nous gardons tous une certaine intimité mentale. Sauf avec notre partenaire respectif. Draco et Hermione, Harry et moi. Je suis toujours la première à savoir quand Harry ne va pas bien, et la réciproque est également vraie. Il était affalé dans l'herbe juste à côté de moi, et il m'a attirée contre lui, sans dire un mot.

C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne tous les deux : on ne parle pas souvent, dans ces cas-là. On laisse fonctionner les émotions. Celui qui a besoin de soutien laisse ses émotions s'exprimer pleinement, et l'autre les apaise avec ses propres émotions. Quand on peut, on associe à ça des gestes, comme se serrer l'un contre l'autre, mais même quand nous sommes seuls, nous n'utilisons pas les mots. Malgré toutes les années passées à travailler sur le contrôle des émotions, et le lâcher-prise et tout ça, nous ne savons toujours pas exprimer aussi bien nos émotions qu'en nous servant de l'empathie.

Donc Harry s'est contenté de m'attirer contre lui, et je me suis blottie dans ses bras, et j'ai complètement ouvert notre lien empathique, et j'ai pleuré.

C'est fou, ça, de ressentir en même temps un manque cruel et un bonheur sincère.

Je suis heureuse d'être ici, chez moi, mais jamais ma vie d'avant ne m'a autant manquée. Je suis heureuse avec ma magie et mes amis, et Harry, mais la simplicité et le bonheur facile d' _avant_ me manque. Mes seules préoccupations, à l'époque, c'était de savoir quel était le moment le plus opportun pour démissionner de mon job étudiant pour finir de préparer mon voyage en Allemagne, tout en évitant de rester trop longtemps inactive ou pire, chez les parents... Je suis à quelques centaines de mètres, à vol d'oiseau, de l'appartement que j'ai occupé les deux dernières années avant... tout ça. Je suis encore plus proche de mon travail, dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de démissionner, du coup. Je suis à portée de main de mon ancienne vie. Où j'étais à une centaine de kilomètres de mes parents, mais où un coup de téléphone, une connexion Internet suffisait pour avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Je suis heureuse avec ma magie et mes proches, mais je crois que j'ai réalisé aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai envie de revenir à une vie tranquille, sans me préoccuper de combats, qu'ils soient réels ou politiques, de prestige, de statut, de puissance magique... Juste une vie tranquille, à glandouiller chez moi, à passer du bon temps avec mon fiancé et mes amis, sans autre souci que me demander ce sur quoi je vais bien pouvoir satisfaire ma soif de connaissances... J'avais ça avant d'arriver à Hogwarts. Une vie tranquille d'étudiante qui me laissait suffisamment de temps libre pour m'intéresser intellectuellement à ce que je voulais. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé plusieurs rêves (découvrir la magie, avoir _plusieurs_ amis sur lesquels compter de manière absolue, rencontrer le prince charmant, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus à mes yeux...), mais je n'ai jamais été aussi loin de ma vie rêvée. J'ai réalisé plusieurs rêves, mais je ne peux le dire à aucune des personnes vers lesquelles je me tournerais naturellement pour leur raconter tout ça, à commencer par toi.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie qu'aujourd'hui d'aller frapper à ta porte pour qu'on puisse passer une après-midi, une soirée ensemble, juste à se raconter nos vies. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je suis juste à côté de chez toi, mais tu as neuf ans et tu ne me connais même pas.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'appeler mes potes lyonnais et de leur dire : « eh, je suis enfin de passage ! On se retrouve quelque part pour boire une bière, j'ai des amis à vous présenter ! ». Mais ils n'ont aucune idée de qui je suis, et ne le sauront pas avant une dizaine d'années...

Je suis physiquement chez moi, mais avec aucune possibilité de pouvoir rencontrer ces personnes qui marquent mes souvenirs liés à ces endroits.

Et c'est _très_ dur.

Trop dur pour moi, apparemment, puisque j'ai craqué tout à l'heure, et que même maintenant, de retour à l'hôtel particulier, je suis encore un peu en dessous, question moral.

Harry n'a absolument rien dit, et s'est contenté de me consoler _via_ notre lien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais bon, j'ai quand même eu du mal à me calmer.

Quand je me suis sentie suffisamment sereine à nouveau pour décoller mon visage de la chemise de Harry (je la lui ai complètement _ruinée_ le pauvre ! vive la magie pour ne pas laisser de traces !), j'ai vu que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux au pied de l'arbre qu'on avait choisi.

« Il paraît qu'il y a un zoo dans le parc. Cassi a demandé à voir les lions, » a expliqué Harry.

Ah. C'est gentil à eux de nous avoir laissés plus... tranquilles, Harry et moi.

« On peut rester encore un peu ici avant d'aller les rejoindre ? » j'ai simplement demandé.

Il m'a embrassée sur le front en acceptant facilement et j'ai reposé ma tête sur son torse.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un moment, tranquilles. Il jouait avec mes boucles, et je laissais mes nerfs se calmer petit à petit en écoutant son cœur et sa respiration.

Puis nous sommes allés rejoindre le groupe. Harry avait ouvert une partie du lien à Neville, pour qu'il explique rapidement ce qu'il se passait avec moi, donc ils n'ont pas posé de questions. J'ai fait un effort pour ignorer leur sollicitude, dont je n'avais pas particulièrement envie, et je me suis concentrée sur Cassi, qui était frustrée parce que les lions n'étaient pas visibles dans leur enclos... (ils ne sont _jamais_ là, ces flemmards ? Déjà avec toi, on ne les avait pas vus !) Nous nous sommes rattrapés avec les singes et les girafes.

Ça m'a permis de finir de me détendre, et nous sommes rentrés de meilleure humeur à l'hôtel particulier.

Demain, on part à Paris, et M. Delacour nous a déjà informés qu'on a rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre demain soir, lors d'un repas spécial à Matignon. Quel honneur. Demain, le programme sera tranquille : nous nous installons dans l'appartement Malfoy à Paris, en plein beaux quartiers près de la place Vendôme. Et puis nous irons justement nous balader dans le quartier, faire un peu de shopping parisien, comme l'aiment visiblement Draco et Narcissa, vu l'enthousiasme de Draco lorsqu'il nous a annoncé ça, et le soutien manifeste de sa mère. Ça m'a fait rire, mais j'ai bien envie de jouer le jeu de la riche bourgeoise en pleine folie dépensière.

Je te raconterai ça demain !

Bisous ma belle, et je suis impatiente de pouvoir te parler de vive voix à nouveau.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, honnêtement... J'ai eu, pas très souvent, mais régulièrement, des commentaires demandant comment Manon vivait ce voyage par rapport à ceux qu'elle avait laissés dans le présent. Et voilà la réponse :)

Merci également pour votre soutien, concernant mon état d'esprit pour cette fic. Rien n'est encore décidé, mais ça fait plaisir de voir vos réactions et votre soutien ! :) J'espère de tout coeur ne pas avoir besoin de faire de pause, mais je préférais être honnête avec vous plutôt que vous prendre par surprise à la publication du dernier chapitre de cette partie, cet été.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, et vos alertes et favoris, et pour ceux qui me lisent courageusement chaque semaine depuis plus de deux ans ! :)

 **Fiche forum :**

J'ai enfin eu le temps de m'occuper de la fiche forum consacrée à la société magique française ! Je l'ai mise en ligne tout à l'heure, donc si vous voulez la consulter, c'est avec ce lien : fanfiction(point)net/topic/208440/171018490/1/

A dimanche prochain pour la suite !


	121. 14 août 1996

**Mercredi 14 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

encore une heure avant le repas à Matignon, je suis prête, alors j'en profite pour te raconter ma journée.

Nous sommes arrivés à Paris en début de matinée, directement à l'appartement des Malfoy. Draco a immédiatement vérifié la sécurité de l'appartement (« satisfaisante »), puis nous nous sommes installés rapidement. En fin de matinée, nous sommes sortis pour commencer à nous promener et lécher un peu les vitrines, avant de déjeuner dans un bon restaurant choisi par Narcissa et Draco.

Tous les deux connaissent déjà bien la ville, ses lieux magiques comme les hauts lieux non-magiques (des adresses shopping, des bons restaurants, des musées...), et ce seront eux nos guides pour les prochains jours. Je crois que ma vision de Paris en repartant sera très... chic et glamour... M'est avis que ces deux-là n'ont jamais du poser un doigt de pied dans les quartiers moins favorisés que l'ultra-centre de Paris... Enfin, ça peut être marrant, et Paris sera toujours là plus tard pour que j'en découvre son côté plus... parisien normal.

En tout cas, ils sont tous choqués de savoir que je n'ai jamais été à Paris. Le seul lieu de la région parisienne que je connais, c'est Disneyland. Je n'ai jamais mis un pied intra-muros, et pour moi, la Tour Eiffel reste un monument que je n'ai vu qu'en photo. J'ai eu beau essayer de leur faire comprendre que la France, c'est bien plus que Paris, que j'ai été dans presque toutes les régions de France (sauf le Nord, tiens... je suis passée directement de l'autre côté de la frontière avec ma famille en Belgique). J'ai voulu jouer la contre-attaque en demandant si eux avaient déjà tous visité Londres, et ça n'a pas marché : oui. Hermione et Harry habitaient dans la proche banlieue, et y sont régulièrement allés au moins avec l'école, et Hermione également avec ses parents, Remus y a travaillé, et les Longbottom et les Malfoy y sont souvent allé pour faire du shopping ou visiter un peu (Narcissa est passionnée d'art, qu'il soit magique ou non).

Bon, autant pour moi. Pour ma défense, la France est un pays plus grand, et j'en ai visité presque toutes les régions. _Eux_ , à part Hogwarts, ne connaissent rien de l'Écosse, ou même le Pays de Galles et la plupart des comtés d'Angleterre... J'ai visité la Bretagne, la Charente, une partie du Sud-Ouest et même l'Andorre, la Côte d'Azur _avant_ d'y aller avec eux, j'ai fait du ski dans le massif central _et_ dans les Alpes, j'ai vu un peu de l'Alsace, on a beaucoup rayonné en famille en Rhône-Alpes et en Auvergne et même un peu en Bourgogne pour nous occuper les week-ends... Sans oublier les endroits où j'ai _habité_ , entre la Corse, l'Aquitaine et la Loire... Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de culpabiliser de ne jamais avoir visité Paris...

Enfin bon, visiblement, ils ont l'intention de rattraper ce défaut évident de ma culture dans les prochains jours.

Et ils ont commencé ce midi. Les Malfoys nous ont emmené dans un bistrot typiquement parisien, qui n'entrait pas du tout dans mon idée de leurs bonnes adresses (genre _Tour d'Argent_...), mais qui est si typiquement français que je me suis sentie chez moi et les autres dépaysés. Pas d'étoile Michelin, pas de grande salle, pas de galerie de prestigieux visiteurs, mais une carte qui commence à 800F, histoire de compenser ce manque de prestige qui est presque une insulte pour les standards malfoyens...

Je plaisante, évidemment. S'ils ont choisi ce resto, c'est parce que Narcissa le fréquente depuis des années et qu'elle connaît le chef. Elle sait qu'on y mange très bien, et que c'est justement parfait que ce soit loin de tous ces chichis des restaurants étoilés, ça permet de bien manger sans s'embarrasser d'un protocole étrange propre à ces restaurants.

Draco et Narcissa ont traduit la carte pour les autres. J'ai appris du vocabulaire, pour l'occasion. « Noix de St Jacques », ça se dit « _scallop_ », que j'aurais pensé être une escalope, de veau par exemple. Parce que bon, ça a beau être un restaurant qui se veut un bistrot typique et presque familial, il met quand même des noix de St Jacques dans sa salade César, histoire de lui donner un « coup de peps », comme il dit... Et sans doute aussi de monter les prix. On a échappé de peu au caviar, pfiou !

Enfin, on y a échappé au moment du repas... Parce qu'après, on a été se promener à Paris, et on a été voir les boutiques préférées de Narcissa. Dont la maison Petrossian, connue pour son caviar... Ainsi que Fauchon, un peu plus tard, pour l'épicerie fine... Et Ladurée, pour les macarons... Bah oui, tant qu'à faire... Je sais donc que je n'aime pas le caviar, mais que Ladurée et Fauchon méritent leur réputation. Ne serait-ce que pour leur décor. Rien que d'entrer dans leur boutique, tu entres dans un autre monde, de luxe et de délicatesse du palais... Sans parler évidemment des produits qu'ils proposent... Mmmmh, les macarons... J'ai du promettre aux autres que j'en ferai, quand on sera de retour en Grande Bretagne, même s'ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à avoir la même qualité...

Et il n'y a pas eu que la gourmandise. Il y a eu la mode aussi... On a fait un nombre incalculable de boutiques en une journée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait en faire autant tout en passant suffisamment de temps dans chaque pour dépenser des fortunes si on en a envie... Heureusement que les Black, les Potter et les Longbottom ne sont pas à plaindre... Draco a tenu à gâter Hermione et ses parents, Harry à me gâter moi, et aussi Remus. Remus était trèèèèèès réticent au début, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rappelle que lui aussi est invité au repas du Premier Ministre ce soir, et qu'il lui faut donc au moins un costume.

Nous sommes rentrés à dix-huit heures, et je suis contente d'être en France, où ce genre d'invitations commence entre dix-neuf et vingt heures, et non pas dix-sept à dix-huit heures.

Là, j'ai choisi un costume féminin, par personne d'autre qu'Yves Saint Laurent... C'est amusant de se dire que porter un pantalon et une chemise peut être haute couture, même pour une femme. Mais Narcissa a été catégorique : c'est parfaitement ce qu'il me faut pour ce soir, pour montrer justement que je ne suis pas une jeune fille qui vaut son prestige parce qu'elle est fiancée à un grand nom britannique. Apparemment, ça met en avant mon statut de femme forte, indépendante, ayant un certain caractère, et qui ne se laissera certainement pas impressionner par les titres et les noms ronflants. Quand elle a dit, en pleine boutique, que c'était l'image que je dégageais, ça a fait rire mes amis et Harry et Draco ont aussitôt soutenu Narcissa. Bon, ben vendu, alors. J'ai donc un tailleur pantalon, noir, avec le veston cintré pour le féminiser un peu, et des accessoires pour la féminité et l'élégance : des escarpins à haut talon, noir brillant, un long sautoir d'argent et de rubis, les cheveux juste ramenés en arrière par deux mèches prises au-dessus des oreilles et attachées ensemble à l'arrière, du vernis à ongle rouge, les lèvres toute aussi rouge, et les yeux _smoky_ mais léger.

Puisque le dîner se passe à Matignon, il faut être habillé de façon non-magique, même si le Premier Ministre est sorcier : le personnel ne l'est pas forcément. Donc du coup, tout le monde doit quitter ses robes sorcières pour ce soir. Harry a un joli costume, Pierre Cardin, gris souris, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge profond. Ça fait juste _super bizarre_ de le voir dans un costume. Il prend dix ans d'un coup. Et c'est un compliment, hein ? Il a seize ans, ça lui donne un air adulte qu'il n'a pas avec son habituel jean ou ses robes de Hogwarts. Le pauvre a sans doute passé plus de temps que moi devant le miroir, à essayer de dompter ses cheveux. Il y est presque arrivé. Il a un air coiffé-décoiffé qui lui va bien. C'est pas la coupe très propre de Draco, mais au moins, ses cheveux donnent l'impression d'avoir vu un peigne dans la journée.

Les autres hommes sont partis sur des costumes Armani, principalement parce que Draco ne jure que par cette maison pour les costumes non-magiques et que les autres n'ont jamais eu l'occasion auparavant d'acheter un costume de grande maison. Harry a déclaré avec un grand sourire :

« Ma fiancée est Française, je ne vais pas l'insulter avec un tailleur italien alors que son pays est la capitale mondiale de la mode... »

Vil charmeur...

Mais ça a marché ! J'étais fière comme un pinson dans la boutique Cardin... Même Draco a reconnu que c'était un excellent choix. Na !

Bon, c'est quasiment l'heure. Le temps pour moi de me faire à mes escarpins (douze centimètres ! C'est quoi cette folie ?!), il est temps que je te laisse ! Je te raconterai demain ce que ça fait de rencontrer un Premier Ministre.

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je lis une fic anglophone, écrite par un(e) Britannique ou Américain(e), c'est souvent _cette_ vision là qu'on a de Paris : luxe et glamour... ;) Donc, bon, tant qu'à faire dans les clichés :D

Sinon, effectivement, en 2008, je n'avais encore jamais été à Paris. Et je me souviens que ça avait choqué beaucoup de mes camarades Erasmus pendant mon année en Allemagne : "tu vis en France mais tu n'as jamais été à Paris ? Non mais allo quoi !" (c'était évidemment pas les paroles, mais ça retranscrit bien l'idée :D). Je vous rassure, j'ai réparé cette incommensurable erreur depuis ;) Une de mes soeurs habite à Paris, et j'en ai profité pour m'y rendre pour certaines occasions, dont l'exposition itinérante _Harry Potter_ , quand elle est passée à la Cité du Cinéma...

Et j'ai effectivement été au moins pour du tourisme dans les régions mentionnées par Manon, donc ça va ;)

Sinon, depuis deux ou trois semaines, je constate une augmentation du nombre d'ajout en favoris ou en alerte, et dans une moindre mesure des commentaires... Je ne sais pas ce qui fait ça, si quelqu'un a partagé mon histoire (si c'est le cas, je serais ravie de savoir qui, au moins pour remercier, voire lire sa propre histoire, si je ne la connais pas ;) ), si le fait qu'elle grimpe doucement mais sûrement la rend plus visible, si le fait de la voir régulièrement dans les dernières histoires mises à jour vous donne finalement l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil... Donc, merci beaucoup ! :D Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou faire une critique constructive, ceux qui sont habitués à le faire pourront vous confirmer que je réponds et que je ne mords pas ;)

À dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	122. 17 août 1996

**Samedi 17 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Finalement, je ne t'ai pas écrit jeudi, pour une excellente raison, comme tu vas le découvrir. Et hier, j'étais trop fatiguée pour prendre ce journal. Aucune mauvaise nouvelle, je te rassure, bien au contraire !

Le repas de mercredi soir, c'était... épique... En fait de repas « intime » avec le Premier Ministre, que je croyais qu'on allait passer avec lui, sa femme, et peut-être deux ou trois proches conseillers... c'était une réception d'une grosse cinquantaine de personnes. On a eu le droit au gratin de la communauté magique française. Le Premier Ministre, évidemment, M. Delacour en tant que principal conseiller auprès du gouvernement pour toutes les questions magiques. Deux ou trois autres ministres ou secrétaires d'état qui sont également sorciers, dont celui justement en charge des questions magiques. D'éminents sorciers occupant des postes prestigieux, dont la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Madame Maxime... Même des stars ! Des acteurs, des chanteurs... Du beau monde, quoi.

Il y avait même quelqu'un dont je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé le rencontrer : Robert Hossein. Il y avait d'autres qui sont connus des non-sorciers, mais quand il m'a été présenté, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être ton amour pour ces grandes figures du théâtre et du cinéma. J'ai été un peu gênée, devant lui, d'ailleurs. Tu me connais : je sais qui est cette personne, j'ai même reconnu sa tête (c'était pas gagné, tu le sais), mais de là à replacer des œuvres... C'est une autre histoire. Je _sais_ qu'il a réalisé des tas de films, a joué dans d'autres, fait du théâtre, du grand spectacle. Je sais tout ça. Je sais aussi que j'ai certainement aimé certains de ses films, en réalisateur ou en acteur, et que j'ai eu envie de voir certains de ses spectacles. Mais de là à remettre des titres... Ça, c'est ton truc, pas le mien...

Enfin bon, il a compris que je ne suis pas une cinéaste, en tout cas pas concernant le cinéma français. J'aime trop les _blockbusters_ américains avec plein d'effets spéciaux qui en mettent plein la vue ou qui te font voyager dans un monde imaginaire... Genre... je sais pas, au hasard... _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ou _Harry Potter_... Mais juste comme ça au hasard... Alors forcément, à côté, le cinéma français a sans doute plein de valeurs, mais ça paraît un peu planplan... Même si je pense qu'à présent, je vais avoir du mal à regarder les _Harry Potter_.

Et puis la plus grande surprise concernant Hossein a été sa carrière magique. Ben oui, les magiciens français ont adopté les caméras et la télé, ils ont aussi adopté le cinéma (pas que les Français, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a pratiquement que la Grande Bretagne et les États-Unis à ne pas encore avoir suivi le mouvement parmi les pays occidentaux...) Et M. Hossein a une carrière presque aussi prolifique de ce côté de la barrière, principalement en tant que réalisateur, de films comme de grands spectacles. Des films et des spectacles magiques. Avec de la magie sans effets spéciaux... Du coup, après avoir appris ça, j'ai super envie de voir un film magique. Je veux voir la différence avec ce que je connais. Un des grands spectacles magiques de Hossein a concerné Arthur et ses chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Il est sorti en cassette et DVD, je l'ai déjà noté sur ma liste de films à voir.

Il y avait aussi un acteur, une jeune star qui a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Et qui s'est amusé à me draguer. Parce que je suis Française et que je comprends donc mieux ses... _invitations_ que Hermione. Que Hermione était visiblement accompagnée de ses parents. Et que mes fiançailles ne signifient pas grand chose, puisque de toute façon, à notre époque, c'est bien connu, ça ne dure jamais, surtout entre deux célébrités. Alors autant profiter de ma jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui ai... euh... gentiment expliqué que je n'étais pas intéressée. En une phrase :

« _Vous vous souvenez que j'ai_ seize _ans_ ? »

Il n'a plus insisté après ça. Le costume choisi par Narcissa fonctionne à merveille, apparemment, si on oublie mon âge, ou qu'on me redonne mon âge véritable (mes vingt-deux ans bien majeurs)…

Et puis nous avons évidemment joué le jeu des relations d'intérêt, à rencontrer un éminent spécialiste en Médicomagie, en Métamorphose, en Potions... Harry veut garder au moins un minimum de contact avec ceux qui ont un rôle dans l'éducation des sorciers : le conseiller sur l'éducation auprès du Secrétaire d'Etat en charge des questions magiques, un vieux monsieur ventripotent qui t'explique que le savoir est une chose précieuse et que les jeunes sont devenus terriblement ingrats par rapport au système éducatif, Madame Maxime, en tant que directrice de Beauxbâtons, la meilleure école de France, et le directeur de l'Université Magique de Paris, parce que savoir ce qu'attendent les universités de leurs nouveaux étudiants peut l'aider à reformer les NEWTs pour que les élèves de Hogwarts aient leurs chances sur le plan international (ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant, ils doivent quasiment systématiquement passer par une année de rattrapage).

Et bien sûr, le clou de la soirée : le Premier Ministre. Très grand, très droit, un sourire pas très large mais plutôt honnête, par rapport à ceux qu'on a croisés dans la soirée, et une aura plutôt positive : il est respectueux, curieux, dédié à son travail. Nous n'avons pas _du tout_ parlé de politique française, ce qui m'arrange plutôt. Il voulait vraiment faire notre connaissance, savoir si je me plaisais en Grande Bretagne, si nous avions rencontré son homologue britannique et la Reine (« _Nous souhaitons les rencontrer avant la prochaine rentrée_ »), me faire savoir que ma famille serait protégée (j'ai donné mon vrai nom de famille), et que des instructions seraient données pour qu'elle ne soit jamais contactée avant 2008 au sujet de la magie, donc notamment pour mon éventuelle inscription dans une école de magie, ou des accidents magiques si Louise se révélait sorcière... Il a tenu également à nous assurer que si jamais les choses devaient mal tourner en Grande Bretagne, nous serions les bienvenus en France, moi évidemment en temps que Française et bénéficiant donc de la protection de mon propre pays, mais aussi mes amis, qui ont été déclarés _amis de la France_.

D'après ce que j'ai compris en filigrane de ses questions et son discours, il y a pas mal de tensions entre les deux gouvernements magiques, et la France serait ravie de mettre les bâtons dans les roues de la Grande Bretagne si cette dernière embêtait un peu trop une citoyenne française qui n'a rien fait d'illégal. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bloquer le prochain Ministre de la Magie britannique, surtout si Amelia parvient à obtenir le poste, mais ça peut être intéressant à exploiter, si besoin.

La soirée s'est bien passée. Nous n'avons pas fait de faux pas, tout le monde a semblé ravi de nous rencontrer (et moi, j'ai été ravie d'avoir mon empathie pour détecter les plus hypocrites du lot), et globalement, nous avons contribué à ce que le fossé entre la Grande Bretagne magique et la France magique ne s'élargisse pas davantage, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Ils ont bien tenu compte du fait que Draco et Harry sont deux Lords ayant plus de pouvoir véritable que le Ministre de la Magie, surtout avec la belle piqûre de rappel qu'ils sont en train de donner à la société britannique, et le fait que le courant soit bien passé avec les représentants de la société magique française est rassurant.

C'était marrant, d'ailleurs : ils étaient curieux au sujet de notre magie, mais c'était évident que ce qui avait le plus d'intérêt, c'était notre poids dans le paysage politique britannique actuel. Même moi. Alors que dans une société patriarcale comme celle de la Grande Bretagne, le fait d'épouser Harry ne me donne aucun droit politique. J'aurai tout juste le droit de le représenter de manière exceptionnelle au Wizengamot, avec son autorisation explicite pour cela. Et j'ai l'impression que les dignitaires de mercredi soir ont plus tenu compte du fait que je vais épouser un Lord que du fait que je _suis_ Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, ce qui pour le coup, me donne un véritable pouvoir dans tout pays ayant des sorciers appartenant au courant celtique : la Grande Bretagne évidemment, mais aussi la France, l'Irlande, l'Espagne, les États-Unis suite aux émigrations...

Certains en ont tenu compte, si je dois être complètement honnête. Et ce sont tous des nobles : les Delacour en premier, mais d'autres personnes issues de grandes familles françaises, et qui ont gardé la mémoire des avantages et prérogatives. Même si la France magique continue à être royaliste dans son état d'esprit, c'est véritablement une République, sans aucune préférence pour les familles nobles, et ce depuis près de deux cents ans. Donc les gens oublient quelles sont ces prérogatives et qui peut en bénéficier, même si _aucun_ texte ne les a explicitement supprimés, du moins pour ce qui concerne le monde magique. Mais les vieilles familles n'oublient pas, et continuent à enseigner aux nouvelles générations ces droits et avantages, au cas où. Ils savent donc que les Ordres existent encore, même en France. Et si celui de la Table Ronde n'y a plus de pouvoir, puisqu'il n'y a plus de famille française dans l'Ordre, celui d'Avalon a toujours tous ses droits. Les mêmes qu'en Grande Bretagne. Et en France, où tout le monde est censé être égal devant la loi, ça nous donne des _putains_ de prérogatives. Surtout à moi, qui cumule le fait que je sois Française et Grande Prêtresse de cet Ordre.

M. Delacour nous a fait comprendre qu'il a rappelé ce fait au Premier Ministre, même si M. Juppé n'y a pas fait allusion. Il doit de toute évidence compter sur le fait que nous ne ferons pas appel à ces droits oubliés. J'espère aussi que nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Parce que ça veut dire que les problèmes que nous pouvons rencontrer actuellement en Grande Bretagne se sont déplacés, étendus, en France, et ce ne serait pas bon _du tout_. J'ai donc volontairement aussi écarté tout ça de la conversation, en sachant que le Premier Ministre comprendrait que je veux aussi peu que lui avoir à faire appel à ces droits, et qu'il en est pour l'instant hors de question.

Et tu sais ce qui était le plus sympa dans cette soirée ? Il n'y avait pas de presse ! Pas de photos, pas de journalistes pour poser des tas de questions... J'ai vu les flashes de loin quand je suis descendue de voiture à notre arrivée, mais nous étions déjà dans la cour de Matignon, à l'intérieur de l'espace sécurisé, et donc nous avons été tranquilles. Jeudi, un communiqué a été publié dans les principaux quotidiens magiques. Je t'ai mis une coupure du _Monde Magique_ , mais c'était le même texte dans les autres (et je n'ai pas besoin de te le traduire, pour le coup, héhé !) :

 _Les Cinq Mages Celtiques rencontrent le Premier Ministre à Matignon_

 _Lors d'une réception organisée à Matignon ce mercredi 14 août, les cinq adolescents que la presse française et internationale désigne sous l'appellation des Cinq Mages Celtiques ont rencontré des dignitaires et représentants de la communauté magique française, ainsi que le Premier Ministre Alain Juppé. Manon Nestral répond ainsi à l'invitation émise le mois dernier par notre Premier Ministre._

 _Le Coordinateur magique, M. Delacour, a rapporté que la rencontre s'était déroulée dans une bonne ambiance, chacun ravi de découvrir la culture magique de l'autre. Le Premier Ministre a aussi rencontré les Lords Potter et Black, qui sont les Coordinateurs magiques britanniques, et les présentations, agréables, laissent présager une amélioration possible des relations entre les sorciers britanniques et les sorciers français._

 _Manon Nestral a déclaré : « Je suis heureuse de connaître ceux qui font vivre la communauté magique de mon pays, et j'espère que j'aurais rapidement le temps de consacrer plus de temps à la France, pour que je connaisse sa culture magique aussi bien que je connais sa culture non-magique. Mais je suis ravie de découvrir un gouvernement plus à l'écoute de son époque et des enjeux cruciaux qu'elle représente pour l'intégration de la société magique dans l'ensemble du pays et du monde que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre suite à mes connaissances préalables, dont je reconnais avec plaisir qu'elles étaient erronées, et ce que j'ai pu voir en Grande Bretagne. Je suis impatiente de trouver ma place en tant que citoyenne de cette communauté. »_

 _Le Premier Ministre a annoncé de son côté : « Ces cinq jeunes gens sont extraordinairement conscients du rôle qu'ils ont à jouer au sein de la communauté magique britannique et européenne, et ont la tête sur les épaules et des valeurs saines. Ils représentent l'espoir que la prochaine génération saura apprendre des errements du passé et de notre présent, et en tirer le meilleur pour aider la société à avancer dans la bonne direction. Mademoiselle Nestral a choisi d'épouser Lord Potter et donc d'avoir un rôle en Grande Bretagne, mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle n'oubliera pas ses racines françaises, car nous avons besoin d'esprits comme le sien pour l'avenir de notre pays. Je suis également fier d'être le premier chef de gouvernement à reconnaître Mademoiselle Nestral comme Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, l'Ordre représentant le courant magique celtique dans le monde. J'espère que mes collègues et confrères sauront comme moi reconnaître en elle son talent et sa sagesse. »_

 _Manon Nestral occupe donc désormais officiellement le rôle de chef du courant magique celtique en France, la première à ce poste jusque là vacant depuis la disparition des Grands Mages d'Avalon. Matignon espère ainsi encourager le renouveau de connaissances qui ont fait la grandeur d'une civilisation, et rapprocher les différents courants magiques présents en France. Il est déjà prévu, dans les prochaines années, de développer l'enseignement de la magie celtique en France, sous des modalités qui sont encore à organiser._

 _Cette rencontre a été également l'occasion pour le gouvernement français d'afficher son soutien aux cinq adolescents, qui luttent ouvertement contre le criminel Voldemort et son pouvoir grandissant en Grande Bretagne. « Si besoin s'en fait sentir, nous apporterons notre aide concrète à ceux qui s'opposent à une forme particulièrement violente de criminalité organisée, qui s'attaque aux droits les plus élémentaires de chaque personne, magique ou non. » a déclaré le Coordinateur Delacour._

 _Chacun souhaite désormais continuer à travailler en collaboration, afin d'améliorer les relations entre la France et la Grande Bretagne, ainsi qu'entre les différents courants magiques._

C'est beau le langage politique, hein ? Haha.

Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus du mensonge, c'est juste que c'est exprimé de manière particulièrement grandiloquente... Ah, ces communicants, toujours à utiliser des jolis mots vides de sens, c'en est presque de la magie en soi ! Dire que j'ai voulu faire ce métier, haha !

Donc voilà, ça s'est bien passé.

Nous sommes rentrés assez tard, et Draco et Hermione nous ont demandé d'être prêts tôt jeudi matin, en tenue décontractée pour une journée à l'extérieur, capable de résister à pas mal de choses. Nous nous sommes tous demandés ce qu'ils avaient bien pu prévoir. Un 15 août ? En région parisienne pas vraiment connue pour ses lieux de sports d'extérieur intense (dis moi _où_ en région parisienne tu peux faire une _via ferrata_ ou de la randonnée en montagne, hein ?).

Mais impossible d'en tirer une réponse. Tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir, c'était qu'ils étaient très fiers de ce qu'ils préparaient... Et Hermione est incorruptible. Enfin... Seul Draco arrive à la faire parler quand il veut. Mais il était dans le coup. Et va faire parler un Slytherin qui n'en a pas envie, toi !

Donc nous sommes tous allés nous coucher en continuant à nous poser des questions.

Et jeudi matin, après nous être habillés cool (jean t-shirt pour la plupart d'entre nous, avec des variantes dans la longueur du jean selon les personnes, de short court à vrai pantalon), nous avons pris en milieu de matinée le Portoloin créé par Hermione, manière bien pratique de ne pas nous dire l'endroit où on va.

Et à peine arrivés, j'ai su tout de suite où on était. Harry et les parents de Hermione ont été les suivants à comprendre et ont ouvert de grands yeux ébahis : nous étions devant l'entrée principale de...

Disneyland !

Et oui ! Je suis la seule de _tout le groupe_ à avoir jamais mis les pieds dans un parc d'attraction. Même les Granger n'en ont jamais fait. Et donc Draco et Hermione ont décidé de s'attaquer à cette innommable erreur, en s'attaquant tout de suite à un des plus gros parcs européens, si ce n'est le plus gros... Tant qu'à faire... Bon, l'avantage d'un parc à rayonnement international, c'est que tout ce qui peut être affiché en français l'est aussi en anglais, et nous n'avons rien eu besoin de traduire de la journée.

Par contre, Hermione et moi avons passé la journée à raconter à Cassi (et aux autres qui mine de rien écoutaient tout) l'histoire des personnages qu'on rencontrait. Elle a trouvé Belle magnifique, avec sa grande robe jaune. Elle a eu peur de Mickey et Minnie, elle ne comprenait pas qui sont ces deux souris géantes. Mais sa princesse préférée, c'est Jasmine. Parce qu'elle a un tigre... J'adore les critères de sélection de cette gamine.

Je suis la seule à jour dans mes Disney. Non seulement parce que j'ai quelques années d'avance sur eux (ils ne connaissent pas _Mulan_ , ni _Hercule_ !), mais aussi parce que déjà à l'époque, je connaissais presque tous les films déjà sortis, et absolument tous les Chefs d'Œuvre (c'est pas moi qui ai inventé le nom, hein, c'est le nom qu'ils donnent aux grands films, genre _Blanche-Neige_ , _La Belle au Bois Dormant, Robin des Bois, Pocahontas, Le Roi Lion_... Généralement, les suites de ces films n'en font pas partie, d'ailleurs, des Chefs d'Œuvre). Hermione, elle, a arrêté de s'y intéresser avant même d'entrer à Hogwarts et Harry, lui, n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'y intéresser, même si les Dursley emmenaient effectivement Dudley au cinéma à chaque nouvelle sortie (on se demande où sont passées les leçons sur la tolérance et la gentillesse contenues dans chaque film...). Donc du coup, la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui devais raconter l'histoire.

Sinon, on a passé la journée à faire les idiots dans les attractions, et à chercher le plus de personnages possibles. C'est bien plus marrant d'aller à Disney avec des amis qu'avec ses parents devant surveiller trois gamines surexcitées ! Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre qu'on ait été beaucoup plus calmes que mes sœurs et moi, tous les cinq, mais nous avons quand même seize ans, et disons que les parents paniquent moins si nous disparaissons un moment de la vue du groupe. Et l'avantage supplémentaire de venir quand tu as plus de douze ans (je ne sais plus quel âge j'avais la dernière fois que je suis venue à Disney, mais je me souviens que je passais encore sous la barre limite de certaines attractions...), c'est que tu peux faire _toutes_ les attractions !

Donc on a fait le _Small World_ , le monde des poupées, avec sa musique entêtante, voire carrément flippante (je n'en démords pas, même en tant qu'adulte), mais aussi _Space Mountain_ et les différentes attractions à sensations.

On a vu les parades, on s'est éclatés dans les magasins de sucreries et de confiserie, et Draco a tenu à offrir à Cassi un tigre en peluche.

Jeudi soir, on a mangé dans le village, au dîner-spectacle _Buffalo Bill Wild West Show_. On a gardé les chapeaux, d'ailleurs. Ils sont rouges, cette fois (ils étaient bleus, la fois où j'y étais allée avec mes parents).

On a dormi à l'hôtel Disney, parce que Draco et Hermione ont eu le bon sens de prévoir deux jours pour ne pas que ce soit la course entre chaque attraction, et du coup, on a pu voir des personnages se mêler à nous au petit-déjeuner vendredi matin.

Vendredi, hier, nous avons continué sur la lancée des attractions, les parades, les histoires...

Et nous sommes rentrés hier soir, épuisés, à l'appartement Malfoy.

Mais c'était génial, et je suis contente qu'on ait pu le faire. C'est pas exactement typiquement français, mais ça fait du bien de régresser un peu, et c'est marrant de voir ces adultes responsables et ces sorciers qui n'ont jamais vu des montagnes russes de leur vie dans un manège. Forcément, Draco et Harry ont fait les malins dans les attractions à sensation forte : avec le Quidditch, ils ont l'habitude d'être secoués. Mais bon, c'était bien sympa quand même, et ça fait franchement du bien.

Et je crois que Cassi va réussir à convaincre sa mère et son frère d'avoir un système télé à Malfoy Manor, pour qu'elle puisse regarder les films dont je lui ai parlé pendant deux jours complets. Elle veut voir les films de princesses. Et Hermione et moi n'aidons franchement pas Draco et Narcissa, puisque nous faisons avec Cassi la liste des films de princesses qu'elle doit _absolument_ voir. Ça a fait beaucoup rire Harry jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle que le jour où on aura des enfants, je voudrais certainement leur faire partager ça moi aussi... Donc à Lions' Rock.

« Comment veux-tu installer un système aussi non-magique à Lions' Rock ? Ça ne va jamais marcher ! »

Ah ah ! Non ! Il ne m'aura pas comme ça :

« Les magiciens, ici, font du cinéma et regardent la télé. Et pas seulement en France, mais pratiquement partout dans le monde. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous Britanniques vivez encore à l'ère victorienne. Je veux que mes enfants soient en phase avec leur époque, et ça passera sans doute par la culture ciné, Disney ou pas. Si tu veux, on retournera dans un magasin français demander comment on installe une télé ou un _home cinema_ dans une maison magique sans électricité. »

Harry m'a regardée un moment, puis a grommelé quelque chose d'inintelligible, ce qui veut dire qu'il commence à céder. Ce que Draco a parfaitement compris :

« Harry ! Aies plus de volonté, bon sang ! Si tu ne dis pas non à Manon, comment veux-tu que je dise non à Cassi ? »

Ça nous a tous fait rire, même les deux garçons.

« Bientôt, il y aura une salle de cinéma à Hogwarts... s'est moqué Wendell.

–Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, en fait, a répondu immédiatement Hermione. Ça permettrait aux sorciers qui n'ont jamais fréquenté le monde non-magique de se rendre compte que les non-magiciens ne vivent plus à l'âge de pierre, et sont même très en avance sur bien des points. »

Harry a grogné davantage en tapant la tête sur la table de la salle à manger et je lui ai tapé le dos en guise de soutien un peu (tout petit peu) moqueur :

« Bah, t'en fais pas, chéri. Je suis sûre que Hermione aura la patience d'attendre qu'on s'attaque à la réforme de Hogwarts avant de demander la mise en place d'un cinéma et d'une salle informatique...

– _Arrêtez de lui donner des idées !_ » s'est exclamé Harry.

J'ai ri. Je sais que Harry n'est pas contre ces idées en soi. Il n'a rien contre les technologies non-magiques, surtout depuis qu'on sait qu'elles sont parfaitement adoptées par les magiciens dans le reste du monde. C'est juste qu'il sait que ça va demander pas mal d'adaptation technique, et qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de passer des heures là-dessus.

Et aujourd'hui, nous avons visité Paris, en dehors des boutiques. Nous avons fait la balade obligatoire vers la Tour Eiffel, les Champs Elysées, la Place de la Concorde, les Tuileries... Nous nous sommes contentés de la cour du palais du Louvre, histoire de ne pas être tentés de rester des heures dans le musée lui-même. Nous avons donc continué notre balade vers Notre Dame de Paris, les jardins du Luxembourg, l'église Sainte Geneviève (absolument ma-gni-fique ! Encore plus belle que Fourvière !) et nous avons terminé au Jardin des Plantes. Belle promenade, donc.

Nous partons demain, nous retournons au domaine Potter pour la fin des vacances.

Nous n'aurons donc visité aucun musée ni monument sur Paris, mais c'est un choix volontaire de Draco et Hermione : ils ont estimé que c'est plus sympa de profiter en groupe de Disneyland que de visiter des musées qui auraient sans doute ennuyé Cassi et qui auraient été durs à départager vu les goûts très divers des uns et des autres. Ces musées seront toujours là la prochaine fois que nous viendrons à Paris.

Et pour cette balade, nous sommes passés par des petites rues, histoire de profiter vraiment de Paris. Bon, c'était limité, je les avais prévenus : au mois d'août, tout ce qui ne fonctionne pas grâce au tourisme est fermé. Donc toutes ces petites boutiques intéressantes de déco et de créateur, entre autres, parce qu'elles sont loin des rues touristiques et que les touristes dépensent plus facilement dans les boutiques de souvenir ou chez les grands noms comme aux Galeries Lafayette. Que nous n'avons pas vues, d'ailleurs, dans le marathon-shopping de Narcissa, maintenant que j'y pense.

Demain, le programme est très simple : flânerie au domaine, qui sur la terrasse ombragée, qui à la plage... On arrive au domaine Potter dans la matinée et on n'en ressort pas de la journée. Les vacances, c'est aussi fait pour flemmarder, et c'est bien l'intention du « programme » de demain.

Donc du coup, je ne sais pas si j'aurai quelque chose à te raconter...

Donc à bientôt !

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Ma meilleure amie s'intéresse beaucoup aux grands noms du théâtre et du cinéma français. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment ma culture, donc ça arrive souvent qu'elle me dise : "il y a _untel_ dans ce film, trop bien !" et que je lui réponde un "qui ?" ahuri. Donc je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui faire ce petit clin d'oeil ;)

On n'entend plus vraiment parler de Robert Hossein (il n'est plus tout jeune, le monsieur), mais dans les années 90, il était encore très connu. Je me souviens des campagnes de promo pour ses grands spectacles, que j'avais très envie d'aller voir.

Concernant Disney, j'y suis retournée une nouvelle fois après 2008 (mais je ne sais plus quand exactement, mais ce n'est pas récent, le parc _Studio_ était ouvert depuis peu), donc j'ai pu faire _Space Mountain_ , mais l'essentiel des souvenirs du parc que j'ai rapportés là viennent de ma première visite, quand j'étais petite.

Enfin, pour ceux qui avaient souligné l'aspect Chic & Glamour de Paris la semaine dernière, voici une autre version, celle que j'ai eue avec ma soeur quand j'y ai passé quelques jours de vacances :) On a fait cette balade sur plusieurs jours, car contrairement aux mages et leurs familles, nous sommes entrées dans les musées, mais c'était très intéressant, et bien plus abordable :D (d'ailleurs, je rappelle à ceux qui n'ont pas encore fêté leur 26ème anniversaire qu'ils peuvent visiter la plupart des musées de Paris (dont le Louvre) gratuitement, tout le temps...)

À dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	123. 20 août 1996

**Mardi 20 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

J'avais raison : je n'ai pas sorti mon journal, ces derniers jours. Dimanche, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant. Et c'est intéressant en soi, de ne rien avoir de nouveau à vivre, pour une fois. Nous avons profité du domaine et surtout de l'extérieur, ça a fait plaisir.

Hier, nous sommes allés à Carcassonne. C'est une jolie ville, qui a bien gardé son patrimoine. Évidemment, on connaît de nom au moins les fortifications, mais il y a plus que ça : toute une cité, et plusieurs châteaux, autour de la ville.

Et bien sûr, toute l'histoire médiévale de la ville, avec le catharisme surtout. Même si j'ai déjà été intéressée par ce mouvement, j'en sais en réalité très peu à ce sujet, et j'ai été contente d'en apprendre plus. Et si Draco et Hermione ont choisi Carcassonne, c'est aussi parce qu'il y a des traces du petit mouvement magique inscrit dans le catharisme. Ils sont absolument partout, ces sorciers, en fait ! C'est fou tout ce qu'on redécouvre de notre histoire quand on apprend leur existence !

En plein été, il y a des animations, et nous avons pu voir des reconstitutions médiévales. C'était amusant. Et bien sûr, je me suis chargée de livres sur l'histoire médiévale et le catharisme.

Et nous sommes dans le Sud-Ouest, pas très loin de l'Espagne, et ça se sent, dans les habitudes locales. C'est amusant comme on peut découvrir des coutumes complètement différentes en faisant quelques centaines de kilomètres.

C'était donc une bonne journée, j'ai appris plein de choses, nous avons beaucoup marché, bien pris le soleil... C'était sympa.

Aujourd'hui, comme le veut le programme, c'est repos ici au domaine Potter, et je suis de retour sur la plage. Je n'ai rien prévu de la journée, et c'est très agréable. Les vacances, c'est aussi fait pour ne rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry est avec Alice, dans le jardin à côté de la maison. Les vacances ont servi leur but : rapprocher tout le monde, et permettre aux différents parents de connaître les amis de leurs enfants, et vice-versa. Je m'entends très bien avec Narcissa, elle a un humour à la fois piquant et léger, et j'apprends beaucoup des réponses sibyllines que les femmes peuvent utiliser en société pour véhiculer leurs opinions mine de rien. Draco ne cache même pas qu'il est content de me voir apprendre le langage codifié de la noblesse, parce que j'en aurai besoin à la rentrée, apparemment.

Monica est comme Hermione, c'est fou ! C'est évident que Hermione tient de sa mère son amour des livres et de l'organisation. Monica est celle qui chaque matin, lors d'une excursion, nous permet de partir à l'heure. J'ai parfois un peu de mal avec cette rigueur, mais bon, l'espace de ces vacances, je m'entends bien avec elle, même si je ne développe pas la relation que j'ai avec Narcissa.

Frank, Wendell et Remus ont formé une sorte d'alliance masculine, trois pères, même si deux se découvrent seulement maintenant dans ce rôle. Frank et Wendell ont tous les deux un passé militaire, de part l'héritage de Frank et le passé de Wendell dans l'armée britannique (il a été soldat de carrière avant de devenir dentiste avec sa femme), et Remus a toujours fait partie de l'Ordre, et est le meilleur prof de DCFM que Harry et les autres ont jamais eu (je vais être honnête et ne pas me mettre dans la liste, puisque le seul autre prof que j'ai connu est Umbridge, pendant une seule unique petite leçon). Ils ont donc tous les trois une âme de combattants, et même s'ils ne parlent pas d'armes ou de terrains de combats, ça se sent qu'ils se comprennent facilement en partie grâce à ça.

Ils sont bons vivants, tous les trois, et extrêmement protecteurs de leurs « enfants », nous cinq, de manière indifférente. Je trouve ça amusant, mais Draco et Harry ont du mal lorsque l'un des trois entre en mode « paternel ». Draco parce que ce n'est pas le modèle paternel qu'il connaît, et parce qu'il craint aussi un peu Wendell quand ce dernier se décide à protéger sa fille. Le puissant Lord Black se méfie de son non-magicien de futur beau-père, surtout quand celui-ci parle légèrement d'armes à feu pour appuyer ses arguments de protection. Et Harry, parce qu'il n'a jamais connu de figure paternelle tout court, et qu'il a du mal à accepter qu'un homme décide pour lui de certaines choses ou de le protéger, alors qu'il a du se battre seul toute sa vie pour grandir.

Wendell et Remus l'ont bien compris, et Remus est en train de devenir un vrai oncle pour Harry, vers qui Harry peut se tourner si besoin, mais qui ne fera jamais figure d'autorité, mais Frank a plus de mal. Neville accepte sans problème le retour de son père, et celui-ci a tendance à vouloir inclure Harry dans la petite sphère Longbottom, surtout avec Alice comme marraine de Harry. Et je comprends que ça ne doit pas être évident pour Frank non plus : Harry considère Neville comme un frère, même Hermione dit que leur lien est plus fort que celui qui existait entre Ron et Harry avant toute cette histoire. Harry considère également Alice comme une figure maternelle. Mais il refuse Frank comme figure paternelle.

Ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines que nous sommes là, et Frank commence tout juste à comprendre que Harry refusera quiconque se plaçant en figure d'autorité pour lui. Harry n'aura jamais d'autre père que James Potter. Il avait un lien particulier avec Sirius parce que c'était son parrain, et que Sirius n'a jamais fait preuve d'autorité sur lui (même si parfois il y en aurait eu besoin...). Il est en train de construire un lien avec Remus, mais c'est Oncle Moony, comme Remus l'était avant la mort de James et Lily. Harry a une trop sale histoire avec ceux qui avaient un rôle d'autorité parentale sur lui pour qu'il accepte quelqu'un à cette place.

Il accepte Alice parce que sa façon d'être mère est d'être présente, aimante. Neville tient d'elle son caractère calme et apaisant. Et avec une fiancée certes plus calme que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais toujours avec un tempérament de feu (je sais, c'est facile...), et une meilleure amie vive et un poil autoritaire quand elle s'y met, Alice est une autre figure féminine qui nous complète, Hermione et moi. Ce qui vexe d'ailleurs profondément Hermione, d'ailleurs, c'est que lorsque nous nous sommes disputés, une ou deux fois, Harry et moi, ici en vacances, Harry n'a pas été la trouver pour se changer les idées et se remonter le moral, mais il a été trouver Alice.

C'est fascinant comme il l'a rapidement acceptée. Remus dit que ça a été aussi rapide avec Sirius. Harry a besoin de figures parentales, même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître. Il ne veut simplement pas de figures pleines d'autorité qui le guideront de manière plus ou moins douce dans ses choix. Il veut des figures conseil et réconfort et soutien. Ce que Sirius savait très bien faire, et ce que Alice apparemment fait tout aussi naturellement.

Ce que je trouve également fascinant, c'est l'absence de la moindre once de jalousie en Neville, face au lien qui se tisse entre sa mère et Harry. Je me connais suffisamment pour savoir que s'il s'était agi de _ma_ mère, que je viendrais de retrouver après des années de séparation, je serais jalouse comme une teigne. Mais Neville semble prendre ça avec légèreté, et même approbation. J'ai beau être Grande Prêtresse, avec tout ce que ce titre peut contenir de sagesse, Neville me bat souvent à plate couture sur ce genre de choses...

Mais en même temps, ni Frank, ni Alice, ne donnent l'impression de négliger en aucune manière leur fils. Je suis admirative de la façon dont est en train de se reconstruire cette famille. Neville accepte le retour de ses parents aussi bien que ceux-ci acceptent que leur fils est un adolescent à présent suffisamment âgé pour faire seul ses propres choix. Bon sang, si toutes les familles réunies, recomposées, adoptantes, et tout... se construisaient de la même manière, il n'y aurait que de la paix dans le monde, et de nombreux médiateurs familiaux mettraient la clé sous la porte.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui fait que ça se passe aussi bien. Le tempérament facile des trois, et surtout de Alice et Neville, le fait que Augusta a élevé Neville de telle manière que l'image parentale de Frank et Alice soit si peu différente qu'elle en devient naturelle, les valeurs Longbottom qui font que de toute manière, un jeune homme fait chevalier-mage est considéré comme plus ou moins indépendant, ce qui fait que Frank accepte sans problème l'autonomie de son fils... Un mélange de tout ça ?

Je n'en sais rien. Mais même s'il est évident que tous les trois sont encore en train d'apprendre à se connaître, il est également évident que ça se passera bien. Alice et Neville passent des heures à parler de botanique ensemble. Frank et Neville se sont retrouvés sur la chevalerie... J'ai même l'impression que Neville est encore plus à l'aise avec ses parents qu'avec sa grand-mère, qu'il adore pourtant.

Harry et Alice parlent beaucoup ensemble de Lily. Alice et Lily étaient presque aussi proches que James et Sirius. Et c'est la première fois que Harry rencontre quelqu'un qui peut _vraiment_ lui parler de sa mère. Alors ils s'occupent ensemble, dans le jardin ou la cuisine, et Harry découvre sa mère, comme il a découvert son père avec Sirius et Remus.

Neville et moi les laissons souvent tranquilles, tous les deux, mais parfois, Neville va les rejoindre dans le jardin, comme moi je vais les rejoindre dans la cuisine. J'aime bien Alice, avec son calme reposant. Elle me rend moi-même calme. J'avais du mal à croire l'effet que je pouvais avoir sur mes collègues, lorsqu'ils me disaient que mon propre calme (dans ma petite vie tranquille sans stress si lointaine...) leur faisait du bien, mais je comprends à présent. Elle a le même humour que Neville, facile et léger, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours de bonne humeur. Parfois, elle nous regarde, les cinq adolescents, avec une certaine nostalgie, le regret de ne pas nous avoir vu grandir, surtout Neville et Harry, mais elle est généralement très facile à vivre, un peu boute-en-train, certainement rêveuse et distraite... Elle me fait penser à ces femmes qui ont fait le choix de vivre au rythme de la nature, et du coup paraissent excentriques dans la société moderne rapide et pressée. Elle s'entendrait aussi très bien avec Luna, je pense. Ce qui est une bonne chose, vu que Neville et Luna se rapprochent de plus en plus...

Enfin voilà. Même s'il y aura eu des jours plus remplis que d'autres, et des imprévus, ces vacances auront rempli leur but : nous permettre de nous éloigner de la pression de la Grande Bretagne, et nous permettre également de nous rapprocher des parents de tout le monde. Encore quelques jours pour peaufiner tout ça. Je suis sûre que cela permettra à Frank et Harry de se trouver un vrai terrain d'entente, et à moi de m'entendre avec Monica aussi bien que je m'entends avec Alice et Narcissa.

Et demain, on va à Bordeaux, pour voir un peu la ville, mais surtout pour son zoo magique, le seul d'Europe. Il paraît qu'ils ont des dragons ! Et des léopards des flammes ! On verra tout ça demain, je te raconterai !

Bisous !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Je ne sais plus qui m'a fait la remarque, il y a quelques chapitres, que ces vacances étaient très tournées vers l'action et vers les Mages, et très peu vers les personnes qui les entourent. Je m'en étais rendue moi-même compte lors de la rédaction, et c'est comme ça qu'est né ce chapitre, ainsi que quelques suivants. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas corrigé les précédents.

Enfin, je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier pour le formidable coup de vieux que vous m'avez donné cette semaine, avec vos reviews indiquant que vous ne connaissiez pas du tout Robert Hossein :D Merci de me rappeler que pour la plupart, vous êtes beaucoup plus jeunes que moi ! :D Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de s'intéresser autant à _Harry Potter_ alors que vous étiez bébés quand les livres sont sortis ! Bientôt, on va avoir des fans du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ alors que les livres ont plus de soixante ans ! ;)

Bonne soirée et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !


	124. 21 août 1996

**Mercredi 21 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

bon, ben... Nous avons deux nouveaux locataires au domaine Potter. Nous avons fait d'étranges rencontres au Zoo Magique de Bordeaux, et voilà... Je suis encore un peu sous le choc, mais c'est un choc positif.

Nous avons un peu visité le centre ville de Bordeaux ce matin, pris un café à une terrasse sur la place centrale, et nous sommes allés au Zoo, qui se situe en périphérie de la ville. Le zoo est absolument gigantesque, c'est à se demander comment ils font pour cacher ça aux non-magiciens. Et il y a de tout : des mammifères, des oiseaux, des poissons, des reptiles, même des insectes. Leur point commun : ce sont des animaux magiques non-intelligents, au sens qu'ils n'ont pas la parole (certains sont suffisamment redoutablement intelligents à mon goût comme ça...).

Nous avons passé la journée à regarder les animaux. Ils sont plutôt bien traités : les espaces sont immenses, les dragons peuvent voler, les licornes galoper, les créatures des eaux ont des bassins gigantesques dont les parois sont enchantées pour qu'on puisse les utiliser comme loupes pour mieux voir certains endroits des bassins...

Neville était complètement nerveux à l'idée d'un zoo magique, en disant que jamais des créatures seraient heureuses en étant enfermées dans des espaces confinés, et il est finalement revenu sur sa position : les animaux sont _vraiment_ bien traités. Et la plupart des animaux magiques sont en voie de disparition, dans le monde, donc les quelques zoos qui existent les chouchoutent, en plus du système de réserves naturelles un peu partout.

Et ce zoo est très pédagogique : en plus d'expliquer d'où vient chaque espèce et ce qui leur convient dans leur habitat naturel, il explique quelle est leur magie. Comment les ailes des chevaux volants se développent. Comment les dragons crachent des flammes. Comment les licornes émettent cette aura positive autour d'elles. Comment les Acromentules tissent une soie quasiment indestructible mais incroyablement légère...

Et toutes ces créatures dont je n'avais jamais entendues parler ou je croyais qu'elles faisaient véritablement partie de la mythologie... des salamandres de feu, des poissons électriques (pas comme les anguilles, mais vraiment avec des arcs d'électricité qui parcourent la surface de leur corps), des lapins tout blancs tout mignons, mais carnivores... M'ont fait peur, ceux-là, d'ailleurs.

Le zoo est divisé en différentes zones : il y a les animaux dont on fait l'élevage, comme les chevaux volants, les Crups, les Kneazles. Ceux dont l'élevage est possible, mais uniquement avec certaines autorisations, comme les Acromentules (Harry s'est promis de vérifier pour celles qui habitent dans la Forêt Interdite). Puis pour ceux qui sont sauvages, ils sont réunis par famille élémentale : ceux qui sont de feu avec ceux qui sont de feu, l'eau avec l'eau, et ainsi de suite. Et toute une zone dédiée aux créatures des Ténèbres, avec même un Dementor... Brrr...

C'est donc une journée super instructive, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus appris aujourd'hui qu'en un an de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Et il y a eu LA rencontre.

Cassi a visiblement une passion pour les félins, entre son amour pour moi depuis qu'elle m'a vue en Flamme, Jasmine sa princesse Disney préférée parce qu'elle a un tigre... parce qu'elle a insisté pendant un long moment pour qu'on aille voir l'aile des Félins. La plupart sont de feu, comme le léopard des flammes, certains sont de terre, comme un tout petit ocelot trop mignon, et il y a le jaguar des ombres, évidemment, qui fait un peu figure d'exception. Mais comme pratiquement tous les félins magiques sont de feu, ils ont tous été regroupés dans la zone des créatures de feu, même le petit ocelot des bois.

Ils sont absolument magnifiques. J'adore les félins aussi. Bon, pas au point de faire un caprice pour les voir, comme Cassi, mais je les adore aussi. Leur grâce, leur nonchalance apparente qui cache leur dangerosité... Et les félins magiques sont magnifiques. Il y a des lions métalliques, par exemple. Ils sont pas vraiment fait de métal, mais leur pelage prend la couleur d'un métal : or, argent, cuivre... C'est vraiment beau. Il y a aussi une sous-espèce magique au tigre de Sibérie, dont les rayures peuvent complètement disparaître pour que le tigre se fonde dans la neige (c'est une créature d'eau, d'ailleurs, pas de feu). Les jaguars des ombres ont tous le pelage noir, ce n'est pas une particularité de Harry. Et il a découvert qu'il pouvait utiliser ces ombres pour voyager, comme moi le feu.

Ils ont des léopards des flammes, aussi, et j'ai pu découvrir l'animal dont je prends la forme en tant qu'Animagus. Et c'est juste magnifique. Je suis amoureuse des léopards des flammes, c'est officiel. Ce sont des panthères plus grosses que les léopards classiques. Les mâles font la taille de Flamme, un mètre au garrot, et les femelles sont un peu plus petites. Ils ont le pelage plus doré que les panthères classiques, même si ça ne donne pas une impression quasi-métallique comme moi. Leurs yeux sont tout aussi dorés (alors que les miens sont aussi bruns que sous ma forme humaine).

Mais le plus surprenant reste leurs habitudes de vie : ils aiment le feu, au point de vivre dans cet élément. L'enclos des léopards des flammes est vitré avec une vitre spéciale, non pas à cause de la dangerosité particulière des bestioles (quoique...), mais surtout parce que leur environnement naturel, ce sont les flammes : ils se font des tanières de feu. Ils trouvent une grotte dans la roche, et la tapissent littéralement de flammes, et ils y vivent. D'ailleurs, chose surprenante pour un animal sauvage, ils mangent leur viande _cuite_. Ils se servent des flammes pour y vivre, se protéger contre les autres bêtes sauvages, y cuire leur nourriture, voyager, et même communiquer.

Comme souvent avec les créatures magiques, ils sont redoutablement intelligents, et s'ils ne _parlent_ pas véritablement, ils n'en ont pas moins un véritable système de communication. Un peu comme les abeilles et leurs vols pour signaler aux autres un danger ou une bonne fleur. Les léopards des flammes, eux, en plus des sons qu'ils émettent (comme les léopards classiques, ils rugissent, ils miaulent, ils ronronnent), ils communiquent par les flammes. Et c'est assez facile à comprendre, en fait. Harry dit que c'est parce que le feu est _mon_ élément que je les comprends aussi bien, mais c'est... une évidence. Sans doute que c'est la même chose que pour lui et son Fourchelangue.

Et l'attraction du secteur des Félins, c'était les bébés léopards des flammes. Ils sont nés il y a trois mois, et leur mère les garde dans un cocon de feu. Ils sont adorables. Ils commencent à bien grandir, ils font la taille d'un gros chat. Ils sont cinq, et ils arrêtent pas de jouer ensemble, sans jamais quitter les flammes dans lesquelles leur mère les a placés. Un peu comme des bébés dans un parc de jeu, en fait. C'est trop mignon. J'étais complètement gaga devant eux (et je n'étais pas la seule, même si d'autres seront sans doute trop fiers pour le reconnaître).

Et tout d'un coup, un des bébés a arrêté de jouer avec ses frères et sœurs, et a quitté le nid de flammes. Il s'est approché de la vitre, juste en face de moi. La mère l'a suivi, sans doute pour surveiller ce qu'il faisait, et a craché quelques flammes pour communiquer.

 _Il te veut. Tu es sa nouvelle mère._

Ah ? Moi ? Euh... Pourquoi, comment, c'est possible ? Et est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre animal de compagnie que mon cobaye, qu'est-ce que je saurais m'occuper d'un animal aussi complexe qu'un félin sauvage ?

J'ai fait apparaître une flamme dans la main pour répondre :

 _Tu es sa mère. Je suis une humaine, même si je peux vous comprendre._

 _Tu as le feu en toi. Il t'a choisie._

En fait, ce ne sont pas des phrases, à proprement parler. C'est juste ce que ça donnerait si je traduis en langage humain, en français. Mais ça ressemble en fait plus à des pensées, à des émotions, des sensations... que des mots et des concepts. Et cette image de feu, ça ressemblait à quelque chose entre des braises chaudes et rougeoyantes et une grande flambée. Deux notions de feu qui n'ont pas grand chose à voir, en fait. Un feu mourant, plutôt calme, qui dégage de la chaleur, mais qui ne brûle que ce qui s'y plonge. Et un feu qui consume tout autour de lui, et qui dévore jusqu'à ce que toutes les ressources soient disparues. Mais bon, c'est flatteur en soi : je peux être à la fois calme et maîtrisée, et passionnée et combative.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix de Remus m'a tirée de la sorte de transe de stupéfaction dans laquelle j'étais. Je me suis rappelée qu'il y avait du monde autour de moi et qu'ils ne devaient pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, d'autres visiteurs s'attroupaient aussi autour de nous. Faut dire que j'étais plantée devant la vitre, avec un bébé léopard les deux pattes avant sur la vitre de l'autre côté, et sa mère derrière en train de souffler des flammes, et moi avec la mienne dans les mains.

« Euh... La maman dit que le petit me veut comme nouvelle maman ? »

Je crois que je suis passée pour folle aux yeux de presque tout le monde. Même mes amis ne m'ont pas crue. Jusqu'à ce que Narcissa intervienne :

« Un familier ? »

J'ai ressenti la compréhension se faire chez les autres. Tout d'un coup, il y a une explication raisonnable, je ne suis pas folle. C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti, honnêtement. M'entendre dire par une panthère que son bébé me veut comme maman, et qu'elle semble trouver ça suffisamment normal pour m'en informer calmement... C'est un peu gros, quand même. Mais si ce bébé en question a effectivement un lien de familier avec moi, alors OK, c'est possible.

J'ai étudié ce lien, à Avalon. Même si la théorie ne remplacera jamais la pratique, et que sur nous cinq, seuls Harry et Hermione ont vraiment compris la notion, parce qu'ils ont déjà Crookshanks et Hedwig. Mais je sais que c'est au familier de montrer qu'un tel lien existe, et au sorcier de l'ouvrir vraiment. Une sorte de premier contact mental, en fait. Avec l'épaisse vitre de verre de gobelin, bardée de magie, ça doit être impossible pour ce petit de me montrer ce lien, et sa mère m'en a informée à sa place.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous croyez que le zoo sera d'accord pour que je rencontre ce bébé ? Sans la vitre au milieu ? »

Un soigneur était justement en train de s'approcher, alerté par un visiteur.

« _Il y aurait une sorcière en train de jouer avec le feu et les léopards des flammes ?_ »

Euh, oui... Si tu veux résumer ça comme ça, ça marche aussi.

« _Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Manon Nestral. Votre femelle me dit que son petit m'aurait choisie comme nouvelle mère. Lady Malfoy pense que c'est un possible lien de familier. Me serait-il possible de rencontrer ce petit pour vérifier ?_

 _–Manon Nestral, la mage ?_

 _–Tout à fait. Je maîtrise l'élément feu, c'est ce qui me permet de communiquer avec la maman._

 _–C'est possible ?_ »

Le soigneur était stupéfait, et je veux bien le comprendre. J'ai eu une grimace gênée :

« _Je l'ignorais complètement avant d'arriver ici. Mais j'arrive à comprendre ce que ces léopards se disent alors que mes amis n'y arrivent pas. Je suppose que ça fait partie de la maîtrise de mon élément._ »

Le soigneur m'a regardée un moment, bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une expression beaucoup plus professionnelle :

« _Vous ne serez pas la première magicienne à trouver votre familier ici, même si ça se passe rarement avec des animaux aussi dangereux. Suivez-moi._ »

Ouf ! Rien d'anormal, donc ! C'est un vrai soulagement !

Les francophones de notre groupe traduisons rapidement pour les autres, et nous avons suivi le soigneur hors de la zone ouverte au public, dans un petit bâtiment qui dessert les différents enclos des félins, et qui abrite plusieurs zones de soins, les salles de contrôle pour que les soigneurs s'assurent que la magie qui permet de reproduire leur environnement naturel fonctionne toujours bien, et les réserves de nourriture. Le soigneur a fait patienter tout le monde dans une salle de soin, et m'a demandé de le suivre.

En chemin, il m'a expliqué que ça arrivait régulièrement, qu'un animal se découvre être le familier d'un sorcier. Apparemment, ils laissent partir au moins une créature par mois, ainsi. Mais généralement, ce sont les animaux issus de la zone des animaux domestiques, ou à la rigueur des animaux plus ou moins inoffensifs. Il n'avait pas connaissance d'un félin ayant déjà montré une telle réaction. Ils ont mis en place une politique, pour ces nouveaux familiers. Les magiciens peuvent bien sûr les récupérer, gratuitement. Si l'animal est commun, comme un Crup, aucun suivi ne sera proposé, puisqu'il y aura souvent des professionnels plus proches de l'adresse du sorcier pour en prendre soin. Mais pour des animaux rares, comme, je ne sais pas... un léopard des flammes, ils exigent de voir l'animal une fois par an, juste pour un check up. Un manquement à ces visites de contrôle et l'animal peut être retiré de son maître, familier ou non. Il y a une convention internationale à ce sujet. On ne plaisante pas avec les animaux en voie de disparition, monde magique ou non.

Enfin, nous sommes arrivés à la porte de l'enclos des léopards des flammes. Le soigneur l'a ouverte, et aussitôt, le petit léopard qui m'avait repérée un peu plus tôt a couru vers moi. C'est mignon, c'est un peu pataud, tu as l'impression qu'ils vont tomber sur le côté à chaque foulée... Je me suis accroupie pour me mettre à son niveau, et il a sauté sur mes genoux. C'est qu'en fait, c'est lourd, ce truc, pour sa taille !

Et dès qu'il y a eu contact entre nous, le lien du familier s'est ouvert. Ça aurait pu être étrange si je n'étais pas habituée au réseau mental que nous avons, tous les cinq. J'ai constamment une sorte de présence en fond de mes pensées. Et en fait, un familier, c'est juste une présence supplémentaire. Je suppose que pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce genre de lien mental, ça doit être perturbant, mais en fait, ça passe plutôt bien.

Le plus étrange, c'est que ce n'est pas une présence humaine, mais une présence animale. Un léopard ne pense pas de la même façon qu'un humain, je m'en suis déjà rendue compte à chaque fois que je deviens Flamme. Sauf que même si Flamme _est_ un léopard des flammes, ça reste quand même la forme Animagus d'une humaine, et le système de pensée est en fait une sorte de mélange entre la façon de penser humaine et la façon de penser féline. Enfin, je vais m'y faire, n'est-ce pas ?

« _C'est une femelle_ , m'a expliqué le soigneur. _Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Fuleya._ »

J'ai senti l'amusement de la petite panthère, et le mépris de sa mère, qui s'était approchée. Et un mot, dans mon esprit.

« _Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Zahra._ »

Le soigneur a froncé les sourcils :

« _Aucun léopard ne s'appelle comme ça._ »

J'ai regardé la mère panthère, et elle a soufflé des flammes pour communiquer.

« _Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Vunia, ce qui veut dire Mère, dans leur langage. Apparemment, ils reçoivent un nom au moment de leur sevrage, en fonction de leur personnalité ou d'une caractéristique particulière. Vunia était celle qui veillait sur le reste de sa portée, donc elle a reçu ce nom. Zahra veut dire l'Aventurière. C'est elle qui est toujours la première à vouloir sortir du nid de flammes pour explorer._ »

Le soigneur a paru dubitatif, et je n'ai pas insisté. Je ne suis pas là pour changer leur façon de s'occuper de leurs animaux. Il a donc enchaîné sur les soins que je dois apporter à Zahra, pour être sûre qu'elle soit heureuse et se développe bien.

Ce qui était marrant, c'est qu'en même temps qu'il me donnait ces explications, Vunia me donnait ses propres consignes, ma foi assez proches. C'est flatteur pour les soigneurs : ils savent vraiment s'occuper de leurs félins. La mère a par contre beaucoup plus insisté que lui sur l'importance du nid de flammes : c'est dans ce nid qu'un bébé apprend à maîtriser le feu, pour communiquer, se défendre et tout simplement vivre.

Zahra est une boule de poil très énergique. Elle n'arrête pas de jouer, de vouloir fureter un peu partout... Elle est pleine d'espièglerie et d'enthousiasme, ça se ressent dans les pensées qu'elle partage avec moi. Lorsque la porte s'est fermée sur l'enclos, la séparant de sa famille, je n'ai ressenti aucune tristesse de sa part. Juste de l'impatience d'en voir davantage, une sorte de : « _En route pour l'aventure !_ ».

Nous sommes retournés tous les trois dans la salle de soin où nous attendaient les autres. Zahra a très bien accepté le groupe, surtout Cassi, qu'elle sent être un bébé, comme elle, et Harry, qui est mon compagnon, et elle sent qu'il y a du félin en lui, comme en moi. Le soigneur a fait un dernier bilan de santé, et m'a donné un livre destiné aux soigneurs et vétérinaires qui s'occupent de félins magiques, pour que je puisse en savoir plus sur Zahra. Et pour qu'on puisse continuer notre journée au zoo, il m'a également donné un bracelet en plastique, pour justifier aux autres membres du personnel, que ce soit des soigneurs, la sécurité ou autre, que Zahra est avec moi parce que c'est mon familier, et qu'elle a été adoptée aujourd'hui, d'où le fait qu'elle soit dans le zoo côté visiteurs (on n'a pas le droit d'amener notre animal avec nous au zoo, familier ou non).

Et me voilà donc avec un familier ! Elle est adorable, mais un peu épuisante. J'ai du la garder dans une besace pendant le reste de la journée, pour ne pas qu'elle se balade au milieu des autres animaux (la besace lui permettait de sortir la tête dehors), et du coup, elle était intenable quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Heureusement, Cassi avait un trop plein de sucreries pour la journée, et Crookshanks était de bonne humeur. Et Zahra a fait la connaissance de Flamme et Bolt. Elle est ravie que je puisse me transformer en léopard des flammes. Elle a l'impression qu'on forme une nouvelle tribu. Et Bolt a beau être un jaguar des ombres, elle l'inclut lui aussi dans la tribu.

Et je suis contente de maîtriser le feu, pour pouvoir lui créer un environnement adapté : j'ai pu lui construire un nid de flammes dans notre chambre sans pour autant transformer la pièce en fournaise : il m'a suffit de rediriger toute la chaleur au cœur des flammes, et à moins de vraiment s'approcher du nid, on ne la ressent pas du tout. Au contraire, puisque j'ai besoin de la chaleur ambiante pour créer ces flammes, ça nous a permis de bien rafraîchir la pièce, et nous pouvons enfin dormir dans une température agréable (nous sommes passés de 30° de moyenne à 20...).

Après la zone des félins, nous avons continué la visite du Zoo. Cassi était heureuse : non seulement nous avons satisfait son caprice dans un délai raisonnable, mais en plus, on ramène un félin à la maison ! Le rêve pour elle ! Elle a donc été sage le reste de la journée.

Et tant mieux, parce que je ne sais pas comment une Cassi capricieuse aurait géré la deuxième rencontre de la journée. À la volière, cette fois. Comme nous avons été voir les léopards des flammes et les jaguars des ombres pour Harry et moi, nous avons également été voir les hiboux des tempêtes pour Draco (et les loups des glaces et les renards des montagnes aussi, d'ailleurs, mais là, ça s'est bien passé. Tranquillement. _Discrètement_.). Les oiseaux qui ne sont pas un danger pour l'homme sont regroupés dans différentes volières aux conditions climatiques adaptées, dans lesquelles les visiteurs peuvent vraiment entrer. Les hiboux des tempêtes sont dans une forêt continentale, comme on peut en voir un peu partout dans les climats tempérés, un mélange de feuillus et de conifères. La volière est complètement bardée de sorts pour que les oiseaux vivent bien, mais aussi pour aider les visiteurs à les repérer sans les déranger.

Les hiboux des tempêtes sont rares, mais sont bien de notre climat. On en trouve en liberté en France, surtout dans le Sud-Ouest. C'est en partie à cause d'eux qu'il y a autant d'orages de chaleur, l'été. Ils sont rarement domestiqués, non pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas suffisamment intelligents, au contraire. Ils sont beaucoup trop fiers. Les seuls qui acceptent la présence des humains sont ceux qui ont un lien de familier avec l'un d'eux. Dans ce cas-là, ils refuseront même souvent la présence d'un autre hibou auprès de cet humain, et accepteront de servir de hibou postal. C'est un animal chassé pour ses plumes et ses serres, car elles permettent de conduire facilement électricité et magie, et elles sont donc utilisées dans certains rituels. C'est surtout pour ça qu'ils sont rares à présent, et qu'ils sont une espèce protégée aujourd'hui. Normalement, sur le marché, on ne devrait trouver que des plumes et des serres antérieures à l'interdiction de chasse des Hiboux des Tempêtes, dans les années soixante.

Nous étions dans la volière depuis quelques minutes quand un hibou s'est approché de nous. Ses couleurs sont différentes de celles de Draco, avec plus de noir, et même un peu de mauve, comme un ciel de nuit d'orage. Il a un bec complètement argenté, et des serres impressionnantes, de la même couleur. Draco s'en est approché facilement, et j'ai compris à ce moment-là combien mon interaction avec les deux léopards, chez les Félins, avait du sembler étrange.

Draco est resté planté devant l'oiseau un bon moment, puis il a tendu son bras pour que le hibou s'y pose. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers nous, avec un grand sourire :

« Voici Kersh. »

Un autre familier. Nous l'avons tous compris rapidement, et ça nous a tous cloués. Que l'un d'entre nous trouve son familier ici, pourquoi pas, mais deux ? Frank a eu un rire :

« Ils ne vont plus jamais accepter de nous recevoir, à ce rythme-là. »

Ça a détendu l'ambiance, et nous sommes allés chercher un soigneur. Même topo que pour Zahra et moi : un check-up de départ, l'obligation de voir un vétérinaire une fois par an, et un livre sur les Hiboux des Tempêtes. Puis Draco a relâché Kersh en lui demandant de se rendre au domaine Potter, pour qu'on puisse le retrouver là-bas en rentrant. Apparemment, Kersh était extatique à l'idée de ce vol : c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de quitter la volière. J'avoue que ça m'a inquiétée : est-ce qu'il saurait voler sur une si longue distance ? Mais Draco était confiant, et c'est son familier, et c'est lui qui connaît les limites d'un Hibou des Tempêtes.

Draco a donné Athena, son hibou grand-duc, à sa mère, parce que Kersh n'accepterait pas un autre rapace. Du coup, Kersh s'entend bien avec elle, puisqu'elle ne fait plus concurrence pour l'affection de son maître, et avec Hedwig, qui appartient à Harry, et qui est également un familier. Apparemment, Kersh serait un peu méprisant envers Athena, qui ne serait qu'un simple hibou postal à ses yeux, alors qu'il accepte pleinement Hedwig, qui a l'intelligence propre aux familiers, même si ce n'est pas un oiseau magique. Pour la même raison, il accepte Crookshanks et Zahra, même s'il trouve visiblement (même moi, je m'en rends compte) l'enthousiasme de Zahra inapproprié pour le prestige d'un familier de mage. Bref, Draco a trouvé un oiseau qui est aussi conscient de son rôle que Draco du sien... Ils forment une belle paire...

Par contre, il a plus de mal avec les humains. Il tolère Cassi et Narcissa, qui sont du même sang que Draco, et apparemment, ça compte. Il tolère également Neville, dont il sent le pouvoir de botaniste. Mais il refuse de s'approcher de Harry, Hermione et moi. Personnellement, je m'en fous : ce n'est pas mon familier, et tant qu'il ne fait aucun mal à ceux qui me sont proches et leurs propres familiers, il peut bien accepter ou refuser qui il veut. Harry a le même état d'esprit. Il pense que ça viendra avec le temps, quand Kersh s'habituera au fait que son humain vit en compagnie d'autres humains, dont quatre en particulier. Mais Hermione le prend beaucoup plus mal. Crookshanks adore Draco, Hedwig m'aime bien, surtout depuis que je l'ai aidée à retrouver son lien avec son maître, et Zahra aime Harry presque autant que moi. Hermione ne comprend du coup pas pourquoi Kersh la refuse.

Du coup, c'est un peu tendu, ce soir, entre Draco et Hermione. Draco dit qu'il faut aussi laisser un peu de temps à Kersh pour s'adapter, que ce n'est pas parce que Kersh a choisi Draco comme maître qu'il doit tout de suite accepter tout le monde. Et Hermione dit que c'est quand même la moindre des choses qu'un animal se montre au moins tolérant envers les proches de son maître, surtout quand il est vraiment intelligent et est capable de savoir qui est un proche ou non.

Neville, Harry et moi essayons de ne pas prendre parti, mais c'est évident que Neville soutient Draco. Il a même essayé de discuter avec Hermione, en lui expliquant que si elle se braque vis-à-vis de Kersh, le hibou aura encore moins de raisons de s'attacher à elle. Même s'il est intelligent, ça reste un animal, avec des besoins et des émotions simples. Si quelqu'un ne l'aime pas, il ne verra pas pourquoi il devrait faire un effort pour l'aimer en retour. Un Hibou des Tempêtes ne ressent aucun besoin compulsif de se faire aimer et accepter à tout prix. La seule personne dont il dépend, c'est Draco. Pour Kersh, Hermione, comme Narcissa et Cassi, d'ailleurs, n'est qu'un à-côté qu'il peut à la rigueur tolérer pour le bien de sa relation avec son maître.

Au fond, c'est exactement la même chose avec Hedwig et Zahra. Hedwig m'aime bien parce que je suis à l'origine de son véritable lien avec son maître, que je la considère comme intelligente et que je lui parle affectueusement. Hedwig est un oiseau plutôt sociable, et est donc capable d'accepter facilement que quelqu'un qui est aimé par son maître et qui se montre agréable envers elle est digne de son intérêt. Idem pour Zahra. Si elle accepte aussi facilement Harry, c'est parce qu'il est un jaguar des Ombres sous sa forme Animagus. Elle ne lui a porté _aucun_ intérêt avant qu'il se transforme et lui montre que même sous forme animale, nous sommes compagnons, lui et moi. Tout ce qu'elle voit en lui, c'est un autre félin avec qui jouer et un autre « grand » pour la protéger, nous ne nous faisons aucune illusion à ce sujet.

Crookshanks est différent, parce qu'il est croisé Kneazle, et que les Kneazles sont connus pour être excellents juges des personnalités. S'il nous accepte, c'est parce que nous avons une personnalité qui lui plaît, au-delà de l'affection qu'on pourrait avoir pour lui ou de l'intérêt qu'on pourrait représenter. D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose qu'il nous ait acceptés tous les quatre, le contraire n'aurait pas été bon signe pour l'avenir.

Kersh est un peu comme Zahra, en fait. Il n'a jamais connu les humains avant, à part ses soigneurs qu'il ne considère certainement pas comme des égaux, et il ne voit pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à quelqu'un d'autre que son maître. Harry a montré à Zahra qu'il pouvait être intéressant pour elle, en plus d'être _mon_ compagnon. Hermione n'a encore rien montré à Kersh. Ça viendra sans doute, mais ce n'est pas étonnant que pour l'instant, Kersh l'évite et se montre un peu possessif envers Draco. En plus, Kersh est un mâle adulte, territorial et exclusif. Zahra est encore un bébé curieux et joueur, ce qui facilite son intégration.

C'est juste impensable de demander à Kersh de se montrer aussi ouvert que Zahra ou Hedwig ou Crookshanks. Pour le coup, il doit être considéré comme un oiseau de proie sauvage qui a besoin d'être apprivoisé sur la durée.

Enfin bon. Le reste de la journée au zoo s'est bien passé. Heureusement que Kersh sait voler et a reçu pour consigne de rejoindre le domaine Potter, car Zahra a à elle-seule déjà attiré pas mal l'attention. Heureusement que j'avais ce bracelet donné par le soigneur !

Puis nous sommes rentrés, et Draco et moi avons préparé l'espace pour nos nouveaux compagnons : un nid de flammes donc pour Zahra, et un perchoir pour Kersh. Il dormira à la volière, comme Hedwig et Athena, mais il faut qu'il ait un endroit pour se poser près de son maître s'il en a envie.

Depuis que nous sommes rentrés et que j'ai posé Zahra par terre, elle me suit comme une ombre. Cassi a voulu la suivre elle aussi, mais Narcissa l'a rappelée à l'ordre. Par contre, Crookshanks ne s'est pas privé. Là, je suis sur la terrasse en train de t'écrire, et Zahra et lui sont en train de faire connaissance à mes pieds. Ils se reniflent, se donnent de légers coups de patte pour voir comment l'autre va réagir... Je crois que Crookshanks a parfaitement compris que même si Zahra fait sa taille, c'est encore un bébé, et il se montre patient. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de lui essayer de lui apprendre à miauler. Zahra est un grand félin, ça rugit, ça gronde, mais ça ne miaule pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, les bruits qu'elle émet, ça ressemble un peu à Simba quand il s'entraîne à rugir, dans le ravin. C'est assez marrant, en fait, de les voir faire.

Ça perturbe un peu Harry, par contre. Il est assis en face de moi, en train de travailler sur je ne sais quoi (ses affaires de Lord), et les bruits des deux l'empêchent de se concentrer. Maintenant que je t'ai raconté ma journée, je vais le sauver : Vunia m'a expliqué comment faire en sorte que Zahra ne sorte pas du nid de flammes. Même les léopards des flammes craignent le feu à partir d'une certaine température, et il suffit de monter les flammes extérieures à cette température. Tant que Zahra n'est pas capable de baisser elle-même la température des flammes, elle n'est pas capable non plus d'être laissée sans surveillance dans une maison. On va aller coucher le monstre...

Demain et vendredi, on reste au domaine, pour profiter de nos derniers jours de vacances, puisque on rentre samedi en Grande Bretagne. Finalement, ce sera nécessaire pour qu'on puisse faire plus connaissance avec Kersh et Zahra.

Bisous, et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Et voilà ! Il leur manquait des familiers pour compléter leur panoplie de super-mages, c'est (presque) fait ! :D Et j'ai essayé d'équilibrer les choses : deux familiers... courants, deux "super" familiers, et pour Neville... A vous de deviner... Est-ce que je fais durer le suspens sur son familier ? est-ce qu'il va vraiment en avoir un ? ou est-ce qu'il sera le seul des 5 à ne pas en avoir un, histoire de compléter mes tentatives d'équilibre ? Vous pouvez parier dessus, si vous voulez :D

Je peux cependant vous dire que vous n'aurez pas la réponse dans cette partie ;)

En attendant, je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	125. 23 août 1996

**Vendredi 23 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Et voilà ! Les vacances sont finies ! On rentre demain matin à Lions' Rock. Il est vendredi soir, après le dîner, c'est vraiment nos tous derniers moments de vacances.

Ça faisait depuis des _années_ que je n'avais pas eu de vraies vacances comme celles-là. Depuis la naissance de Louise, en fait. Je crois que nous sommes partis une fois en vacances après sa naissance, elle devait avoir un ou deux ans, et ça a été nos vraies dernières vacances en famille en dehors de la maison. Le Sud-Ouest, et une excursion en Espagne pour le mariage du cousin.

Ces trois semaines ont fait un bien fou ! Elles ont été très riches, mais j'ai adoré. On a vu plein de choses, j'ai découvert des choses sur mon propre pays dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence, mais on a aussi pris le temps de flemmarder.

J'avais raison, les premiers jours : le soleil m'a fait du bien, je suis brune brune brune... Et comme la plage, à part cette malheureuse expédition sur une plage publique, a toujours été privée, et qu'il y a suffisamment d'espace dans le domaine pour bronzer sans personne autour, je n'ai même pas de marque de maillot, en haut ! J'ai plein de tâches de rousseur aussi, à faire concurrence aux Weasley. Je suis contente, ça fait... ouh là ! des années... que je n'avais pas pris de telles couleurs, et ça fait plaisir de les retrouver.

Je croise les doigts pour que mon métabolisme n'ait pas changé au point que je perde tout ça rapidement. C'était trop la classe au collège de garder mon bronzage jusqu'à décembre, alors que les autres l'avaient parce qu'ils étaient partis au ski. Tu m'as toujours connue pâle, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon teint naturel. C'est juste qu'entre les étés à travailler, et à rester bien chez nous sans trop de soleil, ben je n'ai pas exactement eu l'occasion de prendre autant de couleurs. Une brune aux yeux bruns, à part si elle s'appelle Blanche-Neige, elle est pas faite pour être blanche comme un bidet. Même si ses parents sont tous les deux originaires du Nord...

On a tous bronzés, d'ailleurs. Même les Malfoy ont pris des couleurs, même si chez eux, c'est plus un très léger hâle doré qu'autre chose. Harry et Hermione sont aussi bronzés que moi. Neville a mis plus de temps à se débarrasser de ses coups de soleil, et il est juste bien bronzé, et pas brun comme nous trois. C'est assez marrant, d'ailleurs. On dirait qu'on a tous les quatre passé l'été sous les tropiques, et que Draco a simplement profité des jardins de Malfoy Manor. À le voir avec nous, on ne dirait absolument pas qu'il a passé trois semaines de vacances sous le même soleil que nous.

En tout cas, pour terminer sur cette minute _girly_ , je suis contente, parce que je peux à nouveau mettre n'importe quelle couleur sans qu'elle ne me donne le teint cadavérique. Vive les dorés, les jaunes et les oranges !

Pour passer à quelque chose de plus... intellectuel, je vais ramener plein de livres en Grande Bretagne, sur les différents lieux qu'on a visités, leur histoire, les légendes qui les entourent, et celles qu'on a grappillées ça et là, surtout cette fois mémorable en Camargue. J'ai réussi à toutes les retranscrire dans un carnet, elles ne seront pas oubliées. Je les ai même traduites en anglais pour Cassi.

Un autre point de profonde satisfaction, d'ailleurs : en plus de quatre amis, je connais à présent leur famille. C'est définitif, je m'entends vraiment bien avec Narcissa et Alice, et je sais qu'en l'absence de ma propre mère, je peux me tourner vers elles si j'ai besoin des conseils d'une maman ou d'une femme. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin d'un papa que d'une maman, alors ma relation avec Remus, Frank et Wendell est plus distante, mais elle est quand même amicale, comme avec Monica. Disons que ce ne sont pas des oncles, juste les parents de mes amis avec lesquels je m'entends bien. Et eux, j'arrive à les appeler par leur prénom et je leur parlerais en français, ce serait sans doute du tutoiement. Faudrait que je passe de vraies vacances avec tes parents, en fait, pour y arriver...

Frank et Alice continuent à prendre leur place de parents auprès de Neville, et Frank trouve sa place d'oncle auprès de Harry. Ça y est, le déclic s'est fait et Harry a donc adopté les Longbottom autant que eux l'ont adopté.

Wendell a très officiellement fait savoir à Draco qu'il était heureux que sa fille ait trouvé un jeune homme comme lui. Draco est véritablement soulagé, d'ailleurs. Monica et Narcissa s'entendent très bien, et il est évident que les deux approuvent la relation de leurs enfants, mais Draco est le résultat d'une éducation patriarcale, et si Wendell n'avait pas pleinement approuvé, il y aurait toujours eu une sorte de gêne entre Draco et les parents Granger.

Zahra et Kersh ont fait leur place, aussi. Kersh est toujours un peu sauvage, mais si tu le laisses tranquille, il te laisse tranquille. Et Zahra semble avoir adopté tout le monde. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se repose en fait entièrement sur mes propres relations avec les gens pour savoir s'ils sont dignes de son intérêt ou non. Ce sera à vérifier à Lions' Rock, quand on sera à nouveau avec des personnes avec qui je m'entends bien, mais dont je ne suis pas spécialement proche. En tout cas, pour l'instant, c'est le _chaton_. Elle joue avec tout le monde, se laisse caresser par tout le monde, et est même gâtée pourrie par Harry, qui lui glisse sans cesse de la nourriture. Elle cherche également à jouer avec les autres animaux, mais ils ne sont pas aussi réceptifs. Hedwig veille à rester à une hauteur inaccessible pour le bébé léopard, Kersh l'ignore royalement, et Crookshanks, après la phase de prise de connaissances, se montre patient avec elle quand elle vient le voir, mais il montre clairement qu'il a autre chose à faire que jouer avec un chaton.

Le livre donné par le soigneur, Neville et Hermione disent que c'est normal qu'elle cherche autant à jouer, c'est comme ça qu'elle apprend, en fait. Elle développe ainsi son agilité, son équilibre, ses réflexes... Rien de plus normal. Et heureusement, c'est un félin, et qui dit félin, dit bestiole qui passe près de dix-huit heures par jour à somnoler quelque part. Donc il faut bien qu'elle profite des six dernières heures pour apprendre ce qui lui sera utile en tant qu'adulte.

J'ai passé quelques heures, hier et aujourd'hui, avec elle, en étant Flamme. Neville dit que c'est parfait, qu'elle ait l'exemple d'un félin adulte de son espèce. Pour l'instant, on ne fait que jouer, mais quand elle sera un peu plus grande, je pourrai lui apprendre plus facilement à chasser, ainsi. Remus et Neville disent que parce que c'est un familier, c'est possible qu'elle soit en quelque sorte formée au combat, sans qu'elle en devienne dangereuse pour les humains en temps normal. Grâce à son lien avec moi, elle saura faire la différence entre les moments où elle aura le droit de se battre, et les moments où elle ne pourra pas.

Draco pourra faire la même chose avec Kersh, aussi.

C'est pas mal, ces familiers prédateurs, en fait...

Enfin voilà.

Demain, retour à la réalité de la Grande Bretagne. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, pendant notre absence. Je ne suis pas restée au courant de ce qui se passait, mais tous les autres, oui. C'était un choix de ma part de mettre complètement de côté l'actualité de la Grande Bretagne magique. Je voulais profiter de mes vacances sans avoir chaque matin le rappel de la guerre que je laissais derrière moi, même pour trois petites semaines. Je comprends que les adultes, ou même Draco et Harry, Lords tous les deux, doivent rester au moins un minimum au courant. Mais moi, ce n'était pas... _nécessaire_. Alors je ne l'ai pas fait. S'il y avait eu quelque chose de grave demandant mon attention, on me l'aurait dit.

Et il n'y a rien eu de grave. La nouvelle de notre présence en France a circulé, surtout après notre conférence à Lyon, il y a bientôt deux semaines, mais ça n'a absolument rien déclenché de la part de Voldemort. Le professeur McGonagall et le service de la scolarité du Ministère ont travaillé pour augmenter la sécurité des différentes écoles et rassurer tous les parents.

La seule nouvelle importante est qu'Amelia Bones est devenue Ministre de la Magie, il y a trois jours. Elle est déjà en train de remanier le budget du Ministère pour allouer plus de fonds au DMLE, dont Scrimgeour est devenu le directeur, et aux différents services ayant trait, de près ou de loin, à la sécurité du pays : sécurité dans la rue, les lieux publics, les écoles, les transports... Plus d'opérationnel, moins d'administratif, d'une manière générale. Le Ministère passe en mode guerre civile.

Comme on le pressentait après la débâcle médiatique des procès contre Dumbledore, le _Daily Prophet_ a changé d'éditeur en chef. Et le nouveau semble assez prompt à diffuser les communiqués du Ministère, tout en montrant bien qu'il s'agit bien de ça, de communiqués du Ministère. Il permet donc de véhiculer les informations de sécurité, sans pour autant faire passer ça pour du travail journalistique. À côté de ça, il a de toute évidence fait passer des consignes strictes au sein de ses équipes, puisque apparemment, on ne trouve plus aucun article d'opinion, à part dans les pages dédiées.

Ça bouge, donc, et c'est bien.

Pour la dernière semaine avant la rentrée, le programme est de choisir nos cours et leurs modalités, les courses de rentrée, et pour Harry, la sécurité de Hogwarts. Pas trop chargé, mais suffisant pour montrer que nous sommes de retour.

Je te raconte tout ça dans les prochains jours.

Bisous !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre concernant leurs vacances en France ! Un petit chapitre résumé pour rappeler l'essentiel, avant la dernière ligne droite avant la rentrée :)

Pour info, le changement de partie se fait au jour de la rentrée : le 31 août est le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 et le 1er septembre le 1er chapitre de la partie 2.

Il reste 7 chapitres, un par jour (vous pouvez deviner que ça va être animé ;) ), qui vont nous mener jusqu'à mi-juillet en termes de publication. Il est fort probable que je fasse une pause par la suite.

J'en ai déjà parlé dernièrement, et cela me semble de plus en plus nécessaire... Pour que vous ne soyez pas pris de court, je préfère vous tenir informés. Pour l'instant, l'idée est que je fasse une pause de quelques mois, et que je commence la partie 2 à l'anniversaire de la publication du premier chapitre de la partie 1... Mi-janvier 2019, donc. C'est une pause assez longue, je sais, mais ça fait 2 ans et demi que je publie chaque semaine, et ça fait 2 ans et demi que la seconde partie avance à pas minuscules, avec de temps en temps une avancée de plusieurs chapitres, puis plus rien pendant un boooon moment.

Alors même si je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos réactions chaque semaine, j'espère que cette pause me permettra d'avancer concrètement sur la partie 2...

Si mes projets changent d'ici juillet, je vous tiendrai bien évidemment informés :)

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !


	126. 25 août 1996

**Dimanche 25 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

C'est un de ces jours où j'adorerais te prendre par surprise au téléphone, juste pour te choquer en te lâchant une bombe pareille... Malheureusement, je dois me contenter d'un journal, et l'effet de surprise est quelque peu gâté.

Toujours est-il que...

J'ai rencontré la Reine d'Angleterre aujourd'hui !

Et sa famille, et le Premier Ministre (John Major... que je ne connaissais auparavant que de nom grâce à mes cours de géopolitique à la fac).

Et rhoo que c'est tout en fastes et en prestige. C'est absolument dingue...

Ça a commencé comme visite de courtoisie, de deux grands nobles du royaume (Draco et Harry) se faisant connaître à leur Reine et lui confirmant leur bonne volonté à prendre en charge la fonction qu'ils doivent assumer (la représenter au sein du monde magique et en échange l'informer de ce qui se passe dans le monde magique), et ça a terminé comme presque un conseil de guerre... Journée chargée. Et quand la Reine est en colère, tu te fais toute toute toute petite...

Nous y sommes allés en tant que cinq mages, nobles ou fiancées à des nobles. Donc, nous étions habillés comme cinq prestigieux mages. Draco avait une robe noire, très bien taillée, avec le blason Black en évidence. La robe de Neville était verte sombre, presque noire. Celle de Harry était gris souris, la couleur des druides, pour afficher son statut de Grand Druide, mais quand même avec le blason Potter. Hermione était en robe de sorcière rouge sombre, avec le blason Black, et moi, j'étais en robe de Grande Prêtresse, une sorte de tunique longue, bien plus légère que leurs robes de sorcier, toute blanche, et la ceinture de cuir brun. Le drapé de la robe était fermé à l'épaule par une broche représentant ma fonction, et je portais en dessous les autres broches des mages dont j'ai hérité la magie, et le blason Potter, de l'autre côté. Le message était que je suis certes la fiancée de Harry, mais je suis surtout la représentante du courant magique celtique, ce qui me donne autant le droit de m'exprimer devant la Reine qu'à Draco et Harry, en tant que Coordinateurs magiques.

Amelia voulait au début qu'on soit accompagnés d'un représentant du Ministère, afin d'appuyer nos décisions s'il y en avait, mais nous avons réussi à l'en dissuader. Nous savons parfaitement ce qui entre dans le domaine de décision des Coordinateurs, et des mages celtiques, et ce qui est du ressort du Ministère.

Parce que nous devions aller à Buckingham Palace, et qu'il faut garder le Secret Magique tant que nous ne sommes pas en présence exclusive de la Reine et de ses conseillers de confiance, nous nous y sommes rendus en voiture, depuis le Ministère de la Magie. Une fois passée la sécurité, et dans le Palais, un page nous a conduit jusqu'à la salle de réception de la Reine. Une grande salle pratiquement vide, avec une architecture magnifique, des grandes fenêtres, des cheminées le long d'un mur, des guéridons un peu partout, et des gardes à chaque porte.

Nous avons attendu sans doute un quart d'heure, et la Reine et sa suite sont entrés. Quelques conseillers, sans doute, mais surtout son fils, le Prince Charles, et sa femme, la Princesse Diana. Hermione, via notre réseau mental, a marqué sa surprise, parce que la presse affirme que le couple est en pleine procédure de divorce. Je sais qu'ils ont divorcé, en effet, mais à quelle date...

Nous avons tous les cinq salué la Reine et le couple princier selon le protocole, en nous présentant formellement. Je me suis présentée en dernière, étant la seule de nationalité étrangère. La Reine n'a tiqué sur aucun titre, elle a du être briefée avant notre rencontre.

C'est une femme impressionnante. Elle a quoi... soixante-dix ans, dans ces eaux-là ? Elle n'est pas très grande, elle est même plus petite que Hermione. Mais elle dégage autorité et pouvoir, et même moi, Française, magicienne, c'est-à-dire théoriquement plus puissante qu'elle et pas sujet de son Royaume, ben je me suis sentie... petite, face à elle. Elle donne une impression de forte intelligence, de rapidité de décision, d'intransigeance... Si on devait la répartir à Hogwarts, je suis sûre qu'elle serait à Slytherin. Quand on voit la petite dame aux chapeaux à la télé, on ne comprend pas à quel point elle dégage une autorité royale en personne. Je comprends mieux maintenant l'aura qu'elle a auprès de ses sujets et de la classe politique internationale.

Sur son invitation, Harry a pris la parole pour expliquer le but de notre visite : Draco et lui ont hérité il y a quelques semaines des titres de Coordinateurs magiques du Royaume, et leur devoir est de se faire connaître auprès de leur Reine, et de la tenir informée de la situation de la communauté magique. Neville, Hermione et moi sommes également présents car la présence de cinq mages dans un même pays est une situation extraordinaire, et nous pensons que la Reine doit être informée de la teneur exacte de cette situation.

Nous avons été choqués de découvrir qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant du retour de Voldemort. Cela fait deux mois que le Ministère de la Magie a reconnu le retour de Voldemort, il y a eu plusieurs attaques, des centaines de morts (heureusement surtout du côté des Deatheaters, grâce aux deux grosses attaques sur Lions' Hill et Godric's Hollow), et la Reine n'est au courant de rien.

En fait, elle a un Conseiller, nommé par le Ministère de la Magie, car il doit suivre une formation pour obtenir ce poste. Et donc ce Conseiller est souvent choisi pour ses positions pro-Ministère et non pour ses connaissances. Vu que cela fait plusieurs décennies, voire maintenant siècles, que le Ministère de la Magie est plus préoccupé par le fait de marquer sa distance avec le gouvernement non-magique et le contrôle de la population magique et des créatures vivant sur le territoire britannique que par la promotion de l'égalité ou le respect des lois cadres du royaume, on peut s'imaginer ce que le Conseiller en question a pu raconter à la Reine.

Il y a des sorciers dans la famille royale. La Princesse Anne, par exemple, la sœur du Prince Charles. C'est la seule de la fratrie. Puis il y a le prince Harry. William n'a absolument aucun pouvoir, comme ses parents et sa grand-mère, mais Harry est sorcier. Il a onze ans, douze en septembre prochain. Il aurait du, comme n'importe quel autre sorcier du royaume, avoir accès aux écoles de magie, et de part son titre, à Hogwarts. Il aurait du recevoir, je ne sais pas quand ces derniers mois, une invitation l'invitant à rejoindre Hogwarts dès la rentrée prochaine. Mais cela fait des siècles qu'aucun membre de la famille royale n'a mis les pieds à Hogwarts, malgré la présence maigre mais régulière de sorciers dans la famille.

La famille royale est aujourd'hui l'unique héritière de la Très Ancienne et _Royale_ Famille _Pendragon_. Comme _Arthur_ Pendragon. Depuis Merlin, la communauté noble et sorcière veille à ce que ce soit un héritier Pendragon, de sang, qui soit sur le trône. Pas forcément en droite ligne, cette ligne-là a disparu depuis longtemps, mais il y a quand même du sang Pendragon qui coule encore aujourd'hui chez les Windsor actuellement au pouvoir. Même Arthur, tranquillement installé à Avalon, reconnaît que la Reine actuelle est son Héritière. Ils sont donc la seule Famille qui dépasse en statut les familles Potter et Black. Mais magie et exercice de la royauté ne font pas bon ménage. Et s'il y a du sang magique dans la famille, il y a très peu de sorciers, trop peu pour qu'il y ait une présence continue de la famille au Wizengamot, et peu à peu, les sorciers ont oublié que les Rois d'Angleterre sont la plus puissante famille de leur communauté, en termes d'autorité et de gouvernement. Pour l'instant, la représentation des voix Pendragon appartient aux Potter. Edward Potter s'en était assuré avec le Roi George VI, le père de la Reine Elizabeth II.

Avec les positions actuelles du Ministère, et l' « oubli » des Pendragon au sein du Wizengamot, il a été facile d'exclure les sorciers de la famille de la communauté, à commencer par leur scolarité. Un décret a été publié il y a trois siècles, déclarant que les Princes royaux ont trop de responsabilités et de choses à apprendre pour qu'on puisse se permettre de les scolariser à Hogwarts, et qu'un tuteur serait nommé pour leur permettre un apprentissage personnalisé de la magie.

Et ce qui a été fait de ce décret est absolument... écœurant. Cela a mis la Reine et le Prince de Galles très en colère, et je les comprends. En gros, à chaque nouveau membre magicien de la famille royale, on lui dit que certes il est sorcier, mais pas assez puissant pour vraiment exercer la magie. Donc on va effectivement lui confier une baguette, lui apprendre vite fait quelques sorts de base et quelques principes magiques, et... c'est tout. La Princesse Anne n'a eu que trois ans d'apprentissage de la magie, et le Prince Harry est, selon son tuteur, bien avancé dans son apprentissage, ce qui lui permettra, maintenant qu'il _contrôle son faible pouvoir_ , de se consacrer sur le plus important, son éducation de Prince du royaume, comme son grand frère non-magicien.

Nous avons été choqués en apprenant ça. Comment terminer un enseignement de la magie alors que le cœur de magie du sorcier n'a même pas fini de grandir ? Alors même que théoriquement, il n'a _même pas l'âge d'entrer dans une école de magie_ ! Comment limiter tant l'enseignement de la magie qu'ils n'ont _jamais_ de cours d'Histoire de la Magie (non pas que le programme enseigné à Hogwarts soit satisfaisant, mais il y a effectivement des événements propres au monde magique qu'un futur roi ou grand prince aurait besoin de connaître) ? C'est limite si on ne leur dit pas que les sorciers ne sont qu'une centaine de personnes dans le royaume, parfaitement intégrés à la communauté non-magique, et ça ne sert à rien de s'occuper d'eux, ils savent très bien se gérer tout seuls.

C'est absolument scandaleux. Nous savions que la situation était grave grâce à ce que nous avons pu apprendre à Avalon, mais _aussi_ grave ? Non. C'est une véritable catastrophe.

Et je ne suis pas en train d'exagérer ou de dramatiser... Maintenant qu'on leur a dit ce qui se passe _vraiment_ , et qu'ils savent à quel point ils ont été trahis par _toute une communauté_ , comment pourraient-ils continuer à faire confiance à des membres de cette communauté ?

La Reine a parlé un temps de bannissement, de rupture du Secret Magique, d'abolition de la Clause Magique de la Grande Charte (celle qui fonde le Wizengamot et assure la quasi-indépendance de la communauté sorcière dans le royaume de Grande Bretagne), et franchement, je la comprends. Les mots _rébellion, sédition_ ,... ont résonné plusieurs fois dans la conversation.

Ce n'était franchement pas joli.

La Reine a convoqué en urgence ce Conseiller personnel, la Princesse Anne, le Premier Ministre, Amelia Bones en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie... pour faire un point sur la situation et déclarer qu'il était temps d'y remédier sans délai. Pauvre Amelia ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle arrive après l'incompétent Fudge, et elle a du passer un bon moment à expliquer à la Reine que non, elle ne partage pas les vues des anciens Ministres parce qu'elle une Bones, membre des anciens Ordres d'Avalon et de la Table Ronde, et qu'elle est fidèle envers sa Reine (tu as tout le côté Hufflepuff qui ressort d'un coup)... Et qu'elle n'a pris position qu'il y a quelques jours, et qu'elle a besoin d'abord d'assurer la sécurité de la communauté magique avant de lui rappeler qu'il y a une Reine à sa tête.

La Reine a peu apprécié cet ordre des priorités...

Mais cela se comprend, d'une certaine manière. Les sorciers pour l'instant vivent dans la peur de la guerre et de Voldemort. Ils se foutent complètement de qui les dirige, ils veulent juste être certains qu'ils sont protégés, que leurs proches sont en sécurité et que leur maison ne se fera pas détruire.

Mais leur rappeler _maintenant_ que la Reine dirige l'ensemble du Royaume, y compris la communauté sorcière, a également ses avantages, y compris dans la situation par rapport à Voldemort : cela montre que la dirigeante méprisée de la communauté non-magique qui semble si envahissante aux yeux de certains sorciers appartient de fait à la communauté sorcière, et en est la principale dirigeante. Cela permet de montrer que le _Lord_ Voldemort n'est absolument pas un Lord, au sens magique ou non.

Cela permet également de montrer que quand les Black et les Potter disent qu'ils n'en doivent qu'à la Reine, ce n'est pas qu'une expression que Harry utilise parce qu'il a grandi chez les Moldus. Si ces deux familles sont aussi indépendantes par rapport au Wizengamot, c'est bien parce qu'elles sont directement redevables auprès de l'autorité supérieure : la Reine du Royaume-Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande elle-même. Draco et Harry ont d'ailleurs passé un bon moment à assurer que cela ne faisait absolument aucun doute à leurs yeux, et qu'ils seraient ravis de renouveler les serments de fidélité des deux familles envers la Couronne.

Des décisions ont été prises : un nouveau Conseiller a été nommé, en premier lieu. Henry Dirtwood. Inconnu à mon bataillon, mais Amelia a assuré que c'était un homme digne de confiance, un Né-Moldu, qui connaît donc parfaitement la société non-magique et reconnaît l'autorité de la Reine. Ensuite, Narcissa et Frank ont été convoqués, afin de servir de tuteurs à la Princesse Anne, tant au niveau magique que politique, afin qu'elle puisse représenter rapidement la famille Pendragon au Wizengamot.

Le Prince Harry, lui, fera sa prochaine rentrée à Hogwarts, comme n'importe quel sorcier entre son onzième et son douzième anniversaire. Harry (le nôtre) a promis qu'il regarderait avec McGonagall pour voir si un ou des professeurs peuvent être recrutés pour enseigner les matières non-magiques, pour que le Prince ne manque rien à son éducation. Et si possible rendre ces enseignements disponibles aux autres élèves de l'école.

La Reine est également officiellement invitée à présider une session du Wizengamot, avant le 1er septembre, pour que Harry et Draco soient présents. Elle veut rappeler que le siège d'honneur du parlement magique est normalement réservé au souverain, et non à son ministre, qui ne l'occupe qu'en l'absence du souverain.

Ça, c'est juste pour la réintégration de la famille royale dans la société magique, et de la société magique dans le royaume.

Par rapport à Voldemort, Amelia va mettre Scrimgeour en contact avec les dirigeants du MI6, de Scotland Yard et de l'Armée. Ils vont essayer de repérer tous les Nés-Moldus et Sangs-Mêlés qui ont préféré faire carrière dans l'une de ces trois institutions, afin de servir de relais entre les forces de l'ordre magiques et non-magiques. L'idée principale est, à long terme, de réduire le fossé entre le DMLE et ses équivalents non-magiques, afin de s'assurer qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise pas.

Et ça a beaucoup parlé de l' _après_ -Voldemort : comment décloisonner la société magique britannique. Harry a parlé de la refonte du programme de Hogwarts, et sans doute des autres écoles de magie du royaume, et des contacts qu'il a établis pendant les vacances avec des directeurs d'écoles et d'universités françaises, qui ont une excellente réputation dans le monde magique. McGonagall et lui ont déjà prévu de contacter d'autres écoles, universités et représentants des différents systèmes éducatifs dans divers pays, notamment les États-Unis, le Canada et l'Australie.

Nous avons également parlé de la répartition des voix au Wizengamot, et comment cela va changer le paysage politique par rapport à ces dernières décennies : le Lord Black est présent et complètement partisan d'une réintégration dans le royaume de Grande Bretagne, ce qui va entraîner, en plus des voix Black, de nombreuses familles conservatrices à sa suite. Les nobles héritiers du Wizengamot seront pour la plupart acquis à la cause de Harry et Draco, surtout que la Grande Bretagne est un royaume de fait, laissant un certain rôle aux Lords (la Chambre des Lords...), et ils ne se sentiront donc pas menacés. Et étant représentants des cinquante plus grandes familles, ils mettent généralement un point d'honneur à se souvenir, et ils auront vite fait de se rappeler qu'ils ont effectivement une Reine, et que c'est elle qui détient autorité, pas le Ministère composé de communs.

Le Ministère, d'ailleurs, sera le vrai organe problématique, Amelia ne l'a pas caché. Comme toute administration, c'est un mastodonte difficile à faire bouger. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai que le Ministère de la Magie est l'ensemble de l'administration magique de Grande Bretagne. Ce n'est pas comme si on secouait en France le Ministère de l'Éducation, et les autres continuent de tourner. Non, là, c'est tous les aspects de la vie magique en Grande Bretagne qui seront concernés. Et le Ministère voudra garder ce pouvoir quasi-absolu sur la communauté magique britannique. Même si la Ministre à sa tête est de bonne volonté, les différents Directeurs de services, leurs sous-directeurs, les directeurs adjoints, les conseillers, représentants, élus, consultants, technocrates, bureaucrates... vont tout faire pour défendre leur bout de gras et garder leur morceau d'autorité.

C'est d'eux que viendra le problème. Même si le Wizengamot promeut de nouvelles lois égalitaires, ou abroge certaines lois problématiques par rapport à la Constitution Britannique, la marge de manœuvre sera limitée si ceux qui doivent les appliquer ne changent rien à leurs pratiques.

Il y aura un énorme travail de communication à faire pour que les sorciers britanniques s'intéressent de nouveau au monde extérieur, à la communauté non-magique, à la façon dont les communautés magiques étrangères vivent dans leurs propres pays, comment les différentes minorités sont intégrées dans l'ensemble de la société ailleurs dans le monde...

Et c'est là que nous cinq, mages, entrons en scène. C'est là où nous refaisons découvrir certaines connaissances de base de la magie qui ne sont plus enseignées ; c'est là où moi, Française, je dis comment ça se passe dans mon pays, et avec quel succès ; c'est là où nous montrons que même en étant mages, Lords Potter ou Black, Grande Prêtresse, ou je ne sais quoi, on reconnaît que la Reine d'Angleterre est Reine en ce pays, y compris pour les magiciens. Pour le coup, les Coordinateurs ne serviront pas à conseiller les dirigeants, mais la population.

Moi, ça me fait penser à cette prophétie de janvier dernier. Il est peut-être vraiment là, notre rôle en tant que Cinq Mages : rouvrir toute une communauté bien fermée depuis plusieurs siècles à l'ensemble du pays. Il y a mille ans, quatre mages se sont associés pour assurer que tous les sorciers aient accès à une éducation magique complète. Aujourd'hui, cinq mages peuvent s'associer pour que tous les sorciers reprennent leur place dans leur pays et au sein de la communauté internationale, en retrouvant leur ancien prestige. Tous les cinq avons une prépondérance dans un des grands domaines de la vie magique britannique : Harry à Hogwarts, Draco au Wizengamot, Neville avec la Médicomagie et donc St Mungo, Hermione avec l'intégration des Nés-Moldus, et moi avec la dimension internationale.

Harry est aussi un combattant, Draco un potionniste, Neville un biologiste, Hermione une chercheuse, et moi une historienne. Harry et moi sommes parfaitement représentants du courant celtique, Hermione est beaucoup plus proche du latinisme, et Draco et Neville représentent un bon compromis entre ces deux tendances. Draco est conservateur, Harry et Hermione fermement progressistes, et Neville et moi au centre, avec l'acceptation du progrès, mais sans sacrifier toutes les traditions pour autant.

Bref, nous avons forcément crédibilité, au moins un ou deux d'entre nous, quel que soit le domaine abordé. Et la Reine l'a très vite compris, et compte bien s'en servir. Redoutable, la Reine, d'ailleurs... J'imaginais que ces grands personnages politiques étaient plus doués pour parler et agiter la main qu'autre chose, laissant les décisions réelles à une flopée de conseillers (comme le Secrétariat d'Etat en charge des questions magiques en France), mais non, pas la Reine. C'est elle qui a dirigé la conversation, c'est elle qui a pris et acté les décisions, et ses conseillers n'avaient pas grand chose d'autre à dire qu'approuver ses décisions et lui donner quelques informations nécessaires.

Une fois tout ceci décidé et acté, elle a renvoyé tout le monde, sauf sa famille et nous cinq, et nous avons été conduits dans une bibliothèque. Magnifique, d'ailleurs. Je commence à prendre l'habitude avec les bibliothèques de Hogwarts et de Lions' Rock, mais en même temps, je ne m'en lasse pas. Il se dégage une grandeur de ces lieux, c'est absolument fascinant.

Au milieu de la bibliothèque, il y a un petit salon, et nous nous sommes installés là pour continuer la conversation, de manière beaucoup plus informelle et agréable. D'ailleurs, les princes William et Harry nous ont rejoint un peu plus tard, ainsi que le consort de la Reine, le prince Philippe. Le prince William a quatorze ans et son petit frère onze. William est au courant de l'existence de la magie, à la fois en tant que frère d'un magicien et en tant que second dans la ligne de succession au trône : il faut que le potentiel roi soit au courant de _qui_ sont ses sujets, après tout. Mais c'est surtout le Prince Harry qui a montré de l'intérêt, surtout en apprenant qu'il allait pouvoir aller beaucoup plus loin dans son apprentissage (qu'il allait pouvoir réellement apprendre quelque chose surtout…). Neville a lancé discrètement un Gend, histoire qu'on s'assure qu'on ne faisait pas de promesses en l'air, mais non, tout va bien, le petit prince a bien une puissance tout à fait normale.

Harry – le mien... oh bon sang, je sens que ça va me frustrer cette histoire... Bon, le Prince Harry, c'est un diminutif, il s'appelle Henry en fait, et c'est la presse et l'opinion publique qui lui ont donné le surnom de Harry. Qu'il aime bien, apparemment, mais que sa famille n'emploie jamais. Il veut qu'on s'adresse à lui comme Harry, donc je vais le faire, mais dans ce journal, au moins, la confusion sera levée. Prince Harry de Galles sera Henry, et Duc Harry Potter (qui est pour le coup vraiment Gallois…) sera Harry. Et le Prince Henry suivra le même traitement que le Duc Harry, c'est à dire que je ne vais pas m'encombrer du protocole et des titres à chaque fois que je dois écrire son nom. Aucun membre de la famille royale ne lit mon journal, ils ne vont pas me faire de procès pour manquement au protocole, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que même dans un contexte plus informel, tous les titres doivent être respectés, et la Reine parle toujours avec le Nous royal... C'est assez amusant de désuétude, en fait. Et heureusement que je suis liée à Draco et Hermione mentalement pour qu'ils me traduisent certains mots ou expressions ! Parce que bon, le langage de l'Anglais moyen, ça va, je maîtrise. Les accents, OK. Les répliques plus ou moins pointues des _gens de la haute_ , ça passe aussi : à défaut de pouvoir encore les utiliser naturellement, je les comprends.

Mais le langage très policé et soutenu de la famille royale, ça, c'est autre chose ! Je retombe dans un de ces romans de l'époque romantique britannique. Ceux que si tu veux les lire en langue originale, tu gardes un dico à côté de toi (voire même si tu les lis en français...). La Reine a soixante-dix ans, et si elle ne te le fait pas sentir dans sa forme et son autorité, tu te prends le langage d'avant-guerre en pleine poire ! Bienvenue à l'époque où l'anglais était loin d'être simple grammaticalement, et beaucoup plus riche et précis au niveau du vocabulaire... Et les Princes Philippe et Charles parlent le même langage. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de la Princesse Diana ni des deux jeunes princes... Je ne sais pas comment Henry se serait débrouillé à Hogwarts s'il parlait ainsi au quotidien.

Étrangement, cette discussion a été très intéressante et enrichissante. J'ai évidemment beaucoup appris sur la famille royale. Pas sur leur vie privée ni sur leur rôle (que je connais grâce aux années passées à Avalon), mais sur leurs personnalités, leurs relations entre eux et la façon dont ils gèrent leur image publique... Les Princes William et Henry me font penser à des Slytherins, avec leurs manières parfaites, leur langage choisi et leur image maîtrisée... Haha, j'imagine le choc dans quelques années quand le prince Henry fera sa crise d'adolescence, avec tous les scandales qui ont émaillés la presse au début des années 2000... (il s'est calmé, depuis, non ? J'en suis restée à cette histoire d'armée et d'Afghanistan...).

D'ailleurs, les adultes se sont montrés assez inquiets de la gestion de la presse à Hogwarts, et Harry a assuré qu'après le lynchage médiatique dont il a fait l'objet cette année, non seulement aucun membre de la presse n'aura accès à l'école sans autorisation expresse de Harry lui-même, McGonagall, la personne concernée, et ses représentants légaux si elle est mineure, mais en plus, Harry n'hésite plus à poursuivre les journaux en procès, et ils n'aiment pas trop payer des dizaines de milliers de Gallions pour avoir prononcé un mot de travers sur le Lord Potter ou sa compagne.

Parce que oui, les avocats de Harry ont mené cette _médiation_ (qui ressemble plus à de l'intimidation, à mes yeux, mais bon, on va pas chipoter sur les termes, n'est-ce pas ?) dont je te parlais début août, et j'ai appris lors de cette discussion que ça avait pleinement marché : le _Daily Prophet_ et d'autres journaux ont payé pour _absolument chaque_ insulte et diffamation à notre encontre, Harry et moi. Ils ont joué à fond la carte du prestige de la famille Potter : _vous avez attaqué la famille la plus puissante magiquement et économiquement de la Grande Bretagne magique ! Vous avez attaqué l'héritier par le sang et par la magie de Merlin et des quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts !_ Le _Prophet_ a payé une somme qui approche le million, apparemment. Ils ne vont pas recommencer de sitôt. Et Harry va faire savoir que ses avocats sont à la disposition de la famille royale pour toute affaire dans le monde magique.

Enfin voilà. C'est un peu confus et pas forcément dans l'ordre, mais voilà ce qui s'est passé chez la Reine... Prestige, politique et protocole. Les trois « P » favoris des Slytherins, ceux que j'aime le moins... Heureusement que j'ai quand même leur personnalité, parce que sinon, je suis mal barrée à la rentrée.

Mais je suis contente malgré tout. Même si la journée a été chargée, pas forcément joyeuse, nous avons fait honneur à notre rang et notre rôle. J'ai su respecter à la lettre l'étiquette à adopter devant la famille royale britannique, j'ai même pu m'en écarter légèrement de temps en temps en sachant que je m'en écartais, et avec une raison et un but derrière... Bref, l'enseignement d'Avalon a porté ses fruits, et rien que ça, c'est un énorme succès pour moi.

Là, il reste à peine moins d'une semaine avant la rentrée, normalement, ça devrait être tranquille, à part cette audience de la Reine au Wizengamot. Mercredi prochain, normalement. Je te tiens au courant, évidemment.

Là, on a prévu une soirée tranquille pour se vider la tête après une telle journée. Demain, Harry veut travailler en tant que Lord, et j'espère ( _oh, j'espère !_ ) qu'il ne voudra pas que je me joigne à lui. Pour l'instant, il me tient juste au courant globalement de ses affaires, surtout ce qui peut avoir des répercussions publiques. Je n'ai par exemple pas du tout suivi ses investissements et tout ça. Par contre, je sais que le nom de Potter est associé à certaines organisations caritatives (pas beaucoup, pas par radinerie, mais parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de répandu, les organisations caritatives, dans la communauté sorcière en Grande Bretagne).

Et c'est pas très cool pour lui, je sais, mais j'aimerais bien que mon niveau d'implication dans ses affaires en reste là. Je sais que ce n'est pas réaliste : je veux être considérée comme son égale, et pas comme une épouse de sang-pur, jolie poupée qui tient la maison et pond un héritier. Ça veut dire que si je veux m'affirmer auprès des autres Lords, il faut non seulement que je sois indépendante (mon activité de recherche et de Grande Prêtresse), mais également que je sois au courant de tout ce qui concerne les affaires et le domaine de mon mari, tout comme il est censé être au courant de tout ce qui me concerne. Je sais que Harry va chercher à jouer avec cette tradition, à nous préserver tous les deux un domaine à nous, et lui, ce sera certainement lié à son patrimoine, mais être Lord et Lady, ça donne une grande liberté, certes, mais aussi une putain de pression sociale...

Tiens, en parlant du chéri... Il insiste pour que je lâche mon journal et qu'on aille se balader. Comment résister à ses jolis yeux, hein ?

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

Ceux qui attendaient un peu d'action et de rebondissements vont être ravis avec ce chapitre ! :) Et c'est amusant qu'il soit publié le lendemain du 65ème anniversaire du couronnement de la Reine Elizabeth II. On va dire que c'est un heureux concours de circonstances :)

Enfin, je rappelle que j'ai écris cette histoire en 2013, et qu'à cette époque, rien ne montrait que le Prince Harry s'assagissait et se marierait quelques cinq ans plus tard ;)

Sur un tout autre sujet, merci pour votre soutien concernant l'idée de pause, ça me soulage beaucoup de savoir que vous, lecteurs qui m'avez donné envie chaque semaine pendant plus de deux ans de publier, me comprennez quand j'évoque l'idée d'une pause de quelques mois. Pour les dubitatifs, dites vous que ça me permettra de tourner définitivement la page de la première partie, et d'enfin avancer sur la deuxième, et de vous proposer un contenu qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que cette partie :)

 **Recommandation de lecture :**

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas recommandé une fic, mais l'entrevue entre la Reine et les mages a été fortement inspirée par la fic de Synik, _Harry Potter and the Four Heirs_ , en anglais comme vous pouvez le supposer. J'ignore complètement s'il y a une traduction française, mais je ne peux que vous conseiller cette fic, comme la plupart de celles de cet auteur. Dans cette fic, Harry va voir assez tôt la Reine et l'implique dans la reconstruction de la Grande Bretagne Magique. Il y a d'autres surprises dans cette fic que je ne veux pas gâcher ;)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

Farwey : Bravo pour avoir tout lu en quelques jours ! Oo Merci pour ta review, et de t'être accroché jusque là ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau rebondissement te plaît, et il y en aura d'autres dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Pour le coffre de Morgane en France, il n'avait en effet rien de particulier : des livres, quelques artefacts propres à la fonction de Grande Prêtresse de Manon, et c'est tout.

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !


	127. 26 août 1996

**Lundi 26 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Bon, ben le retour en Grande Bretagne signifie vraiment le retour aux affaires...

Ce matin, entraînement, le premier sérieux depuis qu'on a quitté Avalon. Moody et Shacklebolt ont insisté pour nous voir. Je crois qu'ils ne nous croyaient pas vraiment, en fait, quand on leur disait qu'on n'avait plus besoin d'eux. C'est bon. Ils nous croient maintenant. Non seulement nous maîtrisons tous les cinq vraiment notre magie, mais même physiquement, avec nos armes et notre façon de nous battre, nous sommes meilleurs. En toute modestie, hein ? Tu me connais, haha.

Et cet après-midi... ben j'avais tort d'espérer, apparemment. J'ai bel et bien participé à la réunion avec Harry et ses managers financiers, juridiques, communication... Et c'est aussi ennuyeux que j'imaginais ce genre de réunion être. Mais c'est nécessaire. J'ai essayé de participer de mon mieux, et je suis contente que mon cursus de LEA, à défaut de me donner des compétences réelles, me permet au moins de comprendre le vocabulaire, y compris en anglais. On a décidé que Harry aurait une réunion générale mensuelle, à laquelle je me joindrai, et une leçon de management par semaine, à laquelle je suis libre de me joindre ou non. Dépendamment de comment se goupille mon emploi du temps, je vais essayer de m'y joindre. Je n'ai pas envie d'être larguée dans des réunions dans lesquelles je dois de toute façon être. Tant qu'à y être, autant y participer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui me rassure pour les affaires Potter, c'est que Harry est beaucoup moins allergique aux chiffres que moi. Mais beaucoup moins bon sur tout ce qui est comm' et marketing. Donc, si on fait ça sérieusement, tous les deux, on va bien se compléter, et les affaires familiales vont peut-être continuer à prospérer, ou tout du moins ne pas péricliter (ouh, il revient de loin, ce mot là !).

En tout cas, après la journée super politique d'hier, voilà une journée super _business_. Et ce soir, avant le dîner, on est tombés d'accord, tous les cinq : il faut qu'on arrive à trouver des projets pour nos NEWTs. McGonagall a déjà donné son accord de principe pour qu'on puisse rassembler plusieurs matières dans un projet.

Donc voilà, derniers devoirs de vacances : trouver quelles matières étudier dans une semaine, et surtout, _comment_ les étudier.

McGonagall veut d'ailleurs nous voir vendredi à ce sujet. Harry a beaucoup travaillé avec elle aussi, sans que nous quatre soyons impliqués dans les discussions. Il n'a pas arrêté de correspondre avec elle pendant nos vacances, et à chaque fois qu'ils peuvent, ils font un point ensemble. Tout ce que Harry nous en a dit, pour l'instant, c'est que pour nous motiver, une partie de notre note de NEWT pourrait être réalisée en tant qu'assistants de leçon pour les classes les plus jeunes. Je sais pas si je suis particulièrement motivée, je sais déjà que ma pédagogie laisse à désirer.

Est-ce franchement bien raisonnable de me confier toute une classe de première ou deuxième année dans je ne sais quel sujet ? Même avec un plan de cours fourni, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais la patience d'expliquer, de répondre aux questions... Les autres sont persuadés que oui, mais ils ne m'ont jamais vue donner de cours particuliers... Je ne suis pas sûre que les gamines à qui j'ai donné des cours d'allemand en aient retiré quoi que ce soit. Je ne pense pas que ma tendance à ne pas comprendre comment les autres pouvaient ne pas comprendre à la même vitesse que moi ( _« voyons, ce n'est pas si compliqué, c'est juste une étape supplémentaire par rapport à la leçon de la semaine dernière ! Comment ça vous n'avez pas compris la leçon de la semaine dernière ? On a fait dix exercices depuis sur le sujet ! »_ ) se soit adoucie avec le temps.

Quand j'ai expliqué ça aux autres, la réaction de Harry a été très charitable :

« Explique moi la bourse. »

Traître.

Ça fait quoi... trois ans de fac, plus tout l'après-midi d'aujourd'hui... que je me dis que j'ai _enfin_ compris le système d'inflation et de déflation, et des valeurs fluctuantes de la bourse, et comment la monnaie pouvait avoir une valeur différente de sa valeur faciale... Et ben non... Quand tu me demandes d'expliquer, je me rends compte que c'est encore complètement confus, et que je n'ai finalement _toujours rien_ compris ( _serpent monétaire_ ? késako ?).

Et comme c'est lui qui a pris le relais de ses conseillers cet après-midi, parce qu'il se souvient de cet après-midi début août, quand j'avais fait le point de l'évolution des grandes entreprises sur les dix prochaines années avec son chargé de comptes à Gringotts, il sait l'ampleur de ma méconnaissance du sujet et il ne comprend pas comment je peux suivre les cours de la bourse sans rien comprendre à la bourse...

Je te rassure Harry : je ne comprends pas non plus... Les mystères insondables de mon étrange mémoire... Je fais un blocage sur le fonctionnement de l'économie, mais bon, les cours de la Bourse, c'est juste une idée générale de la valeur d'une entreprise à un moment donné. C'est comme retenir une liste de dates en cours d'Histoire, en fait.

Enfin, le but de Harry avec cette question, c'était de souligner qu'on a parfois beau expliquer trente mille fois les choses de trente mille manières différentes, ben quand ça veut pas rentrer, ça ne rentre pas, et ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de stupide pour autant, parce que je ne comprends rien à l'économie et la finance. Donc je ne dois pas penser que mes potentiels élèves sont stupides parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien à ce que j'enseigne.

C'est adorable de sa part, franchement... Mais quand je vais perdre patience en face de mes élèves, je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir de cette conversation.

Enfin bon, ça aura fait rire les autres. Draco et Hermione sont ravis de voir que j'ai un tel point faible dans ma capacité d'apprentissage. Ils savaient déjà que je faisais un blocage sur les chiffres, mais ils ne pensaient pas que c'était à ce point. Ben si. Suis pas une surdouée, hein. Mais c'est quand même vexant, parce que tous les quatre comprennent au moins les principes de base de la finance, Draco même un peu plus que ça, et je suis la seule qui n'y arrive franchement pas.

« Tu veux qu'on te donne des cours, à Slytherin ? » m'a demandé Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

C'est gentil d'en rajouter... Je sais parfaitement que la plupart de ceux qui comptent (et savent compter, haha) dans la maison sont ceux qui vont reprendre les affaires familiales et ont au moins des notions en la matière. J'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois Draco, Blaise et Theo passer des heures à discuter de _deals_ prometteurs ou de points légaux concernant leurs affaires. Et euh... non merci. Je suis très bien avec ma culture littéraire.

Être Slytherin, c'est pas seulement savoir gérer les affaires de la famille, c'est aussi savoir s'entourer des personnes compétentes pour gérer ce qu'on ne sait pas gérer. Et ça tombe bien, j'ai un fiancé bien plus prometteur que moi en la matière, et un ami déjà très au point... Pourquoi m'embêter, franchement, alors que je sais que de toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas, et que rien que ça, c'est un obstacle majeur à mon apprentissage ?

Je suis Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, bon sang, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois.

Heureusement, en voyant ma mauvaise volonté évidente, ils n'ont pas insisté.

Tiens, en parlant de fiançailles et de rôle dans la société... J'ai découvert aujourd'hui la montagne de courrier qui m'attend depuis les vacances. Pendant que nous étions en France, la nouvelle de nos fiançailles a été rendue publique en Grande Bretagne, et vue la masse de courrier, j'ai l'impression que chaque foyer sorcier a eu envie de me faire part de son opinion à ce sujet. Harry dit que lui, Draco et Hermione en ont reçu tout autant.

Et apparemment, ça ne plaît pas à grand monde, que le si puissant et si britannique Lord Potter, héros du pays et futur Sauveur face à Voldemort, choisisse une Française née-moldue qui affiche un tel mépris des coutumes britanniques. Faudra me montrer à quelles coutumes j'ai manqué... Les lettres sont dans un panaché de « Laisse-le tranquille, tu ne le mérites pas ! » avec une variation de niveaux de langage, de quantité et de diversité d'insultes, et d'explications plus ou moins enflammées. Ravissant.

Honnêtement, si Harry ne prenait pas les choses aussi calmement et avec désintérêt, j'aurais beaucoup plus mal réagi. Il m'aide sacrément à ne pas me sentir trop blessée et insultée.

Mais sincèrement, on peut se demander _pourquoi_ ces gens pensent que leur lettre va avoir une influence ? Les fiançailles ne peuvent pas se rompre. Sauf faute très grave de la part de l'un ou de l'autre (la tromperie ne suffit même pas, pour te dire), ou bien entendu la mort d'un de nous deux. Alors ils auront beau me dire de le laisser tranquille, ce n'est pas comme si je _pouvais_ quitter Harry. Même les pires menaces n'y feront rien : je n'ai le droit de rompre ces fiançailles que si Harry met directement en danger ma vie. _Directement_. Si quelqu'un menace l'un ou l'autre, ça ne suffit pas. C'est _Harry_ qui doit me menacer pour que j'ai le droit de rompre avec lui. Et pas de me garder enfermée à Lions' Rock ou au contraire m'en exclure, hein... Il doit vraiment mettre en danger ma vie, volontairement. Il faut qu'il m' _agresse_. Comme si ça allait arriver un jour...

Donc, sans même tenir compte du fait que nous nous aimons et que nous n'avons aucune intention de nous séparer, toute la pression sociale du monde ne suffirait pas à mettre fin à ces fiançailles.

Quant au fait que je méprise complètement la communauté magique britannique, c'est sûr que m'envoyer des lettres de menace et de condamnation sur ma vie privée qui ne les regarde en rien va me faire changer d'attitude à leur sujet...

D'ailleurs, histoire de parfaire mon image de Française méprisante, j'ai décidé d'envoyer une réponse à tous ceux qui ont osé signer leur lettre. Du genre « c'est très gentil de me faire part de votre opinion au sujet de mes fiançailles, permettez-moi cependant de ne pas en tenir compte ». Avec signature officielle complète ( _Manon Nestral, Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, Héritière de sang et de magie de Morgane la Fée, Héritière de magie de Galaad, Nimue et Viviane, Fiancée de Lord Harry James Potter, Duc de Hogwarts,_ ça plaisante pas, hein ?). J'ai fait rire Neville et Harry quand j'en ai parlé au dîner, ce soir, et Draco et Hermione ont semblé pas très approbateurs. Je sais, c'est petit, c'est mesquin, mais ça me fait du bien. Et j'ai donc depuis le dîner l'accord officiel de Harry pour le faire. J'aurais beaucoup plus hésité à le faire s'il ne m'avait pas soutenue, puisque c'est aussi son nom qui est concerné (puisque justement, on me reproche le fait que je vais le porter un jour...).

Donc pendant que Harry étudie les documents de cet après-midi, je me suis occupée de ce courrier. Vive la magie ! Entre la magie de duplication et la rédaction automatique, j'ai pu faire quelques cinq cent trente lettres en moins de deux heures. Tout est prêt et sous enveloppe, et ça partira demain matin à la volière pour que ce soit dispatché dans tout le pays. Pauvres hiboux... J'ai un peu de peine pour eux, mais bon. Et j'ai d'autres courriers tout prêts auxquels il ne manque que l'adresse si jamais je continue à en recevoir de cette trempe.

Voilà du travail bien fait. Ça me donne envie de ricaner bêtement. C'est stupide et facile, mais j'en ai marre de me laisser insulter sans répondre. Cinq cent trente lettres, bon sang ! Et ce ne sont que ceux qui ont laissé leur nom quelque part dans leur courrier ! Crétins de moutons bigots... Ils insultent des jeunes de seize ans sur leur vie sentimentale ! Est-ce qu'ils se rendent seulement compte de la violence et de la bêtise de leur comportement ? Ils _méritent_ ces lettres, et moi au moins, je n'ai écris aucune insulte (même si elle se fait comprendre en filigrane dans le message...).

D'où ma profonde satisfaction à leur rappeler que ce ne sont que des idiots s'ils pensent que leur avis peut nous intéresser.

Et ensuite, j'ai pris ce journal, puisque Harry ne semble pas encore décidé à lever la tête de ses rapports.

C'est marrant, ça, d'ailleurs... Ça fait plus de trente ans que nous sommes ensemble, tous les deux (trente-trois à Noël prochain). Mais en trente ans, on a toujours cette habitude d'attendre l'autre pour aller se coucher. Sauf évidemment quand on se dispute suffisamment pour se coucher séparément. Mais sinon, quand on sait qu'on va dormir dans le même lit, on s'attend. Je ne sais pas si c'est... normal... Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents faire ça, par exemple : ma mère est du soir et mon père du matin, et ils se couchent et se lèvent séparément. Je suppose que ça ne les empêche pas d'avoir leur vie intime.

Mais Harry et moi, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne fait presque jamais. Peut-être parce qu'on sait que si on suivait chacun notre rythme, on _n'aurait pas_ de vie intime : il est du matin, et je suis du soir, et nous sommes tous les deux de plutôt mauvaise humeur si nous sommes réveillés en pleine nuit. Donc si je me couchais plusieurs heures après lui, et que j'essayais de le réveiller pour avoir son attention, la seule attention que je recevrais, c'est des grommellements énervés (je sais, j'ai essayé... même l'attitude la plus sexy du monde ne le tire pas de sa mauvaise humeur dans ces cas-là...).

Et inversement, s'il se réveillait plusieurs heures avant moi et cherchait à son tour un câlin, il n'aurait pas un meilleur accueil de ma part (il a essayé lui aussi).

Au moins, si on se couche en même temps, je sais que je peux lui demander un câlin le soir, je l'aurais, et il sait qu'il peut me réveiller le matin sans que j'ai des envies de meurtre à son encontre.

D'habitude, le soir, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui demande à se coucher. Rapport au fait que je peux tenir jusqu'à quatre heures du matin sans problème, voire faire nuit blanche sans trop sourciller, alors que monsieur est quand même un bébé qui a besoin de ses heures de sommeil. Je me moque, je me moque, mais c'est un effet des potions qu'il prend toujours : ça lui demande d'avoir un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil par nuit s'il veut vraiment tenir toute la journée. Et comme il prend notamment des potions pour renforcer son cœur, tout ce qui est café et boissons énergisantes est déconseillé.

Mais ce soir, ça va être moi qui vais l'embêter. Mine de rien, ces lettres m'ont blessée, et j'ai envie de son attention. Alors je vais te laisser, mettre Zahra dans son nid de flammes, et sortir Harry de ses rapports. Il ne devrait pas trop s'en plaindre, je crois...

Bisous ma belle !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

J'imagine que vous vous attendiez à la suite des aventures de Manon avec la famille royale ? Il va falloir patienter un peu pour ça ;p (pas beaucoup, on les revoit avant la fin de la première partie, promis !)

En tout cas, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à la Reine et sa famille ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi enthousiastes ! A chaque fois que j'introduis un nouveau rebondissement majeur, j'ai cette crainte que je pousse cette fois trop loin, et que vous allez finir par me dire : "eh oh, Darboria, tu déconnes un peu trop, là, quand même...". Que ça ne soit pas encore arrivé me surprend toujours autant et me rend d'autant plus appréciative de votre soutien :)

Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas un chapitre isolé, la famille royale aura bel et bien un rôle par la suite :) Mais chaque chose en son temps... Cette dernière semaine que couvre la fin de cette partie est chargée pour nos mages, et pas uniquement à cause de leur rencontre avec les descendants d'Arthur Pendragon ;)

Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitiez savoir comment étaient accueillies les fiançailles de Harry/Manon et Draco/Hermione, vous savez à présent ! :)

A dimanche prochain !


	128. 27 août 1996

**Mardi 27 août 1996**

Chère Marie,

Des nouvelles qui devraient te plaire, aujourd'hui, te connaissant. Tu verras bien. Comme d'habitude, je raconte dans l'ordre, et ce n'est pas ce qui vient en premier.

Ce qui vient en premier, c'est qu'on a discuté de nos projets de NEWT. Au soleil, au bord de la piscine de Lions' Rock, l'endroit où tu n'as pas _du tout_ envie de parler d'école, mais bon, Draco et Hermione se sont montrés suffisamment insistants pour que ce cadre idyllique accueille des conversations bien trop sérieuses à mon goût. Tu sais pourquoi ils sont préfets et en tête de la promotion, tous les deux... Pff...

Enfin bon. Les projets sur lesquels on est tombés d'accord sont intéressants, alors je ne dis rien.

Le premier, c'est un Arbre à Mémoire. Matières concernées : Herbologie, comme tu peux t'en douter, mais également Histoire de la Magie, Runes Anciennes et Astronomie. C'est un projet principalement pour Neville et moi, mais Draco et Hermione sont aussi de la partie. Un Arbre à Mémoire, c'est un arbre légendaire qui est capable de communiquer à un sorcier la mémoire du lieu où il est planté. Ça part du principe que la terre se souvient de tout, et les végétaux sont le meilleur moyen pour elle de s'exprimer. Aucun de nous n'en a jamais vu, mais on sait qu'il en existe un chez l'Empereur de Magie, en Chine. Donc on sait que c'est possible.

Si ça ne demande pas que de l'Herbologie, comme compétences, c'est parce qu'un Arbre à Mémoire, ce n'est pas une espèce d'arbre, en soit. C'est un arbre à la base normal, qui a été planté tout petit dans un cercle de runes et via un rituel particulier (d'où l'Astronomie), et qui va pousser grâce à des connaissances en Herbologie, en Runes et en Astronomie, pour atteindre beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un arbre normal sa taille adulte. Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit pouvoir y lier l'Histoire de la Magie : il devrait être assez grand pour fournir matière à discuter avant la fin de l'année. D'ailleurs, si on ne parvient pas à rendre un papier en Histoire de la Magie sur l'utilité de l'Arbre à Mémoire planté à Hogwarts pour connaître l'histoire de l'école, le projet sera un complet échec.

C'est intéressant, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant, donc ça me rend très curieuse, et j'ai hâte de présenter avec Neville le projet pour qu'il soit validé et qu'on puisse travailler dessus. On a déjà commencé à travailler sur la présentation.

Le deuxième projet, c'est un mélange de Potions et d'Arithmancie : Draco veut faire une potion qui peut aider des couples homosexuels, hommes ou femmes, à avoir un enfant portant le bagage génétique des deux parents. Dans une communauté accordant autant d'importance à l'hérédité, le projet a son intérêt. Le but n'est pas d'avoir la potion avant la fin de l'année, mais d'avoir des pistes solides à présenter.

Et c'est marrant, autant l'idée d'un arbre pouvant communiquer l'histoire d'un lieu est passée facilement et avec enthousiasme, autant celle de donner aux homosexuels la possibilité d'avoir des enfants _à eux_ a semblé beaucoup plus compliquée à accepter...

Draco a présenté cette idée à cause de Blaise et Theo. Tous les deux sont fils uniques, et ils devront forcément un jour faire un choix entre leur vie sentimentale ou leurs obligations familiales, dont la première est de perpétuer le nom.

Forcément, quand il en a parlé, toutes ces fics parlant de grossesse masculine me sont revenues en mémoire. Et tous les quatre se sont tournés vers moi quand ils m'ont sentie me couper brutalement de notre petit réseau mental : hors de question qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit à ce sujet...

« Manon ? s'est étonné Harry. J'aurais imaginé que si l'un d'entre nous soutenait la proposition de Draco, ce serait toi.

–Et je le soutiens, j'ai affirmé. Sans aucune hésitation.

–Mais ?

–Il n'y a pas de mais. À part peut-être le fait que je ne suis pas suffisamment douée en potions pour être d'une aide quelconque dans ce genre de recherches...

–On aura besoin de tes compétences en Médicomagie et magie noire, a assuré Draco. Neville est trop Médicomage et moi trop magie noire. Tu es celle qui sait le mieux combiner ces connaissances.

–Je vous aiderai avec plaisir. »

J'ai affiché un grand sourire, mais ils étaient toujours méfiants. Hermione a été la première à comprendre :

« Ça fait partie de tes possibles... »

J'ai senti l'intérêt des trois autres et j'ai hésité :

« Non, pas vraiment. Disons que le concept global d'enfants biologiques de deux hommes ou deux femmes a été abordé en long, en large et en travers dans les histoires parallèles. Surtout de deux hommes, en fait, pour être totalement honnête.

–Et alors ? a demandé Draco avec excitation. Tu sais si on va réussir ou pas ?

–Non. Parce qu'il y a autant de théories que d'histoires. Certaines comportent des potions, oui, mais avec des fonctionnements très différents d'une histoire à l'autre. D'autres... d'autres parlent simplement de... grossesse masculine, en racontant que ça peut arriver à n'importe quel sorcier puissant, ou à un sorcier héritant de je ne sais quel bagage magique...

–Des grossesses masculines ? a répété Neville, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça peut fonctionner ?

–Je ne sais pas, c'est rarement détaillé, et heureusement, car les rares fois où ça l'est, c'est franchement pas sexy. Mais c'est pour ça que quand j'ai découvert que Blaise et Theo étaient ensemble, j'ai demandé la position de la communauté sorcière au sujet de l'homosexualité : dans ces histoires, quand c'est possible, l'homosexualité est généralement acceptée, puisque de fait, il est possible pour deux hommes de transmettre leur nom.

–Tu n'as pas l'air... d'accord, » a dit Harry.

Il a du sentir mon certain rejet de cette théorie, malgré le fait que je me sois coupée du réseau mental. J'ai hoché la tête :

« Je n'ai absolument rien contre une aide magique qui permettrait à un couple qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfant de sang, pour une raison ou une autre, d'en avoir un. Que ce soit parce que c'est un couple homosexuel, stérile, avec une femme dont la santé est trop fragile pour porter un enfant à terme... Peu importe. Mais... C'est sans doute rétrograde et passéiste, je le sais, mais pour moi, la différence entre un homme et une femme, c'est justement entre autre le fait qu'une femme peut porter des enfants et pas un homme. Quand on définit un mâle d'une femelle, quelle que soit l'espèce qu'on étudie, la femelle est celle qui est fécondée, même si elle ne « porte » pas forcément au sens strict du terme l'enfant. Si, naturellement, simplement parce qu'il dispose d'une certaine puissance magique, un homme pouvait lui aussi porter un enfant, ça réduit complètement à néant cette notion de mâle et de femelle.

–Alors pourquoi tu soutiens l'idée de Draco, a demandé Hermione, visiblement confuse. Si ce n'est pas naturel ?

–Je soutiendrai l'idée d'une potion s'il ne s'agit pas d'une grossesse masculine. Il y a des tas d'autres possibilités d'avoir un enfant de sang avec de la magie, des connaissances et de l'imagination, et qui permettent de ne pas jouer autant avec les principes de base de la vie. »

Draco a hoché la tête, songeur :

« J'avais exclu la grossesse masculine, trop compliquée sur trop de plans. J'hésitais entre modifier le patrimoine génétique d'un bébé, orphelin par exemple, après sa naissance, ou alors une gestation par autrui, comme ça existe déjà aujourd'hui pour les couples qui ont du mal à concevoir. »

Harry a froncé les sourcils :

« En modifiant le patrimoine génétique d'un bébé, tu le prives de son véritable passé. »

Draco a grimacé :

« J'y ai pensé. Mais c'est au niveau des Potions la solution la plus simple. »

Puisque j'étais à présent suffisamment détournée des fan-fictions, je me suis reconnectée au réseau mental, et j'ai senti en provenance de Draco une quantité absolument faramineuse de recherches. Il a déjà énormément réfléchi sur le sujet, et sans doute que s'il nous en parle à présent, s'il nous demande d'en faire un projet de NEWT, c'est qu'il ne peut pas aller plus loin tout seul. C'est le meilleur en potions et en magie noire, mais la médicomagie, c'est Neville et moi, et ça reste quelque chose touchant à la santé. Et Harry a un point du vue sur les potions complètement dépourvu de magie noire, ce qui peut être intéressant également, parce que même s'il a l'héritage de Slytherin et les prédispositions à la magie noire que tout mage a, c'est vraiment pas son fort. Sans parler de l'esprit analyste de Hermione, que personne d'entre nous ne peut égaler. Elle sait faire des liens entre les choses qu'aucun d'entre nous ne saurait faire.

J'ai proposé :

« On peut faire cette Potion comme une sorte de... brouillon, un projet de NEWTs... Rien que la théorie te validera tes NEWTs sans problème. Et le vrai projet, la GPA avec un bébé portant dès l'origine les gènes de ses parents, tu peux le garder pour un master de Potions... Une découverte comme ça révolutionnera la société magique.

–Et va à l'encontre des lois de la magie, est intervenue Hermione.

–Ah ?

–Vous proposez de faire en sorte que deux cellules qui n'auraient jamais pu se reproduire ensemble, deux ovules ou deux spermatozoïdes... se combinent et forment un fœtus.

–C'est exactement ça, a approuvé Draco, qui ne semblait pas voir le problème à ça (moi non plus, d'ailleurs...).

–Et ce n'est pas naturel. Vous êtes en train de jouer avec les lois de la vie...

–Pas plus qu'en rendant possible le fait qu'une femme porte un enfant qui n'est pas le sien... j'ai répondu. Et pourtant, ça se fait depuis quelques années. Ce n'est qu'un progrès médical de plus, avec une touche de magie... »

Mais Hermione n'est toujours pas convaincue. Ce qui a énervé Draco :

« Écoute, je ne t'oblige pas à participer. Je vais y travailler, et je vais présenter ça aux NEWTs. Ceux qui veulent se joindre à moi sont les bienvenus, et les autres, trouvez-vous un autre projet. »

Il était blessé par le rejet de Hermione, c'était évident. Mais aucun des deux n'a ajouté quoi que ce soit à ça, même si on les connaît assez pour savoir qu'ils vont certainement se disputer à ce sujet ce soir, en privé.

Harry a vite changé de sujet :

« Et il nous reste donc la Métamorphose, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les Sortilèges. »

Et là, silence.

J'ai bien une idée, mais vu la réaction de Hermione au projet de Draco, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera par rapport au mien. Aucun problème de bio-éthique, avec moi, mais d'éthique et de morale, oh oui... Des problèmes de légalité, aussi, pas mal. D'ailleurs, j'avais l'intention d'en parler avec Harry avant de le présenter aux autres, juste pour voir si légalement, on peut.

En fait, cette idée, ce n'est même pas la mienne, ça vient d'une fic que j'ai lue, mais elle est pas mal du tout, et avec le contexte actuel, elle est d'autant plus intéressante : ça s'inspire de la Carte du Maraudeur, sauf qu'au lieu de se limiter à Hogwarts, ça couvre toute la Grande Bretagne. Et plutôt que de faire ça sur papier, ce qui figerait d'une certaine manière les traits et l'échelle, on pourrait partir sur une sorte de projection 3D, un hologramme, qui permet également de voir les reliefs, de zoomer et de dézoomer... Un outil parfait pour la chasse au Deatheater.

Les problèmes d'éthique et légaux sont nombreux : on met entre les mains de particuliers (nous cinq) un outil permettant de savoir où se trouve n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment dans le royaume, de savoir l'adresse de n'importe quel sorcier, voire Moldu, dépendamment du développement de cette carte... Bref, on aurait entre les mains un outil que n'importe quel service gouvernemental de renseignements tuerait, sans doute littéralement, pour avoir.

D'ailleurs, par sécurité, je comptais en faire un outil dont l'utilisation est soumise à l'accord explicite de tous les cinq. Aucun de nous ne pourrait y accéder seul, en secret. Je ne sais pas encore comment régler ce genre de modalité, mais je comptais régler ça en même temps que les modalités de création de la carte.

Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler de tout ça à Harry. J'ai été prise de court aujourd'hui avec l'envie de Draco et de Hermione de parler de ces projets. Et je ne peux pas en parler ce soir, parce que ce soir, il a la tête à la réunion du Wizengamot de demain, avec la venue de la Reine.

D'ailleurs, je vais pas tarder à aller l'aider. Cette tête de mule a tenu à préparer son discours tout seul, même si je sais que je vais passer presque autant de temps à le corriger que j'en aurais eu besoin pour l'écrire moi-même.

Mais d'abord, faut que je te raconte le deuxième événement de la journée, celui qui t'intéressera le plus :

Harry, Snape et McGonagall ont discuté, tous les trois, et sont tombés d'accord : on ne peut autoriser aucun porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres à Hogwarts. Donc Snape ne peut plus enseigner les Potions. Mais sa valeur auprès de Voldemort, en plus de fabricant de potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est sa capacité à espionner à Hogwarts. Plus d'accès à Hogwarts, la moitié de valeur de Snape auprès de Voldemort s'envole.

En plus, Voldemort n'est pas stupide : il sait parfaitement que 1), si on laisse Snape accéder à Lions' Rock, c'est qu'on a de très solides garanties sur sa loyauté et 2), Snape est un Slytherin : il est ambitieux et attiré par la puissance. Et entre un Voldemort au déclin et cinq jeunes mages frais et pimpants, dont son filleul, son choix de loyauté est évident, même pour Voldemort. Alors celui-ci va se montrer très prudent envers Snape.

Snape apparemment en fait déjà les frais : il a du mal à savoir quand et où les prochaines attaques auront lieu, et pratiquement toujours, quand il arrive à obtenir une information, c'est indirectement, par un autre Deatheater. Il n'est plus dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, et le fait qu'il ne pourra plus enseigner à Hogwarts à la rentrée va carrément le mettre en danger : il ne le tuera pas parce que Voldemort a besoin de ses potions, mais il pourra toujours le séquestrer et le torturer pour s'assurer que rien ne parvient jusqu'à nous.

Bref, la carrière de Snape en tant qu'espion touche à sa fin.

Donc Snape perd Hogwarts, et perd sa place au sein des Deatheaters. Il ne lui reste donc pas grand chose (voire rien du tout).

L'idée de Harry, pour remédier à ça, c'est de trouver une solution pour que Snape ne porte plus la Marque des Ténèbres. Comme ça, il peut toujours être professeur à Hogwarts, à la condition expresse qu'il continue à enseigner comme il l'a fait depuis janvier dernier, c'est-à-dire sans harcèlement d'élèves, sans préjudices et avec une vraie pédagogie.

Snape a accepté de nous servir de cobaye.

Et donc, vu qu'on tournait en rond pour des idées de projet de NEWT, Harry nous a parlé de ça. Ce qui a immédiatement détendu l'ambiance : Draco et Hermione ont déjà fait des recherches à ce sujet, et sont en totale harmonie là-dessus. Leur but n'était pas à l'origine d'aider Snape, parce que Draco pensait que son parrain tenait à son rôle d'espion, mais d'aider les enfants de Deatheaters qui auraient été Marqués de force.

En fait, leurs recherches sont tellement bien avancées qu'ils ne leur manquait plus qu'à faire valider l'aspect Médicomagie et à trouver un cobaye. Neville et moi n'avons trouvé aucune faille dans leur protocole, et voilà toute la tension de la discussion au sujet du projet de Potions envolée, et en route pour trouver Snape !

Le protocole est de la pure magie noire. La Marque des Ténèbres, c'est un tatouage magique imbu d'un bout de magie de Voldemort, pour faire simple. Elle sert d'identification des fidèles, évidemment, mais aussi, c'est connu, à les convoquer : Voldemort, en tant que réceptacle principal de sa magie, peut appeler à lui tous les morceaux de sa propre magie dispersés à travers le monde. Lorsqu'il active sa Marque sur le bras d'un Deatheater, il fait savoir à tous les autres qu'il veut les voir, et la Marque devient un guide pour le transplanage. Où que soit Voldemort, même dans un endroit où le Deatheater n'est jamais allé, il peut s'y rendre, parce que la magie de Voldemort dans sa Marque cherchera à rejoindre le réceptacle principal, Voldemort lui-même.

La Marque, comme je l'ai découvert lors de mon premier jour de classe, est également pleine d'émotions. C'est volontaire de la part de Voldemort : en forçant la présence de ces émotions négatives dans ses Deatheaters par sa Marque, il les force à garder cet état d'esprit, plein de haine et de violence, propice à la loyauté envers lui. Snape ne parvenait à s'en protéger en partie que grâce à sa formidable Occlumancie. La Marque est donc également un moyen de contrôle de Voldemort.

Enfin, la Marque, dans son aspect le plus vicieux, est une source de puissance pour Voldemort : Voldemort puise dans la puissance magique des Deatheaters, via la Marque, pour nourrir la sienne. C'est comme ça qu'il maintient en apparence sa puissance effrayante. La magie de Voldemort imbue dans la Marque est liée à celle du Deatheater qui la porte. Un tatouage magique est toujours lié à la magie de celui qui le porte, rien de surprenant. Mais Voldemort a détourné cette particularité, en permettant à ce petit bout de magie personnelle, présent dans ses Deatheaters, de puiser dans leur magie et de lui envoyer leur puissance via ce lien indestructible entre la Marque et lui.

Dans le pire des cas, ça veut dire que Voldemort peut aspirer complètement la magie de tous ses Deatheaters pour devenir une sorte de super-magicien complètement indestructible, même par nous cinq réunis. Ce qui nous pose évidemment problème, dans le cas d'une confrontation directe : comment faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser sa Marque pour puiser encore et encore dans la magie de ses Deatheaters pour nous affronter sans fatiguer ? Nous ne sommes pas assez naïfs pour ne pas croire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer tous ses Deatheaters si ça pouvait lui permettre de résister à notre magie.

Mais c'est un problème pour un autre moment, même si nous sommes contents que Hermione et Draco aient partagé l'information pour qu'on puisse y réfléchir à plus de cerveaux.

En attendant, la question est : comment débarrasser Snape de cette horreur ?

La réponse est : dans un protocole proche de celui utilisé pour débarrasser un être vivant d'un Horcruxe. Le fameux rituel qu'on avait commencé à étudier avant qu'on découvre que les gobelins avaient une manière bien plus sûre de s'en occuper. Celui qu'on hésitait franchement à utiliser parce que la moindre erreur d'analyse pouvait provoquer la mort du porteur.

Vi vi, ça donne super envie.

Parce que mine de rien, la magie, c'est une des forces vitales essentielles à la vie. Donc finalement, c'est presque aussi délicat à gérer qu'un bout d'âme... Surtout quand ce morceau de magie est _toujours_ lié au magicien dont il provient.

Mais Hermione et Draco ont bien travaillé, et sont raisonnablement confiants sur la réussite du protocole. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Draco accepte de mettre en jeu la dernière figure paternelle qui lui reste.

Ils ont donc expliqué tout ça à Snape, sans approfondir sur le fonctionnement de la Marque, mais plus sur le rituel qui va nous permettre de la faire partir.

Il s'agit de créer une sorte de caisson d'isolement autour de la Marque, suffisamment étanche pour que ses liens avec la magie de Voldemort et de Snape soient bloqués. Le caisson permettra ensuite de rassembler _physiquement_ toute la magie du tatouage, actuellement répandue dans toute la magie de Snape, dans le tatouage. Le lien entre Snape et la Marque sera à ce stade complètement détruit. C'est l'étape la plus délicate, mais elle est la plus essentielle à la survie de Snape : c'est ce qui permet d'éviter que la destruction finale de la Marque n'aspire toute la magie de Snape, via un quelconque lien résiduel. Et sans magie, pas de vie. Justement, la dernière étape du rituel, c'est cette destruction. Qui risque de faire un mal de chien à Snape, il aura sans doute envie de s'arracher le bras, mais on n'ose pas ajouter de potions anesthésiantes, qui risquent d'influencer la magie de Snape de façon imprévue.

Voilà pour le menu. À la réalisation, Draco et moi, les deux plus à l'aise avec la magie noire. Neville sert de back-up médical, au cas où, Hermione surveille le tout parce que Draco et moi serons plongés dans la réalisation, et on n'aura pas forcément l'œil sur l'état de santé de Snape, et Harry nous sert de back-up magique, en tant qu'archimage plein de puissance.

Snape a accepté qu'on s'y mette, et c'est ce qu'on a fait : on s'est isolés dans une des salles du dernier étage, où on sait qu'on ne sera pas dérangés, et au travail.

Le caisson, c'est facile. Le plus délicat, le plus long, un vrai travail d'orfèvre, c'est faire en sorte de détruire un par un tous les liens entre la Marque et la magie de Snape, qui s'étendent comme une toile d'araignée invisible dans tout son corps. Et de ramener la magie de la Marque dans le caisson, filament par filament, tout en veillant à ce que ce qui est déjà stocké dans le caisson n'en sorte plus, au risque de tout recommencer.

Ça nous a pris des heures, à agir minutieusement sur la magie de Snape, à renforcer progressivement le caisson pour qu'il puisse contenir toujours plus de magie... Puis enfin à le détruire, en veillant à ne blesser ni Snape, ni nous-mêmes. Et cette destruction, ce n'est pas une simple explosion, violente mais brève. C'est une annihilation progressive, qui doit veiller à ce que rien ne subsiste. D'où la douleur de Snape. Je ne sais pas à quoi comparer ça, ne l'ayant pas vécu. Mais théoriquement, c'est comme si on arrachait très lentement un beau morceau de peau à vif.

Mais nous y sommes arrivés, et Neville a pu intervenir pour donner des anti-douleurs à Snape, et une potion de sommeil pour récupérer.

Severus Snape n'est plus un Deatheater.

On a perdu notre espion au sein de l'armée de Voldemort, mais Draco a sauvé son parrain.

Mais ça rend d'autant plus importante mon idée de carte magique : nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de savoir ce que prépare Voldemort : Harry n'a plus son lien avec lui, et nous n'avons plus d'espions.

Mais bon, côté éthique et honneur, on a un moyen de sauver tous ceux qui voudraient se détourner de Voldemort, et ce n'est pas rien.

On a annoncé la nouvelle à Amelia, et on a convenu de deux choses : la première, c'est que toute personne se faisant retirer sa Marque devra être enregistrée dans un registre confidentiel, destiné principalement à ce que les hauts-gradés des Aurors gardent une trace de ceux qui ont un jour fait le choix de faire partie de l'armée de Voldemort, et la deuxième, c'est de diffuser un communiqué à ce sujet, afin que ce succès serve le but fixé par Draco et Hermione lors de leurs recherches : aider ceux qui n'ont justement pas eu le choix. Et Draco fera également une annonce officielle demain à ce sujet au Wizengamot.

J'ai fort pensé à toi quand on en a eu terminé. Avec ton admiration du personnage, et ta compréhension presque choquante envers son comportement... Le Snape des livres, je ne comprends toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Mais le vrai Snape, voilà... Je ne peux que concéder. Son comportement odieux était du à des compulsions et a cessé dès qu'il les a perdues, et ce n'est plus un Deatheater du tout, fermement du côté de la Lumière, tout en se vantant presque de son caractère sec et sombre.

Je parie que tu es en train de glousser de contentement à la lecture de ces lignes. Je te connais, ne me mens pas...

Bon, en tout cas, même si on a perdu un espion, on a regagné un Professeur de Potions. Harry va quand même faire sortir Slughorn de sa retraite, le temps qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un pour enseigner jusqu'aux OWLs, et Snape se consacrera uniquement à ceux en NEWTs et à ses recherches.

D'ailleurs, Draco, ce petit sournois, a déjà parlé de son projet à son parrain, et celui-ci a déjà approuvé pour la forme. Autant te dire que Hermione n'est pas forcément ravie de ce coup en traître.

Voilà pour les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui ! Demain, la Reine débarque au Wizengamot. J'ai hâte de voir le spectacle d'une Reine en colère en train de remonter les bretelles des « grands » de la communauté magique.

En attendant, je vais _vraiment_ aller aider Harry sur son discours, je crois qu'il est à ça de s'arracher les cheveux...

Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

J'avais fini de mettre en forme le chapitre et d'écrire ma note d'auteur quand FFN a décidé qu'il serait de bon ton de me déconnecter de ma session en pleine édition... Donc du coup, je dois tout recommencer... Désolée pour le retard que ça implique.

Surtout qu'il y a plusieurs sujets polémiques abordés dans ce chapitre, et je vais essayer d'être le plus concise possible :

\- la Potion de Fertilité : je partage l'avis de Manon : je n'aime pas la grossesse masculine, en effet parce que pour moi, donner à un individu mâle un sac/une poche/un utérus et des gamètes capables d'être fécondés par un autre individu mâle, c'est en faire un individu femelle... Et notez qu'on ne parle que de biologie, de fonctions reproductrices, et pas de genre... Du coup, je ne pense pas être rétrograde en pensant ainsi, mais j'aimerais simplement lire une fic qui aborde le sujet du mpreg non pas comme l'aboutissement du couple gay au centre de la fic (vive le cliché du "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants..."), ce qui est extraordinairement simpliste et cucul (mais je reconnais aimer le cucul de temps en temps, moi aussi ;) ) mais en prenant également en compte les implications que ça peut avoir sur le genre du personnage concerné, au delà du "je reste un homme, ne m'appelle pas Maman !" C'est un début, mais c'est la seule piste que j'ai vue jusque là, et celle qui semble la plus simple à écrire sans entrer dans les méandres des questions de genre... encore que... Bref, si vous connaissez une fic qui aborde le sujet de manière intéressante, je suis preneuse ;)

De même, je partage également l'avis de Manon sur le fait qu'on doit pouvoir laisser la possibilité à tout couple ou personne d'avoir un enfant si elle le souhaite. Un couple hétéro ne demande la permission à personne avant de concevoir, je ne vois pas pour quelle "bonne" raison on s'arrogerait le droit d'interdire à d'autres d'avoir des enfants... Les procédures encadrant l'adoption et la PMA, pour ne parler que des solutions déjà légales en France, sont extrêmement lourdes et intensives (sans parler d'intrusives). A l'inverse, on n'envoit pas l'ASE inspecter n'importe quelle famille pour n'importe quel prétexte (même si parfois, il y en aurait grandement besoin...). Le rappel incessant du bonheur de l'enfant me semble donc rien de plus qu'un appel à l'émotion, très hypocrite dans ce contexte.

\- la carte des Maraudeurs échelle Grande Bretagne : cela vient de la fic _Wisdom of a Seer_ , de Kalinzar, qui a été abandonnée, mais assez loin dans son écriture pour que de nombreuses idées intéressantes soient abordées, et je vous la recommande donc chaudement. Le point de départ : lorsque Lily et James apprennent qu'une prophétie plane sur la tête de leur fils, ils vont voir un autre prophète pour avoir des pistes d'interprétation.  
Pour la carte elle-même, elle soulève évidemment une montagne de questions en termes d'éthique et de morale : est-il possible de concilier sécurité publique et liberté individuelle ? Ont-ils le droit de s'immiscer autant dans des affaires de sécurité publique ? sous quelle légitimité ? Je pense que vous me connaissez maintenant, je ne me suis pas contentée de donner un nouveau super jouet à mes super mages ;)

On va reparler de ces deux points dans les prochaines parties, y compris dans leurs aspects polémiques. Je suis donc tout à fait curieuse d'avoir votre avis, vos éventuels arguments peuvent pourquoi pas enrichir ceux d'un camp ou de l'autre. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous restiez toujours aussi courtois et respectueux que vous l'avez été jusqu'ici :)

\- Snape qui ne porte plus la Marque : ce n'est évidemment pas aussi polémique que les deux premiers sujets ;) Mais le personnage est controversé et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions ! En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas encore où cette idée de Snape sans Marque des Ténèbres va me mener... J'hésite encore entre me dire que je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied ou que j'ai eu un éclair de génie... Oui, ça oscille entre ces deux extrêmes ;)

Enfin, vous avez le programme du prochain chapitre, pour une fois ;)

A dimanche prochain, donc ! :)


End file.
